Harry Potter: Vörös és Zöld volume 3
by Solana17
Summary: A háború elkezdődött. Voldemort előbújt a föld alól és lassan uralma alá hajtja a varázslóvilágot. Egyetlen ember áll csak az útjában, hogy végre megölhesse azokat, akik a vesztét okozhatják. Fegyveréül egy tizenhat éves mardekárost választ, ám azzal nem számol, hogy egy olyan kapcsolat alakul ki Lucy Potter és Draco Malfoy között, ami talán az egész háború sorsát eldöntheti...
1. Summary

**Summary**

Lucy Potter nehéz szívvel tér vissza a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskolába. A minisztériumi csatát, ami keresztapja, Sirius Black halálával végződött, még mindig nem tudja feldolgozni és ikertestvére, Harry Potter is hasonlóképpen van ezzel. A testvérpár magányosabb, mint valaha, immár csak egyetlen pártfogójuk, Dumbledore segítségében reménykedhetnek, hogy esélyük legyen harcba szállni Voldemorttal és halálfalóival. Ám a lány sehogy sem találja a békét, éjszakánként vagy álmatlanul forgolódik az ágyában, vagy a folyosókat járja, hogy egy kicsit lecsendesítse a lelkében tomboló vihart. Az egyik ilyen út során azonban olyan felfedezést tesz, ami egész további életére kihatással lesz...

Draco Malfoy úgy érzi, megkapta a lehetőséget, amire egész életében várt. A feladat, amivel megbízták, szinte lehetetlen, de épp ez benne a csábító: ha sikerrel jár, a legnagyobb dicsőségben lesz része, amiről varázsló csak álmodhat. És ami a legfontosabb, hogy végre büszkévé teheti a szüleit. Azonban egy véletlen, amire a kastély egyik elrejtett szobájában kerül sor, mindent megváltoztat. És nem csak az ő, hanem egy ifjú boszorkány életét is... Mikor már azt hitte, hogy minden tökéletesen működik, Draco Malfoy szembesül a ténnyel, hogy korántsem uralja annyira az eseményeket, mint képzelte, és hogy bármennyire próbálja, az érzéseit nem képes megváltoztatni...

A világ megváltozik. Sötétebb, komorabb és reménytelenebb lesz, mint korábban bármikor. Ám ebben a kétségbeesett időszakban egy olyan kapcsolat alakul ki a Vörös Griffendél és a Zöld Mardekár között, ami talán az egész háború sorsát eldöntheti...


	2. Tizenöt évvel ezelőtt

**Tizenöt évvel ezelőtt**

A Surrey grófságban található Little Whinging nevű kis városban aznap is minden teljesen átlagosan zajlott. Az emberek végezték a napi teendőiket, elmentek munkába, a gyerekek a Halloweenről maradt édességeket eszegették, a november pedig csípős idővel köszöntötte őket abban az évben. A Privet Drive négyes számú házban lakó Dursley család egy újabb normális - tökéletesen normális - napot tudhatott maga mögött. Illetve helyesebb lenne úgy fogalmazni, hogy a felbukkanó anomáliákról nem voltak hajlandóak tudomást venni: néhány furcsa öltözékű csoport, akik valamiért az ő rejtett rokonságukról, a Potterekről beszélgettek, csillaghullás Kentben, bagolyvándorlás... néhány percig nyugtalankodtak miatta, de utána igyekezték elfelejteni a dolgot, nem is sejtve, hogy ezen a napon örökre megváltozik az életük.

Az utcán lassan minden elcsendesedett. A házak lakói nyugovóra tértek, szépen egymás után mindenhol kialudtak a lámpák. Ez az éjszaka is olyannak ígérkezett, mint a többi. Egyetlen dolog lógott csak ki a képből: egy szürke, foltos macska, amelyik a Privet Drive négyes számú ház kertjében tanyázott. Mozdulatlanul ült egész nap a téglafalon, semmilyen neszre nem rezzent össze, tekintetét az utca távoli sarkára függesztette. Úgy tűnt, mintha várt volna valamire.

És az a valami - vagyis inkább valaki - éjfél előtt nem sokkal meg is érkezett.

Hang nélkül bukkant fel, mintha magából a ködből bújt volna elő. Hosszú ősz haja és szakálla volt, bíborszínű talárja és félhold alakú szemüvege. Kék szeme szinte szikrázott. A macska farka megrezzent, szeme kissé összeszűkült. Várakozása kifizetődőnek bizonyult: Albus Dumbledore végül csak feltűnt itt, a Dursley család otthonának közelében. Azok után, ami történt, ez csak idő kérdése volt.

Dumbledore derűs nyugalommal kotorászni kezdett a köpönyegében, de ekkor nyilván megérezte, hogy figyelik, ugyanis ránézett az utca túlsó végéből felé meredő macskára. Az állat látványa mintha valami okból szórakoztatta volna. Kuncogott és azt motyogta:

\- Tudhattam volna.

Az egyik belső zsebében végül megtalálta, amit keresett: egy ezüstös színű önoltót. Kinyitotta a szerkezetet, majd a magasba emelte és kattintott vele. Erre halk pukkanással kialudt a legközelebbi utcai lámpa. Dumbledore újra kattintott, mire a következő lámpa is kialudt. Az önoltó tizenkettedik kattanása után az utcában nem maradt más fényforrás, csak két távoli, apró pontocska - a macska szeme.

Dumbledore a köpenyébe rejtette az önoltót, és elindult a négyes számú ház felé. Ott megállt, és leült a macska mellé a falra. Nem nézett az állatra, de kisvártatva újra megszólalt.

\- Örülök, hogy itt találom McGalagony professzor.

Mosolyogva a cica felé fordult, de az addigra már átváltozott egy meglehetősen szigorú küllemű nővé, akinek smaragdzöld talárja, szögletes szemüvege és szoros kontyba csavart fekete haja volt.

\- Miből jött rá, hogy én vagyok az? - kérdezte McGalagony.

\- Ugyan már, kedves professzor, nincs macska, aki ilyen merev tagokkal ülne.

\- Az ön tagjai is elmacskásodnának, ha naphosszat egy téglafal tetején gubbasztana - vágott vissza McGalagony.

\- Egész nap itt ült? - csodálkozott Dumbeldore. - Mikor ünnepelhetett volna? Idefelé jövet legalább húsz lakomát és mulatságot láttam.

A professzorasszony mérgesen szipogott.

\- Hát persze, mindenki ünnepel - sopánkodott. - Azt hinné az ember, hogy van bennük némi óvatosság, de nem - még a mugliknak is feltűnt a nagy felhajtás! Bemondták a híradójukban. - Fejével Dursleyék nappalijának sötét ablaka felé bökött. - Hallottam. Bagolycsapatok... hullócsillagok... Ennyire azért a muglik sem ostobák. Ezt már lehetetlen nem észrevenni. Hullócsillagok Kentben, lefogadom, hogy ez Dedalus Diggle műve. Neki van ennyi esze.

\- Ne hibáztassa őket - csóválta a fejét szelíden Dumbledore. - Az elmúlt tizenegy évben nemigen volt alkalmuk ünnepelni.

\- Tisztában vagyok vele - csattant fel McGalagony professzor. - De ez még nem ok arra, hogy elveszítsük a józan eszünket. Egyenesen felelőtlenség fényes nappal az utcán gyülekezni és pletykálkodni! Ha legalább mugli-ruhát húztak volna!

A professzorasszony Dumbledore-ra sandított, de mivel az nem válaszolt, folytatta:

\- Épp ma leplezzük le magunkat a muglik előtt, amikor Tudjaki végre-valahára eltűnt?! Mert, ugye, tényleg eltűnt, Dumbledore?

\- Minden jel arra mutat - bólintott az ősz varázsló. - Bizony, van miért hálálkodnunk. Parancsol egy kis citromos italport?

\- Micsodát?

\- Citromos italport. Mugli édesség, de jómagam nagyon kedvelem.

\- Köszönöm, nem kérek - húzta fel az orrát McGalagony, mintegy jelezve, hogy a pillanat nem alkalmas holmi citromos italporok fogyasztására. - Amint mondtam, még ha valóban meg is szabadultunk Tudjakitől...

\- Kedves professzorasszony - szakította félbe Dumbledore -, egy olyan ragyogó elme, mint kegyed, igazán a nevén nevezhetné őt. Mire jó ez a tudjakizés? Idestova tizenegy éve győzködök mindenkit, hogy nevezze őt úgy, ahogy hívják: Voldemortnak.

McGalagony szempillája megrebbent, de Dumbledore, aki közben két fiola italpor felbontásán fáradozott, zavartalanul folytatta:

\- Tudjaki így, Tudjaki úgy... Kérdem én, mi okunk volna rá, hogy féljük kimondani Voldemort nevét?

\- Önnek semmi - felelte McGalagony félig bosszús, félig elismerő hangon. - De ön kivétel. Mindenki tudja, hogy ön az egyetlen, akivel Tudja... - nos, rendben, Voldemort - nem mer ujjat húzni.

\- Kegyed hízeleg - csóválta a fejét Dumbledore. - Nincsenek olyan képességeim, mint Voldemortnak.

\- De vannak, csak ön túl... nos, túl nemes ahhoz, hogy éljen velük.

\- Még szerencse, hogy sötét van. Utoljára akkor pirultam el így, amikor Madam Pomfrey megdicsérte az új fülmelegítőmet.

McGalagony szúrós pillantást vetett Dumbledore-ra.

\- Nemcsak baglyok, de kósza hírek is felröppentek ma. Tudja, mit pletykálnak arról, miért tűnt el Voldemort? Hogy kik álltak végre az útjába?

Látszott, hogy ez az, ami igazán érdekli a professzort. Erre a pillanatra várva gubbasztott egész nap a hideg kőfalon. Se macska-, se emberalakban nem nézett még olyan sóvár pillantással Dumbledore-ra, mint most. Látszott, hogy bármit hallott is rebesgetni, csak azt hajlandó elhinni, amit Dumbledore is megerősít. A férfi azonban válasz helyett hozzálátott egy újabb citromitalpor elfogyasztásához.

\- Állítólag - próbálkozott tovább McGalagony -, hangsúlyozom, állítólag Voldemort tegnap este felbukkant Godric's Hollowban. Potterékat kereste. És az a hír járja, hogy Lily és James Potter... hogy mindketten... meghaltak.

Dumbledore lehorgasztotta a fejét, mire McGalagony döbbenten hőkölt hátra.

\- Lily és James... Ez borzalmas... Nem akartam elhinni... Oh, Albus...!

Dumbledore a professzorasszony vállára helyzete a kezét.

\- Tudom... tudom... - sóhajtotta.

McGalagony remegő hangon folytatta:

\- És ez még nem minden. Azt is mesélik, hogy Potterék ikerpár gyerekét, Harryt és Lucyt is el akarta pusztítani, de... nem sikerült neki. Nem bírt elbánni azzal a két kisgyerekkel. Azt mondják, amikor kudarcot Harry és Lucy Potterrel, nem tudni, miért és hogyan, de egyszerre elhagyta az ereje - ezért nincs köztünk többé.

Dumbledore komoran bólintott.

\- Szóval... szóval igaz? - hebegte McGalagony. - Annyi gaztettet vitt véghez... annyi embert ölt meg... és nem bírt két kisgyermekkel? Ez bámulatos... Ő, akit semmi nem tartóztathatott fel... De hát hogyan élhetett túl a kis Harry és a kis Lucy egy ilyen támadást?

\- Csak találgathatunk - felelte Dumbledore. - Nem tudunk semmi biztosat.

McGalagony csipkés zsebkendőt húzott elő, és megtörölgette könnyes szemét. Dumbledore is nagyot szipogott, és elővette zsebéből aranyóráját, ami számok helyett bolygókkal és tizenkét apró mutatóval jelezte az időt. Az ősz varázsló megnézte, majd visszadugta a zsebébe.

\- Hagrid késik - szólt. - Apropó, ő árulta el kegyednek, hogy ide készülök?

\- Igen - bólintott McGalagony -, de öntől meg se merem kérdezni, hogy mit keres itt.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy elhelyezzem a két Potter közül az egyiket a nagybátyjuknál és a nagynénjüknél.

\- Ezt nem mondhatja komolyan... Azokról az emberekről beszél, akik itt laknak? - McGalagony felpattant, és a négyes számú házra mutatott. - Dumbledore, ezt nem teheti meg! Egész nap figyeltem őket. Nincs még két olyan ember a világon, akik kevésbé hasonlítanának ránk. No és a fiuk... Séta közben egész úton az anyja lábát rugdosta és bömbölve követelte az édességét. Ezek közé akarja bedugni Harry és Lucy Pottert?!

\- Csak az egyikőjük kerül majd ide - mutatott rá Dumbledore a tényre, ami látszólag elkerülte McGalagony figyelmét.

\- Az egyikőjük... - McGalagony lerogyott a kőfalra. - Szét akarja választani őket? Azok után, hogy elvesztették a szüleiket, most szét akarja választani őket?

\- Nem szívesen teszem - sóhajtott Dumbeldore -, de nincs más választásom. Bár most úgy tűnik, a veszély azonban még nem múlt el. Most még nem tudom, melyikőjük van nagyobb veszélyben, de amint kiderül, őt elhelyezem itt, az utolsó rokonainál, ahol a legnagyobb biztonságban lesz. A másik egy varázslócsaládhoz kerül.

\- De miért...?

\- Azért, hogy egy nap majd végső győzelmet arathassunk Voldemort fölött.

McGalagony válaszra nyitotta a száját, de láthatóan nem találta a hangját.

\- Tudom, hogy mire gondol - nézett rá Dumbledore félhold-szemüvege mögül. - Kegyetlenségnek tűnhet. Ők maguk is ezt fogják gondolni, amikor megkérdezik, hogy miért kellett így történnie. Remélem, egy nap majd hagyják, hogy elmagyarázzam, megértik és megbocsátják ezt nekem.

Dumbledore hirtelen mintha évtizedeket öregedett volna le egyetlen másodperc alatt. McGalagony eközben lassan összeszedte magát és úgy döntött, nem firtatja tovább a dolgot.

\- Hogyan jutnak el ide a gyerekek? - kérdezte inkább. Úgy meredt Dumbledore köpenyére, mintha gyanítaná, hogy abban van eldugva a két kis Potter.

Hagrid hozza el őket ide.

\- Gondolja, hogy... bölcs dolog volt Hagridra bízni egy ilyen fontos feladatot?

\- Az életemet is rábíznám Hagridra - vágta rá Dumbledore.

\- Helyén van a szíve, ehhez kétség sem férhet - csóválta a fejét McGalagony. - De el kell ismernie, hogy Hagrid minden, csak nem óvatos és körültekintő. Hajlamos rá, hogy... Mi volt ez?

Halk, de egyre erősödő zúgás verte fel az utca csendjét. Dumbledore és McGalagony tekintetükkel egy közeledő jármű fényszóróit keresték a távolban. A hang már dübörgéssé erősödött, mikor végre felnéztek az égre - és megpillantottak egy hatalmas motorkerékpárt. A jármű épp az orruk előtt ereszkedett le a földre.

A vezetője azonban még a járművön is túltett. Kétszer olyan magas volt, mint egy átlagember, hosszú, csimbókokban lógó fekete haja és szakálla volt, ami mögül ki se látszott az arca, vastag izmos karjai közt pedig két pokróccsomót szorongatott.

\- Na végre, Hagrid - sóhajtott Dumbledore megkönnyebbülten. - Honnan szerezted ezt a motort?

\- Kölcsönkértem, uram - felelte az óriás, miközben óvatosan lekászálódott a járműről. - A kis Sirius Blacktől kaptam. Meghoztam a gyerekeket.

\- Simán ment minden?

\- Igen, habár a házból csak romok maradtak. Kislisszoltam a két kispajtással, még mielőtt a muglik odadugták a képüket. Bristol fölött röpültünk, amikor elszunyókáltak.

Dumbledore és McGalagony a csomagok fölé hajoltak. A pokrócok közül éppen csak kilátszott két aprócska kisgyerek alvó arca. A kislány néhány mélyvörös hajtincse kikandikált a takaróból, a kisfiú homlokán pedig egy ébenfekete hajtincs félig eltakarta a különös, villám alakú sebet.

\- Ez az, ahol... - suttogta McGalagony.

\- Igen - bólintott Dumbledore. - Élete végéig viselni fogja a nyomát. - Felnézett az óriásra. - A kislányon láttál ilyen sebet, Hagrid?

\- Nem, uram.

\- Értem.

\- Nem tudja eltüntetni, Dumbledore?

\- Ha tudnám, akkor se tenném. Egy ilyen sebhely kifejezetten hasznos lehet. Nekem például a bal térdem fölött van egy heg, ami a londoni metróhálózat térképét formázza. No de essünk túl a dolgon. Kérem a fiút, Hagrid, a lányt pedig add oda McGalagony professzornak.

Dumbledore a karjába vette Harryt, és a Dursley család otthona felé fordult. McGalagony átvette Lucyt, aki mocorgott egy kicsit, de utána nyugodtan aludt tovább.

\- Uram... elköszönhetek tőle? - kérdezte Hagrid. Bozontos fejével a kisfiú fölé hajolt, és adott neki egy szakállas-szúrós puszit. Aztán váratlanul kutyamód elvonyította magát.

\- Csss! - ráncolta a homlokát McGalagony. - Felébreszted a muglikat!

\- Bo-Bocsánat - szipogott az óriás. Elővett egy lepedőnyi pöttyös zsebkendőt, és beletemette az arcát. - De hát olyan szörnyű! Lily és James meghaltak... És most a szegény kis Harry és Lucy muglik közé kerülnek...

\- Csak Harryt helyezem el itt - magyarázta Dumbledore. - Őt, akit Voldemort először támadott meg. Neki van szüksége a nagyobb védelemre.

Hagrid szemmel láthatóan túlságosan szomorú volt, hogy felfogja a szavak értelmét. McGalagony szabad kezével csitítóan megpaskolta az óriás karját, miközben Dumbledore felé fordult.

\- Miért a fiú? - kérdezte.

\- Az ő homlokán van a sebhely - felelte Dumbledore, ahogy átlépett a kertet szegélyező alacsony falon. A ház bejáratához osont, óvatosan lefektette Harryt az ajtó elé, azután előhúzott egy levelet és egy varázspálcát a köpönyegéből. A pálcával megérintette a borítékot, mire az egy pillanatra kékesen felizzott, aztán úgy nézett ki, mint azelőtt. Dumbledore bedugta a levelet a takarók közé, majd megfordult és visszatért a társaihoz.

Egy teljes percig némán álltak, és nézték a kis csomagot. Hagridnak kissé remegett a válla, McGalagony nagyokat szipogott, miközben gépiesen ringatta Lucyt, Dumbledore szemében pedig mintha kialudt volna a szikrázó fény.

\- Nos - szólalt meg végül Dumbledore -, többet egyelőre nem tehetünk Harryért. Induljunk és vigyük el Lucyt a Weasley-családhoz.

\- A Weasleykhez? - ismételte McGalagony. - Nekik már így is hét gyerekük van, ráadásul mindig is szűkösen jöttek ki pénzből. Biztos benne, hogy befogadják?

\- Már írtam nekik egy levelet, amiben megkértem őket rá - felelte Dumbledore. - A válaszukban az állt, hogy örömmel befogadják a másik Pottert. Ha minden igaz, akkor Arthur és Molly Weasley most is ébren várnak minket az Odúban.

\- Hogyan visszük oda?

\- Hopponálunk. Úgy vélem, már nem lesz szükségünk a motorra - pillantott a járműre Dumbledore. - Hagrid, megtennéd, hogy visszaviszed a tulajdonosának?

\- Ühüm - motyogta Hagrid fátyolos hangon. - Jó éjt, McGalagony professzor, és önnek is, uram.

Az óriás nagykabátja ujjával megtörölte könnybe lábadt szemét, majd odahajolt Lucyhoz és neki is adott egy szúrós-szakállas puszit. Ezután ismét könnyekben tört, amit igyekezett visszafogni, ahogy felkászálódott a motorra. A jármű hangosan berregve felröppent és egykettőre eltűnt az éjszakai égen.

\- Nekünk is ideje lenne indulnunk - szólt Dumbledore. - Ideadná nekem a kislányt?

McGalagony enyhén remegő kezekkel Dumbledore karjába fektette Lucyt.

\- Nem fogja felébreszteni a hopponálás?

\- Ha minden jól megy, nem. Szeretne velem jönni?

\- Nem, azt hiszem, nekem ideje lenne visszatérnem a Roxfortba. Adja át Arthurnak és Mollynak üdvözletemet.

\- Mindenképpen - biccentett Dumbledore. McGalagony válaszul kifújta az orrát.

Dumbledore a sarok felé indult, miközben tűnődve nézegette az alvó Lucy arcát. Végül megállt, szabad kezével elővette ezüst önoltóját, és kattintott vele egyet. Abban a minutumban tucatnyi fénygolyó suhant vissza a helyére, s a Privet Drive ismét narancsszínbe öltözött. Jól kivehető volt az utca túlsó végén a sarok felé suhanó nőstény macska, és Dumbledore látni vélte a négyes számú ház ajtaja előtt heverő pokróccsomót is.

\- Sok szerencsét, Harry - morogta. - Remélem, egy nap megbocsátasz nekem.

Azzal megfordult, jobb kezével ráfogott a kislány fejére, majd köddé vált, csakhogy több tucat kilóméterrel odébb bukkanjon fel.

Előtte egy girbe-gurba toronyra emlékeztető épület magasodott az éjszakában. A piros háztetőből négy-öt kémény meredt az égbe, amik most nem füstöltek. Dumbledore rápillantott a táblára, ami egy földbe szúrt karón fityegett: „Az Odú". A házban csak a földszinten égett a villany.

Dumbeldore lenézett a karjaiban tartott kislányra. Lucy ugyanúgy aludt, mint addig, a férfi varázslata sikeresen megóvta őt a hopponálás kellemetlen mellékhatásaitól. Az ősz varázsló átvágott a tenyérnyi nagyságú kis udvaron, majd udvariasan kopogott párat az ajtón.

Az szinte azonnal kinyílt. Dumbledore-t egy pillanatra elvakította a fény, miközben a ház ura, Arthur Weasley és a felesége, Molly tűntek fel az ajtóban.

\- Jaj, Dumbledore professzor! - szólt azonnal Mrs Weasley. - Már kezdtünk aggódni, hogy valami történt. Minden rendben volt?

\- Igen, Molly, minden simán ment - bólintott Dumbledore. - Köszönöm, és remélem, nem kellett sokat várniuk rám...

\- Nem, ugyan dehogy! - legyintett Mrs Weasley. - Csak nemrég sikerült lefektetnünk a kis Ginnyt.

\- Hol van a kicsi? - kérdezte Mr Weasley.

Válaszul Dumbledore kicsit lentebb engedte a karját, így a két Weasley megpillanthatta a még mindig alvó Lucyt.

\- Ő a kislány? - suttogta Mr Weasley.

\- Igen, a neve Lucy Lily Potter.

Dumbeldore átnyújtotta a kislányt Mrs Weasleynek, aki olyan óvatosan vette a karjaiba, mintha üvegből lett volna. Mr Weasley átkarolta a felesége vállát és néhány pillanatig csak szótlanul nézték a családjuk legújabb tagját.

\- És a fiú? - nézett fel aztán Mr Weasley. - Mi van Harryvel?

\- Ő a nagybátyjánál és a nagynénjénél lett elhelyezve - felelte Dumbledore. - Ott lesz a legnagyobb biztonságban. Lucynak azonban boszorkányként kell felnőnie. Tudnia kell, kicsoda, hagynia kell, hogy a mágia szabadon átjárja őt. Ez kulcsfontosságú lehet a jövőben.

\- Miről beszél, Dumbledore? - nézett rá rémülten Mrs Weasley. - Hiszen ők még csak gyerekek! Ráadásul Tudjakinek is már vége!

\- Sajnos attól félek, még nincs teljesen vége - ismerte be Dumbeldore. - Épp emiatt a családjuk veszélybe kerülhet a későbbiekben - amint erre rámutattam a levelemben is. Ha úgy gondolják, nem vállalják...

\- Nem, nem erről van szó - vágott a szavába Mr Weasley. - Igazság szerint csak annyit szerettünk volna mondani, hogy Harryt is szívesen magunkhoz vennénk. Jobb lenne nekik, ha együtt nőnének fel és ha már ránk esett a választása, akkor...

Mr Weasley füle elvörösödött és inkább elhallgatott. Dumbledore jóindulatúan elmosolyodott.

\- Mindent az ő érdekükben teszek - pillantott le az alvó Lucyra. - Még ha ezt most nem is értik meg.

A két Weasley nem tudott mit mondani, csak néma döbbenettel meredtek Dumbledore-ra. Az idős varázsló megemelte a süvegét, jelezve távozási szándékát.

\- Még egyszer köszönöm, hogy vállalják őt a többi gyermekük mellett is. Akkor a legközelebbi viszontlátásra! McGalagony professzor nevében is minden jót, kedves Arthur és Molly!

Azzal Dumbledore sarkon fordult, elsétált a kertkapuig, majd egy köpönyegsuhintással köddé vált.  
Mr és Mrs Weasley döbbenten néztek egymásra, majd az alvó kislányra.

\- Ők még csak gyerekek - sajnálkozott Mrs Weasley -, és máris mennyit kellett szenvedniük. És később még csak nem is fognak emlékezni rá. Amúgy is, hogy gondolta ezt Dumbeldore? Úgy beszél, mintha a háború még csak most kezdődött volna el.

\- Mindig megvan az oka, hogy mit miért tesz - próbálta vigasztalni feleségét Mr Weasley. - Bízzunk benne, hogy tényleg vége van, és ebben nem lesz igaza. Ahogy mondtad, Molly, már így is eleget szenvedtek.

Azzal behátráltak a konyhába és becsukták az ajtót.

A Privet Drive-on Harry Potter a másik oldalára fordult, apró kezével rámarkolt a róla szóló levél sarkára, majd békésen aludt tovább. Az Odúban Lucy Potter ugyanúgy az álmai világában járt, miközben két új nevelőszülője fojtott hangon beszélgettek róla. Egyikük sem sejtette, hogy ők különleges, híres emberek, akik a jövőben minden idők legnagyobb varázslóháborújának kulcsfigurái lesznek. Nem is gondoltak rá, hogy egy napon már nem csak „a kis túlélő páros"-ként fognak hivatkozni rájuk, hanem túlnőnek ezen és mindketten megkapják majd a saját küldetésüket.

Harry Potter a Kiválasztott, akinek esélye van legyőzni Voldemort nagyúrat.

Lucy Potter Dumbledore utódja, aki miatt a Főnix Rendje újjászülethet hamvaiból.


	3. Chapter 1: A halálfaló

**Chapter 1**

 **A halálfaló**

Dermesztő, fagyos köd ereszkedett az országra.

Ezt persze nem csak képletesen kellett érteni. Még csak június közepe volt, de néha olyan fojtogató köd uralta a levegőt, hogy lélegezni is csak nehézkesen lehetett. A muglik persze semmit sem érzékeltek az egészből, ők csupán különös anomáliaként kezelték a dolgot. Ám a varázslók tudták, mi okozza ezt: dementorok, akik a Sötér Nagyúr szolgálatába állva kiszívták az örömöt és a reményt az emberekből.

A dementorok tevékenysége csak ráerősített az egyébként is feszült hangulatra, ami a varázsvilágot uralta. Még csak egy hét telt el a nyári szünetből, de máris fejetlenség uralkodott a varázslótársadalomban. A brockdale-i híd leszakadása, Amelia Bones és Emmeline Vance meggyilkolása, halálfalók és egy óriás (amit a muglik hurrikánnak gondoltak) pusztítása Somersetben... a káosz eluralkodott az országban, mind a varázslók, mind a muglik világában.

Mindez azonban a legkevésbé sem érdekelte Draco Malfoyt.

A fiú a szobájában ült az íróasztalánál és kifelé bámult az ablakon. A Malfoy-kúria körül olyan sűrű volt a köd, hogy még a birtok határát jelző sövényt se lehetett látni. Az asztalon a Reggeli Próféta számos példánya hevert, és mind az elmúlt egy hét eseményeiről számolt be. Draco csak kötelességtudatból olvasta el a tudósításokat; tisztában kellett lennie azzal, hogyan vélekedik a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium az eseményekről. Azonban, ha tehette volna, legszívesebben egybe se nézett volna bele. Még a brockdale-i híd előtt szinte minden cikk a Misztériumügyi Főosztályon történtekről szólt, a Jóslatok Terméről, valamint Potterékről és a Sötét Nagyúrról. Draco hangosan és leplezetlenül felhorkant, mikor először megpillantotta a szalagcímet.

 _HARRY ÉS LUCY POTTER: A KIVÁLASZTOTTAK?_

 _Továbbra is találgatások övezik a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium épületében lezajlott incidenst, melynek során ismét felbukkant Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén._

„ _Nem mondhatunk semmit, ne is faggassanak" - ezt a választ kaptuk_ _tegnap este a minisztérium épülete előtt egy zaklatottnak tűnő amneziátortól,_ _aki még a nevét sem volt hajlandó elárulni nekünk._

 _Magas rangú minisztériumi források ugyanakkor megerősítik, hogy a_ _rendkívüli események központi helyszíne a legendás Jóslatok Terme volt._

 _Bár a minisztérium szóvivői mindezidáig a terem létezését sem ismerték el, varázslókörökben egyre tágabb teret nyer a vélemény, hogy a_ _halálfalók, akiket nemrég a betörésért az Azkabanba küldtek, egy jóslatot_ _próbáltak eltulajdonítani. A jóslat jellege és tartalma ismeretlen, bár sokan_ _feltételezik, hogy köze van Harry és Lucy Potterhez, a gyilkos átok egyetlen ismert_ _túlélőihez, akik a kérdéses estén szintén a minisztériumban tartózkodtak._

 _Némelyek egyenesen „kiválasztottaknak" tartják Potteréket, s úgy vélik, a jóslat őket nevezi meg, mint az egyetleneket, akik képes rá, hogy megszabadítsanak bennünket Tőle, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén._

 _A jóslat, ha ugyan létezik, jelenleg ismeretlen helyen van, bár..._ _(folytatás a 2. oldalon)_

Persze, hogy megint Potteréket istenítették, az ő, Draco apját és a többieket pedig mindennek elmondják, hogy a legutolsó sikátorban lévő varázsló is tudja, mind halálfalók és megbízhatatlanok. Draconak csak az volt a szerencséje, hogy senkivel sem találkozott eddig az iskolából, így elkerülte a kínos rivaldafényt. Azonban az anyja állapota miatt volt a legjobban dühös Potterékre. Bár titkolta és próbálta fenntartani a látszatot, Draco látta, hogy valójában mennyire megviseli a dolog.

Különösen azóta, hogy Bellatrix azt az üzenetet hozta a Sötét Nagyúrtól.

Ahogy visszagondolt nénikéje szavaira, Draco szíve újra hevesebben kezdett verni. Bellatrix szerint a Sötét Nagyúr egy hét múlva - vagyis a mai napon - gyűlést hív össze a Malfoy-kúrián a megmaradt halálfalókkal, amire Dracot is szívesen várja. Sőt, ahogy kivette, valójában miatta gyűlnének össze, hogy mind tanúi legyenek a beavatásának. Draco csak azt sajnálta, hogy az apja nem lehetett tanúja annak, hogyan veszi át a helyét és hogyan állítja majd vissza a családja becsületét.

Egész héten erre a napra készült. Nem tudta, hogyan is fogja megkapni a Sötét Jegyet, hogy mit kell majd kiállnia, hogy befogadják, de sejtette, hogy a régi életével le kell számolnia. Mindent el kell felejtenie, amire időt pazarolt. Ha meg akar felelni az elvárásoknak, nem cselekedhet másképp. Mégis meglepődött azon, hogy amire nem volt képes öt éven keresztül, azt most egy hét alatt el tudta érni.

Képes volt elfeledkezni Lucy Potterről.

Most, ha a lányra gondolt - ami nagyon, de nagyon ritkán fordult elő újabban -, nem érzett mást, csak ürességet. Egyszerűen nem tudta megbocsátani neki azt, hogy börtönbe küldte az apját. Ez mindenen túltett, amit Draco valaha elkövetett a múltban ellene. Ráadásul még istenítették is érte, hálásak voltak neki, hogy tizenegy embert küldött Azkabanba! Bele se gondoltak, hogy a rokonok hogyan érezhették magukat, mikor megkapták a híreket.

De eljön még a bosszú ideje. Ő és Potter meg fogják kapni azt, ami jár nekik.

Kopogás hallatszott, mire Draco egy mozdulattal a fiókjába söpörte az újságokat. Jópár oldal meggyűrődött, de nem törődött vele.

\- Szabad! - szólt.

Az anyja lépett be az ajtón. Arca még a szokásosnál is sápadtabb volt, de a haja most szépen kifésülve hullott a vállára, pedig amikor csak ketten voltak, már nem figyelt az ilyen dolgokra. Karjában egy fekete talárt hozott.

\- Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte az anyja, ahogy leült az ágyára.

Draco gondolkodott egy kicsit, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

\- Izgulok - ismerte be végül. - Nem tudom, mire számítsak.

\- Nem lesz semmi baj - mosolyodott el halványan az anyja. Draconak az volt az érzése, hogy valójában önmagát próbálja megnyugtatni. - Bella nénikéd, Fenrir Greyback, Alecto és Amycus Carrow, valamint Peter Pettigrew már a szalonban várnak. Később csatlakoznak majd a többiek is, együtt a Sötét Nagyúrral, de addigra neked már készen kell állnod.

Az anyja felállt, majd az ágyra terítette ki a fekete talárt.

\- Apád is ezt viselte, mikor megkapta a Sötét Jegyet - mondta. - Ha felöltöztél, gyere le. A szalonban várunk.

\- Rendben - bólintott Draco.

Felállt a székből, majd odasétált a ruhához, hogy közelebbről is megszemlélhesse azt. A sötét anyagot nagyon halovány minták díszítették, alig világosabbak vagy sötétebbek a talár színénél. Igazi halálfaló öltözék volt.

Draco az anyja felé fordult, de mire kinyithatta volna a száját, anyja már magához is ölelte őt.

\- Ígérd meg, hogy nagyon óvatos leszel - suttogta.

\- Öhm… rendben - hebegte Draco. Jobb ötlete nem lévén megígérte, amit az anyja kért, ugyanakkor fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mire célzott.

Az anyja elhúzódott tőle, még egyszer végigsimított az arcán, majd kisietett a szobájából. Draco néhány másodpercig a csukott ajtót bámulta, de aztán összeszedte magát és öltözködni kezdett.

Tizenöt perccel később már a lépcsőn sétált lefelé. Hallotta, hogy a szalonból hangok szűrődnek ki, elfojtott hangú beszélgetésekről árulkodva. Ahhoz képest, hogy az anyja csak öt emberről számolt be neki, jóval többnek hangzott. Valószínűleg megérkeztek a többiek is, ami viszont azt jelentette, hogy…

Draco szíve a torkába ugrott, ahogy megállt a súlyos faajtó előtt. Csak ez a fadarab választotta el a Sötét Nagyúrtól, a legnagyobb varázslótól, akitől az egész világ rettegett. Itt volt, hogy megajándékozza őt a Sötét Jeggyel és a bizalmával, ez pedig több volt, mint amire Draco valaha vágyott. Egész életében azt várta, hogy mikor jön a lehetőség a bizonyításra, hogy mikor tudja megmutatni, ki is ő valójában. Most végre eljött az idő.

Mélyet sóhajtott, majd lenyomta a bronzkilincset és belépett.

Jöttére mindenki elcsendesedett. Draco hirtelen nagyon kényelmetlennek érezte, hogy mindenki őt bámulja - ez pedig több, mint tíz embert jelentett. Ahogy látta, mindenki hasonló talárt viselt, mint ő. A bútorok rendetlenül voltak a fal mellé állítva, az egyetlen fényforrást pedig a márványkandallóban lobogó tűz jelentette. Draco körülnézett és csalódottan állapította meg, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr még nincs jelen. Az azonban meglepte, hogy házvezetőtantanára, Perselus Piton is tiszteletét tette náluk. Nem gondolta volna, hogy el tud jönni feltűnés nélkül a Roxfortból.

\- Draco, na végre! - törte meg a csendet a mindig harsány hangú Bellatrix. - Szerencséd van, hogy a Nagyúr még nincs itt, különben megnézhetted volna magad. Gyere már beljebb és csukd be azt az ajtót.

Draco úgy tett, ahogy mondták neki, majd lopva az anyjára pillantott, aki Bellatrix mellett állt. Arca kifejezéstelen maszk volt, még a szemei is üresek voltak. Bellatrix ellenben szinte kicsattant az energiától.

\- Gyere csak, bemutatok mindenkit - sétált oda hozzá, majd sorban rámutatott mindenkire, miközben a nevükön nevezte őket. - Alecto Carrow, a fivére, Amycus, Gibbon, Fenrir Greyback, róla biztosan hallottál már, Thorfinn Rowle, Corban Yaxley, Selwyn, Travers, és Peter Pettigrew. Pitont természetesen már ismered. - Bellatrix fintorgott, míg Piton csak biccentett, bár azt is olyan halványan, hogy Draco kételkedett benne, hogy jól látta-e. - Ők azok, akik megmaradtak a minisztériumi fiaskó után. Már mindenki megérkezett, csak a Sötét Nagyúrra várunk.

Draco igyekezett megőrizni az önuralmát a tekintetek össztüzében, de ez nem volt könnyű feladat. Egyszerre feszélyezte és elégtétellel töltötte el a rivaldafény, amibe került. Most, hogy már neveket is tudott társítani az arcokhoz, kicsit jobban érezte magát, de ettől még szívesen elkergette volna a nénikéjét a közeléből, aki látszólag olyan büszke volt rá, mintha a saját fia lett volna.

\- Nagyszerű lehetőségek várnak rád, Draco. Úgy bizony, méltán lehetsz büszke magadra.

\- Bella! - szólalt meg Draco anyja. Hangja, bár udvarias tónust ütött meg, épp elég figyelmeztetést is tartalmazott.

\- Igen, igen, persze - legyintett türelmetlenül Bellatrix. - A Sötét Nagyúrtól majd mindent megtudsz.

Ebben a pillanatban a kandallóban lobogó tűz smaragdzöldre színeződött és a lángok szinte kicsaptak a padlóra.

\- Hamarosan itt lesz - jelentette ki Piton. - Ideje körbe rendeződnünk.

\- Draco, te maradj a kör közepén - mondta az anyja.

A halálfalók feltették a maszkjaikat - kivéve Draco anyját és Greybacket -, majd elfoglalták kijelölt helyüket. A kör több helyen foghíjas volt, mutatva bebörtönzött társaik helyét. Ahogy meg tudta állapítani, a csapat fele hiányzott, vagyis halálfalók tekintetében nem álltak valami jól. Ugyanakkor a Nagyúr nem csak hű csatlósaival harcolt és ez volt a hatalmas szerencséjük.

A tűz még magasabbra csapott, majd pörgő-forgó alak jelent meg benne, végül a kandallóból kilépett a Sötét Nagyúr teljes valójában.

Draco sok mindent elképzelt azzal kapcsolatban, hogyan nézhetett ki, de legmerészebb álmaiban se tudta volna ezt az arcot elképzelni, amibe most belebámult. Hullafehér bőr feszült a sovány arcra, a vérvörös szemek, a keskeny pupillák és a kígyószerű orrlyukak arra engedtek következtetni, hogy egy kígyó öltött emberi testet. Fekete talárja úgy suhogott, mintha a halál szele kapott volna belé, ajaktalan szája pedig mosolyra húzódott.

\- Örülök, hogy mind eljöttetek - szólalt meg a Sötét Nagyúr. Hangját Draco semmihez sem tudta hasonlítani; egyszerre volt sziszegő, kellemes zengésű és halált ígérő. - Az elmúlt egy hétben megmutattuk magunkat a világnak, de sorainkban így is nagy hiány ütötte fel a fejét. Pótolnunk kell börtönbe zárt csatlósaim sorát, hogy amíg ki nem tudjuk szabadítani őket, addig se akadjunk el.

Szemét most Dracora függesztette, aki szinte levegőt se mert venni és olyan vigyázban állt, mintha kimondták volna rá a sóbálvány-átkot. Igyekezett nem gondolni semmire, ugyanis tudta, hogy a Nagyúr képes minden gondolatot kiolvasni a fejéből. Maga is meglepődött, hogy képes volt tartani a szemkontaktust és alig észrevehetően felsóhajtott, mikor a Nagyúr ismét a halálfalókhoz fordult.

\- Ez az ifjú, akit most a köreinkben tudhatunk, úgy véli, készen áll arra, hogy örök hűséget fogadjon nekem. Meglátjuk, hogy akkor is így vélekedik-e, mikor megtapasztalja, mit kell kiállnia ezért. - Hosszú ujjaival belenyúlt a talárja zsebébe és előhúzott egy fehér tiszafapálcát. - Mond a neved, fiú!

\- Draco Malfoy, Nagyúr - hajolt meg Draco, ahogy az anyja kiokosította előtte. - Azért vagyok itt, hogy felajánljam örök hűségemet és megesküdjek, hogy halálomig szolgáljam a mágia legnagyobb mesterét, ahogy előttem édesapám is.

\- Jól forog a nyelved, ifjú Malfoy - húzódott mosolyra a Nagyúr szája. - Lássuk, vajon a Crutiatus-átok után is ezt mondod-e. Crucio!

Draco még sosem élt át ehhez hasonló kínt. Azonnal felordított, majd térdre borult és a földön vergődött tovább. Úgy érezte, mintha minden egyes sejtjébe külön szúrtak volna egy kést újra és újra, a köd lassan már az elméje egészére rátelepedett, és már azt se tudta, hogy hol van, hogy miért van ott, csak a kínt érezte, a végtelen fájdalmat…

\- Megesküszöl, hogy minden erőddel szolgálni fogod a Sötét Nagyúrat?

Draco hallotta a kérdést, de először nem jutott el az agyáig, hogy hozzá intézték. Végül, maga se tudta, hogyan, de az ordítás és a sikoly közepette sikerült kinyögnie egy szót:

\- Igen!

A kín nem szűnt meg, sőt, úgy tűnt, mintha fokozódott volna. Draco egy óvatlan pillanatban gondolatban kérdőre vonta a körülötte állókat, hogy miért nem állítják le, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ők is biztos ugyanezen mentek keresztül. Aki nem bírja elviselni, az nem állhat halálfalónak. Nem tudta, mennyi ideje kínozták már, de nem is akart törődni vele.

\- Megesküszöl, hogy hűséged egyedül csak a Sötét Nagyúrhoz fog kötni?

\- Igen!

\- Megesküszöl, hogy minden feladatot, amit a Sötét Nagyúr rádbíz, azokat elvégzed?

\- Igen!

Aztán a kínt elvágták, ő pedig ott feküdt a földön zilált hajjal, hideg verítékben ázva és remegő tagokkal. Lassan ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát és bár úgy érezte, hogy lábra se bír állni, valahogy mégis sikerült talpra kecmeregnie. Egész testében remegett, de kihúzta magát és dacosan nézett a Sötét Nagyúr szemébe, akit láthatóan végtelenül szórakoztatott a helyzet. Draco nem mert az anyjára nézni, mert nem akarta, hogy gyengének tartsák.

\- Elhatározásod erősnek bizonyult, Draco Malfoy - mondta a Nagyúr. - Gyere ide és tűrd fel a bal talárujjad!

Draco nagy nehezen mozgásra bírta a lábait és odabotorkált a varázsló elé, miközben szabaddá tette fehér alkarját. Igyekezett annyit megőrizni a méltóságából, amennyit csak tudott, de tudta, hogy ha egyszer ezen túllesz, egy héten át fog aludni.

Mikor elé ért, a Sötét Nagyúr megragadta Draco bal csuklóját, majd a pálcája hegyét a fiú bőrének nyomta. Draco ezt a fájdalmat szinte nem is érzékelte, pedig úgy képzelte, hogy sokkal fájdalmasabb lesz ez a procedúra. A Nagyúr a pálcájával leírt egy nyolcast, a hegye nyomán pedig fekete jelek tűntek fel Draco bőrén. Majd a pálca hegye megállt a könyökhajlat előtt egy kicsivel és a Nagyúr szabályosan belenyomta azt a fiú bőrébe, de úgy, hogy Draco érezte, ahogy a fa nekifeszül a csontjának. A bőrén hirtelen megjelent egy kitátott szájú koponya, amiből egy kígyó bújt elő és kanyargott a fekete jelek mentén, hogy aztán élő tetoválásként ottmaradjon rajta.

\- Üdvözöllek sorainkban, Draco Malfoy - jelentette be ünnepélyesen a Nagyúr. Ezt meghallva a többi halálfaló egyszerre húzta elő a pálcáját, majd a szalon plafonja felé szegezte azt. Mindegyikből egyszerre tört elő egy-egy zöld fénycsík és hamarosan a fejük fölött is megjelent a jelkép, amit az előbb Draco bőrébe égettek. - Menj és foglald el apád helyét a körben!

Draco nem tűrte le a talárja ujját, és senkire sem nézve az anyja mellé vánszorgott. Még mindig zsibbadt minden egyes tagja, de sikerült stabilan megállnia a kijelölt helyén. Anyja arcáról semmi érzelmet nem lehetett leolvasni.

\- Mind tudjátok, hogy az elmúlt hónapok kemény munkája semmibe veszett - kezdte a Nagyúr. - Harry és Lucy Potter ismét keresztülhúzták a számításaimat és megakadályozták, hogy a fegyver, amelynek segítségével legyőzhettem volna őket, a kezembe kerüljön. Emiatt új irányt kellett vennünk, hogy meggyengítsük ellenségeinket. Az elmúlt egy hétben sikeresen eltávolítottunk az utunkból két rendtagot, Sirius Blacket és Emmeline Vance-t, valamint sikerült végeznem Amelia Bonesszal is, jelentősen gyengítve a minisztériumot. Ez azonban nem elég. Tovább kell folytatnunk, egyelőre még az árnyékokban harcolva, ugyanis amíg az a mugliimádó vénember résen van, addig óvatosnak kell lennünk.

Greyback felmordult, Pettigrew pedig kényelmetlenül fészkelődött, miközben bal karjával a jobb kezét dajkálta.

\- Hamarosan mindenkit ellátok a megfelelő instrukciókkal - mondta a Sötét Nagyúr. - Újdonsült tagunk, Draco Malfoy, valamint Narcissa és Bellatrix maradjanak, a többiek térjenek vissza a helyükre, amíg további utasítást nem kapnak tőlem.

A halálfalók mindegyike szinte a földig hajolt, majd egyesével távoztak a kandalló tüzén keresztül, ami egész végig smaragdzöld lángokban égett. Mikor már csak Draco, az anyja és Bellatrix maradtak, a Sötét Nagyúr közelebb intette őket magához, majd egyenesen Dracohoz fordult.

\- Volna számodra egy rendkívül fontos feladatom - jelentette ki, miközben gonosz mosolyra húzódott a szája.

Draconak valami azt súgta, hogy ez a mosoly semmi jóval nem kecsegtet, de ezt a hangot elaltatta magában és inkább érdeklődve figyelt új urára, aki lassan beavatta a tervébe.


	4. Chapter 2: Levelek

**Chapter 2**

 **Levelek**

Lucy Potter zihálva riadt fel. Néhány pillanatig a szeme nem találta a fókuszt, de aztán kiélesedett előtte a szoba, ahol egész gyerekkorát töltötte. Az ágya fölötti poszteren a Walpurgis Leányai nevű együttes gitárosa lekacsintott rá, mire Lucy inkább felült és kibámult az ablakon. A déli napfény pont a kis íróasztalára esett, ami az ágya előtt pihent a sarokban. Kintről egy kutya ugatása és egy macska hangos nyávogása szűrődött be: Tapmancs és Csámpás biztos megint a kerti törpéket hajkurászták. A mellette lévő ágy és a matrac is már üres volt; Ginny és Hermione biztosan már rég fent voltak. A Weasley-család újabban rászokott arra, hogy nem keltik fel Lucyt a reggelire és a házimunkára, mert pontosan tudták, hogy a lány nagyon rosszul aludt és inkább hagyták pihenni. Azt azonban nem tudták, hogy rajta ez sem segít.

Lucy beletúrt derékig érő mélyvörös hajába, majd a falhoz evickélt, felhúzta a térdét, átölelte azt és csak meredt előre. Igyekezett nem a rémálmára gondolni, de végül ismét a fülében hallotta Bellatrix nevetését, hallotta a saját zokogását, Harry ordítását és Voldemort kegyetlen hangját, ahogy azt suttogta: „Nem fogod tudni megvédeni őt tőlem örökké." A minisztériumi csata azóta kísértette őt, mióta visszatért a Roxfortból, ahol csak azért nem üldözték a rémképek, mert Harry jelenléte távol tartotta őket. Ám mióta „védőangyala" Little Whingingbe volt száműzve, az ő elméje se volt többé nyugodt.

Végül, jobb ötlete nem lévén, felállt, leült az íróasztalához, maga elé húzott egy üres pergament, megmártotta a pennáját és egy lendülettel papírra vetette minden gondolatát; méghozzá annak, aki előtt soha semmit nem tartott titokban.

 _Kedves Sirius!_

 _Mindig is meg akartam kérdezni, hogy téged kísértettek rémálmok a múltadból? Tudom, hogy nem kellemes téma, de mással ezt nem tudom megtárgyalni, legalábbis nem most. Harry még mindig Dursleyéknél van, és bagollyal nem merek ilyesmit elküldeni, mert nem akarom Voldemort tudtára adni, hogy mennyire megviselt az, ami történt. Ezért fordultam hozzád. Igazából sok újat nem tudok mondani az előzőekhez képest: megint a minisztériumi dolgok jöttek elő, és vagy ötször felébredtem az éjszaka. Még Voldemort visszatérése sem rázott meg ennyire és nem tudom, mit tehetnék ellene. Próbálom Hermione légzőgyakorlatait és meditációs módszereit csinálni, de úgy érzem, nem használnak semmit._

 _De evezzünk kellemesebb témák felé. Képzeld, Bill eljegyezte Fleur Delacourt! Tudod, ő a beauxbatons-os lány a Trimágus Tusáról. Tegnap este jött meg Bill levele, valamint az, hogy ma hozza el hozzánk, hogy megismerkedjen velünk. Mrs Weasley és Ginny teljesen kiakadtak, azóta is csak ezen füstölögnek. Én őszintén szólva nem látom, hol a probléma. Már egy éve ismerik egymást, nagyon jól összemelegedtek és örülök, hogy a legidősebb fogadott bátyám megnősül. Jövő nyáron lesz az esküvő, addig Fleur a Weasleykkel fog élni._

 _És képzeld, Fred és George boltja egyre népszerűbb hely lesz! Szinte úsznak a galleonokban, és a találmányaik listája is egyre csak bővül! Tegnap dobták piacra a Peruból importált instant sötétségport és már utánpótlást kellett rendelni belőle! Emlékszel, meséltem, hogy segítettem nekik forgalmazható állapotba hozni, és ezért cserébe küldtek egy csomag Maximuláns-terméket, amiket szigorúan csak mardekárosokon vethetek be. Sőt, azt írták, hogy fel akarják tüntetni a boltjukban, hogy társalapító vagyok a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatban. Annyira meghatottak, hogy legszívesebben egész nap ölelgettem volna őket, ha jelen lettek volna. Nagyon csendes a ház nélkülük, hiányzik, hogy minden tizedik percben puffogtassanak valamit. Ők is sajnálják, hogy nem lehetnek itt azok után, ami történt. De azért minden nap levelezünk, ahogy Harryvel is._

Lucy megakadt az írásban. Túl kevésnek érezte a vidám dolgokat, de nem tudta megállni, hogy ne írja le a kétségeit. Megmártotta hát a pennáját, és újult erővel folytatta az írást.

 _Nem tudom, mit tegyek a rémálmaim ellen. És nem tudom, hogyan küzdjem le ezt a melankóliát. Harrynek meg se merem mondani, még az óvatosság mellett se, hogy ne aggodalmaskodjon fölöslegesen. Ron, Hermione, Ginny és Mrs Weasley előtt is alig tudom titokban tartani. Szükségem lenne a tanácsaidra, a bíztató szavaidra. Ha tudsz, válaszolj hamar._

 _Szeretlek,  
_ _A te kis hercegnőd_

Lucy letette a pennát, betette a pergament egy borítékba, megcímezte Siriusnak, majd kihúzta a fiókját és betette az előző tíz tetejére. Ezután felállt és öltözködni kezdett.

Ahogy sétált lefelé a lépcsőn, már érezte a készülő ebéd illatát. A konyhába érve ott találta Hermionét, aki épp segített Mrs Weasleynek főzni. Mivel nagy munkában voltak, nem vették észre őt.

\- Jó reggelt!

\- Jaj, Lucy! - szökkent egyet Mrs Weasley, ami miatt magára öntött egy merőkanál levest. - Megijesztettél. Mióta állsz ott?

\- Most jöttem. Ron és Ginny megint kviddicseznek?

\- Igen, mondták, hogy ha felkelsz, menj ki hozzájuk - szólt Hermione zöldségaprítás közben.

\- Reggelizel? - kérdezte Mrs Weasley.

\- Nem, köszönöm, megvárom az ebédet - sétált ki Lucy a hátsó ajtón. A küszöbön aztán visszafordult. - Bill és Fleur mikor jönnek?

\- Bill küldött egy baglyot, azt mondta, hogy ebédre itt lesznek - felelte Mrs Weasley. Lucy meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy fintorgott, de válasz helyett inkább csak megvonta a vállát és kisétált a hátsó kertbe.

Alig tett meg három lépést, mikor vidám ugatást hallott és hamarosan oda is rohant hozzá a mindig hiperaktív Tapmancs, hogy ledöntse a lábáról.

\- Szia, Tapi! - simogatta meg a fekete kutya fejét Lucy, miközben a földön támaszkodott. - Nagyon hosszú már a szőröd. Hamarosan le kellene vágnom...

Tapmancs válaszul tovább ugatott és összenyalta Lucy arcát. A lány felkapott egy közeli botot és teljes erejéből elhajította. Hajtói ambíciói és a törpementesítésből származó gyakorlás miatt a fadarab jó húsz métert repült. Tapmancs azonnal utánaeredt, így Lucy ezt kihasználva végre felállhatott és leporolhatta magát. Elindulnia azonban most sem sikerült, ugyanis Tapmancs már vissza is ért, szájában a bottal.

\- Tedd le! - mutatott a lába elé Lucy. - Gyerünk, Tapi, tedd le!

A kutya engedelmeskedett, majd hátrált pár lépést és ugrásra készen várakozott. Lucy ismét teljes erejéből hajította el a fadarabot, majd elindult a kis hegytető felé, ahonnan seprűk hangjait hallotta. Miközben újra és újra eldobta a botot, egyre közelebb ért és lassan már a beszélgetés hangjait is hallotta.

\- Ne legyél már ilyen szerencsétlen! Nem is dobtam olyan erőset!

\- Akkor is fejen dobtál! Tudod, mekkora púp lesz most a homlokom közepén?

\- Jaj, te szegény, mintha amúgy olyan szép lenne a képed!

Lucy a fák között átbújva végre elérte a kis tisztást, ahol mindig kviddicseztek. Ginny és Ron most épp nem repültek, hanem egymástól tíz méternyire lebegtek, és épp bőszen vitatkoztak egymással. Az előbbi sértés után Ron most ismét szólásra nyitotta a száját, de ekkor a tekintete találkozott Lucyéval.

\- Lucy! - vigyorodott el. - Végre felébredtél, álomszuszék!

\- Hagyd már, Ron! - szólta le Ginny és gyorsan odarepült fogadott nővéréhez. Lucynak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy a lány az ő Tűzvillámán ül. - Jól vagy? Mikor felkeltem, nagyon nyugtalannak tűntél álmodban...

\- Persze, megvagyok - felelte Lucy, miközben az épp visszatérő Tapmancs fejét simogatta. A kutya a jutalom után elügetett a legközelebbi fa árnyékához, leheveredett és rágcsálni kezdte a bot végét. Lucy követte a tekintetével, majd visszafordult Ginnyhez. - Mióta vagytok kint?

\- Úgy két órája - tippelte Ginny. - Remélem, nem haragszol, hogy kölcsönvettem a seprűdet...

\- Nem, sehogy, semmi baj - legyintett Lucy.

\- Nekem bezzeg soha nem adod kölcsön - duzzogott Ron, aki mostanra fékezett le Ginny mellett.

\- Te őrző vagy, neked nem kell gyors seprű - mutatott rá a tényre Lucy. - Ginny viszont hajtónak készül, neki nem árt a gyakorlás...

\- Mi van? - esett le Ron álla, majd elkerekedett szemekkel Ginnyre nézett. - Mióta akarsz te hajtó lenni?

\- Mit vagy úgy meglepődve? - nézett rá furcsán a lány. - Ennyi kviddicsező báty és nővér mellett ne csodálkozz, hogy én is játszani akarok.

\- De most már add vissza Lucynak a seprűjét...

\- Nem kell, nem akarok leizzadni ebéd előtt - hárított Lucy. - Inkább itt ülök és nézlek titeket.

Ron és Ginny összenéztek. Lucy úgy tett, mintha nem látta volna az aggodalmat a szemükben, inkább csak leült Tapmancs mellé, és az árnyékból figyelte, ahogy a két Weasley újra elkezdi a gyakorlást.

Nem arról volt szó, hogy mióta visszatértek, egyszer sem ült seprűn. Jópárszor repült már az elmúlt tíz nap alatt, és ugyanolyan élvezettel száguldott a Tűzvillámán, mint korábban. Csupán már nem törte magát annyira, hogy minden szabad percét seprűn töltse. Valahogy minden átértékelődött benne, miután... az űr a lelkében kényelmetlenül ficánkolni kezdett, így Lucy nem erőltette, hogy akár csak gondolatban is kimondja. Úgy érezte, már mindent másképp lát. Mintha felnőtt volna... persze lehet, hogy csak a mostani állapotában érezte ezt így. Ő őszintén remélte, hogy ha majd visszatér a Roxfortba, ismét az lesz, aki régen volt. Vagy legalábbis megpróbál ugyanaz maradni.

Azon töprengett, miközben Ronékat nézte és Tapmancs fejét simogatta, hogy vajon Harry hogyan érezheti magát. A levelei nem árulkodtak rosszkedvről, vagy legalábbis nem többről, mint ami alapból is rátelepedett, amikor Dursleyéknél volt. De a sorai között Lucy látni vélte, ahogy mozdulatlanul fekszik az ágyán és órákon keresztül csak bámulja a plafont. Harrynek ugyanúgy szüksége lett volna a társaságra, mint Lucynak. Csak amíg Lucy valóban szerető emberekkel volt körülvéve, akik odafigyeltek rá, addig Harry teljesen egyedül volt.

A lányban már milliószor megfordult a gondolat, hogy meglátogatja, de tudta, hogy ezekben a vészterhes időkben nem volt tanácsos egyedül elindulni a nagyvilágba - neki meg főleg nem. Pontosan tudta, hogy a Weasleyk mennyi áldozatot hoztak az ő biztonságáért és amióta Voldemort előbújt, azóta még inkább fokozódtak a kényelmetlenségeik. Átvizsgálják a postájukat, a minisztérium vagy harminc különféle védőbűbájjal látta el az Odút, ami lassan már olyan szintű védelemmel bírt, mint a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium. És amióta megírták azt a cikket, amiben azt latolgatták, hogy Harry és ő a kiválasztottak, folyton attól félt, hogy újságírók fognak megjelenni a ház előtt, hogy interjút készítsenek vele. Az viszont szinte megváltással ért fel számára, hogy menesztették Caramelt. Az a keménykalapos idióta még akkor se volt hajlandó lemondani, mikor Voldemort tömeges mugliöléssel fenyegetőzött és két napra rá leszakadt a brockdale-i híd. Hála Merlinnek leváltották és egy Rufus Scrimgeour nevű varázsló került a helyére. Lucy bízott benne, hogy mivel ő volt az Auror Parancsnokság vezetője, képes lesz eredményesen szembeszállni Voldemorttal. Bár, az elmúlt egy évben történt események miatt már nemigen bízott a minisztériumban.

Viszont az szentigaz volt, hogy Scrimgeour nem vesztegette az idejét. Jelentős átszervezéseket hajtott végre a minisztériumban, és az egyik ilyen során Mr Weasleyt nevezték ki az újonnan felállított Hamis Védővarázslatok és Önvédelmi Eszközök Felkutatása és Elkobzása Ügyosztály élére. Lucy halványan elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutott, milyen lelkesen és boldogan mesélte Mr Weasley néhány napja a nagy előléptetését. Mrs Weasley egyenesen magánkívül volt az örömtől és igazi kis lakomát csaptak azon az estén. Lucyban azt az emléket idézte, amikor a Weasley család megnyerte a 700 galleont.

\- Lucy! - szakította ki Ginny hangja a töprengésből. - Gyere, anya szólt, hogy kész az ebéd!

Lucy feltápászkodott. Ron és Ginny már a seprűkkel a kézben sétáltak el mellette, mikor melléjük szegődött. Tapmancs előttük ügetett, szájában a rendesen megrágott bottal. Csámpás, mikor meglátta, felugrott egy virágcserépre, és onnan nézte felsőbbrendű tekintettel az egy éves fekete kutyát.

\- Mossatok kezet, utána segítsetek megteríteni - utasította őket Mrs Weasley, amint beléptek a konyhába. - Köszönöm a segítséget, Hermione drágám.

\- Nem tesz semmit, Mrs Weasley - mosolygott Hermione, ahogy levette a konyharuhát. - Most jut eszembe, Lucy, jött egy leveled Harrytől. Felvittem a szobánkba.

\- Köszi - szólt gyorsan Lucy, mielőtt felrohant volna a lépcsőn. Azért mielőtt belépett volna a szobába, még hallotta, ahogy Ron megjegyezte:

\- Nem értem, miért nem meséli el nekünk, mit mond neki Harry.

\- Hagyj már neki egy kis levegőt! - pirított rá Hermione. - Jár nekik egy kis magánszféra. Különben se mindig mondta el szóról szóra, hogy miről szoktak beszélgetni. Ami érint minket, azt mindig elmondja.

\- De ha így elzárkózik tőlünk, hogyan segítsünk neki? - jött az ingerült válasz. - Lucy már nem ugyanaz, ezt te sem tagadhatod.

\- A keresztapját veszítette el, Ron - szólalt meg Ginny. - Nem várhatod el tőle, hogy két hét után túltegye magát rajta.

\- Nem is ezt várom el tőle - visszakozott Ron. - De Harry szinte már csak neki ír. Én jó, ha egy levelet kaptam tőle eddig a nyáron. Aggódom, oké? Nem akarom elveszíteni a legjobb barátaimat.

Lucy úgy érezte, eleget hallott. Becsukta maga után az ajtót, a kezébe vette Harry levelét, leült az ágya szélére és olvasni kezdett.

 _Szia, Lucy!_

 _Nem történt semmi különös igazából, csak beszélni akartam valakivel. Kezd egyre unalmasabbá válni az élet itt. Házit még nincs kedvem írni, Dursleyéknek sosem én voltam a szíve csücske (az érzés kölcsönös), és a házból sincs kedvem kimenni emiatt a köd miatt. Van ötleted, mikor mehetnék át? Lassan kezdek beleőrülni az unalomba._

 _És te hogy vagy? Érdekes az élet az Odúban? Tudom, hogy tegnap is írtál, de úgy érzem, mégsem beszélünk eleget. Írhatnék Ronnak és Hermionénak is, de tudom, hogy csak keresnék a szavaimban, hogy vajon becsavarodtam-e már Sirius halálától. Előtted nem kell titkolóznom, ezért írok szinte mindig neked. Légyszi, nyugtasd meg őket, hogy minden rendben van velem!_

 _Remélem, hamarosan találkozunk._

 _Ölel szerető bátyád,  
_ _Harry_

Lucy letörölt egy könnycseppet a szeme sarkából. Minden egyes levél után egyre jobban vágyott Harry után, és egyre rosszabbul érezte magát, ha arra gondolt, hogy testvére most is egyedül sétálgathat a szobájában, mint egy ketrecbe zárt állat, várva, hogy mikor szabadulhat onnan. Lucy tudta, hogy körülötte mindenki azért dolgozott, hogy neki jobb legyen, de még sosem sínylette meg ennyire Harry hiányát. Sirius elvesztése után ő maradt az utolsó családtagja, az utolsó szerette, aki a legközelebb állt hozzá. Egész életében arra várt, hogy Harryvel végre egy család legyenek, de minél több nyarat kellett nélküle töltenie azóta, hogy találkoztak, annál jobban hiányzott neki.

Nem tudta, hogyan is válaszoljon erre a levélre. Annyira sütött minden szóból Harry szabadulni vágyása, hogy Lucy nem tudta volna összetörni őt egy újabb kitérő válasszal. Viszont tudta, hogy ha nem válaszol egy napon belül, Harry gyanakodni fog, hogy valamit el akar rejteni előle. Hiszen eddig mindig azonnal visszaírt…

Kopogtattak, mire Lucy gyorsan megcsapkodta az arcát, hogy egy kis színt vigyen bele, majd mosolyt erőltetett az arcára, hogy a belépő Ginny ne fogjon gyanút.

\- Szia! - köszönt Ginny. - Anya üzeni, hogy gyere enni.

\- Miért nem szóltatok hamarabb? - tette le Harry levelét Lucy a többi közé. - Segítettem volna teríteni...

\- Szerettük volna, ha nyugodtan olvasod el a levelét - felelte Ginny. - Egyébként hogy van?

\- Jól - mondta minden meggyőző-erejével Lucy. - Csak unatkozik. Szeretné tudni, mikor jöhet át hozzánk.

\- Ezt Dumbledore-tól kellene megkérdeznie - vonta meg a vállát Ginny. - Amíg ő rá nem bólint, addig nem hozhatjuk ide.

\- Tudom és ezt ő is tudja. Csak abban bízik, hogy mi hátha többet tudunk, mint ő.

Ginny erre nem válaszolt és Lucy tudta, hogy miért. Tavaly nyáron Harry egy hónapot ült teljes tudatlanságban a Privet Drive-on, míg Lucyék a Grimmauld téren laktak, a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállásán.

\- Mindenesetre - törte meg a rövid csendet Ginny. - Jobb, ha lejössz, mert Billék bármelyik pillanatban megérkezhetnek.

\- Ne vágj már ilyen fancsali képet - mosolygott Lucy. - Fleur nem olyan borzalmas lány.

\- Persze, de még te se éltél együtt egy francia cicababával - fintorgott Ginny. Lucy kuncogva követte.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy leléptek az utolsó lépcsőfokról, kopogás hallatszott a bejárati ajtón. Mrs Weasley nem nyitotta ki egyből, sőt, gyanakodva lépkedett és még a pálcáját is kivonta.

\- Ki az? - kérdezte.

\- Bill vagyok, és Fleurrel, a mennyasszonyommal érkeztem.

Mrs Weasley azonnal szélesre tárta az ajtót és a keblére ölelte legidősebb fiát.

\- Bill! Hála az égnek, hogy épségben ideértetek!

\- Csak Londonból jöttünk, anya - nevetett Bill, majd mellőle előre tessékelte Fleur Delacourt.

Fleur semmit se változott, mióta Lucy utoljára látta: talán csak annyit, hogy időközben fiatal nővé érett. Még mindig olyan szép volt, hogy Ron álla azonnal leesett és tátott szájjal bámulta addig, míg Hermione rá nem szólt, hogy viselkedjen. Magas volt, karcsú, hosszú, szőke haja pedig ezüstösen fénylett.

\- Anya - szólt Bill. - Íme Fleur Delacour. Nektek nyilván nem kell bemutatnom - nézett a négyesre -, hiszen ismeritek a Trimágus Tusáról.

\- Jó napot! - köszönt Fleur. - Örhülök, 'ogy végre megismer'etem, Molly. Bill márh nagyon sok szépet mesélt magárhól.

\- Ez kedves - reagálta le a bókot Mrs Weasley. - Gyertek csak beljebb, az ebéd már kész van.

\- Lucyra nyilván emlékszel - mutatott Lucyra Bill. Fleur arca felragyogott.

\- 'át persze! - ugrott oda a ledöbbent lányhoz és szorosan megölelte. - Ne'éz lene elfelejteni azt, aki úgy kiabált Madame Maxime-mel, a'ogy senki más! Örhülök, 'ogy újra látlak, Lucy!

\- Én is - nyögte ki végre nagy nehezen Lucy. - Gratulálok az eljegyzéshez!

\- Köszönöm! - Fleur arca csak úgy sugárzott a mosolyától. - Mond sak, 'Arry is itt van?

\- Nem, még nincs - felelte Lucy. - De a lehető leghamarabb áthozzuk majd.

\- Emlékszel Gabrielle húgomrha? Folyton sak rhólatok beszél! Annyirha izgatott volt, mikorh meséltük neki az eljegyzést és 'ogy az esküvő itt lesz. Alig várhja, 'ogy találkozon veletek.

\- Bőven lesz még alkalmatok beszélgetni - szakította félbe az eszmecserét mosolyogva Bill. - De haladjunk tovább: ő itt Ron, a legkisebb öcsém...

\- Rhon! - Fleur elkapta a fiút és puszikkal halmozta el. - Rhád is emlékszem, terhmészetesen! Segítetél 'Arrynek megmenteni a húgomat.

Ron feje olyan vörös volt, mint a cékla. Hermione majd' megpukkant dühében, Ginny pedig a szemét forgatta.

\- Gyertek, üljetek le - kérte a társaságot Mrs Weasley és most már elég paprikás hangulatúnak tűnt.

Végre helyet foglaltak az asztalnál, ahol Bill bemutatta Ginnyt és Hermionét is Fleurnek. Látva az ő kissé hűvösebb fogadtatásukat, Fleur mosolya is halványabbá vált. Emiatt egész ebéd alatt szinte csak Lucynak magyarázott, aki csöndben bólogatott és válaszolt, mikor kellett. Nem zavarta Fleur locsogása, mert őt hallgatva legalább nem a saját melankólikus gondolataival volt elfoglalva. A nő lelkesen mesélt az eljegyzésről, az esküvői terveiről és Billről, amiket hallgatva Lucy csak irigyelni tudta őt. Fleur szemében olyan egyszerűnek tűnhetett az élet, amilyenről a lány soha nem is álmodhatott.

Délután Lucy szerét ejtette Tapmancs bundájának megritkításának, aminek a kutya is szemmel láthatóan nagyon örült, hiszen nagyon melege lehetett. Mondjuk szükség volt Ron és Bill segítségére, hogy lefogják a hiperaktív állatot, de mire végeztek, Tapmancs mintha újjászületett volna. Lucy nevetve figyelte, ahogy a kutyája beleugrik a kis békanyálas tóba, és amikor kimászott, a gyanútlan Csámpáshoz ügetett és a közelében rázta meg magát. A macska nyávogva ugrott egyet és rögtön kereket oldott, de így is tiszta békanyál lett. Lucy a szemét törölgetve nevetett, és ekkor hirtelen tudatosult benne, hogy Tapmancs az előbb épp a névelődjéhez méltóan viselkedett. Mintha Sirius a túlvilágról is biztosítani akarná, hogy a kutya személyében a lénye még mindig itt van, még ha egy egészen kicsit is.

És ez a gondolat olyan boldoggá tette, amilyen még nem volt Sirius halála óta.

Ez az öröm azonban nem volt hosszú életű. Elég volt végighallgatnia Mr Weasley beszámolóját vacsoránál, hogy ismét eszébe jusson a helyzete. A férfi most egy sűrűn telenyomtatott, piros prospektussal érkezett haza, amit a család egymás után olvasott el.

\- A minisztérium legújabb röplapja - magyarázta, miközben sűrűn lapátolta magába Mrs Weasley raguját. - Scrimgeour komolyan gondolja a biztonság kérdését. Holnap egy cikk fog megjelenni a Reggeli Prófétában, amiben arról beszél, hogy szigorítják a biztonsági intézkedéseket a Roxfortban...

Lucyhoz ekkor került a szórólap, így a figyelmét az kötötte le.

 _ **A Mágiaügyi Misztérium megbízásából  
**_ _OTTHONUNK ÉS CSALÁDUNK VÉDELME A SÖTÉT ERŐKKEL SZEMBEN_

 _Varázslótársadalmunk tagjait agresszió veszélye fenyegeti a magukat halálfalóknak nevező bűnözők részéről. Az alábbi egyszerű biztonsági szabályok betartása hozzásegít minket magunk, családunk és otthonunk megóvásához a sötét erők támadásától._

 _1\. Lehetőleg ne hagyja el egyedül a házat!_

 _2\. Fokozott óvatosság szükséges az esti és éjszakai órákban. Utazásait lehetőség szerint úgy időzítse, hogy sötétedés előtt célba érjen._

 _3\. Frissítse fel házi önvédelmi ismereteit! Gondoskodjon róla, hogy családjának minden tagja jártas legyen a védekezési technikákban (pajzsbűbáj, kiábrándító bűbáj gyakorlása, kiskorú családtagok esetében társas hoppanálás elsajátítása)!_

 _4\. Egyezzen meg biztonsági azonosító kérdésekben közeli barátaival és családtagjaival, hogy leleplezhesse a százfűlé-főzet (lásd 2. oldal) segítségével álalakot öltött halálfalókat!_

 _5\. Ha családtagja, munkatársa, barátja, szomszédja stb. részéről szokatlan viselkedést tapasztal, haladéktalanul értesítse a Varázsbűn-üldözési Kommandót! Lehet, hogy az illető az Imperius-átok hatása alatt áll (lásd 4. oldal)._

 _6\. Ha lakóház vagy egyéb épület fölött a Sötét Jegyet látja, NE LÉPJEN AZ ÉPÜLETBE! Ilyen esetben azonnal értesítse az Auror Parancsnokságot!_

 _7\. Nem bizonyított észlelések alapján gyanítható, hogy a halálfalók inferusokat is használnak (lásd 10. oldal). Ha inferust lát, vagy azzal találkozik, SÜRGŐSEN értesítse a minisztériumot!_

Lucy nem nagyon tudott vitatkozni a leírtakkal, ugyanakkor volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a minisztérium eléggé az alapoknál jár a veszély mértékét illetően. A halálfalók már rég túllépték ezt a szintet.

Már a desszertnél jártak, amikor Fleur hirtelen megszólalt:

\- Valami odakint felénk rhepül.

Erre az egész család felpattant. Mr és Mrs Weasley, valamint Bill és Fleur már pálcát is rántottak és maguk mögé tolták a kiskorúakat, mikor a sötétből egy bagoly alakja bontakozott ki. Leszállt az ablakpárkányra és kopogott párat a csőrével. A családból egyből eltűnt a feszültség, de a biztonság kedvéért Mr Weasley ment, hogy átvegye a levelet. Mikor megnézte a címzést, Lucy felé fordult.

\- Neked jött - nyújtotta felé a szorosan összecsavart tekercset.

Lucy kicsavarta, majd olvasni kezdett.

 _Kedves Lucy!_

 _Amennyiben neked is megfelel, e hét pénteken 22 óra 50 perckor felkereslek az Odúban, hogy együtt menjünk el a Privet Drive 4. szám alá, ahonnan elhoznánk Harryt._

 _Emellett leköteleznél, ha számíthatnék szíves segítségedre egy bizonyos ügyben, amit az Odúba visszafelé menet volna célszerű elintéznünk. A részletekről személyesen számolnék be. Az útra természetesen Harry is elkísérne minket, ha beleegyezik._

 _Kérlek, ha teheted, válaszolj bagolyfordultával!_

 _A pénteki viszontlátás reményében maradok őszinte híved:  
_ _Albus Dumbledore_

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha bomba robbant volna fel a gyomrában. Erre a levélre várt az elmúlt két hétben és végre megérkezett. Ahogy olvasott, úgy mosolyodott el egyre jobban, majd a kíváncsian, néma csöndben várakozó Weasley-család felé nézett.

\- Dumbledore írt - újságolta boldogságtól remegő hangon. - Pénteken elmegyünk Harryért!

Egy másodpercig csönd volt, de utána mindenki egyszerre kezdett ujjongani. Ron a levegőbe boxszolt, Hermione és Ginny Lucy nyakába ugrottak, Fleur újabb locsogásáradatot zúdított Billre, Mrs Weasley pedig szokás szerint teljesen felpörgött. Lucy visszaküldte az igenlő választ a bagollyal, majd felszáguldott a szobájába, hogy megírja Harrynek a válaszlevelet.

Végre volt valami, aminek igazán örülhetett.

* * *

\- Szedd össze magad, Draco! Ennél jobban kell koncentrálnod!

\- Hagyj már neki egy kis nyugtot, Bella! Már így is nehezen lélegzik!

\- Most már halálfaló, Cissy! Ennél csak nehezebb feladatokkal fog találkozni!

Draco csak zihálva hallgatta a két nőt, akik egymással veszekedtek, és közben próbálta összeszedni a gondolatait. Bellatrix a fejébe vette, hogy mielőtt visszamegy a Roxfortba, meg kell tanulnia az okklumenciát, hogy eltitkolja a kíváncsiskodók előtt az elméje titkait.

Nem tartotta hülyeségnek a gyakorlatot. Sőt, kifejezetten hasznosnak bizonyulhat majd a jövőben. Viszont a tanulása kicsit sem volt kellemes folyamat. Valahányszor Bellatrix behatolt az elméjébe, mintha minden ellenállását elvesztette volna. Csakis akkor tudta összeszedni magát, mikor a nénikéje már azoknak a gondolatoknak a közelében járt, amiket eddig sikeresen elrejtett mindenki elől. Elhatározása, hogy örökre magába temesse régi baklövésének nyomait, elég erősnek bizonyult, hogy kilökje magából Bellatrixet. De minél többször kellett ezt megcsinálja, annál nehezebb dolga volt.

\- Draco! Draco, figyelsz te rám?! - rikácsolta Bellatrix. - Ürítsd ki az elméd! Próbálj pusztán az elméddel kitaszítani, anélkül, hogy pálcát használnál! Pitonnal szemben ugyanis a legjobb formádat kell hoznod!

Naná, hogy Pitont hozta fel példának. Bellatrix nem bízott benne és őszintén szólva többé már Draco sem. Azt gyanította, hogy Piton az apja helyére áhítozik a halálfalók között és azért nem tett semmit, mikor az apját és a többieket elfogták.

De nem baj. Eljön még az ő ideje. A feladatot már megkapta. Most már csak bizonyítania kell.


	5. Chapter 3: Éjszakai feladat

**Chapter 3**

 **Éjszakai feladat**

Lucy alig bírta kivárni a pénteket. Olyannyira bepörgött, hogy az Odú egyik lakója se tudta visszafojtani a mosolyát, ahogy nézte, milyen serényen vesz részt újra a ház körüli munkákban, és hogy végre újra hallhatták őt egy-két mondatnál hosszabban beszélni. Olyan volt, mintha Lucy egy rövid, de annál hosszabbnak tűnő téli álomból ébredt volna fel: az arcába visszatért a szín, éjszaka is egyre jobban aludt és végre nem kereste a kibúvót a többiek társaságából.

Miután elküldte a levelét Harrynek, Lucy azonnal megírta Siriusnak is, hogy Harry végre átjöhet hozzájuk, és hogy ennek mennyire örül. Nem akarta, hogy a keresztapjának csak akkor írjon, amikor szomorú, vagy tanácstalan. Biztos volt benne, hogy Sirius is boldog lett volna, ha most látta volna.

Az Odúban nem sokat változott a helyzet. Fleur szintén igyekezett kivenni a részét a munkákból, de látszott rajta, hogy unatkozik, hogy minden nap ugyanazt kell csinálnia. Ron minden alkalommal úgy bámulta őt, hogy szinte kiesett a szeme az üregéből, a lányok közül meg egyedül csak Lucy tudta hosszabb távon elviselni. Néha neki is sok volt, mikor Fleur hirtelen letámadta, de közel sem találta annyira rémesnek a nőt, mint Hermione, Ginny és Mrs Weasley.

És ha már Mrs Weasley, az asszony a fejébe vette, hogy kigyógyítja Billt a francia lányból és elintézi, hogy másba szeressen bele. És hogy ki lett a választottja? Thonks.

Mikor Lucy először meghallotta, azt hitte, elneveti magát. Való igaz, hogy imádta Thonksot és semmi kifogása nem volt ellene, de azt is tudta, hogy az ifjú aurornak épp annyira nem hiányzik a szerelem, mint neki. A boszorkány párszor benézett már hozzájuk, de már rég nem az a vidám lány volt, akit Lucy megismert. Rózsaszín haja mostanában egérszürke volt és nem úgy tűnt, mint aki változtatni akarna a megjelenésén. Hermione azt gondolta, hogy mióta Sirius meghalt (ezt a részt igyekezett minél gyorsabban átugorni), azóta Thonksnak már a metamorfálás se megy annyira.

Lucy mindezen izgalmas témák ellenére is mindig Harryhez tért vissza gondolatban. Alig várta, hogy végre újra magához ölelhesse a testvérét és újra együtt lehessenek. Épp ezért, mikor pénteken este tíz körül a többiek már szállingóztak fel a szobájukba aludni, ő még mindig tele volt energiával. Sőt, ahogy közeledett a megbeszélt időpont, úgy pörgött fel egyre jobban. Mr Weasley még dolgozott, Mrs Weasley pedig meg akarta várni, amíg visszajönnek, hogy Harrynek tudjon adni egy kis vacsorát.

Végül pontban 22 óra 50 perckor kopogtak a bejárati ajtón.

\- Ki az? - kérdezte Mrs Weasley, miközben feltartott kezével megakadályozta, hogy Lucy azonnal kinyissa az ajtót.

\- Albus Dumbledore vagyok és Lucyért jöttem.

Mrs Weasley ezután nem akadékoskodott tovább. Szélesre tárta a bejárati ajtót, amiben ott állt az ezüstös szakállú, félhold-szemüvegű és görbe orrú Dumbledore. Fekete úti köpenyt viselt és kedélyesen mosolygott.

\- Jó estét, Molly - emelte meg süvegét az ősz varázsló, majd Lucyra nézett. - Nocsak…

Kék szeme olyan áthatóan nézett végig Lucyn, hogy a lány kényelmetlenül feszengeni kezdett.

\- Jöjjön csak be, Albus! - invitálta be a vendéget Mrs Weasley. - Parancsol esetleg egy teát?

\- Nem, köszönöm, Molly, sajnos nincs sok időm - sétált be Dumbledore és leült az ebédlőasztal egyik székére. - Tizenegyre ígértem magunkat Harryhez.

Lucy csalódott sóhaját hallva az igazgató elmosolyodott.

\- Ne aggódj, Lucy, hasznosan fogjuk eltölteni addig az időt. Kérlek, foglalj helyet!

Lucy leült Dumbledore-ral szemben, az asztal másik oldalára és kíváncsian várta a folytatást.

\- Felteszem, furdalja az oldalad a kíváncsiság, hogy miben van szükségem a segítségetekre.

\- Nem tagadom, professzor úr.

\- Nos, van egy régi ismerősöm, aki régen tanított a Roxfortban. Horatius Lumpslucknak hívják. Mivel most ismét eggyel kevesebben vannak a tanári karban, úgy érzem, szükséges megzavarnom a kellemes nyugdíjas éveit és visszainvitálnom őt a Roxfortba.

\- Hogy jövünk mi a képbe? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Horatius mindig is szerette a kényelmet és elég óvatoskodó - magyarázta Dumbledore. - Lehet, szükségem lesz a segítségetekre, hogy meggyőzzem.

Lucy nem nagyon értette, hogyan tudna ő és Harry meggyőzni egy régi tanárt arról, hogy visszatérjen az iskolába, de nem tett fel több kérdést.

\- Ezenkívül - folytatta Dumbledore -, van még pár dolog, amit meg kell beszélnem veletek. Ezeket azonban jobb lesz Harry jelenlétében megvitatnunk. Ugyanakkor engedj meg egy személyes észrevételt. Kérlek, bocsáss meg érte, de örömmel és némi büszkeséggel tölt el, hogy milyen erős maradtál a minisztériumban történtek után. Sirius büszke lenne rád.

Mrs Weasley csörömpölve ejtette a mosogatóba az egyik kanalat és Lucy is úgy érezte, hogy a szíve a torkába ugrik. Szúrni kezdett a szeme, így szaporán pislogott, hogy visszatartsa a könnyeket. Nem akart kisírt szemekkel érkezni Harryhez.

\- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha elindulunk - vette elő a zsebóráját Dumbledore. - Előzetes számításaim szerint csak reggelre érünk vissza, Molly.

\- Értem, Albus - mondta Mrs Weasley, miközben óvatos pillantást vetett Lucyra. A lány azonban megrázta a fejét, majd felállt és inkább arra koncentrált, hogy alig pár perc után újra láthatja Harryt.

\- Gyere, Lucy - invitálta a lány Dumbledore. Kimentek az ajtón és elsétáltak a kerítésig. Ott azonban megálltak. - Jól sejtem, hogy még nem hopponáltál, igaz?

\- Igen - bólintott Lucy.

\- Mindennek eljön az ideje. Ha átléptünk a kerítésen, kérlek, karolj bele a bal karomba. Ó, és legyen kéznél a varázspálcád.

\- Akkor megbocsátana egy pillanatra? - kezdett hátrálni Lucy, majd berohant a házba és a lehető legkisebb zajt csapva megkereste a sötét szobában a pálcáját. Szerencsére azt az éjjeliszekrényén tartotta, így sokat nem kellett kutakodnia (azonban még így is leverte a karóráját), majd leszáguldott a lépcsőn és lihegve fékezett le Dumbledore előtt, aki csöndesen fütyörészve várt rá.

\- Elnézést, professzor.

\- Semmi baj, Lucy. Igazából számítottam rá, hogy nem lesz nálad a pálcád, így előbb indultunk el, hogy legyen időd visszamenni érte. Most viszont - vette elő újra a zsebórát -, jobb, ha igyekszünk. Lassan tizenegy óra.

Átléptek a kerítésen, majd Lucy belekapaszkodott Dumbledore feléje nyújtott karjába.

\- Akkor hát, indulhatunk is.

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha Dumbledore karja kicsavarodna a kezéből, még szorosabban markolta hát. A következő pillanatban elsötétül előtte a világ, és minden oldalról fullasztóan erős nyomást érzett; nem kapott levegőt és mintha acélpánt feszült volna a mellkasára; szeme fájdalmasan belenyomódott az üregébe, a dobhártyája is már-már majdnem beszakadt…

Hűvös éjszakai levegő tört a tüdejébe és ő kinyitotta könnyben úszó szemét. Úgy érezte magát, mintha átpréselték volna egy igen szűk gumicsövön. Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire felfogta, hogy továbbra is Dumbledore mellett áll, de már nem az Odú előtt. Egyforma házak sorakoztak az utca két oldalán, mellettük pedig a Privet Drive felirat állt egy táblán.

\- Minden rendben? - kérdezte aggódva Dumbledore.

\- Igen, persze - dörzsölte meg a szemét Lucy.

Dumbledore bólintott, majd elővett a zsebéből egy önoltót és kattintott vele. A legközelebbi utcai lámpa fénye az önoltóba szállt. Az igazgató addig ismételte a műveletet, amíg az utca összes lámpája sötétbe nem borult.

\- Kérlek, kövess - szólt, majd elindult a sötét ködben. Lucy nem akarta nyomát veszteni, így gyorsan mellé sietett. Közben igyekezett lecsillapítani őrülten dobogó szívét, ami mintha ki akart volna ugrani a mellkasából.

Az egyik háznál a sok közül Dumbledore befordult és elindult a kerti ösvényen a bejárati ajtó felé. Megálltak, majd az ősz varázsló becsengetett.

Még innen is hallották, hogy odabent valaki felhördül:

\- Ki a fene zaklat minket az éjszaka közepén?!

\- Vajon szólt Harry Vernon bácsinak, hogy jövünk? - tette fel a költői kérdést Lucy.

\- Hamarosan kiderül - mosolygott rendületlenül Dumbledore.

Ekkor valaki bentről feltépte a bejárati ajtót, de a hang a torkán akadt, mikor meglátta, kik érkeztek. Lucy igyekezett megőrizni higgadtságát, ahogy Vernon Dursley lassan vörösödő arcát figyelte. Dumbledore természetesen most sem zavartatta magát.

\- Jó estét kívánok. Ön bizonyára Mr Dursley. Felteszem, Harry szólt önnek, hogy ma a húgával eljövünk érte.

Ekkor valaki leszáguldott a lépcsőn, de alig néhány lépésnyire tőlük megállt. Lucy felnézett és Harryvel találta szemben magát.

Ránézésre meg lehetett mondani, hogy sokat nőtt. A ruhák, amiket túlméretezett unokatestvérüktől örökölt, végre jók voltak rá (az már részletkérdés, hogy azokat Dudley minimum három éve hordta), ugyanakkor kiemelték, hogy még mindig elég sovány volt. A kezében egy réz teleszkópot és egy pár edzőcipőt tartott, de ezeket most egyszerre eldobta és megtette azt a pár lépést, ami elválasztotta Lucytól. A lány is mozdult felé, így a lépcső aljában találkoztak és ott ölelkeztek hosszú idő után először.

Lucy Harry vállába fúrta az arcát - már lehajolás nélkül megtehette -, míg Harry a hajába temette az övét, és az öleléssel igyekezték elűzni az emlékezetükből azt az időt, amit külön töltöttek. Nem szóltak egy szót sem, de nem is volt rá szükség. Pontosan tudták, hogyan élték meg ezt az időszakot, és hogy mennyire nincsenek még túl a veszteségükön. De ha együtt néznek szembe vele, az már sokkal könnyebbé teszi.

Olyannyira egymásba feledkeztek, hogy csak arra figyeltek fel, hogy Dumbledore Vernon bácsihoz beszél:

\- Hosszú idő telt el a legutóbbi látogatásom óta. Szépen megnőtt a kékliliomuk.

Vernon bácsi meg se mukkant. Harry és Lucy kibontakoztak az ölelésből és egymásra mosolyogtak.

\- Megnőttél - mondta Lucy.

\- Te meg még szebb vagy, mint voltál - mondta Harry és egy puszit nyomott húga homlokára. Lucyban olyan érzést keltett ez, mintha csokit evett volna egy dementorral való találkozás után: tetőtől talpig átmelegedett.

\- Mindkettő helyes megállapítás - szólalt meg Dumbeldore, mire a két Potter felé fordult. Lucynak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy Dumbledore is bejött a házba és becsukta maga után az ajtót.

Ekkorra Vernon bácsi is megtalálta a hangját.

\- Nem akarok gorombáskodni... - szólalt meg a legdurvább gorombaságot jósló hangon.

\- ...de fájdalom, az akaratlan gorombaság is riasztóan gyakori - fejezte be a mondatot szigorúan Dumbledore. - Jobb hát meg se szólalni, kedves barátom. Á, csak nem Petúniához van szerencsénk?

Kinyílt a konyha ajtaja, s ott állt Harry és Lucy nagynénje gumikesztyűben és a hálóingére húzott pongyolában. Lóarcán mélységes, palástolatlan döbbenet ült.

\- Albus Dumbledore - mondta a varázsló, miután Vernon bácsi elmulasztotta bemutatni őt. - Levélben már volt alkalmunk eszmét cserélni. - Lucy erősen szépítettnek érezte ezt az utalást arra, hogy Dumbledore egykor küldött egy rivallót nagynénjének, de Petúnia nem emelt kifogást a kifejezés ellen. - A fiatalúr pedig bizonyára Dudley.

Dudley ebben a percben lesett ki a nappali ajtaján. A pizsama csíkos gallérjából kilógó hájas, szőke feje mintha testetlenül úszott volna a levegőben, s a groteszk hatást még fokozta elkerekedett szeme és tátva maradt szája. Dumbledore várt néhány másodpercet, nyilván arra, hogy a háziak valamelyike megszólaljon, de mikor a csönd töretlen maradt, elmosolyodott.

\- Vehetjük úgy, hogy beinvitáltak a nappaliba?

Dudley félredöcögött az ajtón belépő Dumbledore útjából. Lucy megvárta, míg Harry gyorsan összeszedi a teleszkópot és az edzőcipőt, majd együtt követték a varázslót a nappaliba.

Dumbledore időközben helyet foglalt a kandalló előtti karosszékben, s jóindulatú érdeklődéssel szemlélni kezdte a berendezést. Elképesztően oda nem illő jelenség volt ebben a szobában.

\- Nem kell... nem kell indulnunk, uram...? - kérdezte sóvárogva Harry. Lucy meg tudta érteni.

\- De igen, nemsokára indulunk - bólintott Dumbledore. - Meg kell azonban beszélnünk néhány dolgot, és arra az utca nem a legalkalmasabb hely. Egy rövid ideig még igénybe vesszük kedves rokonaitok vendégszeretetét.

\- Szóval igénybe veszik!?

Vernon Dursley belépett a szobába. Petúnia szorosan mögötte tipegett, Dudley kissé lemaradva kullogott utánuk.

\- Igen - felelte rendületlen nyugalommal Dumbledore. - Igénybe vesszük.

Olyan villámgyorsan húzta elő a pálcáját, hogy Lucy szinte nem is látta a mozdulatot. Egy apró legyintésére a kanapé előresiklott a három Dursley háta mögül, kiütötte a lábukat, így azok mindhárman egy kupacban a párnákra bucskáztak. Az újabb pálcamozdulatra a kanapé visszacsúszott eredeti helyére.

\- Így mégiscsak kényelmesebb - kedélyeskedett Dumbledore, és visszadugta a zsebébe varázspálcáját. Közben Lucy pillantása megakadt az igazgató kezén: az fekete és aszott volt, mintha leégett volna róla a bőr és a hús.

\- Uram... - kezdte tétován. - Mi történt a...

\- Majd később, Lucy - intette le Dumbledore. - Üljetek le, kérlek.

Harry néma unszolására Lucy helyet foglalt a másik karosszékben, míg a fiú a karfára ült le. Így nem kellett egyiküknek sem a megkukult Dursleyékra nézniük.

\- Szívesen feltételezném, hogy frissítővel szándékozik kínálni - fordult Vernon bácsihoz Dumbledore -, de az eddigiek után ezt hiú reménynek érzem.

A pálca harmadik lendülésére egy porlepte palack és hat pohár tűnt fel a levegőben. A palack megbillent, és bőséges adag mézszínű folyadékot töltött a lebegő poharakba, amelyek ezután kiosztották magukat a jelenlevők között.

\- Madam Rosmerta legfinomabb, tölgyfahordóban érlelt mézsöre.

Dumbledore Harry és Lucy felé emelte poharát. A két Potter megfogta a magukét, és belekortyoltak az italba. Lucy most először ivott mézsört, és nagyon ízletesnek találta. Dursleyék, miután ijedt pillantásokat váltottak egymással, megpróbáltak tudomást sem venni a lebegő italról - ami nem volt könnyű, mivel a poharak a fejüket kocogtatták. Lucy élt a gyanúperrel, hogy Dumbledore roppantul élvezi a helyzetet - mondjuk, ő is azt tette volna az ő helyében.

\- Nos, Harry, Lucy - fordult a fiúhoz a varázsló -, támadt egy kis problémánk, amit reményeink szerint ti meg tudtok oldani. A többes szám első személy a Főnix Rendjére utal. De mindenekelőtt közölnöm kell veletek, hogy egy hete megtaláltuk Sirius végrendeletét, amiben titeket jelöl meg, mint kizárólagos örököseit.

Odaát a kanapén Vernon bácsi feje megmozdult. Harry és Lucy nem néztek sem oda, sem egymásra.

\- Értjük... - nyögte ki végül Harry.

\- Ezzel önmagában nincs semmi gond - folytatta Dumbledore. - Nem kevés arannyal gazdagodik a Gringotts-beli számlátok, és megkapjátok Sirius minden ingóságát. Az örökség némileg problematikusabb része...

\- Meghalt a keresztapjuk? - szólt közbe Vernon bácsi a kanapéról. Dumbledore, Harry és Lucy egy emberként fordultak felé. A bácsi megpróbálta ellökni magától a mézsörös poharat, ami továbbra is kitartóan kopogtatta a fejét. - Meghalt? A keresztapjuk?

\- Igen - felelte Dumbledore. Nem kérdezte meg Harrytől, miért nem közölte a gyászhírt Dursleyékkal. - A probléma az - folytatta napirendre térve a közbeszólás fölött -, hogy Sirius a Grimmauld tér 12-t is rátok hagyta.

\- Örököltek egy házat? - Vernon bácsi apró szemében kapzsi fény villant, de hiába kotyogott közbe, senki nem válaszolt neki.

Harry és Lucy néma pillantást váltottak.

\- Továbbra is használhatják főhadiszállásként - mondta Lucy. - Nem érdekel minket az a ház. A Rendnek adjuk, nekünk nem kell.

Lucy már rég eldöntötte, hogy a közelébe se akar menni a Black család Grimmauld téri házának. Úgy érezte, örökké kísértené ott az emlékkép, ahogy Sirius ketrecbe zárt vad módjára a sötét, dohos szobákat rója, annak az épületnek a foglyaként, amit a leghőbb vágya volt örökre elhagyni.

\- Igazán nagylelkű ajánlat - bólintott Dumbledore. - Mindazonáltal átmenetileg kiköltöztünk az épületből.

\- Miért? - kérdezte Harry.

Vernon bácsi fejét most felülről támadta a makacs pohár, de Dumbledore ügyet sem vetett a bácsi dohogására.

\- A Black családban az volt a hagyomány, hogy a házat mindig egyenes ági leszármazott, a Black nevet viselő legidősebb férfiutód örökölte. Ebben a sorban Sirius volt az utolsó, mivel öccse, Regulus már korábban elhunyt, és mindketten gyermektelenek voltak. Bár a végrendeletből világosan kiderül, hogy ti vagytok Sirius örökösei, lehet esetleg a házon olyan bűbáj vagy ártás, ami biztosítja, hogy csak aranyvérű tulajdonosa lehessen.

Lucy lelki szemei előtt megjelent Sirius anyjának rikácsoló portréja, ami a Grimmauld-téri ház előszobájában lógott.

\- Biztos, hogy van ilyen ártás - vélekedett.

\- Hát igen... - bólintott Dumbledore. - És ha van, akkor a ház tulajdonjoga minden bizonnyal Sirius legidősebb élő rokonára száll, aki nem más, mint az unokahúga, Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry és Lucy egy emberként pattantak fel, úgy, mintha megszúrták volna őket. A teleszkóp meg a két edzőcipő leesett, és elgurult a padlón. Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius gyilkosa örökölje a házat!?

\- Nem! - sziszegték egyszerre.

\- Nyilván mi sem örülnénk, ha így lenne - jelentette ki higgadtan Dumbledore. - De nem is ez az egyetlen probléma. Az is kérdéses például, hogy a bűbájt, amivel feltérképezhetetlenné tettük a házat, nem szünteti-e meg a tulajdonosváltás. Bellatrix elméletileg bármelyik pillanatban beállíthat a Grimmauld térre. Nem volt hát más választásunk, mint kiüríteni a házat a helyzet tisztázásáig.

\- De hogyan tudjuk kideríteni, vajon tényleg mi lettünk-e a ház tulajdonosai? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Nos, szerencsére van egy igen egyszerű módszer - felelte Dumbledore. Üres poharát a karosszék melletti kis asztalra állította, de mielőtt bármi mást tehetett volna, Vernon bácsi felbődült:

\- Szedje már le rólunk az átkozott poharait!

Harry és Lucy odafordultak; mindhárom Dursley hadonászva igyekezett megóvni fejét az ugrándozó poharaktól és szanaszét fröccsenő tartalmuktól.

\- Ó, ezer bocsánat! - szabadkozott Dumbledore, és újra felemelte pálcáját. A következő pillanatban mindhárom pohár eltűnt. - De, megjegyzem, szép gesztus lett volna önöktől, ha elfogadják az italt.

Vernon bácsi fejében nyilván egymást kergették a gorombábbnál gorombább válaszok, ennek ellenére Petúniával és Dudleyval együtt némán visszahanyatlott a párnák közé, malacszemét a varázspálcára szegezve.

Dumbledore ismét a két Potterhez fordult, s megint úgy folytatta, mintha Vernon bácsi ott se lenne:

\- A helyzet az - magyarázta -, hogy ha mégis örököltétek a házat, akkor vele együtt a tietek lett...

Ötödször is legyintett a pálcájával. Éles csattanás hallatszott, és a nappali szőnyegén feltűnt egy szurtos rongyokba öltözött, vöröslő szemű, malacorrú, denevérfülű házimanó. Petúnia néni velőtrázó sikolyt hallatott; Dudley felrántotta a földről két rózsaszín lapátlábát, s majdhogynem a feje fölé emelte őket, mintha attól félne, hogy a teremtmény bemászik a pizsamanadrágja szárába. Ami Vernon bácsit illeti, ő magából kikelve ordított:

\- Ez meg mi az ördög!?

\- ...Sipor - fejezte be a mondatot Dumbledore.

\- Sipor nem akar, Sipor nem akar, Sipor nem akar! - rikácsolta a házimanó, miközben nagy, bütykös lábával vadul toporzékolt, kezével pedig a fülét cibálta. - Sipor Bellatrix kisasszonyé! Úgy bizony, Sipor a Black családé! Sipor az új úrnőjéhez akar menni! Sipor nem lesz a Potter kölyköké, Sipor nem akar, nem akar, nem akar...

\- Amint látjátok - szólt emelt hangon Dumbledore, túlharsogva a manó „nem akar"-jait -, Sipor kissé vonakodik tőle, hogy a tulajdonotokba kerüljön.

\- Nem érdekel - ismételte Harry Lucy szavait, undorral tekintve a toporzékoló manóra. - Nem kell nekünk a manó.

\- Nem akar, nem akar, nem akar, nem akar...

\- Talán azt szeretnétek, ha Bellatrix Lestrange-é lenne? Annak tudatában, hogy az elmúlt egy évet a Főnix Rendjének főhadiszállásán töltötte?

\- Nem akar, nem akar, nem akar, nem akar...

Harry és Lucy rámeredtek Dumbledore-ra, majd összenéztek. Felfogták, hogy nem engedhetik Siport Bellatrix Lestrange-hez költözni, de viszolyogtak a gondolattól, hogy gazdái, felelős tulajdonosai legyenek a gonosz törpének, aki elárulta Siriust.

\- Parancsoljatok neki valamit! - indítványozta Dumbledore. - Ha ti örököltétek őt, engedelmeskednie kell. Ha nem hallgat rátok, majd kitaláljuk, hogyan tartsuk őt távol jogos úrnőjétől.

\- Nem akar, nem akar, nem akar, nem akar!

Sipor hangja visítássá erősödött. Lucynak hirtelen csak egy parancs jutott az eszébe:

\- Hallgass el, Sipor!

Először úgy tűnt, hogy a manó megfullad. Megmarkolta a torkát, szája dühödten tátogott, nagy szeme kidülledt. Néhány másodpercnyi nyögés és nyeldeklés után hasra vetette magát, és püfölni-rugdosni kezdte a szőnyeget (Petúnia néni elszörnyedve felnyögött), átadva magát a lehető legvadabb, de tökéletesen hangtalan hisztériás rohamnak.

\- Ez megkönnyíti a dolgunkat - jelentette ki derűsen Dumbledore. - Úgy tűnik, Sirius tudta, mit csinál. Ti vagytok a Grimmauld tér 12. és Sipor jogos tulajdonosai.

\- És... magunk mellett kell tartanunk őt? - kérdezte riadtan Harry, a lába előtt rúgkapáló manóra meredve.

\- Nem kell, ha nem akarjátok - nyugtatta meg Dumbledore. - Ha javasolhatom, küldjétek el a Roxfortba, hogy dolgozzon a konyhán. Ott a többi manó szemmel tudja tartani őt.

Harry megkönnyebbülten bólogatott.

\- Igen... az lesz a legjobb. Öh, Sipor... azt akarom, hogy menj el a Roxfortba, és dolgozz a konyhán, mint az ottani házimanók!

Sipor, aki most hanyatt feküdt, és kézzel-lábbal a levegőben kalimpált, mélységes megvetéssel végigmérte Harryt és Lucyt, majd újabb csattanás kíséretében köddé vált.

\- Jól van - bólintott elégedetten Dumbledore. - Kérdéses még Csikócsőr, a hippogriff sorsa. Sirius halála óta Hagrid viseli gondját, de Csikócsőr immár a tiétek, úgyhogy ha más tervetek van vele...

\- Nincs - vágta rá Lucy. - Hagridnál maradhat. Ott lesz a legjobb neki.

\- Hagrid boldog lesz - mosolygott Dumbledore. - El volt ragadtatva, mikor viszontlátta Csikócsőrt. Jut eszembe, a biztonsága érdekében ideiglenesen átkereszteltük az állatot Szilajszárnynak, bár véleményem szerint a minisztérium amúgy se jönne rá, hogy ő az a hippogriff, akit egykor halálra ítéltek. Nos, Harry, összecsomagoltál?

\- Hát öh...

\- Kételkedtél benne, hogy eljövök? - kérdezte lényegre látóan Dumbledore.

\- Megyek... befejezem a csomagolást - hadarta Harry, és már ugrott is, hogy felkapja az elgurult teleszkópot és a cipőit.

\- Segítek - ajánlotta fel egyből Lucy és követte Harryt fel a szobájába.

Harry szobájában hatalmas rendetlenség volt. A ruhák, a könyvek, a talárok, az újságok szanaszét voltak dobálva, jelezve, hogy Harry fikarcnyi energiát se fordított a környezetére. Lucy arra tippelt, hogy az ő szobája is hasonlóképpen nézett volna ki, ha Mrs Weasley nem mondja neki mindig, hogy csináljon rendet.

Mintegy tíz percbe telt, mire minden szükséges holmit összeszedtek. Végezetül Lucy kihúzta az ágy alól láthatatlanná tévő köpenyüket, Harry rácsavarta a kupakot egy üveg színváltó tintára, majd együttes erővel nagy nehezen rázárták makacsul a kilógó üstre a láda tetejét. Ezután - Harry a ládát vonszolva, Lucy pedig Hedvig kalitkájával - elindultak lefelé a lépcsőn.

Csalódottan látták, hogy Dumbledore nem az előszobában vár rájuk - vagyis kénytelen voltak visszamenni a nappaliba.

Odabent egy szó se hangzott el. Dumbledore kedélyesen dudorászott, szemlátomást cseppet sem volt zavarban, pedig a szobában szinte szikrázott a levegő a feszültségtől. Harry rá se mert nézni Dursleyékra, mikor így szólt:

\- Elkészültem, professzor úr.

\- Remek - bólintott Dumbledore. - Végezetül még egy apróság. - Ismét Dursleyékhoz fordult. - Mint bizonyára önök is tudják, Harry egy év múlva nagykorú lesz...

\- Nem - jelentette ki Petúnia néni. Dumbledore érkezése óta most szólalt meg először.

\- Parancsol? - nézett rá a varázsló.

\- Jövőre még nem lesz nagykorú. Egy hónappal fiatalabb, mint Dudley, és Dudlus csak két év múlva tölti be a tizennyolcat.

\- Áh! - bólintott megértően Dumbledore. - Mi, varázslók azonban már tizenhét évesen nagykorúvá válunk.

Vernon bácsi azt dörmögte, hogy „nevetséges", de Dumbledore erre nem óhajtott reagálni.

\- Önök is értesültek róla, hogy egy Voldemort nevű mágus visszatért az országba. Ennek következtében jelenleg háború dúl a varázslótársadalomban. Harry és Lucy, akiknek Voldemort nagyúr már többször az életükre tört, ma még nagyobb veszélyben vannak, mint tizenöt éve volt. Akkor elhoztam Harryt ide, és letettem az ajtó elé egy levéllel együtt, amelyben beszámoltam a szülei meggyilkolásáról, a testvére sorsáról, és kifejeztem abbéli reményemet, hogy úgy gondoskodnak majd róla, mintha a tulajdon gyermekük volna.

Dumbledore szünetet tartott. Semmilyen látható jelét nem adta neheztelésének, hangja is könnyed és nyugodt maradt, Lucy mégis érezte, hogy megfagy a levegő. Dursleyék is ösztönösen közelebb húzódtak egymáshoz.

\- Önök nem teljesítették a kérésemet. Nem szerették saját fiukként Harryt. Semmibe vették őt, s nemritkán kegyetlenek voltak vele. A legjobb, ami elmondható, hogy őt legalább nem tették úgy tönkre, mint azt a szerencsétlen fiút, aki kettejük között ül.

Petúnia néni és Vernon bácsi ösztönösen körülnéztek, mintha arra számítanának, hogy valaki más ül közéjük préselve, nem Dudley.

\- Hogy mi... tönkretettük Dudlust? Mi a ménkűt... - kezdte felháborodva Vernon bácsi, de Dumbledore felemelte mutatóujját, amire egyszeriben olyan csend lett, mintha a bácsi lenyelte volna a nyelvét.

\- A bűbáj, amit tizenöt éve működésbe hoztam, rendkívül erős védelmet nyújt Harrynek mindaddig, amíg otthonának nevezheti ezt a házat. Jóllehet sanyarú sors, elutasítás és kíméletlenség volt az osztályrésze itt, de önök, ha kelletlenül is, legalább annyit megengedtek, hogy itt lakjon. A varázslat azonban abban a minutumban megszűnik, amint Harry betölti a tizenhetet - vagyis amint férfikorba lép. Már csak egy, utolsó kérésem van: engedjék meg, hogy Harry jövőre még egyszer visszatérhessen a házukba, s a varázslat védelmét élvezhesse a tizenhetedik születésnapjáig.

Egy Dursley se válaszolt. Dudley kissé összehúzta a szemöldökét - talán még mindig azon töprengett, vajon mivel tették tönkre őt a szülei. Vernon bácsi olyan arcot vágott, mintha az imént lenyelt nyelvét próbálná felöklendeni; Petúnia néni pedig tőle szokatlan módon zavartan elpirult.

\- Nos, Harry, Lucy... ideje indulnunk. - Dumbledore felállt, és megigazította hosszú, fekete köpenyét. - A viszontlátásra - köszönt el Dursleyéktól (akikről lerítt, hogy az említett viszontlátást örömmel elhalasztanák a végítélet napjáig), majd süveget emelt, és kivonult a szobából.

\- Viszlát - búcsúzott sietve Harry és Lucy, s követték Dumbledore-t, aki az előszobában megállt az utazóláda és Hedvig kalitkája mellett.

\- Nem volna célszerű a csomagokkal bajlódnunk - szólt a varázsló, és előhúzta pálcáját. - Inkább előreküldöm a poggyászodat az Odúba. Arra viszont megkérnélek, hogy hozd magaddal a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt... csak a biztonság kedvéért.

Harry csak nagy nehezen tudta előkotorni a mágikus ruhadarabot, ráadásul közben arra is próbált ügyelni, hogy Dumbledore ne lássa, mekkora rendetlenség van a ládájában. Mikor a köpeny már a dzsekije belső zsebében lapult, Dumbledore intett pálcájával, mire a láda, a kalitka és benne Hedvig köddé vált. A varázsló ekkor egy újabb legyintéssel ajtót tárt a hideg, ködös éjszakára.

\- Most pedig lépjünk ki az éjbe, s kövessük léha csábítónk, a kaland hívó szavát!

\- Legyen kéznél a pálcátok! - mondta derűsen Dumbledore, mikor már a Privet Drive-on sétáltak.

\- Azt hittem, az iskolán kívül nem varázsolhatunk, uram - szólt Harry.

\- Ezennel engedélyt adok rá, hogy ha megtámadnak, bevessetek bármilyen ellenártást vagy átkot, ami csak eszedbe jut. De azt hiszem, ma éjjel nem kell támadástól tartanotok.

\- Miért nem, uram? - kíváncsiskodott Lucy.

\- Mert itt vagyok veletek - felelte nemes egyszerűséggel Dumbledore, majd hirtelen megtorpant. - Itt már jó lesz.

A Privet Drive végén álltak.

\- Még te sem tetted le a hoppanálási vizsgát, ugye Harry?

\- Nem - felelte Harry. - Úgy tudom, azt csak tizenhét éves korban lehet.

\- Így igaz - bólintott Dumbledore. - Akkor hát kapaszkodj jó erősen a karomba! A bal karomba, ha kérhetem - mint láttad, a pálcás kezem pillanatnyilag nem az igazi. Lucy, neked elég Harry karját megfognod.

Harry megfogta Dumbledore feléje nyújtott karját, míg Lucy belekarolt testvérébe.

\- Akkor hát indulhatunk is.

A hopponálás másodjára sem volt kellemesebb, mint először, de Lucy legalább nem émelygett, mikor újra szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt. Néptelen falusi teret látott maga körül, közepén egy háborús emlékművel és néhány paddal. Mellette Harry úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt elhányja magát.

\- Jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte aggódó pillantással Dumbledore. - A hoppanálás kellemetlen tud lenni, ha nincs hozzászokva az ember.

\- Jól vagyok - felelte Harry, és megdörzsölte a fülét. - De azért kellemesebb seprűn utazni.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott, és kissé összehúzta nyakán a köpenyét.

\- Erre megyünk - mondta, azzal tempósan elindult.

Elhaladtak egy sötét vendéglő és néhány ház mellett. A közeli templom toronyórája szerint közeledett az éjfél.

\- Mondd csak, Harry - szólt menet közben Dumbledore -, a sebhelyed... nem fáj mostanában?

Harry önkéntelenül a homlokához emelte a kezét, és megvakarta a villám alakú heget.

\- Nem - felelte. - Csodálkozom is. Azt hittem, folyton sajogni fog, most, hogy Voldemort megerősödött.

Lucy rápillantott Dumbledore-ra, aki elégedetten bólogatott.

\- Jómagam viszont épp erre számítottam. Voldemort nagyúr végre rádöbbent, milyen veszélyes számára, hogy hozzáférsz a gondolataihoz és az érzéseihez. Úgy tűnik, most már okklumenciát alkalmaz veled szemben.

\- Végül is nem panaszkodom - jegyezte meg Harry. Nyilván neki sem hiányoztak az ijesztő álmok, meg a villanásnyi bepillantások Voldemort agyába.

\- És te Lucy, érzékeled néha Harry gondolatait, vagy érzéseit? - kérdezte most a lánytól Dumbledore.

\- Nem jobban, mint máskor - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Ugyanannyira tudom megmondani, mit gondol, mint általában.

Befordultak egy sarkon, s elmentek egy telefonfülke és egy buszváró mellett. Most Harry vetett egy oldalpillantást Dumbledore-ra.

\- Professzor úr?

\- Tessék, Harry.

\- Megmondaná... hol vagyunk?

\- A kies Budleigh Babberton faluban.

\- És mi dolgunk van itt?

\- Hát persze, te még nem is tudod. Nos, össze se tudom számolni, hányszor kellett ezt mondanom az elmúlt években, de bizony ismét eggyel kevesebb tanárunk van a szükségesnél. Azért jöttünk ide, hogy rávegyük egy régi kollégámat, térjen vissza a nyugállományból, és vállaljon állást a Roxfortban.

\- És mit tudok mi ebben segíteni, uram?

\- Jól jöhet, hogy itt vagytok - felelte kitérően Dumbledore. - Itt balra.

Befordultak egy szűk, meredek utcába, melyet mindkét oldalon sötét ablakú házak sora szegélyezett. Erre a falura is rátelepedett az a télies, dermesztő hideg, ami az elmúlt két hétben az egész országban uralkodott. Lucynakk eszébe jutottak a dementorok; hátrapillantott a válla fölött, és önkéntelenül megmarkolta zsebében lapuló pálcáját.

\- Professzor úr, miért nem hoppanáltunk egyenesen a régi kollégája házába? - kérdezte közben Harry.

\- Mert az épp olyan otrombaság lett volna, mint ha rátörnénk az ajtót. Az udvariasság azt diktálja, hogy lehetőséget adjunk varázslótársainknak megtagadni tőlünk a belépés jogát. Egyébiránt a legtöbb varázslóházat bűbáj védi a hívatlan hoppanálóktól. A Roxfortban például...

\- ...se a kastélyban, se a birtokon nem lehet hoppanálni - sietett befejezni a mondatot Harry. - Hermione Granger mondta.

\- A végét nem kellett volna elárulnod - fedte meg a bátyját játékosan Lucy. - Most kevésbé tűnsz olyan okosnak.

Harry enyhén belebokszolt Lucy vállába, míg Dumbledore mosolygott a megjegyzésen.

\- Mindegy, kitől származik, az állítás attól még igaz. Itt megint balra fordulunk.

A hátuk mögött éjfélt ütött a toronyóra. Lucy eltűnődött, vajon azt miért nem érzi udvariatlanságnak Dumbledore, hogy az éjszaka közepén keresik fel régi kollégáját - de aztán rájött, hogy ennél fontosabb kérdései is vannak az igazgatóhoz.

\- Uram, olvastam a Reggeli Prófétában, hogy menesztették Caramelt...

\- Én is - kotyogta közben Harry, aki ugyanolyan érdeklődéssel várta az igazgató véleményét a dologról.

\- Úgy van - bólintott Dumbledore, és befordult egy újabb meredek mellékutcába. - Bizonyára azt is olvastátok, hogy az utódja Rufus Scrimgeour, az aurorok volt parancsnoka.

\- És ő... ön szerint ő jobb miniszter lesz? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Érdekes kérdés. Rufus rátermett varázsló, az kétségtelen. Határozottabb, energikusabb Corneliusnál.

\- Igen, de... úgy értem...

\- Tudom, hogyan érted, Lucy. Rufus a tettek embere, s mivel évtizedek óta a sötét varázslók elleni küzdelemnek él, nem becsüli le Voldemort nagyurat.

Harry és Lucy várták a folytatást, Dumbledore azonban nem beszélt a nézeteltérésről, amire a Reggeli Próféta utalt. Harry így témát váltott.

\- És... azt is olvastam, mi történt Madam Bonesszal.

\- Hát igen - csóválta a fejét Dumbledore. - Szörnyű veszteség. Kiváló boszorkány volt. Azt hiszem, arra kell mennünk... jaj!

A sérült kezével mutatta az irányt.

\- Professzor úr, mi történt a...

\- Inkább majd máskor mesélem el. Izgalmas történet, érdemes több időt szánni rá.

Dumbledore rámosolygott a két Potterre, akik ebből megértették, hogy nyugodtan tovább kérdezősködhetnek.

\- Uram... - kezdte Harry. - A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium küldött nekem egy brosúrát a halálfalókkal szembeni óvintézkedésekről...

\- Igen, én is kaptam egy példányt - felelte Dumbledore még mindig mosolyogva. - Hasznosnak találtad?

\- Nem igazán.

\- Hasznos olyanoknak, akik még nem hallottak sötét varázslatok kivédéséről - vélekedett Lucy. - De az emberek többségének ennél sokkal korszerűbb védekezési technikákra lenne szüksége.

\- Magam se foglalhattam volna össze jobban - bólintott elismerően Dumbledore. - Amúgy nem kérdeztétek meg, milyen dzsemet szeretek a legjobban - hogy megbizonyosodjatok róla, nem ál-Dumbledore vagyok-e.

\- Nem, mert... - kezdte bizonytalanul Harry, de Dumbledore félbeszakította.

\- Csak, hogy tudjátok: a málna a kedvencem. No persze, ha halálfaló lennék, bizonyára alaposan tájékozódnék dzsemfogyasztási szokásaimról, mielőtt magamnak adnám ki magam.

\- Öhm... hát igen - hagyta rá Harry. - És... a brosúra inferusokat is említett. Azok micsodák, uram? A szövegből nem derült ki...

\- Hullák - hangzott a válasz Lucytól. - Megbűvölt holttestek, amik egy sötét varázsló parancsait teljesítik.

Mivel mind Dumbledore, mind Harry a döbbenet különböző fokozataival bámultak rá, magyarázkodni kezdett.

\- Hermione már az Odúban van és az ő egyik könyvében olvastam.

\- Sok szabadidőd lehetett - mondta Harry, miközben a kezével lopva végigsimított Lucy kézfején. Nyilván sejtette, miért töltött Lucy annyi időt egyedül.

\- Inferusokat akkor láttunk utoljára, amikor Voldemort ereje teljében volt - tette hozzá a magyarázathoz Dumbledore higgadtan. - Hát igen, ő annyi embert ölt meg, hogy akár hadsereget is szervezhetett volna belőlük. Megérkeztünk, ide jöttünk...

Kerttel körülvett, csinos kis kőház felé közeledtek. Harry minden figyelmét leköthette, hogy megeméssze a hallottakat, mert mikor a kertkapuhoz érve Dumbledore megtorpant, Harry beleütközött a hátába. Lucy azonban arra koncentrált, hogy miért állt meg olyan hirtelen az ősz varázsló.

\- Ejnye, ejnye, ejnye...

Lucy elszorult torokkal vette tudomásul, hogy a ház bejárati ajtaja félig leszakítva lógott zsanérjain.

Dumbledore még egyszer körülnézett az utcán. Közel s távol egy lélek se volt.

\- Pálcát ki, és kövessetek! - parancsolta fojtott hangon.

Kinyitotta a kertkaput, halk léptekkel végigsietett a kerti ösvényen - Harry és Lucy az utasítás szerint a nyomában maradtak, és közben egymást is fedezták -, majd pálcáját előreszegezve óvatosan benyomta a bejárati ajtót.

\- Lumos!

A pálca hegyén apró láng lobbant fel; fénye szűk előszobát világított meg, melyben bal kéz felől nyitott ajtó ásított feketén. Dumbledore magasra emelte pálcáját, és a két Potterrel a nyomában belépett rajta.

A helyiségben, amely egy nappali szoba volt, a totális pusztulás képe tárult a szemük elé. Lábuk előtt a padlón ripityára tört ingaóra hevert; számlapja elrepedt, ingája elejtett dárda módjára feküdt valamivel odébb, egy lezuhant csillár maradványai mellett. Felhasított párnák sebeiből pihetoll-folyamok ömlöttek, s mint süteményt a kristálycukor, úgy borítottak be mindent az üveg- és porcelánszilánkok. Dumbledore még magasabbra emelte pálcáját, így a lángocska fénye a falakra esett: a tapétán hatalmas, lecsorgó vörös foltok éktelenkedtek. Lucy nyelt egyet és komoran nyugtázta a látottakat, míg Harrynek elakadt a lélegzete. Ennek hangjára Dumbledore hátrapillantott.

\- Nem valami szép látvány - jegyezte meg szomorúan. - Itt valami borzalmas dolog történt.

A varázsló a padlón heverő romokat fürkészve a szoba közepére sétált. Harry és Lucy követték, s közben szorongva néztek körül: tartottak tőle, hogy valami még szörnyűbbet pillantanak meg a zongoraroncs vagy a felborult pamlag mögött - de nem, holttestnek nyoma sem volt a szobában.

\- Lehet, hogy védekezett, és... és aztán elhurcolták őt - találgatott Harry.

\- Nem hinném - felelte halkan Dumbledore, miközben benézett egy égnek meredő lábú fotel mögé.

\- Úgy érti, hogy... - nézett rá Lucy.

\- Hogy itt van valahol? Igen.

Dumbledore hirtelen lehajolt, és varázspálcájával megbökte a fotelt.

\- Au! - jajdult fel a bútordarab.

\- Jó estét, Horatius - szólt felegyenesedve Dumbledore.

Harrynek és Lucynak leesett az álla. A felborult fotel helyén immár egy hihetetlenül kövér, kopasz öregember kuporgott.

\- Miért kellett ilyen erőset böknöd? - Az öreg az alhasát masszírozta, és a fájdalomtól könnybe lábadt szemmel, bosszúsan hunyorgott Dumbledore-ra. - Nagyon fájt.

A hordó-emberré vedlett szék ezután feltápászkodott, ami által a feje búbja Dumbledore állának magasságába került. A pálcaláng világában csak úgy ragyogott tar koponyája, dülledt szeme és ezüst harcsabajsza, csakúgy, mint a lila selyempizsamájára húzott gesztenyebarna bársonyzakó fényes aranygombjai.

\- Miből találtad ki? - dörmögte az öreg, továbbra is az alhasát masszírozva. A jelek szerint a legkevésbé sem érezte kínosnak, hogy rajtakapták, amint fotelnek álcázta magát.

\- Drága jó Horatius - kedélyeskedett Dumbledore -, ha valóban itt jártak volna a halálfalók, a ház fölött ott lebegne a Sötét Jegy.

Az öreg varázsló húsos tenyerével a homlokára csapott.

\- A Sötét Jegy! - visszhangozta. - Tudtam, hogy valami hiányzik... De mindegy, úgyse lett volna időm rá. Épp hogy elkészültem a kárpitommal, amikor beléptetek.

Mély, szélrohamszerű sóhajától meglibbentek harcsabajszának szárnyai.

\- Segítsek a rendrakásban? - ajánlkozott Dumbledore.

\- Ha lennél olyan kedves.

Mindketten hátrahúzódtak - a magas, sovány és az alacsony, kövér varázsló -, majd hajszálra egyforma, széles mozdulattal meglendítették pálcájukat.

A nappali összes berendezési tárgya visszarepült a helyére: a szobadíszek darabjai összeforrtak a levegőben, a tollcsomók bebújtak a párnákba, a könyvek begyűjtötték kitépett lapjaikat, és felsorakoztak a polcokon; olajlámpák ugrottak fel kis asztalkákra és gyúltak maguktól lángra; törött ezüst képkeretek garmadával suhantak át a szobán, hogy megújulva elfoglalják helyüket egy öltözőasztalon; a repedések bezárultak, a lyukak betömték magukat, s a falakról is eltűntek a vörös foltok.

\- Mellesleg miféle vér volt az? - kérdezte kiabálva Dumbledore. Túl kellett harsognia a romjaiból feltámadt ingaóra vidám kongatását.

\- A falon? Sárkányvér! - kiáltott vissza a Horatiusnak szólított varázsló, miközben a csillár fülsiketítő csörgés és csikorgás közepette visszacsavarozta magát a mennyezetre.

Utoljára még zendült egyet a zongora, aztán csend lett.

\- Sárkányvér - ismételte csevegő hangon az öreg varázsló. - Az utolsó üveget locsoltam szét, márpedig mostanában csillagászati ára van. De talán lehet még újra használni.

Odadöcögött a pohárszékhez, leemelt róla egy sűrű folyadékkal teli kristálypalackot, és a fény felé tartva megszemlélte tartalmát.

\- Hm. Egy kicsit poros lett.

Sóhajtott egyet, visszatette a palackot a pohárszékre, majd pillantása Harryre és Lucyra tévedt.

\- Hohó... - A nagy kerek szem most a fiú homlokára, ott is a villám alakú sebhelyre ugrott. - Hohó!

Dumbledore előrelépett, hogy bemutassa egymásnak az érintetteket.

\- A fiatalember Harry Potter, az ifjú hölgy pedig az ikerhúga, Lucy Potter. Harry, Lucy, az úr régi barátom és kollégám, Horatius Lumpsluck.

Lumpsluck ravasz képpel sandított Dumbledore-ra.

\- Így próbálsz behálózni, mi? Hiába, Albus, a válaszom: nem.

Azzal eldöcögött Harry és Lucy mellett, s közben makacsul elfordította a fejét, mintha valamilyen kísértésnek kellene ellenállnia.

\- Azért koccinthatnánk - indítványozta Dumbledore -, a régi szép idők emlékére.

Lumpsluck habozott, majd kelletlenül bólintott.

\- Nem bánom, igyunk, de csak egyet.

Dumbledore rámosolygott Harryre és Lucyra, és hellyel kínálta őket egy, a Lumpsluck megszemélyesítette fotelhez némileg hasonló ülőalkalmatosságon. A testvérpár engedelmesen leült egymás mellé. A kijelölt szék a nemrég begyulladt kandalló és egy ragyogó fényű olajlámpa között állt, s Lucynak határozottan az volt az érzése, hogy Dumbledore valamiért őrájuk akarja irányítani a figyelmet. Mikor a tálalónál ügyködő Lumpsluck ismét a szoba belseje felé fordult, valóban rögtön a két Potterre esett a pillantása.

\- Hmp... - morogta, és úgy lekapta tekintetét róluk, mintha szúrná a szemét a látvány. - Tessék...

Lumpsluck odanyújtott egy poharat Dumbledore-nak (aki külön felszólítás nélkül is leült), aztán Harry és Lucy elé tolta a tálcát, majd helyet foglalt a megújult pamlagon, és mogorva hallgatásba merült. Kurta lába ültében le se ért a földig. Lucy Harryre sandított, aki ugyanezt tette, így találkozott a pillantásuk. Mindkettejüknek az az érzése volt, hogy pusztán a jelenlétükkel el kellene érniük valamit.

\- Nos, hogy vagy mindig, Horatius? - érdeklődött Dumbledore.

\- Nem túl jól - vágta rá Lumpsluck. - Gyenge a tüdőm. Sípol. Reumám is van. Nem tudok már úgy mozogni, mint régen. De hiába, ez a korral jár. Megvénülünk, elhasználódunk.

\- No, azért elég fürgének kellett lenned, ha sebtében ilyen fogadtatást tudtál előkészíteni számunkra - jegyezte meg Dumbledore. - Három percnél több időd nem lehetett rá.

\- Két percem volt - felelte félig ingerülten, félig büszkén Lumpsluck. - Nem hallottam a behatolásjelző bűbájt, mert éppen fürödtem. De ez mellékes... - Hangot váltott, és szigorú eltökéltséggel folytatta: - Vedd tudomásul, Albus, hogy öregember vagyok, fáradt öregember, akinek kijár a nyugalom és a szerény kényelem.

 _Hát az megvan neki_ , gondolta Lucy, és még egyszer körülnézett a szobában. Az túlzsúfolt és levegőtlen volt, de nem hiányoztak belőle a kényelem kellékei: puha székek és lábzsámolyok, italok és könyvek, párnák és édesség dobozszámra. Ha Lucy nem tudta volna, ki lakik itt, egy elkényeztetett, gazdag vénasszonyra tippelt volna.

\- Még mindig fiatalabb vagy, mint én, Horatius - mutatott rá Dumbledore.

\- Te is jobban tennéd, ha nyugdíjba mennél - felelte ridegen Lumpsluck, Dumbledore sérült kezére szegezve köszméteszínű szemét. - Úgy látom, te se hozod már a régi formádat.

\- Az egyszer igaz - felelte rendíthetetlen nyugalommal Dumbledore, s talárját hátrarázva megmutatta elszenesedett ujjait. Lucynak beleborsózott a háta a látványba. - Kétségtelenül lassúbb vagyok, mint régen. Ugyanakkor...

Vállat vont és széttárta a karját, mintha azt mondaná, az öregségnek is megvannak az áldásai. Lucy ekkor egy gyűrűt pillantott meg az igazgató ép kezén. Sosem látta még ezt az ékszert Dumbledore-on: durván megmunkált, aranysárga gyűrű volt, foglalatában jókora, fekete kővel, ami a közepén ketté volt repedve. Lumpsluck tekintete is megakadt az ékszeren, s Lucy úgy látta, mintha az öreg varázsló egy futó pillanatra összeráncolta volna széles homlokát.

\- Figyelemre méltó alapossággal védekezel a hívatlan látogatókkal szemben - váltott témát Dumbledore. - A halálfalók érkezésére számítasz, vagy csak tőlem tartottál ennyire?

\- Ugyan mit akarnának a halálfalók egy magamfajta hóbortos vénembertől? - kérdezett vissza Lumpsluck.

\- Például azt, hogy nem csekély tudásodat emberek megtörésére, kínzására és meggyilkolására használd - felelte Dumbledore. - Valóban azt állítod, hogy téged még nem próbáltak beszervezni?

Lumpsluck sötét pillantást vetett Dumbledore-ra.

\- Nem volt rá lehetőségük - dörmögte. - Már egy álló éve bujkálok. Egyik muglilakásból a másikba költözöm, sehol sem maradok egy hétnél tovább. Ennek a háznak a tulajdonosai a Kanári-szigeteken nyaralnak. Nagyon kellemes itt, sajnálom, hogy el kell mennem. A beköltözés meg gyerekjáték, ha tudja az ember a módját: egyszerű fagyasztóbűbájjal hatástalanítom a primitív riasztót, amit a muglik gyanuszkóp helyett használnak, aztán már csak arra kell ügyelnem, hogy a szomszédok ne lássanak meg, amikor a zongorát hozom.

\- Zseniális... - mosolygott Dumbledore. - Ugyanakkor meglehetősen kimerítő életmód ez egy nyugalomra vágyó hóbortos vénembernek. Ha visszatérnél a Roxfortba...

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy abban a pokolbugyra iskolában nyugalmasabb életem lenne! - vágott a szavába Lumpsluck. - Rejtőzködve élek, az igaz, de azért a fülembe jutott egy s más Dolores Umbridge távozásáról! Ha így bántok mostanában a tanáraitokkal...

\- Umbridge professzor összeütközésbe került a kentaurjainkkal - magyarázta Dumbledore. - Te, Horatius, bizonyára nem csörtetnél be a Tiltott Rengetegbe, hogy ott a „mocskos félállatok" megszólítással illess egy ménesre való dühös kentaurt.

\- Ezt csinálta? - hüledezett Lumpsluck. - Ostoba nőszemély. Mindig is ellenszenves volt nekem.

Harry és Lucy összemosolyogtak, mire Dumbledore és Lumpsluck rájuk pillantottak.

\- Elnézést - szabadkozott Harry. - Csak tudják... mi se kedveltük Umbridge professzort.

\- Az nem kifejezés - tódította Lucy.

Dumbledore hirtelen felállt.

\- Már mentek is? - kérdezte reménykedve Lumpsluck.

\- Nem, csak használnám a mosdót, ha megengeded - felelte Dumbledore.

\- Vagy úgy - Lumpsluck alig titkolta csalódottságát. - Parancsolj. Balra a második ajtó az előtérben.

Dumbledore kiment, s miután becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, csend borult a szobára. Lumpsluck néhány másodperc után felállt, de nemigen tudta, mihez kezdjen magával. Futó pillantást vetett Harryre és Lucyra, majd a kandallóhoz lépett, és a tűznek hátat fordítva melengetni kezdte széles tomporát.

\- Ne higgyétek, hogy nem tudom, miért hozott titeket magával - szólalt meg hirtelen.

Harry és Lucy előbb összenéztek és csak azután fordultak a varázsló felé. Felelni egyikük sem felelt. Lumpsluck viszonozta pillantásukat, s ezúttal nem csak a villám alakú heget, hanem a fiú arcának többi részét is szemügyre vette.

\- Hasonlítasz apátokra.

\- Igen, mások is mondták már.

\- De a szemed...

\- A szemem az anyánké, tudom. - Harry szemmel láthatóan unta, hogy ezt mindenki eljátssza vele. Lucy sejtette, hogy most ő jön, és nem is tévedett.

\- Te viszont akár az édesanyád ikertestvére is lehetnél - nézett végig rajta Lumpsluck. - De a szemed ugyanolyan komiszul csillog, mint az apádnak. Nem áll tőled távol, hogy rossz fát tegyél a tűzre, igaz?

\- Hát… de… - próbálta tagadni Lucy, mire Harry vigyorogva oldalba bökte. - Most mi van? A tavalyi év nem számít, akkor Umbridge-tól akartunk megszabadulni.

\- De előtte se rettentél meg egy kis szabályszegéstől...

\- Nehogy már kiteregesd a titkaimat egy tanárnak!

Lumpsluck kuncogott, mire a két Potter kíváncsian fordult felé.

\- Ahogy látom, te inkább apád lánya vagy, mint anyádé - mondta.

\- Igen, ezt már mások is észrevették.

\- Hm. Hát igen - folytatta elmélázva Lumpsluck. - Tudom, helytelen, ha egy tanár favorizál egyes diákokat, de bevallom, ő a kedvenceim egyike volt. Mármint az édesanyátok, Lily Evans - magyarázta Harry és Lucy kérdő pillantását látva. - Kevés olyan okos tanítványom volt, mint ő. Eleven volt, vidám. Elragadó kislány. Mindig mondtam neki, hogy az én házamban lenne a helye. És milyen szemtelen válaszokat kaptam erre!

\- Melyik volt az ön háza? - kérdezte Harry.

\- A Mardekár vezető tanára voltam - felelte Lumpsluck. - Hé, hé! - folytatta sietve a két Potter arckifejezése láttán, s figyelmeztetően felemelte virsliujját. - Ne rójjatok meg érte! Gondolom, ti is griffendélesek vagytok, mint anyátok volt. Hát igen, egy család, egy ház. No persze vannak kivételek. Hallottatok Sirius Blackről? Biztosan, hisz az utóbbi néhány évben sokat írtak róla - egyébként pár hete meghalt...

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha egy láthatatlan kéz belemarkolt volna a zsigereibe. Ösztönösen kapott Harry keze után, de sikerült úgy megoldania, hogy Lumpsluck ne vegyen észre belőle semmit; az öreg egyébként is el volt foglalva a saját mondanivalójával.

\- Na mindegy, szóval apátokkal nagy barátok voltak az iskolában. A Black családból mindig mindenki mardekáros volt, Sirius valahogy mégis a Griffendélbe került! Nagy kár, mert tehetséges fiú volt. Az öccse, Regulus utána szintén mardekáros lett, de jobban örültem volna mindkettőjüknek.

Lumpsluck úgy mondta ezt, mint a szenvedélyes műgyűjtő, akit felüllicitáltak egy árverésen. Emlékeibe révedve meredt a szemközti falra, s közben önfeledten jobbra-balra ringatózott, hogy egyenletes meleget biztosítson hátsó fele minden részének.

\- Anyátok, ugyebár, mugli születésű volt. El se akartam hinni, amikor hallottam. Lefogadtam volna, hogy aranyvérű, olyan briliáns tehetsége volt.

\- Az egyik legjobb barátunk is mugli születésű - vetette közbe hűvösen Harry -, és ő nálunk az évfolyamelső.

\- Furcsa, hogy mik vannak, igaz? - csóválta a fejét Lumpsluck.

\- Szerintünk nem furcsa - felelte Lucy.

Lumpsluck meglepődve nézett rájuk.

\- Csak azt ne higgyétek, hogy előítéleteim vannak! - szabadkozott. - Isten ments! Mondom, édesanyátok volt az egyik kedvenc tanítványom! És ott volt Dirk Cresswell egy évfolyammal lejjebb - tudjátok, a Mágus-Kobold Kapcsolatok Hivatalának vezetője -, ő is mugli születésű, szintén ragyogó elme - mindmáig értékes belső információkat kapok tőle a Gringotts-beli machinációkról.

Lumpsluck önelégült mosollyal hintázott kicsit a talpán, majd az öltözőasztalra zsúfolt ezüst képkeretek felé mutatott. Azok mindegyikében apró alakok mozgolódtak.

\- Ők mind a tanítványaim voltak. Csupa dedikált fénykép. Láthatjátok, ott van köztük Barnabas Pellenger, a Reggeli Próféta szerkesztője - mindig kikéri a véleményemet a nap híreiről... és persze Ambrosius Belesh, a Mézesfalás tulajdonosa. Minden évben egy láda édességet kapok tőle a születésnapomra, csak mert annak idején bemutattam Ciceron Harkissnak, akitől az első állását kapta. És az ott hátul - ha nyújtózkodtok egy kicsit, láthatjátok -, az ott Gwenog Jones, a Holyheadi Hárpiák csapatkapitánya... pertu vagyok az egész csapattal, és ha tiszteletjegyet akarok, csak egy szavamba kerül.

Ez a gondolat szemlátomást boldoggá tette Lumpsluckot.

\- Ezek az emberek mind tudják, hogy hol találják meg önt, ha küldeni akarnak valamit? - kérdezte ártatlanul Harry. Lucy megértette bátyja szkepticizmusát. Jogos kérdés, hogy hogyan nem bukkantak még rá Lumpsluckra a halálfalók, ha a ládaszám küldött édesség, a kviddicsjegyek és a tanácsait áhító látogatók mind eljutnak hozzá.

Lumpsluck arcáról olyan gyorsan tűnt el az üdvözült mosoly, mint szobája faláról a vér.

\- Természetesen nem - felelte Harryre pillantva. - Egy éve mindenkivel megszakítottam a kapcsolatot.

Lucynak az volt a benyomása, hogy Lumpsluckot szinte letaglózták saját szavai: magába roskadt - de aztán vállat vont.

\- Akárhogy is... a bölcs varázsló meghúzza magát ilyen vészterhes időkben. Dumbledore mondhat, amit akar - ha én most állást vállalnék a Roxfortban, az olyan volna, mintha nyilvánosan elkötelezném magam a Főnix Rendje mellett! Persze tisztelem-becsülöm a rendtagok bátorságát, de egy kicsit túl magas náluk a halálozási arány...

\- Úgy is taníthat a Roxfortban, hogy nem lép be a Rendbe. - Igyekezete ellenére maradt egy árnyalatnyi gúny Lucy hangjában; nehéz volt együtt éreznie a bujdosó Lumpsluckkal, tudván, hogy Sirius barlangokban húzta meg magát, és patkányhúson élt. - A legtöbb tanár nem tagja a Rendnek, és még soha egyet sem öltek meg - leszámítva Mógust, de ő megérdemelte, hisz Voldemort szolgája volt.

Lucy sejtette, hogy Lumpsluck azok közé tartozik, akik elborzadnak a Voldemort név hallatán. Nem is tévedett: a varázsló megremegett, és tiltakozva felnyögött - de se Lucy, se Harry nem törődtek vele.

\- Szerintem, amíg Dumbledore az igazgató - folytatta Harry húga gondolatmenetét -, még mindig a Roxfort a legbiztonságosabb hely az országban. Dumbledore az egyetlen ember, akitől Voldemort mindig is tartott, nem?

Lumpsluck egy hosszú pillanatig maga elé meredt; úgy tűnt, latolgatja Harry érveit.

\- Hát igen, tény, hogy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén sosem támadt rá Dumbledore-ra - morfondírozott. - Abban is van valami, hogy mivel nem álltam be halálfalónak, Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén aligha sorol a hívei közé... ilyenformán tényleg nagyobb biztonságban lennék Albus közelében... nem mondom, megdöbbentett Amelia Bones halála... ha őt, aki a minisztérium védelmét élvezte...

Dumbledore belépett az ajtón, s Lumpsluck úgy összerezzent, mintha időközben elfelejtette volna, hogy az igazgató is a házban van.

\- A-Albus... nocsak - hebegte. - Hosszú ideig voltál távol. Emésztési problémák?

\- Nem, csak elmerültem a mugli magazinokban - felelte Dumbledore. - Rajongok a kötésmintákért... Harry, Lucy, most már ideje indulnunk. Ne éljünk vissza Horatius vendégszeretetével.

Harry és Lucy készségesen felpattantak a székből. Lumpsluck meghökkent arcot vágott.

\- Elmentek?

\- El. Ami nem megy, azt kár erőltetni.

\- Nem megy...?

Lumpsluck egyik lábáról a másikra állt, malmozott az ujjával, és nyugtalanul pislogott előbb a köpenyét gomboló Dumbledore-ra, Harryre, aki gyorsan felhúzta dzsekije cipzárját, majd Lucyra, aki megigazította magán a kabátját.

\- Sajnálom, hogy nem érdekel az állás, Horatius - szólt Dumbledore, és búcsúintésre emelte ép kezét. - A Roxfort örömmel látott volna újra a falai közt. Elég szigorúak mostanában a biztonsági óvintézkedéseink, de téged bármikor szívesen látunk, ha esetleg kedved támad benézni hozzánk.

\- Igen... értem... nagyon köszönöm... és talán...

\- Akkor hát, ég veled.

\- Viszontlátásra - köszönt el Harry.

\- Viszlát - intett Lucy.

Már a bejárati ajtónál jártak, amikor felharsant mögöttük a kiáltás:

\- Jól van, jól van, elvállalom!

Dumbledore megfordult. Lumpsluck zihálva állt a nappali ajtajában.

\- Tehát visszatérsz a nyugállományból?

\- Igen, igen - bólogatott türelmetlenül Lumpsluck. - Biztos elment az eszem, de igen.

\- Csodás! - Dumbledore szélesen elmosolyodott. - Akkor hát szeptember elsején találkozunk.

\- Úgy van, találkozunk - dörmögte Lumpsluck.

Az öreg hangja a kerti ösvényen érte ismét utol őket:

\- De vedd tudomásul, Dumbledore, hogy fizetésemelést kérek!

Az igazgató kedélyesen felnevetett. Aztán becsukódott mögöttük a kertkapu, s ők az éj sötétjén s a kavargó ködön át elindultak lefelé a dombról.

\- Ügyesek voltatok - szólt Dumbledore.

\- Nem csináltunk semmit - csodálkozott Harry.

\- Dehogynem. Rávezettétek Horatiust, milyen jól jár, ha visszatér a Roxfortba. Rokonszenves volt nektek?

\- Hát...

Lucy nem tudta eldönteni, mit gondoljon Lumpsluckról. Az öreg a maga módján barátságos volt, ugyanakkor végtelenül hiúnak tűnt, és - hiába bizonygatta az ellenkezőjét - túlságosan csodálkozott azon, hogy egy mugli születésű lányból jó boszorkány válhat. Szemmel láthatóan Harry is küszködött a megfelelő szavak megtalálásával.

\- Horatius - vette vissza a szót Dumbledore, felmentve őket a véleménynyilvánítás kínos kötelessége alól - szereti a kényelmet. Emellett kedveli a híres, sikeres és nagyhatalmú emberek társaságát. Élvezi ugyanis, hogy befolyásolhatja ezeket az embereket. Ő maga sosem áll reflektorfénybe, inkább a kulisszák mögött marad - ott jobban elterpeszkedhet, hogy úgy mondjam. Mikor a Roxfortban dolgozott, kedvenceket választott ki magának a diákok közül - volt, akit a becsvágya, mást az esze vagy a tehetsége, megint mást vonzó egyénisége miatt -, és különös érzéke volt hozzá, hogy azokat tüntesse ki a figyelmével, akik később valóban sokra vitték a maguk területén. Ezeket az embereket Horatius összehozta egyfajta klubba, aminek a középpontjában ő maga állt. Összeismertette a klubtagokat, gyümölcsöző kapcsolatok születésénél bábáskodott, és szolgálataiért mindig megkapta a maga kis jutalmát, lett légyen az egy ingyen adag a kedvenc cukrozott ananászából, vagy lehetőség arra, hogy a saját emberét helyezze a Mágus-Kobold Kapcsolatok Hivatalánál megüresedett állásba.

Lucy lelki szemei előtt hirtelen egy hatalmas, dagadt pók jelent meg, amint hálót sző maga körül, és néha itt-ott megránt egy-egy szálat, hogy kicsit közelebb húzza magához a jókora, szaftos legyeket.

\- Nem azért mondom el nektek mindezt - folytatta Dumbledore -, hogy ellenszenvessé tegyem a szemetekben Horatiust - aki nekünk mostantól Lumpsluck professzor -, hanem, hogy tudjátok, mire számíthattok. Kétségkívül titeket is igyekszik majd megszerezni magának. Ti lennétek a gyűjtemény dísze: a kis túlélő páros... vagy ahogy mostanában emlegetnek titeket, a Kiválasztottak.

Lucy Harryre pillantott, aki megborzongott, de biztosan nem a hűvös ködtől. Dumbledore szavai felidéztek a lányban egy mondatot, amit néhány hete hallottak Harryvel; egy mondatot, ami kivételes és borzalmas jelentőséggel bírt a számukra:

 _Nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik..._

Közben visszaérkeztek a falu templomához, és Dumbledore megállt.

\- Itt már jó lesz. Kapaszkodjunk újra egymásba!

Lucy most már kimondottan hozzászokott a hopponáláshoz - most már a szemét is nyitva bírta tartani. Mikor megszűnt a nyomás, és újra lélegzethez jutottak, egy falusi dűlőúton álltak, s nem messze tőlük a sötét ég előtt ott bontakozott az Odú sziluettje.

\- Ha nem haragszotok - szólt Dumbledore, miközben besétáltak a kertkapun -, mielőtt elbúcsúzunk, váltanék még veletek néhány szót. Négyszemközt. Esetleg ott megfelel?

A kidőlt-bedőlt kis melléképület felé mutatott, ahol Weasleyék a seprűket tartották. Harry és Lucy némileg értetlenkedve követte őt a nyikorgó ajtón át az átlagos szekrénynél valamivel szűkebb kalyibába. Dumbledore kis lángot varázsolt pálcája hegyére, s a fényben rámosolygott a testvérpárra.

\- Bocsáss meg érte Lucy, hogy ismét szóvá teszem, de úgy érzem, Harryben is tudatosítanom kell, hogy mennyi örömmel és némi büszkeséggel tölt el, hogy ilyen erős maradtatok a minisztériumban történtek után. Engedjétek meg, hogy azt mondjam: Sirius büszke lenne rátok.

Harry nyelt egyet és most ő nyúlt Lucy keze után; egyik Potter sem tudott megszólalni, de egyébként se érezték képesnek rá magukat, hogy Siriusról beszélgessenek. Mikor Vernon bácsi azt mondta: „Meghalt a keresztapjuk?", mintha tőrt döftek volna beléjük, s ugyanúgy fájt nekik, mikor Lumpsluck odavetette Sirius nevét.

\- Kegyetlenség a sorstól - folytatta csendesen Dumbledore -, hogy olyan kevés időt engedett nektek Siriusszal. Hosszú és boldog kapcsolattól fosztattatok meg.

Sokáig csend volt, majd…

\- Olyan nehéz... - szólalt meg szinte suttogva Harry. - Olyan nehéz elhinni, hogy soha többet nem fog írni nekünk.

Lucy érezte, hogy Harry megszorítja a kezét. Hirtelen az ő szeme is égni kezdett, ahogy belegondolt, hogy a keresztapja egyebek között azért jelentett olyan sokat neki, mert a személyében a Roxforton kívül is volt valaki, aki törődött az ő és Harry sorsával - mint másokéval a szüleik, és ezt az örömöt ezentúl soha nem hozzák el nekik a postabaglyok.

\- Sirius olyasmit adott nektek, amit azelőtt nem ismertetek - szólt együttérzően Dumbledore. - Személyében mintha édesapátokat kaptátok volna vissza. Ezért is szörnyű a veszteség...

Harry megrázta magát, és az igazgató szavába vágott:

\- De amíg Dursleyéknél voltam, rájöttem, hogy sem én, sem Lucy nem zárkózhatunk magunkba - és nem adhatjuk fel. Ezt Sirius sem akarná, ugye? Az élet túl rövid... hisz mi történt Madam Bonesszal és Emmeline Vance-szal is... Lehet, hogy én leszek a következő. De ha úgy lesz - folytatta keserű elszántsággal, tekintetet Dumbledore-nak a pálcaláng fényében csillogó kék szemébe fúrva -, akkor annyi halálfalót viszek magammal, ahányat csak tudok! És ha rajtam múlik, magát Voldemortot is!

Lucy teljesen letaglózva ült Harry mellett. Most először hallotta a bátyját így beszélni és látva, Harry mennyire összeszedett tudott maradni úgy, hogy teljesen egyedül volt, csak csodálni és tisztelni tudta őt.

\- Nem leszel egyedül - szólalt meg, érezvén, hogy mondania kell valamit. - Nem magadban szállsz majd szembe vele. Én elkísérlek majd és nem hagyom, hogy eltávozz. Ha rajtam múlik - nézett mélyen Harry zöld a szemébe -, Voldemort a pokol legmélyebb bugyrában fog égni, mielőtt bármit is tehetne ellened!

\- Úgy beszéltek, ahogy apátok meg anyátok gyerekeihez és Sirius keresztgyerekeihez illik! - Dumbledore elismerően megveregette előbb Harry, majd vállát. - Le a süveggel előttetek... de csak így szóban, mert félek, teleszórnálak titeket pókokkal. No, de térjünk át egy rokon témára... Felteszem, olvastátok az elmúlt két hétben a Reggeli Prófétát.

\- Igen - felelte Harry.

\- Akkor tapasztalhattátok, hogy kiszivárogtak - helyesebben kiáradtak - bizonyos információk a Jóslatok Termében lezajlott kalandotokról.

\- Igen - bólintott Harry. - És most már mindenki tudja, hogy én vagyok a...

\- Nem, nem tudják! - vágott a szavába Dumbledore. - A rólad és Voldemort nagyúrról szóló jóslatot teljes egészében csak három ember ismeri, s mindhárom itt áll ebben a dohos pókfészekben. Ugyanakkor valóban sokan jutottak arra a helyes következtetésre, hogy Voldemort egy jóslat megszerzésével bízta meg halálfalóit, s hogy az a jóslat rólatok szól. Mert bár Harry, neked kell kiállnia Voldemort ellen, de attól még a te szereped, Lucy, megkérdőjelezhetetlen. Valamilyen szinten a jóslat rólad is szól, így te is Kiválasztott vagy, még ha egy kicsit másképp is. S talán nem alaptalanul feltételezem, hogy senkinek nem mondtátok el a jóslat tartalmát.

\- Nem, nem mondtuk el senkinek - felelte Lucy.

\- Ezt bölcsen tettétek - bólintott Dumbledore. - Mégis úgy gondolom, érdemes volna kivételt tennetek barátaitokkal, Ronald Weasley úrral és Hermione Granger kisasszonnyal. Igen - folytatta Harry és Lucy meghökkenését látva -, úgy vélem, nekik meg kell tudniuk. Méltánytalan volna, ha egy ilyen fontos információt nem osztanátok meg velük.

\- Nem akartuk... - hebegte Lucy.

\- Nem akartátok, hogy féltsék Harryt vagy féljenek? - kérdezte Dumbledore, Harry és Lucy arcát fürkészve félhold-szemüvege fölött. - Vagy talán nem akartátok bevallani, hogy ti magatok féltek? Szükségetek van a barátaitokra, Lucy! Harry maga mondta, és igen bölcsen: Sirius nem akarná, hogy magatokba zárkózzatok.

Egyik Potter sem felelt, de Dumbledore bizonyára nem is várt választ tőlük, mert folytatta:

\- Más téma... Az eddigiektől nem teljesen független okokból azt szeretném, ha az idei tanévben különórára járnátok hozzám.

\- Külön... önhöz? - dadogta Harry, és hirtelen Lucy is elfelejtett levegőt venni. A meglepetés kizökkentette tépelődő némaságából.

\- Igen. Úgy vélem, ideje nagyobb szerepet vállalnom az oktatásotokban.

\- És mit fog tanítani nekünk, uram? - kérdezte mohó izgalommal Lucy.

\- Ó... hát egy kicsit ebből, egy kicsit abból - felelte könnyedén Dumbledore. - Azonban a „különóra" jelentését szó szerint kell vegyétek. Vagyis nem együtt fogtok hozzám járni.

\- Tessék? - csúszott ki önkénytelenül is Lucy száján.

\- Mivel a mostani helyzetben Harry az elsődleges jelölt Voldemort legyőzésére, neki mást kell tanítanom, mint neked. A háborúban elfoglalt szerepetek miatt nem mindegy, milyen tudást adok át nektek. Külön időpontokban kell majd megjelennetek nálam és biztonsági okokból nem mondhatjátok el egymásnak, miről hallotok.

Lucy hirtelen már nem is várta annyira a különórákat. A tudat, hogy Harryvel szét lesznek választva - ismét - megrémítette, az meg egyenesen elkeserítette, hogy titkolózniuk is kell egymás előtt. Ilyesmire ezelőtt még sosem volt példa.

Látva az elkeseredést a testvérpár arcán, Dumbledore igyekezett megnyugtatni őket.

\- Mindent meg fogtok érteni időben és belátjátok, hogy tényleg nincs más esélyünk. Ügyesen kell taktikáznunk, hogy legyőzhessük Voldemortot és ennek része az, hogy ezeket az információkat nem osztjátok meg egymással. Ígérem, az első órán mindent részletesen elmagyarázok.

Lucy végül lenyelte az ezzel kapcsolatos kérdéseit - látva, hogy Dumbledore nem kíván több szót vesztegetni erre -, és inkább más felől érdeklődött.

\- Ha önnel lesznek különóráink, akkor ugye nem kell Pitonhoz járnunk okklumenciára?

\- Piton professzor úrhoz, Lucy! És nem, nem kell járnotok hozzá.

\- De jó...! - szakadt ki a megkönnyebbül sóhaj Harryből. - Amúgy is csak egy...

Észbe kapva még sikerült elharapnia a mondat végét.

\- Azt hiszem, a fiaskó az ideillő szó - mondta bólogatva Dumbledore.

Harry és Lucy nevetettek, megtörve a megrendülés jegét.

\- Ez azt jelenti, hogy ezentúl nem sok dolgom lesz Piton professzorral. A bájitaltant nem folytathatom nála, hacsak nem „kiválót" kapok az RBF-vizsgámra, de arra nincs esély.

\- Ne magyarázd előre a bizonyítványt, Harry! - intette ünnepélyes hangon Dumbledore. - Apropó, ha jól tudom, valamikor a mai nap folyamán megjön a várva várt bagoly. Nos, még két dologról szeretnék szót ejteni, mielőtt elválunk.

\- Először is: arra kérlek, ettől a perctől fogva mindig tartsd magadnál a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyedet, Harry. A Roxfortban is. A biztonság kedvéért... Ugye, megérted?

Harry bólintott.

\- Másodszor: amíg itt tartózkodsz, a minisztérium a lehető legszigorúbb védelmet biztosítja az Odú számára. Erről Lucy nyilván többet tudna mesélni. Az óvintézkedések bizonyos mértékű kényelmetlenséget jelentenek Arthur és Molly számára - példának okáért kézbesítés előtt átvizsgálják a postájukat a minisztériumban. Ezt ők zokszó nélkül eltűrik, mert nekik is nagyon fontos a biztonságod. Viszont nem volna ildomos, ha ezt úgy hálálnád meg, hogy az itt-tartózkodásod alatt életveszélyes kalandokba keveredsz.

\- Hát persze, értem... - sietett a válasszal Harry.

\- Jól van. - Dumbledore kitárta a seprűtároló ajtaját, és kilépett a kertbe. - Mintha fényt látnék a konyhában. No gyertek, szerezzük meg Mollynak azt az örömöt, hogy elszörnyülködhessen rajta, hogy Harry milyen sovány.

* * *

Draco úgy aludt az utóbbi napokban, mint akit fejbevertek. Az okklumencia tanulása sokkal jobban kikészítette, mint eddig bármi, amit meg kellett tanulnia. Bellatrix sokkal szigorúbb tanár volt, mint bárki, akivel eddig találkozott és még akkor is nehézkesen engedte pihenni, mikor Draco anyja szinte már könyörgött neki.

A fiú természetesen tudta, hogy ennek később még hasznát veszi. Azonban nagyon hálás lett volna egy varázslatért, amivel átugorhatja a tanulás fájdalmas szakaszait. Szívesebben tanult volna mástól, de a Sötét Nagyúr megtiltotta, hogy Bellatrixen és az anyján kívül bárki más segítségét kérje. A feladatáról is alig tudott valaki; a Nagyúr bizonyára meg akarta előzni, hogy az információ valahogy Dumbledore-hoz jusson.

Draco átfordult a másik oldalára, miközben álmatlan éjszakájának nyugalmát élvezte. Arra gyanakodott, hogy az anyja titokban mindig kevert az italába egy kis Álomtalan Álom főzetet, hogy minden gondolat, ami megzavarhatná őt a koncentrálásban, messze elkerülje őt. Draco ezért kimondottan hálás volt az anyjának. Nem értette, miért nem folyamodott ehhez korábban, hiszen akkor annyi macerától és kétségtől megkímélhette volna magát. Talán akkor Lucy Potter sem kísértette volna annyiszor.

Az ifjú halálfaló nyugtalanul összerándult, de aztán az arcvonásai kisimultak és Draco zavartalanul aludt tovább. Az éjszaka hátralévő részében a gondolatai közelébe se mentek a vörös hajú lánynak.


	6. Chapter 4: Mamamaci és Francica

**Chapter 4**

 **Mamamaci és Francica**

Harry, Lucy és Dumbledore az Odú hátsó bejáratát vették célba. Elhaladtak a házában békésen szuszogó Tapmancs mellett - Harry nyilván nem látta a sötétben, mivel lassítás nélkül ment el előtte - és megálltak az ajtóban. Ott Dumbledore hármat koppantott, s Lucy nyomban mozgást látott a konyhaablak mögött.

\- Ki az? - szólt ki a mindig gyanakvó Mrs Weasley. - Azonosítsa magát!

\- Én vagyok az, Dumbledore; velem van Lucy és Harryt is hozom.

Abban a szempillantásban kitárult az ajtó, és ott állt előttük Mrs Weasley.

\- Harry drágám! A szívbajt hozta rám, Albus, hiszen azt mondta, csak holnap érkeznek vissza!

\- Szerencsénk volt - magyarázta Dumbledore, miközben beterelte Harryt és Lucyt az ajtón. - Lumpsluck a vártnál könnyebben beadta a derekát. Ez persze Harry és Lucy érdeme. Á, jó estét, Nymphadora!

Lucy körülnézett, és csodálkozva látta, hogy Mrs Weasley nincs egyedül a konyhában. Az asztalnál ott ült a sápadt, szürkésbarna hajú Thonks, két keze közt egy jókora bögrével. Valószínűleg azután érkezett, hogy ők elmentek.

\- Üdvözlöm, professzor úr! - köszönt a nő. - Harry, Lucy, szervusztok.

\- Hello, Tonks - köszönt vissza a két Potter.

\- Én megyek is. - Tonks sietve felállt, és vállára kanyarította köpenyét. - Köszönöm, Molly, a teát és a türelmet.

\- Miattam ne menjen el, kérem! - emelte fel a kezét Dumbledore. - Nem időzhetek sokáig, sürgős találkozóm van Rufus Scrimgeourral.

\- Nem, nem, amúgy is mennem kell - felelte lesütött szemmel Tonks. - Jó éjt...

\- Gyere el a hétvégén, drágám, Remus és Rémszem is itt lesz...

\- Nem tudok, Molly... de azért köszönöm. Jó éjt mindenkinek.

Tonks Dumbledore-t, Harryt és Lucyt megkerülve kisietett az ajtón, majd odakint néhány lépés után megpördült a sarkán, és köddé vált. Harry észrevette, hogy Mrs Weasley aggódó pillantást küld utána.

\- Harry, Lucy, viszlát a Roxfortban! - búcsúzott Dumbledore. - Addig is vigyázzatok magatokra! Alázatos szolgája, Molly.

A varázsló meghajolt az asszony előtt, aztán kilépett a kertbe, és szertefoszlott - pontosan ugyanazon a helyen, mint Tonks. Mrs Weasley becsukta az ajtót, majd a vállánál fogva az asztali lámpa világába vezette Harryt, hogy alaposabban szemügyre vegye. Lucy kuncogva követte őket.

\- Akárcsak Ron... - sóhajtott, miután tetőtől talpig végigmérte a fiút. - Mindketten úgy néztek ki, mintha nyújtóártást szórtak volna rátok. Esküszöm, Ron vagy tíz centit nőtt, mióta legutóbb talárt vettem neki. Nem vagy éhes, kis drágám?

\- De igen - felelte Harry.

\- Jól van, tedd csak le magad. Mindjárt összeütök valamit. Te nem kérsz, Lucy? Indulás előtt alig ettél valamit…

\- De igen, kérek szépen.

Harry és Lucy leültek. Harry térdére szinte azon nyomban felugrott Csámpás, majd dorombolni kezdett, ahogy befészkelte magát a fiú ölébe.

\- Szóval Hermione is itt van? - kérdezte örvendezve Harry, és megvakarta Csámpás füle tövét.

\- Így figyeltél rám, mikor meséltem, honnan tudok az inferusokról? - háborodott fel Lucy játékosan.

\- Jól van na, azt hittem, Hermione levélben küldött neked könyveket - vágott vissza Harry ugyanabban a stílusban.

\- De ha egyszer mondtam külön, hogy Hermione már itt van!

\- Igen, már itt van, de fel fogjátok ébreszteni, ha nem beszéltek halkan! - Szakította félbe a vitát Mrs Weasley, miközben varázspálcájával megkopogtatott egy jókora vasfazekat. Az rászállt a tűzhelyre, és nyomban rotyogni kezdett. - Tessék, készen is van...

Újra rákoppintott a fazékra, ami erre felemelkedett, Harry és Lucy felé repült, és megdőlt. Mrs Weasley alácsúsztatott egy jókora mélytányért, s ügyesen felfogta a sűrű, gőzölgő hagymaleves-sugarat.

\- Kenyeret kértek hozzá, drágáim? - kérdezte, miközben Lucynak is töltött.

\- Kérünk szépen, Mrs Weasley - felelte Harry, rápillantva húga arcára, aki csak bólintott.

Az asszony meglengette pálcáját a válla fölött; egy vekni kenyér és egy kés röppent kecsesen az asztalra. Miközben a kés felszelte a kenyeret, a leveses fazék pedig visszaszállt a tűzhelyre, Mrs Weasley helyet foglalt a két Potterrel szemben.

\- Szóval sikerült rábeszélnetek Horatius Lumpsluckot, hogy vállalja el az állást?

Harry és Lucy csak bólintottak, mert tele volt a szájuk forró levessel.

\- Arthurt és engem is tanított - mesélte Mrs Weasley. - Évtizedekig dolgozott a Roxfortban... Ha jól tudom, nagyjából egy időben került oda Dumbledore-ral. Na és rokonszenvesnek találtátok?

Harry és Lucy szája most épp kenyérrel volt tele. Vállat vontak - Harry még egy diplomatikusan határozatlan fejmozdulatot tett.

\- Hát igen... - folytatta bölcsen bólogatva Mrs Weasley. - Elbűvölő tud lenni, ha akar, de Arthur sose kedvelte őt. A minisztérium tele van Lumpsluck régi kedvenceivel. Mindig is jól tudott protekciót szerezni, de Arthurra például sose volt ideje - neki nem jósolt túl nagy jövőt. Ebből is látszik, hogy ő sem tévedhetetlen. Nem tudom, Lucy vagy Ron említették-e a leveleikben... bár nem olyan régen történt... szóval Arthurt előléptették!

Mrs Weasley szemlátomást alig várta, hogy alkalma legyen ezt elújságolni. Harry olyan gyorsan akart válaszolni, hogy egyszerre nyelt le egy nagy korty igen forró levest. Lucy az arckifejezését látva majdnem visszaköpte a levesét.

\- Ez csodálatos! - lehelte a fiú könnybe lábadt szemmel.

\- Kedves vagy - mosolygott Mrs Weasley, nyilván abban a hitben, hogy Harry az örömhírtől érzékenyült így el. - Hát igen... Rufus Scrimgeour a helyzetre való tekintettel átszervezést hajtott végre a minisztériumban, és Arthurt nevezte ki az újonnan felállított Hamis Védővarázsok és Önvédelmi Eszközök Felkutatása és Elkobzása Ügyosztály élére. Ez nagyon fontos beosztás, tíz ember dolgozik Arthur alatt!

\- Pontosan mi a...

\- Hát, tudod, most, hogy kitört a pánik Tudodki miatt, egy csomó furcsaság jelent meg a piacon - olyan dolgok, amik állítólag megvédenek Tudodkitől és a halálfalóktól. Persze képzelheted, miféle holmik ezek. Úgynevezett védőitalok, amikben nincs semmi más, csak egy kis bubógumógenny, azután defenzív rontások, amiktől leesik az ember füle. Persze a szélhámosok többsége olyan Mundungus Fletcher-féle pitiáner alak: naplopók, akik hírből sem ismerik a tisztességes munkát, és most hasznot húznak az emberek félelméből. Viszont néha felbukkannak tényleg csúnya dolgok is. Arthur a minap elkobzott egy láda megátkozott gyanuszkópot, amelyek szinte bizonyosan egy halálfalótól származnak. Egy szó, mint száz, Arthur most nagyon fontos munkát végez - mondom is neki, hogy butaság azon lamentálnia, mennyire hiányoznak neki a gyújtógyertyák, a kenyérpirítók meg a többi mugli kacat.

Monológja végén Mrs Weasley olyan rosszalló arccal nézett Harryre, mintha a fiú hangoztatta volna, hogy gyújtógyertyák nélkül nem élet az élet.

\- Mr Weasley most is dolgozik? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Igen. Igazából már itthon kellene lennie, éjfélre ígérte magát.

Az asszony ránézett egy jókora órára, ami az asztal végén terpeszkedő ruháskosár tetején hevert. Az az óra volt, ami tíz mutatójával mutatta a Weasley család egy-egy tagjának és Lucynak az állapotát. Az óra régen mindig a nappali falán lógott, ám Mrs Weasley újabban mindenhova magával vitte. Most mind a tíz mutató a „ _halálos veszély_ " felirat fölött állt.

\- Már jó ideje mindig ezt mutatja - magyarázta könnyednek szánt hangon Mrs Weasley. - Mióta Tudjátokki nyíltan hadat üzent. Most mindenki halálos veszélyben van... biztos, nem csak a mi családunk... de nem ismerek senki mást, akinek ilyen órája van, úgyhogy nem tudom ellenőrizni. Ó!

Mrs Weasley hirtelen az órára mutatott. A Mr Weasleyhez tartozó mutató immár az „ _úton_ " felirat fölött állt.

\- Jön már!

És valóban, egy másodperccel később valaki bekopogott a hátsó ajtón. Az asszony felpattant, és odasietett; megfogta az ajtógombot, s arcát a fának szorítva halkan kiszólt:

\- Te vagy az, Arthur?

\- Igen - hallatszott Mr Weasley fáradt hangja. - De ha halálfaló lennék, akkor is ezt mondanám. Tedd fel a kérdést!

\- Ugyan már...

\- Molly!

\- Jól van, jól van... Mi a leghőbb vágyad?

\- Megtudni, mitől repül a repülőgép.

Mrs Weasley bólintott. Elfordította a kilincsgombot, de azt Mr Weasley nyilván erősen tartotta a túloldalról, mert az ajtó nem nyílt ki.

\- Molly! Előbb nekem is fel kell tennem a kérdést!

\- Jaj, Arthur, ez már tényleg nevetséges...

\- Milyen néven szoktalak szólítani, amikor kettesben vagyunk?

Harry és Lucy a konyhai lámpás halvány fényénél is látták, hogy Mrs Weasley arca lángvörösre gyullad; ők maguk is hirtelen forrónak érezték a fülüket és a tarkójukat. Egy gyors pillantás után szaporán kanalazni kezdték a levest, s közben olyan hangosan csörömpöltek a kanállal, amilyen hangosan csak tudtak.

\- Mamamaci - suttogta bele az elsüllyedni készülő Mrs Weasley az ajtó résébe.

\- Úgy van - felelte Mr Weasley. - Most már beengedhetsz.

Az asszony kitárta az ajtót férje előtt. Mr Weasley sovány, kopaszodó, vörös hajú varázsló volt; szarukeretes szemüveget és hosszú, porlepte úti köpenyt viselt.

\- Nem fér a fejembe, miért kell ezt minden egyes alkalommal eljátszanunk - sopánkodott a még mindig pironkodó Mrs Weasley, miközben lesegítette a köpenyt férjéről. - Ha egy halálfaló a te alakodat akarná ölteni, előtte kényszeríthetne, hogy eláruld a helyes választ.

\- Szent igaz, drágám, de ez a minisztérium által javasolt eljárás, és nekünk példát kell mutatnunk. Isteni illatot érzek - csak nem hagymaleves?

Mr Weasley reménykedve az asztal felé fordult.

\- Nahát! Lucy, már vissza is értél Harryvel? Azt hittük, csak holnap érkeztek! Jó újra látni, Harry.

A varázsló kezet rázott a fiúval, majd Mr Weasley lehuppant a Lucy melletti székre. A felesége eléje is lerakott egy jókora tányér levest.

\- Köszönöm, Molly. Szent szénkefe, de nehéz éjszakánk volt! Valami féleszű elkezdett metamorf-medálokat árulni. „Akaszd a nyakadba, és változtasd meg tetszés szerint a külsőd! Százezer álca mindössze tíz galleonért!"

\- És valójában mi történik, ha felveszi az ember?

\- A többségnek csak undok narancssárga lett a bőre, de voltak, akiknek az egész testén polipkarszerű szemölcsök nőttek. Mintha nem lenne amúgy is elég nagy a forgalom a Szent Mungóban!

\- Fred és George szoktak ilyen tréfákat kitalálni - jegyezte meg habozva Mrs Weasley. - Biztos, hogy nem...?

\- Persze, hogy biztos! - szólt közbe határozottan Lucy. - Nincs ilyen groteszk humoruk és ők csak olyan árukat árulnak, amik tényleg védenek. Vagy legalábbis ezt tervezik, de még finomítani kell pár dolgon.

\- Még mindig benne vagy a Vállalatban? - kérdezte Harry suttogva Lucytól.

\- Igen, persze.

\- Szóval a metamorf-medálok miatt jöttél ilyen későn? - kérdezte eközben Mrs Weasley a férjét.

\- Nem, egy csúnya visszaható rontást jelentettek Elephant and Castle-ből, de szerencsére a Varázsbűn-üldözési Kommandó már intézkedett, mire kiértünk.

Harry szája elé emelte a kezét, és elfojtott egy ásítást.

\- Ágyba! - parancsolt rá rögtön az ilyen ügyekben megtéveszthetetlen Mrs Weasley. - Előkészítettem neked Fred és George szobáját. Most csak a tiéd.

\- Miért, ők hol vannak?

\- Ó, ők az Abszol úton, a varázsvicc-boltjuk fölötti kis lakásban alszanak, mert nagyon sokat kell dolgozniuk - mesélte Mrs Weasley. - Bevallom, eleinte rossz szemmel néztem a ténykedésüket, de el kell ismerni, van üzleti érzékük. Na, gyere, kis drágám, a ládád már odafent van.

\- Jó éjszakát, Mr Weasley - búcsúzott a két Potter, és felálltak. Csámpás könnyedén leugrott a fiú öléből, és elsompolygott.

\- Jó éjt, gyerekek - köszönt el Mr Weasley.

\- Lucy, te próbáld nem felébreszteni Hermionét és Ginnyt…

\- Nem fogom, ugyanis ma Harryvel terveztem aludni - vágott az asszony szavába Lucy. - Persze, csak ha te nem bánod…

\- Nem - sietett a válasszal Harry. Lucy úgy látta, örült, hogy nem neki kellett felhoznia a kérdést.

Mielőtt kiléptek a konyhából, Lucy látta, hogy Mrs Weasley még egyszer a ruháskosárban heverő óra felé pillant. Megint a „ _halálos veszély_ " feliraton állt az összes mutató.

Fred és George hálószobája a második emeleten volt. Mrs Weasley rábökött pálcájával az éjjeliszekrényen álló lámpára, mire az nyomban meggyulladt, és hangulatos, aranysárga fénnyel árasztotta el a szobát. Bár az apró ablak előtt álló asztalra Lucy egy nagy váza virágot állított, illatuk nem tudta elnyomni a helyiséget belengő puskapor bűzét. A szoba egy jelentős részét felirat nélküli, lezárt kartondobozok foglalták el, azok között állt Harry iskolai ládája. Amióta elköltöztek, Fred és George raktárként használták a szobájukat. Lucy csak akkor jött ide kísérletezni, amikor feltétlenül muszáj volt, mert ez a szoba akaratlanul is arra emlékeztette, hogy az ikrek, akik mindig fel tudták vidítani, nincsenek itt.

Hedvig örvendezve ráhuhogott Harryre egy nagy ruhásszekrény tetejéről, aztán kirepült az ablakon - nyilván meg akarta várni gazdáját, mielőtt vadászni indul.

Harry és Lucy jó éjszakát kívántak Mrs Weasleynek, majd gyorsan pizsamát húztak (Lucy sietve áthozta a sajátját a szobájából), és befeküdtek a két ágyba. Harry azonban benyúlt a párnája alá, majd némi tapogatózás után kihalászott egy ragacsos, piros-narancsszín valamit. Egy Rókázó Rágcsa volt az.

\- Ne lepődj meg - kuncogott Lucy, miközben Harry letette a rágcsát az éjjeliszekrényre. - Igyekszek nagyjából rendet tartani, de mindig belefuthatunk meglepetésekbe.

\- Szóval most te durrogtatsz az ikrek helyett? - kérdezte Harry. Lucy a sötétben csak a szeme csillogását látta.

\- Nagy ritkán, mikor nem tudnak a boltjukban kísérletezni vagy eleve nekem kell előrukkolnom egy megoldással, mert ők elakadtak.

Néhány percig csöndben feküdtek a sötétben, majd Harry megszólalt:

\- És mondd, Lucy… hogy vagy igazából?

Lucy csak ekkor jött rá, hogy sosem tudta becsapni Harryt a túl bizakodó leveleivel.

\- Nem tudom - felelte őszintén. Hátára fordult és a plafont kezdte bámulni. - Amíg nem tudtam, mikor jössz, addig borzalmasan voltam. Legalábbis a többiek reakciójából erre következtetek. Dumbledore levele óta egy kicsit jobban vagyok, de még mindig nem alszom valami sokat és néha még mindig rám tör a melankólia. Próbálom elterelni a figyelmem, de…

\- Úgy érzed, semmi se használ - fejezte be a mondatát Harry. - Tudom, velem is ugyanez van. Amíg nem jött meg a levél, addig mást se csináltam, mint feküdtem az ágyamon és bámultam a plafont.

\- Le mertem volna fogadni. Ha Ginny és Hermione nem rángatott volna ki minden nap, én is ugyanezt csináltam volna.

Ismét csönd ereszkedett rájuk. Lucynak fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon, de úgy érezte, túl messze van Harrytől; néha azon kapta magát, hogy attól retteg, hogy Harry valójában nincs is itt, csak álmodja az egészet. De aztán Harry megszólalt:

\- Túl fogjuk valaha tenni magunkat rajta?

Hangja alig volt hangosabb a suttogásnál és annyi szomorúság volt benne, hogy Lucynak gombóc keletkezett a torkában.

\- Nem tudom - felelte elcsukló hangon. - Szeretném azt hinni, hogy egy nap igen.

\- És az mikor jön el? - Harry hangján annyira hallatszott az elkeseredés, hogy Lucynak kicsordult a könnye. Tudta, hogy Harry nem vár választ tőle, tudta, hogy a bátyja szintén tisztában van vele, hogy fogalma sincs: csupán meg akarta osztani vele a kétségeit. Tudta, mert ő is ugyanezt akarta tenni.

\- Nem tudom, de… azt sem tudom, hogy el akarom-e engedni egyáltalán…

Hallotta, hogy Harry alatt megnyikordult az ágy. Lucy attól félt, hogy Harry meglátja az arcát, ami mostanra már könnyektől csillogott, vagy meghallja a hangján, hogy sír.

\- Annyira hiányzik… - szorította kezeit a szemére, hátha így bent tudja tartani a könnyeket, de azok csak folytak le tovább az arcán, miközben ő lassan már levegőt se kapott a torkában lévő gombóctól.

Amióta visszatértek a minisztériumi csatából, nem sírt Sirius miatt. Fájdalma odabent őrölte fel, a külvilág csupán a fásultságot látta rajta. Az érzelmek, amiket elfojtott, most egyszerre törtek fel belőle, méghozzá azelőtt az ember előtt, aki miatt a leginkább erős akart maradni. És most ő látja a leggyengébbnek.

Lépéseket hallott, majd azt érezte, hogy Harry a feje alá nyúl, majd felülteti, hogy magához ölelje. Lucy a nyakába temette az arcát, rámarkolt a fiú pizsamájára, miközben szabad folyást engedett a könnyeinek. Úgy gondolta, most már úgyis mindegy. Az azonban meglepte, hogy Harry teste ugyanúgy remegett, mint az övé, és hogy lassan az ő vállánál is nedvesség itatta át a hálóruháját.

\- Nekem is hiányzik - hallotta Harry motyogását, miközben érezte, hogy testvére a haját simogatta. - Néha azt várom, hogy megjelenik a kertben kutyaalakban, vagy érkezik tőle egy levél, amiben a hogylétünk felől érdeklődjön… Néha azt hiszem, hogy hallom az ugatós nevetését…

\- Én meg azt, hogy hercegnőnek hív - szólt közbe Lucy, miközben furcsa módon halványan elmosolyodott. Azt pedig még furcsábbnak találta, hogy érezte, hogy Harry szája is mosolyra húzódik.

\- Néha várom, hogy meséljen történeteket apáról…

\- …meg magáról és Lupinról…

\- …hogy nevessen az ikrek viccein…

\- …hogy megdicsérjen minket a régi csínyeinkért…

\- …hogy gratuláljon a kupagyőzelemhez…

\- …hogy támogasson minket az aurori pályához…

\- …hogy apa és anya helyett ott legyen nekünk.

Lucy erre nem tudott már mit mondani. Az utolsó tükrözte szívük legmélyebb vágyát, azt, amire mindig is vágytak, mióta megtudták az igazságot Siriusról. És bár néha felcsillant a remény, hogy esetleg a jövőben valamikor egy család lehetnek, ez Sirius halálával végleg szertefoszlott.

Ugyanakkor közelebb is hozta őket egymáshoz, jobban, mint korábban bármi. Lucy többé nem félt attól, hogy eltávolodik a testvérétől. Tudta, hogy a közös veszteségük, hogy Sirius, bár már nem volt velük többé, összeköti őket és abban is hitt, hogy azt, amit megtanultak tőle, egy nap továbbadhatják.

És bízott benne, hogy bárhol is van már Sirius, megtalálta Jameset és Lilyt, hogy együtt figyelhessék őket, ahogy tovább folytatják a harcot.

\- Köszönöm - súgta Lucy, miközben szorosan magához ölelte Harryt. - Köszönöm, hogy itt voltál nekünk. Köszönöm, hogy vigyáztál rám és vigyáztál Harryre. Köszönöm, hogy apánk helyett apánk voltál… Köszönöm, Sirius.

Nem volt temetés, nem volt gyászszertartás, nem volt sírhely, ahová elzarándokolhatott volna. De biztos volt benne, hogy Sirius így is értékeli a szavait.

\- Igen - mondta Harry is. Távolabb húzódott, így Lucy láthatta könnyáztatta arcát. Ám a szemébe visszatért a reményteli csillogás, és halovány mosolya is végre őszinte volt. - Köszönjük, Sirius.

Egymást ölelve feküdtek a takaró alá, és miközben Lucy Harry szívverését hallgatta, valahová messze képzelte magát, egy olyan jövőbe, ami már sosem történik meg és hagyta, hogy az illúzió szétoszoljon, mint füst a levegőben. De nem sajnálta, többé már nem. És talán most először érezte azt, hogy megtette az első lépést afelé, hogy feldolgozza a történteket. Hosszú idő után először mosollyal az arcán aludt el.

Másodpercekkel később - ő legalábbis úgy érezte - ágyúlövésszerű zajra riadt fel: kicsapódott a szoba ajtaja. Miközben Harryvel felültek az ágyban, megzördültek a függönykarikák a karnison, s vakító napfény árasztotta el a szobát. Lucy egyik kezét az arca elé kapta, a másikkal pedig ösztönösen Harry után kapott.

\- Mi történt!? - hallotta Harry értetlenkedését.

\- Nem tudtuk, hogy már megjöttél! - harsogta egy izgatott hang, akiben Lucy Ronra ismert.

\- Ne verd már, Ron! - igazolta feltevését egy szemrehányó hang, amelyik egészen biztosan Hermionehoz tartozott.

\- Minek vered te Harryt? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben lassan lejjebb engedte a kezét, de a ragyogó fényben még így se látott semmit. Egy magas árnyék bontakozott ki előtte, ő pislogott, s mikor sikerült ráfókuszálnia, a vigyorgó Ront ismerte fel. Mellette

\- Csak úgy, mert nem normális - felelte Hermione.

\- Hehehe - nevetett gúnyosan Ron, majd Harry felé fordult. - Jól vagy?

\- Csodásan - felelte Harry, aki a feje búbját dörzsölve visszahanyatlott az ágyra. A szemüvege már rajta volt. - És te?

\- Egész jól. - Ron közelebb húzta az egyik kartondobozt, és ráült. - Mikor érkeztél? Anya csak most szólt nekünk!

\- Éjjel egy körül.

\- Milyen volt a muglikkal? Rendesen bántak veled?

\- Semmi különös - felelte Harry. Közben Hermione lehuppant az ágyuk szélére. - Alig szóltak hozzám, de jobb is volt így. Te hogy vagy, Hermione?

\- Ó, én nagyon jól - felelte a lány, s fürkésző tekintettel bámulta Harryt és Lucyt is.

Lucy sejtette, mit vár tőlük Hermione, de mivel pillanatnyilag nem volt kedve se Sirius haláláról, se más fájdalmas témáról beszélni - már az is haladás volt, hogy Harryvel egymás között képesek voltak rá -, inkább megkérdezte:

\- Hány óra van? Lemaradtunk a reggeliről?

\- Ne izgulj, anya mindjárt hoz fel nektek kaját. - Ron fintorogva az égre emelte tekintetét. - Mert hogy szerinte Harry alultáplált... Na, de meséljetek már, mi volt? Mit csináltatok Dumbledore-ral?

\- Semmi izgalmasat - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Egy Horatius Lumpsluck nevű régi tanárt kellett rábírnunk, hogy jöjjön vissza a Roxfortba.

\- Ja...? - motyogta csalódottan Ron. - Azt hittük, hogy...

Hermione figyelmeztető pillantására azonban gyorsan irányt váltott:

\- ...mármint persze, gondoltuk, hogy valami ilyesmi volt.

\- Gondoltátok? - mosolygott Harry.

\- Aha... Mivel Umbridge lelépett, megint nincs SVK-tanárunk. Na és... milyen az ürge?

\- Olyan, mint egy rozmár, és régen a Mardekár házvezetője volt - sommázta Harry. - Valami baj van, Hermione?

A lány mindeddig úgy bámult rájuk, mintha furcsa tüneteket keresne rajtuk - de most gyorsan összeszedte magát, és könnyed mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.

\- Nem, dehogy, nincs semmi baj! És az a... az a Lumpsluck szerintetek jó tanár?

Harry és Lucy vállat vontak.

\- Nem t'om - felelte végül Harry. - Umbridge-nál nem lehet rosszabb.

\- Én tudok olyat, aki rosszabb, mint Umbridge! - csendült egy dühös hang az ajtóban. Ginny csoszogott be a szobába. - Szia, Harry, jó újra itt látni!

\- Neked meg mi bajod? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Ő a bajom! - sopánkodott Ginny, és lezuttyant Harry és Lucy ágyára. - Megőrülök tőle!

\- Mit művelt már megint? - érdeklődött együtt érzőn Hermione.

\- Semmit, csak úgy beszél velem, mint egy háromévessel!

\- Néha én is falra mászok attól a némbertől - Hermione halkabbra fogta hangját. - Iszonyúan el van telve magától.

Lucy a szemét forgatta, miközben Ron felfortyant.

\- Nem tudnátok egy fél percre leszállni róla!?

\- Persze, védjed csak! - vágott vissza Ginny. - Tudjuk, hogy be vagy indulva rá!

\- Nem hagynátok abba ezt az értelmetlen vitát? - nyögött fel Lucy fáradtan. Mivel három igen dühös pillantást kapott, így inkább Harryre nézett, aki viszont egyre értetlenebb képet vágott.

\- Kiről besz...

Mielőtt végigmondhatta volna a kérdést, megkapta rá a választ. Az ajtó ismét kitárult; Harry önkéntelenül magára rántotta a takarót, de olyan heves mozdulattal, hogy Hermione és Ginny lecsúsztak az ágy széléről, és a padlóra huppantak.

Az ajtóban Fleur állt, és két finomságokkal megrakott tálcát tartott a kezében.

\- 'Arry! - szólt elérzékenyülten. - Olyan rhégen nem látalak!

Mikor a lány elindult Harry felé, felbukkant mögötte a bosszús arcú Mrs Weasley.

\- Magam is fel tudtam volna hozni azokat a tálcákat! - zsörtölődött az asszony.

\- Nem volt fárhadság - felelte könnyedén Fleur, azzal letette az egyik tálcát Harry, a másikat Lucy térdére, majd lehajolt, hogy megpuszilja a fiút. Harry kezdett olyan vörös lenni, mint amilyen Ron volt, mikor először meglátta itt Fleurt. - Annyirha várhtam márh, 'ogy viszonlásalak! Emlékszel Gabrielle húgomrha? Folyton sak rhólad és Lucyrhól beszél! Ő is boldog lesz, 'ogy találkozhat veletek.

\- Miért... ő is itt van? - motyogta Harry.

\- De'ogy is van itt, buta fiú! - Fleur csilingelve felkacagott. - Úgy érhtem, jövő nyárhon, amikorh... vagy te nem is tudod? - Kék szeme elkerekedett, és szemrehányóan pillantott Mrs Weasleyre, aki ingerülten rávágta:

\- Még nem volt időnk elmondani neki.

Fleur ismét Harry felé fordult, de olyan lendülettel, hogy uszályként meglibbenő haja arcul csapta Mrs Weasleyt.

\- Billel össze'ázasodunk!

\- Oh - nyögte bambán Harry. Lucy épp azt figyelte, hogy Mrs Weasley, Hermione és Ginny szokás szerint kerülik egymás tekintetét. - Nahát... öh... gratulálok!

Fleur megint lecsapott Harryre, és puszikkal halmozta el.

\- Billnek mostanába' nagyon sok dolga van, én pedig sak félálásba' dolgozom a Grhingottsnál, ezérh' párh napja elhozot ide, 'ogy jobban megismerhkedjem a saládjával. Annyirha örhültem, mikorh 'alotam, 'ogy te is eljössz - it nem sok minden' le'et sinálni, sak főzés van meg sirkék! Perhsze Lucynál senki sem örhült jobban. Jól van, 'Arry, Lucy, egyetek, jó étvágyat kívánok!

Azzal Fleur kecsesen sarkon fordult, kilibbent a szobából, és óvatosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Tcha! - szaladt ki Mrs Weasley száján.

\- Anya utálja - jegyezte meg halkan Ginny.

\- Nem utálom! - suttogta ingerülten Mrs Weasley. - Csak annyit mondtam, hogy szerintem elhamarkodták ezt az eljegyzést!

\- Már egy éve ismerik egymást - dörmögte Ron, aki eléggé kótyagosnak tűnt, és még mindig a csukott ajtót bámulta.

\- Egy év nem olyan sok idő! Persze tudom én, miért ez a nagy sietség! Tudjukki visszatért, az emberek attól félnek, hogy a holnapi napot se érik meg, ezért mindenféle átgondolatlan döntést hoznak. Emlékszem, másfél évtizede is, amikor Tudjukki hatalmon volt, tucatjával szökdöstek a párocskák...

\- Igen, köztük te meg apa - kajánkodott Ginny.

\- Az más tészta - intette le az anyja. - Minket az Isten is egymásnak teremtett, mire vártunk volna? Viszont Bill és Fleur... hát, nem tudom... Mi a közös bennük? Bill szorgalmas, gyakorlatias fiú, Fleur viszont...

\- Buta tyúk - bólintott rá Ginny. - De azért Bill se éppen földhözragadt. Végül is átoktörő, szereti a kalandot, a hírnevet. Szerintem azért is bukott rá Francicára.

Harry és Hermione elnevették magukat.

\- Ne nevezd őt így, Ginny! - ripakodott rá a lányára Mrs Weasley. - Na, jól van, megyek a dolgomra... Harry, Lucy, egyétek meg a rántottátokat, mert teljesen kihűl!

Az asszony gondterhelt arccal kifordult a szobából. Ron még mindig nem tért egészen magához; úgy rázogatta a fejét, mint a kutya, ha víz megy a fülébe.

\- Nem lehet hozzászokni Fleurhöz, ha egy házban laksz vele? - kérdezte együttérzően Harry.

\- De, persze - felelte gyorsan Lucy, mielőtt bárki más megszólalhatott volna. - Itt mindenki összevissza problémázik a dolgon, nem értem, mi bajuk van Fleurrel.

\- Csak az, hogy… - kezdte el egyszerre Ginny és Hermione, mire Lucy feltette a kezét.

\- Jó, tudom, költői kérdés volt, el ne kezdjétek megint.

\- Én amúgy nem is problémázok! - szólalt meg felháborodva Ron, mikor látta, hogy Lucynak sikerült leállítania a két lányt.

\- Persze, mert be vagy indulva rá - ismételte korábbi szavait Ginny.

\- Szánalmas vagy! - ripakodott rá a fiúra Hermione is, azzal látványosan bevonult a sarokba, és ott karba tett kézzel megállt.

Ginny végül sóhajtott egyet.

\- Mindegy, anya úgyis észhez téríti Billt.

\- Hogy téríti észhez? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Állandóan hívogatja Tonksot, hogy jöjjön el hozzánk vacsorára. Azt akarja elérni, hogy Bill beleszeressen, és inkább őt válassza. Remélem, összejön a dolog. Én is szívesebben látnám Tonksot a családban.

\- Persze, biztos összejön - gúnyolódott Ron. - Nem találsz olyan idiótát, aki Tonksot választaná, ha Fleurt is megkaphatja. Jó, persze, Tonks se ronda, ha épp nem csinál fura dolgokat a hajával meg az orrával, de...

\- Sokkal normálisabban néz ki, mint Francica! - méltatlankodott Ginny.

\- És sokkal okosabb is, hiszen auror! - tódította Hermione a sarokból.

\- Fleur nem buta lány - jegyezte meg Harry. - Bizonyította a Trimágus Tusán.

\- Ne kezdd még te is! - fortyant fel Hermione.

\- Ennyire bejön neked, ahogy azt mondja: „'Arry"? - kérdezte csípősen Ginny.

\- Nem. - Harry szemmel láthatóan most már bánta, hogy beleszólt a vitába. - Csak azt mondtam, hogy Franci... mármint Fleur...

\- Ha jót akarsz, többé nem szólsz közbe - súgta oda jó tanácsként Harrynek Lucy. - Én már jó pár napja próbálom meggyőzni őket, de semmi.

\- Én akkor is jobban örülnék Tonksnak - jelentette ki Ginny karba tett kézzel. - Rajta legalább lehet nevetni.

\- Azt nem mondanám - vetette ellen Ron. - Az utóbbi időben kábé olyan vidám látványt nyújt, mint Hisztis Myrtle.

\- Ezzel ne gyere, Ron! - pirított rá Hermione. - Nem könnyű feldolgoznia, ami történt... végül is... végül is az unokabátyja volt.

Harry összerezzent, majd hirtelen felkapta a villáját, és tömni kezdte magába a rántottát. Lucy követte a példáját, remélve, hogy így kimaradhat a beszélgetésnek ebből a részéből. Azért még korántsem volt túl a dolgon.

\- Tonks és Sirius alig ismerték egymást - vitatkozott Ron. - Sirius a fél életét az Azkabanban töltötte, és előtte nem is találkoztak a családjaik...

\- Nem az a lényeg - rázta a fejét Hermione. - Tonks úgy érzi, ő a felelős Sirius haláláért!

\- Ezt meg honnan veszi? - bukott ki a kérdés Harryből.

\- Előtte ő harcolt Bellatrix Lestrange ellen. Szerintem úgy gondolja, hogy ha végzett volna a nővel, az nem ölhette volna meg Siriust.

\- Ez hülyeség! - jelentette ki sommásan Ron.

\- Nem, ez a túlélők bűntudata - helyesbített Hermione. - Lupin is próbált a lelkére beszélni, de hiába, nagyon maga alatt van. Azóta még a metamorfálás se megy neki.

\- Mi nem megy neki? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem tudja változtatni a külsejét - magyarázta Hermione. - Gondolom, a sokktól vagy valamitől meggyengült a varázsereje.

\- Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen is történhet - jegyezte meg Harry.

\- Én se - csóválta a fejét Hermione. - De gondolom, ha az ember nagyon le van törve...

Kinyílt az ajtó, és Mrs Weasley dugta be rajta a fejét.

\- Ginny - suttogta -, gyere le, segíts a főzésben!

\- Beszélgetünk, ha nem látnád! - méltatlankodott Ginny.

\- Gyere le! - ismételte Mrs Weasley, és választ se várva visszahúzta a fejét.

\- Csak azért kellek, hogy ne maradjon kettesben Francicával! - mérgelődött Ginny. Fleurt utánozva körbelendítette hosszú vörös haját, és széttárt karokkal, balerina módjára pipiskedve áttipegett a szobán.

\- Azért gyertek majd le ti is! - szólt vissza az ajtóból, aztán kiment.

Harry és Lucy kihasználták a beszélgetésben beállt szünetet, és folytatták a reggelizést. Hermione Fred és George dobozait vizsgálgatta, s időnként a szeme sarkából Harryre és Lucyra pillantott. Ron merengve majszolta Harry pirítósát, s továbbra is az ajtót fixírozta.

\- Ez meg mi? - kérdezte hirtelen Hermione, és felmutatott egy kisméretű távcsőnek tűnő tárgyat.

\- Nem t'om - felelte Ron.

\- Ha Fredék itt hagyták, akkor biztos teszteletlen áru, úgyhogy vigyázz vele - figyelmeztette azért barátnője Lucy két falat között.

\- Édesanyád szerint egész jól megy a varázsvicc-bolt - szólt Harry. - Azt mondta, a bátyáidnak van üzleti érzékük.

\- Az nem kifejezés - vigyorgott Ron. - Úsznak a galleonokban! Alig várom, hogy lássam a boltjukat! Még nem voltunk az Abszol úton, mert anya „biztonsági okokból" csak apával együtt hajlandó elmenni, apa meg eddig nem ért rá, de állítólag szuper a bolt!

\- És mi hír Percyről? Szóba áll már a szüléiddel?

\- Nem - felelte Ron.

\- De hát el kell ismernie, hogy édesapádnak volt igaza, hiszen Voldemort visszatért...

\- Dumbledore szerint - szólt közbe Lucy - az emberek könnyebben bocsátanak meg annak, aki téved, mint annak, akinek igaza van. Hallottam, amikor ezt mondta édesanyádnak.

\- Igazi Dumbledore-féle pihent agyú szöveg - dörmögte Ron.

\- Az idén Lucyval különórára fogunk járni hozzá - jegyezte meg csak úgy mellékesen Harry.

Ronnak a torkán akadt a pirítós, Hermione pedig felsikoltott.

\- És ezt csak most mondjátok!? - hüledezett Ron.

\- Most jutott eszembe - felelte őszintén Harry. - Tegnap éjjel mondta a seprűs kamrában.

\- Azanyja...! Különórák Dumbledore-ral... - suttogta lenyűgözve Ron. - Nem mondta, hogy miért...?

Nem fejezte be a kérdést, helyette lopva összepillantott Hermionéval. Lucy letette a kést és a villát - kissé túl gyorsan vert a szíve ahhoz képest, hogy nem csinált mást, csak ült az ágyban. Dumbledore azt mondta, Harryvel mondják el nekik... akár most rögtön túleshetnek rajta... Harryre nézett, aki a villáját fixírozta, majd felnézett.

\- Nem tudjuk, miért akar órákat adni nekünk, de valószínű, hogy a jóslat miatt.

Se Hermione, se Ron nem válaszolt, csak dermedten meredtek rájuk.

\- Arról a jóslatról beszélek, amit megpróbáltak ellopni a minisztériumból - folytatta Lucy.

\- Csak hát azt senki nem hallotta - sietett leszögezni Hermione. - És már összetört.

\- Bár a Próféta szerint... - kezdte Ron, de Hermione lepisszegte.

\- A Próféta jól sejti. - szólt közbe Harry, és végre felemelte a fejét. Lucy megfogta a kezét, miközben a barátait nézte: Hermione rémültnek tűnt, Ron álmélkodott. Harry közben folytatta: - A jóslatot más formában is megőrizték, nemcsak az üveggömbben. Mi Lucyval Dumbledore dolgozószobájában hallgattuk meg. Neki mondták el annak idején, így ő továbbadhatta nekünk. Az derült ki belőle... - Harry nagy levegőt vett. - Szóval úgy tűnik, én leszek az, akinek végeznie kell Voldemorttal... A jóslat legalábbis azt mondja: nem élhet egyikünk, amíg a másik él.

A négyes egy hosszú pillanatig némán meredt egymásra. Aztán durranás hallatszott, és Hermione eltűnt egy fekete füstfelhő mögött.

\- Hermione! - ordított fel kórusban Harry, Lucy és Ron, s a két reggelis tálca csörömpölve landolt a padlón.

Hermione köhögve kibontakozott a füstből. Ott volt a kezében a teleszkóp, és a fél szeme körül mintaszerű monokli díszelgett.

\- Megszorítottam, erre... belém bokszolt! - nyögte lélegzet után kapkodva a lány. Valóban, a távcsőből egy rugó állt ki, s azon egy apró ököl fityegett.

\- Rá se ránts! - szólt a visszafojtott nevetéstől elcsukló hangon Ron. - Anya egy perc alatt rendbe hoz. Profi a kisebb sérülések gyógyításában...

\- Kit érdekel ez most! - Hermione gyorsan visszaült az ágy szélére. - Harry... jaj, Harry... Miután visszajöttünk a minisztériumból, sokat gondolkodtunk... persze nem akartuk elmondani nektek, de abból, amit Lucius Malfoy a jóslatról mondott - hogy rólad meg Voldemortról szól... szóval gyanítottuk, hogy valami ilyesmi lehet... Jaj, Harry... - Hermione sajnálkozva nézett a fiúra, és suttogva megkérdezte: - Nagyon félsz?

\- Már nem - felelte Harry. - Amikor meghallgattam a jóslatot, eléggé féltem... De most már valahogy úgy érzem, hogy mindig is tudtam... Mindig is tudtam, hogy egyszer meg kell küzdenem vele...

\- És mi van Lucyval? - fordult fogadott húga felé Ron. - A Próféta szerint mindketten…

\- Mivel nem tudnak részleteket, ezért jó szokásukhoz híven engem is belekevertek - magyarázta Lucy. - De a jóslat csak egy embert jelöl meg Voldemort ellenfeleként és az Harry. Voldemort őt jelölte meg, őt választotta ki. Azonban, mivel én az ikertestvére vagyok, így a sebhelyen kívül rám is illik a leírás, ami megjelöli Voldemort ellenfelét, és ez majdnem olyan fontossá tesz, mint Harryt. Ilyen szempontból igaza volt a Prófétának: én vagyok a tartalék, a másik Kiválasztott, aki Harry helyébe lép, ha ő idő előtt elbukna. Legalábbis Dumbledore így fogalmazott. Hogy addig nekem milyen szerepem lesz, nem tudom, de nyilván fontos, ha Dumbledore nekem is különórákat akar adni. Azonban bízzunk benne, hogy nekem sosem kell majd átvennem a feladatot Harrytől.

\- Mikor hallottuk, hogy Dumbledore maga megy el Harryért, és hogy téged is magával visz, azt hittük, mondani vagy mutatni akar valamit a jóslattal kapcsolatban - szólt felélénkülve Ron. - És végül is jól gondoltuk, nem? Nem vacakolna vele, hogy különórákat adjon nektek, ha úgy gondolná, hogy nektek kampec - szóval biztos van esélyetek!

\- Ez igaz - helyeselt Hermione. - Kíváncsi vagyok, mit akar tanítani neked. Talán a defenzív mágia magasiskoláját... iszonyúan erős ellenátkokat... rontásrombolókat...

Harry és Lucy alig figyeltek a lányra. Olyan melegség áradt szét bennük, aminek semmi köze nem volt a besütő naphoz, és a mellkasukban érzett görcsös gombóc oldódni kezdett. Tisztában voltak vele, hogy Ron és Hermione sokkal jobban megrémültek, mint mutatják, de a puszta tény, hogy ott maradtak velük és bátorítják, vigasztalják őket, ahelyett hogy borzadva elhúzódnának tőlük, mint a leprástól - nos, ez olyan sokat jelentett nekik, hogy szavakba se tudták önteni. Csupán megszorították egymás kezét, hogy jelezzék a másiknak az örömüket.

\- ...meg hát mindenféle elterelő bűbájt - fejezte be a találgatást Hermione. - Ti legalább egy órátokról tudtok, amire biztosan járni fogtok az idén. Az pont eggyel több, mint amennyiről én meg Ron tudunk... Igazán megjöhetnének már az RBF-eredményeink.

\- Biztos hamar megjönnek - vélekedett Ron. - Már eltelt egy hónap.

\- Várjatok! - szólt Lucy. Az éjjeli beszélgetés egy újabb részlete derengett fel benne. - Mintha Dumbledore azt mondta volna, hogy ma jönnek meg az RBF-eredményeink!

\- Ma!? - kiáltott fel Hermione. - Ma? De hát miért nem... Jaj Istenem! Miért nem szóltál?

Azzal felugrott, mintha megcsípték volna.

\- Megyek, megnézem, jött-e bagoly...

Mikor Harry és Lucy tíz perccel később felöltözve, kezükben a reggelis tálcákkal leértek a földszintre, Hermionét meglehetősen zaklatott állapotban, a konyhaasztalnál ülve találták, Mrs Weasley pedig ott állt fölötte, és szemlátomást azon fáradozott, hogy eltüntesse a lány szeme körül a pandamackós monoklit.

\- Meg sem mozdul - sopánkodott az asszony. Egyik kezében a pálcáját tartotta, a másikban a Gyógyítás a gyakorlatban című könyv egy példányát, ami a Horzsolások és zúzódások című fejezetnél volt felütve. - Nem értem, ez mindig használni szokott.

\- Jellemző Fred és George sajátos humorára, hogy eltüntethetetlenre csinálták - jegyezte meg Ginny.

\- De hát muszáj eltüntetni! - rémüldözött Hermione. Nem járkálhatok ilyen arccal!

\- Nem is fogsz, drágám! - sietett megnyugtatni Mrs Weasley. - Megtaláljuk az ellenszerét, ne félj!

\- Biztosan van ellenszere - próbálta Lucy is megnyugtatni barátnőjét. - Muszáj, hogy legyen, ugyanis a legtöbb árut magukon tesztelik. Azonban ezt még én se ismerem, így gőzöm sincs, mi lehet az.

\- Bill mesélte, 'ogy Frhed és Zsorzs nágyon vices fiúk - szólt mosolyogva Fleur.

\- Hogy halálra ne kacagjam magam! - vágta rá bosszúsan Hermione. Felugrott a székről, és kezét tördelve járkálni kezdett a konyhában. - Mrs Weasley, egészen biztos, hogy nem jött reggel bagoly?

\- Persze, drágám, hiszen észrevettem volna - felelte türelmesen az asszony. - De hát még kilenc óra sincs. Hosszú még a nap...

\- Tudom, hogy elszúrtam a rúnaismeretet - motyogta zaklatottan Hermione. - Legalább egy súlyos félrefordítást csináltam. És sötét varázslatok kivédéséből is gyatra voltam a gyakorlatin. Az átváltoztatástanról azt hittem, hogy egész jól sikerült, de így utólag már…

\- Fogd be a szád, Hermione! - förmedt rá Ron. - Nem csak te izgulsz! Aztán majd megjön a tíz „kiváló" RBF-ed...

\- Dehogyis, dehogyis! - Hermione hisztérikusan rázta a kezét. - Tudom, hogy mindenből megbuktam!

\- Tényleg, mi van, ha mindenből megbukik az ember? - kérdezte Harry. Az összes jelenlevőnek tette fel a kérdést, de természetesen Hermione válaszolt rá.

\- Akkor a házvezetőnkkel kell megbeszélnünk a továbbiakat. Év végén megkérdeztem McGalagonytól.

\- Á Beauxbatonsban mi más'ogy sináltuk ezeket - jegyezte meg kissé fennhéjázva Fleur. - Szerhintem jobban. A 'atodik év után voltak a vizsgák, nem az ötödik után, és...

Egy rémült sikoly belefojtotta a szót. Hermione a konyhaablaknál állt, és kifelé mutatott. A távolban négy, egyre növekvő fekete pötty látszott az égen.

\- Ezek baglyok - állapította meg rekedten Ron, s már ugrott is, hogy csatlakozzon Hermionéhoz az ablaknál.

\- És hárman vannak - tette hozzá Harry. Ő is odaállt barátai mellé.

\- Fejenként egy - mondta Lucy és ő is odaállt melléjük.

\- Jaj istenem... - suttogta holtra váltan Hermione. - Jaj istenem... jaj istenem... - Azzal belemarkolt Harry és Ron karjába. Harry kinyújtotta a másik karját, amibe Lucy belekarolt; így álltak ott összekapaszkodva, várva a leveleiket.

A madarak, négy szép macskabagoly, egyenesen az Odú felé repültek. Mikor a házhoz vezető ösvény fölé ereszkedtek, már az is látszott, hogy egy-egy nagy, négyzet alakú borítékot hoznak.

\- Istenem! - visított Hermione.

Mrs Weasley átoldalazott a négyes között, és kinyitotta a konyhaablakot. Egy, kettő, három, négy - a madarak beröppentek, szépen felsorakoztak a konyhaasztalon, majd egyszerre felemelték a jobb lábukat.

A Lucynak címzett levelet a bal középső bagoly hozta. A lány odalépett a madárhoz, és ügyetlenül babrálni kezdett a küldeményt rögzítő csomóval. Balra tőle Ron próbálta leoldani a levelét. A jobbján álló Harry szintén ügyetlenül időzött a csomóval, az ő jobb oldalán pedig Hermionénak annyira remegett a keze, hogy a baglya is belerázkódott.

A konyhában a légy zümmögését is hallani lehetett. Hosszas ügyetlenkedés után Lucynak végül sikerült kiszabadítania a levelét. Gyorsan feltépte a borítékot, kihúzta belőle az összehajtott pergamenlapot, és kinyitotta.

 _A RENDES BŰBÁJOS FOKOZATVIZSGA ÉRDEMJEGYEI_

 _ **Sikeres vizsga:  
**_ _Kiváló (K)  
_ _Várakozáson felüli (V)  
_ _Elfogadható (E)_

 _ **Sikertelen vizsga:  
**_ _Hitvány (H)  
_ _Borzalmas (B)  
_ _Troll (T)_

 _ **Lucy Lily Potter vizsgaeredményei:**_

 _Asztronómia: E  
_ _Átváltoztatástan: K  
_ _Bájitaltan: K  
_ _Bűbájtan: K  
_ _Gyógynövénytan: V  
_ _Legendás lények gondozása: V  
_ _Mágiatörténet: B  
_ _Sötét varázslatok kivédése: K_

Lucynak többször is el kellett olvasnia a bizonyítványt, mire többé-kevésbé sikerült felfognia. Minden rendben... Tudta, hogy az asztronómia gyatrán fog sikerülni, és hogy meg fog bukni mágiatörténetből, mivel a vizsga közepén eszméletét vesztette. Ám azt álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen jól fog zárni. Még egyszer végigfuttatta ujját a jegyeken... négy „kiváló"! Ráadásul még bájitaltanból is sikerült! Az öröm úgy áradt szét a tagjaiban, mint az adrenalin, hiszen pontosan tudta, mit jelentett az, amit a papíron látott: mehet tovább RAVASZ-ra az összes olyan tárgyból, ami kell az aurori képzéshez!

Lucy hatalmas vigyorral az arcán körülnézett. Hermione hátat fordított a társaságnak, és lecsüggesztette a fejét, Harrynek és Ronnak viszont sugárzott az arca.

\- Csak jóslástanból és mágiatörténetből buktam meg, az meg kit érdekel? - újságolta Ron boldogan Harrynek és Lucynak. - Tessék, nézzétek meg! Cseréljünk...

Harry és Lucy átadták a saját lapjukat, majd együtt végigpillantott Ron jegyein: egyetlen „kiváló"' se volt köztük...

\- Annyira tudtam, Harry, hogy megkapod a K-t sötét varázslatok kivédéséből! - ujjongott Ron, és belebokszolt a fiú vállába. - Lucy, te meg egy isten vagy, hogy négy K-t kaptál!

\- Négy „kiváló"-d van? - fordult Harry jóleső csodálkozással Lucy felé.

\- Igen! - Lucy nem bírta ki, hogy ne kezdjen önfeledten ugrálni, mint egy ötéves. - SVK, átváltoztatástan, bűbájtan és bájitaltan!

\- Mi van? - nevetett Harry és átölelte húgát. - Hogy a fenébe sikerült a K bájitaltanból?

\- Nem tudom, de alig várom, hogy lássam Piton arcán, mikor meglát a RAVASZ kurzuson!

\- Ügyes fiú vagy! - szólt fel Mrs Weasley Ron lapjából. Büszkén mosolygott, és megborzolta Ron haját. - Hét RBF! Fred és George ketten együtt se szereztek ennyit!

\- Hermione? - szólt tétován Ginny, mert a lány még mindig hátat fordított nekik. - Neked milyen a bizonyítványod?

\- Nem olyan rossz - susogta Hermione.

\- Jaj, maradj már! - csattant fel Ron, és kikapta a lány kezéből a pergament. - Aha, nem rossz... kilenc „kiváló" és egy „várakozáson felüli" sötét varázslatok kivédéséből. - Félig nevetve, félig bosszúsan nézett a lányra. - De persze csalódott vagy, igaz?

Hermione a fejét rázta. Harry és Lucy nevettek rajta.

\- Mind a négyen mehetünk RAVASZ-ra! - vigyorgott Ron. - Anya, van még virsli?

Harry újra a bizonyítványára nézett. Lucy egy kis csalódottságot látott átsuhanni az arcán.

\- Minden rendben? - kérdezte suttogva. Mivel Mrs Weasley még mindig Ront méltatta, így nem volt nehéz kicsit félrevonulni.

\- Igen, persze. Jobbat nem is remélhettem volna… csak nekem nem sikerült a K bájitaltanból - felelte Harry, küzdve a rátörő csüggedtséggel.

\- Semmi baj - simított végig Harry karján Lucy. - Majd én továbbképezlek. Ha auror akarsz lenni, akkor az is leszel.

Harry melegen rámosolygott a lányra.

\- Lucy… te vagy a világ legjobb kishúga.

* * *

Draco elégedetten nézett végig az RBF-vizsga eredményein. Ami érdekelte - a sötét varázslatok kivédése és a bájitaltan - abból meg is szerezte a kiválót, a többi pedig hidegen hagyta. Úgysem az iskolára fog koncentrálni a következő évben, így nem sok figyelmet fordított a jegyeire. Megmutatta a lapot az édesanyjának, majd a szalonba ment, ahol Bellatrix már várta őt, hogy egy újabb nap gyakorláson essen át.

\- Na végre! - kezdte rögtön Bellatrix, ahogy Draco belépett az ajtón. - Mi tartott ilyen sokáig?

\- Megjöttek a vizsgaeredményeim, csak azokat olvastam át - felelte Draco.

\- Vizsgák! - horkant fel Bellatrix lenézően. - Kit érdekel az a koszos, rozzant kastély? Neked egy feladatod van a következő évben, egyetlen egy, Draco! Sokkal többről szól ez, minthogy elvégezd az iskolát!

\- Igen, persze, tudom - próbálta leállítani nagynénjét Draco, mielőtt túlságosan belelovalja magát. Szerencsére most Bellatrix sem akart sokat akadékoskodni a fiú késésén, mert gyorsan belevágott.

\- Először gyakorlunk egy kis okklumenciát, utána azonban a nonverbális varázslást fogjuk elkezdeni - magyarázta. - Legillimens!

Draco számított a hirtelen támadásra, így már jó előre felállította a mentális védvonalait. Érezte, hogy Bellatrix megpróbál áttörni rajta, de ő összeszorított fogakkal koncentrált és bár kicsit leizzadt, de sikerült visszavernie a kísérletet.

\- Ügyes - mondta ki faarccal Bellatrix, ami nála már tényleg dicséretnek számított. - Néhány nap alatt sokat fejlődtél. Azonban nem szabad elhanyagolnod a gyakorlást azután sem, hogy visszamész a kastélyba. Ez életbevágó lehet!

\- Értem.

\- Akkor most jöjjenek a nonverbális varázslatok. Ezekkel nagy előnyre tehetsz szert, ha összetűzésbe keveredsz a Potter kölykökkel. Nem fogják tudni, mi érte őket.

Bellatrix arca kaján élvezetet tükrözött. Draco próbálta átérezni a lelkesedését, de valamiért nem rajongott a gondolatért, hogy párbajoznia kelljen bármelyik Potterrel.

Bár a fiútól egyáltalán nem tartott, azért a lány pálcáját nem szívesen látta volna az arcára szegeződni.


	7. Chapter 5: Zsebpiszok közi kitérő

**Chapter 5**

 **Zsebpiszok közi kitérő**

Harry érkezése után Lucy kedélyállapota sokat javult. Bár néha a szomorúság kiült az arcára és volt, hogy órákon át egy szavát se lehetett hallani, de ezenkívül már olyan volt, mint Sirius halála előtt. Harryvel szinte el se mozdultak egymás mellől, sőt, Lucy éjszakára mindig leköltözött testvéréhez - olyankor ugyanis a rémálmok is elkerülték. Próbálkozott a saját ágyában elaludni, de mindig az lett a vége, hogy Harrynél kötött ki, mert annyira megszokta már a jelenlétét. Azt azonban nem is akarta tagadni, hogy mennyire élvezi, hogy újra a régi lehet (legalábbis majdnem), így a Siriusnak írt levelei is sokkal vidámabb hangvételűek lettek.

A fiú érkezése egyébként az Odú minden lakosát felvillanyozta. A gyerekek napjaik jó részét kviddicsezéssel töltötték: Harry és Hermione játszottak Ron és Ginny ellen - Hermione szörnyen ügyetlen volt, de Ginny hozta a formáját, így a párok nagyjából egyforma erősek voltak. Lucy felváltva játszott hol az egyik, hol a másik csapatnál, emiatt a végeredmény szinte mindig borítékolható volt. Néha a lányt a kispadra küldték, hogy legyen valami izgalom is az edzésben; olyankor Lucy Tapmanccsal játszott és volt, annyira belemerült a játékba, hogy külön szólni kellett neki, hogy most már visszajöhet.

A máskülönben boldog, békés vakációt azonban beárnyékolta, hogy a Próféta szinte napi rendszerességgel számolt be titokzatos eltűnésekről, különös incidensekről, sőt, halálesetekről. Sokszor Bill és Mr Weasley hozták a friss híreket, azelőtt, hogy azok az újságban megjelentek volna. Még Harry és Lucy tizenhatodik születésnapján sem volt felhőtlenül vidám a hangulat, köszönhetően a vendégségbe érkező Remus Lupin beszámolójának. A varázsló nyúzott és komor volt, barna haját nem kevés ősz szál szőtte át, ruhája pedig még a megszokottnál is rongyosabb volt.

\- Megint két dementortámadás történt - mondta, miközben Mrs Weasley letett elé egy jókora szeletet a születésnapi tortából. - És megtalálták Igor Karkarov holttestét egy kunyhóban fent északon. Ott volt fölötte a Sötét Jegy - őszintén szólva már az is csoda, hogy egy egész évig életben maradt, miután otthagyta a halálfalókat. Sirius öccsét, Regulust emlékeim szerint már pár nap után elkapták.

Mrs Weasley rosszalló pillantást vetett rá.

\- Beszéljünk inkább valami másról...

\- Florean Fortescue-ról hallottál, Remus? - kérdezte Bill, akinek Fleur percenként újratöltötte a poharát borral. - Tudod, neki volt az a...

\- ...fagyizója az Abszol úton? - vágott közbe Lucy. Egyszeriben kellemetlen, üres érzése támadt a gyomrában. - Harryvel mindig kaptunk tőle ingyenfagyit. Mi történt vele?

\- Minden jel szerint elhurcolták.

\- De hát miért? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Ki tudja? Magára haragíthatta őket valamivel. Kár érte, rendes fickó volt.

Mrs Weasley mérgesen bámult Billre.

\- Ha már az Abszol útnál tartunk - kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe Mr Weasley -, sajnos úgy tűnik, Ollivander is eltűnt.

\- A pálcakészítő? - hüledezett Ginny.

\- Igen, ő. Az üzlete üres, dulakodásnak nincs nyoma. Nem lehet tudni, hogy önszántából ment- e el vagy elrabolták.

\- De hát akkor... hol fognak az emberek pálcát venni?

\- Be kell érniük más pálcakészítőkkel - felelte Mr Weasley. - Csak hát Ollivander volt a legjobb. Ha az ellenség megszerezte őt, az nem valami biztató ránk nézve.

\- Lucy, velem jönnél egy kicsit? - kérdezte hirtelen Lupin. Lucy csodálkozva nézett össze Harryvel, majd felállt a tortaszelete mellől és követte a varázslót a hátsó kertbe. Ott Tapmancs, amint meglátta őket, azonnal hozzájuk rohant, szájában a botkollekciója legújabb darabjával. Lucy megfogta és jó messzire eldobta, hogy egy kis időt nyerjen a Lupinnal való beszélgetéshez.

Ám a varázsló egyelőre nem akart a tárgyra térni.

\- Szépen megnőtt - jegyezte meg, ahogy a távolodó kutya után nézett.

\- Igen - mondta Lucy. - Látnod kellett volna, milyen hosszú volt a szőre nyár elején. Ráadásul mindenbe belemászott, így koszos és csomós is volt, mint egy kóborkutyának. Arra emlékeztetett, mikor Sirius a Roxfort melletti hegyekben bujkált.

Lupin döbbenten fordult Lucy felé, ám a lány csak mosolygott. Közben Tapmancs is visszaért, így Lucy újra eldobta a botot. Sajnos a fadarab pont a kis tóba esett, így a fekete kutya ismét tiszta békanyál lett, amint utánaugrott.

\- Jaj, Tapmancs! - nevetett fel Lucy. - Még az se érdekel, hogy szülinapom van? Most moshatom le újra a bundád!

Tapmancs kievickélt a partra, megrázta magát, majd elkezdte kergetni az éppen előmerészkedő Csámpást. Nem mintha bántani akarta volna, csak imádta kimozdítani a macskát a komfortzónájából. Bár az utóbbi időben ezt olyan gyakran tette, hogy Csámpás már nem mert mászkálni a kertben.

Lucy egy ideig figyelte őket, majd Lupin felé fordult.

\- Miért akartál beszélni velem?

\- Először is kérdezni akartam valamit, de már megkaptam rá a választ - mosolyodott el Lupin. - Aztán meg szerettem volna odaadni a szülinapi ajándékod.

\- Nem kellett volna… - kezdte egyből Lucy, de a varázsló már belenyúlt a talárja zsebébe és egy szalaggal átkötött kis csomagot adott neki.

\- Remélem, tetszeni fog - mosolygott kicsit félénken, miközben azt figyelte, ahogy Lucy kioldotta a szalagot, majd szétnyitotta a csomagolást.

Egyből a szája elé kapta a kezét. Egy fotót pillantott meg: azt, amelyik épp egy éve készült, még a Grimmauld téren. A képen tizenöt éves, nevető önmaga ölelt át egy Tapmancshoz nagyon hasonló kutyát, akinek a fején több fonat is díszelgett. Lucy megnézte a következő képet, mire a szíve a torkába ugrott. Siriust pillantotta meg, akivel boldogan ölelkeztek, és akinek a hajában ott voltak a fonatok, amiket ő csinált neki.

Rápillantott még néhány képre. Az egyiken ő és Harry játszottak varázslósakkot a Black-ház konyhájában, aztán ők ketten és Sirius nevettek bele a kamerába karácsony napján, ők és a Weasley-gyerekek játszottak a még kölyök Tapmanccsal a földön…

Lucy fátyolos tekintettel nézett fel Lupinra. A szíve csordultig volt hálával, úgy érezte, nem tudja szavakba önteni, milyen sokat jelent neki ez a pár fénykép. Gondolkodás nélkül átölelte a varázslót, aki kis hezitálás után visszaölelte.

\- Köszönöm… - motyogta boldogan. - Köszönöm, Remus.

\- Nincs mit, Lucy - simított végig párszor a fején Remus, majd egymásra mosolyogtak, és miután Lucy letörölte a néhány kicsorduló könnycseppet, vissza is mentek a konyhába a többiekhez.

A meglehetősen hullámzó hangulatúra sikeredett zsúr másnapján megérkezett a Roxfortból a szokásos értesítés és a tankönyvlista. Lucy levele meglepetéshírrel is szolgált: mikor megpillantotta, felsikkantott és olyannyira izgatott lett, mint még az RBF-levelek napján se.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte egyszerre Harry, Ron, Hermione és Ginny.

\- Kineveztek… - suttogta örömtől remegő hangon Lucy, majd kikapta a jelvényt a borítékból és felmutatta. - Kineveztek a kviddicscsapat kapitányának!

\- Gratulálok! - kapta fel Harry Lucyt és kétszer körbeforgott vele. - Mindenkinél jobban megérdemelted!

\- Akkor mostantól egyenrangú vagy a prefektusokkal! - lelkendezett Hermione. - Használhatod a külön fürdőnket meg minden!

Ron csillogó szemmel nézegette a kapitányi jelvényt.

\- Emlékszem, mikor Charlie viselt ilyet... Tök jó, hogy te leszel a kapitányunk... Persze csak, ha beveszel a csapatba. Ha-ha...

\- Jó, hogy mondod, meg kell írnom Charlie-nak! - ugrált egyhelyben Lucy. - Meg Frednek és George-nak is! Odáig lesznek tőle! Harry, kölcsönadod Hedviget? És használhatom Pulipintyet, Ron? Nem kell aggódni, Pulipinty megy majd Fredékhez, Hedvig pedig Charlie-hoz…

\- Ez túlpörgött - vigyorgott Ron, ahogy Lucy a lépcső felé vette az irányt.

Felszaladt a szobájába, maga elé kapott három pergament és mindegyikre ugyanazt az üzenetet írta le. Nem volt hosszú, de tisztán érződött belőle az izgatottsága, valami, ami pár napja még idegen érzés volt számára. Az, hogy még képes volt ilyet érezni, megnyugtatta, hogy még nincs veszve minden. Ron szobájában becserkészte Pulipintyet, majd kidobta az izgatott madarat az ablakon, aztán lement Harry szobájába, ahol felébresztette Hedviget és útnak indította Romániába. Azután visszament a szobájába, és az utolsó borítékot betette Sirius többi levele közé.

Mire visszaért a konyhába, a hangulat kissé megváltozott: Mrs Weasley valamiért elég ingerültnek tűnt.

\- …sürgősen komolyodj meg, mert egyelőre túl éretlen vagy hozzá, hogy velünk gyere! - Mrs Weasley felkapta az órát (ami most is az egész családot fenyegető halálos veszélyre figyelmeztetett), és rádobta egy halom frissen mosott törölközőre. - Ez a roxforti továbbtanulásodra is vonatkozik!

Mint kiderült, Ronhoz beszélt, aki „ez nem lehet igaz"-tekintettel nézett Harryre, miközben anyja ruháskosarastól-órástól kiviharzott az ajtón.

\- Na tessék... már viccelni se lehet...

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Semmi, semmi - legyintett gyorsan az egész témára Ron.

A következő néhány napban Mrs Weasley szerencsére megkímélte családját a további kirohanásoktól, bár szombaton a reggelinél igencsak feszültnek tűnt. Bill, aki úgy döntött, hogy Fleurrel együtt otthon marad (Hermione és Ginny őszinte örömére), két dudorodó erszényt tett le Harry és Lucy elé az asztalra.

\- Nekem is adsz? - kérdezte nagy szemeket meresztve Ron.

\- Ez Harryék saját pénze, te ütődött - felelte Bill, majd a két Potterhez fordult: - Kivettem nektek a Gringottsból. Ha az utcáról megy be az ember, mostanában öt órába is beletelik, mire hozzájut a pénzéhez, úgy megszigorították a koboldok a biztonsági intézkedéseket. Tegnapelőtt Arkie Philpottnak bedugtak egy tisztességtesztelőt a... na mindegy, szóval így egyszerűbb volt.

\- Kösz, Bill - biccentett Harry, és zsebre dugta a saját erszényét.

\- Bill, édesem, 'ogy te milyen figyelmes vagy! - duruzsolta Fleur, és megcirógatta Bill orrát. A háta mögött Ginny úgy tett, mintha belehányna a tányérjába. Harry ettől köhögési rohamot kapott, mire Ron lendületesen hátba vágta.

A szombat borongós, szürke napnak indult. Mikor a kis csapat tagjai köpenyükkel bajlódva kiléptek a házból, már ott várt rájuk a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium speciális szolgálati autója, amiben Lucynak egyszer már volt szerencséje utazni.

\- Jó, hogy apa megint igényelhet ilyet - jegyezte meg elégedetten Ron, miközben a kocsi Bill és Fleur integetésétől kísérve elindult az Odú elől. Ő, Harry, Lucy, Hermione és Ginny tökéletes kényelemben terpeszkedtek a hátsó ülésen.

\- Ne nagyon szokd meg, mert csak Harry és Lucy miatt kaptuk - szólt hátra a válla fölött Mr Weasley. Ő és felesége a minisztériumi sofőr mellett ültek a kedvükért kétszemélyes kanapé méretére szélesedett anyósülésen. - Harry és Lucy a legmagasabb fokozatú védelmet élvezik. A Foltozott Üstben még további testőrséget kapunk.

Harry és Lucy bosszúsan hallgattak; nem volt ínyükre, hogy egy hadseregnyi auror kíséretében mehetnek csak bevásárolni. A láthatatlanná tévő köpeny ott lapult Harry hátizsákjában, s Lucy úgy vélte, ha Dumbledore nem tartott szükségesnek egyéb óvintézkedést, akkor a minisztérium is beérhetné ennyivel - bár most, hogy belegondolt, rájött, hogy a minisztérium feltehetőleg nem tud a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyükről.

\- Itt is volnának - mondta meglepően rövid idő elteltével a sofőr. Az indulás óta ekkor szólalt meg először. A kocsi a Charing Cross Roadon állt, a Foltozott Üst bejárata előtt. - Megvárjam önöket? Tudják előre, meddig maradnak?

\- Néhány óráig - felelte Mr Weasley. - Á, remek, itt van!

Lucy követte Mr Weasley tekintetét, és kinézett a kocsi ablakán. Nagyot dobbant a szíve örömében. A kocsma előtt nem marcona aurorok álltak, hanem egy hódprémkabátos alak: a hatalmas termetű, fekete szakállú Rubeus Hagrid. A mugli járókelők mind megbámulták a Roxfort vadőrét, de ő ügyet sem vetett rájuk; viszont amikor meglátta Harryt és Lucyt, boldog mosoly terült szét széles arcán.

\- Harry! Lucy! - harsogta, és csontropogtató ölelésbe zárta a kocsiból kikászálódó ikreket. - Csikócsőr, mármint Szilajszárny... látnotok kéne, annyira boldog, hogy újra a szabad ég alatt élhet!

\- Örülök neki - mosolygott a bordáit masszírozva Harry. - Sejtelmünk se volt, hogy te leszel a „testőrség"!

\- Akár a régi szép időkben, igaz-e? A minisztérium persze aurorokat akart küldeni, de Dumbledore rám szavazott. - Hagrid büszkén kidüllesztette a mellkasát. - Na, mehetünk is... Molly, Arthur, csak utánatok...

A Foltozott Üstben Lucy most először egyetlen vendéget se látott. Csak Tom, a fogatlan, vén kocsmáros maradt meg magnak a régi gárdából. A belépők láttán reménykedve felpillantott, de mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, Hagrid fontoskodva odaszólt neki: „Ma nincs időnk leülni, Tom. Tudod, roxfortos ügy."

Tom búsan bólintott, és tovább törölgette a poharakat. Harry, Lucy, Hermione, Hagrid és Weasleyék a kocsmán átvágva kivonultak a kis hátsó udvarra, ahol a kukák álltak. Hagrid ott fölemelte rózsaszín esernyőjét, és megkopogtatta vele a szemközti fal egyik tégláját. A falon nyomban boltíves átjáró nyílt, amelyen túl kanyargós, macskaköves utca tárult a szemük elé. A kis csapat tagjai sorban beléptek a kapun, majd megálltak, és körülnéztek.

Az Abszol út megváltozott. A varázskönyvekkel, bájital-hozzávalókkal, üstökkel és egyebekkel teli színpompás kirakatokból egy se látszott - mind tele volt ragasztva a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium jókora plakátjaival. A sötétpiros alapra nyomtatott hirdetmények többsége a minisztérium biztonsági tanácsait tartalmazó brosúra kinagyított változata volt, de akadtak körözés alatt álló halálfalók mozgó, fekete-fehér fényképét viselő plakátok is. A közeli patika bejáratáról például Bellatrix Lestrange vigyorgott gúnyosan a járókelőkre. Néhány üzlet, köztük a Florean Fortescue Fagylaltszalon kirakata be volt deszkázva, az utcán ellenben - s ez korábban nem volt jellemző - egymást érték a hevenyészett árusstandok. A legközelebbin, amit egy kifakult csíkos ponyvatető alatt rendeztek be a Czikornyai és Patza előtt, kartonpapír tábla hirdette:

 _ **AMULETTEK  
**_ _ **vérfarkasok, dementorok és inferusok távoltartására**_

Egy ágrólszakadt külsejű, pöttöm varázsló láncra fűzött ezüstfüggőket csörgetett a járókelők fülébe.

\- Vegyen egyet a kislánynak, hölgyem! - szólította meg Mrs Weasleyt, s közben Ginnyre meresztette a szemét. - Védje meg a csinos nyakát!

\- Ha szolgálatban lennék... - dörmögte bosszúsan Mr Weasley, és lesújtó pillantást vetett az amulettárusra.

\- Légy szíves, drágám, most ne tartóztass le senkit. Sietnünk kell. - Mrs Weasley idegesen pislogott a listájára. - Azt javaslom, menjünk el először is Madam Malkinhoz. Hermione szeretne egy új dísztalárt, Lucynak mellbőségben már szűkek a régi talárjai, Ronnak lassan már a térde is kilátszik a régi iskolai talárjaiból, és neked is biztosan újak kellenek, Harry, hiszen úgy megnőttél! Na gyertek, gyertek!

\- Semmi értelme, hogy mind bemenjünk Madam Malkinhoz, Molly - vetette ellen Mr Weasley. - Menjenek el ők négyen Hagriddal, mi meg addig megvesszük az összes tankönyvet a Czikornyai és Patzában.

\- Hát, nem is tudom... - Mrs Weasley képtelen volt eldönteni, mit szeretne jobban: hogy gyorsan végezzenek a bevásárlással, vagy hogy végig együtt maradjanak. - Te mit gondolsz, Hagrid?

\- Ne félj, Molly, vigyázok rájuk - brummogta a vadőr, s könnyedén legyintett egyet kukafedél méretű kezével.

Mrs Weasley kelletlenül beleegyezett a különválásba, és férje meg Ginny társaságában belépett a Czikornyai és Patzába. Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Hagrid elindultak Madam Malkin Talárszabászata felé.

Lucynak feltűnt, hogy a járókelők jó része Mrs Weasleyhez hasonlóan nyugtalan, feszült arcot vág, s hogy sehol nem látni álldogáló, beszélgető embereket. A bevásárlásukat intézők zárt csoportokban közlekedtek, és szemlátomást igyekeztek minél gyorsabban végezni. Magányosan vásárolgató ember egy se akadt az utcán.

\- Szűken lennénk odabent ennyien - szólt Hagrid, miután megállt Madam Malkin üzlete előtt, és lehajolva belesett a kirakaton. - Én idekint maradok, és őrködöm, jó?

Így hát Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione együtt léptek be a kis bolthelyiségbe. Az üzlet az első pillantásra üresnek tűnt, de alighogy becsukódott az ajtó mögöttük, ismerős hang csendült fel egy zöld és kék, flitteres dísztalárokkal teli ruhásállvány mögött.

\- ...ha nem vetted volna észre, anyám, nem vagyok már gyerek. Tudok egyedül vásárolni.

Rosszalló ciccegés hallatszott, majd ráfelelt egy másik hang, amelyben Lucy Madam Malkinéra ismert.

\- Nem, nem, drágám, édesanyádnak igaza van. Se felnőttnek, se gyereknek nem tanácsos mostanában egyedül csatangolnia...

\- Vigyázzon már azzal a tűvel!

Az állvány mögül sápadt, hegyes állú, tejfölszőke tinédzserfiú bukkant elő. Szép sötétzöld dísztalár volt rajta, amelynek ujjain és a szegélye mentén gombostűk csillogtak. A fiú a tükör elé lépett, és megszemlélte a ruhát; beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire észrevette Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione tükörképét a válla fölött. Akkor világosszürke szeme nyomban összeszűkült.

\- Ne csodálkozz, anyám, ha büdösét érzel - szólt Draco Malfoy. - Bejött egy sárvérű.

\- Semmi szükség ilyen beszédre! - Madam Malkin kisietett a ruhásállvány mögül, kezében mérőszalaggal és pálcával. - És kivont pálcát sem akarok látni a boltomban! - tette hozzá gyorsan, mert az ajtó felé pillantva észrevette, hogy Harry és Ron Malfoyra szegezik varázspálcájukat. Lucy nem kapott a sajátja után; nem akarta arra pazarolni az energiáit, hogy a Malfoy-féle sértéseken fennakadjon.

Hermione, aki egy fél lépéssel hátrébb állt, odasúgta a fiúknak:

\- Ne, ne csináljátok, nem érdemes...

\- Úgyse mertek varázsolni az iskolán kívül - vigyorgott gúnyosan Malfoy. - Kitől kaptad a monoklit, Granger? Küldök neki virágot.

\- Ne szellőztesd a szádat, Malfoy! - vetette oda a fiúnak Lucy.

\- Elég ebből! - szólt szigorúan Madam Malkin, és segélykérően hátrapillantott. - Asszonyom, nagyon kérem...

Narcissa Malfoy kisétált a ruhásállvány mögül.

\- Tegyétek el a pálcát! - szólt rá hűvösen Harryre és Ronra. - Ha még egyszer bántjátok a fiamat, teszek róla, hogy az legyen az utolsó pimaszságotok.

\- Persze, még hogy mi bántjuk őt! - nevetett fel gúnyosan Lucy, és előrefurakodott Harry mellé.

\- Fogd vissza magad, Lucy Potter, különben…

\- Különben mi? - Harry előrelépett, kezével védve Lucyt és belenézett a nő finoman gőgös arcába. Ugyanolyan magas volt, mint Narcissa Malfoy, aki sápadtságával együtt is hasonlított nővérére. - Majd ránk uszítja pár halálfaló barátját, mi?

Madam Malkin sikoltott, és a szívéhez kapott.

\- De kérem, micsoda vád... veszélyes ilyeneket mondani... nagyon kérem, tegyétek el a pálcátokat!

Harrynek láthatóan esze ágában sem volt engedelmeskedni. Narcissa Malfoy szája rosszindulatú mosolyra húzódott.

\- Látom, nagyon elbizakodottá tett titeket, hogy Dumbledore kedvencei vagytok, Harry Potter. De a pártfogótok nem lesz mindig ott, hogy megvédjen titeket.

Harry színpadiasan körülnézett a boltban.

\- Ejnye, hiszen most sincs itt! Lehet próbálkozni! Biztos találnak magának egy kétszemélyes cellát az Azkabanban, hogy együtt lehessen a leszerepelt férjével!

Malfoy dühösen megindult Harry felé, de elbotlott a félkész talár földig érő szárában. Ron harsányan kinevette.

\- Ne merészelj így beszélni az anyámmal, Potter! - sziszegte Malfoy.

\- Semmi baj, Draco - szólt Narcissa, és fia vállára helyezte hosszú, fehér ujjait. - Úgy sejtem, Potter előbb fog találkozni a drága jó Siriusszal, mint én Luciussal.

Harry még magasabbra emelte pálcáját

\- Harry, ne! - rémüldözött Hermione.

Malfoy is a saját zsebéhez kapott, de abban a pillanatban, hogy a szőke fiú kezében is villant a pálca, Harryé és az övé is kirepült a tulajdonosa kezéből és eltűnt a ruhásállványok között. Narcissa Malfoy hajába belekapott a fuvallat, mintha egy szélroham söpört volna végig a helyiségen és hirtelen minden szem Lucyra szegeződött.

Lucy meg se mozdult, még az arcvonásai se torzultak el, mégis szinte láthatóan vibrált körülötte a levegő. Szinte belemászott Narcissa arcába és úgy sziszegte a szavakat, mintha a legnagyobb ellenségével állt volna szembe.

\- Ha még egyszer a szájára meri venni a keresztapám nevét, ennek a kis bemutatónak a százszorosát fogja megtapasztalni, megértette?

Narcissáról most egy pillanatra lehullt a közönyösség máza és döbbenet vette át a helyét. A boltban csak úgy szikrázott a levegő, a feszültség szinte tapintható volt. Madam Malkin egy pillanatig habozott, majd elhatározta, hogy úgy tesz, mintha nem lenne semmi baj - azt remélve, hogy nem is lesz. Malfoy felé hajolt, aki most Lucyt nézte kiismerhetetlen tekintettel.

\- Azt hiszem, a bal ujja még lehet egy kicsit rövidebb. Mutasd csak, drágám...

\- Au! - jajdult fel Malfoy, és ellökte Madam Malkin kezét. - Ne bökdössön már azzal a tűvel! Nem is akarok ilyen talárt, anyám...

Azzal lerángatta magáról a ruhát, és a varrónő lába elé lökte.

\- Igazad van, Draco! - felelte Narcissa, megvető pillantást küldve Hermione felé. - Most már látom, miféle aljanép jár ide... Átmegyünk inkább a Shanda és Sheymeshbe.

A nő az ajtó felé indult. Draco gyorsan összeszedte a pálcáját és követni akarta, de Lucy elkapta a bal karját.

\- Figyelmeztetlek, Malfoy - sziszegte vészjóslóan. Olyan közel hajolt hozzá, hogy az orruk szinte összeért. - Köss bele akár csak egyszer is a bátyámba, vagy a barátaimba, és azt is megbánod, hogy megszülettél, felfogtad?

Malfoy nem szólt semmit, csak kirántotta a karját Lucy szorításából és követte az anyját. Elhaladtában szántszándékkal beleütközött Ronba.

\- Na, de kérem! - méltatlankodott Madam Malkin. Felkapta a földről a drága talárt, és pálcája hegyét porszívó módjára mozgatni kezdte fölötte, hogy megtisztítsa.

Madam Malkin végig zaklatott és figyelmetlen volt, amíg Ron és Harry új talárjait igazította. Hermionéra varázslótalárt akart rátukmálni boszorkánytalár helyett, Lucynak a szemébe se mert nézni, s egyenesen megkönnyebbültnek tűnt, mikor végül az ajtóhoz kísérte négy vevőjét.

\- Sikerült mindent megvenni? - kérdezte vidoran Hagrid a boltból kilépő triótól.

\- Nagyjából - felelte Harry. - Láttad Malfoyékat?

\- Aha - válaszolta könnyedén a vadőr -, de ne izgulj, Harry, itt az Abszol úton nem mernek galibát csinálni.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione összenéztek, de mielőtt eloszlathatták volna Hagrid kellemes tévhitét, feltűnt a súlyos könyvkötegekkel megrakott Mr, Mrs és Ginny Weasley.

\- Mindenki jól van? - kérdezte Mrs Weasley. - Megvannak a talárok? Helyes, akkor elindulunk Fred és George boltja felé, útközben pedig beugrunk a patikába és az Uklopszba. Végig maradjatok a közelünkben...

Harry és Ron nem vásároltak semmit a patikában, mivel a bájitaltan lekerült az órarendjükről, az Uklopsz Bagolyszalonban viszont vettek egy-egy nagy doboz bagolycsemegét Hedvig és Pulipinty számára (Hedvig már visszatért Romániából - Charlie gratulációja olyan szintű izgatottságban íródott, hogy Lucy az elolvasása után fél óráig levakarhatatlan vigyorral mászkált). Ezután - a percenként az órájára pillantó Mrs Weasley vezetésével - továbbindultak az Abszol úton a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat boltját keresve.

\- Nem időzhetünk ott sokáig - figyelmeztette a társaságot Mrs Weasley. - Gyorsan körülnézünk, aztán indulás vissza a kocsihoz. Már közeledünk, ez a huszonkettes szám... huszonnégy...

Ron úgy torpant meg, mintha falnak ütközött volna.

\- Fúúúú...

A fénytelen, plakátok takarta kirakatok között Fred és George boltja olyan volt a szemnek, akár egy tűzijáték. Az arra járók szinte mind vetettek egy ámuló pillantást a kirakatra, s nem egy járókelő meg is állt bámészkodni. A bal oldali kirakat szédítő tömegben mutatta be a pörgő, durrogó, villogó, pattogó és visító árukat - Lucynak a puszta látványtól is könnybe lábadt a szeme. A jobb oldali kirakatot hatalmas plakát borította be: piros volt, akár a minisztérium hirdetményei, de villogó sárga betűkkel ez állt rajta:

 _ **Nem csak a hurok szorul!  
**_ _ **Ami túltesz Tudjukkin:  
**_ _ **a gyötrelmes PÚLYUK-KÍN!  
**_ _ **Ha nem jön, aminek jönnie kell!**_

Harry és Lucy jót nevettek a tréfán, majd egy erőtlen nyöszörgést hallva oldalra nézett: Mrs Weasley megkövülten állt mellette, s csak a szája mozgott - némán artikulálta a „púlyuk-kín" szót.

\- Ezért ízekre tépik őket... - suttogta az asszony.

\- Dehogyis, anya! - legyintett Ron, aki legalább akkorát nevetett a plakáton, mint Harry. - Ez zseniális!

Lucy lépett be elsőként a boltba, őt pedig Ron és Harry követte. Ott hatalmas zsúfoltság fogadta őket. A tolongó tömegben Lucynak esélye se volt a polcokhoz férkőzni, így hát távolról szemlélte meg a tornyosuló áruhalmokat. Felismerte többek között a Maximuláns-termékcsoport darabjait, amelyeket az ikrek utolsó, befejezetlen roxforti tanévük során tökéletesítettek az ő hathatós segítségével - a sorozatból szemlátomást az Orrvérzés Ostya volt a legnépszerűbb, mert abból csak egy utolsó, kiszakadt doboz maradt a polcon. Odébb vödörszámra álltak a trükkös varázspálcák: az olcsóbbak suhintásra gumicsirkévé vagy alsónadrággá változtak, a legdrágább fajta agyba-főbe verte az óvatlan felhasználót. Varázspennából a bolt háromfélét kínált: mártásmentes öntöltőt, autokorrektort és válaszsúgót. Mikor végre út nyílt a tömegben, Lucynak sikerült megközelítenie a pultot, ahol egy csapat fecserésző tízéves nagy élvezettel nézegetett egy emberforma kis fabábut, ami felfelé kapaszkodott egy működő bitófa-makett lépcsőjén. A játék dobozán ez állt: _Térbeli akasztófa - találd ki a szót, vagy lógni fogsz!_

 _Szabadalmazott éberálom-bűbáj_ \- olvasták egy helyütt.

Hermionénak sikerült odafurakodnia a pult közelében álló jókora állványhoz, és hangosan felolvasta az egyik doboz feliratát. A dobozt egy kalózhajó fedélzetén álló szépfiú és egy ájuldozó lány képe díszítette:

\- Egyetlen könnyű varázsige - olvasta a lány -, és kezdetét veszi egy csúcsminőségű, tökéletesen életszerű, harmincperces álmodozás. Kiválóan használható az átlagos tanóra keretei között, gyakorlatilag kimutathatatlan (mellékhatásként bamba arckifejezés és enyhe nyáladzás előfordulhat). Tizenhat éven aluliaknak nem árusítható. - Hermione fejcsóválva nézett Lucyra és Harryre, aki időközben szintén odaküzdötte magát hozzájuk. - Ez ám a nagy varázslat, mi?

\- Köszönjük a dicséretet, Hermione - csendült egy hang a hátuk mögött. - Ezért kapsz egyet ingyen.

Fred lépett oda hozzájuk sugárzó képpel és bíborszín talárban, ami a lehető leglátványosabb színütközést produkálta lángvörös hajával.

\- Fred! - vidult fel Lucy azonnal és szoros öleléssel köszöntötte a fiút.

\- Nocsak, ennyire hiányoztam? - ölelte vissza a lányt Fred nevetve. - Hogy vagy, társalapító?

\- Remekül - bontakozott ki Lucy az ölelésből. Talán csak a fény miatt, de mintha a fiú arca vörösebb lett volna, hiába vigyorgott szüntelenül.

\- Most jut eszembe, gratulálok a kinevezésedhez! - borzolta össze a lány haját Fred, pont úgy, mint kiskorukban tette. - Vérbeli Weasley vagy.

\- Inkább vérbeli Potter - nevetett Lucy. - Nagyon jól megy a bolt. Nincs most szükségetek segítségre?

\- Nem foglak be munkára, amikor először jársz itt! - méltatlankodott Fred. - Előbb természetesen körbevezetlek. Mi újság, Harry?

A két fiú kezet rázott. Harry elég egyértelműen rákacsintott Lucyra, mire a lány oldalba könyökölte.

\- Hát neked meg ki intézte el a szemedet, Hermione? - kérdezte Fred a két testvér magánháborúja közben.

\- A bokszoló teleszkópotok - hangzott a csüggedt válasz.

\- Hoppá, azokról meg is feledkeztem! Várj csak... Nesze...

Fred kihalászott a zsebéből egy tubust, és átadta Hermionénak. A lány mohón lecsavarta róla a kupakot - a tubusból sűrű, sárga krém préselődött ki.

\- Kend a monoklira, és egy óra múlva nyoma se lesz - közölte a használati utasítást Fred. - Muszáj volt csinálnunk egy jó zúzódás-eltávolítót, ugyanis a legtöbb árut magunkon teszteljük.

\- Tessék, mondtam én, hogy van rá kenőcsük - ütögette meg Hermione vállát Lucy. Barátnője azonban még mindig nem volt meggyőzve: tétovázva pislogott a krémre.

\- Biztos, hogy nem árt?

\- Persze, biztos - nyugtatta meg Fred. - Lucy, Harry, gyertek, körbevezetlek titeket.

Harry és Lucy magára hagyták a szemét kenegető Hermionét, és követték Fredet a bolt hátsó részébe, ahol egy állványon kártya- és kötéltrükkök kellékei sorakoztak.

\- Mugli bűvészmutatványok! - büszkélkedett Fred. - Tudjátok, az olyan diliseknek, mint apa, akik imádják a mugli dolgokat. Meggazdagodni nem fogunk belőlük, de azért jól fogynak. Tudjátok, az újdonság varázsa... Na, itt van George is!

George szorosan megölelte Lucyt és lelkesen megrázta Harry kezét.

\- Idegenvezetés folyik? Gyertek be hátra, ott keressük nagy zsozsót... Próbálj csak egyet is zsebre dugni, és nem galleonnal fogsz fizetni érte! - reccsent rá egy kisfiúra, aki erre gyorsan kikapta a kezét az _Ehető Sötét Jegy - garantált hányinger!_ feliratú dobozból.

George megkerülte a mugli bűvészmutatványok állványát, és félretolt egy függönyt, ami mögött sötétebb és kevésbé zsúfolt helyiség tárult fel. A polcok itt is tele voltak áruval, de szolidabb küllemű dobozok rejtették őket.

\- Nemrég készültünk el ennek a komolyabb termékcsaládnak a kifejlesztésével - magyarázta Fred. - Ez is fura történet...

\- El se hinnéd, Harry, hány olyan ember van - vette át a szót Lucy, meglepve, de kellemesen szórakoztatva az ikreket -, még a minisztérium dolgozói között is, aki még egy szimpla pajzsbűbájt se tud összehozni.

\- Persze ha nálatok tanultak volna, nem itt tartanának - szúrta közbe George.

\- Nem bizony... - helyeselt Fred. - Na szóval, mi hétköznapi kis viccnek szántuk a Páncélsüveget. Tudod: tedd a fejedre, bosszantsd fel a haverodat, hogy rontást küldjön rád, aztán nézd meg, milyen képet vág, amikor a varázs lepattan a süvegről. És mit ad isten, a minisztérium ötszáz darabot rendelt belőle a külsős munkatársainak! És még mindig tömeges megrendeléseket kapunk!

\- Így aztán bevettük a kínálatba a Páncélköpenyt, a Páncélkesztyűt...

\- A főbenjáró átkok ellen persze mit sem érnek, de kis és közepes erősségű rontásokat és ártásokat kivédenek - tette hozzá Lucy.

\- Na igen, Lucy ezekhez nagyon ért - bökte vállon a lányt Fred. - Az ötletek tőlünk származnak, de az ő segítségével sikerült a legtöbb árut összehozni. Nagyon megy neki a sötét varázslók elleni harc.

\- Hát igen, a tapasztalat… - sóhajtott egy öregasszony fáradtságával Lucy, mire az ikrek felnevettek.

\- Aztán arra gondoltunk, hogy beszállunk az egész sötét varázslatok kivédése bizniszbe, mert az nagyon felpörgött mostanában - folytatta lelkesen George. - Ez eszelős, figyeld csak! Instant sötétségpor, Peruból importáljuk. Nagyon hasznos, ha hirtelen fel kell szívódnod - ez szinte csak Lucy érdeme.

\- És nézd meg, a csalizajgép is csak úgy szalad le a polcról. - Fred egy rakás izgő-mozgó, kürtszerű tárgyra mutatott, amelyek valóban igyekeztek kiszökni a dobozukból. - Lopva elejtesz egyet, az elszalad, és valahol másutt hangoskodni kezd, hogy elterelje rólad a figyelmet.

\- Nagyon praktikus - bólogatott Harry.

\- Nesze - George lekapott a polcról két csalizajgépet, és odadobta Harrynek.

Egy szőke hajú, fiatal boszorkány nézett be a függöny mögül. Lucy megfigyelte, hogy ő is bíborszín talárt visel.

\- Mr Weasley és Mr Weasley, egy vevő beugratós üst után érdeklődik.

Lucy igen furcsának érezte a „Mr Weasley" megszólítást, de Fred és George szemlátomást természetesnek vették.

\- Rendben, Verity, azonnal megyek - bólintott George. - Harry, Lucy, válasszatok magatoknak, ami csak tetszik. Nektek itt minden ingyen van.

\- Dehogyis! - tiltakozott Harry, aki már elővette az erszényét, hogy kifizesse a csalizajgépeket.

\- Ezt komolyan mondjátok? - kerekedett el Lucy szeme.

\- Nálunk ti nem fizettek! - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Fred.

\- De hát...

\- Tőletek kaptuk a kezdőtőkénket - mondta nagy komolyan George. - Nem felejtettük el. Lucy, te pedig konkrétan társalapító vagy; ott van kint a tábla, amin feltüntettük. Vihettek, amit csak akartok, de ha kérdezik, mondjátok meg, hol szereztétek.

George kiment a függönyön túlra, hogy segítsen kiszolgálni a vevőket, Fred pedig visszakísérte Harryt és Lucyt a bolt nagyobbik helyiségébe. Útközben Fred felmutatott a legnagyobb szabad falfelületre, amin nagy aranytábla hirdette a következőt:

 _ **Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat  
**_ _ **alapítva: 1994  
**_ _ **alapítók: Fred Weasley, George Weasley és Lucy Potter**_

\- Megírtuk, hogy fel fogjuk tüntetni a te neved is - karolta át Lucy vállát Fred, miközben a lány hálásan és meghatottan olvasta a nevét az ikreké mellett. Hihetetlenül aranyosnak találta ezt a gesztust a részükről.

Áthaladtak az embertömegen, vissza a Szabadalmazott Éberálmokhoz. Hermionét még mindig ott találták, s immár vele volt Ginny is.

\- Láttátok már a speciális Boszibűbáj termékcsaládunkat? - kérdezte Fred. - Csak utánam, hölgyeim...

A kirakat közelében egy polcon, ami előtt izgatottan vihogó süldőlányok népes csoportja álldogált, neonrózsaszínű áruk sorakoztak. Hermione és Ginny bizalmatlanul pislogtak a rikító holmikra.

\- Íme! - szólt büszkén Fred. - Szerelmi bájitalok páratlanul széles választéka!

Ginny gyanakodva felvonta a fél szemöldökét.

\- És ezek működnek is?

\- Persze, hogy működnek! Adagonként átlag huszonnégy óráig hatnak, de ez függ a kiszemelt fiú testsúlyától...

\- ...és a lány szépségétől - fejezte be a mondatot George, aki most hirtelen újra előkerült. - De a húgunk nem kap ilyet - tette hozzá szigorúan -, mert úgy halljuk, bájital nélkül is egyszerre öt fiút bolondít...

\- Ronnak minden szava hazugság - vágta rá Ginny, és levett egy kis rózsaszín tégelyt a polcról. - Ez micsoda?

\- Garantáltan tíz másodperc alatt ható mitesszer-eltüntető - adta meg a választ Fred. - Gennyes pattanásra is jó - de maradjunk csak a témánál. Jársz vagy nem jársz egy Dean Thomas nevű fiúval?

\- Járok - válaszolta Ginny. - És mikor legutóbb találkoztam vele, Dean még egy fiú volt, nem pedig öt. Azok meg mik?

Rámutatott egy csomó rózsaszín és piros, pelyhes gömbre, amelyek egy ketrec alján gördültek ide-oda, és időnként vékony, magas hangon nyüszítettek.

\- Törpegolymókok - felelte George. - Nem tudunk eleget tenyészteni belőlük. Na, és mi van Michael Cornerrel?

\- Őt ejtettem, mert nem tud veszíteni - felelte Ginny. Bedugta az ujját a ketrec rácsán, és kedvtelve figyelte, hogyan gyűlnek oda a törpegolymókok. - Ezek nagyon édik!

\- Jópofa állatkák - hagyta helyben Fred. - Egy kicsit sűrűn cseréled a pasijaidat, nem gondolod?

Ginny csípőre tett kézzel megfordult, és dühösen rámeredt bátyjára. Lucy csodálkozott, hogy Fred nem retten meg tőle, annyira Mrs Weasley-s volt a lány tekintete.

\- Semmi közöd a pasijaimhoz! Neked pedig nagyon hálás lennék, ha nem tömnéd mesékkel a bátyáink fejét! - tette hozzá Ronhoz fordulva, aki ekkor tűnt fel George mellett, varázsvicc-árukkal megrakodva.

\- Az összesen három galleon, kilenc sarló és egy knút lesz - mondta Fred, miután szemügyre vette a Ron által összegyűjtött dobozokat. - Lehet perkálni.

\- De hát az öcsétek vagyok!

\- És a miénk a cucc, amit le akarsz nyúlni. Három galleon és kilenc sarló az ára. A knútot elengedem.

\- De hát nincs három galleonom és kilenc sarlóm!

\- Akkor szépen vigyél vissza mindent oda, ahonnan elvetted.

Ron néhány dobozt eldobva szabaddá tette fél kezét, és nagyon csúnyát intett oda Frednek. Balszerencséjére Mrs Weasley abban a pillanatban bukkant fel, és tanúja volt a gesztusnak.

\- Ha ezt még egyszer meglátom, összeátkozom az ujjaidat! - pirított rá Ronra.

\- Lehet egy törpegolymókom, anya? - fordult hozzá Ginny.

\- Egy micsodád? - kérdezett vissza gyanakodva Mrs Weasley.

\- Nézd, milyen aranyosak...

Mrs Weasley odébb lépett, hogy szemügyre vegye a törpegolymókokat, így Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione néhány másodpercig szabadon kiláttak a kirakaton át az utcára. Draco Malfoyt pillantották meg odakint - a mardekáros fiú egyedül volt, és szemlátomást sietett valahova. Mikor elhaladt a varázsvicc-bolt előtt, még egyszer hátrapillantott, aztán eltűnt a négyes szeme elől.

\- Hol lehet az anyja? - tűnődött Lucy.

\- Úgy néz ki, lerázta - állapította meg Ron.

\- Vajon miért? - kérdezte Hermione.

Harry nem szólt, de látszott rajta, hogy lázasan törte a fejét valamin. Lucynak is eléggé pörgött az agya. Narcissa Malfoy biztos nem önszántából engedte el egyedül drágalátos fiát. Draco nyilván csak nagy nehezen tudott megszabadulni tőle, és kétségkívül jó oka volt rá, hogy egyedül akarjon maradni. S hogy ez a jó ok inkább rossz, abban Lucy - kellőképpen ismerve Malfoyt - egészen biztos volt.

Gondolatmenetét Harry fojtott hangja szakította meg..

\- Bújjatok alá, gyorsan! - szólt és előkapta hátizsákjából a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt.

Hermione tétován pislogott Mrs Weasley felé.

\- Nem is tudom, Harry...

\- Gyere már! - sziszegte Ron.

\- Elveszítjük! - suttogta Lucy is, folyamatosan az utcát figyelve.

Hermione még egy kicsit habozott, de aztán bebújt Harryvel, Lucyval és Ronnal a köpeny alá. A körülöttük állók figyelmét teljesen lekötötték az ikrek árui, így senki nem vette észre a négyes eltűnését. Viszonylag gyorsan sikerült eljutniuk az ajtóig, mégis, mire kiléptek az utcára, Malfoy már sehol se volt.

\- Arrafelé ment. - Lucy suttogóra fogta a hangját, hogy a dudorászó Hagrid meg ne hallja őt. - Gyertek...

Sietve elindultak az utcán; menet közben jobbra-balra tekingettek, benéztek minden ajtón, minden kirakatablakon. Végül Hermione egyszer csak előre mutatott.

\- Nem ő az ott? - suttogta. - Az, aki befordul balra?

\- Micsoda meglepetés! - dörmögte Ron.

Malfoy még egyszer hátrapillantott, majd beosont a Zsebpiszok közbe, és ismét eltűnt a szemük elől.

\- Gyorsan, vagy elveszítjük! - szólt Harry, és megszaporázta lépteit.

\- Meglátják a lábunkat! - rémüldözött Hermione. A köpeny aggasztóan lobogott a bokájuk körül - hiába, túl nagyok voltak már hozzá, hogy kényelmesen elférjenek alatta.

\- Nem számít, csak siessünk! - türelmetlenkedett Harry.

A Zsebpiszok köz, a fekete mágia utcája első pillantásra kihaltnak tűnt. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione benéztek minden üzletbe, de egyben se láttak vevőt. Lucy nem csodálkozott ezen - ilyen vészterhes időkben, amikor minden és mindenki gyanús, aligha volt tanácsos sötét varázstárgyakat vásárolni - legalábbis mások szeme láttára.

Hermione jó nagyot csípett Lucy karjába.

\- Au!

\- Csitt! Oda nézz! Ott van! - suttogta a lány.

Időközben elérték a Zsebpiszok köz egyik olyan boltját, amelyet Lucy hallásból nagyon jól ismert: a hátborzongató tárgyak széles választékát kínáló Borgin & Burkest. Odabent, a koponyákkal és régi palackokkal teli ládák között valóban ott állt Draco Malfoy. A hátát fordította Lucyék felé, s félig eltakarta őt egy nagy, fekete szekrény. Kézmozdulataiból ítélve Malfoy hevesen magyarázott valamit. Az üzlet tulajdonosa, a csimbókos hajú, görnyedt Borgin szemben állt vele, arcán a neheztelés és a félelem sajátos keverékével.

\- Bár hallanánk, mit beszélnek! - szólt Hermione.

\- Hallhatjuk! - suttogta izgatottan Ron. - Várjatok csak... a fenébe...

Még mindig a karjában szorongatott néhány dobozt, s miközben a legnagyobbal babrált, többet elejtett közülük.

\- Van nálam telefül!

\- Szuper! - lelkendezett Lucy. Közben Ron letekerte a hosszú, hússzínű zsinórokat, és a végüket bedugta az ajtó alatti résbe. - Remélem, nincs páncélozva az ajtó...

\- Nincs! - örvendezett Ron. - Már van is vétel!

Összedugták a fejüket, és feszült figyelemmel hallgatni kezdték Malfoy beszédét, ami a legtisztább rádióadás módjára szólt a telefül-zsinórok végéből.

\- ...tudja, hogy kell megjavítani?

\- Talán - felelte vonakodva Borgin. - De meg kellene vizsgálnom. Miért nem hozza be?

\- Nem lehet. Ott kell maradnia, ahol van. Magyarázza el, hogyan kell, és én majd megcsinálom.

Lucy látta, hogy Borgin idegesen megnyalja ajkát.

\- Nos, ez így látatlanban nagyon nehéz, talán nem is lehetséges. Semmit nem garantálhatok.

\- Nem? - Lucy kihallotta Malfoy hangjából, hogy a fiú gúnyosan vigyorog. - Ettől talán biztosabb lesz a dolgában.

Malfoy tett egy lépést a boltos felé, aminek következtében a fekete szekrény takarásába került. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione a nyakukat nyújtogatták, de hiába - csak annyit láttak, hogy

Borgin arcára halálos rémület ül ki.

\- Megkeserüli, ha eljár a szája - folytatta Malfoy. - Hallott már Fenrir Greybackről? Családi barátunk. Időnként el fog jönni magához, hogy megnézze, kellő figyelmet szentel-e a problémának.

\- Ugyan, nincs semmi szükség rá...

\- Majd én eldöntöm, mire van szükség - torkolta le Malfoy. - Most mennem kell. Azt pedig tegye félre nekem, mert szükségem lesz rá.

\- Ha kívánja, most is elviheti.

\- Dehogy viszem, maga ostoba fajankó! Nem fogok végigsétálni vele az utcán! Csak ne adja el!

\- Ahogy óhajtja... uram.

Borgin meghajolt, de olyan mélyen, hogy a haja a földet súrolta.

\- Senkinek egy szót se, Borgin! Anyám se kivétel, megértette?

\- Hogyne, hogyne... - motyogta Borgin, és újra meghajolt.

Egy másodperccel később megszólalt az ajtó fölé akasztott csengő, és Malfoy elégedett képpel kilépett a boltból. Olyan közel haladt el Lucyék mellett, hogy a szelétől meglebbent a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny. Bent a boltban Borgin még mindig dermedten állt, de arcán már nem alázatos mosoly, hanem szorongó kifejezés ült.

\- Ez meg mi volt? - suttogta Ron, miközben feltekerte a telefület.

\- Nem tudom. - Lucy végiggondolta a beszélgetést. - Valamit meg akar javíttatni... és valamit félre akar tetetni magának... Láttátok, mire mutatott, amikor a másik dolgot említette?

Nem láttuk, hisz a szekrény mögött állt.

\- Maradjatok itt! - suttogta Hermione.

\- Miért? Mit akarsz...?

Hermione azonban addigra már kibújt a köpeny alól. Gyorsan megnézte a kirakatüvegben, hogy nem túl kócos-e, aztán hangos csengőszó kíséretében benyitott a boltba.

Ron sietve bedugta a telefület az ajtó alatt, és átadott két zsinórt Harrynek és Lucynak.

\- Jobb napokat kívánok! - köszönt nagy vidáman Hermione.

Borgin nem felelt, csak gyanakodva méregette, de Hermione nem zavartatta magát: dudorászva sétálgatni kezdett a kiállított áruk között, s végül megállt egy üvegajtós szekrény előtt.

\- Eladó ez a nyaklánc? - kérdezte.

\- Ezerötszáz galleonért igen - felelte barátságtalanul Borgin.

\- Aha, öh... annyi pénzem nincs. - Hermione folytatta a nézelődést. - És mennyibe kerül ez a szép - öhm - koponya?

\- Tizenhat galleon.

\- Szóval eladó? Nincs... félretéve valakinek?

Borgin összehúzta a szemét. Lucy élt a gyanúperrel, hogy a boltos rájött, miben sántikál Hermione. A lány is sejthette ezt, mert gyorsan taktikát váltott.

\- Az a helyzet, hogy az a... az a fiú, aki az előbb itt járt, Draco Malfoy... szóval, ő a barátom, és akarok venni neki valamit a szülinapjára, de ha, mondjuk, félretetetett magának valamit, akkor... szóval, nem akarok ugyanolyat venni...

Lucy ezt elég gyenge mesének tartotta, s a jelek szerint Borgin is.

\- Kifelé! - förmedt rá a lányra. - Ki innen!

Hermione készséggel eleget tett a felszólításnak, és Borginnal a sarkában az ajtóhoz iszkolt. Az újabb csengőszó után a boltos becsapta az ajtót, és kitette a „zárva" táblát.

\- Hát igen, egy próbálkozást megért - jegyezte meg Ron, miközben Hermionéra borította a köpenyt. - De sajnos elég átlátszó volt a dumád...

\- Majd legközelebb megmutatod, hogyan kell csinálni, te Megtévesztés Mestere! - vágott vissza a lány.

Ron és Hermione végigveszekedték az utat a varázsvicc-boltig, ott azonban kénytelenek voltak felfüggeszteni szócsatájukat, hogy észrevétlenül el tudjanak osonni az aggodalomtól reszkető Mrs Weasley és Hagrid mellett, akik nyilvánvalóan észrevették eltűnésüket. Miután besurrantak a boltba, Harry gyorsan összegyűrte és hátizsákjába rejtette a köpenyt, majd Lucy és ő nem sokkal később, válaszul Mrs Weasley szemrehányására, megerősítették Ron és Hermione vallomását, miszerint végig a hátsó helyiségben voltak, ahol Mrs Weasley bizonyára nem nézett körül elég alaposan.

* * *

Draco elégedett volt magával. Élvezte újdonsült hatalmát, és ahogy az a vén kacatkereskedő, Borgin a térde előtt csúszott, csak mert megmutatta, hogy most már ki is ő valójában - nos, nem tudta azt mondani, hogy nem élvezte.

Ráadásul sikerült mindent elintéznie, amit eltervezett. Egész nyáron az új feladatán agyalt, miközben szorgalmasan gyakorolta a Bellatrix által feladott rontásokat és ártásokat, valamint a nonverbális varázslást. Szerencsére birtokában volt az információ, amivel képes lehet arra, amire korábban senki: halálfalókat juttatni a Roxfortba.

Sőt, még egy plusz kelléket is sikerült beszereznie. Ha esetleg az eredeti terve kudarcot vallana, még mindig van más lehetősége. Viszont abban bízott, hogy ezeket nem kell majd bevetnie.

Egyetlen dolgot nem látott előre: hogy milyen lesz újra látnia _őt_. A lány megváltozott a nyáron: kicsit magasabb lett, a haja hosszabb, a teste nőiesebb. A benne lévő mágia is sokkal több volt, szinte már túlcsordult vele, mint ahogy azt bemutatta a talárszalonban. Ugyanakkor a tekintete is más volt; Draco már nem látta benne azt az örömteli csillogást, mint korábban. A csillogást, ami még akkor is ott volt a tekintetében, amikor vele kiabált vagy veszekedett. És erre talán egy szó adhatta meg a magyarázatot.

„A keresztapám". Csakis Sirius Blackre utalhatott. Draconak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Sirius Black, az a tömeggyilkos, akinek először sikerült megszöknie Azkabanból, Lucy Potter keresztapja volt. Ráadásul meghalt, mint azt a Sötét Nagyúr bejelentette - vagyis megölték őt a halálfalók. Az ő halála ölte volna ki a csillogást abból a mogyoróbarna szempárból?

 _Nem érdekel_ , dörrent egy hang Draco elméjében. _Nem érdekel, mi van vele. Nem érdekelhet. Ilyen gondolatokkal akarsz Bellatrix elé állni? Ma este okklumenciát gyakorlunk, szedd már össze magad, te rakás szerencsétlenség!_

Az apjára gondolt, az anyjára, a feladatára, a vállát terhelő felelősségre és mire újra megtalálta anyját az Abszol úton, sikerült újra elfeledkeznie Lucy Potterről.


	8. Chapter 6: A Lump Klub

**Chapter 6**

 **A Lump Klub**

A szünidő utolsó hetében Lucy sokat töprengett Draco Malfoy Zsebpiszok közbeli kitérőjén. Az egészben az nyugtalanította a legjobban, hogy Malfoy a boltból kilépve olyan elégedett képet vágott. Szent meggyőződése volt, hogy aminek Malfoy ennyire örül, az csak valami nagyon komisz dolog lehet. Azonban Harry nála is nagyobb megszállottsággal agyalt a problémán, ráadásul a fiú némi nehezteléssel vette csak tudomásul, hogy se Ront, se Hermionét nem izgatják annyira Malfoy viselt dolgai, mint őt - vagy legalábbis barátaik néhány nap után ráuntak a témára, ahogy lassan Lucy is kezdte elvesztette az érdeklődését.

\- Igen, persze, hogy gyanús a dolog - mondta kissé türelmetlenül Hermione. Az ablakpárkányon ült Fred és George szobájában, lábzsámoly gyanánt az egyik kartondobozt használva, és cseppet sem volt ínyére, hogy fel kell pillantania a Rúnafordítás haladóknak frissen beszerzett példányából. - De azt is megbeszéltük, hogy nagyon sok lehetséges magyarázat van rá.

\- Lehet, hogy összetörte a Dicsőség Kezét - jegyezte meg szórakozottan Ron, aki eközben seprűje elgörbült szálainak kiegyenesítésén fáradozott. - Volt neki az a múmiakeze, tudjátok...

\- Igen, ami csak annak világít, aki fogja - fejezte be Lucy. Ő épp az új ágyán ült és A mágia magasiskolája című könyvet lapozgatta, amit Remustól kapott tavaly karácsonyra. - Azonban nem hiszem, hogy ennyit vacakolna egy múmiakézzel.

\- Pontosan! És mi az, amit félre akart tetetni? - kérdezte immár tizenvalahányadszor Harry. - Szerintem Borginnál van egy másik abból az elromlott tárgyból, és Malfoynak mind a kettő kellene.

\- Gondolod? - dünnyögte Ron, immár a seprűje nyelén talált piszkot kaparászva.

\- Igen - bólintott Harry. Senki se szállt vitába vele, így hát folytatta: - Malfoy apja az Azkabanban van. Nyilván bosszút akar állni.

Ron pislogva felnézett.

\- Malfoy? Bosszút állni? Mit tudna ő csinálni?

\- Pont ez az, amit nem tudok! - vágta rá feszülten Harry. - De biztos, hogy készül valamire, úgyhogy szerintem oda kell figyelnünk rá. Az apja halálfaló...

Harry elhallgatott, és tátva maradt szájjal bámult a Hermione mögötti ablakra. Hermione riadtan nézett rá.

\- Valami baj van, Harry?

\- Megint fáj a sebhelyed? - kérdezte aggódva Ron.

\- Dehogy, azt én is érezném - mondta gyorsan Lucy és azonnal letette maga mellé a könyvet.

\- Malfoy halálfaló... - jelentette ki drámai hangon Harry. - Átvette az apja helyét a halálfalók között!

Egy pillanatig csend volt, aztán Ronból kitört a nevetés.

\- Malfoooy? Egy tizenhat éves gyerekről beszélsz! Azt hiszed, Tudodki bevenné őt a csapatába?

\- Ez nagyon valószínűtlen, Harry - mondta furcsán tompa hangon Hermione. - Miből gondolod?

\- Emlékezzetek csak, a talárszalonban... Madam Malkin hozzá se ért Malfoyhoz, ő mégis elrántotta a karját, amikor a nő fel akarta hajtani a talárja ujját. Méghozzá a balt! Malfoyt megbélyegezték a Sötét Jeggyel!

Ron és Hermione összenéztek.

\- Hát... - motyogta bizonytalanul Ron.

\- Szerintem Malfoy csak mihamarabb le akart lépni Madam Malkintól - vélekedett Hermione.

\- Mutatott valamit Borginnak, amit nem láttunk - érvelt tovább makacsul Harry. - Valamit, amitől Borgin nagyon megijedt. Tuti, hogy a Sötét Jegy volt az! Meg akarta mutatni Borginnak, hogy kivel van dolga. És láttátok, mennyire komolyan vette őt utána az öreg!

Ron és Hermione megint váltottak egy pillantást.

\- Nem tudom, Harry...

\- Én akkor is azt mondom, hogy Tudodki nem venné be Malfoyt...

\- Lucy, mondj már te is valamit! - nézett húgára Harry, mintegy utolsó mentsvárként.

Lucy eddig nem szólt egy szót sem, mivel a gondolataiba mélyedt. Vacillált egy ideig, de végül úgy döntött, megosztja gondolatmenetét a többiekkel.

\- Szerintem - kezdte. - Mindkét elméletben van igazság. Voldemortra tényleg nem vallana, hogy egy tapasztalatlan, tizenhat éves gyereket a közeli csatlósává tegyen. Ugyanakkor - emelte fel a hangját, mikor látta, hogy Harry, Ron és Hermione is szólni készültek - Harry ötlete sem hülyeség. Malfoy apja halálfaló, ahogy körülötte szinte mindenki az. Ahogy őt ismerem, Malfoy biztos kapva kapott az alkalmon, mert azt hiszi, bizonyíthat.

\- De Lucy… - próbált közbeszólni Hermione, azonban a lány zavartalanul folytatta.

\- Mindazonáltal ne vonjunk le elhamarkodott következtetéseket. Ez már nem olyan kaliberű dolog, mint a jelvénykészítés, vagy elsősök terrorizálása. Ha meg akarjuk gyanúsítani Malfoyt azzal, hogy halálfaló, akkor több és szilárdabb bizonyítékra lesz szükségünk. A puszta feltételezés nem elég.

Érvelésébe még Hermione sem tudott belekötni és úgy tűnt, hogy mindkét tábor igényeit kielégíti. Lucy elégedetten állt fel és felkapta ágyáról a pizsamáját. Mrs Weasley napok óta mondogatta nekik, hogy ne hagyják az utolsó pillanatra a mosást és a csomagolást.

\- Jön még valaki ruhát mosni?

\- Én - pattant fel Harry azonnal, felkapva koszos kviddicstalárját és követte Lucyt a lépcsőre.

A lépcsőfordulóban beleütköztek Ginnybe, aki a szobája felé tartott, karján egy halom frissen vasalt ruhával.

\- A helyetekben most nem mennék le a konyhába - figyelmeztette a lány. - Francica éppen ott dorombol.

\- Az nem baj, csak ne nézzen minket egérnek - felelte mosolyogva Harry, és folytatta útját Lucy oldalán. Lucy igyekezett nem feltűnően somolyogni, de így sem tudta visszafojtani a mosolyát. Remélte, hogy ez tényleg oda tart, ahová kinézett, még úgy is, hogy Harrynek fogalma sem volt semmiről.

Fleur csakugyan ott ült a konyhaasztalnál, és lelkes szónoklatot tartott esküvői terveiről Mrs Weasleynek. Az asszony tüntetően azt figyelte, hogyan pucolja magát egy halom kelbimbó, és igencsak bosszús arcot vágott.

\- ...Billel tulajdonképen eldöntötük, 'ogy sak 'árom koszorhuslány lesz. Lucy, Zsini és Gabrielle olyan édesen mutatnak majd együt! Gondo'tam, 'alvány aranysárhga rhu'a lesz jó nekik, mer' a rhozsaszin anyira nem megy Zsini és Lucy 'ajá'oz...

\- Á, Harry, Lucy! - szólalt meg jó hangosan Mrs Weasley, félbeszakítva Fleur monológját. - De jó, hogy lejöttetek! El akarom mondani, hogyan fog zajlani holnap a roxforti utazás. Biztonsági okokból minisztériumi kocsikkal visznek ki minket a pályaudvarra, ahol aurorok várnak majd ránk...

\- Tonks is ott lesz? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben Harry és ő átadták az asszonynak a szennyesüket.

\- Nem, nem hiszem. Arthur azt mondta, őt máshova osztották be.

\- Nagyon el'agyja magát az a Tonks - szólt tűnődve Fleur, s közben saját tükörképét csodálta egy teáskanálon. - Szerhintem joban kelene...

\- Kitűnő megfigyelés - vetette oda gúnyosan Mrs Weasley, ismét Fleurbe fojtva a szót. - Ti ketten menjetek csak és csomagoljatok! Szeretném, ha estére minden láda be lenne pakolva, hogy kivételesen elkerüljük a reggeli kapkodást.

A másnapi indulás a pályaudvarra tényleg simábban zajlott a szokásosnál. Mire a minisztériumi kocsik megérkeztek, minden és mindenki készen állt: a ládák tele voltak. Hermione macskája, Csámpás az utazókosarában gubbasztott, Hedvig, Pulipinty valamint Ginny új piros törpegolymókja, Arnold a kalitkájukban ültek. Tapmancs Lucy lábánál ült és fegyelmezetten várta az indulást. Mivel ő már túl nagy volt, hogy utazóládába tegyék, így Lucy pórázzal sétáltatta maga mellett.

\- Au revoir, 'Arry - búcsúzott elérzékenyülten Fleur, és csókot lehelt Harry arcára. Ron hasonló jóban reménykedve megindult a lány felé, de Ginny elgáncsolta, s ő elterült Fleur lába előtt a porban. Tetőtől talpig koszosan, dühtől és szégyentől lángoló arccal tápászkodott fel, és köszönés nélkül beszállt a kocsiba.

A King's Crosson nem a jókedvű Hagrid várta őket, hanem két, sötét mugliöltönybe bújt, szakállas auror. A mogorva páros egyetlen árva szó nélkül közrefogta a társaságot, és bekísérte őket a pályaudvarra.

\- Gyorsan, gyorsan, menjetek át a korláton - sürgette a gyerekeket Mrs Weasley, akit láthatóan feszélyezett a testőrök rideg, katonás viselkedése. - Talán Harry és Lucy menjenek elsőként, és...

Kérdő pillantást vetett az egyik aurorra, aki kurtán biccentett, és megfogta Harry jobb, valamint Lucy bal karját, hogy a kilencedik és tizedik vágány közötti korlát felé vezesse őket.

\- Köszönjük, de tudunk járni - szólt ingerülten Harry, és lerázta magáról az auror kezét. Lucy követte bátyja példáját és előre sietett, hogy minél messzebb tudja magától a mogorva aurort. Nekitolta a kulit a korlátnak, s a következő pillanatban már a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány peronjáról nézte a Roxfort Expressz gőzgomolyagokat okádó piros mozdonyát.

Másodperceken belül Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny és a többiek is felbukkantak a peronon. Harry, anélkül, hogy kikérte volna auror-testőrük véleményét, intett barátainak, hogy induljanak el vele üres kupét keresni. Hermione sajnálkozva rázta a fejét.

\- Nem mehetünk, Harry. Nekünk Ronnal a prefektusok kocsijába kell mennünk, és aztán egy darabig a folyosón fogunk járőrözni.

\- Ja, persze, elfelejtettem - bólintott Harry.

\- Szálljatok fel gyorsan, pár perc múlva indul a vonat! - szólt az órájára pillantva Mrs Weasley. - Jó tanulást kívánok, Ron...

Mr Weasley, beszélhetnénk néhány szót négyszemközt? - kérdezte hirtelen Harry.

\- Hát persze. - A férfi csodálkozott egy kicsit, de azért félrevonult Harryvel. Lucy egy ideig követte őket a tekintetével, de aztán úgy döntött, hagyja őket.

\- Ginny, igyekezz féken tartani a nyelved, mert nagy bajba sodorhat egy tanárnál…

\- Jaj, anya, nem vagyok már kislány - nyögött fel Ginny. - Különben is, Lucy sokkal…

\- Mi vagyok én? - nézett fogadott húgára Lucy, mire Ginny inkább gyorsan felszállt a vonatra.

\- Sejtettem, hogy nem akarod befejezni - mosolygott Lucy és hagyta, hogy Mrs Weasley szorosan magához ölelje.

\- Légy jó, drágám! - kérte. - És könyörgöm, kerüld a bajt!

\- Én mindig kerülni szoktam a bajt. Arról nem tehetek, hogy a baj ennyire ragaszkodik megnyerő személyiségemhez.

Mrs Weasley nevetve csóválta a fejét, majd segített feltenni Lucynak a ládáját a vonatra. Tapmancs végig a gazdája közelében maradt és bár folyamatosan csóválta a farkát, senkire sem ugatott vagy ugrott rá.

Füttyszó harsant, mire Lucy gyorsan Harryék felé nézett; bátyja még gyorsan magyarázott valamit Mr Weasleynek. Közben már szinte mindenki felszállt a vonatra, és sorban csukódtak be az ajtók.

\- Szállj fel gyorsan, Harry!

Harry odasietett a ládájához, amit azután a Weasley házaspár segített neki feltuszkolni a vonatra.

\- Karácsonyra hozzánk jössz, kis drágám, megbeszéltük Dumbledore-ral! - kiáltotta be Mrs Weasley az ablakon, miután Harry már becsukta az ajtót, és a szerelvény lassan elindult. - Harry, Lucy, legyetek nagyon óvatosak, és...

A vonat egyre gyorsított.

\- ...legyetek jó, és...

Mrs Weasley-nek szaporázni kellett a lépteit a vonat mellett, hogy be tudja fejezni:

\- ...vigyázzatok magadra!

Harry és Lucy egészen addig integettek, amíg a Weasley házaspár egy kanyar után el nem tűnt a szemük elől. Akkor visszahúzódtak az ablakból, és barátaik keresésére indultak. Gyorsan megbeszélték, hogy Ron és Hermione valószínűleg még a prefektusok kocsijában vannak, Ginny viszont ott állt nem messze tőlük a folyosón, és néhány barátjával beszélgetett. Ládájukat és állataikat magukkal vonszolva elindult hát a lány felé.

A roxfortosok szégyentelenül megbámulták őket. Sokan egyenesen a kupéjuk ablakának nyomták az arcukat, hogy jobban láthassák őket. Lucy előre sejtette, hogy a Reggeli Próféta „Kiválasztottak"-legendája jóvoltából ebben az évben is fokozott bámészkodásmennyiséget kell neki és Harrynek elviselnie, de így is zavarta a reflektorfény. Harry közben megkopogtatta Ginny vállát.

\- Nem keresünk egy üres kupét?

\- Bocs, Harry, de nem mehetek, Deannel találkozom - felelte vidáman a lány. - Majd később biztos összefutunk.

\- Persze, persze... - bólintott Harry. Enyhe csalódottságát látva Lucy kajánul elmosolyodott.

\- Ne aggódj, fogunk még vele találkozni.

\- Persze, tudom, csak a nyáron annyira hozzászoktam, hogy mindig velünk van…

Harry ekkor megrázta a fejét és zavartan körülnézett. Lucynak is most tűnt fel, hogy csodálattól és ámulattól csillogó szemű lányok és fiúk gyűrűjében álltak. Tapmancs mindenkinek megszaglászta a kezét, mire szinte mindenki megsimogatta a fejét.

\- Harry, Lucy, sziasztok! - csendült egy ismerős hang a hátuk mögött.

\- Neville! - Harry és Lucy megkönnyebbülten fordultak a ládáját vonszoló kerek képű fiú felé.

\- Szervusztok - köszönt rájuk a Neville nyomában közeledő hosszú hajú, nagy szemű, ködös tekintetű lány.

\- Szia, Luna, hogy vagy? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Köszönöm szépen, nagyon jól - felelte Luna. Egy képes magazint tartott a kezében, amely a címoldalán öles feliratban tudatta, hogy ajándék fantomfigyelő szemüveget tartalmaz.

\- Még mindig jól fogy a Hírverő? - érdeklődött Lucy, aki tartózkodó jóindulattal viseltetett a magazin iránt, mióta Harryvel az előző tanévben exkluzív interjút adtak nekik.

\- Igen, igen, nagyon magas a példányszámunk - felelte lelkes mosollyal Luna.

\- Keressünk helyet magunknak! - indítványozta Harry, s a némán bámuló diákok csoportjait kerülgetve elindult húgával és két barátjával a folyosón. Végre találtak egy üres kupét, ahova Harry és Lucy nem kis megkönnyebbüléssel menekültek be.

\- Még minket is megbámulnak - szólt Neville magára és Lunára mutatva -, csak mert együtt látnak veletek!

\- Azért bámulnak meg, mert ti is ott voltatok a minisztériumban - helyesbített Harry, miközben feltornászta a saját és Lucy ládáját a poggyásztartóra. - Tele volt a történtekkel a Reggeli Próféta. Biztos olvastátok.

Neville hevesen bólogatott.

\- Igen, és azt hittem, hogy nagyi dühös lesz a nagy hűhó miatt, de képzeljétek, örült neki! Azt mondta, végre-valahára apám nyomdokaiba léptem. Még egy új pálcát is vett nekem, nézzétek!

Előhúzta a varázsszerszámot, és felmutatta.

\- Cseresznyefa egyszarvúszőrrel - jelentette büszkén. - Az egyik legutolsó darab, amit Ollivander eladott. Rögtön másnap tűnt el... Hé, Trevor, gyere vissza!

Azzal bebújt az ülés alá, hogy nyakon csípje krónikus szabadságvágy-túltengésben szenvedő varangyát.

\- Az idén is lesz DS? - kérdezte Luna, miközben leválasztotta a Hírverő középső lapjáról a fantomfigyelő szemüveget.

\- Már nincs értelme, hisz megszabadultunk Umbridge-től - felelte Lucy, miközben az ölében nyugvó Tapmancs fejét simogatta. Neville kihúzta a fejét az ülés alól - közben bele is verte -, és csalódottan nézett fel Lucyra.

\- Én nagyon szerettem a DS-t! Olyan sokat tanultam tőletek!

\- Én is élveztem a találkozásainkat - bólogatott álmatag derűvel Luna. - Olyan volt, mintha lennének barátaim.

Luna gyakran tett efféle zavarba ejtő megjegyzéseket; Lucyt mindig a szánalom és a szégyenkezés vegyes érzése fogta el tőlük. Összenézett Harryvel, akinek a tekintetéből ugyanezt olvasta ki, de mielőtt bármelyikük válaszolhatott volna, mozgásra lettek figyelmesek az ajtó túloldalán. A kupé előtt egy kis csapat negyedéves lány sutyorgott és viháncolt.

\- Te kérdezd meg!

\- Nem, te!

\- Majd én megkérdezem!

Egyikük, egy magabiztosnak tűnő, fekete szemű, markáns állú, hosszú fekete hajú lány kinyitotta a kupéajtót, és beoldalazott rajta.

\- Harry, Lucy, sziasztok, én Romilda Vane vagyok - köszönt harsány hangon, majd színpadias suttogással folytatta: - Nem akartok átjönni a mi fülkénkbe? Minek ülnétek itt velük? - Azzal rámutatott az ülés alatt kotorászó Neville égnek meredő fenekére, valamint Lunára, akit az orrára biggyesztett fantomfigyelő szemüveg egy agyalágyult tarka bagolyhoz tett hasonlatossá.

\- Ők a barátaink - jelentette ki hűvösen Harry.

\- Aha. - A lány arca őszinte csodálkozást tükrözött. - Értem. Szia.

Azzal visszavonult, és behúzta maga után az ajtót.

\- Az emberek elvárnák, hogy menő barátaitok legyenek, nem ilyenek, mint mi - jelentette ki a tőle megszokott szókimondással Luna.

\- Menők vagytok - felelte Lucy. - Közülük egy se volt ott a minisztériumban. Nem ők harcoltak együtt velünk.

\- Nagyon kedves, hogy ezt mondod. - Luna küldött egy hálás mosolyt Lucy felé, aztán megigazította orrán a fantomfigyelőt, és belemélyedt a Hírverőbe.

\- Mi nem küzdöttünk meg vele - hangsúlyozta Neville, miután tollpihékkel és pormacskákkal a hajában, markában pedig a csüggedt Trevorral kikászálódott az ülés alól. - Ti viszont igen. Hallanotok kéne, miket mond rólatok a nagyi! „Harry és Lucy Potter egymaguk többet érnek, mint a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium összes léhűtője együttvéve!" Bármit megadna érte, hogy ti legyetek az unokái...

Harry zavartan nevetett, és gyorsan az RBF-vizsgaeredményekre terelte a szót. Miközben Neville felsorolta a jegyeit, és elmorfondírozott rajta, hogy az átváltoztatástanból szerzett „elfogadható"-ja vajon elég lesz-e a tantárgy RAVASZ-szintű folytatásához, Harry Lucyra nézett, akinek ugyanaz jutott eszébe, mint bátyjának.

Neville gyermekkorát is tönkretette Voldemort, épp úgy, mint az övékét... és Neville máig se sejti, milyen kevés választotta el tőle, hogy az ő sorsukra jusson. A jóslat ugyanúgy szólhatott Neville-ről is, mint róluk - de Voldemort valamely kifürkészhetetlen okból arra a meggyőződésre jutott, hogy ők, Harry és Lucy, az emberi.

Ha Voldemort Neville mellett döntött volna, akkor most úgy ülnének egymással szemben, hogy Neville viseli a homlokán a villám alakú sebhelyet és a vállán a jóslat súlyát, miközben nem lenne senki, aki tartalékként támogathatná... Vagy akkor sem volna így? Vajon Neville édesanyja is feláldozta volna az életét a fiáért, ahogy Lily tette értük? Biztosan... De talán nem sikerült volna a fia és Voldemort közé állnia... Akkor most senki nem lenne „kiválasztott"? Akkor Neville nem ülne itt velük szemben, és Lucy homlokára nem Mrs Weasley, hanem a saját édesanyja nyomott volna búcsúcsókot a pályaudvaron?

\- Jól vagy, Harry? - kérdezte Neville. - Olyan furcsán nézel.

Harry összerezzent, miközben Lucy megkönnyebbülten és észrevétlenül kifújta a bent tartott levegőt.

\- Bocsánat, csak...

\- Furmász bújt beléd? - kérdezte együttérzően Luna, és hatalmas, színes szemüvegén át rápislogott Harryre.

\- Hogy... micsoda?

\- Hát furmász... Láthatatlan lény, a füleden át beszáll a fejedbe, és beszövi az agyadat. Úgy éreztem, mintha röpködne itt egy.

Luna hevesen csapkodni kezdett maga körül, mint aki nagy, láthatatlan molylepkéket hesseget. Harry, Lucy és Neville furcsálkodva összenéztek, és gyorsan elkezdtek a kviddicsről beszélgetni.

Kint, a vonat ablakain túl az idő ugyanolyan változóan borús képet mutatott, mint országszerte egész nyáron; felváltva haladtak át dermesztő köd borította és bágyadt napfényben sütkérező tájakon. Épp egy tiszta szakaszon jártak, s a nap már magasan állt, amikor Ron és Hermione végre beléptek Lucyék kupéjába.

\- Éhen halok, ha nem jön a büfés boszorkány! - panaszkodott Ron, és a gyomortájékát simogatva lehuppant Harry mellé. - Szia, Neville! Szia, Luna! Képzeljétek el - fordult Harryhez és Lucyhoz -, Malfoy elblicceli a prefektusi melót. Csak ül a kupéjában a mardekáros haverjaival, láttuk idefelé jövet.

Harry érdeklődve kihúzta magát, és ezúttal Lucy meg tudta érteni. Ő is felettébb gyanúsnak tartotta, hogy Malfoy, aki az előző tanévben végig kéjes örömmel élt vissza prefektusi hatalmával, kihagy egy ilyen remek alkalmat, mint a vonatút.

\- Mit csinált, mikor meglátott titeket? - kérdezte.

\- Amit szokott - válaszolta közönyösen Ron, és bemutatott egy sértő kézmozdulatot. - De ez nem vall rá, igaz? Mármint ez igen... - megismételte a „beintést" -, de miért nem mászkál a folyosón, és szekírozza az elsősöket?

\- Nem t'om - dünnyögte Harry. Láthatóan egymást kergették a gondolatok a fejében.

\- Lehet, hogy Umbridge Főinspektori Különítménye után a sima prefektuskodás már túl uncsi neki - találgatott Hermione.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy erről van szó - rázta a fejét Harry. - Szerintem...

Mielőtt azonban kifejthette volna elméletét, ismét kinyílt a fülke ajtaja, és beesett rajta egy ziháló harmadéves lány. Mikor pillantása találkozott Harryével, fülig elvörösödött, és dadogva elhadarta:

\- Át kell adnom ezeket Neville Longbottomnak, valamint Harry é-és Lucy P-Potternek.

Azzal három, lila szalaggal átkötött pergament nyújtott az említettek felé. A meghökkent Harry, Lucy és Neville gépiesen átvették a nevüket viselő tekercseket. Ezután a lány gyorsan kihátrált a kupéból.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte Ron, miután Lucy kinyitotta a levelét.

\- Meghívó.

 _Kedves Lucy!_

 _Nagy örömömre szolgálna, ha megosztanád velem szerény ebédemet a C fülkében._

 _Őszinte híved:  
_ _?. ?. ?. Lumpsluck professzor_

\- Ki az a Lumpsluck professzor? - kérdezte Neville, tanácstalanul pislogva saját levelére.

\- Egy új tanár - felelte Harry. - Azt hiszem, muszáj lesz odamennünk.

\- De tőlem mit akar? - Neville olyan rémült arcot vágott, mintha büntetőmunkára ítélték volna.

\- Fogalmam sincs - válaszolta Lucy, pedig sejtette, hol van a kutya elásva.

\- Figyeljetek - szólt gyorsan Harry -, menjünk a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt, akkor útközben meg tudjuk nézni Malfoyt. Hátha kiderül, miben sántikál.

\- Ron, addig vigyázz Tapmancsra - adta át a póráz végét Lucy a fiúnak, majd Harryvel és Neville-lel kioldalazott a fülkéből.

Az ötlet sajnos nem működött: a folyosó zsúfolásig megtelt a büfés boszorkányra váró diákokkal, lehetetlen volt észrevétlenül navigálni közöttük. Harry csalódottan tömködte vissza a köpenyt hátizsákjába. Lucy kémkedés helyett mondjuk azért viselte volna, hogy elkerülje a bámész pillantásokat. Az iránta és Harry iránt tanúsított közérdeklődés ugyanis mintha még tovább fokozódott volna előző folyosói sétájuk óta. A diákok itt is, ott is kiléptek a fülkékből, csak hogy még alaposabban megbámulhassák őket. Az ellentétes irányú forgalom egyetlen emberre korlátozódott: Cho Changra, aki a közeledő Harry láttán sietve besurrant a kupéjába. Harry és Lucy elhaladtukban bepillantottak a fülkébe, ahol Cho roppant elmélyülten beszélgetett barátnőjével, Mariettával. Ez utóbbi vastagon ki volt sminkelve, de - s Lucy ezt elégtétellel konstatálta - a púder se tudta teljesen elfedni az arcát átszelő, különös mintájú pattanástömeget.

A C fülkéhez érve Harry, Lucy és Neville nyomban látták, hogy nem ők az egyedüli meghívottak - de a lelkes fogadtatás, amiben a két Potter részesült, azt sejtette, hogy Lumpsluck őket tekinti díszvendégének.

\- Harry, Lucy, drága gyermekeim! - Az öreg varázsló úgy ugrott fel a helyéről, hogy hasa, ez a bársonyba takart hordó, hirtelen az egész fülkét betölteni látszott. Kopasz feje és bozontos ezüst bajsza versenyt csillogott a napfényben mellénye aranygombjaival. - Micsoda öröm, micsoda öröm! Te pedig, ha jól sejtem, Longbottom úrfi vagy!

Neville megszeppenve bólintott. Ezután Lumpsluck intésére ő, Harry és Lucy leültek egymással szemben az ajtó melletti három üres helyre. Lucy végigfuttatta pillantását a többi vendégen. Jelen volt két hetedéves fiú, akiket nem ismert; egy mardekáros évfolyamtársa, egy magas, fekete, kiugró arccsontú, ferdeszemű fiú; és Lumpsluck mellett a sarokba préselve ott gubbasztott Ginny, akin látszott, hogy nem igazán érti, mit keres ebben a társaságban.

\- Mindenkit ismertek? - kérdezte Lumpsluck Harrytől és Neville-től. - Blaise Zambini az évfolyamtársatok, ugyebár...

Zambini egy pillantásra se méltatta Lucyékat, ahogy Lucyék se Zambinit - így diktálta ezt a griffendélesek és a mardekárosok közötti kölcsönös megvetés hagyománya.

\- A fiatalúr Cormac McLaggen, talán ismeritek... Nem?

McLaggen, egy termetes, dróthajú fiú üdvözlően felemelte a kezét, Harry, Lucy és Neville pedig biccentettek neki.

\- ...ő pedig Marcus Belby. Nem tudom, talán...

A sovány, ideges arcú Belby kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.

\- Ez az elbűvölő ifjú hölgy viszont azt mondja, ismer benneteket - fejezte be a bemutatást Lumpsluck.

Ginny kidugta a fejét az öreg varázsló mögül, és ráfintorgott Lucyékra.

\- Most, hogy ilyen szépen összejöttünk - folytatta kedélyesen Lumpsluck -, használjuk ki az alkalmat, és ismerkedjünk meg egy kicsit jobban egymással. Parancsoljatok asztalkendőt! Hoztam magammal ebédet otthonról, mivel az itteni büfé emlékeim szerint jobbára csak nyalánkságokat kínál, azok pedig nem valók a magamfajta öregember emésztőrendszerének... Fácánt, Belby?

Belby összerezzent, és engedelmesen elfogadta a felkínált jókora húsadagot.

\- Épp azt meséltem az ifjú Marcusnak - fordult Lucyékhoz Lumpsluck, miközben körbekínált egy kosár zsemlét -, hogy a bácsikája, Damocles egykor a tanítványom volt. Kitűnő varázsló, kitűnő, kétségkívül megérdemelte a Merlin-rendet. Gyakran találkozol a nagybátyáddal, Marcus?

Belby sajnos épp akkor tömött a szájába egy nagy darab fácánt, s lázas igyekezetében, hogy válaszolhasson, félrenyelt. Ellilult a feje, és köhögőgörcs fogta el.

 _\- Anapneo!_ \- szólt higgadtan Lumpsluck, Belbyre szegezve a pálcáját. A fiú légcsöve nyomban szabaddá vált.

\- Nem... elég ritkán látom - hápogta könnyező szemmel.

\- Hát igen, a nagybátyád bizonyára roppant elfoglalt - folytatta fürkésző pillantással Lumpsluck. - Felteszem, nem kevés munkájába került kifejleszteni a farkasölőfű-főzetet.

\- Hát igen... - felelte bizonytalanul Belby. Úgy tűnt, jobbnak látja hozzá se nyúlni az ételhez, amíg Lumpsluck nem végez vele. - Öhm... apám és Damocles bácsi nincsenek túl jóban, úgyhogy nem sokat tudok róla...

Hangja motyogássá halkult, miután Lumpsluck egy hűvös mosollyal megvonta tőle figyelmét, és McLaggenhez fordult:

\- Te viszont, Cormac... véletlenül tudom, hogy te szoros kapcsolatot ápolsz Tiberius bácsikáddal. Van egy kiváló fotója kettőtökről, amint ólálkára vadásztok... hol is? Norfolkban?

Igen, igen, azt nagyon élveztem - bólogatott McLaggen. - Bertie Higgs-szel és Rufus Scrimgeourrel mentünk... persze még azelőtt, hogy Scrimgeour miniszter lett...

\- Á, szóval Bertie-t és Rufust is ismered? - örvendezett Lumpsluck. Körbekínált egy kis tálca süteményt, de Belby valahogy kimaradt a körből. - Nos, mondd csak...

Úgy volt, ahogy Lucy gyanította. Váltott egy kurta pillantást Harryvel és rögtön látta, hogy bátyja is ugyanerre a következtetésre jutott. Lumpsluck csupa olyan diákot hívott meg, akik kapcsolatban álltak valamely közismert vagy befolyásos személlyel - ez alól csak Ginny képezett kivételt. McLaggen után Lumpsluck Zambinit faggatta ki; róla kiderült, hogy az anyja egy legendás szépségű boszorkány (aki már a hetedik házasságán van túl, s minden addigi férje rejtélyes körülmények között halt meg, tekintélyes aranymennyiséget hagyva hátra). Utána Neville került terítékre. A beszélgetésnek ez a tíz perce elég kínos hangulatú volt, mivel Neville szüleit, akik kiváló aurorok voltak, Bellatrix Lestrange és halálfaló cimborái egykor kínzással a tébolyba kergették. A kihallgatás végén Lucynak az volt a benyomása, Lumpsluck egyelőre nem tudja eldönteni, örökölt-e valamit Neville szülei erényeiből. Lumpsluck ezután izgatottan fészkelődni kezdett.

\- És most - szólt a világszámot bejelentő konferanszié hangján - következzék Harry és Lucy Potter! Hol is kezdjem? Úgy érzem, a nyári találkozásunk alkalmával még csak a közelébe se kerültünk a lényeges kérdéseknek!

Egy pillanatig csak nézte Harryt és Lucyt, mintha egy különösen nagy és ízletes fácánhúsdarabot gusztálna, aztán belevágott:

\- A „Kiválasztottak" - így neveznek titeket mostanában!

Harry és Lucy hallgattak. Belby, McLaggen és Zambini rájuk szegezték a szemüket.

\- No persze... - folytatta kutató tekintettel Lumpsluck -, évek óta hallani mendemondákat... Emlékszem, mikor... nos, azután a szörnyű éjszaka után - Lily, James... és ti túléltétek - nos, akkor az a hír járta, hogy rendkívüli képességek birtokosai vagytok...

Zambini gúnyos kis köhintéssel jelezte hitetlenkedését. A következő pillanatban dühös hang csattant fel Lumpsluck mögött:

\- Naná, Zambini, mert te olyan nagy hős vagy... a száddal!

\- Ajajaj! - Lumpsluck kedélyesen felkacagott, közben Ginny a hasa mögül kihajolva megsemmisítő pillantást küldött Zambini felé. - Csak óvatosan. Blaise! Ez az ifjú hölgy nemrég a szemem láttára hajtotta végre a lehető legpompásabb rémdenevér-rontást! Nem tanácsos ingerelni őt!

Zambini ezután beérte azzal, hogy megvető arcot vágott.

\- No de lássuk az idei pletykákat! - fordult ismét Harryhez Lumpsluck. - Persze sose lehet tudni, mit higgyen el az ember, hisz a Próféta nem egyszer közölt már pontatlan, téves információkat, de ha ennyi szemtanú állítja, akkor nincs miért kételkedni benne, hogy a minisztérium viharos események színhelye volt a nyáron, és hogy ti ott voltatok a sűrűjében!

Lucy a terítő leple alatt észrevétlenül a bal kezéhez kapott, ahol a karkötőjén lévő három amulett közül a kutyát ragadta meg. Egyféle talizmánként vette fel Sirius régi karácsonyi ajándékát, hogy segítsen neki megőrizni az egyensúlyát. Közben imádkozott, hogy ez a beszélgetés még csak véletlenül se is terelődjön Sirius felé. Ennyi ember előtt nem tudta volna megőrizni a lelki erejét, amit a nyáron nagy nehezen felépített.

Szerencsére Harry megoldotta a helyzetet egy szimpla bólintással.

Lumpsluck ezt széles mosollyal jutalmazta.

\- Micsoda szerénység, micsoda szerénység, nem csoda, hogy Dumbledore kedvencei vagytok... Tehát ott voltatok? No de a többi dolog, amit rebesgetnek... megannyi fantasztikus spekuláció, ki merné elhinni őket? Ott van példának okáért az a legendás jóslat...

\- Nem hallottunk semmiféle jóslatot - vetette közbe muskátlipiros arccal Neville.

\- Így van - erősítette meg Ginny. - Neville meg én is ott voltunk. Ez az egész „Kiválasztottak"-dolog a Próféta szokásos dajkameséje.

\- Szóval ti is ott voltatok? - Lumpsluck várakozva nézett Ginnyre és Neville-re, de azok kagyló módjára bezárkóztak biztató mosolya előtt.

\- Értem... nos... szent igaz, hogy a Próféta gyakran túloz - folytatta kissé csalódottan Lumpsluck. - Emlékszem, a drága Gwenog mondta egyszer - mármint Gwenog Jones, a Holyheadi Hárpiák csapatkapitánya...

Azzal belekezdett egy hosszú és szövevényes történetbe, de Lucy élt a gyanúperrel, hogy az öreg varázsló még nem végzett velük, s hogy jóslat-ügyben korántsem győzte meg őt Neville és Ginny állítása.

A délután hátralevő részében további anekdoták hangzottak el Lumpsluck híressé vált extanítványairól, akik roxfortos éveikben állítólag mind lelkes tagjai voltak az úgynevezett „Lump Klub"-nak. Lucy rettenetesen unta magát, de nem tudott megfelelő ürügyet találni a távozásra, udvariatlan pedig nem akart lenni. Végül, mikor a vonat kiért egy hosszú ködös szakaszból a vöröslő naplementébe, Lumpsluck hunyorogva kinézett az ablakon, és felkiáltott:

\- Szent Isten, hiszen alkonyodik! Most látom csak, hogy már lámpát gyújtottak! Ideje visszamennetek a kupétokba átöltözni. McLaggen, alkalomadtán gyere el azért a könyvért az ólálkákról. Harry, Lucy, Blaise - bármikor szívesen látlak benneteket. Ez rád is érvényes, kisasszony... - És rákacsintott Ginnyre. - Na eredjetek csak, eredjetek!

Zambini felpattant, és előretolakodott az ajtóhoz. Elhaladtában megvetően rápillantott Harryre és Lucyra, akik állták a tekintetet. Harry, Lucy, Neville és Ginny a mardekáros fiú nyomában indultak el az alkonyi fénybe vont vonatfolyosón.

\- De jó, hogy végre elengedett! - motyogta Neville. - Fura egy pasas, nem?

\- De - hagyta rá Harry szemét Zambini hátára szegezve.

\- Te meg hogy kerültél ebbe a társaságba, Ginny? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Látta, amikor rontást küldtem Zacharias Smithre - mesélte a lány. - Tudod, ő az a féleszű hugrabugos, aki a DS-be is járt. Egyfolytában faggatott, hogy mi történt a minisztériumban. A végén annyira bepöccentem rá, hogy odacsattintottam neki. Mikor Lumpsluck bejött, azt hittem, büntetőmunkát kapok, de helyette megdicsérte a rontásomat, és meghívott ebédre. Tiszta dili, nem?

\- Szerintem jobb ok a meghívásra, mint az, hogy híres az anyád - vélekedett Harry -, vagy hogy a nagybátyád...

A torkán akadt a szó, és Lucy látni vélte az arcán azt az arckifejezést, amit Hermione öltött még a MAJOM vagy a DS alapításánál... És egyből rájött, hogy mit tervez.

\- Eszedbe ne jusson - szólt, mielőtt Harry akárcsak kinyithatta volna a száját.

\- Te mondtad, hogy bizonyíték kell, nem? - vetette ellen Harry, és már ki is húzta a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt a táskájából. - Menjetek csak, majd találkozunk.

\- De hát mit...? - csodálkozott Neville.

\- Majd elmondom!

Azzal Harry gyorsan magára terítette a köpenyt, és már el is tűnt szem elől.

\- Mi a fene van vele? - kérdezte Ginny Lucytől.

Lucy abba az irányba nézett, ahová sejtése szerint Harry tartott: vagyis Zambini hátára.

\- Remélem, semmi olyan, amiből baja lehet - mondta végül, és Neville-lel a nyomában elindult vissza a kupéja felé.

* * *

A folyosók szinte teljesen kiürültek. A diákok visszatértek fülkéikbe, hogy felöltsék az iskolai talárt, és összecsomagolják holmijaikat. Draco teljes lelki nyugalomban feküdt két ember helyén, fejét Pansy Parkinson ölébe hajtva, akiről lerítt, hogy rendkívül élvezi, hogy simogathatja a fejét. Draco a legkevésbé sem kívánta az érintését, de fent kellett tartania a látszatot és ebbe a Pansyval való játék is beletartozott.

Mióta Blaise Zambini elment, szünet állt be a beszélgetésben - mindenki arra várt, hogy a fiú visszatérjen és megtudják, mit akart tőle Lumpsluck.

Aki hamarosan meg is jelent a fülke előtt. Bejött az ajtón, azonban mikor be akarta csukni, az megakadt.

\- Mi a fene van ezzel? - morogta dühösen Zambini, miután másodjára sem sikerült.

Draco a biztonság kedvéért felült, és mint később kiderült, jól tette: ugyanis az ajtó most visszarándult és Zambini a váratlan rántástól elvesztette az egyensúlyát és egyenesen Monstro ölébe esett. A két fiú persze azonnal egymásnak esett, magukra vonva minden figyelmet; ám Draco még így is látta, hogy valami megvillant Zambini üres helye környékén. Mintha egy cipő lett volna…

Sok ideje nem volt agyalni, mert Monstro ekkor berúgta az ajtót, és lelökte magáról Zambinit, aki zihálva roskadt le a helyére. Crak tovább olvasta a képregényét, így Draco vihogást imitálva visszafeküdt Pansy ölébe. A lány újra rávetette magát a hajára és Draco elkönyvelte magában, hogy a Roxfortban első dolga lesz hajat mosni.

Úgy döntött, megpróbálja elterelni a figyelmét.

\- Na, mi volt, Zambini? - kérdezte. - Mit akart Lumpsluck?

\- Próbálja begyűjteni az olyan embereket, akiknek jó kapcsolataik vannak - felelte Zambini, még mindig dühös pillantásokat vetve Monstro felé. - De nem talált túl sokat.

Dracot kifejezetten zavarta ez a hír. Mintha ő nem jelentene semmit.

\- Kik voltak még ott? - kérdezte ingerülten.

\- McLaggen, az a griffendéles...

\- Ja igen, a nagybátyja fejes a minisztériumban - bólintott Draco.

\- ...valami Belby a Hollóhátból...

\- Nehogy már, az a hülye? - kotyogott közbe Pansy.

\- ...meg Longbottom, Potterék és az a Weasley csaj - fejezte be a felsorolást Zambini.

Draco félrelökte Pansy kezét, és felült.

\- Meghívta Longbottomot? - kérdezte, mivel azt hitte, rosszul hall.

\- Gondolom, igen, mert hogy ott volt - felelte unottan Zambini.

\- Mi a fenét akarhat tőle?

Zambini vállat vont.

\- Az oké, hogy meg akarta nézni magának a két drágalátos Pottert, a Kiválasztottakat. - Draco megvetően elfintorodott. Még mindig szúrta a szemét ez az elnevezés. - De a Weasley csajban mi érdekes van?

\- Egy csomó srácnak tetszik - jegyezte meg Pansy, a szeme sarkából lesve Draco reakcióját. - Még szerinted is jól néz ki, nem igaz, Blaise? Pedig tudjuk, hogy te milyen finnyás vagy!

\- Nem érdekel a mocskos kis véráruló, akárhogy néz ki! - felelte fagyosan Zambini.

\- De a Potter lánnyal igenis randiznál - ütötte tovább a vasat Pansy. - Érte a suli majdnem összes fiúja odavan. Most is róla beszélt mindenki a vonaton, nem lehetett nem hallani.

Draco teste akaratlanul is megfeszült. Várta Zambini elutasító reakcióját, ám az nem jött.

\- Úgy tudtam! - visította Pansy. - Neked tényleg bejön a csaj!

\- Ne rikácsolj már! - rivallt rá Zambini. - Nem randiznék vele, de azt kár tagadni, hogy jól néz ki! Ezt még a vak is látja! A nyáron ráadásul rendesen kikupálódott, nem is hasonlít a tavalyi önmagára…

\- Mert te aztán annyira megfigyelted, mi? - kérdezte hűvösen Draco.

Valamiért rettenetesen dühítette, hogy ennyit beszélnek Lucy Potterről. Nem csak azért, mert így konkrétan mindent visszarángatnak a felszínre, amit eltemetett, de az sem tetszett neki, hogy ennyi fiúnak bejön a lány. És hogy még a mardekárosok se kivételek ez alól.

\- Mi van, Draco, féltékeny vagy? - kérdezte Pansy összehúzott szemekkel.

\- Vagyok a fenét - morogta Draco.

A válasz szemlátomást elégedettséggel töltötte el Pansyt. Draco visszafeküdt az ölébe, és kegyesen megengedte, hogy a lány tovább cirógassa a haját.

\- Elég trágya ízlése van Lumpslucknak - folytatta inkább a megkezdett témát. - Biztos már tök szenilis. Kár, mert az apám szerint régen egész jó varázsló volt. Apám a kedvencei közé tartozott... Szerintem Lumpsluck nem tudja, hogy a vonaton vagyok, különben...

\- Nem biztos, hogy meghívott volna - rázta a fejét Zambini. - Az elején Nott apjáról faggatott. Magyarázta, hogy régi barátok meg minden... De mikor mondtam, hogy az öreg Nottot elkapták a minisztériumban, rögtön leszállt a témáról. És Nottot nem is hívta meg... Szóval szerintem nem komálja a halálfalókat.

Draco dühösen összeszorította a száját, de aztán kipréselt magából egy száraz kacajt.

\- Mit számít, hogy kit komál Lumpsluck és kit nem? Végül is ki ő? Egy hülye tanár. - Draco színpadiasan ásított. - Különben is, lehet, hogy jövőre már nem is fogok a Roxfortba járni - miért izgatna, hogy mit gondol rólam az a vén majom?

Pansy nyomban lekapta a kezét Malfoy fejéről.

\- Mi az, hogy jövőre nem fogsz a Roxfortba járni? - kérdezte felháborodva.

\- Azt sosem lehet tudni... - felelte Draco, egy vigyor árnyékával a szája sarkában. - Lehet, hogy... lehet, hogy akkor már nagyobb és fontosabb feladataim lesznek.

Imádta ezt csinálni. Kis rejtett megjegyzéseket tenni a feladatról, amivel a Sötét Nagyúr megbízta, a beléje vetett bizalmáról és személyének fontosságáról… Zambini gőgbe merevedett arcára is csodálkozás ült ki. Pansy gépiesen tovább cirógatta Draco haját - felháborodását ámulat váltotta fel.

\- Csak nem... mellette?

Draco vállat vont, csak hogy a hülyét játssza.

\- Anyám azt akarja, hogy fejezzem be az iskolát, de szerintem manapság már egyáltalán nem olyan fontos a képesítés. Ha a Sötét Nagyúr átveszi a hatalmat, azt hiszitek, érdekelni fogja, kinek hány RBF-e meg RAVASZ-a van? A fenét... csak azt fogja nézni, hogy ki milyen szolgálatot tett neki, ki hogyan bizonyította a hűségét.

\- És te majd komoly szolgálatokat teszel neki, mi? - gúnyolódott Zambini. - Tizenhat évesen, úgy, hogy még az iskolát se jártad ki?

\- Most mondtam, öreg - felelte Draco, halkabbra fogva a hangját. - A Sötét Nagyurat nem érdekli, hogy kijártam-e az iskolát. Talán olyan feladatot bíz rám, amihez nem kell iskolai végzettség.

Crak és Monstro tátott szájjal ültek, akár két vízköpő szörny egy gótikus katedrálison. Pansy úgy bámult Dracora, mint valami világcsodájára. A fiú egyedül azért viselte el ezt az ostoba libát, hogy fontosnak tüntesse fel magát.

Draco, miután kellően kiélvezte a szavai keltette drámai hatást, az éjfekete ablak felé bökött.

\- Már látni a Roxfortot. Át kéne öltözni.

Mindenki szedelőzködni kezdett. Levették a ládáikat, kivették a talárokat és öltözni kezdtek. Mikor azonban Monstro emelte le a sajátját, valaki mintha feljajdult volna - ám szemlátomást Dracon kívül ez senkinek nem tűnt fel. A fiú a poggyásztartóra függesztette a tekintetét, de semmit sem látott. Azonban Bellatrix tanítása mélyen élt benne: ha olyan érzésed van, hogy figyelnek, sose hagyd figyelmen kívül!

Draco levette tekintetét a poggyásztartótól, de fél szemmel azért mindig odapillantgatott. Az álca kedvéért talárba bújt, mint mindenki más, azután bezárta a ládáját, s mikor a vonat rángatós lépéstempóra lassított, a vállára kanyarította vadonatúj, vastag utazóköpenyét.

A folyosó lassan megtelt emberekkel. Mikor aztán a szerelvény egy utolsó rándulással megállt, Monstro nyomban feltépte az ajtót, és egy csapat másodévest félrelökve kicsörtetett a folyosóra. Crak és Zambini sietve követték.

\- Menj csak előre - vetette oda Draco a várakozó Pansynak, aki szemlátomást abban reménykedett, hogy kéz a kézben fognak leszállni. - Nekem még van itt egy kis dolgom.

Pansy csalódottan kiment, magára hagyva Dracot. A fiú az ajtóhoz lépett, és lehúzta a sötétítőfüggönyt, hogy a folyosón elhaladó diákok ne láthassanak be a kupéba. Azután visszament a ládájához, és újra kinyitotta. Várt egy kis ideig, közben előhúzta a pálcáját, majd megpördült a tengelye körül és oda mutatott, ahonnan a hangot hallotta.

\- Petrificus totalus!

Megérzése helyesnek bizonyult, ugyanis a hallgatózó tehetetlenül lefordult a poggyásztartóról, hosszan zuhant, majd iszonyatos puffanással földet ért Malfoy lába előtt. A varázsköpeny, ami láthatatlanná tette, a háta alá került, így Draco megpillanthatta Potter groteszk magzatpózba merevedett testét.

\- Hát jól sejtettem - szólt diadalmas vigyorral Draco, ahogy Potter fölé hajolt. - Hallottam, amikor Monstro megütött a ládájával. És előtte, mikor Zambini visszajött, mintha valami fehér villant volna a levegőben... - Pillantása elidőzött Potter cipőjén. - Miután Zambini bejött, bedugtad a lábad az ajtóba, mi?

Néhány másodperc alatt átgondolta a teendőket. Egy ilyen lehetőséget kár lett volna kihagynia. Milyen boldogok lesznek otthon, ha megtudják, hogy visszaküldte a „Kiválasztottak" egyikét Londonba!

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a tekintete megállapodott ősellensége orrán.

\- Nem hallottál semmi fontosat, Potter - szólt. - De ha már itt vagy...

Teljes erőből beletaposott Potter arcába. A fiú orra eltört és ömleni kezdett belőle a vér.

\- Vedd úgy, hogy ezt apám küldte - sziszegte bosszúszomjasan. - És most jó éjt...

Draco kirángatta Potter alól a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, és gondosan letakarta vele a fiú görcsbe dermedt testét.

\- Majd ha Londonba ér a vonat, talán megtalál valaki. Viszlát pár nap múlva, Potter... vagy soha.

Azzal Potter kezére taposva az ajtóhoz lépett, és kiment a fülkéből.

Egy megvan… már csak a lány van hátra.


	9. Chapter 7: Piton diadala

**Chapter 7**

 **Piton diadala**

\- Hol lehet? - pillantgatott körbe idegesen Lucy.

\- Biztos már rég leszállt - vélekedett Ron.

\- És nem keres minket? Az nem valószínű…

A hármas már a peronon állt, miután elvileg mindenki leszállt már a vonatról. Tapmancs, akit a Kings Crosson egyáltalán nem zavart a tömeg, most aggodalmasan nyüszített és Lucy lábához bújt. Lucy átpillantott a fejek sűrűjén és végül meg is pillantotta Hagridot, ahogy lámpájával gyűjtötte maga elé az elsősöket.

\- Keressetek fiákert, egy perc és ott leszek - szólt Ronnak és Hermionénak, azzal elindult a vadőr felé.

\- Hova mész? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Odaadom Tapmancsot Hagridnak - kiáltotta vissza Lucy.

Ez igazi is volt, hiszen szerette volna, ha a kutyája minél hamarabb megnyugodna. Másrészről azonban a peront is át akarta fésülni Harry után, és nem akarta, hogy barátai aggodalomtól eltorzult arcát figyeljék. Az ismeretleneket (akik most is leplezetlenül bámulták) még meg tudta volna téveszteni, de Ronék ismerték annyira, hogy átlássanak az álcáján.

\- Szia, Lucy! - köszöntötte Hagrid. - Hogy vagy? Hol van Harry?

\- A többiekkel - hazudta Lucy, mivel nem akarta, hogy Hagrid is aggódni kezdjen. - Figyelj, tudnál vigyázni idén is Tapmancsra? Nagyon frusztrálja ez a sok ember, nézd meg, szinte reszket…

\- Persze! - csapott egyet a vállára Hagrid, mire Lucy térdre megroggyant. - Add csak ide, majd együtt elkísérjük az elsősöket.

\- Köszönöm! - erőszakolt ki magából egy mosolyt Lucy, majd lehajolt és egy gyors puszit nyomott a kutyusa fejére. Ahogy meg tudta mondani, Tapmancs most már egy kicsit nyugodtabbnak tűnt, hogy kikerült az emberek sűrűjéből. - Légy jó, Tapi! Hamarosan meglátogatlak.

Átvágott az elsősökön (akik tátott szájjal bámulták, mint valami világcsodáját), miközben a ritkuló tömeget figyelte a peronon. Harrynek a nyomát se látta, de még olyasvalakit se, aki hasonlított volna rá. Kezdett egyre idegesebb lenni.

Mikor aztán elérte a fiákereket, egyenesen frászt kapott. A kocsik előtt ugyanis már nem légüres teret látott, hanem lovakat; méghozzá a legrémisztőbbeket életében. A villás kocsirudak között álló lények csak jobb híján emlékeztették őt lovakra, mert valami hüllőszerű is volt bennük. Testükön nem volt se bőr, se hús; fekete köpenyük a csontvázukon lógott. Fejükben, mely a sárkányéhoz hasonlított, merev tekintetű, pupillálatlan, fekete szem ült. Marjuk tájékán szárny állt ki a hátukból - egy pár hatalmas, csupasz, fekete szárny, melyet mintha óriásdenevérektől vettek volna kölcsön. Hátborzongató látványt nyújtottak, ahogy némán, mozdulatlanul álltak a sötétben.

\- Lucy! Lucy, hé, gyere már! - hallotta, ahogy Ron szólongatja az egyik fiáker mellől. Lucy nagy nehezen rávette lábait a mozgásra, de miközben odasétált a többiekhez, szemét nem vette le a lovakról.

\- Mi van veled? - kérdezte Hermione. - Falfehér az arcod.

\- Látom őket - hebegte döbbenten Lucy. Tekintete még mindig a lovak fejére tapadt.

\- Miket? - kukucskált ki a kocsiból Neville is.

\- A thesztrálokat - felelte Lucy, miközben a szíve összeszorult a fájdalomtól. A csuklójához kapott és megragadta a faragott kutya amulettet. Hát ez már mindig így lesz? Bármire néz, bárhová figyel, mindenről Sirius fog eszébe jutni? Hogy a merlinbe tegye így túl magát a halálán?

\- Szállj be - ragadta meg a karját Hermione. Arca szokatlanul komor volt. - Lucy, szállj már be!

Végül mindannyian bent ültek a kocsikban és hamarosan a thesztrálok elindultak a kastély felé.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte aggódva Ron. Lucy végre magához tért és ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy a kocsiban ülők - Ron, Hermione, Neville és Luna - mind őt nézik.

\- Igen, persze - rázta meg a fejét és inkább kibámult az ablakon, fel a száztornyú kastélyra. Senki sem kérdezte, miért látta meg hirtelen a thesztrálokat. Hiszen mindannyian tudták; talán ezért nézett mindenki, még Luna is, olyan bánatosan és együttérzően.

Az úton felfelé egy szó sem hangzott el köztük. Lucy konokul a Roxfortot bámulta, a többiek pedig nem kezdeményeztek beszélgetést. A lány végre túltette magát a thesztrálok okozta sokkon, így minden idegszála azért aggódhatott, hogy hol lehet Harry. Azért imádkozott, hogy egy másik fiákerben zötykölődjön a kastély felé, hogy ne maradjon a vonaton, hogy ne adja az ég, valami baja essen.

Mikor kiszálltak a kocsiból a főlépcső előtt, Lucy tekintete rögtön vizsgálni kezdte a tömeget, hátha megpillantja Harryt. Őt továbbra sem látta, azonban valaki mást észrevett: Draco Malfoy épp nagyban nevetett valamin a társaival, miközben az orrára mutogatott.

\- Miért bámulod Malfoyt, Lucy? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Vajon miről beszélhetnek…?

\- Ne kezd te is, kérlek! - ragadta meg a karját Hermione.

\- Nem, nem érted! Malfoy egy orról mutogat valamit! Mi van, ha…?

Az agya hirtelen elképesztő gyorsasággal rakta össze a darabokat. Tudta, hogy Harry Zambinit követte Malfoyék fülkéjéhez a vonaton. Mi van, ha sikerült is bejutnia a fülkébe, de Malfoy leleplezte…?

\- Menjetek be! - szólt oda a többieknek és céltudatosan elindult a mardekáros felé.

\- Mit művelsz?! - kapott utána Hermione.

\- Kiszedem belőle, mit csinált Harryvel - felelte Lucy, majd a fejére húzta utazóköpenye csuklyáját és elvegyült a diákok tömegében.

* * *

\- Nem létezik! - visította Pansy. - Hogy Potter ennyire szánalmas legyen! Egy poggyásztartón gubbasztva hallgatózni…

\- Hallgass már! - tromfolta le Draco. - Nem kell, hogy meghallja valamelyik tanár. A végén még észreveszik, hogy eltűnt.

Draco a mardekáros társaival együtt lépett be a fényárban úszó bejárati csarnokba. Követni akarták a diákok sokaságát a jobb oldalon nyíló kétszárnyú ajtón át a nagyterembe, amikor Draco hirtelen egy pálcát érzett a gerincébe fúródni.

\- Mond nekik, hogy menjenek tovább! - sziszegte egy hang. Olyan közel állt hozzá, hogy Draco érezte a hátán a leheletét.

Draco próbálta megőrizni nyugodt arckifejezését, de közben a szívverése a háromszorosára gyorsult.

\- El kell intéznem valamit - szólt, mire a barátai megálltak és döbbenten meredtek rá.

\- Mennyi dolgod lett hirtelen… - gúnyolódott Zambini.

\- Pofa be! - mordult rá Draco. - Menjetek tovább és kerüljétek a feltűnést!

\- Nekem te nem parancsolsz… - kezdte volna Zambini, de Pansy félbeszakította.

\- Kuss legyen, Blaise! Nem hívhatjuk fel magunkra az öreg figyelmét - biccentett a nagyterem felé. - Gyertek.

Crak és Monstro szokás szerint csak sötéten bámultak ki a fejükből és úgy tették, amit Draco mondott. Mikor a társait továbbsodorta az embertömeg, Draco érezte, hogy az a valaki kicsit belényomja a pálcáját és megragadja a talárját a derekánál.

\- Most pedig velem jössz. Ha hátrafordulsz, átkot kapsz a gerincedbe.

Draco nem tudta beazonosítani a hang gazdáját. Úgy hangzott, mintha egy profi bérgyilkos beszélt volna hozzá. A talárjánál húzva, de a lehető legkisebb feltűnést keltve kivezette őt a diákok sűrűjéből, be egyenesen a tisztítószeres szekrénybe. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, mire koromsötét lett. Draco igyekezett nem zihálni, miközben imádkozott érte, hogy az illető a szíve dörömbölését se hallja meg.

\- Mit akarsz? - kérdezte a lehető legérzelemmentesebb hangon.

Hallotta, hogy az illető lehúz valamit a fejéről, majd érezte, ahogy megragadta a gallérját és hirtelen a pálca végén kék fény gyúlt. Draco ekkor belenézett fogvatartója arcába és az összes félelme egy csapásra elpárolgott. Gúnyosan elvigyorodott.

\- Mit ne mondjak, hatásos volt ez a kis műsorod.

\- Kímélj meg a süket dumádtól - nyomta neki a szekrény hátuljának Lucy Potter. Pálcáját egyenesen az arcára szegezte. - Mit csináltál Harryvel?

\- Honnan veszed, hogy bármit is csináltam vele? - kérdezett vissza még mindig gúnyosan vigyorogva Draco. Szórakoztatta, hogy Lucy ennyire komolyan veszi ezt az egészet.

\- Ajánlom, hogy ne szórakozz velem! - Lucy pálcájának vége szikrázni kezdett, de Draconak még a szeme se rebbent.

\- Különben mi lesz? - gúnyolódott Draco. - Megátkozol? Crutiatus-átokkal fogsz vallatni?

Érezte, hogy Lucy keze megremegett a gallérjánál. A lány szemében fájdalmas fény villant.

\- Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz - suttogta.

\- Jobban tudom, mint hinnéd - vágta rá Draco teljesen átgondolatlanul. Az azonban meglepte, hogy Lucy egyáltalán nem úgy reagált erre, ahogy várta. Nem visszakozott, hanem még elszántabban passzírozta neki a szekrény hátuljának; Draco ráadásul most egyenesen egy felmosónyélnek volt kénytelen támaszkodni, ami fájdalmasan belenyomódott a hátba.

\- Azt hiszed, tudod? - sziszegte Lucy. - Azt hiszed, tudod, milyen az igazi fájdalom? Szánalmasan keveset tudsz, Malfoy. Fogalmad sincs semmiről. Fogalmad sincs róla, milyen a háború, hogy mivel jár…

Draconak egyből az jutott eszébe, hogy Lucy tudja. Vagy legalábbis azt biztosnak gondolta, hogy a lány célozgat valamire. Jobbnak látta, ha inkább beletapos, mint hogy egy véletlen miatt elkotyogjon neki valamit.

\- Mert te aztán annyira tudod, mi? - vágott vissza. - Te, a nagy Lucy Potter! Mintha olyan sokat háborúztál volna életedben. Csak egy tizenhat éves kislány vagy! Te mivel tudhatnál róla többet, mint én? Mintha el tudnád képzelni, milyen állandóan rettegésben élni, állandóan attól félni, hogy bármikor megölhetnek! Téged mindenki ajnároz, mindenki a lábad előtt csúszik, fogalmad sincs…

Azt hitte, Lucy pálcája mindjárt felrobban, olyan vészesen táncolt a kék lángocska a sötétben, de nem így történt. Mire észbekapott, Lucy a pálcás kezével akkorát lekevert neki, hogy egyenesen a felmosóvödrök közé esett. Pár pillanatig szédült és azt se tudta hol van. De azután döbbenten nézett fel a lányra.

Bár egyszer már felpofozta őt elsős korukban, de az semmivel sem volt hasonlítható ehhez. Draco érezte, hogy most igazán elevenébe talált, ráadásul úgy, hogy Pottert szóba sem hozta. Lucy leengedte az oldalához a pálcás kezét, és a kék láng kísértetiesen világította meg az arcát. Mintha egy bosszúálló szellem lett volna - és erre ráerősített a tény, hogy a levegő vibrálni kezdett körülötte.

\- Menj a pokolba, Malfoy! - suttogta remegő hangon. A fiú nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a lány elsírja magát vagy mindjárt felrobban a dühtől.

Lucy kinyitotta a szekrényt, mire a kintről jövő fény elvakította Dracot. Mire észbekapott, Lucy már be is csapta az ajtót, de a ricsaj miatt nem hallotta senki. Draco nagy nehezen feltápászkodott és arra számított, hogy amikor megpróbálja kinyitni az ajtót, nem fogja tudni megmozdítani se.

Ám a kilincs bármiféle ellenállás nélkül engedett, így Draco gond nélkül csatlakozhatott a társaihoz.

* * *

\- Na? Megtudtál valamit? - kérdezte Ron, ahogy Lucy az utolsók között helyet foglalt a Griffendél asztalánál.

\- Nem, semmit - felelte tömören Lucy, miközben az ajtó felé pislogott. Malfoy akkor lépett be a terembe (a szeme alatt sötét monokli éktelenkedett) és ült le a barátaihoz.

\- Azt te csináltad rá? - kerekedett le Hermione szeme. - Mivel húzott fel ennyire?

\- Semmivel - fixírozta szigorúan az üres tányérját Lucy.

Iszonyúan dühös volt. Nagyon kevés választotta el attól, hogy ott helyben nekiessen Malfoynak. A keze még mindig remegett, így ökölbe szorította, hogy a többiek ne lássák. Az a kis tetű… Annyira szívesen a képébe ordította volna az igazságot, annyira szánalmasan gyerekes volt, hogy Lucy lassan olyan dühös lett, mint amikor tavaly Umbridge belekezdett egy „Az, hogy Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén visszatért, hazugság" monológba. Ráadásul Harry miatt is borzasztóan aggódott, de a végső ütést mégis Malfoy szavai váltották ki nála.

Még hogy semmit sem tud arról, milyen félelemben élni… Minden nap minden órájában azért rettegett, hogy vajon mi lesz Harry feladata, mit mért rá a jóslat pontosan és vajon túlélik-e a közelgő háborút. Mindig is tudta, hogy Malfoy csak a felszínét látja annak, amin keresztülmegy - mint ahogy szinte mindenki -, de még soha nem tudta ennyire felhúzni az ostobaságával.

Ron és Hermione egy ideig faggatták, de aztán feladták, hogy kiszedjenek belőle bármit is, így inkább a beosztást figyelték. Lucy egész végig az üres tányérjára meredt, miközben az agya lassan túlterhelt lett. Nem tudta eldönteni, mi erősebb benne: a Harry iránti aggodalma vagy a Malfoy iránti haragja.

Egyre csak telt az idő. A beosztásnak vége lett, Dumbledore jó étvágyat kívánt, majd az asztal megtelt mindenféle finomsággal. Lucy gépiesen szedett magának és evett, de a gyomra dióméretű volt és úgy érezte, bármelyik pillanatban visszajöhet a vacsorája. Lassan a főfogásnak is vége volt, de Harryről még mindig nem volt semmi hír. Olyannyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy csak akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy még egy személy érkezett, mikor az illető bepréselte magát mellé. Oldalra nézett és… és egy mázsás súly szakadt le róla.

Harry ült mellette - véres arccal, mugli ruhában, de ott ült mellette. Lucyt nem érdekelte semmi, azonnal magához ölelte őt, miközben mély lélegzetvételekkel igyekezett megnyugtatni magát. Pár másodpercig tartott, és csak utána hagyta, hogy a többiek foglalkozzanak vele.

\- Te meg hol... úristen, mit csináltál az arcoddal? - hüledezett Ron, s a közelben ülőkhöz hasonlóan nagy szemeket meresztett Harryre.

\- Miért, mi van vele? - kérdezte Harry. Felkapott egy kanalat, és megnézte arca torz tükörképét.

\- Csupa vér vagy! - sopánkodott Hermione. - Fordulj ide!

Azzal már emelte is a pálcáját.

\- Tergeo!- motyogta, s a pálca leszippantotta Harry bőréről a rászáradt vért.

\- Kösz... - mondta megtisztult arcát tapogatva Harry. - Az orrom rendben van?

\- Persze. - Hermione aggódva pislogott rá. - Miért ne lenne rendben? Mi történt? Tisztára frászban voltunk miattad!

\- Majd később elmondom - felelte Harry. Lucy meg tudta érteni: ő is észrevette, hogy Ginny, Neville, Dean és Seamus is kíváncsian fülelnek; sőt, még Félig Fej Nélküli Nick, a Griffendél kísértete is odaúszott hallgatózni.

\- De hát... - kezdett tiltakozni Hermione.

\- Azt mondta, majd később! - ismételte jelentőségteljes hangsúllyal Lucy. Most már nagyjából össze tudta rakni a sztorit, így nem akarta, hogy Ronék faggassák Harryt, amíg vannak körülötte mások. Harry hálásan pillantott rá, majd átnyúlt Ron előtt, hogy szedjen magának a sült csirkéből és a krumpliból, de mielőtt megérinthette volna az ételt, az köddé vált, és desszertek tűntek fel az asztalon. Ron nyomban lecsapott egy csokoládétortára.

\- Lemaradtál a beosztásról - jegyezte meg Hermione.

\- Mondott valami érdekeset a süveg? - kérdezte Harry, miután a tányérjára rakott egy gyümölcslepényt.

\- Nem, nagyjából ugyanazt mondta, mint tavaly: hogy fogjunk össze, mert csak úgy győzhetjük le az ellenségeinket.

\- Dumbledore beszélt Voldemortról?

\- Nem, de a fontos dolgokat mindig a lakoma után szokta elmondani. Most már nemsokára beszélni fog.

\- Piton azt mondta, Hagrid is késett a lakomáról...

\- Találkoztál Pitonnal? - Lucy villája csörömpölve landolt a tányérján. - Hogyhogy?

\- Összefutottunk - felelte kitérően Harry.

\- Hagrid csak pár percet késett - mondta Hermione. - Nézd, integet neked!

Harry a tanári asztal felé nézett, és rávigyorgott Hagridra, aki valóban integetett neki. Lucy követte a fiú tekintetét és most először nézte meg a tanári asztalt. A vadőr új, tanári beosztásában se tudott olyan méltóságteljesen viselkedni, mint a mellette ülő McGalagony professzor, a Griffendél házvezető tanára, akinek a feje még a vadőr válláig se ért, s aki most rosszallóan nézett lelkesen integető szomszédjára. Lucy csodálkozva látta, hogy Hagrid másik oldalán Trelawney professzor ül. A jóslástan tanárnő ritkán hagyta el toronyszobáját, s Lucy emlékezete szerint még soha nem jelent meg az évnyitó lakomán. Változatlanul meghökkentő látványt nyújtott lepedőnyi kendőiben, tucatnyi csillogó gyöngysorával és hatalmasra nagyított szemével. Lucy mindig is csalónak tartotta Trelawneyt - már csak ezért is megdöbbent, mikor az előző tanév végén megtudta, hogy Trelawneytól származik a jóslat, ami miatt Voldemort megölte a szüleit, és Harry és az ő életére tört.

\- Mi történt Malfoyjal? - kérdezte hirtelen Harry. - Csinos kis monoklija van.

\- Semmi érdekes - vágta rá gyorsan Lucy és egy pillantással jelezte Ronnak és Hermionénak, hogy egy szót se szóljanak. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Harry nem örült volna túlságosan, ha tudomást szerzett volna a magánakciójáról.

\- Na és mit akart Lumpsluck professzor? - terelte el a témát Hermione. - Kérdeztük Lucyt, de nem árulta el.

\- Azt mondtam, hogy majd akkor elmondom, ha Harry is visszajön - helyesbített barátnője szavain Lucy.

\- Megtudni, hogy mi történt a minisztériumban - felelte Harry.

\- Mindenkit csak az érdekel - fintorgott Hermione. - Minket is egy csomóan faggattak a vonaton, igaz, Ron?

\- Igen - bólogatott Ron. - Mindenki kíváncsi rá, tényleg ti vagytok-e a Kiválasztottak...

\- Kísértetkörökben is sok szó esett erről a kérdésről - szólt közbe Félig Fej Nélküli Nick, s biccentett egyet Harry és Lucy felé, amitől elégtelenül rögzített feje vészesen megbillent nyakfodrán. - Tisztelt társaim afféle Potter-szakértőnek tekintenek engem, mivel köztudott, hogy baráti viszonyt ápolunk. Én azonban leszögeztem, hogy nem vagyok hajlandó faggatni téged. „Harry és Lucy Potter tudják, hogy rám bízhatják a titkaikat," mondtam nekik. - „Inkább halnék meg, semmint hogy visszaéljek a bizalmukkal."

\- Ez elég rossz duma, mivel már meghaltál - jegyezte meg Ron.

\- Egy tompa pallos érző lény hozzád képest - vetette oda sértődötten Nick, azzal a magasba emelkedett, és elúszott az asztal túlsó vége felé. Ezalatt a tanári asztalnál Dumbledore felállt, mire a diáksereg elcsendesedett.

\- A legszebb estét kívánom nektek! - szólalt meg széles mosollyal az igazgató, és kitárta karját, mintha minden jelenlévőt át akarna ölelni.

\- Mi történt a kezével? - kérdezte döbbenten Hermione.

Nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki észrevette. Dumbledore jobb keze ugyanolyan fekete és aszott volt, mint azon az estén, mikor Lucyval elhozták Harryt Dursleyéktól. A termen suttogás-hullám söpört végig. Dumbledore tudta, miért, de csak mosolygott, és piros-arany talárjának ujjával elfedte sérült kezét.

\- Emiatt ne aggódjatok - mondta könnyedén. - Nos... új diákjainkat isten hozta, a régieket isten hozta vissza! A varázstudásgyűjtés egy újabb, izgalmas éve áll előttetek...

\- Már akkor ilyen volt a keze, amikor nyáron találkoztunk - súgta oda Hermionénak Lucy. - Azt hittem, azóta meggyógyította... vagy meggyógyíttatta Madam Pomfreyval...

\- Olyan, mintha teljesen elhalt volna - suttogta borzadó arccal Hermione. - Vannak gyógyíthatatlan sérülések... régi átkok... meg olyan mérgek, amikre nincs ellenszer...

\- ...és Frics úr, iskolánk gondnoka megkért, hogy közöljem veletek: tiltott tárgynak minősül a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat boltjában vásárolt mindennemű tréfaeszköz.

\- Akik jelentkezni kívánnak házuk kviddicscsapatába, adják le nevüket a házvezető tanáruknál. Ne habozzanak így tenni azok sem, akik kedvet éreznek a kviddicsmérkőzések kommentálásához.

\- Szeretettel köszöntöm a tanári karban régi kollégámat, Lumpsluck professzor urat... - Lumpsluck felállt; kopasz feje felragyogott a gyertyafényben, mellénybe bújtatott hasa alatt pedig árnyékba borult az asztal. - ...aki meghívásunknak eleget téve ismét bájitaltant fog tanítani nálunk.

\- Bájitaltant?

\- Bájitaltant?

Az elsuttogott szó százszorosan visszhangzott a nagyteremben. A diákok nem akartak hinni a fülüknek.

\- Bájitaltant? - Ron és Hermione kórusban álmélkodtak, s mindketten ránéztek Harryre és Lucyra. - De hisz azt mondtátok...

\- Piton professzor úr ezzel egyidejűleg - folytatta Dumbledore, a morajlás fölé emelve hangját - átveszi a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgy oktatását.

\- Nem! - fakadt ki Harry és Lucy egyszerre, de olyan hangosan, hogy jó néhány fej feléjük fordult. Nem törődtek vele, felháborodva meredtek a tanári asztal felé. Hogy kaphatja meg Piton ennyi év után a sötét varázslatok kivédését? Ha Dumbledore eddig vonakodott rábízni a tantárgyat, miért teszi meg épp most?

\- De hát azt mondtátok, hogy Lumpsluck lesz az SVK-tanárunk! - háborgott Hermione.

\- Mert az hittük! - Lucy lázasan igyekezett felidézni, mikor mondta ezt nekik Dumbledore, de rá kellett döbbennie, hogy az igazgató egy szóval sem említette, mit fog tanítani Lumpsluck.

Piton, aki Dumbledore jobbján foglalt helyet, nem állt fel neve említésére, csupán a kezét emelte fel lustán, megköszönve a mardekárosok tapsát - de Lucy diadalmas mosoly árnyékát vélte felfedezni az arcán.

\- Azért ebben is van valami jó - dörmögte Harry rosszmájúan. - Legalább az év végére megszabadulunk Pitontól.

\- Ez meg honnan veszed? - csodálkozott Ron.

\- Azon a munkán átok ül. Egy évnél tovább még senki se bírta... Mógus meg is halt. Drukkolni fogok, hogy Piton se járjon jobban...

\- De Harry! - hüledezett Hermione.

\- Semmi de, Piton megérdemelné - értett egyet Harryvel Lucy.

\- Lehet, hogy Piton jövőre visszatér a bájitaltanhoz - érvelt Ron. - Nem biztos, hogy Lumpsluck több évig akar maradni. Mordon se maradt.

Dumbledore megköszörülte a torkát. A hírről, hogy Pitonnak végre teljesült a szíve vágya, nemcsak Harrynek, Lucynak, Ronnak és Hermionénak volt meg a véleménye - szinte minden diák fojtott hangú eszmecserébe kezdett a szomszédaival. Dumbledore úgy viselkedett, mintha nem lenne tudatában, milyen szenzációs bejelentést tett; további magyarázat helyett szótlanul kivárta, hogy hallgatósága ismét elcsendesedjen.

\- Mint mindannyian tudjátok - folytatta végül -, Voldemort nagyúr és csatlósai újfent szabadon garázdálkodnak, s erejük egyre nő.

Ezektől a szavaktól még mélyebb és feszültebb lett a csend. Lucy vetett egy pillantást Malfoy felé. A mardekáros fiú nem nézett Dumbledore-ra, hanem a villáját lebegtette varázspálcája segítségével, mintha unná az igazgató szónoklatát.

\- Nem győzöm eléggé hangsúlyozni, milyen veszélyes időket élünk, s mekkora gondot kell fordítania a Roxfort minden lakójának közös biztonságunk megőrzésére. A nyár folyamán megerősítettük a kastély mágikus védelmét, új, még hatékonyabb óvintézkedéseket vezettünk be, de ezzel együtt is szükséges, hogy észrevegyünk és kiküszöböljünk mindenfajta gondatlanságot, a diákok és a tanárok részéről egyaránt. Ezért nyomatékosan megkérlek benneteket, hogy tartsátok tiszteletben a biztonsági előírásokat, bármilyen bosszantónak is találjátok őket - különös tekintettel arra a szabályra, hogy takarodó után nem hagyhatjátok el a hálókörletet. Ha bármi gyanúsat, szokatlant észleltek a kastélyban vagy másutt, kérem, haladéktalanul jelentsétek tanáraitoknak! Elvárom, hogy cselekedeteitekben mindig a legmesszebbmenőkig tartsátok szem előtt saját magatok és társaitok biztonságát.

Dumbledore végigjáratta kék szemét a diákokon, majd ismét elmosolyodott.

\- Most azonban vár rátok minden ágyak legpuhábbika, s tudom, más vágyatok sincs, mint alaposan kipihenni magatokat a holnapi órák előtt. Kívánjunk hát jó éjszakát! Sipirc!

A székek szokásos kopogása-nyikorgása hallatszott, s a tömeg hömpölyögve megindult a nagyterem ajtaja, azon túl pedig a hálókörletek felé. Mivel Harry a cipőfűzőjével bajlódott, ő ülve maradt. Hermione lelkiismeretes prefektus módjára előresietett, hogy istápolja az elsős griffendéleseket, Lucy és Ron viszont ott maradtak vele.

\- Mit csináltál az orroddal? - kérdezte Ron, mikor a kitóduló tömeg sereghajtói is hallótávolságon kívülre értek.

Harry beszámolt a történtekről, amik nagyjából Lucy elméletét igazolták. Harry felmászott a poggyásztartóra, Malfoy észrevette, megbénította, az orrába taposott, majd letakarta a láthatatlanná tévő köpennyel, hogy visszaküldje Londonba. Lucyban a történet végére ismét fellángolt a düh és másra sem vágyott, csakhogy egy szép átkot küldhessen Malfoy arcába.

Ron sem találta viccesnek a történetet.

\- Hát igen, láttuk, hogy Malfoy egy orról mutogat valamit - bólintott komoran. - Lucy el is ment, hogy kikérdezze Malfoyt, mit csinált veled, de nem tudta kiszedni belőle.

\- Mit csináltál?!

Harry nem szimplán felháborodott; szabályosan megrémült.

\- Ne vágj már ilyen arcot, Harry - kérte Lucy. - El tudok bánni egy Malfoy kaliberű nyápiccal. Tőlem kapta azt a monoklit.

Bár előzőleg azért nem akarta testvére orrára kötni, hogy a fiú ne aggódjon feleslegesen, most azért árulta el, hogy megnyugtassa. Ám Harry nem nyugodott meg.

\- Nem, nem érted! - rázta a fejét Harry, azzal hadarva elmesélte, mit mondott Malfoy, mielőtt rájött volna, hogy Harry kihallgatja.

A történet végére Lucy teljes mértékben megértette, miért ijedt meg Harry, még ha nem is értett egyet vele. Még mindig nem félt Malfoytól, de ha a fiú tényleg halálfaló és Voldemort kémkedni küldte a Roxfortba, akkor sokkal óvatosabbnak és éberebbnek kell lennie.

Ron ellenben meg se hökkent.

\- Nehogy már elhidd ezt a süket dumát! Csak Parkinson előtt akart felvágni. Szerinted milyen feladatot merne Tudodki Malfoyra bízni?

\- És ha Voldemortnak kell egy beépített ember a Roxfortban? - kontrázott Harry. - Nem ez lenne az első eset...

\- Igazán leszokhatnál már róla, hogy kimondd a nevét! - brummogott le rájuk egy szemrehányó hang. Lucy felnézett, egyenesen a fejét csóváló Hagrid szemébe.

\- Dumbledore is mindig kimondja - felelte Harry csökönyösen.

\- De te nem vagy Dumbledore... Na halljam, miért késtél el? Aggódtam érted.

\- Volt egy kis gondom a vonaton - válaszolta Harry. - Hát te? Te miért késtél?

Hagrid arca nyomban felderült.

\- Grópnál voltam - újságolta vidáman. - Dumbledore elintézte, hogy a hegyekbe költözhessen, egy szép, tágas barlangba. Az a neki való otthon, nem a Tiltott Rengeteg. Csak úgy repült az idő, olyan jól eldiskuráltunk.

\- Tényleg? - Lucy gondosan kerülte Harry és Ron pillantását. Mikor legutóbb találkozott Hagrid leginkább fák kicsavarásában jeleskedő féltestvérével, a vad óriás mindössze öt szót ismert, s azok közül is csak hármat tudott érthetően kimondani.

\- Ahogy mondom - bizonygatta nagy büszkén Hagrid. - Gróp nagyon sokat fejlődött. Rá se ismernétek. Az a tervem, hogy kiképzem a tanársegédemnek.

Ron nagyot horkantott, amit sikerült elfojtott tüsszentésnek álcáznia. Időközben kiértek a nagyteremből, és megálltak a tölgyfaajtó előtt.

\- Na jól van, holnap úgyis találkozunk. Rögtön ebéd után lesz az első óránk! Gyertek le korábban, akkor megnézhetitek Csikó... akarom mondani, Szilajszárnyat!

Hagrid vidám intéssel elköszönt, és kilépett az éjszakába.

Harry, Lucy és Ron némán összenéztek. Lucy tudta, hogy a fiúknak ugyanúgy elszorult a szíve, mint neki.

\- Nem fogtok legendás lények gondozására járni, igaz?

Harry és Ron a fejüket rázták.

\- Te se, mi? - kérdezett vissza Harry.

Most Lucy rázta a fejét.

\- És Hermione? - kérdezte Ron. - Ő se vette fel a tárgyat, ugye?

Lucy újra megrázta a fejét. Hogy mit fog szólni Hagrid, ha rájön, hogy a négy legkedvesebb tanítványa hűtlen lett hozzá, azt elgondolni se merte.


	10. Chapter 8: A Félvér Herceg

**Chapter 8**

 **A Félvér Herceg**

Harry, Ron, Lucy és Hermione másnap már reggeli előtt találkoztak a klubhelyiségben. Alig jutottak túl egymás üdvözlésén, Harry máris gyorsan összefoglalta Hermionénak, mit mondott Malfoy a Roxfort Expresszen.

\- Világos, hogy csak fel akart vágni Parkinson előtt, nem? - kotyogott közbe Ron, mielőtt Hermione válaszolhatott volna.

\- Hát, nem is tudom... - habozott a lány. - Malfoynak nagy az arca... de ez túl vaskos hazugság...

\- Pontosan! - bólogatott Harry.

\- Bármennyire hihetetlen, de engem is ez zavar a legjobban… - Lucy nem folytatta az érvelést, mert túl sok fül fordult feléjük, a bámuló szemekről és az általános sugdolózásról nem is beszélve. Közben beálltak a portrélyuk előtt feltorlódott sorba.

\- Nem illik mutogatni! - reccsent rá Ron egy különösen pöttöm elsősre. A fiúcska, aki épp a száját takargatva súgott valamit Harryről és Lucyról a barátjának, rémületében kiesett a portrélyukon. Ron elégedetten vihogott.

\- Imádok hatodikos lenni! - mondta, miután mindhárman kimásztak a folyosóra. - Az idén lyukasóráink is lesznek! Jó kis üldögélés, láblógatás...

\- A lyukasórákat tanulással kell töltenünk, Ron! - sietett leszögezni Hermione.

\- Persze, majd később igen - legyintett Ron. - De ma még lazítunk egy nagyot.

\- Állj! - szólt hirtelen Hermione. Sorompó módjára felemelte a karját egy szembejövő negyedéves fiú előtt, aki egy neonzöld koronggal a kezében próbált eloldalazni mellette.

\- A fogas frizbi tiltott tárgy, el kell koboznom! - folytatta szigorúan. A fiú bosszús képpel átadta a frizbit, majd átbújt Hermione karja alatt, és elszaladt a barátai után. Ron megvárta, amíg eltűnik, aztán kikapta a frizbit Hermione kezéből.

\- De jó! Már rég akartam egy ilyet.

Hermione szemrehányását hangos lánykacaj nyomta el - Lavender Brown felettébb mulatságosnak találta Ron szavait. Akkor is nevetett, mikor már elhaladt a négyes mellett, s a válla fölött hátrapillantott Ronra, aki erre büszkén kihúzta magát.

A nagyterem mennyezete szemet gyönyörködtetően kék volt, s vékony felhőfoszlányok csíkozták, akárcsak odakint az eget, a rozettás ablakokon túl. A zabkása- és hemendeksz-adagok bekebelezése közben Harry, Lucy és Ron beszámoltak Hermionénak a kínos emlékű beszélgetésről Hagriddal.

\- Hogy jut egyáltalán eszébe, hogy folytatni akarjuk a legendás lények gondozását? - értetlenkedett Hermione. - Mikor mutattunk akár egy cseppnyi lelkesedést?

\- Hát ez az! - bólogatott Ron, miután a szájába tömött és lenyelt egy egész tükörtojást. - Viszont még így is mi voltunk a legaktívabbak az órákon, mert szeretjük Hagridot. Ő meg félreértette, és azt hiszi, hogy tetszett nekünk az a hülye tantárgy! Szerintetek van akár egyetlen ember is, aki RAVASZ-ra megy lénygondozásból?

Se Harry, se Lucy, se Hermione nem felelt. Nem volt szükség rá, hisz mind a négyen tudták, hogy az évfolyamukból senki nem akarja folytatni a tárgyat. A reggeli alatt kerülték Hagrid pillantását, s mikor a vadőr tíz perccel később elhagyta a tanári asztalt, félszegen viszonozták vidám integetését.

A griffendélesek az evés végeztével is a helyükön maradtak, hogy megvárják McGalagony professzort. Az órarendek kiosztása ebben az évben a szokásosnál körülményesebb művelet volt, mert McGalagonynak minden tanulónál ellenőriznie kellett, hogy az illető megszerezte- e a választott RAVASZ-aihoz szükséges RBF-minősítéseket.

Hermione másodpercek alatt megkapta az engedélyt a bűbájtan, a sötét varázslatok kivédése, az átváltoztatástan, a gyógynövénytan, a számmisztika, a rúnaismeret és a bájitaltan RAVASZ-szintű folytatására, s nyomban el is szaladt rúnaismeret órára. Neville már nehezebb eset volt; kerek arcán nyugtalanság ült, miközben McGalagony összehasonlította a jelentkezési lapját az RBF-eredményeivel.

\- A gyógynövénytan rendben van - szólt a tanárnő. - Bimba professzor tárt karokkal várja magát a „kiváló" RBF-ével. A sötét varázslatok kivédéséhez is elég a „várakozáson felüli". Az átváltoztatástannal viszont gond van. Sajnálom, Longbottom, de az „elfogadható" RBF nem elég hozzá, hogy RAVASZ-szinten folytassa a tárgyat. Nem hiszem, hogy meg tudna birkózni az anyaggal.

Neville lecsüggesztette a fejét. McGalagony merően nézett rá szögletes szemüvegén át.

\- Egyáltalán miért akar még átváltoztatástant tanulni? Nem vettem észre, hogy különösebben élvezné az órákat.

Neville rettenetes zavarban volt, és valami olyasmit motyogott, hogy „a nagyanyám akarja". McGalagony bosszúsan felhorkant.

\- Legfőbb ideje, hogy a nagyanyja arra az unokájára legyen büszke, aki van neki, és ne arra, akit elképzel magának - különösen azután, ami a minisztériumban történt.

Neville fülig elpirult, és csak pislogni tudott. McGalagonytól még sose kapott efféle dicséretet.

\- Sajnálom, Longbottom. nem vehet részt a RAVASZ-kurzusomon. Viszont látom, hogy bűbájtanból „várakozáson felüli"-t ért el - miért nem próbálkozik azzal a tárggyal?

\- Nagyanyám szerint az nem elég komoly dolog - motyogta Neville.

\- Vegye csak fel! - biztatta McGalagony -, én pedig majd megírom Augustának, hogy a bűbájtan attól még igenis komoly tudomány, hogy ő nem tudta letenni belőle az RBF-et.

McGalagony alig észrevehető mosollyal nyugtázta a Neville arcára kiülő örömteli ámulatot; közben pálcája hegyét egy üres órarendhez érintette, majd az immár kitöltött táblázatot átnyújtotta Neville-nek.

Ezután Parvati Patil következett, akinek az volt az első kérdése, hogy továbbra is Firenze, a jóképű kentaur tartja- e a jóslástan órákat.

\- Osztoznak a csoportokon Trelawney professzorral - közölte McGalagony, cseppnyi megvetéssel a hangjában. Köztudott volt róla, hogy nem sokra tartja a jóslástant. - A hatodéveseket Trelawney professzor tanítja.

Öt perccel később Parvati kissé lelombozva indult el az első jóslástan órájára.

\- No lássuk magát, Potter! - McGalagony papírjait böngészve Harryhez fordult. - Bűbájtan, sötét varázslatok kivédése, gyógynövénytan, átváltoztatástan... mindegyik rendben van. Meg kell mondanom, Potter, nagyon örülök, hogy ilyen jól vizsgázott átváltoztatástanból. De nem értem, miért nem jelentkezik bájitaltanra. Úgy tudtam, hogy auror szeretne lenni.

\- Igen, de a tanárnő azt mondta, hogy a RAVASZ-hoz „kitűnő" RBF kell bájitaltanból.

\- Így is volt, amíg Piton professzor tanította a tárgyat. Lumpsluck professzor ellenben a „várakozáson felüli" RBF-et is készséggel elfogadja. Akkor hát akarja folytatni a bájitaltant?

\- Igen - felelte gyorsan Harry -, de nem vettem se tankönyveket, se alapanyagokat, semmit...

\- Lumpsluck professzor bizonyára kölcsön adja magának, ami kell - nyugtatta meg McGalagony. - Rendben van, Potter, tessék, az órarendje...

Harry átvette a táblázatot és böngészni kezdte.

\- Nézzük magát, Potter kisasszony - fordult most Lucy felé McGalagony. - Sötét varázslatok kivédése, átváltoztatástan, bűbájtan, gyógynövénytan és bájitaltan… Mind rendben van. Felettébb büszke vagyok magára, Potter kisasszony, hogy sikerült négy „kiváló"-t szereznie. Akkor hát itt is az órarendje… Jut eszembe, már húszan jelentkeztek a kviddicscsapatba. Alkalomadtán átadom a listát, aztán tetszése szerint kitűzheti a válogatás időpontját.

Pár perccel később Ron is megkapta az engedélyt ugyanazokra a tárgyakra, mint Harry és Lucy, és együtt álltak fel az asztaltól.

\- Nézzétek! - Ron csillogó szemmel vizsgálta az órarendjét. - Most is lyukasóránk van... meg a nagyszünet után is lesz egy... meg ebéd után is... hát ez oltári!

Visszatértek a Griffendél-toronyba. A klubhelyiségben most mindössze egy maroknyi hetedéves üldögélt, köztük Katie Bell, az utolsó megmaradt játékos abból a régi csapatból, amelyikben Harry elsősként kviddicsezni kezdett és akivel Lucy tavaly játszott.

\- Sejtettem, hogy valamelyikőtök kapja meg - szólt oda a két Potternek a lány, és a csapatkapitányi jelvényre bökött. - Gratulálok, Lucy. Majd szólj, hogy mikor lesz a válogatás.

\- Ne hülyéskedj! - legyintett Lucy. - Neked nem kell válogatásra jönnöd, öt éve látom, hogyan játszol, ahogy Harrynél is...

\- Ez nem jó hozzáállás - csóválta a fejét Katie. - Honnan tudod, hogy nem találsz egy nálunk sokkal jobbat? Sok jó csapat ment már tönkre attól, hogy a kapitányuk csak a régi arcokat vagy a barátait játszatta...

Ron ettől kissé zavarba jött, s inkább játszani kezdett a negyedéves fiútól zsákmányolt fogas frizbivel. A korong vérszomjasan morogva röpködött keresztül-kasul a klubhelyiségben, és ismételt támadásokat intézett a faliszőnyegek sarka ellen. Csámpás világító sárga szemével kitartóan követte a bűvös játékszert, és fenyegetően fújt, ha az megközelítette őt.

Egy órával később Lucyék kénytelen-kelletlen elhagyták a napsütötte klubhelyiséget, és a négy emelettel lejjebb található SVK-terem felé vették útjukat. Mikor leértek, már ott találták Hermionét az ajtónál várakozó diákok között. A lány igencsak gondterhelt arcot vágott, és meg volt rakodva vaskos könyvekkel.

\- Rengeteg leckét kaptunk rúnaismeretből! - panaszolta, mikor barátai odaléptek hozzá. - Szerdára írnom kell egy ötven centis dolgozatot, le kell fordítanom két szöveget, és el kell olvasnom ezt az összes könyvet!

\- Szegényke - ásította Ron.

\- Várd csak ki a végét! - nézett rá sötét pillantással a lány. - Szerintem Piton se fog kímélni minket.

Még be se fejezte a mondatot, amikor kinyílt a terem ajtaja, és kilépett rajta Piton. Zsíros fekete hajfüggönnyel keretezett arca fakó volt, mint mindig. Láttára a sorban álló diákok azonnal elnémultak.

\- Befelé!

Az ajtón belépve Lucy körülnézett. A terem kimondottan nyomasztó hangulatú volt, Piton személyisége máris rányomta bélyegét. Az ablakok összehúzott függönyei kizárták a természetes fényt, helyette gyertyák gondoskodtak némi világosságról. A falakon újonnan kiakasztott képek díszelegtek; számos közülük szenvedő embereket ábrázolt, a többin iszonyú sérülések és eltorzult emberi testrészek voltak láthatók. A diákok szorongva pislogtak a félhomályba burkolózó, rémséges képekre, és néma csendben foglalták el a helyüket.

\- Nem mondtam, hogy vegyetek elő bármit is - szólt Piton, miután becsukta az ajtót, és a katedrára lépve szembefordult a csoporttal. Hermione gyorsan visszadugta a táskájába a Harc az arctalannal című könyvet. - Egyelőre nincs más dolgotok, mint rám figyelni.

Piton fekete szeme lassan pásztázni kezdte a felé forduló arcokat - Harryén és Lucyén egy-egy pillanatra megállt a tekintete, s csak azután siklott tovább.

\- Ha jól tudom, eddig öt tanár óráit hallgattátok ebből a tárgyból.

 _Ha jól tudod... Ki tudná jobban, mint te, aki mindegyiknek pályáztál a helyére?_ gondolta epésen Lucy és ahogy egy pillanatra összenézett Harryvel, rögtön tudta, hogy ő is ugyanazt gondolja.

\- Természetesen ezek a tanárok mind más-más módszert és elveket követtek, vagyis a fejetekben tökéletes zűrzavar van. Csodálom, hogy ilyen sokan össze tudtátok kaparni az RBF-et, és még jobban csodálnám, ha mindannyian teljesíteni tudnátok az összehasonlíthatatlanul magasabb szintű RAVASZ-kurzus elvárásait.

Piton a fal mellett elindult körbe a teremben, s egyidejűleg lehalkította hangját. A tanulók forgolódva, nyakukat nyújtogatva igyekeztek követni őt a tekintetükkel.

\- A fekete mágia, azaz a sötét művészet ezerarcú, szüntelenül változó és örök. Olyan, akár egy százfejű szörny, ami minden megcsonkított nyakán új, még ádázabb és ravaszabb fejet növeszt. A fekete mágia megfoghatatlan, meghatározhatatlan és elpusztíthatatlan ellenfél.

Lucy rámeredt Pitonra. Az normális, ha az ember tiszteli az ellenséget, de az talán nem, ha ilyen szerető gyengédséggel beszél róla.

\- A védekezésben - folytatta Piton, immár valamivel hangosabban - épp olyan rugalmasnak és leleményesnek kell lennetek, mint amilyen rugalmas és leleményes a sötét erő, amit legyűrni iparkodtok. Ezek a képek - Piton rámutatott néhányra - szemléletesen érzékeltetik, mi történik azokkal, akik, teszem azt, a Cruciatus-átok béklyójába kerülnek (ezt egy fájdalmas sikolyba dermedt női arc illusztrálta), megkapják a dementorcsókot (fal tövében gubbasztó, üres tekintetű varázsló), vagy épp egy inferus áldozatává válnak (szétmarcangolt test).

\- És most mi a helyzet az inferusokkal? - kérdezte fejhangon Parvati Patil.

\- A Sötét Nagyúr már élt ezzel az eszközzel - felelte Piton -, feltételezhető hát, hogy továbbra sem fog ettől tartózkodni...

Piton a terem túlsó fala mentén elindult vissza a tanári asztal felé, s a tanulók most is követték tekintetükkel hömpölygő fekete talárba bújt alakját.

\- ...ha jól tudom, a legcsekélyebb gyakorlattal sem rendelkeztek a nonverbális, azaz beszéd nélküli varázslás terén. Milyen előnnyel jár a nonverbális varázslás?

Hermione keze rögtön a magasba lendült. Piton ráérősen végignézett a társaságon, remélve, hogy más is jelentkezik, de csalódnia kellett.

\- Nos, Granger kisasszony?

\- Az ellenfél nem hallja, milyen varázslatot hajtunk végre - hadarta Hermione -, így nem áll módjában felkészülni rá.

\- Bemagolt idézet a Varázslástan alapfokon VI-ból - kommentálta a választ gúnyosan Piton (Malfoy hálásan vihogott a sarokban) -, de a lényeg valóban ez. Akinek nem kell varázsigéket kiáltania ahhoz, hogy átkot vagy rontást küldjön, annak a támadása a meglepetés erejével éri az ellenfelet. Beszéd nélkül varázsolni természetesen nem mindenki tud. Jó koncentrálóképesség és fegyelmezett elme szükséges hozzá, ezek pedig egyeseknél... - itt ismét vetett egy-egy hosszú, maliciózus pillantást Harryre és Lucyra - ...hiányoznak.

Lucy tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton az ő és Harry tavalyi sikertelen okklumencia-óráikra céloz. Mindazonáltal mindketten állták a tanár tekintetét: farkasszemet néztek Pitonnal, amíg az el nem fordult tőlük.

\- Most pedig álljatok fel, és rendeződjetek párokba! - utasította a csoportot Piton. - A feladat: beszéd nélkül rontást küldeni a másikra, aki, úgyszintén némán, megpróbálja kivédeni azt. Kezdhetitek.

Piton ugyan nem tudott róla, de Harry és Lucy az előző tanévben legalább a fél csoportot - mindazokat, akik a DS tagjai voltak - megtanították a pajzsbűbáj szabályos elvégzésére. Beszéd nélkül azonban még soha egyikük sem varázsolt. Az első próbálkozások alkalmával sokan csaltak, ki szándékosan, ki akaratlanul: ha nem is mondták ki hangosan, de elsuttogták a varázsigét. Amint az várható volt, Hermionénak mindössze tíz perc után sikerült teljesen némán kivédenie Lucy elmotyogott gumiláb-rontását, amiért Lucy meggyőződése szerint egy elfogulatlan tanár legalább húsz ponttal jutalmazta volna a Griffendélt, ám az óriásdenevért idéző exbájitaltan tanár egy szóra se méltatta a teljesítményt - vagy legalábbis annyira, hogy lehordja Lucyt a szánalmas produkciójáért. Piton a párok közt járkálva figyelte a gyakorlást, s végül a feladattal sikertelenül birkózó Harry-Ron pároshoz is eljutott.

Lucy intett Hermionénak, hogy ne támadjon és figyelte a jelenetet. Ron, aki épp a támadó szerepét játszotta, az erőlködéstől elvörösödve, összepréselt szájjal próbált ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy kimondja a varázsigét. Harry felemelt pálcával várta a kivédendő rontást, de az csak nem akart jönni.

\- Szánalmas a produkciója, Weasley - szólt némi idő elteltével Piton. - Így kell ezt csinálni...

Azzal villámgyorsan rászegezte a pálcáját Harryre.

\- Protego!- kiáltotta Harry reflexszerűen.

Azonban Harry előtt két pajzsbűbáj is megjelent, és együtt olyan erősek voltak, hogy Piton megtántorodott tőle, és nekiesett egy asztalnak. Ekkor már az egész csoport a jelenetet figyelte.

\- Ki mondta, hogy szegezd rám a pálcádat, Potter? - nézett Piton Lucyra, miután felegyenesedett. A lány valóban ott állt felemelt pálcával és pattanásig feszülő idegekkel. Olyan ösztönszerűen védte Harryt, mintha saját magát kellett volna óvnia. - Ha másnak be tudsz segíteni, akkor nyilván magadat is meg tudod védeni…

Piton felemelte a pálcáját, mire Lucy ismét a „Protego" szóra gondolt és rögtön meg is jelent előtte a pajzsbűbáj. Azonban egy másik hang is harsant:

\- Protego!

Harry és Lucy pajzsbűbája együtt visszaverték Piton rontását és ismét nekitaszították a tanárt az asztalnak.

\- Nem mondtam elég világosan, hogy a nonverbális varázslást gyakoroljuk, Potter? - kérdezte fojtott indulattal Piton a fiútól, miután ismét felegyenesedett.

\- De! - felelte dacosan Harry.

\- De igen, uram...!

\- Nem kell uraznia, professzor.

A csoport számos tagjának, köztük Hermionénak is, elakadt a lélegzete. Ron, Dean és Seamus ellenben elismerően vigyorogtak Piton háta mögött. Lucy az alsó ajkába harapott, hogy vissza tudja tartani a nevetését.

\- Szombat este büntetőmunkára jelentkezel a szobámban - susogta Piton. - Senkitől nem tűröm el az arcátlanságot... még a Kiválasztottól sem.

\- Zseniális voltál, Harry! - lelkendezett Ron. miután kiszabadultak Piton terméből.

\- Fantasztikus voltál! - nevetett Lucy és egy cuppanós puszit nyomott bátyja arcára (már lábujjhegyre kellett állnia, ha meg akarta tenni).

\- Tartanod kellett volna a szád - csóválta a fejét Hermione. - Nem értem, mi ütött beléd.

\- Ha nem vetted volna észre, rontást küldött Lucyra! - dohogott Harry. - Épp elég volt végigcsinálni vele az okklumencia-órákat! Most már keressen másik kísérleti nyulat magának! Különben se tudom felfogni, hogyan engedheti Dumbledore, hogy SVK-t tanítson! Hallottátok, hogy áradozott a fekete mágiáról? Mintha szerelmes lenne belé; megfoghatatlan, elpusztíthatatlan...!

\- Hát igen. - Hermione lesütötte a szemét. - Egy kicsit úgy beszélt, mint Lucy.

\- Mint én?! - háborodott fel Lucy.

\- Igen, amikor azt magyaráztad, hogy milyen érzés szembenézni Voldemorttal. Azt mondtad, hiába magolunk be egy csomó átkot, mert minden az eszünkön és a lélekjelenlétünkön múlik... Piton végül is ugyanezt mondta: hogy a bátorság és a találékonyság a legfontosabb.

Lucy képtelen volt tovább vitatkozni, annyira elámult tőle, hogy Hermione ugyanolyan komolysággal idézi őt, mint a Varázslástan alapfokon definícióit.

\- Lucy! Harry!

A két Potter megfordult. Jack Sloper, a Griffendél előző évi csapatának egyik terelője sietett feléjük, kezében két pergamentekerccsel.

\- Ezt nektek küldik - lihegte Sloper, majd Lucy felé fordult. - Figyelj, hallottam, hogy te vagy az új csapatkapitány. Mikor lesz a válogatás?

\- Még nem tudom - felelte Lucy. Azt nem tette hozzá, hogy Slopernek nem sok esélye van újra bekerülni a csapatba. - Majd kihirdetem, ha meglesz az időpont.

\- Oké... azt reméltem, hogy most hétvégén lesz...

De Lucy figyelmét ekkor már a pergamentekercsre írt szálkás, dőlt betűk kötötték le. Szó nélkül otthagyta Slopert. Harry, Ron és Hermione nyomába eredt - Harry már javában olvasta nekik a saját üzenetét -, s menet közben kibontotta a levelet.

 _Kedves Lucy!_

 _Szeretném, ha ezen a héten megtartanánk az első különórát. Kérlek, jelenj meg vasárnap este nyolc órakor az irodámban. Remélem, kellemesen telik az új tanév első napja._

 _Üdvözlettel:  
_ _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Ui.: Szeretem a Sav-A-Júj cukrot._

\- Mi az, hogy szereti a Sav-A-Júj cukrot? - hallotta Ron értetlenkedését, mikor utolérte őket.

\- Ez a jelszó, amire beenged a szobája előtt őrködő kőszörny - magyarázta fojtott hangon Harry. - Haha! Elmarad a büntetőmunkám Pitonnál!

\- Neked mit írt? - kérdezte Hermione Lucyt.

\- Vasárnap kell megjelennem nála - mesélte izgatottan Lucy. - Neked meg, gondolom, szombaton.

\- Pontosan - bólintott Harry vigyorogva.

A négyes egész szünetben azt találgatta, vajon mit fog tanítani Dumbledore Harrynek és Lucynak. Ron azt mondta, olyan különleges rontásokat és ártásokat, amiket a halálfalók biztosan nem ismernek. Hermione erre kijelentette, hogy olyanokat törvényellenes használni, és arra tippelt, hogy a tananyag a defenzív mágia magasiskolája lesz. A szünet végén Hermione elment számmisztika órára, Lucyék pedig felballagtak a klubhelyiségbe, és kelletlenül nekiláttak a Pitontól kapott házi feladatnak. Az annyira nehéznek bizonyult, hogy még messze nem voltak készen vele, mikor Hermione csatlakozott hozzájuk az ebéd utáni lyukasóra idejére, s bár a lány jelenléte jelentősen felgyorsította a munkát, mire végeztek, már meg is szólalt a délutáni dupla bájitaltan kezdetét jelző csengő. Mindhárman elindultak hát a jól ismert alagsori terem felé, ami oly sokáig Piton rezidenciája volt.

A pincefolyosón mindössze tucatnyi diák várakozott. Crak és Monstro a jelek szerint nem tudták megszerezni a RAVASZ-kurzushoz szükséges RBF-minősítést, ott volt viszont Malfoy, rajta kívül pedig három másik mardekáros, négy hollóhátas és a hugrabugos Ernie Macmillan, akit Lucy fellengzős stílusa ellenére kedvelt.

\- Harry! Lucy! - Ernie fontoskodva nyújtotta a kezét a közeledő Harry felé. - A reggeli SVK-n nem volt alkalmunk szót váltani. Egészen tűrhető óra volt, nem gondoljátok? No persze a pajzsbűbáj lerágott csont nekünk, DS-veteránoknak... Ron, Hermione, hogy vagytok?

A megszólítottak épp csak kimondták egy „kösz, jól"-t, mikor már nyílt is a terem ajtaja, és kitüremkedett rajta Lumpsluck hasa. Az öreg varázsló bajuszkanyarító mosollyal fogadta a bevonuló diákokat, Harryt, Lucyt és Zambinit pedig külön is köszöntötte.

A pincetermet meglepő módon már ekkor gőzfelhők és különös illatok töltötték be. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione elhaladtukban érdeklődve szagoltak bele a nagy, teli üstök sorába. A négy mardekáros közösen foglalt el egy asztalt, a hollóhátasok szintén saját csoportot alkottak, így Ernie magától értetődően Harryhez, Lucyhoz, Ronhoz és Hermionéhoz csatlakozott. A választott asztaluk mellett álló aranyszínű üstből a legcsábítóbb illat áradt, amit Lucy valaha érzett: egyszerre volt meg benne a csokistorta meg a faseprűnyél szaga, és még a liliom illata, ami a kedvenc virága volt. Azon kapta magát, hogy nagyon lassan és mélyen lélegzik. A varázsfőzet gőze eltöltötte, akár egy finom, meleg ital, s a lelkébe végtelen nyugalom és elégedettség költözött. Rámosolygott Hermionéra, aki visszamosolygott rá.

\- No hát akkor, lássunk hozzá! - szólalt meg Lumpsluck. Terjedelmes alakjának körvonalai finoman remegtek a színes párafelhők mögött. - Vegyetek elő a mérleget, az alapanyag-készletet és persze a Bájitaltan haladóknak című könyvet...

\- Tanár úr - emelte fel a kezét Harry.

\- Parancsolj, kedves fiam.

\- Nekem nincs se mérlegem, se könyvem, se semmim - és Ronnak sincs. Úgy tudtuk, hogy nem mehetünk RAVASZ-ra bájitaltanból...

\- Á, igen, igen... McGalagony professzor szólt rólatok... Semmi probléma, kedves fiam, semmi probléma. Nyugodtan szolgáljátok ki magatokat a tárolószekrényből, mérleget is kerítünk nektek, és akad itt néhány régi tankönyv. Aztán majd írtok a Czikornyai és Patzába...

Lumpsluck odadöcögött a sarokban álló szekrényhez, előásott belőle két patinás rézmérleget, valamint két viharvert példányt Libatius Tinctor Bájitaltan haladóknak című művéből. Mindezeket átadta Harryéknek, aztán ismét a csoporthoz fordult.

\- Jól van - szólt elégedetten, s arany mellénygombjait komoly szakítópróbának kitéve kidüllesztette amúgy is domborodó mellkasát. - Mint látjátok, előre elkészítettem néhány főzetet - csak kedvcsinálónak. Ezek mind olyan bájitalok, amelyeket a RAVASZ-vizsgával a zsebetekben már magatok is el tudtok majd készíteni. Bizonyára mindegyikről hallottatok már. Ki tudja megmondani nekem, hogy mi ez?

A mardekárosok asztala melletti üstre mutatott. Lucy kicsit kihúzta magát, hogy belelásson az edénybe: abban mintha tiszta víz bugyborékolt volna.

Hermione keze szokás szerint előbb volt a magasban, mint bárki másé. Lumpsluck intett, hogy mondhatja a választ.

\- Ez Veritaserum: színtelen, szagtalan folyadék, ami igazmondásra kényszeríti fogyasztóját.

\- Pontosan, pontosan! - örvendezett Lumpsluck. - Azt a bájitalt - folytatta, a hollóhátasok asztala melletti üstre mutatva - szintén mindenki ismeri, ha máshonnan nem, hát az utóbbi idők minisztériumi röplapjaiból. Nos, ki tudja...?

Megint Hermione jelentkezett elsőként.

\- Az Százfűlé-főzet, tanár úr.

Lucy is felismerte a lustán fortyogó, sárszerű keveréket, de jogosnak érezte, hogy Hermionéé legyen a dicsőség: ő volt az, aki még másodéves korukban elkészítette a bonyolult főzetet.

\- Kitűnő válasz! Lássuk a harmadikat... igen, kedveském? - Lumpsluck most már elmosolyodott, mivel ezúttal is Hermione volt a leggyorsabb.

\- Ez Amortentia!

\- Valóban - bólintott őszinte elismeréssel Lumpsluck. - Talán felesleges is megkérdeznem, hogy tudod-e, mire való.

\- Az Amortentia a világ legerősebb szerelmi bájitala.

\- Úgy van! Felteszem, sajátosan fényes gyöngyházszínéről ismerted fel.

\- Igen, meg a jellegzetes, spirálisan felszálló gőzéről - csicsergett lelkesen Hermione. - Úgy tudom, mindenki más és más illatúnak érzi, attól függően, hogy mihez vonzódik. Nekem például olyan, mint a frissen lenyírt gyep meg az új pergamen meg...

Hermione elvörösödött, és lenyelte a mondat végét.

\- Megtudhatnám a neved, kedvesem? - kérdezte Lumpsluck, nem törődve a lány zavarával.

\- Hermione Granger vagyok, tanár úr.

\- Granger, Granger... Nem rokonod véletlenül Hector Dagworth-Granger, a Bájitalfőzők Exkluzív Társaságának alapítója?

\- Tudtommal nem. Én mugli születésű vagyok, uram.

Lucy látta, hogy Malfoy odasúg valamit Nottnak, s utána mindketten vihognak. Lumpsluck ellenben szélesen elmosolyodott, és a lány mellett ülő Harryre nézett.

\- Hohó! „Az egyik legjobb barátom mugli születésű, és ő nálunk az évfolyamelső." Felteszem, a kisasszony az a bizonyos barát, akiről beszéltél, Harry.

\- Igen, tanár úr - bólintott Harry.

\- Nos, úgy vélem, a Griffendél-ház megérdemel húsz jutalompontot - jelentette ki nagylelkűen Lumpsluck.

Malfoy körülbelül olyan arcot vágott, mint mikor annak idején kapott egy jobbegyenest Hermionétól. A lány sugárzó arccal fordult Harry felé, és ezt suttogta:

\- Komolyan azt mondtad neki, hogy én vagyok a legjobb az évfolyamunkban? Nahát, Harry!

\- Mit vagy úgy oda? - dörmögte Ron, akit valami okból bosszantott a lány hálálkodása. - Világos, hogy te vagy a legjobb az évfolyamban - ha engem kérdez, én is megmondtam volna neki!

Hermione mosolyogva csendre intette, hogy hallják Lumpsluck szavait. Ron azonban továbbra is sértődött arcot vágott, amin Lucy csak nevetni tudott - persze cska halkan.

\- Az Amortentia természetesen nem ébreszt igazi szerelmet. A szerelem mesterséges úton nem állítható elő. Ez a főzet valójában igen erős vonzalmat, afféle megszállottságot produkál. Merem állítani, hogy a bemutatott bájitalok közül ez a legagresszívebb hatású, a legveszedelmesebb. Úgy bizony. - Lumpsluck komoran bólogatott, válaszul Malfoy és Nott szkeptikus mosolyára. - Ha úgy ismernétek az életet, mint én, nem becsülnétek le a megszállott vonzalom hatalmát... És most lássunk munkához!

\- Professzor úr, még nem mondta meg, hogy abban mi van - szólt közbe Ernie Macmillan, a tanári asztalon álló kis fekete üstre mutatva. Az vidáman bugyborékoló, aranyszínű főzettel volt tele. A folyadékból jókora cseppek röppentek fel kiugráló aranyhalak módjára, de egyetlenegy se fröccsent ki az üstből.

\- Hohó! - mondta megint Lumpsluck. Lucy meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy az öreg varázsló nem feledkezett meg a negyedik üstről, csupán a nagyobb hatás kedvéért megvárta, amíg rákérdeznek. Hát igen. Az a bizonyos utolsó. Nos, hölgyeim és uraim, az az üst a Felix Felicis nevű, igen érdekes itókát tartalmazza. Feltételezem - itt mosolyogva Hermione felé fordult, akinek jól hallhatóan elakadt a lélegzete -, hogy Granger kisasszony tudja, milyen hatással bír a Felix Felicis.

\- Folyékony szerencse - hadarta izgatottan Hermione. - Aki iszik belőle, annak mindenben szerencséje lesz!

Ennek hallatán az összes diák érdeklődve kiegyenesedett. Lucy immár csak a szőke tarkóját látta Malfoynak, mert a fiú, most először, feszülten figyelt a tanárra.

\- Valóban így van, és ez újabb tíz jutalompontot ér - bólogatott Lumpsluck. - Nagyon érdekes bájital ez a Felix Felicis. Rendkívül körülményes elkészíteni, és ha elrontják, az katasztrófához vezet. Viszont ha jól sikerül, és iszunk belőle, akkor minden vállalkozásunkat siker koronázza... legalábbis amíg tart az ital hatása.

\- Akkor miért nem iszik mindig mindenki ilyet? - kérdezte mohón Terry Boot.

\- Mert a rendszeres fogyasztása vakmerővé, meggondolatlanná és kórosan magabiztossá tesz - felelte Lumpsluck. - Jóból is megárt a sok, ugyebár... A túladagolása súlyos mérgezést von maga után. De kis mennyiségben és csupán alkalmanként fogyasztva...

\- Ön ivott már ilyet, tanár úr? - kíváncsiskodott Michael Corner.

\- Két alkalommal - válaszolta Lumpsluck. - Először huszonnégy évesen, másodszor ötvenhét éves koromban. Két evőkanállal vettem be a reggelihez. És volt két remek napom.

Tekintete a távolba révedt. _Ha színészkedik is, jól csinálja_ , gondolta elismerően Lucy.

\- És ezt ajánlom fel - folytatta Lumpsluck, miután ismét „leszállt a földre" - jutalom gyanánt annak, aki a legjobban teljesít a mai órán.

Erre olyan csend lett a teremben, hogy tisztán lehetett hallani a bájitalok minden egyes rottyanását.

\- Egy kis üveg Felix Felicis. - Lumpsluck előhúzott a zsebéből egy aprócska, bedugaszolt fiolát, és felmutatta a csoportnak. - Tizenkét órára szerencséssé tesz. Pirkadattól napnyugtáig bármivel próbálkozol, minden sikerülni fog.

\- Ugyanakkor hangsúlyoznom kell, hogy szervezett megmérettetéseken a Felix Felicis tiltott doppingszernek minősül... Nem használható, teszem azt, sportversenyeken, vizsgákon és választások alkalmával. A nyertesnek tehát egy átlagos napon kell majd bevennie - és az a nap ünneppé válik a számára.

\- Nos tehát! - Lumpsluck hirtelen sürgető hangnemre váltott. - Miként nyerhetitek el ezt a mesés díjat? Nyissátok ki a tankönyveteket, és lapozzatok a tizedik oldalra! Valamivel több mint egy óránk maradt, ezalatt próbáljátok meg elkészíteni az élő halál eszenciáját. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy a feladat szokatlanul nehéz számotokra, s nem is várom el, hogy a bájital tökéletesen sikerüljön. Akárhogy is, akié a legjobb lesz, megkapja a kis Felixet! Munkára!

A teremben ettől kezdve egy árva pisszenést se lehetett hallani - csak fémes karistolást, ahogy a tanulók maguk elé húzták üstjeiket, és a súlyok koppanását a mérlegek serpenyőjében. Szinte vibrált a levegő az általános összpontosítástól. Lucy lopva Malfoy felé pillantott. A mardekáros fiú lázasan lapozott a tankönyvében - lerítt róla, hogy sóvárogva vágyik arra a szerencsés napra. Lucy maga is gyorsan a tankönyve fölé hajolt és, miután memorizálta a hozzávalókat, elsietett a szükséges alapanyagokért. A visszaúton látta, hogy Malfoy már bőszen aprítja a macskagyökeret.

A teremben mindenki forgolódott, figyelte, hogyan haladnak a többiek. Ez volt a bájitaltan órák átka és egyben előnye: senki nem végezhette titokban a munkáját. Tíz perc elteltével a terem megtelt kékes füsttel. Természetesen Hermione állt a legjobban: az ő főzete már emlékeztetett arra a „homogén, feketeribiszke-színű folyadék"-ra, ahogy a tankönyv az ideális köztes állapotot jellemezte.

\- Tanár úr, ugye ön ismerte a nagyapámat, Abraxas Malfoyt?

Lucy felnézett a macskagyökér-aprításból. Lumpsluck épp a mardekárosok asztala mellett haladt el.

\- Igen - felelte a tanár, de nem nézett Malfoyra. - Sajnálattal hallottam a halálhírét, bár nem ért egészen váratlanul. Sárkányhimlő az ő korában...

Azzal Lumpsluck továbbsétált. Lucy somolyogva hajolt újra az üstje fölé. Sejtette, miben reménykedett Malfoy: hogy Lumpsluck őt is úgy fogja tisztelni, mint Harryt, Zambinit és Lucyt, mi több, talán kivételezett elbánásban részesíti, ahogy Piton tette... De hiába, úgy tűnt, Malfoy csak magára számíthat, ha meg akarja nyerni a szerencseszérumot.

Miután végzett a feladattal, Lucy a következő utasítást olvasta, ami a mákonybab felvágása volt. Lucy azonban bárhogy próbálkozott, nem sikerült neki.

\- Kölcsönvehetem az ezüsttőrödet?

Felkapta a fejét. Harry épp Hermionéhoz beszélt, aki türelmetlenül biccentett, de egy pillanatra se vette le a szemét főzetéről, ami még mindig sötétvörös volt, pedig a könyv szerint már halványlilára kellett volna színeződnie.

Lucy figyelte, mit csinál a bátyja. Harry összeroppantotta a mákonybabot a tőr pengéjével, s az nyomban levet eresztett - de olyan sokat, hogy Lucy el se tudta képzelni, hogy fért el annyi az aszott babszemben. Harry sietve belekanalazta a levet az üstjébe, s a lány nagy ámulatára a főzet azonnal a könyvben leírt színűre változott.

Lucynak leesett az álla. Harry korábban mindig küszködött a bájital-főzéssel, most azonban remekül ment neki. A siker láthatóan Harryt is meglepte, de új löketet is adott neki. Lucy gyorsan leutánozta, amit Harry csinált és az ő főzete is rögtön halványlilára színeződött.

Ezután fél szemmel mindig Harryt figyelte, miközben a tankönyv utasításait olvasta. Most a feladat az lett volna, hogy az óramutató járásával ellentétes irányban kell kevernie a főzetet, amíg az víztisztává nem válik. Mielőtt bármit csinált volna, a bátyjára sandított: Harry hétszer megkeverte balra a főzetet, de ekkor ellentétes irányba is kevert egyet. A hatás azonnali és látványos volt: a főzet halványrózsaszínűre fakult.

\- Hogy csinálod? - kérdezte bosszúsan Hermione, akinek egyre pirosabb lett az arca és egyre csapzottabb a haja az üstjéből felszálló gőztől. Az ő főzete konokul megmaradt vörösnek.

\- Keverj egyet rajta jobbra is...

\- Nem, a könyv szerint csak balra kell keverni!

Lucy azonban megfogadta Harry tanácsát. Hét keverés balra, egy pedig jobbra... az ő főzete is ugyanúgy változott, mint Harryé, akinek csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy Lucy az ő módszerét követi és nem a könyvét. Lopva feltartotta a hüvelykujját, mire Lucy ugyanezzel a gesztussal válaszolt. Ezután mindketten folytatták a munkát. Hét keverés balra, egy jobbra, szünet... hét keverés balra, egy jobbra...

Az asztal túloldalán dolgozó Ron folyamatosan szitkozódott tehetetlen dühében. Az ő főzete leginkább folyékony nyalókára emlékeztetett. Lucy körülnézett. Amennyire látta, senkinek az üstjében nem volt olyan halvány színű a lé, mint Harryében és az övében. Ettől olyasmit érzett, amit ebben a pinceteremben csak egyetlen egyszer: a siker örömét.

\- Letelt az idő! - harsogta Lumpsluck. - Hagyjátok abba a keverést!

Lumpsluck sorban az asztalokhoz lépett, és megszemlélte az üstök tartalmát. Nem kommentálta, amit látott, de egyik-másik főzetet megkeverte vagy éppen beleszagolt. Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Ernie asztalát hagyta utoljára. Ron kátrányszerű főzete láttán szomorkásan mosolygott, Ernie tengerészkék levére csupán egy pillantást vetett, Hermione munkáját elismerő bólintással jutalmazta. Azután meglátta Harry főzetét, és őszinte ámulat ült ki az arcára. És miután észrevette, hogy Lucynak pontosan olyan a főzete, szélesen elmosolyodott.

\- Megvannak a győztesek! - kiáltott fel. - Kitűnő, Harry, csodálatos, Lucy! Istenemre mondom, örököltétek anyátok tehetségét, Lilynek arany keze volt! Tessék, drága gyermekeim, tessék, a nyereményetek: egy fiola Felix Felicis, ahogy megígértem! Használjátok szerencsével!

Közös megegyezéssel Harry süllyesztette a belső zsebébe a kis üveg aranyló folyadékot. Lucy egyszerre érzett kaján örömöt a mardekárosok dühös pillantásai láttán, és bűntudatot Hermione szemmel látható csalódottsága miatt. Ron egészen egyszerűen el volt képedve.

\- Ez meg hogy csináltátok? - kérdezte suttogva, mikor kifelé mentek a teremből.

\- Szerencsénk volt - felelte Lucy, mert Malfoy hallótávolságon belül volt.

Mikor azonban már a Griffendél asztalánál ültek a nagyteremben, Harry elmondta az igazat - miszerint az ő könyvébe firkált valamit az előző tulaja, amik valójában korrekciók voltak a receptekhez és sokkal jobbá tették őket. Lucy csak annyi kiegészítést fűzött hozzá, hogy látta, mennyire jól megy Harrynek és csak leutánozta a mozdulatait. Miközben beszéltek, Hermione arcvonásai egyre jobban megkeményedtek.

\- Szerinted csaltunk, igaz? - kérdezte beszámoló végén Lucy, mert kissé bosszantotta a lány mogorvasága.

\- Miért, te ezt önálló munkának nevezed? - kérdezett vissza hűvösen Hermione.

\- Egyszerűen csak más receptből dolgoztak, mint mi - kelt Harry és Lucy védelmére Ron. - Be is fuccsolhatott volna, de Harry kockáztatott, és bejött neki. Arról meg nem Lucy tehet, hogy te nem akartad elfogadni a segítséget. - Nehéz szívvel sóhajtott. - Lumpsluck ugyanúgy nekem is adhatta volna azt a könyvet, de nem, én olyat kaptam, amibe nem írt bele az előző tulaj... inkább belehányt, ahogy az ötvenkettedik oldal kinéz...

\- Várjatok csak! - csendült egy hang a közvetlen közelben. Lucy hátranézett, és Ginnyt pillantotta meg.

\- Jól hallottam, Harry? Követted az utasításokat, amiket valaki beleírt egy könyvbe?

A lány rémültnek és dühösnek tűnt. Harry és Lucy pontosan tudták, mi jár a fejében.

\- Ne aggódj! - felelte Harry fojtott hangon. - Ez nem olyan, mint... mint Denem naplója volt. Ez csak egy ócska tankönyv, amibe valaki belefirkált.

\- De azt tetted, amit parancsolt?

\- Kipróbáltam pár ötletet, ami a margóra volt írva. Hidd el, Ginny, ebben nincs semmi trükk...

\- Ginnynek igaza van - harciaskodott Hermione. - Alaposabban meg kéne vizsgálni azt a könyvet. Szerintem is gyanúsak ezek a fura utasítások.

\- Hé! - méltatlankodott Harry, mert a lány minden teketória nélkül kivette a táskájából a könyvet, és rászegezte pálcáját.

\- Demonstrate!- szólt Hermione, és rákoppintott a könyvre.

Nem történt semmi a világon. A kötet csak hevert az asztalon kopottan, piszkosan és szamárfülesen.

\- Végeztél? - kérdezte mérgesen Harry.

\- Vagy várunk még egy kicsit, hátha ugrik egy hátraszaltót? - gúnyolódott Lucy.

\- Ártalmatlannak tűnik - állapította meg Hermione, de azért még mindig gyanakodva sandított a könyvre. - Lehet, hogy tényleg csak egy régi tankönyv...

\- Akkor el is tehetem, ugye? - Harry felkapta az asztalról a könyvet, de az kicsúszott a kezéből, és leesett a földre.

Senki nem figyelt oda rá. Lucy Harryt megelőzve lehajolt a könyvért, s miközben így tett, egy kézzel odafirkantott sort pillantott meg a hátsó borítón.

Ugyanilyen írással voltak írva a kiegészítő instrukciók is - suttogta Harry, aki csak azért is lehajolt hozzá.

Lucy elolvasta a hét szót:

 _Ez a könyv a Félvér Herceg tulajdona_

* * *

Draco egyedül sétált a folyosókon. Közeledett a takarodó, de ez egy kicsit sem érdekelte. Céltudatosan sietett a hetedik emeletre, oda, ahol a Dumbledore Seregének (mekkora nyálas szöveg ez?) nevezett csoport tagjai tartották találkozóikat. Ha szerencséje van, a szoba most is megjelenik majd előtte, méghozzá úgy, ahogy a legnagyobb szüksége van rá.

Nehezen tudta lerázni magáról a piócaként tapadó Pansyt és a gorilláiként funkcionáló Crakot és Monstrot. Tudta, hogy az anyja állította rá őket, és ez bosszantotta. Mintha nem tudna vigyázni magára! de hiába, amióta az apja börtönben volt, az anyja hihetetlenül aggódós lett.

Végre elérte a megfelelő folyosószakaszt. Megállt az üres fal előtt, lehunyta a szemét és erősen koncentrált.

 _Szükségem van a szekrényre_ , mondogatta magában. _Szükségem van a régi volt-nincs szekrényre. Szükségem van…_

Hirtelen zaj ütötte meg a fülét, mire kipattant a szeme. A Szükség Szobája nem hagyta cserben. Egy nagy ajtó jelent meg a falon, mire Draco izgatottan nyomta le a kilincset és belépett.

A látvány, ami fogadta, akaratlanul is elkápráztatta. A terem hatalmas volt, a magas ablakokon beáradó fény afféle várost világított meg, melynek tornyosuló falait a roxfortosok számos nemzedéke által elrejtett tárgyak alkották. A szűk sikátorok és szélesebb utcák mentén ingatag halmokba hordva álltak a törött és megrongált bútorok. Könyvek ezrével voltak a teremben - nyilván csupa betiltott, telefirkált vagy lopott kötet -, de szép számmal képviseltették magukat például a repülő csúzlik és a fogas frizbik is. Ez utóbbiak közül azok, amelyekben még pislákolt némi élet, fáradtan lebegtek az egyéb tiltott tárgyak kupacai fölött. Voltak ott csorba üvegekben beszáradt bájitalok, süvegek, ékszerek, köpenyek, sárkánytojáshéjak és bedugózott palackok, amelyek tartalma még mindig rosszat sejtetően derengett; volt egy kupac rozsdás kard és odébb egy jókora, vérfoltos hóhérbárd.

Draco hirtelen azt se tudta, merre induljon. Annyi kincset rejtett számára ez a szoba, ugyanakkor nem terelhette el a figyelmét a feladatáról. Random kiválasztott egy sikátort és elindult rajta. Nyitva tartotta a szemét, de sehol sem látta a szekrényt. Miután vagy tíz percig sétált, visszafordult és az utat gondosan megjegyezve visszasétált az ajtóhoz. Megjelölte a sikátor elejét egy tüzes X-szel, majd kiválasztott egy másikat és elindult rajta.

Ezt háromszor játszotta el, de nem csüggedt. Tudta, hogy a válasz itt van valahol, tudta, hogy nem bukhat el és ez erőt adott neki. Végül az ötödiknél a szerencse megkegyelmezett neki. Egy kitömött trollt elhagyva befordult balra és ekkor végre megpillantotta a régi volt-nincs szekrényt, amiben tavaly Montague elveszett. Odasétált hozzá és végigsimított az ajtaján.

Ha nála lehetne a szerencseszérum… Draco keze ökölbe szorult. Potteréknek persze megint villogni kellett, ráadásul Lumpsluck se hajlandó vele kivételezni. Nem mintha ez lenne a legnagyobb problémája… csak a Felix Felicisszel annyival gyorsabban rendezhetné le a dolgot. Akár már ma este is készen lehetne vele…

Draco vett egy mély levegőt, majd előszedte a Borginnal íratott jegyzeteket és munkához látott.


	11. Chapter 9: Pálca nélküli mágia

**Chapter 9**

 **Pálca nélküli mágia**

A hét további bájitaltan óráin Harry és Lucy mindig a Félvér Herceg tanácsait követték, ha azok eltértek Libatius Tinctor utasításaitól. Ennek az lett az eredménye, hogy Lumpsluck a negyedik órán már ódákat zengett a két Potter képességeiről, és kijelentette, hogy nem sok ilyen tehetséges tanítványa volt pályafutása során. Ennek se Ron, se Hermione nem örült. Harry mindkettőjüknek felajánlotta ugyan, hogy használják a könyvét, de Ron nem tudta kibetűzni a Herceg kézírását, az pedig kissé feltűnő lett volna, ha Harry vagy Lucy mindent felolvasnak neki. Ami Hermionét illeti, ő makacsul kitartott az - úgymond - „hivatalos" instrukciók mellett, jóllehet egyre jobban dühítette, hogy azokkal szerényebb eredményeket ér el, mint Harry és Lucy a Hercegéivel.

Harry és Lucy néha eltűnődtek rajta, vajon ki lehetett a Félvér Herceg. Bár a rengeteg házi feladat mellett nem volt egyikőjüknek sem ideje végigolvasni a bájitaltan-könyvet, ahhoz azért eleget forgatták és beszéltek róla, hogy lássák, alig akad benne preparálatlan oldal. A kézzel írt margó-jegyzetek némelyike ráadásul nem is a témába vágott, hanem olyan varázslatok leírását tartalmazta, amelyek minden bizonnyal a titokzatos fiú saját találmányai voltak.

\- Honnan tudod, hogy nem lány volt? - kérdezte ingerülten Hermione, mikor Harry egyik szombat este a klubhelyiségben felolvasott néhány ilyen jegyzetet Ronnak. - Nyugodtan lehetett lány is. Sőt, a kézírása inkább lányos, mint fiús.

\- Félvér Hercegnek nevezi magát - hangsúlyozta Harry. - Nem pedig Félvér Hercegnőnek.

Hermione erre hirtelen nem tudott mit felelni, úgyhogy csak fintorgott, és elrántotta „A rematerializáció alapelvei" című dolgozatát Ron elől, aki fejjel lefelé próbálta elolvasni a szöveget. Lucynak szerencsére sikerült elolvasnia pár dolgot, így azokat sikerült lediktálnia Ronnak - Hermione nem kis bosszúságára.

Harry az órájára pillantott, majd sietve táskájába dugta a Bájitaltan haladóknak értékes példányát.

\- Öt perc múlva nyolc, indulnom kell Dumbledore-hoz.

\- Húú! - kapta fel a fejét Hermione. - Sok sikert! Megvárunk ébren, jó? Nagyon érdekel, hogy mit tanít neked!

\- Kéz- és lábtörést! - mondta Ron, és Hermionéval együtt a portrélyukon kimászó Harry után nézett.

Lucy sóhajtott. Bár nyár eleje óta próbálta felkészíteni magát arra, hogy Harryvel külön lesznek választva, mégse esett jól neki. Nem mintha Harryre vagy Dumbledore-ra haragudott volna - maga a helyzet idegesítette. Ráadásul azt is tudta, hogy ha Harry visszajön, neki félre kell vonulnia és addig nem jöhet vissza, amíg Harry, Ron és Hermione meg nem beszélték, amit kellett.

Leírta az utolsó mondatot a dolgozatára, majd felállt a székből.

\- Hova mész? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Kicsit sétálni - vonta meg a vállát Lucy.

\- Nem segítenél inkább? - könyörgött Ron. - Már csak tíz centi kell.

\- Nem, nem fog segíteni! - kapta le Lucy dolgozatát az asztalról Hermione, mielőtt Ron megszerezhette volna. - Épp ideje lenne már, hogy magad oldd meg a feladataidat.

Lucy bánatosan mosolygott Ronra, majd kimászott a portrélyukon és céltalanul bolyongani kezdett a folyosókon - ügyelve arra, hogy senkivel se kelljen szóba állnia.

Nem akarta elmondani nekik, hogy mióta visszatért a Roxfortba, ismét kísérteni kezdték a rémálmai. Ezek nem Harrytől származtak, nem a kapcsolat révén jutottak az elméjébe: a saját félelmei, kétségei és fájdalma testesült meg a rémálmaiban. A szeme alatt szerencsére nem húzódtak még karikák, de tudta, hogy ha éjszakába nyúlóan kell majd tanulnia és mellette aludni sem tud rendesen, az fizikálisan nagyon le fogja terhelni.

Mégse tudta, hogy mit tegyen ellene. Hiába írta meg minden egyes álmát Siriusnak (a többi, nyáron írt levelet is magával hozta a kastélyba), és hiába könyörgött tanácsért, tudta, hogy keresztapja nem válaszolhat neki. Mégse tudott felhagyni ezzel a kialakult szokásával - nem jelentett végső megoldást, de legalább enyhített egy kicsit a tünetein, és ez is valami volt.

Nem tudta, mennyi ideig kóborolt a folyosókon, de mikor odakint már besötétedett, úgy döntött, ideje visszamenni a klubhelyiségbe. Útközben összefutott Mrs Norrisszal, de elég volt rámordulnia a macskára, hogy elzavarja. Persze tudta, hogy most elmegy megkeresni Fricset, de addigra ő már a klubhelyiségben lesz.

Mikor bemászott a portrélyukon, Harryt már Ron és Hermione társaságában találta. Olyan elmélyülten és izgatottan beszélgettek, hogy csakis Dumbledore órája lehetett a téma. Lucy igyekezett lenyelni keserűségét és a lehető legvidámabb arckifejezését felölteni.

Ám gyanújára csak ráerősített, hogy mikor Hermione észrevette, a hármas egycsapásra elhallgatott. Lucy próbált jó képet vágni a dologhoz.

\- Nem zavarok sokáig - szólt mosolyogva, ahogy puszit nyomott Harry arcára. - Beszélgessetek csak. Én megyek és lefekszem.

\- Lucy… - állt fel azonnal Harry, de a lány csak megölelte.

\- Semmi baj - mondta. - Tényleg.

Harryről csak úgy ordított, hogy utálja ezt az egész helyzetet, és hogy legszívesebben mindent elmesélne neki, de Lucy inkább sarkon fordult és felsietett a hálószobába. Ott ruhástul az ágyába dőlt, elhúzta a függönyt és úgy aludt el. Éjszaka megint rémálma volt.

Másnap próbált lelkes lenni az esti órájával kapcsolatban, de amíg együtt volt a többiekkel és a házikkal szenvedett, érezte a levegőben a kirekesztettség érzését. Tudta, hogy nem kellene így éreznie magát, de attól még ez volt az igazság és emiatt még rosszabbul volt. Egyetlen egyszer hozta csak elő a témát, amikor nem bírta tovább, hogy folyton hallgatnak.

\- Mondd, Harry… Dumbledore mondott valami olyat rólunk, amit eddig még nem tudtunk? Például arról, hogy nekem mi lesz a feladatom?

Harry gondolkodott egy kicsit.

\- Nem - felelte. - Még mindig csak annyit tudok rólad, mint eddig: hogy te vagy a tartalék, a másik Kiválasztott, akinek el kell pusztítania Voldemortot, ha én nem tudom.

\- Ez eddig rendben is van - morogta Lucy -, de hogyan legyek tartalék, ha fogalmam sincs, pontosan mi a dolgod?

Erre Harry, Ron és Hermione összenéztek. Láthatóan ők se tudták a választ.

Mire elérkezett a nyolc óra, Lucy már tele volt frusztrációval. Utálta, ha nem ért valamit, vagy a sötétben tapogatózik, így sziklaszilárdan eldöntötte, hogy ma este minden kérdésre kiszedi a választ Dumbledore-ból. Harry, Ron és Hermione sok szerencsét kívántak neki, de Lucynak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy amíg távol lesz, biztos Harry óráját fogják kibeszélni.

A folyosók még az előző esténél is néptelenebbek voltak, így Lucy különösebb fennakadás nélkül érte el a hetedik emeleten lévő szörnyszobrot.

\- Sav-A-Júj - mondta, mire a kőszörny engedelmesen félreugrott. Mögötte megnyílt a fal, s feltűnt a mozgó csigalépcső. Lucy rálépett, s türelmesen várt, amíg a szerkezet felvitte őt Dumbledore dolgozószobájának réz kopogtatós ajtajához.

\- Szabad! - szólt ki Dumbledore, miután Lucy bekopogott.

\- Jó estét, igazgató úr - köszönt Lucy, és belépett a dolgozószobába.

\- Jó estét, Lucy - mosolygott Dumbledore. - Foglalj helyet! Remélem, kellemesen telt az első roxforti heted.

\- Igen, uram.

Hogy frusztráltságát leplezze, körbenézett a kerek helyiségben. A kör alakú dolgozószoba a megszokott képét mutatta: a vékony lábú asztalokon békésen zümmögtek a füstfelhőket eregető ezüst szerkezetek, a régi igazgatók és igazgatónők portréi szuszogva bóbiskoltak kereteikben, s Dumbledore gyönyörű főnixmadara, Fawkes ott üldögélt az ajtó mögötti állványán, csillogó szemét Lucyra szegezve. Dumbledore még csak félre se tolta a bútorokat, hogy legyen helyük párbajedzést tartani.

Dumbledore eközben fürkészően vizsgálta Lucy arcát.

\- Aggaszt valami, Lucy?

 _Ó, hol is kezdjem?_ vágta volna rá legszívesebben Lucy, de inkább finoman fogalmazott.

\- Nem értem a helyzetet, uram - mondta. - Nem értem, hogyan legyek tartalék, ha nem tudom, mit kellene csinálnom.

\- Értem - bólintott megértően Dumbledore. - Remélem, a mai alkalommal minden kérdésedre választ kapsz.

 _Ezért jöttem_ , mondta volna Lucy, de inkább ezt a választ is lenyelte.

\- Nos, tehát - fogott bele hivatalos hangra váltva az igazgató -, immáron tudod, hogy mi késztette Voldemort nagyurat arra, hogy a te és Harry életére törjön. Elmondtam, hogy a sebhely által Harry lett kiválasztva a feladatra, hogy megölje Voldemortot. Azt is mondtam, hogy megvolt az oka annak, hogy szétválasztottalak titeket kiskorotokban, hogy nálad a jövőt vettem figyelembe, hogy a te esetedben kockáztattam.

Dumbledore szünetet tartott.

\- A szerepedről eddig azonban nem beszéltem és nem véletlenül. Épp ezért, amit itt tanulni fogsz, arról senkinek sem beszélhetsz; még Harrynek se mondhatod el. Azért van szükség erre, hogy senki se tudja, mire is vagy képes igazából.

\- Miért, mire vagyok képes? - kérdezte tátott szájjal Lucy.

\- Azzal, hogy varázslócsaládnál helyeztelek el, hogy nem lettek elnyomva a képességeid, a mágia jobban beleépült a testedbe, mint Harrynek. Ez sokkal komplexebb és erősebb varázslatok elsajátítását tette lehetővé a számodra, és ami még fontosabb, hogy _már most_ , ebben a korban. Ha jól tudom, néha képes vagy pálca nélkül varázsolni.

\- Öhm… - hebegte zavartan Lucy. - Inkább azt mondanám, hogy a mágiám előtör belőlem…

\- Pontosan - helyeselt Dumbledore. - Ez azért van, mert rengeteg erőd van, amit sosem nyomtak el, így mindig szabadon áramolhatott benned és feloldotta a rejtett tartalékaidat. Olyankor, mikor félsz, vagy dühös vagy, a varázserőd előtör belőled és megteszi azt, amit a szíved mélyén szeretnél. Óráink egyik feladata lesz, hogy ezt megtanuld irányítani és tudatosan előhívni.

\- Miért van erre szükség? - kérdezte Lucy.

Dumbledore mélyet sóhajtott, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

\- Azért, hogy egy nap átvehesd tőlem a Főnix Rendje vezetőjének szerepét.

Fawkes halkan trillázott a háttérben.

\- Tessék…? - kerekedett el Lucy szeme.

\- Ha úgy vesszük, a te feladatod sokkal veszélyesebb lesz, mint Harryé - folytatta Dumbledore. - Neked kell majd kiállnod Voldemort ellen, el kell érned, hogy téged tartson veszélyesebbnek, hogy Harry közben nyugodtan és - ami még fontosabb - titokban végezhesse el a feladatát. Míg ő a magányos vadász szerepét ölti magára, addig neked a remény és az ellenállás szimbólumává kell válnod, aki erőt ad az embereknek, ösztönzi őket és képes vezetni harcosait egy csatában.

Lucy egyszerre nagyon melegnek érezte a helyiséget. Mindenre számított, csak erre nem. Hogy ő, mint a Főnix Rendjének vezetője…?

\- Miért nem Mordon? - kérdezte rekedten. - Vagy Kingsley? Ők sokkal tapasztaltabbak, mint én… én csak egy iskolás vagyok!

\- Ez így igaz - bólintott Dumbledore. - De ők nem rendelkeznek azzal, amivel te: szimbolikával. Amiatt az éjszaka miatt már csecsemőkorodban híres voltál, azóta pedig számtalanszor szálltál már szembe Voldemorttal, olyan csatákat éltél át, amikről ők még csak nem is álmodtak. Jobban ismered Voldemortot bárki másnál, az emberek szemében pedig már most is a remény jelképe vagy. Az lesz a dolgod, hogy még jobban ráerősíts erre a képre.

\- De…

-Sajnálom, ha megrémisztettelek - nézett rá együttérzően Dumbledore. - Remélem, hogy mire eljutsz odáig, már nem fogsz félni a feladattól. Te nem látod, de már most készen állsz; persze, azért még dolgozni fogunk rajta egy kicsit. Ugyanis egy háborúban nem feltétlenül az győz, akinek nagyobb a serege, vagy jobbak a fegyverei. Ezzel azt próbálom érzékeltetni, hogy nem csak a képességeidet fogjuk itt fejleszteni, hanem arra is megtanítalak, hogyan legyél jó vezető; anélkül, hogy elkövetnéd az én hibáimat.

\- Elnézést, csak… kicsit sok ez egyszerre - hebegte Lucy, és mintha megszédült volna egy pillanatra.

\- Megértem - bólintott Dumbledore.

\- Miért kell titkolóznunk Harryvel egymás előtt? - kérdezte Lucy azt, ami a leginkább foglalkoztatta. - Az egy dolog, hogy más a feladatom, mint Harrynek, de még mindig nem értem, miért nem árulhatjuk el egymásnak, mit tanulunk.

\- Valóban, erre a kérdésre még nem válaszoltam. Nos, ennek biztonsági és taktikai oka van: nem tudhatod, mire is vállalkozik Harry, mert te az első sorban fogsz küzdeni, mint a remény jelképe, te fogod vállalni a legnagyobb kockázatot - persze csak akkor, ha vállalod.

 _Nincs nagyon sok választásom_ , gondolta Lucy keserűen.

\- Épp emiatt minél kevesebbet tudsz Harryről, annál jobb - folytatta Dumbledore. - Így ha - ne adja az ég - elfognak és vallatnak, te nyugodtan és őszintén tudd letagadni, hogy bármit is tudsz Harryről. Még legilimenciával is próbálkozhat Voldemort, akkor se fog tudni kiszedni belőled semmit, mivel te magad nem vagy tisztában a helyzettel.

\- Mondjuk, ez logikus - ismerte be Lucy. - De Harry, meg úgy általában bárki más, miért nem tudhat arról, hogy én mit tanulok?

\- Azért, hogy nehogy Voldemort a kapcsolat révén kiolvassa Harryből. Addig jó, amíg Voldemort gyenge, iskolás lánynak hisz, akit könnyű legyőzni. Jobb, ha alábecsül, mert ezzel előnyhöz jutsz és könnyebben meglepheted majd, amikor eljön az ideje, hogy kiállj ellene.

Lucy jól láthatóan bólintott. Utálta beismerni, de mindenben, amit Dumbledore mondott, volt igazság.

\- Van még kérdésed? - mosolygott Lucyra az igazgató.

\- Egyelőre kifogytam belőlük.

\- Akkor jobb, ha bele is vágunk. Ezen különóráinknak három célja lesz: hogy fejlesszük a repertoárodat, hogy megtanuld uralni a benned túltengő mágiát - pálcával és anélkül -, valamint felkészítselek a vezetői szerepedre, amit magadra kell venned.

\- Mivel kezdünk? - kérdezte Lucy, és izgatottsága végre igazi volt.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

\- Gyakorlással.

Az ősz varázsló felállt, majd intett Lucynak, hogy ő is tegyen így. Az igazgató egy pálcaintésére a helyiség összes bútora a falhoz préselődött, így kialakult egy jó nagy tér középen, ahol kényelmesen párbajozhattak.

\- Ha jól tudom, már elkezdtétek a nonverbális varázslás gyakorlását.

\- Igen, uram.

\- Ha megengeded, szeretném látni, mennyire megy. Álljunk fel egymással szemben! Én küldök majd rád egy rontást, te pedig igyekezz kivédeni azt. Mindezt természetesen nonverbálisan.

Lucy igyekezett nem aggódni, hiszen Pitonnal épp ilyet csináltak az első SVK órán, de azért Dumbledore-ral szemben állni enyhén fogalmazva is ijesztőbb volt, hiába mosolygott az igazgató jóságosan. Lucy már látta, mire képes igazából, így tudta, hogy bármi történik, sosem tanácsos az ellenségévé válni. Még ha csak úgy tesz, mintha az lenne.

Dumbledore felemelte elszenesedett kezét, amiben a pálcáját tartotta. Lucy minden izmát megfeszítve koncentrált, miközben az agyában a „Protego" szó ismétlődött, mintha a tű megakadt volna a lemezjátszón. Ám bármennyire feszülten figyelt, mégis felkészületlenül érte a támadás. Mire kapcsolt, hogy Dumbledore pálcája már kilőtte a rontást, az már el is találta őt, hiába jelent meg előtte a pajzsbűbáj: hanyatt vágódott és mivel a gumiláb-rontás gúzsba kötötte a bokáját, csak felülni tudott.

\- Túlságosan feszülten koncentráltál - magyarázta Dumbledore. - Annyira akartad, hogy a varázslat sikerüljön, hogy nem figyeltél arra, mikor támadok. Hagyd, hogy az ösztöneid vezessenek. Ha jól tudom, Piton professzor óráján már sikerült nonverbálisan varázsolnod, mikor meg akartad védeni Harryt.

Lucy nem kérdezte, honnan tud erről Dumbledore. A kudarc miatt így is eléggé szégyenkezett. Az igazgató intett egyet a pálcájával, mire a rontás megszűnt Lucy lábán, így a lány fel tudott tápászkodni.

\- Ezzel arra akartam célozni - folytatta Dumbledore -, hogy sokkal eredményesebb vagy, mikor hagyod, hogy a dolgok csak megtörténjenek. Hallgass a megérzéseidre, és akkor ösztönösen tudni fogod, mikor kell felvonnod magad elé a pajzsbűbájt. Maga a varázslat azonban példásan sikerült, gratulálok - biccentett a lány felé, akinek az arca csak komoly eltökéltséget tükrözött.

\- Készülj fel! - hangzott az utasítás, mire újra felvették az alapállást.

Lucy próbálta megfogadni Dumbledore tanácsát és kiengedni magából a feszültséget. Lassan kifújta a levegőt, hagyta, hogy a varázsige ott lebegjen a fejében, miközben minden idegszálával Dumbledore mozdulatait leste.

Most sokkal gyorsabban reagált. Amint egy pillanatra megmozdult az igazgató pálcája, Lucy elméjébe berobbant a „Protego" szó, és a pajzsbűbáj máris ott feszült előtte. Dumbledore rontása ártalmatlanul lepattant róla.

\- Nagyszerű! - örvendezett az igazgató. - Mennyire volt megterhelő?

\- Nem jobban, mint a verbális varázslás - vonta meg a vállát Lucy.

\- Kipróbálnád egy igazi párbajban?

\- Azt még nem vállalnám be.

Dumbledore kuncogott.

\- Valóban, ott azért még nem tartunk. De a legvégső cél természetesen az lenne, hogy legyőzz engem egy párbajban.

\- Magát? - hüledezett Lucy. - De hiszen magát még Voldemort se tudta legyőzni!

\- Épp azért lenne ideális, ha neked sikerülne. Az azt jelentené, hogy varázsképességek terén megállod majd a helyed Voldemort ellenében is - sőt, felül is tudsz kerekedni rajta.

\- És maga, uram, elhiszi, hogy én képes lennék legyőzni magát? - kérdezte nyilvánvaló kétkedéssel a hangjában a lány.

\- Pontosan.

Dumbledore láthatóan olyan sziklaszilárdan hitt ebben, mintha azt állította volna, hogy a Föld gömbölyű. Lucy kezdte úgy érezni, hogy az ősz varázsló kicsit túl sokat vár, vagy legalábbis többet nézne ki belőle, mint azt ő maga gondolja.

\- Rendben van, folytassuk! - rendelkezett Dumbledore, mire Lucy ismét felvette az alapállást.

A következő pár percben azt csinálták, mint bármelyik sötét varázslatok kivédése órán: Dumbledore támadott, Lucy védekezett, majd megfordultak a szerepek és így próbálkoztak bevinni egymásnak egy sikeres találatot - mindezt nonverbálisan. Lucy csodálkozott rajta, mennyire ráérzett a dologra és arra még inkább, hogy ilyen hamar. Mielőtt azonban a dolog monotonná válhatott volna, Dumbledore leállította.

\- Ahogy látom, ezzel nem lesz gond - mondta és egy intéssel visszarendezte az iroda berendezési tárgyait a helyükre. - Az órákon tovább gyakorlod majd a nonverbális varázslást, így ezzel nem kell külön foglalkoznunk. Rátérhetünk akkor arra, amit viszont nem tanítanak, és amit nagyon kevesen képesek elsajátítani: a pálca nélküli mágia.

Lucy érdeklődési szintje megduplázódott. Pálca nélküli mágia… tudta, hogy erre csakis a legerősebb varázslók és boszorkányok képesek, így az, hogy Dumbledore méltónak tartja a kipróbálására, jelentőset növelt az önbizalmán.

\- Azt ugye tudod, hogy a pálca alapvetően a varázsló mágiájának felerősítésére, kézbentartására és pontosabb használatára való - magyarázta Dumbledore. - Emiatt a pálca nélküli mágia elsajátításához tökéletes koncentráció és akaraterő szükséges. Viszont azt is fontos megjegyezni, hogy sokkal jobban kimeríti az embert, mivel önmagának kell fókuszálnia az erejét, így nem szabad feltétlenül rátámaszkodni. Ez a mód, mondhatni, amolyan másodlagos védelmi eszköz, hogy ha esetleg elvesztenéd a pálcádat harc közben, akkor se maradj védtelen. Arra azonban nagyon kevesen képesek, hogy pálca nélkül is olyan erős varázslatokat hajtsanak végre, mint pálcával - utalok itt például a patrónus megidézésére vagy természeti bűbájok használatára.

Dumbledore kinyújtotta ép kezét, mire Lucy hallotta, hogy maga mögött valami megmozdult az asztalon. Hátrafordult és látta, hogy a kupac könyv, ami ott pihent, a levegőbe emelkedik. Mire visszafordult, Dumbledore már egy tűzlabdát tartott a bal kezében, ami pár centivel lebegett a tenyere fölött. Lucy szájtátva bámulta a mutatványt és mikor Dumbledore befejezte, emlékeztetnie kellett magát az illemre és nagy nehezen összekaparta valahonnan a leesett állát.

\- A pálca nélküli mágia elsajátítása komoly kihívás, épp ezért úgy kezdjük, ahogy az iskolát is kezdted - Dumbledore egy madártollat húzott elő a zsebéből és az asztalra fektette. - Levitációval. A pálcádat elteheted, ma már nem lesz rá szükséged. Utána nyújtsd ki a kezed és próbáld meg pusztán az akaratoddal felemelni a tollat a levegőbe.

Lucy egészen addig nem sejtette, milyen nehéz is ez, amíg el nem kezdett koncentrálni. Bezzeg korábban egy csomószor robbant már ki az ereje - lefegyverezte a veszekedő Siriust és Pitont, felrobbantott húsz üvegpoharat és megakadályozta, hogy Harry nekitámadjon Narcissa Malfoynak -, most azonban semmi sem akart történni. Mintha a varázsereje megmakacsolta volna magát.

\- Ne erőlködj - szólalt meg Dumbledore. - Hagyd, hogy magától megtörténjen. Ne próbáld kierőszakolni magadból a varázslatot, mert azzal inkább élő időzített bombává változtatod magad.

Lucy nem nagyon értette, mire céloz Dumbledore. Koncentráljon, de mégse? Varázsoljon, de ne irányítsa az erejét? Ennek nem sok értelmét látta. De lehet azért, mert mindenképp ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy pálcával koncentrálja az erejét egy pontra. Most a puszta kezével kellene megtennie ezt…?

Lehunyta szemét és azt képzelte, hogy gondolatban kinyúl a toll felé és felemeli a levegőbe. Egy helyben állt, de úgy érezte, mintha a keze meghosszabbodott volna, szépen megfogta volna a tollat és felemelte volna az asztalról.

\- Lenyűgöző… - hallotta az őszinte álmélkodást Dumbledore hangjában.

Lucy kinyitotta a szemét és döbbenten látta, hogy a toll tizenöt centivel lebeg az asztallap felett; pontosan ott, ahol képzeletben tartotta.

\- Rendben, elég lesz - szólt Dumbledore. - Ne erőltesd meg magad.

Lucy elengedte a tollat, mire olyan ólmos fáradtság ereszkedett rá, mintha hideg esőben csinált volna végig egy intenzív kviddicsedzést. Még a víz is stimmelt, hiszen kiverte a hideg veríték és úgy érezte, egy pillanatot sem tud tovább talpon maradni. A toll szép lassan visszahullott az asztalra, ő pedig megtántorodott.

\- Ez teljesen normális - sietett megnyugtatni Dumbledore, miközben odasegítette Lucyt a székhez. A lány holtfáradtan rogyott le rá. - Bevallom, meglepett, hogy második próbálkozásra sikerült. Ugyanakkor rettenetesen kimerített, így a mai napra befejezzük az órát.

\- Nem… még bírom… - próbált tiltakozni Lucy, pedig valójában a szemét is csak nagyon nehezen tudta nyitva tartani.

\- Nem hajthatod túl magad, különben a gyengélkedőn kell töltened egy kis időt és annak szerintem nem örülnél - mondta Dumbledore. - Elviheted ezt a tollat, hogy amikor teljesen egyedül vagy, gyakorolhass rajta. Ha úgy érzed, már nagyon megy, próbálkozhatsz nehezebb tárgyakkal is, mint például ruhával, párnával vagy könyvvel. A lényeg, hogy fokozatosan szoktasd magad hozzá a nehezebb tárgyak lebegtetéséhez, így ezzel is egyre növeled a tartalékaidat és annál tovább fogod tudni használni a pálca nélküli mágiát.

\- Azonban meg kell esküdnöd nekem, hogy nem erőlteted a fejlődésedet - szólt szigorú hangon az igazgató és most az összes vidámság eltűnt a szeméből. - Azzal csak többet ártanál magadnak.

\- Rendben, megígérem - szólt gyorsan Lucy, miközben igyekezett nem túl látványosan kapkodni a levegőt. Hirtelen semmi más vágya nem volt, csakhogy alhasson egyet.

\- A gyakorláson kívül adnék még egy házi feladatot. - Dumbledore a könyvespolcához lépett, levette az egyik könyvet, majd átadta Lucynak. - Ez egy több, mint kétezer évvel ezelőtt íródott könyv, de a háború és a hadvezetés olyan alapvető jellemzőit írja le, amelyek ma is relevánsak és bőven használhatóak. Elvégre más eszközökkel, de a háborút ugyanúgy vívják meg a varázslók, mint a muglik.

Lucy rámeredt a címre. A háború művészete, szerzője egy bizonyos Szun-ce. Mióta vannak Dumbledore-nak kínai háborús mugli könyvei, amelyek ráadásul több ezer évesek?

\- A feladatod, hogy a következő alkalomra elolvasd ezt a könyvet és gondolkodj el azon, mitől is lesz valaki jó hadvezér - mondta Dumbledore. - Valamint azt is próbáld kitalálni, hogy a könyvben leírtak mennyiben felelnek meg Voldemort jelenlegi cselekedeteinek.

 _Párbajoznom nem kell vele?_ , gondolta epésen Lucy, de természetesen nem gondolta komolyan. Tudta, hogy ez nem olyasmi, amivel viccelni kellene.

\- Minden világos?

\- Igen, uram - bólintott Lucy.

\- Akkor a legközelebbi viszontlátásra - mosolygott kedélyesen Dumbledore. - Jó éjszakát, Lucy!

\- Jó éjt, uram!

Azzal Lucy, kezében tartva Szun-ce kis könyvét, kilépett az irodából.

* * *

 _Nem hiszem el! Miért nem akar sikerülni? Mit csinálok rosszul?_

Draco tehetetlen dühében bevágta a jegyzetlapokat a volt-nincs szekrénybe. Egyszerűen nem akart összejönni a dolog. Pedig Borgin olyan könnyűnek írta le a javítást, mint oltóbűbájjal kioltani a tüzet a kandallóban. De az alma, amit kísérletként mindig betett a szekrénybe, vagy egyáltalán nem tűnt el, vagy csak kis részletben volt hiányos. Draco kezdett kijönni a sodrából, hiszen érkezése óta minden éjszakáját az Elrejtett Holmik Szobájában töltötte, hogy valahogy működésre bírja ezt a romhalmazt.

A legjobban az idegesítette, hogy mindent az utasításoknak megfelelően csinált és mégse történt semmi. Talán a bűbájokat hajtotta végre rosszul? De hiszen ezeknél sokkal komolyabbakkal birkózott meg otthon a nyár folyamán - Bellatrix nem vette félvállról a kiképzését. Talán el kellene küldenie Greybacket Borginhoz, hogy kicsit ösztönözze.

De nem baj, nyugtatgatta magát, ahogy összeszedte a jegyzeteket. Év végéig van ideje. Még csak egy hete van itt az iskolában, nyilván számítania kellett volna rá, hogy nem fog ilyen hamar összejönni. És különben is, még mindig ott van a B terve, ha ez esetleg nem sikerülne. Számtalan lehetősége van még.

Próbálta kizárni azt a gondolatot, hogy ez olyan, mintha önmagát próbálná megnyugtatni; rendezte a jegyzeteit és elölről kezdte a varázsigék füzérét, miközben pálcáját a volt-nincs szekrényre szegezte.


	12. Chapter 10: Hermione besegít

**Chapter 10**

 **Hermione besegít**

Ahogy azt Hermione megjósolta, a hatodik év lyukasórái nem a Ron áhította ejtőzéssel teltek, hanem az iszonyatos mennyiségű házi feladat leküzdésével. S nem elég, hogy annyit kellett tanulniuk, mintha minden nap vizsgáik lennének, maguk az órák is sokkal nehezebbek voltak az addig megszokottaknál. Lucy újabban alig a háromnegyedét értette McGalagony magyarázatainak, s még Hermione is kénytelen volt megkérni néha a tanárnőt, hogy ismételje meg egyik vagy másik utasítást. Hihetetlen, es Hermione számára egyre bosszantóbb módon, a bájitaltan is belépett Lucy sikertantárgyai közé, Harrynek pedig abszolút a legjobbjává vált - hála a Félvér Hervegnek.

A nonverbális varázslás immár nemcsak a sötét varázslatok kivédése órán, hanem bűbájtanon és átváltoztatástanon is elvárás volt. Lucy a klubhelyiségben és az étkezések alkalmával gyakran kapta azon csoporttársait, hogy lila fejjel ülnek, és úgy erőlködnek, mintha Púlyuk-kín túladagolásban szenvednének - ilyen látható tünetekkel jártak ugyanis a szótlan varázslásra tett elkeseredett próbálkozásaik. Ő maga Dumbledore tanácsainak köszönhetően már Hermionét is túlszárnyalta nonverbális varázslás terén, így ő ehelyett a pálca nélküli mágiát gyakorolta minden szabad percében, amit egyedül tölthetett. Ezekből azonban nem sok volt, így sajnos még mindig ott tartott, hogy ha háromszor egymás után fel tudta emelni a tollat a levegőbe, már az ájulás kerülgette. Így számára is megkönnyebbülés volt, ha kimehetett az üvegházakba - bár ebben az évben több veszélyes növénnyel dolgoztak, mint addig bármikor. Viszont ott legalább hangosan káromkodhatott, ha a mérges csápfű orvul lecsapott rá.

A megnövekedett házi feladat-terhelés és a szótlan (valamint pálca nélküli) varázslás gyakorlásának kényszere következtében Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione még mindig nem tudtak időt szakítani rá, hogy meglátogassák Hagridot. A vadőr sose bukkant fel étkezésekkor a nagyteremben, ami baljós jel volt, és azon ritka alkalmakkor, ha Lucyék összefutottak vele a folyosón vagy kint a parkban, Hagrid különös módon észre se vette őket, s a köszönésüket se hallotta meg - még Lucynak se válaszolt, mikor at kérdezte, hogy van Tapmancs vagy Csikócsőr; vagyis Szilajszárny.

\- Le kell mennünk hozzá kimagyarázkodni - jelentette ki Hermione a következő szombat reggelinél, a vadőr hatalmas, üres széke felé pillantva.

\- Ma délelőtt van a kviddics-válogatás! - tiltakozott Ron. - Plusz még gyakorolnunk kell Flitwicknek az Aguamenti-bűbájt! Különben is, mit mondjunk Hagridnak? Valljuk be neki, hogy utáltuk azt az idióta tantárgyat?

\- Nem is utáltuk! - méltatlankodott Hermione.

\- A magad nevében beszélj, én még emlékszem a durrfarkú szurcsókokra - borzongott meg Lucy.

\- És közlöm veled, hogy most se lenne kellemesebb hozzá járni - füstölgött Ron. - Te nem hallottad, hogyan áradozott Hagrid arról a hígagyú behemótról, a tesójáról! Az óráin most Grópot taníthatnánk cipőt kötni!

\- Akkor is rémes, hogy Hagrid nem áll szóba velünk - zsörtölődött Hermione.

\- Kviddics után lemegyünk hozzá - ígérte Harry.

\- De azzal számoljatok, hogy délig is eltarthat a válogatás, olyan sokan jelentkeztek - tette hozzá Lucy. Némi lámpalázat érzett első csapatkapitányi feladata kapcsán. - Nem tudom, mitől tört ki hirtelen a kviddics-láz.

\- Ugyan már, Lucy! - csattant fel váratlan ingerültséggel Hermione. - Nem a kviddics-láz tört ki, hanem a Potter-láz! Ennyire még sosem tartottak érdekesnek titeket és ekkora sztárok se voltatok még soha.

Ronnak a torkán akadt egy nagy falat füstölt hering. Hermione küldött felé egy lesújtó pillantást, csak azután fordult ismét a két Potterhez, akiknek leesett az álluk.

\- De honnan veszik, hogy én bent vagyok a csapatban? - kérdezte Harry. - Lucy a csapatkapitány, nála egyértelmű, de...

\- Jaj, maradj már, Harry! - intette le Lucy a testvérét. - Csak azért válogatok a fogók között is, hogy mindenki lássa, nem véletlenül választalak téged. Te vagy az évszázad legjobb fogója, nem kellene kételkedned abban, hogy bent vagy a csapatban.

Hermione megvárta, amíg az ikerpár rendezi a félreértést és utána fogott bele a magyarázatba.

\- Most már mindenki tudja, hogy igazat mondtatok. Az egész mágusvilágnak el kell ismernie, hogy Voldemort visszatérése nem agyrém volt, és hogy valóban kétszer összecsaptatok vele az elmúlt két évben és mindkétszer megmenekültetek. Most pedig még Kiválasztottak is lettetek - azt ne mondjátok, hogy nem értitek, miért vannak oda értetek az emberek!

Lucy egyszerre rémesen forrónak érezte a nagytermet, pedig a bűvös mennyezet hideg, esős időt jelzett. Mellette Harry is elvörösödött és a nyakkendőjét lazítgatta.

\- És még folytathatom: végigcsináltátok azt a vesszőfutást, mikor a minisztérium rátik akarta bizonyítani, hogy féleszű hazudozók vagytok. Még mindig látszik a helye, ahová a saját véretekkel kellett írnotok annak a gonosz banyának, Umbridge-nek a parancsára. De ti akkor is kitartottatok...

\- Nekem is látszik még, ahol azok az agyak elkaptak a minisztériumban - vetette közbe Ron, s felhúzta a talárja ujját.

\- És az se hátrány, hogy te, Harry, egy fejjel magasabb lettél a nyáron és te, Lucy, a legszebb lány lettél a suliban a hajaddal és az alakoddal - fejezte be Hermione, ügyet sem vetve Ronra.

\- Én is magas vagyok - jegyezte meg Ron, de ez se érdekelt senkit.

Az esőverte ablakon át beröppentek a postabaglyok, vízcseppekkel permetezve a diákokat. Ebben az évben nagyobb volt a levélforgalom a szokásosnál: az aggódó szülők szinte naponta érdeklődtek csemetéik hogyléte felől, egyúttal siettek megírni, hogy otthon minden rendben van. Harry és Lucy még egy levelet se kaptak a tanév kezdete óta; egyetlen rendszeres levelezőpartnerük meghalt, s bár Lucy remélte, hogy Remus néha majd ír nekik, erre mindeddig hiába várt.

Annál nagyobb volt a meglepetése, mikor a sok barna és szürke bagoly között megpillantotta a hófehér Hedviget, Harry madarát. A bagoly egy nagy, szögletes csomagot hozott a fiúnak. Egy másodperccel később hasonló csomag landolt Ron előtt is, maga alá temetve kimerült kis baglyát, Pulipintyet.

\- Hah! - kiáltott fel Harry, mikor kicsomagolta a Bájitaltan haladóknak vadonatúj példányát, melyet a Czikornyai és Patzából küldtek neki.

\- Jaj, de jó! - örvendezett Hermione. - Most már visszaadhatott azt az összefirkált salátát.

\- Bolond vagy? - méltatlankodott Harry. - Eszembe sincs visszaadni! Már ki is találtam, mit csinálok...

Elővette a táskájából a Herceg könyvét, rákoppintott a borítójára a pálcájával és ezt motyogta:

\- Diffindo!

A könyvről levált a borító. Harry ugyanígy járt el az új példánnyal is (Hermione látható megbotránkozására), aztán kicserélte a borítókat, újra rákoppintott a könyvekre és így szólt:

\- Reparo!

Az eredmény az volt, hogy ott feküdt előtte a Herceg példánya új könyvnek álcázva, valamint a Czikornyai és Patzából érkezett új könyv, erősen antikvár külsővel.

\- Lumpsluck az újat kapja vissza. Egy szava se lehet, kilenc galleont fizettem érte.

Hermione összeszorította ajkát és rosszalló arcot vágott, de a következő pillanatban elvonta a figyelmét egy harmadik bagoly, ami előtte szállt le az asztalra, s a Reggeli Próféta aznapi számát hozta. Hermione mohón kibontotta az újságot, és átfutotta a címoldalt.

\- Meghalt valaki, akit ismerünk? - kérdezte tettetett nemtörődömséggel Ron. Mindig ezt a kérdést tette fel, amikor Hermione kinyitotta az újságot.

\- Nem, de újabb dementortámadásokról írnak - jelentette Hermione. - És egy letartóztatás is volt.

\- Az jó. Kit kaptak el? - kérdezte Lucy, Bellatrix Lestrange-re gondolva.

\- Stan Shunpike-ot.

\- Micsoda? - hökkent meg Harry.

\- Stan Shunpike-ot, a népszerű mágusszállító járat, a Kóbor Grimbusz kalauzát - olvasta Hermione - letartóztatták halálfalói tevékenység gyanújával. A 21 éves Shunpike-ot tegnap este fogták el chaphami otthonában...

\- Stan Shunpike halálfaló lenne? - hitetlenkedett Harry. - Az ki van zárva!

\- Lehet, hogy az Imperius-átok áldozata - mutatott rá Ron. - Mindenkivel megeshet.

\- Nem, az nem valószínű - rázta a fejét Hermione, aki közben továbbolvasta a cikket. - Azt írják, valaki hallotta, mikor halálfalók titkos terveiről beszélt egy kocsmában. Utána tartóztatták le. - Hermione töprengő arccal pillantott fel az újságból. - Ha az Imperius-átok ülne rajta, nem fecsegne kocsmákban a halálfalók terveiről.

\- Tuti csak linkelt - legyintett Lucy. - Nem ő volt az, aki azzal szédítette a vélákat, hogy mágiaügyi miniszter lesz belőle?

\- De igen - bólintott Harry. - Nem is értem, hogy jutott eszükbe komolyan venni Stan dumáját.

\- A minisztérium nyilván bizonyítani akarja, hogy csinál valamit - vélekedett Hermione. - Az emberek rettegnek - hallottátok, hogy a Patil-ikreket haza akarják vinni a szüleik? Eloise Midgeon pedig már el is ment. Tegnap este volt itt az apja.

\- Nehogy már! - bámult rá megrökönyödve Ron. - De hisz a Roxfortban sokkal biztonságosabb, mint bárkinél otthon! Itt vannak az aurorok, az a kismillió védővarázs és itt van Dumbledore!

\- Dumbledore nincs mindig itt - mondta fojtott hangon Hermione, és a Próféta fölött a tanári asztal irányába sandított. - Fel se tűnt nektek? Ezen a héten őt se láttuk itt többször, mint Hagridot.

Harry, Lucy és Ron a tanári asztal felé fordultak. Az igazgató széke valóban üresen állt. Lucy most, hogy belegondolt, rádöbbent, hogy a múlt heti különórájuk óta egyszer sem találkozott Dumbledore-ral.

\- Biztos a Rend dolgait intézi - vélekedett, nem törődve a gyomorgörccsel, és a gondolattal, hogy egy nap neki kell majd ezekkel foglalkoznia. - Végül is... elég súlyosnak tűnik a helyzet, nem?

Harry, Ron és Hermione nem válaszoltak, de Lucy tudta, hogy ugyanarra gondolnak mind a négyen: az előző napi tragikus jelenetre, mikor Hannah Abbotot kihívták gyógynövénytanról, hogy megmondják nekk: holtan találták az édesanyját. Azóta nem látta senki Hannah-t.

Öt perccel később, miután felálltak az asztaltól, hogy lemenjenek a kviddicspályára, Lavender Brown és Parvati Patil mellett vezetett el az útjuk. Tudván, hogy a Parvati ikreket szüleik ki akarják venni a Roxfortból, Lucy cseppet sem csodálkozott rajta, hogy a két jó barátnő szomorú képpel, csendben beszélget. Az viszont annál inkább meglepte, hogy Ron láttán Parvati oldalba bökte Lavendert, aki felkapta a fejét és fülig érő szájjal rámosolygott Ronra. Ron pislogott, bizonytalanul visszamosolygott - utána pedig büszkén kihúzta magát. Lucy visszafojtotta a nevetését, de Hermione mogorvaságát látva el is ment a kedve a vigyorgástól. Gyorsan előresietett és igyekezett némán valamiféle szolidaritást kimutatni felé, miközben a szitáló hideg esőben lépdeltek. Ám a lány ugyanolyan hangulatú maradt, s mikor a stadionba értek, úgy ment el helyet keresni, hogy nem is kívánt szerencsét Ronnak.

Lucy gyanúja beigazolódott: a válogatás majdnem délig eltartott. Úgy tűnt, a fél Griffendél-ház jelentkezett játékosoknak, a régi iskolai seprűkbe kapaszkodó, megszeppent elsősöktől a többiek fölé tornyosuló, vagány hetedévesekig. Az utóbbiak között ott volt az a nagydarab, dróthajú fiú, akire Lucy emlékezett még a Roxfort Expresszről.

\- Találkoztunk a vonaton, az öreg Sluki fülkéjében - szólt magabiztosan a fiú, és a jelentkezők csoportjából kilépve kezet nyújtott Lucynak. - Cormac McLaggen, őrző.

Lucy csodálkozott, hogy a fiú ilyen magabiztos tudott maradni, miközben a többi srác olyan szemmel méregette, mintha meg tudnák ölni a pillantásukkal. Harry is gyanakodva húzta össze a szemét, miközben őket figyelte.

\- Jól emlékszem, hogy tavaly nem voltál a válogatáson? - kérdezte Lucy, hátat fordítva bátyjának. McLaggen széles vállát látva arra gondolt, hogy a fiú valószínűleg egy helyből védeni tudná mindhárom gólkarikát.

\- Épp a gyengélkedőn feküdtem - felelte némi dicsekvéssel McLaggen. - Fogadásból megettem fél kiló doxitojást.

\- Értem - nézett rá furcsán Lucy. - Légy szíves, várj ott oldalt, amíg sorra nem kerülsz.

A pálya szélére mutatott, nagyjából arrafelé, ahol Hermione is ült. McLaggen arca mintha egy pillanatra elsötétült volna - Lucy egyből gyanította, hogy a fiú kivételezést várt volna el, lévén mindketten „az öreg Sluki" kedvencei.

Lucy úgy döntött, az alapoknál kezdi a képességfelmérést. Felszólította a jelentkezőket, hogy tízes csoportokban repüljenek egy kört a pálya fölött. A selejtező módszer bevált: az első csoportot csupa elsőéves alkotta, a vak is látta, hogy mind kezdő repülő. Felszállás után pár másodperccel már csak egyetlen fiú volt a levegőben, s őt is úgy meglepte saját teljesítménye, hogy egyenesen nekirepült az egyik karikás póznának.

A második csoport tíz, végtelenül idétlen lányból állt. A sípszó után felszállás helyett vihogógörcsöt kaptak, egymás karjába kapaszkodtak és folyamatosan Harry felé pislogtak, aki tőlük tíz méternyire állt. Lucy látta, hogy Romilda Vane is köztük van. Mikor leküldte a pályáról a lányokat, azok egy szóval se ellenkeztek: letelepedtek a lelátón, és ott folytatták a vihogást.

A harmadik csoport a félpályánál tömeges karambolt mutatott be; a negyedik tagjai seprűt se hoztak magukkal. Az ötödik csoport hugrabugosokból állt.

Lucy lassan kezdett kijönni a béketűrésből.

\- Ha van itt még olyan, aki nem griffendéles - harsogta pálcájával felerősített hangján -, most rögtön menjen ki!

Pár másodpercig nem mozdult senki, aztán kacagva kiszaladt a pályáról két kis hollóhátas.

Két óra múlva - sok fogcsikorgatás, méltatlankodás és hisztériázás, valamint egy 2-60-as Kométa seprű el- és néhány fog kitörése után - Lucynak megvolt a másik két hajtója. Katie Bell, aki ragyogó teljesítményével ismét biztosította helyét a csapatban és Ginny Weasley, aki repülésben és góldobásban is mindenkit maga mögött hagyott. Lucy elégedett volt két új hajtótársával, jóllehet közben rekedtre veszekedte magát a tiltakozó kiselejtezettekkel - most pedig a leszerepelt terelők háborús kórusával vívott hasonló csatát.

\- A döntésem végleges! - kiabálta és mágikusan felerősített hangját visszhangozta a birtok. - Ha nem tűntök el azonnal a pályáról, rontással doblak ki titeket!

A kiválasztott terelők a nyomába se értek a zseniális Fred-George párosnak, de Lucy ígéretes játékosoknak tartotta őket. Az egyik Jimmy Peakes volt, egy alacsony, de izmos harmadéves, akinek sikerükt tyúktojás méretű púpot csinálnia egy iszonyatosan megküldött gurkóval. A másik terelői posztot Ritchie Coote kapta: ő cingár volt ugyan, de remekül célzott. A két fiú most csatlakozott a lelátón ülő nézőkhöz, hogy velük együtt kövessék tovább a csapat még hiányzó tagjainak kiválasztását.

A fogót sikerült a leghamarabb, mindössze tíz perc alatt kiválasztania. Harry hozta szokásos formáját, rajta kívül senkinek se sikerült akár a cikesz közelébe jutnia. Ő azonban egyszer sem vétette el a szárnyas aranylabdát, és amikor az egyik jelölt felháborodottan bekiabálta, hogy Harry csak a seprűje miatt tud ilyen jól teljesíteni, Lucy felszólította őt, hogy akkor cserélje ki a seprűjét Harry Tűzvillámával. A negyedéves fiú izgatottan ült fel a seprűre, de láthatóan nem volt hozzászokva ekkora sebességhez, mert későn akart kanyarodni és így telibe nekirepült a póznának. Harry eközben a kölcsönbe kapott seprűvel ismét elkapta a cikeszt. Lucy örült, hogy Harry nem hazudtolta meg tehetségét és a döntését se kérdőjelezte meg senki a látottak után.

\- Remekük csinálod - súgta oda Lucynak Harry, mielőtt leült volna a csapat többi tagjához. Lucy igyekezte visszafojtani a vigyorát és inkább az őrzőjelöltek felé fordult.

Szándékosan hagyta az ő vetélkedésüket a végére. Abban reménykedett, hogy addigra nagyjából kiürül a stadion, így kisebb lesz a nyomás az érintetteken. Azonban ennek sajnos az ellenkezője történt: a nézők számát immár a kiselejtezettek is gyarapították, sőt, időközben megérkeztek a kastélyból azok is, akik későn, vagy sokáig reggeliztek. A tömeg minden egyes őrzőjelöltet fülrepesztő ordítással fogadott. Lucy lopva rápillantott Ronra, tudván, hogy fogadott testvérének mindig is gondjai voltak az idegeivel. Remélte, hogy az előző idény utolsó, győztes mérkőzése kigyógyította Ront a lámpalázból - de sajnos Ron jelenlegi halványzöld arcszíne nem épp erről tanúskodott.

Az első öt őrzőjelölt közül egynek se sikerült kettőnél több lövést hárítania. Cormac McLaggen viszont - Lucy bosszúságára - sorozatban négy büntetőjét védte ki. Az utolsó lövésnél viszont épp az ellenkező irányba lendült; a közönség nevetett és hurrogott, s McLaggen fogát csikorgatva ereszkedett le a földre.

Ront az ájulás kerülgette, miközben felült Jóslep-R 11-ére.

\- Sok sikert! - kiáltotta le egy hang a tribünről. Lucy Hermionét gyanította, de mikor odanézett, látta, hogy a bekiabáló Lavender Brown volt. A lány ezután eltakarta a szemét - legszívesebben Lucy is így tett volna, de mivel ő maga dobta a büntetőket, nem tehette meg.

Felesleges volt aggódnia: Ron kivédte az első, a második, a harmadik, a negyedik és az ötödik büntetőjét is. Lucy, bár nehezen állta meg, nem csatlakozott az ujjongók kórusához; mikor leszállt, hogy közölje McLaggennel a számára hátrányos végeredményt, meghökkenésére ott találta a fiú paprikavörös arcát az övétől néhány centire. Ösztönösen hátrált egy lépést.

\- Csaltál - szólt vészjósló hangon McLaggen. A halántékán lüktetett egy ér. - A végén szándékosan könnyűt lőttél neki.

\- Te meg mit néztél? - szólt higgadtan Lucy. - Pont azt védte ki a legnehezebben.

McLaggen még egy lépést tett Lucy felé, aki most már nem hátrált tovább.

\- Hadd próbáljam meg még egyszer!

\- Nem. Megkaptad a lehetőséget. Te négyet védtél ki, Ron ötöt. Korrekt versenyben legyőzött, így ő lesz az őrző. És most szállj le rólam, oké?

Lucy egy pillanatig azt hitte, McLaggen behúz egyet neki, dacára annak, hogy lány - valószínűleg Harry is erre a következtetésre juthatott, mert hirtelen megjelent a semmiből és beállt elé -, de a fiú végül beérte egy csúnya grimasszal, és fenyegetéseket mormogva elcsörtetett.

\- Elintéztem volna - dohogott Lucy.

\- Tudom - reagálta le egyszerűen Harry, miközben felé fordult. Aztán elvigyorodott. - Nagyon jó kapitány leszel. A csapat is ütős lesz a kemény edzések után.

\- Remélem is - mosolygott Lucy és szembefordult új csapatának boldog tagjaival. - Szép volt, srácok, nagyon jól repültetek...

\- Csodás voltál, Ron!

A gratuláció ezúttal Hermionétól származott, aki futva közeledett a lelátó felől. Lucy Lavendert is megpillantotta: a lány barátnőjével, Parvatival karöltve sétált lefelé a pályáról, és feltűnően bosszús képet vágott. Ron roppant elégedett volt magával. Széles vigyorokat küldött új csapattársai és Hermione felé, s még vagy tíz centivel magasabbnak tűnt.

Miután a csapattagok megbeszélték, hogy csütörtökön megtartják első edzésüket, Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione búcsút vettek a többiektől, és elindultak Hagrid kunyhója felé. Időközben elállt a szemerkélő eső, s már-már áttörték a felhőtakarót a nap erőtlen sugarai.

\- A negyedik büntetőt majdnem bekaptam - taglalta lelkesen Ron. - Trükkösen dobtad, Lucy, volt benne egy kis fals...

\- Fenéket volt benne fals! - háborodott fel Lucy, de közben fülig ért a szája.

\- Fantasztikusan védtél - dicsérte finom mosollyal Hermione.

\- McLaggennél jobb voltam, az biztos - büszkélkedett Ron. - Láttátok, hogy vetődött el az ellenkező irányba az ötödiknél? Komolyan, mintha konfúziós bűbájt szórtak volna rá...

Lucy nem kis csodálkozására Hermione arca hirtelen tűzpirosra gyúlt. Ron ezt nem vette észre, annyira elmerült a többi kivédett büntető elemzésében; ellenben Harrynek szintén feltűnt és a lány háta mögött a két testvér lopva egymásra vigyorgott.

Csikócsőr, a hatalmas, szürke hippogriff kipányvázva állt Hagrid kunyhója előtt. A gyerekek közeledtére odafordította nagy fejét, s csattintott borotvaéles csőrével.

\- Jesszusom! - pislogott Hermione. - Én még mindig félek tőle.

\- Nehogy már, hisz ültél a hátán! - bátorította Ron.

Harry előrelépett, s a hippogriff szemébe nézve meghajolt. Csikócsőr néhány másodperces hatásszünet után viszonozta a köszöntést. Harry odalépett az állathoz és megsimogatta a fejét, miközben halkan mormogott neki valamit.

Ami Lucyt illette, ő alig tudott ránézni Csikócsőrre. Annyira emlékeztette Siriusra, a bujdosására, hogy mit veszített el, hogy képtelen volt odamenni hozzá. Nem mintha nem szerette volna még mindig ugyanúgy, de...

\- Hé! - zendült hirtelen egy hang, megszakítva a gondolatmenetét.

Hagrid bukkant elő a kunyhó mögül, virágmintás kötényben és a kezében egy zsák krumplival. Borjú méretű vadkanfogó kutyája, Agyar, és Lucy hasonló méretű kutyája, Tapmancs mögötte lépkedtek - de most dörgő ugatással előreiramodtak.

\- El onnan! Leharapja az ujjatokat! Ja, ti vagytok azok...

Agyar heves nyelvtámadást intézett Hermione és Ron füle ellen, míg Tapmancs vidám rohama következtében feldöntötte a felkészületlen Lucyt. Hagrid azonban épp csak egy pillantásra méltatta a négyest, aztán sarkon fordult, becsörtetett a kunyhójába, és becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Jaj istenem! - suttogta riadtan Hermione.

\- Ne törődj vele! - tápászkodott fel Lucy a földről, majd odasétált a kunyhó ajtajához és hangosan bekopogott. - Hagrid! Engedj be, beszélni akarunk veled!

Odabentről nem érkezett válasz. Harry hátrébb tolta Lucyt, miközben előhúzta a pálcáját.

\- Ha nem nyitod ki az ajtót, berobbantjuk! - fenyegetőzött Harry.

\- Mit csinálsz?! - rémüldözött Hermione. - Ezt nem teheted...

\- De megtehetem! Álljatok félre...

Ekkor azonban feltárult az ajtó, és megjelent benne a toronymagas, dühös képű Hagrid. Virágmintás kötényében is meglehetősen rémisztő látványt nyújtott.

\- Tanár vagyok, Potter! - rivallt rá Harryre. - Az iskola tanára! Hogy merészelsz fenyegetni engem?!

Harry eltette a pálcáját.

\- Bocsánatot kérek, uram - felelte, alaposan megnyomva az utolsó szót.

Hagrid meghökkent.

\- Hékás, mióta urazol te engem?

\- Te meg mióta szólítasz Potternek?

\- Roppant elmés - morogta bosszúsan Hagrid. - Nagyon vicces. Azt hiszed, túljártál az eszemen, mi? Na nem bánom, gyertek be, ti hálátlan kis...

Azzal sötéten dörmögve félreállt, utat nyitva mindannyiuknak. Hermione megszeppenten iszkolt be Harry és Lucy sarkában az ajtón.

\- Na mi van? - kérdezte morcosan Hagrid, miután Lucyék leültek a hatalmas faasztalhoz, és Agyar, elhelyezte fejét Harry ölében, míg Tapmancs Lucy ölében pihentette a sajátját. - Mit akartok? Megsajnáltatok? Féltek, hogy magányos vagyok nélkületek, mi?

\- Nem - vágta rá Lucy. - Csak találkozni akartunk veled.

\- Mert hiányoztál nekünk - cincogta Hermione.

\- Na peeersze... hiányoztam! - szusszantotta Hagrid.

Azzal felállt, és dirmegve-dörmögve ügyködni kezdett a nagy vörösréz vízforraló kannával, hovy aztán lecsapjon Lucyék elé egy-egy mahagóniszínű teával telt, vödör méretű bögrét meg egy tál száraz süteményt. Harry egyből rávetette magát, dacára annak, hogy mind ismerték Hagrid konyhaművészetét.

\- Hagrid... - szólalt meg félénken Hermione. A vadőr időközben leült az asztalhoz, és elkezdett krumplit hámozni, de olyan kíméletlen mozdulatokkal, mintha minden egyes szem burgonyán halálos sértést akarna megtorolni. - Hidd el, szerettük volna folytatni a legendás lények gondozását...

Hagrid megint szusszantott egyet.

\- Tényleg szerettük volna! - bizonygatta Hermione. - De egyikünknek se fért bele az órarendjébe!

\- Na persze... - morogta Hagrid.

Furcsa cuppanás hallatszott. A négyes körülnézett. Aztán Hermione felsikoltott, Ron pedig felugrott a helyéről, és átszaladt az asztal túlsó oldalára, hogy minél messzebbre kerüljön a sarokban álló jókora hordótól, amit csak most vettek észre. A hordó színültig volt harminc centi hosszú, nyálkás, fehér, tekergő férgekkel.

\- Mik azok, Hagrid? - kérdezte Lucy, undorát megjátszott érdeklődéssel leplezve. Szeme sarkából látta, hogy Harry gyorsan letette a süteményt.

\- Óriáslárvák - felelte közönyösen Hagrid.

\- Amikből majd, ha átváltoznak... - puhatolózott félősen Ron.

\- Nem változnak át - morogta Hagrid. - Aragogot etetem velük.

S a vadőr a következő pillanatban minden átmenet nélkül zokogásban tört ki

\- Hagrid! - ugrott fel riadtan Hermione; megkerülte a hatalmas asztalt, hogy ne kelljen a lárvás hordó mellett elmennie, és átkarolta a behemót vállát. - Mi a baj?

\- Hát... ő... - hüppögött Hagrid, kötényével törölgetve könnyáztatta arcát. - Aragog... a halálán van... megbetegedett a nyáron és azóta se lett jobban... nem is tudom, mit csinálok, ha... Pici kora óta ismerem...

Hermione hirtelen nem tudott mit mondani erre, ezért csak vigasztalóan megveregette Hagrid vállát. Lucy pontosan tudta, mit érez a lány. Ő maga is látta már Hagridot játékmacit ajándékozni füstölgő sárkányfiókának, altatót dúdolni szívókás-fullánkos óriás skorpióknak és szép szóval csitítgatni egy dühöngő óriást, de a vadőr szörnyeteg-imádatának legfelfoghatatlanabb megnyilvánulása kétségtelenül Aragoghoz, ahhoz a beszélő óriáspókhoz fűződő barátsága volt, amelyiknek a Tiltott Rengeteg-beli fészkében Harry, Lucy és Ron négy évvel korábban kis híján pókvacsorává váltak.

\- Tudunk esetleg... tenni valamit érte? - kérdezte Hermione, nem törődve Ron rémült fejrázásával.

\- Nem hiszem, Hermione - felelte elfúló hangon Hagrid. - Tudod, a többiek... Aragog családja... furán viselkednek most, hogy ő beteg... kicsit türelmetlenebbek...

\- Igen, ismerjük őket arról az oldalukról - dünnyögte Ron.

\- ...engem megtűrnek, de másnak most nem tanácsos a kolónia közelébe mennie - fejezte be Hagrid, azzal belefújta az orrát kötényébe, és felpillantott. - De köszönöm, hogy megkérdezted, Hermione... nagyon jól esett...

A beszélgetés ezután megenyhült légkörben folytatódott. Bár se Harry, se Lucy, se Ron nem adta jelét, hogy szeretnének kolbásznyi lárvákkal kínálgatni egy vérszomjas óriáspókot, Hagrid szemlátomást úgy vette, hogy ha mód lenne rá, barátai örömmel vállalnák a feladatot, és neheztelése egycsapásra elmúlt.

\- Különben gondoltam, hogy nemigen tudtok majd bepaszírozni engem az órarendetekbe - dörmögte rekedten Hagrid. - Talán ha időnyerőt kértetek volna...

\- Hiába próbálkoztunk volna - rázta a fejét Hermione. - Mikor nyáron ott voltunk, összetörtük a minisztérium teljes időnyerő-készletét. Benne volt a Reggeli Prófétában.

\- Na tessék... - csóválta a fejét Hagrid. - Akkor tényleg sehogy se férhettem bele... Ne haragudjatok, hogy... értitek, no... Aragog is nyomja a lelkemet... Csak arra gondoltam, hogy netalántán ha Suette-Pollts tanárnő tartaná az órákat...

Erre Lucyék versengve hangoztatni kezdték azt a minden alapot nélkülöző állítást, hogy a Hagridot a múltban néhányszor helyettesítő Suette-Pollts professzor csapnivaló tanár. Ennek eredményeképpen a vadőr már kimondottan jó hangulatban volt, mikor alkonyattájt kiterelte a kunyhóból látogatóit.

\- Éhen halok - panaszolta Harry, mikor már a sötét és néptelen park füvét taposták. - Ráadásul alig lesz időm vacsorázni, mert Pitonhoz kell mennem büntetőmunkára...

A kastélyba lépve az első ember, akit megláttak, a nagyterembe igyekvő Cormac McLaggen volt. A fiúnak csak második próbálkozásra sikerült bemennie az ajtót: elsőre nekiütközött az ajtófélfának. Ron elintézte a dolgot egy kárörvendő vihogással, aztán McLaggen nyomában bement a nagyterembe, Lucy viszont megfogta Hermione karját. Ezt látva Harry is megtorpant.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte dacosan Hermione.

\- Csak az - felelte fojtott hangon Lucy, mire Harry is közelebb lépett hozzájuk -, hogy McLaggen tényleg úgy néz ki, mint akire konfúziós bűbájt szórtak. És úgy emlékszem, a pályán épp előtted állt.  
Hermione elpirult.

\- Jól van, elismerem, én voltam... - suttogta Hermione. - De hallanod kellett volna, miket mondott Ronról és Ginnyről! Különben is kibírhatatlan alak, láttad, milyen cirkuszt rendezett, mikor elküldted. Örülj neki, hogy nem kellett bevenned a csapatba.

\- Annak tényleg örülök - sietett leszögezni Lucy.

\- Ne már, Hermione! - szólt közbe Harry kajánul vigyorogva. - Nem gondolod, hogy ez csúnya dolog volt? Prefektus létedre ilyet tenni...

\- Jaj, szállj már le rólam! - csattant fel Hermione. Ron újra felbukkant a nagyterem ajtajában.

\- Ti meg mit csináltok? - kérdezte gyanakvó arccal.

\- Semmit - felelték kórusban a megszólítottak, és gyorsan továbbindultak az ajtó felé. A nagyteremben azonban még három lépést se tettek a Griffendél asztala felé, mikor elállta az útjukat Lumpsluck professzor.

\- Harry, Lucy, épp titeket kerestelek! - düllesztette ki hordóhasát az öreg varázsló, és pödört egyet harcsabajsza szárain. - Szívből reméltem, hogy még vacsora előtt találkozunk! Nem volna kedvetek nálam harapni valamit ma este? Tartunk egy kis összejövetelt néhány nagy reményű ifjú részvételével. Eljön McLaggen, Zambini, a bájos Melinda Bobbin - őt talán még nem is ismeritek. A családjának patikái vannak szerte az országban - és persze remélem, hogy Granger kisasszony is szerencséltet bennünket.

Az öreg könnyedén meghajolt Hermione előtt. Ront ellenben egy pillantásra se méltatta.

\- Sajnos nem tudok elmenni, uram - felelte gyorsan Harry. - Piton professzorhoz kell mennem büntetőmunkára.

\- Én meg el vagyok maradva a házi feladataimmal - hazudta gyorsan Lucy. - Ma egész nap kviddics-válogatást tartottam, és nem volt időm tanulni.

\- Ó egek! - jajdult fel komikusan fájdalmas képpel Lumpsluck. - Pedig annyira számítottam rátok! Természetesen megértem, hogy tanulnod kell, kedves Lucy, elvégre édesanyád sem a lazsálással lett iskolaelső… De te hátha el tudsz jönni, Harry! Majd beszélek Perselusszal. Ha megvilágítom neki a helyzetet, nyilván hajlandó lesz elhalasztani azt a büntetőmunkát. Nos, kedveseim, viszlát a szobámban!

Azzal kisietett a nagyteremből.

\- Kizárt, hogy meg tudja fűzni Pitont - jelentette ki Harry, mikor Lumpsluck már nem hallhatta őket. - Ezt a büntetést egyszer már elhalasztották. Dumbledore-nak megtette Piton, de másnak nem fogja.

\- Nem sok kedvem van egyedül menni Lumpsluckhoz - szontyolodott el Hermione. Lucy tudta, hogy a McLaggennel való találkozástól tart. - Miért hazudtál neki, Lucy? Legalább te eljöhettél volna velem.

\- Ne haragudj, de semmi kedvem jópofizni vele és Zambinival - felelte Lucy. - Plusz sosem voltam oda, hogy másokkal találkozzak csak azért, mert híres vagyok.

\- Nem hinném, hogy egyedül kell menned, biztos Ginnyt is meghívja - vetette oda Ron Hermionénak, akit szemlátomást fájdalmasan érintett, hogy Lumpsluck levegőnek nézte.

Vacsora után mind a négyen felmentek a Griffendél-toronyba. A klubhelyiség tele volt, hiszen a többség addigra visszatért a nagyteremből, mégis sikerült találniuk egy szabad asztalt. Ron, akire tartós érzelmi hatást gyakorolt a Lumpsluckkal való találkozás, karba tette a kezét, és mogorván bámulta a plafont. Hermione olvasgatni kezdett egy Reggeli Prófétát, amit valaki otthagyott az egyik széken.

\- Ír valami érdekeset? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Nem, semmit... - Hermione belelapozott az újságba. - Jé, nézd csak, Ron, apádról írnak... Nem, nincs semmi baja! - tette hozzá gyorsan, mert Ron halálra rémült arcot vágott. - Csak annyi, hogy apád elment Malfoyék házába. A halálfalónál végzett második házkutatás - olvasta - értesülésünk szerint eredménytelen volt. A Hamis Védővarázsok és Önvédelmi Eszközök Felkutatása és Elkobzása Ügyosztály vezetője, Arthur Weasley úgy nyilatkozott, hogy az akciót egy informátor bizalmas tippje indokolta.

\- Igen, az én tippem! - vágta rá Harry. - A King's Crosson elmondtam neki, hogy Malfoy meg akart javíttatni valamit Borginnal! Viszont ha az a valami nincs a házukban, akkor Malfoy biztos elhozta ide, a Roxfortba...

\- De hát hogy tudta volna behozni? - tette le az újságot Hermione. - Mindannyiunkat megmotoztak, nem emlékszel?

\- Megmotoztak? - csodálkozott Harry. - Engem ugyan nem!

\- Ja persze, elfelejtettem, hogy te elkéstél... Szóval amikor bevonultunk a bejárati csarnokba, Frics mindenkit átvizsgált Subrosa-szenzorokkal. Azok minden gyanús tárgyat kimutatnak. Emlékszem, Craktól például elkobzott egy zanzásított fejet. Szóval Malfoy nem hozhatott be semmi veszélyeset.

Harry erre nem tudott mit mondani. Pár másodpercig elnézte az Arnolddal játszadozó Ginnyt, aztán ismét megszólalt.

\- Akkor biztos elküldték neki egy bagollyal, az anyja vagy valaki.

\- A baglyokat is ellenőrzik - rázta a fejét Hermione. - Frics mondta, miközben a szenzoraival döfködött minket.

\- Mondta? - nézett rá kérdőn Lucy. - Én nem emlékszem…

\- Persze, mert épp Malfoy után vadásztál.

Harry szemlátomást nem akarta elengedni a dolgot, mert reménykedve pillantott Ronra, aki karba tett kézzel ült és Lavender Brownt bámulta.

\- Neked sincs ötleted, hogy hozhatta be Malfoy...

\- Hagyj már békén ezzel! - fojtotta Harrybe a szót Ron.

\- Figyelj, nem én tehetek róla, hogy Lumpsluck meghívott minket Lucyval és Hermionéval a hülye partijára! - csattant fel Harry. - Egyikünk se vágyik oda, képzelheted! Lucy még hazudott is, csakhogy ne kelljen elmennie!

\- Mivel engem nem hívtak meg semmilyen partira - állt fel a székből Ron -, el is megyek lefeküdni.

Azzal meghökkent barátait faképnél hagyva elcsattogott a fiúháló felé.

\- Harry? - Az új terelő, Ritchie Coote lépett Harry mögé. - Üzenetet hoztam neked.

Harry reménykedve kihúzta magát.

\- Lumpsluck professzortól?

\- Nem, Pitontól - érkezett a válasz. - Azt üzeni, hogy - öhm - akármennyi partimeghívást is kaptál, fél kilencre menj a szobájába elvégezni a büntetőmunkát. Azt is üzeni, hogy döglött futóférgeket kell majd kiszedegetned az élők közül, és hogy... hogy nem kell védőkesztyűt vinned.

\- Értem - morogta sötéten Harry. - Kösz, Ritchie.

\- Sok szerencsét - veregette hátba Lucy a bátyját, majd elindult fel a lányok hálójába. Ha már tanulást ígért Lumpslucknak, akár tanulhat is: majd gyakorolja a pálca nélküli mágiát.

* * *

Csak két hét telt el. Semmi probléma, ha nem sikerült még. Csak két hete tért vissza… bár Borgin két hét alatt simán rendbe hozta volna…

Draco felült az ágyában. A délelőtti szürkés idő, amit az ablakon keresztül látott, tökéletesen illett nyomott hangulatához. Nagy nehezen rávette magát, hogy aludjon, de az agya nem akart pihenőt, hiszen újra és újra a volt-nincs szekrény állapotáról gondolkodott és hogy miért nem sikerült eddig semmilyen eredményt felmutatnia. Már az órákon sem tudott koncentrálni; amikor a többiek jegyzeteltek, addig ő folyamatosan a varázsigéken és a különféle módokon agyalt, amelyeket a szekrény rendbetételéhez használhatott. Mivel Borgin jegyzetei nem vezettek semmire, a nyáron készített varázsérmék segítségével üzent roxmorts-i segédjének, hogy küldjön levelet haza, amelyben megkéri Greybacket, hogy nézzen Borgin körmére. Valamint, hogy hozza el azt is, amit félretetetett. Csak a biztonság kedvéért.

Kintről néha behallatszódott egy mágikusan felerősített hang, amely próbált rendet tenni a kviddicscsapatba jelentkezők között. Draco így szerzett tudomást arról, hogy Lucy Potter lett a Griffendél csapatkapitánya. Próbálta annyival elintézni, hogy nem érdekli a dolog, de valami a mellkasában megmozdult, valahányszor beszűrődött a lány hangja az ablakon át. Igazi vezérhang volt, olyan személyiségről árulkodott, aki képes érvényesíteni az akaratát, aki képes tiszteletet parancsolni.

Draco megrázta a fejét, gyorsan felöltözött és lesietett a nagyterembe reggelizni, hogy minél hamarabb és minél tökéletesebben kizárja a fejéből Lucy Potter hangját; a hangot, amelyről nem is sejtette, hogy hamarosan megváltoztatja az életét.


	13. Chapter 11: Végzetes találkozás

**Chapter 11**

 **Végzetes találkozás**

Merre jár Dumbledore, és mit csinál? Lucy a következő hetekben mindössze kétszer látta az igazgatót. Dumbledore az étkezéseken már szinte soha nem jelent meg, s a lány immár osztotta Hermione véleményét, hogy az igazgató néha napokra elmegy az iskolából. Talán elfelejtette a beígért további különórákat? Lucy ezt nem tartotta valószínűnek. Azért sem lehetett ez igaz, mert azt gyanította, hogy Dumbledore előre tudta, hogy heteken át nem fogja tudni tanítani őt, ezért is adhatta fel neki Szun-ce könyvét (amihez még hozzá sem nyúlt), illetve a pálca nélküli mágia gyakorlását.

Ez utóbbi egyébként kezdett egyre jobban menni neki. Most már a pólóját is tudta lebegtetni, és volt, hogy fél órán át tudott egyhuzamban gyakorolni. A nonverbális varázslás már afféle második ösztönné vált számára, ugyanakkor elkezdte foglalkoztatni a gondolat, hogy ha olyasvalakivel áll szemben, mint Piton - aki ért a legilimenciához -, mennyi esélye lenne ellene. Úgy döntött, legközelebb rákérdez majd az igazgatónál, hogy nem lenne-e érdemes újrakezdenie az okklumenciát.

Október közepén érkezett el a félév első roxmortsi napja. Lucy az egyre szigorúbb biztonsági intézkedéseket tapasztalva egyáltalán nem volt biztos benne, hogy a kirándulásokat továbbra is engedélyezni fogják, de nagyon örült neki, hogy mégis lemehetnek a faluba. Üdítő élménynek fogta fel azt a néhány órát, amikor valahol máshol lehetett, nem a Roxfortban.

Hogy miért is érzett így? Egyrészt a rémálmok nem akartak szűnni - sőt, egyre súlyosabbak lettek. Újonnan kapott feladata, hogy egy nap a Főnix Rendjének vezetője legyen, minden egyes elmúlt nappal egyre jobban megrémítette. Így is önmagán cipelte azoknak a halálát, akik miatta vagy Harry miatt haltak meg - nem akart senkit sem harcra, háborúra kényszeríteni, hiszen pontosan tudta, mivel jár. Emiatt a rémálmai olyan plusz adalékot kaptak, hogy elvesztett szeretteit ő küldte a harcba és ezért ő okozta a halálukat.

És ez sokkal rosszabb volt, mint a véletlenek sorozata, amik elvették tőle Siriust.

Rossz hangulatát és szorongását egy idő után már alig tudta leplezni. Harry, aki a kapcsolat miatt mindig is érzékenyebb volt húga hangulatváltozásaira, a roxmortsi kirándulás előtti napon rögtön rá is kérdezett; szerencsére akkor, amikor kettesben voltak - Ron és Hermione ugyanis épp a folyosókat járták prefektusi teendőik miatt.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte.

\- Semmi - sütötte le Lucy a szemét.

\- Ne hazudj, kérlek - emelte fel a lány állát Harry, hogy a szemébe nézhessen. - Érzem, hogy valami baj van. Félsz, szorongasz, néha egyenesen rettegsz. Az éjjel is arra keltem, hogy kiver a hideg veríték és borzalmasan félek a valamitől. Aztán rájöttem, hogy valójában te vagy az, aki fél. Szóval, mondd el, mi a baj.

Lucy most először hallotta, hogy Harry ennyire képes érzékelni őt. Eddig mindig azt hitte, hogy a dolog inkább egyirányú, és bár az okklumencia-órák során Harry érezte őt, de a fiú azóta sosem beszélt ilyesmiről. Az éjjel egyébként is csak a szokásosat álmodta: nevezetesen, hogy a halálba küldte Ront és Hermionét, hogy ezzel Harry végezhessen Voldemorttal. Ráadásul a küldetés sem sikerült és a jóslat úgy nyert értelmet, hogy Voldemort végzett Harryvel.

Mindez pedig az ő, Lucy hibájából történt.

\- Nem mondhatom el - suttogta, miközben a tekintetét szigorúan Harry nyakkendőjére szegezte.

\- A feladatod? - kérdezett rá Harry.

Lucytól csak egy erőtlen bólintásra futotta.

\- Amiatt álmodtál rosszat?

Lucy megint bólintott.

\- Biztos megbirkózol vele - biztatta Harry. - Te mindennel megbirkózol.

\- Te ezt nem értheted - temette a kezébe az arcát Lucy. - Neked annyival könnyebb dolgod van. Csak Voldemortot kell legyőznöd, anélkül, hogy bárki mást veszélyeztetnél. Néha azt kívánom, hogy bárcsak én…

\- Ne, ne mondd ezt! - szakította félbe erélyesen Harry. - Azt nem viselném el, ha neked kellene megtenned, ha te kockáztatnád az életedet, miközben én meghúzom magam és szurkolok, hogy sikerüljön…

Lucy nyelt egyet, miközben szétpislogta a könnyeit. Olyan szívesen kiöntötte volna a szívét Harrynek, olyan szívesen elpanaszolta volna neki, hogy milyen lehetetlen dolgot vár tőle Dumbledore, de nem tehette meg.

\- Bárcsak elmondhatnám… - suttogta. - Az egészben az a legrosszabb, hogy nem mesélhetem el neked. Feleannyira se viselne meg, ha megoszthatnám veled.

Harry erre nem tudott mit mondani, így inkább csak közelebb húzta magához Lucyt és úgy várták vissza Ront és Hermionét.

Lucynak egész nap ilyen pocsék kedve volt. Most különösen rosszul viselte a rémálmok utóhatásait, és ez a környezetének is feltűnt. Hermione egy ideig próbálta kiszedni belőle, hogy mi bántja, de végül Harry unszolására leállt a dologgal. Még McGalagonynak is feltűnt, mert átváltoztatástan után odahívta magához a lányt és rá cseppet sem jellemző módon aggódva kérdezte, hogy alszik-e rendesen, mert nagyon sápadt és karikás a szeme. Lucy, bár nagyon jólesett neki a figyelmessége, megnyugtatta a tanárnőt, hogy csak a sok tanulnivaló, így sikerült elaltatnia McGalagony aggodalmait. Ám ettől a gondjai nem múltak el.

Úgy érezte magát, mint egy visszaeső beteg - lassan kezdett olyan rosszul lenni, mint Sirius halála és Harry Odúba érkezése között és ez a Roxfortba való visszatérésének a mélypontját jelentette. Bár az elmúlt hetekben néha voltak ilyen rossz napjai, de ez a mostani volt idáig a legrémesebb. Sokszor eszébe jutott, míg az órákon ült, hogy legalább a rémálmairól beszámolhatna Harrynek, de sosem tudta rávenni magát, hogy megtegye. Fogalma sem volt, miért.

Harry mindent megtett, hogy jobb kedvre derítse, és ehhez a Herceg könyvében található bűbájokat és ártásokat használta. A fiúnak szilárd meggyőződése volt, hogy a könyv egy igazi kincsesbánya, mivel a Herceg saját rontásait tartalmazta a margókra firkantva. Lucy is szórakoztatóbbnak találta őket jobb napjain, de aznap semmi se tudta megmosolyogtatni; még akkor is csak a szája széle rándult meg, mikor Harry a lábkörmök rémisztő ütemű növését előidéző ártást szórta Crakra az egyik szünetben. Talán el is nevette volna magát, ha Harry előzőleg nem a Pofix-rontást (az áldozat nyelvét a szájpadlásához ragasztja) küldte volna Fricsre. A rontásra ugyanis emlékezett még korábbról, hiszen Sirius tanította neki előző nyáron. A fiú még azt is felvetette, hogy a Disaudiot használja a körülötte lévőkön, hogy a kihallgatás veszélye nélkül elmesélhesse neki, ami a szívét nyomja. Lucy visszautasította.

Estére kezdett kétségbeesni. Egyszerűen nem látta, hol a kiút, hogyan lendüljön túl ezen. Korábban mindig sikerült egy pálca nélküli mágia sikeres gyakorlásával, egy szerencsésen időzített kviddicsedzéssel, vagy Tapmancs meglátogatásával felvidítania magát. Ma azonban a rossz kedve miatt nem ment neki a varázslás, a legközelebbi kviddicsedzés csak egy hét múlva volt esedékes és az esős idő miatt Tapmancsot sem vihette el sétálni. Jobb ötlete nem lévén házi feladatot írt Hermionéval, miközben a fiúk varázslósakkot játszottak mellettük, de ezzel is csak késleltette azt, hogy hamarosan aludni kell menni.

Most különösen félt az alvástól. Félt, hogy ismét jönnek majd a rémálmok, amik elől még az ébrenlét sem tud menekvést nyújtani. Attól is félt, hogy ha még egyszer végig kell néznie élő és már holt szerettei halálát, idegösszeroppanást fog kapni. De amikor Hermione bejelentette, hogy elmegy lefeküdni, tudta, hogy nem halogathatja tovább.

Ám ahogy az ágyában feküdt, egyszerűen nem tudott elaludni. Valószínűleg annyira rettegett a rémálmaitól, hogy az elméje nem volt hajlandó kikapcsolni magát. Viszont nem akart hullafáradtan sétálgatni Roxmorts utcáin, így órákig forgolódott, hogy hátha sikerül elaludnia. A kudarctól pedig nem tudta, hogy megkönnyebbülést vagy idegességet kellene éreznie.

Végül úgy döntött, hogy elindul sétálni egyet. Talárt húzott, majd a pálcájával együtt lement az üres klubhelyiségbe, hogy ott a Tekergők Térképére pillantva megnézze, hol járőrőznek a tanárok. A szigorú biztonsági intézkedések miatt a szokottnál is óvatosabbnak kellett lennie, de nem hiába ismerte már olyan jól a titkos alagutakat. Ezekkel a gondolatokkal indult útnak.

Ez volt a legvégső megoldása. Ha nem tudott aludni, akkor az éjszakai folyosókon sétálgatott, hogy kiszellőztesse a fejét és olyannyira lefárassza magát, hogy amikor visszamegy a toronyba, egyből elaludjon és egyetlen álom se zavarhassa meg éjszakai nyugalmát. Eddig a módszer bevált, így minimális bizakodással rótta a folyosókat.

Nem tudta, hogyan, de a hetedik emeleten kötött ki, ahol egy tanár se járőrőzött. Miközben a térképet nézegette és lassan haladt előre, a problémáján morfondírozott. Szerette volna, ha valahogy túl tudja lendíteni magát ezeken az időszakosan beütő melankóliákon, amelyekre már Harry közelsége se volt hatásos gyógyír. Valahogy úgy képzelte el, mintha túl sokáig és túl gyakran szedte volna ugyanazt a gyógyszert, emiatt az elvesztette a hatását. Valami más után kellett néznie.

De mégis mi után? Mindent megpróbált már, ami eszébe jutott. Nem tudta, mit tehetne még…

Hirtelen zaj ütötte meg a fülét, mire ijedten kapta fel a fejét és már a pálcája után kapott. De aztán meglátta, mi történik, és elkerekedett a szeme.

Észre se vette, hogy ahhoz a balettozó trollokat ábrázoló falikárpithoz ért, ahonnan a Szükség Szobája is nyílik. Ám most ott állt előtte az ajtó, használatra készen, szinte hívogatta Lucyt, hogy menjen be és nézze meg, amit mutatni akar. A lány még egy utolsót rápillantott a térképre, majd kikapcsolta, a zsebébe süllyesztette, végül felemelt pálcával óvatosan benyitott a szobába.

* * *

Draconak ez a másfél hónap elég volt az összeomláshoz. Amilyen magabiztosan látott neki a feladatnak, olyan gyorsan veszítette el a hitét. A biztonsági ellenőrzésen átjutott baglyok se nyújtottak számára vigaszt, hiszen Borgin a fenyegetőzés hatására se tudott sokkal többet mondani, mint amit Draco a nyáron kiszedett belőle. Annyi jó hír azért mégis érte, hogy a csomag, amit kinézett a boltban, a roxmortsi társához került, aki holnap, mikor mindenki lent lesz, át is adja annak, aki kézbesíteni tudja.

Draco már csak ebben bízott. Ugyanis azt tudta, hogy a szekrénnyel sosem fog elkészülni.

Most is ott állt, egyik kezében a pálcájával, a másikban az almával, aminek a szekrény az előző tesztje során leszedte a felét. Idegességében előbukkantak a könnyei és egyre durvább szitokszavakat zúdított a szekrényre, Borginra és Greybackre, amiért mind cserbenhagyták őt. Mintha mind azt akarták volna, hogy elbukjon és megfizessen érte. Tudta, hogy ha nem sikerül, mi vár rá, mi vár a családjára… tudta, amióta hírét vette, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr visszatért. Most mégsem tudott semmi bíztatót mondani önmagának.

Végül már csak zokogott. Dühe elpárolgott, helyét pedig átvette a félelem és a kétségbeesés. Térdre roskadt a szekrény előtt és próbált minél halkabban sírni, nehogy a Nagyúr valahogy kiolvassa a fejéből a gyengeségét és azt, hogy feladta.

Borzasztóan félt. Féltette önmagát és az édesanyját, aki most is ott ült köztük és idegesen várta a híreket, hogy vajon mi lehet vele. Draco feltűrte talárujját, így az ablakokon besütött holdfényben láthatóvá vált a hófehér bőrén kirívó Sötét Jegy. Draco csak bámulta a jelképet, és közben azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon a kúriájuk fölött is ez lebegne, ha a Nagyúr végezne az anyjával? Vajon meggyászolná őket bárki is, ha a Sötét Nagyúr vele, Dracoval is végezne? Tudta, hogy erre mi a válasz. Tudta, miként gondolkodott ez a világ a halálfalókról, mint amilyen ő maga is volt.

Erre a gondolatra újabb zokogáshullám tört rá. Megragadta a bal csuklóját, miközben könnyein át a Sötét Jegyet nézte.

\- Nem fog sikerülni… - motyogta remegő hangon. - Nem fog menni, nem tudom, nem megy… meg fog ölni, végezni fog velem…

Hirtelen zajt hallott a háta mögül: mintha egy üres üveg gurult volna végig a padlón. Draco hátrafordult - és a szívverése is elállt.

Az elrejtett tárgyak falai alkotta folyosón ott állt valaki: felemelt pálcája végén apró kék láng lobogott, amely megvilágította az arcát. Vörös haja csapzottan hullott alá, szeme alatt ijesztő karikák sötételltek, arcára pedig a teljes döbbenet ült ki. Draco könnyes szeme szintén elkerekedett és néhány pillanatig egyikük sem mozdult, talán levegőt sem vettek; olyan volt, mintha megállt volna az egész világ.

Aztán Draco észrevette, hogy a lány a bal karját nézte mereven. Követte a tekintetét és az végül megállapodott a Sötét Jegyen, ami leplezetlenül világított fehér bőrén.

Minden egyszerre robbant be az agyába és ő ösztönösen cselekedett.

\- Capitulatus! - pattant fel.

Lucy Potter pálcája kirepült a tulajdonosa kezéből és eltűnt az egyik kupacban. Ám úgy tűnt, hogy a lány ezt észre sem vette: továbbra is a Sötét Jegyet bámulta és még immár fegyvertelen karját sem engedte le.

\- Mit akarsz itt? - kérdezte riadtan Draco. Gyorsan lehúzta a talárujját és ezután pálcáját újra a lányra szegezve. - Hogy találtál rám?

Úgy tűnt, Lucy meg sem hallotta a kérdést. Most, hogy a Jegyet már nem látta, a fiú könnyáztatta arcára vándorolt a tekintete. Draco szíve úgy vert, mintha dörömbölésével az egész kastély fel akarta volna kelteni.

\- Mit akarsz itt? - kérdezte újra.

Lucy végül megszólalt, de a sokezer mondat helyett, amellyel válaszolhatott volna, olyasmivel jött elő, amire Draco sosem gondolt volna.

\- Te sírsz… Miért?

Draco úgy megdöbbent, hogy majdnem elejtette a pálcáját.

\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza.

\- Miért sírsz? - ismételte Lucy. Ügyet sem vetve a rá szegeződő pálcára közelebb lépett, ki a holdfénybe. Úgy nézett ki, mintha az ágyból jött volna, de már hetek óta nem alszik; pont, mint Draco maga.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá - vetette oda a lánynak, aki még mindig ugyanazzal az arckifejezéssel bámult rá, mint amikor meglátta. Bármit mondott Draco, semmit sem változott.

\- Ki akar megölni? - kérdezte most Lucy.

Draco elképzelni nem tudta, mit akar ezzel Lucy elérni. Nincs pálcája sem, fegyvertelenül áll egy halálfaló előtt, akit az előbb fedezett fel, és az foglalkoztatja a legjobban, hogy ő, Draco, miért sír és hogy ki akarja megölni?!

\- Nem tartozik rád - ismételte a fiú, majd egyre jobban hadarva folytatta: - Esküdj meg, hogy erről nem beszélsz senkinek! Sem a Jegyről, sem a Szobáról, és arról sem, hogy itt láttál! Ez az éjszaka nem történt meg! Esküdj meg!

\- Esküszöm - felelte Lucy ugyanabban a hangsúlyban, ahogy az elmúlt percekben végig beszélt.

Draco nem gondolta volna, hogy Lucy beleegyezik, azt meg pláne nem, hogy ilyen gyorsan. Egyszerűen nem tudta megfejteni a viselkedését. Kereste, hol a csapda, várta, hogy valahonnan megjelenik Potter vagy valaki más, de senki sem érkezett. Lucy még mindig ott állt és olyan fürkészően vizsgálta az arcát, hogy Draco kezdett zavarba jönni tőle.

\- De a hallgatásomért cserébe… - kezdte hirtelen a lány, mire Draco feszülten és amolyan „tudtam én előre"-pillantással nézett rá. - A hallgatásomért mondd el, miért sírtál és hogy ki akar megölni.

Draco egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy Lucyt még mindig ez érdekli a legjobban. Nem a terveiről faggatja, nem arról, hogy mit akar halálfalóként a Roxfortban - hanem arról, hogy miért sírt. Ez biztosan csapda. Nem válaszolhat őszintén.

\- Miért érdekel? - kérdezte válasz helyett Draco. - Csak felejtsd el, hogy ma találkoztunk!

Azzal fogta magát és elrohant a lány mellett, aki semmit se tett azért, hogy megállítsa. Kirohant a szobából és meg se állt a pincehelyiségig, ahol a hálószobába érve elbújt a zöld ágyfüggönyök mögé és rémülten kalapáló szívvel csak ezt az egy gondolatot ismételgette a fejében:

 _A francba, a francba, a francba…_

* * *

Lucy úgy állt ott, mintha kimondták volna rá a sóbálvány-átkot. Malfoy már ki tudja, milyen régóta elrohant, de ő még mindig nem tért magához. Egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy amit az előbb látott, az tényleg megtörtént.

Mikor belépett a szobába, nem tudta, mit fog itt találni. A tornyokban álló tárgyak és különféle ereklyék látványa lenyűgözte, az ablakokon beszűrődő holdfény pedig adott egy különleges hangulatot a helyiségnek. A lány épp azon tanakodott, hogy merre induljon körülnézni, mikor sírást hallott az egyik sikátorból. Követte a hangot és így találta meg Malfoyt.

Mikor meglátta, földbe gyökerezett a lába. Malfoy térdre borulva zokogott; sírt, méghozzá úgy, mint aki elvesztette minden reményét, mint aki pontosan tudja, hogy esélytelen, amire vállalkozott. Ezt pedig csak alátámasztották a szavai, amiket motyogott:

\- Nem fog sikerülni… Nem fog menni, nem tudom, nem megy… meg fog ölni, végezni fog velem…

Remegett a hangja, és csak úgy áradt belőle a félelem; valami, amivel Lucy az utóbbi időben nagyon tudott azonosulni. De ahogy állt ott és nézte a zokogó fiút, rájött, honnan volt neki olyan ismerős: ő maga pontosan így zokogott azon az éjszakán, amikor Sirius meghalt. A reménytelenség, a magány, a kétségbeesés sütött Malfoy minden mozdulatából, semmiben sem emlékeztette őt arra a pökhendi, beképzelt, önmagát sebezhetetlennek képzelő alakra, akit megismert. Csak egy megtört, végtelenül sebezhető fiút látott, aki halálosan meg volt rémülve. Ösztönösen közelebb akart menni hozzá, de belerúgott az üvegbe, leleplezve magát.

A felfedezése viszont annyira ledöbbentette, hogy nem is fogta fel, mikor Malfoy lefegyverezte. Bár akkor valami más is megbénította; ugyanis akkor már látta a fiú bal karján a Sötét Jegyet. Összetéveszthetetlenül igazi volt, Lucy pedig nem tudta elhinni, hogy amit Harry állítgatott az Abszol úti túrájuk óta, mindvégig igaz volt.

Draco Malfoy halálfaló volt.

Így pedig lassan kezdte megérteni, mi is történik. Malfoynak Voldemort nyilván adott valamilyen feladatot, amihez a szekrény kellett neki, ami előtt térdepelt, de a feladattal nem haladt. Most, hogy jobban megnézte, Lucy rájött, hogy ez az a volt-nincs szekrény, amelyikben Montague tavaly elveszett. Azt ugyanakkor el nem tudta képzelni, mire kellhetett Malfoynak - bár akkor nem is ez érdekelte.

Nem tudott napirendre térni a felfedezése fölött. Malfoy nyilván ösztönösen támadott, nem akarta, hogy Lucy rájöjjön, mit is csinál. De a lányt nem is érdekelte. Tudni akarta, miért sír, mert még sosem látta ilyennek, és mert pontosan tudta, hogy ez a fajta összetörtség nem alakul ki akármitől. Abban viszont szinte biztos volt, hogy a kudarc esetén Voldemort akar végezni a fiúval - a teljes bizonyosság kedvéért azért arra is rákérdezett.

Azt, hogy nem gondolkodott tisztán, az is bizonyította, hogy mindenféle átgondolás nélkül megesküdött Malfoynak, hogy titokban tartja a találkozásukat. Ez rendkívül felelőtlen döntés volt a részéről, ugyanakkor ezzel azt is magára vállalta, hogy egyedül nyomoz majd a fiú után. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy aki ennyire fél, az bármire képes.

Sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd megmozgatta megmerevedett tagjait. Afelé a kupac felé fordult, ahová a pálcája repült, majd kinyújtotta a kezét és koncentrált.

\- Invito! - mondta ki.

Sosem próbálkozott még ezzel, nem is olvasott utána, de úgy gondolta, érdemes kipróbálnia. És csodák csodájára a pálcája előröppent a semmiből, egyenesen a kezébe. Lucy pár pillanatig még bámulta a fegyvert, majd elővarázsolta a kék lángot, és elindult az ajtó felé.

Miközben a Griffendél-torony felé ballagott, eldöntötte magában, hogy - miután kialudta magát - részletesebben is elgondolkodik a ma éjszaka történtekről és mindenképp kitalálja, mi lelte Malfoyt. Nem csak azért, mert halálfalóként veszélyt jelent mindenkire a környezetében, hanem mert tudta, milyen teljesen összetörve, minden nap félelemben élni.

És ha megvan az esélye, hogy egyikőjük megmenekülhet ettől, akkor ő mindenképp megragadja azt.


	14. Chapter 12: Ezüst és opál

**Chapter 12**

 **Ezüst és opál**

\- ...és akkor megint villant a fény, és az ágyon találtam magam! - fejezte be vigyorogva Ron, miközben virslit szedett magának.

Másnap reggel a négyes a Griffendél-asztalnál ült, hogy egy kiadós reggeli után elinduljanak Roxmortsba. Ron éppen azt mesélte a lányoknak, hogy Harry kipróbált rajta egy új bűbájt, a Levicorpust, amely miatt a bokájánál fogva lett fellógatva a levegőbe. Lucy csak fél füllel hallgatta a beszélgetést, mivel amióta felébredt, Malfoyon és a tegnap estén járt az esze. De azért tisztességesen mosolygott a sztorin, hogy ne legyen feltűnő, hogy gondolatban nem is volt köztük.

Hermione azonban még csak el se mosolyodott a beszámoló alatt, s most a legmélyebb rosszallást kifejező arccal fordult Harryhez:

\- Véletlenül nem abban a bájitaltan-könyvben találtad ezt a varázslatot is? - kérdezte.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Miért kell mindig a legrosszabbra gondolnod?

\- Onnan van vagy sem?

\- És ha igen, akkor mi van?

\- Szóval csak úgy vaktában kipróbáltál egy ismeretlen eredetű, kézzel írt varázsigét?

\- Miért olyan fontos az, hogy kézzel volt írva? - kérdezett vissza Harry.

\- Azért, mert valószínűleg nem engedélyeztették a minisztériummal - felelte Hermione. - És azért - tette hozzá Harry és Ron fintorgását látva -, mert van egy olyan érzésem, hogy az a Herceg nem teljesen kóser.

Ron és Harry teljes egyetértésben hurrogták le.

\- Ártalmatlan vicc volt! - legyintett a ketchupos üveggel a kezében Ron. - Egyszerű tréfa, Hermione, semmi több!

\- Embereket fellógatni a lábuknál fogva? - csóválta a fejét Hermione. - Miféle ember az, aki ilyen bűbájok kitalálásával tölti az idejét?

Ron vállat vont.

\- Fred és George-féle. Ők szoktak ilyenekkel szórakozni. Meg...

\- Az apám - szólalt meg hirtelen Lucy.

\- Micsoda? - hökkent meg két barátja és még Harry is meglepetten nézett rá; ugyanis a köszönés óta Lucy egyszer sem szólalt meg.

\- Apánk is használta ezt a bűbájt - sietett a lány segítségére Harry. - Onnan tudjuk, mert... Lupin mesélte.

A vége nem volt igaz. Harry és Lucy egy emlékben látták, amint apjuk ezzel a bűbájjal alázta meg Pitont, de arról a bizonyos elmerülésről a merengőben azóta se számoltak be barátaiknak.

\- Igen, lehet, hogy apátok is használta - hagyta rájuk Hermione -, de nemcsak ő. Emlékezzetek csak: láttunk mi már embereket a levegőben lógni. Egy csomó tehetetlen, alvó embert...

Lucy elszorult torokkal nézett a lányra. Igen, emlékezett rá, mit csináltak a halálfalók a Kviddics Világkupán.

\- Az más volt - sietett a segítségére Ron. - A halálfalók gonosz célra használták a bűbájt, Harry meg az apja viszont csak tréfáltak. Te azért nem komálod a Herceget - tette hozzá, virslijét szigorúan Hermionéra szegezve -, mert jobb nálad bájitaltanból...

\- A bájitaltannak semmi köze ehhez! - tiltakozott elvörösödve Hermione. - Csak felelőtlenségnek tartom, hogy ismeretlen hatású varázslatokat próbáltok ki egymáson! És dühít, hogy úgy beszélsz arról az emberről, minta tényleg valami főúr lenne, pedig ez biztos csak egy önreklámozó művésznév! Egyébként pedig egyáltalán nem szimpatikus nekem az a pasas!

\- Fogalmam sincs, mi bajod van vele! - fortyant fel erre Harry is. - Ha valami halálfaló-palánta lett volna, akkor nem dicsekedne vele, hogy félvér, nem gondolod?

\- A halálfalók se mind aranyvérűek, mivel nem is maradt olyan sok aranyvérű varázsló! - vetette ellen szenvedélyes hévvel Hermione. - Szerintem a legtöbb félvér, csak mélyen hallgat róla! Csak a mugli születésűeket utálják, téged, Lucyt meg Ront boldogan bevennének maguk közé!

\- Hogy képzeled, hogy én halálfaló lehetnék!? - méltatlankodott Ron. Hermione felé lendülő villájáról lerepült egy darab virsli, és fejbe találta Ernie Macmillant. - A családom minden tagja véráruló! A halálfalók szemében még rosszabbak vagyunk, mint a mugliivadékok!

\- Engem és Lucyt meg aztán végképp tárt karokkal várnak - jegyezte meg jó adag iróniával Harry. - Tök jól ellennénk, csak naponta párszor megpróbálnának minket kicsinálni.

Ron elnevette magát, s Lucy és Hermione se tudtak elfojtani egy mosolyt. A felbukkanó Ginny aztán végképp elfeledtette velük heves vitájukat.

\- Sziasztok. Harry, Lucy, ezt nektek küldik.

A küldemény egy-egy pergamentekercs volt, rajta az ismerős szálkás, dőlt betűk.

\- Kösz... Ez Dumbledore-tól jött! - Harry gyorsan kibontotta a tekercset, és elolvasta az üzenetet. - Hétfő este lesz a következő óránk! Megyünk együtt Roxmortsba, Ginny?

\- Nem, én Deannel megyek - felelte elfordulva a lány, majd egy búcsúintéssel hozzátette: - De biztos összefutunk a faluban.

\- Te meg se nézed a tiédet? - kérdezte Ron Lucy felé fordulva, aki ki se nyitotta az üzenetet, csak gépiesen vette át Ginnytől.

\- Oh, igen, persze… - Lucy gyorsan átfutotta azt a pár sort. - Nekem kedden kell mennem.

\- Mi van veled, Lucy? - kérdezte Hermione is aggódva. - Úgy viselkedsz, mintha alvajárnál.

\- Csak nem aludtam sokat - felelte kitérően Lucy.

\- Megint…? - kezdte Harry, de Lucy félbeszakította.

\- Nem, most semmi ilyesmi nem volt. Egyszerűen nem tudtam sokat aludni és fáradt vagyok. - Lucy magára erőltetett egy mosolyt. - De attól még szívesen megyek le Roxmortsba.

Harry, Ron és Hermione összenéztek, de nem feszegették tovább a témát.

Frics, mint hasonló alkalmakkor mindig, a kijáratnál állt, és ellenőrizte, hogy a távozók neve rajta van-e a falulátogatási engedéllyel rendelkezők listáján. Ráadásul most mindenkit kínos alapossággal letapogatott a Subrosa-szenzorával, úgyhogy a kiléptetés a szokásosnál is tovább tartott.

\- Mit érdekli magát, hogy mit viszünk ki a kastélyból? - reklamált Ron, nyugtalanul pislogva a hosszú, vékony Subrosa-szenzorra. - Azt kell ellenőriznie, hogy be mit hoznak az emberek!

Frics a megjegyzést néhány plusz döféssel jutalmazta, amelyeket Ron még akkor is nyögött, mikor három barátjával már a szeles, esőverte parkban lépkedtek.

A séta a faluig cseppet sem volt kellemes. Lucy sálba bugyolálta arcának alsó felét, sapkáját a fejébe húzta, de az első percek alatt elzsibbadt a hidegtől. Szerencséjére (vagy balszerencséjére, még nem tudta eldönteni) az agya folyamatosan az előző esti eseményeket pörgette a fejében és próbálta értelmezni, így valamennyire el tudott feledkezni a hidegről.

Ám akárhányszor játszotta le a párbeszédet újra a fejében, nem tudott belőle többet kihámozni, mint ott helyben. Annyit tudott, hogy Voldemort megbízta valamivel Malfoyt, de a fiú nem haladt a feladattal, emiatt félt, rettegett, hogy a sötét varázsló megöli őt a kudarcért. Lucynak eszébe jutott, mit mondott neki Malfoy érkezésük napján, mikor a szekrénybe szorította a fiút, hogy kifaggassa Harryről.

 _\- Mintha el tudnád képzelni, milyen állandóan rettegésben élni, állandóan attól félni, hogy bármikor megölhetnek!_

Most, hogy jobban belegondolt, arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy ez a mondat nem csupán sértés akart lenni: néma segélykiáltás is volt. Bár tudta, hogy a fiú még akkor se fordulna hozzá segítségért, ha ő lett volna az utolsó ember a földön, de Lucy egyszerűen nem tudta magára hagyni őt. Úgy érezte, mintha önmagát látta volna Malfoyban.

Az út tele volt a fagyos széllel dacoló diákokkal. Lucynak többször is megfordult a fejében, hogy talán jobb lett volna a meleg klubhelyiségben maradniuk, s mikor Roxmortsba érve látta, hogy Zonko Csodabazárja zárva van, végképp feladta a reményt, hogy a kirándulásból bármi jó kisülhet. Ron kesztyűs kezével a Mézesfalás felé mutatott - az szerencsére nyitva volt -, s barátaival a nyomában elindult a zsúfolt üzlet felé.

\- Hála a jóistennek! - sóhajtott borzongva, mikor magába zárta őket a bolt karamellaillatú melege. - Maradjunk itt estig!

Harry, Lucy, kedves gyermekeim! - zendült egy hang a hátuk mögött.

\- Jaj, ne... - motyogta Harry. Lumpsluck professzor lépett oda hozzá hatalmas prémkucsmában, prémgalléros nagykabátban, kezében egy jókora zacskó cukrozott ananásszal. Terjedelmes alakja a kis bolt legalább egynegyedét kitöltötte.

\- Már három vacsorapartimról maradtatok le! - harsogta Lumpsluck, kedélyesen mellbe bökve Harryt. - Ez nem járja! Nem vagyok hajlandó lemondani rólatok! Granger kisasszony, ha nem tévedek, mindig remekül érzi magát nálam.

\- Igen - felelte kényszeredetten Hermione. - Nagyon kellemes a társaság...

\- De kérdem én: Harry és Lucy miért nem jönnek el soha?

\- Kviddicsedzéseink voltak - válaszolta Lucy, és nem is hazudott, hisz valóban mindig beiktatott egy jól időzített edzést, valahányszor ő és Harry lilaszalagos meghívót kaptak. Ezzel a taktikával elérte, hogy Ron se érezte kihagyva magát, s még jókat is nevettek négyen Harryvel és Ginnyvel, mikor elképzelték Hermionét McLaggennel és Zambinival összezárva.

\- Nos, ennyi gyakorlás után muszáj megnyernetek az első mérkőzéseteket! - kedélyeskedett Lumpsluck. - De mindenkinek kell egy kis kikapcsolódás. Mit szólsz a hétfő estéhez? Ilyen időben biztosan nem akartok röpködni...

\- Sajnos nem jó, professzor úr, hétfő este Dumbledore professzorral van... találkozónk - hazudta Harry.

\- Sosincs szerencsém! - jajdult fel színpadiasan Lumpsluck. - No de sebaj... előbb vagy utóbb úgyis becserkészlek titeket!

Lumpsluck felséges mozdulattal búcsút intett, és kidöcögött a boltból. Ront ezúttal is körülbelül annyi figyelemre méltatta, mintha egy kupac Csótánycsokor lenne.

\- Kösz - pillantott Lucy hálásan Harryre.

\- Hihetetlen, hogy megint sikerült megúsznotok - csóválta a fejét Hermione. - Egyébként nem olyan rosszak azok a vacsorák... Párszor tényleg jól szórakoztam... - Ekkor Ron arcára tévedt a pillantása. - Jé, nézzétek! XXL-cukorpenna! Ez órákig nem fogy el!

Harry és Lucy örültek, hogy Hermione másra terelte a szót, és a ténylegesnél nagyobb érdeklődést mutattak az új, dupla méretű cukorpennák iránt. Ron ennek ellenére tovább duzzogott, és csak egy vállrándítással felelt, mikor Hermione megkérdezte tőle, hova menjenek tovább a Mézesfalásból.

\- Üljünk be a Három Seprűbe! - indítványozta Lucy. - Ott is jó meleg van.

Gondosan magukra tekerték sáljukat, és kivonultak az édességboltból. A benti illatos meleg után tüzes tüskének érezték az eső minden egyes cseppjét. Az utcán kevés volt a járókelő, s ők is igyekeztek minél gyorsabban fedél alá kerülni. Nézelődni, beszélgetni a cudar időben senkinek sem volt kedve, kivéve két férfit, akik Lucyéktól nem messze, a Három Seprű bejáratánál álldogáltak. Egyikük feltűnően magas és sovány volt; Lucy felismerte benne a másik roxmortsi kocsma, a Szárnyas Vadkan csaposát. A négyes közeledtére a csapos összehúzta köpenye gallérját és továbbállt, magára hagyva társát, egy alacsonyabb, vörös üstökű férfit, aki valamivel babrált a köpenye rejtekében. Lucy már csak egy lépésre volt az alaktól, amikor megismerte.

\- Mundungus!

A köpcös, dongalábú varázsló összerezzent, és ijedtében elejtette rejtegetett kincsét, egy kis, kopott bőröndöt. A bőrönd az utca kövére csapódva kinyílt, s egy ócskásüzlet komplett árukészlete ömlött ki belőle.

\- Szerbusz, Lucy! - köszönt rosszul színlelt örömmel Mundungus Fletcher. - Menjetek csak, nem kő velem törődni...

A lázas sietség, amivel nekilátott összeszedni a bőrönd szétgurult tartalmát, a napnál világosabban jelezte, hogy szeretne minél gyorsabban felszívódni.

\- Ezeket árulja? - kérdezte Harry, a limlomok után kapkodó varázslót figyelve.

\- Valamibő' meg kő élni, igaz-e? - dörmögte Mundungus. - Add csak ide!

Ez utóbbi felszólítás Ronnak szólt, aki felemelt a földről egy ezüstkelyhet.

\- Egy pillanat - ráncolta a homlokát Ron. - Ez ismerős nekem...

\- Köszönöm! - vakkantotta Mundungus, azzal kikapta Ron kezéből és gyorsan visszadugta a bőröndbe a kelyhet. - Örűttem a szerencsének... AU!

Lucy fél kézzel torkon ragadta és a kocsma falának lökte a varázslót, a másik kezével pedig előrántotta pálcáját.

\- Lucy! - sikoltott fel rémülten Hermione.

\- Ezt Sirius házából hozta el - sziszegte bele Mundungus arcába Lucy, dacolva a varázsló dohány- és pálinkaszagú leheletével. - A Black-család címere van rajta!

\- Én... nem... mi...? - hörögte elliluló fejjel Mundungus.

\- Hogy jutott hozzá!? - hajolt oda Harry is, szintén előkapva a pálcáját. - Kifosztotta a házat, miután Sirius meghalt?

\- Nem... dehogy...

\- Adja ide!

\- Ne csináljátok ezt! - rémüldözött Hermione, mivel Mundungus arca immár kékülni kezdett. Durranás hallatszott, és valami letaszította Lucy kezét Mundungus torkáról. Az öreg levegő után kapkodva lehajolt a bőröndjéért, azután - PUKK! - dehoppanált.

Harry üvöltve elkáromkodta magát, Lucy pedig jobbra-balra forogva keresni kezdte a köddé vált varázslót.

\- Gyere vissza, mocskos tolvaj!

\- Hiába kiabálsz, Lucy.

Tonks bukkant fel a semmiből. Szürkésbarna haja csapzott volt az esőtől.

\- Mundungus már Londonban van, vagy még messzebb. Fölösleges kiabálnod.

\- Ellopta Sirius cuccait! - dühöngött Harry. - Kifosztotta a házát!

\- Az lehet - hagyta rá a boszorkány az elvárható felháborodás legkisebb jele nélkül -, de ez nem ok arra, hogy a hidegben álldogáljatok.

Azzal beterelte Lucyékat a Három Seprűbe.

\- Ellopta Sirius holmijait! - fakadt ki Harry, miután Tonks rájuk csukta az ajtót.

\- Tudjuk, de ne ordíts, mert mindenki minket néz - suttogta Hermione. - Üljetek le Ronnal, majd én rendelek innivalót.

Beletelt néhány percbe, mire Hermione megérkezett a négy üveg vajsörrel, de Harry és Lucy még akkor is javában méltatlankodtak.

\- Miért nem csinál valamit a Rend Mundungusszal? - suttogta Lucy. - Legalább azt elérhetnék, hogy ne hordjon el a főhadiszállásról mindent, ami mozdítható!

\- Halkabban! - szólt rá riadtan Hermione, és gyorsan körülnézett, hogy hallgatja-e őket valaki. A szomszédos asztalnál ülő két varázsló élénk érdeklődéssel nézte őt és Harryt, s Zambini is ott ácsorgott nem messze tőlük, egy oszlopnak támaszkodva. - Megértem, hogy fel vagytok háborodva, hisz a ti örökségeteket lopkodja...

Harry félrenyelte a vajsört, Lucy pedig majdnem elejtette a kupáját - az eddig eszükbe se jutott, hogy a Grimmauld téri ház teljes berendezésével együtt az övék.

\- Így van, minket lopott meg! - köhögte Harry. - Naná, hogy nem örült, amikor meglátott minket! De majd hétfőn megmondom Dumbledore-nak, mit művel! Tőle legalább fél a nyavalyás!

\- Szuper ötlet - suttogta gyorsan Hermione, örömmel nyugtázva, hogy Harry és Lucy végre kezdenek lehiggadni. - Te meg mit bámulsz, Ron?

\- Semmit. - Ron gyorsan levette tekintetét a söntésről - Lucy tudta, hogy barátja a csinos pincérnőn, Madam Rosmertán legeltette a szemét, aki mindig is tetszett neki.

\- Ha jól látom, a semmi hátrament lángnyelv-whiskyért - jegyezte meg csípősen Hermione.

Ron nem vette fel a kesztyűt; kortyolt egyet a vajsöréből, és méltóságteljesnek szánt hallgatásba merült. Lucy közben Siriusra gondolt, meg arra, hogy keresztapja amúgy is mélységesen utálta azokat az ezüstkelyheket. Hermione az asztalon dobolt, közben tekintete ide-oda járt Ron és a söntés között, s mikor Harry az utolsó korty vajsörét is kiitta, azonnal így szólt:

\- Akár el is indulhatunk vissza a Roxfortba, nem?

A megszólítottak bólintottak; a kirándulás nem kecsegtetett további élményekkel, s az idő is egyre rosszabbra fordult. Magukra kanyarították hát a köpenyüket, sálat vettek, kesztyűt húztak, majd a barátnőjével együtt szintén akkor távozó Katie Bell nyomában kivonultak az ajtón. Elindultak visszafelé a főutcán, s miközben a jéghideg latyakot taposták, Lucynak ismét eszébe jutott Malfoy. Nem is látta a faluban sem őt, sem a gorilláit. Talán megint a Szükség Szobájában volt, hogy azzal a szekrénnyel csináljon valamit?

Kisvártatva arra lett figyelmes, hogy az előttük haladó Katie és a barátnője, akiknek a hangját végig feléjük sodorta a szél, egyre élesebben és ingerültebben beszél egymással.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá, Leanne! - kiabálta dühösen Katie.

Bekanyarodtak egy sarkon, s az eső hirtelen kettőzött erővel csapott Lucy arcába, egy pillanatra elvakítva őt. Lucy kesztyűs kezével megtörölte szemét, s mikor felpillantott, a következőt látta: Leanne odaugrott Katie-hez, és megpróbált kikapni a kezéből egy kis csomagot. Nem sikerült neki, huzakodni kezdtek, majd a csomag egyszer csak leesett a földre.

Ugyanabban a pillanatban Katie a levegőbe emelkedett. Karjait kecsesen kitárta, mintha repülni készülne. Mégis volt az egészben valami vészjósló, hátborzongató... Katie haját lobogtatta, tépte a viharos szél, ugyanakkor csukott szeme meg se rezdült, s az arca is dermedt, kifejezéstelen volt. Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Leanne földbe gyökerezett lábbal bámultak rá.

Katie lassan emelkedett, s már majdnem két méter magasan lebegett, amikor hirtelen velőtrázó sikoly tört ki a torkán. Felpattant a szeme, de amit látott, vagy amit érzett, minden jel szerint iszonyatos szenvedést okozott neki: újra és újra sikoltott. Erre Leanne is sikoltozni kezdett, és megragadta Katie-t, hogy visszarángassa a földre. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione odaszaladtak segíteni neki, de mielőtt megfoghatták volna Katie lábát, a lány lezuhant a magasból, egyenesen rájuk. Harrynek és Ronnak sikerült elkapni őt, de Katie olyan hevesen rúgkapált, hogy csak nagy nehezen tudták tartani. Óvatosan lefektették hát a földre, de a lány még akkor is kiabált, hadonászott, és dobálta magát - szemlátomást önkívületi állapotban volt.

Lucy körülnézett - közel s távol egy lélek se volt rajtuk kívül.

\- Maradjatok itt vele! - kiáltotta a zúgó szélben. - Hozok segítséget a Roxfortból!

\- Veled megyek! - ajánlotta fel rögtön Harry, megragadva Lucy kezét.

És már rohantak is az iskola felé vezető úton. Lucy soha senkit nem látott ilyen állapotban, és elképzelni se tudta, mi okozhatta a rohamot Katie-nél. Még egy perce se futottak, mikor az egyik kanyarban beleszaladtak egy hatalmas, két lábon járó medvének látszó valamibe.

\- Hagrid! - zihálta Harry, miután Lucyval kikászálódtak a bokorból, ahova az ütközés után bezuhantak.

\- Harry! Lucy! - A vadőr szemöldökén és szakállán esőcseppek csillogtak, csakúgy, mint az elnyűtt hódprémbundán, amit viselt. - Épp Gróptól jövök, el se hinnétek, milyen jól...

\- Egy lány rohamot kapott, vagy megátkozták, vagy nem tudom... - hadarta Lucy, küszködve a levegővétellel.

\- Micsoda? - Hagrid lehajolt, hogy jobban hallja Lucy hadarását a szélzúgásban.

\- Megátkoztak egy lányt! - ordította Harry.

\- Megátkoztak? Kit átkoztak meg? Hermionét?

Nem, Katie Bellt... Gyere már, menjünk! - ragadta meg az óriás kezét Lucy.

Futva indultak vissza az úton, s hamarosan meg is pillantották a földön fekvő Katie-t meg a körülötte guggoló kis csoportot. A lány még mindig kiabált és vonaglott; Ron, Hermione és Leanne hiába igyekeztek lecsillapítani.

\- Engedjetek oda! - kiáltott rájuk Hagrid. - Hadd nézzem meg!

\- Valami történt vele! - zokogta Leanne. - Nem tudom, mi...

Hagrid épp csak egy pillantást vetett Katie-re, aztán egyetlen szó nélkül lehajolt, karjába kapta a lányt, s már futott is vele a kastély felé. Alig tíz másodperc múlva Katie sikolyai belevesztek a szél zúgásába.

Hermione odalépett Katie zokogó barátnőjéhez, és átkarolta a vállát.

\- Leanne-nek hívnak, ugye?

A lány bólintott.

\- Hogy történt? Teljesen váratlanul, vagy...

\- Amikor az szétszakadt! - felelte zokogva Leanne, és a földön heverő, ázott, barna papírcsomagra mutatott. Az valóban el volt szakadva, és egy tompán fénylő, zöldes tárgy látszott ki belőle.

Ron lehajolt és már nyúlt volna a csomag után, de Lucy elkapta a karját.

\- Ne nyúlj hozzá!

Harry leguggolt a csomag mellé. A barna papír egy pompás kidolgozású opálnyakláncot rejtett.

\- Emlékszem erre a láncra - szólt kis idő múltán. - A Borgin és Burkesben láttam egyszer. Az volt ráírva, hogy elátkozott tárgy. Katie biztos megérintette. - Felpillantott Leanne-re, aki már egész testében remegett. - Hogy került ez a csomag Katie-hez?

\- Emiatt veszekedtünk. Kiment vécére a Három Seprűben, és mikor visszajött, ott volt nála a csomag. Azt mondta, meglepetés lesz valakinek, és hogy fel kell vinnie a Roxfortba. De az arca meg ahogy beszélt, olyan furcsa volt... jaj istenem, biztos Imperiust szórtak rá! Mért nem jöttem rá rögtön!

Leanne-en újra erőt vett a zokogás. Hermione csitítóan megveregette a vállát.

\- Azt nem mondta meg Katie, hogy kitől kapta a csomagot?

\- Nem... hiába kérdeztem tőle... én meg leszidtam, mondtam, hogy ne vigye fel az iskolába, de nem hallgatott rám, és... és akkor megpróbáltam elvenni tőle... és... és... - Leanne szavai jajveszékelésbe fulladtak.

\- Menjünk fel a Roxfortba! - indítványozta Lucy. - Kérdezzük meg, hogy van Katie. Gyertek...

Harry egy pillanatig habozott, aztán lehúzta sálját, a nyakláncra helyezte, majd - nem törődve Ron ijedt nyögésével - a sállal együtt felemelte a földről az ékszert.

\- Meg kell mutatnunk Madam Pomfreynak - mondta magyarázat gyanánt.

Leanne és az őt átkaroló Lucy, és Hermione mentek elöl, Harry és Ron pár lépéssel hátrébb haladtak. Miközben próbált nyugtató szavakkal hatni Leanne-re, Lucy agya folyamatosan pörgött. És épp mikor eljutott a konklúzióig, Harry hangosan is kimondta a gondolatait.

\- Malfoy tud erről a nyakláncról - hallotta Harry hangját, mikor már beléptek a roxforti kapun. - Ki volt téve a Borgin és Burkesben, és emlékszem, négy éve Malfoy jól meg is nézte magának. Ez akkor volt, amikor kilestem őt meg az apját... Ezt vette meg aznap, amikor követtük! Emlékezett rá, és visszament érte!

\- Hát, nem t'om, Harry - dünnyögte Ron. - Sokan járnak a Borgin és Burkesbe... és nem azt mondta a lány, hogy Katie a vécében kapta?

\- Azt mondta, hogy már Katie-nél volt, amikor visszajött a vécéről. Nem feltétlenül a vécében kapta...

\- McGalagony! - szólt figyelmeztetően Ron.

Lucy elkapta a tekintetét Leanne zokogó arcáról és felnézett. A bejárati lépcsőkön valóban McGalagony professzor sietett lefelé a kavargó havas esőben.

\- Hagrid azt mondja, maguk öten látták, mi történt Katie Bellel. Legyenek szívesek, jöjjenek velem az irodámba! Mi van a kezében, Potter?

\- Az, amit Katie megfogott - felelte Harry.

\- Te jó ég... - motyogta döbbenten McGalagony, mikor átvette Harrytől a nyakláncot. - Nem kell, Frics, velem vannak - tette hozzá, mert a gondnok már csoszogott is feléjük, kardként villogtatva Subrosa-szenzorát. - Haladéktalanul vigye fel ezt a nyakláncot Piton professzornak - szólt a gondnoknak -, de vigyázzon, nehogy hozzáérjen!

Lucyék követték McGalagonyt az emeletre, a tanárnő irodájába. Az esőben ázó ablakok zörögtek kereteikben, s a szobából a kandalló tüze se tudta kiűzni a hideget. McGalagony becsukta az ajtót, majd besietett az íróasztala mögé, és szembefordult Harryvel, Lucyval, Ronnal, Hermionéval s a még mindig zokogó Leanne-nel.

\- Nos? - szólt élesen. - Mi történt?

Leanne akadozva és jó néhány sírásszünetet beiktatva elmondta McGalagonynak a történetet: hogy Katie kiment vécére a Három Seprűben, a címzés nélküli csomaggal tért vissza, és furcsán viselkedett; hogy Leanne próbálta meggyőzni, hogy nem okos dolog ismeretlen tárgyak kézbesítését vállalni; hogy a vita végül dulakodássá fajult, és a csomag elszakadt. Mikor Leanne idáig ért a történetben, olyan fékezhetetlen zokogás tört rá, hogy ezután már egy szót se lehetett kihúzni belőle.

\- Jól van - bólintott megenyhülve McGalagony. - Leanne, legyen szíves, menjen fel a gyengélkedőre, és kérjen valami nyugtatószert Madam Pomfreytól.

Miután a lány elhagyta a szobát, McGalagony Lucyékhoz fordult.

\- Mi történt, amikor Katie megérintette a nyakláncot?

\- Felemelkedett a levegőbe - válaszolta a többieket megelőzve Harry. - Azután pedig sikoltozni kezdett, és lezuhant. Tanárnő, beszélhetnék Dumbledore professzorral?

\- Az igazgató úr hétfőig házon kívül van - felelte kissé megütközve McGalagony.

\- Házon kívül? - visszhangozta Harry.

\- Igen, Potter, házon kívül! - emelte fel a hangját a tanárnő. - De nekem is bízvást elmondhat mindent, amit erről a rémes esetről tud.

Harry egy pillanatig habozott, de szemlátomást sikerült megállapodnia önmagával, mert ezt felelte:

\- Úgy gondolom, hogy Draco Malfoy adta azt a nyakláncot Katie-nek.

Ron zavartan vakargatta az orrát; Hermione egyik lábáról a másikra állt, mintha legszívesebben elhúzódna Harrytől. Lucy nem szólt semmit, hanem próbálta összekötni a mai eseményeket a tegnapiakkal.

\- Ez nagyon súlyos vád, Potter - szólt egy hosszú pillanatnyi döbbent hallgatás után McGalagony. - Van rá bizonyítéka?

\- Nincs - felelte Harry -, de... - Azzal beszámolt a beszélgetésről, amit Malfoy Borginnal folytatott a Zsebpiszok közi üzletben.

\- Mikor monológja végére ért, McGalagony kissé értetlenül nézett rá.

\- Malfoy tehát elvitt valamit megjavíttatni a Borgin és Burkesbe?

\- Nem, tanárnő, nem vitte oda, csak azt akarta, hogy Borgin mondja el neki, hogyan kell megjavítani azt a valamit. De nem is ez a lényeg, hanem hogy Malfoy akkor vásárolt is valamit, mégpedig szerintem a nyakláncot...

\- Mikor Malfoy kijött az üzletből, volt nála egy hasonló csomag?

\- Nem, tanárnő... azt mondta Borginnak, hogy őrizze meg neki azt, amit vett...

\- Figyelj, Harry! - szólt közbe Hermione -, Borgin megkérdezte Malfoyt, nem akarja-e rögtön el is vinni azt a valamit, és Malfoy azt felelte, hogy nem, mert...

\- Mert nem akart hozzányúlni, tiszta sor! - vágott közbe mérgesen Harry.

\- Nem fogok végigsétálni vele az utcán - idézte Hermione. - Malfoy ezt mondta, szó szerint.

\- Hát elég furán is nézett volna ki, ha egy nyaklánccal sétál - kotyogott közbe Ron.

\- Jaj, Ron! - sóhajtott fájdalmas képpel Hermione -, a nyaklánc be lett volna csomagolva, hogy ne kelljen hozzáérnie, és elfért volna bármelyik zsebében! Szerintem az a dolog, amit nem akart magával vinni, vagy zajos, vagy nagy méretű. Olyasmi, amivel feltűnést keltett volna az utcán. És különben is - folytatta sietve, mert Harry szemlátomást közbe akart vágni -, mikor bementem a boltba kideríteni, hogy mit tetetett félre Malfoy, láttam a nyakláncot, és megkérdeztem róla Borgint. Ő meg közölte az árát - nem azt mondta, hogy már el van adva vagy ilyesmi...

\- Annyira átlátszó volt a meséd, hogy Borgin kábé öt másodperc alatt rájött, mit akarsz. Persze, hogy nem kötötte az orrodra... Egyébként is Malfoy azóta érte küldhetett...

\- Elég ebből! - vágta el a vitát McGalagony, mielőtt Hermione replikázhatott volna. - Potter, köszönöm, hogy elmondta nekem mindezt, de beláthatja, hogy nem kiálthatjuk ki bűnösnek Mr Malfoyt, pusztán mert járt abban az üzletben, ahonnan a nyaklánc esetleg származik. Ugyanez bizonyára több száz emberről elmondható...

\- Én is ezt mondtam - motyogta Ron.

\- ...és mivel a Roxfortban az idén a legszigorúbb biztonsági óvintézkedéseket léptettük életbe, kizártnak tartom, hogy a láncot észrevétlenül be tudták volna hozni ide...

\- De...

\- ...és mindennek a tetejébe - folytatta minden további ellenérvet elsöpörve McGalagony -, Mr Malfoy ma nem is járt Roxmortsban.

Harrynek leesett az álla és Lucy is felkapta a fejét.

\- Honnan tudja, tanárnő?

\- Onnan, hogy nálam volt büntetőmunkán. Ugyanis két alkalommal nem készítette el az átváltoztatástan házi feladatát. Még egyszer köszönöm, hogy közölte velem a gyanúját, Potter - indult el az ajtó felé McGalagony -, de most fel kell mennem a gyengélkedőre megnézni, hogy van Katie Bell. A viszontlátásra.

Azzal kitárta a dolgozószoba ajtaját, s Lucyék, más választásuk nem lévén, szótlanul távoztak.

\- Vajon kinek kellett volna, hogy Katie továbbítsa a nyakláncot? - tette fel a kérdést Ron, miközben felfelé baktattak a Griffendél-toronyhoz vezető lépcsőn.

\- Halvány fogalmam sincs - felelte Hermione. - Az illetőnek mindenesetre nagy szerencséje volt. Azt a csomagot nem lehetett úgy kinyitni, hogy ne érjen az ember a nyaklánchoz.

\- Egy csomó ember lehetett a címzett - vélekedett Harry. - Például Dumbledore. Tőle szeretnének leginkább megszabadulni a halálfalók. Vagy Lumpsluck... Dumbledore szerint Voldemort be akarta szervezni az öreget, tehát biztos nem örül neki, hogy Dumbledore a maga oldalára állította. Vagy szánhatták...

\- Neked vagy Lucynak is - fejezte be a mondatot Hermione.

\- Nem, nekünk biztos nem - rázta a fejét Harry. - Különben Katie egyszerűen a kezünkbe nyomta volna az utcán. Végig ott mentünk mögötte, miután kijöttünk a Három Seprűből. Mivel Frics mindenkit átvizsgál, egyébként is sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna a Roxforton kívül kézbesíteni a csomagot. Nem is értem, miért akarta Malfoy, hogy Katie felhozza a kastélyba.

Hermione dühösen toppantott.

\- Fogd már fel, hogy Malfoy nem volt Roxmortsban!

Harry nem jött zavarba.

\- Akkor egy cinkosa intézte helyette - fűzte tovább a szót. - Crak vagy Monstro... Jut eszembe, egy másik halálfaló is lehetett! Most, hogy beállt a seregbe, ügyesebb cimborái is vannak, mint a két gorillája...

Ron és Hermione összenézett, és néma egyetértés született köztük abban, hogy semmi értelme tovább vitatkozniuk Harryvel.

\- Lucy, te feltűnően csendben vagy - szólt Hermione. - Melyikünkkel értesz egyet?

\- Miért kellene oldalt választania? - nézett furán Ron Hermionéra. - Lehet egy harmadik véleménye is…

\- Lucy? - hajolt közelebb a lányhoz Harry.

Lucy egészen idáig csendben gondolkodott és tudta, hogy most nagyon óvatosan kell fogalmaznia, hogy ne fogjanak gyanút.

\- Én azt mondom - kezdte lassan -, hogy még mindig túl keveset tudunk ahhoz, hogy Malfoyt gyanúsítsuk. Ez persze nem zárja ki, hogy ő volt - mondta, mielőtt Harry közbevághatott volna -, de jelen pillanatban csak annyi biztos, hogy valaki elég amatőr módon próbált bejuttatni egy átkozott nyakláncot a kastélyba. Lehetett valaki bentről, de kintről is. Ez az eset nem feltétlenül függ össze Malfoy Borginnál tett látogatásával, ha meg igen, nem tudunk eleget, hogy bizonyítani tudjuk. Még mindig csak feltételezéseink vannak, amelyek senkit sem győznének meg.

Szavaira senki se tudott mit mondani, és közben megérkeztek a Kövér Dáma portréja elé.

\- Feketeleves - közölte határozott hangon Hermione.

A festmény utat nyitott nekik, s ők bemásztak a klubhelyiségbe. Ott meglehetősen nagy volt a tömeg, és nedvesruha-szag terjengett. A korai időpont ellenére sokan visszatértek már Roxmortsból, bizonyára a cudar idő miatt. A hangulat viszont nyugodt volt, ami arra utalt, hogy még nem terjedt el Katie balesetének híre.

\- Ha jobban belegondolok, eléggé amatőr merénylet volt - morfondírozott Ron, s közben hanyag mozdulattal kipenderített egy elsőst a kandalló melletti kényelmes karosszékből, hogy ő maga ülhessen bele. - Az átok még csak be se jutott a kastélyba. Egyszerű, de cseppet se nagyszerű trükk volt.

\- Az tény - erősítette meg Hermione, miután finom rúgásokkal eltávolította Ront a székből, és visszatessékelte az elsőst. - Nem volt igazán jól átgondolt terv.

\- Talán úgy ismeritek Malfoyt, mint akinek a gondolkodás az erőssége? - kérdezte Harry.

Erre egyik barátjától se kapott választ.

\- Én elmegyek zuhanyozni - szólt Lucy. - Majd visszajövök.

Valóban vágyott egy jó forró zuhanyra, ugyanakkor egyedül is akart maradni, hogy kigondolja, mit kellene tennie.

Tudta, hogy Malfoy halálfaló. Látta a Sötét Jegyet a karján. Tudta, hogy a fiú fél és kétségbe van esve; tegnap este a tekintete elárulta őt. Ráadásul alig egy nappal azután, hogy találkoztak a Szükség Szobájában, ilyen kísérlet történik. Lucy biztos volt benne, hogy Malfoy áll a dolog mögött, ám ő a próbálkozást nem amatőr húzásnak, hanem elkeseredett cselekedetnek látta. Malfoy annyira meg lehetett rémülve, hogy ilyesmire vetemedett, csakhogy teljesítse Voldemort parancsát, bármi is legyen az.

Mindenképp beszélnie kell vele. Ha Malfoy tovább folytatja ezt, mások is megsérülhetnek, hiszen most is csak a szerencsén múlt, hogy Katie nem halt meg ott helyben. Talán ha jobban megismeri Malfoy indítékait és gondolatait, el tudja érni azt is, hogy elárulja, mit kell tennie.

Ám ezt nem azért akarta, hogy utána feladja, mert azzal nem érne el semmit. Különben is megesküdött, hogy hallgatni fog. De ha meg tudja győzni Malfoyt, hogy ő tud segíteni, talán megakadályozhatja, hogy még egy ilyen támadási kísérlet megtörténjen. És talán a kétségbeesés helyett, amibe Voldemort taszította, reményt is adhat neki, hogy minden jobbra fordul majd.

Lucy, miközben belépett a zuhany alá, eldöntötte, hogy hétfőn, amíg Harry Dumbledore-nál lesz, megkeresi Malfoyt és valahogyan, hosszadalmas munkával a bizalmába férkőzik. Így kettejük közül legalább az egyiküket meg tudja menteni a totális összeomlástól.

* * *

Draco remegve ült az Elrejtett Holmik Szobájában, hátát nekidöntve a csukott volt-nincs szekrénynek és olyannyira félt, mint még soha életében. Nem haladt a szekrénnyel, és a ma küldött lánc sem jutott be a kastélyba. Lelki szemei előtt rémképek milliói váltották egymást, amelyekben anyját látta, ahogy megbüntetik az ő hibájáért.

Ez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy elfelejtette volna, hogy őt magát is megbüntetik, amint hazaér. Megfordult a fejében, hogy itt tölti a karácsonyi szünetet, de az túlságosan gyanús lenne a többi halálfaló szemében. A gyengeségét mutatná. Azt, hogy nem több egy ijedős kisfiúnál. Nem szerezheti meg nekik azt az örömet, hogy gúnyolódjanak a bukásán. Hiszen a küldetése már így is pengeélen táncolt.

Draco átölelte a térdét, miközben oda nézett, ahol tegnap este Lucy Potter állt. Bár a lány megígérte, hogy nem mondja el senkinek a találkozásukat, Draconak azonban ez az egész eggyel több okot adott a félelemre. Egész nap azt várta, mikor veti rá magát Potter, vagy Weasley, vagy egy csapat auror. Ám ezek közül egyik se történt meg, sőt: úgy tűnt, mintha semmit se tudnának arról, hogy Lucy felfedezte halálfalói létét. Ezek szerint a lány megtartotta a szavát és titokban tartotta a találkozást - még azután is, hogy az a nyaklánc megátkozta azt a griffendéles lányt.

Draco nem értette Lucy viselkedését. Semmi oka nem volt rá, hogy megtartsa a szavát, mégis megtette. Elképzelni nem tudta, miért. Hiszen amióta csak ismeri, Draco folyton szenvedést okozott neki és semmi olyat nem tett, ami akár minimális együttérzést is kiválthatott volna belőle. A lány mégsem árulta el… legalábbis eddig.

És Draco hirtelen rájött, hogy bár azt hitte, ismeri, valójában semmit sem tudott Lucy Potterről.


	15. Chapter 13: Tervek

**Chapter 13**

 **Tervek**

Katie-t másnap átszállították a Szent Mungo Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotályba. Addigra már minden roxfortoshoz eljutott az eset híre, bár a részletekről egymásnak ellentmondó verziók keringtek, és minden jel szerint csak Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Leanne tudta, hogy az átkot eredetileg nem is Katie-nek szánták.

\- És persze Malfoy is tudja - osztotta meg a véleményét Harry, de Ron és Hermione továbbra is következetesen süketnek tettették magukat, valahányszor szóba hozta a „Malfoy titokban halálfaló" elméletet.

Ami Lucyt illette, ő továbbra is azt hangoztatta, hogy több bizonyítékra van szükség. Legalábbis a többiek számára. Mivel tudta, hogy ha elmesélni nekik azt, ami történt, Harry nem bírná visszafogni magát, és Malfoy után eredne, inkább a magánnyomozást választotta. Hétfő este, mikor Harry nyolc órára elindult Dumbledore-hoz, Lucy magához vette a Tekergők Térképét és azt hazudva, hogy sétálni megy, elindult megkeresni Malfoyt.

Egy üres folyosón megállva aztán áttanulmányozta a térképet és a fiút végül a hetedik emeleti folyosón találta meg, ahogy egyedül - ami már szokatlan volt - sétált ahhoz a falhoz, ahol a Szükség Szobája nyílt. A lány gyorsan futásnak eredt, miközben a térképen figyelte a fiú helyzetét, ám hirtelen furcsa dologra lett figyelmes: Malfoy eltűnt a térképről.

Ez úgy ledöbbentette, hogy megtorpant. Még soha senkit sem látott eltűnni a térképről. Hová tűnhetett Malfoy? Néhány másodperc után beugrott neki a válasz: biztosan belépett a Szobába, ami nem volt feltűntetve a térképen. Lucy eltette a pergament, majd a falhoz lépve magában elismételte háromszor a kérését:

 _Elrejtett Holmik Szobája… Elrejtett Holmik Szobája… Elrejtett Holmik…_

Nem kellett csalódnia, mivel az ajtó megjelent, ő pedig gyorsan be is lépett. A pálcáját nem vette elő, ami nagy felelőtlenségnek tűnhetett, ugyanakkor valahogy meg kellett mutatnia Malfoynak, hogy nem ártó szándékkal jött.

A sikátorból, ahonnan múltkor a sírást hallotta, most motyogás szűrődött ki. Nagy levegőt vett, majd megkerülte a kitömött trollt, és ott meglátta Malfoyt, ahogy egy papírlapról varázsigéket olvas fel, miközben a szekrény felé int a pálcájával.

Lucy pár pillanatig habozott. Elhatározása, hogy kideríti, mi folyik itt, olyan erős volt, hogy abba bele se gondolt, mekkora őrültséget is csinál. Malfoy most már halálfaló volt, Voldemort csatlósa, vagyis sokkal óvatosabbnak kellett volna lennie. Fegyvertelenül odasétálni hozzá öngyilkosságnak tűnhetett más szemében. Ugyanakkor látta maga előtt a síró fiút, aki teljesen összetörve remegett a padlón. Látványa ösztönös együttérzést váltott ki Lucyból, aki, mivel olyan jól ismerte a kétségbeesést, nem tudta volna magára hagyni őt.

Az egész egy agyrém volt, ez kétségtelen. De Lucy Potter élete sosem volt normális.

Végül minden mindegy alapon megszólalt:

\- Szerintem az a szekrény javíthatatlan.

Malfoy elhallgatott, majd szinte azonnal megpördült és vaktában kilőtt egy átkot. Lucy oldalra lépéssel kikerülte, így az a mögötte álló tárgytoronyba csapódott. Az amúgy is ingatag építmény teteje erre lavina módjára borult le, egyenesen Lucyra. A lány gyorsan kivonta a pálcáját, egy suhintással megállította a rá zuhanó tárgyakat, majd egy újabb intéssel visszarendezte őket úgy, ahogy voltak. Ezután eltette a pálcáját, majd feltette a levegőbe két üres kezét.

\- Fehér zászló, Malfoy. Nem akarok harcolni.

\- Mit akarsz itt? - kérdezte a fiú, még mindig Lucy szívére célozva. A lány nem érzett félelmet a rá szegeződő pálcától.

\- Beszélgetni.

\- Na persze, higgyem is el?

\- Ha nem tűnt volna fel, nincs itt senki más rajtunk kívül. Egyedül jöttem.

\- Hol van Potter?

\- Dolga van.

\- Vízipatkány és a sárvérű?

\- A klubhelyiségben tanulnak - felelte Lucy rezzenéstelen arccal, nagyon igyekezve, hogy ne kapja fel a vizet a sértő szavak miatt.

Az, hogy megőrizte a nyugalmát, láthatóan meggyőzte Malfoyt, hogy tényleg nem harcolni jött, mert lentebb eresztette a pálcáját. Azonban még mindig nem tette el.

\- Jöttél meglesni, mit csinálok? - kérdezte. Szeme gyanakvóan összeszűkült.

\- Nem kell meglesnem, mert tudom - felelte Lucy. - Csak az nem világos, hogy mire kell neked a szekrény. Nyilvánvalóan több van itt a háttérben, különben nem küldetted volna el a nyakláncot Katie-vel…

\- Honnan veszed, hogy én voltam? - szakította félbe Malfoy. Lucy egy villanásnyi félelmet látott szürke szemében.

\- Ne aggódj, senkinek sem mondtam el a gyanúmat, ami amúgy elég szilárd talajon áll. Különben is, ha a találkozásunk után rögtön másnap egy ilyen történik, még egy bolondnak is feltűnne, hogy kapcsolat van a kettő között. Elég egyértelmű volt, hogy az egyik cinkosod adta oda Katie-nek a nyakláncot a Három Seprűben.

\- Mit akarsz ezzel elérni? - kérdezte Malfoy.

\- Tudni akarom, mi volt képes olyan kétségbeesésbe taszítani téged, hogy ilyen rizikós feladatra vállalkoztál. És nem csak feltételezésekre akarok támaszkodni, hanem a te szádból akarom hallani.

\- Hogy utána mehess árulkodni Dumbledore-nak? - mosolyodott el gúnyosan a fiú.

\- Ha nem vetted volna észre, senkinek sem árultam el, hogy találkoztunk. Megeskettél, rémlik? Hallgatni fogok.

\- És mi okod lenne rá?

\- A szavamat adtam, amihez mindig tartom magam; mindegy, kinek tettem ígéretet.

Válasza szemlátomást meglepte Malfoyt, de a döbbenete rövidéletű volt, ugyanis a fiú ezután gúnyosan elnevette magát.

\- A szentéletű Lucy Potter! Te aztán sosem hibázol, mi?

\- Tévedsz, Malfoy - felelte szenvtelen hangon Lucy. - Igenis szoktam hibázni. A legutóbbi hibám a keresztapám életébe került.

Malfoy most elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá és úgy tűnt, nem számított ilyesfajta őszinteségre. Lucy úgy döntött, kihasználja a fiú döbbenetét és folytatja.

\- Nem vagyok tökéletes. Sosem voltam az, mindegy, mit tapasztaltál - fúrta a tekintetét a fiúéba. - Most sem azért jöttem, hogy elmondjam, rossz, amit csinálsz. Azért jöttem, hogy megértsem, mitől estél annyira kétségbe, hogy elküldtél egy megátkozott láncot, pedig tudtad, hogy úgysem fog eljutni a kastélyig. Azért jöttem, hogy megértsem, mi változtatott meg annyira a nyáron, hogy halálfalónak álltál és elfogadtál egy feladatot, amit Voldemort bízott rád.

Malfoy összerezzent a névtől, de Lucy nem törődött vele. Lassan közelebb lépett, így került ki az alkonyi napfénybe, ami besütött az ablakon.

\- Azért jöttem, mert tudom, milyen félelemben élni, és mert meg akarom érteni, te miért félsz.

* * *

Draco agyának egyik fele folyamatosan azt ismételgette, hogy ez csapda, hogy ne higgyen a lány egy szavának se, hogy emelje fel a pálcáját és támadjon. Ám a másik jelen pillanatban átvette az irányítást és hitt Lucynak. Ahogy a lány ott állt, a napfény megcsillant a haján, azt az érzést keltve, mintha ő maga is az alkony része lett volna.

És bár a másik része hitt neki, fel is húzta magát a szavain. Mire észbekapott, már fékevesztett dühvel ordított mindent, ami a nyár eleje óta gyűlt fel benne.

\- Meg akarod érteni? Igen?! Talán akkor kellett volna gondolkodnod, amikor az ostoba bátyáddal börtönbe küldtétek az apámat! Fogalmad sincs, mit okoztatok! A családom megítélése romokban hever, minden, amink volt, egy éjszaka alatt omlott össze! Nincs választásom, érted? Vissza kell állítanom a családom becsületét, rendbe kell hoznom apám hibáit, mielőtt Piton vagy valaki más átveszi a helyét! Az életemen és anyám életén kívül már úgy sincs más vesztenivalóm!

Lucy úgy nézett ki, mint aki a rosszulléttel küszködik. Szemlátomást mélyen érintette, amit a fiú rázúdított haragjában, de Draco még nem végzett.

\- Azt hiszed, megérthetsz? Azt hiszed, tudod, milyen minden nap annak az árnyékában élni, aki az első rossz mozdulatnál végez veled?! És mégsem tudsz elfutni, mert akkor minden egzisztenciádat elveszítenéd, és konkrétan értelmetlenné válna az életed! Te ugyan mitől félhetsz? Az a bolond öreg mindent megtesz, hogy megvédjen, mindenki azért töri magát, hogy a bátyáddal ki ne nyírjátok magatokat, miközben ti újra és újra rohantok a vesztetekbe és mégis mindig megússzátok és hősökként ünnepelnek titeket! Az olyanoknak, mint én, nincs választása! Vagy megtesszük, amit kér, vagy megöl minket és a családunkat! Ebből nincs kiút, szóval feleslegesen strapálod magad és adod itt a szentet…!

Lucy lehunyta a szemét és leszegte a fejét. Dracot annyira meglepte ez a nyíltság a részéről, hogy elakadt a mondat közben. Csak hangosan zihált, miközben várta, hogy a lány mondjon valamit.

\- Azt kérded, mitől félek - szólalt meg aztán Lucy. Mikor felnézett, a tekintete olyan idősnek tűntette fel őt, mintha már évszázadokat élt volna le a földön. - Félek attól, amit tennem kell. Félek attól, hogy egy rossz döntésem miatt elveszítek mindenkit, aki megmaradt nekem. Nem tudom nekik elmondani, egyszerűen nem tudom rájuk tenni ezt a terhet. Egyedül kell cipelnem a félelmeimet, amikkel nem tudok megküzdeni. Vagy megtanulok együtt élni velük, vagy örökre maguk alá temetnek. És jelenleg ők állnak nyerésre.

Draco nem akarta elhinni. Lucy tudta, hogy halálfaló, mégis megosztotta vele azokat a gondolatait, amiket még Potteréknek sem mondott el. Ráadásul azt mondta, hogy fél attól, amit tennie kell. Ezek szerint neki is van valamilyen feladata, amiről tudja, hogy nem képes végrehajtani…?

\- Amikor megláttalak aznap éjszaka - folytatta Lucy -, olyan volt, mintha magamat láttam volna. Tudom, milyen, mikor úgy érzed, minden elveszett és semmi remény nem maradt a számodra...

\- Ugyan honnan tudhatnád? - csúszott ki Draco száján a kérdés, amiről már akkor tudta, hogy nem kellett volna kimondania.

Lucy elfordította a fejét és Draco meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy egy könnycseppet látott megcsillanni a lány szeme sarkában. Ám amikor Lucy megszólalt, a hangja tiszta maradt.

\- Egy nap talán elmesélem. De ahhoz az kell, hogy megbízz bennem.

Mi van? Draco nem nagyon értette; nem épp Lucynak kellett volna megbíznia benne, hogy megossza vele ezt a „titkot"? Miért kell ahhoz Draconak megbíznia Lucyban, hogy megtudja? Mindenesetre a lány szemében nem látott hazugságot. Foglalkozott már annyit legillimenciával és okklumenciával, hogy felismerje, ha meg akarják téveszteni, de Lucy jelenleg igazat beszélt.

\- Ha megesküszöl, hogy senkinek sem beszélsz róla… - motyogta.

Lucy meglepetten felkapta a fejét. Nyilván nem számított rá, hogy Draco mer nyitni felé és ez amúgy magát Dracot is meglepte.

\- Titokban tartom - mondta, majd kinézett az egyik ablakon. A nap már lebukott a horizont mögé, az egyre sötétedő égen már kezdtek megjelenni a csillagok. - Már kezd sötétedni… Harry biztos visszatért már a klubhelyiségbe…

Draco vette a lapot, hogy a lány távozni szeretne.

\- Ha komolyan gondolod, hogy beszélgetni akarsz… - kezdte Draco lassan. - Találkozzunk szombaton éjfélkor a tóparton.

\- Ott leszek - bólintott a lány.

Draco zsebretette a pálcáját, majd Lucyt megkerülve elindult kifelé. Ám hirtelen azt hallotta, hogy a lány utánaszól:

\- Sajnálom… Sajnálom, hogy börtönbe juttattam az apádat.

Draco nem nézett vissza.

\- Igen… én is - suttogta, majd továbbindult a sikátorban.

* * *

Mivel Harry az este nem tudta elmesélni Ronnak és Hermionének a Dumbledore-nál hallottakat, így erre másnap reggel, gyógynövénytanra menet került sor. Lucy kivételesen nem bánta, hogy nem hallhatja, mit csinált Harry; mögöttük lemaradva lépkedett a veteményeskerten át és az estén elmélkedett. Még az időjárás is neki dolgozott: a hétvégi rettenetes szél végre elcsitult és visszatért a furcsa köd, ezért egy kicsit tovább tartott a szokásosnál, mire megtalálták az óra helyszínét.

Nem gondolta volna, hogy sikerül áttörnie Malfoy falát és kicsikarni belőle még egy találkozót. Nem mintha az előző kettőnél olyan sok választása lett volna, de most ő maga javasolta a szombat éjfélt. Lucy örült ennek, ugyanakkor azt nem is sejtette, hogy ilyen mélyen érintette Malfoyt az apja bebörtönzése. Bár Lucy nem szándékosan tette, de azért osztotta Harry véleményét, hogy a világ legalább megtudta, hogy halálfaló volt. Most azonban, hogy hallotta, milyen törést okozott ez Malfoy családjában, csak bűntudatot érzett.

Vagyis közvetve ő maga lett volna az oka, hogy Malfoyból halálfaló lett? A fiú nyilván úgy érezte, ki kell küszöbölnie az apja ejtette csorbát és ezért felelőtlen döntések sorozatát hozta, amiknek most el kell szenvednie a következményeit. Lucy túlságosan jól ismerte ezt az érzést, ezért együtt is tudott érezni a fiúval. Viszont itt volt a probléma: Malfoy úgy hitte, nincs menekvés számára, hogy nincs választása, ezért nyilván nehezen fog teljesen felengedni és beavatni Lucyt a titkaiba.

Ám azt, ami tegnap történt, a lány már félsikernek könyvelte el.

\- Lucy, most már idejöhetsz - szakította ki a gondolataiból Harry az üvegház bejáratánál. Lucy gyorsan csatlakozott hozzájuk, így négyen együtt foglaltak helyet a görcsös morgácstuskók egyike mellett. - Ne haragudj…

\- Semmi baj - szakította félbe Lucy, miközben felhúzta a védőkesztyűjét. - Tényleg semmi baj.

\- Legalább te is mész ma este - biztatta Ron, ám Lucy ekkor elfehéredett; ugyanis A háború művészetét még ki se nyitotta és elvileg azt el kellett olvasnia. Bízott benne, hogy mivel a könyv nem volt hosszú, gyorsan át tudja lapozni majd a találkozó előtt.

\- Na igen - bólintott és védőszemüveget vett fel. - De mesélj te, Hermione, milyen volt Lumpsluck bulija?

\- Jaj, nagyon jó - felelte Hermione. - Persze mindig szónokol egy kicsit a híres extanítványairól, és folyton hízeleg McLaggennek, mert neki olyan jó kapcsolatai vannak, de nagyon finom kaját kaptunk, és bemutatott minket Gwenog Jonesnak.

\- Gwenog Jonesnak? - kerekedett el Ron szeme a védőszemüveg mögött. - Annak a Gwenog Jonesnak? A Holyheadi Hárpiák csapatkapitányának?

\- Igen. Mondjuk, szerintem kicsit el van telve magával a nő, de...

\- Elég volt a szövegelésből! - Bimba professzor szigorú arccal odacsörtetett hozzájuk. - Le vagytok maradva! Már mindenki elkezdte a munkát. Neville-nek meg is van az első terméshüvelye!

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione körülnéztek. Meg is pillantották Neville-t, akinek vérzett a szája, és csúnya karmolások éktelenkedtek az arcán, de a kezében ott szorongatott egy grapefruit nagyságú, visszataszítóan lüktető, zöld valamit.

\- Már kezdjük is, tanárnő! - hadarta Ron, majd mikor Bimba elfordult, halkan hozzátette: - Használnod kellett volna a Dsaudiót, Harry.

\- Nem kellett volna! - csattant fel Hermione. Mindig elfutotta a pulykaméreg, ha a Félvér Herceget vagy a varázslatait emlegették előtte. - Gyertek, kezdjünk már hozzá...

Lámpalázas pillantást vetett barátaira, aztán mind a négyen nagy levegőt vettek, és a görcsös tuskó fölé hajoltak.

A varázsnövény nyomban életre kelt; egy szempillantás alatt hosszú, tüskés indákat eresztett, és csapkodni kezdett velük maga körül. Az egyik indát, amelyik belegabalyodott Hermione hajába, Ron küzdötte le egy metszőollóval. Harry és Lucy nagy nehezen elkaptak két-két indát, és összecsomózták őket. Ekkor a tuskó tetején, a polipkar-ágak szövevényében odúszerű lyuk nyílt meg. Hermione egy pillanatig se habozott: könyékig beledugta a karját, mire a lyuk szorosan rázárult a karjára. Harry, Lucy és Ron teljes erőből tépték-cibálták az indákat, míg végül sikerült újra kinyitniuk a lyukat. Hermione kirántotta a karját, s ott volt a kezében egy ugyanolyan hüvely, mint Neville-é. A tüskés indák abban a minutumban visszahúzódtak, s a görcsös tönk ismét ártatlanul gubbasztott a helyén, akár egy közönséges fatuskó.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy ültetek ilyet a kertembe, ha egyszer lesz saját házam - jegyezte meg Ron, miközben feltolta a homlokára a védőszemüveget, hogy megtörölje verejtékben úszó arcát.

\- Adjatok egy edényt! - kérte Hermione, jó messzire eltartva magától a morgács lüktető termését. Lucy odanyújtott egy tálat, s Hermione undorodva beledobta a hüvelyt.

\- Ne kényeskedjetek, facsarjátok ki! - szólt oda nekik Bimba professzor. - Frissen a legjobb!

\- De mondom a lényeget. - Hermione olyan természetességgel tért vissza az elkezdett beszélgetéshez, mintha bizony nem támadt volna rájuk időközben egy darab fa. - Lumpsluck karácsonyi fogadást akar adni, és ebből már nem tudjátok kihúzni magatokat. Rám bízta, hogy nézzek utána, melyik estétek szabad, hogy mindenképp olyan napon tartsa, amikor ráértek.

Harry kelletlenül felnyögött, míg Lucy nagyon mélyet sóhajtott. Közben Ron a morgácstermés levének kinyerésével próbálkozott: rátenyerelt a golyóbisra, s miközben teljes súlyával ránehezedett, mérgesen odavetette Hermionénak:

\- Ezt a partit is csak a kedvenceinek rendezi Lumpsluck, mi?

\- Igen, csak a Lump Klub tagjainak.

Ebben a pillanatban a termés kiugrott Ron keze alól, nekirepült az üvegház falának, visszapattanva tarkón találta Bimba professzort, és leverte a tanárnő foltos süvegét. Harry és Lucy sietve begyűjtötték a szökevény termést, s mikor visszaértek vele az asztalhoz, Hermione épp ezt mondta Ronnak:

\- Figyelj, nem én találtam ki, hogy Lump Klubnak nevezzék...

\- Lump Klub! - visszhangozta Malfoyhoz méltó gúnyos vigyorral Ron. - Nagyon ciki! Jó szórakozást kívánok a partihoz. Szerintem menjetek együtt McLaggennel, akkor ti lehettek a Lumpkirály és a Lumpkirálynő...

\- Vihetünk magunkkal vendéget - felelte Hermione, akinek valami okból égővörösre gyúlt az arca -, és én téged akartalak elhívni, de ha hülyeségnek tartod az egészet, akkor felejtsd el!

Lucy elejtette az ültetőkanalat, Harry pedig nagyon zavarbaejtően igyekezett minél hangosabban felnyitni a termést. Ron és Hermione tudomást sem vettek róluk.

\- Engem akartál elhívni? - kérdezte hirtelen megjuhászodva Ron.

\- Igen - vágta rá mérgesen Hermione. - De te nyilván jobban szeretnéd, ha McLaggennel mennék...

A beálló csöndben Harry elszántan püfölte a makacs termést az ültetőkanállal, amit Lucy nyomott a kezébe.

\- Nem, nem szeretném - mondta szinte suttogva Ron.

Harry elvétette az ütést: a hüvely helyett a tálat találta el, s az darabokra tört.

\- Reparo!- mondta Lucy gyorsan (és szándékosan hangosan), pálcáját a cserepekre szegezve, mire a tál nyomban összeforrt. A csörömpölés viszont rádöbbentette Ront és Hermionét, hogy a két Potter is jelen van. Hermione elpirult, és gyorsan kutatni kezdett a táskájában A világ húsevő fái című könyv után, hogy kikeresse a morgácstermés kifacsarásának szabályos módját. Ron is zavarban volt kissé, ugyanakkor elégedett arcot vágott.

\- Add csak ide, Harry! - hadarta Hermione. - A könyv azt írja, ki kell szúrni valami hegyessel...

Harry tálastól a lány elé tolta a termést, majd Lucyval és Ronnal felvették védőszemüvegüket, és ismét a tuskó fölé hajoltak.

Nincs ebben semmi meglepő, gondolta Lucy, miközben a hajába gabalyodott tüskés indával viaskodott. Igazság szerint már várta, mikor fogja Hermione megelégelni ezt az állapotot és teszi meg azt a bizonyos lépést a fiú felé; mert tisztán látta, hogy Ron még mindig túl éretlen, hogy felfogja Hermione érzéseit. Erre csak ráerősített ez a párbeszéd, ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy mindketten túl félénkek egymás irányába, hogy lépjenek.

\- Megvagy! - rikkantotta Ron. Egy újabb hüvelyt húzott ki a tönkből, épp mikor Hermionénak sikerült végre felnyitnia az elsőt: a tál megtelt sápadtzöld, férgek módjára nyüzsgő gumókkal.

Az órán többé nem esett több szó Lumpsluck partijáról. Lucy a nap további részében célzottan figyelte barátait, de azokon nem látszott semmiféle változás, épp csak egy árnyalatnyival előzékenyebbek voltak egymáshoz a megszokottnál. Lucy végül arra jutott, hogy ha történni fog köztük valami, arra a parti estéjén, Lumpsluck szobájának félhomályában, a vajsör mámorító hatása alatt kerül majd sor. Addig azonban, neki legalábbis, égetőbb problémákkal kellett foglalkoznia.

Vacsora után elrejtőzött az ágyfüggönyök mögé Szun-ce könyvével és indulásig olvasta. Ahhoz képest, hogy tele volt kínai példákkal, amiket nem értett, és hogy Hermionét megszégyenítő gyorsasággal rágta át magát rajta, egész sok mindent fogott fel belőle. Első olvasás után már látta, hogy Dumbledore miért mondta, hogy ez a könyv még ma is hasznos, Lucy ugyanis jó pár sémát fedezett fel a leírtakból, amelyeket Voldemort is követett. A baj csak az volt, hogy amint elindult a kőszörny felé, minden kiment a fejéből, amit olvasott.

Nyolc órakkor megjelent Dumbledore irodájánál. Bekopogott, majd kiszólt egy hang, hogy beléphet. Dumbledore-t az íróasztala mögött találta - a varázsló fáradtnak tűnt, a keze változatlanul fekete volt, mindazonáltal mosolyogva intett Lucynak, hogy üljön le. Az íróasztalon egy felállított sakk-készlet pihent, használatra készen.

\- Nem unatkoztál, amíg távol voltam - szólt Dumbledore. - Hallottam, hogy szemtanúja voltál Katie balesetének.

\- Igen, uram. Hogy van Katie?

\- Még mindig nagyon rosszul, pedig azt kell mondanom, szerencsésen megúszta a dolgot. A bőrének csak egy egészen apró része ért hozzá a nyaklánchoz: volt egy kicsiny lyuk a kesztyűjén. Ha felveszi a láncot, vagy ha csak megfogja csupasz kézzel, meghalt volna, talán ott helyben. Szerencsére Piton professzornak sikerült megakadályoznia az átok gyors szétszóródását Katie testében, a Szent Mungó gyógyítói pedig óránként beszámolnak nekem Katie állapotáról és bízom benne, hogy idővel teljesen felépül.

\- Szabad kérdeznem, hol járt a hétvégén, uram? - kérdezte Lucy, mire az egyik képlakó, Phineas Nigellus, Sirius ük-ükapja rosszallóan felszisszent.

\- Sajnos attól tartok, hogy ezt nem árulhatom el neked - csóválta a fejét Dumbledore. - És pillanatnyilag inkább a mai óránk foglalkoztat.

Lucy nem erőltette tovább a témát és inkább a sakk-készletre fordította a figyelmét.

\- És… azt szabad tudnom, hogy ez a sakktábla miért van itt?

\- Természetesen, hiszen ezzel fogunk foglalkozni - mosolygott Dumbledore.

\- Sakkozni fogunk? - lepődött meg Lucy.

\- Így van. A sakk logikára, stratégiára és előre gondolkodásra tanít minket, a varázslósakk pedig túl is mutat ezen azzal, hogy a bábuk élnek és meg kell tanulnunk érvényesíteni az akaratunkat, hogy eredményesen játszhassunk. A legtöbben azért játsszák, hogy hadvezérnek képzelhessék magukat és nem is gondolkodnak el azon, hogy ez a játék tényleg megtanít minket arra, hogyan vívjunk meg egy háborút.

 _Akkor Ron sokkal eredményesebb hadvezér lehetne, mint én_ , gondolta Lucy, aki sosem szerette a varázslósakkot.

\- Nos, Lucy: elolvastad a könyvet, amit adtam?

\- Igen, bár nem sokat fogtam fel belőle - ismerte be kelletlenül Lucy.

\- Akkor, mielőtt elkezdünk játszani, segítek megérteni a benne leírtakat. Először is, szerinted mikor lesz valakiből jó hadvezér?

Lucy igyekezett felidézni valamit a könyvből, de amilyen rohamtempóban áthaladt rajta, nyilván nem ragadt meg benne semmi. Emiatt megpróbált a saját véleményéből megformálni valami válaszszerűséget.

\- Ha ismeri önmagát és az ellenségét is - kezdte lassan. - Ha tudja, mik a gyengeségei és azokból előnyt kovácsol azáltal, hogy felkészíti magát a vereségre, aztán megvárja, amíg az ellensége alkalmat nyújt neki arra, hogy legyőzhesse. Ha a seregétől, mint egy egységtől várja a nagy erőt és nem az egyénektől, akik benne harcolnak. Aki képes az alkalmazkodásra és nem a megszokottban keresi a győzelmet, hanem a változó körülményeket használja ki úgy, hogy az neki jó legyen…

Elhallgatott, mert azt vette észre, hogy Dumbledore úgy bámulja őt, mintha most látná először igazán. Átható kék tekintetét az övébe fúrta, mintha a lelkében akarna olvasni.

\- Ezeket a tanácsokat a könyvből idézted vagy magadtól találtad ki?

Lucy nem tudta, itt mi lenne a helyes válasz, ezért inkább az igazat mondta.

\- Öhm… be kell vallanom, uram, hogy nem sok maradt meg a könyvből, emiatt… hát, javarészt saját kútfőből raktam össze…

Arra számított, hogy Dumbledore leszidja majd, ehelyett az igazgató elnevette magát.

\- És még azt kérdezted, miért hiszem azt, hogy tökéletes utódom leszel - mondta. - A moráljaid és az erkölcsöd is a helyén van. Amin dolgozni fogunk, az innentől kezdve már puszta stratégia lesz. Mivel állításod szerint nem nagyon olvastad át a könyvet, ezért arra szeretnélek kérni, hogy a következő alkalomra - és ezt kérlek, vedd komolyan - nézd át még egyszer és próbáld felfedezni a sémát Voldemort cselekedeteiben.

\- Rendben, professzor úr - bólogatott bőszen Lucy.

\- Akkor kezdjünk is neki a játéknak - tolta előrébb a táblát Dumbledore. - Most úgy fogok játszani, ahogy Voldemort cselekszik a valóságban. Próbáld meg előre kitalálni a lépéseimet és úgy alakítani a meccset, hogy az a te javadat szolgálja.

Lucy mélyet sóhajtott, és a táblára meredt. Azon teljes nyugalomban, olyan mozdulatlanul álltak fel egymással szemben a bábuk, mintha mugli készletből származtak volna. Ő volt a világossal, Dumbledore pedig a sötéttel, vagyis neki kellett kezdenie.

Lucy csak úgy random előreküldte az egyik gyalogot. Dumbledore olyan gyorsan hozta ki erre az egyik huszárját, hogy Lucynak felfogni sem volt ideje. Hiába tett meg minden tőle telhetőt, az igazgató láthatóan előre tudta a mozdulatait, mert már azelőtt elkezdte mondani az utasításait, mielőtt a lány befejezte volna a sajátjait. Ráadásul a bábuk, megérezve határozatlanságát, egymásnak ellentmondásos tanácsokkal traktálták. Ennek eredményeképp alig negyed óra alatt vereséget szenvedett.

\- Úgy fogod fel, mintha ez csak sakk lenne - mondta Dumbledore, ahogy egy pálcaintéssel visszacsinálta a táblát. - Pedig valójában Voldemort mozdulatai eléggé kiszámíthatók. Mit csinál most a valóságban?

\- Öhm… - gondolkodott Lucy. - Megpróbál meggyengíteni minket.

\- Pontosan. És hogyan teszi ezt?

\- Hát… először megölette S-Siriust… - Lucy csak nagy nehézségek árán tudta rávenni magát, hogy kimondja keresztapja nevét. - Aztán Emmeline Vance-t és Amelia Bonest…

\- Vagyis a számára veszélyesnek titulált embereket - magyarázta Dumbledore. - Sirius már az első háborúban is sok borsot tört az orra alá, így ott a bosszút is figyelembe vehetjük. Te nem tudhattad, de Emmeline Vance gyakran kémkedett a Rendnek és gyakran volt összekötő az embereink között. Amelia Bones pedig, mivel a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály vezetője volt, kulcsfontosságú szerepet játszott a minisztérium Voldemort üldözésében.

\- Ha visszaemlékszel - dőlt előre Dumbledore és most manuálisan kezdte mozgatni a bábukat -, először a huszárral léptem. Ez jelképezte Bellatrixot, ahogy a te huszárod, Sirius életére tör. Ezután a gyalogokat úgy mozgattam, hogy a bástyádat kikényszerítsem a sarokból, ezáltal a királlyal kiüthessem; vagyis Voldemort meggyilkolta Amelia Bonest. Közben levettem a másik huszárodat is, ami azt jelentette, hogy a halálfalók végeztek Emmeline Vance-szal.

Így, hogy Dumbledore elmagyarázta, valóban logikusnak tűnt a dolog. Lucy kezdte egyre rosszabbul érezni magát, amiért olyan csúfosan leszerepelt.

\- És ezek csak az eddig végrehajtott cselekedetei voltak - folytatta Dumbledore. - Utána, ha megfigyelted, csak arra törekedtem, hogy megosszam az erőidet és egyenként szedjem le a figuráidat. Ahogy tapasztalni fogod, Voldemortnak ugyanez a célja. Éket akar majd verni közénk és a minisztérium közé, hogy ne egyesült erővel üldözzük őt. Az előző alkalommal már majdnem sikerült is neki átvennie a hatalmat, de ekkor hallott a jóslatról, így ez nem következett be. Ám most is ugyanez a célja. És ha a minisztérium a kezébe kerül, onnantól nyíltan vadászhat majd rátok.

Lucy csak bólintani tudott. Olyan nehezen tudta ezt elképzelni, mégis megvolt az esély rá, hiszen Voldemort napról napra erősödött. A dementorai kiszívták az életkedvet a levegőből, a minisztérium kétségbeesetten próbálja uralni a helyzetet, ugyanakkor egyértelműen látszott, hogy egyre kisebb az esélye ellene.

\- Nagyon csendben vagy - jegyezte meg Dumbledore.

\- Csak gondolkoztam… - mondta Lucy. - Mennyi esélyem lesz feltartóztatnom őt, ha átvette a hatalmat a minisztériumban?

\- Sajnos nem sok - ismerte be Dumbledore. - Ugyanakkor ha ez bekövetkezik, neked nem az lesz a dolgod, hogy visszafoglald. Ekkora túlerő ellen csak a halálba vezetnéd azokat, akik az oldaladon harcolnak.

\- Világos - bólintott a lány. - A reményre kell alapoznom. A kitartásra és a szimbolikámra. Fent kell tartanom a morált, amíg Harry Voldemort elpusztításán dolgozik.

\- Pontosan - biccentett elismerően Dumbledore. - A következő órán szintén lejátszunk majd egy menetet. Addig tanulmányozd A háború művészetét és találd ki, hogyan érvényesítsd az akaratodat a figuráid között. A mai vereséged azon is múlt, hogy sokszor hagytad magad elbizonytalanítani és a bábuid nem akartak követni. A való életben is lesznek olyanok, akik ellenállnak majd neked, akik akadékoskodnak, noha egyetértenek a nézeteiddel. Meg kell tanulnod rájuk is hatni és elérni, hogy komolyan vegyenek.

\- No, de hogy ne kudarccal zárjuk a mai óránkat - Dumbledore egy pálcaintésére a sakk-készlet összepakolta magát -, ismételjünk egy kicsit. Gyakoroltad a pálca nélküli mágiát?

\- Igen - felelte Lucy. - Már egy könyvet is fel tudok emelni.

\- Ha nem bánod, szeretnélek arra kérni, hogy mutasd meg… mondjuk, ezen itt - emelte le Dumbledore az asztalán pihenő könyvkupac tetején lévő, eléggé vaskos kötetet és letette maga elé.

Lucy lehunyta a szemét, majd kinyitotta és azt képzelte, hogy a kezével megragadja a könyvet és felemeli. Már a karját sem kellett teljesen kinyújtania, elég volt csak a kézfejét maga elé emelnie. A könyv most is első próbálkozásra a levegőbe emelkedett és bár Lucy homlokán gyöngyözött az izzadtság a koncentrálástól, de azért körberöptette a könyvet a kerek irodában, mielőtt visszaengedte volna az asztalra.

\- Nagyszerű! - mosolygott kedélyesen Dumbledore. - Remélem, nem terhelted túl magad gyakorlás közben.

\- Nem - vágta rá Lucy, és még csak nem is hazudott… nagyot. De azt Dumledore-nak nem kell tudnia, hogy egyszer olyan sokat gyakorolt, hogy teljesen kiütötte magát az éjszakára.

Dumbledore tekintete elárulta, hogy átlátott a hazugságon, de nem kérdezett rá többször.

\- További feladatod lesz, hogy gyakorold a levitálást és ma egy új bűbájjal is elkezdünk foglalkozni, ez pedig az Alohomora. Ez teljesen más stílusú, mint a lebegtetés, mert ott viszonylag egyszerűen el tudtad képzelni, ahogy felemeled a tárgyat, amit akartál. Ám itt…

\- Uram - szakította félbe Lucy. - Megpróbálhatom? Egyszer sikerült begyűjtő-bűbájjal visszahívnom a kezembe a pálcámat és kíváncsi vagyok, hogy vajon menne-e a varázslat a nyitó-bűbájjal is.

Dumbledore csodálkozva felvonta a szemöldökét, de utána kedélyesen elmosolyodott.

\- Hát persze, Lucy.

Azzal kitett az asztalra egy lezárt lakatot és hátradőlt, mintegy jelezve, hogy türelmesen várja a produkciót. Lucy mély levegőt vett, majd kinyújtotta kezét a lakat felé.

\- Alohomora!

Semmi sem történt. Lucy értetlenül meredt a kezére, majd megismételte a varázsigét. Most sem történt semmi. Hallotta, hogy Phineas Nigellus gúnyosan nevet, de Dumbledore egy szigorú pillantással elhallgattatta.

\- Ezt nem értem - vörösödött el Lucy arca a szégyentől. - A begyűjtő-bűbáj működött…

\- Miért nem próbálod meg azt? - mosolygott jóindulatúan Dumbledore.

Lucy pár pillanatig az igazgatóra szegezte a tekintetét, majd újra a lakat felé nyúlt.

\- Invito!

A lakat azonnal beleugrott a tenyerébe, belefojtva Phineasba a gúnyos kuncogást.

\- A nyitó-bűbáj kicsit más, mint a többi ilyen egyszerű kis varázslat - magyarázta Dumbledore. - Itt egy komplex szerkezetet kell mozgásba hoznod, méghozzá annak belsejében és anélkül, hogy a lakat akár egy centit is mozdulna. Próbáld meg a varázserődet a lakatba mélyeszteni, és akkor használni a varázsigét.

Lucy visszatette a lakatot az asztal közepére, majd ismét kinyújtotta a kezét. Ezúttal azonban nem kapkodta el, hanem gondolatban kinyúlt a lakat felé, majd amikor érezte, hogy megfogta és belesüllyesztette az erejét, akkor mondta ki a varázsigét:

\- Alohomora!

Kattant a zár és a lakat már nyitva feküdt az asztal közepén. Lucy kifújta a bent tartott levegőt és szinte belesüllyedt a székébe.

\- Azt hiszem, jobb, ha ezt most abbahagyjuk - szólt Dumbledore. - A házi feladatod most sem más, mint ezelőtt, de a levitáción kívül most már a nyitó-bűbájt is gyakorolnod kell. Ezen felül olvasd el alaposan A háború művészetét, hogy következőnek eredményesebb lehess a sakkban.

\- Igen, uram - bólintott Lucy, de az inkább hasonlított fejrándításra.

\- Mivel attól félek, hogy hosszú ideig nem találkozunk, ezért kapsz tőlem valamit. - Dumbledore egy kis jegyzetfüzetecskét nyújtott át a lánynak, amin ismerős, szálkás betűkkel állt a következő:

 _1) Wingardium leviosa  
_ _2) Alohomora  
3)  
4)_

És még így folytatódott tovább a sorszámozás, amik mellett nem volt semmi.

\- Ezek azok a varázslatok, amelyeket, ha odáig eljutsz, végre tudsz majd hajtani pálca nélkül is - magyarázta Dumbledore. - Csak akkor fedi fel a következőt, amikor az éppen aktuálisat már tökéletesen tudod. Magam bűvöltem meg a füzetet, úgyhogy ne is próbálkozz azzal, hogy előre dolgozol, így siettetve a fejlődésed. A következő órán a sakkjátszmát követően egy új varázslatot tanítok majd neked, amit remélem, sosem kell majd használnod.

Dumbledore ezzel a végszóval bocsátotta el Lucyt, aki a visszaúton végig az igazgató utolsó mondatán rágódott.


	16. Chapter 14: Holdfényes séta

**Chapter 14**

 **Holdfényes séta**

Lucy nem emlékezett rá, mikor volt utoljára ennyire izgatott egy találkozó miatt. Talán akkor, mikor Harryre várt tizenegy éves korában az Abszol úton, de az teljesen más volt. Tudta, hogy a kezdet nehéz lesz, de abban is biztos volt, hogy remekül kijönnek majd Harryvel és láss csodát - azóta elválaszthatatlanok voltak.

Draco Malfoy azonban egészen más tészta volt. A régi nézeteltéréseik nem tették épp megfelelővé a környezetet az ismerkedéshez és valószínűleg a fiú sem fogja majd olyan könnyen elhinni, hogy Lucynak hirtelen megszűnt minden előítélete vele kapcsolatban. Őszintén szólva maga Lucy sem tudta, hogyan és miért nem látta már azt a fiút, akit eddig ismerni vélt. A szombati napig azonban elégszer rágta át már magát ezen a kérdésen ahhoz, hogy ne érdekelje többé. Ugyanis egy sokkal égetőbb gonddal kellett foglalkoznia.

Mi a merlini fészkes fenéről fog ő beszélgetni Malfoyjal?!

Az addig oké, hogy rávette Malfoyt, hogy ne zárkózzon el teljesen és találkozzon vele, de mégis mit mondjon neki? Hogyan érhetné el, hogy a fiú beavassa a titkaiba? Az szinte biztos volt, hogy most még nem fog megnyílni neki, de akkor is fel kellene oldania őt valamivel. De mégis hogyan? Nem tud vicceket mesélni, mint Fred és George, és nem bolondozhat vele kedvére, hiszen Malfoy egyáltalán nem ismeri őt.

Megint valami olyanba vágott bele, amit egyáltalán nem gondolt át. Ez annyira jellemző volt rá.

Idegessége és izgatottsága a körülötte lévőknek is feltűnt, aminek egyáltalán nem örült. Harry megjegyezte, hogy sokkal több szín van az arcában, mint eddig, Ron elvétve megsúgta neki, hogy mintha vidámabbnak tűnne… Hermione volt azonban a legrosszabb. Lucy látni vélte, hogy Hermione néha olyan somolyogva nézett rá, mint amikor szóba szokta hozni Fredet és ez kicsit sem volt bíztató. De hogy mennyire nem, arra Lucy szombat este jött rá.

A lány úgy próbálta egész nap elterelni a gondolatait, hogy a pálca nélküli mágiát gyakorolta, amikor egyedül volt a szobájában. A lakatot már egész sokszor ki tudta nyitni, de a következő varázslat még mindig nem akarta felfedni magát. Egy idő után elunta ezt és olvasni kezdte A háború művészetét. Vacsoráig azt böngészte szabad perceiben és még jegyzeteket is készített, hogy később tudjon mit mondani Dumbledore-nak. Azzal azonban nem számolt, hogy ezzel mennyire felhívja a többiek figyelmét arra, hogy készül valamire.

Mikor csatlakozott Harryékhez a klubhelyiségben, már tudta, hogy rossz stratégiát választott, de igyekezett természetesen viselkedni és Ronnal versengve szidni Pitont a rengeteg házi feladat miatt. A vacsora elején a kviddicsről és a közeledő első meccsről beszéltek, valamint arról, hogy Lucynak lassan kellene Katie helyére keresnie valakit. Ám a főétel végére Hermione nem bírta tovább visszafogni magát.

\- Mond csak, Lucy, mit tervezel ma estére?

\- Semmit, miért? - felelte Lucy a lehető legtermészetesebb hangján. Hermionét azonban nem tudta megtéveszteni.

\- Rendben, csináljuk azt, hogy tízszer megkérdeztem, te pedig tízszer kitértél a válasz elől. Elárulod, mitől voltál annyira izgatott egész héten?

Lucy lopva a fiúkra pillantott. Ron tömte magába a melaszos tortát, de látszott a szemén, hogy érdeklődve hallgatózik. Harry épp egy kupa töklevet kortyolgatott, de ő is feszülten fülelt a beszélgetésre.

\- Miért gondolod, hogy bármit is terveznék? - kérdezte óvatosan.

\- Csak úgy nem javul meg egyik napról a másikra a hangulatod. Hétfőn még borzalmasan voltál, de azóta egyre jobban kivirultál. - Hermione közelebb hajolt, arcán azzal a somolygással, amit Lucy ki nem állhatott. - Csak nem találkozol valakivel?

\- Ugyan kivel találkoznék? - tárta szét a karját Lucy, kicsit rájátszva a szerepére. - Ha nem vetted volna észre, az egész napomat veletek vagy a hálószobában töltöttem.

\- Baglyon keresztül is meg lehet beszélni találkozót - mutatott rá a tényre Hermione. - Az ágyfüggönyödet elhúztad, így nem láttam, mit csináltál pontosan.

\- Gyakoroltam - felelte Lucy. - Azt, amit Dumbledore feladott. Senki sem láthatja, ezért rejtőztem el.

Abban bízott, hogy az adu ászaként bevetett gyakorlás majd csillapítja Hermione kíváncsiságát, de csalódottan látta, hogy barátnője még mindig izgatottan somolyogva meredt rá.

\- Persze, lehet - hagyta rá. - De a gyakorlás soha korábban nem dobott fel ennyire. Szóval, halljam.

\- Nem tudom, mit vársz tőlem. Mondtam, hogy nem találkozom senkivel.

Hermione néhány pillanatig a szemébe bámult. Hirtelen - és Lucy nagy ijedtségére - felragyogott a szeme.

\- Csak nem randid van egy szerencsés fiúval?

Ron félrenyelte a falatot, Harry visszaköpte a kupába a töklevet, Lucynak pedig elakadt a lélegzete. Ugyanis csak ezután a mondat után döbbent rá, hogy egész héten úgy izgult a találkozója miatt, mintha tényleg randija lenne. Ráadásul Malfoyjal…

Ez meg hogy a fészkes fenébe juthatott eszébe ilyen kontextusban?!

\- Elvörösödtél! - nyugtázta elégedetten Hermione, örülve, hogy (valamilyen szinten) igaza van. - Szóval tényleg randid lesz! Nem értem, miért kell eltitkolnod előlünk, szívesen megismerkednénk azzal a fiúval…

\- Micsoda?! - hápogott Ron felháborodottan. - Milyen fiú?

\- Ki az? - kérdezte Harry is ugyanolyan hangnemben.

Kezdett nagyon rossz irányba elmenni az egész, így Lucynak sürgősen le kellett állítania kombináló barátait.

\- Nem, nem, nem! - rázta a fejét idegesen. - Nincs semmilyen randi, nincs semmilyen fiú! Túlgondoljátok az egészet!

\- Ne tagadd le! - szólt rá Harry. - Olyan vörös a fejed, mint a hajad. Na halljam, ki az a fiú?

\- Merlin segíts! - temette a tenyerébe az arcát Lucy. - Nincs randim, fogjátok már fel! Nem is tetszik senki…

\- Akkor nem jöttél volna ennyire zavarba - mutatott rá a dologra Hermione.

\- Ajj, hagyjatok már!

\- Ha valamelyik mardekáros… - kezdte füstölögve Ron, de Lucy félbeszakította.

\- Mit akarnék én bármilyen mardekárostól?

A lány most már tényleg kezdett megijedni, hogy a hangja teljesen elárulja, de szerencsére a többiek felháborodottnak hallották ijedt kérdését. Ráadásul az is rendkívül zavarta, hogy tényleg úgy titkolózik, mintha titkos randija lenne, pedig erről szó sem volt. Az egész találkozó Malfoyjal csak a nyomozás része, nincs miért zavarban lennie.

De akkor miért vörösödött el?

\- Ron, egy mardekáros fiúra gondolni már tőled is sok - szúrt oda a fiúnak Hermione. - Az is lehet, hogy valaki a Roxforton kívülről. Talán épp…

\- Szóba ne hozd Fredet, mert akkor azonnal itt hagylak titeket! - fenyegetőzött Lucy és azonnal el is múlt a zavara. Ez a dolog Freddel inkább idegesítette, hiszen számtalanszor elmondta már, hogyan is érez a fiú iránt.

\- Akkor valaki a suliból - találgatott Harry kicsit sem nyugodtabban. - Melyik házba jár?

\- Hermione, ezért még kinyírlak - nézett szúrósan barátnőjére Lucy, aki igyekezett ártatlan arcot vágni, de nem tudta elrejteni diadalittas mosolygását. - Fektessük le egyszer és mindenkorra. Nincs - semmilyen - titkos - randim. Nem tetszik senki, sem a suliban, sem azon kívül. Szóval ejtsétek a témát, mert nincs mit találgatni. Jó éjszakát!

Azzal felállt és kicsörtetett a nagyteremből.

* * *

Draco egyáltalán nem akart így érezni, nem akart ennyire izgulni, nem akarta, hogy megint minden este Lucy arcával aludjon el. És mégis így történt.

Ahogy az ágyában fekve szinte percenként rápillantott a karórájára, hogy nézze, mikor jön az éjfél, csak átkozni tudta magát. Azt hitte, már rég maga mögött hagyta ezt. Nem törődhet Lucy Potterrel, nem foglalkozhat vele, nem… A fenébe, minek javasolta ezt egyáltalán? Teljesen elment az esze? Lucy az ellensége, az, aki börtönbe juttatta az apját, aki…

…aki bocsánatot kért. Az a lány képes volt bocsánatot kérni; ráadásul úgy tűnt, hogy tényleg őszintén sajnálja a dolgot. Draco álszentségnek hitte, de Lucy hangja nem erről árulkodott. Ráadásul a legilimenciával való gyakorlás után már simán látta, ki hazudik és ki nem, Lucy pedig végig őszinte volt.

Ám ezzel úgy összezavarta Dracot, ahogy korábban soha.

Egész héten a lány viselkedésén agyalt. Órákon, szünetekben, este, és akkor is, mikor a szekrénnyel kellett volna foglalkoznia. Néha azon kapta magát, hogy bájitaltanon vagy sötét varázslatok kivédésén Lucyt bámulja, ahogy feszülten koncentrál a bájitalára vagy úgy hárítja Granger támadásait nonverbálisan, mintha csak egy legyet hessegetne el. Ám a legfurcsább az volt, hogy az ilyen alkalmakkor néha találkozott a tekintetük és ilyenkor szinte mindig Lucy volt az, aki félrerántotta a fejét. Ha jól emlékezett, eddig soha nem volt olyan, hogy Lucy ennyire figyelt volna rá. Még akkor sem, mikor gyűlölte. Most pedig mintha egyenesen zavarba jött volna, és Draconak ötlete se volt, miért.

Ahogy az óra háromnegyed tizenkettőt ütött, Draco halkan kimászott az ágyából, kiábrándító-bűbájt szórt magára és elindult lefelé a klubhelyiségbe. Ott szerencsére senki sem tartózkodott, a kandallóban is már csak parázslott a tűz. Draco végigosont a pincerendszeren, ügyelve, nehogy véletlenül összefusson Pitonnal (aki mintha követte volna őt mindenhová), majd a tölgyfaajtón át kilépett a holdfényes parkba.

Eddig egyetlen egyszer járt a kastélyon kívül sötétedés után és az élmény nem tartozott a legkedvesebb emlékei közé. Talán ezért lepődött meg annyira, hogy mennyire békés volt a birtok éjszaka. Még a Tiltott Rengeteg felől sem lehetett hallani semmilyen zajt, csak a fák levelei zörögtek, mikor egy gyenge fuvallat végigsöpört rajtuk. A telihold fénye megtört a tó nyugodt víztükrén, amitől Draco úgy érezte, mintha az egész kis gyémántokból állt volna.

Mikor a tópartra ért és körülnézett, Draco kicsit megkönnyebbülten állapította meg, hogy Lucy még nincs itt. Bár még csak tíz perc hiányzott az éjfélhez, így a lány sem volt késésben. Ráadásul neki a Griffendél-toronyból kellett lejönnie, vagyis eleve hosszabb úton, ahol nagyobb eséllyel kaphatták el. Draco azért még így is feszülten szorongatta kezében a pálcáját és minden neszre összerezzent. Ám az éjszaka most nyugodt volt.

Elérkezett az éjfél, aztán el is múlt, de Lucy még mindig nem volt sehol. Draco kezdte teljesen szerencsétlennek érezni magát. Hát persze, hogy a lány felültette. Miért is lepődött meg rajta? Eleve számítania kellett volna rá. De akkor miért volt olyan erőszakos? Miért akart mindenáron kicsikarni egy találkozót, ha nem akart eljönni.

 _Csapda_ , suttogta egy hang Draco fejében, mire a fiú szíve a torkába ugrott. Ebben a pillanatban pedig megzörrent mögötte a fű, mintha valaki futott volna felé. Megpördült a tengelye körül és már emelte a pálcáját, de ekkor egy hang a semmiből így szólt:

\- Ne haragudj, hogy késtem, de Hermione feltartott, aztán a tanárok is sűrűbben járőrőznek, mint eddig, így nehezen jutottam le.

Draco körbe-körbe forgolódott, de nem látta a hang gazdáját. Abban viszont biztos volt, hogy a lány látja őt; különösen azután, hogy hirtelen azt érezte, mintha jeget öntöttek volna a tarkójára és hamarosan újra láthatóvá vált.

\- A kiábrándító-bűbájodon még dolgoznod kell - jelent meg a semmiből Lucy. Draco még a körvonalait sem látta, ahogy a kiábrándításnál kellett volna: a lány teljesen egybeolvadt a környezetével.

\- Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy csapdába csaltál - engedett egy kicsit feszült testtartásán, de azért még mindig éberen figyelte a környezetét.

\- Tudom, és sajnálom - szabadkozott Lucy. - Szerettem volna elkerülni ezt, de Hermione néha tényleg az agyamra tud menni, és ha nem állítom le, akkor hónapokig hallgathatom.

Draconak két dolog tűnt fel. Egyrészt, hogy Lucy úgy mentegetőzött a késés miatt, mintha régi jóbarátok lettek volna. Másrészt meg úgy beszélt Grangerről, mintha az idegesítő nővére lett volna.

\- Miért volt még ébren Granger egyáltalán? - kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Draco.

\- A fejébe vette, hogy nekem most titkos randim van és mindenképp ki akarta szedni belőlem, hogy ki az, akivel találkozom - legyintett Lucy nemtörődöm stílusban.

Draco fülig vörösödött és utálta is magát érte. Lucy szavainak nem lett volna szabad ilyen hatást kiváltaniuk belőle. Hálát adott az égnek, hogy a hold a háta mögül sütött, így valamennyire az árnyékban maradt vörös arca.

\- Csak úgy volt hajlandó elengedni, hogy ráhagytam a dolgot és megeskettem, hogy Harrynek és Ronnak nem szól és segít nekem falazni - folytatta Lucy. - Ha azt az érzetet keltem, hogy tényleg fontos és titkos, akkor elhiszi, és nem kérdezősködik. Beéri azzal, hogy benne jobban bízom, mint a fiúkban. De ne aggódj, nem szóltam rólad semmit. Azt hiszi, hogy valamelyik iskolatársammal találkozom, aki véletlenül sem mardekáros.

Hát persze, hogy ezt hazudta. Miért is vallaná be, hogy mardekárossal találkozik? Azzal tönkre is tenné a megítélését és a hírnevét. Hát ha még az is kiderülne, hogy halálfaló…

\- Mondjuk, ez abból a szempontból jó, hogy a későbbi találkozóinkra is falazni fog nekem és talán még alibit is ad Harryék előtt. Mármint, ha lesznek későbbi találkozók…

Lucy hirtelen zavarba jött és lesütötte a szemét. Beletúrt a hajába és bocsánatkérően nézett Dracora.

\- Ne haragudj, össze-vissza beszélek. Csak az van, hogy… nagyon ideges voltam egész héten - vallotta be, mire Draconak megdobbant a szíve. A fenébe már, hogy még mindig ekkora hatással van rá a lány néhány szava! - Biztosra vettem, hogy feszült leszel, mert nem bízol bennem, ezért végig azon törtem a fejem, hogyan oldhatnám a hangulatot… És ilyenkor, ha zavart vagy izgatott vagyok, hülyeségeket beszélek…

Csacsogó, zavart, szétszórt. Draconak annyira új és ismeretlen volt Lucy ezen oldala, hogy nem is tudott reagálni rá. Úgy volt, ahogy a lány mondta, tényleg nem bízott benne. Óvatosan kinyúlt felé legilimenciával, hogy megtudja, valóban vár-e rá valamilyen csapda vagy hasonló.

Lucy szeme elkerekedett, Draco pedig enyhe ellenállásba ütközött a lány elméjének határán. Könnyedén át tudta volna törni, ha Lucy nem kérdezi a következőt:

\- Te mióta értesz a legilimenciához?

Draco úgy meglepődött, hogy elvesztette a koncentrációját.

\- Te honnan tudod, mi az? - kérdezett vissza.

Lucy néhány pillanatig mérlegelt, majd válaszolt.

\- Tavaly Harryvel jártunk Pitonhoz okklumenciát tanulni. Egyszer ránk nyitottál, talán emlékszel.

Még szép, hogy emlékezett. Sokáig gondolkodott azon, mit csináltak Potterrel Pitonnál, de aztán megtörtént a minisztériumi fiaskó és egyszerre mindenről megfeledkezett.

\- Nem ment valami jól, de azt felismerem, ha be akarnak hatolni az elmémbe. Mit akartál kideríteni?

Draco hazudni akart, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Lucy mindig őszinte volt vele. Igazság szerint ő tényleg nem hazudott neki soha korábban, még a legrosszabb pillanataikban sem.

\- Hogy tényleg nem csaltál csapdába - felelte vonakodva.

\- Ennyire nem hiszel a szavamban?

Bár próbálkozott elrejteni, de Draco így is kihallotta, hogy mennyire nem tetszett a lánynak az, hogy ennyire bizalmatlan volt vele. Lucy lehunyta egy pillanatra a szemét, mély levegőt vett, majd felnézett.

\- Azt hiszem, most értettem meg, mennyire más környezetben nőttünk fel - mondta. Draco mellé sétált és a tavat kezdte bámulni. Hangja merengővé vált, mintha nem is a fiúhoz, hanem magához beszélt volna. - Nálunk a szó érték. Az ígéreteinknek súlya van, az adott szavunk sokat számít. Nem kell bizonyítanunk, nem kell naphosszat hangoztatnunk az ígéretünket, mert mindenki tisztában van vele, mennyit ér az adott szava és mennyit veszíthet, ha megszegi. Én ilyen környezetben nőttem fel. Te biztosan…

Hirtelen elhallgatott, mintha lenyelte volna a gondolatainak ezen részét. Dracora sandított.

\- Nem akarok többé előítéletekbe bocsátkozni. Nálatok hogy van ez? Mennyire vagytok őszinték egymással?

Nem tudta megérteni. Egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Lucy miért kíváncsi a családi hátterére?

\- Azt hittem, konkrét véleményed van - szólt döbbenten Draco.

\- De lehet, hogy egész végig tévesen ítéltelek meg. - Lucy arca mintha évtizedeket öregedett volna. Olyan komolyság áradt belőle, ami nagyon nem illet fiatal korához. Hiszen még mindig csak tizenhat éves volt. - Végül is te láttad napi szinten. Te éltél ott, te tudod. Szeretném hallani a gondolataidat, a te meglátásodat. Utána, ha kíváncsi vagy rá, elmondom a véleményem.

Draco hosszú ideig tanulmányozta Lucy arcát. Ahogy a vizet fürkészte, ahogy időnként mélyet sóhajtott és próbálta ezt minél hangtalanabbul megtenni, úgy tűnt, mintha egy halhatatlan minden korábbi terhét cipelné magával. Olyan korok emlékeit, amelyekre ma már senki sem emlékszik. Draco nem tudta elképzelni, hogyan kelthette Lucy ezt a benyomást, és hogy nem vette ezt észre körülötte senki.

\- Tényleg érdekel? - kérdezte suttogva.

\- Nem lennék itt, ha nem érdekelne - nézett rá Lucy bátorítóan. Még egy halvány mosolyt is küldött a fiú felé, aki ezt látva szinte azonnal megnyílt.

\- Igazából sosem beszélgettünk őszintén. Mindig azt hallottam apámtól, hogyan kell viselkednem, hogyan legyek méltó a családom nevéhez, hogyan tegyek meg mindent a sikeremért. Anyám mindig némán ült és néha hozzászólt a dolgokhoz, de ő se kérdezte soha, hogy vagyok. A háztársaim csak a többieket becsmérlik vagy a kisebbeket szekálják vagy dicsekednek és versenyeznek, hogy ki a legjobb… Ha belegondolok, nem is tudom, hogyan kell beszélgetni.

Draco figyelte Lucy arcának minden rezdülését, aki a fiú mondandója végére csak keserűen bólintott.

\- Erre a válaszra számítottál? - kérdezte Draco.

\- Bevallom, igen - mondta. - Ahogy ott térdepeltél a szekrény előtt… csakis olyan ember vág ilyen arcot, aki mindent egymaga cipel, aki nem tudja megosztani a félelmeit senkivel, aki teljesen egyedül van. Tudod, ha egyszer átélsz egy nagyon mély lelkiállapotot, utána azt bárhol bárkin felismered.

\- Te honnan tudod, milyen egyedül lenni? - kérdezte Draco és most az egyszer nem bántásból. - Úgy értem… most mondtad, hogy ti mindent megosztotok egymással. Hogy nálatok a szó is elég az ígérethez. Akkor honnan…?

\- Sokáig - kezdte Lucy és a tekintete még tovább öregedett - Harryvel ketten voltunk egyedül. Elvesztettük a szüleinket, mindenhol hírességekként kezeltek minket és hiába fogadott be minket a Weasley család, valójában egyedül voltunk. Egy fogadott család, még ha benne is nősz fel és bármennyire a sajátodként szereted őket, mégsem az igazi. Az a kis tüske, az a szúró érzés mindig ott van benned, hogy te valójában nem tartozol közéjük. Harry tökéletesen értette ezt, úgy, hogy sosem kellett elmagyaráznom neki.

\- De miután meghalt a keresztapánk… - csuklott el a hangja. - Nem tudom, mennyire maradt meg neked akkor, hogy milyen voltam a suliban. Akkor értettem meg igazán, milyen a reménytelenség. Olyan elveszett voltam, mint te azon az estén. De még akkor is ott volt nekem Harry. Erőt tudtam meríteni belőle, tovább tudtam folytatni. Viszont… most, hogy mindketten megkaptuk a feladatunkat… Már van, amit neki se mondhatok el. Amit senkivel sem oszthatok meg. Ez okozza az álmatlan éjszakáimat, ettől félek most a legjobban. De egyedül kell megbirkóznom vele. Mióta megtudtam, mit kell tennem, azóta tudom, milyen magányosan egy hatalmas terhet cipelni. Kettőnk között csak az a különbség, hogy te egész életedben egyedül kellett elbírnod a félelmeidet. Mindent magadban rendeztél és tapasztalatból tudom, hogy ez teljesen fel tudja őrölni az embert.

Draco lefagyott. Minden, amit Lucy mondott… mintha a szívéből szólt volna. Beszéd közben Draco még ellenőrizte is, hogy a lány nem vizsgálja-e át legilimenciával, de Lucy csak a saját élményeiből merített. Mégis, ahogy a szavakat használta, ahogy önmagát kifejezte… Draco akaratlanul is önmagát látta meg a lányban.

Lehet, hogy sokkal több közös van bennük, mint azt hitte?

Lucy megrázta a fejét és halványan Dracora mosolygott.

\- De elég lesz a depressziós témákból. Ha jól értettem, azt mondtad, hogy nem tudod, hogyan kell beszélgetni. - Lucy fejével a háta mögött húzódó tópart felé intett. - Gyere, majd én megtanítalak rá.

Dracoban most először nem volt ellenérzés. Lucy mellé szegődött, és ahogy elindultak sétálni, beszélgetni kezdtek.

* * *

Lucy nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen jól fog elsülni. Számított rá, hogy a kezdet nehéz lesz, de a nyíltságával sikerült elérnie, hogy Malfoy is megnyíljon neki. Ráadásul még kényelmetlenül sem érezte magát közben; leszámítva az eleji bénázását.

Háromszor sétálták körbe a tavat és nem érezták úgy, hogy fáradtak lennének. Az elején jobbára Lucy beszélt: mesélte a csapatkapitányi kinevezését, hogy mennyire elege van abból, hogy Lumpsluck állandóan hívogatja a partijaira, és hogy Pitonnak néha legszívesebben behúzna egyet, mikor alaptalanul köt beléjük. Ezután Malfoy is megnyílt és Lucy hamarosan egy sor kínos sztorival gazdagodott mardekáros évfolyamtársairól: hogy Zambini a vonaton Monstro ölébe esett, hogy egy gyakorlás közben Pansy Parkinson órákig csak hápogni tudott, és hogy Crak egyszer úgy felrobbantotta az üstje tartalmát a klubhelyiségben, hogy lesült a szemöldöke és Madam Pomfreynak kellett visszanövesztenie. Egy idő már csak nevettek és viccesebbnél viccesebb sztorikat hoztak fel. Lucy csodálkozott azon, hogy Malfoy egész idő alatt egyetlen sértő megjegyzést sem tett se a Weasleykre, se Hermionéra, se Harryre vagy Hagridra. Mintha nem is ugyanaz a fiú sétált volna mellette, akivel anno először veszett össze a Roxfort Expresszen.

Végül Lucy az órájára pillantott és majdnem megbotlott a saját lábában.

\- Te szent szalamandra, már fél három van! Holnap edzést tartok, le fogok szédülni a seprűről!

\- Akkor jobb lesz, ha visszamész - javasolta Malfoy. - Elvégre ha holnap leesel, túl könnyű lesz a dolgunk ellenetek az első meccsen.

\- Persze, álmodozz csak - szúrt oda a fiúnak Lucy. - Egy évszázad is kevés lenne, hogy az én csapatomat megverd.

\- Na majd meglátjuk! - meredt rá elszántan Malfoy. - Kössünk fogadást!

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Ha a Mardekár nyer, húsz galleont fizetsz nekem.

\- Ne már, ebben nincs semmi kreativitás! - fintorgott Lucy. - Mást ajánlok. Ha a Mardekár nyer a következő találkozónkon megfürdök a tóban. Ha a Griffendél nyer, akkor te fürdesz.

\- Áll az alku - nyújtotta ki a kezét Malfoy, mire Lucy kezet rázott vele. Meglepődött, hogy mennyivel puhább volt a fiú érintése, mint számított rá.

\- Hát akkor… jó éjszakát - húzta elő Lucy a pálcáját. - Ha megengeded, küldök rád egy kiábrándító-bűbájt. Az enyém már olyan erős, hogy láthatatlanná válok tőle.

\- Mióta vagy képes rá? - kíváncsiskodott Malfoy.

\- Ma fedeztem fel, hogy tudok ilyet - nevetett Lucy, majd Malfoyra szegezte a pálcáját. - Bízol bennem?

Malfoy hosszasan a szemébe bámult, majd bólintott.

\- Ha muszáj…

Lucy ezt válasz nélkül hagyta, inkább magában koncentrált és hamarosan Malfoy eltűnt az éjszakában. A lány önmagán is végrehajtotta a varázslatot és a tóba pillantva ellenőrizte, hogy sikerült-e. Örömmel látta, hogy igen.

\- Azta - hallotta maga mellől Malfoy hangját. - Tényleg láthatatlan lettem…

\- Azért be ne ájulj nekem a tóba - kacsintott a fiúra Lucy, aztán megfedte magát, hogy Malfoy nem is látja. - Muszáj ilyen erőset, azért az mégis gáz lenne, ha a visszaúton kapnának el minket.

\- Igaz - felelte Malfoy. - Jó éjt!

\- Jó éjt neked is.

Lucy a kastély felé indult és egy darabig hallotta is, hogy Malfoy mellette lépdel, de azután nem hallotta többé, mintha elkanyarodott volna útközben. A lány csak megvonta a vállát és inkább arra koncentrált, hogy a tanárokat és a titkos alagutakat használva minél gyorsabban visszaérjen a Griffendél-toronyba.

A klubhelyiség ugyanolyan kihalt volt, és amikor a hálószobába ért, megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy Hermione végre alszik. Tudta, hogy ha másnap felkel, barátnője azonnal ki fogja faggatni és neki valami meggyőzővel kell előállnia, ha el akarja altatni a gyanúját.

Levette magáról a bűbájt, majd nagyot ásítva az ágyához lépett. Azonban nagy meglepetésére egy bagoly huhogott rá az ablakból, lábára egy kis tekercs volt kötve. Lucy gyorsan leoldotta, majd a lehető leghalkabban átöltözött és csak azután nyitotta ki a levelet, miután elhúzta az ágyfüggönyöket. Pálcája fényénél olvasta el a pár szóból álló üzenetet.

 _Ha szeretnél még találkozni, csak üzenj.  
_ _És Lucy… jó volt veled beszélgetni.  
_ _M. D._

M. D. Vagyis Malfoy Draco. Egyszerű, de ügyes megoldás, ami akaratlanul is mosolyt csalt Lucy arcára. Úgy döntött, majd reggel válaszol neki, most már nem fogja előkeresni a pennát és a tintatartót, hiszen még a végén felébreszti Hermionét és akkor reggelig magyarázkodhat neki.

Malfoy kis üzenetét a fényképalbumba rejtette, majd visszahúzta a függönyt és azonnal elaludt. Aznap éjszaka nem kínozták rémálmok.


	17. Chapter 15: Felix Felicis

**Chapter 15**

 **Felix Felicis**

\- Na, milyen volt a randi?

\- Halkabban!

Ahogy Lucy sejtette, másnap reggel még ki se kelt az ágyból és Hermione máris ott állt mellette szélesen vigyorgó arccal. Lucy sietve körülnézett, de Lavender és Parvati már nem voltak nem tartózkodtak a hálóteremben.

\- Nem értem, miért kell titkolóznod - mondta Hermione, miközben Lucy öltözködött. - Te is lehetsz nyugodtan szerelmes, semmi...

\- Hé, hé, hé! - egyenesedett fel Lucy. - Milyen szerelemről beszélsz te? Különben is, ez nem randi volt. Csak valakinek segítek...

\- Szombat éjfélkor? Nagyon nem akarod, hogy meglássanak titeket...

\- Mert senkire se tartozik. Olyan, mintha én lennék a... az a lélekfurkász vagy mi...

\- Pszichológus?

\- Igen, az. Ő pedig a páciensem. Próbálok segíteni neki, mert senkivel sem tud beszélgetni, és teljesen egyedül van. Értsd meg, az ő érdekében nem beszélhetek róla, és ebben semmi romantikus vagy ilyen dolog nincs.

Hermione hosszú ideig fürkészte az arcát, de úgy tűnt, Lucynak végre sikerült meggyőznie.

\- Jó rendben. Nem faggatózom többet.

\- Köszönöm! - ugrott Hermione nyakába Lucy. - De kérlek, ne szólj erről a fiúknak! Ne mondj nekik semmit, mert biztosan ki akarnák deríteni, kiről van szó és abból csak baj lenne...

\- Ne aggódj, a titkod biztonságban van nálam - biztosította Hermione. - De miért is lenne belőle baj?

\- Hermione.

\- Jó, jó, nem kérdezem.

Látható egyetértésük azonban a fiúknak is szemet szúrt, akik a nagyteremig vezető úton végig azt kérdezgették, hogy Lucy kivel randizott tegnap (a lány végül már nem fáradozott azzal, hogy kijavítsa őket), és mivel Lucy egy szót sem szólt, Hermionéra szálltak rá. Hermione bizonyította, hogy jó titoktartó, ugyanis egész úton egy apró részletet sem árult el. Lucynak végre nem kellett a titok miatt aggódnia; örült is, ugyanis más, sokkal égetőbb problémákkal kellett foglalkoznia.

Először is, végre sikerült feloldania a következő bűbájt a pálca nélküli mágiás lapon, így neki is állt a Lumos gyakorlásának. Az volt a szerencséje, hogy a kék lángocska meggyújtását elővigyázatosságból mindig a csónakházban gyakorolta, ugyanis ha a szobájában tette volna, már rég leégette volna az egész Griffendél-tornyot. A párás és fülledt csónakházban azonban semmi sem kapott lángra, bár így a saját dolgát is megnehezítette, de első a biztonság.

Sajnos gyakorolni nem sok ideje volt, ugyanis a tanulás és a Malfoyjal való levelezés (egyre gyakrabban beszélgettek éjszakába nyúlóan, de legtöbbször csak egymást oltogatták vagy közösen szidtak egy tanárt és a sok házi feladatot) mellett Katie hiányát is orvosolnia kellett. A lány még mindig a Szent Mungóban feküdt, s nem volt szó róla, hogy egyhamar kiengedik - vagyis hiányzott egy hajtó a Griffendél új, nagyreményű csapatából, amit Lucy szeptember óta oly nagy odaadással edzett. Egyre halogatta Katie pótlását abban reménykedve, hogy a lány visszatér, de a Mardekár elleni nyitómeccs vészesen közeledett, s végül bele kellett törődnie, hogy más fog játszani Katie helyett.

Úgy érezte, egy újabb teltházas válogatást nem tudna végigcsinálni, ezért egyik nap átváltoztatástan után odament Dean Thomashoz. A csoport nagy része addigra kiment a teremből, viszont ott röpködött még jó néhány csicsergő sárga és piros madár. Ezek Hermione és Lucy teremtményei voltak, rajtuk kívül senkinek se sikerült még egy árva tollpihét se elővarázsolnia.

\- Még mindig érdekelne a hajtói poszt a csapatban?

\- Mi? Persze! - ujjongott fel Dean. A válla fölött elpillantva Lucy látta, hogy Seamus Finnigan bosszúsan a táskájába csapja a könyveit. Ezért nem akarta volna bevenni Deant, mert tudta, hogy megsértené vele Seamust. Ugyanakkor a csapat érdeke mindenek felett állt, és Dean a válogatáson sokkal jobban szerepelt Seamusnél.

\- Akkor be vagy véve - mondta Lucy. - Ma este hétkor edzés.

\- Oké - bólogatott vidáman Dean. - Köszi, Lucy! Szaladok, elmondom Ginnynek!

Azzal kirohant a teremből, magára hagyva Lucyt Seamusszel. A kínos helyzetet csak tetézte, hogy Lucy egyik kanárija röptében rápottyantott Seamus feje búbjára.

Nem Seamus volt az egyetlen, aki zokon vette, hogy nem ő került Katie megüresedett helyére. A klubhelyiségben sokan sustorogtak róla, hogy Lucy már a harmadik osztálytársát veszi be a csapatba. Ez ugyan különösebben nem zavarta Lucyt, hisz sokkal gonoszabb rágalmakon edződött iskolai évei során, de a csapatra nehezedő nyomás mindenképpen fokozódott. Feltétlenül győzelmet kellett felmutatniuk a Mardekár elleni meccsen; már csak azért is, mert nem akarta elveszíteni a Malfoyjal kötött fogadást. Ha ugyanis nyer a Griffendél - és Lucy ezt pontosan tudta -, egyszerre mindenki el fogja felejteni, hogy kritizálta őt, és megesküsznek majd rá, hogy mindig is kiválónak tartották a csapatot. Ha viszont veszítenek... akkor sincs semmi, történtek már vele nagyobb tragédiák is, gondolta sötéten.

Dean esti teljesítménye nem adott rá okot, hogy megbánja választását: a fiú jól megtalálta vele és Ginnyvel az összhangot, gyakorlottan hajtották végre a manővereket. Harry végig hozta a szokásos formáját, Peakes és Coote terelők is edzésről edzésre ügyesedtek. Senkivel nem volt különösebb baj - csak Ronnal.

Lucy tisztában volt vele, hogy fogadott testvére lámpalázas és önbizalomhiányban szenved, következésképpen ingadozó színvonalú a játéka. A nagy jelentőségű évadnyitó mérkőzés közeledte pedig, sajnos úgy tűnt, minden régi bizonytalanságát kihozta belőle. Az esti edzésen, miután bekapott vagy féltucat gólt, amit fele-fele arányban Lucy és Ginny szerzett, a technikája egyre vadabb és kapkodóbb lett, mígnem végül csúnyán szájba verte a karikák felé repülő Deant.

\- Nem akartam, Dean, bocs! - kiabált a fiú után, aki véresőt hullatva, félájultan ereszkedett le a földre. - Én csak...

\- Betojtál! - esett neki Ginny, miután leszállt Dean mellé, és vizsgálgatni kezdte a fiúja feldagadt száját. - Nézd meg, te tuskó, mit csináltál vele!

Lucy és Harry leszálltak melléjük.

\- Rendbe tudom hozni - mondta Harry, és részegezte pálcáját Dean szájára. - Hippokrax!

\- Ginny - fordult a lány felé Lucy -, ne nevezd tuskónak Ront! Nem te vagy a csapatkapitány.

\- Úgy láttam, te nem érsz rá tuskónak nevezni őt, hát gondoltam, kisegítelek...

Harry felnevetett, majd gyorsan a szájára tapasztotta a kezét.

\- Bocs - szabadkozott visszafojtott nevetéssel.

\- Na srácok - csapta össze a kezeit Lucy -, felszállás, gyerünk...

Összességében sikerült a félév addigi lerosszabb edzését produkálniuk, de Lucy úgy érezte, ilyen rövid idővel a mérkőzés előtt az őszinteség nem a legjobb taktika.

\- Szép munka volt, fiúk-lányok, lenyomjuk a Mardekárt - mondta biztatólag az öltözőben, s két hajtótársa és a terelők ezután többé-kevésbé bizakodó hangulatban indultak vissza a kastélyba.

\- Úgy védtem, mint egy zsák sárkánytrágya - szólt síri hangon Ron, miután becsukódott az ajtó az utolsóként távozó Ginny mögött.

\- Nem igaz - rázta a fejét Harry, aki húga megsegítésére maradt, hogy együtt lelket öntsenek barátjukba. - A válogatáson te voltál a legjobb őrző. Csak az idegeiddel van gond.

Lucy és Harry a kastély felé menet egész úton fáradhatatlanul, egymást túlversengve győzködték és bátorították Ront, s mire felértek a második emeletre, barátjuk már egy árnyalatnyival jobb hangulatban volt. Mikor azonban Harry félrehajtotta az egyik falikárpitot, hogy a megszokott rövidebb úton menjenek tovább a Griffendél-torony felé, a rejtett folyosón ott találták Deant és Ginnyt, akik szoros ölelésbe forrva olyan hevesen csókolóztak, mintha összeragasztották volna őket.

Lucy semmi kivetnivalót nem talált ebben, jóllehet csinálhatták volna kevésbé nyilvánvalóan elrejtett folyosón, de a fiúk teljesen más véleményen voltak. Míg Harry döbbenten és - Lucy ezt örömmel látta - féltékenyen bámulta őket, addig Ron rákiabált a gerlepárra.

\- Hééé!

Dean és Ginny szétrebbentek, és feléjük fordultak.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte értetlenül Ginny.

\- Nem tűröm, hogy a húgom nyilvános helyen smároljon!

\- Ez egy üres folyosó volt, amíg be nem csörtettél - replikázott Ginny.

Dean meglehetősen zavarban volt. Bizonytalan vigyort küldött Harry felé, aki nem viszonozta, hanem olyan arcot vágott, mintha két hadsereg harcolna a fejében. Dean ezután Lucy felé fordult, immár látható kétségbeeséssel, de Lucy bíztató mosolyától kissé megnyugodott.

\- Öhm... gyere, Ginny - motyogta Dean. - Menjünk fel a klubhelyiségbe...

\- Menj csak! - vágta rá Ginny. - Nekem még van egy kis megbeszélnivalóm a kedves bátyámmal!

Deannek szemlátomást cseppet sem volt ellenére, hogy otthagyja a társaságot.

\- Jól van. - Ginny hátravetette hosszú vörös haját, és Ron szemébe fúrta lángoló tekintetét. - Tisztázzuk egyszer, s mindenkorra: semmi közöd hozzá, hogy kivel járok és mit csinálok vele...

\- De van közöm hozzá! - csattant fel Ron. - Nagyon utálnám, ha az emberek azt mondanák, hogy a húgom egy...

\- Egy mi? - Ginny kezében már ott volt a pálca. - Egy micsoda? Halljam!

\- Nem úgy értette, Ginny - szólt közbe Harry.

\- Dehogynem úgy értette! - torkolta le dühösen a lány. - Csak azért, mert ő még nem smárolt soha senkivel, csak mert élete legjobb csókját Muriel nénikénktől kapta...

\- Fogd be a szád! - bömbölte Ron, s arca a piros fázist átugorva rögtön mélyvörösre sötétült.

\- Nem fogom be! - ordította magán kívül Ginny. - Nyáron is folyton ott sündörögtél Francica körül, hátha kapsz tőle egy puszit a pofikádra! Röhejes volt! Ha fognád magad és végre te is csókolóznál valakivel, akkor rögtön nem zavarna, hogy mindenki más is csinálja!

Most már Ron is előrántotta a pálcáját. Harry gyorsan beállt elé, Lucy pedig próbálta lefogni Ginnyt.

\- Hülyeségeket beszélsz! - harsogta Ron, s közben próbálta megcélozni Ginnyt, ami nem volt egyszerű feladat, mert Harry kitárt karokkal állta el az útját. - Csak mert én nem nyilvánosan csinálom...

Ginny visítva felkacagott, és megpróbálta félretolni Lucyt.

\- Kivel szoktál csókolózni, Pulipinttyel? Vagy van egy fényképed Muriel néniről a párnád alatt?

\- Tee...

Narancssárga fénycsík röppent át Harry karja alatt, ami csak centiméterekkel kerülte el Lucyt és Ginnyt. Harry előrelendült és a falnak lökte Ront.

\- Ne hülyülj már meg... - mondta neki.

\- Harry is smárolt Chóval! - kiabálta könnyeivel küszködve Ginny. - Hermione meg Viktor Krummal! Lucy pedig majdnem Freddel...

\- Hé, arról nem beszélünk! - szólt közbe pironkodva Lucy, de Ginny meg se hallotta.

\- Csak te csinálsz úgy, mintha ez valami undorító dolog lenne és tudod, miért? Mert olyan szinten vagy, mint egy tizenkét éves!

Azzal kirántotta a karját Lucy szorításából és elviharzott. Harry gyorsan elengedte Ront, mert a fiú arcán gyilkos indulat lángolt. A hármas szótlanul, zihálva nézett farkasszemet egymással, és ki tudja, meddig álltak volna még így, ha fel nem bukkan a folyosón Mrs Norris, gazdája közeledtét jelezve.

\- Gyerünk - mondta Lucy, mikor megütötte a fülét, Frics csoszogása.

Felszaladtak a lépcsőn, majd végigsiettek a hetedik emelet egyik folyosóján.

\- Félre az utamból! - förmedt rá Ron egy pöttöm kislányra, aki ijedtében elejtett egy palack békapetét.

Mivel se Harry, se Ron nem voltak beszédképes állapotban, némán rótták a folyosókat. Lucy nem értette, miért akadtak ki ennyire a fiúk. Ginny semmi égbekiáltó bűnt nem követett el, csak egy rejtett folyosón csókolózott a fiújával. Azt persze sejtette, hogy Harryt miért zavarta, még ha bátyja magának sem vallotta volna be, de Ron felháborodását nem tudta hova tenni. És még azt kérdezgették tőle, hogy miért titkolózik a nem létező randikról...

\- Szerintetek Hermione tényleg smárolt Krummal? - kérdezte váratlanul Ron, mikor már majdnem elérték a Kövér Dáma portréját. Harry összerezzent, mint aki álomból ébredt volna, Lucy pedig nem tudta, hogy most tényleg neki kéne kimondania a nyilvánvalót?

\- Mi? - motyogta Harry zavartan. - Ja... öö...

Úgy tűnt, neki sem akaródzott kimondania. Ron azonban a legrosszabbat olvasta le az arcukról.

\- Feketeleves - morogta oda sötéten a Kövér Dámának, majd mindhárman bemásztak a klubhelyiségbe.

Lucy imádkozott, hogy Harry ne kérdezzen rá, de mikor Ron már feltrappolt a fiúk lépcsőjén és ők kettesben maradtak odalent, bátyja kíváncsian fordult felé.

\- Mi is volt közted meg Fred között?

Lucy körülnézett, hogy Hermione még véletlenül se legyen a közelben és halkan válaszolt.

\- Csak annyi, hogy mikor nyáron hazaértünk, akkor ő és George ott maradtak vacsoráig. Szerintem nem kell magyaráznom, milyen voltam akkor, így el tudod képzelni, mennyire zavarban volt mindenki a közelemben. Fred és George különösen szétszórtak voltak, annyira fel akartak vidítani, de nem tudták, meddig mehetnek el. Az egyik alkalommal Fred szándékosan le akart esni a lépcsőről, csakhogy nevetni tudjak a szerencsétlenségén, de azzal nen számolt, hogy pont alatta leszek, így egyenesen rám esett. És hát... közben véletlenül megtörtént.

\- Megcsókolt? - kérdezte Harry és Lucy nagyon értékelte, hogy nem borult ki annyira, mint Ron.

\- Hát, nem mondanám... igazából nem tudom, mi volt az, annyira gyorsan történt. Az egész Weasley család látta, így amikor feltápászkodtunk, mindannyian síri csendben várták, mit fogok mondani. De Fred megelőzött, mert bocsánatot kért, és azt mondta, felejtsük el, hogy ez valaha megtörtént. Így ott mind megegyeztünk, hogy nem beszélünk a történtekről senkinek, mivel nincs semmi jelentősége.

Harry arckifejezését látva Lucy elmosolyodott.

\- Tényleg nem jelentett semmit. Inkább kényelmetlennek mondtam volna az egész szituációt. Ginny csak haragjában hozta fel.

\- Értem - sóhajtotta Harry. - Remélem, hogy amikor neked lesz fiúd, nem fogok annyira kiborulni, mint Ron.

\- Nagyra értékelném - ölelte meg bátyját Lucy. - Főleg, hogy annak a szerencsétlen fiúnak összesen hét báty előtt kell bizonyítania.

Összenevetett Harryvel, majd felsétált a lányok hálótermébe.

Másnap reggel vidáman ébredt, de a hangulata nagyon hamar komor és aggódó lett, ugyanis Ron kicsit sem csillapodott az előző esti veszekedés óta. Sőt. Amellett, hogy levegőnek nézte Ginnyt és Deant, jeges, undok közönnyel kezelte a döbbent és értetlenkedő Hermionét is. A tetejébe Ron egycsapásra olyan sértődékeny és agresszív lett, akár egy átlagos durrfarkú szurcsók. Harry és Lucy az egész napjukat arra áldozták, hogy békítési kísérleteket tegyenek Ron és Hermione között; a vége mégis az lett, hogy Hermione haragosan elvonult lefeküdni, s Ron - miután dühös kirohanást intézett néhány rémült elsős ellen, akik rá mertek nézni - szintén a hálóterem felé vette az irányt.

Ron új keletű ingerlékenysége a következő napokban sem múlt el. Ráadásul ez az állapot őrzői teljesítményének újabb negatív rekordjával párosult, ami őt még agresszívebbé, Lucyt pedig még kétségbeesettebbé tette. A szombati mérkőzés előtti utolsó edzésen Ron már egyetlen lövést se tudott hárítani, viszont olyan undok volt mindenkivel, hogy hamarosan már mindenki vele veszekedett.

\- Fogd be a szád, és inkább védjél! - förmedt rá Peakes, aki ugyan Ron melléig sem ért, de volt nála egy súlyos ütő.

\- Elég volt! - ordította Lucy, miután észrevette, hogy Ginny egyre vészjóslóbban néz Ronra. Felvillant az agyában, hogy a lány a rémdenevér-rontás elismert specialistája, gyorsan odarepült hát, hogy beavatkozzon, mielőtt elfajul a helyzet. - Peakes, menj, és pakold be a gurkókat! Harry, kapd el a cikeszt és rakd el! Ron... - Megvárta, amíg a csapat többi tagja hallótávolságon kívülre ér, csak akkor folytatta: - ...a fogadott bátyám vagy, de ha folytatod ezt a stílust, esküszöm, kirúglak a csapatból.

Lucy egy pillanatig komolyan attól tartott, hogy Ron önmagából kikelve ráordít majd, de aztán ennél sokkal rosszabb történt: Ron teljes letargiába esve rároskadt seprűje nyelére, és ezt motyogta:

\- Kilépek. Borzalmas vagyok.

\- Nem vagy borzalmas, és nem lépsz ki! - csattant fel indulatosan Harry, és megmarkolta Ron talárját. - Mindent ki tudsz védeni, ha formában vagy! A fejeddel van a baj!

\- Azt mondod, hülye vagyok?

\- Igen, lehet, hogy azt mondom!

Egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, aztán Ron csüggedten megrázta a fejét.

\- Tudom, hogy már nincs időd másik őrzőt találni. Holnap még játszom, de ha veszítünk, és veszíteni fogunk, akkor kilépek a csapatból.

Hiába beszélt ezután Lucy, az mind csak falra hányt borsó volt. Vacsora alatt Harryvel együtt végig igyekezett lelket önteni Ronba, de barátja se látott, se hallott, annyira lekötötte a figyelmét, hogy undok legyen Hermionéval. Lucy ennek ellenére nem adta fel, s még a klubhelyiségben is fogadkozott, hogy a csapatban mindenki kétségbeesne, ha Ron elhagyná őket - bár erre az állítására némileg rácáfolt, hogy a többiek félrevonultak a sarokba, ott szemlátomást Ronról sustorogtak, és mogorva pillantásokat vetettek felé. Lucy ezután ismét a dühöngéssel próbálkozott. Abban reménykedett, hogy dacos és remélhetőleg teljesítményjavító hozzáállást tud kiprovokálni Ronból, de ez a taktika se volt eredményesebb a bátorításnál: Ron végül a legmélyebb mélabúba süllyedve kullogott el lefeküdni.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el - süppedt bele az egyik fotelbe Lucy. Lassan éjfél volt és már csak ő és Harry ültek a klubhelyiségben. - Minek kell ilyen makacsnak lennie? Ez már beteges. Ha hagyná, hogy segítsünk neki…

\- Mindent megpróbáltunk - próbálta vigasztalni Harry.

\- Akkor sem akarom elveszíteni a holnapi meccset - kesergett Lucy. - Ha csapatkapitányként megbukom…

\- Nem fogsz - biztosította Harry. - És ha veszítünk is, nem a te hibád lesz…

\- De igen. Csapatkapitányként az én felelősségem rendet teremteni a csapatban és kihozni a képességeikből a legjobbat. Én vagyok a vezető, nekem kell…

Egyszerre elhallgatott, hiszen most értett meg valami nagyon fontosat. Kviddics. Sakk. Háború. Mindegyikben neki jutott a vezető szerep, az ő feladata volt a győzelem elérése. Ezért nevezte ki őt Dumbledore kapitánynak? Hogy itt is gyakorolja a vezetést, az irányítást, az akaratérvényesítést?

Igen ám, de ha a kviddicsben, abban a sportban, ahol igazán otthon van, sem sikerül lelkesítenie a társait, hogyan tegye ezt meg egy háborúban?

\- Mi az? - érdeklődött Harry. - Rájöttél valamire?

\- Igen, de sajnos nem Ronnal kapcsolatban. - A megvilágosodás amilyen hamar jött, olyan hamar távozott és Lucy ismét ott ült teljes tanácstalanságban. - Bárcsak ki tudnám zökkenteni a mélabújából… Valamivel rávenni, hogy összeszedje magát… Hogy igazán jól teljesítsen…

\- Lucy, te egy zseni vagy! - pattant fel Harry úgy, mintha megcsípték volna. Szeme lázasan csillogott, ahogy húga felé fordult. - Tudom, mit kell tennünk!

Miután Harry megosztotta vele az ötletét, Lucy ugyanolyan izgatott lett, mint ő. Lelkesen tervezgették, hogyan fogják kivitelezni, és amikor elmentek lefeküdni, mindketten bizakodva aludtak el, várva a másnapi meccset.

Másnap a reggeli a szokásos izgalom jegyében zajlott. A mardekárosok a nagyteremben sziszegéssel és fújolással fogadták a Griffendél csapatának érkező tagjait. Lucy felpillantott a mennyezetre, és tiszta, halványkék eget látott - ez jó jel volt. Ahogy elhaladt a mardekárosok asztala mellett, szeme észrevétlenül végigpásztázta az arcokat; Malfoy azonban nem volt sehol, ahogy Crak és Monstro sem. Biztos a meccs előtt még szekálják kicsit az elsősöket. Hiába beszélgettek egyre többet, Malfoy attól még Malfoy maradt - hiszen sárkányból sem lesz golymók.

A griffendélesek asztala üdvrivalgással köszöntötte Lucyt, Harryt és Ront. A két Potter széles vigyorral integetett a piros-aranyba öltözött szurkolóknak; Ron fintorgott, és a fejét rázta.

\- Mindent bele, Ron! - kiáltotta Lavender. - Tudom, hogy szuper leszel!

Ron mintha meg se hallotta volna.

\- Teát? - fordult hozzá Harry. - Kávét? Töklevet?

\- Mindegy - dörmögte Ron, és kedvetlenül rágcsálni kezdett egy fél falat pirítóst.

Pár perccel később megállt mögöttük Hermione, aki annyira belefáradt már Ron undokoskodásába, hogy inkább külön jött le reggelizni. Lucy felajánlotta, hogy megvárja, de a meccs reggelén Hermione ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a fiúk mellett legyen. Érkezésére Lucy Harryre pillantott és egy aprót biccentett: most vagy soha.

\- Hogy vagytok? - kérdezte óvatosan, szemét Ron tarkójára szegezve.

\- Jól - felelte szórakozottan Harry. Láthatóan minden figyelmét lekötötte, hogy egy pohár töklevet nyomjon kedélybeteg barátja kezébe. - Tessék, Ron. Idd meg az egészet!

Ron már a szájához emelte a poharat, amikor Hermione élesen rászólt:

\- Ne idd meg, Ron!

Erre mindhárman felkapták a fejüket.

\- Miért? - kérdezte Ron.

Hermione mélységes döbbenettel meredt Harryre.

\- Beleöntöttél valamit a töklébe!

\- Tessék?

\- Jól hallottad. Láttam. Beleöntöttél valamit Ron töklevébe. Most is ott van az üveg a kezedben!

\- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz - vágta rá Harry, és gyorsan zsebre dugta a fiolát.

\- Félrenéztél valamit, Hermione - próbálta megnyugtatni barátnőjét Lucy úgy, ahogy tegnap este megbeszélték. Hermione azonban mintha meg se hallotta volna.

\- Ne idd meg! - ismételte riadtan, de Ron elszántan felemelte a poharat, egy hajtásra kiitta, majd odavetette a lánynak:

\- Ne parancsolgass nekem!

Hermione arcára felháborodás ült ki. Egészen közel hajolt Harryhez, úgy sziszegte:

\- Ezért ki kellene, hogy csapjanak téged. Nem hittem volna, hogy képes vagy ilyesmire!

\- Bagoly mondja verébnek - felelte suttogva Harry. - Kikre szórtál mostanában konfúziós átkot?

Hermione dühösen faképnél hagyta. Harry és Lucy bűntudat nélkül néztek utána. Hermione sose tudta felfogni, milyen komoly dolog a kviddics. Aztán ismét Ron felé fordultak, aki jólesően cuppantott egyet.

\- Lassan mennünk kell - szólt vidoran Harry.

A fagyos fű ropogott a talpuk alatt, ahogy a stadion felé siettek.

\- Szerencsénk van az idővel - jegyezte meg Lucy.

Ron sápadt volt, és úgy tűnt, mindjárt hányni fog.

\- Aha.

Az öltözőben ott találták Ginnyt és Deant, akik már át is öltöztek kviddicstalárba. Ginny nyomban Lucyhoz fordult, ügyet se vetve Ronra.

\- Ideálisak a körülmények - szólt vidáman. - És képzeld, Vaisey, a Mardekár egyik hajtója a tegnapi edzésükön bekapott egy gurkót. Annyira vacakul van, hogy nem tud játszani! És ami még jobb: Malfoy is beteget jelentett!

Harry megpördült a tengelye körül, és rámeredt Ginnyre.

\- Micsoda? Beteg? Mi baja?

\- Fogalmam sincs, de örülök neki - vigyorgott Ginny. - Harper játszik helyette. Az én évfolyamomba jár, tök idióta.

Lucy halványan visszamosolygott, de miközben belebújt piros talárjába, az esze nem a kviddicsen járt. Miért nem játszik Malfoy? Vajon tényleg beteg? Mikor három napja beszéltek, a fiú semmivel sem utalt arra, hogy ne játszana ma. Ugyanolyan intenzitással bizonygatta Lucynak, hogy nyerni fognak, mint korábban. Mi történhetett?

\- Gyanús, mi? - szólt oda Harry fojtott hangon Ronnak. - Hogy Malfoy nem játszik.

\- Én szerencsének nevezném - felelte kissé felélénkülve Ron - És Vaisey sincs, aki pedig a legjobb góllövőjük, és akit mindig is utáltam... Hé! - Ron épp a kesztyűjét húzta, amikor hirtelen megdermedt, és elkerekedett szemmel rábámult Harryre.

\- Mi van?

\- Nekem... te... - Ron arca rémületet és izgatottságot tükrözött. Suttogva folytatta: - Amit ittam... a töklé... csak nem?

Lucy gyorsan közbeszólt:

\- Öt perc múlva kezdünk, csipkedjétek magatokat.

A közönség hangorkánja közepette vonultak ki a pályára. A stadion egyik fele egyetlen nagy piros-arany tömb volt, a másik fele zöld-ezüst tenger. Sok hugrabugos és hollóhátas is állást foglalt. A hangzavarból kihallatszott Luna Lovegood híres oroszlánfejes süvegének üvöltése.

Lucy odalépett Madam Hooch-hoz, a játékvezetőhöz, aki már felkészült rá, hogy kiengedje a ládából a labdákat.

\- Kapitányok, fogjatok kezet! - szólt a tanárnő. Lucy elszenvedett egy kézropogtatást a Mardekár új kapitányától, Urquharttól. - Seprűre! Sípszóra kezdünk... három... kettő... egy...

Megszólalt a síp. A két csapat tagjai elrugaszkodtak a földtől, és kezdetét vette a mérkőzés.

Lucy azonnal megszerezte a kvaffot, lepasszolta Ginnynek, aki továbbadta volna Deannek, de a Mardekár egy szereléssel megszerezte a labdát és máris a karikák felé suhant. Ahogy Lucy a nyomukba eredt, felharsant egy, a megszokott kommentátorétól fülsértően elütő hang:

\- Felrepültek hát, és azt hiszem, mindnyájan meglepve nézzük Potter idei csapatát. Ronald Weasley tavalyi ingadozó teljesítménye után sokan úgy gondolták, hogy idén más fogja védeni a Griffendél karikáit, de hát nyilván sokat nyomott a latban, hogy Weasleyt régi barátság fűzi a csapatkapitányhoz...

A mardekáros tábor füttyögéssel és tapssal jutalmazta a megjegyzést. Lucy a nyakát kicsavarva hátranézett a kommentátori pódium felé. Azon egy magas, sovány, szőke, turcsi orrú fiú állt, szája előtt a mágikus megafonnal, ami egykor Lee Jordan munkaeszköze volt. Lucy felismerte benne Zacharias Smitht, a Hugrabug játékosát, aki mindig is mélyen ellenszenves volt neki.

\- Á, már látjuk is a Mardekár első gólszerzési kísérletét. Urquhart végigröppen a pálya fölött, és...

Lucy gyomra bukfencet vetett.

\- ...és Weasley kivédi, hát igen, neki is lehet néha szerencséje...

\- Úgy bizony, Smith, neki is lehet - motyogta vigyorogva Lucy, miközben fogadta Rontól a labdát és elindította a támadást.

A lány végre megmutathatta, milyen is volt hajtóként: szinte lehetetlen volt őt gurkóval eltalálni, rengetegszer szerelte le a mardekáros hajtókat és olyan eleganciával hajtotta végre a legkeményebb manővereket is, mintha velük született volna. Ginny és Dean szinte kitalálták a gondolatait és gyakran változtattak irányt repülés közben, hogy fogadni tudják Lucy labdáit, amiket az ellenfél félrevezetése végett máshova dobott, mint ahogy kinézett.

Félóra elteltével a Griffendél hatvan-nullára vezetett. Ron bemutatott pár egészen káprázatos védést - némelyik labdát az ujja hegyével fogta ki -, és a Griffendél hat góljából hármat Ginny, hármat pedig Lucy szerzett. Ezek után Zacharias már nem morfondírozott hangosan azon, vajon a két Weasley csak azért került-e a csapatba, mert Lucy fogadott testvérei - inkább Peakesre és Coote-ra szállt rá.

\- Coote szemlátomást nem rendelkezik a terelőknél megszokott fizikummal - jelentette ki gúnyosan. - Azok rendszerint valamivel izmosabbak...

\- Küldj rá egy gurkót! - kiáltott oda Lucy Coote-nak, mikor az elrepült mellette, de Coote csak vigyorgott, s a következő gurkóval inkább a Harryt szemből kikerülő Harpert célozta meg. Lucy kaján örömmel nyugtázta a tompa puffanást, ami jelezte, hogy a gurkó célba talált.

Úgy tűnt, a Griffendél ezen a meccsen nem tud hibázni. Újra meg újra bevették a Mardekár gólkarikáit, a pálya túlsó végén pedig Ron játszi könnyedséggel hántotta a lövéseiket. Már odáig jutott, hogy egyfolytában vigyorgott, s mikor a szurkolók a _Weasley a mi_ _emberünk!_ kezdetű régi slágerrel hálálták meg egy különösen szép védését, a magasból vezényelte a kórust.

Lucy épp egy újabb sikeres gólt ünnepelt, amikor hirtelen elállt a szívverése; Harry kis híján leesett a seprűjéről, mert Harper szándékosan nekirepült. Madam Hooch épp az ellenkező irányba nézett, s bár a griffendélesek dühösen felzúdultak, mire megfordult, Harper már messze járt.

\- És ha jól látom, a mardekáros Harper meglátta a cikeszt! - harsogta megafonján keresztül Zacharias Smith. - Igen, egyértelműen lát valamit, amit Potter nem!

Tényleg féleszű ez a Smith, gondolta Lucy, miközben üldözőbe vette a mardekáros hajtókat. Talán nem látta a dancsolást? De a következő pillanatban, mikor visszapillantott, hogy megnézze, Harry jól van-e, úgy érezte, mintha a gyomra zuhanni kezdene a föld felé - Smithnek igaza volt! Harper nem céltalanul húzott fel a magasba, hanem észrevette, amit Harry csak most látott meg: hogy a cikesz ott repül messze a fejük fölött, csillogó csíkot húzva a felhőtlen kék égre.

Harry gyorsított, de Harpernek még mindig jókora előnye volt, és a Griffendél csupán száz ponttal vezetett - ha Harper ér oda előbb, a Griffendél elveszti a meccset... Lucy nem tudta tovább figyelni a versenyfutásukat, mert Ron ismét védett egy hatalmasat, és neki vezetnie kellett a támadást…

\- Igen! - hallott meg hirtelen egy diadalittas hangot, majd a szurkolók egy emberként ordítottak fel. Felnézett és ő is elkiáltotta magát, mikor látta, hogy Harry a cikeszt magasra emelve zuhanórepülésben közelít feléjük. Az iszonyatos hangorkánban csak sejteni lehetett a mérkőzés végét jelző sípszót.

\- Hova mész, Ginny? - kiabált Lucy, aki már a levegőben a csapattagok karjaiba zárva találta magát. Ginny elröppent mellettük, aztán iszonyatos robajjal belecsapódott a szónoki emelvénybe. A griffendéles csapat a tömeg sikongatása és nevetése közepette leszállt a romhalmazzá vált építménynél, amelynek deszkái alatt ott vergődött Zacharias Smith. Lucy hallotta, hogy Ginny higgadtan így szól a mérgelődő McGalagonyhoz:

\- Bocsánat, tanárnő, elfelejtettem fékezni.

Harry nevetve kilépett közülük, és megölelte Ginnyt, míg Lucy sikeresen megtalálta Ront és minden sikeres védéséért egy cuppanós puszit kapott az arcára. A csapatban immár szent volt a béke: együtt bokszolták a levegőt, együtt integettek szurkolóiknak, s kart karba öltve vonultak le a pályáról.

Az öltözőben ünnepi volt a hangulat.

\- Buli a klubhelyiségben! - rikkantotta Dean. - Most szólt Seamus! Ginny, gyere!

Lucy, Ron és Harry utolsónak maradtak az öltözőben, s már épp indulni készültek, amikor belépett az ajtón Hermione, kezében gyűrögetve griffendéles sálját.

\- Beszélni szeretnék veled, Harry. - A lány feldúlt, de elszánt arcot vágott. - Ezt nem lett volna szabad megtenned. Hallottad, mit mondott Lumpsluck: ez törvényellenes.

\- És mi a terved? Felnyomsz minket? - förmedt rá Ron.

\- Ti meg miről beszéltek? - kérdezte Lucy, s kviddicstalárjának felakasztása ürügyén gyorsan elfordult, hogy elrejtse barátai elől vigyorát.

\- Nagyon jól tudod, miről beszélünk! - sipította Hermione. - A reggelinél Harry szerencseszérumot öntött Ron töklevébe! Felix Felicist!

\- Dehogy öntöttem - felelte Harry.

\- De igen, Harry! Azért sikerült minden: játékosok hiányoztak a Mardekárból, és Ron mindent kivédett!

\- Mondom, hogy nem tettem bele! - Harry most már leplezetlenül vigyorgott. Belenyúlt kabátja zsebébe, és elővette a kis üveget, amit Hermione reggel a kezében látott. Az üveg színültig volt az aranyló folyadékkal, s dugóján érintetlen volt a viaszpecsét. - Lucynak köszönhetően jutott eszembe. Tegnap este terveltük ki. Azt akartuk, hogy Ron azt higgye, ivott belőle, azért tettem úgy, mintha beleönteném, amikor Lucy jelezte, hogy figyelsz. - Harry Ronra nézett. - Azért védtél ki mindent, mert szerencsésnek érezted magad. Csak a tied az érdem.

Azzal zsebre dugta a szérumot.

\- Nem volt semmi a töklevemben? - motyogta elképedve Ron. - De hát jó volt az idő... és Vaisey nem játszott... Komolyan nem kaptam szerencseszérumot?

Harry és Lucy a fejüket rázták. Ron egy pillanatig tátott szájjal meredt rá, aztán Hermione felé fordult.

\- Felix Felicist öntöttél Ron töklevébe, azért védett ki mindent! - darálta a lány hangját utánozva. - Tessék! Segítség nélkül is tudok védeni!

\- Nem mondtam, hogy nem tudsz... De hát te is azt hitted, hogy ittál a szérumból!

De Ron addigra már vállára kapta seprűjét, és kicsörtetett az öltözőből.

\- Öhm - hümmögött bele Lucy a hirtelen támadt csöndbe, ahogy összenézett Harryvel. Egyikőjük sem számított rá, hogy furfangjuk efféle mellékhatással járhat. - Nem... nem megyünk fel a buliba?

\- Menjetek csak! - szólt könnyektől pislogva Hermione. - Nekem most nagyon elegem van Ronból. Nem tudom, mit csináltam már megint rosszul...

Azzal ő is kirohant az ajtón.

Harry és Lucy lassan ballagtak a nézők tömegében a kastély felé. Innen is, onnan is gratulációkat kiáltottak oda a lánynak, de már meg se hallotta.

\- Azt hittem, ha megnyerjük a meccset… - motyogta bűntudatosan Harry.

\- Én is - bólintott Lucy. - De úgy tűnik, van, amit még a kviddicsgyőzelem sem tud elfeledtetni Ronnal.

Fogalma se volt, hogyan tudná megértetni Hermionéval, hogy a bűn, amivel megsértette Ront, nem más, mint hogy egyszer régen megcsókolta Viktor Krumot.

Lucy sehol sem látta Hermionét az ünnepi bulin, ami már javában tombolt, amikor Harry oldalán belépett a klubhelyiségbe. A griffendélesek ujjongással és tapssal fogadták őket, s egykettőre bezárult körülöttük a gratulálók gyűrűje, akik Lucy csapatkapitányi teljesítményét és Harry fogói ügyességét méltatták. Ott voltak a Creevey-fivérek, akik másodperces lebontású elemzést követeltek a meccsről, meg ott volt persze egy hadseregnyi lány, akik mind a szempillájukat rebegtetve bámultak Harryre, és nagyokat kacagtak Harry legkevésbé sem mulatságos megjegyzésein is. Lucyt szerencsére nem ostromolták ennyire nyíltan a fiúk, de azért még így is hallott néhány olyan megjegyzést, amiket inkább figyelmen kívül hagyott.

Ilyenformán jó időbe telt, mire a két Potter egyáltalán elkezdhette keresni Ront. Miután Harrynek végre sikerült leráznia Romilda Vane-t - aki félreérthetetlen célzásokat tett rá, hogy szeretne vele menni Lumpsluck karácsonyi fogadására -, és a két Potter elindult az italos asztal felé, szinte nyomban beleüköztek Ginnybe. A lány vállán ott ült Arnold, a törpegolymók, s ott sündörgött a sarkában a reménykedve nyávogó Csámpás.

\- Ront keresitek? - kérdezte huncut mosollyal Ginny. - Ott van az az álszent disznó.

Harry és Lucy a sarok felé néztek, amerre a lány mutatott. Ron a nyílt színen, az egész ünneplő társaság szeme láttára Lavender Brownt ölelte - de olyan szenvedéllyel, hogy azt se lehetett megállapítani, melyik kéz kié.

\- Mintha fel akarná falni a csajt - jegyezte meg a szakértő szenvtelenségével Ginny. - Eléggé kezdetleges még a technikája. Szép meccs volt, Harry.

Azzal megveregette Harry karját - aki ettől úgy összerándult, mintha áramütés érte volna -, aztán elment vajsört szerezni magának. Csámpás a nyomában ügetett, sárga szemét Arnoldra szegezve.

Ron nem úgy festett, mintha belátható időn belül bővebb társaságot igényelne, így hát Lucy elfordult, s pillantása az épp becsukódó portrélyukra esett. Elszorult a szíve, mert mintha egy hosszú, barna bozontot látott volna eltűnni a Kövér Dámán túl.

Gondolkodás nélkül a kijárat felé indult, szó nélkül kikerülte a kviddicsbeszámolóira kíváncsi fiúkat, és kitárta a festményajtót. A folyosó addigra már üres volt.

\- Hermione!

Az első nyitott teremben, ahova benézett, megtalálta barátnőjét. Hermione a tanári asztalon ült, s nem volt más társasága, csupán a feje körül röpködő sárga madárkák, amelyeket nyilván frissen varázsolt elő a semmiből. Lucy bámulatosnak tartotta, hogy a lány még zaklatott állapotában is ilyen pazar mutatványokra képes.

\- Szia, Lucy - szólt kissé rekedten Hermione. - Átjöttem ide gyakorolni.

\- Értem - vakarta meg a tarkóját a haján keresztül Lucy. - Nagyon szép madarak. Szeretnéd, hogy én is varázsoljak párat, hogy együtt tudjanak játszani?

\- Nem, nem kell.

Ezután a két lány hallgatott. Lucynak fogalma sem volt, mit mondjon, így csak felült Hermione mellé az asztalra és vigasztalóan átkarolta. A következő pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó és Harry kócos feje jelent meg a résen.

\- Öhm… zavarok? - kérdezte zavartan.

\- Nem, gyere csak - szólt Hermione, miután Lucy nem válaszolt, csak kérdőn nézett rá.

Harry halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót és utána csöndben megállt a két lány előtt. Láthatóan ő se tudta, mit mondjon.

\- Ron még mindig nagyon élvezi a bulit?

Hermione hangja természetellenesen vékony és magas volt.

\- Öh... - habozott Harry. - Nem tudom…

\- Nehogy azt mondd, hogy nem láttad! Eléggé feltűnően csinálják...

A hátuk mögött kicsapódott az ajtó. Lucy nem kis rémületére a nevető Ron lépett be rajta, kéz a kézben Lavenderrel.

\- Oh... - Harryék láttán Ron megtorpant és elkomorodott.

\- Hoppá! - Lavender vihogva kihátrált a teremből, és gyorsan becsukta az ajtót.

Rettenetes, mélytengeri csend zuhant a helyiségre. Hermione rámeredt Ronra, aki viszont konokul kerülte a tekintetét, s a virtuskodás és az esetlenség sajátos keverékével így szólt:

\- Harry, Lucy, sziasztok! Nem tudtam, hova tűntetek!

Hermione lekászálódott az asztalról. A csipogó sárga madárkák tovább keringtek a feje körül, s ettől úgy festett, mint a Naprendszer bizarr, tollas-hajas makettje.

\- Ne várakoztasd Lavendert! - szólt halkan. - Aggódni fog, hogy mi van veled.

Azzal kihúzta magát, és lassan elindult az ajtó felé. Lucy szintén leszállt az asztalról rápillantott Ronra; fogadott testvére szemlátomást megkönnyebbült, hogy ennyivel megúszta a dolgot.

\- Oppugno!- harsant egy visítás az ajtónál.

Lucy megperdült, és látta, hogy Hermione eszelős tekintettel Ronra szegezi a pálcáját. A madárraj aranysárga puskagolyók záporaként a fiú felé röppent. Ron rémülten felkiáltott, és az arca elé kapta a kezét, de a madarak így is elég helyet találtak rajta, ahova belemélyeszthették csőrüket és karmaikat.

\- Hagyjatok békén! - ordította Ron.

Hermione még utoljára diadalmas dühvel rápillantott, aztán kiment a teremből. Ám Lucy meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy zokogást hallott, mielőtt bevágódott a lány mögött az ajtó.

\- Jó éjt, Harry! - köszönt el a fiútól, aki csak egy apró bólintással nyugtázta, hogy Lucy már nem fog lejönni a hálóteremből. - Rád bízom a helyzetet, oké?

Azzal a választ meg se várva Lucy kirontott a teremből és Hermione után indult.

* * *

Draco holtfáradtan esett be a kihalt klubhelyiségbe. Egész nap a Szükség Szobájában volt, még enni se nagyon járt le, ezért a nap végére teljesen elfogyott minden energiája. Még így is bőven éjfél után ért vissza, de mivel az egész kastély a Griffendél győzelmét ünnepelte, nem nagyon aggódott, hogy esetleg elkapják.

Úgy tervezte, hogy lezuhanyzik, majd eldől az ágyán és reggelig húzza a lóbőrt. Azonban, mikor a szobájába érve megpillantotta a baglyot, amelyik elég türelmetlenül várakozott, szemmel láthatóan rá, hirtelen kiment az álmosság a szeméből. Gyorsan körülnézett (a többiek már mind aludtak), leoldotta a tekercset és lesietett az üres klubhelyiségbe. Ott ismét meggyújtotta a tüzet, majd elolvasta a levelet.

 _Szia!_

 _Ne haragudj, hogy ilyen későn írok, de elég sűrű volt az estém. És nem, nem a győzelem miatt. Amúgy a fogadásunkat elengedtem, mivel kezd hűlni az idő és nem akarom, hogy esetleg beteg legyél - meg hát, te nem is játszottál, így nem lenne fair._

 _Ha már erről beszélünk, miért nem voltál ma? Tényleg beteg vagy? (Ha igen, akkor még egy ok arra, hogy ne fürödj meg a tóban). Vagy esetleg megint_ ott _voltál? Tudom, hogy félsz és nem akarsz csalódást okozni, de ha mindent elengedsz, amit régen élveztél, akkor mi marad neked? Mi fog ezentúl neked örömet okozni? Mit fogsz élvezni? Tudom, úgy érzed, ezek nem fontosak a jelen helyzetedben, de hidd el, azok - az ilyen apróságok miatt vagyunk még mindig gyerekek, amiknek normál esetben lennünk kellene._

 _Na mindegy. Arra gondoltam, hogy valamikor megint összefuthatnánk egy kis beszélgetésre. Nem tenne jót neked, ha minden idődet egy szobába zárva töltenéd, néha érdemes megmozgatni a tagjaidat. Mit szólnál a jövő szombat éjfélhez a csillagvizsgáló toronyban? Nyugodtan gondold át és nemet is mondhatsz, ha nem szeretnél. De választ azért küldj, mert nem akarok potyára felgyalogolni._

 _P. L._

Draco egész végig mosolygott, ahogy a levelet olvasta. Szinte hallotta Lucy hangját, ahogy megfedi, amiért nem figyel oda magára. Az azonban meglepte, hogy a lány ennyire törődik vele, hogy tényleg nem veszíti szem elől és tényleg gondoskodik róla. Nem tudta, miért, de ez boldoggá tette - olyan boldoggá, amilyen talán még sosem volt.

Ugyanakkor nem feledkezhet meg az eredeti céljáról sem. Ő már nem szimplán egy diák. Ott égett a karján a Sötét Jegy, ami a Sötét Nagyúrhoz kötötte, nem feledkezhetett meg az esküjéről, amit neki tett. Be kell végeznie a feladatát, hogy megmentse a családját.

De azért… egy kis kikapcsolódás csak nem árt neki.

Az egyik asztalról felkapott egy kissé gyűrött pergamendarabot, meg a mellette heverő pennát és mindössze néhány szót írt válaszul.

 _Ott leszek.  
_ _M. D._

 _Utóirat: Gratulálok a meccshez!_


	18. Chapter 16: Egy élet ára

**Chapter 16**

 **Egy élet ára**

Draco egész héten kerülte az embereket, aminek két különösebb oka volt. Az egyik, hogy végre haladást ért el a szekrénnyel, és a fejlődés olyannyira fellelkesítette, hogy szinte minden idejét az Elrejtett Holmik Szobájában töltötte, nehogy elveszítse a fonalat a nagy áttörés után. A másik pedig, hogy még véletlenül se fusson össze Perselus Pitonnal.

Régi bájitaltantanára már az év kezdetétől küldött neki idézéseket, hogy jelenjen meg a szobájában, amiket Draco tökéletesen figyelmen kívül hagyott. A griffendéles hajtó esete óta azonban naponta érkeztek ilyen levelek, Draco pedig attól tartott, hogy ha túlfeszíti a húrt, komolyan megjárhatja. Hiába tagadná, az tény, hogy Piton kivételes képességű halálfaló volt, aki sosem rettent meg egy kis kegyetlenségtől, hogy elérjen valamit. Draco pontosan tisztában volt vele, hogy Piton csak ki akarja szedni belőle, hogyan akarja véghezvinni a feladatát, és ezt egyre kétségbeesettebben próbálta elérni, hogy beszélni tudjon Dracoval. A fiú azonban eddig sikeresen elkerülte a férfit, de tudta, hogy ezt nem fogja tudni az örökkévalóságig folytatni.

Más is feltűnt neki azonban, amikor nagy ritkán elvegyült a diáksereg tömegében. Nevezetesen az, hogy mennyire megmérgezi a kinti helyzet a Roxfort légkörét. Hiába próbálták figyelmen kívül hagyni, a Próféta naponta számolt be eltűnésekről, dementor- és halálfalótámadásokról, valamint az Imperius-átok áldozatairól. Amikor valakinek az ismerőse, rokona érintett volt, annak a háznak a tagjai feltűnően csendben voltak egész nap. Főleg akkor, mikor valakit hazavittek tőlük, és ez egyre gyakrabban fordult elő.  
Draco nem tudta kibírni, hogy ne figyelje minden egyes hír után Lucy arcát; látni akarta, a lány hogyan reagál ezekre az eseményekre. Lucy ilyenkor többnyire komor hallgatásba burkolózott vagy Potterékkel beszélgetett fojtott hangon. Bár a legutolsó levelében azt írta, hogy muszáj a régi, gyerekes dolgokkal foglalkozniuk, de látva az arckifejezését, ez neki is nehezére esett. Lehet, hogy azért írta ezt Draconak, hogy átlala önmagát is meggyőzze? Draco megnyugodott, hogy nem csak őt gyötrik kétségek és nem csak az ő vállát nyomják lehetetlen feladatok súlyai.

Szombat este Draco végre rászánta magát, hogy tegyen egy látogatást a prefektusi fürdőben. Legszívesebben elkerülte volna ezt a helyiséget, hiszen így Pansy Parkinsontól is távol tarthatta magát, aki mindenhová úgy követte, mint egy üresfejű liba. Mondjuk, az is volt, de ez részletkérdés. Most azonban szüksége volt a fürdőre, mert már annyira elgémberedett és beállt minden izma, hogy muszáj volt kilazítania magát. A fürdőben három csapot használva teleengedte a medencét, felkapott egy fürdőlepedőt, kibújt a ruhájából és bemászott a vízbe.

Úgy érezte magát, mintha újjászületett volna. A víz új életet lehelt az izmaiba, a hab és a színes párafelhők pedig teljesen eltelítették az orrát. Nem is emlékezett már, mikor volt utoljára, hogy ennyire ellazult. Talán akkor, mikor először kipróbálta ezt a fürdőt, de még soha nem esett neki ilyen jól. Néhány hossz leúszása után felfeküdt a vízre, majd ahogy ott lebegett a habfelhő között, a feje fölött lógó csillárt bámulva, hagyta, hogy elkalandozzanak a gondolatai.

Alig három órán belül újra találkozik Lucyval. A lány utolsó levele óta nem beszélgettek még levélen keresztül sem, hiszen mindketten tele voltak házi feladatokkal és tanulnivalókkal, emiatt Draco már alig várta, hogy újra elbeszélgessen a lánnyal. Ha most az elsős énjének ezt elmesélte volna, az biztosan kiugrott volna a bőréből örömében. De ugyanez lett volna a helyzet a tavalyi énjével is. Most azonban a szokásos izgatottság mellett a félelem is befészkelte magát a szívébe. Nem folytathatják ezt örökké. Valamikor Draconak be kell végeznie a feladatát és akkor Lucy örökre meggyűlöli majd őt. Ha megteszi, amit kell, a lány sosem fog tudni megbocsátani neki. Ez pedig elkeserítette Dracot. Miért most kellett nyitniuk egymás felé? Miért töltöttek el éveket úgy, hogy átnéztek a másikon (Lucy legalábbis biztosan)? Miért most ismerkednek össze jobban, amikor Draco sorsa már bevégeztetett?

A fiú sóhajtott egyet, mire néhány habbuborék felrepült a levegőbe és lassan visszahullott a habtenger tetejére. Nem akarta, hogy Lucy újra meggyűlölje, de tudta, hogy nincs választása. A családja érdekében meg kell tennie. De a saját családja biztonságáért tönkre kéne tennie sok ezer másikat? Draco felmordult, talpra állt, majd a medence széléhez sétált és kikönyökölt a szélére, így a fehér márványfalat kezdte bámulni. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy egyetlen találkozás képes volt ennyire megborítani mindent, amit felépített a nyáron. Ha Bellatrix meglátja majd a karácsonyi szünetben, biztosan megpróbál majd beleolvasni a fejébe és akkor Draco számára nem lesz menekvés. Talán azért megérné találkozni Pitonnal, hogy letesztelje, elég jó-e az okklumenciája. Nem, inkább nem kockáztatja meg. Pitonnál semmi sem biztos.

Draco addig áztatta magát a vízben, amíg a habnak a fele el nem tűnt. Ezután kimászott a medencéből, a teste köré csavarta a törölközőt, és leengedte a vizet. Egy pálcaintés és a medence olyan volt, mintha soha senki nem használta volna. Draco felkapott még egy törölközőt és dörzsölni kezdte vele a haját, miközben gondterhelten nekidőlt a márványfalnak. Nem tudta, mit tegyen. Tényleg képes lenne rá? A Nagyúr valóban azért adta ezt a feladatot neki, mert megbízik benne és mert sokra tartja? Erősebben dörzsölte a haját, hogy kiverje a fejéből ezt a gondolatot. Nem, nem, nem. Nem bizonytalanodhat el, nem teheti. Ha a többi halálfaló... a francokat, ha a Nagyúr megtudja, akkor neki és az anyjának is vége. A gondolatai már nem biztonságosak, sokkal óvatosabbnak kell lennie.

És ugyanez igaz volt a Lucyval való találkozásaira is.

Ebben a pillanatban hirtelen kinyílt a fürdő ajtaja, mire Draco kővé dermedt. A keze elengedte a törölközőt, ami a vállára esett. Az illető, aki belépett, nem nézett fel, láthatóan csak azt tudta, hová tartott, mert maga elé meredt és folyamatosan motyogott:

\- Ez a formáció nem működne... talán ha Peakes és Coote fedeznének... Nem, Dean akkor is fennakadna a hajtók között... De ha Ginny át tudna férni köztük, akkor talán...

Ekkor felnézett és kiesett a kezéből a hálóköntöse. Draco és Lucy néhány másodpercig egymásra meredtek, és minél tovább bámulták egymást, annál vörösebbé vált mindkettejük arca. Végül Lucy megfordult, hogy az ajtóval szemben legyen.

\- Bocs, ne haragudj! - hadarta. - Nem tudtam, hogy van itt valaki, ilyenkor már senki sem szokott, ezért jártam eddig is...

\- Semmi baj - törölte meg a hűvös törölközővel Draco az arcát, csakhogy valahogy lehűtse lángoló bőrét. - Nem tudhattad. Miért motyogtál formációkról?

\- Kviddicsedzésről jöttem - magyarázta Lucy, miközben csípőre tette a kezét és a feje állásából ítélve az ajtó fölé bámulhatott. - Próbáltam valami újat kitalálni, amit még senki sem használt előttünk, de a Hugrabug nehéz ellenfél, mivel mindig új a kapitányuk, ezért sosem tudjuk, mire számíthatunk...

Lucy tovább magyarázott, nyilván rettentő zavarban volt, mert sokat gesztikulált, még úgy is, hogy Draconak háttal állt, de a fiú nem figyelt rá. Úgy érezte, minden vér az arcába tódul a testéből, és már azt várta, mikor gyullad ki a feje. Olyan gyorsan öltözött fel, mint még soha és mikor úgy érezte, valamennyire sikerült enyhítenie a zavarán, megakasztotta Lucy szóáradatát.

\- Rendben, most már visszafordulhatsz.

Lucy elhallgatott, vett egy mély levegőt, aztán visszafordult. Az arca neki még mindig olyan vörös volt, mint a haja.

\- Akkor áll még a ma éjfél? - kérdezte, de minden egyes kimondott szóval mélyebb vörössé vált az arca.

\- Igen, persze - felelte Draco, aki bármennyire próbálta kizárni a gondolatot a fejéből, nem tudta tagadni, hogy mennyire aranyos volt Lucy, mikor zavarban volt. - Ha lehet, ne fulladj meg a medencében, mert a végén még engem gyanúsítanak meg, hogy vízbe fojtottalak.

\- Nagyon vicces - fintorgott Lucy.

Ahogy Draco elsétált mellette, észrevette, hogy a lány hálóköntöse még mindig a földön hevert. Felkapta és Lucy felé nyújtotta.

\- Köszi - kapta ki a kezéből Lucy, anélkül, hogy ránézett volna. Szigorúan a földre szegezte a tekintetét és Draco szinte érezni vélte az arcából áradó hőt.

\- Akkor... viszlát a toronyban - köszönt el Draco, majd kilépett az ajtón. Azonban mielőtt becsukta volna, a résen még látta, hogy Lucy a tenyerébe temeti az arcát és motyog:

\- Basszus, basszus, basszus...

* * *

\- Basszus, basszus, basszus... - ismételgette Lucy, ahogy odabotorkált a törölközőkhöz, rájuk dobta a hálóköntösét, majd leült rájuk, ugyanis annyira remegtek a lábai, hogy félt, mindjárt összeesik.

Még mindig égett az arca és akárhányszor lehunyta a szemét, maga előtt látta Malfoyt. Amikor a nagy koncentrálásból felnézett, és realizálta, mit is lát, az a kép mintha beleégett volna a retinájába. Malfoy vékony volt ugyan, de nem sovány - sőt, mintha a karján még izmok is lettek volna. És hiába volt lassan betegesen sápadt, a forró fürdő láthatóan jót tett neki; még a szeme alatt húzódó karikák is kisebbek lettek, és mikor mellé sétált, Lucy érezte a citrom illatát. Látszott, hogy hiányzik neki a nap, hogy többet kellene levegőn lennie, ugyanakkor még így is volt benne valami... valami...

 _Nem, nem, nem_ , rázta meg a fejét Lucy, ahogy érezni kezdte, hogy a vér ismét a fejébe tódul. Képtelen volt felfogni, hogy tényleg ilyen gondolatai vannak Draco Malfoyról. Mikor fordult ki a világ ennyire önmagából? Na jó, azonnal le kell hűtenie magát, mielőtt teljesen elszáll az agya. Megnyitotta az összes olyan csapot, amiből tudta, hogy hideg víz folyik és bár sejtette, hogy ezt később nagyon meg fogja bánni, de az ugródeszkáról ugrott fejest a vízbe. Jónéhány hosszt leúszott, mikor úgy döntött, hogy elég lesz, így kimászott a vízből, maga köré tekert egy törölközőt, leeresztette a hideg vizet, majd meleget engedett a helyére. Most szép lassan engedte bele magát a habfürdőbe és sokáig lubickolt a vízben, miközben ügyelt rá, hogy a gondolatai még csak a közelébe se menjenek Malfoynak.

Mikor éjfélhez közeledett az idő, Lucy már a klubhelyiségből indult el a csillagvizsgáló toronyba. Kiábrándító bűbája ismét remek célt szolgált és Lucy borzasztóan örült, hogy többé nincs szüksége a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyre - legalább többé nem kell Harrytől kölcsönkérnie és így a fiú sem neszeli majd meg, hogy Lucy titkos kirándulásokat tesz éjszaka a kastélyban. A lány a térkép segítségével ellenőrizte, hogy nem fut-e bele nemkívánatos személyekbe, így különösebb akadály nélkül érte el a toronyba vezető csigalépcsőt. Ahogy belépett az ajtón, és körülnézett a teraszon, megkönnyebbülve látta, hogy Malfoy még nem volt jelen. Legalább össze tudja majd szedni a gondolatait, mielőtt újra találkozna a fiúval. Leszedte magáról a bűbájt, pálcáját a kezében tartva mellvédre könyökölt és lebámult az előtte elterülő tájra.

Az újhold már elmúlt, a duzzadó hold fénye halványan megvilágította a sötét parkot. A Tiltott Rengeteg fái most is némák voltak, mint előző alkalommal, a tó víztükre azonban folyamatosan fodrozódott a gyenge, de állandó szélben. Lucy érezte az arcán a levegő simogatását, ami az otthonára emlékeztette. Az Odúra, mikor a fák árnyékában ült, Tapmancs körülötte futkározott, Ron és Ginny pedig kviddicseztek. Bár a korszak maga szomorúsággal volt tele, de az érzés, ahogy a szél belekapott a hajába, mindig is kellemes volt számára.

Lépéseket hallott maga mögül, mire hátrafordult. Malfoy épp becsukta az ajtót, és odasétált mellé. Lucy csak azután válaszolt, hogy az ajtóra küldött egy Disaudio-bűbájt.

\- Szia.

\- Szia. Nos, láthatod, nem fulladtam meg.

\- Igen - mosolyodott el halványan Malfoy. - Belefutottál valakibe visszaúton? Csak mert elvileg te már tilosban jártál...

\- Ugyan - legyintett Lucy. - Gyakorlott éjszakai kóborló vagyok, ma már lazán el tudok kerülni néhány tanárt.

\- Igen? - piszkálódott Malfoy vigyorogva. - Nocsak, nem gondoltam volna, hogy az eminens Lucy Potter éjszaka is elemében van.

\- Hermione az eminens - javította ki Lucy. - Én mindig is a bajkeverő voltam. Ebben apámra ütöttem... mondjuk, Fred és George is hozzátették a magukét.

\- Miért, milyen volt az apád? - kérdezte Malfoy, mire Lucy furcsán nézett rá. Aztán eszébe jutott, hogy mennyire hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy mindenki ismerte körülötte a szüleit, és hogy a kortársai többsége semmit sem tud a családjáról.

\- Hát... mivel alig múltam egy éves, mikor meghalt, csak a keresztapám és apám régi barátainak történeteiből ismerem - magyarázta mosolyogva, miközben végignézett a birtokon. - Azt mondják, nagy bajkeverő volt, és hogy sokban hasonlítok rá. Ő és a keresztapám legjobb barátok voltak, állandóan együtt jártak mindenfelé és csak azon dolgoztak, hogy valami felfordulást csináljanak. Talán úgy érzékeltethetem a legjobban, hogy olyanok voltak, mint Fred és George.

\- Az apád és Sirius Black? - kerekedett el Malfoy szeme. - De én azt hittem, hogy Black…

\- Tudom - sóhajtotta lemondóan Lucy. - Mint ahogy mindenki. De ez az egész egy hatalmas tévedés volt, Sirius tizenkét évig ártatlanul ült Azkabanban.

\- De ez hogy lehet? - értetlenkedett Malfoy. - Több tucat szemtanú látta, hogy felrobbantotta azt az utcát. Ez hogy lehetett tévedés?

\- Öhm...

Lucy magában mérlegelt. Mégis mennyit mondjon el Malfoynak? Óvatosan kell fogalmaznia, hiszen a fiú még mindig halálfaló volt, Voldemort csatlósa. Nem szabad semmi olyat elmondania, ami Voldemortnak új információ lehet. Viszont... Malfoy most tényleg meg akarja hallgatni? Hiszen eddig mindig megelégedett a „Potterék híresek" sztorival.

\- Tényleg érdekel? - kérdezte Lucy, lopva a fiú felé pillantva. - Ez egy nagyon hosszú történet és hozzá még bonyolult is.

\- Persze - nézett jelentőségteljesen Malfoy a lányra. - Te is mondtad, hogy nem akarsz többé előítéletekbe bocsátkozni velem kapcsolatban. Én is megpróbálom ehhez tartani magam.

Malfoy ezzel a kijelentéssel nagyot nőtt Lucy szemében. A lánynak már tényleg az az érzése volt, hogy nem ugyanaz a fiú állt itt előtte, mint akit ismerni vélt. De mégis mikor változott meg ennyire?

De végső soron Malfoy is őszinte volt vele, mikor a családi hátteréről kérdezte; és ugyanúgy nem hitte el, hogy Lucyt tényleg érdekli, mint most a lány vele kapcsolatban. Neki is illik viszonozni a szívességet. Mély levegőt vett, majd elnézett a hegyek felé, hogy össze tudja szedni a gondolatait.

\- Szóval - kezdte lassan. - Tudod, hogy volt az a jóslat, amit apád megpróbált ellopni.

\- Amire a Próféta azt mondta, hogy rólatok szól - helyeselt Malfoy. - De az nem csak a szokásos nagyzási kampányotok része volt?

\- Nem - rázta a fejét a lány. - A Próféta igazat írt, bár csak találgatott, de attól még helyesen érezte, hogy a jóslat rólunk szól. Rólam, Harryről és Voldemortról.

Malfoy összerezzent a név hallatán, de Lucy nem törődött vele.

\- Mikor Voldemort megismerte a jóslat elejét, azonnal támadásba lendült. Dumbledore erről tudomást szerzett és figyelmeztette a szüleinket, hogy rejtőzzenek el velünk. Fidelius-bűbájt használtak… - Malfoyra sandított, aki egy bólintással jelezte, hogy tudja, miről van szó - …aminek a titokgazdájául Siriust gondolták.

\- A keresztapádat. Logikus döntés.

\- De mégsem így történt. Sirius úgy hitte, hogy Voldemort őt próbálná meg először megkörnyékezni a titokért, így nem tartotta elég biztonságosnak. Mindenképp meg akart védeni minket. Addigra Dumbledore már rég gyanította, hogy van közöttük egy áruló, aki folyamatosan információkat szolgáltat Voldemortnak, ezért a döntés nem volt könnyű. Végül Siriusnak sikerült rábeszélnie a szüleinket, hogy egy másik barátjukat, Peter Pettigrewt válasszák helyette…

\- Micsoda? - kiáltott fel Malfoy, mire Lucy döbbenten fordult felé.

\- Mi az?

\- Én… én találkoztam vele - hebegte döbbenten a fiú. - A beavatásomon.

\- Nem lep meg - szólt gyűlölködve Lucy. - Az a gyáva féreg…

Leállította magát, hiszen Malfoy még mindig nem értette, mi is történt pontosan.

\- A lényeg, hogy alig egy héttel azután, hogy elvégezték a Fideliust, Pettigrew elárulta a rejtekhelyünket Voldemortnak, aki rögtön eljött hozzánk. - Lucy hangja elcsuklott. - Ami innentől történt, arra a dementoroknak köszönhetően még most is jól emlékszem. Apám próbálta feltartóztatni őt, hogy anyának legyen ideje elmenekülni velünk. De felkészületlenül érte őt a támadás, így Voldemort végzett vele. Anyám a testével próbált védeni minket, könyörgött Voldemortnak, hogy kímélje meg az életünket, de őt is megölte. Viszont nem számolt azzal, hogy anyánk szeretete olyan védőbűbájt ad nekünk, ami sosem kopik el, ami örökre velünk marad. Ez a varázslat verte vissza Voldemort átkát, ez hullott vissza rá és ezért lett csak egyetlen sebhelye Harrynek ahelyett, hogy meghalt volna.

\- Miért ő? - kérdezte Draco halkan. - Miért csak neki van sebhelye?

\- Mert őt érte el először az átok. De anyánk bűbája mindkettőnket óv azóta is, elsős korunkban is megmentette az életünket.

\- Hogyhogy?

\- Hagyd, hogy eljussak odáig. Különben is az volt az eredeti kérdésed, hogy hogyan börtönözhették be ártatlanul Siriust.

\- Rendben, igazad van. Folytasd.

\- Szóval, Harry és én ott maradtunk, egyedül, árván, Voldemort pedig eltűnt - folytatta Lucy. - Hagrid kihozott minket a házból és elvitt minket Dumbledore-hoz, aki ott helyezett el minket, ahol most is élünk: Harryt a nénikénknél, engem pedig a Weasley családnál.

Miért választott szét titeket? - érdeklődött Malfoy. Lucynak hirtelen feltűnt, hogy a fiú mintha egyre lopná a távolságot, hiszen már csak alig húsz centi volt a könyökeik között. Igyekezett ezt a tényt figyelmen kívül hagyni és csak a kérdésre válaszolni; bár ez se volt egyszerű feladat.

\- Hát… ez amolyan hadi titok - nézett a fiúra bocsánatkérően. - Azt hiszem, ezt még Harry sem tudja pontosan, Dumbledore csak nekem árulta el. Ne haragudj, de tekintve, mi van a karodon…

\- Persze, megértem - szakította félbe ingerülten Malfoy. - Folytasd a történetet.

Lucy kivárt még pár másodpercet és csak utána mesélte tovább az eseményeket.

\- Sirius borzalmasan érezte magát. Úgy hitte, az ő hibája volt, ami történt, és úgy próbált elszámolni a lelkiismeretével, hogy Pettigrew nyomába eredt. De mikor sarokba szorította, Pettigrew a járókelők füle hallatára kiabálni kezdett, hogy Sirius volt az áruló, hogy ő tette mindazt, amivel később meggyanúsították. Azután felrobbantotta a fél utcát az elrejtett pálcájával, levágta az egyik ujját, hogy azt higgyék, meghalt és elmenekült. A minisztérium a tanúvallomások alapján ítélte el Siriust, akit rendes tárgyalás nélkül zártak Azkabanba, hogy az elkövetkező tizenkét évet ott töltse.

\- Vagyis mindent, amivel Blacket vádolták… - ismételte lassan Malfoy -, valójában…

\- Pettigrew tette. Miatta haltak meg a szüleim, miatta bélyegezték meg halálfalónak a keresztapámat és miatta lettünk árvák. Pusztán azért, hogy ő menthesse a saját bőrét. Nem hiszem, hogy láttál rajta bármiféle megbánást - jegyezte meg sötéten Lucy -; túl gyáva ahhoz, hogy felfogja, mit is tett.

Malfoy ezután nagyon hosszú ideig csöndben volt. Lucy nem tudta, min gondolkodhatott, de az arckifejezéséből ítélve erősen vívódott önmagával. Lucy kinyújtotta felé a bal kezét - egy pillanatra megállt a levegőben -, és gyengéden a vállára tette.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Igen, persze - rázta meg a fejét Malfoy. - Miért is szökött meg akkor a keresztapád? Ha nem azért, hogy rátok vadásszon…

\- Megtudta, hogy Pettigrew itt van a kastélyban - mondta Lucy, miközben levette a kezét a fiú válláról -, hogy elég csak a karját kinyújtania felénk, ha hírét veszi, hogy Voldemort ismét megerősödött. Siriust ez rázta fel, a tény, hogy Harry és én veszélyben vagyunk. Ráadásul ő volt az egyetlen, aki tudta, hogy Pettigrew életben van. Az egész harmadik évi fiaskó, ami körülötte zajlott, csak azért történt, hogy Sirius tényleg megölhesse Pettigrewt, ezzel megbosszulva a szüleinket. De minden félresikerült… - Lucy tekintete megállapodott a tavon, és szinte maga előtt látta, ahogy Harry patrónusa átnyargal a víztükrön és szétkergeti a dementorok hordáját…

\- Pettigrew megszökött - folytatta, mikor látta, hogy Malfoy már nyitja a száját -, és Siriusnak menekülnie kellett. Ezután hosszú ideig bujkált, miközben Pettigrew megkereste Voldemortot és segített neki a visszatérésében. De még így is, hogy a fél ország őt kereste, Sirius még így is ott volt nekünk és… - Lucy halványan elmosolyodott - …és ahogy segített nekünk, meg vigyázott ránk, úgy éreztem, mintha visszakaptam volna apámat.

Nem nézett Malfoyra, csak szigorúan a tavat figyelte. A szél most a másik irányból fújt, magával hozva a fiú citromillatát. Lucy érezte, hogy pirosodni kezd, így gyorsan folytatta a történetet, hogy a zavarát enyhítse.

\- Tavaly azonban Umbridge alaposan megnehezítette a dolgát. Mivel folyton figyelték a baglyokat és a tüzeket, Sirius csak néha merte megkockáztatni, hogy beszéljen velünk, és még így is hajszálon múlott, hogy nem kapták el. Umbridge előtte képes volt megölni a baglyomat, csakhogy hozzájusson az információhoz, hogy mikor és hol beszélünk Siriusszal.

\- Megölte a baglyodat? - hüledezett Malfoy. - Nem tudtam…

\- Ó, ahhoz képest, amit később csinált, ezt más semminek hívta volna - legyintett Lucy a bal kezével. - Bármire képes volt, hogy elérje, amit akart…

\- Mi az a kezeden?

Lucy most már bánta, hogy egyáltalán elmozdította a bal karját még az elején. Nemtörődöm módon nézett le a két szóra, ami hegként még mindig ott volt a bal kézfején.

\- Ez? - kérdezett vissza. - Csak egy kis emlék a banyától.

\- Megnézhetem?

Lucy úgy meglepődött, hogy teljesen meggondolatlanul rábólintott. Malfoy olyan gyengéden fogta két keze közé az övét, mint üveggel lett volna dolga, és ahogy a hüvelykujja végigsimított a két szón, Lucy egész teste belebizsergett az érintésébe.

\- Hogy nem vettem észre korábban…? - suttogta Malfoy.

\- Már miért vetted volna észre? - értetlenkedett Lucy. - Csak akkor figyeltél rám, mikor nyíltan gyűlöltél.

Malfoy szeme elkerekedett, mintha csak most fogta volna fel, hogy valóban megszólalt. Úgy engedte el Lucy kezét, mintha az megrázta volna és gyorsan visszakönyökölt a mellvédre. Lucy még a gyér holdfényben is látta, hogy a fiú elvörösödött.

\- Malfoy? - kérdezte Lucy, de a fiú nem válaszolt. Így a lány mellette szintén rákönyökölt a mellvéd korlátjára és várta, mikor fog a fiú megszólalni.

\- Tudod, miért gyűlöltelek egyáltalán annyi éven át? - szólalt meg aztán, miközben a tájat figyelte. Lucy a lélegzetelállító látvány ellenére nem bírta ki, hogy ne forduljon Malfoy felé, aki azonban feltűnően kerülte a tekintetét.

\- Mert Potter vagyok - találgatott Lucy. - Mert mindig is Voldemort ellensége voltam. Mert a Weaslek neveltek fel.

\- Nem - mondta Malfoy, mire Lucy szeme elkerekedett. Ez a válasz alaposan meglepte, de még inkább az, hogy a fiú most hirtelen felé fordult. - Mert rákényszerítettél, hogy megkérdőjelezzek mindent, amit valaha mondtak nekem. És egyszerűbb volt gyűlölni téged, mint elfogadni, hogy mindaz, amiben éltem, amiben hittem, csak egy hatalmas tévedés volt. Még most sem fogadtam el teljesen. De már nem gyűlöllek.

A szél hirtelen felerősödött, a hegyeken túl dörögni kezdett az ég. Vihar közeledett. Lucy azonban teljesen ledöbbenve állt Malfoy mellett, és ahogy egymáséiba fúrták a tekintetüket, mintha egy pillanatra tökéletesen egy hullámhosszon lettek volna.

Valami olyasmin, amin még soha nem voltak.

* * *

Draco Lucy kiábrándító bűbájának köszönhetően könnyedén lejutott az alagsorba; még úgy is, hogy egész úton a lány szavain rágódott. Minden, amit megtudott ma este, kisebbfajta bombával ért fel, amik teljesen szétszaggattak mindent, amit korábban biztosnak vélt.

Most már értette, mit keresett egy régi griffendéles a halálfalók között és értette azt is, miért gyűlölte Lucy annyira Pettigrewt. Belegondolni, hogy az az apró és vinnyogó ember tehet mindarról, ami tizenhat éve történt… hogy Lucy miatta lett árva… Draco tudta, hogy ha legközelebb találkozni fog vele, már nem fog tudni ugyanúgy ránézni. Benne is mindig ott lesz a gyűlölet szikrája, ahogy Lucyban.

De nem csak ez volt, ami sokkolta őt. Lucy ugyanis annyi mindent árult el magáról, ami Draco sosem hitt volna. Most, hogy belegondolt, valójában sosem tudta, mi is történt pontosan azon az éjszakán, mikor a Sötét Nagyúr eltűnt. Sőt, valójában csak alig néhányan tudták. A többség ugyanúgy csak annyit tudott, hogy a Nagyúr eltűnt, a Potter-házaspár meghalt, de a két gyerek életben maradt. Draco most értette csak meg igazán, mire célzott Lucy, mikor azt mondta, hogy nem tudja, mivel jár a háború. Valóban nem tudta. Az ő apja csak azt hazudta a minisztériumnak, hogy Imperius-átokkal irányították, és azután élte tovább a megszokott életét.

De Lucy élete örökre megváltozott. Ő aznap elveszített valamit, amit talán csak a keresztapja tudott visszaadni neki egy kis időre, de most, hogy őt is elvesztette, végleg egyedül maradt. Lucy nem csak a mostani háborúnak, de az előzőnek a súlyát is cipeli, hiszen a szülei annak a lezárásában vesztették életüket. Ráadásul a lány testbeszédéből annyira sütött az önvád, aminek semmi helye nem volt, hogy Draco legszívesebben magához ölelte volna őt.

Lucy önmagát hibáztatta azért, ami történt. Hiába volt akkor csak egy éves, önmagában kereste a hibát, még ha nem is tudatosan. Biztosan úgy gondolta, hogy ha az a jóslat nem lett volna, akkor a szüleinek sem kellett volna meghalniuk. Draco nem tudta felfogni, hogyan hibáztathatta magát olyasvalamiért, amiről nem tehetett. Bár, az is lehet, hogy csupán a tény, hogy ennyi embernek kellett feláldoznia magát azért, hogy ő élhessen, viseli meg ennyire.

Biztosan azért vág mindig olyan komor arcot a reggelinél, valahányszor újabb tragédiákról írnak. Mert pontosan tudja, mennyi egy élet ára: annyi, amennyi életbe az került.


	19. Chapter 17: A Megszeghetetlen Eskü

**Chapter 17**

 **A Megszeghetetlen Eskü**

Ismét hó kavargott a zúzmarás ablaktáblák előtt. Közeledett a karácsony. Hagrid már becipelte a szokásos tizenkét fenyőfát a nagyterembe; a lépcsőkorlátokra magyal- és aranydísz-füzérek kerültek, örökgyertyák lobbantak fel a lovagi páncélok sisakjában, és itt is, ott is jókora fagyöngycsokrok lógtak le a folyosók mennyezetéről. Ezek alatt mindig népes lánycsoportok verődtek össze, valahányszor Harry a közelben volt, ami nem egyszer súlyos forgalmi dugókhoz vezetett. Lucy gyakorlott éjszakai kóborlóként kitűnően ismerte a kastélybeli titkos átjárókat, így remek segítségnek bizonyult Harry számára, hogy különösebb nehézségek nélkül tudjon fagyöngy mentes útvonalat találni, ha egyik teremből a másikba indult. Először meglepődött, hogy amikor ő jelen volt, egyetlen fiú sem próbálta a fagyöngy alá csábítani, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy miután Harry az első ilyen próbálkozóra lábkörömnövesztő-rontást küldött, lemondtak a dologról. Ennek egyébként ő maga kifejezetten örült.

Ron, aki azelőtt inkább irigyen, semmint derűvel nézte Harry és Lucy népszerűségét, most harsányan kacagott barátai bujkálásán. A két Potter ugyan kellemesebb társaságnak tartotta ezt az új nevetős, tréfálkozó Ron-típust annál a szeszélyes és kötekedő változatnál, akit a korábbi hetekben el kellett viselniük, de tény, hogy a modellváltásért súlyos árat fizettek. Először is zavaróan sokat kellett egy társaságban lenniük Lavender Brownnal, aki viselkedéséből ítélve elfecsérelt időnek tartott minden olyan másodpercet, amikor nem csókolózik Ronnal. Másodszor: ismét arra eszméltek fel, hogy két olyan ember legjobb barátjuk, akik talán soha többet nem állnak szóba egymással.

Ron, akinek a kezén és alkarján még mindig látszottak a madártámadás nyomai, sértődött és visszautasító maradt Hermionéval szemben.

\- Egy szót se szólhat - mondta Harrynek és Lucynak. - Ő is csókolózott Krummal. Hát most én találtam egy lányt, aki szívesen smárol velem. Szabad országban élünk. Nem tilos, amit csinálok.

Egyik Potter sem felelt erre, inkább összenéztek, majd úgy tettek, mintha teljesen lekötné őket a Kvinteszencia-kutatás című könyv, amit a másnap reggeli bűbájtan órára el kellett olvasniuk. Mivel megbeszélték, hogy Ronnal és Hermionéval is megőrzik jó viszonyukat, az utóbbi időben viszonylag sokat voltak kénytelen hallgatni.

\- Soha semmit nem ígértem Hermionénak - dörmögte Ron. - Na jó, úgy volt, hogy együtt megyünk Lumpsluck karácsonyi fogadására, de szó se volt róla, hogy... csak barátokként... szabad ember vagyok...

Lucy tudta, hogy Ron nézi őt, és lapozott egyet a Kvinteszencia-kutatásban. Mivel ő jobban otthon volt Hermione lelkivilágát illetően, Ron általában őt szerette megtalálni a lánnyal kapcsolatos gondolataival. Fogadott testvére most is tovább motyogott, de a tűz hangos ropogásától már nem is lehetett érteni, mit mond; Lucy csupán annyit vélt kihallani a monológból, hogy „Krum" és hogy „mit van felháborodva".

Hermione napjai annyira be voltak táblázva, hogy Lucy és Harry csak esténként tudtak nyugodtan beszélgetni vele. Olyankor Ron amúgy is annyira el volt foglalva Lavenderrel, hogy nem törődött vele, mit csinálnak a barátai. Hermione nem volt hajlandó a klubhelyiségben tartózkodni, mikor Ron is ott volt, így hát a két Potter általában elkísérte őt a könyvtárba, ahol azonban csak suttogva társaloghattak.

\- Szíve joga, hogy azzal csókolózzon, akivel akar - mondta Hermione, miközben Madam Cvikker, a könyvtárosnő a távolabbi polcok között sétált. - Engem a legkevésbé sem érdekel.

Azzal felemelte a pennáját, és olyan erőteljesen tett pontot vele egy i-re, hogy kilyukadt tőle a pergamen. Harry és Lucy nem feleltek, hanem megint csak összenéztek. Lucy lassan kezdett attól tartani, hogy elmegy a hangja a sok hallgatástól. Még mélyebben hajolt a Bájitaltan haladóknak fölé, és folytatta az örökelixírek tulajdonságainak kijegyzetelését, időről időre átpillantva Harry pergamenjére, hogy kibetűzze a Herceg hasznos adalékait, amiket a fiú magának gyűjtött.

\- Egyébként pedig - folytatta néhány másodperc szünet után Hermione - jobb lesz, ha vigyázol, Harry.

\- Utoljára mondom - szólt a háromnegyed órás némaságtól kissé rekedten Harry -, nem adom vissza ezt a könyvet. Már eddig is többet tanultam a Félvér Hercegtől, mint Pitontól és Lumpslucktól...

\- Nem a nyavalyás Hercegedről beszélek - vágott a szavába Hermione, s olyan dühös pillantást vetett a könyvre, mintha az sértegette volna őt. - Bementem a lányvécébe, mielőtt idejöttem. Ott találtam vagy tíz lányt, köztük azt a Romilda Vane-t. Arról beszélgettek, hogyan tudnának szerelmi bájitalt beadni neked. Mindegyik azt szeretné, ha őt vinnéd Lumpsluck fogadására, és úgy tűnik, bevásároltak Fred és George bájitalaiból. Márpedig azok sajnos működnek...

\- Akkor miért nem koboztad el tőlük a cuccot? - méltatlankodott Harry.

\- A vécébe nem vitték magukkal a bájitalt - legyintett bosszúsan Hermione. - Ott csak ötletbörzét tartottak. Félek, hogy még a te híres Félvér Herceged se tud olyan szert - itt ismét megvető pillantást vetett a könyvre -, ami tucatnyi különböző szerelmi bájital ellen hatásos. Úgyhogy azt ajánlom, gyorsan hívj meg valakit, hogy a többi lemondjon rólad. Holnap este lesz a parti - ezek most már mindenre képesek.

\- Senkit nem akarok meghívni - motyogta Harry.

\- Ha megpróbálják, úgy megátkozom őket, hogy a Szent Mungóban sem fogják tudni helyrepofozni őket - morogta Lucy mérgesen.

\- Meg kellene próbálnod - javasolta Harry. - Úgy talán leszállnának rólam, mint ahogy én leszedtem rólad a fiúkat.

\- Mindenesetre vigyázz, hogy mit iszol meg, mert Romilda Vane eléggé elszántnak tűnt - zárta le a témát komoran Hermione. Feljebb tolta a hosszú pergamentekercset, amire a számmisztika dolgozatát írta, és tovább sercegtette rajta a pennáját. Harry elnézte őt, de a gondolatai láthatóan messze jártak.

\- Egy pillanat - szólalt meg lassan. - Úgy tudtam, Frics kitiltotta a suliból a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat összes termékét.

\- És mióta érdekel bárkit is, hogy Frics mit tilt ki a suliból? - kérdezett vissza Hermione, fel se pillantva dolgozatából.

\- De hát minden baglyot megvizsgálnak. Hogy tudják azok a lányok becsempészni a bájitalokat a kastélyba?

\- Fred és George parfümnek meg köptetőnek álcázva küldi az árut - magyarázta Lucy. - Ez a bagolycsomag-szolgáltatásuk része.

\- Vagyis át lehet verni Fricset - nyugtázta Harry. - A lányok behoznak dolgokat, amik valami másnak vannak álcázva. Miért ne tudta volna Malfoy ugyanígy behozni a nyakláncot?

Lucy szíve megdobbant és nagyon igyekeznie kellett, hogy ne remegjen meg a pennát tartó keze.

\- Jaj, Harry, ne kezdd már megint... - nyögött fel fájdalmasan Hermione.

\- Miért ne kezdjem!?

\- Figyelj - sóhajtott Hermione. - A Subrosa-szenzorok ártásokat, átkokat és rejtőbűbájokat mutatnak ki, igaz? Arra szolgálnak, hogy megtaláljuk velük a fekete mágiát meg a sötét varázstárgyakat. Egy olyan erős átkot, mint ami azon a nyakláncon ül, másodpercek alatt jeleznének. De azt nem mutatják ki, hogy egy üvegben más van, mint ami a címkén áll. A szerelmi bájitalok nem sötét varázsszerek, nem veszélyesek...

\- Rád nem veszélyesek - dünnyögte Harry, mire Lucy kuncogott.

\- ...úgyhogy Fricsnek kellene rájönnie, hogy a palackban nem köptető van, ő pedig nem valami jó varázsló. Nem tudja megkülönböztetni egyik bájitalt a...

Hermionénak torkán akadt a szó. Harry és Lucy is hallotta: nem messze tőlük valaki mozgott a sötétbe burkolózó könyvespolcok között. Néhány másodperc múlva az is kiderült, ki: a polcok közül a keselyűalkatú Madam Cvikker lépett ki. A könyvtáros boszorkány beesett arcát, pergamenbőrét és hosszú, kampós orrát a kezében tartott lámpás igen előnytelen megvilágításba helyezte.

\- A könyvtár bezárt - szólt. - Mindent oda tegyetek vissza, ahonnan... Mit műveltél azzal a könyvvel, átkozott kölyök!?

\- Ez nem könyvtári, ez a sajátom! - védekezett Harry, és gyorsan elrántotta a Herceg könyvét a lecsapó Madam Cvikker karmai elől.

\- Tönkretetted! - sziszegte a boszorkány. - Meggyaláztad! Bemocskoltad!

\- Nincs semmi baja, csak bele van írva!

Madam Cvikker úgy festett, mintha merevgörcs-rohamot készülne kapni. Hermione, aki időközben gyorsan összekapkodta a holmiját, most karon ragadta Harryt, és vonszolni kezdte kifelé. Lucy gyorsan követte őket, mielőtt Madam Cvikker rajta tervezte volna levezetni a dühét.

\- Kitilt a könyvtárból, ha nem vigyázol - szólt Hermione. - Miért kellett idehoznod azt a hülye könyvet?

\- Nem én tehetek róla, hogy félőrült a könyvtárosunk - védekezett Harry. - Az is lehet, hogy hallotta, amikor csúnyákat mondtál Fricsről. Mindig gyanús volt nekem, hogy valami van köztük...

\- Neee, ez még viccnek is rossz! - nevetett fel Lucy.

Jó érzés volt, hogy már nem kell suttogniuk; a néptelen, lámpafényes folyosókat róva lelkesen elvitatkoztak rajta, hogy Frics és Madam Cvikker ápolnak-e titkos szerelmi viszonyt vagy sem.

\- Csörgősipka - mondta Lucy a Kövér Dámának. Ez volt az új, ünnepi jelszó.

\- A fejedre - felelte huncut mosollyal a festett hölgy, és kitárta a bejáratot.

Amint Harry Lucy nyomában bemászott a lyukon, odalépett hozzá Romilda Vane.

\- Szia! Kérsz violalikőrt?

Hermione „na, mit mondtam?"- pillantást küldött hátra a válla fölött.

\- Kösz, nem - felelte gyorsan Harry. - Nem nagyon szeretem.

\- Jó, de ezt fogadd el. - Romilda egy dobozt nyomott Harry kezébe. - Lángnyelv-whiskyvel töltött Csokikondér. A nagymamám küldte, de nekem nem ízlik.

\- Figyelj csak, mi lenne, ha leszállnál a bátyámról? Oké, köszi - sétált vissza Lucy, megragadta Harry két vállát és odatolta Hermione asztalához. Érezte a hátán Romilda égető pillantását, de úgy vélte, a lánynak lenne nagyobb félnivalója tőle.

\- Megmondtam - kommentálta az incidenst Hermione. - Ha végre elhívnál valakit, békén hagynának, és...

Hirtelen megdermedtek a vonásai: ekkor vette észre Ront és Lavendert, akik az egyik karosszékben nyalták-falták egymást.

\- Jó éjszakát! - köszönt el Hermione, s bár még csak este hét óra volt, nyomban el is indult a lányok hálótermei felé.

Lucy váltott egy fájdalmas pillantást Harryvel, aztán közösen folytatták a bájitaltan leckéjüket. Harry főképp Ronba, Lucy pedig főképp Hermionéba próbált értelmet beszélni, de egyik fél sem volt hajlandó engedni. A két Potter jóformán azzal vigasztalta magát, hogy bár esélytelen, hogy Ron és Hermione az ünnepek előtt kibéküljenek, de talán a szünetben átgondolják viselkedésüket...

Harry és Lucy amúgy se túl vérmes reményei csak még jobban elhalványodtak, miután másnap végigcsináltak barátaikkal egy átváltoztatástan órát. Nemrég vágtak bele egy rendkívül nehéz anyagrészbe, az ember-átváltoztatásba, s aznap azt a feladatot kapták, hogy tükör előtt állva ki-ki változtassa meg a szemöldöke színét. Hermione gúnyosan kacagott a kackiás bajuszon, ami az első félresikerült próbálkozás után Ron orra alatt díszelgett. Ron erre bosszúból kegyetlenül realisztikus módon eljátszotta, hogyan ficánkol és nyújtózkodik a jelentkező Hermione, valahányszor McGalagony feltesz egy kérdést a csoportnak. Ezt Lavender és Parvati rettentően mulatságosnak találta, Hermione viszont kis híján elbőgte magát, s mikor kicsengettek, csapot-papot otthagyva kirohant a teremből. Lucy épphogy össze tudta szedni a saját cuccát, hogy barátnője nyomába eredjen, mielőtt Ron egyáltalán felfoghatta volna, mi történik.

Egy emelettel lejjebb talált rá. Hermione a lányvécében állt Luna Lovegood társaságában, aki álmatagon veregette a hátát.

\- Szervusz, Lucy - köszönt Luna.

\- Szia, Luna - köszönt vissza sietve Lucy. - Hermione, ne vedd magadra. Ron egy tuskó, nem kell vele foglalkozni.

\- Persze, tudom… - motyogta Hermione, miközben a szemét törölgette. Lassan rá tudták venni, hogy a lány kijöjjön a mosdóból, ahol belefutottak Harrybe.

\- Szervusz, Harry - köszönt a fiúnak Luna. - Tudod, hogy citromsárga a fél szemöldököd?

\- Szia, Luna - reagálta le a dolgot Harry. - Ezeket fent hagytad, Hermione...

Azzal átnyújtotta a lánynak a könyveit.

\- Ja igen... kösz - szólt elfúló hangon Hermione, majd gyorsan elfordult, hogy ne lássák, a szemét törölgeti. - Bocs... mennem kell...

Azzal elsietett.

\- Utánamegyek, találkozunk következő órán - szólt fáradtan Lucy Harrynek. - Addig beszélj egy kis értelmet Ronba!

\- Rendben - bólintott Harry ugyanolyan fáradtan. Kezdett mindkettejüknek elegük lenni ebből az értelmetlen viszálykodásból.

Hermionét egy újabb lánymosdóban találta meg, ahol most senki sem tartózkodott. Barátnője a fal tövében ült, a térdére hajtotta a fejét, és csak rázkódó vállaiból lehetett megmondani, hogy sír. Lucy lekuporodott mellé és átkarolta a vállát.

\- Nem éri meg, Hermione - győzködte. - Ginny is megmondta: Ron még mindig olyan szinten van, mint egy tizenkét éves.

\- Ez nem vigasztal - hüppögte Hermione folyamatosan a szemét törölgetve.

\- Akkor mi vigasztalna?

\- Nem tudom…

Lucy jobb híján tovább simogatta Hermione karját és úgy várta, hogy barátnője megnyugodjon. Mikor hosszú percek után kiléptek a mosdóból, rögtön Hóborc suhant el fölöttük, aki folyamatosan visította a magáét.

\- Lükét viszi a partira Potti! Lüke Lunát szereti! Potti Lükét szeretiiii!

Hermione és Lucy egymásra néztek.

\- Úgy tűnik megfogadta a tanácsodat - mosolygott Lucy.

\- Legalább valaki olyat visz, aki normális - dünnyögte Hermione, tovább törölgetve a szemét.

\- És azt is megértük, hogy ilyet mondasz Luna Lovegoodról - mosolygott Lucy, de hamar elkomorodott, mikor látta, hogy Hermionét még ez sem vidította fel. Átkarolta és úgy kísérte végig a folyosók szélén, kerülve az embertömeget.

Azonban az egyik sarkon olyasvalaki jött szembe velük, akivel Lucy már rég nem találkozott a folyosókon: Draco Malfoy, sarkában a kíséretével. Lucy alig észrevehetően megszorította Hermione karját, ahogy a pillantása találkozott a fiúéval. Míg a mögötte jövő Crak és Monstro szúrósan méregették, addig Malfoy tekintete inkább kíváncsinak tűnt, ahogy végignézett a pároson. Lucy csak abban bízott, hogy Hermione nem fog felnézni, de a lány ebben a felfokozott érzelmi állapotban megérezte a szorítását és felpillantott.

\- Jaj, istenem! - nyögött fel. - Csak ne most…

\- Ne aggódj, szerintem most nem lesz baj - próbálta vigasztalni Lucy és a biztonság kedvéért belenézett Malfoy szemébe és úgy próbálta üzenni neki, hogy „ne most". Meglepetésére Malfoy vette az üzenetet, mert szó nélkül sétált el mellettük, anélkül, hogy feléjük fordult volna.

\- Jól láttam, hogy Malfoy most nem alázott meg? - nézett Lucyra döbbenten Hermione. - Hogy csináltad?

\- Meggyőzőerő - felelte Lucy egyszerűen, és Hermione szerencsére nem faggatózott tovább.

Azt azonban sejtette, hogy Draco nem fogja ennyiben hagyni a dolgot és igaza is lett. Azzal azonban nem számolt, hogy fiú nem fogja tudni kivárni éjszakáig, hanem rögtön vacsoránál akcióba lép. Ugyanis, miközben Lucy és Hermione az asztal végében ültek - a lehető legmesszebb Rontól és Harrytől, akik hevesen gesztikulálva vitatkoztak valamiről -, Lucy elé leszállt egy bagoly. Szinte mindenki felkapta a fejét rá, hiszen ilyenkor nem volt szokás baglyokkal üzenni. A közelben ülők a nyakukat nyújtogatták, hogy lássák, ki írhatta és már el is indult a találgatás arról, vajon mi állhat a levélben.

Ki ír neked ilyenkor? - érdeklődött Hermione, miközben Lucy elolvasta a néhány soros üzenetet.

 _Mi baja van Grangernek? Úgy értem, még sosem láttam így kiborulni és te is nagyon aggódónak tűntél. Remélem, nem kell valaki másnak a baját a nyakadba venned, azzal már neked is gondod lenne._

 _Ha tudsz, kijössz majd tizenegy körül Lumpsluck partijáról? Azon a folyosón a lépcsőnél lévő legelső teremben várlak majd. Tudod… hogy elköszönjek a szünetre.  
_ _M. D._

 _Ez az idióta_ , sóhajtott Lucy, ahogy gyorsan összetekerte a levelet és még véletlenül sem nézett a mardekárosok felé. Most majd elindul a pletykálkodás és már Harry és Ron gyanakvását se fogja tudni elaltatni olyan könnyedén. Őket semmiképp se akarta beavatni, még annyira se, mint Hermionét. Ugyanakkor meg tudta érteni, miért küldte Malfoy akkor a levelet, mikor biztosan kézhez kaphatta, hiába jelentett ez egy zsúfolt vacsorát. A szünet azt jelentette, hogy vissza kell térnie az otthonába, egy csapat halálfaló közé és biztosan magának sem vallja be, de fél a találkozástól.

Lucy pedig örömmel nyújtott támaszt neki - főleg, hogy Malfoy úgy megváltozott, mióta elkezdtek beszélgetni.

\- Lucy, mindenki téged néz, válaszolj már! - sürgette Hermione feszülten végignézve a termen. Még mindig őket nézték és próbáltak a lehető legtöbb infót leolvasni Lucy arcáról.

\- Csak a páciemsem - magyarázta halkan. - Szeretne velem találkozni tizenegykor, hogy elköszönjön.

\- Értem - bólintott Hermione. - Majd fedezlek a fiúk előtt, rendben?

\- Imádlak - mosolygott Lucy, azzal barátnőjével együtt felállt és a sustorgó hangokat figyelmen kívül hagyva elindult kifelé a teremből.

\- Oké, ne kérdezz semmit, csinálj úgy, mintha mindenről tudnál - hajolt oda Hermione és hirtelen sugárzóan elmosolyodott. - Szia, Parvati!

Lucynak csak most tűnt fel, hogy időközben elértek Harryékig, ahol Lavender már rég ráakaszkodott Ronra, Harry és Parvati pedig kissé kínosan feszengve ültek mellettük. Azt se hallotta meg, hogy Parvati időközben rájuk köszönt.

\- Ki írt neked, Lucy? - érdeklődött azonnal Parvati. - Csak nem meghívtak Lumpsluck partijára?

\- Én eleve meg vagyok hívva, nekem kellene mást vinnem, de egyedül megyek - javította ki Lucy, igyekezve elterelni magáról a figyelmet. - Te jössz?

\- Nem hívtak meg - felelte elszontyolodva Parvati. - Pedig nagyon szívesen elmennék, azt mondják, tök jó lesz... Te is mész, ugye, Hermione?

\- Igen, nyolckor találkozom Cormackel, és...

Olyan hang hallatszott, mint mikor kirántják a pumpát az eldugult lefolyóból, és Ron arca elvált Lavenderétől. Hermione úgy tett, mintha nem látott és nem hallott volna semmit.

\- ...és együtt megyünk fel a partira.

\- Cormackel? - csodálkozott Parvati. - Mármint Cormac McLaggennel?

\- Igen - felelte édesdeden Hermione. - Azzal, aki majdnem - nagyon erősen megnyomta a szót - a Griffendél őrzője lett.

\- Szóval akkor jársz is vele? - kérdezte ámulva Parvati.

\- Hát... persze, nem is tudtad? - felelte Hermione rá cseppet sem jellemző kuncogással. Lucy ígéretéhez híven igyekezett olyan arcot vágni, mint aki nem most hallotta először a történetet, tudván, hogy Ron minden rezdülését figyeli.

\- Nem! - Parvatit lázas izgalomba hozta a szaftos információ. - Te aztán bírod a kviddicsezőket! Előbb Krum, most meg McLaggen...

\- Csak az igazán jó kviddicsezőket szeretem - pontosított negédes mosollyal Hermione. - Na jó, szia... mennem kell készülni a partira... Jössz, Lucy?

\- Igen, persze - bólintott Lucy, akinek semmi kedve nem volt ott maradni magyarázkodni a fiúk előtt. - Harry, majd találkozunk a partin! Vagy ha szeretnéd, mehetek veled és Lunával…

\- Rendben… - nézett a két lányra furcsán Harry. - Mármint igen, annak örülnék. Legalább a lányok is leakadnának rólam.

Amint kiértek a bejárati csarnokba, Lucy rögtön Hermionéhoz fordult.

\- Te komolyan képes vagy elmenni McLaggennel a partira, csakhogy féltékennyé tedd Ront?

\- Igen - mosolygott továbbra is Hermione. - Előtte Zacharias Smith-t fontolgattam, de…

\- Oké, neked hivatalosan is elmentek otthonról - jelentette ki Lucy, majd faképnél hagyta barátnőjét.

Harry és Lucy a klubhelyiségben találkoztak (Hermione már korábban elment), és együtt mentek le a bejárati csarnokba este nyolcra; akkora beszélte meg Harry és Luna a találkozót. Ott meglepően sok lány ácsorgott, és valami okból mind duzzogó pillantásokat vetettek az érkező Harryre. Luna flitteres, ezüstszínű talárt viselt - ez ugyan elszórt vihogást váltott ki a kibicek körében, de Lucy egyáltalán nem találta csúnyának a ruhát. Máson nem tudta volna elképzelni, de egy olyan különcnek, mint Luna, nagyon is jól állt.

\- Szia - köszönt Harry a lánynak. - Remélem, nem baj, hogy Lucy is velünk jön. Mivel úgy is barátokként megyünk és neki nincs partnere…

\- Dehogy, semmi baj - mosolygott Lucy. - Szép a ruhád, Lucy.

Lucy egy egyszerű, térdi érő fekete ruhát viselt szűk derékkal, vékony pánttal és V alakú dekoltázzsal. Még szülinapjára kapta Fleurtől, és elégedetten állapította meg, hogy a francia lány legalább olyan jól értett a divathoz, mint Mrs Weasley.

\- A tiéd is szép - felelte a lány udvariasan.

\- Hol van a parti? - kérdezte Luna.

\- Lumpsluck szobájában - felelte Harry, miközben kivezette Lunát a bámészkodók közül, s elindult vele felfelé a márványlépcsőn. Lucy mögöttük lépkedett. - Hallottad, hogy állítólag egy vámpír is eljön a partira?

\- Rufus Scrimgeour? - kérdezte gondolkodás nélkül Luna.

\- Micsoda? - hökkent meg Lucy. - A mágiaügyi miniszter?

\- Aha, ő vámpír - tudatta nemes egyszerűséggel a lány. - Apa írt róla egy hosszú cikket, amikor Scrimgeour átvette a miniszteri posztot Carameltől, de valaki a minisztériumból letiltotta a közlést. Nyilván nem akarták, hogy nyilvánosságra kerüljön az igazság.

Harry és Lucy összenéztek, de egyikük sem feleltek. Lucy igencsak valószínűtlennek tartotta, hogy Rufus Scrimgeour vámpír lenne, de megszokta már, hogy Luna kész tényként visszhangozza apja abszurd elméleteit. Már közeledtek Lumpsluck dolgozószobájához: lépésről lépésre tisztábban hallották a felcsendülő nevetéseket, a zeneszót és a beszélgetés egyenletes moraját.

Lumpsluck szobája - vagy mert úgy építették, vagy mert lakója valamilyen mágikus trükköt alkalmazott - sokkal tágasabb volt, mint a többi tanári dolgozószoba. A falakat és a mennyezetet smaragdzöld, bíbor és arany függönyök borították, amitől az ott-tartózkodók hatalmas sátorban érezhették magukat. A zsúfolásig telt helyiség vörös fényben fürdött a plafon közepén lógó díszes arany lámpa jóvoltából, melynek búrájában, mint megannyi fényes parázsszem, csöppnyi tündérek röpködtek. A távoli sarokból énekszó szárnyalt fel, mandolinzenével kísérve. Őszülő táltosok egy csoportja fölött pipafüstfelhő gomolygott, s lent, a lábak erdejében sipító-cincogó házimanók navigáltak, fejükön egy-egy megrakott ezüsttállal, holmi vándorló asztalkák gyanánt.

\- Harry, Lucy, kedves gyermekeim! - zendült fel nyomban Lumpsluck hangja, mikor Harry, Lucy és Luna befurakodtak az ajtón. - Gyertek csak, gyertek, rengeteg embert akarok bemutatni nektek!

Lumpsluck, aki szmokingot s hozzá bojtos bársonysüveget viselt, olyan szorosan fogta meg a két Potter karját, mintha dehoppanálni készülne velük. Célirányosan a helyiség közepe felé vonszolta a testvérpár, Harry viszont Lunát is húzta maga után a kezénél fogva.

\- Harry, Lucy, bemutatom régi tanítványomat, Eldred Worple-t, a Vértestvérek - Életem a vámpírok között íróját - és a barátját, Sanguinit.

Worple, egy alacsony, szemüveges emberke, megragadta és lelkesen megrázta Harry és Lucy kezét; a vámpír Sanguini, aki hórihorgas volt, csontsovány, és sötét árnyék ült a szeme alatt, csupán biccentett. Lerítt róla, hogy halálosan unatkozik. Nem messze tőle izgatott lánycsapat sustorgott, kíváncsi pillantásokat vetve felé.

\- Harry és Lucy Potter! El vagyok ragadtatva! - lelkendezett Worple, s rövidlátó szemével alaposan megbámulta először Harry, majd Lucy arcát. - Épp a minap kérdeztem Lumpsluck professzortól: Hol marad Harry és Lucy Potter régen várt életrajza?

\- Öhm - hümmögött Harry -, valóban?

\- Tényleg olyan szerények, mint Horatius mondta! - nevetett Worple. - No de komolyra fordítva a szót... - Itt valóban szenvtelenül tárgyilagos hangnemre váltott. - A legnagyobb örömmel vállalnám, hogy megírom az életrajzotokat - a tömegek szó szerint epekednek, hogy többet tudjanak rólatok! Ha adnátok nekem egy interjúsorozatot, teszem azt, négy-öt órás ülésekben, akkor néhány röpke hónap alatt készen is lennénk a könyvvel. Biztosíthatlak titeket, hogy részetekről minimális erőfeszítést fog igényelni a munka - kérdezzétek csak meg Sanguinit, hogy... Sanguini, itt maradsz! - csattant fel hirtelen Worple, mivel a vámpír mohó képpel araszolni kezdett a lányok felé. - Nesze, egyél pástétomot!

Azzal felkapott egy szendvicset egy arrajáró házimanó tálcájáról, Sanguini kezébe nyomta, majd ismét Lucyékhoz fordult:

\- Kedves gyermekeim, el nem tudjátok képzelni, mennyi aranyat kereshetnétek...

\- Köszönjük, de nem érdekel - jelentette ki határozottan Lucy. - És most bocsásson meg, de beszélnünk kell egy barátommal.

Azzal kézen fogta Harryt, aki még mindig húzta maga után Lunát, és bevette magát vele a tömegbe. Néhány másodperce valóban egy barna hajkoronát látott eltűnni két alak között, akik a Walpurgis Lányai együttes tagjainak tűntek.

\- Hermione! Hermione!

\- Lucy! Hála istennek, hogy végre megjöttél! Harry, Luna, sziasztok!

\- Veled meg mi történt? - kérdezte Harry, mivel Hermione olyan kócos és zilált volt, mintha egy ördöghurok-erdőn verekedte volna át magát.

\- Épp most szöktem meg... szóval, idáig Cormackel voltam - felelte a lány. - A fagyöngy alatt - tette hozzá magyarázatképpen, mivel Harry továbbra is kérdőn nézett rá.

\- Te akartad, megérdemled - foglalta össze a véleményét Harry.

\- Vele tudtam a legjobban bosszantani Ront - érvelt hideg logikával Hermione.

\- Képzeld, előtte Zacharias Smith-t fontolgatta - szúrta közbe Lucy.

\- Fontolgattad Zacharias Smith-t? - visszhangozta borzadva Harry.

\- Igen, és most már kezdem bánni, hogy nem mellette döntöttem. Gróp finom úriember ehhez a McLaggenhez képest. Gyertek, menjünk át oda, úgyis látjuk, ha jön, olyan magas...

Négyesben megindultak a helyiség túlsó oldala felé - útközben szereztek egy-egy kupa mézsört -, s túl későn vették észre, hogy a kiszemelt helyen Trelawney professzor álldogál egymagában.

\- Jó estét - köszönt udvariasan Luna.

\- Jó estét, drágám - felelte Trelawney, miután nagy nehezen sikerült ráfókuszálnia Lunára. Lucy orrát megcsapta az olcsó sherry illata. - Nem láttalak mostanában az óráimon...

\- Az idén Firenze tanít minket - válaszolta Luna.

\- Hát persze - prüszkölte dühös kis nevetéssel a becsípett Trelawney. - A gebe, ahogy magamban nevezni szoktam! Gondolom, te is azt hitted, hogy miután visszatértem, Dumbledore professzor visszaküldi legelni azt az igáslovat. De nem küldte... osztoznom kell vele az órákon... micsoda megalázó eljárás, micsoda sértés...

Trelawney elég részeg volt hozzá, hogy ne fogja fel Harry és Lucy jelenlétét, így amíg Firenzét szapulta, a két Potter zavartalanul beszélgethetett Hermionéval.

\- Tisztázzunk valamit! - szólt határozottan Lucy. - El akarod mondani Ronnak, hogy manipuláltad az őrzők válogatását?

Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Feltételezed, hogy ilyesmire vetemednék?

\- Ha képes voltál randizni McLaggennel... - nézett a lányra sanda szemmel Harry.

\- Az egészen más dolog - szegte fel a fejét méltóságteljesen Hermione. - Eszem ágában sincs beszélni róla Ronnak, hogy szerintetek mi történt a válogatáson.

\- Jaj, de jó! - sóhajtott őszinte megkönnyebbüléssel Lucy. - Csak mert attól teljesen kiborulna, és tutira elvesztenénk a következő meccset...

\- Már megint a kviddics! - toppantott dühösen Hermione. - Titeket semmi más nem érdekel? Azt hiszitek, Cormac megkért, hogy beszéljek magamról? Ó, dehogy, egész idő alatt a Cormac McLaggen száz nagy védése című végtelen monológot hallgathattam... Jaj istenem, jön!

Hermione olyan hirtelen tűnt el, mintha dehoppanált volna: egyik pillanatban még ott állt Harry és Lucy mellett, a következőben pedig már el is nyelte a tömeg.

\- Nem láttátok Hermionét? - kérdezte McLaggen egy fél perccel később, miután felbukkant két hahotázó boszorkány között.

\- Sajnáljuk, nem - felelte Harry, s Lucyt magával húzva gyorsan elfordult, hogy inkább Lunához csatlakozzon, feledve, kivel beszélget a lány.

Trelawney sajnos most már felismerte őket, s remegő, mély hangon megszólította:

\- Harry Potter! És a drága Lucy Potter!

\- Jó estét - köszönt tartózkodóan Harry.

\- Üdv - fogta rövidre Lucy.

\- Drága gyermekeim! - suttogta teli torokból a jósnő. - A sok pletyka! A sok kósza történet! A Kiválasztottak! Persze én már réges-rég tudom... Mindig is rossz ómenek kísértek titeket, drágáim... De mondjátok, miért hagytátok abba a jóslástan tanulmányozását? Ha valakiknek, hát nektek mindennél fontosabbak a jövő jelei!

\- Ugyan, Sybill, mind a magunk tantárgyát tartjuk a legfontosabbnak! - harsant egy öblös hang, és Trelawney oldalán felbukkant Lumpsluck. Az öreg varázslónak vöröslött az arca, és bársonysüvege kissé csálén állt már. Egyik kezében egy pohár mézsört tartott, a másikban egy hatalmas húsos táskát. - De ami igaz, az igaz, nem sok ilyen sziporkázó tehetségű tanítványom volt. - Lumpsluck kedvtelve legeltette Harryn kivörösödött szemét. - Akárcsak az anyjuknak, nekik is a vérében van a bájitalfőzés! Esküszöm, Sybill, egy kezemen meg tudom számolni, hány ilyen kimagasló képességű diákkal találkoztam... Á, végszóra jöttél, Perselus!

És Harry meg Lucy rémületére Lumpsluck kinyújtotta a karját, s mintha a semmiből rántaná elő, odahúzta Pitont.

\- Ne settenkedj, Perselus, köztünk a helyed! - csukladozta vidáman. - Épp Harry és Lucy kivételes bájitalfőző képességeiről áradoztam! Persze a te érdemeidet se lehet elvitatni, hiszen öt évig tanítottad őket!

A Lumpsluck karjának csapdájába zárt Piton összeszűkült szemmel nézett le Harryre és Lucyra görbe orra mentén.

\- Különös, én sosem éreztem úgy, hogy bármit is sikerült megtanítanom Potteréknek.

\- Akkor hát valóban őstehetségek! - lelkendezett Lumpsluck. - Látnod kellett volna az élő halál eszenciáját, amit az év elején főztek nekem - egy diákom se készített még olyat első próbálkozásra, talán még te se, Perselus...

\- Nocsak... - susogta Piton, még mindig Harry arcába fúrva tekintetét. Harry kényelmetlenül feszengeni kezdett. Piton pillantása most Lucyra vándorolt, aki dacosan tartotta vele a szemkontaktust.

\- Milyen tantárgyaitok is vannak még? - kérdezte Lumpsluck.

\- Sötét varázslatok kivédése, bűbájtan, átváltoztatástan, gyógynövénytan... - sorolta Lucy.

\- Egyszóval az aurorszakmához szükséges tárgyak - jegyezte meg Piton, gúnyos mosoly árnyékával az arcán.

\- Igen, aurorok szeretnénk lenni - vágta rá dacosan Harry.

\- És nem is akármilyen aurorok lesztek! - harsogta Lumpsluck.

\- Szerintem nem kellene aurornak mennetek - szólt közbe váratlanul Luna. Minden szem a lányra szegeződött. - Az aurorok benne vannak a Rotfang-összeesküvésben. Azt hittem, ezt mindenki tudja. Belülről bomlasztják a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumot fekete mágiával és a fogínysorvadás terjesztésével.

Harry úgy belenevetett a poharába, hogy még az orra is megtelt mézsörrel, Lucy pedig félrenyelt és könnyes szemmel nevetni kezdett. Már csak ezért az egy poénért is bőven megérte Harrynek elhívnia Lunát. Mikor azonban köhögve, de még mindig vigyorogva kiemelkedett a poharából, olyasmit látott, amitől azonnal elment a jókedve: Argus Frics a fülénél fogva vonszolta feléjük Draco Malfoyt. Lucy gyorsan rápillantott a karórájára, ami háromnegyed kilencet mutatott. Vajon Malfoy mit keresett már ilyenkor a folyosókon?

Lumpsluck professzor! - sípolta a gondnok, dülledt szemében a csínytevő-vadászat gyújtotta eszelős fénnyel -, ez a tanuló egy fenti folyosón ólálkodott. Azt állítja, hogy meghívást kapott az ön fogadására, de késve indult el. Valóban meghívta őt, professzor úr?

Malfoy dühösen kiszabadította magát Frics markából.

\- Jó, elismerem, nem vagyok meghívva! - csattant fel. - Be akartam szökni! Most elégedett?

\- Nem vagyok elégedett - felelte Frics, de szavaira rácáfolt az arcára kiülő végtelen káröröm. - Erre most csúnyán ráfizetsz! Nem megmondta az igazgató úr, hogy külön engedély nélkül nincs éjjeli mászkálás, mi?

\- Hagyja csak, Argus, hagyja - legyintett nagylelkűen Lumpsluck. - Karácsony van, és nem bűn, ha valaki el akar jönni egy partira. Ez egyszer eltekintünk a büntetéstől. Maradhatsz, Draco.

Frics erre csalódott és felháborodott képet vágott, Malfoy majdnem ugyanolyan csalódottnak tűnt. Viszont miért nézett Piton mérgesen és - lehetséges volna - kissé riadtan Malfoyra?

De mire Lucy egyáltalán felfogta, mit lát, addigra Frics már bosszankodva elcsoszogott, Malfoy mosolyba rendezte vonásait, és köszönetet mondott Lumpslucknak, Piton arca pedig ismét kifürkészhetetlenné vált.

\- Ugyan, semmiség, semmiség... - söpörte félre Malfoy hálálkodását Lumpsluck. - Végül is ismertem a nagyapádat...

\- Mindig a legnagyobb elismeréssel beszélt önről, uram - sietett hízelegni Malfoy. - Azt mondta, ön a legkiválóbb bájitalfőző, akit ismer...

Lucy nem túl feltűnően rábámult Malfoyra. A hízelgését már meg sem hallotta, a fiú nyilván úgy cselekszik, ahogy szokott; az azonban megrémisztette, hogy milyen állapotban volt. Szeme alatt sötét karikák húzódtak, s a bőre egyértelműen szürkés árnyalatú volt. A beszélgetés óta nem látta ennyire közelről és ilyen sokáig Malfoyt, így vehette csak most észre, hogy a fiú mintha betegebb lett volna, mint a fürdés előtt.

\- Beszédem van veled, Draco - szólalt meg hirtelen Piton.

\- Ejnye, Perselus - brummogta újabb csuklások közepette Lumpsluck. - Karácsony van, ne légy túl szigorú...

\- Házvezető tanáraként el tudom dönteni, milyen mértékű szigor a helyénvaló - felelte hűvösen Piton. - Gyere velem Draco!

Azzal kivált a társaságból, s Malfoy kelletlenül követte. Harry egy pillanattal később Lunához fordult: - Mindjárt visszajövök. Ki kell mennem öh... vécére.

\- Menj csak - felelte vidoran Luna.

\- Harry… - kezdte Lucy, de bátyja végig sem hallgatta: egyszerűen átverekedte magát a tömegen és eltűnt az ajtó túloldalán.

Lucy egy darabig hallgatta, ahogy Luna a Roftgang-összeesküvés részleteit ecseteli Trelawneynak, aki lelkes hallgatóságnak bizonyult. Majd fogta magát, közölte, hogy neki elege van a partiból, és hogy inkább elmegy lefeküdni, aztán kiverekedte magát a fullasztó szobából és megállt az üres folyosón.

Hiába próbálta tagadni, aggódott. Pitonnal kettesben lenni sosem jelentett jót, ráadásul Malfoy majdnem riadtnak tűnt, mikor kiment vele, hiába próbálta titkolni. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Harry biztosan kihallgatja őket, így a beszélgetésük részleteit mindenképp meg fogja tudni. De mégis, ha Piton…

Megrázta a fejét és inkább elindult az üres folyosón oda, ahol a fiúval kellett volna két órán belül találkoznia. De nem tudott szabadulni az aggodalmától, hogy Malfoy talán el sem fog jönni.

* * *

Draco kelletlenül követte Pitont a folyosón, aki az utolsó ajtónál (szerencsére pont ellentétes oldalon, mint ahol Lucyval kellett volna találkoznia) betessékelte őt a terembe, majd becsapta maga mögött. Draco pontosan tudta, mi következik most, és nem is tévedett: Piton kifejezéstelen arccal, de hadarva magyarázni kezdett. A fiú nem figyelt oda rá, hiszen csak a szokásos sallangot mondta: hogy óvatosabbnak kellene lennie, hogy a nyaklánc ügy Bell-el amatőr húzás volt… de mikor a tanár már jóideje jártatta a száját, betelt a pohár.

\- Nem érti, hogy nem volt hozzá semmi közöm? - szakította félbe. Piton arckifejezése nem változott.

\- Remélem, igazat mondasz, mert ez rettenetesen ügyetlen és ostoba dolog volt. Máris felmerült a gyanú, hogy benne volt a kezed.

\- Ki gyanúsít engem? - dühöngött Draco, pedig ezzel csak álcázni akarta, hogy megrémült. Valaki gyanúsította őt? De ki? Vajon Lucy volt az? Megszegte volna a szavát? Nem, nem az nem lehet… Hirtelen észbe kapott és gyorsan folytatta, mielőtt Pitonnak feltűnt volna, hogy elbizonytalanodott.

\- Utoljára mondom, nem én voltam! Annak a Bellnek biztos van valami ellensége, akiről nem tudnak... Ne nézzen így rám! Tudom, hogy mire készül, nem vagyok teljesen hülye, de nem fog összejönni!

Érezte, hogy Piton megpróbált behatolni az elméjébe, de sikerült lezárnia. Egyrészt nem akarta, hogy esetleg kiolvassa a fejéből a tervét, másrészt nem akart lebukni, hogy tele van a feje Lucyval, ahogy ott állt abban a fekete ruhában…

\- Á... - Piton halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy Draco dacosan csillogó szemébe nézett. - Látom, Bellatrix nénéd megtanított az okklumenciára. Milyen gondolatokat próbálsz eltitkolni a mestered elől, Draco?

\- Előle semmit nem akarok eltitkolni! De maga ne ártsa bele magát!

Valójában nagyon is el akarta titkolni, hogy tartja a kapcsolatot Lucyval, de Pitonnak ezt nem kell tudnia. És ha mázlija van, akkor a Nagyúr sem fog tudni semmit.

\- Szóval ezért kerülsz engem év eleje óta. - _De jó, hát felfogta végre?_ \- Féltél, hogy beleavatkozom a dolgodba? Ha bárki más venné a bátorságot, hogy sorozatos felszólítások után se jelenjen meg a szobámban...

\- Küldjön büntetőmunkára! - acsargott Malfoy. - Jelentsen fel Dumbledore-nál!

Egy pillanatig csend volt.

\- Nagyon jól tudod, hogy egyiket sem akarom tenni - felelte végül Piton.

\- Akkor ne hívogasson a szobájába!

\- Figyelj rám! - halkította le a hangját Piton és megragadta a fiú vállát. - Segíteni próbálok neked. Megesküdtem anyádnak, hogy védelmezni foglak. Letettem a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, Draco...

\- Sajnos úgy tűnik, meg kell szegnie, mert én nem kérek a védelméből! - csattant fel Draco. - A feladat az enyém, én kaptam, és én is fogom elvégezni. Megvan a tervem, működni is fog, csak egy kicsit tovább tart, mint gondoltam!

\- Mi a terved?

\- Semmi köze hozzá!

\- Ha elmondod, mire készülsz, támogatni tudlak.

\- Köszönöm szépen, de van elég támogatóm! Nem vagyok egyedül!

\- Ma mindenesetre egyedül voltál. A legnagyobb fokú ostobaság volt előőrs és hátvédek nélkül a folyosókra merészkedned. Ezek elemi hibák...

\- Velem lett volna Crak és Monstro, ha maga nem küldi büntetőmunkára őket! - veszítette el végleg a türelmét Draco. Mit jön ez a senki ahhoz, hogy kioktassa őt? Miért nem tudja békén hagyni?! És az anyja ennyire nem bízik benne, hogy még Pitont is képes ráállítani?

\- Halkabban! - sziszegte Piton. - Ha Crak és Monstro barátaidnak szándékukban áll idén végre letenni az RBF-et sötét varázslatok kivédéséből, akkor egy kicsit szorgalmasabban kell dolgozniuk, mint...

\- Mit számít az!? - vágott közbe Draco. - Sötét varázslatok kivédése... ez egy vicc, nem? Színjáték! Melyikünk akar védekezni a fekete mágiával szemben?

\- Ez a színjáték feltétlenül kell a sikerhez, Draco! Mit gondolsz, hol lennék ma, ha annak idején nem tudtam volna, mit kell tennem? És most jól figyelj rám! Óvatlan vagy, éjszaka egyedül kóborolsz, hagyod, hogy elkapjanak. Ha olyan segítőkre bízod magad, mint Crak és Monstro...

\- Nemcsak ők segítenek! Mások is állnak mögöttem, sokkal jobbak!

\- Akkor hát avass be engem is, hogy...

\- Tudom, mi jár a fejében! A dicsőségemre fáj a foga!

Sokáig néztek farkasszemet egymással. Draco még mindig érezte Piton jelenlétét az elméje határán, de minden erejét beleadta, hogy visszaverje őt. Végül Piton fagyosan így szólt:

\- Úgy beszélsz, mint egy gyerek. Megértem, hogy felkavart apád bebörtönzése, de...

Na nem, azt már nem. Nem veheti szájára az apját, nem teheti, nem…

Draco kivágta az ajtót, döngő léptekkel végigsietett a folyosón, el Lumpsluck szobájának nyitott ajtaja előtt, majd befordult a sarkon, hogy minél távolabb kerüljön Pitontól. Úgy érezte, menten felrobban. Hogy jön Piton ahhoz, aki valójában az oka annak, hogy az apja kudarcot vallott aznap, hogy kioktassa őt?! Csak a dicsősége kell neki, semmi más! A Sötét Nagyúr már így is a legnagyobb csatlósai között tartja számon, mire vágyhat még? Neki, Draconak csak ez az egy esélye van, hogy megmentse a családját a pusztulástól!

Hirtelen azt érezte, hogy valaki megragadja a csuklóját, berántja egy terembe, becsapja az ajtót, majd a kezét a szájára tapasztja.

\- Ne üvölts, csak én vagyok - suttogta Lucy, majd, mikor látta, hogy Draco felfogta a jelenlétét, elengedte. - Kölcsönadod a pálcád? Bebiztosítom az ajtót.

Draco szó nélkül átadta neki a pálcáját, majd odacsörtetett a tanári asztalhoz és nekitámaszkodott. Lucy néhány bűbájt szórt az ajtóra, majd Dracohoz sietett. A fiú igyekezett a pillantását szigorúan a lány arcán tartani; ugyanis még mindig a fekete ruha volt rajta.

\- Kösz - nyújtotta felé a pálcát Lucy. - Mit akart tőled Piton? Ugye nem bántott?

Aggódott érte? Draconak hirtelen minden haragja elszállt, de attól még érdekelte, ki gyanúsíthatta, és Lucy talán tudott erről valamit.

\- Miért hiszed, hogy bántott? - kérdezte először.

\- Abból az emberből én mindent kinézek - morogta sötéten Lucy. - Különösen a tavalyi után.

\- Az okklumencia-órákra gondolsz?

\- Igen. Mivel te is tanultad, gondolom, tudod, hogy milyen érzés, ha erőszakkal belemásznak a fejedbe. Képzeld el, hogy ezt a testvéred is hallgatja. Vagy épp te hallgatod őt, emlékezve minden korábbi sikolyára, amit…

Lucy gyorsan elállította magát, de visszaszívni már nem tudta a szavakat. Draco szinte érezte a bőrén, hogy vagy tíz fokot esett körülöttük a hőmérséklet. Lucy szavaiból olyan mérhetetlen fájdalom áradt, hogy Draco úgy érezte, mintha jeges kéz markolt volna a szívébe.

\- Mindegy, felejtsd el - rázta meg a fejét Lucy. Mélyvörös hajtincsei az arca előtt szálltak, majd szép lassan leomoltak a vállán, le a dekoltázson át…

Draco kényszerítette magát, hogy a lány arcára koncentráljon.

\- Piton olyasmit mondott, hogy valaki gyanúsít engem a Bell lány balesete miatt - szólt. - Tudod, ki lehetett az?

Egyetlen pillantás elég volt, hogy biztos legyen benne, Lucy tudja, kiről van szó. A lány fájdalmasan elfintorodott.

\- Igen, tudom - sóhajtott mélyen.

\- Potter volt, mi?

Lucytól csak egy bólintásra futotta.

\- Nagyon biztos a dolgában. Próbálom azzal visszatartani, hogy nem elég a feltételezés, hogy bizonyíték kell, de ha Harry valamit a fejébe vesz, akkor azt végigcsinálja. Én… én nem tudom, mit tegyek…

Átkarolta a derekát, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy különben szétesik. Annyira idegen volt tőle ez a gyengeséget mutató mozdulat, hogy Draco hirtelen nem is tudta, mit csináljon.

\- Ez a félév… ami elkezdődött azzal a véletlen találkozással… úgy értem, többé nem tudom elvakultan támogatni. Úgy nem, hogy ismerem a te szemszögedet is, hogy tudom, nem fekete-fehéren egyértelmű a helyzet. Próbálok segíteni rajtad, de közben Harryt is támogatnom kell, mert ha nem teszem, akkor gyanús lesz neki, hogy valami nincs rendben… Már így is állandóan azon agyalnak, hogy kivel levelezek titokban…

\- Tudom, hogy az a vacsorai dolog nem a legokosabb volt - mondta gyorsan Draco. - De mindenképp beszélni akartam veled, mielőtt elutazol és…

\- Ezt kitaláltam - szakította félbe Lucy. Leengedte a karjait, amitől Draconak ismét nehézségei lettek, hogy az arcára tudjon figyelni. - Mit akartál mondani, mielőtt Piton bezavart?

\- Csak… - Draco hirtelen nem tudott összerakni egy értelmes mondatot, ugyanis a lány közelebb lépett hozzá, és ő megérezte liliom-illatát. Idegesen nyelt egyet. - Csak szerettem volna jó szünetet kívánni. És hallani akartam a hangod, mielőtt hazamegyek és…

\- Nem tudta folytatni, de nem volt rá szükség. Lucy így is értette, hiszen komoran bólintott.

\- Nem lesz semmi baj. Ha olyan jól színészkedsz, mint eddig, akkor senki sem fog sejteni semmit. - Biztatóan végigsimított a karján, mire Dracoba mintha ezer villám csapott volna. - Az okklumencia sokkal jobban megy neked, mint nekem, és azzal a szekrénnyel se állhatsz rosszul, ha ilyen jókedvűen társalogtál velem leveleken keresztül. Nem lesz semmi baj. Majd karácsony után újra találkozunk.

Draco nem sejtette, hogy ez az egy mondat, valamint Lucy biztató mosolya és érintése lesz az, ami meg fogja menteni az életét.


	20. Chapter 18: Fagyos karácsony

**Chapter 18**

 **Fagyos karácsony**

\- Szóval Piton felajánlotta, hogy segít neki? A szó szoros értelmében felajánlotta a segítségét?!

\- Ha még egyszer megkérdezed ezt - mordult fel Harry -, egy marék kelbimbóval fogom be a szádat.

\- Csak biztos akarok lenni benne! - védekezett Ron. A fiúk és Lucy az Odú konyhájában álltak, és egy nagy rakás pucolnivaló kelbimbóval szemeztek. Kint az ablakon túl szállingózott a hó. Míg a fiúk folyton a Malfoy és Piton közti beszélgetésről vitatkoztak, addig Lucy igyekezett olyan természetesen viselkedni, ahogyan csak tudott. Már az elején maximálisan egyetértett Harryvel, csakhogy ne kelljen belefolynia a vitába és nehogy véletlenül elszólja magát.

\- Igen, Piton felajánlotta neki a segítségét! - ismételte századszor is Harry. - Azt mondta, megígérte Malfoy anyjának, hogy megvédi őt, mármint Malfoyt. Le is tette a megszeghetetlen esküt, vagy mi a fenét...

\- Letette a Megszeghetetlen Esküt? - ejtette el a kését Lucy, elfeledkezve a fogadalmáról. Elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Harryre. - Nem lehet... biztos ezt mondta?

\- Igen, biztos. Miért, az micsoda?

Lucy túlságosan döbbent volt ahhoz, hogy válaszoljon, de Ron szerencsére megmentette számára a helyzetet.

\- Hát... a Megszeghetetlen Eskü olyan eskü, amit nem lehet megszegni...

\- Képzeld, erre magamtól is rájöttem - élcelődött Harry. - Miért, mi történik azzal, aki megszegi?

\- Meghal - felelte lakonikusan Ron. - Egyszer, még öt éves koromban, Fred és George megpróbált rávenni, hogy tegyek le egy ilyen esküt. Csak egy hajszálon múlott. Már fogtuk egymás kezét Freddel, meg minden, amikor apánk ránk talált. Iszonyúan kiakadt... - Ron szemében nosztalgikus fény csillant. - Akkor láttam apát először és utoljára olyan dühösnek, amilyen anya szokott lenni. Fred azt állítja, a bal feneke azóta is zsibbad attól, amit akkor kapott.

\- Nem érdekel Fred bal feneke...

\- Miről van szó? - kérdezte a bal fenék tulajdonosa az ajtóból, majd ikertestvérével együtt besétált a konyhába. - Odasüss, George, milyen aranyosak! Késsel pucolják a kelbimbót!

\- Két hónap és pár nap múlva betöltöm a tizenhetet - morogta sértődötten Ron. - Ne félj, attól kezdve a pálcámmal fogom csinálni!

\- Nem gáz, öcskös - felelte George, azzal ledobta magát egy székre, és fellendítette lábát a konyhaasztalra. - Addig még számos alkalommal bemutathatod, hogyan kell szakszerűen használni a... hoppacsek!

\- Ez a te műved! - csattant fel Ron, és bekapta vérző hüvelykujját. - Na várj csak, ha tizenhét leszek...

Fred ásítva legyintett.

\- Akkor majd elkápráztatsz minket eddig jól titkolt varázstehetségeddel, mi?

\- Apropó jól titkolt tehetség... - szólt homlokráncolva George. - Ronald öcsém, mi igaz abból, amit Ginny mesélt rólad meg egy Lavender Brown nevű hölgyikéről?

Ron elpirult, és ismét a kelbimbók felé fordult, de a szája sarkában mosoly bujkált.

\- Mi közötök hozzá?

\- Ez ám az ütős válasz! - gúnyolódott Fred. - Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen jókat tudsz kitalálni. Nos, öcsikém, igazából arra lennénk kíváncsiak... hogy miként került sor a dologra.

\- Miről beszélsz?

\- Balesetet szenvedett szegény lány?

Lucyt akkora nevetőgörcs fogta el, hogy kétrét görnyedt, miközben a konyhapultba kapaszkodott. Fred elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta sikeres poénját.

\- Micsoda? - hökkent meg Ron, miközben szúrós pillantást vetett a még mindig nevető Lucyra, aki a könnyeit törölgetve próbálta összeszedni magát.

\- Mitől lett ilyen súlyos agykárosodása? Hékás!

A konyhába lépő Mrs Weasley épp tanúja volt, amint Ron a bátyja felé hajította a zöldségpucoló kést, melyet azonban még röptében papírrepülővé változtatott Fred könnyedén lendülő pálcája.

\- Ron! - csattant fel dühösen Mrs Weasley. - Meg ne lássam még egyszer, hogy késsel dobálózol!

\- Nem fordul elő többet... - feleltr gyorsan Ron, majd, miután újra a kelbimbók felé fordult, motyogva hozzátette: - ...hogy meglátod.

\- Fred, George, sajnálom, de helyet kell szorítanotok a szobátokban Billnek, mert este megérkezik Remus.

\- Nem gond - legyintett Fred.

\- Charlie nem jön haza, úgyhogy Harry es Ron maradhatnak a tetőtérben, és ha Fleurt összeköltöztetjük Lucyval és Ginnyvel...

\- Azzal elszúrjuk a karácsonyukat - dünnyögte Fred.

\- ...akkor mind kényelmesen elférünk, vagy legalábbis mindenkinek lesz ágya - hadarta kissé lámpalázasan Mrs Weasley.

\- Percy biztos nem dugja ide a ronda pofáját? - kérdezte Fred.

Mrs Weasley elfordult és úgy válaszolt:

\- Nem... Gondolom, az ünnepek alatt is dolgozik...

\- ...vagy ő a legnagyobb tahó a világon - mondta Fred, miután anyja kisietett a konyhából. - Harmadik tippem nincs. Na gyere, George, lépjünk le!

\- Hova mentek? - kapta fel a fejét Ron. - Nem segítenétek a kelbimbó-pucolásban? Csak egy gyors bűbáj, és nem kéne itt szenvednünk.

\- Ez nem volna helyes - felelte nagy komolyan Fred. - Varázslat nélkül pucolni a kelbimbót jellemerősítő hatású. Meg kell tapasztalnotok, milyen nehéz a muglik és a kviblik élete.

\- Egyébként is, ha segítséget vársz valakitől - tette hozzá George, Ron felé hajítva a papírrepülőt -, akkor nem célszerű előtte késsel dobálni az illetőt. Ezt csak a miheztartás végett mondom. És hogy feleljek a kérdésedre: a faluba megyünk. A papírboltban dolgozik egy nagyon csinos lány, aki egyenesen varázslatosnak tartja a kártyatrükkjeimet...

\- Bunkók... - morogta sötéten Ron, miközben a hólepte kerten át távozó bátyjai után bámult. - Tíz másodpercükbe került volna, és akkor mi is velük mehetnénk.

\- Mi nem - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Megígértük Dumbledore-nak, hogy nem mászkálunk sehová.

\- Ja tényleg.

Ron megpucolt néhány kelbimbót, aztán újra megszólalt:

\- Harry, el fogod mondani Dumbledore-nak, hogy Piton és Malfoy mit beszéltek egymással?

\- Francba! - káromkodott Lucy, ahogy a kés az ujjába szaladt. Miért kell a fiúknak mindig ennyire megszállottnak lenniük egy témával kapcsolatban? A végén valamivel tényleg el fogja árulni magát, hogy sokkal többet tud, mint azt előadja.

\- Persze - felelte Harry, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Lucy jól van. - Szívesen elmondom én bárkinek, aki le tudja állítani őket, és Dumbledore az első a listán. Lehet, hogy megint beszélek majd apáddal is.

\- Kár, hogy azt nem tudtad meg, miben sántikál tulajdonképpen Malfoy.

\- Hogy tudtam volna meg? Pont az volt a lényeg, hogy nem akarta elárulni Pitonnak!

Lucy faarccal pucolta tovább a kelbimbókat, hogy valahogy kimaradjon a beszélgetésnek ezen részéből.

\- Remélem, sejted, hogy mit fog mondani apám, meg Dumbledore, meg mindenki. Azt, hogy Pitonnak igazából eszébe se volt segíteni Malfoynak, csak ki akarta szedni belőle, mi a terve.

\- Azt legilimenciával is megoldhatta volna - szólt közbe Lucy. Hiába titkolózott, tudta, hogy ha nem nyilvánít előbb-utóbb véleményt, az még gyanúsabb lesz.

\- Pontosan - helyeselt Harry. - Hallottam, hogy beszélt Piton. Ilyen jól még ő se tud hazudni.

\- Azt akarta, hogy Malfoy magától avassa be a tervébe - fűzte tovább a gondolatot Lucy. - Úgy értem, kis erőfeszítéssel simán áttörhette volna Malfoy védelmét, de nem tette.

\- Jól van - dünnyögte Ron. - Csak figyelmeztettelek.

Harry összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- De te egyetértesz velünk, nem?

\- Persze! - vágta rá Ron. - Teljesen egyetértek! De mindenki más úgy hiszi, hogy Piton a Rend oldalán áll.

Harry végre elhallgatott, így Lucy át tudta gondolni a dolgokat. Miután elköszönt Malfoytól és visszament a klubhelyiségbe, Hermione már rég lefeküdt aludni, így Lucy végre tudott egy kis időt találni, hogy még a kastélyban megcsinálja a fiú ajándékát. Vagy tízféle könyvet vett ki a könyvtárból titokban, és azok mind nyitva hevertek körülötte az ágyán. Lucy teljesen kimerült, mire végre sikerült összehoznia a varázslatot. Remélte, hogy ezzel reményt tud adni a fiúnak a szünetre; ugyanis mikor elköszönt tőle, látta a szemében, hogy mennyire fél és hogy igyekszik titkolni.

Egy dolog viszont nagyon aggasztotta; Piton viselkedését ugyanis nem tudta hova tenni. A férfi tényleg letette volna a Megszeghetetlen Esküt Malfoy anyjának, csak azért, hogy megvédje Malfoyt? Bár az megnyugtatta, hogy a fiúval legalább az anyja törődik, de Malfoy gyanakvása és egyértelmű ellenszenve régi tanára iránt bőven adott aggodalomra okot. És ebben a kérdésben ugyanazon az állásponton volt, mint Harry: vajon Piton tényleg a Rend oldalán áll? Miért érdekelte annyira, mire készül Malfoy?

Bár ő maga legszívesebben nem foglalkozott volna a dologgal - legalábbis nem nyíltan -, de Harry biztosan nem fogja tudni visszafogni magát. Főleg az előbbi beszélgetésből ítélve. Azonban tudta, hogy mindenki, akinek Harry el fogja mesélni a történetet, ezt fogja elsőszámú ellenérvként felhozni. Szinte most is hallotta Hermione válaszát:

 _De Harry, teljesen nyilvánvaló, hogy Piton csak azért ajánlkozott, mert meg akarta tudni Malfoytól, miben mesterkedik..._

Hogy a lány így fog reagálni, azt persze csak feltételezte, hisz Harrynek még nem volt alkalma rá, hogy beszámoljon a történtekről Hermionénak. A lány már akkor is aludt, mikor Lucy visszatért, Harry pedig nyilván később jött és nem beszélhetett vele. Másnap reggel, mielőtt a két Potter útra kelt Ronnal az Odúba, épp csak arra volt idő, hogy boldog karácsonyt kívánjanak Hermionénak, és Harry futólag megjegyezze, hogy a szünet után fontos híre lesz a számára. Lucy abban sem volt biztos, hogy a lány figyelt arra, amit Harry mond, mert közben egy méterre tőlük Ron és Lavender lelkes, ám szavak nélküli búcsúzkodása zajlott.

Harrynek egészen szentestéig nem volt alkalma beszélni Mr Weasleyvel, mert a családfő minden nap éjszakába nyúlóan dolgozott a minisztériumban. Az ünnepi estén Weasleyék és vendégeik a nappaliban gyűltek össze, amit Ginny úgy telezsúfolt díszekkel, hogy a jelenlévők egy felrobbant papírszalaggyárban érezhették magukat. Csak Fred, George, Lucy, Harry és Ron tudta, hogy a karácsonyfa csúcsára biggyesztett angyalka valójában egy kerti törpe: az a példány, ami bokán harapta Fredet, mikor répáért ment a karácsonyi vacsorához. Az elkábított, aranyszínűre festett, tüllszoknyába öltöztetett és műszárnyakkal felszerelt gnóm mogorván bámult le az ünneplő társaságra - kopasz krumplifejével és szőrös lábával Lucy meggyőződése szerint joggal pályázhatott a világ legrondább angyalkája címre.

Az előírt ünnepi program az volt, hogy közösen meghallgatják a rádióban Mrs Weasley kedvenc énekesnője, Celestina Maggica karácsonyi slágercsokrát. Fleur, aki kritikán alulinak ítélte a műsort, fennhangon csacsogott a sarokban; Mrs Weasley ezt igencsak nehezményezte, és pálcáját a nagy, fadobozos rádióra szegezve egyre fokozta a hangerőt. Egy különösen jazzes szám, a _Vággyal teli üst a szív_ alatt Fred, George és Ginny belekezdett egy parti robbantós snapszliba. Ron folyvást Bill és Fleur felé pislogott, mintha ötleteket akarna ellesni tőlük. A minden korábbinál soványabb és rongyosabb Remus Lupin a kandallónál ült, és úgy meredt a tűzbe, mint aki nem is hallja Celestina hangját.

 _A szívem üstjét, jöjj, kavard,  
míg tart e bűvös éj,  
hisz mind tiéd, mi benne forr:  
a vágy s a szenvedély._

\- Erre táncoltunk tizennyolc éves korunkban - szólt elérzékenyülten Mrs Weasley, és megtörölte a szemét a kötéssel, amin épp dolgozott. - Emlékszel, Arthur?

\- Mphf? Ja persze, nagyon szép szám - felelte Mr Weasley, aki egy mandarint hámozott, és szórakozottan bólogatott hozzá. Most kelletlenül kihúzta magát, s tekintetével megkereste a mellette ülő Harryt, akivel Lucy épp elfelezett egy hatalmas lepényt.

\- Bocsáss meg ezért - bökött a fejével a rádió felé, miközben Celestina belevágott a refrénbe. - Mindjárt vége.

\- Nem érdekes - mosolygott Harry. - Sok a munka a minisztériumban?

\- Nagyon sok - dünnyögte a varázsló. - Ami nem is volna baj, csak már lenne valami eredménye. A három emberből, akit az utóbbi néhány hónapban letartóztattunk, kétlem, hogy akár egy is valóban halálfaló... De ezt ne mondjátok el senkinek - tette hozzá hirtelen támadt nyugtalansággal.

\- De Stan Shunpike-ot már elengedték, nem? - érdeklődött Lucy.

\- Sajnos nem. Tudom, hogy Dumbledore magánál Scrimgeournél próbált közbenjárni az ügyében... és hát tudni kell, hogy akik beszéltek Stannel, mind egyetértenek, hogy körülbelül annyi köze van a halálfalókhoz, mint ennek a mandarinnak... Csakhogy a felső vezetésnek a látszat a fontos. Az mégiscsak jobban hangzik, hogy hármat elfogtunk, mint az, hogy háromszor melléfogtunk... De ez is maradjon köztünk...

\- Hallgatni fogunk - ígérte Lucy. Közben Celestina Maggica rázendített a _Szívemet csalfa varázs lopta el_ kezdetű balladára.

\- Mr Weasley - kezdte Harry lassan -, emlékszik még, mit mondtam önnek az állomáson, amikor a Roxfortba indultunk?

\- Ellenőriztem, Harry - legyintett a férfi. - Átkutattam Malfoyék házát, de nem találtam semmilyen gyanús tárgyat. Se épet, se sérültet.

\- Igen, tudom, olvastam a Prófétában... De most másról van szó. Egy sokkal... - és beszámolt Mr Weasleynek Piton és Malfoy kihallgatott diskurzusáról. Miközben Harry beszélt, Lucy látta, hogy Remus kissé feléjük fordítja fejét, s figyelmesen hallgatja szavait. Miután mondókája végére ért, egy percig ismét csak Celestina hangja hallatszott.

 _Szegény szívem merre jár?  
Egy bűbáj csalta el..._

\- Arra nem gondoltál, Harry - szólalt meg végül Mr Weasley -, hogy Piton talán csak úgy tett, mintha...

\- Mintha segíteni akarna Malfoynak, hogy kiszedje belőle mi a szándéka? - fejezte be a kérdést Harry. - Gondoltam rá persze. De ezt nem ártana bizonyítani...

\- Ez nem a mi dolgunk - szólalt meg váratlanul Remus. Hátat fordított a kandallónak, és Mr Weasley mögül szembenézett Harryvel. - Ez Dumbledore-ra tartozik. Nekünk pedig be kell érnünk azzal, hogy Dumbledore bízik Perselusban.

\- De hát, tegyük fel... tegyük fel, hogy Dumbledore félreismeri Pitont - ellenkezett Harry.

\- Ezt már sokan és sokszor mondták. A kérdés végső soron az, hogy bízunk-e Dumbledore ítéletében. Én bízom benne, ezért bíznom kell Perselusban is.

\- De hát Dumbledore is tévedhet! - vitatkozott Harry. - Ő maga se tagadja. Maga talán... - merően belenézett Remus szemébe. - ...maga szereti Pitont?

\- Nem szeretem, és nem is gyűlölöm - felelte Lupin. - Ezt komolyan mondom - tette hozzá, válaszul Harry szkeptikus fintorára. - Valószínűleg sose leszünk kebelbarátok. Túl sok keserűséget halmozott fel mindaz, ami az idők során James, Sirius és Perselus között történt. De azt sem felejtem el, hogy mikor a Roxfortban tanítottam, Perselus havonta megfőzte nekem a farkasölőfű-főzetet. Neki köszönhetem, hogy abban az időben nem szenvedtem a teliholdtól.

\- De közben véletlenül elkotyogta, hogy vérfarkas vagy - dohogott Lucy -, és ezért el kellett menned az iskolából!

Remus vállat vont.

\- Az előbb vagy utóbb amúgy is kiderült volna. Perselus irigyelte a munkámat, ez nyilvánvaló, de ha igazán ártani akart volna nekem, azt a bájital segítségével könnyedén megtehette volna. Ő viszont őrizte az egészségemet, és ezért hálával tartozom neki.

\- Lehet, hogy csak Dumbledore miatt nem mert megmérgezni! - érvelt Lucy.

Remus arcán szomorú mosoly jelent meg.

\- Ti eltökélten gyűlölitek Perselust. Nem is csodálom: James az apátok, Sirius a keresztapátok... Örököltétek az előítéletüket. Mindenképp mondjátok el Dumbledore-nak is, amit most Arthurnak és nekem mondtatok, de ne várjátok, hogy ossza a véleményeteket. Azt se hinném, hogy meglepődik a híren. Nem kizárt, hogy Piton épp Dumbledore utasítására kérdezte ki Dracot.

 _...hogy szívem végre visszaadd,  
mert ha nem, jaj, megszakad._

Celestina egy kitartott magas hanggal befejezte a dalt, majd a rádióban felhangzott a taps, amihez Mrs Weasley is lelkesen csatlakozott.

\- Vége van márh? - kérdezte fennhangon Fleur. - 'Ála Istennek, borhzalmas volt...

\- Iszunk egy jóéjszakát-pohárkát? - kérdezte gyorsan és hangosan Mr Weasley. - Ki kér tojáslikőrt?

\- Mit csinálsz mostanában? - fordult Remushoz Lucy, mikor Mr Weasley elsietett a tojáslikőrért. A többiek nyújtózkodtak, és beszélgetni kezdtek egymással, Harry viszont ott maradt mellettük.

\- Titkos bevetésen vagyok - felelte Remus. - Földalatti bevetésen, hogy úgy mondjam. Azért is nem tudtam írni nektek. Lebuktam volna, ha leveleket küldözgetek.

\- Miért? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- A magamfajták között élek - magyarázta Remus, de Harry és Lucy továbbra is kérdőn néztek rá, hát hozzátette: - A vérfarkasok között. Szinte mind Voldemort oldalán állnak. Dumbledore-nak kellett egy kém, s én kapóra jöttem...

Némi keserűség csengett Remus hangjában, s ezt valószínűleg ő is tudta, mert elmosolyodott és így folytatta:

\- Nem mintha panaszkodnék. Valakinek ezt is vállalnia kell, s ki volna alkalmasabb rá nálam? Még nekem se volt könnyű a vérfarkasok bizalmába férkőznöm. Lerí rólam, hogy megpróbáltam beilleszkedni a civilizált varázslók közé. Ők viszont kerülik az embereket, a társadalom peremén élnek. Lopnak - és néha ölnek -, hogy ne haljanak éhen.

\- És miért támogatják Voldemortot? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Mert azt remélik, hogy az uralma alatt jobb életük lesz - felelte egyszerűen Remus. - Greybackkel pedig nemigen lehet vitatkozni...

\- Ki az a Greyback? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nem hallottál még róla? - nézett rá csodálkozva Lucy, de nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Remus önkéntelenül ökölbe szorította ölében pihenő kezét. - Fenrir Greyback a ma élő legkegyetlenebb vérfarkas. Főleg gyerekeket támad meg, a Próféta mostanában egyre többször számol be a támadásairól. Nem tudom, hogy nem vetted észre…

\- Én csak azt tudom, amit Hermione elmond - védekezett Harry. - Miért támad gyerekekre?

\- Életcéljának tekinti, hogy minél több embert megmarjon, megfertőzzön - magyarázta Remus. - Szaporítja a vérfarkasokat, hogy azok végül legyőzhessék a varázslókat és ezért választ gyerekeket… Mard meg a kölyköt, mondja, szakítsd el a szüleitől, és neveld arra, hogy gyűlölje a varázslókat. Voldemort a szolgálatai fejében gazdag zsákmányt ígért neki és azzal fenyegetőzik, hogy rászabadítja Greybacket az emberek gyerekeire... Ez elég hatásos fenyegetés.

Remus szünetet tartott, majd kibökte:

\- Engem is Greyback harapott meg.

\- Micsoda? - hüledezett Harry, míg Lucy a szája elé kapta a kezét. - Mármint... még gyerekkorában?

\- Igen. Apám megsértette Greybacket. Sokáig nem tudtam, ki támadott meg - még sajnáltam is az illetőt, amiért nem tudta fékezni magát, hisz addigra már megtapasztaltam, milyen az átváltozás. De Greyback nem érdemel sajnálatot. Szándékosan az áldozatok közelében várja a holdtöltét, hogy átváltozva rájuk találjon. Előre kiterveli a támadásait. És Voldemort ezt az embert állította a vérfarkasok élére. Nem mondhatnám, hogy sokra megyek az észérveimmel, ha közben Greyback azt harsogja, hogy nekünk farkasembereknek vér kell, és hogy álljunk bosszút a normális embereken.

\- De hisz te is normális vagy! - tiltakozott Lucy önkénytelenül is. - Csak van egy... egy kis problémád...

Remusból kitört a nevetés.

\- Mintha az apádat hallanám! Ő nevezte a farkaskórt társaságban „kis szőrös problémá"-nak. Sokan azt hitték, hogy egy neveletlen nyúllal vesződöm.

A beszélgetés mintha jobb kedvre hangolta volna Remust; köszönettel elfogadott egy pohárka tojáslikőrt Mr Weasleytől és már épp Lucyhoz fordult volna, hogy folytassa a társalgást, amikor Harry izgatottan közbeszólt:

\- Nem hallott véletlenül egy bizonyos Félvér Hercegről?

\- Félvér miről?

\- Hercegről - ismételte Harry, mohón figyelve Remus arcát. Lucy nem nagyon értette, miért hozta fel bátyja ezt Remusnak, de azért kíváncsian hallgatta a beszélgetést.

\- A varázslók között nincsenek hercegek - mosolyodott el Remus. - Talán fel akarod venni ezt a címet? A Kiválasztott nem elég neked?

\- Dehogyis akarom felvenni! - méltatlankodott Harry. - A Félvér Herceg a Roxfortba járt, és megörököltem a bájitaltan könyvét. Teleírta olyan varázslatokkal, amelyeket ő maga talált ki. Köztük van például a Levicorpus...

\- Á, igen, az nagy divat volt a mi időnkben - bólintott nosztalgikus mosollyal Remus. - Ötödéves koromban folyton tele volt az iskola fejjel lefelé lógó emberekkel.

\- Apám is használta az ártást. Lucyval láttuk a merengőben, hogy egyszer fellógatta Pitont.

\- Hát igen... - mosolygott továbbra is Remus. - De használták sokan mások is. Mondom, akkoriban nagyon divatos volt. Tudod, hogy van ez: mindig vannak felkapott bűbájok...

\- De ezt valószínűleg akkor találták fel, amikor maguk a Roxfortba jártak - erősködött Harry, és Lucynak hirtelen leesett a tantusz. Most már ő is izgatottan várta, mi sül ki ebből.

\- Nem feltétlenül - rázta a fejét Remus. - Mint minden más az egyes varázslatok is néha divatba jönnek, aztán hosszú időre elfelejtődnek. - Remus Harry szemébe nézett, és csendesen, de határozottan hozzátette: - James aranyvérű volt, és hidd el, soha nem kérte, hogy Hercegnek szólítsuk.

Harry nem köntörfalazott tovább.

\- És Sirius se lehetett az? És maga se?

\- Egészen biztosan nem.

\- Értem. - Harry a tűz felé fordult. - Csak azért gondoltam, mert... Szóval, a Herceg sokat segített nekem és Lucynak a bájitaltan órákon.

\- Milyen régi az a könyv?

\- Nem tudom, nem néztem utána.

\- Próbáld kideríteni! Abból megtudnád, hogy mikor járt a Herceg a Roxfortba.

Nem sokkal ezután Fleur Celestinát parodizálva énekelni kezdte a _Vággyal teli üst a szív_ et. Ezt a többiek - Mrs Weasley arckifejezését látva - jó oknak érezték a távozásra, ésgyorsan elmentek lefeküdni. Lucy és Ginny a szobájuk felé vették az irányt, ahol felállítottak még egy kempingágyat - azt azonban Lucy használta, mivel Fleurnek túl kemény volt és Ginny pedig nem volt hajlandó biztosítani „Francica" kényelmét.

\- Nem értem, miért adtad oda az ágyad - jegyezte meg Ginny, mikor már a takaróik alatt pihentek. - Úgy értem, ő a vendég, te pedig itt nőttél fel…

\- Pontosan azért, mert ő a vendég - mondta Lucy. - Figyelj, kibírok néhány napot kempingágyban, nem a világvége.

\- Nem is az a lényeg, hanem az elv - fintorgott Ginny. - Nem kéne ennyire kiszolgálnunk Francicát.

Lucy inkább nem szólt semmit, hanem jó éjszakát kívánt és inkább az ablak felé fordult. Piton, Malfoy, Stan Shunpike, a Félvér Herceg és a vérfarkasok jártak az eszében, s miután végre elszunnyadt, álmában ólálkodó árnyakat és sikoltozó, megmart gyerekeket látott...

\- Boldog karácsonyt!

Lucy felriadt, s az első dolog, amit megpillantott, az ágya végében fekvő, telitömött harisnya volt. Lassan felült és körülnézett. A szoba kis ablakát majdnem teljesen belepte a hó. Ginny épp a lábain ült és a fájdalomból ítélve frissiben ugorhatott rájuk. Fleur már nem volt a szobában.

\- Neked is boldog karácsonyt - dörzsölte meg Lucy a szemét. - Mitől vagy ilyen vidám?

\- Fleurnek tetszett az ajándékom - felelte Ginny ravasz mosollyal.

\- Meg merjem kérdezni? - mosolyodott el Lucy is.

\- Szerintem ne - nevetett fogadott húga. - Na, de nézzük, te mit kaptál! Én már mindenemet megnéztem és égek a vágytól, hogy megtudjam a tieidet!

\- Akkor szállj le rólam - lökte le a lányt Lucy az ágyáról, mire Ginny kinyújtotta felé a nyelvét.

Lucy mindemellett kissé gyanúsnak tartotta, hogy Ginny ilyen izgatott az _ő_ ajándékait illetően, de azért elkezdte a kibontást. Mrs Weasleytől megkapta a szokásos kötött pulóvert, amire a kviddicskapitányi jelvényének kinagyított változata volt hímezve. Harry egy kis plüss kutyát adott neki, ami kísértetiesen hasonlított Tapmancsra. Lucy szomorúan gondolt igazi kutyusára, akit most Hagridnál kellett hagyjon, ugyanis biztosan nem szerette volna a Hop-hálózatot. Ron a kedvenc édességeit gyűjtötte össze egy nagy dobozba, Fred és George pedig küldtek neki utánpótlást a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat termékeiből - azzal a szigorú utasítással, hogy mindet adja el a Roxfortban. Talált még egy kissé dohos, penészszagú csomagot, aminek a címkéjén ez állt: _Gazdámnak Siportól_.

Lucy megbámulta a csomagot.

\- Szerinted ki merjem nyitni? - fordult Ginnyhez.

\- Hát… Még mindig ellenőrzik a postánkat a minisztériumban - felelte Ginny, de azért ő is gyanakodva nézett a csomagra.

\- Inkább nem kockáztatok - tette félre óvatosan a csomagot Lucy és tovább folytatta az ajándékbontást.

A zokniból most egy üres pergamen-lapot húzott ki, ami Hermione ajándéka volt, de a magyarázatból kiderült, mi célt szolgál.

 _Ez a pergamen meg van bűvölve, hogy annál a személynél bukkanjon fel, akinek az üzenetet küldöd és ugyanez vissza is érvényes. Így tudsz majd beszélgetni a „betegeddel" anélkül, hogy baglyot kellene használnod._

 _Istennő vagy, Hermione_ , gondolta mosolyogva Lucy. Ezzel sokkal könnyebb lesz elérnie Malfoyt a Roxfortban és így a fiúk sem fognak semmit észrevenni belőle.

Mikor azonban az utolsó ajándékért nyúlt, rögtön megértette, miért volt olyan izgatott Ginny. A csomagoláson ugyanis nem volt név, így nem derült ki, kitől van. Mikor Lucy elkezdte kicsomagolni, Ginny érdeklődése hirtelen megkétszereződött és úgy figyelte Lucy minden mozdulatát, hogy majdnem kiesett a szeme a helyéről.

A csomagolás egy kis dobozt rejtett. Lucy kinyitotta és önkénytelenül is elmosolyodott, miközben különös melegség árasztotta el a testét. Nem számított rá, hogy ő is fog tőle ajándékot kapni. Egy aranylánc pihent a dobozkában, amin egy kitátott szárnyú arany sárkány-medál függött. Mikor kivette és a kezébe fogta, úgy tűnt, mintha a sárkány a tenyerén szárnyalna.

\- Hűha! - esett le Ginny álla. - Ez egy vagyonba kerülhetett. Van tipped, kitől kaptad?

Lucy nem válaszolt, csak hüvelykujjával végigsimított a sárkány fején.

 _Sárkány, mi?_ gondolta. _Hát persze, hiszen az egód mindig is a helyén volt, Malfoy._

\- A mosolyodból ítélve pontosan tudod - vonta le a következtetést Ginny, majd kajánul elvigyorodott. - Csak nem attól a titokzatos valakitől, akivel levelezni szoktál?

Lucy tudta, hogy úgysincs értelme tagadni, senki sem fogja elhinni.

\- De igen, tőle - felelte, miközben feltette a láncot. A sárkány tökéletesen rásimult a bőrére.

\- Nocsak - vigyorgott továbbra is Ginny. - És mesélj csak, nővérkém, elcsattant már az első csók?

\- Te meg miről beszélsz? - vörösödött el Lucy. - Nem járok senkivel.

\- Aha, én meg a mágiaügyi miniszter vagyok. Nekem nyugodtan elmondhatod, nem mondom el senkinek. Ronról is csak azért beszéltem Fredéknek, hogy halálra cikizzék, de veled nem csinálnék ilyet.

\- Tényleg nem járok senkivel - erősködött Lucy. - Nem tagadni akarom, ez az igazság.

\- Értem - vizsgálta az arcát fürkésző pillantással Ginny. - De attól még tetszik neked az a srác, nem?

Lucynak hirtelen eszébe jutott Malfoy, ahogy ott áll a prefektusi fürdőben, és ez nem sokat segített, hogy elrejtse a zavarát.

\- Nem… nem tudom - túrt bele a hajába. - Ez nagyon bonyolult. Olyan gyorsan történt az egész, fel se fogtam még teljesen…

\- Tetszik neked - tapsolt egyet Ginny örömében. - Végre, már azt hittem, téged tényleg csak a varázslatok és a kviddics érdekel!

\- Ginny, halkabban! - próbálta csitítani Lucy. - Mondom, hogy bonyolult. És nem kicsit, hanem nagyon. Ő nagyon nehéz helyzetben van, talán az élete is veszélyben van, nem keverhetem bele az érzelmeket…

\- A családja Tudjukki ellen harcol? - komorodott el hirtelen Ginny.

\- I-Igen - vágta rá Lucy pillanatnyi habozással. Tudta, hogy ha nemmel felel, akkor onnan már csak egy lépés, hogy kitalálják az igazat; azzal pedig elszabadulna a pokol. - De erről tényleg ne beszélj senkinek, még Hermionénak se! Minél kevesebben tudnak róla, annál biztonságosabb rá nézve. Tényleg pengeélen táncolunk a titkos találkozókkal, ha valami félresikerül, még annál is nagyobb veszélybe kerülhet, mint amibe most van. Segítségre volt szüksége, ezért kezdődött ez az egész.

\- Rendben - bólintott eltökélten Ginny. - Megígérem, hogy nem mondom el senkinek.

\- Köszönöm - ölelte magához hálásan Lucy.

Mikor szétváltak, Ginny azért még vigyorogva hozzátette:

\- Azért ha megcsókol, mindenképp szólj.

\- Ó, menj már! - ütötte meg a párnájával Lucy pironkodva.

Mikor összegyűltek a karácsonyi ebédhez, mindenkin új pulóver volt - kivéve Fleurt (akinek a jelek szerint Mrs Weasley nem volt hajlandó ilyen személyes jellegű ajándékot adni) és magát Mrs Weasleyt, aki viszont egy vadonatúj, apró gyémántokkal teleszórt, éjkék boszorkánysüveget, meg egy csillogó arany nyakláncot viselt.

\- Ezeket Fredtől és George-tól kaptam! Hát nem gyönyörűek?

\- Most, hogy magunk mossuk a zoknijainkat, egyre több elismeréssel gondolunk rád, anya - szólt széles gesztussal George. - Paszternákot, Remus?

\- Kukac van a hajadban, Harry - jegyezte meg kuncogva Ginny, és áthajolt az asztal fölött, hogy lepöckölje az állatot. Harry belepirult az érintésébe, mire Lucy rákacsintott Ginnyre, aki nyelvnyújtással válaszolt.

\- Fúj, de rhémes! - sopánkodott affektált borzongással Fleur.

\- Undorító - helyeselt Ron. - Kérsz mártást, Fleur?

Segítőkész igyekezetében lelökte az asztalról a szószos edényt. A kiömlő mártás azonban Bill pálcaintésére irányt változtatott, és engedelmesen visszaröppent az edénybe.

\- Olyan vagy, min' az a Tonks - fordult Ronhoz Fleur, miután elegendő hálacsókot adott Billnek. - Ő is mindig mindent felborhít...

\- Meghívtam mára a kedves Tonksot. - Mrs Weasley lecsapta az asztalra a párolt répát, és dühös pillantást vetett Fleurre. - De nem tud eljönni. Beszéltél vele mostanában, Remus?

\- Nem, az utóbbi időben nem találkoztam senkivel - felelte Remus. - Tonksnak van családja, biztos hazautazott hozzájuk az ünnepekre.

Mrs Weasley hümmögött.

\- Lehet... de nekem az volt a benyomásom, hogy egyedül akarja tölteni a karácsonyt.

Az asszony olyan szemrehányóan nézett Lupinra, mintha őt hibáztatná érte, hogy Tonks helyett Fleur lesz a menye. Lucy rápillantott Fleurre - aki a saját villájával kínálta a pulykafalatokat Billnek -, és arra gondolt, hogy Mrs Weasley ezt a csatát már réges-rég elvesztette.

\- Tonks patrónusának megváltozott az alakja - fordult a mellette ülő Harry Remushoz. - Legalábbis Piton azt mondta. Nem tudtam, hogy ez lehetséges. Mitől változik meg az ember patrónusa?

Remus előbb alaposan megrágta és lenyelte a falatot, s csak azután felelt.

\- Előfordul néha... sokkoló élmény hatására... érzelmi megrázkódtatás után...

\- Szürke volt és négylábú... - Harry hirtelen lehalkította hangját. - Nahát... nem lehet hogy...

\- Arthur! - kiáltott fel hirtelen Mrs Weasley. Felpattant a székről, szívére szorította a kezét, és elkerekedett szemmel meredt kifelé a konyhaablakon. - Arthur... Itt van Percy!

\- Micsoda?

Mr Weasley meghökkenve körülnézett, s mindenki más is az ablak felé fordult. Ginny még fel is állt, hogy jobban lásson. A hófödte udvaron át valóban Percy közeledett - szarukeretes szemüvege megcsillant a napfényben -, de nem volt egyedül.

\- Eljött vele... Arthur, eljött vele a miniszter is!

És tényleg: Percy nyomában ott lépkedett - kissé sántítva - az az ember, akit Lucy a Reggeli Prófétában látott. Őszülő, sörényszerű haját és fekete köpenyét hópelyhek pöttyözték. A konyhában ülőknek megmukkanni sem volt idejük; Mr és Mrs Weasley is épp csak egy döbbent pillantást válthattak, mikor már nyílt is a hátsó ajtó, és belépett Percy.

Egy hosszú pillanatig kínos csend feszült a konyhában. Azután Percy tartózkodó hangon megszólalt:

\- Boldog karácsonyt, anyám!

\- Istenem, Percy! - kiáltott fel az asszony, és a karjába zárta fiát.

Rufus Scrimgeour botjára támaszkodva állt az ajtóban, és mosolyogva figyelte a megindító jelenetet.

\- Bocsássák meg, hogy így magukra törtünk - szólt, mikor Mrs Weasley könnyeit törölgetve, boldog mosollyal ránézett. - Percyvel épp a közelben jártunk - hivatalos ügyben persze -, és a fiatalember ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy felkeresse magukat.

Percy azonban a legkisebb jelét sem adta annak, hogy a család többi tagját is köszönteni kívánná. Úgy állt, mint aki karót nyelt, és elbámult a többiek feje fölött. Mr Weasley, Fred, George és Lucy rezzenéstelen arccal figyelték őt.

\- Jöjjön be, miniszter úr, foglaljon helyet! - Mrs Weasley kapkodva megigazította új süvegét. - Fogyasszon egy kis dulykát vagy pesszertet... akarom mondani pulykát...

\- Nem, nem, kedves Molly, szó se lehet róla - rázta a fejét Scrimgeour. Lucy le merte volna fogadni, hogy a miniszter belépésük előtt nem sokkal kérdezte meg Percytől az asszony nevét. - Nem akarok zavarni, itt se lennék, ha Percy nem akart volna feltétlenül beköszönni...

\- Édes istenem! - susogta könnyes szemmel Mrs Weasley, és ágaskodva megcsókolta Percy arcát.

\- Csak öt percre néztünk be - darálta tovább Scrimgeour -, és amíg szót váltanak Percyvel, én sétálok egyet az udvarban. Tényleg nem akarok alkalmatlankodni. Ha esetleg valamelyikük lenne olyan kedves, és megmutatná a gyönyörű kertet... Á, látom, a fiatalember és a kisasszony már végeztek. Ők talán készek velem tartani.

Nyomban minden szem Harryre és Lucyra szegeződött, s a konyhában hirtelen megváltozott a hangulat. Senkit nem tévesztett meg Scrimgeour színjátéka, hogy nem ismeri fel Harryt és Lucyt (különösen úgy, hogy köztudott volt, a Potter lányt Weasleyék nevelik), és azt sem találták természetesnek, hogy a miniszter épp őt hívja el magával, mikor Ginny, Fleur és George tányérja szintén üres.

Harry és Lucy összenéztek, és egy pillantással megvitatták a dolgot.

\- Rendben van, megyünk - törte meg a kínos csendet Harry.

Hiába hangoztatta Scrimgeour, hogy csak arra jártak, és Percy mindenáron be akart nézni a családjához - Harry és Lucy már tudták, mi a váratlan látogatás igazi oka: Scrimgeour beszélni akar velük négyszemközt.

\- Semmi baj - mondta Lucy halkan, mikor elhaladt Remus mellett, aki már félig felemelkedett a székről, hogy közbelépjen. - Semmi baj - ismételte meg, mert látta, hogy Mr Weasley is szólni akar.

\- Kitűnő - mosolygott Scrimgeour, és félreállt, hogy előreengedje Harryt és Lucyt az ajtóban. - Csak járunk egyet a kertben, aztán már megyünk is tovább Percyvel. Nyugodtan folytassák az ebédet!

Harry és Lucy elindultak az udvaron át az elvadult, hólepte kert felé. Lucy tudta, hogy a mellettük haladó Scrimgeour azelőtt az aurorok parancsnoka volt, s arra gondolt, mennyire más ez a szikár, harcedzett férfi, mint elődje, a pocakos-keménykalapos Caramel volt.

\- Nagyon szép. - Scrimgeour megállt a kerítésnél, és végignézett a behavazott pázsiton meg a felismerhetetlen bokrokon. - Nagyon szép.

Se Harry, se Lucy nem szóltak semmit. Magukon érezték a miniszter pillantását, így összenézni sem mertek, de nem is volt rá szükség; Lucy tudta, hogy mindketten ugyanarra gondolnak.

\- Sokáig vártam rá, hogy találkozhassam veletek - szólt néhány másodperc hallgatás után Scrimgeour. - Tudtátok?

\- Nem - felelte Harry kettejük nevében.

\- Úgy bizony, nagyon sokáig. Dumbledore a végsőkig óvott titeket. Ami persze természetes is azok után, amin keresztülmentetek... különös tekintettel a minisztériumbeli eseményekre...

Szünetet tartott, hátha Harry vagy Lucy mond erre valamit, de ez nem történt meg, így hát tovább fűzte a szót:

\- Hivatalba lépésem óta reméltem, hogy előbb-utóbb beszélhetek veletek, de Dumbledore - hangsúlyozom, érthető módon - mind a mai napig megakadályozta ezt.

A két Potter még erre sem szólt semmit.

\- Micsoda mendemondák keringenek rólatok! - folytatta Scrimgeour. - Jól tudjuk persze, hogy a pletykák eltorzítják az igazságot... suttognak egy jóslatról... meg arról, hogy ti lennétek a Kiválasztottak...

 _Lassan kibújik a szög a zsákból_ , gondolta Lucy.

\- Felteszem, Dumbledore beszélt veletek ezekről a dolgokról.

Lucy és Harry végre összenéztek. Mivel külön jártak Dumbledore-hoz, fogalmuk sem volt, a másik miről tudott és miről nem, így nagyon óvatosan kellett fogalmazniuk. Ráadásul, mivel nem számítottak rá, hogy bárki megkérdezné ezt tőlük, így meg se beszélték előtte, hogy ilyen helyzetben mit mondanának.

Végül Lucy úgy döntött, hogy a kezébe veszi az irányítást.

\- Igen, beszéltünk róla.

\- Szóval beszéltetek róla... - Lucy a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Scrimgeour az arcát fürkészi, ezért úgy tett, mintha nagyon érdekelné az a törpe, amelyik épp ekkor dugta ki a fejét egy fagyott rododendron alól. Harry aprót biccentett az irányába, jelezvén, hogy húga nyugodtan folytathatja. - Na és mit mondott nektek Dumbledore?

\- Sajnálom, de ez csak hármunkra tartozik.

Lucy igyekezett udvarias maradni, és Scrimgeour is könnyed, barátságos hangon folytatta:

\- Hát persze, ha a dolog bizalmas jellegű, nem kell elmondanotok... a világért se... és hát végső soron nem fontos, hogy ti vagytok-e a Kiválasztottak, nem igaz?

Harry és Lucy hosszú másodpercekig tanakodtak a megjegyzésen, de Harry előbb reagált.

\- Nem értjük, mire gondol, miniszter úr.

\- Nos, nektek természetesen nagyon is fontos - nevetett fel Scrimgeour. - Az a lényeg, hogy mit hisznek rólatok az emberek.

A testvérpár hallgatott. Lucy most már sejtette, hova akar kilyukadni Scrimgeour, de esze ágában sem volt megkönnyíteni a miniszter dolgát, és szemmel láthatóan Harry sem tervezte. Konokul rászegezték a szemét a törpére, amely most nekiállt gilisztát ásni a rododendron tövében.

\- Márpedig az emberek azt hiszik, hogy ti vagytok a Kiválasztottak - magyarázta Scrimgeour. - Nagy hősnek tartanak titeket - persze azok is vagytok, a kiválasztottságotoktól teljesen függetlenül. Hányszor is néztetek már szembe Tudjukkivel...? - Mindegy is - folytatta gyorsan, meg se várva a választ -, a lényeg az, hogy sokak számára a remény jelképei vagytok. A hit, hogy élnek valakik köztünk, akik le tudják győzni Őt, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén - sőt, akik arra rendeltetettek, hogy ezt megtegyék - nos, ez a hit természetesen vigaszt nyújt mindenkinek. És úgy vélem, ha ezt tudjátok, fontolóra kell vennetek, mi több, kötelességeteknek érezhetitek, hogy a minisztériummal karöltve bátorítsátok az embereket.

A törpe talált egy gilisztát, és most azon ügyeskedett, hogy kihúzza a fagyos talajból. Lucyt nem érte meglepetésként az, amit hallott; Dumbledore ugyanezt mondta neki az első óráján. Csak amíg Lucynak ténylegesen a Voldemort elleni harcra kellett volna buzdítania az embereket, addig Scrimgeour reklámfiguráknak akarja használni őt és Harryt is - nyilván, nem ismerve a jóslat tartalmát -, hogy nyerészkedjen rajtuk.

Olyan sokáig hallgattak, hogy végül Scrimgeour is a gnómra fordította a tekintetét.

\- Furcsa kis lények... No de mi a válaszotok?

\- Nem egészen értem, mit kíván tőlünk - felelte lassan Harry. - A minisztériummal karöltve... Mit ért ezalatt?

Persze, Harry még nem látta át, gondolta Lucy. Hiszen nem ő készült erre a szerepre hónapok óta.

\- Ó, semmi olyat, ami megerőltető lenne számotokra - sietett megnyugtatni Scrimgeour. - De például jól venné ki magát, ha időről időre ellátogatnátok a minisztériumba. És ha már ott vagytok, alkalmasint elbeszélgethetnétek Gawain Robardsszal, az utódommal az aurorok élén. Dolores Umbridge-tól úgy tudom, magatok is aurorok szeretnétek lenni. Nos, ezt könnyen el tudjuk intézni...

Lucy gyomra összeszorult a dühtől. Szóval a minisztérium még mindig alkalmazza Dolores Umbridge-et!

\- Tehát lényegében - szólt könnyedén, mintha csak tisztázni akarna bizonyos részleteket - azt a benyomást szeretnék kelteni, mintha a minisztériumnak dolgoznánk?

\- Az emberek reményt merítenének belőle, ha azt látnák, hogy aktívan részt vesztek a munkánkban. - Scrimgeour szemlátomást megkönnyebbült tőle, hogy Lucy megfogalmazta helyette a lényeget. - Mint a Kiválasztottak, ugyebár... Fontos, hogy lelket öntsünk az emberekbe, hogy úgy érezzék, izgalmas dolgok történnek...

\- De ha folyton a minisztériumba járkálnánk - mutatott rá Harry, még mindig megtartva a barátságos hangnemet -, akkor úgy tűnne, hogy mindenben támogatjuk a minisztériumot, nem?

Scrimgeour kissé összevonta a szemöldökét.

\- Nos, igen, részben ezért is szeretnénk...

\- Az sajnos nem fog menni - rázta a fejét Harry. - Az a helyzet, hogy nekünk nem tetszenek a minisztérium bizonyos dolgai. Például, hogy bezárták Stan Shunpike-ot.

Scrimgeour nem felelt rögtön, de a vonásai megkeményedtek.

\- Nem várom el tőletek, hogy mindent megértsetek - szólt végül, és neki nem sikerült olyan jól palástolnia ingerültségét, mint Harrynek. - Veszélyes időket élünk. Bizonyos intézkedések elkerülhetetlenek. Ti még csak tizenhat évesek vagytok...

\- Dumbledore nem tizenhat éves - szólt közbe Lucy -, és ő is úgy gondolja, hogy Stan nem az Azkabanba való. Bűnbakot kreáltak belőle, minket meg reklámfigurának akarnak használni.

Harry, Lucy és a miniszter hosszú ideig farkasszemet néztek. Mikor Scrimgeour végre megszólalt, hangja már valódi érzelmeit tükrözte.

\- Értem. Szóval a példaképetekhez, Dumbledore-hoz hasonlóan úgy döntöttetek, hogy elhatárolódtok a minisztériumtól.

\- Nem szeretnénk, ha önök rendelkeznének velünk - jelentette ki Harry.

\- Van olyan felfogás is, miszerint kötelességetek a minisztérium rendelkezésére állni.

\- És van olyan felfogás is, hogy önöknek kötelességük ellenőrizni, valóban halálfalók-e azok, akiket bebörtönöznek - vágott vissza indulatosan Lucy. - Ugyanazt folytatják, amit Barty Kupor csinált. A saját hibáikból se képesek tanulni? Előbb Caramelt kapjuk, aki úgy tesz, mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben volna, miközben az orra előtt gyilkolják az embereket, aztán önt, aki ártatlanokat zárat be, és el akarja játszani, hogy önnek dolgoznak a Kiválasztottak!

\- Szóval nem ti vagytok a Kiválasztottak? - kérdezte Scrimgeour.

\- Úgy emlékszem, azt mondta, nem fontos, hogy azok vagyunk-e - felelte keserű nevetéssel Harry. - Önnek legalábbis nem fontos.

\- Nem kellett volna így fogalmaznom - visszakozott Scrimgeour. - Tapintatlan voltam, belátom...

\- Nem, őszinte volt - vágott a szavába Harry. - Ez volt talán az egyetlen őszinte mondata. Önnek nem számít, hogy mi lesz velünk, csak egy a fontos: segítsünk elhitetni az emberekkel, hogy ön nyerésre áll a Voldemort elleni harcban. Nem felejtettük el ezt itt, miniszter úr...

Lucy, látva, hogy mit akar csinálni, rögtön lépést tartott vele: mindketten felemelték jobbjukat. Kézfejükön fehéren fénylő hegek jelezték a helyet, ahova Dolores Umbridge parancsára ezerszer belevésték: _Hazudni bűn._

\- Nem emlékszünk rá - folytatta Harry gondolatmenetét Lucy -, hogy a segítségünkre siettek volna, amikor Voldemort visszatéréséről beszéltünk. Érdekes módon a minisztérium tavaly még nem akart barátkozni velünk.

Ezután már olyan fagyos volt a csend Harry, Lucy és Scrimgeour között, mint a talpuk alatt a föld. A törpének végre sikerült kicibálnia a gilisztát, és most a rododendronbokor alsó ágainak dőlve boldogan csámcsogott rajta.

\- Miben mesterkedik Dumbledore? - kérdezte nyersen a miniszter. - Hova jár el a Roxfortból?

\- Fogalmunk sincs - vágta rá Harry.

\- És ha tudnátok, akkor se mondanátok meg, mi?

\- Nem, nem mondanánk meg.

\- Akkor kénytelen leszek más módszerekkel kideríteni.

\- Megpróbálhatja - felelte egykedvűen Lucy. - Ön okosabbnak tűnik Caramelnél, s azt hittem, tanult az elődje hibáiból. Ő is bele akart szólni a Roxfort ügyeibe, és talán feltűnt önnek, hogy Caramel már nem miniszter, Dumbledore viszont még mindig az iskola igazgatója. Az ön helyében békén hagynám őt.

Hosszú szünet következett.

\- Azt mindenesetre látom, hogy Dumbledore alapos munkát végzett. - Scrimgeour szeme hidegen csillogott drótkeretes szemüvege mögött. - Ízig-vérig Dumbledore emberei vagytok, igaz?

\- Igen, azok vagyunk - felelte Harry. - És örülünk, hogy sikerült ezt tisztáznunk.

Azzal Harry és Lucy sarkon fordultak, és a mágiaügyi minisztert faképnél hagyva elindultak vissza a házba.

* * *

Draco remegő tagokkal vonszolta fel magát a lépcsőn, nagy nehezen kinyitotta a szobája ajtaját, majd bebotorkált, becsukta az ajtót és leroskadt a tövébe. Lehunyta a szemét, de bárhogy erőlködött, visszajátszódott a fejében a szalonban történt kikérdezés, ami majdnem az anyja és az ő halálával végződött.

A szünet első napjaiban semmi szokatlan nem történt. Bellatrix nem hagyott neki időt, folyamatosan gyakoroltatta vele az okklumenciát és még a korábbiaknál is követelőzőbb lett. Biztosan a fülébe jutott a hír, hogy Piton megpróbálta kiszedni Dracoból a terveit, és pánikba esett, hogy legközelebb Piton tényleg jut majd valamire. Viszont ma, karácsony napján váratlanul beállított a Sötét Nagyúr.

Dracoban minden összerándult, majd olyan hevesen kezdett dobogni a szíve, mintha ki akart volna szakadni a mellkasából. Rögtön tudta, miért volt itt a Nagyúr, azt is tudta, mi fog következni és nem is tévedett. A Nagyúr egyszerűen eltüntette az asztalt, majd a székeket a falakhoz lökte, végül Dracora szegezte a pálcáját és egyetlen kérdés nélkül ráküldte a Crutiatus-átkot. A fiú csak üvöltött a fájdalomtól, nem bírt normálisan gondolkozni, csupán könyörgött, hogy legyen már vége, hogy érjen véget, hogy… és ekkor jutott először eszébe Lucy. Emlékezett a mosolyára, ahogy azt mondta, minden rendben lesz, és ez erőt adott neki.

Épp, mikor idáig jutott gondolatban, a fájdalom megszűnt és a Nagyúr dühösen rákiáltott:

\- Állj fel!

Draco valahogy talpra küzdötte magát.

\- Mivel tudod megmagyarázni azt - lépdelt lassan közelebb a Sötét Nagyúr -, hogy még mindig nem történt semmi? Mit csináltál fél évig, hogy még semmit se haladtál?!

\- Haladtam, Nagyúr! - válaszolta gyorsan Draco. - Minden időmmel a szekrény javításán dolgozom, csak tovább tart, mint terveztem…

\- Gyermeteg válasz! - csattant fel a Nagyúr, majd hirtelen Draco anyjára irányította a pálcáját. - Crucio!

Draco anyja felsikoltott, majd a földön vonaglott tovább kínjában. Draco igyekezett uralkodni magán, de úgy érezte, mintha jeges tőrt forgatnának meg a szívében újra és újra.

\- Még egyszer megkérdezem - szólt nyomatékosan a Nagyúr, túlharsogva Draco anyjának sikolyait. - Mégis mi szükséges ahhoz, hogy komolyan vedd a feladatodat?

\- Komolyan veszem! - kiáltotta kétségbeesetten Draco. - El fogok készülni vele, ígyérem!

\- Úgy?! - sziszegte dühösen a Nagyúr. - Nos, egyelőre nem látom rajtad az igyekezetet! Egy elátkozott láncot felküldeni a Roxforton kívülről… Ki próbálkozna ilyen gyermeteg munkával? Lássuk, mit sikerült eddig alkotnod! Legilimens!

A Nagyúr olyan erőszakosan hatolt bele a fejébe, hogy Draco hanyatt vágódott tőle. Semmi kontrollja nem volt a dolgok fölött, szimplán csak nézhette, ahogy a szeme előtt felsejlik több tucat sikertelen próbálkozásának emlékképei, ahogy üzen a roxmorts-i segédjének, ahogy zokog a szekrény előtt, ahogy…

És Draco egyszerre kilökte magából a Sötét Nagyurat. Az a kép ugyanis, ami következett volna, az volt, ahogy Lucy rátalált az Elrejtett Holmik Szobájában. Draco egyszerűen nem akarta, hogy a Nagyúr megtudja, hogy bármi köze van hozzá. Akkor ugyanis garantáltan végignézhette volna az édesanyja halálát. Azonban még így sem volt biztos benne, hogy épp bőrrel megússza, ugyanis ezzel nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy titkolnivalója van.

A Sötét Nagyúr ugyanerre a következtetésre jutott.

\- Titkolózunk?! - sziszegte, miközben orrlyukai vészesen kitágultak. - Meddig mersz még ellenszegülni nekem, Malfoy?! Talán Crutiatus-átok jobb belátásra bír…

\- Nagyuram! - térdelt fel Draco anyja. - Kérlek, esdeklek, adj neki több időd! Láthattad az emlékeiben, hogy mindent megtesz, de a mostani biztonsági intézkedések…

\- Csendet! - dörrent rá a Nagyúr, mire Draco anyja elhallgatott. - Miattad nem tudom még elkezdeni a minisztérium elfoglalását! Az akció hónapokat csúszik miattad! Tisztában vagy vele, miért is van erre szükség!

\- Igen, Nagyúr! - bólogatott bőszen Draco.

\- Akkor mutasd is meg! Crucio!

Ezután Dracoban csak az tartotta a lelket, csak azért nem könyörgött a halálért, noha az anyja már zokogott tehetetlenségében, hogy Lucy ott volt a fejében. Emlékezett rá, emlékezett az érintésére, a hangjára, a biztatására, arra, mikor megrendelte neki azt a nyakláncot, és arra, hogy várja őt, hogy szeretne még vele találkozni…

Mire a Sötét Nagyúr elengedte, már alig érezte a tagjait. A varázsló meghagyta Bellatrixnek, aki egész idő alatt ott állt mozdulatlanul a sarokban, hogy ha kell, fenyítse meg hasonló módon Dracot, de mindenképp akar valamilyen eredményt még az év vége előtt. Bellatrix a földig hajolt, miközben esküdözött, hogy mindenképp így fog tenni és a Nagyúr ezután elment a kúriáról.

Draco reszelősen vette a levegőt, miközben az ajtónak támaszkodva talpra kecmergett, és az asztalához sétált. Az ajándékaihoz még hozzá se nyúlt, hiszen rögtön ébredés után odalent kellett lennie. Bár igazság szerint csak két ajándékot kapott: az egyik egy új dísztalár volt az anyjától, a másik pedig…

A másik pedig Lucytól jött. Draco leroskadt a székébe és remegő kezébe vette a kis dobozt, amit a lány gondosan becsomagolt. Kibontotta és egy ezüst gyűrűt talált benne, ami egy smaragdszemű kígyófejjel volt díszítve. Draco halványan elmosolyodott, miközben letette a gyűrűt az asztalára; Lucy nyilván nem mert kockáztatni, hiszen bármi elárulhatja őt, ha nem elég óvatos. Viszont a dobozban talált még egy összehajtogatott papírt, ami egy üzenetet rejtett.

 _Boldog karácsonyt!_

 _Remélem… nos, hogy eseménytelenül telik a szüneted. A gyűrűre, amit adtam, jónéhány bűbájt helyeztem, és ezt a levelet is megbűvöltem, így amint elolvastad, semmisítsd meg! Ugyanis aki elolvassa ezt a pergament, az meglátja a gyűrű igazi mivoltát, ami… fogalmazzunk úgy, hogy kicsit kiverné a biztosítékot a környezetedben._

 _Ne feledd, hogy sosem késő újjászületni!  
_ _P. L._

Sosem késő újjászületni? Ez meg mit akar jelenteni? Draco értetlenül bámulta Lucy levelét. Minek semmisítse meg? Aztán pillantása a gyűrűre vándorolt és hirtelen mindent megértett.

Az asztalon ugyanis a gyűrű anyaga és a kígyó-minta is átváltozott… méghozzá arany gyűrűre, aminek a tetején egy repülő főnix volt. A madár két szárnyának végén egy-egy rubin csillogott. Draco elmosolyodott; Lucy ismét bebizonyította, hogy a leleményessége nem ismer határokat. Talán csak elveszett benne valahol egy mardekáros…?

Sosem késő újjászületni… Miközben elégette a levelet, hogy még csak hamu se maradjon utána és felhúzta ujjára a gyűrűt, Draco azt érezte - talán most először életében -, hogy nem csak egy választási lehetősége van ebben a háborúban. Ugyanakkor hallotta a fülében édesanyja sikolyait, és ettől elbizonytalanodott. Mégis hogyan válasszon, ha közben a családja a tét? Hogyan szabaduljon ki ebből az ördögi körből, ha egyszer már nyakig benne van?

Sosem késő újjászületni… Vajon Lucy tudja, mennyire nehéz a helyzete? Vajon tudja, hogy egy bizonyos ponton túl Draco már nem tudná elnyerni a bizalmát? Vajon tudja, hogyan segítsen neki? És Draco maga vajon tudja, hogyan akar újjászületni, ha sosem élt még igazán?


	21. Chapter 19: Griffendél kardja

**Chapter 19**

 **Griffendél kardja**

Újév után néhány nappal Harry, Lucy, Ron és Ginny összecsomagoltak, majd késő délután felsorakoztak a konyhai tűzhely előtt, hogy visszatérjenek a Roxfortba. A minisztérium a diákok gyors és biztonságos utaztatása érdekében engedélyezte a Hop-hálózat egyszeri használatát. Lucyék indulásakor csak Mrs Weasley volt otthon, mivel Mr Weasleynek, Frednek, George-nak, Billnek és Fleurnek aznap már dolgozni kellett mennie. Az asszony zokogva búcsúztatta a gyerekeket, igaz, az efféle elérzékenyülés másfél hete rutinszerű volt nála: lépten-nyomon elsírta magát azóta, hogy Percy karácsonykor paszternák-arcpakolásban viharzott ki a házból (amiért Fred, George és Ginny versengve vállalták a felelősséget).

\- Ne sírj, anya! - veregette meg Ginny a vállán zokogó Mrs Weasley hátát. - Nincs semmi baj... !

\- Nem kell aggódnod értünk - tette hozzá Ron, és megengedte, hogy anyja egy nedves csókot nyomjon az arcára. - Percyért meg nem érdemes, ha egyszer ekkora bunkó...

Mrs Weasley most Lucyt és Harryt zárta a karjába.

\- Ígérjétek meg, hogy vigyáztok magatokra... kérlek, ne keressétek a bajt...

\- Mindig vigyázunk magunkra, Mrs Weasley - mosolygott Harry. - Hiszen tudja: a csendes, nyugodt életet szeretjük.

Az asszony erőtlenül nevetett, majd hátrahúzódott.

\- Legyetek jók...

Lucy belépett a smaragdzöld tűzbe, és elkiáltotta magát: - Roxfort! - Még egy villanásnyi ideig látta az Odú konyháját és Mrs Weasley könnyáztatta arcát, aztán a lángok körülzárták őt. Teste pörögni kezdett, más varázslóházak helyiségei bukkantak fel a szeme előtt - de mind el is tűnt újra, mielőtt alaposabban megnézhette volna őket. Aztán a pörgés lassulni kezdett, s mikor megállt, Harry McGalagony professzor dolgozószobájának kandallójában találta magát. A tanárnő az asztalánál ült, dolgozott, s épp csak egy futó pillantást vetett Lucyra.

\- Jó estét, Potter kisasszony. Kérem, ügyeljen rá, hogy ne hordja ki a hamut a szőnyegre.

\- Igyekszem, tanárnő.

Mire Lucy visszadugta a sárkányos láncot a talárja alá és megigazította a haját, már fel is bukkant a kandallóban Harry. Bevárták Ront és Ginnyt, majd együtt kisomfordáltak McGalagony szobájából, hogy a Griffendél-torony felé vegyék útjukat. Menet közben Lucy a folyosóablakokon át a tájat nézte: a nap már alacsonyan járt a roxforti birtok fölött, melyen a hótakaró még vastagabb volt, mint az Odú kertjén. A távolban a vadőrlak tűnt fel, előtte Hagriddal, aki épp Csikócsőrt etette. Mögötte Agyar és Tapmancs kergetőztek egymással.

\- Csörgősipka - szólt magabiztosan Ron, mikor a torony bejáratához értek. A Kövér Dáma, aki szokatlanul sápadt volt, összerezzent a hangos szóra.

\- Nem - felelte erőtlenül.

\- Mi az, hogy nem?

\- Új jelszó van - motyogta a Dáma. - És légy szíves, ne kiabálj.

\- De hát nem voltunk itt, honnan tudhatnánk?

\- Lucy! Harry! Ginny!

Hermione sietett feléjük köpenyben, sapkában és kesztyűben, a hidegtől kipirult arccal.

\- Én már néhány órája itt vagyok - zihálta a lány. - Most jövök Hagridtól és Csikó... mármint Szilajszárnytól. Hogy telt a karácsony?

\- Jól - vágta rá Ron. - Eseménydús volt. Rufus Scrim...

\- Harry, Lucy, át kell adnom nektek valamit. - Hermione úgy vágott Ron szavába, mintha nem látná és nem is hallaná őt. - Ja, egy pillanat, a jelszó. Absztinencia.

\- Úgy van - lehelte elhaló hangon a Dáma, és kitárta a bejáratot.

\- Mi baja van? - csodálkozott Harry.

\- Egy kicsit túllőtt a célon karácsonykor - magyarázta Hermione. - Violet barátnőjével benyakalták az összes bort a részeg szerzeteseket ábrázoló képben, lent a bűbájtan teremnél. Na de várjatok...

Kotorászni kezdett a zsebében, majd előhúzott két pergamentekercset Dumbledore kézírásával.

\- De jó! - örvendezett Harry. Gyorsan kibontotta a levelet, de mielőtt elárulhatta volna, mit írnak benne, Lucyból kiszakadt egy „Jesszus". - Mi az?

\- Nekem… ma este kell mennem - hebegte Lucy a levelet böngészve. - Miért ilyen sürgős?

\- Ma este? - esett le Hermione és Harry álla is. - De hát miért…

\- Nem tudom, de biztos ki fog derülni - rendezte le magában a megdöbbenését Lucy, miközben zsebrevágta a levelet. - Inkább azt kellene hallanod, ami szünetben történt. Képzeld…

Ekkor azonban fülsértő „Von-Von!"-kiáltással előbukkant a semmiből Lavender Brown, és Ron nyakába vetette magát. A jelenlévők közül többen kuncogtak. Hermione csilingelve felnevetett, majd Harryhez és Lucyhoz fordult:

\- Van ott egy üres asztal, ott nyugodtan beszélgethetünk... Gyere te is, Ginny!

\- Nem, kösz, én megkeresem Deant - felelte a lány, Lucy megítélése szerint nem túl lelkesen. Miközben Ron és Lavender afféle állóbirkózásba kezdtek, Harry a szabad asztalhoz vezette Lucyt és Hermionét.

\- Neked hogy telt a karácsonyod? - kérdezte Harry.

Hermione vállat vont.

\- Jól... Nem volt semmi különös. Milyen volt Von-Vonéknál?

\- Mindjárt elmondom - bólintott Harry. - De figyelj, Hermione, nem lehetne, hogy...

\- Nem lehetne - vágta rá keményen a lány. - Úgyhogy ne is kérj rá.

\- Gondoltuk, talán a szünetben... - kezdte Lucy, de barátnője végig sem hallgatta.

\- A Kövér Dáma ivott meg egy hordó ötszáz éves bort, nem én, világos? Na ki vele, mi az a fontos dolog, amit el akartok mondani?

Harry beszámolt Malfoy és Piton beszélgetéséről, miközben Lucy igyekezett féken tartani a gondolatait. Mióta megkapta a nyakláncot, sokat gondolt Malfoyra és arra, vajon történt-e vele valami. Sikerült ép bőrrel megúsznia az otthonlétet? Vagy Voldemort úgy gondolta, jobb elébe menni a dolgoknak és inkább megfenyegette, hogy ha nem halad a titokzatos feladattal…

Lucy nem merte még gondolatban sem befejezni a mondatot. Közben Harry végzett a meséléssel, de Hermione még néhány másodpercig töprengett a hallottakon.

\- Arra nem gondoltál, hogy...

\- Hogy Piton cselből ajánlotta fel a segítségét, mert ki akarta szedni Malfoyból, miben mesterkedik? - fejezte be a kérdést kicsit már türelmetlenül Harry.

\- Hát... igen.

\- Ron apja és Lupin is így gondolják - legyintett a fiú. - De annyit ez mindenképp bizonyít, hogy Malfoy készül valamire. Ezt te se tagadod, ugye?

\- Nem - felelte kelletlenül Hermione.

\- És Voldemort parancsára cselekszik, ahogy megmondtam!

\- Hmm... szó szerint említették Voldemortot?

Harry a homlokát ráncolta.

\- Lehet, hogy nem... de Piton Malfoy mesteréről beszélt. Ki másra gondolt volna?

\- Nem tudom. Talán az apjára... - Hermione töprengve bámult a semmibe, észre se véve, hogy épp a Ront csiklandozó Lavendert nézi. - Hogy van Lupin?

\- Nem túl jól - válaszolt Lucy, és beszámolt Remus titkos bevetéséről meg a nehézségekről, amikkel a vérfarkasok között szembesült.

\- Te hallottál már erről a Fenrir Greybackről? - érdeklődött Harry.

\- Hát persze! - vágta rá riadtan Hermione. - És te is hallottál róla!

\- Hol, mágiatörténeten? Tudod, hogy soha nem figyeltem...

\- Dehogyis mágiatörténeten! Vele fenyegette Malfoy Borgint! A Zsebpiszok közben, nem emlékszel? Azt mondta, Greyback családi barátjuk, és időnként Borgin körmére fog nézni!

Harry eltátotta a száját, míg Lucy - bár jól leplezte - még jobban megrémült. Malfoy Greyback közelében van? Akkor elég egy rossz mozdulat, és Voldemort máris rászabadíthatja azt a szörnyeteget a fiúra! Lucy most már kezdett rémeket látni az aggodalomtól, de leállította magát. Voldemort csak nem öli meg a fiút addig, míg nem végzett a feladatával… bármi is legyen az.

Közben Harry egyre lelkesebb lett év elején megfogalmazott teóriájával kapcsolatban.

\- Tényleg! De hiszen ez bizonyíték arra, hogy Malfoy halálfaló! Különben hogy állhatna kapcsolatban Greybackkel, és hogy adhatna utasításokat neki?

\- Hát igen, ez elég gyanús - motyogta Hermione. - Hacsak...

\- Jaj, ne hacsakozz már! - jött ki a sodrából Harry. - Ezt nem fogod kimagyarázni!

\- Szerintem elképzelhető, hogy üres fenyegetés volt.

\- Hihetetlen vagy, de komolyan! - csóválta a fejét Harry. - Na jó, majd meglátjuk, kinek van igaza... Vissza fogod szívni, amit mondtál, ugyanúgy, ahogy a minisztérium.

\- Mert, hogy Rufus Scrimgeourrel is volt egy kis vitánk... - szólt bele Lucy gyorsan, mielőtt teljesen átveszi felette az aggodalom a kontrollt.

Ezen a ponton helyreállt közöttük az egyetértés. Az este hátralevő részében versengve szidalmazták a mágiaügyi minisztert, mert Hermione szintén úgy vélte, hogy az előző évben történtek után a minisztérium részéről az arcátlanság netovábbja szívességet kérni Harrytől és Lucytól.

Lucy nyolc órára azonban elindult a kviddicspályára. Ezt az apró részletet nem említette a többieknek, ugyanis sejtette, hogy akkor elindulna a találgatás, hogy vajon mit tanulhat, és erről senki sem tudhat. Ő maga is csak annyit tudott, amit Dumbledore mondott neki a legutóbb: hogy olyan mágiát fog tanulni, amit jobb esetben soha nem kell majd használnia. Ugyanakkor elképzelni sem tudta, hogy miért kell ehhez a kviddicspályára menniük. És hogy fognak gyakorolni fél méteres hóban?

Pálcájával megolvasztotta a havat maga előtt, könnyebben eljuthatott úticéljához. Kívülről nézve semmi különlegeset nem látott, mikor azonban belépett a stadionba, leesett az álla.

Úgy nézett mi, mintha egy üvegbúrát húztak volna a lelátók fölé, ami külön időjárást biztosított volna nekik. Azt viszont nem értette, hogy nem tűnt ez fel neki kintről, mikor olyan világos volt, mint nappal, de mégis sötét volt fölöttük az ég. A stadionban nem volt hó, így Lucy a zöld gyepen sétálhatott oda a középen várakozó Dumbledore-hoz, aki derűsen dudorászott magában és még mindig szénfekete kezében tartotta a rongyos Teszlek Süveget. Lucy már semmit sem értett és kezdte úgy érezni, hogy most fölöslegesen készült Szun-ce könyvéből.

\- Jó estét, professzor úr - köszönt, miközben folyamatosan kattogott az agya.

\- Jó estét, Lucy. Úgy hallom, karácsonykor találkoztatok a mágiaügyi miniszterrel.

\- Igen - bólintott Lucy. - De csalódott bennünk.

\- Hát igen - sóhajtott Dumbledore. - Bennem szintén csalódnia kellett. De bármily fájó is ez nekünk, folytatnunk kell a harcot.

Lucy elvigyorodott.

\- Azt akarta, hogy Harryvel hirdessük, milyen jó munkát végez a minisztérium.

Dumbledore mosolygott.

\- Ez eredetileg Caramel ötlete volt. A bukása előtti utolsó napokban, mikor már kicsúszott a lába alól a talaj, mindenáron találkozni akart veletek, hátha rá tud venni titeket, hogy támogassátok őt...

\- Azok után, amit tavaly művelt? - háborgott Lucy. - Umbridge után?!

\- Mondtam Corneliusnak, hogy reménytelen a dolog, de úgy tűnt, örökül hagyta utódjára az ötlelet. Scrimgeour néhány órával a kinevezése után megkeresett és már akkor követelte, hogy tegyem lehetővé a találkozásotokat...

\- Szóval ezen különböztek össze! Erről írt a Reggeli Próféta!

\- Hébe-hóba a Próféta is kénytelen igazat írni - bólogatott Dumbledore. - Igen, ezen vitatkoztunk. De hát úgy tűnik, Rufusnak mégiscsak sikerült becserkésznie titeket.

\- A fejünkhöz vágta, hogy ízig-vérig Dumbledore emberei vagyunk.

\- Ez igazán nem volt szép tőle.

\- Mondtuk neki, hogy így is van.

Dumbledore szólásra nyitotta a száját, de aztán becsukta. Lucy szörnyen zavarba jött, mert észrevette, hogy Dumbledore égszínkék szemeit könny fátyolozza el - gyorsan bámulni kezdte hát a Teszlek Süveget. Mikor azonban az igazgató megszólalt, a hangja nyugodt maradt.

\- Meghatottatok, Lucy.

\- Scrimgeour arra volt kíváncsi, hol jár a professzor úr, amikor nincs a Roxfortban - jelentette a Süveget fixírozva Lucy.

\- Igen, az nagyon fúrja Rufus oldalát - felelte kedélyes hangra váltva Dumbledore, és Lucy ebből arra következtetett, hogy most már felpillanthat. - Odáig ment, hogy megfigyelőt állított rám. Hóbortos ötlet. A feladatot sajnos épp Dawlish kapta, akire egyszer már kénytelen voltam ártást küldeni. Nehéz szívvel tettem meg újra.

\- Akkor hát továbbra sem tudják, hova szokott menni a professzor úr... - Lucy maga is szívesen megtudott volna valamit erről az izgalmas témáról, de Dumbledore csak mosolygott rá félhold-szemüvege fölött.

\- Nem, nem tudják, és fájdalom, sajnos te sem tudhatod meg. Az utazásaim célja különösképp Harry szempontjából fontos, ahhoz van köze, ami őt érinti. De javaslom, folytassuk a munkát, hacsak nincs még valami mondanivalód...

\- Nincs, uram - rázta a fejét Lucy. Malfoyról és Pitonról nem akart beszélni, azt úgyis megteszi majd Harry. Ő megelégedett annyival, hogy tudja, amit kell, és azt Malfoy védelmére fogja felhasználni.

\- Rendben. Akkor jobb is, ha belevágunk, ugyanis az időnk sajnos véges. Felteszem, kíváncsian várod, miért is jöttünk ide és hogy miért hoztam magammal ezt - emelte fel a Teszlek Süveget.

\- Így van, uram, de előtte lehet egy kérdésem?

\- Persze, Lucy.

\- Hogy nem látják, hogy itt teljesen más az időjárás? És ez hogy lehetséges egyáltalán?

\- Minden lehetséges egy kis varázslattal - kacsintott Dumbledore. - A stadiont pedig riasztó-bűbájokkal védtem le, így kívülről teljesen átlagosnak tűnik. Azért is szerettem volna, ha még ma megtartjuk az órát, mert ma még senki sem akar kviddics-edzéseket tartani; ha mégis, az amint a pálya közelébe jön, hirtelen meggondolja magát és visszafordul.

\- Pont, mint a Világkupa stadionjánál - jegyezte meg Lucy.

\- Pontosan - bólintott Dumbledore. - Senki sem fog ránk találni és azt sem fogják látni, mit csinálunk. Ugyanis elég látványos dologra készülünk és azért is jöttünk ide, mert ha az irodámban próbálkoznál ezzel, talán az egész tornyot lerombolnád.

\- Öhm… igen? - nézett nagyot Lucy. Dumbledore ilyen sokra tartja a képességeit?

\- Így van. Először is arra szeretnélek kérni, hogy vedd fel a Teszlek Süveget, majd fordulj nekem háttal.

Lucy nem is tudta, melyik utasítás a furcsább, de engedelmeskedett. Amint a fejfedőt a fejére húzta - az már nem csúszott a szemébe, így kilátott alóla -, rögtön meghallotta a vékony hangot, amelyik eldöntötte, hogy melyik házba való.

\- Nehéz döntéseket hozni, nem igaz, Lucy Potter?

\- De igen - felelte gondolatban Lucy, noha még nem értette, mire célzott a süveg. De nem hiába volt gondolatolvasó, hiszen kitalálta a gondolatait; még ha nem is tetszettek neki, amiket megfogalmazott.

\- Vajon megéri-e megmenteni azt, aki idáig csak sötétségben élt és nem ismert mást? Vajon tényleg van-e Draco Malfoy szívében jó, vagy reménytelen az ügy? Vajon cserbenhagyod-e a testvéredet, ha segítőkezet nyújtasz a fiúnak? Vajon elfogadd-e egy rend vezető szerepét, amely a világ megmentésén fáradozik?

\- Ön tudja, mi ezekre a helyes válasz? - kérdezte Lucy dobogó szívvel.

\- Nem létezik olyan, hogy helyes válasz - felelte a süveg. - Minden élet más, ahogy a körülmények is, így amíg az egyik esetben egy döntés jónak minősül, addig egy másikban ugyanaz a döntés már nem. Neked kell kitalálnod, hogyan érdemes döntened és bizonyos kérdésekre csak te magad tudsz választ adni. Aztán az idő majd bebizonyítja, hogy a döntés, amit hoztál, helyes volt-e.

Hirtelen Lucy úgy érezte, mintha megremegett volna a lába alatt a talaj. Aztán néhány tíz méternyire előtte, a karikás póznák tövében megrepedt a föld, aztán sziszegő hang tört fel a mélyből, végül pedig egy hatalmas kígyó emelkedett ki a pályára. Lucynak jéggé vált minden porcikája, ahogy azt figyelte, hogyan tekeredik szét az a szörnyeteg, amivel másodikosként szembe kellett néznie: a véres pofájú, vakon tájékozódó Baziliskus.

Nem értette, mit keresett itt. Hiszen Harry megölte a kígyót! A saját szemével látta a tetemét! Hogyan került ide?! Teljesen megfeledkezett Dumbledore jelenlétéről, hirtelen újra másodikos kislánynak érezte magát, ahogy ott áll a Titkok Kamrájában, mellette Harry kétségbeesetten imádkozik valakiért, hogy segítsen rajtuk…

A kígyó kinyújtotta villás nyelvét, majd elindult Lucy felé. A lány a pálcája után kapott, de döbbenten vette észre, hogy nincs nála - biztosan fent hagyta a toronyban… máshogy kell harcolnia…

Kinyújtotta a kezét a szörny felé, és korábbi sikertelen próbálkozásaiban bízva így kiáltott:

\- Lumos!

És pont most, mikor a legnagyobb szüksége lett volna rá, sikerült a varázslat: a kis kék láng nem robbant nagyot, nem borított be mindent, hanem úgy táncolt a tenyerén, mintha csak a pálcáján keresztül idézte volna meg. A Baziliskus már csak néhány lépésnyire volt tőle, ő pedig ott állt fegyvertelenül…

Nem, nem fog meghátrálni. Nem fogja ez a nyavalyás kígyó még egyszer fenyegetni az iskolát, nem fogja bezáratni az egyetlen helyet, ahol Malfoy biztonságban lehet Voldemorttól…

Egyszer csak azt érezte, hogy a süveg összeszűkült, mintha egy láthatatlan kéz rászorította volna a fejére. Aztán a következő pillanatban koppant valami Lucy feje búbján, amitől kis híján elájult. Gyorsan lekapta a fejéről a fejfedőt és belenézett: rubintkövekkel kirakott markolatú ezüstkardot pillantott meg, aminek egész biztosan Dumbledore szobájában lett volna a helye… Lucy gondolkodás nélkül kirántotta a kardot, messzire dobta a süveget és harcra készen emelte fel maga elé új fegyverét.

Ebben a pillanatban a kígyó szertefoszlott, mint füst a levegőben. Lucy értetlenül nézett körbe; a póznák tövében a föld ugyanolyan sima volt, mint bárhol máshol és hirtelen az is eszébe jutott, hogy nincs egyedül. Teljesen összezavarodva fordult meg és bámult bele Dumbledore arcába, aki elszenesedett kezében a saját, a másik, ép kezében pedig Lucy pálcáját fogta.

\- Mi… Mi a fene volt ez? - hebegte Lucy. A szíve olyan őrült módon vert, mintha az elmúlt másfél perc összes dobbanását akarná most egyetlen másodpercbe sűríteni.

\- Sajnálom, hogy felkavartalak - felelte Dumbledore -, de valahogy el kellett érnem, hogy méltónak találtass a kard használatára. A pálcádat azért kellett elvennem, hogy ne tudj arra támaszkodni. Természetesen egy pillanatig sem voltál veszélyben: a Baziliskust én teremtettem.

\- Vagyis… az egész csak egy illúzió volt?

\- Pontosan - bólintott Dumbledore. - Nem számítottam rá, hogy ebben a helyzetben fogod tökéletesíteni a Lumos bűbájt, de ez is kellemes meglepetésként ért. Amit akartam, azt elértem, hiszen Griffendél kardja most ott van nálad, hogy te, mint a Griffendél ház tagja, kihozhass belőle mindent.

Lucy igyekezett nem rákiabálni Dumbeldore-ra, aki közben egy intéssel visszahívta magához a Teszlek Süveget. Iszonyatosan megrémült, hogy Harrynek mégsem sikerült megölnie a szörnyet, és hogy Hermione megint veszélyben van…

Erőnek erejével kényszerítette magát, hogy normális hangerőn beszéljen.

\- Ez az egész arra ment ki, hogy kihúzzam a kardot a süvegből? Nem lehetett volna egyszerűen odaadni?

\- Nem - felelte határozottan Dumbledore. - Ahhoz, hogy használhasd az erejét, ki kell érdemelned. Ha egyszer kihúztad a süvegből, akkor már mindig a rendelkezésedre áll, ugyanakkor, ha nagy tettekre akarod használni, akkor újra és újra bizonyítanod kell, hogy méltó vagy rá.

\- Ezt meg ki találta ki? - fortyogott Lucy.

\- Griffendél maga - mosolyodott el halványan Dumbledore. - Viszont ahhoz, amire téged meg akarlak tanítani, elég volt ez az egy alkalom is.

\- Ezt jó tudni.

Dumbledore láthatóan küszködött azzal, hogy visszafojtsa a mosolyát.

\- Nos, akkor lássunk is munkához. Mint azt nyilván tudod, Griffendél kardja koboldok munkája, így számos mágikus tulajdonsággal rendelkezik. Ezek közül az egyik az, hogy mindent magába szív, ami megerősíti. Az idők folyamán csak néhányszor bukkant fel a történelemben, de Griffendél maga annyiszor használta különböző csatákban, amiket a muglikkal vívott, hogy a kard pengéje teljesen átitatódott mágiával.

\- Hogy érti azt, hogy használta? - kérdezte Lucy. - Úgy értem… csak nem vágott le ezzel embereket, mint a középkori lovagok, nem…?

A választ kiolvasta Dumbeldore szeméből.

\- Előfordult, hogy nem volt más választása, ugyanakkor nem ez volt az elsődleges funkciója a kardnak. Griffendél arra használta, hogy felerősítse vele saját mágiáját, hogy a kardot használva a varázslatai sokkal erősebbek legyenek, mintha pálcát alkalmazott volna.

Lucy öntudatlanul is megszorította a markolatot; de olyan erősen, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai.

\- És… azt akarja mondani… - dadogta. - Hogy most már én is…?

\- Rengeteg gyakorlásra lesz szükség - mondta Dumbledore. - Ugyanúgy kell használnod a varázsigéket, mint a pálcádnál és nem is kerül annyi energiádba, mint a pálca nélküli mágia, de a kardban felhalmozott erők megsokszorozzák a varázslat hatását, így nagyon erős koncentráció kell hozzá, hogy ne ess túlzásba és csak azt érje el a mágiád, amit akarsz.

Lucy most már értette, miért nem gyakorolhatja ezt a kastélyban.

\- Mivel a kard a háború fegyvere, ezért csak harci mágiára tudod használni - magyarázta tovább Dumbledore. - Viszont teljesen másképp kell kezelned, mint a pálcát, és igazából ennek az elsajátítása és az erő kordában tartásának megtanulása tart a legtovább. A kardot ugyanúgy kell forgatnod, mint a lovagoknak, csak éppen nem más kardokkal, hanem átkokkal és ártásokkal találkozol majd. Ha helyesen áramoltatod a mágiádat a kardba, akkor ezeket semlegesíteni tudod (kivéve persze a főbenjáró átkokat), mielőtt eltalálnának; méghozzá folyamatosan, anélkül, hogy újra használnod kellene bármiféle varázsigét, mint mondjuk a pajzsbűbáj esetében.

\- Ki használta utoljára így a kardot? - kíváncsiskodott Lucy.

\- Griffendél - felelt Dumbledore. - Az oka nagyon egyszerű: ő volt az egyetlen, aki anélkül tudta kihasználni a kard erejét, hogy a benne tárolt mágia összeroppantotta volna. Ugyanis amikor átáramoltatod a varázserődet a kardon, akkor - fogalmazzunk úgy - megnyitsz egy ajtót és ezáltal a kardban tárolt erő is beléd áramlik. Kétirányú a folyamat, és ha nem tanulod meg, hogyan irányítsd a kardot, akkor az évszázadok óta halmozódó mágia összeroppant és végül elszívja minden erődet, hiszen az is erősíti.

\- Akkor… hogyan tudnám én használni? - kérdezte Lucy és nagyon sok önuralmára volt szükség ahhoz, hogy ne dobja el a kardot azonnal.

\- Azzal neked már nem kell törődnöd - sietett megnyugtatni Dumbledore. - Pontosan amiatt, aminek az előbb ki kellett tegyelek. Sokan ugyanis, akik a történelem során megpróbálták, nem érdemelték ki: csupán megtalálták, hallottak az erejéről és a magukénak akarták. Te azonban bizonyítottad, hogy méltó vagy Griffendélhez, ezért már csak arra kell figyelned, hogy ne telítődj túl. Fájdalmas a kudarc, de nem fogsz belehalni.

 _Megnyugtató_ , gondolta Lucy.

\- De túl sokat beszéltünk - szólt az ősz varázsló. - Ideje elkezdenünk a gyakorlást.

Mire Dumbledore hajlandó volt elengedni - ami talán hajnali egy óra körül volt -, Lucy már alig érezte a tagjait. Olyan volt, mintha egy hihetetlenül hosszú és kemény kviddics-edzésen vett volna részt, de nem viselte meg annyira, mint a pálca nélküli mágia gyakorlása. Ennek talán az volt az oka, hogy amennyire félt az elején, annyira, ha nem jobban élvezte a végén.

Először a pajzsbűbájjal próbálkozott. A kard hegyét a földbe kellett szúrnia, majd ahogy kimondta a varázsigét, egy hatalmas pajzs jelent meg előtte, ami egészen addig nem tűnt el, amíg a kardot ki nem húzta a földből. Na jó, ez így túlzás volt, egy idő után ugyanis Lucy mágiája kimerült - a rekord, amit most felállított, tíz perc volt -, de még így is állta Dumbledore sorozatos támadásait.

Ezután jött a hárítás, aminél Lucy azonnal megértette, mire célzott Dumbledore, mikor azt mondta, hogy óvatosan kell áramoltatnia az erejét. Az elején ugyanis túl sokat használt, ami azt eredményezte, hogy a felszabadult mágia kilökte a kezéből a kardot. Utána meg túl keveset használt, ami nem volt elég a semlegesítéshez. Eltartott egy ideig, mire belejött a dologba, ami után következett az újabb nehézség: nevezetesen, hogy meg kellett tanulnia vívni. Ezen még mindig volt mit csiszolni, de már sikerült öt támadást sorozatban kivédenie.

Végül megpróbálkoztak egy-egy átokkal, mint a robbantó, vagy a kábító átok, ám hamar kiderült, hogy a karddal sokkal nehezebb célozni, mint a pálcával. Dumbledore, miután Lucynak fél óra után sem sikerült eltalálnia az elővarázsolt gyakorlóbábut, felvetette, hogy mi lenne, ha szimultán használná a pálcáját és a kardot. Mivel a kard maga nem volt olyan nehéz vagy hosszú, mint egy középkori pallos, ezért egy kézzel is lehetett forgatni (amit ismét meg kellett tanulnia), de hogy megossza a varázserejét a két fegyver között… ez ismét nehézségekhez vezetett.

Összességében Lucy elégedett volt az edzés végén és Dumbledore arcáról ugyanezt olvasta le. Azt mondta, hogy mostantól sokkal gyakrabban fognak találkozni, hiszen a kard mellett még számtalan más dolgot is kellett gyakorolniuk (pálca nélküli mágia, Szun-ce könyvének átbeszélése, varázslósakk és egyéb varázslatok megtanulása). Miközben a kastélyban sétált a torony felé, Lucy azon tanakodott, hogy így hogyan fog haladni a tanulnivalókkal, mikor lesz ideje meglátogatni Hagridot és Tapmancsot, valamint mikor fog találkozni Malfoyjal?

Mikor idáig jutott gondolatban, úgy érezte, mintha falnak ment volna. Te jóságos Merlin! Nem is írt a fiúnak, mióta visszajött! Vajon jól van? Egyáltalán visszajött az iskolába? Vissza kellett jönnie… hiszen a szekrényt még mindig nem javította meg, hiába nem tudta Lucy még mindig, hogy mire kellett neki.

Lucy, kimerültsége dacára, futásnak eredt. Ideje volt, hogy forgalomba állítsa azt a bűvös pergament, amit Hermionétól kapott.

* * *

Draco egész nap a hálóteremben feküdt, elhúzott függönyök mögött. Nem akarta, hogy a többiek meglássák a zúzódásait, amiket óránként kenegetett, hogy másnapra eltűnjenek. Bellatrix komolyan vette a Sötét Nagyúr szavait, a szünet hátralévő részében úgy megdolgoztatta, hogy Draco már nem is érezte a végtagjait. Általánossá vált számára a remegés, a rekedt és törékeny hang, valamint a reflex, hogy minden sarokban veszélyt lásson. Nagynénje a végén még paranoiást csinál belőle.

Azért is ült egész nap a szobájában, mert várta, mikor ír neki Lucy. Ő maga egy pennát is alig bírt megtartani, ráadásul a lány biztosan Potter és a barátai társaságában volt; a karácsonyi alkalom pedig bőven elég volt, nem akarta még egyszer olyan kínos helyzetbe hozni a lányt, mint a vacsoránál.

Azonban a várva várt levél csak nem jött. Draco szép lassan elbóbiskolt várakozás és kenegetés közben, de minél tovább várt, annál rosszabbul érezte magát. Lehet, hogy Lucy elfeledkezett volna róla? Azt kizártnak tartotta, hiszen ajándékot is küldött neki. De akkor mi történhetett? Miért nem írt még neki? Talán nem akar többet találkozni vele, csak nem akarja megmondani…?

Már hajnali egy is elmúlt, és Draco lassan már tényleg elaludt, amikor hirtelen egy pergamenlap jelent meg a semmiből. A fiú erre egyből éber lett és nagy nehezen megfogta az ölébe hullt lapot és olvasni kezdte a rajta álló szöveget.

 _Szia, Malfoy!_

 _Ne haragudj, hogy nem írtam eddig! Borzasztó sok dolgom volt, csak most sikerült egy kis szabadidőt kerítenem. Remélem, ez a levél még ébren talál, ugyanis sürgős választ várok tőled: ráérsz holnap este kilenckor? Találkozzunk az Elrejtett Holmik Szobájában a volt-nincs szekrénynél._

 _Ja, és egy kis magyarázat: ez a pergamen úgy van megbűvölve, hogy annál a személynél jelenjen meg, akinek az üzenetet küldöd. Így nem kell többé baglyokat használnunk és hamarabb is tudunk válaszolni egymás üzeneteire. Elvileg, ha elkezdesz írni rá, akkor ez a levél eltűnik, így újrahasznosítva önmagát._

 _A holnapi dologgal sürgős választ várok!  
_ _Lucy_

 _Utóirat: Köszönöm a nyakláncot, Sárkányfiú!_

Draconak be kellett fognia a száját, hogy ne nevessen fel hangosan, viszont így kétszer annyira fájt a bordáinak. Még hogy Sárkányfiú?! Rendben, ha Lucy így akarja, akkor legyen így.

Draco gyorsan előkereste a pennát és a tintatartót, majd az ölében megírta a választ (ahogy Lucy jósolta, az ő üzenete eltűnt, mikor Draco pennája hozzáért a pergamenhez).

 _Szia, Lucy!_

 _Ott leszek holnap, és ne aggódj, sejtettem, hogy el vagy foglalva, hiszen te vagy a „Kiválasztott". Holnap találkozunk.  
_ _Malfoy_

 _Utóirat: Én is köszönöm a gyűrűt, Főnixlány!_

Amint befejezte az üzenetet, a pergamen eltűnt. Draco hevesen dobogó szívvel ült a párnájának dőlve és várta a lány válaszát. Néhány perccel később meg is érkezett.

 _Ó, nagyon humoros vagy, Sárkányfiú._

Draco szinte hallotta Lucy gúnyos hanglejtését. Gyorsan visszaírt:

 _Hát, egy bizonyos valaki mellett csak ragad rám valami humorérzék._

Lucy válasza most sem váratott sokat magára.

 _Nem tudom eldönteni, hogy ez most bók vagy irónia akart lenni. (Ajánlom, hogy az előbbi legyen.)_

 _Döntsd el magad_ , írta vissza Draco. Ahogy egymásnak írogattak, nem vették észre, hogy a nap lassan előbukkan a horizont mögül.


	22. Chapter 20: Kit választana?

**Chapter 20**

 **Kit választana?**

Lucy számára másnap az volt a legnagyobb kihívás, hogy valahogy eltitkolja fáradtságát a többiek előtt. Tudta, hogy hülye ötlet olyan kimerülten Malfoyjal levelezgetni, de ha egyszer minden egyes válaszával úgy felhúzta, hogy nem hagyhatta szó nélkül. Jó néhány alkalommal kellett visszafojtania a nevetését, ráadásul - és ez volt az isteni szerencséje -, mivel nem tudta visszaolvasni a szóváltásukat, csak egy pillanatra suhant át az agyán, hogy ő most tényleg flörtöl Draco Malfoyjal? Szerencsére a fiú újabb válasza kiverte ezt a fejéből és akkor sem jutott eszébe a dolog, mikor napkeltekor megjegyezte, hogy most már aludniuk kellene.

Mikor enyhén kómás fejjel lesétált a klubhelyiségbe, kellemes meglepetéssel szembesült. Az éjjel jókora plakát került ki a klubhelyiség hirdetőtáblájára:

 _ **HOPPANÁLÁSI TANFOLYAM**_

 _ **Mindazon tanulók, akik betöltötték, vagy augusztus 31-ig betöltik tizenhetedik életévüket, részt vehetnek a tizenkét hetes hoppanálási tanfolyamon, amelyet a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium oktatója vezet. Aki részt kíván venni a tanfolyamon, tüntesse fel a nevét jelen hirdetmény alsó részén. A tanfolyam térítési díja: 12 galleon.**_

Lucy megkereste a szemével Harryt és Ront, akik épp beálltak a feliratkozni vágyó griffendélesek tülekedő tömegébe.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszönt, ahogy melléjük sétált.

\- Veled meg mi történt? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Hogy érted?

\- Akkora karikák vannak a szemed alatt, mint a tó. Nem aludtál jól?

\- Csak későn értem vissza Dumbledore-tól - felelte Lucy, és nem is hazudott. - Azért ha napközben elalszok, ébressz fel.

\- Mindenképp - nevetett Harry.

Ron épp elővette a pennáját, hogy odabiggyessze a nevét Hermionéé alá, amikor valaki befogta a szemét, és a fülébe trillázta: „Találd ki, ki vagyok, Von-Von!" Harry és Lucy hátrafordultak, majd egy másodperccel később a felszegett fejjel távozó Hermione nyomába eredtek - egy porcikájuk se kívánta a Ron-Lavender páros társaságát. Meglepetésükre azonban alighogy kimásztak a portrélyukon, Ron már utol is érte őket - égő füllel és mogorva arccal. Hermione erre megszaporázta lépteit, és előrement Neville mellé.

\- Na szóval... hoppanálunk - szólt Ron olyan hangon, ami félreérthetetlenül jelezte, hogy nem kíván Lavenderről beszélgetni. - Piskóta lesz, nem?

\- Nem t'om - dünnyögte Harry. - Lehet, hogy ha egyedül csinálja az ember, akkor jobb, de azt nem élveztem, mikor Dumbledore magával vitt.

\- Nekem nincs bajom vele - vonta meg a vállát Lucy.

\- Ja tényleg, ti már csináltátok... - Ron aggódó arcot vágott. - Muszáj lesz elsőre átmennem a vizsgán. Fred és George átmentek.

\- De Charlie megbukott, nem? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Igen, viszont ő sokkal nagyobb, mint én. - Ron gorilla módjára eltartotta a karját az oldalától. - Úgyhogy őt nem cikizték miatta Fredék... illetve igen, de csak a háta mögött.

\- Mikor lesz maga a vizsga?

\- Amint betöltjük a tizenhetet - felelte Lucy.

\- Én már márciusban vizsgázhatok! - csapta össze a tenyerét Ron.

\- Jó, de itt a kastélyban úgyse csinálhatod...

\- Nem az a lényeg! Ha megvan a vizsgám, mindenki tudja majd, hogy ha akarnék, tudnék hoppanálni!

A hoppanálás nemcsak Ron fantáziáját csigázta fel. A hatodévesek között egész nap a tanfolyam volt a téma, s látszólag mindenki roppant fontosnak tartotta, hogy tetszés szerint eltűnhessen és felbukkanhasson.

\- Tök vagány lesz, ha csak úgy... - Seamus csettintéssel jelezte, hogy eltűnik. - Az unokatesóm, Fergus folyton körülöttem hoppanál, hogy bosszantson. De majd most visszakapja! Egy perc nyugta se lesz tőlem!

Seamus a boldogító kilátástól fellelkesülve kissé túl erősen lendítette meg a pálcáját, úgyhogy az afféle vízágyúvá változott, az aznapi bűbájtan órán feladatként megjelölt tiszta vizű forrás produkálása helyett. A kirobbanó folyadéksugár a plafonnak ütközött, s onnan egyenesen Flitwick professzor arcába csapódott vissza.

\- Harry és Lucy már hoppanáltak egyszer - közölte Ron, miután Flitwick egy pálcaintéssel megszárította magát, a megszeppent Seamust pedig a „Varázsló vagyok, nem hadonászó pávián" mondat sokszori leírására ítélte. - Dumb... öh, valaki magával vitte őket. Társas hoppanálással, tudod.

\- Azta...! - suttogta Seamus. Ő, Dean és Neville rögtön közelebb hajoltak Harryhez és Lucyhoz, hogy kifaggassák, milyen érzés hoppanálni. Ezt követően a hatodévesek egész nap ugyanezzel a kérdéssel ostromolták a két Pottert, s ahelyett hogy elcsüggedtek volna a válaszon, miszerint a dolog korántsem olyan kellemes, furcsamód mindenki ámuldozott. Harry és Lucy még nyolc óra előtt tíz perccel is a részleteket firtató kérdésekre válaszolgattak, így aztán, mivel Harry nem akart elkésni a különóráról (Lucy pedig a Malfoyjal való találkáról), kénytelen voltak azt hazudni, hogy vissza kell vinniük egy kötetet a könyvtárba.

\- Te egyébként hova is mész? - érdeklődött Harry, miközben a folyosón sétáltak.

\- Sehova, csak meg akartam szabadulni tőlük - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Elkísérlek a szoborig, utána sétálgatok a kastélyban.

\- Inkább aludj egyet - javasolta Harry. - Átváltoztatástanon majdnem elaludtál.

\- Ha visszamegyek, megint megtalálnak - érvelt Lucy. - Nincs türelmem hozzájuk, úgyhogy inkább megvárom, amíg viszonylag eloszlanak. Lehet, hogy mire te végzel, én még akkor sem leszek ott.

\- Értem. - Harry fürkésző pillantásától Lucy úgy érezte, mintha testvére a lelkébe akart volna látni. Szerencsére időközben elértek a kőszörnyhez, így elköszöntek egymástól és Lucy rögtön a Szükség Szobája felé vehette az irányt.

* * *

Draco órák után rögtön a Szobába sietett. Azok után, amin a szünetben keresztülment, egy percet sem akart elvesztegetni. Crakot és Monstrot most le tudta szerelni (mondjuk a fiúk nem tiltakoztak), hiszen őrködés közben nem láthatták meg a lányt. Mivel Lucy amúgy is ide kérte a találkozót, így nem kellett beszüntetnie a munkát a lány érkezéséig. Csupán abban bízott, hogy Lucy nem fogja kiszúrni a zúzódásait, amiket a folyamatos kenegetés sem tudott teljesen eltűntetni. De legalább nem fájtak már annyira.

Annyira belemerült a munkába, hogy nem is hallotta, hogy valaki mögé sétált; egészen addig, amíg az illető meg nem szólalt.

\- A Tűzvillámomat fel mertem volna tenni rá, hogy megfenyegetett.

Draco megpördült a tengelye körül és már lőtte volna ki a rontását, mikor látta, hogy csak Lucy az. A lány nem dühödött be attól, hogy látszólag Draco képes lett volna megátkozni, helyette inkább csak szomorúan csóválta a fejét.

\- Ennyire súlyos?

\- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte Draco, pedig pontosan tudta, mire gondol a lány.

\- Tudod te azt - mondta Lucy, mintha olvasott volna a gondolataiban. - Ahhoz képest, hogy a rémálmaimban Greyback szétmarcangolt, jó állapotban vagy. Talán egy kicsit lesoványodtál, és paranoiásabb lettél, de ahhoz képest…

Elhallgatott, és a szeme összeszűkült. Draconak még a szavait sem volt ideje megemészteni, Lucy máris ott állt előtte, és… és kilazította a fiú nyakkendőjét, majd elkezdte kigombolni az ingét.

\- Mi-Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte Draco paprikapiros arccal, de Lucy nem válaszolt. Arcán tömény összpontosítás látszott, miközben a zúzódásokat vizsgálta Draco nyakán és mellkasán. Érintése nyomán a fiú szédülni kezdett.

\- Ki csinálta? - kérdezte Lucy. Arckifejezése megfejthetetlen volt.

\- Ő-Ő - hebegte Draco, miközben nyelt egyet. - Utána meg Bellatrix…

Lucy keze ökölbe szorult Draco mellkasán. Lehunyt a szemét, sóhajtott egyet - a kifújt levegőt Draco érezte a bőrén, amibe beleborzongott -, majd visszagombolta az inget és újra megszorította a nyakkendőt. Úgy tűnt, ő semennyire sincs zavarban, a tekintetében is inkább harag lángolt.

\- Annak a nőszemélynek még a családja se számít - motyogta. - Az egy dolog, hogy megölte Siriust, hiszen sosem voltak jóban, de te az unokaöccse vagy, a Malfoy család sarja, ráadásul halálfaló is… - Vibrálni kezdett körülötte a levegő, és Draco arra lett figyelmes, hogy a közelükben lévő volt-nincs szekrény enyhén remegni kezd. - Esküszöm, ha még egyszer meglátom, én…

\- Le kéne nyugodnod - figyelmeztette Draco, a szekrény ugyanis egyre hevesebben zörgött. - Még a végén összetöröd.

\- Bocs - simította hátra a haját Lucy és felnézett. A levegő nem vibrált tovább és a rázkódás is megszűnt. - Dumbledore szerint ezeknek már el kellett volna múlnia, mivel folyamatosan foglalkozom velük, de ezek szerint még mindig nem uralom eléggé az erőmet.

\- Dumbledore tanít téged?! - esett le Draco álla.

Lucy szeme elkerekedett és rémülten nézett fel a fiúra.

\- Ezt nem szabadott volna elmondanom - suttogta.

\- Hát, most már mindegy - vonta meg a vállát Draco. - Mondjuk, ez így fair. Te is tudod, hogy én a szekrénnyel foglalkozom, és én is tudom, hogy Dumbledore-nál tanulsz.

\- De a te fejedből ki tudja olvasni Voldemort a gondolatokat, Dumbledore azonban nem vizsgál engem legilimenciával.

\- Nem mindent tud kiolvasni - jelentette ki Draco, azzal leheletnyi büszkeséggel a hangjában elmesélte, hogyan taszította ki a Sötét Nagyurat a fejéből karácsony napján.

Lucy elámult a ténytől, amitől Draco kicsit magasabbnak érezte magát.

\- Hűha, nem tudtam, hogy ilyen jó vagy - mondta őszinte csodálattal. - Úgy értem, őt még mi is csak együttes erővel tudtuk kilökni, mikor megszállta Harryt, de hogy neked egyedül sikerült… hogyan?

\- Mikor megszállta… micsoda? - kerekedett el Draco szeme. Lucy azonban nem volt hajlandó többet mondani és folyamatosan arról faggatta őt, hogyan sikerült egyedül ellenállnia a Sötét Nagyúrnak.

\- Hát… - vörösödött el Draco, miközben a tarkóját vakargatta.

\- Figyelj, egy tipp óriási segítség lehet a jövőben! - erősködött Lucy. - Szeretném tudni, csak nem akkora ördöngösség…

\- Jó, rendben. Rád gondoltam - mondta ki Draco, alaposan meglepve Lucyt. A lány eltátotta a száját.

\- R-Rám? - kérdezte, miközben - csodák csodájára - elvörösödött. - De azt hogy nem látta Voldemort?

\- Fogalmam sincs - ismerte be Draco. - Arra gondoltam, hogy nem akarom, hogy megtudja, hogy mi találkozunk, ezért kilöktem őt a fejemből, mielőtt megnézhette volna. Csak annyit tud, hogy titkolózom előtte.

Lucyban szemmel láthatóan egyszerre kavargott a zavar és a komorság. Draco onnan tudta, hogy az arca még mindig vörös volt, de a hangja komolyan csengett.

\- Pengeélen táncolsz, ugye tudod? Itt a Roxfortban biztonságban vagy, de ha hazamész…

\- Nem, nem vagyok - vágta rá Draco, mielőtt fékezni tudta volna magát. Lucy csodálkozva nézett rá.

\- Hogy érted? - kérdezte és látszott rajta, hogy komolyan érdekli. Draco vacillált egy ideig, végül azonban csak kibökte.

\- Nyilván te is rájöttél, hogy nem puszta kedvtelésből javítgatom ezt a szekrényt - biccentett a szóban forgó tárgy felé. - Ha rájönnek, mit csinálok, és hogy mire kell… biztosan Azkabanba küldenek. Már az is elég lesz nekik, hogy megnézik a karomat. De ha kiszedik belőlem, mi a feladatom… - Hagyta, hogy a mondat vége elússzon a levegőben.

\- Ki jönne rá? - értetlenkedett Lucy. - Én senkinek sem szólok, már mondtam…

\- Mondjuk Potter?

Ingerültségét hallva Lucy is kissé távolságtartóbb lett.

\- Még mindig csak feltételezései vannak. Senki sem hisz neki, én is csak a látszat kedvéért értek vele egyet, de semmivel sem könnyítem meg a dolgát.

\- Oké, és mit csinálsz, ha egyszer rájön? Ha egyszer lebuktat valahogy? Vagy a te segítségedet kéri, hogy elkapjon? Akkor mit fogsz tenni?

Lucy erre nem tudott mit mondani. Kicsit távolabb lépett Dracotól, amitől a fiú egyszerre hidegebbnek érezte maga körül a levegőt. A lány lesütötte a szemét, és hosszú pillanatokig nem felelt.

\- Remélem, nem kerül sor rá - motyogta. - Nem akarok… nem akarok választani közületek.

És Draco most fogta fel, hogy Lucy valójában milyen helyzetben van. Ott van Potter, a bátyja, akire egész eddig vigyázott, akit óvott és féltett, aki nélkül egy lépést sem volt hajlandó megtenni. És most itt van ő, Draco, akivel alig pár hónapja ismerkedett össze rendesen, és akihez - úgy tűnt - már kötődik valamilyen szinten. És bár Draconak megdobbantotta a szívét, hogy sikerült ennyire közel kerülnie Lucyhoz, de tudta, hogy ha eljön a kritikus pillanat, a lány kit választana.

És ezért nem tudta hibáztatni.

* * *

Lucy ezen az éjszakán sem tudott aludni. Most nem azért, mert hajnalig levelezett volna Malfoyjal, hanem mert a fiú szavai annyira felkavarták, hogy folyton azokon kattogott az agya. Malfoy feltette azokat a kérdéseket, amikre nem akart gondolni, amiket legszívesebben a szőnyeg alá söpört volna. De tudta, hogy egyszer majd meg kell adnia rájuk a választ. Még ha nem is tudta, hogy mi az.

Másnap, mivel Harrynek be kellett számolnia Ronnak és Hermionénak a Dumbledore-nál tett óráról, ezért Lucy kicsit sokat volt egyedül a gondolataival. Mondjuk, ez csak félig volt igaz, mivel Hermione továbbra is csak egy megvető pillantás erejéig volt hajlandó Ron társaságában maradni, így Harrynek külön-külön kellett beavatnia őket. Míg reggelinél testvére Ronnal beszélt, addig Lucy az asztal távolabbi pontjában üldögélt Hermionéval, aki még mindig nem akart reagálni, ha Ront hozta fel Lucy témának. Így jobb híján az maradt, hogy barátnője az ő lelkiállapotával foglalkozott, ami enyhén szólva is kaotikus volt.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte, felpillantva az újságból.

\- Semmi - turkálta Lucy kedvetlenül a rántottáját.

\- Ha semmi lenne, akkor ennél rendesen - tette félre a lapot Hermione, és közelebb hajolt. - Esetleg… vele van valami?

Lucy bólintott.

\- Úgy érzem, nem tudok rajta segíteni. Még mindig nem bízik bennem teljesen, ráadásul tegnap olyasmire világított rá, amire sosem akartam gondolni. Ideiglenesen átvette a pszichológus szerepét.

\- Értem - nézett rá megfejthetetlen tekintettel Hermione. - De ugye tudod, hogy ha bármi van, nyugodtan elmondhatod nekem. És Ginnynek is.

\- Tudom - mosolyodott el halványan Lucy. _Csak ez most épp nem olyan dolog._

Mikor Harry a nagyszünetben kiment a birtokra, hogy Hermionéval is megbeszélhesse a dolgokat, Lucy egyedül sétálgatott a kastélyban (Ron szokás szerint Lavenderrel volt), és a gondolataiba mélyedt. Nem akart választani közülük. Harry a bátyja volt, a saját vére, akinél senkit sem szeretett jobban a világon. De Malfoy… ő túlságosan olyan volt, mint Lucy maga. Mindketten lehetetlen helyzetben voltak, és senkitől sem remélhettek segítséget. Lucy már tudta, hogy azért nem akarja cserbenhagyni a fiút, mert akkor végképp egyedül maradna és ezáltal az ő szintjére süllyedne: Lucyn ugyanis senki sem segíthetett.

Ilyen komor gondolatokkal indult bájitaltanra. Ezek az órák ráadásul az utóbbi időben elég feszült hangulatban teltek, mivel Harry, Ron, Lucy és Hermione kénytelenek voltak ugyanannál az asztalnál dolgozni. Ezen a napon azonban Hermione átvitte üstjét az asztal túloldalára, Ernie szomszédságába, és immár nemcsak Ront, de Harryt is levegőnek nézte, amit Lucy végképp nem értett.

\- Történt valami? - fordult Harryhez barátnője duzzogó arcát látva.

Mielőtt azonban választ kaphatott volna, Lumpsluck megszólította a csoportot:

\- Helyezkedjetek el, és csöndet kérek! Igyekezzetek, sok a dolgunk! Mi Golpalott harmadik törvénye? Ki tudja? Granger kisasszony, ki más?

Hermione már hadarta is a szöveget:

\- Golpalott harmadik törvénye kimondja, hogy a többkomponensű méreg ellenmérge több, mint az egyes komponensek ellenmérgeinek összessége.

\- Pontosan! - lelkendezett Lumpsluck. - Tíz pont a Griffendélnek! Namármost, ha valóban igaz Golpalott harmadik törvénye...

A jelek szerint Lumpsluck további fejtegetését egyedül Hermione és Lucy tudta követni - bár Lucynak keményen meg kellett dolgoznia érte.

\- ...ami persze azt jelenti, hogy miután a Scarpin-féle elemzőbűbáj segítségével azonosítottuk a varázsfőzet összetevőit, a feladatunk nem merül ki a komponensek ellenmérgeinek vegyítésében, hanem meg kell határoznunk azt a plusz adalékot is, amely, kvázi alkímiai folyamat révén, ötvözi a különálló alkotóelemeket...

Ron kissé nyitva maradt szájjal, mélázva gubbasztott Harry mellett, és a tankönyvét lapozgatta. Hajlamos volt elfeledkezni róla, hogy immár nem számíthat Hermione segítségére, ha elveszti a fonalat az órán.

\- Most pedig - tért rá a konkrét feladatra Lumpsluck - mindenki válasszon egyet az asztalomon álló fiolák közül! Az óra végéig készítsétek el a benne talált méreg ellenszerét! Sok sikert, és ne felejtsetek el védőkesztyűt használni!

Hermione már rég elindult a tanári asztal felé, mire a többiek egyáltalán felfogták, hogy mi a teendő, és mikor Harry, Lucy, Ron és Ernie visszaértek a helyükre, a lány már a tüzet élesztgette az üstjébe áttöltött méreg alatt.

\- Milyen kár, hogy ebben nem tud segíteni a Herceg - szólt kárörvendően Hermione a két Potterhez. - Ehhez a feladathoz meg kell érteni az alapelveket. Itt hiába próbáltok csalni!

Lucyt nem érdekelte, hogy teljesít ezen az órán, csupán megpróbált valami másra koncentrálni a gondolatai helyett. Kiöntötte a mérget az üstjébe, bűbájjal beazonosította, majd hozzálátott, hogy szétválassza az összetevőket. Mellette Harry és Ron tanácstalanul böngészték a könyvet, de láthatóan semmit sem találtak, Hermione pedig lelkesen lengette a pálcát az üstje fölött.

Lucy egykedvűen próbálta csinálni a feladatot, de közel sem haladt olyan jól, mint Hermione. A fiúk mohón figyelték, mit csinál a lány, de sajnos nem tudták utánozni őt, mert Hermione már értett annyira a nonverbális bűvöléshez, hogy ne kelljen kimondania a varázsigét.

Lumpsluck, mikor első körsétáját tette az alagsori teremben, arra számítva hajolt Harry üstje fölé, hogy szokás szerint csodálatának adhat majd hangot - aztán gyorsan hátralépett, mert az orrát megcsapó rémes záptojás-bűztől köhögési rohamot kapott. Lucy üstje fölött nem tapasztalt ilyet, de azért látszott rajta, hogy nincs teljesen meggyőzve. Hermione kajánul mosolygott, hisz mindig is bosszantotta, hogy Harry és Lucy érdemtelenül learatják a babérokat a bájitaltan órákon. Ő maga már ott tartott, hogy tíz külön fiolába töltötte át mérge szétválasztott összetevőit.

\- Megnézhetem? - kérdezte Lucy a Herceg könyvére mutatva. Harry mérgesen bólintott, így Lucy lapozgatni kezdte a könyvet, hátha talál valami tippet, ugyanis a szétválasztás után elakadt.

És egyszerre ott volt előtte a megoldás, nagy betűkkel az ellenmérgek hosszú listája fölé firkantva:

 _Dugj egy bezoárt a szájukba!_

Bezoár? Lucynak rémlett valami… Nem ez volt az a mágikus kő, ami védelmet nyújt a legtöbb méreggel szemben? Mivel amúgy se volt ideje befejezni az ellenmérgét, ezért csak odatette Harry elé a könyvet, rámutatott az instrukcióra, majd ment is a tárolószekrényhez. Tudta, hogy ez nem volt válasz a Golpalott-problémára, de jelen pillanatban nem tudta érdekelni (annyira nem, hogy ezt még Pitonnal is eljátszotta volna). Addig kotorászott a szekrényben, mígnem az unikornisszarvak meg a száraz növénycsokrok mögött talált egy kis kartondobozt, amire rá volt firkálva: bezoárok.

\- Adj nekem is! - suttogta Harry idegesen, aki ezek szerint követte őt.

Lucy kinyitotta a dobozt, és közben Lumpsluck hangját hallotta:

\- Figyelem, még két percetek van!

A doboz vagy fél tucat aszott barna gombócot rejtett, melyek inkább apró, kiszárított vesékhez hasonlítottak, semmint igazi kövekhez. Lucy kivett két gombócot, az egyiket odaadta Harrynek, majd visszatette a dobozt a szekrénybe, és a két Potter a helyükre sietett.

\- Letelt az idő! - harsogta kedélyesen Lumpsluck. - Lássuk, ki mire jutott. Blaise... mit tudsz mutatni nekem?

Lumpsluck lassan végigment a termen, sorban megvizsgálva a különféle ellenmérgeket. Senkinek nem sikerült végeznie a munkával. Hermione titokban az utolsó pillanatig töltögette a hozzávalókat az üvegébe; Ron már nem is próbálkozott, csupán a lélegzetét fojtotta vissza, hogy ne kelljen beszívnia az üstjéből felszálló rettenetes bűzt. Harry mozdulatlanul állt és várt, Lucy pedig csak ki akart szabadulni innen, hogy ne kelljen Malfoy tarkóját bámulnia.

Lumpsluck az ő asztalukat hagyta utoljára. Ernie üstjébe épp csak beleszagolt, aztán fintorogva továbblépett Ronhoz. Onnan is gyorsan meghátrált, mert a szagtól enyhe öklendezés fogta el.

\- Nos, Harry? - szólt. - Te mit mutatsz nekem?

Harry kinyitotta markát.

Lumpsluck tíz hosszú másodpercig némán meredt a bezoárkőre. Ezután Lucyra nézett, aki szintén megmutatta a saját bezoárkövét. Lucy azt hitte, a tanár ordítani fog - de Lumpsluck végül hátravetette a fejét, és harsogó kacagásban tört ki.

\- Ti se mentek a szomszédba szemtelenségért! - hahotázott, azzal felemelte a követ Harry tenyeréről, és megmutatta a csoportnak. - Olyanok vagytok, mint az anyátok... De hiába, egy szavam se lehet... a bezoárkő valóban semlegesíti az összes megvizsgált mérget!

A verejtékező, kormos orrú Hermione arca lángolt a dühtől. Félkész ellenmérge, ami ötvenkét féle anyagot, köztük a saját hajfürtjét tartalmazta, szomorúan bugyogott Lumpsluck háta mögött, akit azonban ezúttal sem érdekelt senki más, csak Harry és Lucy.

\- És persze a bezoár ötlete a saját okos fejetekből pattant ki, mi? - sziszegte Hermione fogcsikorgatva.

\- Öntörvényűség és egyéni gondolkodásmód: ez jellemzi az igazi bájitalfőzőt! - folytatta a lelkendezést Lumpsluck, mielőtt Harry vagy Lucy felelhetett volna Hermionénak. - Az édesanyjuk is ilyen volt, ő is mindig intuitív módon oldotta meg a problémákat. Kétség sem fér hozzá, hogy Lilytől örököltétek a tehetségeteket. Szent igaz, szent igaz, ha kéznél van egy ilyen kő, a dolog el van intézve! De ne feledjük, a bezoár nem minden méreg ellen hatásos, és amúgy is ritka kincs, úgyhogy azért nem árt érteni az ellenmérgek keveréséhez...

Hermionénál csak egyvalaki volt dühösebb: Malfoy, aki nem sokkal azelőtt leöntötte magát valami, Lucy megítélése szerint macskahányadékra emlékeztető anyaggal. Mielőtt azonban akár ő, akár Hermione hangot adhatott volna a két Potter munka nélkül elért sikeréről vallott véleményének, megszólalt az óra végét jelző csengő.

\- Csináljatok rendet! - utasította a csoportot Lumpsluck. - És húsz jutalompontot kap a Griffendél ezért a frappáns szemtelenségért!

Azzal nevetgélve visszadöcögött a terem végében álló asztalához.

Lucy gyorsan összepakolt, majd a kifelé tartó tülekedésben észrevétlenül Malfoyhoz osont és rámutatott a pálcájával. _Tergeo_ , gondolta, mire a furcsa anyag eltűnt a fiú talárjáról. Malfoy döbbent arccal fordult Lucy felé, de mielőtt reagálhatott volna bármit is, a lány már rég a folyosókon sétált. Ron és Hermione figyelmen kívül hagyták, de Lucyt - mint most minden - nem érdekelte. Legyenek csak dühösek egy nyamvadt feladat miatt, mit számít az?

A lány végül a hálóteremben találta magát, ágyfüggönyei mögé rejtőzve és az arany sárkány medált forgatta az ujjai között. Amióta megkapta nyakláncot, mindig hordta a talárja alá rejtve, és most, ahogy nézegette, hirtelen kiszúrta az ezüst liliomgyűrűt a gyűrűsujján, amit már gondolkodás nélkül vett fel minden nap. Ahogy együtt látta a két ékszert, ismét megfogalmazódott benne a probléma, amin újabban rágódott.

Ha abba a helyzetbe kerül, mégis kit válasszon?

Ebben a pillanatban megjelent előtte a pergamen, ami a legutóbbi alkalommal Malfoynál maradt. Lucy lassan vette magához és olvasta el az üzenetet.

 _Kösz, amit bájitaltan után csináltál._

 _És figyelj... felejtsd el, amit tegnap mondtam. Pontosan tudod, ki mellett a helyed. Ne emészd magad miatta; figyeltelek egész nap és látszott rajtad, hogy fejben nem vagy itt. Nem számít, semmi sem számít abból, amit tegnap mondtam. A te helyed Potter mellett van._

 _Szóval ne járkálj úgy, mint valami kísértet. Legyél újra az a vidám lány, aki hosszú idő után először tudott megnevettetni. Figyelni foglak ám, Főnixlány, szóval csak óvatosan!  
M. D._

Lucy halványan elmosolyodott. Még mindig nem volt megoldva a kérdés és hiába mondta azt Malfoy, hogy az ő helye Harry mellett van, Lucy már tudta, hogy ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Többé már nem. Így hát csak egy mondatot írt válaszul:

 _Én is figyelni foglak ám, Sárkányfiú, szóval néha bújj elő a barlangodból, mert lemaradsz arról, ahogy megnyerem a kviddicskupát._

Ezután ismét egy éjszakába nyúló beszélgetés kezdődött, aminek után Lucy végre ki tudta aludni magát.


	23. Chapter 21: Amikor az utak szétválnak

**Chapter 21**

 **Amikor az utak szétválnak…**

Február elején elolvadt a hó, és dermesztően hideg, nedves idő köszöntött a tájra. A kastély fölött naphosszat vöröses-szürke felhők lógtak, a füves parkot csúszós sártengerré változtatta a folyamatosan szemerkélő eső. A kedvezőtlen időjárás azonban nem gátolta meg Dumbledore-t abban, hogy továbbra is a kviddicspályán tartsa a karddal való edzéseket. Mondjuk, úgy könnyű volt, hogy néhány pálcaintéssel sima gyeppé tudta változtatni a sártengert, így Lucynak sem kellett derékig belegázolnia. Az igazgató egyébként betartotta az ígéretét, lassan már hetente találkoztak - akkor is, mikor Harrynek nem kellett mennie. Ez jelentősen megkurtította a lány szabadidejét, amit Malfoyjal tölthetett volna, de a fiú, mivel már tudta, mivel foglalkozik ilyenkor Lucy, meg tudta érteni.

Lucy egyébként jól haladt a varázsképességei fejlesztésével. Egyre jobban belejött a pálca nélküli mágia használatába, így ezidő alatt már a lefegyverzést, a kábítást és a taroló-átkot is megtanulta. Most épp a természeti mágiával szenvedett, de tudatosan nagy lángot előidézni sokkal nehezebb volt, mint véletlenül felrobbantani valamit. Azonban a varázslósakk még mindig nem ment neki. Szun-ce könyvéből már sokat tanult a hadvezetésről és a taktikáról, sőt, ha Dumbledore feltett neki egy kérdést, válaszolni is tudott rá, de a sakkban egyáltalán nem tudta alkalmazni a tanultakat. Már nem volt számára gond érvényesíteni az akaratát, de képtelen volt leverni Dumbledore-t. Egyszerűen nem akart ráállni az agya a sakkra, de szerencsére minden ilyen kudarc után gyakorolhatta a vívást, ami mindig felvidította.

Eközben az iskolában is zajlott az élet, ugyanis elérkezett az első hoppanálás óra ideje. A rossz idő miatt nem a parkban, hanem a kastélyban tartották meg. Szombat délelőtt Harry, Lucy és Hermione együtt mentek le az órára - Ron külön indult el Lavenderrel. A kijelölt helyszín a nagyterem volt, ahonnan erre az alkalomra eltüntették az étkezőasztalokat. A terem magas ablakait eső verte, s a bűvös mennyezet sötéten kavargott az összegyűlt diákok és tanárok feje fölött. Jelen volt a négy házvezető: McGalagony, Piton, Flitwick és Bimba, valamint egy ismeretlen, alacsony férfi, akiről Lucy feltételezte, hogy a minisztériumból küldött hoppanálás oktató lehet. A pöttöm varázsló külsejét meghökkentő színtelenség jellemezte: a szempillája átlátszó volt, a haja piheszerű, s teste egészében véve olyan benyomást keltett, mintha a leggyengébb fuvallat is fel tudná kapni.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszönt az idegen, miután minden érdekelt megérkezett, és a házvezetők lecsendesítették a diákokat. - Wilkie Derreng vagyok, és a minisztérium megbízásából érkeztem az iskolába. Az előttünk álló tizenkét hétben én leszek a hoppanálás oktatótok. Reméljük, ez idő alatt sikerül megfelelően felkészítenem benneteket a hoppanálás vizsgára…

\- Malfoy, fogja be a száját és figyeljen oda! - csattant fel McGalagony professzor.

Mindenki forgolódni kezdett. Malfoy arca sötétvörösre gyúlt a szégyentől és a dühtől; odébb lépett Crak mellől, akivel addig suttogva vitatkozott. Lucynak egy pillanatra sikerült elkapnia a fiú pillantását, és így tudott küldeni felé egy bíztató mosolyt.

\- Tehát remélem, hogy a tanfolyam után sokan közületek sikeres vizsgát tesznek majd - folytatta Derreng. - Mint tudjátok, a Roxfortban nem lehet hoppanálni, se dehoppanálni. Az igazgató úr azonban a nagytermen belül egy órára feloldotta a mágikus tilalmat, hogy lehetővé tegye számotokra a gyakorlást, de hangsúlyozom: e falakon kívül továbbra sem hoppanálhattok, és nem is volna bölcs dolog megpróbálkoznotok vele.

\- Most arra kérlek benneteket, álljatok fel úgy, hogy mindenki előtt legyen másfél méternyi szabad hely.

Azonnal élénk mozgolódás, tülekedés támadt a teremben; a diákok elhúzódtak a mellettük állóktól, belehátráltak a mögöttük állókba, és félreparancsolták az előttük állókat. A házvezető tanárok elvegyültek a sokaságban, helyeket jelöltek ki, vitatkozókat választottak szét.

\- Harry, ti meg hova mentek? - csodálkozott Hermione, de nem kapott választ. Harry megragadta Lucy csuklóját, és sietve elindult a tömegben, maga után húzva húgát. Lucy csak sodródott az árral, ugyanis elég volt egy pillantást vetnie Harry arcára, hogy lássa, úgyse tudna ellenkezni vele. Elhaladtak Flitwick professzor mellett, aki néhány hollóhátast próbált meggyőzni róla, hogy nem állhatnak mind ugyanarra a helyre az első sorban, Bimba professzor mellett, aki hasonló vitát folytatott a hugrabugosaival, és végül, miután kikerülték Ernie Macmillant, sikerült észrevétlenül elhelyezkedniük leghátul, közvetlenül Malfoy mögött. Lucy próbált kitalálni valamit, hogy elterelje Harry figyelmét a fiúról, de semmi használható nem jutott eszébe; így csak hallgathatta a vitát, amit Malfoy az átmeneti zűrzavart kihasználva folytatott a tőle másfél méterre álló, mogorva Crakkal.

\- Nem tudom, hogy meddig tart még! - emelte fel a hangját Malfoy, nem sejtve, hogy Harry és Lucy ott állnak mögötte. - Azt hittem, gyorsabban végzek, fogd már fel!

Lucy számára nem mondott semmi újat a vita, ugyanis pontosan tisztában volt vele, hogy a fiú Crakkot és Monstrót használja hátvédnek. Ezért is voltak mindig óvatosak, hogy akkor találkozzanak a Szobában, mikor a két gorillának dolga van.  
Crak felelni akart, de Malfoy megelőzte, mintha előre tudná a választ.

\- Semmi közöd hozzá, mit csinálok! A ti dolgotok Monstróval az, hogy őrködjetek!

\- Én meg szoktak mondani a barátaimnak, hogy mit csinálok, miközben velük őriztetem magam - szólalt meg Harry, mielőtt Lucy visszafoghatta volna.

A mardekáros fiú megpördült a sarkán, és a pálcája után kapott, de ebben a pillanatban mind a négy házvezető tanár elkiáltotta magát, hogy „Csendet!", és a diáksereg elnémult. Malfoy kelletlenül visszafordult előre, de előtte még váltott egy pillantást Lucyval, aki így igyekezett bocsánatot kérni tőle.

\- Köszönöm - szólt Derreng. - Akkor hát...

Meglendítette a pálcáját, mire minden diák előtt egy-egy régimódi fakarika tűnt fel a padlón.

\- A hoppanálás kulcsa a három cél - magyarázta Derreng. - A célmeghatározás, a céltudatosság és a célirányosság!

\- Első lépés: összpontosítsatok a kiválasztott úti célra - ami ez esetben a karika belseje.

Először mindenki jobbra-balra forgott, hogy lássa, mit csinálnak a többiek, aztán ki-ki belebámult a saját karikájába. Lucy is fixírozni kezdte a poros padlót és megpróbálta kiüríteni elméjét, de azt tapasztalta, hogy ez ugyanolyan nehezen megy, mint az okklumencia esetében.

\- Második lépés - folytatta Derreng. - Céltudatosan határozzátok el, hogy átkerültök a kigondolt helyre! Engedjétek, hogy a célbaérés vágya testetek minden porcikája átjárja!

Egy kellemes emlék tudja átjárni az embert, nem egy elhatározás - legalábbis Lucy így érezte, mikor megpróbálta teljesíteni az utasítást. Mivel nem nagyon működött a dolog, inkább körülnézett. A Harrytől balra álló Ernie Macmillan annyira koncentrált, hogy az arca is belevörösödött - olyan volt, mint egy óriástyúk, aki kvaff-méretű tojást készül tojni. Lucy összevigyorgott Harryvel, majd ismét a karikájuk felé fordultak.

\- Harmadik lépés - zendült Derreng hangja. - Mikor megadom a jelet, körbefordultok, ws célirányosan belevetitek magatokat a semmibe. Tehát háromra: egy...

Lucy lopva körülpillantott, s jobbára meghökkent arcokat látott.

\- ...kettő...

Lucy megpróbált ismét a karikára koncentrálni, de nem volt elég üres az elméje, csakúgy, mint az okklumencia esetében.

\- ...három!

Lucy megpördült a sarkán, de elvesztette az egyensúlyát és elesett. Sokan jártak így: tele volt a terem tántorgó emberekkel. Neville szintén hanyatt esett, Ernie Macmillan ellenben egy piruett-szökkenéssel beleugrott a karikájába, és mindaddig borzasztóan örült a sikerének, amíg észre nem vette, hogy Dean Thomas a hasát fogva nevet rajta.

\- Semmi baj - szólt egykedvűen Derreng, aki eszerint nem is számított jobb eredményre. - Igazítsátok meg a karikákat, és álljatok vissza a kiindulási pontra...

A második próbálkozás nagyjából ugyanúgy sikerült, mint az első. A harmadik is. A negyediknél viszont történt valami: fájdalmas sikoly hangzott fel, és mindenki rémülten rámeredt a hugrabugos Susan Bonesra, akinek úgy sikerült behoppanálnia a karikába, hogy a bal lába tőle másfél méterre, a kiindulóponton maradt.

A házvezető tanárok nyomban odasiettek a lányhoz. Durranás rázta meg a nagyterem falait, bíborszín füst gomolygott fel, s mikor kitisztult a kép, Susan már ismét birtokában volt mindkét lábának. Az arcán azonban határtalan rémület ült.

\- Ez az amputoportálás, vagyis egyes testrészek hátrahagyása - adta meg a magyarázatot Derreng. - Akkor fordulhat elő, ha nem megfelelő a céltudatosság. Folyamatosan koncentráljatok az úti célra, és célirányosan, nem kapkodva induljatok el felé... így…

Azzal Derreng tett egy lépést előre, és széttárt karokkal kecsesen megpördült a tengelye körül. Abban a szempillantásban libbenő talárjával együtt köddé vált, hogy a terem végében bukkanjon fel ismét.

\- Ne feledjétek a három célt! Próbáljátok meg újra... egy... kettő... három...

Egy órával később még mindig Susan amputoportálása minősült az addigi legérdekesebb eseménynek. Derreng ennek ellenére nem kedvetlenedett el. Összecsatolta köpenye gallérját, és csupán ennyit mondott:

\- Jövő szombaton ismét találkozunk, és ne feledjétek a kulcsszavakat: célmeghatározás, céltudatosság, célirányosság.

Intett a pálcájával - a karikák eltűntek -, és McGalagony társaságában kisétált az ajtón. A diákok zsibongani kezdtek, és szintén a bejárati csarnok felé vette az irányt.

\- Nektek hogy ment? - lépett oda a két Potterhez Ron. - Én a legutolsónál éreztem valamit - mintha kicsit elzsibbadt volna a lábam.

\- Biztos szorít a cipőd, Von-Von - jegyezte meg egy rosszmájú hang a hármas háta mögött, majd, szavaihoz illő arckifejezéssel az arcán, elvonult mellettük Hermione.

\- Nekem a végén mintha elzsibbadt volna a karom - morfondírozott Lucy, nem törődve a közbeszólással. - De lehet, csak képzelődtem.

\- Én nem éreztem semmit - felelte Harry. - De nem is nagyon érdekel...

\- Mi az, hogy nem érdekel? - hüledezett Ron. - Nem akarsz megtanulni hoppanálni?

\- Őszintén szólva nem izgat annyira. Repülni jobban szeretek.

Harry hátrapillantott valahová a válla fölött, majd a bejárati csarnokba érve megszaporázta a lépteit.

\- Gyertek, siessünk, akarok valamit... Lucy, te legalábbis mindenképp gyere.

Lucy és Ron értetlenkedve összenéztek, de azért felszaladtak vele a Griffendél-toronyba. Útközben volt egy kis fennakadás, mert Hóborc bezárt egy ajtót a negyedik emeleten, és csak azzal a feltétellel volt hajlandó átengedni bárkit, hogy az illető felgyújta a saját nadrágját. Harry, Lucy és Ron erre nem vállalkoztak, inkább visszafordultak, és a jól bevált rejtekutak egyikén mentek tovább. Öt perc sem telt bele, és bemásztak a portrélyukon.

\- Most már elmondod, mire készülsz? - kérdezte zihálva Ron.

\- Majd fent - felelte tömören Harry. - Lucy, hozd át hozzánk a térképet!

Lucy hirtelen mindent megértett és azonnal járni kezdett az agya, miközben felsétált a lányok szobájába. Ha Harry a térképet használja, hogy megfigyelje Malfoyt, akkor sokkal nehezebb dolguk lesz a találkozókkal. Valahogy el kell érnie, hogy Harry csak akkor nézze meg a térképet, mikor ő maga nincs a fiú közelében…

Amikor az üres pergamennel bekopogott a fiúk szobájába, már kész volt a terve. Odabent szerencsére senki sem volt Harryn és Ronon kívül; előbbi azonnal kikapta Lucy kezéből a térképet, utóbbi azonban még mindig értetlenül bámult.

\- Mi a...

\- Malfoy Crakot és Monstrót használja őrnek. Az előbb odalent vitatkozott Crakkal - magyarázta Harry, miközben gyorsan kiterítette a térképet és megérintette a pálcája hegyével. - Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok... vagy ha nem én, akkor Malfoy.

A pergamenlapon azon nyomban láthatóvá vált a Tekergők Térképe a kastély összes emeletének részletes alaprajzával s a Roxfortban tartózkodókat jelölő névcímkés fekete pontokkal.

\- Segítsetek megkeresni Malfoyt! - szólt izgatottan Harry. Letette a térképet az ágyára, így Lucy és Ron is felé hajolhattak.

\- Megvan! - kiáltott fel egy perc után Ron. - A Mardekár klubhelyiségében ül Parkinsonnal, Zambinivel, Crakkal és Monstróval...

Harry először szemmel láthatóan elkedvetlenedett, de aztán megrázta magát.

\- Mostantól rajta tartom a szemem - jelentette ki elszántan. - Amint észreveszem, hogy Crak és Monstro őrt állnak, ő pedig ólálkodik valahol, rögtön felkapom a jó öreg varázsköpenyt, és a végére járok...

\- És ha nekem is szükségem van a térképre? - kérdezte Lucy, mire a két fiú rámeredt.

\- Miért, mire szoktad használni? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Azzal keresem meg azokat, akik Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatos termékeket akarnak venni - felelte Lucy és ez amúgy igazi is volt. Egyebek mellett erre is használta a térképet. - És ezzel ellenőrzöm, hogy nincs-e tanár a közelben. Figyelj, legyen az, hogy amikor kell, akkor elkérem a térképet, egyébként meg nálad marad és kedvedre vadászhatod Malfoyt.

Amúgy se tudta volna visszafogni és így legalább szemmel tudta tartani Harryt, hogy mennyire halad a megfigyeléssel.

Harry csak bólintani tudott, mert ekkor Neville lépett be a hálóterembe. Átható égett szagot hozott magával, és sietve kotorászni kezdett a ládájában másik nadrág után. Lucy gyorsan kislisszolt, mielőtt a fiú észrevette volna.

A következő pár hétben Lucy örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy sikeresen kicselezte Harryt. Amikor találkozott Malfoyjal, mindig a zsebében tartotta a térképet, hogy Harry ne fülelhesse le őket, bár ezen alkalmak sajnos egyre ritkultak a lány megszaporodott teendői miatt. Ám az érzés, hogy Malfoyjal most már képesek voltak nevetni azon, hogy elképzelték, Harry milyen eredménytelenül próbálja lefülelni a fiút valamivel. Lucy nem érzett lelkiismeret-furdalást, hiszen nem segített a fiúnak javítani a szekrényt, ugyanakkor feltűnt neki, hogy Malfoy nem sokat haladt vele, emiatt egyre ingerültebb lett, de igyekezett leplezni. Többnyire kerülte a témát és inkább volt kíváncsi Lucy vicces történeteire, amelyek javíthattak a hangulatán, bár így is látszott rajta, hogy bármennyire erőlködik a lány, egyre sápadtabb és megviseltebb lesz.

Már kifelé mentek a februárból, de a március közeledte az időjárásban csak annyi változást hozott, hogy a szüntelen esőzésekhez szélrohamok is társultak. Az sem javított a közhangulaton, hogy a klubhelyiségek hirdetőtábláin megjelent egy kiírás, miszerint az esedékes roxmortsi kirándulás elmarad. Ezen a híren talán Ron háborodott fel a legjobban.

\- Pont a szülinapomon lett volna! - kesergett. - Annyira örültem neki!

\- Ez sajnos várható volt - vélekedett Harry. - Azután, ami múltkor Katie-vel történt...

Katie Bell még mindig nem tért vissza a Szent Mungóból, ráadásul a Reggei Próféta időközben számos újabb eltűnésről adott hírt, amelyek közül jó pár roxfortos diákok hozzátartozóit is érintette.

\- Most aztán nem maradt semmi, csak a hülye hoppanálás - füstölgött Ron. - Jó kis szülinapi program...

\- Pedig az elején még te voltál az, aki annyira lelkesedett érte - jegyezte meg Lucy.

\- Jó, de akkor még nem tudtam, hogy ilyen hülye tanárunk lesz - dohogott Ron.

Már túl voltak a tanfolyam harmadik óráján, de a hatodévesek hoppanálási készsége csak annyit fejlődött, hogy még egy pár diáknak sikerült darabokra szakítania a testét. A társaságon csalódottság lett úrrá, s ez Wilkie Derrenggel meg a „céljaival" szembeni ellenérzésekben csapódott le. A varázslót a háta mögött a legkülönbözőbb, cseppet sem hízelgő jelzőkkel illették, melyek között a „célhülye", a „céleszű" és a „célnótás" még szelídnek minősültek.

\- Boldog szülinapot, Ron! - esett be Lucy az ajtón március elseje reggelén, mielőtt az becsapódott volna Dean és Seamus után. Hangjára Harry és az ünnepelt is felriadtak, de míg Harry csak összerezzent, addig Ron majdnem leesett az ágyról. Neville, aki már ébren volt, csak elejtette a zokniját.

\- Nem lehetett volna halkabban? - kérdezte Harry, miközben feltette a szemüvegét.

\- Nem - közölte egyszerűen Lucy, azzal ledobta az ajándékát Ron ágyára, és két nagy csókot nyomott a fiú arcára. - Csak egyszer tizenhét az ember, és most a legkisebb fogadott bátyám is elérte ezt a kort.

\- Hahaha, nagyon vicces - fintorgott Ron, de azért lelkesen szaggatta le a csomagolópapírt. Közben Harry is kikászálódott az ágyából és kutatni kezdett a ládájában. - Hű, kösz, Lucy! - derült fel Ron arca, ahogy kiemelte az üveg Lángnyelv whiskyt.

\- Csak el ne mondd Mrs Weasleynek, hogy ezt adtam - kacsintott Lucy, majd Harry felé fordult. - Ha már úgyis kikerested, oda is adhatnád. Ma ismét egy kliensemmel kell találkoznom, csak beköszöntem Ronnak.

\- Jó, mindjárt - motyogta Harry, és miután átdobta az ajándékát Ronnak, pálcájával a pergamenre bökött és úgy, hogy az elhaladó Neville ne hallja, kimondta a varázsigét: - Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok!

\- Ez nagyon pöpec! - lelkendezett Ron, kezében a Harrytől kapott új őrzőkesztyűvel. - Kösz szépen!

\- Szívesen - felelte szórakozottan Harry, aki láthatóan már nem járt köztük. - Figyeljetek... Malfoy nincs a szobájában...

Ron nem válaszolt, Lucy pedig somolygott. Még szép, hogy Malfoy nem volt a szobájában, hiszen vele, Lucyval készült találkozni odalent a Tiltott Rengetegnél. Előtte azonban, ahogy Lucy kiokosította előző nap, benézett a Szükség Szobájába, hogy Harry ne lássa meg (a térképről természetesen nem beszélt).

\- Ez ám a szüret! - szólt Ron, kezében egy súlyos aranyórával, melynek számlapját körbe szimbólumok díszítették, és mutatók helyett apró csillagok mozogtak rajta. - Nézzétek, mit kaptam anyáéktól! Nem rossz ez a nagykorúság!

\- Tök jó - reagált Harry még mindig a térkép fölé görnyedve. Lucy inkább leült Ron ágyára, és ott várta egy kicsit türelmetlenül, hogy Harry megunja a kutatást.

\- Kértek egyet? - kérdezte tele szájjal Ron, és egy megkezdett doboz Csokikondért nyújtott Harry és Lucy felé.

\- Nem, kösz - válaszolt felpillantva Harry, míg Lucy csak megrázta a fejét. - Malfoy megint eltűnt!

\- Az nem lehet. - Ron kimászott az ágyból, s közben egy újabb Csokikondért tömött a szájába. - Gyertek, különben éhgyomorral mehetünk hoppanálni... különben lehet, hogy úgy könnyebb...

\- Én már reggeliztem, kösz - mondta Lucy. - Harry, ha végeztél, ideadnád a térképet? Még a végén lekésem a vevőt.

\- Oké, vidd - nyomta a kezébe Harry bosszúsan a pergament. Lucy gyorsan elköszönt, és már rohant is a Szükség Szobája felé.

 _Rendben, most már tiszta a terep, hamarosan ott leszek_ , írta le gyorsan az üzenetet útközben, majd amint a pergamen eltűnt, folytatta útját és csak akkor fékezett le, amikor már elérte a falikárpitot, ahonnan a szoba ajtaja nyílt. Épp, mikor koncentrálni akart volna, megjelent előtte a semmiben a pergamen.

 _Várlak_. Ennyi állt mindössze rajta. Lucy nem lepődött meg, újabban Malfoy eléggé szűkszavú lett a leveleiben, ezt pedig a rossz hangulata számlájára írta.

A fiú ott állt a szekrény előtt és még akkor is motyogott, mikor Lucy mögé ért.

\- Még mindig semmi? - kérdezte Lucy fejével a szekrény felé bökve.

\- Semmi - rázta a fejét Malfoy. - Nem értem, már mindent kipróbáltam…

\- Oké, Sárkányfiú - ragadta meg a fiú csuklóját Lucy és kezdte el húzni a kijárat felé -, fehérebb vagy, mint a frissen esett hó, ráadásul sápadt is vagy. Dugd ki az orrod a barlangodból, arról volt szó, hogy hoppanálás előtt lemegyünk az erdőhöz.

\- Még mindig nem értem, minek akarsz lerángatni oda - mondta Malfoy, de azért hagyta, hogy Lucy kiábrándító-bűbájt szórjon rá. - Úgy értem, esik az eső.

\- Nem vagy te cukorból és szeretnélek bemutatni valakinek - felelte Lucy. - És nem, nem fogsz elszökni - tette hozzá elkapva a fiú hátán az inget, mert érezte, hogy Malfoy visszafordul.

Egymás mellett lépdelve sétáltak le a parkba, és dacára a szemerkélő esőnek és a szélnek, Lucy egyenesen Hagrid kunyhója felé tartott.

\- Minek hozol le a vadőrhöz? - kérdezte suttogva Malfoy, aki egész úton egy szót sem szólt.

\- Csak maradj csöndben - pisszegte le Lucy, miközben bekopogott az ajtón.

\- Lucy! - nyitotta ki Hagrid és döbbenten ölelte magához a csuromvizes lányt. - De régen láttalak! Minek jöttél ide ilyen időben?

\- Szeretném kivinni Tapmancsot sétálni - felelte Lucy. - Imádja az esőt és amúgy is régen láttam már.

\- Rendben, de te fogod megtisztítani a bundáját - rázta meg a mutatóujját Hagrid, azzal félreállt, hogy a bombaként érkező Tapmancs ledönthesse a lábáról a lányt.

\- Vettem! - szólt vissza a vadőrnek Lucy Tapmancs nyelvtámadásai közepette, mire Hagrid csak nevetett és becsukta az ajtót. - Na, szállj le rólam, különben nem megyünk sehová - tápászkodott fel Lucy, majd odasúgta Malfoynak. - Kövess.

A fiút az erdő felé vezette, ahol Tapmancs lelkesen megszimatolt mindent és hamarosan fel is kapott egy botot, amit Lucyhoz cipelt.

\- Oké, Tapi, egy pillanat - szólt Lucy, majd levette Malfoyról a bűbájt és hátrasöpörte csuromvizes haját. - Nos, Malfoy, szeretném neked bemutatni Tapmancsot.

\- Ő a kutyád, akit tavaly megtámadtak az aurorok? - kérdezte Malfoy, mire Lucy komoran bólintott.

\- Igen. Hagrid gondoskodik róla, amíg tanulok, ugyanis egy ekkora mozgásteret igénylő állat… - Mondata közben felkapta a botot és messze elhajította a fák közé. - …rosszul érezné magát a toronyban.

\- Jogos - bólintott Malfoy. - De miért is akartad bemutatni nekem?

Lucy megvárta, amíg Tapmancs visszaér, és ahogy letérdelt hozzá, megsimogatta a fejét.

\- Azért, mert ő az utolsó dolog, amit valaha a keresztapámtól kaptam - felelte. - Ő az utolsó dolog, ami megmaradt nekem belőle. Az ő tiszteletére neveztem el Tapmancsnak.

\- Miért, a keresztapádat úgy hívták? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Malfoy. Lucy bólintott, majd megfogta és újra elhajította a botot.

\- Régen, még a roxfortos éveiben a barátai így nevezték. Ő, az apám és Peter Pettigrew animágusokká váltak, hogy segítsenek a barátjuknak, Remus Lupinnak a telihold alatt. Sirius egy nagy fekete kutyává változott…

\- Olyanná, mint Tapmancs - mondta Malfoy, ahogy a kutya visszaért és letette Lucy lába elé a botot.

\- Igen. Apám pedig szarvas volt, őt Ágasnak hívták…

\- Potter patrónusa - világosodott meg a fiú. - Az is szarvas. Láttam az RBF vizsgán.

\- Nem véletlenül. Ugyanis valahányszor segítségre van szüksége, apánk válaszol neki és jön, mikor szólítja.

\- Akkor a te patrónusoddal mi a helyzet? Neked őzsuta, nem?

\- De igen. Édesanyámnak szintén az volt, így amikor én a patrónusomat szólítom, akkor őt hívom. És ha mindketten egyszerre megidézzük őket, akkor úgy érezzük, mintha még mindig itt lennének velünk.

Malfoy sokáig nem szólalt meg, csak bámulta őt. Lucy tovább simogatta Tapmancs nedves bundáját, ami után mindig ázott kutyaszaga szokott lenni, de sosem bánta. A kutya most nem akart tovább játszani, hanem odadörgölőzött gazdájához, mintha tudta volna, hogy most szeretgetésre van szüksége.

\- És Pettigrew? - kérdezte nagy sokára Malfoy. - Vele mi a helyzet?

\- Ő patkánnyá változott - felelte Lucy érzelemmentes hangon. - Találó, ha engem kérdezel. Féregfarknak keresztelték el…

\- Micsoda? - döbbent le Malfoy. - De hisz a Sötét Nagyúr is úgy hívja!

\- Így van, bár nem tudom, miért.

Ezután néhány másodpercig ismét hallgattak, majd megint Malfoy szólalt meg:

\- Miért most mondod el ezt nekem? Úgy értem… nem mintha panaszkodni akarnék, de várhattál volna, amíg jobb lesz az idő.

\- Nem akartam tovább várni - mondta Lucy, ahogy Tapmancs feje fölött átnézve belebámult a rengetegbe. - Úgy érzem, bármelyik nap lehet az utolsó. Hogy bármikor megtörténhet az a valami, ami miatt többé nem foglalkozhatok gyermeki dolgokkal. Minden nap minden órájában attól félek, hogy valami beüt, elvesz tőlem mindent, ami gyerekké tett és bedob egy háborúba, ahol életekről kell majd döntenem… nem akarok még felnőni.

Lucy igazság szerint még sosem fogalmazta meg ezen gondolatait, de ahogy kimondta őket, tudta, hogy igazak. Azzal, hogy Dumbledore-ral készül a háborúra, a vezetésre, a harcra, gyermeki évei a végükhöz közelednek. Már így is sokkal több mindenen ment keresztül, mint egy felnőtt egész életében, de sosem érezte azt, hogy ennyire közel lenne a felnőtté váláshoz.

Malfoy nem mondott semmit, hanem odasétált Lucyhoz, letérdelt mellé, és arra a kezére tette a sajátját, amelyiket Tapmancs fején pihentette. A kutya sem ugatott, csak ült mozdulatlanul, mintha sejtette volna, hogy most fontos dolgokról esik szó. De hiába, Tapmancs mindig is nagyon okos állat volt.

\- Pontosan tudom, hogy érzel - mondta Malfoy. - Mindketten kapaszkodunk az utolsó szalmaszálakba, amik még gyerekké tesznek minket. Kviddics, játékok, órák, házik… ezek nekünk már csak másodlagosak. Mindkettőnknek.

\- Tudom - sóhajtotta Lucy. - És mégse akarom elengedni őket.

Mielőtt Malfoy felelhetett volna, vijjogás hasított a levegőbe. Lucy és Malfoy felnéztek és egy hóbaglyot láttak leszállni a mellettük lévő vastag, göcsörtös fagyökérre. Tapmancs az érkező láttán lelkesen csóválni kezdte a farkát.

\- Hedvig! - szólt meglepetten Lucy. - Te meg hogy kerülsz ide?

\- Levelet hozott - mutatott Malfoy a bagoly lábára erősített ázott pergamentekercsre. - Biztos neked jött, engem rajtad kívül senki se nagyon keres.

Lucy leoldotta a levelet, nagy nehezen kinyitotta és a kissé elmosódott betűkből kiolvasta az üzenetet. Azonban, mikor háromszori próbálkozás után felfogta, úgy érezte, mintha savat nyelt volna, ami teljesen megbénította volna a testét.

\- Mi az? - érdeklődött Malfoy.

\- Mennem kell - mondta Lucy, de olyan tempóban, mintha visszafelé beszélne. Nagy nehezen életet lehelt bénult tagjaiba, feltápászkodott és kitámolygott az erdő széléig. Ott azonban a térde felmondta a szolgálatot.

\- Lucy! - térdelt le elé Malfoy. - Mi történt?

\- Ron… - hebegte Lucy. Esőverte arcán most könnycseppek is folytak. - Fel… fel kell mennem…

Azzal egy szó nélkül otthagyta a fiút, visszavitte Tapmancsot Hagridhoz (aki azóta már eltűnt valahová), utána amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, felrohant a gyengélkedőre. Az agyában ezer rémkép cikázott, annyira félt, mint még soha életében. Harry elmosódott írásából csakis két mondatot tudott felfogni. Ront megmérgezték. A gyengélkedőn van.

Mikor lelassított a gyengélkedő ajtaja előtt, már ott találta Harryt, Ginnyt és Hermionét. Az előbbi kettő feszülten beszélgetett, míg az utóbbi csak a kezeit tördelve meredt az ajtóra.

\- Lucy! - fordult felé Harry és Ginny. - Te meg hol jártál? Csuromvíz vagy…

\- Mi történt? - fojtotta beléjük a szót Lucy. - Mi történt Ronnal, hogy van?

\- Emlékszel a Csokikondérra, amit reggel evett? - kérdezte Harry, mire Lucy remegő tagokkal bólintott. - Kiderült, hogy az az volt, amelyikbe Romilda Vane szerelmi bájitalt tett. Ron használhatatlan volt, úgyhogy elvittem Lumpsluckhoz, hogy csináljon neki ellenszert. Az működött is, nem volt vele baj, de utána inni akartunk egy kupa tölgyfahordóban érlelt mézbort és… Ron még előttünk felhajtotta, és szinte rögtön görcsbe merevedett, habzott a szája és kidülledtek a szemei. Gyorsan kikerestem Lumpsluck holmijai közül a bezoárt, amit még tőlem vett el, azt beletettem Ron szájába, amitől egy kicsit jobban lett. Lumpsluck elszaladt segítséget hívni, majd jött McGalagony és Madam Pomfrey és felhozták őt ide. Azóta bent vannak, és semmi hírünk nincs.

\- Szent szalamandra… - törölte meg a szemét Lucy. Ginny, dacára annak, hogy a lány tiszta víz volt, magához ölelte őt.

\- Rendbe fog jönni. Harry adott neki bezoárt, az pedig semlegesítette a mérget. Nem lesz baja…

Lucynak azonban már más járt a fejében. Egyáltalán hogy kerülhetett oda az a bor? Mégis ki mérgezte meg? Lumpsluck? Nem, annak nem lett volna semmi értelme…

\- Mit mondott Lumplsuck a borról? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Azt, hogy karácsonyi ajándéknak szánta - felelte Harry. - Régóta őrizgette, de nem valószínű, hogy ő akarta megmérgezni Ront. Valószínűbb, hogy a palackban volt a méreg, vagyis szánhatták magának Lumpslucknak is.

\- Honnan jött a bor? - tette fel az újabb kérdést Lucy. - Roxmortsból?

\- Nem tudom, azt nem mondta.

Karácsonyi ajándéknak szánta… vagyis tovább akarta adni. Ismét egy közvetítő, ugyanúgy, mint Katie esetében…

És itt beugrott neki. Szinte biztos volt benne… persze lehet, hogy téved, de mindenképp meg kell kérdeznie…

\- Mindjárt jövök - mondta. - Csak lezuhanyzok és átöltözöm.

\- Rendben - bólintott komoran Harry.

Lucy sarkon fordult és ismét futásnak eredt. De nem a Griffendél-torony, hanem a Szükség Szobája irányába.

* * *

 _Beszélnünk kell. Most. Gyere a Szobába._

Ennyi volt mindössze a levélben. Draco épp csak kilépett a zuhanyból, mikor megjött az üzenet, hogy Lucy látni szeretné. Draco nem nagyon értette, miről volt szó, de azért visszaküldte az igenlő választ, majd felöltözött és elindult.

Miután Lucy holtsápadt arccal elrohant, Draco folyamatosan a lány viselkedésén agyalt. Valami rossz hírt kapott és Weasleyről motyogott. Lehet baleset érte a vérárulót? Nem, az nem rémítette volna meg ennyire. Valami súlyosabb történt, valami olyasmi, ami képes volt megijeszteni Lucy Pottert. De most, hogy a szoba felé sétált, se tudott rájönni, hogy mi történt.

Belépett, majd a szekrényhez sétált. Lucy már ott várta, hátát a csukott szekrényajtónak döntve. Még mindig a vizes ruháiban volt, a haja csapzottan és tincsekbe tapadva hullott alá; úgy festett, mint egy menekülő harcos. A fiú érkezésére felegyenesedett, néhány lépést előrelépett és Draco szemébe nézett.

A fiú azonnal tudta, hogy valami megváltozott. Lucy tekintete most hideg volt, nyoma sem volt a korábbi együttérzésnek. Mégis, mikor megszólalt, a hangja nyugodt maradt.

\- Ron a gyengélkedőn van. Mézborba öntött mérget ivott és csak kis híján múlt, hogy nem halt bele. A palack Lumpslucknál volt, aki karácsonyi ajándékként akarta továbbítani valakinek. Mit tudsz te erről?

Draco azonnal megértette a célzást. Szinte már el is feledkezett a borról és a méregről, amit még karácsony előtt nem sokkal adatott fel a roxmortsi segítőjével. A múltkori esetet a nyaklánccal talán megúszta, de tudta, hogy itt most nem lesz ilyen könnyű a helyzete Lucy előtt, aki úgy olvasott az arcáról, mint egy nyitott könyvből.

\- Reméltem, hogy tévedek… - kezdte, de elharapta a mondat végét. - Előbb a nyaklánc, most a bor… Meddig akarod ezt csinálni? Amíg valakit meg nem ölsz? Ezt akarod?

\- Miért, szerinted mit kéne tennem? - kérdezte Draco. Ő nem tudta olyan jól megőrizni a nyugalmát. Megkerülte Lucyt, néhány pillanatig hallgatott, de utána visszafordult.

\- Mondjuk abbahagyni az életveszélyes dolgok küldözgetését? - tette fel a költői kérdést Lucy. - Ez nem játék, Malfoy! Két ember majdnem meghalt miattad!

\- Legutóbb nem kaptad fel ennyire a vizet.

\- Legutóbb nem a fogadott testvéremet támadtad meg!

\- Hozzá se nyúltam! - emelte fel a hangját Draco.

\- Akkor azt a mérgezett bort minek nevezed?

\- Kudarcnak!

\- Tessék?!

\- Miért, mit hittél, mi a feladatom? - kérdezte Draco lassan kiabálva. Ő és Lucy már ziháltak a visszafojtott indulattól, de a lánynak most elakadt a lélegzete és döbbenten meredt a fiúra. - Mit hittél, mit bízott rám a Sötér Nagyúr? Szerinted mire kell ez a szekrény?

\- Azzal a szekrénnyel nem tudsz megölni senkit - felelte Lucy.

\- Hónapok óta találkozol velem, de még mindig nem tudtad kitalálni! - vágta a lányhoz Draco. - Azt mondtad, segítesz! Azt mondtad, meg akarod érteni, miért félek! Hát ezért, mert meg kell… mert meg kell…

Nem tudta kimondani. Egyszerűen nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy kimondja. Egy idő után feladta a próbálkozást és folytatta.

\- Nincs választásom, érted?! Meg fog ölni, engem és a családomat is, ha nem teszem meg!

\- De micsodát? - kérdezte Lucy kétségbeesetten. - Malfoy, nem tudok segíteni rajtad, ha nem avatsz be!

\- Eddig sem segítettél!

Lucy most először tűnt megsértettnek közös találkozásaik alkalmával. Eddig soha semmit nem vett magára, amit Draco mondott, csupán elfogadta tényként. De ezt már ő sem tudta lenyelni.

\- Akkor szerinted mit csináltam az elmúlt hónapokban? - kérdezte. Bár halkan beszélt, de ez egy kitörni készülő vihar előjelének tűnt. - Napokat áldoztam az életemből arra, hogy kitaláljam, hogyan vegyelek rá, hogy megnyílj előttem. Azt hittem, ha kiszedem belőled, mit tervezel, valahogy el tudom érni, hogy hagyd abba, mielőtt valaki komolyan megsérül. De végül valami sokkal értékesebbet találtam: az tényt, hogy te más vagy, mint akinek hittelek! Tudod, milyen régóta nevettem utoljára olyan önfeledten a kastélyban, mint a te társaságodban? A keresztapám halála előtt! Te sokkal több vagy ennél, Malfoy, ezt te is tudod! Tudod, különben nem nyíltál volna meg előttem, nem küldtél volna ajándékot, nem adtál volna nekem becenevet! De amikor így viselkedsz, már nem tudom, mit láttam meg benned azon az estén! Mintha teljesen más személyiség lennél, mintha kifordulnál önmagadból…

\- Honnan tudod, hogy nem ez az igazi személyiségem? - tette fel Draco azt a kérdést, ami azóta foglalkoztatta, hogy megismerkedett a lánnyal.

Lucy néhány pillanatig nem válaszolt.

\- Onnan, hogy amikor a találkozóink elején próbáltál így viselkedni velem, a segélykiáltásodat hallottam csak belőle. Te nem ez vagy, Malfoy! Nem vagy…

\- Mi? Halálfaló? - Draco erőszakosan felhúzta a talárja ujját, megmutatva a Sötét Jegyet. - Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, mert az vagyok! És feladatom van, amit a Nagyúr bízott rám…

\- Az a Nagyúr, aki karácsonykor megkínzott, mert nem haladtál a neki tetsző ütemben? - kérdezte Lucy. - Az a Nagyúr, aki a családod halálával fenyeget, ha nem teljesíted, amit mond?

\- Igen, ő! Te talán azt választottad, hogy harcolsz ellene, de én nem tehetem meg! Sosem tehettem meg! Sosem volt választásom!

\- Mindig van választásod! De van, hogy a nagyobb jóért áldozatot kell hozni!

\- Hát én nem vagyok hajlandó kockáztatni az életemet valakiért, aki semmit se tett értem!

\- Miért, Voldemort mit tett érted? - kiabálta Lucy dühösen. - Mit köszönhetsz neki? Mi olyat ad ő neked, amit senki mástól nem kaphatnál meg?

\- Az életemet!

\- Te életnek hívod azt, hogy folyton félelemben élsz? Nézz már magadra! Lassan inkább fogsz hasonlítani egy kísértetre, mint egy élő emberre! Nem veszed észre, hogy ő csak tönkretesz? Nem vagyok hajlandó végignézni, ahogy elsorvadsz valami küldetéstudattól, amit Voldemort erőltetett rád…

\- Akkor menj! - kiabálta Draco. - Senki sem kérte, hogy szaglássz utánam! Senki sem kérte, hogy megsajnálj, és úgy törődj velem, mintha csak egy szegény gyerek lennék, aki bajba került és segíteni kell neki, mert nem tud magára vigyázni! Senki sem kérte, hogy találkozz velem!

Lucy megdermedt, a szemében mélységes fájdalom ült. Mikor megszólalt, olyan halk volt a hangja, hogy Draco alig hallotta.

\- Azt hittem, megváltoztál - mondta.

\- Akkor rosszul hitted! - felelte Draco. - Rajtam senki sem segíthet! Szóval fölösleges úgy tenned, mintha számítanék neked, mert tudom, hogy valójában a szíved mélyéből gyűlölsz engem, amiért erre az útra léptem! Azt hiszed, nem látom a megvetés árnyékát a szemedben, valahányszor rám nézel? Hát képzeld, nem vagyok olyan ostoba, mint amilyennek hisznek! Azt hitted, egy kis kedvességgel máris eléred, hogy eláruljam a Jegyet, amit belém égettek? Képzeld, van egy információm számodra: _nem_ vagyok olyan, mint azok, akik ostoba módon hajlandóak feláldozni az életüket érted, miközben NEM IS ISMERNEK!

Amint kimondta, Draco azonnal megbánta. Hiszen nem Lucy kérte, hogy emberek áldozzák fel az életüket érte... ő semmit sem akart ebből az egészből. De visszaszívni már nem tudta a szavakat. Lucy arcára rá volt írva a fájdalom, és ez a nyíltság annyira idegen volt Draco számára, hogy a fiú egy pár pillanatig meg sem tudott szólalni. Csupán tátogott és a hangját kereste.

\- Lucy... én...

\- Ne mondj semmit - suttogta a lány. Jól láthatóan a könnyeivel küszködött. - Már eleget hallottam.

\- Nem... én nem... - próbálkozott Draco egy normális bocsánatkéréssel, de amikor a legnagyobb szüksége volt rá, akkor hagyta cserben a hangja.

\- Rendben - kezdett el hátrálni Lucy. - Nem kereslek többet. Nem zavarlak, nem törődőm veled többé. Hiszen ezt akarod, _Malfoy_ \- köpte úgy a nevet, mint a mérget, amelyet Weasley nyelt le.

 _Nem!_ kiáltotta volna legszívesebben Draco, de továbbra sem tudott megszólalni. Ráadásul, mikor a lány kimondta a vezetéknevét, Dracoval az történt, ami még soha: szégyenkezett miatta. Csak nézte dermedten, ahogy Lucy elhátrált az árnyékba, majd hallotta, ahogy a lány sarkon fordult és elfutott.

Ahogy visszajátszotta az előző öt percet a fejében, rájött, hogy nála nagyobb idióta nincs a világon. Fogalma sem volt, mi ütött belé. Teljesen elborult az agya, nem gondolkodott tisztán. Azonban tudta, hogy bármit mondhat, akkor sem fogja tudni feloldozni önmagát azok alól, amiket Lucynak mondott.

Csiga módjára indult el az ajtó felé. Az utolsó kanyarban azonban valami csillogót pillantott meg a földön. Lehajolt, felvette és mintha ezer darabra tört volna a szíve, ahogy az arany sárkány medált forgatta az ujjai között.

* * *

Lucy fortyogó dühvel és rengeteg fájdalommal sétált vissza a Griffendél-toronyba. A klubhelyiség csendes volt, a hálószobában nem volt senki. A lány lerángatta magáról a nedves ruhákat, az ágyára dobta, majd felvette a köntösét és elindult zuhanyozni. Közben Malfoy szavai jártak a fejében, és úgy érezte, teljesen félreismerte a fiút.

Hogy lehetett ennyire naiv? Hogy dőlhetett be ennyire a fiú színjátékának? Tényleg jó színész volt, ez nem kétséges… majdnem sikerült elhitetnie vele, hogy megváltozott. Vagy ha nem, de kezdett a jó útra térni. Pedig csak bolondot csinált belőle. Lucy megosztotta vele a titkait, azokat a gondolatait, amiket még Harryéknek se tudott elmondani, és ő csúnyán kihasználta és visszaélt a bizalmával. És arra gondolni, hogy karácsonykor még arról beszélgettek Ginnyvel, hogy Malfoy (noha a lány nem tudta, kiről van szó) tetszhetett neki…

Lucy a nyakához nyúlt, de aztán rájött, hogy a sárkány medált már hiába keresné. Mérgében letépte a nyakáról és eldobta az Elrejtett Holmik Szobájában. Meg akart szabadulni mindentől, ami Malfoyhoz kötötte, mert minden csak a kudarcára emlékeztetné. A Teszlek Süvegnek volt igaza, mikor olyan szkeptikus hangon feltette azt a kérdést, hogy vajon van-e Malfoy szívében jó. Hát, Lucy most már tudta, hogy nincs. Sosem volt és sosem lesz.

Belépett a zuhanyba, megnyitotta a csapot és csak állt a forró vízsugár alatt. Ahogy ömlött rá a víz, úgy szállt el lassan a mérge és csak a keserűség, a csalódottság és a fájdalom maradt utána. Egy idő után már nem bírta tovább: zokogva kuporodott le a sarokba, átölelve a térdét, belepaszírozva magát a csempébe, hogy a forró víz magával vigye a teste minden porcikáját.


	24. Chapter 22: Elfojtott érzelmek

**Chapter 22**

 **Elfojtott érzelmek**

Lucy napközben már nem ment vissza a gyengélkedőre. Nem akart ott ácsorogni, tétlenül várva, hogy kapjanak valami hírt Ronról. Senki sem kereste, senki sem jött oda hozzá, de ezzel ő teljesen rendben volt; nem akarta, hogy bárki meglássa, milyen állapotban van.

Egész nap az ágyában gubbasztott, mint egy rossz tinilány, néha sírt, néha mozdulatlanul feküdt és bámulta az ágyfüggönyét. Közben három baglyot kapott, mindegyiket Malfoytól, de a lány kibontás nélkül égette el az összeset, úgy, hogy még hamu sem maradt utána. Nem érdekelte a fiú további mondanivalója, úgy érezte, még egy hazugságot, még egy átverést nem tudna elviselni tőle. Csak feküdt a párnák között, miközben talán egy megfázást is összeszedett és igyekezett valahogy megszűnni, mert a szégyen és a csalódottság talán még sosem volt ilyen erős benne.

Este nyolc előtt nem sokkal egy újabb bagoly kopogott az ablakon. Lucy most már be se akarta engedni, de a madár nagyon erőszakos volt, így kénytelen volt felkelni az ágyból. Azonban nem egy iskolai bagoly nézett rá, hanem ismét Hedvig, ami azt jelentette, hogy végre volt valami hír Ron állapotát illetően. Gyorsan átfutotta Harry levelét, majd úgy döntött, összeszedi magát és odamegy a többiekhez - még úgy is, hogy tudta, folyamatosan azon fognak agyalni, hogy ki küldhette a mérgezett bort.

Elég lassan készülődött össze, mivel bedagadt szemeitől nehezen tudta bekötni a cipőjét vagy kifésülni a haját, de végül csak megoldotta. Sőt: varázslattal elfedte a duzzanatot, így kívülről nem látszódott rajta semmi, de ő azért ugyanúgy érezte magát, mint eddig. A biztonság kedvéért megnézte, merre jár Malfoy, csakhogy véletlenül se futhasson össze vele, majd elindult a gyengélkedőre.

Mr és Mrs Weasleyvel a gyengélkedő folyosóján találkozott. Sejtette, hogy őket is értesíteni fogják, de arra nem számított, hogy Mrs Weasley könnyek között öleli magához.

\- Jaj, Lucy drágám… ne aggódj, nincs semmi baj…

A lánynak elég komoly sejtése volt, hogy az asszony önmagát akarja így megnyugtatni. Együtt léptek be a kétszárnyú ajtón, ami mögött a legutolsó ágyban ott feküdt a sápadt Ron, körülötte pedig székeken ott ült Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Fred és George, mellettük pedig Hagrid állt, aki valószínűleg a Tiltott Rengetegből jött, mert tiszta víz és sár volt. Mrs Weasley elkapta Harryt és magához szorította.

\- Dumbledore elmondta, hogy te mentetted meg Ront a bezoárral! - hálálkodott könnyekre fakadva. - Istenem, Harry, mit mondhatnék? Megmentetted Ginnyt... megmentetted Arthurt... és most Ront is...

\- Ugyan... dehogy... - motyogta zavartan Harry.

\- Most hogy belegondolok, a fél családunk neked köszönheti az életét - szólt elfúló hangon Mr Weasley. - A Weasleyk hálát adhatnak az égnek, hogy Dumbledore nálunk helyezte el Lucy Pottert.

Lucy csak biccentett az ikreknek, akik viszonozták a gesztust.

\- Hogy van? - kérdezte.

\- Meg fog gyógyulni - felelte George megkönnyebbülten. - Úgy kábé egy hétig kell maradnia, addig ruta-kivonatot kap, de utána kiengedik.

Madam Pomfrey ekkor megjelent mellettük és figyelmeztette a társaságot, hogy most már tényleg túl sokan vannak. Harry és Hermione nyomban felálltak, s Lucy és Hagrid is velük tartottak.

\- Nem akarsz maradni? - kérdezte Harry. - Hiszen csak most jöttél…

\- Nem, csak be akartam nézni, hogy jól van-e - felelte Lucy, ügyelve, hogy ne hallatszódjon elfúló hangja.

\- Borzalom - dörmögte a szakállába a vadőr, miközben a márványlépcső felé baktattak. - Ennyi szigorú biztonsági rendszabály, és mégis ilyenek történnek... Dumbledore nagyon aggódik... nem mondja, de látom rajta...

\- Neki sincs semmi ötlete? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Ötlete biztos százával van, ahogy az eszét ismerem - felelte a tőle megszokott lojalitással Hagrid. - De nem tudja, ki küldte a nyakláncot és ki tett mérget a borba, különben már rég nyakon csípték volna a gazembert. A legnagyobb baj az... - Hagrid suttogóra fogta hangját, és gyorsan körülnézett, Harry pedig a biztonság kedvéért felpillantott a mennyezetre, hogy nincs-e ott Hóborc. - ...hogy ha a gyerekeket támadások érik, akkor a Roxfort nemigen működhet tovább. Ugyanaz lesz, mint mikor kinyílt a Titkok Kamrája. Kitör a pánik, egyre több szülő fogja kivenni a gyerekét, és akkor a felügyelő-bizottság...

Hagrid elhallgatott, mert ekkor felbukkant előttük egy hosszú hajú nő kísértete. A vadőr megvárta, amíg a jelenés tovaszáll, aztán rekedten suttogva befejezte a mondatot:

\- ...a felügyelő-bizottság be fogja zárni az iskolát.

\- Csak nem tesznek ilyet! - hüledezett Hermione.

\- Nézd az ő szempontjukból a dolgot - csóválta fejét Hagrid. - Sose volt veszélytelen dolog egy gyereket a Roxfortba küldeni. Ahol több száz kiskorú varázsló van összezárva, ott bármikor történhet baleset. De ha még merényletek is történnek... Nem csoda, hogy Dumbledore haragszik Pi...

Hagrid elharapta a mondatot, és arcának a haj- és szakáll-dzsungelből kilátszó részén megjelent a jól ismert bűntudatos kifejezés.

\- Micsoda? - kapott a szón Harry. - Dumbledore haragszik Pitonra?

\- Nem mondtam ilyet - visszakozott Hagrid, de rémülete rácáfolt szavaira. - Késő van, mindjárt éjfél! Le kell mennem...

\- Hagrid! - emelte fel a hangját Harry. - Miért haragszik Dumbledore Pitonra?

\- Cssss! - pisszegett a vadőr. - Halkabban, Harry, azt akarod, hogy elveszítsem az állásom? Habár mit érdekel az téged, hisz nem jársz legendás lények gondo...

\- Hiába próbálsz bűntudatot ébreszteni bennem! - állt a sarkára Harry. - Halljuk: mit csinált Piton?

\- Nem tudom, Harry... Nem is lett volna szabad hallanom! Az úgy volt, hogy egyik este kifelé jöttem az erdőből, és véletlenül hallottam, hogy beszélgetnek... Vitatkoztak, na. Nem akartam, hogy észrevegyenek, hát elsunnyogtam, és próbáltam oda se figyelni, de hát... eléggé hangosan beszéltek, nem lehetett nem hallani.

\- Na és? - noszogatta Harry a zavartan toporgó vadőrt.

\- Hát... Piton azt mondta, Dumbledore túl sokat vár tőle, és hogy talán ő már nem is akarja csinálni...

\- Mit?

\- Nem tudom. Úgy hangzott, mintha Piton sokallná a munkát... Na mindegy, szóval Dumbledore kerek-perec megmondta neki, hogy ha elvállalta, csinálja is meg. Elég szigorúan beszélt. Aztán meg mondott valamit arról, hogy Piton nyomoz a házában, a Mardekárban. Nincs ebben semmi furcsa! - tette hozzá gyorsan Hagrid, mert Harry és Hermione jelentőségteljes pillantást váltottak. Lucy lesütötte a szemét és legszívesebben befogta volna a fülét. - Minden házvezetőnek megmondták, hogy nézzen utána annak a nyaklánc-dolognak...

\- Igen, de a többi tanárral nem veszekszik Dumbledore - mutatott rá Harry.

\- Ide figyelj... - Hagrid zavartan feszegette a számszeríját, amitől az hangos roppanással kettétört. - Tudom én, mit gondolsz Pitonról, és nem akarom, hogy olyasmit képzelj ebbe a dologba, ami nincs benne.

\- Vigyázat! - szólt velősen Hermione.

A hátuk mögött a falon feltűnt Argus Frics púpos árnyéka, majd egy szempillantás múlva felbukkant a sarkon maga a gondnok.

\- Hohó! - rikkantotta kéjtől remegő állal. - Késő éjjel a folyosón! Ebből büntetőmunka lesz!

\- Nem lesz - felelte kurtán Hagrid. - Velem vannak, ha nem látnád.

\- És akkor mi van? - undokoskodott Frics.

\- Az van, hogy én tanár vagyok, te alamuszi kvibli! - vágta rá dühbe gurulva Hagrid.

A gondnok sziszegve felfújta magát. Közben megérkezett Mrs Norris, és tekeregni kezdett Frics csontos bokája körül.

\- Menjetek! - szólt a szája sarkából Hagrid.

Nem kellett kétszer mondani, Harry, Lucy és Hermione sietve kereket oldottak. Még sokáig hallották Hagrid és Frics emelt hangú szóváltását. A Griffendél-torony bejáratától nem messze összetalálkoztak Hóborccal, de a kopogószellem nem törődött velük; kacagva-rikoltozva suhant arrafelé, amerről a veszekedést hallotta.

 _Hirig, balhé, galiba!  
_ _Beszállok a buliba!_

A Kövér Dáma már szunyókált, és cseppet sem örült a zavarásnak, de ha mogorván is, utat nyitott Lucyéknak a szerencsére csendes, néptelen klubhelyiségbe. Úgy tűnt, még nem terjedt el az újabb merénylet híre. Hermione jó éjszakát kívánt nekik, és elindult a lányok hálókörlete felé. Harry azonban még maradt és a felfelé igyekvő Lucy megállítva és maga után húzva leült a kandalló elé.

\- Hol voltál egész nap? - kérdezte. - Vártunk, de nem jöttél vissza…

\- Nem éreztem jól magam - felelte Lucy. - Szerintem megfáztam a kinti esőben…

\- Mit csináltál odakint? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry.

\- Tapmancsot sétáltattam - bámult a tűzbe Lucy. - Régen nem játszottam már vele, és amúgy is, imádja az esőt.

Néhány pillanatig csöndben voltak, utána azonban Harry kaján örömmel megjegyezte:

\- Szóval Dumbledore összeveszett Pitonnal…

\- Ne, kérlek, most ne - dörzsölte meg a szemét Lucy. - Borzalmasan fáj a fejem és a torkom, nincs kedvem ezen agyalni. Csak… csak pihenni szeretnék.

Harry ezt hallva csöndben maradt, magához ölelte Lucyt, majd a gondolataiba mélyedt. A lány csak belebámult a parázsló tűzbe, miközben igyekezett semmire se gondolni, csak úgy lenni akart a semmiben, nem foglalkozni semmivel, különösen nem egy szőke hajú mardekárossal…

\- Na végre, Potter!

Lucy felugrott ijedtében, Harry pedig kirántotta a pálcáját. Lucy meg volt győződve róla, hogy a klubhelyiség üres, így teljesen váratlanul érte, mikor az egyik távolabbi karosszékből felugrott egy megtermett alak. Némi hunyorgás után azonban felismerte az illetőben Cormac McLaggent.

\- Órák óta várlak - mondta McLaggen Lucynak, ügyet sem vetve Harry rá szegeződő pálcájára. Harry egyébként elég mogorván bámulta a fiút, mint aki nehezményezi, hogy megzavarta Lucy pihenését. - El is aludtam közben. Figyelj, láttam, mikor felvitték Weasleyt a gyengélkedőre. Nem úgy nézett ki, mint aki a jövő héten játszani tud.

Beletelt néhány másodpercbe, mire Lucy felfogta, mire akar kilyukadni McLaggen.

\- Ja... a kviddics. - Lucy fáradtan beletúrt a hajába. Harry közben a farmerja szíjába dugta a pálcát. - Hát igen... lehet, hogy nem épül fel addig.

\- Akkor beállhatok helyette őrzőnek, ugye? - kérdezte McLaggen.

\- Igen - felelte Lucy. - Végül is igen...

Nem jutott az eszébe ellenérv; elvégre valóban McLaggen volt a második legjobb a válogatáson.

\- Szuper - bólintott elégedetten McLaggen. - Mikor van edzés?

\- Mi? Ja... holnap este.

\- Oké. Figyelj, Potter, előtte le kéne ülnünk dumálni. Van egy pár használható taktikai ötletem.

\- Aha - dörmögte a legcsekélyebb lelkesedés nélkül Lucy. - Majd holnap meghallgatom őket. Most elég fáradt vagyok... Szia.

Azzal elköszönt Harrytől, felment a szobájába és visszafeküdt a párnák közé.

A hír, hogy Ront megmérgezték, másnap gyorsan elterjedt, de korántsem keltett akkora riadalmat, mint annak idején a Katie elleni merénylet. A többség minden jel szerint úgy gondolta, hogy a dolog véletlen baleset volt - a bájitaltan tanár szobájában előfordulhat ilyen -, és hogy végül is nem történt nagy baj, hisz Ron nyomban megkapta az ellenszert. A griffendélesek nagy részét hovatovább sokkal jobban izgatta a Hugrabug elleni közelgő meccs, ugyanis epedve várták, hogy Zacharias Smith, a Hugrabug hajtója elnyerje méltó büntetését a Mardekár elleni nyitómeccsen leadott kommentárjáért.

Lucyt ezzel szemben még sose hagyta ennyire hidegen a kviddics - minden figyelmét a Draco Malfoy elkerülő hadművelet kötötte le. Ez jobbára azzal telt, hogy minden társas közeget került - a nagytermet, a könyvtárat, a folyosókat - vagyis szinte csak a Griffendél klubhelyisége volt számára biztonságos. A fiúknak nem tűnt fel, hogy valami megváltozott, hiszen Lucy korábban is egyre többször járt külön utakon. Hermionénak azonban szemet szúrt, de nyilván leolvasta Lucy arcáról, hogy most semmit sem tudta kiszedni belőle, mert sosem kérdezett rá.

Harry tovább vadászott Malfoyra a Tekergők Térképén keresztül és a tapasztalatait is elmesélte, de Lucy ilyenkor rendszerint csöndben maradt addig, amíg másra nem terelődött a téma. A fiú még mindig küldte neki a leveleket, volt, hogy egy nap tízet is, de Lucy egyiket se olvasta el, hanem mindet elégette. Így azonban elég nehéz volt figyelmen kívül hagynia őt, ugyanis bárhova ment, mindig magán érezte Malfoy tekintetét. Nem volt kíváncsi a magyarázkodására, az erőtlen próbálkozásaira, viszont a szavai még mindig, ha nem jobban fájtak az idő múlásával.

Most hálát adott az égnek, hogy annyi teendője van. Bár a Dumbledore-nák nyújtott szerdai teljesítménye alul múlta minden korábbit, de legalább kiadhatta a dühét, és minden elfojtott érzelmét. Emellett ott voltak a kviddicsedzések és a sok házi feladat, illetve, hogy bármerre járt, örökké ott volt a nyomában Cormac McLaggen és Lavender Brown.

El se tudta dönteni, melyikük idegesíti jobban. McLaggen szünet nélkül arra célozgatott, hogy a csapat állandó őrzőjeként is jobban teljesítene, mint Ron, és erősködött, hogy Lucy, miután látta őt játszani, ugyanerre a véleményre jut majd. Emellett gátlástalanul kritizálta a többi játékost, valamint részletes edzéstervekkel bombázta Lucyt, akinek így többször is emlékeztetnie kellett őt rá, ki a csapatkapitány kettejük közül. Egyik alkalommal, mikor a nagyteremben sem volt hajlandó leszállni róla, Lucynál elszakadt a cérna.

\- Komolyan mondom, nincs saját életed?! - förmedt rá, magára vonva jónéhány tekintetet (köztük sajnos Malfoyét is). - Akadj már le rólam, mert én viszont élném az enyémet, szóval menj és boldogíts valaki mást!

Ezzel elérte, hogy jó páran kifütyüljék McLaggent, így a szégyentől vörös fiú leszállt róla - de sajnos csak egy órára.

Ezzel egyidejűleg Lavender minden adandó alkalommal elkapta Lucyt (mivelhogy Ron fogadott húga, ezért csak ő ismeri a legjobban), hogy Ronról beszélgessen vele, s ezt Lucy majdhogynem fárasztóbbnak érezte, mint a McLaggen-féle kviddicsakadémiát. Lavender kezdetben fel volt háborodva, hogy őt nem értesítették az elsők között Ron balesetéről - „Mégiscsak a barátnője vagyok!" -, de aztán sajnos megbocsátotta Lucynak ezt a figyelmetlenséget, és számos elemző beszélgetést kezdeményezett Ron érzéseiről, kimondhatatlanul kellemetlen élmények sorához juttatva Lucyt.

\- Figyelj, miért nem Ronnal beszéled meg mindezt? - kérdezte egyszer Lucy, lezárva egy különösen hosszúra nyúlt mélyinterjút, amelyben minden téma terítékre került, attól kezdve, hogy pontosan mit mondott Ron Lavender új dísztalárjáról, egészen addig, hogy Lucy szerint Ron „komolynak" tartja-e a kapcsolatát Lavenderrel vagy sem.

\- Szívesen beszélnék vele, de mindig épp alszik, amikor bemegyek hozzá! - kesergett a lány.

\- Tényleg? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Lucy. Ő minden gyengélkedői látogatása alkalmával ébren találta Ront; fogadott testvére (ahogy várható volt) élénk érdeklődést mutatott a Dumbledore-Piton téma iránt, amivel Harry traktálta, valamint mindig lelkesen pocskondiázta McLaggent.

\- Hermione Granger még mindig bejár hozzá? - kérdezte váratlanul Lavender.

\- Igen, azt hiszem. Végül is barátok.

\- Barátok! - csattant fel Lavender. - Na ne röhögtess! Miután Ron elkezdett járni velem, Granger hetekig szóba se állt vele! Persze most, hogy Ron olyan érdekes, hirtelen ki akar békülni vele...

\- Szerinted az ember érdekes lesz attól, hogy megmérgezik? - kérdezte Lucy. - Mindegy... bocs, most mennem kell, mert jön McLaggen, és a kviddicsről akar beszélni - hadarta, azzal beugrott egy kőfalnak álcázott ajtón, és elszaladt bájitaltan órára. Oda szerencsére se Lavender, se McLaggen nem követhette.

A Hugrabug elleni meccs reggelén, mielőtt elindult a stadionba, Harry és Lucy tettek egy villámlátogatást Ronnál. Barátjuk alig fért a bőrébe - Madam Pomfrey nem engedte el őt a meccsre, mondván, hogy túlságosan felizgatná magát.

\- Na és milyen McLaggen? - kérdezte Lucyt, rövid időn belül immár harmadszor.

\- Mondtam már - válaszolta türelmesen Lucy -, ha a világ legjobb őrzője lenne, akkor se akarnám megtartani. Mindent jobban tud, és folyton kioktat minket. Alig várom, hogy megszabaduljak tőle.

\- Ja és - szólt közbe Harry, miközben felállt, és magához vette a Tűzvillámot -, tedd meg, hogy nem csinálsz úgy, mintha aludnál, amikor Lavender bejön hozzád. Az őrületbe kerget az a lány.

\- Téged is? - nézett rá Lucy. - Azt hittem, csak engem nem hagy békén.

\- Jó - motyogta szégyenlősen Ron. - Oké.

\- Ha már nem akarsz járni vele, mondd meg neki - tanácsolta Lucy.

\- Hát igen... persze... de az nem olyan könnyű - dörmögte Ron, majd rövid hallgatás után csak úgy mellesleg megkérdezte: - Hermione is benéz még a meccs előtt?

\- Nem, már lement a stadionba Ginnyvel - felelte Harry.

Ron elszontyolodott.

\- Aha... értem. Hát akkor sok szerencsét. Remélem, lealázzátok McLag... mármint Smith-t meg a Hugrabugot.

\- Megpróbáljuk. - Lucy is a vállára kapta seprűjét. - A meccs után találkozunk.

Végigsietett a kongó folyosókon; a kastély jóformán üres volt, hisz a diákok már mind vagy a stadionban ültek, vagy úton voltak oda. Lucy minden ablakon kinézett, ami mellett elhaladt - Harryvel próbálták megállapítani, milyen erős lehet odakint a szél -, aztán egyszerre zajt hallott, s mikor odafordult, Malfoyt pillantotta meg. A mardekáros fiú két mogorva képű lány társaságában közeledett feléjük.

Lucy egy hét után először látta közelről Malfoyt. A fiú sápadtabb volt, mint valaha, szeme alatt hatalmas karikák voltak, és amikor találkozott a pillantása Lucyéval, rögtön megjelent a tekintetében a megbánás. A lány azonban úgy érezte, mintha kést forgatnának meg a szívében, ahogy végignézett Malfoy és a két idegen lány hármasán. Egyetlen isteni szerencséje volt, hogy a lányok és Harry jelenléte miatt a fiú nem szólíthatta meg, így nyugodtan felgyorsította a léptei, direkt nekiment vállal a fiúnak és úgy sietett el, hogy hátra se nézett.

Azonban még így is hallotta Harry és Malfoy szóváltását.

\- Hova mész? - szólt rá Harry.

\- Persze, biztos megmondom, mert annyi sok közöd van hozzá - felelte foghegyről Malfoy. Lucy gyűlölte, hogy már a hangja is (hiába volt rekedtes) ki tudta zökkenteni a szívét a normális ritmusból. - Szerintem siess, mert biztos nagyon várják már a Kiválasztottat, a Kis Melléfogót... nem tudom, mi mostanában a divatos neved.

Az egyik lány akaratlanul elvihogta magát, mire Lucy még jobban rágyorsított és szinte kimenekült a kastélyból. Harry nem jött mögötte, de nem is nagyon érdekelte. Elárultnak érezte magát, selejtnek, akit félredobhatnak, ha már nem biztosít elég szórakozást. Fogalma sem volt, miért érezte ezt, de még semmi sem tudta ennyire felőrölni, aminek szimplán egy fiúhoz volt köze.

Még épp időben esett be az öltözőbe, hiszen Ginny és Dean is még öltözködtek. Ő is gyorsan átvette a piros kviddicstalárt és már épp felsorakoztatta volna a csapatot, mikor berontott Harry.

\- Te meg hol voltál? - kérdezte mérgesen Ginny. Coote és Peakes, a terelők eközben lámpalázasan ütögették lábszárukat az ütőjükkel.

\- Találkoztam Malfoyjal - világosította fel a lányt fojtott hangon Harry, miközben kapkodva belebújt piros talárjába.

\- Na és?

\- És érdekelne, mit csinál fent a kastélyban két lánnyal együtt, miközben mindenki itt van...

\- Olyan fontos ez most?

\- Igen, de hiába fontos. - Harry felkapta a Tűzvillámot, és megigazította szemüvegét.

\- Mindenki kész? - kérdezte fennhangon Lucy. - Akkor gyerünk!

Azzal már indult is ki a pályára, ahol fülsiketítő ováció és hurrogás fogadta a csapatot. Enyhe szél fújt, és szakadozott volt a felhőzet: időről időre vakító fénnyel kisütött a nap.

\- Trükkös időjárás! - fordult a csapathoz McLaggen. - Coote, Peakes, háttal a napnak támadjatok, hogy ne vegyenek észre titeket...

\- Én vagyok a kapitány, McLaggen, úgyhogy bízd rám az irányítást! - csattant fel Lucy. - Indulj fel a karikákhoz!

Miután McLaggen elment, odafordult Coote-hoz és Peakeshez.

\- Tényleg igyekezzetek hátfényben támadni - mondta kelletlenül.

Kezet fogott a hugrabugos kapitánnyal, majd Madam Hooch sípszavára elrúgta magát a földtől, és a játéktér fölött azonnal Zacharias Smith után indult, aki elhalászta előle a kvaffot.

\- A hugrabugos Smith szerezte meg a kvaffot - zengte be egy álmatag hang a stadiont. - Emlékszünk, a legutóbbi meccset ő kommentálta, és utána Ginny Weasley bedöntötte alatta a pódiumot - úgy tűnt, szándékosan. Smith nagyon csúnyákat mondott a Griffendélről, de most, hogy ellenük játszik, már biztosan bánja... né, elvesztette a kvaffot, Ginny elvette tőle, lepasszolta Lucynak, aki vissza Ginnynek... Szeretem Ginnyt és Lucyt, nagyon kedves lányok...

Lucy döbbenten hallgatta a kommentátort. Kizárt dolog, hogy épeszű ember odaadná Luna Lovegood-nak a megafont... Márpedig még a magasból is jól felismerhető volt a hosszú, piszkosszőke haj, a vajsörösdugó-nyaklánc... A Luna Lovegood mellett álló McGalagony professzoron már most látszott, hogy kezdi megbánni döntését.

\- ...de most meg Ginnyt szerelte az a nagydarab hugrabugos, hogy is hívják, Bibble... nem, Buggins...

\- Cadwallader a neve! - hallatszott McGalagony ingerült közbeszólása. A közönség nevetett.

Néhány másodperc múltán Cadwallader megszerezte a Hugrabug első gólját. McLaggen épp Ginnyt szapulta, amiért hagyta szerelni magát, ennek következtében észre se vette, hogy a nagy, piros labda elzúg a füle mellett.

\- McLaggen, arra figyelj, ami a dolgod, és hagyd békén a többieket! - ordította az őrző elé kanyarodva Lucy.

\- Te se mutatsz valami jó példát nekik! - feleselt lángvörös arccal McLaggen.

\- Lucy Potter az őrzővel vitatkozik - jelentette derűs nyugalommal Luna, túlharsogva az egyesült hugrabugos-mardekáros kórus ujjongását és csúfolódását. - Így nem sok esélye van szépíteni az eredményen, bár lehet, hogy ez csak egy agyafúrt csel… Lucyról tudniillik, hogy remekül tudja megtéveszteni az ellenfeleit…

Lucy dühösen szitkozódva megfordította seprűjét, magához vette a kvaffot és indította a támadást. Ő és Ginny lőttek egy-egy gólt, így a piros-arany szurkolóknak is volt miért örülniük. Aztán Cadwallader kiegyenlített, de ezt Luna mintha észre se vette volna. Őt hidegen hagyták az olyan profán semmiségek, mint a mérkőzés állása, helyette az érdekes alakú felhőket ajánlotta a szurkolók figyelmébe, vagy épp azt az elméletét fejtegette, hogy Zacharias Smith, aki mindaddig csak röpke pillanatokra tudta megszerezni a kvaffot, valószínűleg egy „vesztesvész" nevű kórban szenved.

\- Hetven-negyven a Hugrabug javára! - kiáltotta bele Luna megafonjába McGalagony.

\- Tényleg? - mélázott Luna. - Nahát, nézzétek! A Griffendél őrzőjénél van az egyik terelő ütője!

Lucy hóna alatt a kvaffal farolva megfordult. Való igaz, McLaggen valamely sajátos megfontolástól vezérelve elvette Peakes ütőjét, s úgy tűnt, demonstrálni készül, hogyan kell ráküldeni a gurkót a közeledő Cadwalladerre.

\- Add oda neki az ütőjét, és húzz vissza a karikákhoz! - bömbölte Lucy. Már száguldott is McLaggen felé, aki eközben borzalmas erejű és borzalmasan rossz ütést mért a gurkóra.

Lucy csak az iszonyatos fájdalmat volt képes érzékelni, mielőtt minden elsötétült volna.

* * *

Draco úgy érezte, mintha megállt volna az idő. Szinte tizedmásodpercekre bontva látta, ahogy McLaggen elüti azt a gurkót, ami egyenesen Lucy felé száguld, akinek esélye se volt kitérni előle. A labda telibe találta a fejét, mire a lány hátra leesett a seprűjéről és a kvaffot kiejtve zuhanni kezdett…

Az elmúlt egy hétben nem múlt el olyan perc, amikor ne átkozta volna magát azért, amit tett. Lucy volt az egyetlen és a legutolsó ember is, aki tényleg odafigyelt rá, aki megpróbált segíteni neki, akiben tényleg bízhatott; még ha ez elsőre nem is tűnt úgy. Gondolta, hogy a lány nem fog egyhamar megenyhülni, de mindaddig nem sejtette, mennyire megbántotta Lucyt, amíg nem találkozott vele ma a meccs előtt.

Eredetileg a Szükség Szobájába indult. Arra számított, hogy már mindenki lent lesz a pályán, így senkivel sem kell majd összefutnia. De mikor Potter és Lucy szembejöttek vele… Hirtelen minden kihullott a fejéből. Belenézett a lány szemébe, és olyan fokú megbántottságot, fájdalmat és elárultságot látott benne, amiről nem is tudta, hogy létezik. Számított rá, hogy ha egyetlen levelére sem válaszol, akkor haragszik rá, de hogy mennyire, azt csak abban a pillanatban értette meg. És amikor Lucy vállal nekiment és elviharzott… ennyi erővel a halálos átkot is kimondhatta volna rá.

Emiatt gondolta meg magát, hogy lemegy a meccsre. Segítőivel - akik semmit sem értettek az egészből, de örültek, hogy megszabadultak az álcájuktól - beosontak a mardekáros táborba és onnan figyelték a meccset. Draco egészen addig elvolt, amíg meg nem történt az a baleset. Most is csak állt dermedten, miközben az agya egyetlen szót üvöltött, a teste minden sejtje egyetlen dolgot sikoltott.

 _NE! Csak őt ne!_

Szerencsére a griffendéles terelők résen voltak és még épp időben kapták el az eszméletlen lányt, akit ernyedt tagokkal fektettek le a földre. Ám Draco még a helyéről is látta, hogy Lucy fejéből dől a vér, és hogy sokkal súlyosabb a sérülése, mint az kinéz…

Ekkor azonban magára vonta a figyelmét Potter. Sőt, a stadionban mindenkinek magára vonta a figyelmét, ugyanis odarepült McLaggenhez, az arcába mászott és olyan hangosan kezdett ordítozni vele, hogy talán még Roxmortsban is hallották.

\- MI A FENÉT KÉPZELSZ MAGADRÓL?! MÉGIS MIÉRT OLYAN MEGERŐLTETŐ NEKED CSAK TENNI A DOLGOD ÉS HAGYNI, HOGY AZ VEZESSE A CSAPATOT, AKI ÉRT HOZZÁ?! EGY EGOISTA BAROM VAGY, ÉS HA MÉG EGYSZER A HÚGOM KÖZELÉBE MÉSZ, MEGÖLLEK, ÉRTETTED?!

\- POTTER! - süvített át a levegőn McGalagony hangja, de Potter teljes mértékben figyelmen kívül hagyta.

\- MEG NE LÁSSALAK MÉG EGYSZER A CSAPATBAN, KÜLÖNBEN ESKÜSZÖM, LEROBBANTOM AZT A BEKÉPZELT FEJED A HELYÉRŐL!

Azzal otthagyta a levegőben teljesen leforrázott McLaggent és leszállt Lucy mellé, akinek még mindig dőlt a fejéből a vér. Ahogy Hooch rávarázsolta egy hordágyra és felrepítette a kastélyba, Draco látta, hogy az arca holtsápadt volt, mintha máris minden vért elvesztett volna. Potter mellette repült, nem volt hajlandó távol maradni tőle, noha a meccs még mindig javában zajlott.

Láthatóan azonban a griffendéles csapat többi tagját se nagyon érdekelte már a kviddics, ahogy a szurkolókat sem. Mikor a hugrabugos fogó elkapta a cikeszt és McGalagony bemondta az eredményt, a csapat tagjai (McLaggen kivételével) azonnal, átöltözés nélkül a kastély felé vették az irányt, élükön a Weasley-lánnyal. A griffendéles szurkolók többsége is rögtön visszaindult, hogy minél hamarabb hírt kapjanak Lucyról.

Draco az idegösszeomlás szélére került. Ha a lánynak komoly baja lesz, ne adja Merlin, meghal… akkor még csak bocsánatot sem tudott kérni tőle. Esélye sem volt elmondani neki, mennyire sajnálja és hogy mekkora idióta volt. Nem, ez nem történhet meg. El kell mondania Lucynak, muszáj, nem lehet többé ilyen gyáva…

Úgy döntött, mindent egy lapra tesz fel és utolsó energiatartalékait mozgósítva az üvegházak felé vette az irányt.

* * *

Lucy arra eszmélt, hogy meleg, puha ágyban fekszik, s egy lámpának a sötét mennyezetére rajzolt aranysárga fénykörét bámulja. Nagy nehezen elfordította a fejét. Balra ismerős, vörös hajjal keretezett, szeplős arcot pillantott meg.

\- Rendes tőled, hogy beugrottál - vigyorgott Ron.

\- Lucy! - hallatszott a másik oldalról egy megkönnyebbült hang és mire a lány feleszmélt, az illető már magához is ölelte őt. Válla fölött körülnézve Lucy rájött, hogy a gyengélkedőn van és hogy odakint már bíborral csíkozott indigókék volt az ég.

\- Harry... - emelte fel lassan a kezét Lucy, hogy megpaskolja a fiú fejét. Közben a sajátját furcsán féloldalasnak érezte; szabad kezével odanyúlt és vastag gézturbánt tapintott ki rajta. - Mi történt?

\- Koponyatörés - felelte az ágyhoz siető Madam Pomfrey. - Aggodalomra semmi ok, összeforrasztottam, de éjszakára itt kell maradnod. Pár óráig nem szabad megerőltetned magad.

\- Eszemben sincs itt maradni! - próbált felülni Lucy, de Harry visszanyomta. - Megyek és megölöm McLaggent!

\- Attól tartok, ez a megerőltetés kategóriába esne - jelentette ki szigorúan Madam Pomfrey és felemelte a pálcáját. - Itt maradsz, amíg el nem engedlek, vagy hívom az igazgatót.

Azzal visszasietett a szobájába, faképnél hagyva lázongó betegét. Lucy, miután rendesen felébredt, csak a végtelen dühöt érezte.

\- Mennyi lett az eredmény? - kérdezte fogcsikorgatva.

\- Háromszázhúsz-hatvan - felelte bocsánatkérő hangon Harry. - Ne haragudj, de... miután láttam, hogy zuhansz, nem érdekelt a meccs. Feljöttem veled, hátrahagytam mindenkit, én...

\- Héhéhé - emelte fel a kezét Lucy, hogy Harrybe fojtsa a szót. - Ne hibáztasd magad, te semmiről sem tehetsz. De ha elkapom McLaggent...

\- Ne nagyon kapkodj utána, mert kétszer akkora, mint te - tanácsolta Ron. - Javasolnám viszont a Hercegnek azt a lábkörmös ártását. Amúgy szerintem a csapat elintézi őt helyetted. Ők se zárták a szívükbe McLaggent...

Ron hangjában rosszul leplezett káröröm csengett - Lucy el tudta képzelni, mennyire boldoggá teszi fogadott testvérét McLaggen kudarca. Ő maga inkább a másik oldalra fordult, és az éjjeliszekrényen hirtelen egy hatamas csokor, gyönyörű fehér liliomot pillantott meg.

\- Ez honnan van? - kérdezte a liliomokra mutatva.

\- Madam Pomfrey hozta be néhány órája - felelte Harry. - Nem volt rajta semmi címke, ő maga sem tudta, ki küldte. Az illata egész jó.

Lucy azonnal tudta, ki küldte a virágokat, de eszében sem volt ezt hangosan kimondani. Gyorsan a plafon felé fordította frissen összeforrasztott fejét, ami, ha nem is fájt kimondottan, még elég érzékeny volt a vastag kötés alatt.

\- Behallatszott ide Luna hangja - mesélte nevetéstől elcsukló hangon Ron. - Remélem, ezentúl is ő kommentálja a meccseket... Az a vesztesvész...!

Lucyban még mindig túl sok indulat volt ahhoz, hogy a humoros oldaláról tudja nézni a dolgot, s egy idő múlva Ron is abbahagyta a kuncogást.

\- Harry, nem kéne lemenned vacsorázni? - fordult bátyja felé Lucy, aki megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem vagyok éhes.

\- Ettél te egyáltalán? - tornázta fel magát a lány ülő helyzetbe. Harry láthatóan nem akart válaszolni, de Ron megtette helyette.

\- Nem, egész nap itt ült. Ginny próbálta meggyőzni, hogy menjen le vele ebédelni, mikor itt járt, de hajthatatlan volt.

\- Harry, nyomás a nagyterembe, most - rendelkezett Lucy. - Gondolom, úgyis itt éjszakázol, és nem akarom egész éjszaka a korgó gyomrodat hallgatni.

Harry erőtlenül kuncogott, majd felállt.

\- Ahogy parancsolja, kapitány.

\- Tűnés! - nevetett Lucy, és figyelte, ahogy a kétszárnyú ajtó becsukódott bátyja mögött

\- Ginny azt mondta, kis híján lekéstétek a meccset. Te még épp odaértél, de Harry elvileg csak beesett az ajtón. Furcsálltam, hiszen innen időben és egyszerre indultatok el.

\- Ja... útközben összefutottunk Malfoyjal. - Koncentrálnia kellett, hogy ne remegjen meg a hangja, mikor kimondja a fiú nevét. - Két lány is volt vele, és láthatóan nem a stadionba igyekezett. Harry valószínűleg megint meg akarta lesni, de én rögtön továbbjöttem.

\- Jól is néztünk volna ki, ha a fogónk otthagyná a csapatot, hogy Malfoy után loholjon...

\- Mondjuk, ezért a meccsért nem lett volna kár - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - De engem nem érdekel. Felőlem akármit csinálhat Malfoy, nekem semmi közöm hozzá.

\- Ejha, karácsonykor még nem ez volt a véleményed - nézett rá furcsán Ron.

\- Sok minden megváltozhat néhány hét alatt - fordult el Lucy, hogy ne kelljen Ron szemébe néznie. Ekkor kiszúrta, hogy valami vibrált az egyik ágynál, mintha elment volna előtte valaki...

\- Na igen - ásított Ron. - Jó éjt, Lucy!

\- Neked is.

A vörös fiú a másik oldalára fordult és szuszogni kezdett. Lucy elmormolt egy Disaudiót először a fiú, majd Madam Pomfrey ajtaja felé, aztán ahhoz a bizonyos ágyhoz fordult.

\- Tudom, hogy ott vagy. A kiábrándító-bűbájod még mindig nem az igazi.

A következő pillanatban lépéseket hallott, majd az ágya mellett feltűnt Malfoy.

Lucy nem tudta elfojtani döbbent nyögését. A fiú borzalmas állapotban volt: arca felpuffadt a sok sírástól, a könnyek még most is folytak le az arcán és egész testében remegett. A lány komolyan nem tudta eldönteni, hogy még mindig színészkedik vagy ezek az igazi érzelmei.

\- Nem tudom elhinni... - dadogta Malfoy. - Amilyen állapotban voltál, szinte semmi bajod...

\- Mégis honnan tudod, hogy néztem ki? - kérdezte ellenségesen Lucy. - Nem is voltál a stadionban...

\- De igen, ott voltam - szakította félbe Malfoy. - Miután találkoztunk, lementem és megnéztem a meccset.

\- Remek - ironizált Lucy. - Ez minden, amit akartál? Mert akkor el is mehetsz. Egyáltalán mi a fenét csinálsz itt, Harry bármikor visszajöhet...

\- Beszélni akartam veled, és nem válaszoltál a leveleimre...

\- És te ezen csodálkozol? - fortyant fel Lucy.

\- Nem, nem - rázta meg a fejét sietve Malfoy. - De mindenképp beszélni akarok veled és most nem is futhatsz el...

\- Balszerencsémre - szúrta közbe Lucy, de a fiú figyelmen kívül hagyta.

\- ...így bocsánatot kérhetek.

\- Tessék? - egyenesedett fel Lucy, amitől kissé megszédült. - Bocsánatot? Komolyan? Kihasználtál! Eljátszottad, hogy megváltoztál, elhitetted velem, hogy több vagy, mint azt hiszik és a végén minden naivitásomat az arcomba vágva közölted, hogy semmit sem számított neked az elmúlt fél év! Azt hiszed, hogy egy csokor virággal és ezzel a színjátékkal - mutatott a liliomokra és a fiú arcára - bármit megváltoztathatsz? Nem fogom hagyni, hogy többet becsapj...

\- Nem színjáték volt! - kesergett Malfoy. - Nem hazudtam, mindent, amit mondtam neked, komolyan gondoltam! Amiket a veszekedés közben hozzád vágtam, abból semmi sem volt igaz!

\- Akkor mi a fenének mondtad?!

\- Mert féltem!

Lucy visszavágott volna, de ekkor lépéseket hallott a folyosó felől.

\- Rendben van - hadarta suttogva. - Még egyszer találkozom veled, ahol előadhatod a mondandódat, de utána vége. Ennyi. Nem lesz több közünk egymáshoz.

Malfoy Lucy minden egyes kimondott szavával egyre kisebbre húzta össze magát, de mégis bólintott.

\- Rendben - mondta, majd előhúzta a pálcáját. - De tényleg nagyon sajnálom, Lucy... kérlek, hidd el, hogy nagyon sajnálom.

Mivel a lány csak rezzenéstelen arccal bámult rá, Malfoy remegő kezekkel használta önmagán a kiábrándító-bűbájt és az ajtóhoz sétált. Ahogy Harry berontott, ő úgy távozott.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy eddig tartott! - szabadkozott Harry, miközben berendezkedett a Lucy melletti ágyra. - Vacsoránál és a klubhelyiségben is mindenki az állapotodról faggatott, alig tudtam elszabadulni.

\- Semmi baj - mosolygott Lucy, elnyomva magában a felkavart érzéseket, amiket Malfoy megjelenése korbácsolt fel benne. - Mi van McLaggennel?

A csapat egyöntetű véleménye alapján ki lett rúgva - mesélte vigyorogva Harry. - A nagyteremben, miközben vacsoráztam, mindenki őt szapulta, és vagy beszóltak neki, mikor látták, vagy levegőnek nézték.

Lucy nem szólt semmit csak önelégülten mosolygott. Legalább McLaggennel nem kell többet foglalkoznia.

Abban a pillanatban, mikor Harry letette az éjjeliszekrényre a szemüvegét, Madam Pomfrey ismét megjelent, immár vastag hálóköntösben. Lucy az oldalára fordulva hallgatta, hogyan húzzák össze magukat a függönyök a javasasszony pálcaintésére. Aztán a lámpák is elhalványultak, majd kattant az ajtózár, és Lucy ebből tudta, hogy Madam Pomfrey elment lefeküdni.

Lucy levette a Disaudiót a javasasszony ajtajáról és Ronról, aki már régen dörmögve horkolt, majd Harry felé fordult.

\- Min agyalsz? - kérdezte, hiába sejtette, hogy nem kéne. És valóban, Harry azt a választ adta, amire mélyen valahol számított is.

\- Hogy hogyan figyeltessem Malfoyt. Nem járkálhatok folyton a nyomában, és a DS tagjait se kérhetem meg, hiszen nekik is órájuk van... De akkor is tudni akarom, hogy miben sántikál!

Remek, gondolta Lucy. Nehéz lesz túltennie magát a kudarcát, ha Harry folyton Malfoy nyomában lohol majd.

\- Bárcsak nekem is lenne egy rakás aurorom, mint Scrimgeournek... - vágyakozott halkan Harry.

Lucy kicsit megütögette a párnáját, majd aludni tért. Vagy legalábbis akart. Ugyanis a következő pillanatban Harry hirtelen felült az ágyában, és halkan beleszólt a homályba:

\- Sipor?

Hangos pukkanás hallatszott, s a csendes szobát egyszerre kaparászás és visongás töltötte be. Lucy olyan gyorsan ült fel, hogy félrecsúszott a fején a kötés, és Ron is kiáltva riadt fel.

\- Mi a fene...?

Lucy az ágy végébe mászott, hogy jobban lássa, mi történik. A gyengélkedő kellős közepén két házimanó birkózott a padlón. Az egyik egy összement barna pulóvert és számos gyapjúsapkát vislet, a másik csupán egy piszkos rongyot, ágyékkötő módjára a derekára csavarva. Aztán újabb visszhangzó pukkanás hallatszott, és a manók fölött megjelent a levegőben Hóborc.

\- Látom, amit látok, Potti! - mutatott megjátszott szemrehányással a verekedőkre, aztán harsogva elkacagta magát. - Civakodnak a picikék! Mirci-morci, csihi-puhi...

\- Sipor nem fogja sértegetni Harry és Lucy Pottert Dobby előtt, nem bizony, különben Dobby befogja Sipor száját! - visította az egyik manó.

\- ...rigi-rugi, körmi-karmi! - harsogta nagy vidáman Hóborc, s hogy még jobban felbőszítse a manókat, krétadarabkákkal kezdte dobálni őket.- Sziri-szuri, biki-böki!

\- Sipor azt mond a gazdáiról, amit akar, és micsoda gazdák ezek, sárvérűek mocskos barátai, jaj, mit szólna szegény Sipor úrnője...

Hogy mit szólna Sipor úrnője, az már nem derült ki, mert Dobby ekkor Sipor szájába vágta bütykös kis öklét, megszabadítva őt vagy fél tucat fogától. Ron és Harry kiugrottak az ágyból, és nagy nehezen szétválasztották a verekedőket. Azok azonban továbbra is rugdostak és csapkodtak egymás felé, a lámpa körül röpködő Hóborc meg rikoltozva biztatta őket:

\- Ujjacskát a nózijába! Szaggasd meg a fülecskéjét!

Lucy megcélozta pálcájával a kopogószellemet.

\- Pofix!

Hóborc a torkához kapott, fuldokolva nyögött egyer, majd sértő kézmozdulatok kíséretében kisuhant a kórteremből.

\- Ügyes - szólt elismerően Ron, miközben a levegőbe emelte a hadonászó-rúgkapáló Dobbyt, hogy az ne érhesse el Siport. - Ez is egy Herceg-féle ártás volt, mi?

\- Nekem még Sirius tanította - felelte Lucy, majd Sipor felé fordult, akinek Harry épp hátracsavarta sovány karját. - Na ide figyeljetek: megtiltom, hogy verekedjetek! Vagyis... Sipor, megtiltom, hogy verekedj Dobbyval. Dobby, tudom, hogy neked nem parancsolhatok...

\- Dobby szabad manó, annak engedelmeskedik, akinek akar, és Dobby Harry és Lucy Potter minden kívánságát teljesíti!

A manó könnyei ráncos kis arcáról a pulóverére csöpögtek.

\- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük - bólintott Lucy, majd biccentett a két fiúnak. Harry elengedte Siport, míg Ron elengedte Dobbyt. A manók lezuttyantak a földre, és valóban nem folytatták a küzdelmet.

\- Gazdáim szólítottak? - brekegte Sipor, s bár alázatosan meghajolt, tekintetével a legszörnyűbb kínhalált kívánta Harrynek.

\- Igen, szólítottunk - mondta Harry, bár Lucynak fogalma sem volt, miről van szó, nem javította ki a bátyját. Harry vetett egy pillantást Madam Pomfrey szobája felé, majd a manóra nézett. - Feladatunk van a számodra.

\- Sipor megteszi, amir gazdái akarnak - felelte Sipor, s olyan mélyen meghajolt, hogy a szája kis híján hozzáért görbe lábujjaihoz. - Sipornak engedelmeskednie kell, de Sipor szégyelli, hogy ilyen gazdái vannak, úgy bizony...

\- Majd Dobby megteszi, Harry Potter! - ajánlkozott Dobby, kövér könycseppekkel teniszlabda méretű szemében. - Dobbynak megtiszteltetés, ha segíthet Harry és Lucy Potternek!

\- Most, hogy belegondolok, ketten is csinálhatjátok - nézett a manókra Harry.

\- Öhm... mit is? - kérdezte Lucy, de a következő pillanatban megkapta a választ.

\- Na szóval - mondta Harry -: azt akarom, hogy figyeljétek Draco Malfoyt.

Ron döbbent-rosszalló arcot vágott, Lucy pedig igyekezett eltünteni mindenféle érzelmet az arcáról.

\- Tudni akarom, merre jár, kivel találkozik, mit csinál - folytatta Harry. - Éjjel-nappal legyetek a nyomában.

\- Igenis, Harry Potter! - vágta rá lelkesen Dobby. - És ha Dobby elrontja, leugrik a legmagasabb torony tetejéről!

\- Nem, nem, arra semmi szükség - sietett lecsillapítani Harry.

\- Gazdám azt akarja, hogy Sipor kövessé az ifjú Malfoyt? - károgta Sipor. - Gazdám azt akarja, hogy Sipor kémkedjen régi úrnőm aranyvérű unokaöccse után?

\- Pontosan. - Harry egy kis ideig hallgatott, de utána gyorsan bezárta a kiskapukat. - Megtiltom, hogy figyelmeztesd Draco Malfoyt, megtiltom, hogy elmutogasd neki, mi a feladatod, megtiltom, hogy egyáltalán beszélj vele, levelet írj neki, vagy... vagy bármilyen módon érintkezz vele. Megértetted?

A manó arcáról lerítt, hogy lázasan töpreng, hogyan bújhatna ki a kapott utasítások alól. Harry türelmesen várta a választ. Lucy nagy meglepetésére Sipor néhány másodperc múlva ismét meghajolt, és így szólt:

\- Gazdám mindenre gondol, és Sipornak engedelmeskednie kell, pedig Sipor sokkal szívesebben lenne a Malfoy-fiú szolgája, úgy bizony...

 _Nem akarod te azt_ , gondolta Lucy.

\- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük - bólintott Harry. - Rendszeres jelentést kérek, de ne olyankor gyertek, amikor társaságban vagyok. Lucy, Ron és Hermione ez alól kivétel. És ne mondjátok el senkinek, mit csináltok, csak tapadjatok rá Malfoyra, mint két pióca!

A két manó meghajolt és egy pukkanással köddé vált.

* * *

Draco lázasan töprengett az Elrejtett Holmik Szobájában. Ide-oda járkált, a szekrényt teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyva, csak az járt a fejében, hogyan tudná elérni, hogy Lucy megbocsásson neki.

Tudta, hogy dühös lesz. Tudta, hogy minden oka megvan rá. Mégse tudott felkészülni rá. Az egyik dolog, ami nagyon jellemző a lányra (és amit Draco idáig képes volt megfigyelni), az az, hogy mennyire intenzíven érez. Mindegy, mit él át, azt a lénye teljes egészével átéli, legyen az öröm, bánat, harag, vagy félelem - bár ez utóbbira Draco még nem látott példát. És így volt ez a gyengélkedőn is: Lucy szeméből Draco mindent ki tudott olvasni, és a lány meg se próbálta elrejteni előle, mennyire fájt neki, amit mondott. Mégis belement egy találkozóba…

Bár, Draco sejtette, hogy az Lucy szemében az utolsónak ígérkezett. Ha tényleg haddja magát, és nem megfelelően érvel, örökre elveszíti őt. Sőt, talán már el is veszítette, ugyanis Lucy számára ez az egész már lezárult. Csak a miheztartás végett egyezhetett bele, hogy utána nyugodt szívvel hagyhassa ott Dracot. És a fiú tudta, hogy ezt csak magának köszönheti.

De talán még nem volt késő. Talán valahogy tud majd hatni rá… talán valahogy el tudja érni, hogy a lány meghallgassa, igazán meghallgassa őt. De vajon el is fogja hinni, amit mond? Ez már egy teljesen másik kérdés volt, amire csak Lucy tudta a választ. Jelen állás szerint úgy tűnt, hogy nem. Végső soron, miért is tenné? Miért hallgatná meg őt? Hiszen semmit sem kapott Dracotól, csak szenvedést. Lucynak nem volt szüksége Dracora, csak Draconak volt szüksége Lucyra. De még mennyire…

A fiú elkeseredetten beleütött a volt-nincs szekrénybe. Teljesen tanácstalan volt. Még sosem kért bocsánatot senkitől, és hogy pont Lucy Potter kell legyen az első… ennyi erővel egy megvadult hippogriffet is megpróbálhatna megnyugtatni. Minden arra mutatott, hogy Draco örökre elfuserálta a lehetőséget, hogy megváltoztassa a sorsát.

De vajon tényleg képes lehet ennyire későn megváltozni? És ha igen… akkor Lucy el fogja hinni neki?

Draco az egész éjszakát a szobában töltötte és az utolsó szalmaszálba kapaszkodott; az utolsó reménybe, hogy Lucy talán mégis megbocsát neki.


	25. Chapter 23: És amikor újra találkoznak

**Chapter 23**

 **…és amikor újra találkoznak**

Lucy és Ron hétfő reggel hagyták el a gyengélkedőt. (Harry, aki nem volt hajlandó távol maradni húgától, szintén ekkor költözött ki.) Madam Pomfrey jóvoltából immár makkegészségesen élvezhették a gurkóbaleset és a mérgezés pozitív következményeit, melyek közül a legfontosabb az volt, hogy Hermione kibékült Ronnal. Együtt ment le a hármassal reggelizni, ráadásul azt a hírt szállította nekik, hogy Ginny veszekedett Deannel.

\- Min vesztek össze? - érdeklődött csevegő hangon Harry.

Közben befordultak egy félreeső hetedik emeleti folyosóra, ahol rajtuk kívül nem volt más, csupán egy pöttöm kislány, aki egy tüllszoknyás trollokat ábrázoló falikárpitot nézegetett (Lucy megdobbanó szívvel ismerte fel, hiszen innen nyílt a Szükség Szobája is). A lánykát bizonyára megrémítették a közeledő hatodévesek, mert elejtette a nehéz rézmérleget, amit a kezében szorongatott.

\- Semmi baj! - sietett oda Hermione. - Tessék... Reparo!- mondta, és pálcájával rákoppintott a törött mérlegre.

A lányka nem köszönte meg a segítséget, csak állt, mint akit odaszögeztek a padlóhoz, és követte Lucyékat a tekintetével. Ron hátranézett rá.

\- Esküszöm, ezek egyre kisebbek lesznek - dörmögte.

\- Ne foglalkozz vele - szólt rá türelmetlenül Harry. - Szóval min veszett össze Ginny és Dean, Hermione?

\- Ja... Dean nevetett, mikor McLaggen eltalálta Lucyt a gurkóval.

\- Hát az tényleg elég röhejes lehetett - szögezte le az igazság kedvéért Ron.

\- Egyáltalán nem volt röhejes! - ripakodott rá Hermione. - Rémisztő volt, és ha Coote meg Peakes nem kapja el Lucyt, nagyon csúnyán összetörte volna magát!

\- De azért emiatt nem kellett volna szakítaniuk Ginnyéknek - kanyarodott vissza a témához Harry. - Vagy azért még együtt vannak?

\- Igen... de miért érdekel ez téged ennyire? - kérdezte szúrós pillantással Hermione.

\- Ahogy hallottam, Harry kinevezte magát helyettes csapatkapitánynak, így helyettem is érdeklődik, hogy lesz-e újabb balhé a csapatban - mentette ki Harryt szorult helyzetéből Lucy. Harry küldött felé egy hálás pillantást, Hermione azonban továbbra is gyanakodva fürkészte a fiút. Mint szerelem-szakértő, nyilván régen kiszúrta, hogy Harry kezd egyre jobban beleszeretni Ginnybe. Lucy szimplán azért tudta, mert remekül ismerte testvérét, akit ekkor valaki megszólított.

\- Á, szia, Luna! - fordult meg Harry.

\- Kerestelek a gyengélkedőn, de azt mondták, már elmentél - mondta a táskájában kotorászva Luna.

Egy haragoszöld, hagymának tűnő gumót, egy jókora pöttyös gombát és nagy mennyiségű macskaalmot vagy arra erősen emlékeztető valamit rakodott Ron kezébe, hogy aztán előhúzzon egy piszkos pergamentekercset, amit viszont Harrynek adott át.

\- Ezt neked küldik.

A pergamenre rápillantva Lucy rögtön felismerte Dumbledore értesítőjét.

\- Ma este - tájékoztatta Harry szűkszavúan őt, Ront és Hermionét, miután elolvasta az üzenetet.

\- Nagyon tetszett a kommentárod! - dicsérte meg Lunát Ron, miközben a lány megszabadította őt a gumótól, a gombától és a macskaalomtól.

Luna halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Most gúnyolódsz, igaz? Mindenki azt mondja, borzalmas voltam.

\- Nem, nekem komolyan tetszett! - bizonygatta Ron. - Soha egyetlen kommentárt sem élveztem még ennyire! Különben ez micsoda? - kérdezte, szemmagasságba emelve a hagymaszerűséget.

\- Gurgyökér - felelte Luna. - Megtarthatod, ha akarod, nekem még van egypár. El lehet vele riasztani a nyeldeklő plimpiket.

Azzal már ment is tovább. Ron prüszkölt az elfojtott nevetéstől.

\- Luna-rajongó lettem, de komolyan - mondta, miután továbbindultak a nagyterem felé. - Tisztára lökött a csaj, de én nagyon bírom...

Hirtelen elhallgatott. A márványlépcső aljában ott állt a villámló tekintetű Lavender Brown.

\- Szia - köszönt rá megszeppenve Ron.

\- Gyerünk - dörmögte oda Hermionénak és Lucynak Harry. Sietve továbbmentek, de még így is hallották Lavender nyitómondatait.

\- Miért nem mondtad, hogy ma kiengednek? És miért ővele jöttél le?

Fél órával később Ron mogorva képpel jelent meg a nagyteremben, s bár Lavender mellé ült le, Lucy úgy látta, egész reggeli alatt egy szót se szóltak egymáshoz. Hermione úgy tett, mintha ez a legkevésbé se érdekelné, de Lucy egyszer-kétszer rajtakapta, hogy minden látható indok nélkül somolyog magában.

Lucynak azonban más gondjai is voltak, mint a Lavender-Ron-Hermione szerelmi háromszöget figyelni. Számára ugyanis Dumbledore Harrynek írt levele azt jelentette, hogy abban az időben találkozhat Malfoyjal, hogy meghallgassa, mit tud felhozni mentségére. Ugyanakkor ott volt Sipor és Dobby, akik jelenleg is épp a fiú után kémkedtek, és akik biztosan jelentenék Harrynek, ha meglátnák. Valahogy el kell érnie, hogy hallgassanak…

Egyik szünetben, mikor egyedül volt a lányvécében, elővette a trükkös pergament, gyorsan ráírta, hogy este kilenckor találkozzanak a Szobában, majd agyalni kezdett, hogy mikor és hogyan tudna beszélni a házimanókkal. Végül úgy oldotta meg, hogy egyik órán bevett egy Lázralobbantót, így kapott engedélyt, hogy kimenjen. A folyosón aztán bevette az ellenszert, megkereste a legközelebbi rejtekutat, majd beleszólt a semmibe:

\- Sipor? Dobby?

Két rövid pukkanás hallatszott és a házimanók már meg is jelentek előtte.

\- Gazdám szólított? - hajolt meg Sipor. - Gazdám kíván valami más feladatot adni?

\- Miben segíthetünk Lucy Potter, kisasszonyom? - sipította Dobby izgatottan.

\- Nagyon fontos - hajolt le hozzájuk Lucy, nem törődve Sipor tekintetével. - Figyelitek Malfoyt, ami rendben van. Azonban ma este találkozni fogok vele, és erről nem beszélhettek Harrynek.

\- Kisasszonyom, ön találkozik Draco Malfoyjal? - rökönyödött meg Dobby. - De hát Draco Malfoy rossz úrfi!

\- Tudom - szakította félbe Lucy. - Hosszú történet, de a lényeg, hogy ha látjátok, hogy hozzá tartok, ne beszéljetek róla se Harrynek, se senkinek!

\- A két gazdám tehát ellentétes parancsokat ad Sipornak? - kérdezte Sipor és most először valami más is volt a tekintetében a töménytelen utálaton kívül. Talán elismerés…?

\- Nem ellentétes - mondta Lucy. - Csak rólam kell hallgatnod. Ugyanúgy jelents mindent Harrynek, mint rendesen, de engem ne vegyél bele. Mintha ott se lettem volna. És erről ne szóljatok senkinek, egy árva léleknek se, értettétek?

\- Igenis, gazdám - hajolt a földig Sipor, majd jött a motyogás. - Gazdám talán mégse reménytelen, a testvére parancsa ellen cselekszik, mégis van benne valami Sipor szegény úrnőjéből…

\- Oké, köszönöm - egyenesedett fel Lucy. - Folytassátok tovább a munkát, de ha engem megláttok, tegyetek úgy, mintha ott se lennék. Minden tekintetben, amíg másképp nem döntök.

A két manó meghajolt, aztán eltűnt.

Lucy egyáltalán nem lelkesedett az estéért, csak minél hamarabb túl akart lenni rajta. Nem tudta elképzelni, mi olyat mondhat neki Malfoy, amitől megbocsátana neki. Hiába dobbant mindig egy fájdalmasat a szíve, mikor meglátta a fiú sápadt arcát, de ilyenkor mindig eszébe jutott, mit vágott hozzá. Ostobának, őrültnek nevezett mindenkit, aki valaha meghalt miatta… ráadásul úgy állította be, mintha ez az egész az ő, Lucy hibája lett volna. Mintha eddig nem így gondolta volna, de más szájából hallani sokkal rosszabb volt, mint csendben ostorozni magát.

De ha már megígérte, akkor elmegy. Végső soron így is, úgy is megszabadul Malfoytól.

Akkor kezdett el kicsit izgulni, mikor Harry este nyolckor elindult Dumbledore-hoz. Hermione, aki egész nap feltűnően jó hangulatban volt, épp átnézte (azaz befejezte) Harry gyógynövénytan-házidolgozatát. Efféle szívességre jó ideje nem lehetett rávenni őt, mivel tudta, hogy Harry dolgozata azután feltétlenül Ronhoz kerül lemásolás céljából. Lucyról jó ideje nem tudtak másolni, hiszen mindig az utolsó pillanatban dobta össze a feladatait, így a fiúknak nem lett volna rá idejük.

\- Kösz szépen, Hermione - hálálkodott Harry, s miközben az órájára pillantott, futólag megveregette a lány hátát. - Mindjárt nyolc óra! Rohannom kell Dumbledore-hoz...

Hermione nem válaszolt, helyette fásultan hozzálátott a dolgozat értelmetlen mondatainak kihúzásához. Harry elvigyorodott, s már mászott is kifelé a portrélyukon.

Lucy tett egy pontot az utolsó mondata végére, majd ránézett az órájára. Fél kilenchez közeledett… akár el is indulhat a Szobába, és akkor hamarabb túllesz az egészen…

\- Mindjárt jövök - szólt. - Sétálnom kell egyet, teljesen elgémberedtek az izmaim.

Ron csak legyintett egyet, Hermione azonban jelentőségteljesen ránézett. Végül csak annyit mondott:

\- Ne maradj sokáig, hamarosan takarodóidő van.

\- Ugyan, Ágas lányát nem olyan könnyű lekapcsolni - mosolyodott el Lucy, azzal kimászott a portrélyukon, kiábrándította magát és elindult a hetedik emeleti folyosó felé.

Ott észrevette azt a kislányt, akinek reggel Hermione megjavította a mérlegét, és aki még mindig a falikárpitot nézegette. Lucy konfúziós-bűbájjal elérte, hogy a kislány elmenjen a folyosóról öt percre, ami pont elég arra, hogy ő bejusson a Szobába. Mikor már odabent volt, levette magáról a bűbájt és a volt-nincs szekrényhez sétált, ahol már ott várta Malfoy.

Lucy meglepetésére nem a szekrénnyel foglalkozott, hanem a kezeit tördelve járkált fel-alá, és folyamatosan motyogott. Hanem amikor észrevette Lucy, megtorpant és félve nézett fel rá.

\- Rendben, itt vagyok - fonta össze a mellkasa előtt a karjait Lucy. - Hallgatlak.

Malfoy nyelt egyet, majd mondani akart, de nem jött ki hang a torkán. Végül kínosan elnevette magát és remegő kezeivel a hajába túrt.

\- Százszor elgyakoroltam, mit fogok mondani, és amikor itt állsz, semmi sem jut eszembe…

\- Ez most meg kellene, hogy hasson? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Lucy. Még maga is meglepődött, mennyire rideg és ellenséges a hangja. Malfoy azonban mintha észre se vette volna.

\- Nem, azt hiszem, nem - túrt bele megint a hajába, miközben mélyet sóhajtott. - Lucy, én… borzalmasan sajnálom. El se tudom mondani, mennyire. Barom voltam, egy idióta, egy kötöznivaló bolond. Nem akartam, és fogalmam sincs, hogy tudtam olyanokat mondani… nem akarom mentegetni magam, nem is lenne mivel, de… egyszerűen félek. Félek, emiatt olyanokat teszek, amiket normál esetben soha.

\- Komolyan azt próbálod beadni nekem - szólt halkan Lucy, miközben kezdett feltámadni benne a düh - , hogy a félelem miatt mondtad, hogy aki feláldozza magát értem, az egy bolond? A félelem miatt nevezted bolondnak a szüleimet és a keresztapámat, aki alapból az én ostobaságom miatt halt meg? Azért, mert félsz Voldemorttól…

\- Nem - rázta meg a fejét Malfoy. - Úgy értem, igen, félek tőle, de abban a helyzetben nem tőle féltem. Hanem tőled.

Lucy annyira nem számított erre, hogy elfelejtette, hogy neki most érzéketlennek kéne lennie.

\- Tőlem? - ismételte döbbenten. - Hogy érted, hogy féltél tőlem? Én mikor bántottalak? Úgy értem, leszámítva azokat, amikor kiprovokáltad…

\- Félreérted - szakította félbe Malfoy. - Nem a személyedtől féltem, hanem attól, amit jelentesz számomra.

Lucy szíve egyszerre olyan hevesen kezdett verni, mintha sprintelni kezdett volna. Lehetséges volna, hogy…? Nem, csak belemagyarázza… Az nem lehet, Malfoy nem jöhet elő egy ekkora hazugsággal…

\- Nem láttad, mennyire megváltozott az életem, mióta megismertelek - kezdte Malfoy -, ezért ilyen nehéz elmagyaráznom neked. Azt már elmondtam, hogy azért gyűlöltelek, mert rákényszerítettél, hogy mindent megkérdőjelezzek magam körül. De amióta… amióta elkezdtünk találkozni, sokkal nehezebb ellenállnom. Te… te mindig azt mutattad meg, hogy lehet másképp is. Hogy nem csak egy út létezik számomra. Folyamatosan harcoltam, veszekedtem magammal, mert nem akartam elárulni a családomat, de közben nem akartam azt az utat követni, amit ők. Minden roxfortos évem, hónapom, napom, órám azzal telt, hogy ellened küzdöttem. Igen, ellenálltam, minden ilyen gondolatomat egy fal mögé zártam, mert akkor még úgy volt, hogy köztünk soha nem lehet semmi, hogy mi csak fújni tudunk egymásra. Sokáig ez egyoldalú volt, de miután az apám börtönbe került, meg tudtam győzni magam, hogy már nem jelentesz számomra semmit.

Nem kellett volna. Nem kellett volna odafigyelnie, nem kellett volna elhinnie és mégis… Lucy úgy itta a fiú minden szavát, mintha létezni sem tudott volna nélkülük. Nem értette, mi történik, de nem is akart rájönni: ha elgondolkodott volna rajta, talán sokkal rosszabbul jár.

\- De aztán nyitottál felém - folytatta Malfoy. - Dacára annak, hogy mit tettem ellened, te nyitottál felém, megláttad bennem azt, amit igyekeztem örökre eltemetni. Hirtelen már nem csak egy választási lehetőségem volt. Te mindig azt mutattad meg, hogy milyen lehetnék, ha lenne bátorságom szembeszállni mindennel, amit eddig ismertem. Számomra te voltál a lehetőség, az a másik élet, amiről úgy hittem, sosem lehet az enyém. De most egyszerre ez elérhetővé vált. És… és én megrémültem ettől. Annyira gyorsan történt minden, nem volt időm megemészteni, a Sötét Nagyúr adta határidő meg egyre közeledik, és amikor mesélted, hogy Weasley megitta azt a bort… megrémültem. Hirtelen találkozott a két élet, amit élhetek és én féltem dönteni, ezért… ezért mondtam azt, amit.

Malfoynak a semmiből előtörtek a könnyei, de igyekezett visszatartani őket. Lucy látta rajta, hogy közelít a totális összeomláshoz.

\- Kérlek, Lucy… kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem. Tudom, hogy semmit se köszönhetsz nekem, hogy én semmit sem tettem érted és csak fájdalmat okoztam… talán ezután is fogok, hiába nem akarok… De Lucy… ha te hátat fordítasz nekem… hiába érdemlem meg… már senkim sem marad. A családomban senki se olyan bátor, még feleannyira se, mint te, hogy szembeszálljon a Sötét Nagyúrral. Én sem vagyok az… Gyáva vagyok, mindig az voltam… és a legbátrabb cselekedetemnek azt mondanám, hogy most elmondtam neked mindent; azt is, amit soha senkinek és soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy egyszer neked fogom beismerni, hogy… hogy leomlottak azok a falak.

Lucy maga is már a könnyeivel küszködött, és amikor Malfoy reszkető kezeivel belenyúlt a zsebébe, és előhúzta az arany sárkánymedálos nyakláncot, mintha minden levegőt kiszorítottak volna a tüdejéből.

\- Kérlek, Főnixlány - suttogta a fiú. - Azt mondtad, sosem késő újjászületni. Én… elhiszed nekem, hogy én most akarok? Még úgy is, hogy fogalmam sincs, mivé kell újjászületnem. Sosem fogom tudni jóvátenni a múltbéli tetteimet, de ha te megbocsátasz nekem… akkor a többiek véleménye már nem is érdekel.

Lucy lesütötte a szemét, csakhogy észrevétlenül próbálja lenyelni a gombócot a torkából.

\- Hogy én mekkora idióta vagyok… - suttogta, és még egy kis nevetés is elhagyta a torkát. Megrázta a fejét és felnézett; már az ő arcán is könnyek csillogtak. - Biztos, hogy ezt nem gyakoroltad be előtte?

Malfoy is elnevette magát.

\- Sok mindent gyakoroltam, de sosem terveztem, hogy ez ki fog szakadni belőlem.

Lucy szétpislogta a könnyeit, majd odasétált Malfoyhoz és megölelte. A fiú néhány pillanatig dermedten állt, de utána mohón visszaölelte.

\- Ne haragudj - suttogta Lucy, miközben a fiú vállába fúrta az arcát.

\- Azt hittem, most én vagyok az, aki bocsánatot kér - nevetett Malfoy halkan.

\- Én is hülye voltam - bontakozott ki az ölelésből Lucy. - Kezdjünk tiszta lappal, oké? Ezt pedig felejtsük el örökre.

\- Nekem teljesen rendben van - bólogatott Malfoy, miközben félénken Lucy felé nyújtotta a láncot. - Ha szeretnéd még vissza…

Lucy szó nélkül elvette a láncot, majd felcsatolta. Ahogy a sárkány a nyakára simult, úgy érezte, visszakapott valamit, amiről nem is tudta, hogy hiányzik. Ezután egy kósza tincset a füle mögé tűrt, majd kinyújtotta a jobbját Malfoy felé.

\- Szia, Lucy Potter vagyok - szólt mosolyogva. - Örvendek a találkozásnak.

Malfoy nevetve letörölte a könnyeket az arcáról, majd kezet rázott Lucyval.

\- Én pedig Draco Malfoy vagyok. Örülök, hogy megismertelek.

* * *

Draco azt hitte, valamiféle álomban van. Alig tudta elhinni, hogy Lucy megbocsátott neki. A lány még mindig ott volt vele - mellette ült, hátát a szekrénynek vetve -, dacára annak, hogy lassan tizenegyet ütött az óra, és a beszélgetés egy pillanatra sem állt le. Mindig volt mit mondaniuk egymásnak, és látni, ahogy az arany nyaklánc ott csillogott a lány nyakán, olyannyira boldoggá tette Dracot, mint… már hasonlatot sem tudott kitalálni rá.

Persze a kimondatlan gondolatok és a problémák még mindig ott voltak. Draco ugyanis tudta, hogy nem állhat le a Sötét Nagyúrtól kapott feladattal, hiszen az anyja még mindig ott volt velük, ezért mindenképp meg kellett próbálnia. Ugyanakkor már tudta, hogy sokkal komolyabb nehézségei lesznek a végrehajtásával, mint azt akkor hitte, mikor először hallotta. Ezenkívül a bőrébe égetett Sötét Jegy is folyamatosan égett, mintegy emlékeztetve őt arra, hogy ki ő és valójában hova tartozik. Draco azonban figyelmen kívül hagyta. Nem akarta vele elrontani a pillanat örömét.

\- Vissza kéne mennem - nézett az órájára Lucy. - Hermionénak így is azt mondtam, hogy hamarosan ott leszek, és már lassan tizenegy van… Hjaj, megint nem fogok aludni éjszaka - kuncogott.

\- Granger ennyire kiismer téged? - kérdezte Draco, ahogy feltápászkodott és Lucyt is talpra húzta.

\- Igen - felelte Lucy. - Normál esetben semmi baj nincs vele, hiszen előbb tudja, mi bánt engem, mint én magam, de mikor titkolózni akarok előtte… eléggé megnehezíti.

\- Akkor sok sikert - mondta Draco. - Bár, ravasz vagy, mint egy mardekáros, szóval biztos kitalálsz valamit.

\- Ezt szívd vissza - bokszolt a karjába játékosan Lucy, majd melegen rámosolygott, elköszönt és gyorsan elsietett.

Draco megbabonázva nézett utána egy darabig, majd ő maga is elindult a klubhelyisége felé. Úgy érezte, hosszú idő után most először fog jól aludni éjszaka.

* * *

Lucy gondterhelten meredt maga elé. Nem mintha a közte és a Malfoy között lévő újonnan felújított kötelék zavarta volna, hanem az, amiket a fiú mondott.

Malfoy annyira megnyílt előtte, ahogy még soha korábban. Lucy egy pillanatra sem kételkedett az őszinteségében, ugyanakkor ezzel úgy érezte, hogy ő most sokkal jobban ismeri Malfoyt, mint Malfoy őt. Bár mesélt neki a múltjáról, de gyakran rébuszokban és nem mindig mesélt el neki mindent. Főleg, hogy a fiúnak fogalma sem volt róla, miken is ment keresztül, hogy azzá váljon, aki most ő annyira csodált.

Egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megszaporázta a lépteit és meg sem állt, amíg a Dumbledore irodáját elzáró kőszörny elé ért. Bemondta a csokis karamellát, majd felsietett a csigalépcsőn és megállt az ajtó előtt. Fülelt, és örömmel állapította meg, hogy az igazgató még ébren volt. Egy kicsit még hallgatózott és arra jött rá, hogy a festményekkel beszélgetett. Bekopogott, mire mindenki elhallgatott, végül pedig kihallatszott egy kíváncsi „Szabad!".

\- Á, Lucy! - szólt kedélyesen Dumbeldore, aki ugyan már hálóköntösben volt, de a szeme még élénken csillogott. - Minek köszönhetem a késői látogatásodat?

\- Dumbledore professzor - nézett mélyen az igazgató szemébe Lucy. - Szeretném, ha megtanítaná, hogyan kell megmutatnom valakinek az emlékeimet.


	26. Chapter 24: A merengőben

**Chapter 24**

 **A merengőben**

Draco a következő napokban szinte a fellegekben érezte magát. Nem akart tudomást venni a körülötte lévő sötét ügyekről, a naponta érkező újabb rémhírekről. Soha nem érezte magát ilyen boldognak, és ennyire… megkönnyebbültnek. A környezete számára persze ezeket eltitkolta, de belül majd kicsattant az energiától. Tényleg úgy érezte, mintha újjászületett volna.

Azonban Lucy szerdai üzenete rögtön az arcára fagyasztotta az újabban szinte levakarhatatlan mosolyát. Nem volt hosszú, alig néhány két sor volt, de az állt benne, hogy a fiú este tízre menjen Dumbledore irodájába. Elárulta, melyik kőszörnynél kell keresnie és a jelszót is megosztotta vele. Draco azonban megrémült. Minek akar Lucy Dumbeldore-nál találkozni? Mi a célja vele? Bár a lány megígérte, hogy nem fogja beárulni, és ezt ismét megtette, mikor hétfőn kibékültek, de a fiú aranyvérű fele mégis félt, hogy valójában csak hazugság volt az egész, és végig csak kémkedett utána.

Rettegve nyitott be az irodába. A kerek helyiségben azonban nyoma sem volt Dumbledore-nak. A falakon hatalmas portrék függtek, amelyeknek a lakói mind aludtak. Csak Lucy állt az igazgatói asztalnak támaszkodva és bámult bele egy tálba, ami olyasmit tartalmazott, amiről nem lehetett megmondani, hogy gáz vagy folyadék. Ezüstös füstként kavargott a tálban, mégis úgy tűnt, mintha víz lenne.

Jöttére Lucy megfordult és rámosolygott Dracora.

\- Örülök, hogy itt vagy. Féltem, hogy esetleg nem jössz el.

\- Én meg attól féltem, hogy feladsz. - A szavak önkéntelenül csúsztak ki a száján és mire Draco észbekapott, már késő volt. Lucy azonban megértően nézett rá.

\- Megértem, de nem szokásom hátba támadni valakit, miután a szavamat adtam neki.

Intett, mire a fiú mellé lépett és belenézett a tálba.

\- Mi ez? - kérdezte.

\- Egy merengő - felelte a lány. - Dumbledore professzoré. Megengedte, hogy használjam, amíg ő távol van. Ebben megnézheted más emberek emlékeit.

Draco meglepetten nézett Lucy arcára, aki mélyet sóhajtott, lehunyta a szemét és pálcáját a halántékához érintette.

\- Mit művelsz? - kapott oda Draco, de Lucy leintette.

\- Maradj csöndben egy kicsit! Még erősen kell koncentrálnom hozzá.

Így a fiú lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte, mit művel a lány. Lucy elkezdte elhúzni a fejétől a pálcát, aminek a végéhez egy olyan anyagú szál tapadt, mint ami a merengőben volt található. Mikor kihúzta a fejéből, a lány a másik kezében tartott kis üvegcsébe tette, majd ismét visszanyúlt a halántékához. Ezt a mutatvány több, mint egy tucatszor eljátszotta, teljesen megtöltve a kis üvegcsét. Mikor befejezte, lezárta egy dugóval és a fiú felé nyújtotta.

Ebben az olyan eseményekről megőrzött emlékeim vannak, amik meghatározták azt, hogy ki vagyok most - magyarázta. - Azt szeretném, ha megnéznéd őket.

\- Micsoda?! - hökkent meg Draco. - Én... Én nem... vagyis... biztos vagy benne?

\- Egyszer elejtettél egy olyan megjegyzést, hogy nem tudod, hogyan kockáztathatja bárki az életét értünk, hogy ha nem is ismer minket - mosolygott a lány, mire Draco szégyenkezve lesütötte a szemét. Lucy hangjában azonban nem volt szemrehányás, nyugodtan folytatta. - Ez nem hagyott nyugodni. Végül úgy döntöttem, hogy megtanulom, hogyan kell kivenni a fejemből az emlékeimet, hogy azt megmutassam neked. Szeretném, ha megismernéd azt a Lucy Pottert, akit csak nagyon kevesen ismernek. Azt, aki valójában nem egy hős, nem egy kiváló diák, nem egy remek kviddicsező. Hanem csak egy lány, akit rengetegszer próbáltak már megtörni, megsebezni, megölni, de mindig felállt, mert volt miért küzdenie. De ezeknek a támadásoknak a hatásai nem múltak el nyomtalanul. - Azzal Draco kezébe nyomta az üvegcsét. - Öntsd a merengőbe és nézd meg! Te vagy az egyik, aki a legjobban félreismert. Szeretném, ha tisztán látnád, ki is áll most előtted.

Hátralépett, helyet hagyva Draconak, hogy kényelmesen elmerülhessen. A fiú határozatlanul kihúzta a dugót és beleöntötte az üvegcse tartalmát a merengőbe. Végül lassan az anyagba hajolt és amint az arca elmerült, úgy érezte, mintha beszívták volna a tálba: a lába elemelkedett a talajtól, ő pedig csak zuhant és zuhant...

Draco azon kapta magát, hogy egy nappali közepén áll. Nem volt ismerős számára és úgy tűnt, nem is ebből az időből való. A földön két pizsamás csecsemő ült: egy fekete hajú, zöld szemű fiú és egy vörös hajú, barna szemű lány. Előttük a kanapén egy fekete hajú, szemüveges férfi színes kis füstfelhőket eregetett a pálcájából a szórakoztatásukra. A gyerekek nevettek és apró kezeikkel a füst után kapkodtak. Kinyílt a konyhaajtó, és egy sötétvörös hajú nő lépett be rajta.

\- James, most már késő van. Le kell fektetnem a gyerekeket. Ugye nem akarod, hogy holnap elaludjanak, mikor Tapmancs jön hozzájuk látogatóba?

\- Nem, persze, hogy nem - válaszolta James mosolyogva. Egymás után felvette a két gyereket és a nő karjaiba adta. Majd a kanapéra dobta a pálcáját és ásítva nyújtózkodott.

 _Szóval ők voltak Lucy és Potter szülei_ , könyvelte el magában Draco. Nem hiába mondogatta mindenki nekik, hogy nagyon hasonlítanak rájuk. A testvérpár kicsit átmaszkírozva, de pontosan ugyanúgy néztek ki, mint a szüleik.

Egyszer csak kirobbant a helyéről az ajtó. Draco megpördült a tengelye körül, ezzel egyidőben pedig a férfi felugrott és rajta átrohanva az előszobába sietett. Az ajtóban egy olyan alak állt, akit Draco egyből megismert; ha másról nem, a vérvörös szemeiről biztosan. A Sötét Nagyúr.

Egyszerre rádöbbent, hogy melyik este ez. _Ne, ez nem lehet_ , gondolta kétségbeesetten.

James azonnal hátrakiáltott a feleségének.

\- Lily, fogd a gyerekeket és menekülj! Ő az! Fuss! Menekülj! Majd én feltartóztatom...

 _Pálca nélkül?_ futott át egyből Draco agyán. Aztán eszébe jutott, mit mesélt neki Lucy: hogy az apja megpróbálta feltartóztatni a Sötét Nagyurat, hogy az anyja elmenekülhessen vele és Potterrel. A férfi nyilván tudta, hogy pálca nélkül esélye sincs, mégis megpróbálta, csakhogy megmentse a családját…

Mennyire hasonló a motivációja, mint Draconak és mégis… nem is lehetne nagyobb köztük a különbség.

A Sötét Nagyúr felnevetett, aztán csak Jamesre szegezte a pálcáját és kimondta az átkot.

\- Avada Kedavra!

A zöld villanás betöltötte a zsúfolt előszobát, megfestette a fal mellett álló, ikreknek való gyerekkocsit, ragyogó fénycsövekké változtatta a lépcsőkorlát oszlopait. James összeroskadt és holtan terült el a padlón. Draco úgy érezte, mintha megdermedt volna benne a vér. Hát ilyen, mikor meghal valaki? Csak így összeesik és már vége is? Saját feladatára gondolt, de szinte egyből visszarántotta Lily sikoltozása, ami az emeletről szűrődött lefelé. Draco gyorsan felrohant és a zárt ajtón keresztülhatolva lépett be a szobába. Mintha egy kísértet lett volna. Nem hallotta és nem látta senki, de ő mégis szemtanúja volt mindennek. A gyerekek a kiságyba kerültek, Lily pedig próbálta elbarikádozni az ajtót. A pálcáját ő sem tartotta magánál...

Kitárult az ajtó, és a Sötét Nagyúr egy lusta intéssel félresöpörte a sebtében odatolt székeket és dobozokat, mielőtt belépett a szobába. Mikor a nő meglátta őt, rögtön a kiságy elé állt és széttárta a karjait. Draco megdöbbenve látta, hogy a rettegés a szemében nem maga miatt volt: egész lénye a gyermekeiért aggódott.

\- Harryt és Lucyt ne, könyörgök, csak őket ne!

\- Állj félre, te ostoba! Eredj innen!

\- Ne bántsd a gyermekeimet, könyörgök, inkább engem ölj meg...

\- Utoljára figyelmeztetlek...

\- Ne bántsd Harryt és Lucyt! Kegyelmezz... könyörgöm, kegyelmezz... Ne bántsd őket! Könyörgök! Bármit megteszek...

\- Állj félre... Állj már félre...

De a Sötét Nagyúr megunta a várakozást. Felemelte a pálcáját.

\- Avada Kedavra!

Felvillant a zöld fény és Lily összeroskadt, ugyanúgy, ahogy korábban a férje. A kicsi Potter és Lucy a kiságyban csak ültek és derűs érdeklődéssel figyelték, mi történik. Nem értették, gondolta Draco döbbenten. Fel se fogták, hogy mi történt. Nem értették...

A Nagyúr pontosan a lány arcára irányította a pálcát. A kis Lucy elsírta magát, amit meghallva Potter átölelte őt és úgy bámult a betolakodóra. Az ő szemében is gyűltek a könnyek, de az látszott a kis arcán, hogy már kész a húgát védeni a bántani akaróktól. Dracot tudathasadásként érte a felismerés, hogy a mostani Potter is ugyanilyen: bárkinek kész nekimenni, aki bántani akarja Lucyt...

\- Avada Kedavra! - kiáltotta a Sötét Nagyúr és a következő pillanatban a ház felrobbant. Dracon minden átrepült, mivel nem volt több egy szellemnél, de a hatalmas zöld fénytől semmit sem látott. Hallotta a gyerekek üvöltését és a Nagyúr fájdalmas kiáltását, de egészen addig nem látta, mi történik, míg a fény el nem tűnt. Akkor látta csak meg, hogy a Nagyúrból nem maradt semmi, a két kisgyerek viszont sértetlenül ült a kiságyban, továbbra is egymást ölelve, a fiú homlokán pedig ott éktelenkedett egy villám alakú seb...

Ekkor szétfoszlott minden és a következő helyszín egy walesi falu utcája volt. Dumbledore, McGalagony és az óriás Hagrid az egyik ház ajtaja előtt álltak és az ősz varázsló lefektetett egy bepólyált babát a küszöbre, akinek villám alakú sebhely volt a homlokán és McGalagony egy másik bepólyált babát fogott a karjaiban... majd egy pillanatra felbukkant egy másik helyszín. A Weasley-család kis háza volt, az ajtóban pedig Dumbledore beszélgetett fojtott hangon egy pufók nővel és annak férjével és átadta nekik a második kisbabát…

A következő helyszín az Abszol út volt. A tizenegy éves Lucy Florean Fortescue Fagyizójának teraszán ült és láthatóan nagyon várt valakire. Nem sokkal később Draco meg is pillantotta Hagridot, aki nagy termetének köszönhetően könnyen utat talált magának Lucyhez. Draco közelebb ment és látta, hogy az óriás előrébb tessékelt egy fekete hajú, zöld szemű, szemüveges fiút: a tizenegy éves Pottert. A két gyerek pár pillanatig nem tudta, mit is mondjon; nyilván ez volt az első találkozásuk.

\- Öhm... szia! Én Harry vagyok... ha esetleg nem tudnád - makogta Potter.

\- Én meg Lucy... ha esetleg nem tudnád - jött a felelet a lánytól.

Ismét ködbe veszett a látvány és a következő egy pillanatkép volt a nagyteremről, ahogy Pottert és Lucyt beosztották a Griffendélbe, ahol mindenki nagyon lelkesen köszöntötte őket... majd egy újabb kép, ahogy a két gyerek kézenfogva állt egy tükör előtt, amiben a szüleiket látták és sóvárogva vágytak a tükör világába, hogy egy pillanatra megölelhessék őket... Újabb kép: a pincében Mógus állt szemtől szemben a rémült, de elszánt Potterrel és Lucyval, tarkójából a Sötét Nagyúr arca domborodott ki...

A következő helyszín kicsit sokára tűnt fel. Draco egy darabig a kavargó színek és hangok sűrűjében állt, majd egy pillanattal később egy hosszú, dohos folyosó végén találta magát. Előtte Mardekár Malazár hatalmas, egész testes szobra állt, amiből egy óriási kígyó tekergett ki és indult a menekülő Potter és Lucy nyomába. A két testvér másodéves volt és elkeseredetten próbálkoztak azon, hogy legyőzzék a szörnyet. Lucy a pálcájával próbálta megfékezni őt: egy aranyszalaggal lekötözte a száját, de a kígyó felrántotta és a falnak csapta, amitől a lány elvesztette az eszméletét. Draco ösztönösen odarohant hozzá és látta, ahogy a fején lévő sebből ömleni kezdett a vér... Potter közben a Teszlek Süveggel a fején próbálta magához téríteni húgát, majd egyszer csak lekapta a fejfedőt és előhúzott belőle egy rubintköves kardot... a harmadik próbálkozásra a szörny szájpadlásába döfte azt, de ezzel egyidőben a kígyó egyik méregfoga a karjába fúródott. Draco ekkor észrevett egy halvány, tizenhatévesnek kinéző fiút és egy mellette fekvő elsőévest, akiben felismerte a Weasley-lányt... Potter kirántotta a fogat a sebéből és valahogy odaküzdötte magát a húgához. Egy főnix leejtett egy könyvet Lucy elé, aki közben magához tért, majd a lány villámgyorsan felkapta a kígyófogat és beledöfte a könyvbe, amitől a halvány fiú sikoltozni kezdett és egyszer csak eltűnt...

A következő helyszín egy romos ház belseje volt. A két Potter mellett Granger és Weasley is jelen voltak, csakúgy, mint Lupin, egy azkabani rabruhába öltözött férfi és Féregfark. Weasley az ágyon ült, vérző és törött lábbal, Granger mellette állt falfehér arccal, Potter és Lucy pedig az azkabani rabot nézték, aki szinte könyörögve bámult rájuk.

\- Higgyetek nekem. Nem árultam el Lilyt és Jamest. Ha megölnek, se árultam volna el őket.

Draco ebben a pillanatban felismerte: a férfi Sirius Black volt, aki a fiú harmadéves korában megszökött Azkabanból, hogy végezhessen Potterékkel. Most már azonban tudta, hogy Black Lucy és Potter keresztapja volt, és hogy valójában ártatlanul ült tizenkét évig Azkabanban.

Lucy és Potter összenéztek a férfi szavai után, majd Lucy ezt mondta.

\- Hiszünk magának.

\- Ne! - rogyott térdre Féregfark.

Sorban bepróbálkozott mindenkinél, hogy megvédje; szánalmasan keresett védelmezőt magának, mert Lupin és Black arra készültek, hogy végre bosszút álljanak legjobb barátjukért. Ám, amikor Féregfark Potterhez és Lucyhoz szólt, Blacknél elszakadt a cérna.

\- HOGY MERED MEGSZÓLÍTANI HARRYT ÉS LUCYT? HOGY MERÉSZELSZ A SZEMÜKBE NÉZNI ÉS A SZÜLEIKRŐL BESZÉLNI NEKIK?!

\- Harry... Lucy... - suttogta Féregfark. - James nem kívánná a halálomat... James megértő lenne... ő megkönyörülne rajtam...

Black és Lupin együtt ugrottak oda a férfihoz és a vállánál fogva a padlóra lökték.

\- Eladtad Lilyt és Jamest Voldemortnak - sziszegte Black, aki reszketett az indulattól. - Mered még tagadni?!

\- Sirius, Sirius, hát mit tehettem volna? A Sötét Nagyúrnak... el se tudjátok képzelni, milyen rettenetes hatalma volt... Féltem, Sirius, hiszen sosem voltam olyan bátor, mint te meg Remus meg James. Én sosem akartam bántani őket... Tudodki kényszerített rá...

\- NE HAZUDJ! - tajtékzott Black. - Mikor Lily és James meghaltak, te már egy éve rendszeresen külted a jelentéseidet Voldemortnak! A kéme voltál!

\- De hisz addigra szinte mindenhol átvette a hatalmat! - nyafogta Féregfark. - Kin segített volna, ha megtagadom a parancsát?

\- Kin segítettél volna, ha szembeszállsz minden idők leggonoszabb fekete mágusával? - sziszegte dühösen Black. - Azokon az ártatlanokon, akik meghaltak miattad!

Korábban is érezte már, de most, hogy látta, hogyan rimánkodik Féregfark az életéért, Draco már tökéletesen látta a párhuzamot kettejük sorsában. Mindketten rettegtek a Nagyúrtól, emiatt olyat tettek, amit sosem akartak és ezért a szerettei fizették meg az árát. És bár Draco még nem teljesítette a feladatát, de tudta, hogy ha megteszi, már sosem térhet vissza a sötétségből.

De akkor is, az édesanyja…

Erőnek erejével visszakanyarította a figyelmét az előtte játszódó jelenetre.

\- Hát nem érted, Sirius? - siránkozott Féregfark. - Ha nem engedelmeskedem, Tudodki megölt volna!

\- AKKOR MEG KELLETT VOLNA HALNOD! - ordította az arcába Black. - INKÁBB A HALÁL, MINTHOGY ELÁRULD A BARÁTAIDAT! MI AZ ÉLETÜNKET ADTUK VOLNA ÉRTED!

Változott a szín. Egy alacsony alagútban haladtak: Lupin, Weasley és a megkötözött Féregfark vezette a sort, utánuk a lebegő és ájult Piton haladt, akit Black tartott a levegőben. Utolsónak a férfi, Potter, Lucy és Granger haladtak. Black éppen a két testvérhez beszélt, így Draco gyorsan a nyomukba szegődött.

\- ... nem tudom, említették-e valaha nektek, de én vagyok a keresztapátok.

\- Igen, tudjuk - felelte Potter.

\- Emellett... a szüleitek arra is megkértek, hogy legyek a gyámapátok... ha velük esetleg történne valami.

Lucyn és Potteren látszott, milyen izgatottak. Furcsa módon, Dracora is átragadt ez az izgatottság.

\- Természetesen megértem, ha a nagynénédéknél akarsz maradni - szólt Potterhez -, te pedig Weasley-éknél - mondta Lucynak. - De azért fontoljátok meg a dolgot. Ha sikerül tisztára mosni a nevem... és ha esetleg... ha új otthonra vágytok...

A két Potternek elakadt a lélegzete.

\- Úgy érti, hogy... magához venne minket? - hebegte Lucy, Potter pedig ösztönösen felegyenesedett, aminek következtében jól beverte a fejét a mennyezetbe.

\- Komolyan elvinne engem Dursleyéktől? Együtt élhetnék Lucyval? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve a fiú.

\- Számítottam rá, hogy nemet mondotok - visszakozott Black. - Megértem, hogy ragaszkodtok a mostani családotokhoz. Csak szeretném, ha tudnátok, hogy...

\- Mit beszél?! - horkant fel Potter. - Hogy ne akarnám otthagyni Dursleyékat! Van saját háza? Mikor költözhetünk át?

Black megtorpant és hátrafordult.

\- Hozzám költöznétek? Komolyan mondjátok?

\- Hát persze! - vágta rá Lucy. - Nagyon szeretem Weasleyéket, de mindig is arra vágytam, hogy Harryvel élhessek! Ráadásul most a szüleink legjobb barátja venne magához minket! Hogy mondhatnék rá nemet?

Black elkínzott arcán ekkor jelent meg az első igazi mosoly. A változás döbbenetes volt, a halálfejmaszk mögött egy tíz évvel fiatalabb férfi tűnt fel. Draco annyira örült Lucy boldogságának, hogy ösztönösen elmosolyodott. Ám ezután változott a szín és a mosoly gyorsan lehervadt az arcáról. A tóparton állt és azt látta, hogy a túloldalt vagy száz dementor volt rátapadva Black lelkére. Mellette hirtelen megjelent Potter és ezt kiáltotta:

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Pálcája végéből kiröppent egy ezüstös jelenés: egy hatalmas és gyönyörű szarvasbika. Az állat végigszáguldott a tavon és elzavarta a dementorokat, megmentve ezzel Black életét. Majd megfordult és elindult visszafelé. Potter mellett megjelent Lucy és ugyanolyan megbabonázva bámulta a patrónust, mint megidézője. A szarvas végül megállt a parton, alig egy méterre a testvérpár előtt. Nagy kerek szemével a gyerekekre nézett, majd lassan lehajtotta agancsos fejét.

\- Ágas... - suttogta Potter.

\- Akkor ez itt... - suttogta Lucy - valójában apa?

Bátyja nem válaszolt, csak remegő ujjakkal a szarvas felé nyúlt, de mielőtt elérhette volna, az állat köddé vált. A fiú még a kézfejét sem engedte le, csak állt és bámulta a szarvas hűlt helyét. Draco alig bírta megemészteni. Potter tizenhárom évesen képes volt megidézni egy patrónust, ami elbírt vagy száz dementorral?!

\- Nem tudom... - válaszolt a fiú húga kérdésére.

\- Szerintem igen - mondta Lucy. - Amikor hívtad, ő jött segíteni neked... Ő a te patrónusod.

Potter most lassan a húga felé fordult és halványan elmosolyodott. Újra változott a szín. A két Potter és Granger egy hippogriffen (akiben Draco felismerte Csikócsőrt) repültek a kastély felsőbb emeleteinek ablakai előtt, mígnem egynél megálltak. Draco mögöttük ült és látta, ahogy Granger kinyitja az ablakot, amin nagy nehezen kimászik a csontsovány Sirius Black és felül a hippogriffre. Lucy megrázta a kantárt, majd felemelkedtek a Nyugati Torony magasságába és néhány másodperc múlva lehuppantak a párkányzatra. Potter, Lucy és Granger sietve lemászott a hippogriffről. Draco követte őket, Black azonban az állaton maradt.

\- Ne vesztegesse az időt, Sirius - zihálta Lucy. - Pillanatokon belül benyitnak Flitwick szobájába és észreveszik, hogy eltűnt.

\- Mi történt a másik fiúval, Ronnal? - kérdezte sietve Black.

\- Fel fog épülni - felelte Potter. - Még nem tért magához, de Madam Pomfrey azt mondta, ki tudja kúrálni. Induljon, gyorsan!

Black azonban még mindig a két testvér arcába meredt.

\- Hogy köszönjem meg...

\- INDULJON! - kiáltottak rá kórusban a gyerekek. Black egy rántással megfordította Csikócsőrt.

\- Találkozunk még - szólt. - Bebizonyítottátok, hogy apátok gyermekei vagytok, Harry... Lucy.

Sarkával finoman megbökte az állatot, majd a magasba emelkedett és néhány másodperc alatt öklömnyi sötét folttá zsugorodott össze. Ahogy bámultak keresztapjuk távolodó alakja után, Draco érezte a testvérpár büszkeségét, ami a férfi szavainak hatására keletkezett a lelkükben...

A helyszín szétoszlott, de a következő nem bukkant fel rögtön. Ugyanolyan kavalkád volt, mint a kígyós jelenet előtt. Megjelent a Trimágus Tusa harmadik próbájának helyszíne, a labirintus bejárata. Draco a griffendélesek táborának közepén állt, pontosan Lucy mögött. A következő pillanatban a lány a homlokára szorította a kezét és összerándult a fájdalomtól. Weasley azonnal felé fordult.

\- Lucy! Hé, mi a baj?

A lány ekkor felsikoltott, mire minden fej felé fordult. Draco emlékezett a jelenetre; meg is találta tizennégy éves önmagát a tömegben, ahogy kíváncsian Lucy felé fordult. A lány enyhén felemelkedett a székéből, majd összeesett a sorok közé és ott vergődött tovább, kezét a homokára szorítva, miközben tovább sikoltozott. Dumbledore gyorsan felrohant hozzá, de hiába rázogatta, Lucy nem bírta abbahagyni. A következő pillanatban a lány egyszerre elnémult, mintha némító bűbájt szórtak volna rá: a teste elernyedt, a légzése olyan lassúvá vált, mintha kómába esett volna...

Draco pedig átkerült egy temetőbe. Ott halálfalók gyülekezete fogadta, középen az újjászületett Sötét Nagyúrral, mellette pedig a vinnyogó Féregfarkkal. Ám a fiú úgy érezte, mintha valaki másnak a testébe lett volna. Úgy tűnt, mintha a Sötét Nagyúr az ő arcáról vette volna le egy pillanattal korábban a kezét. De ezután egy nagyon furcsa párbeszédet hallott, amiből a kívülállók semmit sem érzékeltek.

\- H-Harry...?

\- Lucy?! - jött a döbbent válasz. Draco úgy érezte, mintha ez az egész a fejében zajlott volna. - Mi folyik itt?! Hogy kerülsz a fejembe?!

 _Mi a franc?!_ akadt ki Draco magában. _Potter testében vagyok?!_ De egy pillanattal később rájött, hogy miért: azért, mert Lucy is a bátyja testében volt. Pontosabban, annak elméjében és az ő szemével látta a dolgokat.

\- Nem tudom - felelte Lucy hangja. Draco nem látta a lányt, csak a hangját hallotta. - Úgy éreztem, mintha transzba estem volna... Égni kezdett a homlokom és mindenem fájt, mintha Crutiatus-átokkal kínoztak volna... Aztán hirtelen itt találtam magam.

Közben a Sötét Nagyúr tovább folytatta megkezdett monológját hatalma elvesztésének történetéről. Ebből Draco megtudta, hogy Lily önfeláldozása mentette meg a két gyereket, akiket a kiságyban látott. Egyúttal hallotta a Potter testvérek belső beszélgetését, amiben Potter tömören összefoglalta, hogy mi történt. Állítása szerint a Trimágus Kupa titokban egy zsupszkulcs volt, ami ideszállította őket Diggoryval. Aztán megjelent Féregfark, a karjában egy kis testtel, ami felemelte a pálcáját és egyetlen varázslattal megölte Diggoryt. Utána Pottert hozzákötözte egy sírhoz és Féregfark felhasználta őt a Sötét Nagyúr újjászületéséhez. Azóta a halálfalóihoz beszélt, köztük Draco, Crak, Monstro és Theodore Nott apjához, hogy hogyan is tudott visszatérni. Potter és Lucy eldöntötték, hogy az utolsó pillanatig harcolni fognak; Potter ugyanis biztosra vette, hogy meg fog halni.

Közben a Sötét Nagyúr befejezte szónoklatát és leengedte Pottert. A fiú testében megtapasztalni ezt egész más volt, mint kívülről nézni; Draco úgy érezte, mintha önnön magával történtek volna meg ezek a dolgok. A halálfalók szorosra zárták a kört és kíváncsian várták, mi lesz ebből. A Sötét Nagyúr párbajozni hívta Pottert, aki csak állt ott dermedten és mozdulni sem tudott... Lucy folyamatosan mondta bátyjának, hogy fusson, de Potter képtelen volt rá. Az kavargott a fejében, hogy az egyetlen, amit egy régi párbajszakkörön megtanult, a lefegyverző bűbáj volt, de úgy érezte, hogy azzal semmire se menne most...

Ám még most, a biztosra vett halál torkában sem akart engedelmeskedni a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Draco döbbenten figyelte, hogyan próbálja a gúnyolódó halálfalók pillantásainak kereszttüzében megőrizni a méltóságát. Csakis azért hajolt meg a Nagyúrnak, mert ő kényszerítette rá. Azután eltalálta a Crutiatus-átok. A fiú összeesett, üvöltött és üvöltött, a földön vergődve könyörgött magában, hogy legyen vége... Lucy csak azt ismételgette, hogy tartson ki, hogy viselje el és ne adja fel... Draco szinte látta maga előtt a lány arcát, ahogy sírva könyörgött bátyjának, hogy harcoljon, hogy jöjjön vissza hozzá...

A Sötét Nagyúr többször is megkínozta Pottert, mielőtt a fiú egyáltalán esélyt látott a menekülésre: sikerült elmenekülnie az újabb Crutiatus átok elől és a mögé a sír mögé vetődött, ahová fel volt kötözve. A Sötét Nagyúr közben egyre közelebb lépett búvóhelye felé.

\- Harry... - hallatszott Lucy hangja. Erőtlen volt és reményvesztett. Draco legszívesebben megölelte volna a lányt és sose engedte volna el.

\- Ki kell mennem, Lucy - válaszolta Potter anélkül, hogy kinyitotta volna a száját. - Nem akarok így, a földön kuporodva meghalni. Emelt fővel, harc közben fogok elmenni, mint apa.

\- Harry... kérlek ne... - könyörgött Lucy. Mintha a zokogása az egész teret betöltötte volna.

\- Sajnálom, hogy látnod kell... de tudd, hogy szeretlek... te vagy a családom és mindig az leszel.

\- Én is szeretlek, bátyus. - És egyszerre Lucy hangja megkeményedett és határozott jelenléte mintha Pottert is megerősítette volna. - Nem hagylak magadra. Segítelek minden erőmmel. Ragadj meg minden lehetőséget, hogy életben maradj! De ha mégis úgy van megírva, hogy itt érjen a vég... Hát én veled leszek az utolsó pillanatig.

\- Köszönöm - hunyta le a szemét Potter, majd előbújt rejtekéből, megmarkolta a pálcáját és a Sötét Nagyúr felé emelte, aki résen volt.

Draco úgy érezte, mintha a két Potter egyszerre kiáltotta volna el magát.

\- Capitulatus!

\- Avada Kedavra!

A két varázslat összeütközött és a két pálca vibrálni kezdett. Vékony, arany fénysugár feszült a két ellenfél között - Draco valahonnan tudta, hogy Lucynak nemcsak az elméje, hanem a varázsereje is átjött Potter testébe és a pálca az ő erejét is felhasználta a mágiához, amit alkotott. Az arany sugár kupolát alkotott Potter és a Nagyúr között, elzárva őket a halálfalóktól. Nem sokkal később a Nagyúr pálcájából alakok kezdtek kirepülni: Diggory, egy mugli öregember, majd egy minisztériumi boszorkány. Bíztató szavakat suttogtak Potternek, aki ebből erőt merítve továbbra is kitartott. Aztán egy újabb alak jött elő a pálcából... Draco érezte, ahogy kerekre nyílt Potter szeme, Lucy pedig felkiáltott:

\- Anya!

És valóban, Lily ereszkedett le a fia elé, mégis, amikor megszólalt, többes számot használt... valahonnan tudta, hogy a lánya is itt van...

\- Apátok is jön - mondta csendesen. - Találkozni szeretne veletek... Nem lesz semmi baj... tartsatok ki...

Ő is jött. James is kiemelkedett, majd felállt, mint előtte a felesége. Halkan beszélt Potterhez, de ő is úgy, mintha tudta volna, hogy Lucy is jelen van.

\- Ha megszakad a kapcsolat, egy darabig még itt maradunk... feltartóztatjuk őt... Meg kell érintenetek a zsupszkulcsot, az visszavisz a Roxfortba... megértettétek, Harry, Lucy?

\- Igen... - nyögte Potter.

\- Honnan tudjátok, hogy itt vagyok? - kérdezte Lucy döbbenten. Draconak pedig leesett az álla, mikor Lily válaszolt.

\- A szülők mindig megérzik a gyermekeik jelenlétét... Sosem hagytunk el titeket, ahogy ti se hagytátok el egymást, bármilyen messze is vagytok fizikailag egymástól.

\- Vigyázz továbbra is a húgodra, Harry... - mondta James. - Lucy, te pedig vigyázz a bátyádra…

\- Rendben - felelte egyszerre a két Potter.

\- Harry... - suttogta ekkor Diggory. - Kérlek, vidd vissza a testemet. Vidd vissza a szüleimnek...

\- Visszaviszem... - felelte Potter az erőlködésben összeszorított fogakkal.

\- Most... - súgták a szüleik. - Készüljetek a menekülésre... és tegyétek meg...

\- MOST! - ordította egyszerre Potter és Lucy. Amint megszakadt a kapcsolat, rohanni kezdtek és megérintve Diggory testét, magukhoz hívták begyűjtő-bűbájjal a Trimágus Kupát... amint a zsupszkulcs visszahozta őket, Lucy és Draco kiszakadtak Potter fejéből: Draco ismét szellemként állt a lelátón, Lucy pedig levegő után kapkodva ült fel hirtelen mindenki nagy rémületére...

Ezután változott a szín és képek villantak be Draco elé... összesúgó arcok, akik rágalmazták Pottert és Lucyt, mert azt mondták, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr visszatért... az a rengeteg büntetőmunka Umbridge-nél és a nő undok, mindentudó arca... a titkos órák Dumbledore Seregével… Black őszinte, apai ölelése, amivel karácsonykor ajándékozta meg Lucyt. Egyúttal a férfi ajándékát is látta: Lucy majdnem elsírta magát örömében, mikor meglátta az éjfekete kölyökkutyát... Black pedig elfordult meghatottságában, mikor hallotta, hogy az állatnak Tapmancs lesz a neve... újabb órák a Szükség Szobájában, ahol Lucy meghatódva figyelte megidézett patrónusát, egy gyönyörű, ezüst őzsutát, akiről Draco már tudta, hogy valójában a lány édesanyja... Dumbledore szökésének képe a saját igazgatói irodájából...

Majd hirtelen Draco ismét szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt. Egy hatalmas teremben volt, ahol vadul dúlt a harc: halálfalók és a Főnix Rendjének tagjai párbajoztak, miközben Potter és Lucy egy nagyon lesérült Longbottomot próbálnak felvonszolni a lépcsőn... Az apját is látta, amint kétségbeesetten próbálja megszerezni a jóslatot, ami megjövendölte Lucy, Potter és a Sötét Nagyúr harcát... Rémszem Mordon, Lupin, Sirius Black, Bellatrix, Dolohov és még sok ismerős arc harcolt ebben a teremben. A nagy káoszban Draco azt se tudta merre nézzen, de ekkor Longbottom elkiáltotta magát:

\- Dubbledore!

Mire az ősz varázslót észrevették, addigra ő már a lépcső alján járt, amin a hármas próbált felfele kúszni. Egyetlen egy páros nem vette őt észre. Bellatrix és Black egymással voltak elfoglalva: a férfi kitért egy piros fénycsóva elől és egy szökkenéssel az emelvényen álló hatalmas, fekete függöny előtt termett és a nő arcába nevetett.

\- Ejnye, tudsz te ennél jobbat is! - kiáltotta gúnyosan. Hangja visszahangozva zengett a teremben.

A következő átok a mellkasa közepén találta el. Black arcáról nem tűnt el a nevetés, de szeme elkerekedett a döbbenettől. Draco a lépcső tetején állva figyelte, hogyan engedi el tökéletesen egyszerre a két Potter Longbottomot, húzza elő a pálcáját és indul az emelvény felé.

Black olyan szelíden hajolt el, mintha a kedvéért lelassult volna az idő. Teste kecses ívbe feszülve hanyatlott a boltív megfakult függönye mögé. Draco a félelemmel vegyes csodálkozás kifejezését látta Black arcán, de a következő megdöbbentette: a férfi enyhén elfordította a fejét és a felé rohanó gyerekekre szegezte tekintetét. És ebben a pillanatban egy olyan mély szeretet jelent meg benne, ami teljesen letaglózta Dracot. A függöny nagyot lebbent, mintha szélroham kapott volna belé, majd miután Black átesett rajta, visszahullott a helyére.

Bellatrix diadalittasan felordított, de a két Potter nem törődött vele.

\- Sirius! - ordították egyszerre. - Sirius!

Lupin átkarolta Pottert, hogy ne tudjon közelebb menni, de Lucyt már nem tudta megállítani: a lány felugrott és a függöny felé rohant.

\- Sirius! - kiáltotta kétségbeesetten. Ekkor Mordon elkapta és olyan erősen tartotta, mint egy szobor.

\- Hozzátok vissza! - kiabálta Potter eszeveszetten.

\- Mentsétek meg! Mentsétek már meg! - zokogta Lucy és tehetetlenül vergődött Mordon karjában.

\- Nem segíthettek már rajta... - mondta elcsukló hangon Lupin.

\- De elérjük még, el kell érjük, a függöny mögött kell lennie... - hajtogatta Potter és kétségbeesetten próbált kiszabadulni Lupin szorításából.

\- Már nem segíthettek rajta... Sirius nincs többé...

\- NEM! - sikította Lucy, de már nem küzdött. Tehetetlenül összeroskadt, már csak Mordon tartotta meg a súlyát. - Sirius...

Olyan szívszaggatóan sírt... tisztán hallani lehetett benne a fájdalmat és a reménytelenséget... Draco észre se vette, hogy elindult felé, de egyszer csak azon kapta magát, hogy a lány mellett állt és annyira szerette volna magához ölelni... Mordon, mikor látta, hogy Lucy már nem akar tovább futni, leengedte őt, mire a lány térdre roskadt és úgy zokogott tovább.

\- Sirius! - üvöltötte Potter. - Sirius!

 _Ő nem fogadta el olyan könnyen_ , gondolta Draco.

\- Értsd meg, Harry, nem tud visszajönni... - bicsaklott meg Lupin hangja, aki csak nagy küzdelmek árán tudta visszatartani Pottert. - Nem tud visszajönni, mert megh...

\- NEM - HALT - MEG! - ordította Potter továbbra is. - Sirius!

Lupin lassan elvonszolta őt az emelvénytől. Draco most lenézett az előtte térdeplő Lucyra, aki még mindig zokogott, átkarolta a mellkasát és egész testében rázta őt a zokogás, ami úgy tűnt, hogy soha nem akar véget érni... Közben a harc újrakezdődött, Dumbledore lassan elfogta az összes maradék halálfalót, köztük Draco apját, de a fiú ezzel kicsit sem törődött. Letérdelt Lucy mellé, de az arcát nem bírta sokáig nézni; annyira elgyötört volt... még a Crutiatus-átok egyetlen áldozatától sem látott soha ilyen arckifejezést...

\- SIRIUS! - üvöltött fel a lány, de már nem hívta őt. Keserves gyászsikoly volt ez, kétségbeesett kiáltás...

A szín hirtelen eltűnt, de Draco még mindig nem bírta elfeledni, amit látott. Még mindig teljesen a hatása alatt állt. Sosem látott még senkit, aki ennyit szenvedett volna anélkül, hogy rajta bármilyen fizikai sérülés lett volna. A lélek sebei sokkal fájdalmasabbak voltak, mint a testé és erre Draco csak most látta meg a bizonyítékot.

Ezután a minisztérium átriuma jelent meg előtte. A szökőkútkút aranyszobrai közül jó pár darabokra törve hevert szerteszét a padlón, egy azonban Bellatrixet szegezte a padlónak, egy másik pedig Pottert és Lucyt tartotta szoros védelme alatt. Egy főnixfióka csipogott a padlón, Dumbledore pedig hirtelen rákiáltott az ikrekre:

\- Ne mozduljatok!

A következő pillanatban Potter és Lucy már a földön feküdtek: a fiú szeme vörösbe váltott, és egész testében vonaglott, Lucy pedig a homlokához kapta a kezét és sikítani kezdett. Dumbledore a lányhoz rohant és a vállánál megragadva próbálta magához téríteni őt, de Lucy csak sikoltott tovább, aztán egyszerre elhallgatott…

…és Draco a legrémisztőbb képet látta meg maga előtt, amit még elképzelni sem tudott.

Sötét helyen volt, ahol egymással szemben állt Potter és Lucy; ám a fiút egy hatalmas, fehér kígyó tartotta fogságban, Lucy pedig holtra vált arccal figyelte, ahogy a kígyó nyelve időnként végigszántja testvére arcát (ilyenkor a szeme zöldből vörösbe váltott).

\- Ez igen érdekes - sziszegte hirtelen egy hang, ami az egész térben visszhangzott. Draco tudta, hogy ez a Sötét Nagyúr hangja, ahogy a kígyón keresztül beszél. - De ez így még jobb is. Így veled is végezhetek, Lucy Potter.

Azzal a kígyó fogta magát és hátulról belehatolt Potter fejébe, akinek most végérvényesen vörössé váltak a szemei. Draco elborzadva figyelte a jelenetet és Lucy arcát, akinek az arcán olyan szintű félelmet látott, amit még a legrosszabb napjain sem. A szörny most ismét megszólalt, de Potter szája mozgott, ahogy formálta a szavakat.

\- Most öljön meg, Dumbledore...! Ha semmi a halál, Dumbledore, hát ölje meg a gyerekeket...

Lucy ekkor zokogva odarohant Potterhez és sírva kezdte szólongatni, könyörgött neki, hogy űzze ki a fejéből a Sötét Nagyúrat, aki csak gúnyosan nevetett az egészen, miközben lassan a lányt is megbéklyózta, akár egy óriáskígyó az áldozatát. Ám amik a leginkább szíven ütötték Dracot, azok ezek a szavak voltak:

\- Harry, kérlek, ne hagyj itt! - érintette Lucy nagy nehezen a homlokát Potterének. - Nem hagyhatsz itt, már csak te maradtál nekem! Kérlek, gyere vissza, ne hagyj egyedül! Ne menj Sirius után! Kérlek! Szeretlek!

Néhány pillanatig Lucy borzalmas sikolyra nyitotta a száját, de hangot nem adott ki, majd a kígyó lehullott róla és Pottert is szabadon engedte, akinek visszaváltoztak a szemei zöldre.

\- Én is szeretlek - suttogta a fiú megtört hangon.

Ezek után Draco ismét az átriumban találta magát. Lucy zihálva ült fel, Dumbledore igyekezett megnyugtatni, miközben a Sötét Nagyúr lerobbantotta a szobrot Bellatrixról és felemelte a nőt. Ezután Potter felé fordult, mintha azt latolgatta volna, hogy megölje-e vagy sem.

Lucy, aki remegett és szemlátomást semmi ereje sem maradt, valahogy mégis odaküzdötte magát a bátyjához és széttárt karokkal igyekezett megóvni őt. Draconak hatalmas gombóc keletkezett a torkában: a lány kisírt szemekkel, remegő tagokkal, de ugyanúgy próbálta megóvni a családját, ahogy azt évekkel korábban az édesanyja tette.

\- Találkozunk még, Lucy Potter - mondta a Sötét Nagyúr hidegen mosolyogva.

Mögötte egyszer csak smaragdzöld lángok csaptak fel minden kandallónyílásban, majd varázslók és boszorkányok kezdtek beözönleni a fogadócsarnokba. A Nagyúr azonban nem fordult meg, hanem végig Lucy szemébe fúrta a tekintetét, aki állta a nézését. A lány tekintete mindent elárult; kész a legvégső áldozatot is meghozni, hogy megvédje a testvérét.

És ezzel a Sötét Nagyúr is tisztában volt.

\- Nem fogod tudni megvédeni őt tőlem örökké - sziszegte a Nagyúr. Draco szinte érezni vélte, hogy a varázsló szavai, akár a méreg, beférkőznek Lucy legeldugottabb részeibe is, hogy a mai napig kísértsék őt. - Egy nap eljövök érte és te végig fogod nézni, ahogy szépen lassan végzek vele.

Azzal köddé vált, vele együtt pedig a jelenet is szertefoszlott.

Ezután már csak villanások jelentek meg, de a fiú számára éppoly megdöbbentőek voltak. Ezek ugyanis róla szóltak. Látta Lucy szemén keresztül azt a sorsfordító napot, mikor a lány véletlenül megtalálta őt az Elrejtett Holmik Szobájában... az első megbeszélt találkozó a holdfényes parkban... Lucy gondolatai, amikor karácsony előtt elköszöntek egymástól… a lány hitetlen, de boldog mosolya, mikor kibontotta Draco karácsonyi ajándékát... az első találkozás Tapmanccsal, aki annyit jelentett a lánynak... Lucy fájdalma, amit Draco meggondolatlan szavai váltottak ki belőle…

És néhány kivétel, mint például mikor Potter és Lucy ültek a tóparton kettesben, egymásnak dőlve, némán és hangtalanul siratva elvesztett keresztapjukat, miközben Tapmancs körülöttük futkározott... Lucy titkos levelei, amiket Blacknek írt, és amiket szépen lassan gyűjtögetett az idők során… Mikor Black halála után Lucy és Potter először találkoztak újra, hogy aztán azon az estén végre el tudják engedni a keresztapjukat… Nevetés, játékok a Weasley-gyerekekkel, Tapmanccsal, beszélgetés Lupinnal, kviddicsválogatás, de közben Draco érezte a terhet és a felelősséget, amit a közeledő háború mért Lucyra…

És ekkor úgy érezte, mintha valami kirántotta volna az egészből. Úgy emelkedett fel, mintha a vízbe merült volna és egy pillanattal később Dumbledore irodájának közepén feküdt háttal a szőnyegen, miközben Lucy érdeklődve figyelte az arca minden rezdülését. Draco nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, de minden mozdulata olyan volt, mintha még mindig az álomvilágba lett volna. Lucy eközben egyesével kiszedte az emlékeit a merengőből és visszatette őket a fejébe, utána viszont újra a fiúra nézett. Draco csak bámulta a lányt és próbálta megemészteni, amit látott.

Lucynak mindenben igaza volt. A fiú most egy teljesen új oldalát ismerte meg: azt, ami elszenvedte az összes veszteségét. A lány megmutatta a gyenge oldalát, amelyik sírt azon az éjszakán tizenhat éve, amelyik sírt a bátyjáért, a keresztapjáért, kimutatta a vágyait, az érzelmeit, a gyengeségeit... Legalábbis azoknak, akikben megbízott. Draco eddig nem is sejtette, mi mindenen kellett keresztülmennie, hogy olyan erős, szilárd és eltökélt legyen, mint most. Ehhez el kellett veszítenie a szüleit, a keresztapját, majdnem a bátyját is... De ő nem adta fel, hanem tovább küzdött. Dacosan nézett szembe mindenkivel, köztük vele, Dracoval is, hogy az ellenfelei ne láthassák, valójában mennyire elveszett és mennyire ki van éhezve a szeretetre.

És Draco végre megértette, miért ragaszkodnak ennyire egymáshoz Potterrel. Mert már nincs senkijük sem a világon és egymást is kismillió alkalommal veszítették el majdnem a másik szeme láttára...

\- Öhm... Malfoy...? - szólította meg óvatosan Lucy. - Jól vagy...?

Draco nem bírta tovább. Végig sem gondolva, mit csinál, egyszerűen magához ölelte a lányt. Olyan erősen szorította, hogy félt, össze is töri, de aztán rájött, hogy emiatt nem kell aggódnia. Hiszen erős lány volt ő, erősebb, mint bárki gondolta volna...

\- M-Malfoy... - dadogta Lucy. Draco a lány nyakába temette az arcát és igyekezett visszafojtani a feltörekvő könnyeket.

Annyira sajnálom! - mondta. - Fogalmam se volt... annyira sajnálom, Lucy! Annyira sajnálok mindent, amit tettem! Én hülye azt hittem, hogy élvezitek a hírnevet, de ez nem olyasféle, amire az ember vágyik… Azért lettetek híresek, mert mindent elveszítettetek és erre én… Bocsáss meg, Lucy! Kérlek, bocsáss meg!

A lány pár pillanatig csak dermedten állt. Majd Draco egyszer csak azt érezte, hogy Lucy karjai gyengéden átölelik.

\- Semmi baj... Megbocsátok, Mal... Draco.

És a fiú zokogva borult térdre, fejét a lány mellkasának döntve, miközben némán gyónta meg neki bűneit. Ám közben érezte, hogy még sosem állt ilyen közel Lucyhoz és volt még valami, amire ez az emléktúra a merengőben rávilágított:

Ha véghez viszi a feladatát, örökre elveszíti őt és az esélyt, hogy jobb ember legyen.


	27. Chapter 25: Két tűz között

**Chapter 25**

 **Két tűz között**

\- Abban ugyan hiába keresed a választ - jelentette ki Hermione.

\- Ne kezdd már megint! - mérgelődött Harry. - Ha nincs a Herceg, Ron most nem ülne itt velünk.

\- De igen, itt ülne, ha elsőben odafigyeltél volna Pitonra - replikázott Hermione.

Lucy csak sóhajtott egyet, miközben lapozott egyet A mágia magasiskolája című könyvben. Harry és Hermione rendszeresen folytatták le ezt a vitát hétfő óta, mióta Harry emlékeztetőt kapott Dumbledore-tól a titokzatos feladata elvégzéséhez (mert hogy már ő is kapott házi feladatot). Mivel nem akarták mindig elküldeni Lucyt, valahányszor a téma szóba került, ezért úgy beszélgettek róla, hogy nem mondták ki nyíltan.

Vasárnap este volt. A klubhelyiségben ültek, a kandalló előtt. Rajtuk kívül már csak néhány másik hatodéves volt ébren. Pár órával korábban némi izgalomra adott okot, hogy a vacsorából visszatérve a táblán egy új hirdetményt találtak, mely a hoppanálásvizsga kitűzött időpontjáról tájékoztatta az érintetteket. Akik a jelzett nap, április huszonegyedike előtt betöltötték a tizenhetedik évüket, kiegészítő órákra jelentkezhettek, melyeket - szigorú biztonsági óvintézkedések mellett - Roxmortsban terveztek megtartani.

Ront már a vizsga puszta híre is pánikba ejtette; még mindig nem ment neki a hoppanálás, és biztosra vette, hogy meg fog bukni. Hermione, akinek már kétszer is sikerült a művelet, nem izgult annyira, Lucy és Harry tizenhetedik születésnapjáig pedig még négy hónap volt hátra, így hát áprilisban nem vizsgázhattak.

\- De ti legalább tudtok hoppanálni! - kesergett Ron. - Júliusban gond nélkül átmentek!

\- Eddig egyetlenegyszer tudtam megcsinálni - emlékeztette a fiút Harry. Valóban csak a legutóbbi órán és csak egyszer sikerült mágikus úton áthelyeznie magát a karikába.

\- De Lucynak már háromszor is ment! - ütötte tovább a vasat Ron. - Ha nem júliusban született volna, már most is mehetne vizsgázni!

\- Ron, ne izgulj már - próbálta megnyugtatni fogadott testvérét Lucy. - Megcsinálod a különórákat és menni fog.

Mivel Ron rengeteg időt elfecsérelt gyászos vizsgakilátásainak taglalására, még késő este is körmölte Piton kegyetlenül nehéz házi dolgozatát, amit Harry, Lucy és Hermione már délután befejeztek. Lucynak kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy rossz jegyet fog kapni a magáéra, mert Pitonétól eltérő véleményt fogalmazott meg a dementorok feltartóztatásának legbiztosabb módjáról, de nem törődött vele.

\- Mondom, hogy ebben nem tud segíteni a hülye Herceged! - ismételte meg emeltebb hangon Hermione. - Csak egy módon lehet rákényszeríteni valakire az akaratunkat: az Imperius-átokkal, azt viszont tiltja a törvény...

\- Oké, most normál esetben megkérdezném, hogy mégis mi a fenét kell csinálnod - csukta be a könyvét Lucy. Harry és Hermione is szólni készültek, de Lucy megelőzte őket: - Beszélgessetek nyugodtan, én elmegyek lefeküdni.

\- Figyelj, nem akartuk… - kezdett volna bele a mondókájába Harry, de Lucy egy homlokpuszival félbeszakította.

\- Csönd, vitatkozzatok csak nyugodtan, nem baj. Jó éjszakát.

\- Jó éjt - köszönt el tőle a hármas.

Lucy a hálóterembe belépve örömmel állapította meg, hogy Parvati és Lavender már alszanak. Behúzta az ágyfüggönyt és a pálcája fényénél írni kezdett.

 _Hogy vagy, Sárkányfiú?_

 _Kösz, Főnixlány, jól_ , írta Draco. _Bár most szenvedek eleget Piton dolgozatával, de mindjárt túlleszek rajta._

 _Ó, az nekem már délután megvolt_ , felelte Lucy. _Bár, Piton tuti rossz jegyet ad rá, mert más véleményem van a dementorok elűzéséről, mint neki._

 _Ajjaj._ Lucy meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy Draco vigyorog a Mardekár klubhelyiségében. _A végén még meghúz SVK-ból._

 _Ugyan, bájitaltanból sem buktatott meg eddig. Különben is, RAVASZ-on nem előtte kell levizsgáznom és nem ő fog osztályozni. És ha öt éven át kibírtam, hogy össze vagyok zárva vele, akkor nem ezen a két éven fog múlni._

 _Csak nehogy beszólj neki órán, mert büntetőmunkára küld, és akkor csak ezen keresztül tudunk beszélgetni._

Lucy elpirult (bár fogalma sem volt, miért), de örült, hogy Draco ezt nem látja.

 _Ugyan, ne becsülj alá. Kreatív tudok lenni, ha el akarok érni valamit._

 _Igen, az már feltűnt._

Bő húsz percen keresztül így beszélgettek, és épp Lucynál volt a pergamen, amikor sikoltást hallott lentről.

 _Valami történt, mennem kell_ , üzente Draconak és máris rohant le a csigalépcsőn.

 _Rendben, írj majd, hogy minden oké-e_ , jött a válasz a fiútól, mielőtt Lucy leért volna a klubhelyiségbe. A lány gyorsan zsebrevágta a pergament és gyorsan lelépett az utolsó lépcsőfokról.

A klubhelyiségben már senki sem volt Harryn, Ronon és Hermionén kívül. Illetve eddig, ugyanis a sikítás, amit hallott, Hermionétől származott; a lány Sipor és Dobby hirtelen felbukkanására reagálhatott így, ugyanis a két házimanó ezt a pillanatot választotta ki arra, hogy jelentést tegyenek. Lucy nem lépett közelebb, hanem úgy figyelte, mi történik.

\- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte most Hermione, aki még mindig nem ocsúdott fel döbbenetéből. - Mi ez a műsor, Harry?

Harry habozott egy kicsit. Lucy tudta, hogy testvére „elfelejtette" tájékoztatni a lányt a nyomozósdiról.

\- Hát... a kérésemre figyelik Malfoyt.

\- Éjjel-nappal - brekegte Sipor.

\- Dobby egy hete nem aludt, Harry Potter! - dicsekedett Dobby, s kicsit megtántorodott, ahogy kihúzta magát.

Hermione arcára kiült a felháborodás.

\- Egy hete nem aludtál? Harry, csak nem parancsoltad neki, hogy...

\- Dehogy parancsoltam - sietett leszögezni Harry. - Dobby, nyugodtan aludj, amennyit akarsz. De halljuk, sikerült-e kiderítenetek valamit? - kérdezte, mielőtt Hermione ismét szóhoz juthatott volna.

\- Malfoy úrfi minden mozdulata méltó makulátlan származásához - darálta gondolkodás nélkül Sipor. - Nemes vonásai néhai úrnőmet idézik, modora...

\- Draco Malfoy rossz úrfi! - sipította mérgesen Dobby. - Gonosz, rossz gyerek, aki... aki...

Dobby elhallgatott; sapkája bojtjától a zoknija végéig remegni kezdett, aztán megiramodott a kandalló felé, mintha bele akarna ugrani a tűzbe. Harry a derekánál fogva elkapta, és megállította. Dobby egy darabig még kapálózott, aztán tagjai elernyedtek.

\- Köszönöm, Harry Potter - zihálta. - Dobbynak még mindig nehéz rosszat mondani régi gazdáiról...

Harry elengedte őt; a manó megigazította fején esetlen sapkáját, és dacosan odavetette Sipornak:

\- Sipor tudhatná, hogy Draco Malfoy nem jó gazda!

\- Így van, nem az érdekel minket, hogy szerelmes vagy Malfoyba - fordult Harry is Siporhoz. Lucynak erre az alsó ajkába kellett harapnia, nehogy hangosan felnevessen. - Pörgessünk előre, és azt a részt mond, hogy hol járt és mit csinált Malfoy.

Sipor haragos fintorral meghajolt.

\- Malfoy úrfi a nagyteremben étkezik, egy alagsori hálóban alszik, és különböző tantermekbe jár órákra...

\- Inkább te beszélj, Dobby - fojtotta bele a szót Harry. - Ment olyan helyre, ahova nem lenne szabad?

\- Harry Potter... uram... - sipította Dobby, s gömbszeme felragyogott a tűz fényében. Tekintete Lucyra tévedt, aki nyomatékosan megrázta a fejét. - Amennyire Dobby látja, az ifjú Malfoy nem szeg meg semmilyen szabályt, mégis fontos neki, hogy ne találjanak rá. Rendszeresen feljár a hetedik emeletre, és mindig más diákokat visz magával, akik őrt állnak, amíg ő a...

\- Amíg ő a Szükség Szobájában van! - Harry homlokon csapta magát a Herceg könyvével, magára vonva barátai értetlen pillantását. Lucy egész teste megfeszült, és gyorsan feljebb lépett három lépcsőfokot. - Hát oda vonul el titokban! Ott csinálja a... amit csinál! És fogadjunk, hogy olyankor tűnik el a térképről - hát persze, sose láttam a térképen a Szükség Szobáját!

\- Talán a Tekergők nem tudtak a szoba létezéséről - találgatott Ron.

\- Szerintem pedig ez is része a szoba mágiájának - vélekedett Hermione. - Ha arra van szükség, feltérképezhetetlenné tud válni.

\- Dobby, sikerült bejutnod, hogy megnézd, mit csinál odabent Malfoy? - kérdezte mohó izgalommal Harry.

\- Nem, Harry Potter, hiszen az lehetetlen - rázta a fejét a manó.

\- Dehogy lehetetlen - vágta rá Harry. - Ha Malfoynak sikerült tavaly bejutnia a főhadiszállásunkra, akkor én is be tudok menni, és kileshetem, mit művel.

\- Ez nem így működik - szólt homlokráncolva Hermione. - Malfoy tudta, mire használjuk a szobát, mert annak az ostoba Mariettának eljárt a szája. Be akart jutni a DS főhadiszállására, ezért a szoba azzá is vált a számára. Neked viszont fogalmad sincs, mi lesz a szobából, amikor Malfoy bemegy, tehát nem tudod, mit kérj.

\- Biztos van valami megoldás - söpörte félre a problémát Harry. - Köszönöm, Dobby, nagyon ügyes voltál.

\- Sipor is ügyes volt - tette hozzá jóindulatúan Hermione. A mogorva manót azonban ez nem hatotta meg; a mennyezetre fordította nagy, véreres szemét, és úgy motyogta:

\- A sárvérű megszólította Siport, de Sipor úgy tesz, mintha nem hallaná...

\- Na tűnj el innen! - förmedt rá Harry, s a manó egy utolsó meghajlással dehoppanált. - Te pedig menj, és feküdj le, Dobby.

\- Köszönöm, Harry Potter, köszönöm, uram! - sipította boldogan Dobby, azzal ő is eltűnt.

\- Na ehhez mit szóltok? - fordult a barátaihoz Harry, mikor ismét manómentesnek tudta a klubhelyiséget. - Tudjuk, hova jár Malfoy! Most elkapjuk a frakkját!

Lucy már ment volna, hogy figyelmeztesse Dracot, de tudni akarta, mi mindenre fog rájönni Harry; ugyanis a beszélgetés még korántsem fejeződött be.

\- Szuper - dörmögte mogorván Ron, aki tintapocsolyává változott dolgozata megtisztításán fáradozott. Hermione elhúzta előle a pergament, s miközben hozzálátott, hogy pálcájával felszippantsa a tintát, hangosan töprengett:

\- Mi az, hogy „mindig más diákokat visz magával"? Hány ember van benne ebben? Malfoy biztos nem mondja el fűnek-fának, hogy mit csinál...

\- Igen, ez furcsa - ráncolta a homlokát Harry. - A fülem hallatára mondta Craknak, hogy az ne faggassa őt a dolgairól... Vajon akkor mit mond annak a sok... annak a sok... - Nem fejezte be a mondatot, helyette belebámult a tűzbe.

\- Hogy én milyen hülye vagyok... - motyogta. - Ez is teljesen egyértelmű. Egy egész kondérnyi volt belőle odalent... az óra alatt bármikor lenyúlhatott belőle...

\- Miből? - kérdezte Ron.

\- A Százfűlé-főzetből. Malfoy lopott a Százfűlé-főzetből, amit Lumpsluck mutatott nekünk az első bájitaltan órán... Az a sok diák, akik őrt állnak Malfoynak, mind Crak és Monstro! Igen, minden egybevág! - Harry felpattant a székről, és elkezdett fel-alá járkálni a kandalló előtt, így Lucy még feljebb lépkedett a csigalépcsőn, hogy bátyja ne vegye észre. - Azok ketten vannak olyan hülyék, hogy magyarázat nélkül is megcsinálják, amit Malfoy parancsol nekik... De Malfoy félt, hogy feltűnne, ha a haverjai folyton a Szükség Szobája előtt lebzselnének, ezért Százfűlé-főzetet ad nekik, hogy felvegyék mások külsejét... Az a két lány, akiket Lucyval a kviddicsmeccs előtt láttunk... Jóságos ég! Crak és Monstro!

\- Azt akarod mondani - szólt fojtott hangon Hermione -, hogy az a kislány is, akinek megjavítottam a mérlegét...

\- Hát persze! - rikkantotta Harry. - Hát persze! Malfoy biztos akkor is épp bent volt a szobában, és a lány... dehogyis lány, Crak vagy Monstro - eldobta a mérleget, hogy figyelmeztesse a veszélyre Malfoyt! És korábban egyszer egy másik kislány ugyanott egy üveg békapetét ejtett el! Százszor elmentünk a szoba előtt, mégse fogtunk gyanút!

\- Lánnyá változtatja Crakot és Monstrót? - heherészett Ron. - Még jó, hogy nem valami vidámak mostanában... Csodálom, hogy nem küldik el Malfoyt a...

\- Azt nem merik megtenni, ha Malfoy megmutatta nekik a Sötét Jegyét - magyarázta Harry.

\- Hmmm... a Sötét Jegyét, ami talán nincs is neki - szólt szkeptikusan Hermione, miközben visszaadta Ronnak a megtisztított (s a biztonság kedvéért tekercsbe csavart) dolgozatot.

\- Majd meglátjuk - felelte magabiztosan Harry.

Lucy úgy érezte, eleget hallott. Olyan halkan, amennyire tőle tellett, felsietett a hálóterembe, és elbújt az ágyfüggönyök mögé. Bűbájok tucatjaival elérte, hogy kívülről ne lehessen látni, hogy fény van idebent (Dumbledore-tól tanult álcázó-bűbájok tömkelege), majd sebesen írni kezdett.

 _Harry rájött, hogy a Szükség Szobájába járkálsz. Arra is (bár ez engem is meglepett), hogy Craknak és Monstronak Százfűlé-főzetet adsz, és hogy ők őrködnek, amíg te a szekrényt javítod. Valahogy kérd meg a Szobát, hogy ne juthasson be… Nem akarom látni, hogy párbajoztok._

Épphogy elküldte a levelet, mikor hallotta, hogy nyílik az ajtó és Hermione sétál be rajta. Ahogy hallgatta, hogy barátnője pakolászott és lassan lefeküdt, megjött Draco válasza.

 _Ne aggódj, nem tud bejutni. Sejtettem egy ideje, hogy amilyen elszánt - legalábbis a te elmondásod alapján -, előbb-utóbb rá fog jönni. De ennél közelebb nem fog jutni hozzám._

Lucyban elég erős volt a feltételezés, hogy Draco csak azért írja ezt, hogy őt megnyugtassa; ugyanakkor el is akarta hinni, hogy ilyen egyszerűen megoldódik a dolog. Minél közelebb jutott Harry Dracohoz, annál elkerülhetetlenebbé vált az összecsapásuk - és ezáltal az ő, Lucy oldalválasztása. Már a veszekedés előtti állapotban sem tudta eldönteni, melyikőjük mellé álljon, de amióta kibékültek, azóta végképp tanácstalan volt.

Dracot annyira megrázta az, amit a merengőben látott, hogy azóta teljesen más szemmel nézett Lucyra - az a pillantás, amit a fiú vetett rá, mikor visszajött, elég volt, hogy rájöjjön. Talán most fogta fel teljesen, hogy amiről Lucy beszélt, az nem túlzás volt; vagy csak a saját szemével kellett látnia a dolgokat, hogy tényleg elhiggye. Mindenesetre azóta olyan csodálattal nézett rá minden alkalommal, mintha valami égi jelenést látott volna Lucy helyén. A lány kezdte egyre zavarbaejtőbbnek találni, hiszen nem az volt az eredeti célja ezzel az egésszel, hogy felébressze a fiúban ezeket az érzéseket. Csupán azt akarta, hogy Draco is ugyanannyira ismerje őt, mint ő Dracot.

Talán sokkal jobban működött, mint azt tervezte.

Lucy hangtalanul sóhajtott egyet, majd visszaírt Draconak.

 _Remélem, igazad lesz. Jó éjt, Draco._

 _Jó éjt, Lucy_ , jött a válasz. _És ne aggódj, igazam lesz._

Lucy csak a szemét forgatva elrakta a holmiját, levette a bűbájokat az ágyfüggönyéről, majd aludni tért.

Másnap reggeli közben Harry izgatottan mesélte el Lucynak, amit a lány előző este kihallgatott és megkérte, hogy a sötét varázslatok kivédése előtti lyukasórájukban segítsen neki bejutni a Szükség Szobájába. Lucy, jobb ötlete nem lévén, ugyanarra az álláspontra helyezkedett, mint Hermione, ezzel a lányból elégedett mosolyt, Harryből pedig döbbent nyögést csalva ki.

\- Azt hittem, az én oldalamon állsz - mondta kicsit sértődötten.

\- A te oldaladon állok - felelte Lucy. - De ahelyett, hogy Malfoy után vadászol, inkább a Dumbledore-tól kapott feladatodra kéne koncentrálnod. Ugyanis azok, bár nem tűnnek annak, de sokkal fontosabbak, mint hinnéd. Tudom, mert az első ilyenemet én is lazán fogtam fel.

\- Látod, Lucy is úgy véli, hogy hagynod kéne Malfoy - szólt közbe Hermione, miközben leoldotta a baglyáról a Reggeli Próféta frissen érkezett számát.

\- Figyeljetek... - szólt Harry fojtott hangon, és rátenyerelt az újságra, megakadályozva, hogy Hermione szokása szerint abba temetkezhessen. - Nem feledkeztem meg a feladatról, de egyelőre fogalmam sincs, miként oldjam meg. Előbb-utóbb biztos lesz valami ötletem, de addig miért ne nézhetnék utána, mit művel Malfoy?

\- Mondtam már, hogy rábeszéléssel próbálkozz - felelte Hermione. - Ahelyett, hogy a Szükség Szobája előtt lődörögnél - Hermione kirántotta Harry keze alól az újságot, és kisimította, hogy megnézze a címoldalt -, inkább menj el hozzá, és próbáld megszólítani a jobbik énjét.

\- Valaki, akit ismerünk...? - tette fel szokásos kérdését Ron, miközben Hermione átfutotta a főbb híreket.

\- Igen! - szisszent fel a lány.

Mindhárom barátja félrenyelte a falatot.

\- Nem, nem, nem halt meg senki - nyugtatta meg őket Hermione. - Mundungusról írnak... Letartóztatták és az Azkabanba küldték, inferusnak adta ki magát egy betörési kísérlet során... És eltűnt egy Octavius Borsh nevű ember... Uramisten, de rémes! Letartóztattak egy kilencéves gyereket, aki kis híján végzett a nagyszüleivel. Feltételezik, hogy az Imperius-átok hatása alatt állt...

Szótlanul fejezték be a reggelit. Utána Hermione rögtön elsietett rúnaismeret órára, Ron felballagott a klubhelyiségbe, mert még mindig hiányzott egy-két mondat a Pitonnak írt dementoros dolgozata végéről, Harry elindult, hogy támadást intézzen a trollokat balettozni tanító Badar Barnabás falikárpitjával szemközti fal ellen, Lucy pedig betért az első lánymosdóba, ami szembejött és elővette a trükkös pergament.

 _Remélem, nem a Szükség Szobájában vagy, mert Harry épp odatart._

 _Nem, nyugi, nem ott vagyok. Merlinre, idegesebb vagy, mint én, pedig énutánam nyomoznak._

 _Nem akarom elképzelni Harry arcát, mikor megtudja, hogy mi találkozgatunk._

 _Én azért szívesen megnézném._

 _Draco!_

 _Jó, csak vicceltem. Amúgy, most neked is lyukasórád van, nem? Épp a második emeleten lévő rejtekúton vagyok, ha gondolod, esetleg idejöhetnél._

 _Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy figyeltél reggeli után és tudtad, hogy egyedül leszek?_

 _Nem tudom, néha furcsa megérzéseid vannak._

 _Te meg néha pocsékul hazudsz._

 _Hé!_

Lucy nevetve lépett ki a mosdóból és a második emelet felé vette az irányt. Félrehajtotta azt a falikárpitot, ahonnan az a folyosó nyílt, ahol még ősszel lefülelték Deant és Ginnyt, és ahol most az egyedül ácsorgó Dracot pillantotta meg.

\- Imádkozz, hogy senki se jöjjön erre, különben megnézhetjük magunkat - köszönt Lucy.

\- Ugyan - mosolygott ravaszul Draco, ami meglepően jól állt neki. - Ha valaki betéved, majd elkezdünk kiabálni egymással, régen úgyis mindig azt csináltuk.

\- Nocsak, a Mardekár Hercege végre villant valamit! - kacérkodott Lucy, miközben oldalba bökte a fiút. Draco azonban felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

\- A Mardekár Hercege?

\- Ne mondd, hogy nem hallottad még ezt a becenevedet? - csodálkozott Lucy.

\- De igen, hallottam már - mondta Draco -, viszont jobbára csak a mardekáros alsóbb éves lányok hívnak így. Nem sejtettem, hogy te is ismered.

\- Az elmúlt két évben sokszor vettem észre, hogy így utalnak rád, csak sose érdekelt.

\- Valamennyire csak érdekelt, ha megjegyezted.

\- …Oké, nálad a pont.

\- Majd írom a táblázatba - bökte meg a lány vállát Draco, mire Lucy kinyújtotta a nyelvét.

A következő egy órában ott álltak a falnak támaszkodva, miközben továbbra is egymással piszkálódtak. Szerencsére senki sem zavarta meg őket, így amikor menniük sötét varázslatok kivédésére, nyugodtan indulhattak az utolsó pillanatban. Még úgy is előbb értek oda, hogy külön mentek, mint Harry, aki akkor esett be a terembe, mikor már kifelé pakolásztak a táskájukból.

\- Megint elkéstél, Potter - szólt hűvösen Piton, mikor Harry belépett a gyertyavilágos tanterembe. - Tíz pont a Griffendéltől.

Harry haragos pillantást vetett a tanárra, és ledobta magát a padra Ron mellé.

\- Mielőtt elkezdjük a munkát, kérem a dementorokról szóló dolgozatokat! - Piton hanyagul intett a pálcájával, mire huszonhat pergamentekercs a levegőbe emelkedett, hogy aztán csinos kupacban a tanári asztalon landoljon. - A ti érdeketekben remélem, hogy ezek színvonalasabbak az Imperius-átok kivédéséről szóló firkálmányaitoknál... Most pedig nyissátok ki a könyveteket a... Mit akarsz, Finnigan?

Seamus leeresztette a kezét.

\- Azt szeretném kérdezni, tanár úr, hogyan lehet megkülönböztetni az inferust a kísértettől. Mert hogy írtak valamit a Prófétában egy inferusról...

\- Nem írtak - vágott a szavába unottan Piton.

\- De hát többen is mondták...

\- Ha elolvastad volna a kérdéses cikket, Finnigan, tudnád, hogy az az úgynevezett inferus egy Mundungus Fletcher nevű koszos vén tolvaj volt.

\- Úgy tudtam, hogy Piton és Mundungus harcostársak - dörmögte oda Lucyéknak Harry -, Pitonnak sajnálnia kellene, hogy Mundungust letartóz...

\- De úgy látom, Potternek bőven van hozzáfűznivalója a témához. - Piton váratlanul a terem végébe mutatott, és Harryre szögezte a szemét. - Kérdezzük meg Pottert, ő minek alapján különböztet meg egy inferust egy kísértettől.

Az egész csoport Harry felé fordult.

\- Öhm... hát... - szólalt meg a fiú tétován - a kísértetek átlátszóak...

\- Zseniális! - vágott közbe Piton. - Nem hiába jársz immár hatodik éve varázslóképző iskolába, Potter. A kísértetek átlátszóak...

Pansy Parkinson fejhangon felvihogott, és mások is kuncogtak - Lucy örömmel látta, hogy Draco igyekezett visszafogni magát. Harry nyelt egyet, és higgadtan folytatta:

\- Igen, a kísértetek átlátszóak, az inferusok viszont, ha jól tudom, hullák. Vagyis tömör a testük…

\- Ennyit egy ötéves gyerek is tud - mondta megvetően Piton. - Az inferus olyan holttest, amit egy sötét varázsló bűbája mozgat. Az inferus nem él, csupán bábfigura módjára végrehajtja irányítója parancsát. A kísértet ellenben - s ezzel, remélem, nem mondok újat - az eltávozott lélek evilágon hátrahagyott lenyomata... és természetesen, mint azt Potter igen bölcsen közölte velünk, át-lát-szó...

\- Amit Harry mondott, az igenis hasznos, ha meg akarjuk különböztetni őket! - kelt barátja védelmére Ron. - Ha összefutok valamelyikkel egy sötét sikátorban, előbb jut eszembe megnézni, tömör-e vagy átlátszó, mint megkérdezni tőle, hogy: bocs, maga egy eltávozott lélek evilági lenyomata?

A teremben felharsant a nevetés, de Piton pillantására egy-kettőre csend lett.

\- Újabb tíz pont a Griffendéltől. Nem is vártam különb okfejtést egy Ronald Weasleytől, akinek olyan tömör a teste, hogy egy centimétert se képes hoppanálni.

Harry és Lucy már nyitották a szájukat, hogy visszavágjanak, de Hermione megmarkolta mindkettejük karját.

\- Ne! Semmi értelme! Csak azt érnétek el vele, hogy büntetőmunkára küld titeket!

Piton arcán önelégült mosoly suhant át.

\- Nyissátok ki a könyveteket a kétszáztizenharmadik oldalon, és olvassátok el az első két bekezdést a Cruciatus-átokról...

Ron egész órán apatikus volt. Kicsengetés után Lavender azonnal odasietett hozzájuk, de se Hermionének, se Lucynak nem volt kedve a lánnyal egy levegőt szívni, így leváltak a fiúkról, és a lánymosdó felé vették az irányt.

\- Rendben - kezdte csevegő hangon Hermione, mikor a három harmadéves (akik mind leplezetlenül megbámulták Lucyt) távozott -, nincs semmi, amiről esetleg be akarnál számolni nekem?

\- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte a biztonság kedvéért Lucy, noha volt egy elég jó tippje, mire gondolt a lány. Hermione még mindig csevegő hangon beszélt, de látszott a szemén, hogy mennyire érdekli a dolog, és hogy mindenképp ki akarja szedni Lucyból az igazat.

\- Tudod te azt. Mi van a titkos „betegeddel"? - rakott idézőjeleket a levegőbe. - Úgy értem, mostanában nagyon vidám vagy, előtte azonban eléggé levertnek tűntél. Akkor szolidaritásból nem kérdeztem rá, de most már látom, hogy a problémáknak vége, így szeretném megérdeklődni, hogy mi is történik tulajdonképpen veled.

\- Tudtam én, hogy előled nem olyan könnyű elrejteni - mosolygott kínosan Lucy. - Semmi különös nem történik. Miért furcsa az, hogy vidám vagyok? Végre kezd szépülni az idő, tök jó esélyeink vannak a kviddicskupa elnyerésére, jól haladok Dumbledore feladataival, és…

\- …és jól alakulnak a dolgaid azzal a titokzatos fiúval is - somolygott Hermione.

\- Nem ezt akartam mondani, de mindegy.

\- Miért nem mondod el, ki az? Hátha tudok tanácsot adni…

\- Milyen tanácsot? - nézett rá furcsán Lucy.

\- Hát, hogy hogyan jöjj össze vele.

\- Mi van?! - vörösödött el Lucy. - Honnan veszed, hogy bármi ilyesmit tervezek? Egyáltalán… mégis hogy jutott ilyen az eszedbe?

\- Lucy - tette a vállára a kezét Hermione. - Rólad tényleg sokkal nehezebb olvasni, mint Harryről, de ahogy nála is mindketten tudjuk, hogy teljesen belezúgott Ginnybe, úgy nálad is tudom, hogy beleszerettél ebbe a fiúba.

\- Hagyj már, Hermione! - fordult el Lucy, de a tükrök miatt nem tudta elrejteni egyre vörösödő arcát. - Nem vagyok szerelmes! Teljesen kizárt!

\- Már miért lenne az? - értetlenkedett Hermione.

\- Mert… mert nem lehet - temette a tenyerébe az arcát Lucy. - Ez nagyon bonyolult. Nem lehet olyan könnyen megoldani, mint a te esetedet Ronnal vagy Harryét Ginnyvel…

\- Az én mimet Ronnal? - kérdezte Hermione, Lucy pedig kapva kapott az alkalmon, hogy elterelje magáról a figyelmet.

\- Ugyan már! Már negyedikben is mondtad, hogy tetszik neked, és az, ahogy viselkedtél, mikor volt ez az egész Lavenderrel… féltékeny voltál, akkor este mondtad is nekem! Nagyon rég szerelmes vagy belé, és már csak idő kérdése, hogy Ron végre összeszedje magát és szakítson Lavenderrel.

\- Én… nem… vagyis… - hebegett Hermione össze-vissza, majd megrázta a fejét és Lucyra meredt. - Most rólad beszélünk, Lucy Potter! Ahogy értem, annak a srácnak nincs barátnője, vagyis nyugodtan megmondhatod neki…

\- Ugyan mit? - nyögött fel Lucy kínjában. - Nincs mit mondanom! Miért nem fogod fel, hogy én boldog vagyok így? Alig két hete volt egy nagy veszekedésünk, aztán kibékültünk és most megint próbáljuk felépíteni a barátságunkat! Nem akarom elrontani úgy, hogy mindenfélét spekulálok, és azzal nem segítesz, ha minden alkalommal emlékeztetsz rá, hogy mennyire furán viselkedem! Kérlek, hagyd, hogy ezt én oldjam meg, nagyon kérlek!

Hermione pislogás nélkül meredt rá, és mikor Lucy is megemésztette, hogy mit mondott, teljesen összetört.

\- Merlinre, el se hiszem, hogy ezt mondtam…

\- Ahogy látom, te se fogtad még fel, hogy mit érzel. Sőt, a viselkedésedből ítélve még tisztában sem vagy vele. - Hermione odasétált Lucyhoz és vigasztalóan átölelte. - Ne haragudj, többet nem hozom szóba. De utolsó tanácsként még hadd mondjam el, hogy próbáld meg lerendezni magadban. Tudom, hogy bonyolultnak tűnik, de ha egyszer elfogadod, utána már sokkal könnyebb lesz.

\- Mondja ezt az, aki még három év után sem mert lépni - motyogta Lucy, de mielőtt Hermione dühösen replikázhatott volna, gyorsan folytatta. - Persze, értem, Ron egy érzelmi vákuum, nála nem célszerű ezzel előjönni. Nem bántásból mondtam, csak… teljesen össze vagyok zavarodva.

\- Ez normális - próbálta nyugtatni Hermione. - De ne aggódj, nem hozom fel többet.

\- Köszi - bontakozott ki az ölelésből Lucy. - És a fiúknak egy szót se, rendben?

\- Rendben - egyezett bele Hermione.

Azonban hiába volt Hermione belenyugvása, hogy leszáll a témáról, Lucy még mindig zaklatott lett, valahányszor eszébe jutott. Pont az hiányzik neki, hogy ebbe az egész „megmentjük Dracot Voldemorttól" dologba még a szerelem is bekapcsolódjon, nehogy egyszerűvé váljon a helyzet. Meg különben is, pont Draco Malfoyba? Szent szalamandra, hiszen alig fél éve lépett be az az állapot, hogy nem akarják megátkozni egymást, amint meglátják a másikat! Hogyan szerethetett volna bele ennyi idő alatt a fiúba?

Lucy igyekezett ezt az aprócska dolgot az elméje legmélyére száműzni, ugyanis voltak ennél súlyosabb gondjai is. Dumbledore hosszú ideje nem hívta már órára, hiszen nem is tartózkodott a kastélyban, így Lucy nem tudott gyakorolni Griffendél kardjával. Ám az igazgató gondoskodott róla, hogy ne unatkozzon, ugyanis küldött neki egy másik jegyzettömböt, amire szintén különféle bűbájokat, varázslatokat és mindenféle olyan dolgot sorolt fel, amik még a könyvekben sem szerepeltek. Ezenkívül még mindig úgy kellett okoskodnia, hogy Harry ne találja meg Dracot a Szükség Szobájában, és azt se vegye észre a térképen, mikor együtt vannak. Erre minden ravaszságára szükség volt, de eddig sikeresen megoldotta ezt a feladatot.

A következő hétvégén Ron és Hermione csatlakozott a többi olyan hatodéveshez, akik koruknál fogva részt vehettek a két hét múlva esedékes vizsgán. Harry és Lucy nem kis irigységgel nézték a faluba készülő csapatot. Hiányoztak neki a roxmortsi kirándulások, ráadásul aznap gyönyörű tavaszi idő köszöntött a tájra: régóta először volt derűs, tiszta az ég. De Roxmorts ide vagy oda, Harrynek eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy aznap ismét megostromolja a Szükség Szobáját és most - akárhogy ellenkezett - Lucynak is vele kellett tartania.

\- Jobban tennéd - szólt Hermione, miután Harry a bejárati csarnokban beavatta őt és Ront a tervébe -, ha egyenesen hozzá mennél, és elkezdenéd megpuhítani őt.

\- De hát csomószor próbáltam beszélni vele! - felelte bosszúsan Harry. - Értsd meg, hogy nem akar beszélni velem! Nagyon jól tudja, hogy megint rászálltam, és vigyáz rá, hogy sose találjam egyedül!

\- Akkor is tovább kell próbálkoznod.

A sor ekkor meglódult, így pár lépéssel közelebb kerültek a szokásos szenzoros döfködést végző Fricshez, s Harry inkább nem felelt, nehogy a gondnok olyat halljon, ami nem tartozik rá. Helyette sok sikert kívánt Hermionénak és Ronnak, majd sarkon fordult, és elindult felfelé a márványlépcsőn. Lucy dohogva követte és úgy tett, mintha bosszúságának oka Harry értelmetlen próbálkozásai lennének.

\- Nem kellene inkább Hermione tanácsát megfogadnod és a feladatodra koncentrálnod?

\- Nem - felelte Harry határozottan, miközben befordult az első lépcsőfordulón és elővette a Tekergők Térképét. - Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok!

Lucy fáradt sóhajjal hajolt a térkép fölé, hogy segítsen Harrynek megkeresni Dracot. Vasárnap délelőtt lévén szinte minden diák a háza klubhelyiségében tartózkodott: a griffendélesek és a hollóhátasok a tornyukban, a mardekárosok a pincében, a hugrabugosok az alagsorban, nem messze a konyhától. A könyvtárba és a folyosókra csak egy-egy kósza diák jutott. Néhányan a parkban sétáltak, a hetedik emeleti folyosón pedig ott állt egymagában Gregory Monstro.

\- Malfoy ott van! - jelentette ki izgatottan Harry. - Most megcsípjük!

Lucy már nem szólt semmit, csak hagyta, hogy Harry ráterítse a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt és együtt felsiettek a hetedik emeletre, ahol a cél előtti sarkon lefékeztek és bekukucskáltak. A folyosón a két hete látott kislány álldogált, kezében ugyanazzal a rézmérleggel, amit Hermione megjavított. Harry lassú, zajtalan léptekkel megindult a lányka felé, maga után húzva Lucyt, s mikor már csak karnyújtásnyira voltak tőle, megszólította:

\- Szia, te kis szépség!

Monstro felsikoltott, elhajította a mérleget, és úgy elrohant, mintha puskából lőtték volna ki. Még javában visszhangzott a folyosó a padlóra zuhanó mérleg zajától, mikor a lányka már eltűnt a sarkon.

\- Oké, ezért megérte! - nevetett Lucy a könnyeit törölgetve.

\- Na látod, ha nem ráncigállak ide magammal, kimaradtál volna ebből - nevetett Harry is, majd a fal felé fordult.

\- Miket próbáltál már? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Inkább mit nem próbáltam még - tűnődött Harry, majd random mondatokat kezdett mondogatni, miközben várta, hogy a fal végre feltárja az ajtót, ami mögött Draco rejtőzött.

Talán Lucy miatt, aki minden erejével arra koncentrált, hogy ne jelenjen meg az ajtó, vagy Draco tényleg olyan jól összehozta a szobát, de a következő fél órában Harry semmire sem jutott. Mérgében belerúgott a falba, amitől egy lábon ugrálni kezdett.

\- Úgy kellett neked, minek rugdosod a falat? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Nem igaz, hogy itt van tőlem pár lépésnyire és nem tudom megnézni, mit csinál! - fortyogott Harry tehetetlen dühében. - Szerintem eltört a lábujjam.

\- Harry? Lucy?

Harry fél lábon megpördült, ennek következtében rögtön hasra esett, míg Lucy nyugodt szívvel vette le a lecsúszott köpenyt, amiből már úgyis kilátszottak. Határtalan elképedésére azonban a folyosón Tonks közeledett feléjük, méghozzá olyan nyugodt léptekkel, mintha a rendes napi sétáját végezné.

\- Maga hogy kerül ide? - kérdezte Harry, miközben feltápászkodott.

\- Dumbledore-hoz jöttem - felelte a boszorkány.

Lucy megállapította magában, hogy Tonks rémesen néz ki: soványabb volt, mint valaha, egérszürke haja lenőtten, tartás nélkül lógott.

\- Nem erre van a szobája - közölte Harry. - A kastély túlsó végében egy kőszörny mögött...

\- Tudom - legyintett Tonks. - De nincs ott. Úgy látszik, megint elutazott.

\- Miért keresed? - kérdezte Lucy. - Sürgős ügyben?

\- Nem, semmi különös - felelte Tonks, s közben szórakozottan csipkedte talárja szegélyét. - Csak érdeklődni akartam, hátha Dumbledore valamit... Sok mindent hallani mostanában... naponta történnek dolgok...

\- Igen, mi is olvassuk az újságban - bólogatott Harry. - Az a kisgyerek, aki rátámadt a...

Tonks azonban nem figyelt rá.

\- A Próféta mindig le van maradva - dünnyögte. - Valaki a Rendből nem írt nektek mostanában?

\- Senki nem ír nekünk, mióta Sirius... - Lucy látta, hogy a boszorkány szeme megtelik könnyel, így rögtön visszakozott. - Bocsánat... - motyogta zavartan. - Nekünk is... nekünk is nagyon hiányzik...

\- Mi? - kérdezte szórakozottan Tonks, de nem várt választ. - Na mindegy... Harry, Lucy, minden jót!

Azzal hirtelen sarkon fordult, és a meghökkent testvérpárt faképnél hagyva elindult visszafelé a folyosón.

Harry egy perc múlva ismét magára és Lucyra kanyarította a köpenyt, de a Szükség Szobájának kinyitására tett további kísérleteiben már nyoma se volt a korábbi elszántságnak. Lucy végül sikeresen meggyőzte, hogy inkább menjenek le a nagyterembe - egyrészt mindketten éhesek voltak, másrészt Ron és Hermione hamarosan visszaérkeznek a különóráról.

Mikor leértek a nagyterembe, Ron és Hermione már javában fogyasztották korai ebédjüket.

\- Képzeljétek, sikerült... majdnem tökéletesen! - újságolta lelkesen Ron, amint megpillantotta a közeledő Harryt és Lucyt. - Az volt a feladat, hogy Madam Puddifoot teázója elé hoppanáljunk, én meg egy kicsit túlrepültem, és a Calamus Pennaboltnál kötöttem ki, de legalább át tudtam helyezni magam!

\- Gratulálok! - mosolygott Harry. - És neked hogy ment, Hermione?

\- Ó, úgy röpködött, mint az álom! - felelt a lány helyett Ron. - Tökéletes célhatár, céltudat és célirányozás vagy mi a fene. Hallanod kellett volna, hogy áradozott róla Derreng, mikor utána beültünk a Három Seprűbe! Feleségül fogja kérni Hermionét, figyeld meg!

A lány válaszra se méltatta a megjegyzést.

\- És veletek mi volt? - fordult a két Potterhez. - Egész idő alatt a Szükség Szobája előtt járkáltatok?

\- Aha. És tudod, kivel találkoztunk? Tonksszal!

\- Tonksszal? - visszhangozta kórusban Ron és Hermione.

\- Igen - bólogatott Lucy -, azt mondta, Dumbledore-hoz jött...

\- Ha érdekel a véleményem - szólt Ron, miután Harry és Lucy beszámoltak a boszorkánnyal folytatott rövid beszélgetéséről -, szerintem meghibbant a csaj. Az agyára ment a minisztériumi dolog.

Úgy tűnt, Hermionét valami okból kimondottan aggasztja Tonks viselkedése.

\- Ez elég furcsa - csóválta a fejét. - Tonksnak az a dolga, hogy őrizze az iskolát. Miért hagyta el hirtelen a helyét, és jött fel a kastélyba, ha egyszer Dumbledore nincs is itt?

\- Nekem... lenne egy tippem - felelte tétován Harry. Láthatóan kínosan érezte magát. - Szerinted nem lehet, hogy Tonks... szóval hogy... szerelmes volt Siriusba?

Hermionénak és Lucynak elkerekedett a szeme.

\- Ezt meg honnan veszed? - kérdezte a két lány kórusban.

Harry vállat vont.

\- Nem t'om... de majdnem elsírta magát, amikor Siriust említettem... és a patrónusa most egy nagy, négylábú valami... talán kutya, vagyis hát... Sirius.

\- Lehetséges - felelte tűnődve Hermione. - De akkor sem értem, miért rohant fel a kastélyba Dumbledore-hoz, ha ugyan tényleg hozzá jött.

\- Ott tartunk, amit én mondtam - szólt közbe tört krumplitól dudorodó pofazacskóval Ron. - Nyomi a csaj. Flúgos. A nők már csak ilyenek - tette hozzá bölcselkedve. - Tök könnyen megkattannak.

A megjegyzés kizökkentette töprengéséből Hermionét.

\- Az lehet - szólt csípősen -, viszont nem találsz olyan nőt, aki depressziós rohamot kap attól, hogy Madam Rosmerta nem nevet a banyáról, a gyógyítóról meg a Mimbulus Mimbeltoniáról szóló viccén.

Ron sértődött fintort vágott, Lucy ellenben nevetett. Az ilyen pillanatok miatt szerette igazán a barátait.

* * *

Sosem lehet semmi tökéletes. Ha valamit, Draco ezt megtanulta roxforti évei alatt. Örülnie kellene, hogy Lucy végre szóba áll vele, sőt, talán már a barátjának is tartja, de nem, Draconak semmi sem tökéletes, valamin mindig problémáznia kell.

És ami még meglepőbb volt, nem az izgatta, hogy Potter nyomoz utána, és hogy már tudja is, hogy hova járkál - amíg nem tudja meg, mire használja Draco a szobát, addig nincs min aggódnia. Nem, Draco még mindig azon a problémán agyalt, hogy hogyan oldja meg saját szorult helyzetét anélkül, hogy bárkinek is fájdalmat okozna.

Még mindig ott volt a feladata, amit a Sötét Nagyúr bízott rá. Tudta, hogy amint hibázik egyet, az anyja issza meg a levét, ahogy karácsonykor is történt. Talán már meg is büntették őt a mérgezett boros kísérlet miatt… Draco csak néha kapott leveleket az anyjától, de azokban mind az szerepelt, hogy minden rendben van otthon, és hogy csak a feladatára koncentráljon. Az azonban, hiába ért el újabb áttörést a szekrény ügyében, még sosem állt ennyire bizonytalan lábakon.

Mert hát ott volt Lucy. Minél közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, annál rosszabbá vált Draco helyzete. Hogy a fenébe kellene megtennie, ha pontosan tudja, hogy a sikere esetén Lucy teljesen összetörik?! És az még hangyán, de neki se fog tudni megbocsátani soha. Még egy hibát nem követhet el, különben…

A fenébe, ezt már mind pontosan tudta! Semmi újra nem jött rá, bármennyit agyalt a problémán és fogalma sem volt, mit tehetne. Mégis hogyan válasszon? Hogyan mentse meg a családja életét, ha Lucy mellett dönt? Hogyan szálljon szembe minden idők legnagyobb fekete mágusával a szabadságáért? Honnan szerezze meg a bátorságot hozzá?

Draco hátát a Szükség Szobájának falához döntötte, aminek a túloldaláról Lucy és Potter szócsatáját hallotta, leroskadt a tövébe és várta, hogy hátha megvilágosodik, ha a Potter-ikreket hallgatja. Ez nem történt meg, de legalább jót nevetett, mikor Potter belerúgott a falba és feljajdult.


	28. Chapter 26: Forró hangulat

**Chapter 26**

 **Forró hangulat**

A kastély tornyai felett néha már kéken felragyogott az ég, és a közelgő nyárnak a jelei sokat javítottak Lucy hangulatán. Végre kijárhatott a parkba, nem volt a négy fal közé szorítva, és a különböző ügyeiben is végre beállt a stabilitás. Konstansan javult a varázslatok gyakorlásával, a tanórákon is jól teljesített és sikerült megtalálnia a tökéletes egyensúlyt Harry és Draco között. Azonban ez a jókedv pont a két fiúról nem volt elmondható. Draco nem nagyon haladt a szekrénnyel, de úgy tűnt, nem is ez zavarja igazán - de hogy mi zaklatta fel időről időre, azt nem árulta el Lucynak. Harry pedig nem haladt Dumbledore feladatával, plusz még mindig nem sikerült lefülelnie Dracot (amiért Lucy keményen meg is dolgozott).

\- Utoljára mondom - szólt a fiúra szigorúan Hermione. - Ne foglalkozz Malfoyjal!

Ebéd után voltak, s négyesben üldögéltek a kastélyudvar egyik napos sarkában. Hermione és Ron a Gyakori hoppanálási hibák és elkerülésük című minisztériumi kiadványt szorongatták, ugyanis aznap délután készültek letenni a hoppanálási vizsgát, de a röplapban leírtak korántsem voltak nyugtató hatással vizsgadrukk borzolta idegeikre. Mikor nem messze tőlük felbukkant egy lány, Ron hevesen összerándult, majd megpróbált elbújni Lucy mögött.

\- Nem Lavender az - jelentette fásultan Hermione.

\- Jaj, de jó - lélegzett fel Ron.

\- Harry és Lucy Potter? - lépett oda hozzájuk a lány. - Megkértek, hogy adjam ezt át nektek.

\- Kösz - vette át a tekercset Lucy, kisimította és Harryvel együtt olvasni kezdték; bár ezen próbálkozásukat nehézkessé tette a darabos kézírás és a sok elmaszatolódás.

 _Kedves Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione!_

 _Tegnap éjjel meghalt Aragog. Harry, Lucy, Ron, ti tudjátok, milyen különleges lény volt. Hermione, biztos vagyok benne, hogy kedvelted volna őt. Nagyon jól esne, ha este lejönnétek a temetésére. Szürkületkor szeretném sírba tenni, mert az volt a kedvenc napszaka. Tudom, hogy nem szabad olyan későn kint járnotok, de használhatnátok a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt. Nem kérnék ilyet tőletek, de egyedül nincs erőm végigcsinálni._

 _Hagrid_

\- Ezt olvasd el - dörmögte Harry, és átadta a pergament Hermionénak.

\- Jesszusom... - csóválta a fejét a lány, miután átfutotta a levelet. Továbbadta Ronnak, aki növekvő elképedéssel olvasta a szöveget.

\- Ez nem normális! - fakadt ki. - Az a szörnyeteg felkínált minket a társainak vacsorára! Azt mondta, lakjanak jól velünk! Hagrid azt hiszi, lemegyünk zokogni a ronda szőrös potroha fölött?!

\- Nem is csak az - tódította Hermione -, de azt kéri, hogy menjünk ki este a kastélyból, pedig tudja, milyen szigorúak a szabályok idén. Nagyon ráfáznánk, ha elkapnának.

\- Voltunk már le este Hagridnál - jegyezte meg Lucy, és már majdnem elszólta magát, hogy könnyen lejuthatnak, hiszen ő számtalanszor szegte már meg a szabályokat idén.

\- Igen, de akkor jó okunk volt rá! - vitatkozott Hermione. - Kockáztattunk, hogy segítsünk Hagridnak. De most mi van? Aragog meghalt. Ha legalább arról lenne szó, hogy meg kellene menteni...

\- Akkor még kevésbé mennék le - jelentette ki Ron. - Te nem találkoztál azzal az izével, Hermione. Hidd el nekem, holtan sokkal vonzóbb.

Harry visszavette a levelet és elnézte rajta a maszatos foltokat - Lucy biztos volt benne, hogy azok szaporán hulló, kövér könnycseppek nyomai voltak...

\- Harry, ugye, meg sem fordult a fejedben, hogy lemész? - nézett a fiúra riadtan Hermione. - Ez nem ér meg egy büntetőmunkát.

Harry sóhajtott.

\- Nem... Hagrid sajnos kénytelen lesz nélkülünk eltemetni Aragogot.

\- Azért sajnálom őt - szólt Lucy. - Ő tényleg szerette Aragogot... de nem megyünk le, ne aggódj - tette hozzá gyorsan, mikor Hermione szemébe nézett.

\- Helyes - bólintott megkönnyebbülten a lány, majd Harry felé fordult. - Figyelj, ma nagyon kevesen lesztek, így itt a remek alkalom, hogy megpuhítsd őt.

\- Mert ötvenhetedszerre biztos szerencsém lesz, mi? - dörmögte keserűen Harry.

\- Szerencse...! - kapta fel a fejét Ron. - Ez az, Harry! Legyen szerencséd!

\- Micsoda?

Lucy egyből megértette és felragyogó arccal nézett fogadott bátyjára.

\- Ron, te egy zseni vagy! Harry, használd a szerencseszérumot!

\- Jaj, ez... Ez jó...! - Hermione szeme elkerekedett. - Hát persze! Hogy ez eddig nem jutott eszembe!

Harry értetlenül bámult rájuk.

\- Igyak Fekix Felicist? - dörmögte meghökkenve. - Nem is tudom... máskor akartam felhasználni...

\- Mikor máskor? - kérdezte Lucy kíváncsian.

\- Mi lehet fontosabb, mint a feladatod? - méltatlankodott Hermione.

Harry nem válaszolt, helyette szép lassan elvesztette a fókuszt és belebámult a semmibe. Látszott, hogy teljesen máshol jár az agya, és a gondolatai talán egy csinos Weasley-lány felé kalandoztak.

\- Harry! Veszed még az adást? - csettintett Harry orra előtt Hermione.

\- Mi? Ja, persze... - Harry gyorsan összeszedte magát. - Jó... nem bánom. Ha délután nem sikerül beszélnem vele, beveszek egy kicsit a jó öreg Felixből és este megint megpróbálom.

\- Akkor ezt megbeszéltük - állapította meg vidáman Hermione, azzal fürgén felállt, és bemutatot egy kecses piruettet. - Célmeghatározás, céltudatosság, célirányosság!

\- Könyörgöm, hagyd abba! - jajdult fel Ron. - Így is mindjárt kidobom a taccsot... Rejtsetek el, gyorsan!

Két nőnemű diák bukkant fel ugyanis az udvaron.

\- Egyik se Lavender! - vetette oda ingerülten Hermione.

\- Akkor jó. - Ron óvatosan kilesett Lucy válla mögül. - Te jó ég, de le vannak ezek törve!

\- Ők a Montgomery nővérek - szólt közbe Lucy, mikor felismerte a lányokat -, és nem csoda, hogy le vannak törve, nem hallottad, mi történt az öccsükkel?

Ő maga is igazából Dracotól hallotta, aki elég jó forrásból értesült a helyzetről.

\- Őszintén szólva már nem tudom követni, kinek mi történik a rokonaival - felelte Ron.

\- Az öccsüket megtámadta egy vérfarkas - mesélte Lucy. - Valószínűleg azért, mert az anyja nem volt hajlandó összejátszani a halálfalókkal. A kisfiú öt éves volt, és meghalt a Szent Mungóban. Nem tudták megmenteni.

\- Meghalt? - visszhangozta döbbenten Harry. - De hát a vérfarkasok nem ölni szoktak, hanem inkább magukfajtát csinálni az emberből, nem?

\- Néha ölnek is - dörmögte tőle szokatlan komorsággal Ron. - Van úgy, hogy a vérfarkast túlságosan elragadja a hév...

\- Lehet tudni, melyik vérfarkas volt a gyilkos? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy Fenrir Greyback volt - válaszolta Lucy.

\- Tudtam... az egy megszállott, direkt gyerekeket támad meg! - háborgott Harry.

Hermione kőkeményen az ő és Lucy szemébe nézett.

\- Le kell győznötök Voldemortot! Ő az oka minden szörnyűségnek...

Bent az épületben megszólalt a csengő; Ron és Hermione rémült arccal ugrottak fel a padról.

\- Ne féljetek, menni fog - bíztatta őket Harry, miután megérkeztek a bejárati csarnokba, ahol a vizsgázni készülők gyülekeztek.

\- Sok szerencsét! - ölelte meg mindkettőjüket Lucy.

\- Jó bájitaltant! És neked meg sok szerencsét, Harry! - felelte sokat mondó pillantással Hermione, s a két Potter már indult is a pincelépcső felé.

A délutáni bájitaltan órán csak négyen jelentek meg: Harry, Lucy, Ernie és Draco.

\- Ti még túl fiatalok vagytok a hoppanáláshoz? - kérdezte nyájasan Lumpsluck. - Még nem töltöttétek be a tizenhetet?

A négy gyerek a fejét rázta.

\- Nos, ha már ilyen kevesen vagyunk, legalább érezzük jól magunkat. Csináljatok meg valami szórakoztatót!

\- Pompás feladat, uram! - dörzsölte a tenyerét Ernie.

Draco nem volt ilyen lelkes.

\- Mit ért szórakoztató alatt? - kérdezte mogorván.

\- Lepjetek meg valamivel! - tárta szét a karját Lumpsluck.

\- Tanár úr! - jelentkezett Lucy. - Lehet párban dolgozni?

\- Hogyne, kedves Lucy, hogyne - bólintott kedélyesen Lumpsluck.

\- Mit művelsz? - kérdezte suttogva Harry, mikor Lucy betársult az üstje mellé.

\- Lumpslucktól kell valami Dumbledore-nak, igaz? - kérdezett vissza Lucy. Ők hárman korántsem tudtak annyira titkolózni, mint Lucy. - Figyelj, arra gondoltam, hogy ha úgy viselkedünk, mint a szüleink, talán megenyhül és tudsz vele beszélni.

\- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte Harry, de már lelkesen lapozgatta a Herceg könyvét.

\- Anyáék régen mindig veszekedtek, ugye? - mosolygott céltudatosan Lucy, miközben felkontyolta a haját. - Nekünk is hasonlót kéne csinálnunk.

\- Nem tudnék veled szándékosan veszekedni - rázta a fejét Harry, majd rámutatott az egyik receptre. - Jó lesz az eufóriaelixír?

\- Nekem rendben van - vonta meg a vállát Lucy, de nem tett le a tervéről. Ha Harry nem hajlandó álveszekedni vele, akkor majd eléri, hogy komolyan vegye, és ezáltal még a bájitalmesteri címét is fényezheti. Harry eddig elhanyagolta a feladatát, legalábbis nem vette komolyan, de Lucy most segít neki lendíteni rajta.

Hűha, túl sok időt tölt Dracoval. Kezd úgy viselkedni, mint egy mardekáros.

Az első órában a két Potter nagy egyetértésben dolgozott. Aztán Lucy (miután memorizálta a recept bizonyos részét) szándékosan elrontotta a főzetet, mikor Harry alapanyagokért ment el a szekrényhez, hogy aztán úgy állítsa be, mintha baleset lett volna. Tervének megfelelően Harry, amint visszaért, rögtön kiszúrta, hogy valami nincs rendben.

\- Mit csináltál?

\- Semmit - felelte Lucy. - Hozzáadtam az aszúfügét.

Harry néhány másodpercig kutakodott a könyvben, majd felnézett.

\- Lucy, azt kivonatban kell hozzáadni.

\- Nem is... - szólt volna Lucy, majd úgy tett, mint aki csak most vette észre a Herceg javított változatát. - Ööö... hoppá.

\- Oké, most légyszíves nyugtass meg, hogy ki lehet javítani.

\- Szerintem ki lehet... - böngészte Lucy a könyvet. - Igen, ha hozzáadunk néhányat a tarajos sül tüskéjéből, és megkeverjük háromszor óramutató járásával ellentétes irányba.

\- Akkor hajrá - intett Harry. - Te rontottad el, neked kell kijavítanod.

\- Már elnézést - méltatlankodott Lucy, miközben szándékosan elindult a tüskés tartályért a terem másik végébe. Örömmel látta, hogy mindenki a vitájukat figyeli. - De nem tehetek róla, hogy időnként elkalandozik a figyelmem. Egészben vagy kivonatként, ki veszi azt észre...

\- Nagy különbség, mert ez most piros és narancssárgának kéne lennie - mutatott rá Harry.

\- Tényleg nagy különbség - dörmögte Lucy és örömmel hallotta, hogy a közelében álló Draco épp a nevetéssel küszködik. Lucy visszavitte a tüskéket az asztalukhoz, miközben vetett egy pillantást Lumpsluckra: az öreg úgy bámult rá és Harryre, mintha két régi ismerősét látta volna.

\- Kösz - kapta ki az üveget Harry a lány kezéből és hozzálátott, hogy kijavítsa Lucy „hibáját". - Szerencséd van - szólt, mikor végzett. - Ha nem sikerül a főzet, semmi esélyem nem lett volna Lumpslucknál...

\- Így most dupla annyi esélyed van - mosolygott önelégülten Lucy, miközben ismét egyetértésben dolgoztak tovább. Harry hirtelen Lumpsluckra pillantott, majd megvilágosult tekintettel nézett Lucyra.

\- Csak megcsináltad, mi?

\- Meg én - bólintott a lány, és hozzálátott, hogy felaprítsa a fehér ürömöt.

\- Hát ez fantasztikus! - csapta össze a tenyerét fél órával később Lumpsluck, miután megtekintette a két Potter üstjének napsugársárga tartalmát. - Eufória, nemde? Hát persze, tarajos sül tüskéje és aszúfüge, remekül kijavíthatják az esetleges hibákat... Emlékszem, mikor a szüleitek kényszerültek párban dolgozni, mindig veszekedés lett a vége... És mi ez az illat? Mmmmm... tettetek bele egy csipetnyi mentát, igaz? Nincs benne a klasszikus receptben, de milyen kitűnő gondolat! Hát persze, tompítani lehet vele a gyakori mellékhatásokat: a harsány éneklést és a kényszeres orrfricskázást... Tényleg fogalmam sincs, honnan merítitek az ihleteteket, hacsak... hacsak nem tényleg anyátok génjei törnek felszínre bennetek!

\- Biztos úgy van - bólogatott Harry.

Ernie szemlátomást bosszús és csalódott volt; attól a szándéktól vezérelve, hogy ez egyszer túlszárnyalja Harryt és Lucyt, sebtében kreált egy saját bájitalt, ami azonban összeugrott, s az óra végén csupán egy piros gombóc gubbasztott Ernie üstje fenekén. Draco gépies mozdulatokkal pakolt össze, mert bár csuklasztó szirupját Lumpsluck csupán tűrhetőnek minősítette, Lucy látta rajta, hogy jót szórakozott a kis közjátékon.

Mikor megszólalt a csengő, Ernie és Draco nyomban az ajtó felé vette az irányt.

\- Hajrá! - szólt oda Lucy Harrynek, majd ő is távozott. Azonban alig lépett hármat a folyosón, és máris Lumpsluck száguldott el mellette, és a teremből Harry hangját hallotta:

\- Nem akarja megkóstolni az eli...

 _Hát, én mindent megtettem_ , sóhajtotta Lucy. Este majd kipróbálja a Felix Felicist, és megpróbálja úgy kiszedni Lumpsluckból azt, amit kell.

Ron és Hermione késő délután érkeztek vissza.

\- Lucy! Harry! - kiáltota a portrélyukon bemászva Hermione. - Képzeljétek, átmentem!

\- Nagy vagy! - örvendezett Harry, miközben Lucy sikongatva megölelte barátnőjét. - És Ron?

\- Ő... épp hogy csak megbukott - suttogta a morózus képpel közeledő Ron felé pislogva a lány. - Egy apróságon múlott, de tényleg. A vizsgabiztos észrevette, hogy Ron hátrahagyta a fél szemöldökét... De mesélj, Harry, mi volt vele?

\- Semmi - felelte Harry, majd Ronhoz fordult: - Most peched volt, de legközelebb majd sikerül.

\- Így legalább együtt vizsgázhatunk - próbálta vigasztalni a fogadott testvérét Lucy.

\- Aha - dörmögte búsan Ron. - Egy fél szemöldök! Mintha az számítana!

\- Hát igen - csóválta a fejét Hermione -, roppant szigorú volt a pasas...

Vacsora alatt versengve szidták a hopponálási vizsgabiztost, ami némileg javított Ron kedélyállapotán, mire elindultak vissza a klubhelyiségbe, már Dumbledore feladata volt terítéken.

\- Akkor most mi lesz, Harry? - kérdezte Ron. - Kipróbálod a Felix Felicist vagy sem?

\- Igen, asszem, kénytelen leszek - felelte Harry. - De nem iszom meg az egész tizenkét órás adagot. Nem tarthat reggelig, két-három óra alatt biztos végzek.

\- Eszelős érzés, mikor beveszed - nosztalgiázott Ron. - Olyan, mintha nem tudnál semmit elrontani.

\- Miket beszélsz, Ron? - nevetett Hermione. - Honnan tudnád, hisz még sose ittál szerencseszérumot!

\- Nem, de egyszer elhittem, hogy ittam! - felelte Ron olyan hangon, mintha valami kézenfekvő dolgot magyarázna. - Az ugyanaz...

Kifelé jövet látták Lumpsluckot bemenni a nagyterembe, és tudták, hogy az öreg nem sieti el az étkezéseket, ezért egy darabig még a klubhelyiségben időztek. Az volt ugyanis a terv, hogy Harry a szobájában keresi fel az öreg tanárt. Lucy egyre kínosabban érezte magát Harryék társaságában, hiszen neki eleve nem is lett volna szabad tudnia erről. Úgy érezte, az ő jelenléte visszafogja Harryéket attól, hogy nyíltan beszélgethessenek a feladatról. Így mikor aztán a lemenő nap elérte a Tiltott Rengeteg fáinak csúcsát, és a hármas fel akart menni a fiúk szobájába, Lucy úgy döntött, ideje leválnia.

\- Menjetek csak, én azt hiszem, elmegyek sétálni egyet - mondta, majd mikor Harryék marasztalni akarták, Lucy csak mosolyogva a zsebére csapott. - Felfedezem egy kicsit a kastélyt apáék segítségével. Ne aggódjatok, nem megyek le Roxmortsba, meg semmi ilyesmi. Lehet, kicsit kilógok a takarodóidőből, de akkor legalább fogócskázhatok egyet Friccsel.

\- Ha látod, légyszi, átkozd már meg Mrs Norrist - kérte Ron, mire Lucy vigyorogva pacsizott vele.

\- Mindenképpen - mondta. - Sok sikert, Harry!

\- Ne kapjanak el - kacsintott Harry.

Hermione nem szólt semmit, csak jelentőségteljesen Lucy szemébe bámult. A lány csak halványan megrázta a fejét, majd kimászott a portrélyukon, miközben Harryék felmentek a fiúk szobájába.

Az igazság az volt, hogy most tényleg nem akart Dracoval találkozni; legalábbis nem volt tervben. Mikor azonban egy rejtett folyosón elővette a térképet és megnézte, látta, hogy a fiú nem volt sehol - vagyis a Szükség Szobájában kellett lennie. Lucy néhány pillanatnyi vacillálás után úgy döntött, hogy ha már van egy szabad estéje, akkor találkozik a fiúval, hiszen régen beszélgettek már. Még egyszer ellenőrizte, hogy nem őrködik-e valaki a folyosón, majd elindult.

Mikor belépett a szobába, már tudta, hogy valami nem stimmel. Arról a folyosóról, amelyik a volt-nincs szekrényhez vezetett, zajok szűrődtek ki; üvegtörés, majd csörömpölés, aztán gurgulázó hang, mintha valaki inna. Lucy kíváncsian sétált végig az egymásra pakolt tárgyak útvesztőében, majd, mikor elérte a szekrényt, földbe gyökerezett a lába.

Draco ott állt, kilazult nyakkendővel, kigombolt ujjú inggel, és egy félig üres üveget a kezében tartva támaszkodott a szekrénynek. Arca kipirult, a haja zilált volt, és ahogy próbált állva maradni, látszott rajta, hogy egyáltalán nem áll stabilan. Nyilván nem hallotta, hogy érkezett valaki, mert úgy húzta meg az üveget, mintha egyedül lett volna. Mikor az kiürült, nekivágta az előtte lévő rakásnak, ahol szilánkokra tört. Ahogy Lucy a törmelékekből meg tudta állapítani, ez volt a fiú harmadik üvege. Draco ezután egy másik kupachoz botorkált, ahol még négy üveg volt a rekeszben.

\- Ööö… - kezdte határozatlanul Lucy, miközben lassan közelebb sétált a fiúhoz. - Te most tulajdonképpen mit is csinálsz?

Draco meglepetésében elejtette az új üveget, ami miatt az a földre zuhant, széttört, tartalma pedig nagy felületen folyt szét.

\- Lucy! - vigyorodott el bódultan. A tekintete ködös volt, mintha valami fátylat húztak volna le az írisze elé. - De csinos vagy ma!

\- Aha, oké - húzta össze a szemöldökét Lucy. Egyértelmű volt, hogy a fiú nincs magánál. - Mit ittál?

\- Lángnyelv whis… whiskyt - felelte Draco akadozva. - De most egy üveg kárba veszett…

\- Szerintem már eleget ittál - szólt Lucy és egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette a rekeszt. - Mi a fenét gondoltál? Minek kezdtél inni?

\- Olyan szép a hangod - mondta a fiú, miközben a lányra mosolygott. Lucy azonban nem viszonozta.

\- Talán értékelném is, ha nem részegen mondanád.

\- Én nem vagyok részeg! - méltatlankodott Draco.

\- Aha, persze - hagyta rá Lucy. - Minek kezdtél el inni?

\- Mert reménytelen - szontyolodott el Draco. - Nem tudom megtenni, amire a Sötét Nagyúr kért. Ahhoz túl sokat jelentesz nekem.

Lucy most már végképp nem értett semmit.

\- Ezt hogy érted? - kérdezte.

\- Hát úgy, ahogy mondtam - magyarázta a fiú, miközben megpróbált Lucy felé sétálni. A lány azonban most nem bízott benne, így tartotta köztük a távolságot. - Ha megteszem, amire a Sötét Nagyúr utasított, elveszítelek. Meggyűlölsz majd, és soha többé nem lehetünk barátok. De ha nem teszem meg, akkor megöl és megöli az egész családomat…

\- Jesszusom, gondolta Lucy. Ez komolyan italba fojtotta a bánatát? És hogy érti, hogy ő, Lucy meggyűlölné, ha teljesítené a feladatát? Mégis mit kért tőle Voldemort?

\- Mit kell tenned, Draco? - kérdezte, még mindig kínosan ügyelve rá, hogy fenntartsa a távolságot.

\- Meggyűlölsz érte… - ismételgette a fiú. - Nem tudom megtenni, de mégis meg kell próbálnom… anya nem halhat meg miattam…

\- Draco, nem tudok segíteni, ha nem avatsz be! - emelte fel a hangját Lucy, hátha Draco így felfogja.

\- Így sem tudsz segíteni… nem tudod megölni a Sötét Nagyurat… nem tudod kihozni közülük anyát…

\- De igen! - jelentette ki Lucy. - Ha szólok a Rendnek…

\- A Rend gyűlöli a családomat! - mondta kétségbeesetten Draco. - Senki sem segítene rajtunk! Mind gyűlölnek minket, ahogy te is gyűlöltél engem!

\- De már nem gyűlöllek! A barátomnak tartalak, és segíteni szeretnék! De ez nem megy, ha nem engeded!

Draco nem felelt, csak bámult Lucyra, mint a vak, aki először látja meg a napot.

\- Olyan szép vagy… - suttogta. - És bátor… meg kedves…

\- Na jó, össze-vissza beszélsz - szólt Lucy, mielőtt elvörösödött volna. Draco csak a whisky miatt mondja ezt. Csak az alkohol beszél belőle. - Jobb lenne, ha ledőlnél egy kicsit.

\- De tök jól vagyok - vigyorodott el a fiú. - Semmi bajom!

Ez teljesen reménytelen volt. Lucy próbálta kitalálni, mit is tegyen, de még sose volt dolga olyan emberrel, aki túl sokat ivott volna. A fiú össze-vissza beszélt, szavainak, bár tisztán hallhatóak voltak, semmi értelmük sem volt. Ráadásul egyre közelebb lépdelt a lányhoz, aki egészen a csukott volt-nincs szekrényig hátrált.

\- Komolyan, Draco, szedd már össze magad! - kérte, bár szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nem jutnak el a fiú agyáig a szavai. - És ne gyere közelebb!

\- Ugyan már, Lucy! - mondta Draco. - Ne legyél ilyen ellenséges. Hiszen olyan jól összemelegedtünk már, nem? Akkor miért taszítasz el mégis magadtól?

\- Mert nem vagy magadnál! - támasztotta a hátát a szekrénynek Lucy.

\- Mégsem bízol bennem? - lépkedett egyre közelebb Draco. - Hazugság volt az egész?

\- Nem! - Lucynak fogalma sem volt, hogyan értesse meg a fiúval az igazságot. - Bízom benned, Draco, de csak akkor, ha józan vagy! Most nem vagy ura önmagadnak! Feküdj le, aludj egyet, aztán holnap visszatérünk rá!

\- Nincs értelme - szontyolodott el Draco. - Számomra nincs már holnap. A Sötét Nagyúr előbb-utóbb rájön, hogy nem tudom megcsinálni, amire kért és akkor megöl.

\- Ha rajtam múlik, nem! - jelentette ki elszántan Lucy. - Meg foglak védeni, már mondtam!

\- De miért? - támaszkodott neki a szekrényajtónak Draco, közvetlenül a lány feje mellett. - Miért védesz meg olyasvalakit, mint én?

\- Mert látom, milyen vagy igazából! - válaszolta Lucy. - Látom, hogy kezd felébredni a jó oldalad, amit mélyen eltemettél. Szabad akarsz lenni és azt tenni, amit igazán szeretnél! És meg akarom adni neked az esélyt, hogy szabad légy!

Draco arca ekkor komolyodott el először. Eddig folyamatosan valamilyen bódult, kábult állapotban volt, de most mintha kijózanodott volna egy pillanatra.

\- Hogy szabad legyek... - suttogta, miközben egyre közelebb hajolt a lányhoz. - Azt tenni, amit igazán szeretnék...

Lucy tudta, hogy a pálcájáért kellene nyúlnia. Meg kell állítania, magához kell térítenie a fiút, mielőtt valami olyat tesz, amit később megbán. De a teste egyszerűen nem reagált. Csak állt dermedten, miközben Draco arca már alig pár centire volt csak az övétől.

\- Draco, kérlek, térj magadhoz! - kérte suttogva.

\- Nem - mondta a fiú. Lucy érezte a whisky illatát a leheletében. - Úgyis meghalok... egyszer végre azt szeretném tenni, amit szeretnék...

\- És az mégis mi? - kérdezte félve Lucy. Teljesen összezavarodott, úgy érezte, mintha valami fura álomba csöppent volna.

A fiú nem válaszolt. Lehunyta a szemét, szabad kezével gyengéden végigsimított Lucy arcán, miközben az ajkai enyhén szétnyíltak. A lány szíve eszeveszett tempót diktált, az adrenalin dolgozott benne, kétségbeesetten próbálta kitalálni, hogyan állítsa meg a fiút, de semmi használható nem jutott eszébe. A keze sem indult meg a pálcájáért. Az egész teste görcsbe rándult és egyáltalán nem irányította azt.

Aztán érezte, hogy Draco ajkai épphogy hozzáértek az övéhez... Lucy levegőt se vett, a szeme kerekre nyílt, mikor döbbenten konstatálta, hogy mit is akar. Volt egy pillanatnyi szünet, egyetlen pillanat, amikor Lucy fejéből kihullottak a gondolatok és már nem tudott tisztán gondolkodni… Azonban ezután a fiú szép lassan elhátrált. Kinyitotta a szemét és most nézett a legjózanabbul azóta, hogy Lucy belépett a szobába.

\- Nem - suttogta, hüvelykujjával a lány arcát simogatva. - Nem tehetem. Bár a whisky megnyitott bizonyos gátakat bennem, ezt nem tudom megtenni. Úgy biztos nem, hogy te nem akarod. - Lassan elengedte a lányt és elhátrált tőle. Néhány lépésnyire aztán megállt. - Talán egyszer... egy szabad világban... majd egyszer...

Hirtelen a térde felmondta a szolgálatot és Draco összecsuklott.

\- Draco! - kiáltotta Lucy, aki egészen eddig elfelejtett levegőt venni, így fájdalmasan szakadt ki belőle a fiú neve. Odaugrott Dracohoz, így a fiú a karjaiba omlott. A súlya alatt a lány is térdre borult, majd döbbenten figyelte, ahogy a fiú békésen szuszogni kezdett. Lucy össze-vissza forgatta a fejét, végül észrevett egy poros matracot. Nagy nehezen odavonszolta Dracot, ráfektette, majd lerogyott a szélére és a kezébe temette az arcát.

Ez meg mégis mi a fene volt?! Draco komolyan meg akarta… ezt nem tudta elhinni… Hirtelen eszébe jutott, amit még Hermione mondott neki tavaly: hogy esetleg tetszik Draconak. A lány akkor nevetségesnek, elképzelhetetlennek tartotta az ötletet. De most…

 _Merlinre, miért ilyen nehéz ez?_ kérdezte magától, miközben az ujjai között rásandított az alvó Dracora. És a legrosszabb az egészben az volt, hogy nem állította meg. Ha Draco nem nyeri vissza az önuralmát, akkor biztosan megcsókolta volna. De miért nem állította meg? Miért dermedt meg benne minden? Miért szorult ki hirtelen minden levegő a tüdejéből? A legrosszabb az egészben pedig az volt, hogy talán még vissza is csókolt volna… Megrázta a fejét; nem, nem, mégis miken gondolkodik? Annyira lehetetlen volt ez az egész. És mégis…

Odakint már besötétedett - komolyan, mégis mikor történt? -, Lucy pedig sejtette, hogy hamarosan vissza kéne indulnia a klubhelyiségbe. De nem tudta itt hagyni Dracot. Ki tudja, milyen állapotban tér magához? Ahogy az alvó fiút figyelte, Lucy döbbenten vette észre, hogy sápadt és beesett arca mennyire békésnek és nyugodtan tűnt álmában. Semmi sem látszódott az állandó stresszből, a teherből és a hatalmas nyomásból, ami minden ébren töltött órájában kísértette. Ilyenkor látszott, hogy még mindig csak egy tizenhat éves fiú.

\- Lucy… - motyogta, mire Lucy feszülten kihúzta magát. Ám a fiú nem nyitotta ki a szemét, hanem magzatpózba húzta magát és tovább aludt.

Lucy örült, hogy Draco nincs ébren, mert akkor nem tudta volna elrejteni vörös arcát. Nehogy már róla álmodjon! Nem túlzás ez már? Mégis mennyit jelenthetett neki? Komolyan gondolta, amit mondott, vagy csak az alkohol beszélt belőle? És miért érdekli ez őt ennyire?

Csak nem… igaza lenne Hermionénak és Ginnynek? Vajon ő, Lucy tényleg…?

Ismét megrázta a fejét, majd előkapta a pálcáját, elővarázsolt egy takarót a semmiből és betakarta vele a fiút. Kisimította zilált haját az arcából, ezután pedig a csukott volt-nincs szekrényt kezdte bámulni.

Hogyan segítsen neki? Ha elpusztítja a szekrényt, azzal halálra ítéli a fiút és a családját is. A legnehezebb körülmény az volt, hogy Draco egyáltalán nem bízott a Rendben. Mondjuk, Lucy meg tudta érteni: az évszázadokon át tartó háborúskodás az ő családja és a többi nem-aranyvérűek között teljesen megmérgezte az életét. Ha valahogy meg tudná győzni, hogy a Rend segítene neki, hiába van már rajta a Sötét Jegy, talán meg tudnák akadályozni, hogy a fiúnak teljesítenie kelljen Voldemort parancsát.

Lehetetlen helyzet volt és Lucy nem tudta, mit tegyen. És akkor még az egész előbbi közjátékot még bele se vette az egyenletbe. Beszélnie kell Hermionéval. Szüksége van a tanácsára… de hogyan kérjen tőle segítséget, ha nem mondhatja el neki, kiről is van szó? Hermione úgy nem fogja megérteni a dilemmáját… De megígérte Draconak, hogy senkinek sem beszél róla…

Lucy felnyögött tanácstalanságában és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. A következő pillanatban azonban érezte, hogy mögötte valaki megragadja a talárját. Hátrafordult és Draco nézett rá álmatagon. Még nem tért magához a kábulatból, de nem is nézett ki annyira részegen.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte halkan.

 _Mintha nem tudnád_ , válaszolta volna legszívesebben Lucy, de volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy Draco úgyse emlékszik rá, mit csinált alig fél órája.

\- Semmi - felelte inkább. - Aludj csak tovább. Holnap nagyon fájni fog a fejed, ha nem pihensz eleget.

\- De látom, hogy baj van - erősködött Draco. - Miért nem mondod el?

Lucy nem tudta Draco szemébe mondani, így a szekrény felé fordult.

\- Mert úgysem tudod megoldani. Magamtól kell rájönnöm, hogy… hogy mit is érzek. És hogy te mit érzel…

Draco nem mondott semmit, hanem helyette Lucy keze után nyúlt.

\- Itt maradsz velem? - kérdezte. Ahogy Lucy ránézett, egy rémálmoktól rettegő fiút látott.

\- Igen, persze - felelte. Elővarázsolt még egy matracot és még egy takarót, majd lefeküdt Draco mellé és hagyta, hogy a fiú fogja a kezét, miközben újra lehunyta a szemét.

\- Jó éjt, Főnixlány - suttogta, mielőtt újra szuszogni kezdett volna. Lucy nem bírta ki, hogy ne mosolyodjon el.

\- Jó éjt, Sárkányfiú - suttogta vissza és ő is lehunyta a szemét.

Úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik egyelőre semmivel, hanem csak élvezi a pillanatot.

* * *

Draco iszonyatos fejfájással ébredt, ráadásul teljes képszakadása is volt. Odáig emlékezett, hogy a szekrény közelében talált egy rekesz Lángnyelv whiskyt, amit nem tervezett először meginni, de miután annyira belelovalta magát saját szörnyű helyzetébe, utolsó mentsvárként nyitotta ki az első üveget. Aztán, mire észbekapott, már azt se tudta, hol volt, csak itta a whiskyt, hogy ne aggódjon többé semmiért, ne kelljen többé félnie, ne kelljen többé felelősséggel és kötelességgel foglalkoznia.

Ahogy mocorogni kezdett, arra lett figyelmes, hogy valakinek a kezét fogja. Nem tudta mire vélni, ezért kinyitotta a szemét és akkor megállt a szívverése.

Lucy feküdt előtte. Halkan szuszogott, arca olyan békés volt, mintha egy angyal aludt volna. Ahogy Draco szíve újra elkezdett verni, és ahogy felfogta, hogy a lány kezét fogja, hirtelen minden beugrott neki az előző estéről. Lucy, ahogy ott állt és faggatta, hogy minek kezdett inni… Ahogy Draco milyen ingatagon próbálta megközelíteni… ahogy a lány ott állt a szekrénynek vetett háttal, kerekre nyílt szemeivel rá bámulva, miközben Draco…

Te jó ég, te jó ég, te jó ég. Draco elengedte Lucy kezét, majd a hátára fordult és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Mi a fene ütött belé? Képes lett volna megcsókolni Lucy Pottert?! Teljesen elment az esze? Nem tudta elhinni, hogy annyira berúgott, hogy képes lett volna ilyesmire. Csak áldani tudott mindent, ami hozzájárult ahhoz, hogy időben észhez térjen. Örökre elrontott volna mindent, amit felépített, ha meggondolatlanul és teljesen részegen ilyesmit tett volna.

De mégis… mégis ott volt benne az a kis „mi lett volna, ha…?". Lucy annyira ledöbbentnek tűnt, hogy talán nem állította volna meg. De viszonozta volna a csókot? Draco úgy ült fel, mint akit megcsíptek és ez nem tett jót amúgy is sajgó fejének. Egy kicsit megszédült, de ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy tovább gondolkodjon. Komolyan azon agyal, hogy Lucy visszacsókolta volna?! Miért tett volna ilyet?! És Dracoba mégis mi ütött, hogy ezen gondolkodik, mikor eddig még csak meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy…

Ugyan, kit akar átverni? Az elmúlt hat éve arról szólt, hogy valahogy ellenálljon a lánynak és ezt nem csupán az oldalválasztásra kellett érteni. Már a legelejétől, amikor először találkoztak az Abszol úton, már attól a naptól fogva szemmel tartotta Lucyt, mindig figyelte, mi történik vele, valamilyen formában mindig gondolt rá. De sosem mondta ki, hogy mit is jelentett ez. Még most sem merte. Hiszen a tegnap estét Lucy biztosan nem felejtette el, és ha felébred, rögtön kérdőre fogja vonni őt. Mégis mit mondjon neki, ha még ő maga sincs tisztában az érzéseivel?

Legszívesebben elnapolta volna ezt az egész beszélgetést, de ekkor Lucy mocorogni kezdett, majd kinyitotta a szemét. Ahogy barna íriszét Dracora emelte, a fiú rögtön látta, hogy mély nyomokat hagyott benne az előző este. Ám mielőtt a fiú kitalálhatta volna, mivel magyarázza ki magát, Lucy a szemét dörzsölve felült.

\- Jó reggelt - köszönt egy fáradt mosollyal, majd megnézte az óráját. - Hűha, fél hat. Megint magyarázkodhatok Hermione előtt…

\- Megint azt mondtad nekik, hogy időben visszaérsz? - mosolyodott el Draco. Nem igaz, hogy ez a lány mindig ezt csinálja és még mindig nem bukott le.

\- Tudod, hogy imádom kísérteni a sorsot - felelte Lucy.

Kis ideig mindketten hallgattak. Draco érezte, hogy rengeteg ki nem mondott gondolat van mindkettejükben, amikről nagyon is beszélniük kellene, de egyikük sem teszi meg. Végül Draco megemberelte magát és kibökte:

\- Figyelj… ami tegnap történt…

Lucy nem hagyta, hogy végigmondja.

\- Nem voltál magadnál. Nincs miért bocsánatot kérned.

\- Nem… úgy értem, van, de… vagyis… - hebegett Draco össze-vissza.

\- Nézd, szerintem ezt a beszélgetést halasszuk későbbre - vágott a szavába Lucy. - Neked is rendezned kell a gondolataidat és nekem is.

Draconak rémlett, hogy az este Lucy mondott valami hasonlót. Talán a lány is ugyanannyira össze van zavarodva, mint ő?

\- Jobb lesz, ha megyek - állt fel lassan Lucy. - Ha már Harry és Ron előtt el tudom titkolni, hogy nem voltam a toronyban egész éjjel, akkor nincs semmi gond. Hermionénál meg kimagyarázom magam. Viszlát legközelebb, Draco.

Ahogy eltüntette a matracot és a pokrócot, majd elindult az ajtó felé, Draco nem bírta ki, hogy ne kérdezze meg:

\- Viszonoztad volna?

Amikor Lucy megállt, de nem fordult meg, Draco azt kívánta, hogy bár befogta volna a száját. Legszívesebben a föld alá süllyedt volna, hogy képes volt ilyet kérdezni, ezért gyorsan korrigálni akart; ám mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Lucy válaszolt.

\- Azt… azt hiszem, igen.

Draconak leesett az álla, miközben a szíve olyan gyorsan kezdett verni, hogy talán még Lucy is hallotta, miközben elrohant a sikátorban.


	29. Chapter 27: Sectumsempra

**Chapter 27**

 **Sectumsempra**

Lucynak elég nehéz dolga volt másnap. Egyrészt, még mindig az esti események hatása alatt állt, ezért gyakran kalandozott el a figyelme és úgy viselkedett, mint aki alvajár. Másrészt pedig, mivel Harry sikeresen elvégezte Dumbledore feladatát, a reggeli bűbájtan órán Ron és Hermione őt hallgatták nagy ámulattal, míg Lucy (miután a lány sikeresen rábeszélte őket) a Disaudio-bűbáj miatt semmit sem hallott abból, amiről beszéltek. Azt azonban látta, hogy Ron és Hermione teljesen el vannak alélva attól, amit hallanak: Ron, aki pálcájával a plafon felé hadonászott, a legkevésbé se figyelt oda rá, mit csinál.

\- Ron, havazást bűvölsz - szólt közbe a hármas beszélgetésébe, mikor látta, hogy se Harry, se Hermione nem reagál semmit arra, hogy nagy fehér pelyhek kezdtek hullani. Mindhárman felé fordultak és Hermione gyorsan el is kapta Ron csuklóját, hogy pálcáját elfordítsa a mennyezetről. Lucy látta, hogy a szomszéd asztalnál dolgozó Lavender Brown gyilkos pillantást vet Hermionéra, aki gyorsan el is engedte Ron kezét.

\- Ja... - Ron bamba csodálkozással pislogott saját és barátai vállára (mivel Lucy beleszólt a beszélgetésbe, megtörte a Disaudiót). - Jé... olyan mintha óriáskorpa potyogna a hajunkból...

Azzal lesöpörte a műhó egy részét Hermione válláról. Lavender erre zokogásban tört ki, mire Ron bűntudatos arccal hátat fordított neki.

\- Szakítottunk - motyogta oda a foga között Harrynek és Lucynak. - Tegnap este. Miután látott minket Hermionéval lejönni a hálóból. Harry láthatatlan volt, ezért azt hitte, kettesben voltunk odafent.

\- Aha - bólintott Harry. - De nem bánod, hogy vége, ugye?

\- Nem - ismerte el Ron. - Elég rossz volt, amikor ordibált, de legalább nem nekem kellett mondanom, hogy hagyjuk abba.

\- Gyáva kutya! - mondta Hermione, de arckifejezése inkább derűs volt, semmint szemrehányó. - Vacak estéjük volt tegnap a pároknak. Ginny is szakított Deannel.

Hermione a beavatottak sokatmondó pillantásával kísérte az utolsó mondatot, és Lucy is bátyja reakcióját figyelte. Látszott, hogy nagyon uralkodnia kell magán, nehogy kiüljön az arcára az öröm.

\- Hogyhogy? - vetette oda félvállról a kérdést Harry.

\- Összevesztek valami hülyeségen... - magyarázta Hermione. - Ginny azt mondta, Dean folyton be akarja segíteni őt a portrélyukon, mintha egyedül nem tudna bemászni... De hát már régóta gubancok voltak köztük.

Lucy megkereste tekintetével a terem túlsó oldalán ülő Deant, aki elég lelombozottnak tűnt.

\- Nekem is feltűnt - szólalt meg Lucy. - Ginny nem volt olyan vidám az utóbbi időben. Talán most sikerül kifognia valaki normálisat.

Hermionéval Harryre sandítottak, kínosan ügyelve, hogy Ron ne vegyen észre belőle semmit. Harrynek sem tűnt fel a célzás, de a két lány azért összevigyorgott.

\- Remélem, azért megoldod a dilemmát - mondta Hermione.

\- Milyen dilemmát? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Hát a kviddicscsapatét. Ha Ginny és Dean nem állnak szóba egymással...

\- Ne aggódj, megoldom.

\- Flitwick - szólt figyelmeztetően Ron.

A pöttöm bűbájtan tanár feléjük döcögött kurta lábain. Nem éppen jókor, mert négyük közül még csak Hermionénak és Lucynak sikerült a feladat szerint borrá változtatni az ecetet. Az ő palackjukban a folyadék mélyvörös színű és tiszta volt, Harryében és Ronéban viszont zavaros és barna.

\- Ejnye, ejnye, fiúk - cincogta szemrehányóan Flitwick. - A pálcátok járjon, ne a szátok! Na lássuk, próbáljátok meg...

Ron és Harry egyszerre emelték fel pálcájukat. Teljes erőből koncentráltak, majd ki-ki rámutatott a palackjára. Harry ecete jéggé fagyott; Ron palackja felrobbant.

\- Hát igen - szólt Flitwick, miután kimászott az asztal alól, és lerázta süvegéről az üvegszilánkokat. - A házi feladatotok: gyakorolni.

Bűbájtan után a négyes ritka közös lyukasóráinak egyike következett, így együtt mentek fel a klubhelyiségbe. Lavenderrel való szakítása ellenére (vagy épp amiatt) Ron kimondottan jókedvű volt; Hermione arca is derűs hangulatról árulkodott, bár a kérdésre, hogy min somolyog, csak ennyit felelt: - Szép időnk van. - Harry pedig olyan arcot vágott, mintha két hadsereg vívott volna ádáz csatát a fejében.

Így azonban Lucy nem tudta félrehívni Hermionét, hogy a saját zavaros érzéseiről kérdezze. Ám miközben azon tanakodott, hogyan próbáljon meg kettesben maradni barátnőjével, arra jött rá, hogy izzad a tenyere és reszketni kezd. Mintha félt volna tőle, hogy előhozza ezt a témát, ráadásul nyomatékosan megkérte Hermionét, hogy ne zaklassa vele.

Nem sok ideje volt gondolkodni a problémán, mert ekkor megérkeztek a napsütötte klubhelyiségbe, ahol szoros csoportban egy maroknyi hetedéves álldogált. Aztán Hermione felkiáltott:

\- Katie! De jó! Meggyógyultál?

Lucy pislogva odanézett: valóban Katie Bell állt ott, látszólag egészségesen, ünneplő barátai gyűrűjében.

\- Kutyabajom! - újságolta vidáman a lány. - Hétfőn kiengedtek a Szent Mungóból, aztán két napig otthon voltam anyuéknál, és ma reggel érkeztem meg. Leanne épp most mesélt McLaggenről meg az utolsó meccsről, Lucy...

\- Hát igen - csóválta a fejét Lucy. - De most, hogy visszajöttél, és Ron is meggyógyult, biztos eldöngetjük a Hollóhátat. Még van esélyünk a kupára.

\- Figyelj, Katie... - szólt közbe Harry, miközben lehalkította a hangját. Katie barátai pedig közben szedelőzködni kezdtek, mert már késésben voltak átváltoztatástan óráról. - Emlékszel, hogy kitől kaptad a nyakláncot?

Katie szomorúan rázta a fejét.

\- Nem... Mindenki ezt kérdezi, de fogalmam sincs. Az a legutolsó emlékem, hogy bemegyek a Három Seprűben a női vécébe.

\- Biztos, hogy bementél a vécébe? - vetette közbe a kérdést Hermione.

\- Odáig emlékszem, hogy kinyitottam az ajtót - felelte Katie. - Az a valaki, aki az Imperiust szórta rám, valószínűleg mögötte állt. Utána se kép, se hang, egészen addig, hogy kábé két hete magamhoz nem tértem a Szent Mungóban... Bocs, de most el kell rohannom, McGalagonytól kitelik, hogy az első napomon sormintát írat velem, ha elkések...

Azzal Katie felkapta táskáját, és elszaladt a barátai után. Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione leültek egy ablak melletti asztalhoz, hogy meghányják-vessék a hallottakat.

\- Egy lány vagy egy nő adhatta Katie-nek a nyakláncot - vélekedett Hermione. - Mivel hogy az illető a női vécében bújt el.

\- Vagy valaki, aki egy lány vagy egy nő alakját vette fel - pontosított Harry. - Ne felejtsétek el, hogy volt a Roxfortban egy egész kondérnyi Százfűlé-főzet, és tudjuk, hogy loptak belőle... - Egy pillanatra elkalandozott, de utána határozottan kijelentette: - Asszem, iszom még egy kortyot a Felixből, és újra megostromlom a Szükség Szobáját.

\- Bájitalpocsékolás lenne - jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel Hermione, miközben elővette táskájából a Spellman szótagképtárt. - Ebben a dologban nem elég a szerencse. Lumpsluckot azért tudtad megpuhítani, mert megvolt benned a képesség rá. A szerencse, hogy úgy mondjam, csak a randit hozta össze. De egy nagy erejű bűbájt ilyen módszerrel nem tudsz legyőzni. Ne pocsékold el a maradék elixíredet... - Az utolsó mondatnál Hermione suttogóra fogta a hangját, miközben bocsánatkérő pillantást küldött Lucynak, aki csak mosolyogva legyintett a dologra.

\- Nem tudnánk főzni magunknak szerencseszérumot? - fordult Harryhez Ron. - Tök jó lenne, ha mindig volna kéznél... Nézd meg a könyvben!

Harry elővette a táskájából a Bájitaltan haladóknak értékes példányát, és fellapozta benne a Felix Felicis receptjét.

\- Ajjaj, ez nagyon durva - sóhajtott, a hozzávalók hosszú listájára pillantva. - És hat hónap az elkészítési ideje... Egy csomót kell főzni...

\- Jellemző...! - bosszankodott Ron.

Az egyetlen ember, aki nem örült felhőtlenül Katie Bell visszatérésének, Dean Thomas volt. Rá ugyanis ettől kezdve nem volt szükség a csapatban. Mikor Lucy közölte vele ezt, viszonylag nyugodtan viselte a csapást, csak hümmögött meg a vállát vonogatta, igaz, egy perccel később a távozó Harry határozottan úgy érezte, hogy Dean és Seamus rosszindulatú sutyorgásba kezdenek a háta mögött.

A következő két hétben olyan jól mentek a kviddicsedzések, mint Lucy kapitánykodása alatt még soha. A játékosokat egyenesen boldoggá tette, hogy megszabadultak McLaggentől, s ez, valamint az öröm, hogy Katie Bell visszatért, bámulatos teljesítményre sarkalta őket.

Ginnyt látszólag cseppet sem kavarta fel a szakítása Deannel; épp ellenkezőleg, ő volt a csapat szíve és lelke. Mind remekül szórakoztak, valahányszor parodizálta a közeledő kvaffal szemben izgatottan fel-alá hintázó Ront vagy épp a McLaggennel ordítozó Lucyt. Harry egyre többször kalandozott el edzés közben, emiatt számos gurkó-szenvedett el; Lucy sejtette, hogy testvére a cikesz helyett egy libbenő lángvörös hajfürtöt figyelt.

Ám miközben egyre lelkesebben szurkolt Harrynek és Ginnynek, a saját esetével még mindig nem haladt. Az utóbbi időben nem sokat tudtak találkozni Dracoval; Lucy ismét elkezdett Dumbeldore óráira járni, emellett intenzív kviddicsedzéseket is tartott, hiszen még mindig esélyesek voltak a kupára. Draco pedig sok időt töltött a Szükség Szobájában a szekrénnyel, hiszen az év vége közeledett, ezáltal a feladat teljesítése is egyre sürgetőbbé vált. A pergament használva sokat beszélgettek, de Lucynak az az érzése volt, hogy Draco kerüli őt. Mondjuk, ő maga se kereste a fiú társaságát, hiszen akárhányszor meglátta, mindig az az eset jutott eszébe, amitől folyton a fejébe tódult a vér.

Még mindig nem beszélt Hermionéval, hiszen a lánynak sűrű volt az órarendje, és a vécében folytatott beszélgetésük óta egyszer sem kezdeményezte a témát. Lucy maga nem tudott előhozakodni vele, hiszen még mindig benne volt az a félelem, aminek a forrását még mindig nem tudta beazonosítani. Azt viszont tudta, hogy ha átlépi azt a bizonyos határt, onnan már nem lesz visszaút. Sőt, talán már most késő volt, csak nem akarta beismerni magának. Abban azonban biztos volt, hogy amíg ezzel a titokzatos félelmével nem számol le, nem tudja megtenni azt a lépést Draco felé.

Szerencsére a kastély diákjai gondoskodtak róla, hogy ne mindig ezen rágódjon. Közeledett a döntő, így a kviddicsláz ismét megfertőzte a tanulókat, különösen a Griffendél és a Hollóhát tagjait. Ha a Griffendél háromszáz vagy annál több ponttal győz (ez egyfelől nehéz feladatnak tűnt, másfelől Lucy csapata páratlanul jó formában volt), akkor ők a bajnokok. Ha háromszáz pontnál kevesebbel győznek, a második helyen végeznek a Hollóhát mögött; ha vesztenek, de száz pontnál kevesebbel, harmadikok a Hugrabug mögött, ha annál többel, negyedikek lesznek, és akkor, gondolta Lucy, senki nem mossa le róla az örök szégyent, hogy az ő vezetése alatt landolt a Griffendél két évszázad óta először a tabella alján.

A kulcsfontosságú mérkőzés előtti napokat az ilyenkor szokásos incidensek tarkították: a rivális házak tagjai a folyosókon megfélemlítő akciókat indítottak egymás ellen; az egyes játékosok becsületébe gázoló rigmusok hangzottak el az érintett közeledtekor; maguk a csapattagok az óraközi szünetekben részint a közfigyelem fényében sütkéreztek, részint pedig az idegfeszültségtől öklendezve egy vécékagyló fölött görnyedtek. Lucy maga borzasztóan izgult, sokkal jobban, mint a legelső kviddicsmeccsén, mikor Harryt kellett pótolnia, de ezt igyekezett palástolni: mosolyogva járkált a folyosókon, a hozzávágott kritikák leperegtek róla és igyekezett lelket önteni minden szembejövő griffendélesbe. Aggályait egyedül Dracoval osztotta meg, aki nem győzte hangsúlyozni, hogy Lucy a legjobb játékos, akit valaha látott és az eddig látottak alapján biztosan megnyerik a kupát. Lucynak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Draco most először drukkol a Griffendélnek egy kviddicsmeccsen, de ezt a fiú olyan megnyilvánulásai közé sorolta, amiket Draco a vele szembeni elfogultság miatt mondott.

Harry ugyanakkor a fent vázolt izgalmak közepette se feledkezett meg másik céljáról: hogy a végére járjon, mit művel Draco a Szükség Szobájában. Továbbra is rendszeresen elővette a Tekergők Térképét, s mikor arról hiányzott Malfoy pöttye, mindig megjegyezte Lucynak, hogy a fiú biztos a bűvös helyiségben van. Bár Harry lassan feladta a reményt, hogy sikerül bejutnia a szobába (Lucy őszinte örömére), ha a hetedik emeleti folyosón járt, mindig tett egy-két próbálkozást - de hiába, a makacs kőfalra semmilyen nyakatekert kívánsággal nem sikerült ajtót csalnia. Lucy már-már sajnálta, hogy ennyire megnehezíti Harry dolgát, de ha valamit, azt el akarta kerülni, hogy Harry és Draco összefussanak.

A meccs előtti utolsó napok egyikén úgy alakult, hogy Harry és Lucy ebédidőben egyedül baktattak a nagyterem felé. Ront épp megint elfogta a hányinger, és berohant a fiúvécébe, Hermione pedig elszaladt Vector professzorhoz, mert sürgős szükségét érezte, hogy megbeszéljen vele egy hibát, amit a legutóbbi számmisztika-dolgozatában elkövetni vélt. Harry, már inkább csak megszokásból, kitérőt tett a balettozó trollok folyosója felé (és ugyancsak megszokásból Lucyt is magával rángatta), s mivel épp nála volt a Tekergők Térképe (mily meglepő), azt is elővette. Néhány másodpercnyi csönd után azonban döbbenten szólalt meg:

\- Ezt képzeld el; a térkép szerint Malfoy egy emelettel lejjebb, az ottani fiúvécében van.

\- És? - nézett rá furcsán Lucy.

\- A legfurcsább az, hogy nem Crak és nem is Monstro, hanem Hisztis Myrtle társaságában van.

\- Mi van? - kapott a térkép után Lucy is és valóban; Draco tényleg Hisztis Myrtle-lel volt a lenti fiúvécében. - Oké, ez tényleg fura.

\- Megnézzük? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Igen - bólintott azonnal Lucy. Fúrta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, hogy mégis miért beszélgetne Draco olyasvalakivel, mint Hisztis Myrtle. A fiú ugyanis, hiába változott meg egyre jobban, Lucyn kívül még nem állt szóba más házak tagjaival - se élőkkel, se holtakkal.

Harry és Lucy lesiettek a márványlépcsőn és rákanyarodtak a hatodik emeleti folyosóra. A vécé elé érve megálltak és az ajtónak nyomták a fülüket, de nem hallottak semmit.

\- Én bemegyek - suttogta Harry. - Nyitva hagyom az ajtót, hogy te is halld.

\- Biztos jó ötlet ez? - kérdezte Lucy, aki nem szívesen engedte volna be Harryt. Pont azt akarta elkerülni, hogy a két fiú egy légtérben legyen.

\- Ne aggódj, tudok vigyázni magamra - mondta Harry és végigsimított Lucy arcán. - Te magad mondtad, hogy el tudsz bánni egy Malfoy kaliberű nyápiccal. Ez rám is igaz.

 _Igen, de akkor még nem aggódtam azon, hogy kölcsönösen kinyírjátok egymást_ , mondta volna legszívesebben Lucy, de visszafogta magát. Tudta, hogy rossz ötlet, de úgysem tudta volna lebeszélni Harryt. Inkább csak bólintott egyet, miközben imádkozott, hogy ne történjen semmi.

Harry hang nélkül kinyitotta az ajtót és becsúszott a résen. Lucy csak a vécéfülkék sorát látta, Dracot nem, ugyanakkor a nyitott ajtón keresztül már hallotta, miről beszélgettek.

\- Naaa - duruzsolta a fiúnak Hisztis Myrtle az egyik vécéfülkéből. - Naaa... mondd el, mi a baj... majd én segítek...

\- Senki nem segíthet rajtam - felelte remegő hangon Draco. - Nem tudom megcsinálni... nem tudom... úgy végképp nem, hogy ő… gyűlölni fog érte… nem fog sikerülni... és ha nem teszem meg... akkor meghalok…

Lucy szorosan lehunyta a szemét, hogy ne törjenek elő a könnyei. Ahogy közeledett az év vége, Draconál egyre gyakoribbá váltak ezek a mentális összeomlások. A legtöbb ilyen esetnél Lucy levélen keresztül igyekezett támogatni a fiút, és úgy tűnt, a módszer használ is. Ám most, hogy ismét hallotta, Draco mennyire reménytelen és tanácstalan, mintha jeges kéz markolt volna a szívébe.

A következő pillanatban olyannyira felgyorsultak az események, hogy mire Lucy észbekapott, már vége is volt. A falilámpa, amit a résen látott, egy rontástól darabokra tört, aztán falnak csapódó átkok zaját hallotta, Myrtle fülsértően visított, durranás hallatszott, majd újabb robbanás, kiáradó víz zaja, aztán valaki nagy puffanással elesett… Azonban ami magához térítette Lucyt lesokkolt állapotából, az ez a két szó volt:

\- Cruci...

\- Sectumsempra! - ordította Harry.

Lucy úgy mozdult meg, mintha hirtelen megszűnt volna rajta a sóbálvány-átok. Berontott az ajtón, majd földbe gyökerezett a lába és minden szín kiszaladt az arcából. Draco arcából és mellkasából ömlött a vér, mintha egy láthatatlan kard hasított volna végig rajta. Hátratántorodott, majd hangos csattanással elterült az elárasztott padlón. Ernyedt kezéből kifordult a pálca.

\- Ne! - nyögte rémülten Harry, aki eddig a vízben feküdt. Csúszkálva-botladozva feltápászkodott, és odarohant Dracohoz. A fiú feje egy merő vér volt; falfehér kezével erőtlenül markolászta sebzett mellkasát. - Nem... ezt nem akartam...

\- Mi a fenét csináltatok?! - kiabálta Lucy, aki azonnal odarohant a saját vérében ázó Dracohoz, félrelökte Harryt és előkapta a pálcáját. - Hogy lehettek ennyire idióták?! Teljesen elment az eszetek?!

Harry dadogott, szemmel láthatóan sokkolta az, amit az előbb csinált. Draconak minden porcikája vadul reszketett és a vérzés még mindig nem csillapodott. Lucy lassan végighúzta pálcáját a mély seben, ami Draco mellkasán éktelenkedett.

\- Vulnera sanentur… Vulnera sanentur… - ismételte kitartóan, miközben újra és újra végighúzta pálcáját a seben. - Ne merészelj meghalni, hallod? Vulnera sanentur…

Myrtle a fejük fölött lebegve jajveszékelt és zokogott, de Lucy semmit sem hallott belőle, ahogy Harry dadogásából sem. Letörölte a fiú arcáról a vért, és ott is elismételte a varázsigét. Minden idegszálával koncentrálnia kellett, hiszen még sosem használta gyakorlatban, de ez nem számított. Draco nem halhatott meg a szeme láttára… Harry nem ölhette meg… Nem, nem lehet, nem történhetett meg…

Nem tudta, hogy még valaki bejött a mosdóba, nem érzékelte, hogy az illető épp próbálta volna félretolni, hogy ő maga lássa el Dracot, csak kitartóan mormolta tovább a varázsigét, figyelmen kívül hagyva minden külső tényezőt. A vérzés végül kínkeservesen csillapodni kezdett, majd a seb lassan összezárult. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a világ összes fáradtsága egyszerre szakadna rá, de addig nem volt hajlandó abbahagyni a kántálást, amíg csak egy apró sebhely nem maradt Draco mellkasán és arcán.

\- Szép munka, Potter - hallotta meg Piton hangját. - Ennyi elég lesz, majd én felviszem a gyengélkedőre.

\- Lucy… - lehelte Draco, majd lecsukódott a szeme és elvesztette az eszméletét.

Lucy felállt, hogy helyet adjon Pitonnak, de megtántorodott és majdnem összeesett, de Harry szerencsére elkapta. Bátyja arca falfehér volt, elborzadva meredt Dracora, akit Piton most rávarázsolt egy hordágyra és elindult vele kifelé. Az ajtóban azonban hátrafordult és jéghideg dühvel odavetette Harrynek:

\- Te itt maradsz, Potter, amíg vissza nem jövök.

Harry semmit sem reagált, csupán tartotta Lucyt, aki még mindig nem tudott megállni a saját lábán. Ennek ellenére amint becsukódott az ajtó Piton mögött, rögtön ellökte magától Harryt és sírógörccsel küszködve kiabálni kezdett vele.

\- Mégis mi a franc történt?! Komolyan nem tudsz vele egy légtérben lenni anélkül, hogy ne esnétek egymásnak? Minek kellett egy olyan átkot használnod, amiről azt se tudtad, mit csinál?!

\- Crutiatust akart küldeni rám - hebegte Harry árnyalatnyi sértettséggel a hangjában.

\- Igen, és ezért az ő fejét is le fogom ordítani! - mondta Lucy, miközben erőszakosan letörölte kibuggyanó könnyeit. - Értetlenek vagytok mind a ketten! Még mindig úgy viselkedtek, mint elsős korunkban, de nem fogjátok fel, hogy a mostani tudásotokkal már meg is tudjátok ölni a másikat! Idióta, gyerekes, meggondolatlan barmok vagytok mindketten! Semmiben sem különböztök egymástól!

Azzal sarkon fordult és kirohant a mosdóból, miközben a könnyeitől elvakítva manőverezett a döbbent diákok tömegén át. Víz- és véráztatta talárjában ugyanis meglehetősen nagy feltűnést keltett a folyosón - hogy a sírást meg se említsük -, de nem törődött vele; meg se hallotta az utánakiáltott kérdéseket, csak rohant a Griffendél-torony felé.

Kába volt a döbbenettől és a sokktól. Ám ebben az állapotban hirtelen megvilágosodott: a félelem, ami heteken át kínozta a majdnem csók óta… hirtelen megértette, mi is volt az. Rettegett, hogy Harry és Draco egymásnak esnek majd, ő pedig ott áll tehetetlenül, miközben mindkét fél azt várja, hogy az ő oldalán szálljon be a küzdelembe. Most, hogy ez meg is történt, már megértette. És hihetetlenül dühös is volt: Harryre, Dracora és önmagára, amiért nem állította meg Harryt, mielőtt megtehette volna.

De most már késő volt, hiszen megtörtént az, amitől a legjobban rettegett, mióta elkezdett közeledni Dracohoz.

\- Hol voltál? És mitől vagy csurom… vér?

Ron megrökönyödve bámult rá a klubhelyiségben az asztala mögül. Mikor aztán észrevette, hogy Lucy zokog, végképp elvesztette a fonalat.

\- Lucy, mi a fene történt? Hol van Harry?

Lucy nem tudta kinyitni a száját, de nem is akart megszólalni. A többi griffendéles, akik már visszatértek az ebédből, megrökönyödve bámultak rá, hiszen még sosem látták ilyen állapotban. Lucy egy pillanatra megtorpant, mikor Ron megszólította, de utána felrohant a lányok szobájába, amit szerencsére üresen talált. Leráncigálta magáról a koszos talárt, gombócba gyűrte, nekidobta a falnak, majd leroskadt ágya elé, felhúzta a térdét és ott zokogott tovább. Dühös volt, rémült és sokkolt.

Nem tudta, mennyi idő telt el, mire befutott hozzá Hermione. Zihált és mikor megpillantotta a földön ülő Lucyt (aki szerencsére már abbahagyta a sírást, de a nyomai még látszottak), rögtön beszélni kezdett.

\- Hát itt vagy! Már mindenhol kerestelek! Összefutottam Harryvel, ő most épp McGalagonynál van, de elküldött, hogy keresselek meg, mert állítólag nem állnál szóba vele…

\- Jól sejti - szólt rekedten Lucy. - Szóval tudod, hogy mi történt?

\- Már mindenki tudja - magyarázta Hermione. - Hisztis Myrtle szétkürtölte a hírt az egész iskolában, aztán, mióta Pansy Parkinson járt az eszméletlen Malfoynál, ő is ugyanerről beszél folyamatosan.

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha tekeregni kezdett volna a gyomra. Persze, hogy Pansy Parkinson felment Dracohoz, elvégre sosem bírt leakadni róla… Gyorsan megrázta a fejét és inkább tovább kérdezősködött.

\- Mi más történt még?

\- Állítólag Piton év végéig büntetőmunkára ítélte Harryt. De a teljes sztorit még én se tudom, Harrynek ugyanis még nem volt ideje elmesélni, a kastélyban pedig mindenki csak a párbajról beszél.

Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó és belépett rajta a komor képű Ginny.

\- Harry visszajött - mesélte. - Lent van a klubhelyiségben, de addig nem hajlandó beszélni, amíg te le nem jössz, Lucy…

\- Arra ugyan várhat.

\- Lucy, kérlek - sétált oda hozzá Hermione és gyengéden megfogta a karját. - Nem kell beszélned vele, csak gyere le. Szeretnénk megérteni, mi történt.

\- Nem lesz benne köszönet - mondta Lucy, de azért feltápászkodott, valamennyire rendbeszedte magát, majd Hermione és Ginny oldalán lesétált a klubhelyiségbe.

Szerencsére nem voltak még sokan, de akik jelen voltak, mind a Ron mellett ülő Harryt bámulták, aki lesütött szemmel ült és látszólag teljes letargiában volt. Mikor észrevette Lucyt, felpattant, de aztán meglátta, milyen volt a lány tekintete, így visszahanyatlott a székbe.

\- Rendben, lehoztuk - jelentette be Hermione, miközben a három lány elhelyezkedett a székekben. - Elmondanád végre, mi is történt pontosan?

Harry úgy mesélte el a sztorit, hogy végig az asztallapnak magyarázott. Ami Lucy számára új információ volt, az az, hogy Piton elintézte, hogy Harry ne lehessen ott a szombati meccsen. Ezt meghallva Lucy azonnal megváltoztatta a csapat összetételét, amit rögtön közölt is a többiekkel; elmondta Ginnynek, hogy ő vezeti majd a hajtókat, Deant visszavette az ő helyére, hogy Lucy maga fogóként álljon ki Cho Chang ellen. Harry húga minden egyes szavától egyre kisebbre húzta össze magát, és láthatóan külön fájt neki, hogy Lucy még mindig nem nézett rá. Ami még kiderült, az az volt, hogy Piton megpróbálta megkaparintani a Herceg könyvét, de Harry azt eldugta az Elrejtett Holmik Szobájában, és Ron könyvével próbálta elkerülni, hogy Piton megtudja, honnan is tanulta a Sectumsemprát.

\- Akár azt is mondhatnám, hogy magadra vess, mert én előre figyelmeztettelek - jegyezte meg Hermione egy órával később a klubhelyiségben.

\- Hagyd már békén! - szólt rá dühösen Ron.

\- Én megmondtam, hogy valami nincs rendjén azzal a Herceggel - folytatta a zsörtölődést Hermione. - És igazam volt, látod?

\- Nem, nem volt igazad - felelte mogorván Harry.

Lucy egész beszélgetés alatt nem szólt semmit, amivel talán jobban büntette Harryt, mintha üvöltözött volna vele. Csak ült ott közöttük, hallgatta, miről beszélgetnek, de nem szólt bele a társalgásba. Csak arra várt, hogy Draco mikor tér magához, hogy neki is rendesen megmondja a magáét, amiért idióta volt, és amiért majdnem megölette magát gondolkodás nélkül, csupán a dac miatt…

\- Harry - csóválta a fejét Hermione -, hogy tudsz még mindig ragaszkodni ahhoz a könyvhöz, mikor egy ilyen átkot...

\- Szállj már le a könyvemről! - dühöngött Harry. - A Herceg csak feljegyezte az átkot, nem ajánlgatta kipróbálásra! Honnan tudod, hogy nem ellene használta valaki, és azért írta fel?

\- Hát ez nem igaz! - mérgelődött a lány. - Még képes vagy őt mentegetni...

\- Magamat nem mentegetem! - vágott a szavába Harry. - Hülyeség volt, amit csináltam, és nemcsak azért, mert kábé egy tucat büntetőmunkát kaptam érte! Gondolhatod, hogy ha tudom, miféle átok ez, még Malfoyon se használtam volna! De ne a Herceget hibáztasd! Nem írta mellé, hogy jaj, de jópofa, érdemes kipróbálni, egyszerűen csak feljegyezte magának!

\- Jól értem? Azt tervezed, hogy visszamész a...

\- Igen, visszamegyek a könyvért! - felelte eltökélten Harry. - Figyelj: ha nincs a Herceg, nem nyertem volna meg a Felix Felicist, nem tudtam volna, mit kell beadni Ronnak, amikor mérget ivott, és nem...

\- És nem állnál teljesen érdemtelenül zseniális bájitalfőző hírében - folytatta epésen Hermione.

\- Hagyd már békén! - szólt közbe mérgesen Ginny. - Malfoy egy főbenjáró átkot akart használni, nem hallottad? Örülj neki, hogy Harry tudott egy jó védekezést!

\- Persze hogy örülök, hogy kivédte Malfoy átkát! - felelte sértetten Hermione. - De ne mondd, a Sectumsemprára, hogy jó - nézd meg, mire ment vele Harry! Hogy mást ne mondjak, úgy tudom, eléggé rontotta a csapatotok esélyeit...

\- Jaj, nehogy úgy csinálj már, mintha értenél a kviddicshez! - torkolta le Ginny. - Muszáj égetned magad?

Harry, Lucy és Ron döbbenten pislogtak: a két lány, akik még soha semmin nem vesztek össze, most karba tett kézzel, duzzogva hátat fordítottak egymásnak. Ron vetett egy nyugtalan pillantást Harryre, aztán találomra felkapott egy könyvet, és annak fedezékébe húzódott. Harry csak ült csendben és Lucy sem törte magát, hogy beszélgetést kezdeményezzen bármelyikükkel.

Ezután egész este nem szóltak egymáshoz, így Lucy nyugodtan gondolkodhatott Dracon és azon, hogy vajon sikerült-e megmentenie.

* * *

Draco Malfoy tudta, hogy álmodik.

Ilyen békés hely a világon már nem létezett, amióta a Sötét Nagyúr újra felemelkedett. Talán a Roxfort volt még biztonságos, de a sötétség már oda is befészkelte magát. Draco érezte, de neki nem tűnt olyan drámai változásnak. Az egész életét valamiféle sötétség uralta, ami most a világot is magáénak akarta.

A fiú egy réten állt, amit fák szegélyeztek, amerre csak látott. A réten térdig érő fű hajladozott a szélben, a szálak csillogtak a fényben, ami mintha magukból a fákból származott volna. Minden olyan világos és nyugodt volt, szemben a valósággal, ahol még az ég is borús és komor volt. Draco csak állt és idegesen forgolódott körbe-körbe a tengelye körül. Érezte, hogy vár valakire, de hogy kire, vagy miért, azt nem tudta.

Egy újabb fordulat után egyszer csak feltűnt egy fehér ruhába öltözött nő, vagy tíz méterre Draco előtt. Háttal állt neki, hosszú, mélyvörös hajába belekapott a gyenge szél és úgy játszott vele, mint a tűz lángjaival. Körülötte a fűből fehér liliomok hajtottak ki a semmiből és olyan sokan voltak, hogy teljesen eltakarták a füvet. Draconak nagyon ismerős volt a nő, és pontosan tudta, hogy honnan. Csak túlságosan félt kimondani vagy akár elfogadni, hogy megjelent az álmaiban, ráadásul úgy, mint egy angyal.

Végül nem bírta tovább és tett egy tétova lépést felé.

\- Lucy...? - kérdezte Draco félénken.

Ekkor a nő lassan megfordult. Egy pillanatig a fiú azt hitte, tényleg Lucy áll előtte, még ha pár évvel idősebbnek is tűnt. Az arca, a mosolya, az egész testtartása olyan volt, mint az övé. De aztán meglátta a szemét. Zöld volt, világoszöld, amivel mintha keresztül akart volna látni a fiún. Ez nem Lucy volt, de megszólalásig hasonlított rá. Végül a nő megszólalt, de Draco már tudta, hogy ki áll előtte.

\- Lily Potter vagyok. Lucy édesanyja. Örvendek a találkozásnak, Draco Malfoy.

Draco úgy érezte magát, mint amikor először találkozott a Sötét Nagyúrral. Megtiszteltetés volt, ugyanakkor félt is. Fogalma sem volt, mit akar tőle Lucy édesanyja. Különösen úgy, hogy...

\- De maga halott - hebegte és majdnem fel is pofozta magát, hogy pont ezzel sikerült indítania. Emlékezett rá, hogy Potter valamilyen átkot használt rajta, amitől mindene tiszta vér lett és a sebek a testén olyan súlyosak voltak, hogy abba simán belehalhatott… Mi van, ha tényleg…? Nem, nem vérzett el. Emlékezett Lucyra, arra, hogy mennyire megrémült, hogy mindenét beletéve próbálta megmenteni, miközben dühös volt rá is és Potterre is…

Elhessegette a gondolatot és igyekezett csak a nőre koncentrálni. Várta, mikor teremti le gorombaságáért. Ám Lily Potter nem úgy reagált, ahogy a fiú várta. Csak mosolygott tovább, miközben a liliomok körülötte egyre szélesebb körben terjedtek el a mezőn. Már félúton jártak közte és Draco között.

\- Igen - bólintott szomorkás mosollyal. - Igen, halott vagyok. Nem lehettem ott a gyerekeimmel, nem vigyázhattam rájuk, nem óvhattam őket úgy, ahogy anyaként kellett volna. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy nem figyeltem rájuk. Figyeltem, milyen nyomorúságos sorsa volt Harrynek a nővéreméknél, hogyan törekedett Arthur és Molly Weasley arra, hogy mindent megadjanak Lucynak és figyeltem, milyen veszélyekkel kellett megküzdeniük, amikor még gyerekek voltak. Sokkal hamarabb fel kellett nőniük, mint ahogy annak lennie kellett volna.

\- Mit... Mit akar tőlem? - Draco már azt kívánta, bárcsak nyílna meg alatta a föld és nyelné el őt. Itt áll előtte Lucy édesanyja, a lehető legjobb benyomást kellene tennie rá, erre a leggorombább modorát tudja csak bemutatni. De Lily csak mosolygott, egyáltalán nem vette magára. Ebben nagyon hasonlított a lányára.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy figyelmeztesselek - mondta, és az arca elkomorult. A fény, ami eddig körülvette őket, halványulni kezdett és a liliomok se nőttek tovább. - Harryre és Lucyra a legnehezebb és legveszélyesebb küldetés vár, amit csak a sors adhatott. Bár mindkettejük mellett ott lesznek a barátaik, az igazi terhet egyedül kell cipelniük. Nem oszthatják meg senki mással, senki se veheti le róluk. A világ sorsa, Voldemort legyőzésének kulcsa az, hogy képesek-e cipelni ezt a terhet.

\- Miért mondja ezt el nekem? - kérdezte Draco, miközben ökölbe szorította a kezét. Már csak a lehetősége annak, hogy Lucy ilyen hatalmas és nehéz terhet kell magára vegyen, kiborította, elkeserítette és még elszántabbá tette, hogy segítsen neki, ahol csak tud. Ez nyilván kiülhetett az arcára, mert Lily halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Igazam volt - motyogta, majd fennhangon folytatta. - Azért mondtam el neked, Draco Malfoy, mert emlékeztetsz valakire, akit ugyanúgy magával ragadott a sötétség, mint téged. Ő is azt hitte, nincs választása, és az az egyetlen út, hogy szolgálnia kell valakit, akitől undorodik és retteg. Egyetlen esélye volt, hogy megmeneküljön, de azt hagyta elillanni és így már csak a halál válthatja meg a szenvedéstől, amit a belső vívódás okoz. Érzem, látom rajtad, hogy ugyanúgy vívodsz az érzéseiddel, mint ő. Ott van a kötelességed, amit a családod és Voldemort várnak tőled. Ugyanakkor ott van a lányom, Lucy - mosolygott a nő, mire Draco lélegzete elakadt. A fény, ami halványodott körülöttük, most ismét megerősödött, a liliomok pedig ismét terjeszkedni kezdtek. - Már láttad, mit tett a múltban, mennyit szenvedett és küzdött azért, hogy eljuthasson oda, ahol most van. De ez még csak az út eleje. Ennél sokkal több szenvedés és kín vár rá, mire eljuthat odáig, hogy Harryvel együtt végleg elpusztítsák Voldemortot.

\- Mit tehetek érte? - kérdezte mohón Draco. - Hogyan kerülhetné el, hogy szenvednie kelljen?

\- Attól félek, ez nem áll módodban - jelentette ki lemondóan Lily. - Van, amit nem tudsz megállítani. De segíthetsz neki. Segíthetsz cipelni azt a terhet, amit a világ sorsa jelent a számára. Elég, ha érezteted vele, hogy nincs egyedül, hogy az ellenség soraiban is van, akire számíthat. Ám ez számodra sem lesz veszélytelen.

A liliomok ekkor elérték Dracot. A fiú érezte, hogy minden kisimul és a virágok egy óriási tükröt hoztak létre, amiben emberek arcai jelentek meg. A Sötét Nagyúré, Bellatrixé, Greybacké és még sok halálfalóé, akik teljes odaadással szolgálták urukat. Draco döbbenten figyelte az arcokat, miközben Lily tovább magyarázott.

\- Ha vállalod azt, amit Lucy támaszának szerepe jelent, az egyik legnehezebb utat választod. Harryék azt hiszik majd, hogy ellenük dolgozol, Voldemort pedig biztos lesz benne, hogy őt szolgálod. Ugyanakkor te csakis egy ember érdekeit tartod majd szem előtt. Lucyét. Viszont csak úgy segíthetsz neki, hogy elhiteted Voldemorttal, hogy még mindig hűséges vagy hozzá. És a háború végéig csakis egyetlen embernek engedheted, hogy lássa a valódi arcod.

\- Lucynak - mondta ki Draco. Lassan kezdte megérteni, miért is jelent meg neki Lily Potter. Válaszút elé állítja, azé a válaszút elé, ami már hetek óta kínozta: vagy segít Lucynak és kiszabadítja magát a sötétségből, vagy hagyja, hogy teljesen elnyelje azáltal, hogy teljesíti a Nagyúr parancsát.

\- Draco Malfoy - kezdte határozottan Lily, mire a fény teljesen kialudt, a szél feltámadt és minden azt sejtette, hogy hamarosan kitör egy hatalmas vihar. A tükör ismét liliomokra bomlott, de azok úgy hajlongtak az orkán erejű szélben, mintha mindjárt kiszakadnának a földből. Lily hajába és ruhájába vadul belekapott a szél, de a nő csak állt és Draco arcára meredt. - Nem húzhatod sokáig a döntést. Mielőtt eljutsz oda, hogy véghez vidd a feladatod, döntened kell, mi legyen a szereped ebben a háborúban. Folytatod, amivel Voldemort megbízott és dicsőségben lesz részed a halálfalók között, de megvetéssel és gyűlölettel találkozol minden ember szemében, aki ellene küzd? Vagy megtagadod a jelet, amit a bőrödbe égettek és a lányom mellé állsz? Mi az, amit akarsz, Draco Malfoy? Miért akarsz élni? Hogy megfelelj a családodnak vagy, hogy a saját vágyaidat kövesd? Még azelőtt kell döntened, hogy teljesítenéd a feladatodat, amivel megbíztak. Utána már késő lesz.

Draco csak állt és szinte érezte Lily szavainak a súlyát, ahogy a vállára nehezültek. Tudta, hogy ez a döntés végleg megváltoztatja majd az életét. Mégis, nem bírta ki, hogy ne ossza meg a kétségeit ezzel a nővel. Ha valóban Lucy édesanyja, akkor megérti őt; mert a lányának olyan szíve van, amivel senki sem versenyezhet.

\- De... de mi lesz, ha lebukom? - kezdte akadozva. - Mi lesz, ha elbukom, és nem tudom megvédeni Lucyt? Vagy ha túl gyáva leszek ahhoz, hogy nyíltan szembeszálljak a Sötét Nagyúrral, amikor úgy hozza a helyzet? Én nem vagyok olyan bátor, mint ön, Mrs Potter - nézett a nő szemébe kétségbeesetten Draco. Lily rezzenéstelen arccal bámulta a fiút. - Én... én félek a haláltól. Bármennyire szeretek valakit, nem... nem tudnám úgy feláldozni magam érte, ahogy ön és a férje tették. Bármennyire meg akarom védeni Lucyt...

\- Természetes, hogy félsz - szakította félbe Lily. - Mindenki fél a haláltól, mert senki nem tudja, mi jön utána. De nem szabad, hogy ez meggátoljon téged abban, amit tenni akarsz. Mert a halálnál sokkal rosszabb dolgok is vannak az életben. És ha szeretünk valakit - mosolyodott el, amitől úgy tűnt, mintha az egész alakja angyalivá változott volna -, nem azt nézzük, mi történik velünk, hanem azt, hogy neki mi a legjobb, és hogy ő boldog legyen. Én sem akartam meghalni. De a lehetősége, hogy a szemem előtt öljék meg a gyerekeimet, elszorította a szívem és bármennyire rettegtem, nem tudtam végignézni és mindent megtettem, hogy megvédjem Harryt és Lucyt. Ha igazán szeretsz valakit és azt a valakit hirtelen meg akarják ölni... akkor te is másképp fogod értékelni a dolgokat. Ha eljön az ideje, tudni fogod, mit kell tenned és lesz olyan pont, mikor már rég nem a saját életedért aggódsz. De erre nem lehet felkészülni. Amíg a halál szemébe nem nézel, és amíg nem fenyeget az a veszély, hogy végig kell nézned a szeretteid halálát, nem fogod megérteni.

Draconak feltűnt, hogy semmiféle szemrehányás nem volt Lily hangjában. Megértette a fiú helyzetét és őszintén válaszolt a kétségeire. De ugyanakkor sürgette is... Hiszen meg kellett hoznia a döntést, amiért idejött.

\- Szóval, mi a válaszod? - kérdezte Lily. - Hogyan cselekszel?

Draco nem válaszolt azonnal, csak magában mérlegelt. Az egyik oldalon ott volt a dicsőség, amivel a halálfalók soraiban fogadták volna, megteszi, amivel a Sötét Nagyúr megbízta. Átveszi Piton helyét és olyan megbecsülésben lesz része, amiről a férfi még csak álmodni sem mert. És hogy ezt elérje, nem kell kifejezetten megerőltetnie magát. Igen, de Potterék gyűlölni fogják, ám ez nem keserítette el Dracot. Hiszen nem ezt tették eddig is? Csak a gyűlöletük mélyülne el iránta, de amúgy semmi sem változna. Bár ott volt Lucy... ha őt ismét cserbenhagyná és elárulná, miután olyan nehezen visszanyerte a bizalmát, soha többé nem számíthatna megbocsátásra a lánytól. De nagy valószínűséggel életben maradna.

És ha máshogy dönt? Ha Lucy mellé áll? Draco mindenhol csak kérdőjelet látott. Ha úgy dönt, hogy segít neki, vajon képes lesz megőrizni a hidegvérét? Titokban tudja majd tartani a valódi szándékait? Képes lesz-e úgy a Sötét Nagyúr parancsait teljesíteni, hogy pontosan tudja, valójában nem őt szolgálja? Képes lesz megvédeni Lucyt? És ami a legfontosabb: túléli-e a háborút, ha mellé áll? Draco tudta, hogy ezekre a kérdésekre többségében nemmel felelne és ettől megrémült. De ott volt a lehetőség. A halovány esély a sikerre. Ha mégis... ha Potter és Lucy mégis le tudják győzni a Sötét Nagyúrat, Draco életében először azt tehet majd, amit akar. És ha kiderül, hogy végig kitartott és Lucyért harcolt, még ha titokban is, azért végre tisztelni fogják őt és nem utolsó sorban Lucy is talán végre komolyan nyitna felé… és talán egyszer, egy távoli jövőben úgy élhetnek együtt, ahogy csak a fiú legmerészebb álmaiban.

Draco felnézett. A tekintetében végre határozottság csillogott, végre egyszer az életben valamit sziklaszilárdan eldöntött és biztos volt benne, hogy mit akar. Úgy mondta meg a választ, hogy végig Lily Potter világoszöld szemébe nézett.

\- Lucyval akarok lenni - kezdte. - Látni akarom a világot, amiért harcol, amiért tovább él, amiért kitart. A részese akarok lenni, és ha mindent el is veszítek a háború alatt, nekem csakis Lucy számít. Nem érdekel, hogy ő mit érez irántam. Megvédem, akármit is tesz, kitartok mellette, akármilyen veszélyes is és segíteni fogom, ameddig csak létezem. Ha soha többé nem vehetek semmit, ha többé nem keresek pénzt, ha többé nem élek biztos fedél alatt, az se számít. Mert amíg tudom, hogy Lucy él és boldog, addig én is az vagyok. Amíg ő mellettem van, a világ rossz nem lehet.

Lily elmosolyodott, mire a vihar csillapodni kezdett. A szél legyengült és már csak árnyéka volt egykori erejének. A fák közül ismét felragyogott a fény, de olyan erősen, mint korábban még soha. És ez a hely eddig még soha nem volt ilyen békés.

\- Szeretem Lucy Pottert - mondta ki Draco hevesen dobogó szívvel. - És megígérem önnek, hogy megvédem és minden elkövetek, hogy tovább vigye az örökséget, amit rábíztak.

Lily mosolyától az egész arca ragyogott. A fény felerősödött és a nő teste lassan kezdett szirmaira bomlani, most, hogy elvégezte, amiért jött. Mintha ő maga is liliomok sokaságából állt volna. A lábától kezdve lassan szétfoszlott, de utolsó jó tanácsként még ezt mondta:

\- Rád bízom a lányom életét. Kérlek, óvd őt, mert ő maga ezt nem fogja megtenni. Ne kelljen csalódnom benned, Draco Malfoy.

Ahogy a teste lassan szirmokra bomlott, úgy erősödött fel a fény is. Dracot is egyre jobban elvakította, de még láthatta, hogyan tűnik el a nő a rétről. Amikor ő eltűnt, a helyet is felemésztette a fény. A fiú lassan kezdte elveszíteni az eszméletét; ám kábult állapotában még hallhatta Lily Potter elköszönését.

\- Köszönöm... remélem, sikerrel jársz majd!

Ezzel végleg eltűnt, Draco pedig arra eszmélt fel, hogy az egyik gyengélkedőn lévő ágyban fekszik. Érezte magán a takarót és a feje alatt a párnát. A teste sajgott, érezte, hogyan húzzák össze a bőrét a sebek, és még soha nem érezte magát ilyen fáradtnak. De legalább életben volt.

Ahogy óvatosan felült, lassan leperegtek előtte álmának eseményei. Lily Potter, ahogy segített neki dönteni, ahogy felajánlotta neki a választást, ugyanúgy, ahogy Lucy is tette. Ráadásul kimondta… kimondta, ami talán mindig is igaz volt, amit még akkor sem tudott bevallani, mikor elismerte Lucynak, hogy leomlottak a falak. Nem tudta elmondani neki, nem tudta beismerni még magának sem, hogy szereti. Pedig így volt. Így volt, hiszen mindig is szerette és ezt végre felvállalta önmaga előtt is.

Már csak Lucynak kell valahogy elmondania.

Odakint lassan lement a nap, a horizonton vérvörös volt az ég alja, de a sötétségben már megjelentek az első csillagok. Draconak az volt az érzése, hogy az egyik csillag őt figyeli, hogy biztosra menjen: valóban megtartja azt, amit álmában ígért neki.


	30. Chapter 28: Ünneplés és megbocsátás

**Chapter 28**

 **Ünneplés és megbocsátás**

Lucy számára kész kínszenvedés volt a szombati meccs előtti hét. Az eset másnapján már hajlandó volt szóba állni Harryvel, aki nem győzött elégszer bocsánatot kérni a fölösleges vérontásért, de azzal, hogy a lány megbocsátott a bátyjának, kénytelen volt végignézni, hogyan nézz szembe a haragos diákok seregével. Harrynek nemcsak a mardekárosok gúnyolódását kellett elviselnie, de megkapta a magáét a griffendélesektől is, akiket mélységesen felháborított, hogy csapatuk fogója, akin az egész meccs áll, önhibájából nem vesz részt az idény legfontosabb mérkőzésén.

Lucy ezenfelül külön odafigyelt minden mardekáros párbeszédre, hogy valamilyen képet össze tudjon rakni Draco állapotáról. Ahogy kivette, a fiú jól volt, sőt, a mérkőzés előestéjén már el is hagyhatta a gyengélkedőt. Lucy sosem látogatta meg; egyrészt, mivel Parkinson folyton jelen volt, így nehéz lett volna besurranni, másrészt pedig még mindig dühös volt a fiúra, több okból kifolyólag is.

Amin a legkönnyebben túl tudta tenni magát, az a Crutiatus-átok volt (és ezen ő maga csodálkozott a legjobban). Draco mindig is élesen szembehelyezkedett Harryvel, de attól még Lucy meg tudta volna átkozni, hogy azok után, hogy látta az emlékeit, valóban a Crutiatusszal jött elő. Ugyanakkor a fiú már bőven megfizette az árát, így Lucynak ezzel kapcsolatban már nem maradt teendője.

A másik ok, amiért valójában dühös volt Dracora, az a tény volt, hogy egy régi rivalizálás miatt, hogy azért, mert nem bízik senkiben, aki Dumbledore oldalán áll, képes volt gondolkodás nélkül belevetni magát a harcba. Tudnia kellett, hogy Harry jobb párbajozó, hiszen látta az emlékeiben, mi mindenre képes és mi mindent élt már át. De nem; makacssága és büszkesége miatt azonnal megtámadta, vállalva, hogy súlyosan megsérül. És ezt Lucy nem tudta lenyelni.

Biztos volt benne, hogy ha beszélne Dracoval, megoldódna a dolog. Ám a kviddics miatt úgy döntött, hogy majd a meccs után keresi meg, hogy végre tiszta vizet öntsenek a pohárba. Azonban neki addig egy csapatot kell győzelemre vezetnie, hogy bebizonyítsa: nem véletlenül lett ő a kapitány.

A szombat délelőtt a szokásos izgalom jegyében telt. Harry velük jött le reggelizni, de (érthető okokból kifolyólag) csak Lucyt és Ront ünnepelték a Griffendél asztalánál. Ron szokásához híven zöldes arccal szenvedte végig a reggelit, míg Lucy az elvarázsolt mennyezetet nézve próbálta belőni, milyen idejük lesz. Közben Ginny is csatlakozott hozzájuk (érkezésére Harry mintha savat nyelt volna, nem evett többet), és amikor eljött az ideje, hogy a csapat levonuljon a pályára, Lucy odaszólt Harrynek:

\- Meg fogom nyerni a meccset. Nem hagyom, hogy egy ilyen hülyeségen ússzon el a bajnokságunk.

\- Köszi - mondta Harry anélkül, hogy felnézett volna. Lucy inkább ironikusnak, mint őszintének mondta volna a tónust, de úgy döntött, nem foglalkozik vele: Ron és Ginny között lépdelve kisétált a nagyteremből.

Ahogy átvágtak a parkon, Coote és Peakes is utolérték őket, és mikor beléptek az öltözőbe, Katie és Dean már kviddicstalárban állva vártak rájuk. Egy szó nélkül öltöztek át, miközben hallották, hogy a stadion lassan megtelik a zsibongó sokasággal. Mikor már mindenki menetkész volt, Lucy feléjük fordult.

\- Tudom, hogy nem ideális a helyzet - kezdte. - Azt is tudom, hogy a többségetekben düh van, mert Harry elintézte magának, hogy nem lehet itt. Ugyanakkor ne ez legyen bennünk a meccs közben. Nyerjük meg a kupát magunknak, a Griffendélnek és Harrynek, aki, bár most hibázott, de a szívét-lelkét beletette a csapatba! Ő ugyanúgy a csapatunk tagja és lehet, hogy most nincs itt, de mindent megtett, hogy eljuttasson minket idáig. Háláljuk meg neki ezt azzal, hogy megnyerjük ezt a meccset és hazavisszük a kupát!

\- Hajrá Griffendél! - kiabálta be Ginny, mire a többiek megismételték a csatakiáltást. Lucy mosolyogva nézett végig rajtuk, majd kivezette a csapatot a pályára.

A stadionban üdvrivalgás fogadta őket. A lelátók egyik fele piros, a másik fele kék színekbe öltözött és annyira egybefolytak a plakátok és felemelt sálak összessége, hogy Lucynak káprázott a szeme. Megálltak a Hollóhát csapatával szemben, ahol Lucy biccentéssel köszöntötte Cho-t, a Hollóhát kapitányát.

\- Csapatkapitányok, fogjatok kezet! - szólt Madam Hooch, mire a két lány engedelmeskedett. - Sípszóra felszállás, három... kettő... egy...

Éles hang hasított a levegőbe és tizenöt seprű emelkedett a magasba a hangorkán közepette. Lucynak minden idegszálával kellett koncentrálnia, hogy ne a kvaff után kapjon, hanem a szárnyas aranylabdát kezdje keresni. Cho most nem a szokásos taktikáját követte, mert nem eredt a nyomába, hanem helyette a pálya ellentétes végében kezdett kutatni a cikesz után. Lucy a kommentátort hallgatva követte a meccs eseményeit - ám mikor realizálta, kit is hall, mintha falnak repült volna, úgy fékezett le.

\- Felrepültek hát, és Ginny Weasley azonnal megszerzi a kvaffot! Lepasszolja Thomasnak, aki továbbteszi Bellnek, majd vissza Weasleyhez, aki szédületes sebességgel száguld! Micsoda hajtó ez a lány, látszik, hogy Lucy Potter mellett nevelkedett, kikerüli az őrzőt, szabad előtte a pálya... és Ginny Weasley gólt szerez! Tíz-nulla a Griffendél javára!

Lucy megdobbanó szívvel hallgatta Lee Jordant, akit (ha jól sejtette) McGalagony hívott vissza, hogy a közönség rendes kommentátort hallhasson, és elkerüljék a korábbi fiaskókat. Újra elindult, miközben szemével a pályát fürkészte a cikesz után. Közben azért a fél szemét rajta tartotta Cho-n.

\- Megindul a Hollóhát, Chambers száguld előre, lepasszolja Bradleynek, aki adná máris tovább... nem, Katie Bell elhalássza a kvaffot és máris dobja Dean Thomasnak, aki száguld is, már érik a g... Ügyes találat a Hollóhát terelőjétől, Thomas kiejti kvaffot, amit azonnal megszerez Lisa Turpin, de Weasley szerel és rádobja... Húsz-nulla! A Griffendél tovább növeli az előnyét!

Lucy tudta, hogy muszáj elnyújtania a meccset, hiszen háromszáz pont különbségre volt szükségük a kupagyőzelemhez. Valahogy meg kell akadályoznia, hogy Cho a cikesz közelébe jusson...

Valaki, úgy tűnt, figyelte őket odaföntről, mert a cikesznek a nyomát se látták az első fél órában, így a fogók nyugodtan figyelhették a hajtókat. Lucy nem csalódott az övéiben, Ginny kitett magáért, a gólok nyolcvan százalékát ő szerezte, míg Katie és Dean remek passzokkal és szerelésekkel járultak hozzá a gólzáporhoz. Coote és Peakes is brillírozott, a terelőjátékuk még sosem volt ilyen jó. Ron, bár beengedett néhány olyan gólt, amiket az edzéseken meg tudott fogni, de többségében jól védett, így hibáit be lehetett tudni a lámpaláznak. A griffendélesek rekedtre kiabálták a torkukat, mert bár a Hollóhát sosem maradt le ötven pontnál tovább, de mindig látványosan uralták a terepet.

Egyszer azonban, mikor száznegyven-kilencven volt az állás a Griffendél javára, Lucy észrevett egy aranyosan megcsillanó foltot a pálya közepe fölött és mire átverhette volna Cho-t, a lány máris száguldott a cikesz felé.

\- Potter és Chang észrevették a cikeszt! - kiabálta Lee, aki jó szokásához híven együtt élt a griffendélesekkel, így már kicsit rekedt volt a hangja. - Ha Chang kapja el, a Griffendél utolsó helyen végez! De ha Potter most befejezi a meccset, csak a második helyet birtokolhatják! Terelők, munkára...!

Lee még be se fejezte a mondatot, a két gurkó máris feltűnt Cho előtt. Lucy ezt kihasználva beelőzte a lányt és dugóhúzóval érte el, hogy Cho ne tudja követni a cikesz mozgását. Az ő, valamint Coote és Peakes munkájának köszönhetően a cikesznek ismét nyoma veszett.

\- Micsoda összjáték! - kiabálta Lee, miközben a griffendéles lelátó majd felrobbant, ahogy a pacsizó terelőpárost és a vigyorgó Lucyt ünnepelték. - Lucy Potter mindent kihoz a csapatból! Ahogy hallottam, vagy százféle taktikát dolgozott ki a mai meccsre, de egyesek szerint akár kétszázat is...

\- Csak ötvenet! - kiáltotta oda a lány nevetve Lee-nek, miközben elhúzott a kommentátor-torony előtt.

Ezt követően azonban a Griffendél csapata olyan tempóra kapcsolt, hogy a hollóhátasok nem tudtak lépést tartani velük. Ron parádésabbnál parádésabb védéseket mutatott be, az elkövetkező fél órában csak öt gólt tudtak dobni neki. Közben Ginny Lucyt megszégyenítő határozottsággal vezette a hajtókat, és ezidő alatt sikerült tízszer betalálniuk a kvaffal. A feladat, amely elé az élet állította őket, hirtelen teljesíthetővé vált; már csak hatvan pont kellett a kupagyőzelemhez és mivel Ron még sosem volt ilyen jó formában, a griffendélesek mertek bízni benne, hogy a csapatnak sikerül visszafognia ellenfelét.

Ginny öt perc alatt négy gólt dobott, ezzel új rekordot állítva fel a Roxfort történetében. Húsz pont kellett még...

Katie jóvoltából már csak tíz. Kétszázkilencven-száznegyven volt az állás. Ron egy hatalmas passzal előredobta a kvaffot, amit Dean visszakézből továbbtett Ginnynek, aki azonnal karikára dobta: háromszáz-száznegyven. Lucy érezte, hogy minden szem rászegeződik, hiszen immár elkaphatta a cikeszt, hogy végre élvezhessék a győzelmet, amiért vért izzadtak. Olyan gyorsan száguldott körbe a pályán, hogy nem hallott mást, csak a sűvítő szelet és nem látott mást, csak színfoltok kavalkádját. Aztán amikor lelassított, hogy kicsit pihenjen, hirtelen kihagyott egyet a szíve: a cikesz ott lebegett a Hollóhát térfele fölött a magasban és Cho már útban volt érte. Ráhasalt a Tűzvillámra és kilőtt az ég felé, de túlságosan messze volt.

\- Gyerünk, gyerünk... - bíztatta a seprűjét. Tudta, hogy ha most Cho elkapja a cikeszt, akkor hiába veszítik el a meccset, de megnyerik a bajnokságot. Lucynak már a könnye is kicsordult, de végül kínkeservesen felzárkózott Cho mögé, aki már nyújtotta a karját...

Lucy gondolkodás nélkül felhúzta a lábát a seprűnyélre, majd elrugaszkodott és ugrott. A hatalmas sebesség, amivel közeledett, elég lendületet adott neki arra, hogy megelőzze Cho-t és épp elkapja az orra elől a cikeszt. Viszont a hatalmas adrenalin miatt csak későn tudatosult benne, hogy nem seprűn ült, és akkor már magatehetetlenül zuhant a föld felé, baljában markolva a cikeszt. A szél miatt nem hallotta sem Lee kommentárját, sem a közönséget, de el tudta képzelni, hogy mindenki sikoltozik és kiabál. Sikerült stabilizálnia pörgő testét zuhanás közben, majd kinyújtotta szabad kezét és vaktában nagy nehezen felkiáltott:

\- Invito, Tűzvillám!

Három hosszú, végtelennek tűnő másodperc után érezte, hogy a seprű mellé ér, ő pedig megragadta, felült rá, majd teljes erőből az ég felé rántotta. Az utolsó pillanatban tette ezt, de a lába még így is súrolta a füvet. Remegő tagokkal megállt és lebegni kezdett a pálya közepén, a karikák magasságában.

Ekkor egyszerre robbant be a fülébe közönség üvöltése, csapattársainak érthetetlen kiabálása és Lee kommentárja.

\- EZ VOLT A LEGRÉMISZTŐBB ÉS LEGVAKMERŐBB VÉGJÁTÉK, AMIT VALAHA LÁTTAM! - harsogta a fiú. - LUCY POTTER EGY ZSENIÁLIS ÉS HAJMERESZTŐ MEGOLDÁSSAL MEGKAPARINTOTTA A CIKESZT! AZ EREDMÉNY NÉGYSZÁZÖTVEN-SZÁZNEGYVEN! A GRIFFENDÉL A BAJNOK!

\- Teljesen elment az eszed! - kiabálta Ginny, aki egyszerre sírt és nevetett. - A frászt hoztad ránk! Most senki sem tudott volna elkapni, te idióta!

Lucy egyedül ezt tudta megérteni, utána az adrenalin felzúgott benne és végre nevetett, sírt és a magasba lendítette a cikeszt. Csapattársai a karjukba zárták, együtt örültek, az elmúlt hetek feszültsége, Harry büntetése és minden frusztráció most szakadt ki belőlük. Odalent a pirosba öltözött tömeg feltartóztathatatlan hullámokban öntötte el a pályát, és kiabálásukba talán még a hegyek is beleremegtek. Lucy csak abban bízott, hogy talán Harry is hallja, és megnyugszik majd Piton társaságában, hogy a kupa hozzájuk került.

A csapat összefonódott karokkal ereszkedett le a pályára, ahol azonnal megrohamozták őket. A hátukon tenyerek százai csattantak, mindenki kiabált, ujjongott, sírt, de egy pillanatra sem hagyták abba az ünneplést. Lucy érezte, hogy megannyi idegen test préselődik az övére, de a győzelmi mámortól káprázott a szeme, és azt is csak szédelegve fogta fel, hogy a tömeg a többiekkel együtt a magasba emelte és a vállukon cipelve tódult a dobogóhoz, ahol a könnyáztatta arcú McGalagony fogadta őket a kupával. A professzor Lucy felé nyújtotta a kupát, de a lány először megvárta, míg mindenki felér a dobogóra és köré gyűl. Mikor aztán az utolsóként beevickélő Ginny is beállt mellé, Lucy végre megfogta a győzelmüket jelképező kupát, és előre kinyújtotta, hogy mindenki hozzáférjen.

\- Ez mindannyiunk győzelme! - kiabálta. - Az egész Griffendél-házé! Ez a kupa a tietek!

Azzal a csapat egy emberként lendítette magasba a kupát, mire a griffendélesek olyan fülsértő kiabálásba és őrjöngésbe kezdtek, hogy Lucynak jódarabig zúgott utána a füle. Nem is érzékelte, mikor történt, de a csapattársai hirtelen elengedték a kupa fülét, alányúltak és a magasba emelték. A ház minden embere az ő nevét skandálta, de úgy, mintha az egész birtok együtt ünnepelt volna velük. Közben Lucy csak sírt, nevetett és a kupát lengette, így ösztönözve a többieket.

Nem tudta, hogyan és mikor, de mire feleszmélt, már a Kövér Dáma portréján evickélt befelé a klubhelyiségbe, ahol már javában tombolt a buli. A griffendélesek szűnni nem akaróan jöttek oda hozzá, gratuláltak neki, őrülten zseniálisnak nevezték az utolsó megmozdulását, és a fiúk közül jónéhányan (kihasználva Harry távollétét) leplezetlenül flörtöltek vele. Lucy azonban minden ilyennemű közeledést visszautasított és inkább Ronnal, Ginnyvel és Hermionéval ünnepelt, akik szinte másodperces lebontást követeltek a cikesz elkapásáról.

Negyed kettő körül hirtelen kinyílt a portré, mire újult erővel támadt fel mennydörgő ujjongás. Örömtől kipirult arcú diákok nyúltak ki és húztak befelé egy leesett állú, de láthatóan boldog Harryt.

\- Győztünk! - kiáltotta Ron, miközben Harry felé lengette a kviddicskupát. - Győztünk! Négyszázötven-száznegyvenre megvertük őket! Győztünk!

Harry körbenézett és a tekintete egy pillanatra találkozott Lucyéval. A lány csak nevetve biccentett, így Harry tovább kutatott a tömegben, majd, mikor észrevette a felé közeledő Ginnyt, habozás nélkül odalépett hozzá, a karjába zárta és megcsókolta.

A klubhelyiségben egy csapásra néma csönd lett, de Lucyban mintha egy bomba robbant volna fel. Hagyta, hogy Harry és Ginny kiélvezzék a pillanatot (amit olyan hosszúra elnyújtottak, amennyire az illem engedte), de azután, hogy szétváltak, nem bírta tovább és elrikkantotta magát:

\- Na végre!

Hangjára néhányan füttyögni kezdtek, majd zavart nevetés futott végig a társaságon. Lucy odarohant Harryhez és Ginnyhez, és a karjaiba zárta őket.

\- Annyira örülök nektek!

\- Köszi, Lucy! - ölelte meg szorosan Ginny. Lucy Harryre pillantott, aki bizonyosan egyetlen embert keresett a tömegben. Lucy is kutatni kezdett utána; közben látta, hogy Dean Thomas egy törött pohárral a kezében álldogál, Romilda Vane tekintete felért egy súlyos testi sértéssel, Hermione pedig fülig érő szájjal vigyorgott. Ront pont abban a pillanatban találta meg, mikor épp egy egészen picit megrántotta a vállát Harry felé, ami talán azt jelentette: „Hát... ha muszáj..."

\- Hagyjad már! - sietett oda hozzá Lucy, és jó nagyot rácsapott a hátára. - Ne merészeld elrontani!

Közben Harryék felé fordult, akik már iszkoltak is ki a portrélyukon. Hermione odaküzdötte magát Lucyhoz és együtt nevetett vele Ron bamba ábrázatán. Közben az egész klubhelyiség az előbb látottakat vitatta meg.

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy meglepett! - szólt Hermione még mindig vigyorogva. - Harry már nyár óta szemezett Ginnyvel, de félt tőle, mit fogsz reagálni, ezért nem lépett még azután sem, hogy Ginny szakított Deannel.

\- Ha elrontod az örömüket, esküszöm felképellek - fenyegetőzött Lucy. - Elsős korunk óta ismered Harryt, a legjobb barátod, jobb fiút nem is kívánhatnál Ginnynek.

\- Hát... - szólt Ron, mire a két lány összehúzta a szemét. - Azért Harry még mindig jobb, mint Michael vagy Dean…

\- Hihetetlen vagy - nevetett fel Lucy, majd elindult vajsört szerezni magának.

Harry és Ginny a következő órákban sem jöttek vissza és Lucy egyre nagyobb kísértést érzett, hogy kövesse a példájukat. Valaki mindig megtalálta, egy perc nyugta nem volt, ráadásul a fiúk, látva, hogy Harry összejött valakivel, egyre merészebben próbálkoztak Lucynál is, akinél szépen lassan szakadt el a cérna. Mikor az egyik srác megpróbálta megfogni a kezét, a lány reflexből átkot küldött rá, majd közölte Hermionéval, hogy estig nem jön vissza és szinte kimenekült a klubhelyiségből.

Odakint már alkonyodott, a többi ház tagjai lassan elindultak vacsorázni, de Lucy tudta, hogy a griffendélesek egészen késő éjszakáig nem fognak kimozdulni. Ebből kiindulva úgy döntött, hogy ha már úgyis sok a szabadideje, elmegy sétálni egyet; oda, ahová a lábai viszik. Megjárta a hatodik emeletet, a negyediket, a harmadikat, az elsőt, majd elindult visszafelé és mikor a nap már majdnem lebukott a horizonton, akkor fordult a csillagvizsgáló felé. Imádta látni, ahogy a csillagok lassan megjelennek a fekete égen, hiszen felbukkanásuk azt jelezte számára, hogy egy újabb kalandot ígérő éjszaka érkezett el. Hát, mosolyodott el magában, végső soron a Tekergők utódja nem véletlenül imádja az éjszakát.

Arra azonban egyáltalán nem számított, hogy fog találni valakit odafent.

* * *

Draco még sosem élt át olyan intenzíven meccset, mint a mait. A körmei olyan erősen vájtak a tenyerébe, hogy a nyoma még mindig látszott; jó lett volna egy kis boszorkányfű-kivonat, hiszen úgy egyszerűbben lehetett volna elrejteni a többi mardekáros elől. Mikor látta, hogy Lucy képes volt leugrani a seprűjéről, csakhogy Chang előtt elkapja a cikeszt... Draco még sosem látott senkit, aki annyira akart volna egy meccset, hogy meghalni is képes lett volna miatta. És emiatt végtelenül dühös volt a lányra.

Persze, nem igazi düh volt ez. Csupán megrémült, hogy Lucy az egész iskola előtt fogja halálra zúzni magát egy kviddicsmeccs kedvéért. Azelőtt, hogy egyáltalán lehetősége lett volna lemondani neki, hogyan is érez. Lucy kerülte őt, a gyengélkedőn se látogatta meg, pedig Draco direkt maradt fent késő éjjelig, hátha a lány besurran hozzá. Még levelet se küldött neki, hogy megkérdezze, hogy van. Draco arra gyanakodott, hogy a lány dühös volt rá, amiért a Crutiatust akarta küldeni a bátyjára és a fiú most attól félt, hogy ismét elpuskázta a lehetőségét. De ezúttal sokkal jobban fájt neki, mint legutóbb, hiszen most már tisztában volt az érzései mibenlétével. És ha ez még nem lett volna elég, Lucy a mai teljesítményével megnyerte a kupát a Griffendélnek, ami miatt biztosan sokáig ünnepel a háztársaival... talán az egyik különösen közel kerül majd hozzá... Weasley és Brown esetéből kiindulva egy ilyen légkörben bármi megtörténhet...

Draco valahogy azon kapta magát, hogy a csillagvizsgáló torony teraszán áll. Nem bírta a négy fal között, a kastélyban mindenhol fülledtnek, állottnak érezte a levegőt, mintha valami mindig a mellkasára nehezedett volna. De most, hogy a szabad levegőn állt, se tudott tisztán lélegezni. Nem tudta, nem akarta elképzelni, hogy esetleg valaki más fogja Lucy kezét, hogy valaki más öleli, más csókolja... egyszerűen nem tudta elviselni még a gondolatát sem. Abból kiindulva, hogy Lucy azt mondta, talán még viszonozta volna azt a csókot, ha Draco meg merte volna tenni, talán még esélye is lett volna a lánynál. De most biztosan elszalasztotta. Az volt az egyetlen esélye, hiszen a lány azóta nem kereste, mióta a gyengélkedőre került, így Draco biztosra vette, hogy ennyi volt. Talán beszélnek még, de hogy Lucy nem fog többé közeledni hozzá, arra mindent feltett volna.

Hirtelen lépéseket hallott maga mögül, mire a pálcája után nyúlt, de aztán felengedett, mert csak Lucy volt az. Ez a megkönnyebbülés azonban csak egy pillanatig tartott, mert utána Lucy szemébe nézett, és egyből elnehezült a szíve. A lány tekintete mindent elárult, de annyi érzelem volt benne, hogy Draco semmit sem tudott kiolvasni belőle.

\- Ne haragudj - szólalt meg Lucy. - Nem tudtam, hogy itt vagy. Ha akarod, magadra hagylak, nem akartam zavarni…

\- Nem, semmi baj - szólt közbe Draco. - Gratulálok a kupához. Szép játék volt.

Lucy nyilván leolvasta róla, hogy csak udvariaskodik, mert összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt.

\- De? - kérdezte, folytatásra ösztönözve Dracot.

\- De ekkora felelőtlenséget… - Draco még mindig túl zaklatott volt ahhoz, hogy rendesen beszélni tudjon róla, hiába teltek már el órák azóta. - Mi van, ha nem repül oda hozzád a seprűd? Te nem láttad, de a többiek túl messze voltak, nem kaptak volna el… képes lettél volna halálra zúzni magad a kupagyőzelemért?

Lucy néhány pillanatig pislogás nélkül meredt rá, utána azonban…

\- Hát ez rohadt jó! - nevetett fel hisztérikusan. - Jobb, ha tudod, hogy pontosan tudtam, mit csinálok! Én hívtam magamhoz a seprűmet, begyűjtő-bűbájjal, és igen, jól láttad, pálca nélkül! És te beszélsz nekem felelőtlenségről? Amit néhány napja csináltál, akkor az mi volt, hm? Ha az enyém felelőtlenség volt, a tiédre ki kéne találni egy új szót, mert a szimpla ostobaság már kevés lenne!

 _Hát jól sejtettem_ , gondolta Draco. _Borzalmasan dühös rám._

Ennek ellenére nem tudta megállni, hogy ne vágjon vissza indulatosan.

\- Persze, megint én vagyok a hibás, igaz? Bezzeg a szentéletű Potter…

\- Ne keverd bele Harryt! - szakította félbe Lucy. - Ne aggódj, őt is rendesen leszidtam, mert egy olyan átkot használt, aminek nem tudta a hatását, de itt most rólad van szó!

\- Na igen! Az én Crutiatus-átkom sokkal fontosabb annál a Sectumsempránál…

\- Kit érdekel a Crutiatus?! Ha nem vagyok ott, Harry meg is ölhetett volna! Szerinted hogy éreztem volna magam, ha a szemem láttára halsz meg, méghozzá a bátyám keze által?!

\- Ezért úgy büntettél, hogy megmutattad, hogy egy kviddicsmeccs kedvéért az életedet sem sajnálod?!

\- Hogy te mekkora idióta vagy! - nézett fel az égre Lucy kínjában.

\- Igen, én vagyok az idióta?! - kiabálta Draco. - Véletlenül sem te, aki leugrott a seprűjéről egy nyavalyás cikesz miatt! Én vajon hogy éreztem volna magam, ha a szemem láttára zúzod halálra magad?! Még csak esélyem se volt elmondani neked, hogy teljesen belédszerettem, nem érted…?

Draconak fel sem tűnt, hogy lángoló haragjában kimondta a legmélyebbre száműzött titkát, ahogy az sem, hogy Lucy egész teste megfeszült. Csak mondta tovább minden sérelmét, nem törődve semmivel.

\- És most, hogy megnyerted a kupát, hogy megmutattad, mire is vagy képes igazából, mindenki rád fog pályázni! Ugyan mennyi esélyem lenne így? Miért választana Lucy Potter, a világ reménysége egy olyan srácot, mint én? Miért pont egy halálfaló mellett döntene, aki sosem tett érte semmit, akinek soha nem köszönhetett semmit? Egyszerűen…

\- Ó, fogd már be! - fakadt ki Lucy, majd Dracohoz rohant, a nyakába ugrott és a száját az övének nyomta.

Draco fejéből hirtelen kihullott minden gondolat, elfelejtette, hol van, miért van ott és hogy egyáltalán miről beszélt egy pillanattal korábban. Ösztönösen átölelte Lucy derekát és viszonozta a csókot, miközben teljesen beleszédült a gondolatba, hogy ő most tényleg Lucy Pottert csókolja. A hatalmas szenvedély, amivel a lány érkezett, lassan elapadt, hogy átadja a helyét az érzelmességnek és a gyengédségnek. Draco lentebb engedte Lucyt, hogy a lába érintse a teraszt, de egyetlen millimétert se távolodott tőle. Érezte a lány mellkasában dübörgő szívet, érezte, mennyire együtt mozogtak az ajkaik és hallotta, ahogy Lucy lassan kienged egy remegő sóhajt.

Fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telt el, számára az idő már nem hordozott jelentőséget. Eltelhetett egyetlen perc, egy óra, egy nap, akár egy év is, nem érdekelte. Lucy ott volt vele, őt ölelte át, őt csókolta, és ettől kezdve már semmi sem számított. Őt választotta. Őt, Draco Malfoyt.

Végül a lány húzódott el és zihálásából Draco azt sejtette, hogy azért, mert már nem kapott levegőt. Ő maga azonban úgy érezte, hogy egészen eddig fuldoklott és Lucy csókja volt a levegő, amitől ismét tudott rendesen lélegezni. Lucy kipirult arccal, lángoló tekintettel nézett rá, és Draco nem bírta ki, hogy ne mosolyodjon el.

\- Többször fogok hülyeségről beszélni - mondta.

\- Azért nem csókot kapsz - pihegett Lucy, aki nem úgy tűnt, mintha ki akart volna bontakozni az ölelésből. Draco érezte, hogy a lány szíve még mindig eszeveszetten kalapált, de szinte ugyanolyan ritmusban, mint az övé. - Ne beszélj többet ilyenekről, rendben? Azért voltam dühös rád, mert nem tudtam elfogadni, hogy képes lettél volna megöletni magad egy régi rivalizálás kedvéért. Nem akartalak így elveszíteni.

\- Én sem téged - simított végig Lucy arcán Draco. - Főleg úgy nem, hogy egy cikeszért…

Lucy ismét egy csókkal hallgattatta el, Draco pedig örömmel fogta be a száját. Aztán, ki tudja mennyi idő múlva, ismét szétváltak.

\- Most mi lesz? - kérdezte Draco.

\- Nem tudom - vágta rá Lucy. - De nem is érdekel. Nem akarok azzal foglalkozni, mi lesz holnap. Most csak élvezni akarom a pillanatot.

\- Meddig maradsz?

\- Ameddig akarod.

\- Akkor soha többé ne menj el.

Lucy kuncogott, majd Draco nyakába temette az arcát, miközben a tenyerét a fiú mellkasán pihentette. Draco egy puszit nyomott a lány fejére, miközben átölelte, majd enyhén elfordította magukat, hogy mindketten rálássanak a parkra, amit már beragyogott a holdfény.


	31. Chapter 29: Csak egy szó

**Chapter 29**

 **Csak egy szó**

Lucy az elkövetkező néhány hétben úgy érezte, mintha mindenhová a föld fölött lebegve járkálna. Olyan kiegyensúlyozott volt, mint hatodik évében még soha és tudta, hogy ezt csakis Draconak köszönheti. Természetesen senkinek sem árulták el, hogy mi is történt a meccs estéjén, így viszont minden egyes alkalommal meg kellett őrizniük a nyugalmukat, mikor valamelyikőjükre rászálltak.

Ez a jelenség természetesen Lucy esetében volt jobban megfigyelhető. A döntőn bemutatott látványos elkapása és a kupagyőzelem miatt kétszer annyi fiú kereste fel és kért randit tőle, mint korábban. Mivel a lány nem rázhatta le őket azzal, hogy „bocs, de már van barátom", így mindig kínosabbnál kínosabb szituációkba keveredett. Ezeknek a jó részét Draco szerencsére nem látta, de mikor a meccs után egy héttel egy hugrabugos hetedéves ment oda a Griffendél-asztalánál ülő Lucyhoz, hogy nem lenne-e kedve sétálnie egyet vele a tóparton, a lány látta, hogy Draco olyan pillantással méregette a srácot, mintha elevenen akarná elégetni. Lucy a sok tanulnivalóra hivatkozva visszautasította a fiút, de néhány perccel később az egyik háztársa jelent meg és ez így folytatódott, amíg a reggeli véget nem ért. Lucy egy idő után már nem is mert Dracora nézni, annyira elsötétült a fiú arca.

Bár, az is tény volt, hogy akkor este Lucy bőven megjutalmazta a fiút jó magaviseletéért.

Ám Dracot sem kellett félteni, neki is akadtak bőven mardekáros rajongói. Ezek többségében fiatal lányok voltak, akikre Lucy sosem volt féltékeny, hiszen csupán kislány rajongással bámultak a „Mardekár Hercegét". Viszont egyvalaki volt, akit jelen pillanatban mindenkinél jobban utált a suliban és az nem más volt, mint Pansy Parkinson.

A lánnyal sosem volt felhőtlen a viszonya, hiszen Parkinson mindig belekötött Hermionéba, de most már személyes támadásként fogta fel, mikor látta, hogy a folyosókon ráakaszkodik Dracora. Ilyenkor mogorva lett, és legszívesebben a nyílt színen megátkozta volna a lányt. Sajnos nem tehette meg, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy nem torolta meg a sértést; minden ilyen eset után kiábrándította magát és a legkülönfélébb átkokat küldte a lányra, rendesen megalázva őt a diákok előtt. Ő maga is jót nevetett az eredményen, az pedig külön jutalom volt számára, hogy Draco ilyenkor mindig bevitte egy titkos folyosóra, hogy kettesben legyenek, mielőtt Lucynak vissza kellett mennie Harryékhez.

És ha már Harryék, ő és Ginny váltak a Roxfort új szenzációpárjává. A tény, hogy együtt járnak, rengeteg, túlnyomórészt a nő nemhez tartozó diák élénk érdeklődésére tartott számot. Harryt azonban szemlátomást semmilyen pletyka nem tudta bosszantani, olyan boldog mosollyal járt mindenhova, hogy Lucy is csak mosolyogni tudott mellette. Nem mintha el akarta volna rejteni, ő maga is boldognak érezte magát és örült, hogy a feltűnő hangulatváltozását (amire természetesen Hermione kérdezett rá) meg tudta magyarázni Harry boldogságával.

\- Csodálom, hogy ez izgatja őket a legjobban - jegyezte meg Ginny. A klubhelyiségben ült a szőnyegen, hátát Harry lábának vetve, és a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta. - A héten három embert támadtak meg a dementorok, erre mit bír kérdezni tőlem Romilda Vane? Hogy igaz-e a szóbeszéd, és tényleg egy hippogriff van a melledre tetoválva.

Lucy, Ron és Hermione dőltek a nevetéstől. Harry el se mosolyodott.

\- És mit válaszoltál neki? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Hogy nem hippogriff, hanem magyar mennydörgő - felelte könnyedén Ginny, és lapozott egyet az újságban. - Az sokkal macsóbb.

\- Köszi - vigyorgott Harry. - És mit mondtál, Ronnak milyen tetkója van?

\- Törpegolymókos. De nem mondtam meg, hogy hol.

Ron bosszús pillantást vetett a kacagó Lucyra és Hermionéra, majd figyelmeztetően megrázta az ujját Harry és Ginny felé.

\- Vigyázzatok magatokra! - szólt. - Jó, hogy engedélyt adtam nektek, de bármikor visszavonhatom...

\- Engedélyt adtál? - fintorodott el Ginny. - Mióta kérek én tőled engedélyt bármire is? Különben is, Lucynak az mondtad, hogy Harry még mindig jobb, mint Michael vagy Dean.

\- Így is van - hagyta rá kelletlenül Ron. - És amíg nem álltok neki nyilvános helyen falni egymást...

\- Álszent majom! - fortyant fel Ginny. - Ti mit csináltatok Lavenderrel, mi?! Egyfolytában úgy össze voltatok cuppanva, mint két angolna!

Lucy mindig jót nevetett, mikor hasonló jelenet játszódott le Ron és Ginny között, de sejtette, hogy ha kiderülne, mi van közte és Draco között, a fiú kicsit sem reagálna ennyire békésen. Bár, az ő kiborulása meg sem közelítené Harryét, és Lucy ebbe inkább bele sem gondolt. Nem akart a problémákkal törődni, nem akarta latolgatni, hogy „mi történne, ha…?"; csupán élvezni akarta ezt az időszakot, amibe igazság szerint átgondolás nélkül vágott bele.

De bármennyi bajt és gondot okozhatott az esetleges lebukás, Lucy nem bánta meg a döntését. És tudta, hogy bármi történik, sosem fogja.

Május utolsó napján Lucy úgy gondolta, ideje lenne kiszökni egy kicsit a kastélyból és csinálni valamit a szabad levegőn Dracoval. Mivel nappal nem mozdulhattak ki együtt, a lány küldött egy üzenetet a fiúnak, hogy találkozzanak a tóparton éjfélkor. A titkos találkozók miatt olyannyira megszokták, hogy mindig tilosban járnak, hogy egy kis kirándulásra a parkban már gyerekjáték volt lesurranniuk. Sőt, Lucy tanítgatni kezdte Dracot és a fiúnak lassan már olyan jó volt kiábrándító-bűbája, mint az övé.

Akkor este Lucy ért le hamarabb. Az idő lassan nyáriassá fordult, így már simán otthon hagyhatta a meleg holmijait és csak egy inget és egy szoknyát vett fel. Miközben várta Dracot, kacsázni kezdett a tavon, amit legalább nyolc éves kora óta nem csinált. Meg is látszott rajta, kicsit berozsdásodott, de mire a fiú megérkezett, a kő már nyolcat pattant a víz felszínén, mielőtt elmerült volna.

\- Mit csinálsz? - hallotta maga mögül Draco hangját.

\- Kacsázok - felelte Lucy, miközben hátrafordult, hogy egy rövid csókkal köszöntse a fiút. - Mikor kicsi voltam, Bill mindannyiunkat megtanított rá, aki a mugliktól leste el a trükköt. Annyi az egész, hogy úgy kell eldobni a követ, hogy az pattogjon a víz felszínén. Nem sok értelme van, de jól el lehet ütni vele az időt.

\- Használsz varázslatot? - kérdezte Draco, miközben ő maga is felvett egy kavicsot.

\- Nem, és épp ez benne a lényeg - mosolygott Lucy, miközben kivette a kavicsot a fiú kezéből, hogy egy nagyobb, laposabb követ adjon a helyébe. - Ez szimplán kézügyesség és dobástechnika. A muglik sok jó dolgot találtak ki és mivel Mr Weasley nagyon sokáig foglalkozott velük, jól ismerem őket.

\- Értem... - Draco elgondolkodva nézegette a követ. Lucy jót derült az arckifejezésén, de visszafogta magát. - Szóval, hogy is kell csinálni?

\- A két ujjad közé fogod a követ - mutatta Lucy, mire Draco leutánozta. - Majd igyekszel minél laposabban eldobni, hogy pattogjon. Sőt, rá is segíthetsz azzal, hogy a dobás pillanatában a mutatóujjaddal bepörgeted a követ.

Mivel Draco elég bambán nézett rá, Lucy már nem bírta tovább visszatartani a nevetését.

\- Megmutatom - kuncogott és eldobta a követ. Az most hetet pattant, mielőtt elmerült volna. Draco megpróbálta leutánozni, de neki azonnal elmerült.

\- Rosszul fogtad - magyarázta Lucy. Adott a fiúnak egy új követ, majd beállt mögé és ráfogott a kezére, hogy így segítse. - Az egész kezedet használtad, pedig a hüvelyk- és a mutatóujjad elég hozzá.

Ki tudja, mennyi ideig gyakoroltak, mire Draconak először összejött. Akkor is csak hármat pattant, de Draco annyira lelkesen örült a sikerének, hogy Lucy nem tudta visszafogni magát és egy csókkal jutalmazta a sikeres mutatványt.

\- Erre a muglik közül mindenki képes? - kérdezte Draco, miközben átölelte a lány derekát.

\- Nem, és épp ez a poén - felelte Lucy. - Nekik ugyanúgy meg kell tanulniuk és gyakorolniuk kell, hogy minél többet pattanjon. Azt hiszem, valami fizikának nevezett dologgal magyarázzák meg, miért is pattog, de ez a része annyira már nem érdekelt.

\- Meg is értem, unalmasnak hangzik. - Draco kíváncsian pillantott Lucyra, miközben témát váltott. - Gondolom, nem azért hívtál le, hogy megtaníts kacsázni.

\- Valóban nem, ez csak amolyan hirtelen jött ötlet volt. - Lucy kibontakozott az ölelésből, megfogta Draco kezét és a Tiltott Rengeteg széléhez vezette. - Várj meg itt, hamarosan jövök.

\- Öhm... - Draco aggódva pislogott a sötét erdő irányába. - Rendben.

Lucy egy puszit nyomott a fiú orrára.

\- Ne félj, az összes veszélyes lény az erdő mélyén él, egyik sem merészkedik ki a nyílt színre. - Azt már nem tette hozzá, hogy ez Hagrid szerint volt így, és a vadőr gyakran ítélte meg túl lágyszívűen a szörnyeket. - Légy bátor, Sárkányfiú! Nemsokára jövök.

Azzal otthagyta a fiút az erdő szélén, majd a nem messze lévő vadőrlak felé vette az irányt.

* * *

Draco leheveredett az egyik fa gyökerei közé és a nyugodt tavat bámulta. Ősszel, amikor ugyanígy telihold volt, és elsőnek találkoztak, még elképzelni sem tudta volna, hogy év végére összejön Lucyval. Ha belegondolt, nem sok minden változott a korábbiakhoz képest: Lucy ugyanúgy megviccelte, ugyanúgy piszkálódtak egymással és ugyanúgy kibeszélték a tanárokat vagy a többi diákot, mint eddig. Ami változott, hogy több lett köztük a testi kontaktus. Draco sokszor aludt el Lucy csókjának emlékével és az álmai is gyakran szóltak a lányról - néha már olyan merészek voltak, hogy hálát rebegett érte, hogy körülötte senki sem járatos a legilimenciában.

Azonban még ebben a boldog időszakban is folyamatosan ott volt az agya hátsó részében a feladata; ha más nem, a karján égő Sötét Jegy mindig emlékeztette rá. A szekrényhez már nem kellett sok, de nem is aggasztotta már egy ideje, hanem az, ami utána következik. Tudta, hogy amint jelez a többieknek, nem lesz visszaút; végig kell csinálnia, akkor is, ha közben folyamatosan az kattog az agyában, hogy: „én ezt nem akarom, nem teszem meg, nem". Egyre gyakrabban jutott eszébe, hogy talán be kellene avatnia Lucyt, de sosem merte megtenni. Egyrészt félt, hogy akkor Azkabanba zárják, másrészt pedig nem akarta, hogy Lucy meggyűlölje azért, mert igent mondott ilyesmire. Ráadásul nem akarta elrontani a köztük lévő légkört ilyen sötét és baljóslatú gondolatokkal.

Mikor látta, hogy a vadőrlaknál mozgolódás támadt, felpattant és a fa mögé rejtőzött. Megnyugodott azonban, mikor látta, hogy Lucy közeledik felé; higgadtsága azonban nem volt hosszú életű, mert a lány kötéllel vezetve hozott magával egy hatalmas, szürke hippogriffet.

\- Azért nem annyira ijesztő, hogy egy fa mögé kelljen rejtőznöd - nevetett Lucy, miközben Draco lassan előmerészkedett.

\- Minek hoztad ide? - kérdezte Draco, bizalmatlanul méregetve a hippogriffet. Az állat ugyanúgy bámulta őt.

\- Hogy repüljünk rajta, mi másért? - felelte Lucy. - Figyelj, lehet, hogy rossz tapasztalatod volt velük harmadikban, de nem veszélyesek. Ő pedig - simogatta meg az állat nyakát - főleg nem.

\- Ja, a csőre és a karmai nagyon bizalomgerjesztőek - fintorgott Draco, mire a hippogriff rámeredt borostyánsárga szemével.

\- Meg tudják védeni magukat. De ami harmadikban történt, az végső soron a te hibád volt és hiába nézel így rám, akkor is így van. Ha nem sértetted volna meg Csikócsőrt, nem támadott volna meg.

Draconak csak akkor szúrt szemet a dolog, mikor látta, hogy a Csikócsőr névre az állat kihúzta magát. Minél tovább nézte a hippogriffet, annál ismerősebb volt számára, végül pedig leesett neki a tantusz.

\- Na ne... - kerekedett el a szeme. - Ez ő...?

\- Igen - simogatta az állat fejét Lucy. - Az emlékeimben láttad, hogy az ő segítségével szöktettük meg Siriust. Azóta vele élt és mikor Sirius tavaly meghalt, rám és Harryre hagyta, vagyis Csikócsőr most már a mi hippogriffünk.

A lány olyan természetesen közölte ezt, mintha azt jelentette volna ki, hogy Angliában ősszel mindig esik az eső.

\- Szóval van egy saját hippogriffed - nyugtázta Draco. - És én még azt hittem, a Tűzvillámod volt nagy szám.

Lucy elnevette magát, majd kikötötte Csikócsőrt az egyik fához, Dracohoz sétált és megfogta a kezét.

\- Tudod, mi a fantasztikus a hippogriffekben? - kérdezte, mire Draco a fejét rázta. - Alázatra tanítanak minket. Arra, hogy elfogadjuk, nem mi vagyunk a legerősebbek, és hogy néha alá kell rendelnünk magunkat a természet erőinek. Ha alázattal viszonyulsz a hippogriffekhez, hű és örök segítőtársra lelsz bennük. Csikócsőrnek köszönhetem, hogy Sirius nem kapta meg a dementorcsókot, ezáltal az adósa vagyok. Megadom neki a kellő tiszteletet, így ő is tisztelettel viszonyul hozzám. Erről szól ez az egész.

Draco még mindig bizalmatlanul méregette Csikócsőrt, aki most megrázta a fejét és borostyánsárga szemét rájuk szegezte. Lucy, látva, hogy Draco még mindig elhatárolódott az ötlettől, tovább folytatta a megpuhítását.

\- Figyelj, Hagrid legtöbb szörnyétől engem is ugyanúgy a frász kerülgetett, mint téged; elég, ha a durrfarkú szurcsókokra gondolunk. Ráadásul nekem még több ilyennel is volt dolgom: ott volt például Bolyhoska, a háromfejű kutya, Norbert, a norvég tarajos sárkány, akit te is láttál, valamint Aragog, az akromantula, amelyik az erdőben élt...

Draco elvesztette a fonalat, ráadásul azt se tudta megemészteni, hogy Lucy hogyan él még, ha ennyi szörnnyel találkozott. Hirtelen feltámadt benne a védőösztön, és legszívesebben elvitte volna a lányt a Rengeteg közeléből, hogy a szörnyek a közelébe se juthassanak.

\- De a hippogriffek nem ilyenek - folytatta Lucy zavartalanul. - Csak akkor támadnak, ha megsérted őket. Hagrid többi állatához képest Csikócsőr egyenesen jámbornak nevezhető.

\- Na igen, neked nyilván magasabban van a mérce - mondta Draco. - Elképzelni sem tudom, hogy úsztad meg eddig. Mi is volt azzal a háromfejű kutyával, meg az óriáspókkal?

\- Majd elmesélem - felelte Lucy. - De előbb győzd le a félelmed és nyerd el Csikócsőr bizalmát. Ne aggódj, én itt leszek és engem amúgy sem bántana.

Lucy nekidőlt Draconak és őzike szemekkel nézett fel a fiúra.

\- Kérlek. A kedvemért.

Draco utálta, mikor Lucy ezt csinálta, mert sosem tudott ellenállni neki. Most is csak sóhajtott egyet, majd beletörődve bólintott.

Lucy örömében szorosan megölelte.

\- Köszi, köszi, köszi! Meglátod, a kastély éjszaka egyszerűen gyönyörű és a birtok is fantasztikusan néz ki fentről.

Azzal gyorsan Csikócsőrhöz sietett, és eloldozta.

\- Rendben, akkor ahogy harmadikban hallottad. A szemébe nézel, meghajolsz és vársz. Ha viszonozza, akkor idejöhetsz.

Draco, leküzdve minden ellenérzését, meghajolt és pislogás nélkül meredt a hippogriff szemébe. Csikócsőr nem viszonozta, hanem gőgösen méregette, mintha Draco csak egy koszfolt lenne a lábán.

\- Naaa, Csikó… - búgta az állatnak Lucy, miközben a nyakát vakargatta a csőre alatt. - Ne legyél ilyen makacs! Kedvesen köszöntek neked, ezt illik viszonozni.

Draco nem tudta elképzelni, hogy ennek a hangnak valaha ellen tud állni bárki is; az ő térde legalábbis megremegett tőle. Csikócsőr is beadta a derekát, mert végre lehajtotta a fejét és térdre ereszkedett.

\- Ügyes vagy! - simogatta meg az állatot Lucy, majd Dracohoz fordult. - Most már idejöhetsz, Draco, de kerüld a hirtelen mozdulatokat!

Draco kicsit felengedett, de azért még feszengett, ahogy közelebb lépkedett és szép lassan hozzáérintette a kezét Csikócsőr fejéhez. Lucy hátrébb sétált, hogy helyet adjon a fiúnak, és Draco lassan egyre nagyobb bátorsággal simogatta az állat tollas fejét.

\- Látod? - mosolygott Lucy. - Ha megfelelően közelítesz hozzájuk, akkor ők is kedvesen fognak viselkedni veled. Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy vissza is élhetsz a bizalmukkal, mert azt kegyetlenül megtorolják.

\- Nem szeretném még egyszer elkövetni ugyanazt a hibát - mondta Draco, miközben Csikócsőr tollas nyakán húzta végig a tenyerét. - Most mi jön?

\- Most felülünk rá és repülünk egy kicsit - mondta Lucy, azzal olyan természetességgel, mintha naponta csinálta volna, rálépett a hippogriff szárnyára, s átlendítette lábát az állat hátán. Miután elhelyezkedett a szárnyak tövénél, lenyújtotta a kezét. - Gyere már! Ne aggódj, nem fogsz leesni, óvatosan repülünk majd.

Draco vett egy mély levegőt, majd követte a lányt és felült mögé. Legalább annyi jó kerekedett ki ebből, hogy szorosan átkarolhatta Lucy derekát. A lány összefogta a haját, majd a kötélből rögtönzött kantárt készített és Csikócsőrt a tó felé fordította.

\- Szorítsd össze a lábadat! - szólt hátra. - Az emelkedés nem lesz kellemes, de utána tudsz majd nézelődni.

\- Miért nem seprűvel megyünk, ha mindenképp repülni akarsz? - érdeklődött Draco.

\- Abban nincs semmi izgalmas - felelte ravasz mosollyal Lucy, majd a sarkával megbökte Csikócsőr oldalát.

Dracot csak az akadályozta meg abban, hogy hosszasan megcsókolja a lányt, hogy a hippogriff kitárta hatalmas szárnyát és a levegőbe emelkedett. Draco úgy érezte, lecsúszik a tollas hátról, ezért olyan szorosan ölelte magához Lucyt, amennyire tudta, miközben próbált a lábaival is kapaszkodni, de azok minduntalan beleakadtak a fel-le csattogó szárnyakba. Ráadásul az állat minden egyes szárnycsapással előre-hátra hintázott, amitől Draconak hányingere támadt.

\- Nyisd ki a szemed! - hallotta Lucy hangját. A fiúnak fel sem tűnt, hogy időközben becsukta a szemét. - Ne félj, itt vagyok veled! Csak nyisd ki a szemed!

Draco engedelmeskedett és eltátotta a száját. Csikócsőr beállt stabil magasságba, nem sokkal a felhők alatt, ahonnan a vadőrlak apró kis pontnak tűnt és a kastély sem volt nagyobb egy makettnél. Az ablakok apró gyertyaként világítottak az éjszakában, a telihold pedig úgy tört meg a tó felszínén, mint sok ezer kis csillag. Draco még sosem repült ilyen magasan, főleg nem éjszaka, ezért teljesen lenyűgözte a látvány.

\- Látod? - fordult hátra Lucy. Csikócsőr épp elkezdett siklani a levegőben, így a lány elengedte a kötelet és szinte megfordult az állat hátán. - Néha tilosban kell járnod, hogy ilyeneket láthass. Bátornak kell lenned, különben rengeteg dologból kimaradsz. Néha kockáztatnod kell, hogy csodákban legyen részed. Hol máshol találkoznál ilyen látvánnyal?

Széttárta a karjait, minden alatta lévő dologra utalva és Dracoban az az érzés lett úrrá, hogy Lucy mindent meg akar mutatni neki, amit szeret és szeretné, ha Draco is megtapasztalná azokat, amik őt boldoggá teszik. A fiú csak azt sajnálta, hogy ő semmit sem tudott adni neki, mivel Lucy volt az egyetlen dolog, ami boldoggá tette.

\- Szeretlek - mondta ki hirtelen. Még sose mondta ki korábban ennyire egyszerűen, ennyire tisztán azt, amit azon az estén beismert. Nem is gondolkodott tisztán, csak hagyta, hogy a szíve vezesse és az a mostani pillanatot látta megfelelőnek arra, hogy kimondja a nyilvánvalót.

Lucy szeme elkerekedett, miközben elpirult. A holdfény csillogott a szemében, a haja táncolt a menetszélben és hiába volt csak egy egyszerű fehér blúzban és szoknyában, Draco még sosem látta szebbnek korábban.

A lány szólásra nyitotta a száját, de ekkor Csikócsőr csapott egyet a szárnyával, mire Draco és Lucy majdnem lefordultak az állatról. Észre se vették, de már a Tiltott Rengeteg fölött jártak, és Csikócsőrnek muszáj volt csapkodnia a szárnyával, hogy ne zuhanjanak a fák közé. Lucy visszafordult előre, megragadta a kantárt és élesen balra húzta, mire az állat élesen balra kanyarodott. Egy kis idő után már le is szálltak a Rengeteg mellé, ami miatt Draco majdnem megint leesett, de Lucy olyan stabilan ült az állaton, hogy sikerült benne megkapaszkodnia.

Lucy leszállt a hippogriffről, de nem nézett Dracora. Az arca még mindig piros volt, és úgy tűnt, rettenetesen zavarban van. Draco lassan követte és hirtelen az jutott eszébe, hogy talán elhamarkodta és túlságosan sokkolta a lányt.

\- Ne haragudj, nem akartam… - próbálta megtörni a kínos csendet, de ekkor Lucy megfordult és olyan hévvel csókolta meg, mint soha korábban. Draco, mint minden ilyen esetben, elfelejtette, mit akart mondani korábban, csak átölelte Lucyt és beleveszett a pillanatba.

* * *

Lucyt még soha korábban nem hatotta meg semmi ennyire. Annyira meglepte, hogy hosszú pillanatokig nem is tudott reagálni rá, és amikor megtette volna, a sors közbeszólt. De aztán rájött, hogy nem is létezik olyan szó, ami kifejezte volna, mennyire megérintette az, amit Draco mondott. Mondták már neki korábban is, hogy szeretik őt, de ez mégis más volt. Draco szavaiban szinte érezte, amire a fiú gondolt, olyan tiszta, ártatlan és mégis szenvedélyes volt a megnyilvánulása, hogy Lucy nem is tudta, hogyan kellene viszonoznia. Végül a csók mellett döntött, amibe mindent beleadott, amit érzett; minden örömöt, bánatot, félelmet, szerelmet, mindent, amitől az volt, aki.

Nem akarta abbahagyni, nem akart elmozdulni az erdő széléről, nem akarta befogadni a külvilágot, ami mindig mindent csak elrontott. Végül a levegőhiány miatt muszáj volt abbahagynia a csókot, és bosszankodott is, hogy minek kell levegő az élethez. Arckifejezését látva Draco elmosolyodott.

\- Mi nem tetszik? - kérdezte. A fiú lassan már olyan jól tudott olvasni a tekintetében, hogy legilimenciára sem volt szüksége, hogy belelásson a gondolataiba.

\- Ez az egész - felelte Lucy. - A világ. Az, ahogy most állnak a dolgok. Legszívesebben megszöknék veled, és sosem néznék vissza.

\- Nem teheted - rázta meg a fejét szomorúan mosolyogva Draco. - Szükségük van rád. Te nem látod, de annyira tudod ösztönözni őket, ahogy senki más. Téged bárki követne bárhová, bármilyen csatába, és harcolna melletted a végsőkig.

\- Épp ez a baj - sütötte le a szemét Lucy, Draco mellkasára meredve. - Nem akarok életekről dönteni. Nem akarok senki harcra kényszeríteni, nem akarom, hogy azért harcoljanak Voldemort ellen - Draco teste összerándult a névtől -, mert én azt mondom nekik. Nem akarok olyanná válni, mint ő.

\- Akkor mondd ezt - nyúlt a lány állához Draco és felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemébe nézzen. - Mondd, hogy nem akarod utasítani őket. Mondd, hogy azért harcoljanak, mert hisznek abban, amiben te is, hogy egy közös célért küzdjetek és ne érted.

Lucy elámult a ténytől, hogy Draco lassan már olyan bölcs lesz, mint Dumbledore.

\- És te soha, de soha nem leszel olyan, mint a Sötét Nagyúr - jelentette ki elszántan a fiú. - Te soha nem válhatsz olyanná, mint ő. Tudod, honnan tudom?

\- Nem.

Draco olyan gyengéden csókolta meg, mintha üvegből lett volna, Lucynak mégis elment az erő a lábaiból.

\- Mert tudsz szeretni - felelte a fiú, ami egy az egyben úgy hangzott, mintha Dumbledore mondta volna. Lucy lassan már sírt a meghatottságtól, hogy valaki, aki alig egy éve ismeri őt rendesen, jobban meg tudja nyugtatni őt, mint az, aki egész életében figyelt rá.

\- Köszönöm - bújt oda hozzá, mint egy kisgyerek. Draco ennek megfelelően védelmezően ölelte át.

\- Nem… én köszönöm, Főnixlány.

Lucy lehunyta a szemét és csak abba az egy szóba kapaszkodott, amit Draco mondott, abba a „szeretlek"-be, ami talán a legtöbbet jelentette neki abban a pillanatban. Nem volt szükség rá, hogy ő is kimondja; a csókkal már megtette, és a tettek néha többet mondanak a szavaknál.


	32. Chapter 30: Egy döntés súlya

**Chapter 30**

 **Egy döntés súlya**

Június beköszöntével feszült várakozás kerítette hatalmába Lucyt. Ahogy közeledett az év vége, úgy érezte, hogy a félelem rátelepszik a lelkére, megmérgezve a hétköznapjait és azokat a boldog órákat, amiket Dracoval tölthetett. A fiú ugyanezen ment keresztül, és újabban már nem beszéltek másról, csak a jövőről. Lucy mindent megpróbált, de folyton ugyanoda lyukadott ki: el kellene mondaniuk Dumbledore-nak a teljes igazságot, mert az egyetlen varázslóként, akitől Voldemort félt, csak neki lett volna esélye megmenteni Draco családját.

Draco azonban hallani sem akart a dologról és Lucy hiába faggatta, nem volt hajlandó elárulni, hogy miért. Draco számára már az is elég nehézséget okozott, hogy Lucy tudott a titkos feladatáról és hogy tudta, nem lesz képes teljesíteni azt, mert Lucy örökre meggyűlölné, ha megtenné. A lány látta Dracon, hogy lassan összeroppantja a félelem, annyira rettegett tőle, hogy önmaga miatt fogja elveszíteni a szüleit.

Lucy, jobb ötlete nem lévén, egyik este, mikor a Szükség Szobájában voltak, így szólt:

\- Próbáld meg - mondta, mire Draco sokkoltan felé fordult. - Ha meg sem próbálod, azzal egyértelműen szembe szegülsz Voldemorttal. Ha viszont azt mutatod neki, hogy komolyan gondolod, talán van esélyed megmenteni a szüleidet.

\- Fogalmad sincs, miről beszélsz! - szólt Draco remegő hangon. - Azt se tudod, mit kért tőlem! Lucy, nem…

\- Figyelj - szakította félbe a lány és a két keze közé fogta Draco arcát. - Ez az egyetlen megoldás. Nem árulod el, mit kell tenned, mert félsz, hogy meggyűlöllek érte. Én ezt elfogadom, ugyanakkor teljesen kikészít, hogy őrlődsz magadban, mert nem tudod, mit tegyél. Azt mondom, hogy próbáld meg elvégezni a feladatod. Javítsd meg a szekrényt, tedd, amit kell, hogy Voldemort azt higgye, az ő oldalán állsz, és hogy megmentsd a családod. De bármit is kell tenned, _nem foglak meggyűlölni érte_. - Hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak, hosszasan megcsókolta a fiút. - Szeretlek, bármi történik is. És tudod, miért? Mert tudom, hogy a szíved mélyén jó vagy és csak kényszerből teszed, amit teszel.

Azzal Dracot a szekrény felé fordította.

\- Mentsd meg a családod, Draco! Te szerencsés vagy, hogy a tied még él, tégy meg mindent, hogy ez így is maradjon!

Draco olyan szorosan ölelte meg, hogy Lucy nem kapott levegőt. A kétségbeesés sütött Draco minden mozdulatából, ahogy az is, hogy mennyire nem akarja ezt, viszont a szüleit sem akarja elveszíteni.

\- Nem érdemellek meg - motyogta. - Te túl jó vagy olyasvalakinek, mint én.

\- Shh, ne beszélj ilyeneket - puszilta meg Lucy a fiú arcát. - És ne feledd, hogy ha találkozunk is a harcmezőn, ha harcolnunk kell egymással, semmi sem lesz igaz, amit ott mondok rólad. Még nem jött el az ideje, hogy felfedjünk a titkunkat, ezért úgy kell tennünk, mintha utálnánk egymást.

\- Vagyis mintha az elmúlt év meg se történt volna - nyugtázta Draco. Beletörődve sóhajtott, amitől Lucy legszívesebben visszaszívott volna mindent, amit mondott; ez a lemondás ugyanis jobban fájt neki, mintha Draco tovább őrlődött volna. - Rendben van. Megpróbálom. De bármi történik is, semmi sem fogja megváltoztatni azt, hogy szeretlek.

\- Ez ugyanúgy igaz rám is - mondta Lucy, majd egy utolsó csókkal elköszönt Dracotól és elindult vissza a klubhelyiségbe.

Még a nap sem ment le, Lucy mégis úgy fázott, mintha hideg téli éjszaka lett volna. Előre rettegett tőle, mi vár rá és Dracora, főleg, hogy a fiú talán már ma befejezi a szekrényt és hozzálát a terve megvalósításához. Nem akart harcolni ellene. Bár, végső soron nem is kell. Ha ügyesen csinálja, talán el tudja kerülni, hogy szemtől szemben kelljen kiállnia vele.

Rossz előérzete volt. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy ez egy hosszú éjszaka lesz.

Mikor beért a klubhelyiségbe, Harryt és Ront az egyik asztalnál találta, ahogy épp a gyógynövénytan leckével szenvedtek. Lucy hiába szajkózta nekik, hogy ne hagyják az utolsó pillanatra, mintha a falnak beszélt volna. Már leült melléjük és épp segíteni akart volna nekik, mikor Hermione lezuttyant a Harry és Ron közötti székre, nyugtalanítóan komoly kifejezéssel az arcán.

\- Beszélni szeretnék veled, Harry.

\- Miről? - kérdezte Harry gyanakodva. Hermione ugyanis nem sokkal azelőtt hányta a fiú szemére, hogy megengedhetetlen mértékben elvonja Ginny figyelmét a tanulástól.

\- Az úgynevezett Félvér Hercegről.

\- Jaj, ne kezdd már megint! - fintorodott el Harry. - Szállj le erről a témáról!

Harry azóta se mert még visszamenni a könyvért a Szükség Szobájába, s ez tükröződött is bájitaltan órai teljesítményén (bár Lumpsluck, aki kedvelte Ginnyt, a jelenséget elnézően a szerelmi elmezavar számlájára írta). Lucy szerencsére volt annyira ügyes, hogy elkerülje a lebukást, bár most ő is csak Hermione szintjét tudta hozni.

\- Nem szállok le a témáról, amíg végig nem hallgatsz - jelentette ki Hermione. - Végeztem egy kis kutatást, hogy ki lehetett az a roxfortos fiú vagy lány, aki hobbiból sötét varázslatokat talált ki...

\- A Herceg nem talált ki hobbiból sötét varázslatokat, azt pedig egyszer már tisztáztuk, hogy semmiképp sem volt lány!

\- Nem!? - csattant fel indulattól kipirult arccal Hermione, azzal előrántott a zsebéből egy régi újságkivágásnak tűnő papírdarabot, és lecsapta Harry elé az asztalra. - Akkor ezt nézd meg! Nézd meg a képet!

Harry a kezébe vette a megsárgult papírt, és rábámult a mozgó fotóra. Lucy és Ron is kíváncsian közelebb hajoltak. A fényképen egy tizenöt éves forma, sovány lány pislogott. Erős szemöldök, sápadt, mogorva lóarc - nagy jóindulattal se lehetett szépnek nevezni. A képaláírás szerint ő volt Eileen Prince, a roxforti köpkőcsapat kapitánya.

\- Mi van vele? - kérdezte Lucy, miután átfutotta a képhez tartozó rövid, de unalmas cikket, ami az iskolák közötti bajnokság állását taglalta.

\- A lányt Eileen Prince-nek hívták, Lucy. Prince-nek, vagyis hercegnek.

Harryből kitört a nevetés.

\- Na nee!

\- Mit ne?

\- Szerinted ő a Félvér...? Ne hülyéskedj már! - küszködött a visszafojtott nevetéssel Lucy.

\- Miért ne lehetne? A varázsvilágban nincsenek igazi hercegek. Ez vagy becenév, kitalált cím, amit valaki saját magának adományozott, vagy az illető igazi neve! Nem, nem, figyelj: ha például az apja egy Prince nevű varázsló volt, az anyja pedig egy mugli, akkor ő egy félvér Herceg volt!

\- Persze - ironizált Lucy. - Zseniális elmélet...

\- De nincs igazam? Lehet, hogy büszke volt a félhercegségére!

\- Figyelj, Hermione! - szólt ingerülten Harry. - Én tudom, hogy a Herceg nem lány volt. Egyszerűen tudom. Értsd már meg!

\- Persze, mert azt hiszed, hogy ennyi ésszel nem lehetett lány, mi!? - háborgott Hermione.

\- Ezt feltételezed rólam? - fortyant fel méltatlankodva Harry. - Öt éve ismerlek téged, és szerinted úgy gondolom, hogy egy lány nem lehet okos? A Herceg stílusából érzem, hogy fiú volt! Hidd el, ennek a lánynak nincs semmi köze hozzá. Különben is, honnan van ez a cikk?

\- A könyvtárból - hangzott a cseppet sem meglepő válasz. - Ott megvan egy csomó régi Próféta... Mindegy, én akkor is utánanézek ennek az Eileen Prince-nek.

\- Jó szórakozást hozzá - mondta ingerülten Harry.

\- Meglesz - felelte dacosan Hermione, és már indult is a portrélyuk felé. Ott még egyszer hátrafordult. - És az első, amit megnézek, a kitüntetett bájitalfőzők névsora lesz!

Harry egy darabig bosszúsan nézett a lány után, azután az alkonyi ég felé fordult.

\- Nem bírja megbocsátani, hogy jobbak voltatok nála bájitaltanból - jegyezte meg Ron, felpillantva az Ezer bűvös fű és gomba című tankönyv lapjaiból.

\- Szerinted is hülyeség, hogy meg akarom tartani a könyvet? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Dehogyis! - méltatlankodott Ron. - A Herceg egy zseni volt! Meg különben is, ha nincs az a bezoáros tippje... - Elhúzta a nyaka előtt mutatóujját. - Akkor most nem beszélgetnék veletek. Jó, az az átok, amit Malfoyra küldtél, nem volt valami nyerő...

\- Szerintem se - sietett leszögezni Harry.

\- De végül is Malfoy meggyógyult, nem? Kutyabaja sincs.

\- Hát igen... - bólintott rá Harry. - Meggyógyult, hála Lucynak...

\- Egyébként miért akartad annyira megmenteni Malfoyt? - kérdezte Ron kíváncsian. - Úgy értem, Harry mesélte, hogy teljesen kétségbeestél…

\- Még szép, hogy kétségbeestem! - játszott rá a szerepére Lucy. - Szerinted hogy éreztem volna magam, ha Harry megöli az egyik diáktársát és Azkabanba csukják érte? Muszáj volt tennem valamit, hogy rendbehozzam az ostobaságát…

Harry bűntudatát jól mutatta, hogy nem szólt semmit, mikor Lucy kimondta a lekicsinylő szót.

\- Most szombaton is menned kell Pitonhoz büntimelóra? - kérdezte Ron, (hála Merlinnek) leszállva a Draco témáról.

\- Igen - sóhajtott Harry -, meg jövő szombaton is, meg két hét múlva is... Már olyat is mondott, hogy ha év végéig nem készülök el az összes dobozzal, akkor jövőre is folytatnom kell.

Jimmy Peakes hirtelen felbukkanása megszakította az eszmecserét. A fiú odalépett Harryhez, és egy pergamentekercset nyújtott felé.

\- Kösz, Jimmy... Hé, ezt Dumbledore küldte! - suttogta izgatottan Harry. Gyorsan kinyitotta, és elolvasta a rövid üzenetet. - Azt írja, menjek a szobájába, amilyen hamar csak tudok!

Harry, Lucy és Ron egymásra meredtek.

\- Azannya...! - suttogta Ron. - Gondolod, hogy... hogy megtalált egy...

\- Egy micsodát? - kérdezte Lucy értetlenül, de választ nem kapott, mert Harry ebben a pillanatban felpattant a székéről és kiviharzott a klubhelyiségből, Ron pedig túl döbbent volt ahhoz, hogy beszélni tudjon. Emiatt Lucynak egészen addig várnia kellett, míg Hermione visszatért a könyvtárból.

\- Hol van Harry? - nézett körbe Hermione.

\- Dumbledore üzent neki, hogy azonnal menjen a szobájába - felelte Lucy, mivel Ron még mindig tátott szájjal meredt maga elé. - Ron azóta ilyen állapotban van, én meg semmit nem értek.

Mivel Hermionénak is elkerekedett a szeme, Lucy már kezdte gyanítani, hogy talán Harry feladatához volt köze a dolognak. De az még mindig idegesítette, hogy egyik barátja se reagált semmit.

\- Hahó! Legalább azt áruljátok el, hogy köze van-e Harry feladatához!

\- Igen, köze van - ült le Hermione. - Legalábbis úgy sejtjük. A lényeg az, hogy… - Látszott rajta, hogy próbál minél óvatosabban fogalmazni, hogy ne áruljon el túl sok mindent, de azért Lucy értse, miről van szó. - …hogy Harrynek meg kell találnia és el kell pusztítania bizonyos dolgokat, hogy Voldemortot megölhesse. Arra tippelünk, hogy talán Dumbledore most talált egy ilyet és még korábban megígérte Harrynek, hogy ha ez bekövetkezik, elviszi magával.

\- Szóval ezt csinálja Dumbledore, mikor elutazik! - jelentette ki Lucy izgatottan. - Ezeket a dolgokat keresi, és ezek szerint Harrynek ugyanezt kell tennie.

Több információra nem is vágyott. Ennyi bőven elég volt ahhoz, hogy megnyugtassa magát és legyen fogalma arról, mit csinál Harry, de mégsem tudott mindent, ahogy Dumbledore akarta. Ezután a hármas csöndben üldögélt, illetve Lucy segített Ronnak a gyógynövénytan leckében.

A nap már majdnem eltűnt a horizont mögött, mikor Harry visszaért; zihált, zaklatottnak tűnt, ugyanakkor olyan összeszedett volt, amilyennek Lucy még sosem látta.

\- Mit akart Dumbledore? - kérdezte rögtön Hermione, majd nyugtalanul hozzátette: - Jól vagy, Harry?

\- Jól vagyok - felelte Harry, miközben elsietett mellettük és felrohant a fiúk hálószobájába vezető csigalépcsőn.

\- Szerintem igazatok volt - suttogta Lucy. - Dumbeldore talált egy olyan valamit és elviszi magával Harryt.

\- Jaj istenem… - tördelte a kezeit idegesen Hermione. - Ki tudja, mi vár rájuk…

Harry ebben a pillanatban fékezett le az asztaluk előtt, kezében a láthatatlanná tévő köpennyel és egy zoknicsomóval.

\- Nincs sok időm - zihálta. - Dumbledore azt hiszi, csak a varázsköpenyért jöttem. Figyeljetek...

Gyorsan elmondta, hova készülnek, és miért. Lucy csak annyit tudott felfogni belőle, hogy Harry a Dumbledore irodájába vezető úton összefutott Trelawney-val, akit kidobtak a Szükség Szobájából, ahol a tanárnő ujjongást hallott. Ebből Harry rögtön arra gondolt, hogy biztos Draco ünnepelt, mert sikerült megjavítania azt a valamit (vagyis a szekrényt), és most, hogy Harry elmegy Dumbledore-ral, semmi sem állíthatja meg. Ráadásul Harry azt is megtudta Trelawney-tól, hogy annak idején Piton volt az, aki kihallgatta a jóslatot és elvitte a hírt Voldemortnak. Lucy az egész beszámoló alatt csendben ült és figyelt, míg Hermione néha rémülten sikkantott, Ron pedig kérdésekkel bombázta Harryt, aki nem figyelt rá.

\- Ugye, értitek, mit jelent ez? - kérdezte Harry az elhadart beszámoló végén. - Dumbledore nem lesz itt ma éjjel, úgyhogy Malfoy megint úgy érezheti, tiszta a levegő. Nem, nem, hallgassatok végig! - sziszegte, mivel Ronon és Hermionén is látszott, hogy közbe akar vágni. - Tudom, hogy Malfoy volt az, aki a Szükség Szobájában ünnepelt. Lucy, hozd le a térképet a szobátokból! Figyeljétek őt, és figyeljétek Pitont is. Vonjatok be a DS-ből mindenkit, akit elő tudtok keríteni! Az ál-galleonok még mindig működnek, nem? Dumbledore azt mondja, mikor nincs itt, az iskola fokozott védelem alatt áll. De ha Piton benne van az összeesküvésben, ő tudja, miféle védelem ez, és hogyan kell kijátszani - arra viszont nem számít, hogy ti résen lesztek.

\- Harry... - dadogta elkerekedett szemmel Hermione.

\- Nincs időm vitatkozni - fojtotta belé a szót Harry. - Ezt odaadom. - Azzal Ron kezébe nyomta a zoknigombócot.

\- Kösz - hökkent meg Ron. - Öhm... zoknira miért lesz szükség?

\- Arra lesz szükség, ami benne van, a Felix Felicisre. Osszátok el, és adjatok belőle Ginnynek is. Köszönjetek el tőle a nevemben. Most rohannom kell, Dumbledore vár...

\- Nem! - ellenkezett Hermione, miközben Ron lenyűgözve elővette a parányi üveg aranyszínű bájitalt. - Ne add nekünk! Vidd magaddal, ki tudja, mi vár rád!

\- Nekem nem kell, én Dumbledore-ral leszek - felelte Harry. - Titeket sokkal jobban féltelek... Ne nézz így rám, Hermione, visszajövök...

\- Harry… - állt fel Lucy és gyorsan magához ölelte Harryt, mielőtt az kirohanhatott volna a portrélyukon. - Légy óvatos!

\- Ti is! - bontakozott ki az ölelésből Harry. - Te vagy a főnök, rendben? Mivel nem leszek itt, egyedül kell vezetned a DS-t, de biztos megoldod…

\- Igen, igen - fojtotta belé a szót Lucy. - Siess Dumbledore-hoz!

Harry egy gyors puszit nyomott húga arcára, majd kiugrott a portrélyukon.

\- Istenem… - kesergett Hermione.

\- Na jól van, srácok. - Lucy olyan keményen és határozottan szólalt meg, hogy saját maga sem ismert rá a hangjára. - Lehozom a térképet és még elugrom valamiért Dumbledore irodájába. Addig üzenjetek a DS tagjainak, és mondjátok nekik, hogy azonnal jöjjenek a hetedik emeletre! Ron, addig őrizd meg a szerencseszérumot, és senki nem igyon belőle addig, amíg oda nem érek!

\- R-Rendben… - bólintott döbbenten Ron és Hermione. Ők maguk is döbbenten bámulták Lucyt, aki most elindult a lányok hálóterme felé.

\- Gyerünk, mozgás! - szólt rájuk emelt hangon, mire azok felálltak és kisiettek a portrélyukon. Lucy tudta, hogy túl kemény volt velük, de jelen pillanatban más dolgok kötötték le a figyelmét. Ahogy felforgatta a ládáját, hogy megtalálja a térképet, az agya szédületes tempóban pörgött.

Az első és legfontosabb: Draconak sikerült megjavítania a szekrényt. Lucy tudta, hogy ő maga kérte rá, hogy ezt tegye, mégis aggódott, hogy mit kell még kiállnia Draconak azért, hogy megmentse a családját. Lucynak azonban hirtelen beugrott: mégis van kiút! Ha ő, Lucy mindent megtesz, hogy megakadályozza Dracot a feladata teljesítésében, akkor Voldemort nem a fiúra, hanem a lányra lesz dühös! Lucynak már úgyis mindegy volt ilyen szempontból és Voldemort legalább Draco családját is megkíméli. Hogy ez miért nem jutott eszébe korábban?!

Gyorsan előkapta a pergament, és sietve írni kezdett az éjjeliszekrényen.

 _Figyelj, megvan a megoldás! Majd én megakadályozom, hogy teljesítsd a feladatod. Így Voldemort engem fog okolni a bukásért és nem téged. A családod biztonságban lesz, ha miattam nem sikerül a feladatod. Csináld, amit kell, Draco, majd én elintézem!_

A pergamen eltűnt és Lucy már rohant is ki a klubhelyiségből, és Dumbeldore irodája felé vette az irányt. Dracotól nem érkezett válasz, de Lucyt jelen pillanatban csak az kötötte le, hogy mindent megtegyen azért, hogy megvédje a szeretteit. Rohanás közben azonban bekúszott az agyába a másik dolog és hirtelen minden elhomályosodott a fejében, annyira átvette felette az uralmat a Pitonnal szembeni gyűlölet.

Az az aljas köpönyegforgató! Ő vitte el a hírt Voldemortnak! Ha nem szól neki a jóslatról, Voldemort sosem támadta volna meg őket! Ő és Pettigrew együtt szabadították rá Voldemortot a családjukra! Miatta haltak meg a szülei, miatta kell Harrynek a jóslat súlyát cipelnie, miatta kellett külön felnőniük, minden Piton miatt történt!

Lucy már majdnem megállt, annyira elködösítette az elméjét a düh, de végül összeszedte magát, bemondta a jelszót és már szaladt is fel Dumbeldore irodájába. Tudta, hogy az igazgató már nincs ott és kicsit lelkiismeretfurdalása is volt, hogy az engedélye nélkül veszi el, de minden segítségre szükség van, ha hitelesen akarja megállítani Dracot.

Dumbledore irodájában nyugodtan zörögtek az ezüstszerkezetek, az ablakon még besütött az utolsó alkonyi napfény, a portréalakok pedig csöndben aludtak. Lucy az üvegvitrinhez lépett, kinyitotta, majd kivette belőle Griffendél kardját. Ezután Dumbledore íróasztalára esett a pillantása; ahol megpillantott egy neki szóló levelet, az igazgató szokásos szálkás betűivel. Lucy nem nagyon értette a helyzetet, ugyanakkor a címzés neki szólt, így vette a bátorságot, kinyitotta a levelet és olvasni kezdte.

 _Kedves Lucy!_

 _Tudom, hogy Harry bizonyosan beavat téged és a barátaitokat abba, amit nekem most elmondott. Azt is tudom, hogy te mindent megteszel majd, hogy megállítsd az ifjú Malfoyt - még ha nem is abból az okból, amire mindenki gondolna. Épp ezért nyugodtan vegyél el bármit, ami a segítségedre lehet. Nemes célért küzdesz, és egy pillanatig se érezz megbánást azért, amit teszel. Azért is választottalak téged, hogy legyél utánam a Főnix Rendjének vezetője, mert te pontosan olyan vagy, mint az édesanyád: képes vagy meglátni másokban a jót és adsz nekik egy második esélyt._

 _Ezért pedig senki sem ítélhet el téged; még te sem saját magadat._

 _Légy bölcsebb, mint én voltam! A feladathoz már rég felnőttél, és ezt mindenki látja körülötted. Csak önmagadat kell meggyőznöd erről._

 _Őszinte és örök híved,  
_ _Albus Dumbledore_

Lucy csak akkor vette észre a kibuggyanó könnyeket, mikor azok a pergamenre hullottak. Közben azonban hitetlenül el is mosolyodott. Hát persze, hogy nem tudták becsapni Dumbledore-t; mindig is sejtette, hogy az igazgató többet tud, mint amit elárul, és hogy előtte semmi sem maradhat titokban, ami az iskolában történik, de mégsem tett ellene semmit. Miért is tett volna, hiszen az az ember még Pitonban is képes bízni azok után, amit tett.

Lucy zsebrevágta a levelet, az övébe tűzte a kardot és ismét futásnak eredt, hogy végül a hetedik emeleten fékezzen le, ahol már ott várta őt Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville és Luna.

\- Ennyi? - nézett körbe Lucy. - Csak ti jöttetek?

\- Ezek szerint - mondta Neville. - Itt várunk már öt perce, de nem úgy tűnik, hogy mások is jönnének.

Lucy sokkal több emberre számított, de hát azzal kell gazdálkodniuk, amijük van. A lelógó talárja eltakarta a kardot, aminek örült, hiszen így nem kellett kérdéseikre válaszolni, csak azokra, amik a helyzetre vonatkoztak.

\- Szóval, mit kell tennünk? - kérdezte Ginny.

\- Harry egész évben gyanította, hogy Malfoy halálfaló és bár erre még mindig nincs bizonyíték, de az biztos, hogy készül valamire - kezdte Lucy. - A Szükség Szobájában próbált megjavítani valamit, ami úgy néz ki, most sikerült neki, Harry beszámolója alapján. Ő és Dumbledore most elhagyták az iskolát; hogy hová, azt ne kérdezzétek - szólt, mert látta, hogy Neville és Ginny is közbe akarnak vágni -, de meghagyta nekünk, hogy őrködjünk, amíg távol vannak. Ezenkívül Pitonra is ügyelnünk kell, mert lehet, összejátszik Malfoyjal.

\- Én vállalom, hogy lemegyek hozzá - mondta Hermione. - Közülünk még engem gyűlöl a legkevésbé.

\- Jogos - bólintott Lucy. - Valaki még menjen veled, csak a biztonság kedvéért…

\- Megyek - jelentkezett álmatag hangon Luna.

\- Rendben, egy pillanat. - Lucy elővette a Tekergők Térképét, majd miután bekapcsolta, keresni kezdte Pitont. - A szobájában van. Sok szerencsét, lányok!

\- Vigyázzatok magatokra! - szólt Hermione, azzal Luna társaságában elsétált.

\- Oké, tehát ránk marad a feladat, hogy figyeljük Malfoyt - fordult a többiekhez Lucy. - Ron, nálad van a Felix Felicis?

Ron válaszul elővette a zoknigombócot.

\- Ti hárman isztok belőle - rendelkezett Lucy, nem törődve a döbbent és értetlenkedő barátaival. - Ne most, majd akkor, ha Malfoy kijön. Muszáj kicsit rásegítenünk a szerencsénkre, ha meg akarjuk állítani.

\- De neked is innod kell - erősködött Ginny. - Harry nem akarná, hogy…

\- Bármi is lesz, nem támaszkodhatok szerencseszérumra, mert nem lesz mindig nálam - magyarázta Lucy. - Nem oldhatom meg így a gondjaimat. A saját erőmből akarom megállítani Malfoyt.

Ron, Ginny és Neville egymásra néztek, de nem szóltak semmit.

\- Hol van Malfoy? - kérdezte inkább Ron.

\- Nem látom - felelte Lucy, miután átvizsgálta a térképet. - Valószínűleg a Szobában van. Sejtettem, hogy így lesz, ezért kértelek titeket, hogy ide gyertek.

\- És most mit csinálunk? - kérdezte Neville.

\- Odamegyünk és őrködünk.

Ezután egy órányi idegőrlő várakozás vette kezdetét. Lucy, Ron, Ginny és Neville fel-alá sétálgattak a táncoló trollokat ábrázoló falikárpit előtt és időnként rápillantottak az üres téglafalra. Csak néhányszor szóltak, mint például mikor valaki megkérdezte, mennyi az idő, vagy hogy megnézzék, Piton elhagyta-e a szobáját. Lucy időnként észrevétlenül ráfogott az övében pihenő kard markolatára, csakhogy megnyugtassa magát. Ki tudja, Draco mit csinált odabent… és vajon hova vezetett az a volt-nincs szekrény? Miért volt szükség rá?

Hirtelen zaj hallatszott, majd a falikárpittal szemközti falon egy míves ajtó jelent meg. Az őrködő négyes azonnal pálcát rántott és úgy figyelték, ahogy kinyílt az ajtó és kilépett rajta Draco, kezében egy furcsa múmiakart tartva.

Mikor a pillantásuk találkozott, Lucy mintha Draco minden gondolatát látta volna a fiú szemében. Rögtön tudta, hogy Draco megkapta a levelét, csak már nem tudott válaszolni rá, ahogy azt is tudta, hogy Draco a szíve mélyéből kér bocsánatot azért, amit tesz. Egy pillanat műve volt az egész, utána a fiú a szabad kezével a levegőbe szórt valamit és azonnal koromsötét lett.

\- Mi a…? - hallotta Lucy Ron hangját.

\- Hol vagytok? - kérdezte Neville félve.

\- Piroinitio! - próbálkozott Ginny. - Piroinito! Lumos! Lumos Maxima!

\- Lucy! - szólította a lányt Ron. - Ez nem…?

\- De igen! - szólt Lucy fennhangon. - Perui instant sötétségpor! Semmi sem hatol át rajta, hiába próbálkoztok!

\- Jó tudni! - mérgelődött Ginny.

\- Valaki elfutott mellettem! - jelentette Neville.

\- Nehogy megátkozd! - kiabálta Ron. - Nem biztos, hogy ellenség!

\- Próbáljatok tapogatózva kijutni a folyosóról! - utasította őket Lucy, de ekkor érezte, hogy valaki megfogja a kezét, majd az illető hangtalanul megcsókolja.

\- Sajnálom - lehelte Draco.

\- Menj! - suttogta Lucy. Megvárta, amíg Draco elrohant, majd fennhangon odaszólt a többieknek: - Kijutott már valaki?

\- Kövessétek a hangom! - kiáltotta Ginny. - Mintha tisztulna előttem a folyosó!

Ki tudja, mennyi ideig bóklásztak vakon, mire sikerült egy világos folyosószakaszra érniük. Ahogy körbenéztek, senkit sem láttak, de biztosak voltak benne, kik érkeztek.

\- Halálfalók! - hápogta döbbenten Ron. - Ez képes volt halálfalókat hozni a kastélyba!

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy igaz volt Harry kitalációja - csóválta a fejét Ginny. - Malfoy tényleg halálfaló!

\- Igyatok Felixet! - utasította őket Lucy. - Gyerünk, még utolérhetjük őket, bárhová is mentek!

\- De neked is kell! - próbálta meggyőzni a lányt Ginny, miközben Ron kihúzta a dugót a fiólából. - Halálfalók vannak a kastélyban, Lucy! Kell a szerencse!

\- Nektek igen, de nekem nem! - hárított a lány. - Nem támaszkodhatok szerencsére a halálfalók ellen! Később, mikor harcolok ellenük, nem lesz nálam!

Miután Ron, Ginny és Neville felhajtották a szerencseszérumot, elindultak az egyik irányba. Ahogy befordultak a sarkon, szinte belerohantak Remusba, Thonksba, Billbe, valamint McGalagony és Flitwick professzorba.

\- Potter kisasszony! - szólt megrendülten McGalagony. - Hova…?

\- Halálfalók! - szakította félbe házvezetőjét Lucy. - Halálfalók vannak a kastélyban! Az előbb futottunk össze velük!

\- Malfoy hozta be őket! - hadarta Ginny. - Itt vannak valahol, de a nyomukat vesztettük…!

\- Van ötletetek, melyik irányba indultak el? - kérdezte Remus, miközben a felnőttek mind előhúzták a pálcájukat.

\- Sötét volt, semmit sem láttunk - magyarázta Lucy. - Csak azt hallottuk, hogy elfutnak mellettünk.

A tanárok azonnal átvették a vezetést és miközben a folyosókon futottak, minden apró részletről kifaggatták Lucyékat. Lucy maga csak rohant Remus és Thonks között, miközben azon agyalt, ami az előbb történt.

Hát ezért kellett a szekrény? Hogy Draco halálfalókat hozzon az iskolába? De miért? Mégis mit kell tennie?

Nem sok ideje volt töprengeni, mert alig pár perc keresgélés után hirtelen Bill kiáltása hasított bele a csöndbe.

\- Állj!

Lucy körülnézett: a csillagvizsgáló torony felé vezető folyosón voltak és elől ott állt a halálfalók csoportja, középen a szőke és sápadt Dracoval. Ahogy hátrafordultak a közeledő hangokat hallva, egyszerre vonták ki a pálcájukat, miközben hátralökték Dracot. Lucy épphogy meg tudta állapítani, hogy hatan voltak, mikor az összes egyszerre lőtt ki egy-egy átkot.

Nem gondolkodott, csak cselekedett. Előrerontott, kihúzta a kardot az övéből, majd a padlóba szúrta és így kiáltott:

\- Protego Maxima!

Az egész folyosót védő pajzsbűbáj jelent meg, ami tökéletesen elnyelte a hat átkot. Társai megtorpantak mögötte, de Lucy nem fordult meg, hanem jobb kezében a pálcáját szorongatva felállt, de baljával nem engedte el a kard markolatát. Ezáltal időt nyert, hogy rendesen megszemlélje az ellenfeleit, hiszen a pajzsbűbáj még mindig ott feszült közöttük.

Jól látta, valóban hat fekete halálfaló-taláros alak állt Draco előtt. Az egyik férfi, aki alacsony volt, ragyás és furcsán félrebillent fejű, rávigyorgott a mellette álló zömök nőre, aki akár a nővére is lehetett.

\- Nézd már, Alecto! Csak nem a híres Lucy Potter?

\- De bizony, Amycus - károgta a nő. - Látom, rendesen kikupálódott. Talán nem olyan szerencsétlen, mint az anyja volt…

\- Ne merészeld a szádra venni Lilyt! - kiabálta Remus olyan dühösen, mint Lucy még soha nem hallotta.

\- Ó, csak nem a kis Lupin? - vicsorogta a hosszú, csimbókos hajú férfi, aki a legelőrébb állt és úgy nézett ki, mintha a puszta kezével akart volna harcolni. Sovány teste meghajlott, akár egy állatnak és még a beszéde is recsegő ugatásnak tűnt. - De rég találkoztunk? Mond csak, hogy vannak a szüleid? Nem ölted már meg őket?

\- Remus, ne! - emelte fel gyorsan Lucy a jobbját, mivel a szeme sarkából látta, hogy Remus már rohant volna előre. - Pont ezt akarja! Ez a szörnyeteg nem érdemli meg, hogy figyelj rá!

\- Szörnyetegnek gondolsz? - vigyorodott el Fenrir Greyback. - Az, akit annyira védelmezel, ugyanolyan szörnyeteg, mint én!

\- Remus semmiben sem hasonlít hozzád! - kiabálta Lucy.

\- Nem bájcsevegni jöttünk! - szólt közbe egy durva arcú, széles férfi. - Siessünk tovább…!

Lucy kihúzta a pengét a földből, majd suhintott vele egyet, mire a lökéshullám az összes halálfalót - Dracoval együtt - ledöntötte a lábáról. Egy tagbaszakadt, szőke halálfaló tért magához először; felpattant és azonnal Lucyra szegezte a pálcáját:

\- Avada Kedavra!

\- Bolond! - kiáltotta az ötödik férfi, miközben Lucy kikerülte az átkot és az becsapódott a falba. - Elfelejtetted, mi a parancs? Nem bánthatjuk a lányt! Ő a Sötét Nagyúré!

\- Ha engem akar, magának kell eljönnie! - szólt Lucy.

\- Vagy mi viszünk el hozzá! - kecmergett talpra Alecto Carrow. - Petrificus totalus!

Lucy egy kardcsapással kivédte az átkot, de hamarosan igazi sortűz zúdult rá. A lány egyszerre forgatta a kardot, hogy védje magát, és igyekezett a pálcájával visszatámadni. Természetesen a többiek sem nézték tétlenül a dolgot; néhány másodperc után mindannyian célba vettek egy halálfalót, akik szétszéledtek és így kezdetét vette a csata. Lucy ellenfele Alecto lett, aki olyan gyorsan forgatta a pálcáját, hogy Lucy szinte nem is látta. Az volt az hatalmas szerencséje, hogy két fegyvere volt, így tudta tartani az iramot. A harc közepette nem látta, hogyan állnak a többiek, de a gyakori zöld fénycsóvákból arra következtetett, hogy őket bizonyosan nem sajnálnák megölni.

\- Gyáva! - hallotta McGalagony üvöltését, aki épp az ötödik férfi halálfalóval harcolt, de az most hirtelen felszaladt a toronyba.

\- Lucy! - kiáltotta Bill, de már mindegy volt: Alecto ártása telibe találta Lucyt, aki hanyatt vágódott, és mindkét fegyvere kiesett a kezéből.

\- Elfogtam Pottert! - kiabálta Alecto és egy végső csapásra emelte a pálcáját.

Lucy kinyújtotta a kezét.

\- Piroinitio! - sikoltotta, mire hatalmas lángnyelvek törtek elő a tenyeréből. Alecto talárja lángra kapott, mire a nő sikoltozva próbálta eloltani, de közben a pálcája is égett. Lucy talpra szökkent és már épp hívta volna magához a fegyvereit, de ekkor egy borzalmas sikoly hatolt a fülébe:

\- BILL!

Lucy a hang irányába fordult. Greyback épp leterítette Billt és az arcát marcangolta szét a fogaival. Lucy gondolkodás nélkül kinyújtotta a szörny felé a karját.

\- Aguamenti!

Most vízsugár tört elő a tenyeréből, ami elsodorta a vérfarkast. Lucy a másik kezét is felhasználva gömböt formált a vízből, amiben Greyback vadul kapálózott, majd újabb varázsigét kiáltott: - Glacius! - mire a gömb megfagyott és bizarr díszként ott állt a folyosó közepén, az átkok kereszttüzében.

Lucy Billhez rohant volna, de ekkor magára vonta a figyelmét egy halálos átok, ami éppen csak súrolta Remust és telibe találta azt a halálfalót, amelyik a toronyból rohant lefelé. Aztán látta, hogy Neville összeesik Draco átkától, és a fiú most elindult a csigalépcső felé, átlépve Billen.

\- Invito, kard! Invito, pálca! - nyújtotta ki a két kezét Lucy, és megkönnyebbülve érzékelte, hogy mindkét fegyvere visszatért hozzá. A karddal rögtön hárította a tagbaszakadt szőke halálfaló egyik átkát, aki szinte vaktában lövöldözött, majd pálcájából kilőtt átokkal arcon lőtte Amycust, de így sem tudta megakadályozni, hogy az kiszabadítsa Greybacket jégbörtönéből.

\- Potter! - üvöltött fel Alecto, akinek időközben sikerült eloltania a talárját. Lucy a sötétben nem tudta eldönteni, kivel mi történik, főleg, hogy Alecto minden figyelmét lefoglalta. A nő mindenáron le akarta győzni őt, de Lucy tartotta magát. Átkok repkedtek mindenfelé, pattogtak a falak között, miközben emberek kiabáltak, de Lucy nem tudta eldönteni, melyik kitől származott.

\- Gyerünk! - kiáltotta egyszer csak a durva arcú halálfaló, miközben a lépcső felé rohant és egy pálcasuhintással akadályt állított fel a folyosóra.

Neville, aki csúnyán megsebesült és jelenleg a durva arcú ellenfele volt, nekiszaladt az akadálynak és az a levegőbe röpítette. Lucy egy pálcaintéssel megállított a fiú zuhanását, de közben majdnem eltalálta az egyik halálos átok, amit a szőke lőtt ki és ha Thonks nem rántja le, talán ott helyben meghal.

\- Perselus! - hallotta hirtelen McGalagony kiáltását. - Siessen, a halálfalók felrohantak a toronyba!

Lucynak most tűnt fel, hogy Piton időközben megérkezett és hogy Flitwick nem volt sehol. A szőke halálfalón kívül a többi mind felsietett a csillagvizsgáló toronyba, McGalagony vele küzdött, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Thonks és Neville pedig az akadály megtörésén fáradoztak.

\- Eltorlaszolták a lépcsőt! - kiabálta Remus. - Reducto! Reducto!

Lucy csak annyit látott, hogy Piton a lépcső felé rohan, de ebben a pillanatban csapódott be mellette a szőke halálfaló egyik átka, mire ösztönösen lekuporodott. Mire felállt, Piton már nem volt sehol, így Lucy a karddal és a pálcájával felvértezve megtámadta a szőke halálfalót, hogy a többiek nyugodtabban próbálják áttörni az akadályt.

Miközben a kardot forgatta, csak az járt a fejében, hogy mindenki ússza meg élve ezt az éjszakát.

* * *

Draco úgy kapaszkodott fel a lépcsőn, mintha több mázsás súlyt húzott volna maga után. Sőt, minél tovább haladt, annál nehezebbé és nehezebbé vált a súly. Hallotta maga mögött a csata zaját, hallotta Lucy varázsigéit, hallotta, ahogy kétségbeesetten küzdenek a halálfalók és a Rend tagjai…

Sokkal nehezebb volt, mint hitte. Főleg, miután látta, hogy Lucy mennyivel felkészültebb a csatára, mint ő. Álmában nem hitte volna, hogy a lány képes karddal is harcolni; azt meg pláne nem, hogy Griffendél kardját is képes kezelni. Ahogy beleszúrta a földbe, ahogy forgatta, ahogy küzdött vele, ahogy a haja szállt a levegőben… mintha táncolt volna. Draco akkor és ott újra beleszeretett a lányba. Lucy igazi harcos volt, egy igazi griffendéles, aki mindenre kész, hogy megvédje azokat, akiket szeret. A mögötte álló társai annyira ledöbbentek, hogy csak földbe gyökerezett lábakkal bámulták a lányt, és Draco szinte érezte, hogyan emelkedik a tiszteletük és a csodálatuk az irányába.

Gondolataiból egy rikoltás szakította ki, majd egy lángnyelv tűnt fel előtte, amiből egy főnix emelkedett ki. Draconak elszorult a szíve, mert pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint az ujján lévő gyűrűn.

\- Nem akarok veled harcolni - szólt. - Engedj tovább!

A madár azonban nem tágított, hanem csőrével és karmaival nekitámadt a fiúnak. Draco sokáig próbálta elkerülni, hogy használnia kelljen a pálcáját, de végül egy dörrenést követően a főnix eltűnt és Draco már rohant is tovább. Nem akart gondolkodni, csak túl akart lenni rajta… így vagy úgy, de le akarta zárni ezt az egészet…

Kicsapta az ajtót, majd szinte vaktában elkiáltotta magát.

\- Capitulatus!

Dumbledore, aki holtsápadt arccal támaszkodott neki a terasz mellvértjének, szinte kedvtelve nézte, hogyan repül át a pálcája a korlát fölött és tűnik el a zölden izzó Sötét Jegy alatt.

\- Jó estét, Draco! - köszöntötte nyugodtan.

Draco kilépett az ajtónyílásból, és gyorsan körülnézett, hogy Dumbledore egyedül van-e. Szeme megakadt a két seprűn, amik nem messze lebegtek az igazgatótól.

\- Ki van még itt?

\- Ezt inkább én kérdezhetem. Egyedül dolgozol?

Draco pillantása visszatért Dumbledore arcára.

\- Nem vagyok egyedül. Vannak társaim. Halálfalók érkeztek az iskolába.

\- No lám. - Dumbledore úgy beszélt, mintha Draco egy ügyesen megoldott iskolai feladatról számolna be neki. - Elismerésre méltó teljesítmény. Megtaláltad a módját, hogy bejuttasd őket?

\- Igen - zihálta Draco. - Itt, a maga orra előtt, és észre se vette!

\- Nagyszerű! Csakhogy - már megbocsáss - sehol nem látom őket. Hol vannak?

\- Összetalálkoztak a maga őreivel. - Draconak nagyon ügyelnie kellett rá, hogy ne remegjen a hangja. Még mindig hallani vélte, hogy Lucy kiabál és pálca nélküli mágiával próbálja megvédeni a szeretteit… - Odalent harcolnak, de nem lesz hosszú csata. Én előrejöttem, mert... el kell végeznem valamit.

\- Akkor hát láss hozzá, és végezd el, kedves fiam! - biztatta Dumbledore.

Draco nem tudta elhinni, hogy Dumbledore képes ilyen nyugodtan a szemébe nézni. Szinte biztosra vette, hogy az ősz varázsló tudja, miért van itt, de mégis mosolygott rá, kicsit sem véve komolyan őt. Draco pálcáját Dumbledore szívére szegezte, de nem tudta kimondani az átkot. Hogy is tudta volna?

\- Draco, Draco - mosolygott Dumbledore -, te nem vagy gyilkos.

\- Honnan tudja? - vágta rá dacosan Draco, de rögtön elpirult, hogy ilyen gyermeteg kérdés hagyta el a száját.

\- Nem is sejti, mire vagyok képes! - fakadt ki. - Fogalma sincs, mit tettem!

\- Dehogynem, tudom - felelte szelíden Dumbledore. - Kis híján Katie Bell és Ronald Weasley halálát okoztad. A tanév folyamán egyre elkeseredettebb kísérleteket tettél arra, hogy megölj engem. Már megbocsáss, Draco, de ezek roppant ügyetlen próbálkozások voltak... őszintén szólva annyira ügyetlenek, hogy kétséget ébresztenek szándékod komolysága felől...

\- Komoly volt a szándékom! - erősködött Draco. - Egész évben a feladaton dolgoztam, és ma este...

Valahol az épület mélyén tompa kiáltás harsant. Draco összerezzent, aztán hátranézett a válla fölött; szinte könyörgött, hogy Lucy valahogy jusson fel, hogy jöjjön és fegyverezze le őt…

\- Valaki odalent hősiesen állja a sarat - jegyezte meg csevegő hangon Dumbledore. - De hol is tartottunk? Tehát sikerült bejuttatnod a halálfalókat a kastélyba, amit én, bevallom, elképzelhetetlennek tartottam... Hogyan csináltad?

Draco nem válaszolt. Minden idegszálával fülelt, hallgatta, mi történik odalent, miközben olyan dermedten állt, mint egy szobor.

\- Lehet, hogy egyedül kell befejezned a munkát - jegyezte meg Dumbledore. - Elképzelhető, hogy az őreim feltartóztatták a bajtársaidat. Bizonyára tudod, hogy a Főnix Rendjének tagjai is itt vannak ma este. De hát nincs is igazán szükséged segítségre... a pálcám nélkül védtelen vagyok.

Draco ismét Dumbledore-ra meredt, de nem felelt, és meg se mozdult.

\- Értem - bólintott Dumbledore. - Félsz cselekedni, amíg nincsenek itt.

\- Nem félek! - csattant fel Draco. Valójában félt, borzalmasan félt, hiszen annyi szenvedést okoz a próbálkozásával, annyi kínt és Lucy most odalent van és harcol miatta… - Itt magának van félnivalója!

\- Miért? Nem hiszem, hogy megölsz, Draco. Gyilkolni nem olyan könnyű, mint az ártatlanok hiszik... De amíg a barátaidra várunk, meséld el, hogyan csempészted be őket ide! Elég sokáig tartott, mire megtaláltad a módját.

Dracot hányinger kínozta, annyira elborzadt attól, amit tenni akart - vagy nem akart, a fene se tudta már. Nyelt egyet, azután mélyeket sóhajtott, s közben izzó tekintettel bámulta Dumbledore-t, pálcáját az igazgató szívére szegezve. Most már úgyis mindegy volt, nem? Akár el is árulhatja az igazgatónak…

\- Meg kellett javítanom hozzá a régi volt-nincs szekrényt. Azt, amiben tavaly Montague elveszett.

\- Ááá. - Dumbledore sóhaja szinte nyöszörgésnek hangzott. Behunyta a szemét egy pillanatra. - Nagyon okos... felteszem, kettő van belőle.

\- A párja a Borgin és Burkesben van - magyarázta Draco. - Eredetileg át lehetett járni egyikből a másikba. Montague elmondta, hogy amikor belökték a roxfortiba, és bent rekedt a kettő közti átjáróban, egyszer azt hallotta, ami az iskolában történik, máskor meg azt, ami a boltban, mintha a két hely között ingázna, de őt senki nem hallotta... Végül sikerült kihoppanálnia, pedig a vizsgát még nem tudta letenni. Majdnem bele is halt. Ezt mindenki csak egy jó sztorinak tartotta, de én rájöttem, mit jelent igazából... hogy ha megjavítom az elromlott szekrényt, lesz egy út, amin be lehet jutni a Roxfortba.

\- Kitűnő - dünnyögte Dumbledore. - Tehát a halálfalók átjöttek a Borgin és Burkesből az iskolába, hogy segítsenek neked... Okos terv, nagyon okos terv... és jól mondtad, mindez az orrom előtt történt...

\- Igen! - vágta rá büszkén Draco, bizarr módon önbizalmat merítve Dumbledore elismerő szavaiból. - Az orra előtt!

\- De voltak pillanatok - folytatta az igazgató -, ugye, voltak, amikor kételkedtél benne, hogy sikerül megjavítanod a szekrényt? Akkor folyamodtál más, primitív és átgondolatlan módszerekhez: elküldted nekem a megátkozott nyakláncot, pedig sejthetted, hogy rossz kezekbe fog kerülni... és a mérgezett mézbort, amiről szintén aligha hihetted, hogy valóban én fogom meginni...

\- De maga nem jött rá, hogy én voltam! - vágott vissza Draco. A mellvédnek támaszkodó Dumbledore közben kicsit lejjebb csúszott, mintha lábai nem bírnák már tartani.

\- Ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak: rájöttem - felelte Dumbledore. - Biztos voltam benne, hogy mindez a te műved.

\- Akkor miért nem tett semmit?

\- Az túlzás, hogy nem tettem semmit. Utasítottam Piton professzort, hogy figyeljen téged...

\- Ő nem a maga parancsára figyelt, hanem mert megígérte anyámnak...

\- Hát persze, neked azt mondta, de...

\- Piton kettős ügynök, maga vén bolond, nem magának dolgozik, csak úgy tesz!

\- Ebben nem értünk egyet, Draco. Feltétlenül megbízom Piton professzorban...

\- Akkor teljesen bolond! - feleselt Draco. - Piton folyton ajánlgatta, hogy segít nekem! Azt hitte, hagyom, hogy az övé legyen a dicsőség... Folyton faggatott, miben mesterkedek - hogy az ő szavaival éljek. Kérdőre vont a nyaklánc miatt, ostobaságnak tartotta, ami mindent elronthatott volna... De én nem árultam el neki, miért járok a Szükség Szobájába, és mikor holnap reggel felébred, már túl leszünk az egészen, és már nem ő lesz a Sötét Nagyúr kedvence! Egy nagy senki lesz hozzám képest!

El se hitte, hogy ezek a szavak elhagyták a száját. Azt hitte, már régen leszámolt azzal, aki a múltban volt, de úgy látszik, valami visszatért a régi énjéből, amikor a többiekkel megbeszélte a tervet a Szükség Szobájában.

\- Megérdemelt jutalom - mondta csendesen Dumbledore. - Valóban annak jár az elismerés, aki megdolgozott érte... De segítőtársra akkor is szükséged volt. Kellett valaki Roxmortsban, aki odaadja Katie-nek a... a... áááá...

Dumbledore ismét behunyta a szemét, és lassan bólintott.

\- ...hát persze... Rosmerta. Mióta áll az Imperius-átok hatása alatt?

\- Hát felfogta végre? - gúnyolódott Draco. Úgy érezte, mintha valaki átvette volna az irányítást fölötte és ő semmit sem tud tenni, hogy visszaszerezze. Két énje csatázott az elméjében, utolsó, végső harcukat vívva, hogy végül csak az egyik maradjon. És az az egy fogja eldönteni Draco további sorsát.

Lentről újabb fájdalmas kiáltás szűrődött fel, a korábbinál jóval hangosabban és tisztábban. Draco nyugtalanul hátrapillantott, hiszen minden egyes kiáltásnál attól félt, hogy Lucy sikolyát fogja hallani. Ezután ismét Dumbledore-ra nézett, aki időközben folytatta:

\- Szegény Rosmertát tehát arra kényszerítetted, hogy a saját mosdójában leselkedjen, és átadja a nyakláncot az első roxfortos diáklánynak, aki egyedül lép be az ajtón. És a mézbor... hát persze, Rosmerta megmérgezhette, mielőtt felküldte Lumpslucknak, nekem szánt karácsonyi ajándék gyanánt. Ügyes, igazán ügyes... Frics úr természetesen nem ellenőriz egy Rosmertától érkező palackot... De mondd csak, hogyan érintkeztél Rosmertával? Úgy tudtam, ellenőrzésünk alatt tartjuk a kastély és a külvilág közti összes kommunikációs csatornát.

\- Megbűvölt pénzérméket használtunk - adta meg a választ Draco. Olyan volt, mintha valami kényszerítené rá, hogy beszéljen, mintha ez lenne a mellékhatása annak, hogy az aranyvérű és a szabad akaratért küzdő énje harcol egymással. A kezében vadul remegett a pálca. - Nálam volt az egyik, nála a másik, és üzenni tudtam neki...

\- Nem ugyanezzel a titkos módszerrel kommunikáltak tavaly a Dumbledore Seregének nevezett csoport tagjai? - Dumbledore hangja könnyed, szinte derűs volt, pedig beszéd közben a háta megint néhány centivel lejjebb csúszott a mellvéden.

\- Igen, tőlük vettem az ötletet - felelte Draco. - A mérgezett mézborhoz meg a sárvérű Grangertől. Hallottam, amikor a könyvtárban azt magyarázta, hogy Frics nem tudja kimutatni a mérgeket...

\- Kérlek, ne használd előttem azt a becsmérlő szót - mondta Dumbledore.

Draco élesen felkacagott.

\- Pont a sárvérű szó zavarja, miközben meg akarom ölni?

\- Igen. - Draco látta, hogy Dumbledore erőtlen lába kissé megcsúszik a kövön, ahogy igyekszik álló helyzetben tartani magát. - De ami a szándékodat illeti, Draco, hosszú percek óta semmi sem akadályoz a cselekvésben. Nincs itt senki más rajtunk kívül. Védtelenebb vagyok, mint álmodni merhetted, mégsem tudod elszánni magad...

Mégis hogyan szánja el magát? Nem is akarja megtenni, csak azért húzza az időt, hogy Lucy felérjen, lefegyverezze, és ezáltal megmentse… De mi van, ha…?

Draco gondolatban sem merte befejezni a mondatot. Ha Lucy nem tud feljutni… Akkor neki már úgyis mindegy.

\- De térjünk vissza a ma estére - folytatta Dumbledore. - Nem egészen értem, hogyan zajlott a dolog... Tudtad, hogy elhagytam az iskolát?... Hát persze - válaszolta meg a saját kérdését. - Rosmerta látott a faluban, és bizonyára értesített téged a remek kis pénzérmék segítségével...

\- Igen - erősítette meg Draco. - De azt mondta, maga csak lement a faluba egy italra, aztán visszajön...

\- Az ital valóban megvolt... és vissza is jöttem - motyogta Dumbledore. - Így hát elhatároztad, hogy csapdát állítasz nekem?

\- Úgy döntöttünk: fellőjük a Sötét Jegyet a torony fölé, hogy maga iderohanjon megnézni, ki halt meg. És bele is esett a csapdába!

\- Hát igen... vagy mégsem... - felelte Dumbledore. - Viszont ezek szerint nem halt meg senki?

\- De, valaki igen. - Draco hangja ennél a mondatnál egy oktávval magasabbra ugrott, ahogy felidézte Lucy rémült tekintetét. - A maga egyik embere... Nem tudom, hogy ki, sötét volt... Átléptem egy holttest fölött... Úgy volt, hogy itt fogom várni magát, de a főnixe az utamba állt...

\- Ő már csak ilyen - bólogatott Dumbledore.

Durranás és kiáltások szűrődtek fel odalentről, az eddiginél jóval hangosabban: úgy tűnt, mintha a csata már a toronyba vezető csigalépcsőn dúlna.

\- Fogytán az időnk, Draco - szólt Dumbledore. - Beszéljük meg a lehetőségeidet.

\- Az én lehetőségeimet!? - fortyant fel Draco. - Itt állok, pálcával a kezemben - meg fogom ölni...

\- Ne áltassuk magunkat, kedves fiam. Ha meg akarnál ölni, megtetted volna, miután lefegyvereztél, és nem csevegnénk itt a kalandjaidról.

Draco arcából kifutott minden szín és többé már nem tudta visszatartani a félelmeit.

\- Nincs választási lehetőségem! - harsogta kétségbeesetten. - Meg kell tennem! Különben megöl! Megöli az egész családomat!

\- Tudom, hogy nehéz helyzetben vagy - nézett rá elkomorodva Dumbledore. - Mit gondolsz, mi másért nem avatkoztam közbe? Tudtam, hogy Voldemort nagyúr végezne veled, ha megtudná, hogy gyanúsítalak.

Draco összerezzent a név hallatán.

\- Tudtam, mi a feladatod, de ezt nem árulhattam el neked - folytatta Dumbledore. - Féltem, hogy Voldemort legilimenciával vizsgál téged. Bár, látva, hogy egy bizonyos valaki nem volt ennyire körültekintő és mégis megúsztad, talán, ha előbb cselekszem, elkerülhettük volna a ma estét. De még mindig nem történt nagyobb baj, nem bántottál senkit, igaz, csak a szerencsén múlott, hogy a két ártatlan áldozatod életben maradt... Még tudok segíteni rajtad, Draco.

\- Nem, nem tud - rázta a fejét Draco, és épp úgy rázkódott pálcát markoló keze is. Már érezte, hogy Lucy nem fog tudni feljutni, hogy egyedül maradt, hogy nincs tovább… - Rajtam senki nem tud segíteni. A Sötét Nagyúr azt mondta, vagy megteszem, vagy megöl. Nincs választásom.

\- Állj át a jó oldalra, Draco, és olyan oltalmat kapsz, amit remélni se mernél. Mi több, még ma éjjel elküldöm a Rend tagjait édesanyádhoz - őt is a védelmünkbe vesszük. Apád pillanatnyilag biztonságban van az Azkabanban, de ha eljön az ideje, őt is elrejtjük majd. Állj át a jó oldalra, Draco... Te nem vagy gyilkos. És ezt te is pontosan tudod. Már megtetted az első lépést, mikor elfogadtad, hogy mit érzel iránta…

Draco némán bámult Dumbledore-ra, és csak most fogta fel, miről beszélt. Tudta? Mindvégig tudta, hogy ő és Lucy…?

\- Igen, tudtam róla - válaszolta meg a ki nem mondott kérdését Dumbeldore. - Nem sok dolog marad titokban előttem, ami ebben az iskolában történik. Ő már nyitott feléd, és ha engeded, hogy segítsen, ha nem rettegtél volna annyira a családodért, annyi szenvedéstől megkímélhetted volna magad…

\- Mi garantálta volna, hogy segít nekem?! - kiabálta Draco. - A Rend gyűlöl minket!

\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha ő felemeli érted a szavát, a Rendet is meg tudja győzni - felelte Dumbledore. - Még ő maga sem látja, mekkora karizmával bír. De te már tudod, igaz, Draco? Te már tudod, hiszen a szavaival és a tetteivel érte el, hogy elfordulj a sötétségtől. A végső lépésre azonban neked kell elszánnod magad. Ő csak a kezét nyújthatja feléd, de neked kell megragadnod azt, hogy talpra állítson.

Draco nem válaszolt. Résnyire nyitva volt a szája, úgy meredt Dumbledore-ra, aki olyan átható tekintettel nézett rá, mint Lucy azon a sorsfordító estén. Nem képes rá. Nem tudná megölni az utolsó embert, aki megmentheti a családját. Lucyra már így is túl sok terhet rakott, mintha a lánynak nem lett volna elég, amit eddig cipelnie kellett. Ideje volt, hogy a saját kezébe vegye a sorsát.

Elmehettek az aranyvérűek a pokolba. Nem érdekelte a Nagyúr, nem érdekelte ez az esztelen öldöklés. Lucy érdekelte, az a lány, aki képes volt adni egy halálfalónak egy második esélyt. Őt akarta, azt, hogy ez a néhány hét, amit vele tölthetett, egy egész életen át tartson. És bár nem állt készen rá, hogy lemondjon a szüleiről, de végre tudta, hová húz a szíve.

Ezt végiggondolva nyelt egyet és pálcát tartó kezét egy kicsit lejjebb eresztette.

Ekkor azonban léptek szapora dobogása hangzott fel a lépcsőn, s egy másodperccel később négy fekete taláros alak rontott ki a toronykilátóra, félresodorva az ajtó előtt álló Dracot. A fiúban az apró szikra szinte rögtön kialudt, ahogy végignézett az érkezőkön: hát legyőzték Lucyékat.

\- Dumbledore védtelenül! - szólt Amycus Carrow, majd Alecto felé fordult. - Dumbledore pálca nélkül! Dumbledore egyedül! Ügyesen csináltad, Draco, nagyon ügyesen!

\- Jó estét, Amycus - köszönt Dumbledore olyan nyugalommal, mintha a halálfaló teázni érkezett volna a toronyba. - Látom elhozta Alectót is... elragadó...

A nő dühösen vihogott.

\- Azt hiszi, a viccelődés megmenti a haláltól? - károgta.

\- Viccelődés? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Dumbledore. - Téved, ezt jómodornak hívják.

\- Gyerünk! - szólalt meg Greyback.

\- Maga az, Fenrir? - kérdezte Dumbledore.

\- Én vagyok - felelte a vérfarkas. - Örül, hogy eljöttem, Dumbledore?

\- Nem, nem állítanám.

Fenrir Greyback elvigyorodott, kivillantotta hegyes fogait, majd lassan, élvetegen megnyalta ajkát. Az állát lecsordult vér szennyezte.

\- De hiszen tudja, mennyire szeretem a gyerekeket, Dumbledore.

\- Értsem úgy, hogy már nem is csak teliholdkor vadászik? Ez roppant szokatlan... Annyira megkedvelte az emberhúst, hogy havonta egy nap nem elég az étvágya csillapítására?

\- Jól mondja - vigyorgott Greyback. - Ez megdöbbenti, ugye? Most megijedt, mi?

\- Bevallom, undorodom kissé - felelte Dumbledore. - És valóban megdöbbent, hogy Draco elhívta magát ide, ahol a barátai élnek...

\- Nem hívtam - motyogta Draco. Tekintetével kerülte Greybacket, akinek újabban már a látványát se tudta elviselni. - Nem tudtam, hogy ő is jön...

\- Hogy is hagyhattam volna ki egy roxforti kirándulást, Dumbledore? - ugatta Greyback. - Hisz annyi szétmarcangolni való torok van itt... annyi ínyencfalat! - Mutatóujja sárga körmével piszkálni kezdte metszőfogait. - Maga lesz a desszert, Dumbledore...

\- Nem - szólalt meg a durva arcú Rowle. - A parancs világos: Dracónak kell megtennie. Gyerünk, Draco, ne késlekedj!

Draco azonban a maradék elszántságát is elvesztette. Borzadva bámulta Dumbledore falfehér arcát, amire most fel se kellett néznie, hisz az igazgató már félig leroskadt a mellvéd tövébe.

\- Nézzetek rá, amúgy se húzná már sokáig - jegyezte meg Amycus. - Mi történt magával, Dumby?

\- Gyengeség, lassuló reflexek, Amycus - felelte Dumbledore. - A hajlott kor átkai... Egyszer majd maga is megtapasztalja... ha szerencséje van, és megéri...

\- Mit fecseg? Mit fecseg? - hadarta hirtelen dühvel a halálfaló. - Mindig ilyen volt maga, csak beszél, beszél, de nem csinál semmit! Nem is tudom, mit törődik magával a Sötét Nagyúr! Gyerünk, Draco, öld meg!

Ekkor azonban ismét lépések hallatszottak lentről, majd egy hang harsant:

\- Eltorlaszolták a lépcsőt! Reducto! Reducto!

Draconak megdobbant a szíve. Tehát a halálfalók mégsem győzték le Lucyék ellenállását... Csupán átverekedték magukat a toronyig, és - a jelek szerint - valahogy elzárták üldözőik útját...

\- Gyerünk, Draco, mire vársz? - türelmetlenkedett Rowle.

Draco keze azonban annyira remegett, hogy célozni se tudott már - nem mintha akart volna.

\- Majd én! - recsegte Greyback, és vicsorogva megindult Dumbledore felé.

\- Azt mondtam, nem! - kiáltott rá Rowle.

Fény villant, és az ártás a mellvédnek lökte a vérfarkast.

\- Tedd meg, Draco, vagy állj félre, hogy valamelyikünk... - kárálta Alecto, de ebben a szempillantásban ismét kicsapódott a toronykilátó ajtaja, és megjelent Piton. Ott állt a csigalépcső tetején, kezében a pálcájával, s fekete szeme gyorsan végigsiklott a jelenlévőkön: a mellvéd tövébe roskadt Dumbledore-on, a négy halálfalón, köztük a megvadult vérfarkason, és Dracon.

\- Van egy kis gond, Piton - szólt a ragyás Amycus, szemét és pálcáját egyaránt Dumbledore-ra szegezve. - Úgy tűnik, a gyerek nem képes...

Ekkor azonban még valaki kimondta Piton nevét, ha egészen halkan is:

\- Perselus...

Ez a hang jobban megrémítette Dracot, mint bármi más aznap este. Dumbledore rimánkodott... rimánkodott ennek az embernek, akiben a végsőkig bízott…

Piton nem szólt, csak megindult előre. Dracot durván félrelökte, a három halálfaló pedig szó nélkül hátralépett, s még a vérfarkas is behúzta a nyakát.

Piton ránézett Dumbledore-ra. Arca az undor és a gyűlölet kifejezésébe merevedett.

\- Perselus... kérem...

Piton felemelte a pálcáját, és Dumbledore-ra szegezte.

\- Avada Kedavra!

A pálca hegyéből kitörő zöld fénycsóva a mellkasa közepén találta el Dumbledore-t és a magasba taszította. Az ősz varázsló egy pillanatig mintha lebegett volna a zöld koponya alatt, majd lassan zuhanni kezdett, akár egy hatalmas rongybaba, és eltűnt a mellvéd mögött a mélyben.

És ahogy Draco ezt végignézte, érezni vélte, hogy a főnixes gyűrű lecsúszik az ujjáról; ökölbe szorította a kezét, de még így is érezte, hogy örökre elvesztette a reményt az újjászületésre.


	33. Chapter 31: A remény halála

**Chapter 31**

 **A remény halála**

\- El innen, gyorsan! - mondta Piton, azzal galléron ragadta a megkövült Dracot és betuszkolta a lépcsőre vezető ajtón. Mivel mögötte jött, Draconak ugyanúgy haladnia kellett, de közben úgy érezte, alig bír mozogni. Levegőt is csak nehézkesen tudott venni, és amikor leértek a csigalépcsőn, mintha minden levegőt kiszorítottak volna a tüdejéből.

Hatalmas porfelhő borította a folyosót, úgy tűnt, mintha az előbb szakadt volna le a mennyezet egy darabja. Piton folyamatosan fogta a gallérját, úgy vezette át a harcolókon. Draco kétségbeesetten kereste Lucyt és meg is találta; a lány porosan, kiszakadt ruhában, de még mindig villámgyorsan mozogva küzdött Corban Yaxley-val. Még mindig úgy forgatta Griffendél kardját, akár egy lovag és közben még a pálcájával is képes volt visszatámadni…

\- Vége, indulás! - kiáltotta Piton, miközben tovább tolta maga előtt Dracot. A fiú próbált még egyszer Lucy szemébe nézni, de a lány épp akkor kapott be majdnem egy átkot, de szerencsére Longbottom lerántotta. Ezután befordultak a következő sarkon, és Draco már csak a kiabálást, az átkok hangját és a csata egyéb zajait hallotta. Tudta, hová viszi Piton, tudta, hogy többé nem tér ide vissza… Még csak el sem tudott köszönni Lucytól…

Draco alig érzékelte, hogy Yaxley időközben utolérte őket, nem fogta fel, hogy a zajra egyre többen riadnak fel kastélyszerte, hiszen a szeme előtt folyton Dumbledore képe lebegett, ahogy átesett azon a korláton és lezuhant. Tudta, milyen hatással lesz ez a Rendre, tudta, hogyan fogja befolyásolni ez a háborút. Ott kellett volna lennie Lucy mellett, segítenie kellett volna neki, támogatnia kellett volna, de a lábai csak vitték tovább, mintha valaki más irányította volna…

Nem tudta, mikor értek ki a szabad levegőre, de hirtelen már a park füvét taposták. Tudta, hogy a vadkanos kapu felé tartanak, hiszen ki kellett jutniuk a birtokról, hogy dehopponálhassanak… Draco már csak abban bízott, hogy ez az egész legalább tényleg megmentse a szüleit, hogy legyen valami értelme, hogy ne okozzon hiábavaló szenvedést annak, aki mindent feltett rá...

Yaxley hirtelen pálcát rántott, majd egy villanás és egy üvöltés harsant. Elértek a vadőrlakik, ahonnan az óriás Hagrid rontott ki, hogy az útjukat állja. Yaxley megpróbálta feltartóztatni Hagridot, de ugyanaz történt, mint tavaly, mikor Umbridge próbálta ugyanezt: az óriást megvédte emberfeletti ereje, az átkok és ártások egyszerűen lepattantak róla. Piton tovább húzta maga mellett Dracot, és már nem jártak messze a kaputól.

Hirtelen egy piros fénycsóva suhant el Piton feje mellett, mire mindketten megfordultak. Draco nem is tudta, mi volt benne erősebb: a megkönnyebbülés, hogy nem Lucy jött utána, vagy a csalódottság, hogy nem ő volt az. Potter közeledett feléjük, vérző orral, felemelt pálcával és annyi gyűlölettel a szemében, amit Draco még soha nem látott.

\- Fuss, Draco! - kiáltott rá Piton és a fiú nagyon lassan mozgásra bírta a lábait. Nem tudta, hova fusson, számára már nem volt menedék. Már nem volt messze a kaputól, mikor hallotta, hogy Yaxley felgyújtotta a vadőrlakot, majd panaszos nyüszítés hasított a levegőbe és Hagrid ezt kiabálta:

\- Odabent van Agyar és Tapmancs, te gazember!

 _Ne, ne, ne_ , könyörgött Draco, miközben nagy nehezen továbbindult. _Lucy nem bírná ki, nem, ne ugyanazon az éjszakán, ne történjen meg ez is az én hibámból…_

Kilépett a birtok kapuján, miközben még egyszer visszanézett: Potter és Piton párbajoztak, Hagrid még mindig Yaxley-val viaskodott, miközben a Roxfort fölött ott lebegett a Sötét Jegy. Draco megmarkolta a gyűrűt az ujján, és a könnyeivel viaskodott.

 _Mit tettem…?_ szólt egy erőtlen hang a fejében, mielőtt belevetette volna magát a sötétségbe.

* * *

Lucy kezdett belefásulni a küzdelembe, de nem adhatta fel. Mögötte a többiek próbálták megtörni az akadályt, Neville azonban a súlyos sebei ellenére is próbált segíteni neki. A szőke egyik átka belecsapódott a plafonba, amitől a szikladarabok hatalmas reccsenéssel leomlottak. Lucy egy pálcaintéssel eltűntette a lezúduló kődarabokat, de a porfelhő ott maradt, ami még inkább korlátozta a látási viszonyokat. Lucy tovább harcolt a szőke halálfalóval, de fáradtságát jól mutatta, hogy Neville-re volt szüksége, hogy elkerülje az egyik átkot, ami majdnem fejen találta.

Ahogy begörnyedve felállt, Ginnyn akadt meg tekintete, ahogy Amycus Carrowval küzdött. A halálfaló sorozatban küldte az átkokat a lány felé, aki fürgén félreugrált előlük. Amycus vihogott, élvezte a játékot:

\- Crucio! Crucio! Előbb-utóbb belefáradsz a táncba, szépségem...

\- Obstructo! - kiáltotta egy újabb hang, akit Lucy már hosszú órák óta nem hallott...

Az ártás mellbe találta Amycust, aki fájdalmas visítással felrepült a levegőbe, nekivágódott a szemközti falnak, aztán a padlóra rogyott valahol Ron, McGalagony professzor és Remus mögött, akik mind egy-egy halálfalóval viaskodtak. A porfelhőből Harry bukkant elő, bukdácsolva, mintha a földről tápászkodott volna fel.

\- Hol voltál, Harry? - kiáltotta Ginny, de Harry akkor már továbbrohant. Lucy felpattant és testvére nyomába eredt, aki olyan sápadt volt, mintha minden vér távozott volna belőle.

\- Gazemberek! - harsant McGalagony professzor kiáltása, majd a következő pillanatban Lucy meglátta a halálfalónőt, Alectót, aki a fejét fogva menekült a folyosón, sarkában a testvérével. Látta, ahogy Harry utánuk vetette magát, de megbotlott, és keresztül esetett Neville-n, aki már nem tudott talpon maradni.

\- Jól vagy, Neville? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Igen - motyogta a hasát szorongatva a fiú. - Harry... Piton és Malfoy... itt szaladtak el...

\- Harry! - érte be Lucy és térdre borult mellette. - Mi a fene történt? Mikor értél vissza?

\- Hagyj, el kell kapnom Pitont! - felelte Harry, és fektében küldött egy ártást a káosz elsődleges okozója, a tagbaszakadt, szőke halálfaló felé. A varázs a férfi arcát találta el - az felordított a fájdalomtól, megpördült, tántorgott egy kicsit, aztán elfutott a testvérpár után. Harry szintén felállt és utánuk futott, de alig bírt befordulni a sarkon, annyira csúszott a cipője a vértől.

\- Tarts ki, Neville, mindjárt visszajövök! - szólt Lucy, azzal Harry nyomába eredt. A kardot visszadugta az övébe, hiszen úgy könnyebben tudott futni, de a pálcáját még kézben tartotta, készen bármilyen támadás fogadására.

Egy idő után már csak a saját zihálását hallotta, meg valahol maga előtt azt, hogy Harry fut, aztán egy becsapódó átok és egy páncél csörömpölése… Lucy utolérte Harryt, aki újabb és újabb ártásokat küldött a márványlépcsőn rohanó testvérpár felé, de azok mind célt tévesztettek.

\- Harry, mi a fene folyik itt? - kérdezte, megragadva testvére csuklóját, aki azonban egy szó nélkül kirántotta a karját és az egyik titkos lépcsőn el is tűnt szeme elől. Közben Lucy újabb sikolyokat és kiáltásokat hallott; tehát mások is felébredtek már a zajra…

Lucy úgy döntött, a márványlépcsőn folytatja útját, hátha el tudja kapni a testvérpár egyikét. Ismét futásnak eredt, miközben rontásokat küldött lefelé a lépcsőn a két fekete taláros alak felé, akik nem sokkal előtte futottak. Amycus és Alecto vaktában lőttek vissza, de olyan sűrűn, hogy Lucynak ismét elő kellett vennie Griffendél kardját, ha talpon akart maradni. Futás közben hárított és visszalőtt, közben igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni Ernie Macmillan és a többi pizsamás hugrabugos álmélkodó és értetlenkedő kérdéseit és megszólalásait.

Mikor a Carrow-testvérek eltűntek a sarkon, Lucy ismét teljes erőből futni kezdett. A tölgyfa nagyajtó tárva-nyitva állt, s a bejárati csarnok kőpadlóján vérfoltok csillogtak. Egy eltévedt átok lyukat ütött a Griffendél pontjait mutató óriás homokórán - a rubinkövek kopogva záporoztak belőle, és szanaszét gurultak a padlón.

Lucy átszaladt a csarnokon, majd a bejárati lépcsőre érve gyorsan körülnézett. Szinte azonnal megpillantott a parkban három mozgó, fekete árnyat, amik valamiért zöldes fényben fürödtek. Az alakok a vadkanos kapu felé futottak, de Hagrid kunyhójának környékén megtorpantak. Mögöttük ott rohant Harry, akit a mozgásáról azonnal felismert, őt pedig két másik alak üldözte, akik csakis Carrow-ék lehettek. Ilyen messziről Lucy nem látta, kik mozogtak a vadőrlak környékén, így ismét futásnak indult. Közben mögötte egyre több helyiségben támadt világosság, és ekkor akadt meg a szeme azon, ami a zöldes fényt szolgáltatta. Megtorpant és a csillagvizsgáló torony tetejére bámult.

A Sötét Jegy lebegett az égen. Lucynak minden zsigere görcsbe rándult, ahogy felfogta, mit jelent ez. Valaki meghalt? De ki? És mikor? Vajon fönt van a teste a csillagvizsgáló toronyban…? Tekintete most a torony tövébe vándorolt, ahol egy sötét testet pillantott meg. Lucynak kiszáradt a torka, ahogy közeledett hozzá. Talán ledobták a toronyból? Mögötte fényárban úszott a bejárati csarnok, de ő egyre csak azt a sötét alakot figyelte, aki mozdulatlanul feküdt a fűben. Lassan vánszorgott oda hozzá, de amint olyan közelségbe ért, hogy felismerte az áldozatot, mintha mindent kikapcsoltak volna, ami az agyában működött. Nem érezte többé a fájdalmakat és a gyötrelmeket, amiket az őt eltalált átkok és rontások okoztak, nem érzett többé semmit sem a mellkasát szorító érzésen kívül.

Dumbledore professzor feküdt ott. Utazóköpeny volt rajta, a szeme csukva volt, szétvetett tagokkal, összezúzott testtel feküdt a fűben, pontosan a Sötét Jegy alatt. Ha végtagjainak bizarr helyzete nem bizonyít mást, akár úgy is tűnhetett volna, hogy csak alszik. Lucy úgy sétált oda hozzá, mintha álomban lett volna, majd kiejtette a kardot és a pálcát a kezéből, aztán térdre borult az igazgató mellett.

Nem tudta elfogadni, nem tudta feldolgozni. Még csak elképzelni sem tudta, hogy ez mikor történt. Egyszerűen megbénította a látvány, az agya nem járt, nem tudott gondolkodni, semmit sem tudott tenni. Csak térdelt ott a fűben, miközben nézte a bölcs öreg arcot, amely annyi közös órán fordult felé, annyi tanácsot, annyi támogatást adott, amennyit csak tudott. Olyan hirtelen történt… Egyszerre semmi sem számított, semmi, ami az elmúlt egy évben történt. Lucy megint a függönynél térdelt, megint ott volt, ahol Sirius halálakor, és csak ült tehetetlenül, kétségbeesetten, miközben próbálta felfogni a felfoghatatlant, valóságként elfogadni az elképzelhetetlent.

Albus Dumbledore meghalt.

Halványan érzékelte, hogy egyre többen jönnek ki a kastélyból, hogy a diákok és a tanárok összegyűlnek körülöttük, de Lucynak mindez csupán ostoba, jelentéktelen háttérzaj volt. Ők nem tudták, nem tudhatták, hogy ez számára mit jelentett. Lucy hirtelen azt érezte, hogy a világ teljes súlyával ránehezedik a vállára, érezte a felelősséget, a nyomást, amire próbált felkészülni, és ami most hirtelen a nyakába szakadt. Dumbledore halálával neki kellett felvennie a vezető szerepét, neki kellett azzá válnia, ami Dumbledore volt.

Sosem gondolta volna, hogy ez ilyen hamar megtörténik. Azt meg pláne nem, hogy ilyen hirtelen.

Mégis, minél tovább térdelt Dumbledore mellett, annál mélyebben irtódott ki minden a lelkében, ami gyermekké tette. Többé már nem az volt, aki, már nem létezett Lucy Potter, a „Kiválasztott", a csapatkapitány, a csínytevő, Ágas lánya és Tapmacs keresztlánya. Az a Lucy Potter most meghalt, hogy olyasvalaki szülessen újjá benne, akitől még maga Voldemort nagyúr is rettegni fog.

Lucy Potter, a Főnix Rendjének új vezetője térdelt most Dumbledore mellett, és némán megesküdött, hogy folytatni fogja a munkát, amit elődje elkezdett.

Hirtelen hallotta, hogy valaki mellé sétál és letérdel az oldalán. Lucy mozdulatlanul figyelte, ahogy Harry a helyére tolja a félhold alakú szemüveget és letörli az igazgató száján lecsorgó vért. Harry arcán könnyek folytak, miközben ő maga is Dumbledore arcát figyelte mereven. Lucy lassan felegyenesedett és átölelte Harryt, aki úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha az élete függött volna tőle. A lány tudta, hogy ez lesz az ő feladata: vigaszt nyújtani mindazoknak, akik kérik, miközben ő maga mélyen eltemeti a fájdalmát.

Nem figyelte, ahogy Harry felvesz valamit a földről és elolvas egy üzenetet. Nem azt nézte, hanem Dumbledore arcát, így próbálva erőt meríteni mindarra, ami rá vár. Nem engedheti meg, hogy a gyász elnehezítse a lelkét. Nem vetheti ez vissza a feladatában, nem gátolhatja meg a Voldemort elleni harcban. Erősnek kell lennie, hogy a többiekben is tartani tudja a lelket. Ám csak akkor értette meg, hogy mennyire borzalmasan nehéz lesz ez, mikor mögötte két kutya fájdalmas vonyításba kezdett és neki égő könnyek öntötték el a szemét.

Egyszer csak azt érezte, hogy valaki megfogja a vállát.

\- Gyertek… Harry, Lucy...

\- Nem - felelte Harry.

\- Nem maradhattok itt... no gyertek már...

\- Nem - mondta ismét Harry, még szorosabban kapaszkodva Lucy karjába. A lánynak sikerült visszatartani a könnyeit, miközben igyekezett Harryt vigasztalni, de közben azt is érezte, hogy Hagrid keze remegett a vállán. Ekkor azonban egy másik hang szólította meg őket.

\- Gyertek.

Ginny hajolt le melléjük, megfogta Harry kezét és elkezdte felfelé emelni. Harry ösztönösen engedelmeskedett, így Lucy is felállt. Ginny elkezdte vezetni Harryt a tömeg felé, mikor Lucy utánuk szólt:

\- Várjatok.

Felvette a földről a pálcáját, amit elrakott, majd a kardot is magához vette. Jobb kezében fogta, aztán a bal mutató- és középső ujját együtt végighúzta a pengén, mire az enyhén ragyogni kezdett. Mikor a végére ért, az ég felé suhintott a karddal, és az így keltett ragyogó lökéshullám végül szétoszlatta a Sötét Jegyet az égen.

Érthetetlen zúgassa összefolyó hangok hullámai csapták meg a fülét, kiáltások és jajszavak hasítottak körülöttük az éjszakába, de ő csak Ginny és Harry mellé szegődött, akik mentek, mentek, fel a lépcsőn, át a bejárati csarnokon. Homályos arcok úsztak be Lucy látóterébe; suttogó, kérdezősködő emberek bámulták meg őt, s mint megannyi vércsepp, griffendéles rubintok csillogtak a csarnok kőpadlóján.

\- A gyengélkedőre megyünk - mondta Ginny.

\- Nincs semmi bajom - motyogta Harry.

\- McGalagony parancsa - mondta Ginny. - Mindenki ott van, Ron, Hermione, Lupin, mindenki...

Harry úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt összeesik. Szemében páni félelem ült.

\- Ki halt még meg?

\- Ne félj, közülünk senki - sietett megnyugtatni a fiút Lucy, miközben megfogta a másik kezét.

\- De hát a Sötét Jegy... Malfoy azt mondta, átlépett egy holttesten...

\- Billen lépett át - szólt közbe Ginny -, de nincs baj, életben van.

Ginny hangja valahogy mást sejtetett, mint megnyugtató szavai...

\- Biztos?

\- Persze, hogy biztos. Csak... csúnyán megsérült. Greyback támadta meg. Madam Pomfrey azt mondja, nem lehet teljesen rendbehozni... - Ginny hangja kicsit megremegett. - Nem igazán tudjuk, mire számítsunk... Greyback most nem volt átváltozva, de mégiscsak vérfarkas...

\- De mások is... - hebegte Harry - Mások is feküdtek a földön…

\- Neville a gyengélkedőn van, de Madam Pomfrey szerint fel fog épülni, és Flitwick professzort is kiütötték, de már magához tért, csak remeg egy kicsit. Ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy visszamehessen a hollóhátasaihoz. És egy halálfaló meghalt, eltalálta egy gyilkos átok, amikor az a nagydarab szőke össze-vissza lövöldözött... Harry, ha nincs a Felix Felicis, biztos, hogy mind meghaltunk volna, de így... mintha pajzs védett volna minket... Illetve, Lucynak nem volt szüksége pajzsra, a halálfalók még csak súrolni sem tudták…

Megérkeztek a gyengélkedő ajtajához. Mikor beléptek, Lucy először Neville-t pillantotta meg, aki a bejárat melletti ágyban feküdt. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks és Remus a kórterem túlsó végében álltak, egy másik ágy köré gyűlve. Az ajtónyitás zajára valamennyien megfordultak. Hermione odaszaladt Harryhez, és átölelte; Remus is megindult feléjük, aggódó arccal.

\- Lucy, Harry, jól vagytok? - kérdezte Remus, ahogy átölelte Lucyt. - Nem esett bajotok?

\- Nem... - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Hogy van Bill?

Senki nem válaszolt. Lucy kibontakozott az ölelésből és az ágy felé fordult, ahol a párnán egy, a felismerhetetlenségig szétmarcangolt, groteszk arcroncsot pillantott meg. Madam Pomfrey valami szúrós szagú, zöld tinktúrával ecsetelte a sebeket.

\- Valamilyen bűbájjal nem lehet begyógyítani ezeket? - fordult Harry a javasasszonyhoz.

\- Nem használ itt semmilyen bűbáj - felelte Madam Pomfrey. - Mindent kipróbáltam, amit ismerek, de a vérfarkas-harapást semmi nem gyógyítja be.

\- De hát nem teliholdkor történt - szólalt meg Ron, aki olyan mereven bámult bátyja arcára, mintha a puszta tekintetével eltüntethetné a sebeket. - Greyback nem volt átváltozva, vagyis Bill biztos nem lesz... nem lesz igazi... - Bizonytalanul rápillantott Remusra.

\- Nem, én sem hiszem, hogy Billből igazi vérfarkas lesz - rázta a fejét Remus -, de nem zárható ki bizonyos mértékű fertőzöttség. Ezek átokverte sebek. Nem valószínű, hogy valaha is teljesen begyógyulnak, és... és lehet, hogy Billnek ezentúl lesznek farkast idéző tulajdonságai.

\- Dumbledore biztos tud valamilyen gyógyírt - mondta Ron. - Bill az ő parancsára harcolt azokkal az őrültekkel. Dumbledore hálával tartozik neki, nem hagyhatja ilyen állapotban...

\- Ron... Dumbledore meghalt - szólt csendesen Ginny.

\- Nem! - Remus szeme elkerekedett, Ginnyről Harryre, majd Lucyra ugrott a tekintete, mintha tőlük várna cáfolatot. Mikor ezt nem kapta meg, leroskadt a Bill ágya mellett álló székre, és tenyerébe temette az arcát. Lucy sose látta még kiborulni Remust; zavarba jött, s inkább elfordult. Tekintete találkozott Ronéval, s egy néma pillantással megerősítette, amit Ginny mondott.

\- Hogyan halt meg? - suttogta Tonks. - Hogyan történt?

\- Piton ölte meg - felelte Harry. - Ott voltam, láttam. Leszálltunk a csillagvizsgáló toronyra, mert ott lebegett a Jegy... Dumbledore nagyon gyenge volt, de amikor lépéseket hallottunk a lépcsőről, azt hiszem, rájött, hogy csapdába estünk, mert megbénított engem. Nem tehettem semmit, ott álltam a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt - és akkor megjelent Malfoy és lefegyverezte őt...

Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét, Ron döbbenten felnyögött, Lunának remegett a szája. Lucynak, akit egészen idáig megbénított az elképzelhetetlen igazság, most eszébe jutott, miért is kezdődött ez az egész.

Hát ez volt Draco feladata: meg kellett ölnie Dumbledore-t. Voldemort képes volt egy akkor még tizenhat éves fiút megbízni azzal, hogy megölje a világ legnagyobb és legbölcsebb varázslóját. Lucy még sosem gyűlölte ennyire Voldemortot és ez még a Pitonnal szemben feltámadt gyűlöletét is képes volt elhomályosítani. És hirtelen megértette, miért volt Draco annyira elutasító az ötlettel, hogy szóljanak Dumbledore-nak; hiszen ő volt a célpontja…

Közben Harry tovább beszélt.

\- Aztán jött még néhány halálfaló... utána pedig Piton... és megölte. Az Avada Kedavrával... - Harry nem tudta folytatni.

Madam Pomfrey zokogásban tört ki. Senki nem próbálta vigasztalni, de Ginny odasúgta neki:

\- Csss... hallgassa!

A javasasszony remegő szájára szorította a kezét, és könnyektől csillogó szemmel felpillantott. Kint az éjszakában a főnix énekelt - de úgy, ahogy Lucy még sose hallotta. Szívszorítóan gyönyörűséges siratót zengett, és Lucy, mint a főnix énekét hallva már máskor is, úgy érezte, a dal nem kívülről száll felé, hanem benne, az ő lelkében kél: a saját gyásza változik varázslatos módon a birtokot és a kastélyt bezengő, végtelen dallammá.

Nem tudta, meddig álltak ott némán; azt se, hogy miért enyhítette bánatát - és talán valamennyiükét - a dalba öntött fájdalom; mindenesetre végtelenül hosszúnak tűnt az az idő, ami után a gyengélkedő ajtaja ismét kinyílt. Ezúttal McGalagony professzor lépett be rajta. A tanárnő is magán viselte a csata nyomait: horzsolások voltak az arcán, s a talárja több helyen elszakadt.

\- Molly és Arthur már úton vannak - szólt, s szavai megtörték a főnixdal gyógyító varázsát. A betegágy körül állók mintha álomból ébredtek volna: megborzongtak, a szemüket dörzsölték, majd ismét Billre fordították pillantásukat.

\- Mi történt, Harry? - fordult a professzorasszony a fiú felé. - Hagrid azt állítja, maga együtt volt Dumbledore professzorral, amikor... az esemény idején. És hogy maga Piton professzort is emlegette...

\- Piton ölte meg Dumbledore-t - mondta Harry.

McGalagony egy pillanatig dermedten meredt rá, azután megtántorodott. Madam Pomfrey, aki időközben összeszedte magát, odasietett, elővarázsolt egy széket a semmiből, és gyorsan McGalagony alá tolta.

\- Piton... - suttogta elhaló hangon a tanárnő, és leroskadt a székre. - Mindenki furcsállta... de ő bízott benne... rendíthetetlenül... Piton... nem tudom elhinni...

\- Piton rendkívül jó okklumentor - szólt rekedten Remus. - Ezt mindig is tudtuk róla.

\- De Dumbledore váltig bizonygatta, hogy a mi oldalunkon áll - suttogta Tonks. - Mindig azt hittem, tud valamit Pitonról, amit mi nem...

\- Gyakran célzott rá, hogy sziklaszilárd indoka van megbízni Pitonban - motyogta McGalagony, miközben zsebkendőjével felitatta kicsorduló könnyeit. - Elvégre... Piton múltját ismerve... természetes, hogy sokan kételkedtek... de Dumbledore kijelentette, hogy Piton megbánása teljesen őszinte. Egyetlen rossz szót se akart hallani róla!

\- Nagyon szeretném tudni, hogyan érte ezt el nála Piton - csóválta a fejét Tonks.

\- Én tudom - szólt csendesen Harry, mire minden fej felé fordult. - Piton árulta el Voldemortnak azt, ami miatt Voldemort megölte a szüleinket. Aztán Piton azt mondta Dumbledore-nak, hogy nem tudta, mit művelt, megbánta a tettét, és sajnálja, hogy a szüleink meghaltak.

\- És Dumbledore ezt elhitte neki? - fortyant fel Remus. - Dumbledore elhitte, hogy Piton sajnálja Jamest?! Hiszen gyűlölte őt!

\- És anyánkat se tartotta semmire - tette hozzá Lucy -, mivel mugli születésű volt... A szemébe mondta, hogy sárvérű...

Mindenki a döbbenettel viaskodott, senki nem kérdezte, honnan tudnak ők erről.

\- Én vagyok a hibás - szólalt meg hirtelen McGalagony. Tekintete homályos volt, két kezében gyűrögette nedves zsebkendőjét. - Én tehetek mindenről. Én kértem meg Filiust, hogy szóljon Pitonnak. Elküldtem, hogy segítségül hívja! Amíg Filius nem szólt neki, Piton semmit sem tudott! Ő sem számított a halálfalók érkezésére.

\- Nincs oka vádolnia magát, Minerva - jelentette ki határozottan Remus. - Mind úgy éreztük, hogy elkel a segítség, mind örültünk, amikor Piton megjelent...

\- És amikor megérkezett, a halálfalók oldalán állt be a harcba? - kérdezte mohón Harry.

\- Nem tudom pontosan, hogyan zajlott a dolog - felelte zaklatottan McGalagony. - Minden olyan zavaros... Dumbledore szólt nekünk, hogy néhány órára elhagyja az iskolát, és kérte, hogy a biztonság kedvéért járőrözzünk a folyosókon... Mondta, hogy Remus, Bill és Nymphadora is csatlakoznak majd hozzánk... így hát őrködtünk. De semmit nem vettünk észre. Figyeltük az iskolába vezető összes titkos alagutat. Azt tudtuk, hogy berepülni nem lehet, hiszen a legerősebb bűbájok védik a birtokot. Még most sem értem, hogyan jutottak be a halálfalók...

\- Én tudom - mondta Harry, és röviden beszámolt a két volt-nincs szekrény által alkotott mágikus átjáróról. - ...szóval a Szükség Szobáján át érkeztek.

Rápillantott Lucyra, Ronra és Hermionéra, akik közül ketten szégyenkezve lesütötték a szemüket. Lucy azonban állta Harry tekintetét, még akkor is, mikor mesélni kezdte azt a verziót, amit ő is hallhatott.

\- Sajnálom, Harry. Mindent megpróbáltam, de… Azt csináltuk, amit mondtál: megnéztük a Tekergők Térképét. Mivel nem találtuk rajta Malfoyt, gyanítottuk, hogy a Szükség Szobájában van, így aztán felmentem oda Ronnal, Ginnyvel és Neville-lel... De Malfoy kicselezett minket.

\- Egy órával azután bukkant fel, hogy elkezdtünk őrködni - vette át a szót Ginny. - Egyedül jött ki, és nála volt az a rémes múmiakar...

\- A Dicsőség Keze - magyarázta Ron. - Ami csak annak világít, aki fogja.

\- A lényeg az - folytatta Ginny -, hogy valószínűleg csak meg akarta nézni, tiszta-e a levegő, mielőtt kihozza a halálfalókat, mert amikor meglátott minket, a levegőbe szórt valamit, és rögtön koromsötét lett...

\- Perui instant sötétségpor - vetette közbe keserűen Ron. - Fred és George boltjában lehet kapni. Majd elmesélem nekik, mire használják egyesek az áruikat.

\- Mindennel próbálkoztunk, Lumosszal, Piroinitióval - csóválta fejét Lucy a nagyobb hatás kedvéért -, de semmi nem hatolt át azon a sötétségen. Nem tehettünk mást, tapogatózva elindultunk kifelé a folyosóról, és közben hallottuk, hogy emberek szaladnak el mellettünk. Malfoynak biztos világított az a kéz, és ő vezette őket, de mi nem mertünk átkokat vagy ilyesmit használni, nehogy véletlenül egymást találjuk el. Aztán mire kiértünk egy világos folyosóra, Malfoyék már nem voltak sehol.

\- Szerencsére - vette át a szót Remus. - Lucy, Ron, Ginny és Neville rögtön ezután összefutottak velünk, és elmondták, mi történt. Pár perc alatt meg is találtuk a halálfalókat, akik a csillagvizsgáló torony felé igyekeztek. Malfoynak akkor már nem volt sötétségpora, biztos nem számított további őrökre. A halálfalók rögtön ránk támadtak, de Lucy…

\- Még sosem láttam ilyet - hebegte McGalagony és olyan tekintettel nézett Lucyra, amitől a lány nagyon zavarba jött. Megpróbált félrenézni, de körülötte mindenki úgy bámult rá, mint valami csodára. - Griffendél kardjával harcolt. Úgy forgatta, ahogy a legendákban maga Griffendél, közben a pálcájával újra és újra visszatámadt…

\- Mintha nem is ő lett volna - tódította Ron. - Leesett az állam attól, amit művelt. Még a DS gyakorlásokon sem volt ennyire ügyes.

\- Én csak Dumbledore-t láttam ennyire jól küzdeni - motyogta Thonks. - Ráadásul pálca nélküli mágiával szedte le magáról az egyik halálfalót és Billről Greybacket…

\- A lényeg az - szakította félbe a többieket Lucy, aki úgy érezte, mintha ki akarna gyulladni a feje -, hogy harcba szálltunk a halálfalókkal, azok szétszéledtek, mi meg üldözőbe vettük őket. Az egyikük elvált a többitől, és felszaladt a torony lépcsőjén...

\- Hogy felküldje a Sötét Jegyet? - kérdezte Harry. Különös arckifejezéssel meredt Lucyra, amit a lány nem tudott beazonosítani. Olyan volt, mintha most értett volna meg valamit, ami nagyon nem tetszett neki, de ezt titkolni próbálta.

\- Igen, felteszem, azért - felelte Remus. - Ezt nyilván még a Szükség Szobájában beszélték meg így. De Gibbonnak, aki felrohant, bizonyára nem fűlt hozzá a foga, hogy egyedül várjon odafent Dumbledore-ra, mert nem sokkal később újra felbukkant a lépcsőn. Be akart szállni a harcba, de eltalálta egy gyilkos átok, amit eredetileg nekem szántak.

\- Ha tehát Lucy Ronnal, Ginnyvel és Neville-lel a Szükség Szobájánál őrködött - szólt Hermionéhoz fordulva Harry -, akkor te voltál...

\- Én voltam Piton szobájánál, igen - suttogta könnyes szemmel a lány. - Lunával együtt. Nagyon sokáig ácsorogtunk ott, de semmi nem történt. Fogalmunk se volt, mi folyik odafent, hiszen a Tekergők Térképe Lucynál volt... Már majdnem éjfél volt, amikor egyszer csak lerohant a pincébe Flitwick professzor. Azt kiabálta, hogy halálfalók vannak a kastélyban. Szerintem fel se fogta, hogy Luna meg én ott vagyunk, egyenesen berontott Pitonhoz, és hívta, hogy menjen fel segíteni. Rögtön azután puffanást hallottunk, és kirohant Piton. Meglátott minket, és... és...

\- És mi? - sürgette Harry.

\- Olyan hülye voltam! - suttogta cérnavékony hangon Hermione. - Piton azt mondta, Flitwick professzor összeesett, menjünk és ápoljuk, amíg ő... amíg ő felmegy harcolni a halálfalók ellen...

Hermione szégyenében eltakarta arcát, és szavai ezután az ujjai között szűrődtek ki.

\- Bementünk a szobájába, és ott találtuk Flitwick professzort eszméletlenül a földön... jaj istenem, most már annyira egyértelmű, hogy Piton kábító átkot szórt rá, de ez nekünk akkor eszünkbe se jutott, és futni hagytuk Pitont!

\- Ezzel nem követtetek el hibát - rázta a fejét Remus. - Ha megpróbáltátok volna feltartóztatni Pitont, titeket is elintézett volna.

\- Szóval feljött a pincéből - mondta Harry. - És megérkezett oda, ahol a harc folyt...

Tonks folytatta a beszámolót:

\- A halálfalók szorongattak minket, vesztésre álltunk, hiába harcolt Lucy egyedül olyan jól, mint mi együttvéve. Gibbon ugyan elesett, de a többi ádázul küzdött. Neville megsebesült, Bill-lel elbánt Greyback... sötét volt... mindenfelé átkok röpködtek... A Malfoy fiú egyszer csak felszívódott, biztos akkor szaladt fel a toronyba... Aztán még néhányan utána futottak, és az egyik valamilyen átokkal elzárta maga mögött az utat... Neville nekiszaladt az akadálynak, és az átok a levegőbe röpítette...

\- Egyikünk se tudott áttörni - folytatta a történetet Ron -, és az a nagydarab egyfolytában szórta mindenfelé az átkait, azok meg ott pattogtak a falak között, a fejünk körül...

\- Aztán egyszerre megjelent Piton - mondta Tonks -, de utána megint eltűnt...

\- Láttam, hogy felénk rohan - magyarázta Lucy -, de rögtön utána becsapódott a fülem mellett annak a szőke halálfalónak az egyik átka. Lekuporodtam, és nem láttam, mi történt azután.

\- Én láttam - bólintott Remus. - Piton átszaladt az akadályon, mintha nem is lenne ott semmi. Rögtön utánarohantam, de az átok ugyanúgy visszalökött, mint Neville-t.

\- Piton biztos tudott egy bűbájt, amit mi nem ismerünk - vélekedett McGalagony. - Elvégre sötét varázslatok kivédését tanított... Én azt hittem, a toronyba menekült halálfalók után siet annyira...

\- Úgy is volt, utánuk sietett - szólt keserűen Harry -, de nem azért, hogy rájuk támadjon... És biztosra veszem, hogy az akadályon csak az juthatott át, akinek Sötét Jegy volt a karján. Na és mi történt, amikor visszajött?

\- A szőke halálfaló közvetlenül előtte lőtt ki egy rontást, amitől leszakadt a fél plafon, és az akadály-átok is megszűnt - mesélte Lucy. - Akik még talpon voltak, megrohamozták a lépcsőt, én azonban a nagydarab halálfalóval harcoltam és nem láttam, mi történt…

\- Egyszer csak kilépett a porfelhőből Piton és a Malfoy fiú - mondta McGalagony. - Természetesen nem támadtunk rájuk…

\- Átengedtük őket - mondta színtelen hangon Tonks. - Azt hittük, üldözik őket a halálfalók. Meg is jelent Greyback meg a többi, és folytatódott a harc. Emlékszem, Piton mintha kiáltott volna valamit, de nem értettem, hogy mit...

\- Azt kiáltotta, hogy vége... - morogta Harry. - Hogy mehetnek, mert elvégezte, amit akart.

A társaság elhallgatott. A birtokot és a kastély termeit még mindig át- meg átjárták Fawkes siratóénekének hangjai. A lágy, fájdalmas dal keserű gondolatokat ébresztett Lucy agyában... Vajon felhozták-e már Dumbledore holttestét a torony aljából? És mi lesz a sorsa? Hol fogják eltemetni?

Valamennyien összerezzentek, amikor ismét kicsapódott a gyengélkedő ajtaja. Mr és Mrs Weasley sietett be rajta, a sarkukban Fleurrel. A lány gyönyörű arca a rettenet kifejezésébe torzult.

\- Molly... Arthur... - McGalagony professzor felállt, és az érkezők elé sietett. - Annyira sajnálom...

\- Bill - suttogta Mrs Weasley. Mikor megpillantotta fia szétmarcangolt arcát, azonnal otthagyta McGalagonyt, és az ágyhoz rohant. - Istenem, Bill!

Remus és Tonks sietve félrehúzódtak, hogy a szülők odaférjenek az ágyhoz. Mrs Weasley lehajolt, és Bill véres homlokára szorította ajkát.

\- Azt mondja, Greyback támadta meg? - fordult McGalagonyhoz a zaklatott Mr Weasley. - De nem volt átalakulva? Mi következik ebből? Mi lesz Billel?

\- Azt még nem tudjuk - csóválta a fejét McGalagony.

\- Valószínűleg megfertőződött, Arthur - szólt Remus. - Ez egészen sajátos eset, talán nem is volt még példa ilyenre... Fogalmunk sincs, hogyan fog viselkedni, mikor magához tér...

Mrs Weasley átvette Madam Pomfreytól a büdös tinktúrát, és ecsetelni kezdte vele Bill sebeit.

\- És Dumbledore? - kérdezte Mr Weasley. - Minerva, igaz, hogy... valóban...

Miközben McGalagony professzor rábólintott a befejezetlen kérdésre, Lucy azt vette érezte, hogy Ginny, aki Harry mellett állt, kissé összehúzta a szemét, és Fleurt figyelte, aki dermedt arccal nézte a sebesült Billt.

\- Dumbledore nincs többé - suttogta megsemmisülten Mr Weasley. A feleségét viszont pillanatnyilag nem érdekelte semmi más, csak szerencsétlenül járt fia. Zokogásban tört ki, könnyei Bill szétmarcangolt arcára potyogtak.

\- Persze nem számít a külseje... nem az a... nem az a fontos... de olyan szép kisfiú volt... és most, felnőtt korában is... és most készült... most készült megnősülni!

\- Ezzel meg mit akarh mondani!? - szólalt meg emelt hangon Fleur. - Mi az, 'ogy most készült megnősülni?

Mrs Weasley meghökkenve nézett Fleurre könnyei függönyén át.

\- Hát... csak mert...

\- Talán azt 'iszi, 'ogy Bill márh nem akarh feleségül veni engem? - kérdezte fagyosan Fleur. - Azt gondolja, 'ogy a 'arhapások miat márh nem szerhet?

\- Nem, nem arra...

\- Merht igenis szerhet! - Fleur kihúzta magát, és hátravetette hosszú, ezüstszőke haját. - Ahoz nem elég egy falka vérhfarhkas se, 'ogy Bill engem ne szerhesen tőbbé!

\- Hát persze, persze - bólogatott Mrs Weasley -, csak azt hittem, hogy ezután... most, hogy ilyen...

\- Azt 'itte, márh nem akarhok 'ozzá meni? Vagy talán azt rhemélte? - Fleur orrcimpája vadul remegett. - Mit érhdekel engem, milyen az arhca? Azt 'iszem, elég szép vagyok kettőnk 'elyett is! Ezek a sebek azt mutatják, 'ogy a férhjem bátorh emberh! Ezt pedig én csinálom! - tette hozzá indulatosan, azzal félretolta Mrs Weasleyt, és kikapta a kezéből a tinktúrás üveget.

Mrs Weasley visszahátrált a férje mellé, és miközben a Bill sebeit ápoló Fleurre meredt, egészen különös kifejezés jelent meg az arcán. Senki nem szólalt meg, Lucy moccanni se mert. Mint mindenki más, ő is arra számított, hogy pillanatokon belül elszabadul a pokol.

\- Muriel nagynénénknek - törte meg nagy sokára a csendet Mrs Weasley - van egy gyönyörű diadémja - koboldmunka. Ha megkérem, biztosan kölcsönadja neked az esküvőre. Nagyon szereti Billt... és az a fejdísz éppen illik a hajadhoz.

\- Köszönöm - felelte dacos-kimérten Fleur. - Bizonyárha nagyon szép lesz.

És a következő pillanatban - Lucy legnagyobb megrökönyödésére - a két nő már egymás vállán zokogott. Lucy első gondolata az volt, hogy teljesen megbolondult a világ. Körülnézett, és látta, hogy Harry és Ron ugyanúgy el vannak képedve, mint ő. Ginny és Hermione is nagy szemeket meresztett.

\- Látod? - csendült egy felindultsággal teli hang. Tonks vádló tekintettel meredt Remusra. - Fleurt nem érdekli, hogy Billt megharapták! Nem törődik vele!

\- Az egészen más. - Remus merev arccal válaszolt, s alig mozgott a szája. - Billből nem lesz igazi vérfarkas. A két eset teljesen...

\- És engem se érdekel, érted? Engem se! - fakadt ki Tonks, és két kézzel megmarkolta Remus talárját. - Ezerszer mondtam már neked...

Egycsapásra minden világossá vált Lucy számára: Tonks patrónus-váltásának jelentése, a boszorkány egérszürke haja, az, hogy miért rohant Dumbledore-hoz, mikor hírét vette, hogy Greyback megtámadott valakit... Tonks nem Siriusba volt szerelmes...

\- És én is ezerszer megmondtam neked - felelte konokul a padlót bámulva Remus -, hogy túl öreg, túl szegény és túlságosan veszélyes férj lennék neked.

\- Mindig mondtam, hogy nevetséges ez a hozzáállás, Remus - jegyezte meg Mrs Weasley, még mindig Fleur hátát simogatva.

\- Semmi nevetséges nincs benne - makacskodott Remus. - Tonksnak egy fiatal és ép férfi kell.

\- De ha egyszer téged akar - szólt szomorkás mosollyal Mr Weasley. - És amint látod, a fiatal és ép férfiak se feltétlenül maradnak mindig azok - tette hozzá, a betegágyon fekvő fiára mutatva.

\- Ez nem... nem a legalkalmasabb pillanat rá, hogy ezt megvitassuk - motyogta Remus, és elfordította a fejét, hogy senkinek ne kelljen a szemébe néznie. - Dumbledore meghalt...

\- Dumbledore lenne a legboldogabb, ha azt hallaná, hogy egy kicsivel több szeretet van a világban - jegyezte meg csendesen McGalagony, épp mikor ismét kinyílt a gyengélkedő ajtaja, és belépett rajta Hagrid.

A vadőr arcának az a kis része, ami szabadon maradt a sok haj és a szőr között, püffedt és ázott volt. Most is rázta őt a zokogás, és egy hatalmas, pöttyös zsebkendőt szorongatott a kezében.

\- Meg... megtörtént, professzorasszony - dörmögte akadozva. - Felhoztam. Bimba professzor visszaküldte a gyerekeket az ágyba. Flitwick professzor is elment ledőlni egy kicsit, de azt mondta, egykettőre jobban lesz. Lumpsluck professzor értesítette a minisztériumot.

\- Köszönöm, Hagrid - bólintott McGalagony, azzal felállt, és végigpillantott a jelenlévőkön. - Nekem kell fogadnom a minisztérium embereit, ha megérkeznek. Hagrid, kérem, értesítse a házvezetőket - a Mardekárt Lumpsluck képviselheti -, hogy várom őket az irodámban. Kérem, maga is jöjjön majd fel!

Hagrid bólintott, megfordult és kiment. McGalagony most Harryhez fordult:

\- Mindenekelőtt azonban magával szeretnék néhány szót váltani, Harry. Kérem, jöjjön velem...

Harry felállt, odamotyogta Lucynak, Ronnak, Hermionénak és Ginnynek, hogy mindjárt visszajön, aztán követte az ajtó felé induló McGalagonyt.

\- Mi lesz ezután? - kérdezte reményvesztetten Ron. - A Roxforttal? Meg úgy mindennel…?

\- Szerintem bezárják - felelte Remus. - Az, hogy Dumbledore meghalt, ráadásul az egyik tanár keze által…

\- Nem hiszem, hogy bezárják - szólalt meg Lucy, mire mindenki felé fordult. - Valószínű, hogy sokakat ki fognak venni a szüleik, de én hiszem, hogy a Roxfortnak tovább kell működnie. Ez mindig is egy hely volt, ahol minden kóborló, magányos vagy elveszett lelket szívesen láttak és ennek Dumbledore halálával sem szabad megváltoznia. Ha a felügyelőbizottság be akarja zárni, lesz hozzájuk pár keresetlen szavam.

Senki sem tette fel azt a kérdést, hogy ő egymaga vajon mit tudna tenni az ügy érdekében. Mintha mindannyian látták és elfogadták volna, hogy Lucy többé már nem az, aki volt. Lucy is érezte a saját kiállásában, hogy mennyire megváltozott csupán… még azt sem tudta, mennyi idő telt el, mióta rátalált Dumbledore holttestére.

\- Felmegyek a klubhelyiségbe - szólt Lucy. - Ha a minisztérium emberei megjönnek, semmiképp sem akarok találkozni velük.

\- Majd kimentünk - mondta Mr Weasley végtelen szomorúsággal a tekintetében, miközben Lucy sarkon fordult és egy szó nélkül kisétált az ajtón.

A kastély kihalt folyosóinak csendjét csak a főnix távoli éneke törte meg. Minél közelebb ért Lucy a Kövér Dáma portréjához, annál jobban zuhant össze lelkileg. Gépies mozdulatokkal sétált a néptelen folyosókon, miközben hallgatta Fawkes énekét és próbált nem összetörni, nem engedni a gyász rettenetes súlyának, mert ha egyszer átszakad a gát, semmi sem tudja többé megállítani, hogy szét ne zuhanjon. Szerencsére nem találkozott se Friccsel, se Mrs Norrisszal, se Hóborccal. Egy lélek se akadt az útjába a Griffendél-toronyig.

\- Igaz a hír? - suttogta a Kövér Dáma a közeledő Lucy láttán. - Igaz, hogy Dumbledore... meghalt?

\- Igen - felelte Lucy.

A dáma keserves zokogásban tört ki, és jelszót se kérve szabaddá tette a bejáratot.

A portrélyukon bemászó Lucyt néma csend fogadta, pedig a klubhelyiség zsúfolásig tele volt. Harry egy közeli asztalnál megpillantotta Lavendert és Parvatit, s ebből tudta, hogy fent a hálóterem üres, hiszen Hermione még a gyengélkedőn volt. Némán, lesütött szemmel átvágott a helyiségen, és bement a lányok körletébe nyíló ajtón.

Odafönt is csak a főnix énekét hallotta. Leült az ágya szélére és csak meredt előre egy pontba, harcolt a könnyekkel, amik szüntelenül kínozták, mert akármennyit készült rá, még mindig csak egy tizenhat éves lány volt, akinek nem arról kellett volna gondolkodnia, hogyan vezessen egy rendet, egy hadsereget egy csatába, ahol épp most vesztették el a királyukat.

És ahol az apró gyalognak most királlyá kell válnia, hogy tovább folytassa a harcot.

Ahogy ott ült és dacolt önmagával, hirtelen a semmiből egy pergamenlap jelent meg előtte. Lucy olyan mohón kapott utána, mintha a megváltás ígéretét hozta volna, noha pontosan tudta, ki küldte, mégis egy tonnás súly szakadt le róla, mikor olvasni kezdett. A levél a pergamen mindkét oldalát beterítette és minden szavából sütött az önvád és az elkeseredés.

 _Szia Lucy!_

 _Tudom, hogy rám vagy most a legkevésbé kíváncsi, de szerettem volna, hogy tudd: jól vagyok és anyám is jól van. A Nagyúr nem büntetett meg minket, mert Piton elvégezte helyettem a feladatot és bár most mindenki szemében senkik vagyunk, és mindenki őt dicsőíti, ez engem kicsit sem érdekel. A családom biztonságban van._

 _De ennek, mint korábban sok mindennek, te fizetted meg az árát. Mellém álltál, hittél bennem, én pedig cserébe elvettem tőled az utolsó embert, aki vigyázhatott rád. Magányra ítéltelek, így fizetve vissza mindent, amit kaptam tőled. Gyűlölöm magam, hogy ennek így kellett lennie. De kérlek… kérlek, hidd el, hogy odafönt a toronyban, mikor pálcát fogtam Dumbledore-ra, örökre eldöntöttem, hogy elfordulok a Nagyúrtól. Dumbledore, mindazok után, amit tettem, azt mondta, segítene megvédeni a családomat, ha mellé állnék… Én pedig ezt akartam tenni. De megjött a többi halálfaló és aztán Piton, így semmit sem tehettem._

 _Remélem, eszedbe sem jutott, hogy magadat hibáztasd. Piton akkor is megtette volna, ha nem lépek ma, mert letette a Megszeghetetlen Esküt anyámnak, hogy ha én elbukom, akkor bevégzi helyettem. A Nagyúr mindenképp holtan akarta látni Dumbledore-t és most arra készül, hogy a minisztériumban átvegye a hatalmat és utána a nyomotokba eredhessen._

 _Láttam, hogy küzdöttél ma. Láttalak harcolni és ezek után biztos vagyok benne, hogy le tudod győzni a Sötét Nagyúrat. Egy párbajban éppúgy, mint a háborúban. Segítenék neked, de nem vagyok olyan pozícióban, hogy hasznos dolgokat kössenek az orromra és nekem nincs elég hatalmam, hogy szembeszálljak velük. De várni foglak. Várni fogom a napot, hogy eljöjj és szétzúzz itt mindent. És amíg várlak, addig megpróbálom kitalálni, hogyan segíthetek neked. Valamit biztosan tudok tenni._

 _És még egy dolog… Beszéltem édesanyáddal. Azután, hogy Potter rámküldte azt a Sectumsemprát, álmodtam vele. Megjelent nekem és választás elé állított. Én pedig választottam. A mai eseményekből nem úgy tűnik, de kérlek, hidd el, hogy a te oldaladra álltam és megígértem édesanyádnak, hogy megvédelek. Hiába van rajtam a Jegy, hiába kell teljesítenem a Nagyúr parancsait ezentúl is, a szívem és a hűség már nem hozzá köt. Ez mind csak álca, hogy amikor eljöjjön a pillanat, segíthessek neked és melletted küzdhessek. Nem szorulsz védelemre, de akkor is megígértem neki, hogy vigyázni fogok rád; főleg, mivel te magad ezt a legritkább esetben teszed meg._

 _Szeretlek, Főnixlány. Remélem, elhiszed nekem.  
_ _Draco_

 _Utóirat: Ne válaszolj, mert újabb akadályokat állítottak fel a kúria köré és most már ezt a fajta levelezést is érzékelnék. Ezt még épphogy ki tudtam küldeni feltűnés nélkül._

Lucy könnyei megállíthatatlanul folytak le az arcán. Többszörösen is megkönnyebbült; Draco jól van, a családja is jól van és mégsem ismerte félre a fiút. Draco jó ember volt, aki lehetetlen helyzetben volt és van még mindig, de ő maga már tisztában van vele, mit akar és csak a megfelelő alkalomra vár, hogy ezt a világnak is megmutathassa. Örült, hogy végül igaznak bizonyult az, amit Dumbeldore utolsó levelében írt: „Nemes célért küzdesz és egy pillanatig se érezz megbánást azért, amit teszel".

Nem kellett hát megbánnia, hogy bízott Dracoban. Piton így is, úgy is megölte volna Dumbledore-t, erre pedig senki sem számított.

Lucy tovább sírt, miközben szinte összegyűrte Draco levelét. Lecsúszott az ágyról, így a földön kuporgott tovább. Fejét a felhúzott térdére hajtotta, miközben folyamatosan elnehezült a szíve, hiszen most már nem kérhette ki Dumbledore tanácsát, már nem várhatott senkitől útmutatást. Egyedül kellett kitalálnia, mit tegyen. Nem oszthatta meg Draco titkát senkivel, hiszen azzal hatalmas veszélybe sodorta volna, ha idejekorán derül ki, hogy a fiú átállt. Titokban kellett tartania mindenki előtt; a halálfalók és a rendtagok előtt is.

És ahogy ott ült az ágy tövében, egyszerre rádöbbent, hogy csend van: a kastélyban is, és kint a parkban is. Fawkes éneke elhallgatott.

És azon nyomban tudta, bár nem sejtette, honnan, hogy a főnix elszállt, örökre búcsút vett a Roxforttól - épp úgy, ahogy Dumbledore is elhagyta az iskolát... Elhagyta a világot, és elhagyta őt, Lucyt...


	34. Chapter 32: Egy áldozat értéke

**Chapter 32**

 **Egy áldozat értéke**

A tanítást felfüggesztették, a vizsgák elmaradtak. A következő néhány nap során nem egy diákot hazavittek a szülei - a Patil ikrek már a tragédia utáni reggelen elmentek, és Zacharias Smith is távozott a kastélyból, gőgös arcú apja kíséretében. Ezzel szemben Seamus Finnigan, akiért az édesanyja jött el, kijelentette, hogy esze ágában sincs elutazni. A bejárati csarnokban viharos szócsata zajlott le anya és fia között, és Seamus végül a kastélyban maradhatott, az édesanyja pedig lement Roxmortsba szállást keresni. Ez utóbbi nem volt könnyű feladat, mert a falu lassan megtelt azokkal a messzi tájakról érkezett boszorkányokkal és varázslókkal, akik el akarták kísérni utolsó útjára Dumbledore-t.

Az alsóbb évesek körében némi izgalmat okozott, hogy a temetés előtti nap késő délutánján felbukkant az égen egy lakóház méretű, púderkék hintó, amit tizenkét szárnyas óriásló vontatott. A pompás jármű a Tiltott Rengeteg szélénél landolt. Lucy az egyik ablakból nézte, hogyan száll ki belőle egy hatalmas termetű, olajbarna bőrű, fekete hajú asszony, aki aztán az elébe siető Hagrid karjába vetette magát.

A minisztérium delegációját, amelynek maga a mágiaügyi miniszter is tagja volt, a kastélyban szállásolták el. Harry és Lucy gondosan kerülték a találkozást a hivatalnokokkal, bár nem volt kétségük afelől, hogy előbb-utóbb újra megpróbálják majd kikérdezni őket Dumbledore-ról.

Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Ginny szinte minden percüket együtt töltötték. Az időjárás, mintha csak a szívüket akarná fájdítani, csodálatosan szép volt. Lucy elképzelte, milyen boldogok lennének ezekben a napokban, ha Dumbledore nem halt volna meg, ha Draconak nem kellett volna egész évben a feladat súlyát nyögnie. Egy rendben véget ért tanévet tudnának maguk mögött, örülnének, hogy megszabadultak a házi feladatok terhétől, Lucy talán még a többieket is beavatta volna… Azonban azt is látta, hogy Harry egyre távolságtartóbb lett vele szemben és lassan rá is jött, hogy miért. Mivel mindent hallott, ami a toronyban elhangzott Dumbledore és Draco között, lassan összerakhatta a darabkákat…

Lucy azonban könyörgött, hogy tévedjen. Nem akart összeveszni Harryvel; főképp nem most, amikor mindkettejüknek ki kellett használniuk az utolsó csendes napokat a vihar előtt.

Naponta kétszer beteglátogatóba mentek. Neville már elhagyta a gyengélkedőt, Bill viszont még mindig Madam Pomfrey kezelése alatt állt. A sebei semmivel sem lettek szebbek. Jelenlegi állapotában sajnos feltűnően hasonlított Rémszem Mordonhoz, jóllehet neki legalább megvolt mindkét szeme és lába. Személyisége azonban szerencsére a régi maradt, eltekintve attól az apróságtól, hogy rajongani kezdett a félig nyers sültekért.

\- ...így 'át nagy szerhencse, 'ogy én leszek a felesége - mondta egy alkalommal Fleur, miközben Bill párnáját paskolgatta. - Mindig is mondtam, 'ogy a brhitek túlsütnek 'és túlfőznek mindent.

\- Asszem, bele kell törődnöm, hogy tényleg összeházasodnak - sóhajtotta néhány órával később Ginny. Már este volt; Harryvel, Lucyval, Ronnal és Hermionéval a klubhelyiség nyitott ablakánál ültek, és a szürkülő horizontot bámulták.

\- Nem olyan vészes az a lány - jegyezte meg Harry, de mivel Ginny erre rögtön felvonta a szemöldökét, gyorsan hozzátette: - Csak hát csúnya szegény...

Ginny ezt már nem állhatta meg kuncogás nélkül.

\- Mindegy, ha anya elviseli őt, majd én is kibírom valahogy.

\- Még szép, hogy kibírod - szólalt meg Lucy. - Mindig is mondtam, hogy Fleur tényleg szereti Billt.

\- Meghalt még valaki, akit ismerünk? - fordult a Reggeli Prófétát szemléző Hermionéhoz Ron.

Hermione egy nyögéssel fejezte ki véleményét a fiú keserű iróniájáról.

\- Nem - felelte megrovó hangsúllyal, és összehajtotta az újságot. - Keresik Pitont, de továbbra sincs nyoma...

\- Persze, hogy nincs! - fortyant fel Harry, aki mindig dühbe gurult, valahányszor szóba került ez a téma. - Majd akkor lesz meg Piton, ha végre megtalálják Voldemortot. De ezek csak bénázni tudnak...

\- Megyek, lefekszem - ásított Ginny. - Nem alszom valami jól, mióta... szóval rám fér az alvás.

Megcsókolta Harryt (Ron tüntetően elfordult), búcsút intett bátyjának, Lucynak és Hermionénak, és elindult a lányok körlete felé. Amint becsukódott mögötte az ajtó, Hermione, jellegzetesen hermionés kifejezéssel az arcán, odahajolt Harryhez.

\- Figyelj, délelőtt találtam valamit a könyvtárban...

\- R. A. B? - kérdezte Harry, és kiegyenesedett.

A fiú Dumbledore halálának másnapján megmutatta Hermionénak az üzenetet, amit még a holttest mellett talált. Lucy mindig lelkiismeretesen befogta a fülét, vagy arrébb ment, mikor szóba került az a titokzatos valaki. Tudta, hogy Harry feladatához volt köze, neki pedig semmit sem szabadott tudnia róla. Így is volt elég dolga.

Dumbledore halála óta rá se lehetett ismerni, vagy legalábbis Lucy nem ismert rá saját magára. Állandóan Szun-ce könyvét bújta, amit már rongyosra lapozott, a jegyzeteket tanulmányozta át, amiket a könyvhöz készített, vagy a Dumbledore által hátrahagyott füzetekből tanulta a varázslatokat. Griffendél kardját visszavitte a vitrinjébe, és nagyon ügyelnie kellett rá, hogy ne bőgje el magát, mikor megpillantotta Dumbledore portréját az igazgatói irodában. Ezenfelül mindig betűre elolvasta az összes Reggeli Prófétát, amiket Hermione rendelt, amikhez jegyzeteket készített, hogy megláthassa a sémát Voldemort cselekedeteiben és ezáltal reagálni tudjon rájuk. Közben kiválasztott egy hátizsákot, amit álcázott tágítóbűbájjal kezelt, hogy minél több minden férjen bele. Tudta, ha elesik a minisztérium (ami Draco szerint Voldemort tervének következő pontja volt), ő már sehol sem lesz biztonságban.

Nem mondta még egy rendtagnak sem, hogy minek szánta őt Dumbledore. Egyrészt mert eggyel sem találkozott, másrészt pedig még el kellett búcsúzniuk az előző vezértől. Lucynak is hátra volt még a feladat, hogy elengedje Dumbledore-t; néha még mindig felriadt éjszaka és segítségért könyörgött, de tudta, hogy azt már senkitől sem várhat.

Még sosem érezte ilyen egyedül magát; és ehhez hozzátett a titok is, ami most közé és Harry közé állt.

\- Nem - hangzott közben Hermione szomorú válasza. - Keresem a megoldást, de még nem találtam semmi használhatót... Nem, igazából nem a monogramról akarok beszélni, hanem... Pitonról.

Hermione szemlátomást nehezen tudta rávenni magát, hogy kimondja a nevet.

\- Mi van vele? - sóhajtott Harry, és újra hátradőlt a széken.

\- Hát, csak annyi - fogott bele óvatosan Hermione -, hogy valamennyire igazam volt a Félvér Herceggel kapcsolatban.

Harry elutasító fejmozdulatot tett. A fiú Dumbledore halálának másnapján mesélte el azt is, hogy megtudta, ki volt a Félvér Herceg, akinek a könyvét egész évben használta. Lucy nem akarta elhinni, hogy Piton volt az, aki annyi varázslatot talált ki, aki annyit dolgozott egy-egy bájital tökéletesítésén, aki…

\- Miért kell ezt az orrom alá dörgölnöd? - szólalt meg Harry, és Lucy külön örült, hogy bátyja nem hagyja gondolkodni. - Gondolod, hogy nem jöttem rá magamtól is?

\- Nem-nem-nem, nem úgy értem! - hadarta Hermione, majd gyorsan körülpislogott, hogy nem hallja-e őket valaki. - Abban volt igazam, hogy a könyv valamikor Eileen Prince-é volt. Mert hogy... ő volt Piton anyja!

\- Hát az a csaj elég ronda volt hozzá - morogta Harry, de Hermione eleresztette a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

\- Az egyik régi Prófétában találtam egy fizetett közleményt arról, hogy Eileen Prince hozzáment egy Tobias Piton nevű férfihoz, egy későbbi számban pedig megjelent, hogy a nő szült egy...

\- Egy gyilkost - morogta közbe Harry.

\- Hát... igen. Szóval... tulajdonképpen igazam volt. Piton biztos büszke volt rá, hogy ő félig Herceg. Az újságból az derült ki, hogy Tobias Piton mugli volt.

\- Minden stimmel - bólintott Harry. - Az aranyvérű anyjára játszott rá, hogy bevágódjon Lucius Malfoynál meg a többi banditánál... Épp úgy, mint Voldemort. Aranyvérű anya, mugli apa... Szégyelli a származását, a fekete mágiához menekül, hogy féljenek tőle, felvesz egy hangzatos új nevet - Voldemort nagyúr, Félvér Herceg... Miért nem tűnt fel Dumbledore-nak, hogy...?

Harry elharapta a mondatot, és kinézett az ablakon. Lucy vigasztalóan megfogta a kezét és kicsit kifújta a levegőt, mikor látta, hogy Harry nem lökte el.

\- Még mindig nem értem, miért nem nyomott fel téged Piton, amiért a könyvét használtad - jegyezte meg fejcsóválva Ron. - Biztos tudta, honnan veszed azokat a varázslatokat.

\- Tudta - erősítette meg keserűen Harry. - Rájött, amikor a Sectumsemprát használtam. Még legilimencia se nagyon kellett neki hozzá... Akár már előbb is kikövetkeztethette: amikor Lumpsluck áradozott, hogy milyen jók vagyunk Lucyval bájitaltanból. De az ő baja, minek hagyta a régi könyvét a szekrényben?

\- De miért nem jelentett fel?

\- Talán mert nem akarta nagydobra verni, hogy az övé volt az a könyv - vélekedett Hermione. - Dumbledore biztos nem dicsérte volna meg érte. És még csak le se tagadhatta, hogy az övé volt, mert Lumpsluck ráismert volna az írására. Különben is, a könyv Piton régi termében került elő, és Dumbledore biztos tudta, hogy Piton anyját Prince-nek hívták...

\- Meg kellett volna mutatnom a könyvet Dumbledore-nak - dünnyögte Harry. - Egész idő alatt azt magyarázta nekem, hogy Voldemort már roxfortos korában is a velejéig gonosz volt, és én bizonyítani tudtam volna, hogy Piton is az volt...

\- A gonosz egy kicsit erős szó - jegyezte meg csendesen Hermione.

\- De hisz te magad szajkóztad, hogy az a könyv veszélyes!

\- Csak azt akarom mondani, Harry, hogy túl szigorú vagy magadhoz. Tény, hogy undorítónak találtam a Herceg mágikus vicceit, de az meg se fordult a fejemben, hogy képes lenne gyilkolni...

\- Egyikünk se hitte, hogy Piton... szóval értitek - motyogta Ron.

\- Így is, úgy is megtette volna - suttogta Lucy. - Voldemort őt bízta meg, hogy ha Malfoynak nem sikerül, akkor neki kell… Voldemort mindenképp meg akart szabadulni Dumbledore-tól és ki másra bízta volna a feladatot, mint a kettős ügynökére…

\- Ezt honnan tudod? - kérdezte Hermione.

\- Azokból következtettem ki, amiket Harry egész évben mesélt - magyarázta Lucy. - Hogy Piton letette a Megszeghetetlen Esküt, meg minden…

Elúszott a hangja és a többiek se folytatták a beszélgetést. Ezután mindannyian gondolataikba merültek, s bár erről egy szó sem esett, Lucy biztos volt benne, hogy barátai fejében is a másnapi temetés jár. Lucy még sosem vett részt efféle szertartáson - Sirius halála után nem volt mit sírba tenni. Nem tudta, mire számítson, és kicsit tartott tőle, hogy mit fog látni, mit fog érezni. Azt latolgatta, vajon a temetés után már fel tudja-e fogni majd Dumbledore halálának tényét. Eddig is voltak pillanatok, amikor szinte letaglózta a rettenetes veszteség hirtelen rátörő tudata, de máskor, a zsibbadtság hosszú, üres óráiban még mindig nem tudta elhinni, hogy Dumbledore nincs többé, hiába beszélt a kastélyban mindenki folyamatosan erről. Arról szó se lehetett, hogy azt tegye, amit Sirius halála után: hogy valamilyen képzelt reménysugárba kapaszkodjon, azzal áltassa magát, hogy még támaszkodhat valakire…

Nem. Mint minden ilyen alkalommal, mikor eszébe jutott a fájdalmas igazság, most is csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy egyedül van. Egyedül kell elbírnia a rettenetes súlyt és akkor még fogalma sem volt, mi mindent kell még egyedül elviselnie…

Lucy másnap már hajnalban felkelt, hogy összecsomagoljon - úgy volt, hogy a Roxfort Expressz egy órával a temetés után indul. Mikor lement reggelizni, a nagyteremben nyomott hangulat fogadta. Minden diák és tanár a dísztalárját viselte, és úgy tűnt, senkinek nincs igazán étvágya. McGalagony professzor a régi helyén ült, nem foglalta el a tanári asztal közepén álló igazgatói trónt. Hagrid széke szintén üres volt - Lucy arra gondolt, a vadőr bizonyára egy falatot se tud lenyelni -, Piton helyére viszont odaült Rufus Scrimgeour. Lucy gondosan másfelé nézett, mikor a miniszter sárgás szemével a termet pásztázta, mivel az a kellemetlen érzése támadt, hogy Scrimgeour őt és Harryt keresi a tekintetével. A minisztériumi delegáció tagjainak sorában megpillantotta Percy vörös haját és szarukeretes szemüvegét. Ron nem adta jelét, hogy észrevette volna bátyját, hacsak nem azzal, hogy villáját indokolatlan dühvel döfte a sózott heringbe.

A mardekárosok asztalánál Crak és Monstro egymás mellett gubbasztottak. Hiába voltak jól megtermett fiúk, valahogy elárvultnak tűntek így kettesben: ez pedig Lucy figyelmét is felhívta Draco hiányára. Azóta a levél óta semmi híre nem volt a fiúról, de érezte a lelkében, hogy jól van és bár biztosan rengeteg szörnyű dologra fogja még rákényszeríteni Voldemort, Lucy tényleg hitt abban, amit Draco a levelében írt. Esténként mindig átolvasta az üzenetet és úgy vigyázott arra a sárkányos nyakláncra, mint a legdrágább kincsére.

Tudta, hogy Harry nem sokáig fog hallgatni, hogy előbb-utóbb rákérdez majd, és Lucy bízott benne, hogy képes lesz higgadt maradni. Főleg, mivel Harry azt mesélte, hogy Draco borzalmasan félt a toronyban és hogy leeresztette a pálcáját, mielőtt megjöttek volna a halálfalók. Remélte, hogy ez elég lesz arra, hogy meghallgassa és tényleg meg is értse, amit majd elmond neki.

Ron könyökét érezte a bordái között, és ez kizökkentette tűnődéséből. McGalagony professzor felállt, s a teremben azonnal megszakadt a duruzsolás.

\- Lassan itt az idő - szólt a tanárnő. - Kérem, sorakozzanak fel a házvezető tanáruk mögött. Kivonulunk a parkba. Griffendélesek, hozzám!

A diákok szinte zajtalanul álltak fel az asztaloktól. Lucy a mardekárosok élén megpillantotta Lumpsluckot, aki pompás, ezüsttel hímzett, smaragdzöld talárt viselt. Bimba professzort, a Hugrabug házvezetőjét még sose látta ilyen tisztának: a gyógynövénytan tanárnő süvegén most egyetlen piszokfolt se volt. S mikor kiértek a bejárati csarnokba, ott találták Madam Cvikkert és Fricset: előbbi térdéig érő sűrű, fekete fátylat, utóbbi ősrégi fekete öltönyt és naftalinszagú nyakkendőt viselt.

A menet, amint azt Lucy a bejárati lépcsőre kiérve megállapította, a tó felé tartott. Miközben a többi griffendélessel együtt némán követte McGalagonyt, meleg sugarakkal simogatta az arcát a nap. Hamarosan már azt is látta, hogy ott, ahova mennek, több száz, sorokban felállított szék várja őket. A sorokat középen átjáró vágta ketté, s elöl, a székekkel szemben egy márványasztal állt. Ragyogóan szép nyári nap volt.

A székeken, amelyek fele már foglalt volt, a lehető legvegyesebb gyülekezet foglalt helyet: rongyos és elegáns emberek, öregek és fiatalok. Többségükkel Lucy sosem találkozott még, de azért látott jó néhány ismerős arcot is, például a Főnix Rendjének tagjait: Kingsley Shackleboltot, Rémszem Mordont, Tonksot, akinek a haja csodálatos módon ismét világító rózsaszínűre változott, mellette Remus Lupint, akivel mintha egymás kezét fogták volna, Mr és Mrs Weasleyt. Billt, Fleurt és Fredet meg George-ot, akik egyforma, fekete sárkánybőr zakót viseltek. Jelen volt Madame Maxime is, aki egymagában két és fél széket foglalt el, Tom, a Foltozott Üst fogadósa, a csupa szőr basszusgitáros a Walpurgis Lányai zenekarból, Ernie Prang, a Kóbor Grimbusz vezetője, Madam Malkin, az Abszol úti talárvarrónő, és voltak ott néhányan, akiket Lucy csak futólag ismert, például a csapos a Szárnyas Vadkanból, meg a büfés boszorkány a Roxfort Expresszről. A roxforti kísértetek is megjelentek, bár ők alig látszottak a verőfényben - csak ha mozogtak, akkor tűnt fel ezüstösen derengő, anyagtalan alakjuk.

Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Ginny a tópart közelében találtak helyet maguknak. A jelenlevők mind suttogva beszéltek; összeolvadó hangjuk a szélfútta fű suhogását idézte. A tömeg egyre nőtt, folyamatosan érkeztek az újabb és újabb emberek. Lucy látta, amint Luna egy székre segíti Neville-t, és a hála melege járta át a szívét. Aznap este, amikor Dumbledore meghalt, csak ők jelentek meg Hermione hívására a DS tagjai közül, s Lucy tudta, miért: nekik hiányzott a legjobban a DS... Ők bizonyára még mindig rendszeresen megnézték a pénzérméjüket, hátha újabb találkozóról kapnak hírt...

Cornelius Caramel haladt el mellettük, az első sorok felé tartva. Az exminiszter elkeseredett arcot vágott, és szokás szerint idegesen forgatta zöld keménykalapját. A következő ismerős, aki felbukkant, Rita Vitrol volt. Lucy felháborodva látta, hogy a nő ismét jegyzetfüzetet szorongat vöröskarmos ujjai között - aztán még jobban fellángolt benne a harag, mert megpillantotta Dolores Umbridge-et: acélkék hajcsigáin fekete bársonymasni ült, békaképén pedig fájdalmasnak szánt kifejezés - mindaddig, amíg meg nem pillantotta Firenzét, a kentaurt, aki őrszem módjára állt a tó partján. Akkor összerezzent, majd ijedten eliszkolt a széksorok túlsó vége felé.

A tanárok és a hivatalos vendégek utolsóként foglaltak helyet. McGalagony professzor mellett Lucy megpillantotta a komor és méltóságteljes Scrimgeourt, és eltűnődött, vajon a miniszter meg a többi magas beosztású személyiség tényleg sajnálja-e, hogy Dumbledore meghalt. De ekkor felcsendült egy különös, földöntúli zengésű dallam, és Lucy minden másról megfeledkezve jobbra-balra pillantott, a zene forrását keresve. Nem ő volt az egyetlen, aki így tett: jó néhányan forgatták pislogva, kissé riadtan a fejüket.

\- Ott, nézd! - hallotta Ginny suttogását, ami Harrynek szólt.

És meglátta őket. Ott lebegtek néhány centiméterrel a tó halványzöld, napsütötte tükre alatt: a sellők kórusa dalolt a maguk különös, érthetetlen nyelvén. Színtelen arcuk hullámozva elmosódott, mályvaszínű hajuk szétterülve lebegte körül őket. Lucynak a hideg futkározott a hátán az énektől, de nem azért, mert kellemetlennek érezte: a dal maga volt a hangokba öntött bánat, a reménytelenség. Ahogy lenézett a sellők riasztó arcára, Lucy arra gondolt, hogy ők legalább őszintén fájlalják Dumbledore elvesztését. Aztán Harry oldalba bökte, és megfordult.

A széksorok közti átjáróban Hagrid közeledett. Hang nélkül zokogott, arca fényes volt a könnyektől, s a karjában hozta, arany csillagokkal teleszórt, bíborszín bársonylepelbe burkolva, Dumbledore holttestét. A látványra éles fájdalom hasított Lucy szívébe; a furcsa énektől és a halott Dumbledore közelségétől egy pillanatig úgy érezte, kihűl körülötte a világ. Harry és Ron kővé váltan, falfehér arccal nézték a jelenetet, Ginny és Hermione ölét záporozó könnycseppek áztatták.

Onnan, ahol Lucyék ültek, nem nagyon látszott, mi történik a széksorok előtt. Hagrid valószínűleg letette a testet az asztalra; most üres kézzel haladt visszafelé az átjáróban, s menet közben trombitálva fújta az orrát. Lucy látta, hogy ezért néhányan, például Dolores Umbridge, megbotránkozva néznek rá. Lucy tudta, hogy Dumbledore-nak eszébe se jutna neheztelni ezért. Látta, hogy Harry küldött egy barátságos intést Hagrid felé, de a vadőr szeme rémesen be volt dagadva a sok sírástól - az is csoda volt, hogy kilát rajta. Lucy követte tekintetével a hátsó sor felé tartó Hagridot, s rájött, mi mutat irányt a vadőrnek: ott állt, akár két, egymás tetejére állított sátor, egy hatalmas nadrág és zakó, s bennük Gróp, az óriás, kősziklaszerű fejét lehajtva, szelíd, szinte emberi tartásban. Hagrid leült féltestvére mellé, s Gróp vigasztalóan megveregette a fejét, amitől Hagrid székének négy lába levert karóként mélyen a földbe fúródott. Lucynak egy csodálatos, illanó pillanatig nevethetnékje támadt. De aztán elhallgatott a sellődal, és ő újra előre fordult.

Időközben egy dísztelen fekete talárt viselő, bozontos hajú kis ember állt ki Dumbledore ravatala elé. Beszédet mondott, de Lucy nem sokat hallott belőle: csupán egy-egy mondatfoszlány libbent felé a többszáz fej fölött. „Nemes szellemiség"... „intellektuális hozzájárulása"... „a szív erejével"... Tartalmatlan, fellengzős szavak, idegenek attól a Dumbledore-tól, akit ő, Lucy ismert. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, mit értett Dumbledore „néhány szó" alatt: „filkó, pityer, vakorcs, dzsúzli"... Megint el kellett fojtania egy vigyort, s ezen ő maga döbbent meg a legjobban.

Balról halk loccsanásokat hallott, s a tó felé pillantott. A sellők kidugták a fejüket a vízből, hogy a búcsúztatást hallgassák. Lucy felidézte a két évvel ezelőtti jelenetet, amikor Dumbledore, majdnem ugyanazon a helyen, ahol most ő ült, leguggolt a tóparton, és sellőnyelven elbeszélgetett a vízi lények főnöknőjével. Vajon hol tanulhatott meg sellőül? Annyi mindent elmulasztott megkérdezni Dumbledore-tól, és oly sok mindent kellett volna még elmondania neki...

És abban a pillanatban megint rázuhant a lelkére a veszteség iszonyú tudata, fájdalmasabban, kivédhetetlenebbül, mint addig bármikor. Dumbledore meghalt, nincs többé... A könnyek most előtörtek, és ő meg sem próbálta elállítani őket. Elfordult Harrytől, aki maga is már sírt, meg a többiektől, és kibámult a tó fölött a Tiltott Rengeteg felé. Közben a fekete taláros kis ember egyre folytatta monoton szónoklatát... és akkor mozgást vett észre az erdő szélén. A kentaurok is megjelentek, hogy leróják kegyeletüket az elhunyt előtt. Nem léptek ki a fák árnyékából, de Lucy látta őket: ott álltak ünnepélyes mozdulatlanságban, íjjal a vállukon, és nézték a varázslókat. Lucy felidézte az erdőben tett legelső, rémálomszerű kirándulását: az első találkozását a valamivel, ami Voldemort akkoriban volt. Felidézte, hogy akkor az elméjét elhagyta az első kiáltás, az első üzenet azon a kapcsolaton, ami összekötötte őt és Harryt, és hogy a hívásra Harry rögtön jött, hogy megvédje. És felidézte, amit nem sokkal később Dumbledore mondott nekik a kilátástalannak tűnő harcról: hogy mindenképp folytatni kell a küzdelmet, meg kell vívni az újabb és újabb csatákat, mert csak úgy lehet, ha nem is végképp legyőzni, de kordában tartani a gonoszt...

És Lucy most, a ragyogó napsütésben ülve maga előtt látta, hogyan álltak elé egymás nyomába lépve azok az emberek, akik féltették, s életük árán is védelmezni akarták őt: az anyja, az apja, a keresztapja és végül Dumbledore... De ennek most vége. Többé senkinek sem engedheti meg, sem Harrynek, sem Draconak, sem senki másnak, hogy eleven bástyaként beálljon ő és Voldemort közé; örökre el kell vetnie az illúziót, aminek már egyéves korában szerte kellett volna foszlania: hogy a szülői karok oltalmában senki és semmi nem bánthatja őt. A rémálomból nincs ébredés, nem suttogja senki a sötétben, hogy ne féljen, mert a veszély a képzelet játéka csupán. Immár bele kell állnia a veszélybe, a harcba, nem futhat többé, nem mondhatja azt magának, hogy ez nem az ő dolga, mert ő még csak egy gyerek.

Meg kell állítania Voldemortot. Ki kell állnia ellene, harcolnia kell, hogy ezzel megvédje Harryt, akinek el kell indulnia, hogy megtalálja azokat a titokzatos dolgokat, amik segíthetnek neki végleg leszámolnia Voldemorttal. És amíg keresgél, addig neki, Lucynak kell fenntartania a morált, neki kell harcolnia, neki kell kockáztatnia. Meg kell mutatnia Voldemortnak, hogy nem esett össze, hogy nem győzte le őt, hogy Dumbledore halála csak még erősebbé, még elszántabbá tette. Ki kell tartania addig, amíg Harry nem áll készen rá, hogy véget vessen ennek egyszer és mindenkorra. Neki kell a védelmezővé válnia, neki kell most Harry védelmére mindent feltennie. Mint a Rend vezetője, neki kell biztosítania, hogy a harc folytatódjon.

A fekete taláros kis ember a nekrológ végére ért, és visszaült a helyére. Lucy várta a folytatást - arra számított, hogy most újabb beszéd következik, talán épp a miniszteré -, de nem mozdult, nem állt fel senki.

Aztán többen is rémülten felkiáltottak. Ragyogó, fehér tűz lobbant fel a ravatal körül. Lángjai egyre magasabbra csaptak, körülölelték, eltakarták Dumbledore testét. Tekergő, fehér füstoszlop emelkedett a magasba s terjedt szét különös alakokat öltve. Lucy egy szívbe markoló pillanatig azt hitte, egy főnixet lát a kék égbe röppenni, de a következő másodpercben eltűnt a füst és kihunyt a tűz. A lángok helyén egy fehér márványkripta állt, méhében Dumbledore testével és az asztallal, amelyen a halott varázsló pihent.

Ezután ismét riadt kiáltások hangzottak fel, mert nyilak fekete rengetege tűnt fel az égen - de a félelem alaptalannak bizonyult: a suhanó vesszők a tömegtől távol fúródtak a földbe. Lucy tudta, hogy ez volt a kentaurok tisztelgése; az erdő felé pillantott, s látta, hogy a lótestű lények sorban megfordulnak, és eltűnnek a hűvös homályban. Ezzel egy időben a sellőket is elnyelte a tó zölden ragyogó vize.

Lucy visszafordult Harry, Ginny, Ron és Hermione felé. Ron összehúzta az arcát, mintha vakítaná a napfény, Hermionénak még mindig potyogtak a könnyei, Ginny viszont már nem sírt. Elszánt, lángoló tekintettel állta Harry pillantását, aki most ránézett, és Lucy hirtelen megértette, mire készül, megértette, hogy Harry kész lemondani vigaszának legfőbb forrásáról azért, hogy elmehessen a küldetésére.

Nem tudta volna végighallgatni, ezért felállt, de még egyszer visszanézett; látta, hogy Harry eltökélten beszél Ginnyvel, Ron pedig a karjában tartja Hermionét: hosszú orra hegyéről könnyek potyogtak, s a lány haját simogatta, míg az zokogva a vállába fúrta arcát. Lucy ezután hátat fordított nekik és Dumbledore sírjának, és elindult a tó partja mentén. Járni sokkal elviselhetőbb volt, mint egy helyben ülni, mint ahogy jobb lett volna a tétlen várakozás helyett máris munkához látni, megtudni, mit tesz most a Rend, megérteni a felépítését, a működését, meg akarta támadni Voldemortot…

\- Lucy!

Megfordult. Rufus Scrimgeour sietett felé bicegősen, botjára támaszkodva.

\- Szeretnék váltani veled néhány szót... Megengeded, hogy egy darabon elkísérjelek?

\- Meg - felelte közönyösen Lucy, és továbbindult.

\- Szörnyűség, ami történt - morogta Scrimgeour. - El se tudom mondani neked, mennyire szíven ütött ez a tragédia. Dumbledore rendkívüli ember volt, páratlanul nagy varázsló. Voltak köztünk nézeteltérések, te is tudod, de ha valaki, én igazán...

\- Mit akar tőlem? - szegezte neki a kérdést Lucy.

Scrimgeour szeme bosszúsan megvillant, de aztán sietve rendezte vonásait, és együttérző arcot vágott.

\- Megértem a kétségbeesésed - folytatta. - Tudom, hogy Dumbledore nagyon közel állt hozzád, ahogy a bátyádhoz is, és ő is titeket kedvelt talán a legjobban a valaha volt összes tanítványa közül. Ami benneteket összekötött, az...

\- Mit akar tőlem? - ismételte megtorpanva Lucy.

Scrimgeour is megállt. Rátámaszkodott a botjára, s arckifejezése ravaszra váltott.

\- Azt mondják, Dumbledore Harryvel együtt ment el az iskolából aznap este, amikor meghalt.

\- Ki mondja? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Miután Dumbledore-t megölték, valaki elkábított egy halálfalót fent a toronyban. Ráadásul két seprűt találtak odafent. A minisztérium is tudja, hogy mennyi kettő meg kettő.

\- Ezt örömmel hallom. Hogy Harry hova ment és mit csinált Dumbledore-ral, az csak kettejükre tartozik. Az volt Dumbledore kívánsága, hogy ne beszéljünk róla senkinek.

Szándékosan fogalmazott úgy, mintha tudott volna valamit, csakhogy felidegesítse vele Scrimgeourt.

\- Tiszteletre méltó a lojalitásod, Lucy - mondta Scrimgeour, még mindig sikeresen fékezve ingerültségét -, de Dumbledore meghalt. Eltávozott közülünk.

\- Az iskolából csak akkor fog eltávozni, ha már senki nem lesz hűséges hozzá - felelte Lucy, és akarata ellenére elmosolyodott.

\- Drága leányom... még Dumbledore se képes visszatérni a...

\- Nem állítottam, hogy képes. Félreértett. Csak azt mondtam, hogy nincs mit közölnöm önnel.

Scrimgeour habozott, majd tapintatosnak szánt hangon így szólt:

\- Tudnod kell, Lucy, hogy a minisztérium számos eszközzel tudja biztosítani a te és Harry védelmét. Örömmel rendelkezésetekre bocsátok két-két aurort...

Lucy felnevetett.

\- Voldemort maga akar végezni velünk, és négy auror nem fogja megállítani őt. Úgyhogy köszönjük, de lemondunk róluk.

\- Értem. - Scrimgeour hangja most már fagyos volt. - Ami a kérést illeti, amit karácsonykor intéztem hozzátok...

\- Milyen kérést? Ja persze... hogy zengjük a minisztérium dicséretét, csak hogy...

\- Hogy lelket öntsetek az emberekbe! - csattant fel Scrimgeour.

Lucy elgondolkozott.

\- Elengedte már Stan Shunpike-ot?

Scrimgeour arca a vörösnek egy elég csúnya árnyalatára színeződött.

Látom, még mindig...

\- ...ízig-vérig Dumbledore embere vagyok - fejezte be a mondatot Lucy. - Pontosan. Nem is tudja, mennyire.

Scrimgeour még egy másodpercig dühösen meredt rá, aztán sarkon fordult, és köszönés nélkül otthagyta. Lucy látta, hogy Percy és a minisztériumi delegáció többi tagja a fehér kriptánál várakozik, nyugtalan pillantásokat vetve a zokogó Hagrid és Gróp felé, akik még mindig nem mozdultak el a helyükről az utolsó széksorban. Harry, Ron és Hermione sietve közeledtek Lucy felé, s közben elhaladtak a távozó Scrimgeour mellett. A miniszter egy pillanatra megállt, talán hogy köszönjön Harrynek, de a fiú lassítás nélkül ment el mellette és egyenesen Lucy felé tartott. Lucy megfordult, és lassan folytatta útját. Harryék annál a bükkfánál érték utol, amely alatt egykor, boldogabb időkben oly sokat ültek.

\- Mit akart Scrimgeour? - kérdezte suttogva Hermione.

Lucy vállat vont.

\- Ugyanazt, amit karácsonykor: információkat Dumbledore-ról és azt, hogy Harryvel a minisztérium reklámarcai legyünk. A rövid verzió az, hogy szépen elküldtem melegebb éghajlatra.

\- És mi a hosszú verzió? - kérdezte Harry.

Lucy - maga sem tudta, miért - elvigyorodott.

\- Megmondtam neki, hogy szálljon le rólunk és végre csináljon valami értelmeset, mint ártatlanokat bebörtönözni.

\- Szép volt - veregette meg a vállát Harry.

Ron arcán látszott, hogy viaskodik magával, azután Hermionéhoz fordult:

\- Figyelj, hadd menjek vissza behúzni egyet Percynek!

\- Nem! - vágta rá szigorúan a lány, és megfogta Ron karját.

\- De olyan jól esne!

Harry és Lucy elnevették magukat. Még Hermione se tudta megállni mosoly nélkül, de mikor akastély felé pillantott, újra elkomorodott.

\- Borzasztó arra gondolni, hogy talán nem jöhetünk vissza többet - szólt csendesen. - Hogy is zárhatna be a Roxfort?

\- Nem biztos, hogy bezár - vélekedett Ron. - Itt se vagyunk nagyobb veszélyben, mint otthon, nem igaz? Most mindenütt ugyanaz a helyzet. Sőt, a Roxfort talán még biztonságosabb is, mert egy nagy csapat varázsló védi. Szerintetek? - fordult a két Potter felé.

\- Én akkor se jövök vissza, ha lesz tanítás - mondta csendesen Harry.

Ronnak leesett az álla, Hermione azonban bólintott.

\- Tudtam, hogy ezt fogod mondani - szólt szomorúan. - De hát akkor mihez kezdesz?

\- Még egyszer utoljára elmegyek Dursleyékhoz, mert Dumbledore úgy akarta. De nem maradok sokáig, és utána végleg lelépek onnan.

\- De hát hova mész, ha nem jössz vissza a Roxfortba? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Talán Godric's Hollowba - dünnyögte Harry. - Ott kezdődött minden. És valamiért úgy érzem, most vissza kell mennem oda. Legalább eljutok végre anyáék sírjához.

\- Én egyszer voltam ott - mesélte Lucy. - Kilenc éves koromban. Mr és Mrs Weasley elvittek, miután annyit könyörögtem, hogy valószínűleg megunták. Azóta viszont egyszer sem jártam náluk. Ha elmész, majd köszönj nekik a nevemben, oké?

\- Miért, te nem mész vele? - kérdezte Ron.

Lucy a fejét rázta.

\- Nekem más feladatom van. Dumbledore elég egyértelműen fogalmazott és most, a halála után nincs számomra fontosabb, mint teljesíteni, amit kért. De a Roxfortba én sem fogok visszajönni.

Hosszú hallgatás következett. A tó túlpartján már szétoszlott a tömeg; akik még a kripta környékén sétáltak, nagy ívben elkerülték a Hagridot dajkáló Grópot. A vadőr fel-feltörő zokogása még mindig visszhangozva szállt a tó vize fölött.

Végül Lucy törte meg a csendet.

\- Tudom, hogy beszélni akartok Harryvel - nézett Ronra és Hermionéra. - Hagylak titeket. Felmegyek és befejezem a csomagolást, majd találkozunk.

Azzal otthagyta őket. Azonban ahogy felfelé sétált a bejárati lépcsőn, kétoldalról közrefogták.

\- Szia, Lucy! - köszönt egyszerre Fred és George.

\- Sziasztok! - mosolyodott el halványan Lucy.

\- Nem nagyon hallottuk a hangod - mondta Fred. - Min gondolkodsz?

\- Megtudjátok, ha eljön az ideje - mondta Lucy. - A Rend következő gyűlésén mindent elmondok.

\- Tessék? - gyökerezett földbe az ikrek lába. Úgy bámultak Lucyra, hogy szinte kiesett a szemük a helyéről.

\- Jól hallottátok - nézett szembe velük Lucy. Tekintete olyan átható volt, mint Dumbledore-nak valaha. - Mondjátok meg Kingsleynek, Remusnak, Thonksnak, Mordonnak és minden tagnak, akiket el tudtok érni, hogy ma este találkozzunk az Odúban. Szeretnék beszélni mindenkivel, hogy mint a Főnix Rendjének új vezetője, pontosan lássam, hogy állnak a dolgok. De erről szigorúan tilos beszélnetek Harrynek, Ronnak és Hermionénak. Nekik más lesz a dolguk és nem akarom, hogy miattam elveszítsék a fókuszt arról, ami a feladatuk.

Fred és George teljesen összezavarodva álltak Lucy előtt. Nyilván mindenre számítottak csak erre nem; és biztosan az a hangnem, amivel Lucy beszélt, szintén ledöbbentette őket. A lány is érezte, hogy immár nem közvetítenek érzelmet a szavai: csak a puszta eltökéltség, egy parancsnok hangja maradt, amivel Lucynak innentől kezdve vezetnie kellett őket.

Lucy otthagyta a sokkolt ikreket és a márványlépcsőn felfelé haladva igyekezett összeszedni a gondolatait. Mélázásából rohanó léptek zaja szakította ki, így mikor megállt a lépcső közepén, Harryt látta, ahogy lefékezett előtte.

\- Beszélni akarok veled - jelentette ki, azzal megragadta Lucy csuklóját. - Erre.

És máris húzni kezdte a lányt felfelé a lépcsőn, majd befordult a hetedik emelet folyosójára. Lucynak felfogni sem volt ideje és már meg is álltak a balettozó trollokat ábrázoló falikárpittal szemközti falon.

\- Nyisd ki - parancsolta Harry. - Tudom, hogy tudod, hova járt Malfoy. Látni akarom a szekrényt.

Lucy tudta, hogy előbb vagy utóbb sor kerül erre, de mégis megrémült Harry hangjától. Lehunyta a szemét, magában háromszor elismételte a kérést és mire kinyitotta, az ajtó már ott volt a falon. Harry berontott, még mindig maga után húzva Lucyt és már ott is álltak az Elrejtett Holmik Szobájában.

\- Nem hiszem el - mondta Harry körülnézve. - Pedig még a Herceg könyvét is ide rejtettem el… És Malfoy egész végig…

Úgy tűnt, emlékszik a szekrényre akkorról, mikor először itt járt, mert elindult az egyik sikátorban, még mindig maga után húzva Lucyt. Mikor elértek a kérdéses tárgyig, Harry néhány pillanatig a szekrényre meredt, de utána Lucy felé fordult, aki nem mert a szemébe nézni.

\- Mikor történt? Miért nem mondtad el? Egyáltalán mennyiről tudtál?

Lucy remegő hangon sóhajtott, majd nagyon óvatosan megválogatva a szavait, beszélni kezdett.

\- Katie balesete előtti éjszakán - felelte és hiába nem nézett Harryre, még így is látni vélte, hogy teljesen elsápad. - Nem tudtam aludni. A kastélyban járkáltam, mint korábban jó párszor. Megjelent nekem az ajtó, pedig nem kértem semmit. Bejöttem és itt találtam Malfoyt, ahogy a szekrény előtt zokog… ugyanúgy, ahogy a mosdóban, mikor ráküldted a Sectumsemprát.

\- Szóval te végig tudtad! - mondta Harry vádlón. - Tudtad, hogy halálfaló! Tudtad és nem árultad el! Senkinek sem szóltál!

\- Mert megesküdtem neki, hogy hallgatok - suttogta Lucy. - Olyan döbbent voltam, hogy átgondolás nélkül beleegyeztem, hogy nem mondom el senkinek. Te is tudod, hogy én sosem szegem meg a szavam.

\- És amikor Ront megmérgezte? - kérdezte Harry. - Akkor sem fordult meg a fejedben, hogy esetleg szólni kellene Dumbledore-nak?

\- Mit értem volna el vele? Te magad is hallottad, hogy végig tudta, mi folyik az iskolában, de nem cselekedett. Nem állította meg Malfoyt, ahogy én sem. Tudtam, hogy ha elpusztítom a szekrényt, azonnal megölik az édesanyját és ezt nem tudtam volna elviselni…

\- Helyette végig pátyolgattad a lelkét, mint egy elesett kiskutyának - gúnyolódott Harry és minden szava egy korbácsütéssel ért fel Lucy számára.

\- Ne legyél már ilyen kicsinyes! - fakadt ki Lucy a könnyeivel küszködve. - Pontosan ezért nem árultam el neked! Tudtam, ha csak egy kis bizonyítékot kapsz, hogy Draco halálfaló, meggondolatlanul fogsz támadni! Ezért próbáltam elkerülni, hogy ti ketten egy légtérbe kerüljetek, mert tudtam, hogy csak egymásnak esnétek! Pont, ahogy a mosdóban is történt!

\- Draco...? És elkerülni…? - Harry döbbenten visszhangozta a szavakat. - Mégis mi az isten történt köztetek? Mivel érte el, hogy az ő oldalára álltál és nem az enyémre? Mivel vett rá, hogy falazz neki?

\- Ugyanazon az oldalon álltok! - kiabálta Lucy. - Ahogy haladtunk előre az évben, úgy adta fel egyre jobban a feladatát! Végül már nem is akarta megcsinálni, csak az anyjáért tett mindent!

\- Nekem nem úgy tűnt, mint aki lemondott az „örök dicsőségről"!

\- Nem akarta megölni Dumbledore-t! Tudom, hogy nem tette volna meg és te is tudod!

\- Mégis miért vagy ennyire biztos benne?

\- Mert szeret engem!

Harry úgy tántorodott hátra, mintha Lucy meglökte volna. A lány vadul zihált és már megállás nélkül folytak le a könnyei az arcán. Még soha nem veszekedett Harryvel. Soha.

\- Micsoda…? - hebegte Harry.

\- Szeret engem, nem érted… - sírt Lucy. - És én is szeretem őt. Ezért váltott oldalt. Ezért fordított hátat Voldemortnak és minden, ami Dumbledore halálának napján történt, csak azért volt, hogy megmentse a családját. El kellett hitetnie velük, hogy velük van…

\- Mégis milyen bűbájt szórhatott rád, hogy ezt elhitted…?

Harry ennyi erővel akár gyomorszájon is vághatta volna. Lucy nem ismert rá a bátyjára, aki most irtózva bámult rá.

\- Hogy bűbájt…? - ismételte Lucy. - Azt hiszed, Imperius-átok hatása alatt vagyok? Vagy esetleg szerelmi bájitalt ittam? Te magad láttad ebben az évben, mire képes a szerelmi bájital! Harry, Merlin szakállára, ne csináld már ezt! Miért nem hiszed el, hogy Draco tényleg a mi oldalunkon áll?

\- Mert tudod, mire emlékeztet ez engem? - kiabálta Harry. - Arra, hogy Dumbledore ugyanígy esküdözött Piton megbízhatóságáról! És tudod, mire ment vele?! Piton megölte őt! Azt akarod, hogy Malfoy ugyanígy verjen át téged is?!

\- A két eset teljesen más!

\- Nem, nem más! Nem akarom, hogy a húgom a hiszékenysége miatt haljon meg! Nem akarlak így elveszíteni!

Lucy most már zokogott. Már megértette, hogy Harry sosem fog hinni neki, mert nem látta azt, amit ő. Nem látta Dracot zokogni, könyörögni, vívódni, és szenvedni. Még mindig azt a beképzelt, aranyvérű fiút látta, akit a Roxfort Expresszen megismert. És azzal, hogy megtudta a titkát, már soha többé nem fog megbízni benne. Lucy látta Harry szemében az elárultság érzését és azt kívánta, bárcsak ott helyben érné el a halála azért, amit most tenni készül.

\- Elég volt ebből! - rázta meg a fejét Harry és megragadta Lucy csuklóját. - Elviszlek Hermionéhoz és megkérem, hogy szedje le rólad a bűbájt vagy tudom is én, mit, amitől elhitted, hogy Malfoy képes megváltozni…

Lucy előkapta a pálcáját és sóbálvány-átkot küldött Harryre, mielőtt a bátyja akár egy lépést is tehetett volna vele. Harry a hátára zuhant, mint egy szobor, a szeme vadul pörgött és teljes értetlenkedéssel nézett Lucyra, aki a könnyeitől fuldokolva most hátrafordult és egy intéssel felrobbantotta a szekrényt. Ezután térdre borult Harry mellett.

\- Bocsáss meg, Harry… - zokogta. - Kérlek, bocsáss meg… De ne-nem tehetek mást… A-Amíg nem vagy képes meglátni ah-azt, amit én… Amíg nem látod be, ho-hogy tévedsz… Addig el kell vennem őket…

Harry szeme vadul forgott az üregében, így próbálva jelezni, mivel az átok miatt a száját se tudta kinyitni. Lucy lehajolt, egy puszit adott Harry homlokára, miközben a könnyei a szemüvegére hullottak. Majd a pálcájával Harry homlokára mutatott és bár egész testében remegett, a pálca a kezében meg se mozdult.

\- Exmemoriam.

Olyan volt, mintha Harry emlékei egy nagy szalagon lettek volna, amiből Lucy most kivágott részeket. Látta Draco és Dumbledore beszélgetését, hallotta a fejében, amit mondtak, így sikerült csak azt a részt kivágnia, ami róla szólt. Ezután kitörölte ezt az egész beszélgetést, ami lezajlott közöttük, így amikor leeresztette a pálcáját, csak Harry ködös tekintetét látta. Elmormolta az ellenátkot, majd kiejtette a kezéből a pálcáját.

Gyűlölte magát, hogy ezt kellett tennie. A tenyerébe temette az arcát, és csak zokogott, hogy muszáj volt ehhez folyamodnia, hogy megtarthassa Harry bizalmát és megőrizze Draco titkát. Önző, önös érdekből tette, mert nem bírta látni az elárultságot Harry szemében. Hiába vigasztalta volna magát azzal, hogy azonnal visszaadja a fiú emlékeit, amint az belátja, hogy Draco megváltozott, ugyanúgy gyűlölte magát és ugyanúgy fájt neki.

Harry közben felült, miközben zavartan pislogott. Először a környezetét vette szemügyre, majd, amint észrevette a zokogó Lucyt, rögtön vele foglalkozott.

\- Lucy? Mi a baj? - kérdezte, de aggódó hangjától a lány csak még jobban zokogni kezdett. - Lucy, semmi baj… Illetve… tudom, Dumbledore meghalt, de… Lucy, miért sírsz ennyire?

Lucy Harry nyakába temette az arcát, miközben rázta őt a zokogás, és ahogy Harry körbeölelte őt, értetlenül, de vigasztalóan, egyre csak magát átkozta, hogy ahhoz, hogy minden a régi maradjon, képes volt feláldozni a saját tisztességét.

* * *

Draco a szobájában kuksolt. Az utóbbi időben csak ezt csinálta, hogy minden embert elkerüljön, aki megfordul a kúrián. A halálfalók gyűlésére járt csak el, de azt is azért, mert muszáj volt, egyébként a szobájának sarkában kuporgott és folyamatosan gondolkodott. Mindenki azt hitte, a sikertelen küldetés miatt fordult ennyire magába (amin nem győztek kárörvendeni), de valójában ennél messzebb nem is járhattak volna az igazságtól.

Dracot teljesen hidegen hagyta minden, aminek a küldetéséhez volt köze. Csak Lucyra tudott gondolni. Tudta, hogy ma van Dumbledore temetése, hiszen az újságok és a média másról sem beszélt napok óta. Az ujjai között forgatta a főnixes gyűrűt és remélte, hogy Lucy megkapta az üzenetét és hogy hisz neki. Nem tudta, mi lett volna a lány válasza, hiszen nem beszélhetett vele, de bízott benne, hogy Lucy továbbra is rendületlenül hisz benne.

Minden egyes alkalommal, mikor erre gondolt, dühös lett magára, hogy megint csak önmagával volt képes foglalkozni. Az eszébe sem jutott, hogy Lucy min mehet keresztül Dumbledore halála miatt. Most biztosan rengeteg mindent kellett elintéznie, hiszen immáron semmi sem védte őt a Sötét Nagyúrtól. Már csak önmagára számíthatott.

Illetve… Ha sikerülne valahogy üzenetet küldenie, akkor Draco talán be tudna számolni neki a tervekről, amiket a gyűléseken hallott. Erre viszont nem sok esélyt látott. De mégis… Meg kell próbálnia. Ki kell figyelnie a rendszer hiányosságait, vagy el kell mennie valahová, anélkül, hogy követnék… Valahogy csak meg tudja oldani, hogy kapcsolatba léphessen Lucyval.

Draco rámeredt az ujjai között forgatott gyűrűre. Ez maradt az utolsó, az egyetlen kapocs, ami Lucyhoz kötötte. A lányhoz, akit szeretett, és aki az ő és az egész világ utolsó reménysége volt.


	35. Chapter 33: A Sötét Nagyúr felemelkedése

**Chapter 33**

 **A Sötét Nagyúr felemelkedése**

A Malfoy-kúria szalonjában néma alakok sokasága ült egy hosszú, díszes asztal körül. A helyiség hétköznapi berendezését alkotó bútorok rendetlenül, a fal mellé zsúfolva álltak. Az egyedüli fényforrás a harsogva lobogó tűz volt egy szép márványkandallóban, melynek párkánya fölött aranykeretes tükör díszelgett. Az ájult ember, aki a mai gyűlés foglya volt, fejjel lefelé lebegett az asztal fölött, és lassan forgott, mintha láthatatlan kötélen lógna. Alakját megháromszorozta a fali tükör és az üres, politúrozott asztallap. Az asztalnál helyet foglalók közül senki nem törődött a különös jelenséggel - kivéve Draco Malfoyt, aki a lebegő ember közvetlen közelében, jóformán alatta ült. Ő nem tudta megállni, hogy percenként rá ne pillantson.

Ennek pedig az egyetlen, teljesen egyértelmű oka az volt, hogy az illető tanár volt a Roxfortban.

Draco nem ismerte, csak néha látta a folyosókon. Fogalma sem volt, mit tanított, ahogy azt sem, hogy mit keresett most itt. Csak ült csendben a helyén, az apja jobb oldalán, aki nemrég tért vissza Azkabanból, miután a Nagyúr és a halálfalók sikeres tömeges szökést idéztek elő a börtönben. A minisztérium persze mélyen hallgatott a dologról, Draco pedig még mindig nem talált módot arra, hogy figyelmeztesse Lucyt a veszélyre.

Draco csakis akkor engedhette meg magának, hogy a lányra gondoljon, mikor teljesen egyedül ücsörgött a szobájában. A halálfalók és legfőképp a Sötét Nagyúr előtt nagyon ügyelnie kellett a gondolataira, hiszen legilimenciával bárki kiolvashatta a fejéből igazi szándékait. De mikor egyedül volt, Draco már-már annyira sóvárgott a lány közelsége után, mint egy szenvedélybeteg, akit elvonásra kényszerítettek. Attól félt, ha túl sokáig kell távol maradnia tőle, elfelejti, milyen volt a csókja, az ölelése, a hangja, vagy a hajának és a szemének a pontos árnyalata.

Ugyanakkor az ujján lévő gyűrű, amin mások kígyómintát láttak, mindig ott volt a jobb gyűrűsujján. Lucy bűbája elrejtette az igazi valóját, a főnixet, ami csak arra várt, hogy felfedhesse magát. Ehhez azonban arra volt szükség, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr elbukjon, de a mai tényállás alapján ennek egyre kisebb esélye volt.

Dracot mélázásából a kinyíló ajtó szakította ki. A két utolsó halálfaló érkezett meg, akiknek a helye eddig üresen állt a néma sokaság tengerében. Az asztalfőn ülő Nagyúr, akinek az arca homályba veszett, mivel a kandalló előtt ült, elégedetten nézett az érkezettekre.

\- Yaxley, Piton...! - szólalt meg éles, hideg hangon. - Kis híján elkéstetek.

Draco nem tudott pár másodpercnél hosszabban ránézni a Nagyúr arcára azóta, hogy visszatért a Roxfortból. De mégis látta maga előtt a tar, kígyóét idéző ábrázatot a réssé szűkült orrlyukakkal és a vörösen izzó, függőlegesen megnyúlt pupillájú szemeket; mintha az arc örökre beleégett volna a retinájába.

\- Perselus, ide! - szólt a Sötét Nagyúr, s jobbra, az övéhez legközelebb álló székre mutatott. - Yaxley, Dolohov mellé.

Mindkét férfi elfoglalta a számára kijelölt helyet. Az asztalnál ülők többsége - így Draco is - Pitont követte a tekintetével, s a Nagyúr is hozzá fordult először.

\- Nos?

\- Nagyúr! A Főnix Rendje jövő szombaton, a sötétség beálltakor készül kihozni Harry Pottert jelenlegi védett tartózkodási helyéről.

A hír szemlátomást felcsigázta az asztalnál ülők érdeklődését. Egyesek mozdulatlanná dermedtek, mások fészkelődni kezdtek, s immár mindenki Pitont és a Nagyurat nézte. Draco szigorúan az asztallapot szuggerálta, de közben az agya szélsebesen pörgött.

\- Szombaton... sötétedéskor - visszhangozta a Nagyúr, Piton fekete szemébe fúrva tekintetét. Vörös szeme úgy izzott, hogy néhányan elfordultak, nehogy megperzselje őket a pillantás tüze. Piton ellenben higgadtan nézett Nagyúr, s a nagyúr pengevékony szája egy hosszú pillanat elteltével mosolyfélére görbült.

\- Remek. Kitűnő. Az információ forrása pedig...

\- A már említett személy - mondta Piton.

\- Nagyuram...

Yaxley a hosszú asztal fölé hajolva nézett a sötét varázsló és Piton felé. Most őrá szegeződtek a tekintetek.

\- Én mást hallottam, nagyúr.

Yaxley kivárt, de a Nagyúr nem szólalt meg, így hát folytatta:

\- Dawlish, az auror úgy mondta, hogy Pottert csak harmincadikán, a tizenhetedik születésnapja előestéjén hozzák ki.

Piton elmosolyodott.

\- Forrásom azt is közölte, hogy félrevezető információkat terveznek elhinteni. Bizonyára ez sem más. Dawlish köztudottan érzékeny a konfúziós bűbájra, nyilván azt szórtak rá. Nem az első eset lenne.

\- Biztosíthatlak, nagyuram, hogy Dawlish ezt mély meggyőződéssel állította - erősködött Yaxley.

\- Ha konfúzzá tették, akkor is mély meggyőződéssel mondja, amit kell - érvelt Piton. - Ha úgy tetszik, biztosíthatom, Yaxley, hogy az auror csoport a továbbiakban nem vesz részt Harry Potter védelmezésében. A rend ugyanis úgy tudja, hogy beépített embereink vannak a minisztériumban.

\- Legalább egyvalamit jól tudnak, he...? - kajánkodott egy Yaxleytől nem messze ülő köpcös férfi. Szavait rekedt villogással toldotta meg, s néhányan vele nevettek.

A Nagyúr nem nevetett. Pillantása felfelé vándorolt, a levegőben lassan forgó ember irányába; úgy tűnt, gondolataiba mélyed.

\- Nagyúr... - folytatta Yaxley -, Dawlish szerint egész csapatnyi auror jelenlétében hozzák ki a...

A Nagyúr felemelte nagy, fehér kezét, mire Yaxley elharapta a mondatot. Bosszúsan vette tudomásul, hogy a sötét varázsló ismét Pitonhoz fordul, bár Draco nem értette, miért bosszankodnak ezen még mindig; mióta Piton megölte Dumbledore-t, a legmegbecsültebb tagjává vált a Sötét Nagyúr követőinek.

\- Hol akarják ezután elrejteni a fiút?

\- A rend valamelyik tagjának a házában - közölte Piton. - Forrásom szerint az új menedéket a rend és a minisztérium a tőlük telhető mindenfajta mágikus védelemmel ellátta és hozzátette, hogy valószínűleg nem oda, ahol a húgát őrzik. Úgy vélem, nagyúr, miután a fiú célba ér, aligha lesz esélyünk az elfogására - hacsak jövő szombatig el nem bukik a minisztérium. Abban az esetben természetesen lehetőségünk lenne felderíteni és hatástalanítani a védőbűbájok nagy részét, a maradékon pedig át tudnánk törni; ezáltal mindkét Pottert elfoghatjuk.

Draco igyekezett mozdulatlan maradni Lucy megemlítésénél és örömmel tapasztalta, hogy senki sem figyelt fel rá - még a sasszemű Bellatrix sem, aki a húga, vagyis Draco anyja mellett ült.

\- Nos, Yaxley? - dobta a kérdést az asztal túlsó vége felé a Sötét Nagyúr. Vörös szemében a tűz visszfénye lobogott. - Elbukik jövő szombatra a minisztérium?

A fejek ismét együtt fordultak. Yaxley kihúzta magát.

\- Ebben a kérdésben jó hírrel szolgálhatok, nagyúr. Jelentős erőfeszítések árán, számos akadályt legyőzve sikerült az Imperius-átok hatása alá vonnom Pius Thicknesse-t.

Bejelentésével Yaxley kivívta a körülötte ülők többségének elismerését; közvetlen szomszédja, a torz képű Dolohov hátba veregette őt.

\- Biztató kezdet - mondta a Nagyúr. - De Thicknesse csak egy ember a sok közül. Scrimgeourt a mieinknek kell körülvenniük, amikor támadok. Egy sikertelen merénylet a miniszter ellen súlyosan hátráltatna céljaim elérésében.

\- Hogyne, nagyúr... természetesen... de Thicknesse a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály vezetőjeként személyes kapcsolatban áll nemcsak a miniszterrel, de az összes többi minisztériumi főosztályvezetővel is. Most, hogy az ellenőrzésünk alá vontunk egy ilyen magas rangú tisztviselőt, úgy hiszem, könnyedén elbánunk majd a többiekkel, és akkor valamennyien segítségünkre lesznek Scrimgeour megbuktatásában.

\- Feltéve, hogy Thicknesse barátunk nem lepleződik le, mielőtt mellénk állíthatná a társait - mutatott rá a Nagyúr. - Akárhogy is, valószínűtlen, hogy jövő szombatig át tudom venni a hatalmat a minisztérium fölött. Ha pedig a célba érkezése után nem nyúlhatunk Potterhez, hát útközben kell rajtaütnünk. A húgát csak utána veszem kezelésbe.

\- Ezen a területen előnyös helyzetben vagyunk, nagyuram - sietett leszögezni Yaxley, aki nyilván eltökélte, hogy legalább egy morzsányi elismerést kicsikar magának. - Immár számos beépített emberünk van a Mágikus Közlekedésügyi Főosztályon. Ha Potter hoppanál, vagy a Hop Hálózatot használja, nyomban értesülünk róla.

\- Egyiket sem fogja tenni - jelentette ki Piton. - A rend kerüli a helyváltoztatás minden olyan módját, ami központi ellenőrzés vagy szabályozás alatt áll. Nem bíznak semmiben, aminek köze van a minisztériumhoz.

\- Annál jobb - bólintott a Nagyúr. - Ha nem tűnhet el, sokkal könnyebb lesz elkapni őt.

A sötét varázsló ismét a lassan forgó testre függesztette tekintetét, s úgy folytatta:

\- A fiúval személyesen foglalkozom, ahogy utána a lánnyal. Harry és Lucy Potter ügyében túl sok hibát követtünk már el, nem egyet én magam. Hogy a két Potter ma is az élők sorában van, az jobbára az én kudarcom, nem az ő érdemük.

Draco még mindig szigorúan az asztallapra meredt, de a szíve közben eszeveszetten kalapált. Mindig ilyen érzés volt számára, mikor a gyűléseken Lucyról és Potterről volt szó. Az asztal körül ülők eközben szorongva lesték a Nagyurat; arcukról lerítt, hogy mindegyikük attól fél, az ő bűnéül róják fel, hogy Harry és Lucy Potter még élnek. Úgy tűnt azonban, a nagyúr szavai inkább önmagának szólnak, nem hívei valamelyikének; továbbra is a lebegő testre meredve beszélt.

\- Könnyelmű voltam, ezért elfordult tőlem a szerencse, gáncsot vetett nekem a véletlen, mely csak a leggondosabban kidolgozott terveket pártolja. De okultam abból, ami történt. Immár tudom mindazt, amit régen nem tudtam. Nekem kell megölnöm Harry és Lucy Pottert, és én is fogom.

Mintegy válaszul ezekre a szavakra, hirtelen fájdalmas ordítás hangzott fel, a kín, a szenvedés rémisztő, elnyújtott üvöltése. Az asztalnál ülők közül sokan összerezzentek és lenéztek, mivel a hang mintha alulról érkezett volna.

\- Féregfark - szólt a Sötét Nagyúr változatlanul csendes, tűnődő hangon, tekintetét még mindig a lebegő-forgó testre szegezve. - Nem arról volt szó, hogy a fogoly csöndben marad?

\- De igen, na-nagyúr - nyögte valahol a hosszú asztal közepe táján egy pöttöm ember, aki eddig olyan kicsire húzta össze magát, hogy széke első pillantásra üresnek tűnt. Most gyorsan lekászálódott róla, és kiiszkolt a szalonból. Nem maradt más utána, csak egy ezüstös csillanás emléke.

Draco, mint előre sejtette, nem bírt gyűlölködés nélkül ránézni Peter Pettigrew-ra; valahányszor meglátta, csak az volt a fejében, amit Lucy mondott róla még hónapokkal ezelőtt. Hogy elárulta a barátait a saját élete védelmében, hogy árvaságra és szenvedésre ítélt két ártatlan csecsemőt, mert gyáva volt.

Mondjuk, ha gyávaságról volt szó, Draco nem ítélkezhetett mások felett.

\- Mint mondtam - folytatta időközben a Nagyúr, pillantását most ismét hívei feszült arcára fordítva -, immár okosabb vagyok. Tudom például, hogy kölcsön kell vennem valamelyikőtök pálcáját, mielőtt elindulok végezni Harry Potterrel.

Az arcokról minden egyéb érzést letörölt a döbbenet. A Nagyúr azzal sem okozott volna nagyobb megrökönyödést, ha a fél karjukat kéri kölcsön.

\- Nincs önként jelentkező? Akkor lássuk csak... Lucius, nem látom be, neked miért volna még szükséged pálcára.

Draco apja felemelte a fejét. A tűz fényében bőre viaszsárgának tűnt, szeme beesett volt, és sötét árnyék körítette. Rekedt hangon szólalt meg:

\- Nagyuram?

\- A pálcádat, Lucius. Add át a pálcádat!

\- De...

Draco apja egy oldalpillantást vetett a feleségére, aki felemelt fejjel maga elé meredt. Arca ugyanolyan sápadt volt, mint a férjéé, hosszú szőke haja a hátára lógott, de Draco látta, hogy anyja karcsú ujjai az asztal alatt egy pillanatra az apja csuklójára fonódtak. A futó érintés elég volt: Draco apja a talárja alá nyúlt, elővette varázspálcáját, és átadta a Sötét Nagyúrnak, aki vörös szeme elé emelte azt, hogy megvizsgálja.

\- A fája?

\- Szil, nagyúr - suttogta Draco apja.

\- És a magja?

\- Sárkány... sárkányszívizomhúr.

\- Remek. - A Sötét Nagyúr előhúzta a saját pálcáját, és összemérte Malfoyéval.

Draco apja önkéntelenül megmozdult, elárulva, hogy egy tizedmásodpercig abban bízott, a sajátjáért cserébe megkapja a nagyúr pálcáját. A Nagyúr észrevette a mozdulatot, és kajánul megvillant a szeme; Draco ebből már sejtette, hogy ismét megaláztatásban lesz részük és nem is tévedett.

\- A pálcámra áhítozol, Lucius? Az én pálcámra?

A csatlósok némelyike halkan vihogott.

\- Visszaadtam a szabadságodat, Lucius, ennyi nem elég neked? Amúgy észrevettem, hogy te meg a családod az utóbbi időben korántsem tűntök boldognak... Miért zavar benneteket annyira, hogy a házatok vendége vagyok?

\- Nem... nem zavar, nagyúr!

\- Ejnye, Lucius, hazudsz...

A Nagyúr halk hangja mintha tovább sziszegett volna azután is, hogy a kegyetlen pengeajkak összezárultak. A varázslók némelyike nem tudta leplezni borzongását - a sziszegés egyre erősödött, s hallatszott, hogy az asztal alatt egy súlyos test siklik a padlón.

A hatalmas kígyó végül előbukkant a Nagyúr mellett, és lassan kúszni kezdett felfelé gazdája székén. Egyre csak jött és jött, mintha végtelenül hosszú volna, mígnem aztán a Nagyúr vállára telepedve megpihent. Teste olyan vastag volt, mint egy férficomb; függőleges pupillarésű szemei rezzenéstelenül meredtek. A sötét varázsló hosszú, vékony ujjaival szórakozottan cirógatni kezdte a hüllőt, de tekintetét nem vette le Draco apjáról.

\- Miért annyira elégedetlenek Malfoyék a sorsukkal? Visszatértem, hatalmam kiteljesedőben - nem azt hangoztatták-e, hogy éppen erre vágytak oly sok éven át?

\- Természetesen, nagyúr. - Draco apja remegő kézzel letörölte a verejtéket felső ajkáról. - Valóban erre vágytunk... és vágyunk.

Draco anyja furcsán, mereven bólintott, de tekintete még mindig kerülte a Nagyurat és a kígyót. Draco felnézett a lebegő testre, aztán rápillantott a Sötét Nagyúrra, majd a sötét varázsló tekintetétől megrettenve gyorsan lesütötte a szemét. Úgy érezte, mintha a Nagyúr puszta pillantása keresztülégetné.

\- Nagyúr - szólalt meg Bellatrix fojtott, érzelmektől fűtött hangon -, megtiszteltetés számunkra, hogy családi lakunk vendége vagy. Nagyobb öröm nem is érhetne minket.

A nő sötét hajával és fölényes tekintetével külsőre éppen annyira elütött mellette ülő nővérétől, mint tartásában és viselkedésében. Míg Draco anyja mereven, szenvtelenül ült a székén, Bellatrix Voldemort felé hajolt, hogy demonstrálja szavakkal ki sem fejezhető vágyát a sötét varázsló közelségére.

\- Nem érhetne nagyobb öröm - visszhangozta a Sötét Nagyúr, s fejét kissé oldalra billentve a nőre nézett. - Ha te ilyet mondasz, Bellatrix, az nem csekélység.

Bellatrix arcát elöntötte a pír, s könny szökött a szemébe az örömtől.

\- Nagyuram, jól tudod, hogy tőlem csak igazat hallasz!

\- Nem érhet nagyobb öröm... pedig úgy hallom, a héten felettébb örömteli esemény történt a családodban.

Bellatrixnak leesett az álla, úgy bámult a Nagyúrra.

\- Nem tudom, mire gondolsz, nagyúr.

\- Az unokahúgodról beszélek, Bellatrix. Aki a ti unokahúgotok is, Lucius és Narcissa. Nemrég egybekelt Remus Lupinnal, a vérfarkassal. Ez bizonyára határtalan büszkeséggel tölt el benneteket.

Az asztalnál ülők harsogó gúnykacajban törtek ki. Sokan előrehajoltak, hogy kárörvendve összenézzenek, mások az asztalt csapkodták. A hatalmas kígyónak nem volt ínyére a hangzavar, kitátotta a száját és dühödten sziszegett, de a halálfalók ezt nem hallották, olyan zajosan derültek Bellatrix és Dracoék megaláztatásán. Draco őszintén szólva meg sem hallotta a gúnyos kacajokat; egyrészt azt sem tudta, kiről van szó, másrészt már rég nem érdekelte, mit gondolnak róla a halálfalók.

Bellatrix arca azonban, melyen nemrég még az öröm pírja égett, most csúf, szederjes vörösbe váltott.

\- Ő nem az unokahúgunk, nagyúr - kiáltotta, túlharsogva a káröröm hangjait. - Narcissa meg én rá se néztünk a nővérünkre, mióta a sárvérű felesége lett. Nincs közünk se a kölykéhez, se semmilyen bestiához, akihez az hozzámegy.

\- Mit szólsz ehhez, Draco? - kérdezte a Nagyúr. Bár halkan beszélt, hangja tisztán hallatszott a nevetés közepette is. - Jársz majd farkaskölyköket pesztrálni?

A derültség tetőfokára hágott. Draco rémületében, hogy hirtelen ráterelődött a figyelem, az apjára nézett - az leszegett fejjel a saját ölébe bámult -, majd tekintete találkozott anyjáéval, aki szinte észrevehetetlenül megrázta a fejét, aztán tovább meredt a szemközti falra. Ezután ismét a lebegő testre pillantott, de nem válaszolt.

\- Elég! - szólt a Sötét Nagyúr, és megcirógatta a feldühödött kígyót. - Csend legyen.

A nevetés azon nyomban elhalt.

\- A legöregebb családfák közül nem egyet kórság támadott meg az idők során - fordult a varázsló Bellatrixhoz, aki zaklatottan, könyörgő tekintettel nézett rá. - Nektek is meg kell metszenetek a magatokét, hogy egészséges maradjon, nem igaz? Vágjátok le azokat a részeket, amelyek a többi egészségét fenyegetik.

\- Igenis, nagyúr - suttogta Bellatrix, és szeme ismét megtelt a hála könnyeivel. - Amint lehet!

\- Alkalmad lesz rá - bólintott Voldemort. - Mind a családodban, mind a világban... kivágjuk a fekélyt, végzünk a fertőzés terjesztőivel, hogy csak azok maradjanak meg, akiknek a vére tiszta...

A Nagyúr felemelte Draco apjának pálcáját, az asztal fölött lebegve forgó emberre szegezte, és finom mozdulatot tett vele. Az alak nagyot nyögve magához tért, és vergődni kezdett láthatatlan béklyójában.

\- Felismered a vendégünket, Perselus? - kérdezte Voldemort.

Piton a fejjel lefelé lógó emberre emelte tekintetét. Most a többi halálfaló is ránézett a szerencsétlenre, mintha engedélyt kaptak volna, hogy érdeklődést tanúsítsanak iránta. A tanárnő, mikor arca a tűz felé fordult, a rettegéstől rekedten megszólalt:

\- Perselus! Segítsen!

\- Á, igen - bólintott Piton, miközben a lebegő nő lassan megint elfordult.

\- És te, Draco? - kérdezte a Nagyúr, szabad kezével a kígyó orrát simogatva. Draco mereven megrázta a fejét. Most, hogy a fogoly magához tért, már képtelen volt ránézni, hiába látott egyre gyakrabban efféle kegyetlenséget.

\- Persze, te nem jártál az órájára - mondta a Nagyúr. - Ha valaki nem tudná, ma esti vendégünk Charity Burbage, aki nemrég még a Roxfort Boszorkány- és Varázslóképző Szakiskola tanára volt.

Az asztal körül ülők elégedett morajjal nyugtázták az információt. Egy testes, görnyedt hátú nő hegyes fogait kivillantva vihogott.

\- Bizony... Burbage professzor a muglikról mesélt a boszorkányok és varázslók gyermekeinek... Azt magyarázta nekik, hogy a muglik nem is különböznek olyan nagyon tőlünk...

Az egyik halálfaló a padlóra köpött. Charity Burbage közben megint szembefordult Pitonnal.

\- Perselus... kérem... kérem...

\- Hallgass! - szólt rá a Nagyúr, s a Malfoytól szerzett pálca egy apró mozdulatától Charity elnémult, mintha felpeckelték volna a száját. - S nem elég, hogy tévtanokkal fertőzte a varázslógyermekek elméjét, Burbage professzor a múlt héten szenvedélyes hangú cikket írt a Reggeli Prófétába a sárvérűek védelmében…

 _Hát ezért van itt_ , világosodott meg Draco. Sajnálta a szegény nőt, akivel egy szót nem beszélt roxfortos pályafutása alatt, és most azért van itt, mert kiállt azért, amiben hitt. Draco egyre jobban aggódott Lucy miatt, akiről semmit sem tudott az utóbbi időben…

\- …Szerinte a varázslóknak be kell fogadniuk ezeket a tolvajokat, az ősi tudás, a mágia eltulajdonítóit - folytatta a Nagyúr. - Az aranyvérűek elkorcsosulását Burbage professzor hasznosnak és kívánatosnak tartja... Annak örülne, ha mind muglikkal párosodnánk... meg persze vérfarkasokkal...

Ezúttal senki nem nevetett: túlságosan is érződött a düh és a megvetés a Nagyúr hangjában. Charity Burbage arca harmadszor is Piton felé fordult; szeméből könnycseppek gördültek a hajára. Piton szenvtelenül viszonozta a nő pillantását, aki lassan megint továbbfordult.

\- Avada Kedavra!

A zöld fény a helyiség legtávolabbi sarkát is megvilágította. Charity teste visszhangzó puffanással rázuhant az asztalra, amely megrázkódott és reccsent egyet a súly alatt. A halálfalók közül többen hátrahőköltek ültükben; Draco lefordult a székről, és a padlón kötött ki.

\- Vacsora, Nagini - szólt csendesen a Nagyúr.

Draco hallotta, hogy a kígyó az asztallapra siklik, így nem nagyon törte magát, hogy feltápászkodjon a székére. Bár a fülét nem tudta becsukni, igyekezett a fejében Lucy hangjára koncentrálni, ahogy azt ismételgeti neki, hogy ne adja fel, mert jönnek még jobb idők.

És Draco minden porcikájával hitt a szerelmének.


	36. Chapter 34: Dumbledore utódja

**Chapter 34**

 **Dumbledore utódja**

 _ALBUS DUMBLEDORE EMLÉKEZETÉRE_

 _írta: Elpias Doge_

 _Albus Dumbledore-ral tizenegy éves koromban, az első roxforti napunkon ismerkedtem meg. Kölcsönös rokonszenvünket nyilván az a tény alapozta meg, hogy mindketten kirekesztettnek éreztük magunkat. Jómagam röviddel a tanév kezdete előtt sárkányhimlőt kaptam, s bár már túl voltam a fertőző stádiumon, himlőhelyes arcom és bőröm zöldes árnyalata nemigen bátorította közeledésre diáktársaimat. Ami Albust illeti, ő a kétes hírnév áldatlan terhével a vállán érkezett a Roxfortba. Alig egy évvel korábban atyját, Percivalt elítélték három fiatal mugli ellen végrehajtott brutális - és élénk sajtóvisszhangot kapott - támadásáért._

 _Albus sosem próbálta tagadni, hogy atyja (aki később az Azkabanban hunyt el) elkövette a bűntettet - ellenkezőleg, mikor úgy éreztem, bátorkodhatom rákérdezni erre, Albus leszögezte, hogy atyja valóban bűnös. Ennél többet azonban sem akkor, sem a későbbiekben nem volt hajlandó közölni a szomorú epizódról, jóllehet sokaktól kapott biztatást erre. Hovatovább egyesek helyénvalónak vélték, hogy elismeréssel szóljanak előtte atyja tettéről, feltételezve, hogy Albus maga is mugligyűlölő. Nagyobbat nem is tévedhettek volna: senki, aki ismerte Albust, nem állíthatja, hogy a mugliellenességnek akár a szikrája is meglett volna benne. Mi több, életének későbbi szakaszaiban épp azzal szerzett nem egy ellenséget magának, hogy határozottan kiállt a muglik jogainak védelmében._

 _Röpke hónapok kellettek csak hozzá, hogy Albus saját hírneve feledtesse atyjáét. Az első év végén már rég nem egy mugligyűlölő fiaként, hanem minden idők legragyogóbb képességű roxforti diákjaként emlegették őt. Minket, akik kitüntető barátságát élveztük, előrevitt lelkesítő példája, csakúgy, mint támogatása és buzdító szavai, amelyekkel sosem fukarkodott. Amint e sorok írójának később bevallotta: már akkor tudta, hogy számára a legörömtelibb tevékenység a tanítás._

 _Albus Dumbledore nemcsak hogy elnyert minden említésre méltó iskolai díjat, de hamarosan levelezőtársaként tarthatta számon a kor legnevesebb mágusait, köztük Nicholas Flamelt, az ünnepelt alkimistát, Bathilda Bircsókot, a híres történészt és Adalbert Goffridot, a mágiaelmélet szaktekintélyét. Tanulmányai közül nem egy helyet kapott olyan rangos szaklapok hasábjain, mint a Transzformációs Szemle, a Bűbájtani Beszámolók és a Főzetkutatás. Dumbledore-nak mindenki üstökösszerű karriert jósolt, mindössze annyi volt kérdéses, mikor jut el a mágiaügyi miniszteri rangig. Jóllehet a későbbi évtizedekben gyakran állították róla, hogy fontolgatja a miniszteri kinevezés elfogadását, valójában sosem voltak ilyen ambíciói._

 _Három évvel azután, hogy megkezdtük roxforti tanulmányainkat, Albus öccse, Aberforth is beiratkozott az iskolába. A fivérek kevés közös vonással rendelkeztek; Aberforth sosem volt barátja a könyveknek, és - Albussal ellentétben - a konfliktusokat többnyire átkok, nem pedig észérvek ütköztetésével tartotta célszerűnek megoldani. Alaptalan azonban az az egyesek által hangoztatott állítás, mely szerint kettejük kapcsolata nem volt baráti. Ahhoz képest, hogy két merőben különböző habitusú fiúról volt szó, jól kijöttek egymással. Ugyanakkor a méltányosság kedvéért meg kell jegyeznünk: Albus árnyékában élni összességében nem lehetett kellemes Aberforth számára. Albusszal barátkozni is annyit jelentett, mint vállalni a másodhegedűs szerepét, de ugyanezt fivérként megélni nyilván kevésbé volt örömteli._

 _A Roxfort elvégzése után azt terveztük Albusszal, hogy mielőtt ki-ki elkezdi karrierje építését, az akkor még élő hagyományt követve elindulunk világot látni, azaz tapasztalatszerzési célból felkeresünk külhoni varázslókat. Szándékunkat azonban egy sorscsapás meghiúsította. Tervezett indulásunk előestéjén elhunyt Albus édesanyja, Kendra, így barátom egyik napról a másikra családfővé s egyedüli kenyérkeresővé lépett elő. Én is leróttam kegyeletemet Kendra sírjánál, azután keltem csak útra - egymagamban. Albusnak gondoskodnia kellett öccséről és húgáról, arany pedig nem sok maradt rájuk, így szóba se jöhetett, hogy barátom velem tartson._

 _A következő egy év volt az a szakasza életünknek, amikor a legkevesebbet tudtuk egymásról. Jómagam - talán kissé tapintatlanul - megírtam Albusnak mindazon csodás élményeket, amelyekben a világot járva részem volt - a görögországi kimérák elől való kalandos menekülésemtől kezdve az egyiptomi alkimisták kísérleteiig. Ő a leveleiben nem sok szót ejtett mindennapjairól, amelyek meggyőződésem szerint gyötrően egyhangúak voltak egy ilyen ragyogó elméjű varázsló számára. Én magam lubickoltam az élményekben, mígnem egyéves utazgatásom vége felé borzadva vettem hírét, hogy a Dumbledore családban újabb tragédia történt: meghalt Albus húga, Ariana._

 _Bár Ariana régóta gyengélkedett, ez a csapás, mely röviddel anyjuk elvesztése után érte őket, valósággal letaglózta a fivéreket. Akik igazán közel álltak Albushoz - s magamat ezen szerencsések közé sorolom -, tanúsíthatják, hogy Ariana halála és az az érzés, hogy felelős érte (bár természetesen bűntelen volt), örök jegyet hagyott Albus személyiségén._

 _Hazatérve egy olyan ifjút láttam viszont, akinek egy nálánál jóval idősebb ember megpróbáltatásai jutottak osztályrészül. Albus befelé fordulóbb és összehasonlíthatatlanul nyomottabb kedélyű volt, mint korábban. A bajt csak tetézte, hogy Ariana elvesztése után Albus és Aberforth nemhogy szorosabbra fűzték volna viszonyukat, hanem ellenkezőleg, elidegenedtek egymástól. (Ez a helyzet idővel változott - a későbbi években ismét, ha nem is meghitt, de mindenképp baráti kapcsolat alakult ki köztük.) Attól kezdve azonban Albus igen ritkán ejtett szót szüleiről és Arianáról, s barátai is megszokták, hogy kerüljék az említésüket._

 _Más pennákra vár a feladat, hogy részleteiben leírják a következő évek diadalmenetét. Jövendő nemzedékek egész sora látja majd hasznát a számtalan felfedezésnek, amivel Dumbledore hozzájárult a mágiatudomány fejlődéséhez - legyen elég csak a sárkányvér tizenkét felhasználási módját említenünk -, valamint a mély bölcsességnek, amiről a Wizengamot főmágusaként hozott ítéleteiben tanúbizonyságot tett. Még ma is a valaha lezajlott legemlékezetesebb varázslópárbajként emlegetik Dumbledore és Grindelwald 1945-ös összecsapását. Beszámolók bizonyítják, hogy rettegés és áhítat töltött el mindenkit, aki szemtanúja volt e két rendkívüli mágus viadalának. Dumbledore akkori győzelme és annak kihatása a varázsvilágra történelmünk olyan mérföldköve, amely jelentőségében csak a Nemzetközi Titokvédelmi Alaptörvény életbe lépéséhez és a Kimondhatatlan Nevű bukásához mérhető._

 _Albus Dumbledore sosem volt gőgös vagy öntelt. Mindenkiben, a legszürkébb, a legromlottabb emberben is meglátta a becsülendő értéket. Hitem szerint az élete korai szakaszában átélt tragédiák fájdalma jósággá, megértő szeretetté nemesült benne. Kimondhatatlanul hiányozni fog a barátsága, de személyes veszteségem semmi ahhoz képest, ami távozásával a varázsvilágot érte. Kétség nem férhet hozzá, hogy Dumbledore minden idők legrátermettebb és legnépszerűbb roxforti igazgatója volt. Úgy halt meg, ahogy élt: szüntelenül a nagyobb jóért küzdve, s élete utolsó órájában ugyanúgy kész lett volna kinyújtani a kezét egy sárkányhimlős kisfiú felé, mint azon a napon, amikor megismertem._

Lucy Potter befejezte az olvasást, s a nekrológhoz tartozó fotóra nézett. Dumbledore arcán az ismerős jóságos mosoly ült, de ahogy kitekintett félhold alakú szemüvege fölött, pillantása még így a fényképről is mintha röntgensugárként fürkészte volna Lucyt, akinek szomorúságába a megalázottság érzése vegyült.

Korábban azt hitte, jól ismerte Dumbledore-t, de ezután a nekrológ után rá kellett döbbennie, hogy alig tudott róla valamit. Sosem próbálta elképzelni, milyen lehetett Dumbledore gyerekkorában vagy ifjúként; mintha az igazgató úgy született volna, amilyennek ő egész életében ismerte: tiszteletre méltóan, őszen, öregen. Egy tizenéves Dumbledore ugyanolyan bizarr képzetnek tűnt számára, mint egy buta Hermione, egy szelíd durrfarkú szurcsók vagy egy vérkomoly Fred-George páros.

Soha eszébe sem jutott, hogy a múltjáról kérdezze Dumbledore-t. Nyilván tolakodásnak tartotta az efféle kíváncsiskodást, pedig hát a Grindelwalddal vívott legendás párbajról mindenki tudott. De benne fel se merült, hogy akár csak arról vagy Dumbledore valamely más híres tettéről érdeklődjön. Nem, köztük mindig Lucy és a bátyja, Harry volt a téma: az ő múltjuk, jövőjük, terveik... s hiába volt mindkettejük jövője oly vészterhes és bizonytalan, Lucy most úgy érezte, soha vissza nem térő lehetőségeket szalasztott el, amikor nem kérte meg Dumbledore-t, hogy meséljen magáról.

Kopogás hallatszott, majd Mrs Weasley dugta be a fejét az ajtón. Arca, mint az elmúlt napokban mindig, zaklatott és értetlenkedő volt.

\- Mindenki megérkezett, Lucy - szólt.

\- Máris megyek.

Lucy letette az újságot a többire, ami az íróasztalán pihent, majd vetett egy utolsó pillantást a tükörképére. Arca sápadtabb volt, mélyvörös haja mintha veszített volna erőteljes színéből, szemeiben azonban olyan tisztán csillogott az eltökéltség, mint még soha korábban. Pólója alól éppen csak kikandikált az arany sárkánymedál, ami egyféle kabalává vált számára. Még merte hordani, hiszen alig egy hét telt el a nyári szünet kezdete óta, Voldemort pedig nem valószínű, hogy mostanában tervezne akciót a minisztérium eltiprására.

Lucy követte Mrs Weasleyt a lépcsőn. A szíve dörömbölt a mellkasában, hiszen ez a bizonyos első gyűlés már el lett halasztva egyszer. Visszatérésének estéjén, amikorra tervezte, sajnos nem tudott mindenki megjelenni, hiszen nem volt elég idő, hogy biztonságosan értesíthessék a tagokat. Szerencsére Kingsley, Remus és Rémszem el tudott jönni, így a mai napra már a rend többsége megjelent az Odúban. Lucy egész idő alatt próbálta valahogy összeszedni a gondolatait, hogy mit akar mondani, de sejtette, hogy a végén amúgy is improvizálni fog.

Mikor belépett a konyhába, minden szem rá szegeződött. Ott volt az összes Weasley Charlie, Ron és Ginny kivételével (előbbi még Romániában volt, az utóbbi kettő pedig átmenetileg ki volt tiltva a házból); ott volt Fleur, Rémszem, Kingsley, Remus, Thonks, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, McGalagony, Mundungus Fletcher; Hagrid, aki csak görnyedve fért be a helyiségbe, Hestia Jones, a kocsmáros a Szárnyas Vadkanból; de ott volt még Cho Chang, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, és még sok más ismeretlen ember, akik, bár nem voltak tagjai a rendnek, de szimpatizáltak az ügyükkel. A konyha így is annyira tele volt, hogy mozogni is alig lehetett, de Lucy meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy a belépése előtt még több volt a levegő.

Nagy nehezen odaküzdötte magát az asztalfőhöz, és nekitámaszkodott a tövig betolt szék támlájának. Mellette Mr Weasley biztatóan a vállára tette a kezét, még Mrs Weasley aggódva pislogott rá. Lucy nagyot sóhajtott, majd körbenézett az arcokon.

\- Mindannyian tudjátok, hogy mi történt - kezdte lassan. - Tudjátok, hogy Voldemortnak sikerült reménytelenséget, bizalmatlanságot és félelmet szítani az emberek között azzal, hogy megölette Dumbledore-t.

Várt egy kicsit, hogy hátha valaki át akarja venni a szót, de mivel senki sem szólalt meg, folytatta.

\- Az sem titok előttetek, hogy a következő célpontja a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium lesz. Már most tele lehet téglákkal és olyanokkal, akik az Imperius-átok miatt a halálfalókat szolgálják. Épp emiatt mostantól nem bízhatunk semmiben, aminek köze van a minisztériumhoz. Csak magunkra számíthatunk.

Lucy ismét körbejáratta szemét az egybegyűlteken. Arra számított, hogy senki sem fogja komolyan venni őt, de a rendtagok és a szimpatizánsok olyan komolyan néztek rá, mintha egy világot látott veterán lett volna. Lucy sejtette, hogy elterjedt a híre annak, hogyan harcolt Dumbledore halálának estéjén, de nem akart megint emiatt idegeskedni.

\- Nem tudom, mit mondott nektek Dumbledore utoljára. Nem tudom, szólt-e arról valamit, hogy kit szán maga után a rend élére. Azért kértem, hogy gyertek ide, hogy elmondjam, nekem mit mesélt és hogy erről mi az én véleményem.

\- Nekem azt mondta - szólalt meg Kinsgley mély basszushangján -, hogy pontosan tudja, kit akar maga után a rend vezetőjeként látni, de elővigyázatosságból sosem árulta el. Hagyott egy levelet, de kikötötte, hogy csak akkor olvassuk el, ha meghalt.

\- Mi állt benne? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- „Ha valamilyen oknál fogva" - idézte Remus fejből - „a háború közben életemet vesztem, vagy nem tudom tovább ellátni feladataimat, akaratom szerint Lucy Lily Potter vegye át tőlem a Főnix Rendjének vezetője szerepet és vezesse belátása szerint a szervezetet a háború további szakaszában."

Néma csönd ereszkedett a konyhára. Olyan volt, mintha senki sem lélegzett volna, talán még egy légy zümmögését is hallani lehetett volna, ha elfért volna a helyiségben.

\- Hogy…? - tátotta el a száját George.

\- Lucy…? - nézett a lányra sokkoltan Fred.

Azok, akik nem tudtak a levélről vagy annak tartalmáról - kábé a társaság fele, köztük Mrs Weasley, és a régi roxfortos diákok -, most Lucyra néztek; szemükben döbbenet, féltés és ámulat keveredett.

\- Örülök, hogy legalább néhányan tisztában vannak vele - bólintott komoran Lucy. - Dumbledore az elmúlt egy évben - többek között - megpróbált felkészíteni arra, hogy mivel járhat egy háború, hogy mikor lesz valakiből jó hadvezér, ehhez mérten pedig varázslatokat és harci technikákat is tanított. Amit láttatok tőlem azon az estén, az ennek a részeredménye volt.

\- Ez azt jelenti - szólt közbe McGalagony -, hogy még ennél is többre képes?

\- Ha elsajátítom a varázslatokat, amiket Dumbledore rámhagyott - felelte Lucy, akit kifejezetten zavart, hogy házvezetőtanára ekkora tisztelettel néz rá. - De amíg be nem töltöm a tizenhetet, nem kezdhetek tanulni. Ez pedig szorosan kapcsolódik ahhoz, amiért összehívtam ezt a gyűlést.

\- Először is, még mindig kiskorú vagyok, tehát rajtam van a nyomjel. - Megerősítésért ránézett az összes rendtagra, aki a minisztériumban dolgozik, és ők egyetértően bólintottak. - Ez azt jelenti, hogy még nem harcolhatok a halálfalók ellen, bármennyire is szeretnék. Vagyis amíg nagykorú nem leszek, itt kell maradnom az Odúban, mert odakint bármikor rám támadhatnak és így azok is veszélybe kerülnének, akik a védelmemért vannak velem.

\- Ebből kifolyólag - Lucy itt Rémszemre nézett - azt szeretném, ha ön, Mordon professzor, lenne a vezető, amíg be nem töltöm a tizenhetet. Elfogadja?

\- Úgy beszélsz, mint egy tapasztalt harcos - recsegte Rémszem. - És valóban, sokat láttál és éltél már át, hiába vagy még mindig csak egy gyerek.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Én sosem voltam csupán egy gyerek. És amióta Dumbledore meghalt, már végképp nem vagyok az.

Szinte látta, ahogy a szavainak súlya ránehezedik a felnőttek vállára, mintha csak most értenék meg, amit Lucy Dumbledore halálának estéjén már felfogott.

\- Rendben van - bólintott Rémszem. - Vezetem a rendet, amíg úgy érzed, hogy nem állsz készen rá.

\- Valóban nem vagyok még kész rá - értett egyet Lucy. - Híján vagyok a tudásnak. Szeretném tudni, kinek mi a feladata, ki milyen szerepet lát el, mi most a rend dolga az országban. Szeretnék jelen lenni, mikor kitaláljátok a terveket, mikor megterveztek egy akciót, mikor egy informátorunk hírt hoz Voldemortról. Szeretném látni, hogyan működik a rend, hogy amikor betöltöm a tizenhetet, megtaláljam a helyem a rendben és harcolhassak. És most szeretném feltenni az első kérdésemet: elfogadjátok, hogy amikor nagykorú leszek, a Főnix Rendjének vezetője legyek?

\- Igen - felelték azonnal és teljesen egyhangúan a jelenlévők. Lucy azt hitte, valaki akadékoskodni fog, hogy ő még túl fiatal, hogy tapasztalatlan, hogy nincs helye egy ilyen háborúban. De senki sem szólt egy szót sem ellene. Lucy nem tudta, miért, de határtalan hála öntötte el a szívét, hogy ennyire bíznak benne és támogatják.

Azonban a felelősség a vállain ezzel még tovább nőtt.

\- Köszönöm - mosolyodott el, hogy ezt leplezze. - Igazán. Akkor most felteszem a második kérdést: mi a következő lépésünk?

Az elkövetkező két órában arról volt szó, hogyan próbálják meg szemmel tartani a halálfalókat, hogyan próbálják megtartani az hírszerzőiket és hogyan fogják ellenőrizni, hogy ki került Imperius-átok hatása alá a minsiztériumban. Lucy legtöbbször csak csöndben figyelt, néha közbeszúrt egy-két kérdést, de többségében azt próbálta megtudni, kinek mi a feladata. Kiderült például, hogy Kingsley a mugli miniszterelnökre vigyáz, hogy Mr Weasley, Bill és Thonks a minisztériumban tartják szemmel az embereket, vagy hogy Remus vérfarkasokat próbál Greyback ellen hangolni.

Ezután rátértek az egyik legfontosabb pontra: hogyan hozzák ki Harryt Dursleyéktől?

\- Azzal remélem, mindenki egyetért, hogy kerüljük a központi ellenőrzés alatt álló helyváltoztatási módszereket - magyarázta Rémszem. - Bár a minisztérium egyelőre a mi oldalunkon áll, de csak idő kérdése, hogy ez megváltozzon és Tudjukki rátegye a kezét.

\- A legjobb lenne, ha idehoppanálna veled - vakarta meg az állát Bill. - Téged nehezen lehet meglepni.

\- Akkor se bízhatunk abban, hogy ilyen simán megy minden - mondta Rémszem. - Lily védőbűbája miatt el kell hagynia a ház területét, hogy hoppanálhasson, és arra a kezemet rátenném, hogy Tudjukki minimum öt halálfalóval figyelteti.

\- Azt se felejtsük el - szólt közbe Lucy -, hogy semmiképp sem várhatjuk meg, hogy Harry betöltse a tizenhetet. Előbb kell lépnünk, különben Voldemort sarokba szorítja.

\- Terjesszünk hamis időpontokat a minisztériumban - javasolta Hestia Jones. - Gondolom, az itt jelenlévő aurorokon kívül nem fogunk mást bevonni Harry és Lucy védelmébe, így nekik hazudhatjuk azt, hogy csak harmincadikán hozzuk ki Harryt.

\- Azért Tudjukkit nem fogjuk tudni ilyen olcsó trükkel megvezetni - mondta Rémszem baljóslatúan. - Készítsünk elő legalább egy tucat házat, ahová átszállíthatjuk.

\- Arra is erősítsünk rá - vetette közbe Lucy -, hogy nem abba a házba visszük, ahol én vagyok. Azt nehezen tudnánk elhitetni velük, hogy engem elvisznek a Weasleyktől, de arra van esély, hogy elhiszik azt, hogy Harryt - teszem azt - Kingsleynél őrizzük.

\- Jó ötlet - biccentett Thonks és a közelében álló barna hajú nőre nézett, akinek Lucy csak most először nézte meg jobban az arcát. Nagyon hasonlított Bellatrixre, de a vonásai gyengédebbek voltak és a haja is kellemes barna volt, nem fekete. - Hozzánk jöhetne, nem, anya? Mondjuk, Rémszem odahoppanál vele hozzánk és onnan zsupszkulccsal továbbküldjük az Odúba.

\- Rendben van - bólintott Andromeda Thonks, és a jobb oldalán álló pocakos, szőke férfira nézett. - Neked is megfelel, Ted?

\- Hogyne - értett egyet azonnal Ted Thonks.

\- A terv finomítására bőven lesz idő - mondta Rémszem. - Az időpont legyen, mondjuk, július 24-e. Szombati nap. Korainak tűnik, de maximálisan kihasználhatjuk Lily védőbűbáját anélkül, hogy fölöslegesen veszélyeztetnénk Pottert.

\- És mi lesz Harry rokonaival? - kérdezte Fred.

\- Jogos kérdés - tódította George. - Kígyópofa biztos azt gondolná, hogy ha elkapja a malac-családot, megzsarolhatná vele Harryt.

\- Meg kell védenünk őket - cincogta Dedalus Diggle. - Ők mégiscsak Harry és Lucy Potter utolsó élő rokonai!

\- Igazatok van - hagyta rájuk Lucy, gondosan eltemetve a saját véleményét. - Őket is átszállítjuk egy védett házba, ugyanazon a napon, mint Harryt. De előre szólok, hogy Vernon bácsival nehéz dolgotok lesz.

\- Majd mi elmegyünk Kingsleyvel - jelentkezett Mr Weasley. - Én már jól ismerem őket, biztos tudok hatni rájuk.

Lucy kicsit erősnek tartotta ezt az álláspontot, főleg, mivel Mr Weasley egyízben felrobbantotta a Dursley-család nappaliját, mikor Harryért mentek a Világkupa előtt.

\- Rendben van - bólintott rá Rémszem, majd az órájára nézett. - Shacklebolt, vissza kéne menned a Downing Streetre. Kicsit sokáig hagytad egyedül a mugli miniszterelnököt.

\- Máris megyek - biccentett Kingsley, majd Mr Weasley felé fordult. - Szólj, ha ráérsz, és majd elmegyünk Harryékhez.

Ezzel a gyűlés szépen lassan feloszlott, mindenki ment vissza a saját helyére. McGalagony egy gyors köszönést követően visszatért a Roxfortba, Mundungus is elindult, hogy a többi hóhányó között hallgatózzon, ahogy Remus és Thonks is elmentek, hogy az esküvőjük részleteiről beszéljenek az örömszülőkkel. Sokan azonban maradtak, és szemmel láthatóan mind beszélni akartak néhány szót Lucyval. A lány úgy érezte, a végtelenségig kell újra és újra elmesélnie, mi is történt azon az estén, és újra és újra el kellett viselnie az álmélkodó pillantásokat, amiket vetettek rá.

Mire kiürült az Odú, már késő délután volt. Lucy holtfáradtan zuhant le az egyik székre és kinyújtóztatta fáradt tagjait.

\- Senki se mondta, hogy a főnökösködés könnyű munka - ült le a lány mellé Fred.

\- Ez leszívta az energiáimat - sóhajtotta Lucy. - Nem számítottam rá, hogy a gyűlés után mindenki ki akar faggatni.

\- Nem értem, miért lepődtél meg - dobta le magát Lucy másik oldalára George és felrakta a lábát az asztalra. - Úgy értem, téged már most úgy emlegetnek, mint Dumbledore utódja.

\- Tudom, olvasom a Reggeli Prófétát - forgatta meg a szemeit a lány.

\- Nagyon összeszedett voltál - lépett be a konyhába Mr Weasley, aki kikísérte az utolsóként távozó Dedalus Diggle-t. - Látszott, hogy készültél.

\- Egy évem volt felkészülni rá. De… akkor sem hittem volna, hogy ilyen hamar át kell vennem a vezetést.

\- Nem is neked kellene ezt csinálnod - aggodalmaskodott még mindig Mrs Weasley. - Még csak egy gyerek vagy, az ég szerelmére! Mit gondolt Dumbledore, hogy…?

\- Nekem kell megtennem - állt fel Lucy és hirtelen már a fáradtság is eltűnt a testéből. - Az embereknek látniuk kell, hogy nem törtem meg, tudatnom kell velük, hogy még most is van valaki, aki szembeszáll Voldemorttal. A kis túlélő páros egyik tagja vagyok, így végre hasznot húzhatok a „hírnevemből", amit mindig is gyűlöltem. Lelket önthetek az emberekbe, úgy, mint senki más. De hogy pontosan mit kell tennem, azt majd akkor mondom el, ha…

\- Visszajöhetünk már? - lépett be egy elég haragos Ginny. - Végre, már halálra untam magam…

\- Tapasztaltam - követte húgát Ron, miközben a tarkóját dörzsölte. - Most még erősebben dobtál, mint korábban…

\- A te hibád, hogy nem figyeltél - vágott vissza Ginny.

Lucynak nem volt kedve megint a veszekedésüket hallgatni, így kihasználta a helyzetet, és felsietett a szobájába.

Persze értette, miért volt Ginny újabban ilyen mogorva, hiába próbálta leplezni. Harry szakított vele a tóparton, és bármennyire meg lehetett érteni az indoklást, Ginny reakciója szintén érthető volt. A lány jobbára Ronon vezette le a feszültségét, aki így jobban utálta Harryt cselekedete miatt. Lucy nem mondta el nekik, hogy Harry valójában mennyire utálta az egész helyzetet, hiszen akkor azt is el kellett volna mondania, hogy mit csinált azért, hogy megőrizhesse bátyja bizalmát.

Becsukta maga után a szobaajtót, majd leroskadt az ágya szélére és a kezébe temette az arcát. Még mindig mélységesen elítélte magát, hogy ilyesmihez folyamodott és ezen az a feltételezés sem segített, hogy Harry valószínűleg nem reagált volna olyan hevesen, ha nem Dumbledore halála és a Ginnyvel való szakítása után tudta volna meg.

Lucy alig tudott Harry szemébe nézni utána, és most sem tudta, hogyan kellene megtennie. Emlékeket vett el a testvérétől, hogy titokban tartsa szerelmi viszonyát Draco Malfoyjal. Lucy semmit sem tudott a fiúról, hiszen Draco utolsó levele óta nem jelentkezett, és nem sok esélyt látott rá, hogy ez a közeljövőben megváltozzon.

Lucy zaklatottan nyúlt a sárkánymedálért, miközben pillantása az íróasztalára siklott. Minden személyes, illetve hasznos tárgyát elpakolta a hátizsákba, ami a székén pihent: mugli-, és boszorkányruhák, bájitalkészlet, Dumbledore füzetei, Szun-ce könyve és a hozzá tartozó jegyzetek, a virágos ékszeresdoboz (amibe minden ajándékba kapott ékszerét beletette, plusz a zöld ragyogó ékkövet Egyiptomból), a Tekergők Térképe, a varázspálcája, a Hagridtól kapott fényképalbum, valamint Sirius, Harry és Draco összes levele. Lucy elméletileg készen állt rá, hogy bármikor leléphessen innen… de ezt elképzelni sem tudta. Nem akarta elképzelni.

A lánynak ismét eszébe jutott minden, amiért felelősséget kellett vállalnia. A Főnix Rendjének kellett egy vezető, Harrynek minden nap a szemébe kell majd hazudnia, Draco életét is meg akarta menteni, és az egész varázsvilág sorsa múlt azon, hogy sikerül-e motiválnia az embereket a Voldemort elleni harcra.

Lucy Potter őszintén aggódott, hogy ha még valaminek a felelőssége az ő nyakába szakad, egyszerűen összeroskad majd a súlya alatt.


	37. 35: Elesett harcos és talpra álló vezér

**Chapter 35**

 **Az elesett harcos és a talpra álló vezér**

Mikor felébredt, Lucy rögtön érezte, hogy egy nagyon-nagyon hosszú napnak néz elébe. Ma volt ugyanis a napja annak, hogy Harryt végre elhozzák a Privet Drive-ról; most utoljára. Most, amikor elhagyja a házat, megszűnik anyjuk védőbűbája és soha többé nem térhet vissza.

\- Szuper, végre felébredtél - magasodott fölé Ginny alakja. - Most akartalak felkelteni. Rémszem, Lupin, Tonks és Kingsley lent vannak és veled akarnak beszélni.

\- Miért van olyan érzésem, hogy rossz híreket hoztak? - ült fel Lucy az ágyában. - Hermione, te mit is…?

\- Ne törődj vele - szólt az érintett a sarokból. Lucy csak a feje búbját látta, mert több kupac könyv mögé rejtőzött és úgy tűnt, mintha szortírozott volna.

\- Reggel hét óta ezt csinálja - legyintett Ginny. - Csodálom, hogy nem ébredtél fel rá, ugyanis jó párszor borultak már le a könyvek.

\- Annyira nem volt az hangos - replikázott Hermione.

\- Oké, ti piszkáljátok csak egymást, addig én lemegyek Rémszemékhez - kezdett öltözködni Lucy.

\- Tényleg, Hermione, neked is jönnöd kéne - fordult a lány felé Ginny. - Rémszem külön kérte.

Hermione nem fűzött kommentárt a dologhoz, csak egyetértéséül hümmögött. Lucy közben rekordsebességgel öltözött át, majd pillantása megakadt az íróasztalán lévő Reggeli Prófétán.

\- Volt benne valami érdekes?

Ahogy Hermione és Ginny összenézett, Lucy már sejtette, hogy nem fog örülni az olvasottaknak.

\- Mielőtt elrejtenétek - kapta fel az újságot, összehajtotta és a zsebébe süllyesztette. - Tudnom kell, mi történik odakint. Szükségem van a hírekre, akármennyit tilt le a minisztérium belőlük.

\- Csak ne rajtunk töltsd majd ki a dühödet - kérte Hermione, miközben nagy nehezen kiküzdötte magát a könyvhalom mögül.

\- Igyekszem - felelte Lucy, majd két társával együtt gyorsan lesietett a lépcsőn.

Jól sejtette, Kingsley, Remus, Tonks és Rémszem valóban rossz híreket hoztak; Lucy ezt azonnal látta, amint belépett a konyhába. Rajtuk kívül még ott volt Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, Ron, Mundungus Fletcher, Mr és Mrs Weasley és Hagrid, akinek szokás szerint görnyednie kellett, hogy beférjen a konyhába.

\- El kell vetnünk az A-tervet - kezdte köszönés nélkül Rémszem. - Pius Thicknesse átállt.

\- Hogy Merlin vinné el a pokol kénköves bugyrába! - Lucy utoljára akkor káromkodott ekkorát, mikor észrevette, hogy Percy eldugta a seprűjét kiskorukban, miután a lány a fiú sampontját ragasztóra cserélte.

Thicknesse a Varázsbűn-üldözési főosztály vezetője volt; ha Voldemortnak sikerült bármilyen módon az uralma alá hajtania, akkor már csak napok kérdése volt, hogy a miniszterhez is eljusson. Nagyon nem álltak jól a dolgaik.

\- Hogyan bukott le? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Ma közölte, hogy börtönbüntetés terhe alatt megtiltotta a ház rákapcsolását a Hop-hálózatra, úgyszintén zsupszkulcs elhelyezését, valamint a hoppanálást és dehoppanálást - magyarázta Remus. - Azzal indokolta a tilalmat, hogy meg kell védeni Harryt és távol kell tartani a háztól Voldemortot.

\- Nem erőltette meg magát - fonta keresztbe a karjait a mellkasa előtt Hermione. - Tudnia kellett, hogy ebből rájövünk az oldalváltására.

\- Voldemort valószínűleg úgy gondolja, már nem sokáig lesz szüksége a titkolózásra - mondta Kingsley. - Nyilván meggyőződése, hogy a minisztérium hamarosan a kezébe kerül.

\- Akkor hogyan hozzuk ki Harryt? - kérdezte Lucy. - Még ő is kiskorú, vagyis ha a tilalom ellenére a közelében varázslatot alkalmazunk…

\- Tudjuk, de - szakította félbe vidáman Tonks (azóta volt ilyen feltűnően jókedve, mióta végre hozzáment Remushoz) - szerencsére van B-tervünk. Az ötlet Mundungustól származik és tudom, mi a véleményetek - emelte fel a hangját, mikor látta, hogy Lucy és Hermione közbe akarnak vágni -, de ez esetben most tényleg jó ötlettel állt elő.

\- A lényeg az - vette vissza a szót Rémszem -, hogy Százfűlé-főzetet használunk. Hat önkéntes beveszi, miután Potter hajszálait hozzákevertük, így lesz hét Harry Potterünk. Mindegyik kap majd egy kísérőt és hét különböző házba indulnak majd a Privet Drive-ról; seprűvel, thesztrállal, és Hagrid motorbiciklijével. Onnan aztán zsupszkulccsal jönnek majd az Odúba.

\- Harry utálni fogja az ötletet - jegyezte meg Hermione.

\- Kik az önkéntesek? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Eddig Fleur, Fred, George és én jelentkeztünk - mondta Ron. - Hermione, te, gondolom, szintén vállalod…

\- Még szép - bólintott rá azonnal a lány.

\- Valamint Mundungus is egy lesz az ál-Potterek közül - recsegte Rémszem. - Ezzel meg is vannak a jelöltek. Testőrnek jelen állás szerint Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, Bill, Hagrid és én állunk majd. Párokban megyünk majd és ma este - ha minden jól megy - mindannyian itt leszünk, lehetőleg Potterrel kiegészülve.

A délelőtt további része azzal ment el, hogy kidolgozták az akció részleteit. Lucy időközben azt is megtanulta, hogyan kell zsupszkulcsot készíteni és volt egy olyan érzése, hogy ennek hasznát veszi majd a jövőben. Délután egy körül Hestia Jones és Dedalus Diggle is befutottak, akik önként vállalták, hogy, amennyiben beleegyeznek, biztonságos helyre kísérik Dursleyéket. Lucy már előre sajnálta szegény rendtagokat, de mindketten annyira lelkesek voltak a feladat miatt, hogy nem nagyon lehetett lebeszélni őket a dologról.

Mire elérkezett Hestia Jones és Dedalus Diggle indulásának időpontja, már minden készen állt. Öt zsupszkulcs állt készenlétben, hogy este meghatározott időpontokban az Odúban szállítsa az embereket: egy rozsdás olajoskanna Ronnak és Tonksnak; egy szakadt tornacipő, ami Fredet és Mr Weasleyt hozza; egy kis ezüstnyelű hajkefe, amivel majd Hagrid és Harry érkezik; egy törött karóra Remusnak és George-nak; egy rossz vállfa Kingsley és Hermione számára. Bill és Fleur thesztrállal, Rémszem és Mundungus pedig seprűvel érkeznek majd, miután megpihentek egy kicsit a számukra kijelölt védett házban.

Lucy borzalmasan izgult. Gyűlölte, hogy az Odúban kell gubbasztania, miközben mindenki az életét kockáztatja Harryért. Ráadásul félt, hiszen rengeteg szerette készült megtenni ezt a bátyjáért és simán benne volt a pakliban, hogy nem mind ússzák meg ép bőrrel… Mégis, Lucy igyekezett minden támogatást megadni az indulóknak, mikor szépen sorban elköszönt tőlük.

\- Nem kell izgulnod - próbálta megnyugtatni Ron, miközben felszállt a seprűjére. - Este mind visszajövünk, és Harry is végre itt lesz velünk.

\- Tudunk vigyázni magunkra - ölelte meg szorosan Hermione, majd Kingsley segítségével felszállt az egyik thesztrálra. - Most Harry a fontos.

\- Akkor is, bármi beüthet… - morogta Lucy.

\- Héhéhé! - ölelte meg hátulról Fred és George egyszerre. - Túl sokat aggódsz mostanában, Lucy. Nem tesz jót az egészségednek.

\- Voldemort nem tesz jót az egészségemnek - ölelte meg az ikreket a lány. - Vigyázzatok magatokra!

\- Ne aggódj, sértetlenül idehozzuk! - rikkantotta oda neki Tonks, aki már a föld fölött lebegett a seprűjével.

\- Mindannyian gyertek vissza sértetlenül! - kérte Lucy.

\- Jól van, emberek, indulás! - adta ki a parancsot Rémszem. - Potter, ne feledd: lankadatlan éberség!

Lucy egészen addig integetett, amíg a tizenhárom főből álló társaság sziluettjét el nem nyelte az alkonyi ég.

\- Pocsék érzés - szólalt meg mellette Ginny. - Mikor kihagynak a buliból.

\- Örülnék, ha az ilyesfajta buliba nem is kellene részt venniük - engedte le a kezét Lucy. - Gyere fel, szeretnék beszélni veled, amíg ilyen kevesen vagyunk.

A szobájukban aztán Lucy elővette a Tekergők Térképét és Ginny felé fordult, aki kíváncsian bámult rá.

\- Szerintem nem fogok meglepetést okozni, ha azt mondom, hogy jövőre nem megyek vissza a Roxfortba. - Ginny komoran bólintott. - Épp ezért szükségem van valakire, aki tartja ott a frontot. Ha Voldemort átveszi a hatalmat a minisztérium fölött, azt tehet az iskolával, amit csak akar. Lehet, hogy Dumbledore Seregének ismét össze kell állnia.

Kinyújtotta a térképet, megvárta, míg Ginny megfogja és csak azután folytatta.

\- Ha tényleg rosszra fordul a helyzet, innen kintről küldök majd egy üzenetet a pénzérméken keresztül. Ha megkapod, keresd meg Neville-t, Lunát és mindenkit, aki hajlandó ismét Dumbledore Seregének a tagja lenni. Mondd meg nekik, hogy azt üzenem, hogy te, Neville és Luna lesztek majd a megbízott helyetteseim a DS élén. Tartsátok kézben a dolgokat a Roxfortban nekem, rendben?

\- Úgy lesz - bólintott Ginny. Szemében olyan elszánt tűz égett, amit Lucy már nagyon rég nem látott.

\- A térkép még jól jöhet, nekem idekint úgysem lesz szükségem rá - engedte el Lucy a pergament, ezzel átadva Ginnynek. - De kérlek, nagyon vigyázz rá! Ne add oda senkinek, csak te használhatod! - Lucy szomorú nosztalgiával nézett a térképre. - A Tekergők örökségének fent kell maradnia, hogy az eljövendő nemzedékek csínytevői is használhassák.

\- Vigyázni fogok rá - biztosította Ginny. - Tudom, milyen sokat jelent neked.

\- Te vagy a legjobb kishúg a világon - ölelte meg szorosan a lányt Lucy.

\- Én vagyok az egyetlen kishúgod - nevetett Ginny és ezzel sikerült Lucyt is jobb kedvre derítenie.

Lucy használhatatlan volt a konyhában, így Mrs Weasley megengedte neki, hogy kicsit lazítson. Lucy ezt kihasználva kiment az alkonyi kertbe és miután sikerült megértetnie Tapmanccsal, hogy nem eheti meg az újságját, leült az egyik felfordított vödörre és lapozgatni kezdte az egész nap a zsebében gyűrt Reggeli Prófétát. Az címlap alsó felén megakadt a szeme egy fotón: Dumbledore feldúltan járkált fel-alá, s a kép fölött az alábbi, közepes nagyságú betűkkel szedett szalagcím állt:

 _DUMBLEDORE -  
_ _KIDERÜL VÉGRE AZ IGAZSÁG?_

 _A jövő héten napvilágot lát a sokak által nemzedéke legnagyobb mágusának tartott, félrecsúszott zseni megdöbbentő története. Rita Vitrol a higgadt, nagyszakállú bölcs népszerű imázsát félresöpörve az olvasók elé tárja a lelki megrázkódtatásokkal terhes gyermekkort, az ifjúi évek féktelenségét, az évtizedes családi viszályokat és a sötét titkokat, amelyek a sírig elkísérték Dumbledore-t. MIÉRT elégedett meg a mágiaügyi miniszteri szék várományosa a szerény iskolaigazgatói poszttal? MI VOLT a Főnix Rendjeként ismert titkos szervezet igazi célja? HOGYAN halt meg valójában Dumbledore?_

 _Ezekre és megannyi más kérdésre keresi a választ Rita Vitrol felkavaró új életrajzi művében, mely a Hírnév és hazugságok - Albus Dumbledore élete címet viseli. Betty Braithwaite-nek a szerzővel készített exkluzív interjúja lapunk 13. oldalán olvasható._

Lucy feltépte az újságot, és a tizenharmadik oldalra lapozott. A cikk fölötti fotóról újabb ismerős nézett vissza rá: egy gondosan begöndörített hajú, szőke nő, aki drágakövekkel kirakott szemüveget viselt, fogait vicsorszerű, bár nyilván megnyerőnek szánt mosollyal villogtatta, és integetett. Lucy lekapta pillantását az émelyítő képről, és olvasni kezdte az interjút:

 _Beszélgetőtársként Rita Vitrol sokkal kedvesebb és szelídebb jelenség, mint híresen vérmes cikkei alapján sejtenénk. Meghitten otthonos berendezésű házának előszobájában fogad, majd egyenesen a konyhába vezet, hogy ott egy csésze teával, egy szelet süteménnyel és - mondanom sem kell - egy kosár friss, ropogós pletykával örvendeztessen meg._

 _\- Dumbledore a maga hosszú és mozgalmas életével természetesen minden életrajzíró álma - szögezi le elöljáróban Vitrol. - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy könyvemmel hasonló művek hosszú sorát nyitom meg._

 _Tény és való, hogy Vitrol remekül rajtolva vetette rá magát a témára. Kilencszáz oldalas műve már röpke négy héttel Dumbledore júniusban, rejtélyes körülmények között bekövetkezett halála után elkészült. Arról kérdezem, hogyan sikerült véghezvinnie ezt a bravúrt._

 _\- Nos, aki olyan régen foglalkozik újságírással, mint én, annak a vérében van a gyors munka. Tisztában voltam vele, hogy a varázsvilág sóvárogva várja a teljes igazságot, és elsőként akartam kielégíteni ezt az igényt._

 _Említést teszek a Dumbledore-ral sok évtizedes barátságot ápoló Elphias Doge-nak, a Wizengamot megbízott külső szakértőjének arról a nemrégiben elhangzott és széles körben ismertté vált megjegyzéséről, miszerint „Vitrol könyvében még annyi tényszerű adat sincs, mint egy csokibéka-kártyán"._

 _Vitrol hátravetett fejjel kacag._

 _\- A drága jó Fifi! Emlékszem, pár éve meginterjúvoltam az istenadtát a sellők jogainak kapcsán. Teljesen agyalágyult az öreg, azt képzelte, a Windermere-tó fenekén ülünk, és mondogatta nekem, hogy figyeljek, mindjárt jönnek a pisztrángok._

 _A tényektől való elrugaszkodás vádját azonban Elphias Doge-on kívül még sokan megfogalmazták. Valóban úgy érzi-e Vitrol, hogy négy rövidke hét alatt sikerült teljes képet alkotnia Dumbledore hosszú és rendkívülinek mondható életéről?_

 _\- Ugyan, kedvesem - feleli kedélyesen dorgáló mosollyal Vitrol -, maga is ugyanolyan jól tudja, mint én, hogy egy erszényre való galleon, némi rámenősség és egy jól kihegyezett purlicer-penna mennyi információt hoz a konyhára! Különben is, az emberek sorban álltak, hogy kiteregethessék Dumbledore szennyesét. Higgye el, nem mindenki rajongott érte, jó pár fontos ember tyúkszemére rátaposott. A jó öreg Fifi Doge meg leszállhat a magas hippogriffről, mert olyan kútfőt találtam, akiért a legtöbb újságíró a pálcáját is odaadná: valakit, aki sose állt még a nyilvánosság elé, és aki ifjúkorának legviharosabb, legellentmondásosabb szakaszában állt közel Dumbledore-hoz._

 _Tény, hogy a beharangozás azt ígéri: Vitrol biográfiája sokkolni fogja azokat, akik szent életű embernek tartják Dumbledore-t. Melyek a legmeglepőbbek a kutatómunkája során feltárt tények közül, kérdezem a szerzőt._

 _\- Ejnye, Betty, csak nem gondolja, hogy lelövöm a poénokat, mielőtt az emberek megveszik a könyvet? - nevet Vitrol. - Mindenesetre ígérhetek egy hideg zuhanyt azoknak, akik még mindig azt hiszik, hogy Dumbledore olyan fehér volt, mint a szakálla. Teszem azt, aki hallotta a kirohanásait Tudjukki ellen, biztosan álmában se hinné, hogy ifjúkorában Dumbledore maga is belekóstolt a fekete mágiába. És ő, akit érett éveiben a tolerancia apostolaként ismertek, fiatalon bizony a legkevésbé sem volt megértő és türelmes. Egy szó, mint száz, Albus Dumbledore mögött igencsak sötét múlt állt, no meg egy még sötétebb család, amiről ő nagy igyekezettel próbálta elterelni a figyelmet._

 _Rákérdezek, hogy Dumbledore öccsére, Aberforthra gondol-e, akit - kisebbfajta botrány kíséretében - tizenöt éve elítélt a Wizengamot mágiával való visszaélésért._

 _\- Ó, Aberforth csak a trágyadomb csúcsa - nevet Vitrol. - Nem, nem, amiről én beszélek, az sokkal rosszabb, mint egy kecskékkel játszadozó fivér, de rosszabb még a muglicsépelő apánál is - ezeket az ügyeket Dumbledore egyébként sem tudta eltussolni, mindkettőjüket vád alá helyezte a Wizengamot. Nem, engem az anyja és a húga érdekelt, és ott bizony egy mázsa mocskot találtam, nem is kellett mélyre ásni érte. De egy szót se többet, a részleteket megtudhatja a nagyközönség a 9-12. fejezetből. Most csak annyit mondok: nem csoda, hogy Dumbledore sose mesélt róla, hogyan tört el az orra._

 _Családi szennyes ide vagy oda, kétségbe vonja-e Vitrol Dumbledore zsenialitását, amelynek megannyi mágiai felfedezést köszönhetünk?_

 _\- Volt neki esze - ismeri el Vitrol -, bár ma már sokan megkérdőjelezik, hogy valóban az ő érdeme-e mindaz, amit állítólag elért. Amint azt a 16. fejezetben leírom, Ivor Dillonsby saját bevallása szerint már felfedezte a sárkányvér nyolc felhasználási módját, amikor Dumbledore kölcsönvette a jegyzeteit._

 _Csakhogy - kockáztatom meg - Dumbledore egynéhány tettének jelentősége vitathatatlan. Mit szóljunk a Grindelwald fölött aratott legendás győzelméhez?_

 _\- Örülök, hogy szóba hozza Grindelwaldot - bólint Vitrol, titokzatoskodó mosolyával tovább csigázva kíváncsiságomat. - Félek, hogy azok között, akik ma könnybe lábadt szemmel emlegetik Dumbledore fantasztikus diadalát, könyvem bombaként fog robbanni - vagy éppen trágyagránátként. Bizony az is nagyon piszkos ügy volt. Maradjunk annyiban, hogy talán nem kellene készpénznek venni a látványos párbaj legendáját. Könyvem elolvasása után az emberek élni fognak a gyanúperrel, hogy Grindelwald már az elején fehér zsebkendőt varázsolt a pálcája végére, és jámboran megadta magát._

 _Vitrol nem hajlandó bővebben kifejteni ezt az izgalmas témát, így hát rátérünk arra a kapcsolatra, ami kétségkívül a legélénkebb érdeklődésre tart számot az olvasók körében._

 _\- Hát igen - bólogat Vitrol -, egy egész fejezetben taglalom Potterék és Dumbledore abnormálisnak, sőt ominózusnak mondott kapcsolatát. Aki kíváncsi a részletekre, annak megint csak azt tanácsolom, hogy vegye meg a könyvemet, de tény, hogy Dumbledore a hírek szerint természetesnek nem nevezhető érdeklődést tanúsított a két Potter iránt - majd elválik, hogy ez valóban a testvérpár érdekeit szolgálta-e. Az mindenesetre nyílt titok, hogy Potteréknek megrázkódtatásokkal teli kamaszkora volt._

 _Arról érdeklődöm, tartja-e még a kapcsolatot Harry és Lucy Potterrel, akik tavaly emlékezetes módon exkluzív nyilatkozatban számoltak be neki abbéli meggyőződésükről, hogy Tudjukki visszatért._

 _\- Hogyne, kimondottan szoros kapcsolat alakult ki köztünk - feleli Vitrol. - Szegény Potteréknek nagyon kevés igazi barátjuk van, s én éppen életük egyik legnagyobb megpróbáltatásuk, a Trimágus Tusa idején ismerkedtem meg velük. Azt persze az utolsó varázsló is tudja, hogy a két Potter között elszakíthatatlan kapcsolat áll fenn, én azonban bátorkodom kijelenteni, hogy talán én vagyok az egyetlen élő ember, aki elmondhatja magáról, hogy ismeri az igazi Harry és Lucy Pottert._

 _Ezek után jószerével adja magát a kérdés, hogy mi Vitrol álláspontja a Dumbledore végóráiról szóló, máig terjedő pletykákkal kapcsolatban. Szerinte jelen volt-e Harry és Lucy Potter, amikor Dumbledore meghalt?_

 _\- Nos, nem akarok túl sokat elárulni - a könyvben minden benne van -, de a Roxfort- kastélyban tartózkodók közül többen is látták Potteréket elszaladni a helyszínről közvetlenül azután, hogy Dumbledore leesett, leugrott vagy letaszíttatott. Arról is vannak információim - amiket szintén megosztok a könyvemben -, hogy Lucy Potter mégis mire képes igazából, hogy vajon tényleg nevezhetjük-e Dumbledore utódjának; és ha igen, azzal vajon dicsérjük vagy a sárba tiporjuk őt? Harry Potter maga pedig egy olyan emberre, Perselus Pitonra tett terhelő vallomást, akire mindig is neheztelt. Hihetünk-e a látszatnak? Ezt a varázslótársadalomnak kell eldöntenie - könyvem elolvasása után._

 _E frappáns zárszó után nem marad más hátra, mint hogy elbúcsúzzam interjúalanyomtól. Egy biztos: Vitrol műve megjelenése pillanatától fogva sikerkönyv lesz, s Dumbledore csodálói addig is fogvacogva találgathatják, mi mindent kell hamarosan megtudniuk hősükről._

Lucy végzett az olvasással, s már csak nézte, de nem látta a telenyomtatott papírt. Úgy fojtogatta az undor és a düh, akár a hányinger.

\- Tudod mit, Tapmancs? - szólt, de hangja úgy remegett, hogy azon is csodálkozott, hogy kutyája értette, mit mond. - Mégiscsak megeheted. Tessék!

Azzal hengerbe csavarta az újságot, és teljes erőből elhajította. Tapmancs kilógó nyelvvel szaladt utána és úgy vetette rá magát, mintha épp egy vadat akart volna leteríteni. Lucy felállt és sétálni indult (természetesen a védőbűbájokon belül), de közben Rita nyilatkozatának egy-egy félmondata visszhangzott a fejében: _egy egész fejezetben taglalom Potterék és Dumbledore abnormálisnak, sőt ominózusnak mondott kapcsolatát... ifjúkorában Dumbledore maga is belekóstolt a fekete mágiába... olyan kútfőt találtam, akiért a legtöbb újságíró a pálcáját is odaadná..._

\- Hazudik! - üvöltött fel Lucy, és dühében belerúgott egy fadarabba, ami vagy tíz métert repült.

\- Látom, elolvastad az interjút - jött ki hozzá Ginny. Közben lassan besötétedett, az ég alján már csak egy halványpiros csík mutatta a napnyugta helyét. - Nem hiszem el, hogy valaki még komolyan veszi azt a firkászt.

\- Így akar bosszút állni?! - füstölgött Lucy. - Dumbledore-t használja fel, van képe bemocskolni, az az alattomos kígyó, az a…

\- Lucy, felgyújtasz valamit - figyelmeztette Ginny, miközben hátrált egy lépést. Lucynak csak ekkor tűnt fel, hogy ökölbe szorított keze időközben füstölögni kezdett.

\- Foglalj le valamivel! - kérte. - Nem akarok arra hárpiára gondolni.

\- Gyere, segíts a vacsorakészítésben.

Sajnos a vacsora hamarabb készült el, mint Lucy szerette volna, de arra jó volt, hogy valahogy kiverje a fejéből Rita Vitrol szavait és helyettük az akción rágódjon. Tudta, hogy Harryék már elindultak, legalábbis a terv szerint… Csak legyen minden rendben, csak legyenek rendben…

Mikor elérkezett az idő, Lucy, Ginny és Mrs Weasley kivonultak a kertbe, hogy ott várakozzanak tovább. Mindannyian az órájukat nézegették, és idegességükben alig szóltak egy-két szót. Azután…

\- Ott! - mutatott Lucy a pontra, ahol a földön egy kis kék folt jelent meg. Fényesedni kezdett, majd megjelent az olajoskanna és a földre zuhant.

\- Hol…? - Ginny csak idáig jutott a kérdésben, a többi a torkán akadt. Mrs Weasley arcából minden szín kiszaladt és gyorsan besietett a házba. Lucynak a torkában dobogott a szíve, miközben úgy érezte, hogy semmi levegő nem fér a tüdejébe.

\- Mi történt? Hol van Ron és Tonks? Miért nem érték el a zsupszkulcsot?

Ebben a pillanatban a fejébe hatalmas fájdalom hasított. Lucy a homlokára szorította a kezét és térdre roskadt; nem hallotta, ahogy Ginny és Mrs Weasley kétségbeesetten szólongatták, csupán a fájdalmat érzékelte, ami egyre elhatalmasodott rajta, végül már csak a földön fetrengett és egyetlen dologra tudott csak gondolni… Harry, Harryvel történt valami, Voldemort ott van, Voldemort, Harry…

Hamarosan a fájdalom megszűnt, ő pedig akkora hangzavarba és felfordulásba érkezett, hogy attól kezdett fájni a feje - már ha lett volna neki. Zöld fénycsóvák súrolták ideiglenes testét, ő pedig Harryn keresztül kereste az igazi veszélyforrást, kereste Voldemortot, de Sirius motorja, amiben testvére és Hagrid ültek, fékezhetetlenül és irányíthatatlanul zuhant lefelé.

\- Harry! - kiáltotta, hogy felhívja magára bátyja figyelmét.

\- Lucy! - szólt vissza Harry. - Halálfalók! És Voldemort…

Ekkor seprűn ülő csuklyás alakok jelentek meg alig egy méterre Harrytől és már emelték a pálcájukat…

\- Neeeem!

Hagrid dühödt ordítással elrugaszkodott a motortól, neki a halálfalónak. Lucy rémülten látta, hogy zuhanni kezdenek - Hagrid súlya egymagában is túl sok lett volna a támadó seprűjének...

Érezte, hogy Harry már csak a levegőt markolászta, de még a térde között még ott szorította a motort, s a fülébe hatolt Voldemort harsogó kiáltása:

\- Ő az enyém!

\- Lucy, segíts! - kérte Harry. - Merre van…?

\- Nem látom! - felelte kétségbeesetten Lucy. - Csak azt érzékelem, amit te!

Maga a lány is elszédült, hiába volt csak az elméje jelen, nem látott semmit, csak egy félrekanyarodó halálfalót, azután…

\- Avada...

\- NEEE! - sikoltotta Lucy.

Érezte, hogy olyan iszonyatos fájdalom hasított Harry sebhelyébe, hogy a fiúnak be kellett hunynia a szemét. Ezután azt vette észre, hogy a fiú pálcája cselekszik tulajdonosa helyett: mintha hatalmas mágnes rántotta volna fel a kezét. Aranyló tűzcsík fénye hatolt el Lucy tudatáig, aki döbbenten ismerte fel a varázslatot, amit az ő és Harry együttes ereje alkotott; aztán reccsenést és dühödt ordítást hallott. A megmaradt halálfaló kiáltott valamit, Voldemort azt üvöltötte:

\- Nem!

\- Harry! - kiabálta Lucy újra és újra. A fiú végre kinyitotta a szemét, majd rácsapott egy lila gombra a motoron, mire az irdatlan sebességgel kezdett egyenesen a föld felé száguldani.

\- Hagrid! - ordította Harry, kétségbeesetten ölelve a benzintankot. - Hagrid... Invito Hagrid!

A motorkerékpár eszelős sebességgel zuhant. Harry szeme egy magasságban volt a kormánnyal - Lucy nem látott mást, csak vészesen közeledő fényeket, s tudta, nincs menekvés, Harry a földbe fog csapódni. Ekkor újabb kiáltás harsant a fiú háta mögött:

\- A pálcát, Melwyn, add a pálcádat!

Harry és Lucy érezték Voldemortot, mielőtt még látták volna. Mikor Harry oldalra fordította a fejét, szemben találta magát a vöröslő szempárral, és Lucy látta, ahogy Voldemort átokra nyitotta a száját…

Ezután azonban Voldemort eltűnt, Lucy pedig arra eszmélt, hogy a nevét ismételgetik körülötte.

\- Lucy! Lucy!

\- Kelj fel! Lucy, hallasz engem?

Mikor a lány kinyitotta a szemét, Mrs Weasley könnyes szemeit és Ginny holtsápadt arcát pillantotta meg. A szíve olyan eszeveszetten kalapált, hogy belesajdult a mellkasa.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Ginny, miközben segített Lucynak felülni. - Mi történt Harryvel? Tudjukki ott van?

\- Igen - hebegte Lucy. - Üldözte őket, halálfalók jöttek… Harry zuhant a motorral, Hagrid meg eltűnt…

Lucy nem tudta folytatni. Akkora gombóc volt a torkában, hogy nyelni sem tudott rendesen. Úgy érezte, nem bír felállni, csak ült ott a hideg földön, miközben körülnézett és megpillantotta a szakadt bakancsot nem messze tőle.

\- Fred…? - kérdezte, de nem kellett folytatnia, mert Ginny a szavába vágott.

\- Nélkülük jött meg. Nem tudjuk, mi történt, de ha halálfalók voltak ott…

Egyikőjük se tudott beszélni az aggodalomtól. Lucy öntudatlanul megragadta a sárkányos nyakláncot, amiről tudta, hogy el kellene tennie, de mégsem bírta megtenni. Szerette volna, hogy Draco ott legyen mellette, hogy vigasztalja, hogy magához ölelje, miközben azt mondja, minden rendben lesz…

Múltak a másodpercek, de ők hárman még mindig ott gubbasztottak egymás mellett, némán adva erőt egymásnak. Lucy tudta, hogy a következő zsupszkulccsal Harrynek és Hagridnak kéne megérkeznie, de ha ők sem jönnek… Lucy nem akart belegondolni. Utolsó emlékképe az volt, hogy Harry zuhan a motorral, hogy nem tudja irányítani, hogy egyre közeledett a földhöz…

\- Nézzétek! - mutatott egy távolabbi pontra Ginny. Ott megjelent egy kis kék pont, ami rohamosan nőni és fényesedni kezdett, majd megjelent fölötte Harry és Hagrid pörgő alakja. Mindketten elestek, ahogy megérkeztek, de Lucyt ez már nem érdekelte: azonnal fölpattant, meg sem várta, míg Harry feltápászkodik, egyenesen a nyakába ugrott.

\- Harry? Te az igazi Harry vagy? Mi történt? Hol vannak a többiek? - özönlöttek a kérdések Mrs Weasleyből.

\- Miért, még senki nem érkezett meg? - zihálta Harry, miközben esetlenül simogatta Lucy fejét, aki a fiú nyakába temette az arcát és szabad folyást engedett a könnyeinek.

Mrs Weasley nem válaszolt, de Harry nyilván látta az arcán a választ, mert beszélni kezdett.

\- A halálfalók lesben álltak - hadarta Harry. - Alighogy felszálltunk, körülvettek minket - tudták, hogy ma lesz az akció -, fogalmam sincs, mi lett a többiekkel. Négyen üldözőbe vettek minket, menekülnünk kellett, aztán Voldemort is megjelent, ha Lucy nem jön át, nem tudtam volna megállítani...

Lucy hallotta, hogy Harry mentegetőzik, mintha önmagát hibáztatta volna azért, ami történt…

\- Hála az égnek, hogy neked nem esett bajod - mondta Mrs Weasley, és amint Lucy felsegítette Harryt, azonnal magához ölelte a fiút.

\- Nincs véletlenül egy kis brandyd, Molly? - kérdezte remegő tagokkal Hagrid, aki nagy nehezen talpra küzdötte magát. - Gyógyszer gyanánt?

Mrs Weasley a kérést egyszerű begyűjtő bűbájjal is teljesíthette volna, mégis sarkon fordult, és besietett a toldozott-foldozott házba. Lucy nagyon jól tudta, miért: el akarta rejteni könnyeit. Ő maga most megtörölte a szemét, és a tekintetével gyorsan végigvizsgálta Harryt: a fiú sértetlennek tűnt, ami csodaszámba ment azután a zuhanás után.

Harry közben Ginnyre nézett, s a lány azonnal válaszolt kimondatlan kérdésére.

\- Ronnak és Tonksnak kellett volna elsőként megérkezniük, de a zsupszkulcsuk nélkülük jött meg. - Ginny rámutatott az olajoskannára. - Az volt apáé és Fredé - bökött a szakadt tornacipő felé -, ők lettek volna a második páros. A harmadik zsupszkulcs volt a tiétek, George-nak és Lupinnak pedig... - Ránézett az órájára. - ...kábé egy perc múlva kéne beesniük.

Közben visszatért Mrs Weasley egy üveg brandyvel a kezében. Azonmód át is nyújtotta Hagridnak, aki kihúzta a dugót, és egy hajtásra magába döntötte a palack tartalmát.

\- Anya! - kiáltotta Ginny.

A földön, pár méterre tőlük, megjelent egy kis kék folt, mely aztán rohamosan nőni és fényesedni kezdett. Fölötte Remus és George pörgő, majd ereszkedő alakja tűnt fel. Lucy már ekkor látta, hogy baj van: Lupin a karjában tartotta George-ot. A fiú nem volt eszméleténél, és csurom vér volt az arca.

Harry és Lucy egy ugrással ott termett, de a fiú volt gyorsabb, és megfogta a sebesült lábát. Remusszal becipelték George-ot a hátsó ajtón át a konyhába, onnan pedig tovább a nappaliba, ahol is lefektették őt a kanapéra. Mikor a lámpa fénye a sebesült fejére vetült, Ginnynek elakadt a lélegzete, s Lucy gyomra görcsbe rándult: George-nak hiányzott az egyik füle, s a sebből ömlő égőpiros vér az egész fejét és nyakát elborította.

\- George… - tántorodott meg Lucy, de nem sokáig tudta figyelni, ahogy Mrs Weasley ápolja sebesült fiát, mert ekkor Remus megragadta Harry karját, és csöppet sem gyöngéden kivonszolta őt a konyhába. Lucy azonnal követte őket, de a sorozatos megrendültségtől szólni sem tudott, mikor Remus rázni kezdte Harryt.

\- Hékás! - horkant fel Hagrid, aki még mindig azon dolgozott, hogy bepréselje terjedelmes testét a hátsó ajtón.. - Hagyd békén Harryt! Ereszd el!

Remus válaszra se méltatta.

\- Miféle lényt látott a sarokban Harry Potter, amikor a húgával együtt először járt a roxforti szobámban? - kérdezte, és megrázta Harryt. - Válaszolj!

\- Egy... egy kákalag volt ott egy akváriumban, nem?

Remus elengedte Harryt, és kimerülten a konyhaszekrénynek roskadt.

\- Mi a ménkű volt ez? - méltatlankodott Hagrid.

\- Ne haragudj, Harry, de le kellett ellenőrizzelek - magyarázta komoran Lupin. - Valaki elárult minket. Voldemort tudta, hogy ma este hozunk ki téged, és ezt az információt csak olyan ember szállíthatta neki, aki résztvevőként be volt avatva a tervbe. Abban sem lehettem biztos, hogy te önmagad vagy.

\- Akkor miért nem ellenőrzöl engem is? - zihálta Hagrid, még mindig az ajtót ostromolva.

\- Te félig óriás vagy - felelte Lupin. - A Százfűlé-főzetet az emberfajon belüli testátalakításra fejlesztették ki.

\- A rend tagjai közül biztosan senki nem árulta el a tervet Voldemortnak - rázta a fejét Lucy. Még a gondolatától is irtózott, hogy a csapatból bárkiről ilyesmit feltételezzen. - Nem tehették. Senki sem tehette, senki sem árulta volna el Harryt.

\- Így van - helyeselt Harry. - Voldemort csak a végén ért utol, csak addigra jött rá, hogy én vagyok az igazi Harry. Ha ismeri a tervet, már az elején tudta volna, hogy Hagrid párja az ő embere.

\- Voldemort rád támadt? - kérdezte élesen Remus. - És mi történt? Hogy sikerült megmenekülnöd?

Harry nagy vonalakban beszámolt a történtekről: elmondta, hogy a két halálfaló valahogy felismerte őt, s utána nem is üldözték őket tovább, hanem eltűntek, nyilván hogy értesítsék Voldemortot, aki nem sokkal azelőtt bukkant fel, hogy Hagriddal elérték a Tonks-ház körüli védett övezet határát.

\- A halálfalók felismertek téged? - rökönyödött meg Lucy. - De hát hogyan, miből? Mit csináltál?

\- Hát... - Harry szemmel láthatóan küszködött, hogy fel tudja idézni a történteket. - Ott volt Stan Shunpike... tudod, az a srác, aki régebben kalauz volt a Kóbor Grimbuszon. Megpróbáltam lefegyverezni, mert őt nem akartam... Magától ő ezt nem csinálná! Biztos, hogy Imperiust szórtak rá!

Remus döbbenten csóválta a fejét.

\- Felejtsd el a lefegyverzést, Harry, azon már rég túl vagyunk! Ezek az emberek az életedre törnek! Ha nem akarsz ölni, minimum kábíts!

\- Vagy száz méter magasan repültünk, és Stan nem tudta, mit csinál! - kontrázott Harry. - Ha ott elkábítom, lezuhan, és ugyanúgy meghal, mint ha Avada Kedavrát szórtam volna rá! Egyébként két éve éppen a Capitulatus mentett meg Voldemorttól - tette hozzá dacosan.

\- Pontosan! - Remus szemlátomást nehezen tudta fékezni indulatát. - És annak a jelenetnek jó pár halálfaló a tanúja volt! Már megbocsáss, de a halál torkában lefegyverző bűbájt használni igencsak egyéni megoldás. Azt pedig egyenesen öngyilkos dolognak tartom, hogy ezt ma este másodszor is megtetted olyan halálfalók jelenlétében, akik vagy jelen voltak az előző alkalommal, vagy hallottak az esetről!

\- Szóval szerinted meg kellett volna ölnöm Stan Shunpike-ot? - csattant fel Harry.

\- Dehogy kellett volna! De a halálfalók - és nemcsak ők, bárki - azt várták volna, hogy keményen viszonozd a támadást! Elismerem, a Capitulatus hasznos bűbáj, de ha halálfalók ellen használod, az olyan, mintha letennéd a névjegyed. Le kell szoknod róla!

\- Nem fogok válogatás nélkül mindenkit letarolni, aki az utamba kerül! - heveskedett még mindig Harry. - Az Voldemort stílusa!

Remus válasza elveszett a háttérzajban: Hagrid, akinek végre sikerült bepasszíroznia magát az ajtón, odabotorkált egy székhez és lerogyott rá, amitől a szék recsegve összeroskadt. A vadőr felváltva szitkozódott és mentegetőzött, de Lucy nem törődött vele, és Remushoz fordult:

\- George meg fog gyógyulni?

A kérdés és az, hogy Lucy szólt hozzá, feledtette Remusszal ingerültségét.

\- Meggyógyul, habár a fülét nem tudjuk visszanöveszteni, mert átok tépte le...

Zaj szűrődött be odakintről. Remus az ajtóhoz sietett; Harry és Lucy egymás után átugrották Hagrid lábát, és kiszaladtak az udvarba.

Odakint két alak tűnt fel. Lucy már messziről felismerte őket: Kingsley és a Harryből éppen önmagává visszaváltozó Hermione érkezett meg egy- egy rossz vállfa két végét szorongatva. Hermione azonnal Harry és Lucy karjaiba vetette magát, Kingsley ellenben az öröm legcsekélyebb jelét se mutatta. Helyette felemelte a pálcáját, és Remus mellkasának szegezte.

\- Albus Dumbledore utolsó szavai kettőnkhöz?

\- Harry és Lucy a mi élő reménységeink. Bízzatok bennük! - idézte higgadtan Remus, s mikor Kingsley pálcája Harry felé fordult, gyorsan kijelentette: - Ő önmaga, ellenőriztem.

\- Jól van, jól van! - brummogta Kingsley, és köpenye alá rejtette pálcáját. - De valaki elárult minket! Tudták! Tudták, hogy ma van a napja!

\- Igen, úgy tűnik - bólintott Remus. - Arra viszont látszólag nem számítottak, hogy hét Harry lesz.

\- Sovány vigasz! - dohogott Kingsley. - Kik érkeztek meg?

\- Csak Harry, Hagrid, George és én.

Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét.

\- Veletek mi történt? - érdeklődött Remus.

\- Öten üldöztek, kettő megsérült, egy talán meghalt - sorolta Kingsley. - Tudjukkit is láttuk; ő csak a közepén szállt be az üldözésbe, aztán egykettőre megint eltűnt. Döbbenetes, Remus: tud...

\- Repülni - bólintott Harry. - Én is találkoztam vele, üldözőbe vett minket Hagriddal.

\- Szóval azért tűnt el, mert utánad eredt - csóválta a fejét Kingsley. - Fel nem tudtam fogni, miért hagyott futni minket. De miből jött rá a tévedésére?

\- Harry egy kicsit túl finoman bánt Stan Shunpike-kal - adta meg a választ Remus.

\- Stannel? - csodálkozott Hermione. - De hiszen őt az Azkabanba zárták!

Kingsley sötéten felnevetett.

\- Ugyan már, Hermione, nyilvánvaló, hogy tömeges kitörés történt, csak a minisztérium mélyen hallgat róla. Travers fejéről lecsúszott a kámzsa, mikor megátkoztam - neki is a cellájában kéne ülnie. És veletek mi történt, Remus? Hol van George?

\- Oda az egyik füle - felelte Remus.

\- Az egyik...? - cincogta borzadva Hermione.

\- Piton tette - bólintott Lupin.

\- Piton...!? - fakadt ki Lucy. - Nem mondtad, hogy ő is...

\- Lecsúszott a csuklyája, felismertem. A Sectumsempra különben is az ő specialitása. Bárcsak elmondhatnám, hogy visszaadtam neki a kölcsönt, de sajnos nem: George-dzsal voltam elfoglalva, alig tudtam a seprűn tartani, annyira elgyengült a vérveszteségtől.

A beálló csendben mind az öten felpillantottak az éjszakai égre. Odafent minden mozdulatlan volt; a csillagok hidegen, részvétlenül néztek vissza rájuk, fényük útját egyetlen közeledő barát sem keresztezte. Hol lehet Ron? Hol lehet Fred és Mr Weasley? Hol lehet Bill, Fleur, Tonks, Rémszem és Mundungus?

\- Segítsetek egy kicsit! - brummogta Hagrid az ajtóból, ahova ezúttal kifelé jövet szorult be. Harry és Lucy örültek, hogy van mivel elfoglalniuk magukat, és kiszabadították a vadőrt. Aztán az üres konyhán át visszamentek a nappaliba, ahol Mrs Weasley és Ginny még mindig George körül tevékenykedtek. Az asszonynak addigra sikerült elállítania a vérzést, s a lámpafényben jól látszott a George füle helyén tátongó lyuk.

\- Hogy van? - kérdezte Lucy remegő hangon, miközben leült a kicsi helyre a kanapén, George dereka tájékán.

Mrs Weasley rápillantott Lucyra.

\- A fülét nem tudom visszaadni, mert sötét varázslat vágta le. De sokkal rosszabbul is járhatott volna... Életben van, és ez a fontos.

\- Igen - bólintott Lucy, és gyengéden végigsimított George arcán ott, ahol nem borította vér. - Hála Merlinnek.

\- Hangokat hallottam, megjött valaki? - kérdezte Ginny.

\- Hermione és Kingsley - felelte Harry.

\- Jaj de jó - suttogta Ginny.

Ekkor csattanva kivágódott az ajtó a konyhában.

\- Majd igazolom magam, Kingsley, de előbb megnézem a fiamat, úgyhogy félre az utamból, ha jót akarsz!

Lucy sose hallotta még így kiabálni Mr Weasleyt. A családfő berontott a hálószobába; fején a kopasz folt verejtéktől csillogott, szemüvege félig lecsúszva lógott az orrán. Holtsápadt volt, akárcsak a nyomában érkező Fred, de sérülés nem látszott rajtuk.

\- Arthur! - zokogott fel Mrs Weasley. - Hála az égnek!

\- Hogy van George?

Mr Weasley térdre hullott a sebesült mellett, kicsivel Lucy térde előtt, fia pedig a kanapé mögé lépett. Lucy olyat látott, amit életében még soha: Frednek elállt a szava. Némán tátogva meredt ikertestvére sebére, mintha nem akarna hinni a szemének. Lucy nem bírta nézni, felállt, odasétált hozzá és átölelte. Nem érdekelte, hogy Fred nem viszonozza, csak támogatni akarta a fiút. Fred azonban megragadta a lány karját, de úgy, mintha nem is gondolkodott volna.

George mocorogni kezdett; talán apja és Fred zajos érkezése ébresztette fel.

\- Hogy érzed magad, kisfiam? - suttogta Mrs Weasley. - Fáj?

George keze megindult a feje felé.

\- Ahol a madárka, csak ott - motyogta.

\- Mit beszél? - Fred rekedt volt a rémülettől és még jobban megszorította Lucy karját. - Az agya is megsérült?

\- Ahol a madárka... csak ott fáj - George kinyitotta a szemét, és ikertestvérére nézett. - Ahol a fülemüle... ahol a fülem üle, nem érted?

Mrs Weasley rázkódott a zokogástól. Fred arca falfehérből vörösbe váltott.

\- Szörnyű - fintorodott el. - Nagyon ciki! A többszáz füles poén közül pont ezt a vacak szóviccet kellett kinyögnöd?

\- Ennyit bírok. - George rávigyorgott könnyáztatta arcú anyjára. - Örülhetsz, ezentúl meg tudsz különböztetni minket.

Pillantása továbbsiklott a többi jelenlévőre.

\- Hé, Lucy… - vigyorgott a lányra, aki nem bírta ki, hogy ne viszonozza legalább egy halovány mosollyal. - Sápadt vagy. Csak nem vesztettél te is vért?

\- Látom, a humorod a régi, Georgie - grimaszolt Lucy, miközben megtörölte a szemét.

\- Nem azt vesztettem el, hanem a fülemet. – George ezután Harry felé fordult. - Szia, Harry... az vagy, igaz?

\- Igen - bólintott Harry, és közelebb lépett a kanapéhoz.

\- Az is valami, hogy sikerült egy darabban elhoznunk ide. Ron és Bill miért nem virraszt a betegágyam mellett?ú

\- Ők még nem jöttek meg - felelte Mrs Weasley, s ettől lehervadt a vigyor George arcáról. Lucy pillantása találkozott Harryével; a fiú némán jelezte húgának, hogy szeretné, ha kimenne vele. Ginny is melléjük szegődött.

\- Ronnak és Tonksnak már meg kellett volna érkeznie - mondta fojtott hangon Lucy, mikor áthaladtak a konyhán. - Muriel nem lakik olyan messze.

Harry hallgatott. Az aggodalom és a szorongás olyannyira kiült az arcára, hogy Lucy szíve belesajdult, ráadásul ő maga ugyanezekkel az érzésekkel viaskodott. Harry, Ginny és ő kimentek a hátsó ajtón, elindultak lefelé a sötét udvarba vezető lépcsőn, s akkor Ginny megfogta Harry kezét.

Kingsley fel-alá járkált odakint, és minden fordulónál felnézett az égre. Hagrid, Hermione és Remus egymás mellett álltak, s szótlanul kémlelték az eget. Akkor se mozdultak, mikor Harry, Lucy és Ginny csatlakozott néma vigíliájukhoz.

A percek mintha évekké nyúltak volna. A várakozók a legkisebb fuvallatra is összerezzentek, s ha megrezdült egy bokor vagy fa, abban a reményben fordultak oda, hogy a levelek közül egy barát lép ki épen és sértetlenül.

Aztán egyszer csak egy leszálló seprű bontakozott ki a láthatatlanságból, éppen a fejük fölött...

\- Ők azok! - sikoltott fel Hermione.

Tonks hosszan csúszva landolt, lába nyomán föld és kavicsok röpködtek mindenfelé.

\- Remus! - kiáltotta, s a seprűnyélről egyenesen férje karjaiba vetette magát. A varázsló arca merev és sápadt volt - úgy tűnt, képtelen megszólalni. Ron szédelegve indult Harry, Lucy és Hermione felé.

\- Megvagytok - motyogta, mielőtt átadta magát az odasiető Hermione ölelésének.

\- Már azt hittem... azt hittem...

\- Jól vagyok. - Ron megveregette a lány hátát. - Semmi bajom.

\- A francba veled, Ronald Weasley! - fakadt ki Lucy és szorosan magához ölelte legkisebb fogadott bátyját és Hermionét, aki még mindig nem volt hajlandó elengedni őt.

Tonks elengedte Remust, és a négyes felé fordult.

\- Ron fantasztikus volt - mesélte mosolyogva. - Nagyot alakított. Az egyik halálfalót elkábította, pont kupán lőtte, pedig repülő seprűről mozgó célt eltalálni...

\- Tényleg? - Hermione még mindig Ron nyakára fonta a karját, úgy nézett rá csillogó szemmel.

Ron kibontakozott a két lány öleléséből.

\- Nem kéne mindig úgy meglepődni - dörmögte kicsit sértődötten. - Már mindenki megérkezett?

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Ginny. - Bill, Fleur, Rémszem és Mundungus még hiányzik. Megyek, megmondom anyáéknak, hogy egyben vagy.

Azzal beszaladt a házba.

\- Miért csak most értetek ide? - Remus szinte haragosan vonta kérdőre Tonksot. - Mi történt?

\- Bellatrix rám szállt - felelte a boszorkány. - Úgy látszott, neki nemcsak Harry a fontos, hanem én is. Mindenáron meg akart ölni, Remus. Kár, hogy nem találtam el, mert van vele elszámolnivalóm. Rodolphust viszont egészen biztosan megsebesítettük... Aztán megérkeztünk Ron nénikéjéhez, Murielhez, lekéstük a zsupszkulcsot, a néni meg nekiállt pátyolgatni minket...

Remus állkapcsán megremegett egy izom. Csak bólintott, nem bírt megszólalni. Tonks most Harryhez, Hermionéhoz és Kingsleyhez fordult.

\- És veletek mi történt?

Ki-ki beszámolt a kalandjairól, de Bill, Fleur, Rémszem és Mundungus egyre aggasztóbb hiánya mindvégig ott volt köztük a levegőben, s úgy telepedett rá szavaikra, mint a dér.

\- Visszamegyek a Downing Streetre - jelentette ki végül Kingsley, miután még egyszer végighordozta pillantását az égbolton. - Már egy órája ott kellene lennem. Értesítsetek, ha megérkeznek.

Remus és Lucy bólintottak. Kingsley egy intéssel búcsút vett a társaságtól, és elindult a sötétben a kapu felé. Lucy kisvártatva halk pukkanást vélt hallani - ebből sejtette, hogy Kingsley az Odú körüli védőzónából kiérve sikeresen dehoppanált.

Mr és Mrs Weasley, nyomukban Ginnyvel, futva közeledtek a hátsó ajtó felől. Mindketten megölelgették Ront, azután Remushoz és Tonkshoz fordultak.

\- Hálával tartozunk nektek - szólt Mrs Weasley - a fiainkért.

\- Ugyan, Molly, hagyd ezt - hárította el Tonks.

\- Hogy van George? - tudakolta Remus.

\- Miért, mi baja? - kapta fel a fejét Ron.

\- Elvesztette...

Mrs Weasley mondatának vége beleveszett a meglepetés és az öröm hangjaiba: a levegőben egy fekete thesztrál tűnt fel. Az udvaron állók közvetlen közelében ért földet, s hátáról Bill és Fleur csusszant le - szélfútta külsővel, de sértetlenül.

\- Bill! Hála istennek, hála istennek...

Mrs Weasley odarohant a fiához. Az gépiesen megölelte őt, de közben apja szemébe nézve így szólt:

\- Rémszem meghalt.

Mindenki félbehagyta megkezdett mozdulatát, és elnémult. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha lényének egy része zuhanni kezdene, a földbe süllyedne, hogy örökre odavesszen.

\- Láttuk - folytatta Bill. Fleur rábólintott, s a konyhaablakon kiszűrődő fényben kicsorduló könnyek nedves csíkjai csillantak meg az arcán. - Közvetlenül azután történt, hogy kitörtünk a körből. Rémszem és Dung közel voltak hozzánk, ők is észak felé indultak. Voldemort - aki seprű nélkül repült - egyenesen őket célozta meg. Dung pánikba esett, hallottam az ordítását, és Rémszem hiába próbálta visszatartani, dehoppanált. Rémszem az arcába kapta Voldemort átkát, hanyatt leesett a seprűjéről, és... Semmit nem tehettünk érte, minket is fél tucat halálfaló támadott...

Billnek elcsuklott a hangja.

\- Persze, hogy nem tehettetek semmit - dörmögte Remus.

Csak álltak, néma pillantásokat váltva. Lucy képtelen volt feldolgozni a hírt. Rémszem meghalt... lehetetlen... Rémszem, a kőkemény harcos, az örök túlélő...

Az első döbbenet elmúltával lassan mind ráébredtek - bár kimondani senki nem akarta -, hogy feleslegesen állnak az udvaron, nincs már kire várniuk. Szótlanul követték hát Mr és Mrs Weasleyt az Odú nappalijába, ahol az ikrek mit sem sejtve hahotáztak.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Fred, a belépők arcát fürkészve. - Mi történt? Ki...?

\- Rémszem - felelte Mr Weasley. - Meghalt.

A megrökönyödés letörölte az ikrek arcáról a vigyort. A hír mindenkit megbénított. Tonks egy zsebkendőt szorongatott, abba zokogott hangtalanul. Lucy tudta, hogy hozzá különösen közel állt Rémszem: úgy tekintett rá, mint szeretett mesterére és pártfogójára. Hagrid, aki csak a sarokban talált elég helyet magának, a szemét nyomkodta asztalterítőnyi zsebkendőjével.

Bill a kredenchez lépett, és egy üveg Lángnyelv-whiskyt meg poharakat vett elő.

\- Tessék - szólt, és egy pálcasuhintással tizenhárom teli poharat küldött szét a szobában. A tizennegyediket magasra emelte. - Rémszemre.

\- Rémszemre - visszhangozta a társaság, majd ki-ki belekortyolt az italába.

\- Rémszemre - brummogta kicsit megkésve Hagrid, és csuklott egyet.

A whisky végigperzselte Lucy torkát, egyszersmind kizökkentette őt zsibbadt, félálomszerű állapotából, és valami bátorságfélét lobbantott fel benne. Ezzel együtt a bűntudatát is felerősítette; Rémszem, akit megkért, hogy vezesse a rendet, Rémszem, aki annyi tanácsot adott neki, meghalt…

Nem csinálhat ilyet többé. Nem ruházhatja át többé senkire a vezetői szerepet, amitől még mindig rettegett, nem háríthatja többé a felelősséget. Öntudatlanul is ezt tette, mert még mindig félt attól, ami ezzel járt, de többé nem. Többé nem hátrál meg és amint betölti a tizenhetet, Voldemort és a halálfalók nyomába ered, és megbosszulja Rémszemet, Dumbledore-t és azt a rengeteg ártatlant, akik az elmúlt hetekben tűntek el és haltak meg...

\- Szóval Mundungus lelépett - szólalt meg váratlanul Remus, aki egy hajtásra kiürítette poharát.

A szobában egy csapásra megváltozott a légkör: minden arc megfeszült, és minden szem Remusra szegeződött. Várták a folytatást, ugyanakkor - Lucy úgy érezte - kicsit tartottak attól amit hallani fognak.

\- Tudom, mire gondolsz - fordult Remushoz Bill. - Ez nekem is megfordult a fejemben a visszaúton, hiszen a halálfalók vártak ránk, ez nyilvánvaló. De kizárt, hogy Mundungus árult el minket. Nem tudták, hogy hét Harry lesz, meg is zavarodtak, amikor megjelentünk - márpedig ne feledd, hogy ez a trükk épp Mundungus ötlete volt. Miért pont a lényeget ne mondta volna el nekik? Szerintem Dung egészen egyszerűen halálra rémült. Eleve csak azért vett részt az egészben, mert Rémszem ráparancsolt, Tudjukki pedig rögtön őket támadta meg. Abban a helyzetben nála bátrabb emberek is pánikba estek volna.

\- Tudjukki pontosan azt tette, amit Rémszem megjósolt – szipogta Tonks. - Feltételezte, hogy az igazi Harryt a legtapasztaltabb, legjobb aurorok őrzik. Először Rémszemre támadt, és mikor ők Mundungus miatt lelepleződtek, Kingsleyt vette üldözőbe...

\- Ez min' nágyon szép - fakadt ki Fleur -, de nem mágyárházza meg, 'onnan tu'ták, 'ogy má este 'ozzuk ki 'Arryt! Válákinek eljárht á szája. Váláki kikotyoktá áz időpontot egy iletéktelennek. Sák így le'etséges, 'ogy tu'ták áz áksziorol, de nem ismerhték á terhvet.

Fleur dacosan körülnézett, hogy ki mer vitába szállni vele. Tündérszép arcát még mindig könnyek nyoma csíkozta. Senki nem mondott ellent neki; a csendet csak a zsebkendője mögé rejtőző Hagrid csuklásai törték meg.

\- Nem - szólalt meg hirtelen Harry fennhangon, csodálkozó tekinteteket vonva magára. - Mármint... ha tényleg hibázott valaki, nem ítélhetjük el, mert biztos, hogy nem szándékosan tette. Nem ítélhetjük el - ismételte, kicsit hangosabban a tőle megszokottnál. - Bíznunk kell egymásban. Én bízom bennetek, tudom, hogy nincs senki ebben a szobában, akit rá lehetne venni, hogy eláruljon engem Voldemortnak.

\- Pontosan - lépett előre Lucy, hogy magára vonja a figyelmet. - Ha haddjuk, hogy a bizalmatlanság közénk férkőzzön, akkor Voldemort máris győzött. Ne gyanúsítsuk egymást, ne okoljunk senkit, mert azzal csak szétziláljuk az összetartást. Voldemort célja az, hogy viszályt szítson a sorainkban, hogy utána könnyebben legyőzhessen minket. Csak úgy van esélyünk, ha összetartunk. Harry és én bízunk bennetek, ezért kérlek, hogy ti is bízzatok egymásban.

Szavaikat újabb csend követte. Még mindig mindenki őt és Harryt nézte; a fiú ettől kicsit zavarba jött, és belekortyolt a whiskyjébe. Lucy ellenben állta a pillantásokat, készen arra, hogy bármikor megvédje az álláspontját.

\- Jól beszéltek - szólt váratlanul Fred.

\- Szavaitok zene füleinknek - bólogatott George, s közben lopva Fredre pillantott; annak megrándult a szája szöglete.

Remus egészen furcsa arckifejezéssel nézett Harryre és Lucyra: majdhogynem szánakozva.

\- Bolondnak tartasz minket? - kérdezte ingerülten Harry.

\- Nem - felelte Remus -, csak azt gondolom, hogy olyanok vagytok, mint James, aki leköpte volna magát, ha eszébe jut kételkedni a barátaiban.

Lucy tudta, mire céloz Remus: arra, hogy apja vesztét az egyik barátja, Peter Pettigrew árulása okozta. Megmagyarázhatatlan düh öntötte el, vissza akart vágni Remusnak, de az elfordult tőle és Harrytől, letette a poharát, és ránézett Billre.

\- A dolog nem várhat. Szólhatok Kingsleynek is, ha...

\- Nem - vágta rá Bill. - Mehetünk, készen állok.

\- Hova mentek? - kérdezte kórusban Tonks és Fleur.

\- Rémszem holttestéért - felelte Remus. - Meg kell keresnünk.

\- Nem lehetne...? - Mrs Weasley esdeklő tekintettel nézett a fiára.

\- Később visszamenni? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Bill. - Nem. Vagy azt akarjátok, hogy a halálfalók vigyék el?

Senki nem felelt. Remus és Bill elköszöntek és távoztak. Az ott maradottak most mind leültek, egyedül Harry és Lucy maradtak állva. A hirtelen lesújtó, kérlelhetetlen halál úgy lebegett köztük, mint egy rémisztő kísértet.

\- El kell mennem - jelentette ki Harry.

Tíz pár elkerekedett szem szegeződött a fiúra - Lucy azonban csak lehunyta a szemét és sóhajtott egyet.

\- Miket beszélsz, Harry? - hüledezett Mrs Weasley. - Ne butáskodj!

\- Nem maradhatok itt. - Harry megdörzsölte a homlokát: Lucy is érezte, hogy megint szúrt a sebhelye. - Amíg itt vagyok, mindenki veszélyben van. Nem akarok...

\- Ne beszélj butaságokat! - emelte fel a hangját Mrs Weasley. - Minden, ami ma történt, csak azért történt, hogy te épségben eljuss ide. Hála istennek itt is vagy. Fleurt is sikerült rávennünk, hogy ne Franciaországban legyen az esküvő, hanem itt, mindent úgy intéztünk, hogy együtt maradhassunk, és vigyázhassunk rád. A minisztériumban is arra erősítettünk rá, hogy nem ott leszel, ahol Lucy…

\- Ha Voldemort rájön, hogy itt vagyok... – makacskodott még mindig Harry.

\- Hogy jönne rá? - ellenkezett Mrs Weasley.

\- Tucatnyi olyan hely van, ahol lehetnél - kapcsolódott be a győzködésbe Mr Weasley. - Nincs rá mód, hogy megtudja, melyik védett házban vagy.

\- Nem a saját életemet féltem! - csattant fel Harry.

\- Tudjuk - csitította Mr Weasley. - De ha elmész, értelmét veszti, amit az este csináltunk. Lucy is itt volt egész nyáron és nem történt semmi sem…

\- De most már nem vagyok a Privet Drive-on! Ráadásul Voldemort sejteni fogja, hogy mégiscsak ott őriznek, ahol Lucyt… el kell mennem, mielőtt idejön!

\- Nem mész sehova - mordult fel Hagrid. - A mindenségit, Harry, majd a nyakunkat törtük, hogy idehozzunk téged!

George felkönyökölt a kanapén.

\- Vérem és fülem hullattam az ügyért!

\- Tudom, hogy...

\- Rémszem se akarná...

\- TUDOM! - ordította Harry.

\- Elég volt! - szólt közbe Lucy és lecsapta üres poharát a kredencre. Egy pillantással jelezte a többieknek, hogy most ne szóljanak közbe, majd Harryhez sétált és a két keze közé fogta az arcát, így kényszerítve, hogy a szemébe nézzen. Nem érdekelte, hogy mindenki hallani fogja, a Lángnyelv whisky és Rémszem halála vakmerővé tette, eléggé felbátorította ahhoz, hogy ne érdekeljék a következmények.

\- Harry, mindenki pontosan tudja, hogy mit vállal azzal, hogy minket bújtatnak - kezdte. - De azt is tudom, hogy te mit érzel, mert ugyanezt érzem én is. Nekem kellett volna ma mennem Rémszem helyett, nekem kellett volna vezetnem az akciót, de nem mehettem! Gondolkodás nélkül odaadnám az életem azért, hogy téged megvédjelek, ahogy te is megtennéd értem, de nem tehetjük, mert mindketten túl fontosak vagyunk! Szimbolikánk van, erőnk, jelentőségünk, ami most fontosabb, mint bármi más! Erőt kell adnunk az embereknek, hitet, hogy le tudjuk győzni Voldemortot, és amint betöltjük a tizenhetet, mindketten hozzálátunk a feladathoz, amit Dumbledore ránk bízott! Egy hetet bírj még ki itt, utána te is, és én is elmegyünk és többé senkit sem sodrunk veszélybe saját magunkon kívül! Egy hét, Harry, utána már csak mi leszünk és Voldemort! Nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik, nem emlékszel? Ez a háború úgyis csak közöttünk és Voldemort közt zajlik, de addig nem kezdhetjük el, amíg be nem töltöttük a tizenhetet! Addig muszáj a háttérben maradnunk, mert csak többet ártanánk vele, ha indokot szolgáltatnánk Thicknesse-nek arra, hogy letartóztasson mindenkit körülöttünk! Egy hét, Harry, egyetlen hét és többé senkinek sem kell meghalnia helyettünk!

Harry semmit sem szólt, ahogy a többiek is mind csendben maradtak. Lucy nem nézett rájuk, nem akarta látni a szánalmat a szemükben, csakis Harry zöld íriszébe fúrta a tekintetét, aki végre lenyugodott, hiszen lassan vette a levegőt. Lefejtette Lucy kezeit az arcáról és leengedte közéjük összekulcsolódott ujjaikat. Még mindig nem szólt semmit, de a szeméből Lucy mindent ki tudott olvasni, ami érdekelte. A sebhely még mindig szúrt és lüktetett, de ez egyikőjüket sem érdekelte.

Végül, a mozdulatlanság hosszú, végtelennek tűnő pillanatai után Mrs Weasley elfúló hangon megszólalt:

\- Hol van Hedvig? - kérdezte, azzal a nyilvánvaló szándékkal, hogy valahogy enyhítse a két Potter frusztrációját és valahogy feloldja a hangulatot. - Beteszem őt Pulipinty mellé, és adok neki enni.

Egyetlen villanás Harry szemében elég volt hozzá, hogy Lucy tudja, milyen sorsra jutott Hedvig. Hüvelykujjával simogatni kezdte Harry kézfejét, hogy megnyugtassa valahogy - ha valaki, ő tudta, milyen egy szeretett barátot elveszteni.

\- Hamar el fog terjedni, hogy megint kibabráltál vele, Harry - terelte másra a szót Hagrid. - Megszöktél előle, megvédted magad, pedig a markában voltál.

\- Nem védtem meg magam - jelentette ki kereken Harry. - A pálcám védett meg. Magától varázsolt.

Egy hosszú pillanat után Hermione - szintén kissé rekedtes hangon - óvatosan megjegyezte:

\- Az lehetetlen. Biztos úgy érted, hogy akaratlanul varázsoltál, ösztönösen reagáltál a veszélyre.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Harry. - Zuhant a motor. Azt se tudtam, merre van Voldemort, Lucy ott volt a fejemben, de ő sem láthatta, de a pálca megindult a kezemben, magától célzott, és kilőtt egy bűbájt, azt se tudom, mifélét. Még sose csináltam aranyszínű lángot.

\- Tisztítótűz volt - felelte Lucy. - Olyasmi, mint a táltostűz, de nem fekete mágia. Dumbledore írt róla a jegyzeteiben, nyilván meg akarta tanítani nekem, csak már nem volt ideje rá. Én is csak az elméletét tudom, de sosem jutottam el odáig, hogy gyakorolhassam.

\- Szorult helyzetben - magyarázta Mr Weasley - gyakran előfordul, hogy olyan bűbájt produkál az ember, amit nem is ismer vagy nem tanult még használni. Jó példa erre a tanulatlan kisgyermekek varázslása...

\- Ez nem olyan volt - sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal Harry. Lucy érezte, hogy egyre hevesebben izzott a fiú sebhelye, Harry már egyre nehezebben tudott állva maradni.

\- Tényleg nem - mondta Lucy is. - Hiába vagyok jelen Harry elméjében, a pálcájával én sem tudok varázsolni. Én csak a varázserőmet tudom kölcsönadni neki, de nem tudok helyette varászolni.

A társaság hallgatásba süppedt. Lucy tudta, hogy nem hisznek neki. Most, hogy belegondolt, ő se hallott még olyanról, hogy egy pálca magától varázsoljon.

Harry sebhelye most már lángolt a fájdalomtól. Lucy gyorsan morgott valamit arról, hogy friss levegőre vágyik, azzal maga után húzva Harryt gyorsan kisietett a szobából.

Jöttükre az udvarban álló csontos, fekete thesztrál meglengette csupasz denevérszárnyait, aztán tovább legelészett. Lucy a kertbe vezető kiskapuhoz vitte Harryt, aki rátámaszkodott a kapura, rábámult a burjánzó növényekre, és a homlokát dörzsölte.

\- Kösz - motyogta.

\- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy ennek nem a közeljövőben lesz vége. - Lucy Harry hátát simogatta, aki lehunyt szemmel próbálta elviselni a fájdalmat. - Én is érzem. Ráadásul téged is érezlek. Lassan már meg tudom mondani, mire gondolsz.

\- És, mire gondolok? - Harry próbálta humorosra venni a figurát, de túlságosan nagy fájdalmai voltak ahhoz, hogy hiteles legyen az alakítása.

\- Dumbledore-ra - suttogta Lucy. - Arra, hogy ő biztosan hinne nekünk. Ő meg tudná mondani, miért varázsolt magától a pálcád.

\- Ez félelmetes - rándult meg Harry szája széle.

Ekkor egyik pillanatról a másikra meghatványozódtak a kínjai. Harry összeszorította a szemét, tenyerét a homlokára nyomta, s most már Lucy is érezte, ahogy minden elsötétül előtte és meg is jelent a kép, hangok nélkül, szakadozva, mint a rossz adás.

Kőpadlón rongyokká foszlott ruhájú, csontsovány öregember vergődött, és üvöltött, elnyújtva, velőtrázóan, kibírhatatlan kínok között... Lucy látta, ahogy mozog a szája, nyilván könyörgött a csontfehér kéz birtokosának, aki most felemelte a pálcát, érezte Voldemort pusztító dühét, látta, hogy a földön fekvő, aszott öregember megvonaglik a kíntól...

\- Harry! Lucy!

Olyan hirtelen lett vége, ahogyan kezdődött; ott térdelt a sötétben, remegő tagokkal, a kertkapuba kapaszkodva, Harry mellette pedig a karjába kapaszkodott és remegve próbált állva maradni. Lucy szíve kalapált, Harry sebhelye pedig még mindig égett. Hosszú másodpercek teltek el, mire felfogta, hogy Ron és Hermione kijöttek hozzájuk.

\- Gyertek vissza a házba - suttogta Hermione. - Ugye, nem akartok tényleg elmenni?

\- Itt kell maradnotok - tette a hátukra a két kezét Ron. - Nem sodortok veszélybe minket azzal, hogy itt vagytok. Szeretünk titeket és azért segítünk nektek, nem pedig valami hülye küldetéstudat miatt…

\- Jól vagytok? - Hermione belenézett Lucy arcába. - Borzalmasan néztek ki!

\- Lehet... - morogta kissé remegő hangon Harry -, de biztos jobban nézünk ki, mint Ollivander...

Harry elmesélte, amit Lucy nem hallhatott: hogy Voldemort Ollivander tanácsára használt másik pálcát, mert azt hitte, azzal kiküszöbölheti az ikermagok problémáját. Azonban a tisztítótűz tönkretette Lucius Malfoy pálcáját, Voldemort pedig most kegyetlenül megbüntette a pálcakészítőt, aki szerinte félrevezette, hazudott neki…

Harry beszámolója hallatán Ron arcára borzalom, Hermionéére pedig rémület ült ki.

\- De hát úgy volt, hogy több ilyen nem lesz! Azt mondták, hogy a sebhelyed... hogy nem csinál ilyet többet! Nem hagyhatod, hogy kiújuljon ez a kapcsolat, Harry! Dumbledore azt mondta, zárd le az elméd! Meg kell védened Lucyt, nem hagyhatod, hogy megint látomások kínozzanak!

Mivel Harry nem felelt, a lány megragadta a karját.

\- Harry, az a szörnyeteg a hatalma alá hajtja a minisztériumot, az újságokat, a fél varázsvilágot! Ne engedd be még a fejedbe is!

* * *

Az öreg Ollivander üvöltése még mindig visszhangzott a Malfoy-kúria falai között. Draco a szobájában ült és próbálta valahogy kizárni, de a Sötét Nagyúr haragja nem hagyta, hogy a pálcakészítő akár egy lélegzetvételnyi szünetet kapjon.

A Nagyúr olyan dühösen tért vissza, hogy Draco ösztönösen a szobájába menekült, mielőtt a varázsló észrevette volna. A kiabálásból és az anyja elmondásából aztán összerakta a történetet: Harry Potter sikeresen megmenekült, pedig már majdnem sikerült elfognia, de a fiú pálcája ugyanúgy meglepte a Nagyurat, mint három éve a temetőben.

Draco igyekezett kizárni a kínzás hangjait, és arra a pergamendarabra koncentrálni, ami előtte hevert. Már órák óta próbálkozott azon, hogy valahogy összehozza a bűbájegyüttest, ami megakadályozza, hogy az illetéktelenek elolvassák. Még nem mert semmit sem ráírni, de ha egyszer minden bűbájtan tudását összeszedi és sikerül megbűvölnie a pergamenlapot, akkor ezzel talán tud majd segíteni Lucynak.

A lapra ugyanis azokat az információkat tervezte ráírni, amik segíthetnek a lánynak és a Főnix Rendjének: hogy mely minisztériumi dolgozók vannak Imperius-átok hatása alatt, hogy mik a Sötét Nagyúr tervei, miután elfoglalta a minisztériumot, és hogy milyen veszélyek leselkednek majd a rendtagokra, miután ez bekövetkezik.

Mert az sajnos már egyértelmű volt, hogy a minisztérium rövid úton elbukik. Ezzel pedig a Sötét Nagyúr olyan közel kerül a teljes győzelemhez, mint eddig még soha. Utána már csak a két Potter áll az útjába, hogy örökre uralma alá hajtsa a világot. Draco pedig mindent el akart követni, hogy ezt megakadályozza.

Ő egy silány kis senki volt ebben a harcban. Nem volt semmi értéke. De ha sikerül információkkal ellátnia azt, aki az egész világ reménye volt, talán el tud érni valamit. Talán sikerül megmentenie Lucyt. Viszont hiába írja rá a pergamenre az információkat, ő nem mozdulhatott ki a házból, csakis egy magas rangú halálfaló kíséretében. Úgy pedig esélytelen, hogy üzenetet tudjon küldeni, mindegy, mennyire van megbűvölve a lap, mert neki az is tiltva volt.

Miközben ismét nekiveselkedett a pergamennek, Draco azért imádkozott, hogy ne legyen túl késő, mire Lucy megkapja az információkat, amik segíthetnek neki megnyerni a háborút.


	38. Chapter 36: Esküvői előkészületek

**Chapter 36**

 **Esküvői előkészületek**

A megrendülés, amit Rémszem elvesztése okozott, még napok múltán is érezhető volt az Odúban. A rend tagjai jöttek-mentek, hozták a híreket, s valahányszor nyílt a hátsó ajtó, Lucy mindig azt remélte, hogy Rémszem biceg be rajta. Érezte, hogy bűntudatát és fájdalmát csak az aktív cselekvés csillapítaná, ezért mielőbb el akart indulni, hogy feladata szerint harcolhasson a halálfalókkal és Voldemorttal. Bár még mindig félt, hogy egy rossz döntése folytán még több szerette sérül meg, de tudta, hogy többé nem bújhat ki a feladata alól, többé nem ruházhatja át senkire. Már csak napok kellettek a születésnapjáig, utána pedig végre elhagyhatja az Odút, hogy besegítsen ott, ahol kell.

Persze, azelőtt nem mehetett el, hogy túllett volna Bill és Fleur esküvőjén - főleg, hogy ő volt az egyik koszorúslány. Azonban távolról sem tűnt olyan durcásnak, mint Harry, aki szemmel láthatóan már alig bírt egy helyben ülni, annyira el akart indulni megkeresni azokat a tárgyakat, amikkel elpusztíthatta Voldemortot. Lucy azonban tudta, hogy ezt még jó pár felnőtt fogja kifogásolni, élükön Mrs Weasleyvel.

Remus és Mr Weasley már kérdezősködtek Rontól és Hermionétól, hogy mit bízott rájuk Dumbledore, de őket le lehetett állítani azzal, hogy a néhai igazgató nem akarta, hogy hármójukon kívül bárki tudjon a dologról. A fő érvet mégis az jelentette, hogy Lucy közölte, ő sem tudja, mire készülnek, de el kell engedniük őket. Mrs Weasley azonban nem adta fel ilyen könnyen; már azt is nehezen tudta lenyelni, hogy Lucy otthagyja a Roxfortot, hogy a Főnix Rendjét vezesse (azzal nem tudott mit kezdeni, Dumbledore elég egyértelműen fogalmazott), Harryt, Ront és Hermionét viszont nem akarta elengedni. Miután Harry megjött, az asszony őt is megpróbálta kifaggatni, de Harry ellenállt. Ezzel azonban nem értek véget a hármas megpróbáltatásai.

Harry, Ron és Hermione Lucyval kiegészülve annyi feladatot kapott a ház körül, hogy gondolkodni se maradt idejük. A jóhiszemű magyarázat erre az volt, hogy Mrs Weasley Rémszem tragédiáját és az éjszakai kaland többi borzalmát akarja feledtetni velük, azonban két napi folyamatos étkészlet-pucolás, szalvéta-, szalag- meg virágválogatás, kert-törpétlenítés és szendvicskészítés után Lucy gyanítani kezdte, hogy másféle indíték van a háttérben. Mrs Weasleynek ugyanis valamiképp mindig sikerült úgy kiosztania a feladatokat, hogy Harry, Ron és Hermione három különböző helyen tevékenykedjenek - Lucy ebből a szempontból nem számított, hiszen ő úgysem tartott velük.

\- Szerintem anya abból indul ki, hogy ha távol tart titeket egymástól, akkor nem tudtok terveket szőni, és tovább itt maradtok - fejtette ki fojtott hangon a véleményét Ginny, miközben Harryvel vacsorához terítettek a harmadik nap estéjén. Lucy a konyhában állt és épp a kenyeret szeletelte fel, de fél füllel hallgatta a beszélgetésüket.

\- És akkor mi van? - dörmögte Harry. - Arra számít, hogy valaki megöli helyettem Voldemortot, amíg én itt pástétomos rétest sütök?

Lucy felkapta a fejét és a párosra nézett: Ginny elsápadt, Harry pedig akkor kapott észbe, hogy mi is csúszott ki a száján.

\- Szóval igaz? - suttogta Ginny. - Az a feladatod?

\- Dehogy, csak... csak vicceltem - visszakozott Harry.

Szótlanul egymásra néztek, s Lucy úgy döntött, ezt a pillanatot választja ki arra, hogy szép csöndben odébbálljon. Sikerült is észrevétlenül kislisszolnia a konyhából és hangtalanul elindult fölfelé a lépcsőn, de ebben a pillanatban kinyílt az ajtó és belépett rajta Mr Weasley, Kingsley és Bill, így feleslegessé vált mindenféle osonkodás.

Ezen a nyáron gyakori vacsoravendégek voltak náluk a rend különböző tagjai, hiszen az Odú vette át a Grimmauld téri háztól a főhadiszállás szerepét. Mr Weasley korábban már elmagyarázta Lucynak, hogy az eredeti titokgazda, Dumbledore halála után titokgazdává vált mindenki, akinek Dumbledore elárulta, hol van a rend székhelye, így a lány továbbadhatta a tudást a bátyjának.

\- És mivel vagy húszan vannak ilyenek, már korántsem bízhatunk annyira a Fidelius-bűbájban. A halálfalók húsz emberből próbálhatják meg kiszedni a titkot. Előbb vagy utóbb valaki beszélni fog.

\- De hát Piton mostanra már biztos megadta nekik a címet, nem? - vette fel Harry.

\- Mr Weasley azt mesélte, hogy Rémszem elhelyezett pár átkot arra az esetre, ha Piton odamerészkedne. Remélem, elég erősek ahhoz, hogy távol tartsák őt, és csomót kössenek a nyelvére, ha beszélni akarna a helyről. Azonban így is őrültség lenne továbbra is főhadiszállásként használni a házat most, hogy ennyire meggyengült a védelme.

Ezen az estén annyira tele volt a konyha, hogy az asztalnál komoly nehézséggel járt a kés és a villa használata. Lucy - mint a legtöbb esetben - Fred és George közé telepedett le, akik igyekezték tökéletesen kihasználni az alkalmat, hogy megnevettessék a lányt, aki újabban csak nagyon ritkán nevetett. Sajnos mostani erőfeszítéseik is hiábavalók voltak, ugyanis Harry az asztal túloldalán olyan témát hozott fel, ami Lucyt is érdekelte, így lepisszegte az ikreket.

\- Rémszemről semmi hír? - fordult a fiú Billhez.

\- Semmi.

Rémszemet nem temethették el, mert Bill és Remus hiába keresték a holttestét. Azt se tudták pontosan, hova zuhant, hiszen a tragédia a csata forgatagában, ráadásul sötétben történt.

\- A Reggeli Próféta nem közölte a halálhírét, se azt, hogy előkerült volna a teste - folytatta Bill. - Ez persze nem jelent semmit, hisz mostanság sok mindent nem írnak meg.

\- És az se probléma, hogy kiskorú létemre varázsoltam, amikor üldöztek a halálfalók? Nem akarnak beidézni meghallgatásra? - Ezt a kérdést Harry már az asztal túloldalán ülő Mr Weasleyhez intézte. Az a fejét rázta. - Vajon azért, mert tudják, hogy nem volt más választásom, vagy azért, mert kínos lenne nekik, ha világgá kürtölném, hogy Voldemort megtámadott?

\- Szerintem az utóbbi. Scrimgeour nem akarja elismerni, hogy Tudjukki hatalma vetekszik az övével, és az azkabani tömeges szökésről is inkább mélyen hallgat.

\- Hát persze, miért is tudják meg az emberek az igazságot!? - Harry mérgében olyan erősen markolta a kését, hogy elvörösödő jobbján olvashatóvá váltak a régi heg betűi: _Hazudni bűn_.

\- Nincs senki a minisztériumban, aki szembeszállhatna vele? - dühöngött Ron.

\- De van, Ron, csakhogy mindenki fél - felelte Mr Weasley. - Mindenki retteg, hogy ő lesz a következő, aki eltűnik, akinek a gyerekeit megtámadják. Szörnyű dolgokat suttognak az emberek. Én például a magam részéről nem hiszem el, hogy az a mugliismeret-tanárnő önszántából jött el a Roxfortból. Hetek óta senki nem látta őt. Ehhez képest Scrimgeour naphosszat bezárkózva ül az irodájában. Őszintén remélem, hogy valamilyen terven dolgozik.

A beálló csöndben Mrs Weasley eltüntette az asztalról az üres tányérokat, és szervírozta az almatortát.

\- Ki kell tálálnunk, 'ogyán álszázunk téged, 'Arry - szólalt meg Fleur, miután mindenki vett a desszertből. Harry értetlenkedve nézett rá, ezért hozzátette: - Áz esküvön. Á vendégek között perhsze nem lesznek 'alálfalók, de vánnák, ákiknek egy po'ár pezsgőtől is megoldódik á nyelve.

Lucy ebből rájött, hogy Fleur még mindig Hagridot gyanúsítja.

\- Ebben van valami - bólogatott Mrs Weasley, aki az asztalfőn ült, és az orra hegyére biggyesztett szemüvegen át azt a meghökkentően hosszú pergament böngészte, amire az esküvővel kapcsolatos tennivalókat írta fel.

\- Lucyt miért nem kell álcázni? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Nos, mivel én leszek az egyik koszorúslány, ezért nehezen lehetne kivitelezni - felelte Lucy. - Plusz, úgyis mindenki tudja, hogy Weasleyékkel lakom, nem lenne értelme. A biztonság kedvéért felújították a védőbűbájokat az Odú körül, de semmi sem garantálja, hogy Voldemort ne tudna áttörni rajtuk a neki tetsző pillanatban.

\- Nem kockáztatja meg, amíg a minisztérium el nem bukott - mondta Kingsley. - Ha nem jó pillanatot választ, rengeteg olyan embert sarkallhat cselekvésre, akik egyébként meghúznák magukat.

A beszélgetésben szünet állt be, ami kedvezőnek tűnt Mrs Weasleynek ahhoz, hogy felszólaljon a listájából.

\- Lássuk csak: kitakarítottad már a szobádat, Ron?

\- Minek!? - Ron lecsapta a kanalát, és végtelen felháborodással nézett anyjára. - Minek kell a szobámat kitakarítani? Harrynek meg nekem jó így is, ahogy van!

\- Ha nem tudnád, pár nap múlva esküvő lesz a házban, a bátyád esküvője...

\- És az én szobámban akarnak összeházasodni? - dühöngött Ron. - Nem! Mi a merlini búbánatos bal...

\- Válogasd meg a szavaidat, ha anyáddal beszélsz! - ripakodott rá Mr Weasley. - És csináld, amit mond!

Ron vetett egy-egy sötét pillantást mindkét szülőjére, aztán újra a kezébe vette a kanalát, és dühös támadást intézett almatortája maradéka ellen.

\- Segítek majd, az én holmijaim is szanaszét vannak - vigasztalta Harry.

\- Nem, Harry drágám, jobb szeretném, ha te Arthurnak segítenél rendet tenni a tyúkólban. Téged, Hermione, arra kérnélek, húzz ágyat Monsieur és Madame Delacournak. Holnap délelőtt tizenegykor érkeznek. Lucy, te pedig kezd el kiválogatni a nászajándékokat a szobámban - rengeteg van belőlük, de ne aggódj, Ginny segít majd neked.

Ebből az egészből az lett, hogy Harrynek sikerült meglógnia a tyúkól elől (Lucy a nyitott ajtón át látta, hogy feloson Ronhoz), Hermione pedig szintén kihasználta a szünetét, ugyanis Mrs Weasley elfelejtette, hogy már áthúzták az ágyakat. A hármas végre tudott egy kis időt tölteni Ron szobájában, Lucy pedig remélte, hogy sikerült minél több mindent átbeszélniük, mielőtt Mrs Weasley kócosan és dühtől eltorzult arccal rájuk törte az ajtót.

Delacourék másnap délelőtt tizenegykor érkeztek meg. Harry, Lucy, Ron, Hermione és Ginny addigra ismeretlenül is meglehetősen ellenséges érzelmeket tápláltak Fleur családja irányában; Ron igencsak dühösen csörtetett fel a szobájába, hogy két egyforma zoknit keressen magának, és Harry sem önként és dalolva állt neki fésülködni. Mikor aztán Mrs Weasley már elfogadhatónak ítélte a megjelenésüket, mindnyájan kivonultak a napsütötte udvarra, hogy fogadják a vendégeket.

Lucy még sose látta ilyen takarosnak a ház környékét. A hátsó ajtó előtti lépcső állandó lakói, a rozsdás üst meg a régi gumicsizmák eltűntek, viszont az ajtótól jobbra és balra is egy-egy új cserepes libbencsbokor pompázott. Bár állt a levegő, a két bokor levelei lustán billegtek, olyan benyomást keltve, mintha hullámok vonulnának végig rajtuk. A tyúkokat bezárták, az udvar fel volt söpörve, a kert gazoláson, sövényigazításon és mindenféle csinosításon esett át, bár Lucy, aki dzsungelszerű állapotában szerette, úgy ítélte meg, hogy eléggé vigasztalanul fest megszokott lakói, a légiónyi bogarászó törpe nélkül.

Lucy meg se próbálta megjegyezni, hányféle biztonsági bűbájt vetett be a rend és a minisztérium az Odú védelmére; csak annyit jegyzett meg, hogy senki nem léphet a házba vagy a telekre mágikus helyváltoztatás útján. A zsupszkulccsal utazó Delacourékat is egy közeli dombtetőre irányították, oda ment ki eléjük Mr Weasley. A vendégek közeledtének első jele az a meghökkentően magas hangú nevetés volt, amit, mint kiderült, Arthur Weasley produkált. Pillanatokkal később fel is bukkant a kapuban, kezében megannyi csomaggal s oldalán egy gyönyörű, szőke hajú, hosszú fűzöld ruhát viselő asszonnyal, aki nem lehetett más, mint Fleur édesanyja.

\- Maman! - kiáltott fel Fleur, és már szaladt is, hogy megölelje a dámát. - Papa!

A kis, hegyes, fekete szakállat viselő Monsieur Delacourt nejével ellentétben nemigen lehetett előnyös külsejűként jellemezni; feleségénél egy fejjel alacsonyabb és kimondottan túlsúlyos volt, ugyanakkor kellemes természetű férfiú benyomását keltette. Magas sarkú csizmájában odadöcögött Mrs Weasleyhez, s két-két csókot nyomott az asszony két orcájára, pirulásra késztetve őt.

\- Túl nagy terh'et vállalt, madame - szólt zengő basszushangon. - Fleurtől 'álljuk, 'ogy mennyit fárhadoznak.

\- Ugyan, szóra sem érdemes - fuvolázta Mrs Weasley. - Nekünk ez öröm, nem fáradság.

Feltoluló indulatát levezetendő, Ron belerúgott az egyik libbencsbokor mögül kikukucskáló kerti törpébe.

\- Drhága ásszonyom! - Monsieur Delacour szélesen mosolygott, és kitartóan szorongatta két húsos mancsával Mrs Weasley kezét. - Sáládjáink küszöbön álló egyesülése á legnagyob megtiszteltetés számunkrá! Engedje meg, 'ogy bemutásám 'itvesemet, Apolline-t.

Madame Delacour odalibbent Mrs Weasleyhez, és lehajolva orcán csókolta.

\- Enchantée - szólt. - Á férhje rhendkívül mulátságos törthénetekkel szórhákoztátot minket!

Mr Weasley eszelős vihogást hallatott, de Mrs Weasley egyetlen pillantására elnémult, és attól kezdve olyan arcot vágott, mintha egy közeli barát halálos ágya mellett állna.

\- Kisebbik lányomát, Gabrielle-t márh ismerik - mondta Monsieur Delacour.

A tizenegy éves Gabrielle, aki derékig érő káprázatos, ezüstszőke hajával mintha Fleur kicsinyített mása lett volna, sugárzó mosollyal és lelkes öleléssel köszöntötte Mrs Weasleyt, aztán szempillarezgetős, forró pillantást vetett Harryre. Ginny hangosan megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Kerüljenek beljebb! - szívélyeskedett Mrs Weasley, és megannyi „Tessék, tessék!", „Csak kegyed után!" és „Dehogy, dehogy!" közepette beterelte a francia családot a házba.

Delacourékról hamar kiderült, hogy segítőkész, hálás vendégek. Mindennek nagyon örültek, és lelkesen kivették a részüket az esküvői előkészületekből. Monsieur Delacour az ültetési rendtől a koszorúslányok cipőjéig mindent charmant-nak ítélt; Madame Delacour, aki a háztartási bűbájok mestere volt, egy szempillantás alatt tisztává varázsolta a tűzhelyet; Gabrielle árnyékként követte nővérét, amiben tudott, segített, és folyamatosan csacsogott franciául.

Problémát az jelentett csupán, hogy az Odút nem ilyen sok ember elszállásolására tervezték. Mr és Mrs Weasley a nappaliban aludtak, miután a Delacour házaspár hiába tiltakozott, be kellett költözniük a szülői hálószobába. Gabrielle Percy régi szobájában aludt Fleurrel, Bill kijelölt hálótársa pedig esküvői tanúja, Charlie volt, bár ő még nem érkezett meg Romániából. A négyes számára ettől kezdve gyakorlatilag lehetetlenné vált a közös vagy külön tervezgetés; végső elkeseredésükben már önként vállalkoztak a tyúkok etetésére, csak hogy kimenekülhessenek a zsúfolt házból.

\- És még most se hagy békén minket! - fakadt ki Ron, mikor már a második tervezett udvari találkájukat készült meghiúsítani Mrs Weasley, aki karjában egy kosár mosott ruhával közeledett feléjük.

\- Jól van, látom, megetettétek a tyúkokat - szólt oda már messziről az asszony. - Holnap majd megint be kell zárni őket... Jönnek az emberek felállítani a lakodalmas sátrat - magyarázta, miután megállt és a tyúkól falának dőlt, hogy szusszanjon egyet. Valóban eléggé kimerültnek tűnt. - A Millamant Sátorvarázs-szolgálatot hívtam... nagyon ügyes társaság. Bill megy el értük... Amíg itt vannak, Harry, Lucy, jobb lesz, ha a házban maradtok. Meg kell mondanom, nem egy leányálom esküvőt szervezni ennyi védőbűbáj közepette.

\- Nagyon sajnáljuk - szabadkozott Harry.

\- Ugyan, ne butáskodj! - vágta rá Mrs Weasley. - Nem úgy értettem... A ti biztonságotok a legfontosabb! Jut eszembe, meg is akartam kérdezni, hogyan ünnepeljük meg a születésnapotokat. Csak egyszer tizenhét éves az ember...

\- Ne csináljunk nagy felhajtást - jelentette ki sietve Lucy, miután belegondolt, mennyi plusz házimunkával járna még egy ünnepség. Harry szaporán bólogatott mellette. - Elég, ha a vacsoránál megemlítjük... Úgyis másnap lesz az esküvő...

\- Ahogy akarjátok, drágáim. Azért szólok Remusnak és Tonksnak, jó? Hagridnak is örülnétek?

\- Igen, nagyon - felelte Harry. - De kérem, ne csináljon ebből gondot magának.

\- Ugyan már, ugyan... ez a legkevesebb...

Mrs Weasley hosszú, fürkésző pillantást vetett Harryre és Lucyra, aztán szomorúan elmosolyodott, és elindult a szárítókötél felé. Odaérve suhintott a pálcájával, mire a nedves ruhák a levegőbe emelkedtek, és szépen elrendezték magukat a kötélen. Harry és Lucy elnézték az asszonyt, majd váltottak egy pillantást. Mindkettejüket hirtelen mardosó bűntudat fogta el, amiért ennyi gondot és fájdalmat okoznak neki.

Két nappal később, július harmincegyedikén Lucy első gondolata nem a születésnapja volt. Éjszaka ugyanis megint álmodott, méghozzá Harry jóvoltából: hegyi utat látott, ami hideg, kék fényben derengett, messze a távolban pedig egy kis falu ködpárába burkolózó árnyai sejlettek fel. Ez önmagában nem tűnt veszélyesnek vagy aggasztónak, de Lucy érezte Harry sebhelyének fájdalmát, így tudta, hogy ezt a képet valójában Voldemort látja.

De minek utazna Voldemort külföldre? Mi a fenét csinál, mi a célja?

Gondolataiból Ginny szakította ki, méghozzá nem a legkellemesebb módon: felugrott a lábára és rákiáltott:

\- Boldog szülinapot!

\- Ne kiabálj, még felébresztesz mindenkit! - szólt rá a lányra Hermione.

Lucy kinyitotta a szemét és mosolyogva felült. Odakint még sötét volt az ég, a nap még nem kelt fel. Csámpás Hermione karjában dorombolt, aki most leült az ágyára és sugárzó mosollyal nézett rá.

\- Boldog szülinapot!

\- Köszönöm! - ölelte meg Lucy Ginnyt, aki még mindig a lábán ült, majd gyengéden lelökte magáról és Hermionét is megölelte. - Hűha! Már tizenhét vagyok!

Felkapta a pálcáját és a hátizsákjára bökött.

\- Invito, póló!

Boldogító volt látnia, hogy végre nem kell minden alkalommal feltúrnia a hátizsákját (egész nyáron onnan öltözködött), hanem most már bűbájjal is magához hívhatta a ruhadarabokat. Ezután légibemutató rendezett Hermione leselejtezett könyveiből, majd kártyavárra hasonlító építményt csinált belőlük a szoba közepére.

\- Ügyes - kommentálta Hermione bujkáló mosollyal.

\- Tessék - kapott fel egy kis csomagot Ginny az ágyáról és átdobta Lucynak, aki hajtói vénájának köszönhetően könnyedén elkapta a profi passzt. - Nem muszáj most kinyitnod, egyébként sem valami különleges, de remélem, jól jön majd.

Lucy azonban feltépte a csomagolópapírt és egy új gyanuszkópot pillantott meg, ám volt mellette még egy sima felszínű, sötét kő is, amiről Lucy hirtelen nem tudta, hogy micsoda, pedig ismerős volt neki.

\- Egy átok-detektor - magyarázta Ginny. - Vibrálni kezd, ha elátkozott tárgy van a közelében. Egy jövendőbeli aurornak hasznos kellék.

\- Köszönöm. - Lucy egy pálcaintéssel elsüllyesztette az ajándékokat a hátizsákja külső zsebeiben.

\- És itt az én ajándékom! - kapott fel egy gyanúsan könyvre emlékeztető csomagot Hermione. - Mielőtt még elfintorodnál, ez a könyv aranyat ér olyasvalakinek, aki sötét mágia ellen akar harcolni. Remélem, sokat tanulsz majd belőle.

Hermione ajándéka A mágia magasiskolája - Átkok és ellenátkok címet viselte. Annak a sorozatnak a része volt, amit Remus ajándékozott neki két éve karácsonyra, és ahogy Lucy fellapozta, ismerős szerkesztéssel és rengeteg hasznos átokkal találta szemben magát.

\- Köszönöm! - ölelte meg szorosan legjobb barátnőjét. - Na gyertek, menjünk le, Harrynek még oda kell adnom az ajándékomat.

\- Én itt maradok - ült le az ágyára Ginny. Kicsit idegesnek tűnt, de nem volt hajlandó kommentárt fűzni a dologhoz.

Mikor Lucy és Hermione lementek a konyhába, két csinos kupac ajándékhalom fogadta őket, és az egyikből Harry már bőszen bontotta ki az ajándékait. Mrs Weasley valamiért zavartnak tűnt és egy céltalan pálcaintés miatt a serpenyőben sercegő baconszalonna fele a padlón kötött ki. Bill és Monsieur Delacour már végeztek a reggelivel.

\- Boldog szülinapot, bátyus! - ölelte meg hátulról Lucy Harryt, aki nevetve simogatta meg a lány fejét és úgy vette át az ajándékát. - Nocsak, kaptál karórát?

\- Azt hallottam, régi hagyomány - felelte Harry. - Boldog szülinapot neked is! Az ajándékom már a többi között van.

\- Isten éltessen, Harry! - Hermione gyorsan hozzátette saját ajándékát Harry kupacához. - Semmi különös, de remélem, örülni fogsz neki…

\- Tőled mit kapott, Ron? - kérdezte Lucy, miután Ron megölelte őt. A fiúnak valamiért nem akaródzott válaszolni, hanem inkább Harry felé fordult.

\- Nyisd ki Lucyét!

Harry meghatódva kezdte nézegetni a fényképeket, amelyeken kivétel nélkül ő, Lucy, néha pedig Ron, Hermione, Ginny és Sirius is szerepeltek.

\- Hogy legyen mit nézegetned - suttogta a fülébe Lucy -, akárhol is jársz.

\- Köszönöm - puszilta meg Harry a lány homlokát. Ezután Lucy leült és elkezdte kibontogatni a saját ajándékcsomagjait.

Ő is megtalálta a karórát, amit Mr és Mrs Weasley ajándékozott neki, Harrytől pedig egy nyakláncot kapott, aminek a medáljában egy régi fénykép volt a családjukról: James őt, Lily pedig Harryt tartotta a karjában, miközben átkarolták egymást és belenevettek a kamerába. Lucy nem kérdezte, Harry honnan szerezte a fényképet, de nem is érdekelte; csak az számított, hogy ott volt vele.

Ron egy Chudley Csúzlik logóval díszített kesztyűt ajándékozott neki (később elmondta, hogy szerette volna, ha valami emlékezteti rá, amíg külön lesznek), Bill és Fleur ajándéka egy csomag bűvös kozmatikai kellék volt (ha jól értette Monsieur Delacour magyarázatát, akkor átmenetileg felismerhetetlenné tehette az arcát a használatukkal), a Delacour házaspár csokoládéval lepte meg őt, Fred és George pedig a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat legújabb termékeivel töltött meg egy hatalmas dobozt.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione reggelizés után hamar kiszorultak a konyhából, mert Madame Delacour, Fleur és Gabrielle érkezésével az asztal kényelmetlenül zsúfolttá vált. Miközben felfelé baktattak a lépcsőn, Hermione kivette Harry kezéből az ajándékokat.

\- Bepakolom neked ezeket - csacsogta vidáman. - Különben már majdnem kész vagyok, csak arra várok, hogy Ron alsónadrágjai kijöjjenek a mosásból...

Ron zavart hebegésbe kezdett, de ekkor kinyílt Lucy és Ginny szobájának ajtaja.

\- Bejönnél egy percre, Harry?

Ginny volt az. Ron megtorpant, de Lucy és Hermione lendületből megfogták a két könyökét, és továbbvonszolták őt a lépcsőn.

\- Hagyd magukra őket - jelentette ki Lucy, mikor már a fiúk szobájában voltak. Ahhoz képest, hogy Hermione régebben itt is akkora rendetlenséget csinált, mint náluk, most már szinte üresnek tűnt a szoba a rengeteg szétpakolt könyv nélkül.

\- Harry tuti rá fog mászni… - Ron folyamatosan vissza akart menni, de Lucy és Hermione együttes erővel visszatartották.

\- Komolyan, Ron, rosszabb vagy, mint Harry! - fakadt ki Lucy. - Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy játszadozna Ginnyvel? Szereti őt, hiába szakított vele, csak azért tette, hogy megvédje! Ginny is szereti Harryt, de elfogadta a döntését, hogy ti hárman Voldemortra vadásztok majd, ezért nem lehet együtt vele!

\- Hogy érted azt, hogy Ron rosszabb, mint Harry? - nézett kérdőn Hermione Lucyra, mire a lánynak kiszaladt a vér az arcából, Hermione pedig eltátotta a száját. - Azt ne mondd, hogy…

A két lány döbbenetét kihasználva Ron kitépte magát a szorításukból és leszáguldott a lépcsőn. Lucy és Hermione még egy pillanatra egymáséiba fúrták a tekintetüket, és miután Hermione közölte, hogy ezt még nem fejezték be, követték Ront. Hiába akarták volna megállítani, mire leértek az első emeletre, Ron már betörte az ajtót.

\- Hoppá! - szólt élesen. - Bocsánat.

\- Ron! - érkezett meg Lucy az ajtóba és elég volt egyetlen pillantás Harry és Ginny kettősére, hogy tudja, Ron tényleg fontos pillanatban zavarta meg őket. Feszült csend támadt, majd Ginny csendes, üres hangon így szólt:

\- Akkor hát isten éltessen, Harry.

Ronnak skarlátvörös volt a füle; Hermione nyugtalanul pislogott, Lucy pedig sajnálkozva nézett a párosra. Harry ránézett Ginnyre, látszott, hogy mondani akar neki valamit, de a lány addigra hátat fordított neki.

\- Majd beszélünk - mondta Harry, és két barátját követve kiment a szobából. Lucy még egy utolsó vigasztaló pillantást küldött Ginnynek, majd ő is a többiek után sietett.

Ron ledübörgött a lépcsőn, átvágott a még mindig zsúfolt konyhán, és kiment az udvarba. Harry végig lépést tartott vele, Hermione ijedt arccal loholt utánuk, Lucy pedig gyors léptekkel utolérte őket.

Mikor már elég messze voltak a háztól, Ron megállt a frissen nyírt füvön, és szembefordult Harryvel.

\- Dobtad a húgomat. Most mit csinálsz, játszadozol vele?

\- Nem játszadozom - felelte Harry, épp mikor Lucy és Hermione odaértek hozzájuk.

\- Ron... - kezdte egyszerre a két lány, de a fiú felemelte a kezét, hogy csendre intse őket.

\- Nagyon kibukott, amikor szakítottál vele...

\- Én is. Tudod jól, hogy nem jókedvemben...

\- Igen, tudom, de most megint smároltál vele, és ettől elkezd majd reménykedni...

\- A húgod nem bolond, tudja, mi a helyzet, esze ágában sincs azt hinni, hogy... hogy egyszer összeházasodunk, vagy...

Lucynak hirtelen a semmiből Draco arca villant be, és elvörösödött. Örült, hogy most még a sasszemű Hermione is Harryéket figyeli, így nem vették észre indokolatlan zavarát.

\- De ha minden alkalommal rámászol...

\- Többet nem fordul elő - ígérte komoran Harry. - Most elégedett vagy?

Ron arca egyszerre tükrözött neheztelést és tanácstalanságot. Hintázott egy kicsit a talpán, aztán kinyögte:

\- Hát... így... igen.

\- Borzalmas vagy, Ron - vetette oda a fiúnak Lucy, de nem volt ideje, hogy hosszabban kifejtse a véleményét, mert Hermione karon ragadta és elvonszolta onnan.

\- Ne gyertek utánunk, ez lányos beszélgetés lesz - szólt vissza, mielőtt beértek volna a házba.

Lucy százszor elátkozta magát, amiért nem tudott megálljt parancsolni az indulatainak, és mire felértek az immáron üres szobájukba, elérte az ezret is.

\- Oké, mi akart lenni az a megjegyzés? - ragadta meg a két vállát Hermione. - Hogy érted, hogy Ron még Harrynél is rosszabb? Őszintén válaszolj nekem, Lucy Lily Potter!

\- Oké, oké - tette fel a kezét megadóan Lucy. - De esküdj meg, hogy senkinek sem beszélsz róla!

\- Arról, hogy összejöttél azzal a sráccal és még csak nem is szóltál nekem?

Hermione szemében megbántottság villant, és ez nem tett jót Lucy amúgy is kínzó lelkiismeretének.

\- Nem erről van szó. Harrynek sem akartam elmondani, de megtudta és…

\- Kiborult? Még Ronnál is jobban?

Lucy eddig valahogy el tudta nyomni magában az emlék hatását, de Hermione faggatózása miatt most minden visszajött. Látta maga előtt, ahogy Harry kiabált vele, az elárultságot a szemében, majd azt, ahogy pálcát fogott rá és…

\- Lucy! - rémült meg Hermione, mikor a lány egyszerűen térdre borult és könnyek öntötték el a szemét. - Jézusom, ennyire rossz volt? De hát Harry nem is tűnt olyan mérgesnek és nem is mutatta semmi jelét, hogy…

\- Mert nem emlékszik rá! - tört ki Lucyból a zokogás és szégyenében a kezébe temette az arcát. - Nem emlékszik rá…

\- Oké, én már semmit sem értek - rázta a fejét Hermione és még mindig rémültnek tűnt.

\- H-Harry - hüppögte Lucy - nem csak azt tudta meg, hogy összejöttem valakivel. Azt is megtudta, hogy ki az és azon borult ki…

\- Most már én is félek - kotyogta közbe Hermione, aki még mindig Lucy vállait fogta.

\- …próbáltam hatni rá, de nem hallott meg. Azt hitte, bűbáj hatása alatt állok és láttam a szemében, hogy… hogy többé nem bízik bennem, ezért… ezért kitöröltem az összes emlékét, ami… ami ezzel volt kapcsolatos…

Lucy nem mert felnézni Hermionéra, annyira szégyellte magát.

\- Gyáva voltam, érted? Gyáva voltam, vissza akartam csinálni mindent úgy, ahogy volt, és képes voltam azt hazudni magamnak, hogy azért tettem, hogy megvédjem őt és a személyazonosságát, pedig valójában önző voltam, nem mertem szembenézni a következményekkel… Nem bátorságból és önfeláldozásból tettem, mint te…

Hermione ugyanis, mielőtt átjött volna az Odúba, módosította a szülei emlékezetét, és Ausztráliába küldte őket azzal a tudattal, hogy sosem volt lányuk. Az ő részéről bátor és önzetlen cselekedet volt, de Lucy…

\- Lucy, figyelj - szólt olyan komolyan Hermione, ahogy Lucy még sosem hallotta, ezért akaratlanul is felnézett rá. Barátnője arcáról most már csak a szánalom sütött. - Nem tudom, miért nem árulod el nekünk, ki az, de…

\- Ha megtenném, rögtön megértenéd, miért akadt ki Harry annyira - szólt közbe Lucy, de Hermione ezt eleresztette a füle mellett.

\- …látom rajtad, hogy tényleg szereted őt. Olyasmi van a szemedben, amit semmilyen bűbájjal vagy bájitallal nem lehet kiváltani. És azt is látom, hogy mindent megtennél azért, hogy megvédd. - Kicsit hallgatott, majd ezt kérdezte: - Nagy veszélyben van?

\- Igen - bólintott Lucy. - Ő is és a családja is. Ha bárki megtudja, hogy közöm van hozzá és ez Voldemort fülébe is eljut, nem fogja kímélni…

\- Ő szeret téged? - kérdezte Hermione, mire Lucy ismét bólintott. - Harcol érted?

\- N-Nem tudom - dadogta a lány. - Amióta eljött a Roxfortból, nem hallottam róla. A családjával meghúzzák magukat, azt hiszem…

\- Figyelj, lehet, hogy nem tudom, ki az, de azt látom, hogy összetartotok. És akit te választasz, az nem lehet rossz ember.

 _Ha te azt tudnád_ , mondta volna legszívesebben Lucy, de visszafogta magát. Meg különben is, Draco már megváltozott. Lehet, hogy nem tesz ténylegesen semmit Voldemort ellen, de Lucy biztos volt benne, hogy szereti őt. Ennek az egynek az ellenkezőjéről senki sem tudta volna meggyőzni.

\- Jól van - sóhajtott Hermione és megszorította Lucy karját. - Többé nem zaklatnak vele. De tudd, hogy bármi is lesz, én a te oldaladon állok. Ki fogok állni értetek, ha úgy hozza a helyzet.

Lucyt annyira meghatotta, hogy Hermione ilyen vakon hisz benne, hogy nem tudott megszólalni, csupán bólintani. Azért köszönete és hálája jeléül szorosan megölelte legjobb barátnőjét.

Ginny a nap folyamán nem kereste többet az alkalmat, hogy kettesben maradjon Harryvel, és nem volt egyetlen olyan pillantása vagy gesztusa sem, ami utalt volna rá, hogy a szobájában több zajlott udvarias társalgásnál. Lucy azonban csak fél szemmel tudta nézni a szerelmespárt, mivel ő maga is épp a démonaival küzdött. Szerencsére Charlie érkezése megkönnyebbülést hozott a számára: addig se kellett Dracora és a rá leselkedő veszélyekre gondolnia, amíg azt nézte, hogyan tuszkolja le Mrs Weasley egy székre a fiát, és jelenti be fenyegetően felemelt pálcával, hogy most pedig tisztességes frizurát nyír Charlie-nak.

A születésnapi vacsora akkor is meghaladta volna az Odú konyhájának kapacitását, ha nem egészül ki a társaság Charlie-val, Remusszal, Tonksszal és Hagriddal - így hát ezúttal a kertben terítettek. Fred és George bűbájjal rábírtak egy sor lila lámpást - amelyek mindegyikén egy nagy 17-es szám virított -, hogy lebegjenek a sorban felállított asztalok fölött. Mrs Weasley gondos ápolásának köszönhetően George sebe szépen gyógyult; Lucy azonban még mindig nem tudta megszokni a sötét lyukat a fiú fején, hiába vicceltek vele annyit az ikrek.

Hermione bűbájára lila és arany szerpentinszalagok röppentek a magasba s aggatták fel magukat művészi elrendezésben a fák és a bokrok ágaira.

\- Csinos - szólt elismerően Ron, miután Hermione egy utolsó pálcalendítéssel aranyszínűre festette a vadalmafa lombját. - Igazán remek érzéked van az ilyesmihez.

\- Köszönöm, Ron! - Hermione látható örömmel, ugyanakkor némi meghökkenéssel fogadta a dicséretet. Lucy elfordult, hogy elrejtse vigyorát.

\- Utat kérek, utat kérek! - zengte éneklő hangon Mrs Weasley. A kertkapu felől közeledett, s egy strandlabda méretű cikesz, valamint egy vele egyméretű kvaff lebegett előtte. Néhány másodperc múlva aztán kiderült, hogy a két óriási sporteszköz nem más, mint Harry és Lucy születésnapi tortája, s Mrs Weasley csupán azért röptette maga előtt őket, mert nem mert végigbukdácsolni velük az egyenetlen talajon.

\- Ez fantasztikus, Mrs Weasley - hálálkodott Harry, mikor a tortája elfoglalta helyét az asztal közepén.

\- Ugyan, kis drágám, semmiség - felelte meleg mosollyal az asszony. A háta mögött Ron feltartott hüvelykujját mutatta Harrynek, és a „profi vagy" szavakat tátogta.

\- Köszönöm, anya - szaladt ki Lucy száján, mire egy pillanatra mindenki megdermedt, de utána meleg mosollyal nézték, ahogy Mrs Weasley a könnyeivel küszködik a meghatottságtól.

Fred és George kimentek a házhoz vezető ösvény végére, és ott fogadták a vendégeket, akik hét órára mind be is futottak. Hagrid a jeles alkalom tiszteletére felvette legjobb, ezzel együtt is rémséges szőrös, barna öltönyét. Remus, bár mosolyogva rázott kezet Harryvel és szorosan megölelte Lucyt, levertnek tűnt, ami annál furcsább volt, mivel párjából, Tonksból csak úgy áradt a jókedv.

\- Boldog születésnapot, srácok! - rikkantotta a fiatal boszorkány, és szoros ölelésbe zárta Harryt és Lucyt.

\- Tizenhét, he? - brummogta vidáman Hagrid, miután kapott egy vödör nagyságú, borral töltött poharat Fredtől. - Épp hat éve ismerkedtünk meg, Harry! Emlékszel még arra a napra?

\- Homályosan - felelte vigyorogva az ünnepelt. - Úgy rémlik, ránk törted az ajtót, malacfarkat ragasztottál Dudleyra, és kijelentetted, hogy varázsló vagyok.

\- Hé, ezt nekem miért nem mesélted még soha? - „háborodott fel" Lucy, de közben együtt nevetett Harryvel.

\- Ki emlékszik már a részletekre? - kuncogott Hagrid. - Ron, Hermione, jól vagytok?

\- Jól - mosolygott Hermione. - És te?

\- Megvagyok, megvagyok. Sok dolgom van mostanság, kis egyszarvúak születtek, majd megmutatom őket, ha jöttök... - Lucy szándékosan nem nézett a többiekre; Hagrid a zsebében turkált. - Harry, Lucy, tessék... Nem tudtam, mit hozzak nektek, de aztán eszembe jutott ez. - Két kicsi, pikkelyes erszényt halászott elő, amin hosszú zsinór lógott, nyilván hogy nyakba lehessen akasztani. - Zanzárdbőrből van. Ha a tulajdonosa beletesz valamit, utána csak ő tudja kivenni belőle. Ritka holmi.

\- Köszönjük, Hagrid! - ölelte meg a vadőrt Lucy.

\- Szóra sem érdemes - legyintett kukafedél méretű kezével a vadőr. - Jé, ott jön az én régi jó cimborám, Charlie! Hahó! Charlie!

A megszólított feléjük vette az irányt, s menet közben bánatosan végigsimított brutálisan megkurtított hajzatán. Ronnál alacsonyabb, vállas fiatalember volt; izmos karjait hosszú hegek és égési sérülések nyomai borították.

\- Szevasz, Hagrid, hogy s mint?

\- Ezer éve tervezem, hogy írok neked. Hogy van Norbert?

Charlie felkacagott.

\- Norbert? A norvég tarajossárkány? Átkereszteltük Norbertára.

\- Micsoda? Norbert lány?

\- Az bizony.

\- Azt honnan lehet tudni? - tudakolta Hermione.

\- A nőstények sokkal vérszomjasabbak - felelte Charlie, majd vetett egy pillantást hátrafelé, és fojtott hangon megjegyezte: - Ideje lenne, hogy apa hazataláljon. Anya kezd ideges lenni.

Erre a többiek is ránéztek Mrs Weasleyre. Az asszony beszélgetni próbált Madame Delacourral, de közben szinte másodpercenként a kapu felé pislogott.

\- Azt mondom, kezdjük el Arthur nélkül - fordult végül az egybegyűltekhez. - Biztos nem tud elszabadulni a... Oh!

Mindenki egyszerre pillantotta meg a jelenést: egy fénycsík röppent be a kertbe, hogy egy szempillantás múlva megállapodjon az asztal fölött; ott fénylő, ezüstös menyétalakká változott, mely a hátsó lábára állt, és Mr Weasley hangján így szólt:

\- Velem van a mágiaügyi miniszter.

A patrónus ezután köddé vált, s Fleur megrökönyödött rokonsága már csak a hűlt helyét nézhette.

\- Jobb, ha mi elmegyünk - jelentette ki nyomban Remus. - Harry, Lucy, sajnálom... alkalomadtán megmagyarázom...

Azzal derékon kapta Tonksot, és elsietett vele. Hamarosan elérték a kerítést, kimásztak rajta, s azon nyomban el is tűntek. Mrs Weasley arcára döbbenet ült ki.

\- A miniszter... de hát miért? Nem értem...

A talány megvitatására azonban már nem maradt idő: a következő pillanatban a kapun túl előbukkant a semmiből Mr Weasley, oldalán a sörényszerű hajáról azonnal felismerhető Rufus Scrimgeourrel.

Az újonnan érkezettek az udvaron át egyenesen a kert és a lámpafényben fürdő asztalt körülülő, elnémult társaság felé vették útjukat. Mikor Scrimgeour a lámpák fénykörébe ért, Lucy megállapította, hogy sokat öregedett legutóbbi találkozásuk óta; arca soványabb és árkoltabb, tekintete mogorvább volt.

\- Elnézést kérek az alkalmatlankodásért. - Scrimgeour az asztal végéhez bicegett, s ott megállt. - Annál is inkább, mivel úgy látom, ünnepi eseményt zavarok meg.

A miniszter tekintete egy pillanatra megpihent az óriási cikesz- és kvafftortán.

\- Isten éltessen titeket sokáig.

\- Köszönjük - biccentett Harry.

\- Szeretnék egy szót váltani veletek - folytatta Scrimgeour. - Szintúgy Ronald Weasley úrral és Hermione Granger kisasszonnyal.

\- Velünk is? - csodálkozott Ron. - Velünk miért?

\- Közölni fogom, amint magunkban leszünk - felelte a miniszter. - Akad itt olyan hely, ahol beszélhetek velük? - vetette oda a kérdést Mr Weasleynek.

\- Hogyne, természetesen. - Mr Weasley idegesen pislogott. - A... a nappali, gondolom, megfelel.

\- Mutasd az utat! - fordult Ronhoz a miniszter. - Magának nem kell elkísérnie minket, Arthur.

Miközben két barátjával és bátyjával együtt felállt az asztaltól, Lucy látta, hogy Mr Weasley aggódó pillantást vált feleségével. Szótlanul indultak el a ház felé; Lucy biztosra vette, hogy Harry, Ron és Hermione e percben ugyanarra gondol, amire ő: Scrimgeour megneszelte, hogy ki akarnak maradni a Roxfortból.

A miniszter egy szót se szólt, amíg keresztül nem mentek a konyhán, és be nem értek a nappaliba. A kertet még lágy alkonyi fény aranyozta be, de bent a házban már sötét volt. Harry az ajtóból az olajlámpák felé intett a pálcájával, mire azok lángra lobbantak, és megvilágították a kopottas berendezésű, de lakályos szobát. Scrimgeour elfoglalta a süppedős karosszéket, ami rendesen Mr Weasley helye volt, így a négyes kénytelen volt a kanapén összezsúfolódni. Mikor már mind ültek, a miniszter belevágott mondókájába:

\- Kérdéseim vannak hozzátok, és legjobb lesz, ha ezeket kinek-kinek négyszemközt teszem fel. Ti hárman - rámutatott Harryre, Lucyra és Hermionéra - várjatok odakint. Ronalddal kezdem.

\- Nem megyünk sehova - jelentette ki Lucy, s Harry és Hermione elszántan bólogattak mellette. - Vagy együtt beszél velünk, vagy sehogy.

Scrimgeour hűvös pillantással méregette Lucyt, aki sejtette, hogy a miniszter azt latolgatja, érdemes-e már az elején felvennie a kesztyűt és keményebb hangot megütnie.

\- Akkor hát maradunk ötösben. - Scrimgeour vállat vont, és megköszörülte a torkát. - Bizonyára mondanom sem kell, hogy Albus Dumbledore végakarata miatt jöttem.

Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione egymásra néztek.

\- Úgy látom, meglepődtetek. Ezek szerint nem is tudtatok róla, hogy Dumbledore a végrendeletébe foglalt titeket?

\- Mi-mind a négyünket? - hebegte Ron. - Engem meg Hermionét is?

\- Úgy van. Mind...

Harry közbevágott:

\- Dumbledore több mint egy hónapja halt meg. Miért csak most kapjuk meg, amit ránk hagyott?

\- Ez nem is kérdés! - vágta rá Hermione, mielőtt Scrimgeour megszólalhatott volna. - Megvizsgálták a hagyatékot! - Hangja remegett a felháborodástól. - Nem lett volna joguk hozzá!

\- Jogom volt hozzá - felelte lekezelően Scrimgeour. - Az indokolt vagyontárgyelkobzásról szóló rendelet lehetővé teszi hagyatékok lefoglalását abban az esetben, ha...

\- Az a rendelet arra szolgál, hogy meg lehessen akadályozni sötét varázstárgyak örökítését! - hadarta Hermione. - És a minisztériumnak előbb bizonyítania kell, hogy az elhunyt vagyontárgyai illegálisak, csak azután kobozhatja el őket! Talán azt hitte, hogy Dumbledore valami elátkozott dolgot akar ránk hagyni!?

\- Granger kisasszony nyilván a varázsjog területén kíván majd tevékenykedni - jegyezte meg hűvösen Scrimgeour.

\- Szó sincs róla! - vágta rá Hermione. - Olyan munkát keresek majd, aminek haszna is van!

Ron felnevetett. Scrimgeour csak egy futó pillantásra méltatta őt.

\- És most miért döntöttek úgy, hogy kiadják az örökségünket? - kérdezte indulatosan Lucy. - Nem találtak ürügyet rá, hogy megtartsák?

Hermione ezúttal is megelőzte a válasszal a minisztert:

\- Nem, egyszerűen lejárt a harmincegy nap. Annál tovább csak olyan tárgyakat tarthatnak vissza, amelyekről bebizonyosodott, hogy veszélyesek.

Scrimgeour nem reagált Hermione szavaira, helyette Ronhoz fordult.

\- Állítanád-e, Ronald, hogy szoros személyes kapcsolat fűzött Dumbledore-hoz?

Ront meghökkentette a kérdés.

\- Engem? Nem... nem mondanám. Harry és Lucy voltak azok, akik...

Ron ránézett barátaira, és el is értette Hermione „fogd be a szád"- pillantását, de hiába, a baj már megtörtént: Scrimgeour arca elárulta, hogy pontosan azt a választ kapta, amire számított, és amit ki akart csikarni. Úgy csapott le Ron szavaira, mint sas az egérre.

\- Ha nem fűzött szoros személyes kapcsolat Dumbledore-hoz, mivel magyarázod, hogy szerepel a neved a végrendeletében? Feltűnően kevés magánszemélyről tesz említést. Jószerével az egész vagyonát - a magánkönyvtárát, a mágikus tárgyait egyéb ingóságokkal egyetemben - a Roxfortra hagyta. Véleményed szerint téged miért tett személyes örökösévé?

\- Nem... nem t'om - motyogta Ron. - Az igaz, hogy... nem voltunk szoros kapcsolatban, de... azt hiszem, kedvelt engem...

\- Ne szerénykedj, Ron - szólt közbe Hermione. - Dumbledore egyik kedvence voltál.

Lucynak erős kétségei voltak ezen állítás megalapozottságát illetően, ugyanis tudomása szerint Dumbledore soha egyetlen percet sem töltött négyszemközt Ronnal, és viszonyuk még lazának se volt mondható. Scrimgeour azonban mintha nem is hallotta volna Hermione kijelentését; előhúzott a köpenye alól egy húzózsinóros erszényt - jóval nagyobbat annál, amit Lucy és Harry Hagridtól kaptak -, elővett belőle egy pergamentekercset, kinyitotta és felolvasott belőle:

\- Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore testamentuma... igen, meg is van... Ronald Billus Weasleyre hagyom önoltómat, remélve, hogy rám gondol majd, amikor használja.

Olyan tárgy került elő Scrimgeour erszényéből, amit Lucy jól ismert: ránézésre nem volt több közönséges ezüst öngyújtónál, de Lucy tudta róla, hogy különleges tulajdonsággal bír: ha kattintanak vele, magába szív minden fényt egy adott helyen, majd újabb kattintásra kibocsátja azt. Scrimgeour előrehajolt ültében, és átadta az önoltót Ronnak. Az ámuldozva forgatta az ujjai között örökségét.

\- Ez egy igen értékes tárgy - jegyezte meg Ron arcát fürkészve Scrimgeour. - Talán az egyetlen a maga nemében. Nyilván Dumbledore készítette. Vajon miért hagyott rád egy ilyen ritkaságot?

Ron tanácstalanul rázta a fejét.

\- Dumbledore-nak többezer diákja volt - folytatta Scrimgeour. - Mégis csak négyőtöket említ meg a végrendeletében. Miért? Mire akarod használni az önoltót, Ronald?

\- Sötétítek vele - dünnyögte Ron. - Mi másra használhatnám?

Erre aztán Scrimgeour sem tudott válaszolni. Egy-két másodpercig még összehúzott szemmel figyelte Ront, azután visszatért a végrendelethez.

\- Hermione Jane Granger kisasszonyra hagyom a Bogar bárd meséi című könyvet, remélve, hogy szórakoztató és tanulságos olvasmány lesz számára.

Scrimgeour ismét az erszénybe süllyesztette kezét; ezúttal egy kis alakú könyvet vett elő, amely foltos és hámladozó borítójával legalább olyan réginek tűnt, mint Szun-ce könyve. Hermione szótlanul átvette a könyvet Scrimgeourtől, az ölébe fektette, és rámeredt. Lucy már a címet sem tudta elolvasni, mert azt rúnákkal nyomtatták a borítóra. Miközben a jeleket nézte, egy könnycsepp hullott a régi kötetre.

\- Mit gondolsz, miért hagyta rád Dumbledore ezt a könyvet? - kérdezte Scrimgeour.

\- Mert... szeretek olvasni - felelte elfúló hangon Hermione, és megtörölte szemét a blúza ujjával.

\- De miért épp ezt a könyvet hagyta rád?

\- Nem tudom. Biztosan úgy gondolta, hogy tetszeni fog.

\- Beszéltél valaha Dumbledore-ral rejtjelezésről vagy titkos üzenetek közlésének egyéb módjairól?

\- Nem - felelte Hermione, tovább törölgetve a szemét. - És ha a minisztérium harmincegy nap alatt sem talált rejtjeles üzenetet a könyvben, akkor valószínűleg én sem fogok.

Hermione összeszorította ajkát, hogy ne zokogjon fel hangosan. Ronnak annyira szűk volt a helye a kanapén Harry és Hermione között, hogy csak nagy nehezen tudta hátradugni és a lány vállára tenni a kezét. Scrimgeour közben ismét a végrendeletre fordította tekintetét.

\- Harry James Potterre azt a cikeszt hagyom, amit első roxforti kviddicsmérkőzésén elkapott. Emlékeztesse rá, hogy a kitartás és az ügyesség elnyeri méltó jutalmát.

Mikor Scrimgeour előhúzta az erszényből a szárnyát bágyadtan rezegtető, diónyi aranylabdácskát.

\- Miért hagyta rád Dumbledore ezt a cikeszt? - kérdezte Scrimgeour.

\- Fogalmam sincs - felelte Harry. - Gondolom, azért, amit a végrendeletben leírt... Hogy emlékeztessen rá, mire jó a kitartás meg a nemtudommi.

\- Tehát úgy véled, ez afféle jelképes emlék, semmi több?

\- Igen. Mi más lehetne?

\- Most én kérdezek. - Scrimgeour egy kicsit közelebb húzta karosszékét a kanapéhoz. Időközben a kertre is leszállt az este. Az ablakon át nézve a lakodalmas sátor derengő fehér kísértet módjára tornyosult a sövény fölé.

\- Úgy vettem észre, a születésnapi tortád is cikesz alakú - mondta Scrimgeour. - Miért?

Hermione sötéten felnevetett.

\- Biztos nem azért, mert Harry remek fogó, az túl egyszerű lenne! Dumbledore nyilván titkos üzenetet rejtett a cukormázba!

\- A cukormáz semmit sem rejt, ebben biztos vagyok - felelte higgadtan Scrimgeour. - Ellenben a cikesz kimondottan alkalmas egy kis méretű tárgy elrejtésére. Tudod miért, igaz?

Harry a fejét rázta. Hermione viszont erre is felelt - Lucy gyanúja szerint azért, mert az iskolában kényszeres reflexszé vált benne, hogy ha kérdést hall, megadja rá a helyes választ.

\- Azért, mert a cikeszek testemlék-őrzők.

\- Micsoda? - hüledezett a másik három. Mindeddig abban a hitben éltek, hogy Hermionénak gőze sincs a kviddicsről.

\- Úgy van - bólintott Scrimgeour. - A cikeszt a felbocsátása előtt senki nem érinti meg puszta kézzel. Még a készítője is kesztyűben dolgozik. A labda olyan bűbájt -hordoz, amely képessé teszi annak a személynek az azonosítására, aki először megfogta - vitás esetekben így bizonyítékkal tud szolgálni. Ez a cikesz - Scrimgeour felmutatta az aranylabdácskát - emlékszik az érintésedre, Potter. Lehetségesnek tartom, hogy Dumbledore, akiről, ha minden jót nem is, azt el lehet mondani, hogy kiváló varázsló volt, úgy bűvölte meg a cikeszt, hogy csak a te kezedben nyíljon ki.

Lucynak a torkában dobogott a szíve. Biztos volt benne, hogy Scrimgeour következtetése helyes. Mit tehetne, hogy Harrynek ne kelljen a miniszter jelenlétében megfognia a cikeszt?

\- Hallgatsz? - nézett a fiúra Scrimgeour. - Talán bizony tudod, mi van a cikeszben?

\- Nem - felelte Harry. Lucy még mindig azon töprengett, milyen trükkel érhetné el, hogy Harrynek ne kelljen hozzáérnie a cikeszhez. Ha rendesen megtanulta volna a legilimenciát, most ötletet kereshetne Hermione fejében - szinte hallotta, hogyan zakatolnak a lány agyának fogaskerekei.

\- Fogd meg! - szólította fel higgadtan Scrimgeour.

Harry a miniszter sárga szemébe nézett, majd kinyújtotta a kezét, Scrimgeour pedig ismét előrehajolt, és lassan, óvatosan Harry tenyerére helyezte a cikeszt.

Nem történt semmi. Mikor Harry a markába zárta az aranylabdát, az még egyszer megrebbentette fáradt szárnyait, majd mozdulatlanná vált. Scrimgeour, Lucy, Ron és Hermione ennek ellenére meredten nézték azt, ami kilátszott belőle Harry ujjai között, még mindig remélve, hogy történik vele valami.

\- Hát ez látványos volt - szólt gúnyosan Harry. Lucy, Ron és Hermione elnevették magukat.

Scrimgeour nem reagált a megjegyzésre, hanem visszatért a végrendelethez, de úgy tűnt, a következő sorokat már fejből is tudja.

\- Lucy Lily Potterre - olvasta hangosan, mire Lucynak görcsbe rándult a gyomra az izgalomtól - hagyományozom Griffendél Godrik kardját, hogy emlékeztesse: a bátorságot sosem a félelem legyőzése, hanem annak elfogadása mutatja meg.

Harry, Hermione és Ron kővé meredtek. Lucy tekintetével kereste, hol csillan meg a rubintköves markolat, de Scrimgeour most nem nyúlt bele az erszénybe.

\- Na és hol van? - kérdezte gyanakodva Lucy.

\- Sajnálatos módon a kard nem Dumbledore-é volt, így arról nem is végrendelkezhetett. Griffendél Godrik kardja egyedülálló történelmi emlék, s mint olyan, jog szerint...

\- Jog szerint Lucyé! - csattant fel Hermione. - A kard őt választotta! Lucy kihúzta a Teszlek Süvegből, ő tudja forgatni, ő képes használni az erejét, méghozzá elsőként Griffendél óta!

\- Megbízható történeti források szerint a kard adott esetben használatra bocsátja magát a Griffendél-ház bármely arra méltó tagjának. Szó sincs tehát arról, hogy Lucy Potter a kizárólagos birtokosa volna, akárhogy vélekedett is Dumbledore, illetve akármennyire ügyesen tudja használni. - Scrimgeour megvakarta borostás állát, s közben Lucyra függesztette tekintetét. - Mit gondolsz, miért...

\- Miért akarta Dumbledore nekem adni a kardot? - Lucy alig tudta féken tartani indulatát. Hiába sejtette a választ, eszében sem volt a miniszter orrára kötni. - Biztos mert jól mutatna a szobám falán!

\- Ez nem tréfadolog, Potter! - mordult rá Scrimgeour. - Talán az a meggyőződés vezette Dumbledore-t, hogy csak Griffendél Godrik kardja tudja legyőzni Mardekár utódját? Azért akarta volna neked adni a kardot, mert mint oly sokan, ő is úgy hitte, hogy neked kell megölnöd Őt, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén?

\- Érdekes elmélet - szólalt meg Harry, mielőtt Lucy kinyithatta volna a száját. - Döfött már valaki kardot Voldemortba? Vagy a minisztérium hasznosabbnak tartja, ha önoltókat vizsgálgat meg eltussolja az azkabani rabok tömeges szökéseit? Hát ezzel tölti a miniszter úr az idejét, amikor bezárkózik a szobájába? Egy cikeszt próbál kinyitni? Sorban ölik az embereket, kis híján megöltek engem is, Voldemort három grófságon át üldözött, végzett Rémszem Mordonnal, de a minisztérium arról is mélyen hallgat, vagy tévedek? És még elvárja, hogy együttműködjünk magukkal?

\- Fékezd a nyelved! - harsogta felállva Scrimgeour, mire Harry is felpattant. A miniszter odabicegett hozzá, és keményen megbökte a mellkasát pálcájával, ami parázsló cigaretta módjára lyukat égetett Harry pólójába.

\- Hé! - kiáltott fel Ron és Lucy; talpra szökkentek, és előkapták a pálcájukat, de Harry gyorsan rájuk szólt:

\- Ne! Ürügyet akartok adni neki, hogy letartóztathasson minket?

\- Eszedbe jutott, hogy nem az iskolában vagy, mi? - zihálta Harry arcába Scrimgeour. - Rájöttél végre, hogy én nem Dumbledore vagyok, aki minden arcátlanságodat és engedetlenségedet megbocsátotta? Felőlem viselheted úgy a sebhelyedet, mint egy koronát, de nekem akkor se egy tizenhét éves kölyök fogja megmondani, hogyan végezzem a munkámat! Ideje lenne, hogy egy kis tiszteletet tanulj!

\- Ideje lenne, hogy rászolgáljon! - vágott vissza Harry.

Remegni kezdett a padló; szapora léptek zaja hallatszott, majd kitárult a nappali ajtaja, és megjelent a Weasley házaspár.

\- Úgy hallottuk... mintha valaki... - hebegte Mr Weasley, akit szemlátomást megriasztott a látvány, hogy Harry és a miniszter majdhogynem egymás mellének feszülve állnak.

\- ...kiabált volna - zihálta Mrs Weasley.

Scrimgeour két lépést hátrált, és a Harry pólóján égetett lyukra nézett. Látszott, már bánja, hogy elvesztette az önuralmát.

\- Nem történt semmi - dörmögte. - Nagyon sajnálom... hogy így álltok a dolgokhoz.

Lucy Harry elé állt, és olyan szorosan markolta a pálcáját, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai. A miniszter most az ő szemébe fúrta a tekintetét.

\- A jelek szerint nem tudjátok belátni, hogy a minisztérium ugyanarra törekszik, amire ti - és amire Dumbledore. Együtt kellene működnötök velünk.

\- Ahogy már mondtuk, miniszter úr: nem tetszenek a módszereik.

Lucy és Harry másodszor is felemelték jobbjukat, és megmutatták Scrimgeournek a fehérlő sebhelyet a még mindig tisztán kivehető szavakkal: _Hazudni bűn_.

A miniszter arca megkeményedett; szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és kibicegett a szobából. Mrs Weasley is kiment, de Lucy hallotta, hogy csak a hátsó ajtóig követi Scrimgeourt; alig egy perc múlva aztán jelentette:

\- Elment.

\- Mit akart tőletek? - fordult Mr Weasley a négyeshez, miután felesége visszasietett hozzájuk a nappaliba.

\- Elhozta, amit Dumbledore ránk hagyott - felelte Lucy. - Csak most adták ki a hagyatékot.

A kertben felállított ünnepi asztalnál kézről kézre járt a Scrimgeourtől kapott három tárgy. Mindenki megcsodálta az önoltót meg a régi könyvet, mindenki méltatlankodott, hogy Scrimgeour visszatartotta a kardot, de senki nem tudott épkézláb magyarázatot kitalálni arra, hogy miért egy régi cikeszt hagyott Dumbledore Harryre. Mikor Mr Weasley már harmadszor vagy negyedszer vette a kezébe az önoltót, Mrs Weasley óvatos javaslattal élt:

\- Harry, Lucy, mindenki borzasztóan éhes, de mégse akartunk nélkületek nekifogni... Most már tálalhatom a vacsorát?

Mindenki meglehetős sietséggel evett, majd egy gyors köszöntő ének és megannyi kövér tortaszelet bekebelezése után a társaság fel is oszlott. Hagrid, aki a másnapi esküvőre is hivatalos volt, de testalkatánál fogva nem fért el a túlzsúfolt házban, elindult egy közeli mezőre sátrat verni.

\- Ha mindenki lefeküdt, gyertek majd fel hozzánk - súgta oda Lucynak és Hermionénak, miközben segítettek a rendrakásban Mrs Weasleynek.

A szobájukban amíg Ginny és Hermione lefekvéshez készülődtek, Lucy használatba vette a Hagrid-féle zanzárdbőr erszényt - nem aranyat tett bele, hanem számára fontos tárgyakat, amiknél félt, hogy elveszítheti őket: a sárkányos nyakláncot, a liliom gyűrűt, a ragyogó zöld ékkövet és Sirius amulettes karkötőjét. A zsinórral lezárt erszényt aztán a nyakába akasztotta, majd, miután Ginny lefeküdt, Hermionéval kisurrantak az ajtón és lábujjhegyen felosontak a fiúkhoz.

\- Disaudio! - suttogta Hermione, a lépcső irányába fordítva pálcáját, miközben beosontak a szobába.

Mintha azelőtt nem szeretted volna ezt a bűbájt - jegyezte meg csipkelődve Ron. Lucy közben leült Harry mellé, aki épp az előtte lebegő régi cikeszt figyelte.

\- Változnak az idők. Na, mutasd azt az önoltót!

Ront nem kellett kétszer kérni. Maga elé tartotta örökségét, és kattintott vele. A szobát megvilágító mennyezeti lámpa nyomban kialudt.

\- Csak az a baj - suttogta Hermione -, hogy ugyanezt perui instant sötétségporral is meg lehet csinálni.

Újabb kattanás hallatszott, kis fénygolyó röppent a lámpa felé, s a szobában újra világos volt.

\- Akkor is tök jó darab - jelentette ki kissé sértődötten Ron. - És állítólag Dumbledore saját találmánya.

\- Persze, de biztos nem azért vett bele téged a végrendeletébe, hogy segítsen nektek villanyt oltani! - mondta szarkasztikusan Lucy.

\- Talán előre tudta, hogy a minisztérium lefoglalja és tüzetesen megvizsgálja majd a hagyatékát - találgatott Harry.

\- Egészen biztosan tudta - erősítette meg Hermione. - A végrendeletben persze nem írhatta meg, hogy mire jók ezek a tárgyak, de nem értem, hogy...

\- Hogy miért nem mondott róluk valamit, mikor még élt - fejezte be a mondatot Ron.

\- Erről van szó - bólintott Hermione, és lapozgatni kezdte a Bogar bárd meséit. - Ha ezek a tárgyak olyan fontosak, hogy megérte őket a minisztérium tudtával ránk hagynia, akkor igazán adhatott volna hozzájuk némi magyarázatot... Hacsak nem abból indult ki, hogy nincs mit magyarázni...

\- Hát, ha igen, akkor tévedett - csóválta a fejét Ron. - Mindig mondtam, hogy flúgos az öreg. Zseniális volt, meg minden, de kicsit gyári hibás. Egy vacak régi cikeszt hagyni Harryre - mi a fenének?

\- Gőzöm sincs - mondta Hermione. - Mikor Scrimgeour a kezedbe adta, fogadni mertem volna, hogy történik valami!

\- Aha... - Harry felemelte a cikeszt. - De gondolhatjátok, hogy Scrimgeour előtt nem erőltettem meg magam különösebben.

\- Ezt hogy érted? - hökkent meg Hermione.

\- Mit csináltam a cikesszel a legelső meccsemen? Nem emlékeztek?

Hermione csak a homlokát ráncolta. Lucynak és Ronnak ellenben elakadt a lélegzete. A fiú izgatottan mutogatott a cikeszre meg Harry arcára, míg Lucy izgatottságában felpattant.

\- Majdnem lenyelted! - tört ki belőle.

\- Pontosan.

Harry remegő kézzel emelte ajkához a cikeszt.

Az nem nyílt ki. Lucy izgatottsága olyan gyorsan múlt el, ahogy jött, de mikor Harry keze lehanyatlott, Hermione felkiáltott:

\- Írás! Írás van rajta! Nézd meg gyorsan!

Harry kis híján elejtette a cikeszt. Lucy gyorsan odahajolt, hogy még elkapja a feliratot. A labdácska aranyló felületén, mely néhány másodperce még sima és üres volt, most négy, Dumbledore jellegzetes, szálkás, dőlt betűivel írt szó állt:

 _Ott nyílok, ahol zárul_

Lucynak épp hogy volt ideje elolvasni a feliratot - aztán a szöveg elhalványodott, és eltűnt.

\- Ott nyílok, ahol zárul... - motyogta Harry. - Ez meg mit jelentsen?

Lucy, Hermione és Ron tanácstalanul rázták a fejüket.

\- Ott nyílok, ahol zárul... ahol zárul... ott nyílok...

De hiába ismételgették a szavakat, hiába hangsúlyozták őket így meg úgy, nem lettek okosabbak.

\- És itt van még a kard is - váltott témát Ron, miután beletörődtek, hogy nem tudnak több értelmet kihámozni a cikesz feliratából. - Miért akarta Lucyra hagyni a kardot?

\- Hogy harcoljak vele - vonta meg a vállát Lucy, de közben dühös is volt magára. - Különben miért tanította volna meg, hogyan használjam? Mi a fenének vittem vissza akkor a helyére, ha úgyis nekem akarta adni?

\- Nem tudhattad - vigasztalta Harry. - Dumbledore a levelében csak Malfoy megállításáról beszélt, arról nem, hogy végleg neked adja a kardot.

\- És itt ez a könyv is - csóválta a fejét Hermione. - Bogar bárd meséi... Sose hallottam róla.

\- Sose hallottál Bogar bárd meséiről? - hitetlenkedett Ron. - Ezt nem mondod komolyan!

\- De, komolyan mondom - felelte meghökkenve Hermione. - Miért, te ismered ezeket a meséket?

\- Persze, hogy ismeri! - szólt Lucy csodálkozva. - Én is ismerem őket.

Harry és Hermione kerekre nyílt szemekkel bámultak rájuk, mire Lucy és Ron értetlen pillantásokkal válaszoltak.

\- Ne hülyéskedjetek! - kapkodta barátai között a tekintetét Ron. - Ott az a sok dedós mese, mindről azt mondják, hogy Bogar bárd írta! A szerencse színes szökőkútja.. A varázsló és a pattogó fazék... Nyiszi nyuszi és a locsifecsi fatönk...

\- Mi baj van? - tört ki a nevetés Hermionéból. - Micsi nyuszi?

\- Ne csináljátok már! - Lucy is hitetlenkedve kapkodta a pillantását egyikőjükről a másikra. - Ne mondjátok, hogy nem hallottatok Nyiszi nyusziról...

\- Elfelejtitek, hogy mi muglik között nőttünk fel - emlékeztette őket Hermione. - Egészen más meséket hallgattunk gyerekkorunkban! A Hófehérke és a hét törpét, a Hamupipőkét...

\- Az mi, valami betegség? - tudakolta Ron.

Hermione ismét a rúnák fölé hajolt.

\- Szóval azt mondjátok, ezek gyerekmesék?

\- Igen - felelte Lucy. - Mármint... Mr Weasley mesélt nekünk gyerekkorunkban, csupa olyat, amikről azt mondják, hogy Bogar bárd írta őket. Azt nem tudom, hogy eredetiben milyenek ezek a történetek.

\- De vajon miért akarta Dumbledore, hogy elolvassam őket?

Valami megnyikordult odalent.

\- Biztos Charlie mászkál - mondta nyugtalanul Ron. - Anya már lefeküdt, most kisurran megnöveszteni a haját.

\- Mindegy, akkor is ideje lefeküdnünk - suttogta Hermione. - Ciki lenne, ha holnap elaludnánk.

\- Az biztos - hagyta helyben Ron. - Nem tenne jót a násznép hangulatának, ha az örömanya brutális hármas gyilkosságot követne el. Majd én elsötétítek. - S mikor becsukódott az ajtó a lányok után, Lucy hallotta, hogy ismét kattintott egyet az önoltóval.

* * *

Draco szomorúan forgatta a főnixes gyűrűt az ujjai között. Újabban sokat volt a szobájában, de ma különösen rossz hangulatban volt, így igyekezett mindenkit elkerülni. Az ágyában ült, hátát a falnak vetve és arra a napra, arra a réges régi napra gondolt, mikor ő töltötte be a tizenhetet.

Pedig június ötödike nem is volt olyan régen, Draco mégis évtizedeknek érezte az eltelt időt. Olyasvalakinek az életében történt, aki mintha nem is ő lett volna. Pont vasárnapra esett, de Draco még így sem számított rá, hogy Lucy az egész napot vele fogja tölteni. A lány a Szükség Szobájában lepte meg egy apró kis citromtortával, amit a konyháról kért, ajándéknak pedig azt adta, hogy egészen éjfélig vele volt. Draco azóta se tudta meg, hogyan sikerült elérnie, de nem is igazán érdekelte. Boldogabb volt, mint valaha.

Draco ujjai megálltak, hiszen a gondolatai annyira lekötötték, hogy még öntudatlanul sem tudta tovább forgatni a gyűrűt. Lucy mindkettőjükre kiábrándító bűbájt szórt, így kézen fogva, láthatatlanul osontak le a tópartra, hogy először és utoljára élvezzék kettesben a nyári napfényt. Nem beszélgettek, csak akkor suttogtak, mikor közel s távol egy lélek sem volt a közelükben, de Draco számára már ez is a legeslegjobb szülinapi ajándék volt. Egymásnak dőlve nézték meg a naplementét a Tiltott Rengeteg határán, majd visszamentek a Szükség Szobájába, ahol Lucy a legédesebb csókját adta a fiúnak éjfélkor.

Draco mindent megadott volna azért, hogy most Lucyval lehessen, hogy legalább egy kicsit visszaadjon neki abból, amit kapott tőle, de nem tehette meg. Még csak ajándékot sem nézhetett neki. Remélte, hogy a lány kihasználja az alkalmat az ünneplésre, mert holnaptól nem lesz több lehetősége rá.

Holnap a minisztérium elbukik és Draconak az első sorból kell végignéznie, ahogy a világa, amiben Lucyval boldogak lehetnének, lángokba borul.


	39. Chapter 37: Az esküvő

**Chapter 37**

 **Az esküvő**

Másnap délután három órakor a ház nagyjából kiürült, ugyanis aki nem Fleur körül tüsténkedett, az a gyümölcsöskertben felállított sátornál várta a vendégeket: ez jelentette a férfi-részlegét a lakóknak. Harry már megitta a Százfűlé-főzetét, amibe egy vörös hajú mugli fiú hajszálait keverték, így Lucy hiába kereste bátyja szokásos fekete, kócos üstökét a tekintetével, mikor néha kipillantott az ablakon. Ő maga már felvette a koszorúslányok arany ruháját, és most azért rohangált fel-alá, hogy előkerítse Mrs Weasley ametisztszínű süvegét, ami elkeveredett valahol. Közben összefutott Muriellel is, mikor a boszorkány felhozta a diadémját Fleurnek; mint mindig, most is kapott néhány kéretlen megjegyzést:

\- Nocsak, a Potter-lány végre kikupálódott. Bár ebben a ruhában úgy néz ki, mint egy élő Griffendél-zászló.

\- Ünnep volt az a nap, mikor Fred és George trágyagránátot robbantottak fel a széke alatt - súgta oda Lucy Ginnynek, aki nevetve bólogatott.

\- Miről van szó? - kérdezte Hermione, aki abban a pillanatban sétált be a konyhába. Könnyű orgonalila ruhát viselt és hozzá hasonló színű magassarkú cipőt. Ő legalább választhatott, hogy mit akar fölvenni.

\- Csak Muriel néniről beszéltünk - legyintett Ginny.

\- Az előbb találkoztam vele, mikor jöttem le a lépcsőn - mesélte Hermione. - Rám néz, és azt mondja: Nocsak, ez az a mugliivadék leányzó? Aztán meg: Rossz a tartása, és csontos a bokája.

\- Ne foglalkozz vele, mindenkit szekál - vigasztalta Lucy. - Engem Griffendél-zászlónak hívott.

\- Én úgy is érzem magam - igazgatta a ruhája dekoltázsát Ginny. - Gyűlölöm ezt a ruhát. Alig várom, hogy lecseréljem.

\- Szerintem nem lesz rá alkalmad, különben én már rég kikészítettem volna egy másikat - vélekedett Lucy. - Ahogy látom, lassan mindenki beér - lesett ki a konyhaablakon. - Jobb, ha mész és helyet keresel magadnak, Hermione, mert a végén Muriel közelében fogsz csak tudni leülni.

\- Shh - intette Ginny, mert a boszorkány ebben a pillanatban bicegett le a lépcsőn. Csak akkor folytatták a beszélgetést, mikor Muriel már kiment. - Inkább mégis maradj itt, hogy ne fuss össze vele.

\- Miért utáljátok ennyire?

\- Mert kész rémálom - vágta rá Lucy. - Mindig mindenkit leszól, ráadásul nagyot hall, így ha valami nem tetszik neki, azt egy kilóméteres körzetben mindenki hallja.

\- Régen mindig nálunk karácsonyozott - mesélte Ginny -, de aztán egyszer hál' istennek megsértődött, mert Fredék vacsora közben trágyagránátot robbantottak a széke alatt.

\- Könnyesre nevettem magam - mondta nosztalgiázva Lucy. - Muriel persze leszólt, hogy min nevetek, és mondta, hogy ha így folytatom, megragadok Fred és George szintjén. Gondolhatod, mennyire érdekelt.

\- Úgy látom, Muriel néni már eltűnt - nézett ki az ablakon Ginny. - Harry és Ron ott állnak a sátor bejáratánál.

\- Akkor én megyek is. - Hermione még egyszer belenézett a gyönggyel hímzett kistáskájába, majd elköszönt és kisétált a hátsó ajtón.

\- Nincs rajtad a nyakláncod - jegyezte meg Ginny néhány perccel később, mikor már Gabrielle is ott állt mellettük, valamint Mr és Mrs Weasley még gyorsan átbeszélték a menetet Monsieur Delacourral, aki Fleur kezét fogva próbálta megnyugtatni a mennyasszonyt. - Pedig illene is a ruhádhoz.

\- Ó, igen. - Lucy öntudatlanul is odakapott a nyakához, de csak a csupasz bőrét tudta kitapintani. - Néhány napja már nem hordom. Nem szeretném, hogy ha hirtelen beüt valami és el kell mennem, valaki leszakítsa a nyakamról…

\- Ilyen sokat jelent neked? - kérdezte Ginny somolyogva. - Vagy az a személy jelent sokat, akitől kaptad?

\- Ezt nem itt és nem most fogjuk megbeszélni - hárított Lucy, mikor látta, hogy Mr és Mrs Weasley elhagyják a konyhát. - Hamarosan mennünk kell.

\- Ne izguljátok, lányok! - nyugtatta őket Monsieur Delacour. - Sak menjetek Fleur előt, ésh úgysem titeket fognák nézni áz emberhek.

\- Merci, papa - nézett apjára szarkasztikusan Fleur, akit Lucy még a Trimágus Tusa próbáin sem látott ennyire idegesnek.

Végül elérkezett az idő. Gabrielle volt az első, mögötte sétált Lucy és Ginny, őket pedig Monsieur Delacour és Fleur követte. A sátorban már szólt a bevonuló zene, és mindenki a belépő ötöst figyelte. Egy hosszú, bíborpiros szőnyegen vonultak végig, aminek a két oldalán több sorba rendezve megannyi karcsú lábú aranyszéken ült a násznép. A sátor tartórúdjait fehér és arany virágok fonták körül, s a fölé a hely fölé, ahol Bill és Charlie álltak dísztalárban, egy hatalmas csokor arany léggömböt akasztottak föl. Ahogy sétáltak, Lucy gyorsan szemügyre vette az ismerősöket: az első sorban ültek Weasleyék és Madame Delacour, Fred és George mögött ült Harry, Ron és Hermione, nem messze tőlük Remus és Tonks, aki az ünnep alkalmára szőkére varázsolta a haját, a sátor végében pedig Hagrid vonzotta magára a tekintetét. Kiszúrt még néhány vélára emlékeztető lányt, Lunát, aki biztosan az apja mellett ült, mivel egyforma napsárga dísztalárban voltak, valamint Viktor Krumot, aki néha Hermione felé pillantgatott.

A három koszorúslány megállt Fleur oldalán, aki sugárzó mosollyal nézett Billre. A nő nagyon egyszerű szabású fehér ruhát viselt, és úgy tűnt, mintha tompa, ezüstös sugárzás áradna a testéből. Ez a fény, mely máskor elszürkítette a körülötte állókat, ma épp ellenkezőleg, megszépített mindenkit, akire ráhullott - ennek következtében Bill úgy festett, mintha sosem találkozott volna Fenrir Greybackkel.

\- Hölgyeim és uraim - csendült egy éneklős hang, és Lucy kissé megdöbbenve ismert rá arra a bozontos hajú, pöttöm varázslóra, aki Dumbledore temetési szertartását vezette, s aki most Bill és Fleur előtt állt. - Azért gyűltünk ma össze, hogy megünnepeljük két hű szív frigyét…

\- Hát igen, tudtam én, hogy kell ide a diadémom - jegyezte meg jó hangosan suttogva Muriel. - De fenntartom, hogy Ginevra és Lucy ruhája túl mélyen dekoltált.

Ginny vigyorogva hátranézett, rákacsintott Harryre, aztán gyorsan megint előre fordult. Ahogy a szertartást, valamint a boldogan egymásra mosolygó Billt és Fleurt nézte, Lucynak eszébe jutott az a pár hét, ami a roxfortban megadatott neki és Draconak. Elképzelte, vajon milyen lenne az élete, ha nem kellene a háborúnak szentelnie az életét és ha Draco nem oda született volna, ahova. De ha így lett volna, akkor is ennyire megértették volna egymást és akkor is ennyire kitartottak volna egymás mellett?

\- Akarod-e, William Arthur, feleségedül a jelenlévő Fleur Isabelle-t…

Az első sorban ülő Mrs Weasley és Madame Delacour csendesen belezokogtak egy-egy darab csipkébe. A háttérben felharsanó rekedt trombitaszó félreérthetetlenül jelezte, hogy Hagrid is használatba vette asztalterítőnyi zsebkendőjét. Lucy csak mosolygott, hagyta, hogy minden gondja elszálljon erre a kis időre, és csak a Draco hiánya miatt érzett szomorúsága maradjon, mint apró kis folt a boldogság fehér szövetén.

\- …akkor e perctől férj és feleség vagytok.

A bozontos kis varázsló Bill és Fleur fölé tartotta pálcáját, s hamarosan ezüst csillagok százai keringtek az ifjú pár ölelésben egyesülő alakja körül. Aztán Fred és George, valamint a példájukat követő násznép lelkes tapsa közepette kipukkadtak az arany léggömbök, és paradicsommadarak meg apró aranycsengettyűk libbentek ki belőlük, hogy dallal és csilingeléssel gazdagítsák az ovációt.

\- Hölgyeim és uraim - harsogta a bozontos varázsló. - Kérem, álljanak fel!

Mindenki úgy tett - Muriel kelletlen morgás kíséretében. A ceremóniamester intett a pálcájával, mire az aranyszékek kecsesen a levegőbe emelkedtek, és eltűntek a sátor vászonfalai; a vendégek immár egy hatalmas, aranyrudakra támaszkodó baldachin alatt álltak, s élvezhették a napfényben fürdő gyümölcsöskertre és a környező tájra nyíló pompás kilátást. A fedett tér közepét most folyékony arany öntötte el: a jelenség kerek tóvá hízott, hogy aztán ragyogóan fényes táncparketté dermedjen. A lebegő székek fehér terítős kis asztalok köré rendeződtek a levegőben, majd azokkal együtt kecsesen leereszkedtek a földre. Bevonultak az aranykabátos zenészek, és elfoglalták a helyüket egy pódiumon.

Lucy gyorsan megkereste a tekintetével Harryéket, majd miután gyorsan odakiáltotta jókívánságait az ifjú párnak, megszökött az odatóduló násznép elől és Ronékhoz sietett.

\- Profi - hallotta Ron elismerő dicséretét, mikor megállt mellettük. Ekkor minden oldalról pincérek tűntek fel. Többen közülük ezüst tálcán sütőtöklevet, vajsört és Lángnyelv-whiskyt hoztak, mások gyümölcstortából és szendvicsekből rakott ingatag tornyokat cipeltek.

\- Menjünk, gratuláljunk nekik! - mondta Hermione, és lábujjhegyre állva pislogott a felé a hely felé, ahol Billt és Fleurt elnyelte az odatóduló vendégek serege.

\- Arra várhatsz - szólt Lucy. - Most kábé száz évig nem fogsz a közelükbe jutni, amekkora a rokonság.

\- Így van, még ráérünk - legyintett Ron. Lekapott négy vajsört egy arra járó pincér tálcájáról, s egyet-egyet odaadott Harrynek és Lucynak. - Gyertek, szerezzünk asztalt magunknak… ne arra! Minél messzebb Murieltól…

\- Látom, neked is hozta a szokásos formáját - jegyezte meg Lucy.

Ron elindult az üres táncparketten át, s menet közben jobbrabalra tekingetett, bár Lucynak gőze sem volt, miért. Mire elérték a túloldali asztalokat, azokat már mind elfoglalták; a legtöbb hely annál volt, amelyiknél Luna ült egymagában.

\- Leülhetünk hozzád? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Persze - felelte örömmel Luna. - Apa elment, hogy átadja az ajándékunkat Billnek és Fleurnek.

\- Mit hoztatok? Netán száz évre elég gurgyökeret? - tréfálkozott Ron. Hermione megindított felé egy rúgást az asztal alatt, de rosszul célzott, és Harryt találta el. Harrynek könny szökött a szemébe a fájdalomtól, és kérdőn nézett Hermionéra. Lucy kuncogott.

A zenészek rázendítettek. Elsőként az ifjú pár lépett a táncparkettre, a násznép tapsától kísérve. Egy perc múlva Mr Weasley táncba vitte Madame Delacourt, őket pedig Mrs Weasley és Fleur apja követte.

\- Szeretem ezt a számot - mondta Luna, jobbra-balra dőlve a keringőszerű zene ritmusára. Néhány másodperc múlva aztán felállt, a táncparkettre libbent, s ott behunyt szemmel, karját lengetve forogni kezdett egymagában.

\- Csúcs ez a lány, nem? - vigyorgott Ron. - Mindig tud újat mutatni. A mosoly azonban hamar lefagyott az arcáról, mert ekkor megjelent a fekete hajú, dús szemöldökű, görbe orrú Viktor Krum, és elfoglalta Luna megürült székét. Hermione ezt szemlátomást hízelgőnek találta, de Krum ezúttal nem azért jött, hogy bókoljon neki. Helyette összevont szemöldökkel megkérdezte:

\- Ki az az ember a sárgában?

\- Ő Xenophilius Lovegood, az egyik barátunk apja - sietett a felvilágosítással Ron. Dacos hangsúlya nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy ezúttal nem hajlandó kinevetni Xenophiliust. Aztán gyorsan Hermionéhoz fordult: - Menjünk táncolni!

A lány meghökkent, de örült a felkérésnek, s Ronnal együtt hamarosan eltűnt a forgatagban.

\- Ah, együtt vannak? - kérdezte szórakozottan Krum.

\- Hát… többé-kevésbé - felelte Harry.

\- Te ki vagy?

\- Barny Weasley.

A fiúk kezet ráztak, aztán Krum Lucy felé fordult.

\- Te, Lucy, hol Harry?

\- Nem tudott eljönni - felelte Lucy sajnálkozva. - Én amúgy is Weasleyékkel lakom, szóval nekem nem sokat kellett utaznom; neki viszont túl veszélyes lett volna megpróbálni.

Krum hallgatott egy kicsit, de utána újra megszólalt.

\- Lucy, ismersz jól ezt a Lovegood nevűt?

\- Nem, most látom őt először - felelte Lucy. - A lányát, Lunát ismerem, egy évvel alattam jár a Roxfortban. Kicsit furcsa, de kedves lány.

Krum az itala fölé hajolt, s közben sötét tekintettel figyelte Xenophiliust, aki több varázsló társaságában álldogált a táncparkett túloldalán.

\- Csak azért - dörmögte Krum -, mert ha ő nem lenne Fleur vendége, itt-most kihívnék párbajra, amiért azt a mocskos jelet visel.

\- Jelet? - Most Lucy is Xenophilius felé nézett. A varázsló mellkasán ott villogott a különös, háromszög alakú szem. - Miért? Mi baj van azzal?

\- Grindelwald. Az Grindelwald jele.

\- Grindelwald… Ő az a sötét varázsló, akit Dumbledore legyőzött, igaz?

\- Igen.

Krum állkapcsán úgy mozogtak az izmok, mintha rágna.

\- Grindelwald megölt sok embert - magyarázta -, nagyapámat is. Tudok, ebben az országban nem volt hatalma, mondják sokan, hogy félt Dumbledore-tól… és kiderült, volt rá oka. De ez… - Ujjával Xenophilius felé bökött. - Ez az ő jele, megismertem rögtön. Felvéste a falra a Durmstrangban, mikor ott tanult. Néhány bolond rámásolta könyvére, ruhájára, hogy ijesztgessenek, nézzenek ki nagyfiúnak - de mi, akik elvesztettünk rokont Grindelwald miatt, móresre tanítottuk őket.

Krum fenyegetően megropogtatta ujjperceit, és ismét szikrázó pillantást vetett Xenophiliusra. Lucyt zavarba ejtette a vád; nagyon nehezen tudta elképzelni Luna apjáról, hogy a fekete mágia híve lenne, ráadásul a népes társaságban látszólag senki más nem ismert rá a háromszögletű, rúnaszerű jelre.

\- Egészen… - szólalt meg határozatlanul Harry - egészen biztos vagy benne, hogy ez Grindelwald…

\- Nem tévedek - jelentette ki komoran Krum. - Sok évig mentem el a jel előtt, jól ismerek.

\- Az is lehet - vetette fel Harry -, hogy Xenophilius nem tudja, mit jelent ez a szimbólum. Lovegoodék elég… furcsa emberek. Simán lehet, hogy csak látta valahol a háromszöget, és azt hitte róla, hogy a Morzsás Szarvú Szapirtyó fejének a keresztmetszete vagy ilyesmi.

\- Minek a metszete?

\- Nem tudom, az egy valami, amit ő meg a lánya állítólag nyaranként keresni szoktak…

Harry elhallgatott. Lucy tartott tőle, hogy a fiúnak nem sikerült hiteles képet festenie Lovegoodékról Krum számára, mert a fiú még mindig mogorván bámulta Xenophiliust.

\- Ő a lánya - mutatott rá Lunára, aki még mindig egyedül táncolt, és úgy csapkodott a feje körül, mintha szúnyogok háborgatnák.

\- Miért csinál ezt? - kérdezte Krum.

\- Biztos egy furmászt próbál elkergetni - vélekedett Lucy, felismerve a tüneteket. Úgy tűnt, Krum nem tudja eldönteni, hogy Lucy komolyan beszél-e, vagy viccelődik vele.

Hirtelen megjelent a semmiből Fred, aki szemlátomást Lucyt kereste, mert egyenesen az ő asztalukhoz sietett.

\- Hát itt vagy! Látom, élvezed a bulit - vigyorgott, majd biccentett egyet Krum és Harry felé. - Nem bánjátok, ha kicsit elrabolom a hölgyet?

\- Tudod, kit hívj hölgynek - állt fel Lucy. - Örülök, hogy újra találkoztunk, Viktor.

\- Én is - mosolyodott el Krum. - Ha lát Harry, mond neki, hogy én üdvözöl.

\- Megmondom - kacsintott Lucy, aztán követte Fredet, aki egyenesen a táncparkettre vezette, nem törődve George és Lee Jordan füttykoncertjével. Ott aztán táncolni kezdett a lánnyal, de közben beszélgetett is vele.

\- Figyelj, tudom, hogy nem rám tartozik, de hallottam valami olyasmiről, hogy bepasiztál az elmúlt egy évben…

\- Ron vagy Ginny? - szakította félbe Lucy, miközben Fred szemébe fúrta a tekintetét. - Hm… inkább Ginny.

\- Nem az a lényeg. - Fred kipörgette Lucyt, majd visszahúzta, utána folytatta a beszédet. - Azért kérdezem, mert szeretnék egy kicsit többet megtudni a srácról. Hogy… hogy méltó-e hozzád…

Lucy, bármennyire akarta, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne keresse féltékenységet Fred hangjában. Azonban örömmel tapasztalta, hogy semmi ilyesmit nem hallott. Fred féltő gondoskodásból kérdezte, amit, mint egyik bátyja a sok közül.

\- Először is, szeretném, ha ez köztünk maradna - nézett a fiúra jelentőségteljesen Lucy, mire Fred vigyorogva bólintott. A lány sejtette, hogy első dolga lesz elmondani George-nak, de amíg csak az ikrek között marad, addig nincs nagy baj. Csak ne jusson Ron vagy Harry fülébe a dolog. - Nos, nem egyszerű személyiség. Eléggé magának való és nehezen bízik meg az emberekben. Nehéz volt a bizalmába férkőznöm, és eredetileg nem is azért tettem, mert tetszett volna nekem. De ahogy egyre jobban megismertem, szépen lassan rájöttem, hogy mennyire más, mint amilyennek hittem. Fogalmam sincs, hogyan és mikor történt, de egyszer csak azt vettem észre, hogy…

\- Hogy beleszerettél - mondta ki helyette Fred, de olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki pontosan átérzi ezt a megvilágosodást. - Eléggé ködösen fogalmaztál. Még nem tudom eldönteni, hogy ez a fiú vajon szeret-e téged.

\- Még nem jött el az ideje, hogy a teljes történetet elmeséljem. - Lucy átölelte Fred nyakát, míg a fiú az ő derekát és úgy lassúztak a zene ütemére. - Veszélyben van miattam. Ha Voldemort rájön, biztosan megöli. Ezért próbáljuk titkolni, de nehéz, ha ilyen pletykás társaságban forog az ember.

Fred elnevette magát.

\- Legalább nem próbálod tagadni, mint Ronald. - Erre mindketten arra pillantottak, ahol Ron és Hermione táncoltak, teljesen egymásba feledkezve. - Remélem, tudod, mit csinálsz. Ahogy azt is, hogy az, akin segíteni próbálsz, és akinek a szívedet ígérted, nem pusztítja el azt hálából.

Lucy még sosem hallotta így beszélni Fredet, ezért nem is tudott mit reagálni rá. A zene közben véget ért, így Fred elengedte a lányt és egy elnagyolt meghajlás után kezet csókolt neki.

\- Bízom benned Lucy, de féltelek is. És nem csak én, hanem mindenki más is. Már így is sokat szenvedtél, olyasmiket bírtál ki, amibe az emberek többsége belerokkant volna. Nem akarom, hogy egy szerelmi csalódás törjön össze végül.

\- Nem fog - sietett megnyugtatni a fiút Lucy, majd szorosan megölelte. - Köszönöm, hogy aggódsz, de nincs miért. Minden rendben lesz.

\- Legyen igazad - ölelte vissza Fred.

\- Hé, Fred! - kiáltott oda neki George. - Akkor átengeded nekem a véla-unokatestvéreket?

\- Álmodban, szemfületlen öcsém! - kiáltott vissza neki Fred, azzal elsietett.

Lucy nevetve nézte, ahogy az ikrek gyorsan a véla-lányok után erednek, majd elindult, hogy megkeresse Harryt. A fiú már nem volt az asztaluknál, ahogy Krum sem, így Lucy a zsúfolt táncparkett szélén lavírozva járta körbe a sátrat. Végül az egyik aranyoszlopnak dőlve találta meg, ahogy Ginnyt és a vele táncoló Lee-t figyelte.

\- Szia - köszönt rá Lucy. - Nem akarsz táncolni vele?

\- Megígértem Ronnak - mondta Harry, de a következő pillanatban megrázta magát és másfelé terelte a beszélgetést. - Tegnap álmodtam. Láttam, hogy Voldemort valami külföldi tájon jár…

\- Én is láttam - szólt Lucy és benne is feltámadt az izgatottság. - Megtudtál valamit?

\- Egy Gregorovics nevű embert keres. Sokáig azt hittem, a kviddicshez van köze, de miután elmentél és én beszéltem Krummal, rájöttem, hogy Gregorovics egy pálcakészítő, aki többek között Krum pálcáját is csinálta.

\- Szóval Voldemort egy pálcakészítőt keres? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Lucy. - De miért?

\- Gondolom, azért, ami az üldözésem közben történt. A pálcám tönkretette a kölcsönkértet és Ollivander nem tudott rá magyarázatot adni. Talán Gregorovics többet tud nála.

\- Vagy esetleg egy másik pálcát akar - találgatott Lucy. - Ha már Ollivander nem tudott neki adni egy olyat, amivel le tud győzni téged.

Ahogy esteledett és megjelentek az éjjeli lepkék az immár lebegő arany lámpásokkal kivilágított sátortető alatt, a vigasság egyre zajosabbá vált. Fred és George már régen eltűntek Fleur két nőnemű unokatestvére társaságában; Charlie, Hagrid és egy lapos lila nemezkalapot viselő, tömzsi varázsló a hős Odo balladáját zengték az egyik sarokban. Harrynek és Lucynak - miközben a tömegbe vegyülve próbáltak megszökni Ron egyik kapatos bácsikája elől, aki komolyan fontolóra vette, hogy saját gyerekeinek tekintse őket - megakadt a szemük egy, az egyik asztalnál magányosan üldögélő idős varázslón. Felhőszerű fehér hajával az öreg épp úgy festett volna, mint egy hervadt pitypangernyő, ha a feje búbján ülő molyrágta fez nem zavar bele a képbe. Ismerős volt az arca Lucynak, s némi töprengés után rá is jött, ki ő: Elphias Doge, a Főnix Rendjének tagja, Dumbledore nekrológírója.

Lucy megfogta Harry kezét és odavezette az öreghez.

\- Megengedi, hogy leüljünk?

\- Hogyne, hogyne.

Doge-nak vékony, sivító hangja volt, és láthatóan nem ismerte fel Lucyt. Harry közel hajolt hozzá.

\- Mr Doge, én Harry Potter vagyok.

Doge-nak elakadt a lélegzete.

\- Drága fiam! Arthur mondta, hogy itt vagy, de inkognitóban… - Ekkor megakadt a szeme Lucyn is, és még inkább eluralkodott rajta a lázas izgalom. - És Lucy Potter is! Igazán megtiszteltek, gyermekeim, nagyon örvendek!

Gyorsan töltött Harrynek és Lucynak egy-egy kupa pezsgőt.

\- Akartam írni nektek - suttogta -, miután Dumbledore… lesújtó volt… nektek is, nem kétlem…

Doge apró szeme megtelt könnyel.

\- Olvastam a nekrológját a Reggeli Prófétában - mondta Harry. - Nem is tudtam, hogy ennyire jól ismerte Dumbledore professzort.

\- Én is olvastam - bólogatott Lucy. - Nagyon szép gondolatok voltak.

\- Nagyon jól ismertem - bólintott Doge, és megtörölte a szemét egy asztalkendővel. - Én ismertem a legrégebben, ha nem számítjuk Aberforth-t… márpedig az emberek általában nem számítják Aberforth-t.

\- Ha már a Reggeli Prófétánál tartunk… - kezdte határozatlanul Lucy. - Nem tudom, Mr Doge olvasta-e…

\- Drága leányom, kérlek, szólíts Elphiasnek!

\- Elphias, nem tudom, olvasta-e az interjút, amit Rita Vitrol adott az újságnak.

Doge arca kipirult az indulattól.

\- Olvastam, Lucy, bizony hogy olvastam. Az a nőszemély - de szívesebben nevezném keselyűnek - egyenesen zaklatott engem, ki akarta kényszeríteni, hogy nyilatkozzam neki. Röstellem, de gorombaságra ragadtattam magam: kotnyeles némbernek neveztem őt. Ezek után ő becsmérlő megjegyzéseket tett az elmeállapotomra.

\- Abban az interjúban - vette át a szót Harry, aki ezek szerint szintén olvasta a cikket - Rita Vitrol azt sejtette, hogy Dumbledore fiatalkorában fekete mágiával foglalkozott.

\- Egy szavát se higgyétek el! - vágta rá Doge. - Egy szavát se! Ne engedjétek, hogy beszennyezze a Dumbledore-ról őrzött emlékeiteket!

Lucy Doge arcára nézett: őszinte sajnálkozást és fájdalmat látott rajta, de ez inkább bosszantotta, semhogy megnyugtatta volna. Doge komolyan azt hiszi, hogy ennyi az egész? Hogy az ember egyszerűen eldönti, mit hisz el és mit nem? Nem képes felfogni Doge, hogy ő bizonyságot akar; hogy tudnia kell az igazságot?

Szemmel láthatóan Harry is hasonló véleményen volt, ami az öregnek is feltűnt, mert aggódva pislogott, és gyorsan folytatta:

\- Harry, Lucy, az a Rita Vitrol egy borzalmas…

Egy éles kacaj azonban beléfojtotta a szót.

\- Rita Vitrol? Imádom azt a nőt, elolvasom minden sorát! - Harry, Lucy és Doge felkapták a fejüket. Muriel állt az asztaluknál; pezsgővel teli kelyhet tartott a kezében, süvegén táncoltak a tollak. - Írt egy könyvet Dumbledore-ról, ha nem tudnád!

\- Szervusz, Muriel - köszönt Doge. - Igen, éppen arról beszéltünk, hogy…

\- Kölyök! Add át a széked, százhét éves vagyok!

A megszólított, egy másik vörös hajú Weasley-unokatestvér riadtan felpattant. Muriel néni meglepően erőteljes mozdulattal odafordította magának a megszerzett széket, s egy szempillantás múlva már le is ült Doge és Harry közé.

\- Lám, újra találkozunk, Barry, vagy mi a csuda a neved. Neked meg, Potter, nem kellene ennyire kirívóan öltözködnöd, még a végén a fél társaság a szobádban köt ki - vetette oda Harrynek és Lucynak. - Na halljam csak, Elphias, mit beszéltetek Rita Vitrolról? Tudtad, hogy megírta Dumbledore életrajzát? Alig várom, hogy megjelenjen! Apropó, el ne felejtsem megrendelni a Czikornyai és Patzától.

Doge erre hűvös hallgatásba burkolózott, de Muriel néni nem zavartatta magát. Kiitta pezsgőjét, majd nyomban csettintett egy arra járó pincérnek, hogy hozzon utánpótlást neki. Egy újabb korty pezsgő után böffentett, majd tovább beszélt:

\- Hiába ültök itt úgy, mint két kitömött béka! Annak idején, mielőtt kikiáltották Albust fenenagy tekintélyű, tiszteletre méltó akárkicsodának, nagyon is furcsa pletykák keringtek róla!

\- Azok tudatlanság és irigység szülte rágalmak voltak - szögezte le retekpiros arccal Doge.

\- Hát persze, te mi mást mondanál? - vihogott Muriel. - A nekrológodban is feltűnt, hogy szépen elsiklasz a kínos ügyek fölött!

\- Sajnálom, hogy ez a véleményed - mondta kimérten Doge. - Biztosíthatlak, hogy őszinte szívvel írtam, amit írtam.

\- Ó, mindenki tudja, mennyire rajongsz Dumbledore-ért! Merem állítani, te még akkor is szentnek fogod tartani őt, ha kiderül, hogy eltette láb alól azt a kvibli húgát!

\- De Muriel! - hüledezett Doge. A jéghideg pezsgő nem indokolhatta azt a dermesztő hideget, ami most terjengeni kezdett Lucy mellkasában.

\- Miről beszél? - fordult Murielhez. - Ki mondta, hogy a húga kvibli volt? Én úgy tudom, sokat betegeskedett.

\- Hát rosszul tudod, Lucy! - Muriel kaján örömmel nyugtázta a szavaival elért hatást. - Egyébiránt honnan tudhatnál te bármit is? Amikor ez a dolog történt, téged, kedveském, még tervbe se vettek. Igazság szerint mi, akik már éltünk annak idején, mi se tudtuk meg soha, mi történt valójában. Ezért is vagyok roppant kíváncsi rá, mit sikerült Vitrolnak kiderítenie! Dumbledore évtizedeken át konokul hallgatott a húgáról!

\- Igaztalan vád! - fakadt ki Doge. - Teljességgel igaztalan!

\- Nekem se mondta, hogy a húga kvibli volt - szaladt ki Harry száján.

\- Mi a sistergős ménkűért mondta volna épp neked!? - rikácsolta Muriel, s kissé megingott ültében, ahogy igyekezett pillantását Harryre élesíteni.

\- Azt hittem, nyilvánvaló - szólt a felindultságtól remegő hangon Doge -, hogy Albus miért nem beszélt soha Arianáról. Húga halála oly mértékben megrázta…

\- Miért nem látta soha senki azt a lányt? - kárált Muriel. - Volt, aki csak akkor tudta meg, hogy egyáltalán létezett, mikor koporsóban kivitték a házból, és temetést rendeztek neki! Amíg Ariana a pincébe zárva senyvedt, hol volt a szent életű Albus? A Roxfortban brillírozott, fittyet hányt rá, hogy otthon mi történik!

\- Hogyhogy a pincébe zárva senyvedt? - hüledezett Lucy. - Miről beszél?

Doge le volt taglózva. Muriel néni megint vihogott, és Lucyhoz meg Harryhez fordulva folytatta:

\- Dumbledore anyja rettenetes nőszemély volt, rémisztő perszóna. Mugliktól született, de azt mondják, ezt is tagadta…

\- Eszében sem volt tagadni. Kendra derék asszony volt - suttogta megkínzottan Doge, de Muriel válaszra se méltatta.

\- Rátarti és zsarnokoskodó volt, épp az a fajta boszorkány, aki bele is pusztulna, ha megtudnák, hogy kviblit szült…

\- Ariana nem volt kvibli! - sivította Doge.

\- Ezt állítod te, Elphias. De akkor mivel magyarázod, hogy nem küldték a Roxfortba? - Muriel megint a két Potterhez fordult. - A mi időnkben nem volt szokás nagydobra verni, ha egy családban kvibli született. No de hogy egy kislányt lakat alatt tartsanak, mint holmi bűnözőt, és úgy tegyenek, mintha nem is létezne…

\- Hidd már el, hogy szó sem volt ilyesmiről! - tiltakozott Doge, de Muriel csak fújta a magáét Harrynek és Lucynak:

\- A kvibliket általában mugli iskolába küldték, és arra biztatták őket, hogy igyekezzenek beilleszkedni a muglik társadalmába… Ez sokkal humánusabb megoldás, mint helyet keresni nekik a varázsvilágban, ahol mindenképp a másodvonalba szorulnak. De persze Kendra Dumbledore büszkébb volt annál, semhogy mugli iskolába járassa a gyerekét…

\- Ariana érzékeny volt! - bizonygatta elkeseredetten Doge - Az egészsége túl törékeny volt ahhoz, hogy…

\- Ahhoz, hogy kimenjen a házból? - kacagott Muriel. - Mégse vitték el a Szent Mungóba, és gyógyítót se hívtak hozzá soha!

\- Megbocsáss, Muriel, de honnan tudhatod te…

\- Tájékoztatásul közlöm, Elphias, hogy Lancelot unokaöcsém annak idején gyógyítóként dolgozott a Szent Mungóban. Bizalmasan elárulta a családunknak, hogy Ariana soha nem fordult meg náluk, és ezt felettébb gyanúsnak tartotta!

Doge már-már elsírta magát. Muriel néni szemlátomást pompásan szórakozott, és újabb pohár pezsgőt hozatott magának. Lucy döbbenettől zsibbadt agyában felsejlett az emlék, hogy Dursleyék egykor bezárták Harryt, elrejtették őt csak azért, mert varázsló volt. Dumbledore húga ugyanígy járt volna az ellenkezőjéért? Fogságban tartották, mert nem volt varázsereje? És Dumbledore valóban nem törődött vele, inkább elment a Roxfortba, hogy mindenkit elkápráztasson a tehetségével?

\- Ha nem Kendra halt volna meg előbb - folytatta eszmefuttatását Muriel -, gyanítanám, hogy ő végzett volna Arianával…

\- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet!? - sopánkodott Doge. - Hogy egy anya megölje a saját lányát? Gondold meg, mit beszélsz!

\- Ha az illető anya képes volt évekig lakat alatt tartani a lányát, miért ne? - vonogatta a vállát az öreg boszorkány. - De, mondom, nem így történt, hiszen Kendra előbb halt meg, mint Ariana… megjegyzem, az se derült ki soha, hogy miben halt meg…

\- Bizonyára Ariana gyilkolta meg - próbált gúnyolódni Doge. - Miért is ne?

\- Hát igen, elképzelhető, hogy Ariana végső elkeseredésében ki akart törni a fogságból, és dulakodás közben megölte Kendrát - morfondírozott Muriel. - Hiába csóválod a fejed, Elphias! Te is ott voltál Ariana temetésén, nem?

\- Igen, ott voltam - felelte remegő szájjal Doge. - És a legszomorúbb esemény volt, amit életemben átéltem. Albus teljesen össze volt törve…

\- Úgy bizony, főként az orra tört össze! Aberforth ugyanis a szertartás közepén orrba vágta!

Doge-ot az eddigiek se hagyták hidegen, de most mintha kést döftek volna belé. Muriel nagyot kacagott, és a szájához emelte a kelyhet. A pezsgő lecsorgott az állán.

\- De hát honnan… - suttogta rekedten Doge.

\- Anyám jóban volt az öreg Bathilda Bircsókkal - magyarázta nagy vidáman Muriel. - Bathilda az egészet elmondta anyámnak, én meg szépen kihallgattam őket. Ökölharc a koporsó fölött! Bathilda azt mondta, Aberforth Albus fejéhez vágta, hogy miatta halt meg Ariana, aztán behúzott neki egyet. Albus állítólag meg sem próbált védekezni, ami szintén elég furcsa, hiszen hátrakötött kézzel is le tudta volna győzni Aberforth-t.

Muriel újabb adag pezsgőt döntött magába. Minél inkább sikerült kiborítania Doge-ot a hajdani botrányok felemlegetésével, annál jobb kedve kerekedett. Lucynak már fogalma sem volt, mit gondoljon, mit higgyen: az igazságot akarja hallani, de Doge csak ül megsemmisülten, és annyit makog, hogy Ariana beteges volt… Lucy nem tudta elképzelni Dumbledore-ról, hogy ne lépett volna közbe, ha efféle kegyetlenkedés folyik a szülőházában - de a történetben mégis volt valami nyugtalanító.

\- Mondok én még mást is. - Muriel letette a kelyhét, és finoman csuklott egyet. - Szerintem Bathilda tálalt ki Rita Vitrolnak. Rita az interjúban a Dumbledore családhoz közel álló, jól értesült forrásra hivatkozik - márpedig Bathilda ott volt, végigcsinálta velük az Ariana-ügyet!

\- Kizárt dolog, hogy Bathilda szóba állt Rita Vitrollal - suttogta Doge.

\- Arról a Bathilda Bircsókról beszélnek, aki a Mágia történetét írta? - kérdezett közbe Harry. Most már Lucynak is eszébe jutott: a név ott állt nagy betűkkel az egyik - igaz, nem a legszívesebben kézbe vett - iskolai könyve borítóján.

\- Igen, róla. - Doge úgy kapaszkodott Harry kérdésébe, mint fuldokló az utolsó szalmaszálba. - Kiváló mágiatörténész és Albus régi barátja.

\- Csak épp azt mondják, vénségére agyalágyult lett - jegyezte meg vidáman Muriel.

\- Ha így van, annál felháborítóbb, hogy Rita Vitrol visszaél az állapotával - szögezte le Doge -, és semmiképp sem lehet tényként kezelni, amit állítólag mondott!

\- Vannak jó módszerek a régi emlékek előcsalogatására - érvelt Muriel -, és Rita Vitrol nyilván tudja is alkalmazni őket. De még ha Bathilda teljesen használhatatlan is, biztosan őriz régi fényképeket vagy akár leveleket. Dumbledore hosszú évtizedeken át a barátja volt… Egy kiruccanást Godric's Hollow-ba mindenképp megérhetett Vitrolnak a vénasszony.

Harry épp beleivott a vajsörébe, s most félrenyelt. Lucy a hátát veregette, de közben úgy érezte, mintha hideg szélvihar söpört volna végig rajta. Nem bírt megszólalni, így várnia kellett, amíg Harry köhögve és fulladozva, de felteszi a kérdést.

\- Bathilda Bircsók Godric's Hollow-ban lakik?

\- Hát persze, időtlen idők óta! Dumbledore-ék Percival bebörtönzése után költöztek oda, a szomszédai voltak.

\- Dumbledore-ék Godric's Hollow-ban laktak?

\- Igen, Barry, ezt mondtam az előbb - vágta rá ingerülten Muriel.

Lucy érezte, hogy rettenetes üresség költözik belé. Az asztal takarásában Harry keze után nyúlt és úgy szorították meg mindketten a másikat, mintha az lett volna a dolguk, hogy összetörjék egymás ujjait.

Dumbledore hat év alatt még csak célzást sem tett rá, hogy mindhárman Godric's Hollow-ban laktak, és ott vesztették el szeretteiket. Miért? Lily és James egy temetőben pihenne Dumbledore anyjával és húgával? Mikor Lucy ott volt, nem is kereste Dumbledore nevét, annyira akarta már látni a szüleit. Lehet, hogy Dumbledore, valahányszor felkereste a sírjukat, elhaladt az ő szüleik sírja mellett? És mégsem mondta egy szóval se… említésre se méltatta…

Lucy magának se tudta megfogalmazni, miért lett volna ez annyira fontos, mégis úgy érezte, hazugsággal ér fel, hogy Dumbledore hallgatott a múltbeli közös helyről, az ott elszenvedett hasonló sorscsapásokról. Ő és Harry jó ideig összetörten meredtek maguk elé, fel se fogták, mi történik körülöttük, csak fogták egymás kezét, megszólalni sem bírtak. Hermionét is csak akkor vették észre, mikor a lány egy széket húzott Lucy mellé.

\- Kikészültem, nem tudok tovább táncolni - zihálta Hermione, azzal lerúgta cipőjét, és masszírozni kezdte a talpát. - Ron elment vajsörért… Furcsa, most láttam Viktort, úgy rohant el Luna apjától, mintha összevesztek volna… - Rábámult Harryre és Lucyra, aztán összekulcsolódott ujjaikon akadt meg a pillantásra. Lehalkította a hangját: - Jól vagytok?

Lucy nem tudta, hol kezdje, de nem is volt ideje töprengeni rajta. Ekkor ugyanis ezüstös fényesség hatolt át a sátortető vásznán, s a következő pillanatban ragyogó hiúzalak landolt kecsesen a meglepett táncolók között. Minden fej arra fordult, s a legközelebb állók groteszk pózokba merevedtek, ahogy hirtelen abbahagyták a táncot. A patrónus kitátotta a száját, és Kingsley Shacklebolt zengő, mély hangján megszólalt:

\- A minisztérium elesett. Scrimgeour meghalt. Jönnek.

* * *

Ünneplés. Ünneplés a házban, kint a sövénnyel kerített kertben és a minisztériumban. Draconak muszáj volt ott lennie és ünnepelnie valamit, amiről tudta, hogy be fog következni, de semmit sem tehetett ellene. A Sötét Nagyúr távol volt, de meghagyta, hogyan és mit kell tenniük, így ma „végre" sikerült megbuktatni a minsztériumot és megölni a minisztert.

Draco apja nem volt a kúrián, ahogy Bellatrix, Dolohov, Piton, Yaxley és még nagyon sok más halálfaló sem. Draco nem tudta, pontosan hogyan fog zajlani a dolog, de a bagoly, ami az apjától jött, elég egyértelműen és tömören adta tudtukra, hogy vége. Mivel otthagyták Pettigrewt, aki biztosan elárulta volna őket, ha nem ünnepelnek, muszáj volt koccintaniuk és éltetni a Sötét Nagyurat - pedig ehhez sem Draconak, sem az anyjának nem volt semmi kedve.

\- Hallottátok? - robbant be a szalonba az örömmámorban úszó Alecto Carrow. - Végre miénk a minisztérium! Most már semmi sem állíthat meg minket abban, hogy elfogjuk Potteréket.

\- Alecto, mit szerencsétlenkedsz már? - jött be Amycus is. - Azonnal indulnunk kell a vérárulókhoz. El kell fognunk a lányt, mielőtt lelép.

\- Gyertek már! - kiáltott be Rockwood a testvérpárhoz. - Avery, Crak és Monstro már kint várnak. Elvileg Bellatrixék is csatlakoznak, ők a minisztériumból hopponálnak a Weasleykhez. Talán már ott is vannak.

\- Féregfark, tartsd rajtuk a szemed! - intett Dracoék felé Amycus, miközben a sarokban kuporgó alakra nézett.

\- I-Igenis - hebegte Pettigrew.

Draco bal keze a zsebében nyugodott és most megmarkolta a bűbájokkal ellátott pergamendarabot, amit mindig magánál hordott. Ivott egy kortyot a borból, és ahogy az alkohol végigperzselte a torkát, arra az éjszakára gondolt, amikor Lucy eléggé illuminált állapotban talált rá és a fiú majdnem megcsókolta.

Dracot ezek az emlékek tartották életben. Az emlékek, amelyekbe kapaszkodott, amelyek erőt adtak neki, hogy nap mint nap végigcsinálja azt, amit elvárnak tőle. Az emlékekbe, amelyek azt sugallták neki, hogy nem velejéig romlott, hogy van benne fény; fény, amit Lucy Potter élesztett fel benne és táplálta mind a mai napig.


	40. Chapter 38: Menekülés

**Chapter 38**

 **Menekülés**

A mozdulatok mintha lelassultak volna, s a képek egymásba mosódtak. Harry, Lucy és Hermione felpattantak, és mindhárman pálcát rántottak.

\- Tűnjetek el - szólt oda Lucy Harrynek és Hermionénak. - Most!

Sokan csak most fogták fel, hogy valami rendkívüli történt: még mindig újabb fejek fordultak a lassan semmivé foszló ezüstös nagymacska felé. Onnan, ahol leszállt jeges hullámként terjedt szét a döbbenet csöndje.

Azután valaki felsikoltott. Amint kitört a pánik, Harry és Hermione belevetették magukat a tömegbe. Mindenki rohant, amerre látott; sokan dehoppanáltak - sikerrel, ami azt jelezte, hogy az Odút védelmező biztonsági bűbájok hatástalanná váltak.

\- Lucy! - ért oda a lányhoz Mr Weasley. - Tűnj el innen, most! Ne törődj velünk, csak menj!

\- De…

Lucy maradni akart, harcolni, küzdeni - főleg azután, hogy észrevette a csuklyát és álarcot viselő alakokat a tömegben -, de ekkor megjelent Bill, Charlie és Fleur, és azonnal elkezdték kifelé taszigálni a sátorból.

\- Menj már! - kiabálta Bill. - Menj!

\- Lucy, tűnj el! - Charlie intett egyet a pálcájával, mire ablaktörés hallatszott és Lucy hátizsákja odarepült a férfihez. - Gyerünk már!

\- Protego! - kiáltotta Fleur és Mr Weasley, és a pajzsbűbájuk két átkot védett ki, amik egyenesen Lucy felé tartottak.

Lucy megragadta a táskát, majd pördült egyet álltó helyében, s a következő pillanatban néma sötétség oltotta ki a fényeket és a lármát; nem maradt semmi más, csak a táska a kezében, és ő repült a tér és idő nélküli űrben, hátrahagyva az Odút, az érkező halálfalókat és talán magát Voldemortot is…

Magassarkúja és az egyenetlen talaj miatt hasra esett. Miután feltápászkodott és körülnézett, döbbenten állapította meg, hogy arra a kietlen lápvidékre érkezett, ahová három éve a Világkupadöntőre érkeztek a zsupszkulccsal. Lucy még egyszer megpördült a tengelye körül és újabb hopponálást követően már az erdőben volt, azon a kis tisztáson, ahol látták, hogy az ifjabb Barty Kupor az égre küldi a Sötét Jegyet.

Itt már eléggé elrejtettnek találta a vidéket, hogy átöltözzön. Lehámozta magáról a koszos és kiszakadt aranyruhát, és kényelmes farmert, valamint pólót, kabátot és bakancsot vett fel. Az aranyruhát eltüntette - úgysem tervezte még egyszer felvenni -, majd leült az egyik száraz fűcsomóra és gondolkodni kezdett, hogy most mitévő legyen.

Voldemort tehát átvette a hatalmat a minisztérium fölött. Ezzel jobbára teljhatalmat szerzett az ország felett, azt csinálhat, amit akar. Lucy érezte, hogy a sötétben tapogatózik. Fogalma sem volt, mi is történt, információkra lenne szüksége, de most nem léphet kapcsolatba senkivel sem a rendből, mivel nyilván mindenkit átvizsgálnak, hogy megtalálják őt és Harryt. Csak bajba sodorná őket, ha türelmetlenkedne. Ugyanakkor amíg várja, hogy lecsillapodjanak a kedélyek, addig muszáj valami fedélt keresnie a feje fölé.

Lucy sóhajtott egyet és nyugtalanul körülnézett. Az erdő sötét volt, néha ágropogást hallott, a szél időnként a fák leveleit zörgette és egyre hidegebbé vált a nyári éjszaka. Nem volt sátra, amit felállíthatott volna, ugyanakkor nem vehetett ki a szobát a Foltozott Üstben és a Grimmauld térre se mehetett, hiszen az Piton miatt többé nem volt biztonságos. Elvegyülhetne a muglik között, de nem volt nála semmilyen mugli pénz és a Gringottsba se mehetett, hogy átváltsa a galleonokat, amiket a kérésére Bill vett ki neki. Minden jel arra mutatott, hogy kénytelen lesz az erdőben éjszakázni.

Lucy felállt, elővette a pálcáját és igyekezett ágakból és levelekből valamiféle kunyhót építeni maga fölé. Bár a hideg ellen nem védett és szépnek sem lehetett nevezni, arra jó volt, hogy megvédje, ha hirtelen esni kezdett volna az eső. Ezután minden eszébe jutó bűbájjal levédte a kis fedezéke öt méteres körzetét, majd elővarázsolt egy matracot, egy párnát és egy takarót és befészkelte magát rögtönzött menedékébe. Ugyanakkor annyira buzgott benne a tettvágy, hogy nem bírt sokáig fekve maradni. Hátizsákját a matracára dobta, majd járkálni kezdett fel-alá a „kunyhó" előtt, miközben folyamatosan pörgött az agya.

Vajon Harryék biztonságban vannak? Lucy érezte a fiú sebhelyét szüntelenül kínzó fájdalmat, de ezenkívül nem érzett mást, vagyis Harry nem volt Voldemort közelében. Akkor sikeresen dehopponáltak az esküvő helyszínéről. Erre kínzó aggodalom hasított belé és nagyon nehezen tudta megállni, hogy ne menjen vissza az Odúba. Vajon mi lett Weasleyékkel? Sikerül visszaverniük a halálfalókat és megállítani őket abban, hogy letartóztassák őket? Kikre szálltak még rá a halálfalók?

Lucy gyűlölte, hogy lapítania kell, bármennyire logikus is volt a döntés. Ott akart lenni, harcolni akart, ugyanakkor mostantól sokkal óvatosabbnak kell lennie. Most, hogy Voldemorté a minisztérium, nem húzhat nyíltan ujjat a hatóságokkal. Viszont valahogy harcra kell buzdítania az embereket, valahogy teljesítenie kell Dumbledore feladatát…

Dumbledore… Egyik napról a másikra megváltozott az a fájdalom, az a gyász, ami Dumbledore halála óta fogva tartotta a lelkét. A vádak, amelyeket az esküvőn Murieltől hallott, kórokozók módjára befészkelték magukat az agyába, megfertőzték a bálványozott varázslóról őrzött emlékeit. Valóban hagyta volna Dumbledore, hogy ilyesmik történjenek a családjában? Tényleg képes volt rá, hogy részvétlenül elforduljon fogságban tartott, rejtegetett húgától?

Lucy Godric's Hollow-ra gondolt; sírokra, amelyekről Dumbledore sosem beszélt; magyarázat nélkül örökül hagyott rejtélyes tárgyakra - és érezte, hogy gyűlik benne a neheztelés, a harag. Miért hallgatott Dumbledore? Miért nem fedte fel a titkokat? Igazán a szívén viselte az ő, Lucy sorsát, vagy nem tartotta többre őt puszta eszköznél, eleven fegyvernél, amit ápolni és tökéletesíteni kell, de ami nem érdemel bizalmat, őszinteséget?

Lucynak elege lett a tétlen járkálásból és saját keserű gondolataiból. Elfoglaltságra vágyott, csinálni akart valamit, ami leköti a figyelmét. Jobb híján leült a matracra és pálcája fényénél olvasgatni kezdte Szun-ce könyvének azon részét, ami a támadás kiterveléséről szólt.

 _Minden hadviselésnek törvénye, hogy legjobb épségben hagyni az (ellenséges) országot, elpusztítani már nem olyan jó; legjobb épségben hagyni (az ellenség)_ _lü_ _-it, szétverni őket már nem olyan jó; legjobb épségben hagyni (az ellenség)_ _cu_ _-it, szétverni őket már nem olyan jó; sőt legjobb épségben hagyni még a_ _wu_ _-kat_ _is, szétverni őket már nem olyan jó._

 _Ezért száz harcot vívni és százszor győzni nem a legjobb a jók között. Nem is harcolni, mégis alávetni az ellenséges sereget: ez a legjobb a jók között._

 _Így a legjobb hadsereg az, amelyik meghiúsítja az ellenség terveit; csak ezután következik az, amelyik szétzúzza az ellenség szövetségeseit, majd utána az, amelyik harcot vív az ellenséges sereggel, s végül az a legrosszabb, amelyik városfalakat kezd ostromolni. Városfalak ostromlásának törvénye, hogy ilyesmit csak akkor csináljunk, ha más lehetőség nincsen. Mert a nagy pajzsok és ostromkocsik, valamint a különféle hadifelszerelések készítésére három hónap is éppen csak hogy elég, azután meg a sáncok megépítését nem lehet befejezni újabb három hónapnál előbb. Ha pedig a hadvezér nem tud uralkodni türelmetlenségén, és katonáit hangya-rohamra küldi, akkor harcosainak egyharmadát pusztulásba dönti, de a városfalakat nem foglalja el. Ez az ostromlás szerencsétlensége._

 _Így aki igazán ért a hadviseléshez, úgy töri meg az idegen sereget, hogy nem vív csatát vele; úgy foglalja el az idegen városfalat, hogy nem ostromolja meg; úgy semmisíti meg az idegen fejedelemségeket, hogy nem tart sokáig (a háború). S minthogy a (kölcsönös) sértetlenség által igyekszik győzni az égalattiban, a fegyverek alkalmazása nélkül is biztosítani tudja magának az előnyöket. Ez a csellel való támadás törvénye. Ezért a hadviselésnek törvénye, hogy ha tízszeres (túlerővel rendelkezünk), körül kell zárnunk (az ellenséget); ha ötszörössel, meg kell támadnunk; ha kétszeressel, akkor meg kell osztanunk (erőit); ha ugyanakkora az erőnk, akkor is képesnek kell lennünk csatát vívni vele; de ha erőnk kisebb, akkor képesnek kell lennünk a védekezésre; s ha erőnk nem is mérhető (az ellenségéhez), akkor tudnunk kell kitérni előle. A kis erőkkel való szilárd ellenállás ugyanis csak oda vezethet, hogy a nagyobb erőkkel rendelkező ellenség fogságba ejt bennünket. A hadvezér a fejedelemség pillére. Ha ez a pillér hibátlan, akkor a fejedelemség feltétlenül erős, de ha ez a pillér hibás, akkor a fejedelemség feltétlenül gyenge._

 _Ezért a fejedelem három esetben zúdíthat szerencsétlenséget a hadseregre: 1. ha nem érti meg, hogy a hadsereg nem képes előrehaladni, és parancsot ad az előnyomulásra; ha nem érti meg, hogy a hadseregnek nem szabad visszavonulnia, és parancsot ad a visszavonulásra. Ekkor mondjuk azt, hogy bilincsbe verte a hadsereget. 2. Ha nem érti meg a hadsereg sajátos feladatait, és ugyanúgy kezeli, mintha a hadseregnek egyszerű kormányzásáról lenne szó, akkor a hadsereg tisztjei megzavarodnak. 3. Ha nem ismeri a hadsereg taktikáját, és úgy kezeli a hadsereget, mint az állami hivatalokat, akkor a hadsereg tisztjei nem tudják, mit tegyenek. De ha a hadsereg megzavarodott, és már nem tudja, mit tegyen, akkor a szomszédos fejedelmek ki tudják használni nehézségeinket. Akkor elmondhatjuk, hogy (a fejedelem) felfordulásba döntötte a hadsereget, és (az ellenségnek) biztosította a győzelmet._

 _Ezért a győzelem megismerésének öt alapelve van:_

 _ **Aki megérti, mikor szabad harcba bocsátkozni és mikor nem, az győz.  
**_ _ **Aki nagy és kicsiny sereget egyaránt jól tud vezetni, az győz.  
**_ _ **Akinél a felettesek és alárendeltek ugyanazt akarják, az győz.  
**_ _ **Aki maga elővigyázatos, és ki tudja várni (az ellenség) elővigyázatlanságát, az győz.  
**_ _ **Amelyik hadvezér tehetséges, és fejedelme nem tartja pórázon, az győz.**_

 _Ez az öt alapelv a győzelem megismerésének útja._

 _Ezért mondják, hogy ha ismerjük az ellenséget és ismerjük magunkat is, akkor száz csatában sem jutunk veszedelembe; ha azonban nem ismerjük az ellenséget, csak magunkat ismerjük, akkor egyszer győzünk, másszor vereséget szenvedünk; és ha sem az ellenséget, sem magunkat nem ismerjük, akkor minden egyes csatában feltétlenül végveszély fenyeget bennünket._

Lucy sóhajtva dőlt el a matracán. A könyvből is azt hámozta ki, hogy nem szabad kapkodnia. Voldemort most hatalmas túlerővel rendelkezik, mondhatni a minisztérium teljes hatalma van a kezében, így őrültség lenne nekitámadni. Rendezniük kell a soraikat, látniuk kell, mit tervez Voldemort, és csak azután próbálkozni a tervei meghiúsításával. Most az összes rendtagnak meg kell húznia magát.

Akkor is őrjítő volt ez a várakozás. Fogalma sem volt, mi történik az országban, hogy kiket támadtak meg a halálfalók, kik úszták meg ép bőrrel és kiket vittek el. És ekkor, mintha csak az alkalomra várt volna, Lucy feje olyan iszonyatosan és hirtelen fájdult meg, hogy a lány ösztönösen felült és előrehajolt, mintha hánynia kellett volna. A homlokához kapott és haragot érzett, iszonyatos haragot, ami nem az övé volt, de nem is Harryé…

Ahogy a saját fájdalma elmúlt, de mintha elvágták volna, Lucy aggódva meredt maga elé arra a kis körbe, amit a pálcája megvilágított. Még soha korábban nem tudta megmondani, mit érzett Voldemort. Mindig Harrytől értesült a dolgokról, ő maga csak a sebhely fájdalmát érzékelte. Ez azt jelentette, hogy a kapcsolat, ami hármójukat összekötötte, most nyitottabb volt, mint korábban bármikor. Lucy megpróbálta lezárni, de nem igazán sikerült, mert tompa szúrásként érezte, hogy Harry sebhelye egyre jobban izzik és időnként a fiú érzéseiből is elkapott egy-egy mozzanatot: szennyezettség, bánat, aggodalom, és tehetetlenség.

Hirtelen egy ezüstös jelenést vett észre a fák között. Kikászálódott a kunyhó alól, eközben a patrónus menyét alakját vette fel és Mr Weasley hangján így szólt:

\- Család biztonságban, ne válaszolj, holnapután jelentkezz Tonkséknál!

A patrónus ezután semmivé foszlott. Lucy megkönnyebbülésében visszahanyatlott a matracra és a kezébe temette az arcát. Hát jól vannak. Mind jól vannak, sikerült megúszniuk a razziát, nem vittek el senkit. Lucy letörölt egy könnycseppet a szeme sarkából, de hamarosan ismét könnyezni kezdett, mikor a szél végigsüvített az erdőn. Lucy elővarázsolt még egy takarót, majd lefeküdt a matracra, hogy ismét megpróbálkozzon az alvással.

Ekkor egyik pillanatról a másikra visszatért a kín, ő pedig önkénytelenül is feljajdult fájdalmában, ezután pedig megjelent előtte a kép és a hozzá társuló rettenetes, idegen harag.

Egy hosszú helyiségben, amit csak a tűz fénye világított meg, üvöltve vergődött a padlón az a tagbaszakadt, szőke halálfaló, aki Dumbledore halálakor ott volt a toronyban… Egy kisebb, karcsúbb alak állt mellette, és rászegezte a pálcáját, s közben Lucy érezte, hogy mozog a szája, hogy mond valamit, de hogy mit, azt nem hallotta… De nem is érdekelte, mert ekkor felismerte az álló alakot, látta, ahogy félreismerhetetlen varázsigét mond… Egy fahasáb eldőlt a tűzben, a lángok felcsaptak, és fényük a rémülettől falfehér, hegyes arcra hullott…

Lucy, mintha a víz alól bukkanna fel, levegő után kapott és kinyitotta a szemét. Most állt a hűvös levegő, nem fújt a szél, de ő mégis remegett, ahogy nagy nehezen ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát. Úgy zihált, mintha őt magát kínozták volna.

Ez volt az első bármiféle információ hetek óta, amit Dracoról kapott. Émelygett a gyomra, rosszul volt a gondolattól, hogy Voldemort mire használja a fiút, hogy mit kényszerít rá. A fiú rémült arcának a képe mintha beleégett volna a szemébe. Legszívesebben most azonnal megkereste volna Dracot és elhozta volna onnan, bárhol is volt. Ám emlékezett még egy részletre a látomásból.

A gyűrű. A gyűrű, amit ő küldött neki karácsonyra, ott volt a fiú ujján és hiába látta a kígyó formában, bárhol felismerte volna. Lucy ebből tudta, hogy Draco nem változott, hogy nem gondolta meg magát: továbbra is hisz benne, szereti őt és várja, hogy eljöjjön érte. Lucy emiatt meg is könnyebbült - még ha nem is tetszett neki, hogy így érzett -, hogy nem csak neki hiányzik Draco, hanem ő is hiányzik a fiúnak.

Mennyi időt töltöttek el külön, és mégse változott meg közöttük semmi.

Lucy erre a gondolatra elmosolyodott. A nyakához nyúlt, és hiába érezte megint csak a csupasz bőrét, olyan volt, mintha a sárkányos nyaklánc ott függött volna. A jel, a tárgy, ami Dracohoz kötötte, hiába nem viselte, mégis ott volt rajta. Mintha beleivódott volna a bőrébe… bár lehet, hogy csak ő érezte így. Ugyanakkor kicsit sem bánta, hogy így érzett.

Hiszen szerette Dracot. Az ő Sárkányfiúját.

Ekkor azonban egy újabb ezüstös jelenést pillantott meg a fák között, ami kiszakította a gondolataiból. A patrónus egy kecske alakját vette fel, majd megszólalt; viszont ezt a durva hangot Lucy nem tudta beazonosítani, csak ismerős volt a számára.

\- Hopponálj a Szárnyas Vadkanba! A kocsma épületébe, az utcán nem tanácsos mutatkoznod!

A patrónus ezután szertefoszlott, és Lucy úgy ugrott talpra, mint akit megcsíptek. Most már felismerte a hangot: a Szárnyas Vadkan kocsmárosa volt, akit az első gyűlésén is látott. Nem nagyon figyelte meg az arcát, hiszen mindig a háttérben állt, és hosszú, szürke haja eltakarta vonásait. Azt viszont tudta, hogy a rend oldalán áll, vagyis segít neki. És ha maga ajánlotta fel, akkor biztosan kész bújtatni őt még két napig.

Lucy gyorsan összeszedte a holmijait, lebontotta az összetákolt kunyhót, majd, miután ellenőrizte, hogy van-e valaki a közelben, leszedte a védőbűbájokat és dehopponált.

A Szárnyas Vadkan semmit sem változott azóta, hogy először ott járt. Az ivóhelyiség fűrészporral volt felszórva, ahol régen nem takarítottak már és ahol egy magányos alak állt a pult mögött, amin egyetlen szál gyertya égett.

\- Köszönöm - kezdte Lucy azonnal. A kocsmáros nem felelt, csak intett Lucynak, hogy kövesse. A söntés mögött nyíló ajtón át egy roskatag falépcsőhöz értek, aminek a tetején egy fogadószobába jutottak. A padlót kopott szőnyeg takarta, s a kis kandalló fölött a falon egyetlen nagy olajfestmény függött: a vászonról egy szőke leány nézett le bágyadt jóindulattal. A kandallópárkányon pedig egy kicsi, négyszögletes tükör pihent.

\- Itt maradhatsz, amíg elül a vihar - morogta az öreg. - A halálfalók nem gondolnák, hogy pont a Roxfort közelében húznád meg magad. Ennek ellenére nem lenne bölcs dolog huzamosabb ideig itt maradnod.

\- Nem terveztem - mondta Lucy. - Holnapután elmegyek. Mr Weasley üzent, hogy Tonkséknál keresni fog.

\- Nem tudom, jó ötlet-e - mondta a kocsmáros. - Ted Tonksot és Andromédát elég brutálisan megkínozták. Információkat akartak kiszedni belőlük a testvéredről, mikor ott járt.

\- Hogyan…? - Lucy elsápadt. A kocsmáros most hozzálátott, hogy begyújtsa a kandallót, azután egy lusta pálcamozdulattal elhúzta a függönyt, ami mögött az ablak Roxmorts utcáira nézett.

\- Bizony, most mindenhol lecsapnak, aminek köze van hozzátok - mondta az öreg. - A faluba még nem dugták ide a képüket, de nyilván hamarosan sort kerítenek rá.

Lucy a kandalló fellobbanó fényében jobban ki tudta venni a kocsmáros magas, szikár alakját, de így is fürkésznie kellett a pillantásával, hogy belásson a hajzuhatag mögé. Az öreg szemüveget viselt, s a szurtos lencsék mögött átható pillantású, ragyogó kék szempár csillogott. Lucy azonnal felismerte, és hirtelen megvilágosodott.

\- Maga Aberforth - mondta. A kocsmáros se igennel, se nemmel nem felelt, helyette kiballagott a szobából, hogy néhány pillanat múlva egy jókora vekni kenyérrel, egy darab sajttal és egy mézsörrel teli ónkancsóval térjen vissza. Mindezeket lerakta a kandalló előtti kis asztalra.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy sokat ettél az esküvőn - dörmögte.

\- Köszönöm - mondta megint Lucy és hozzálátott, hogy elfogyassza szerény vacsoráját. Közben érdeklődve kérdezgetett. - Mit hallott még? Mi történik odakint?

\- A bátyád is szerencsésen megszökött, legalábbis nem kürtölték szét, hogy elfogták volna - mesélte Aberforth. - Én sem sokat tudok, ugyanis mindenkit megfigyelnek, így óvatosnak kell lennünk az üzenetekkel. Azért eljutott hozzám a híre, hogy az Odút pincétől padlásig átkutatták, különösen a te régi szobádat. Azután órákig faggatták azokat, akik ottmaradtak, de elvileg senkit sem vittek el. Jelenleg még túl zavaros a helyzet ahhoz, hogy átlássuk, mi is történik.

\- Idegtépő ez a várakozás - morogta Lucy. - Ráadásul most egy darabig mindenkinek meg kell húznia magát. Meg kell várnunk, mit akarnak kihozni ebből az egészből a halálfalók, hogy utána tudjuk, hogyan támadjuk meg a rendszert.

\- Ostoba kölyök - mondta Aberforth. - Csak nem akarsz egymagad nekiesni a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumnak?

\- Ez már nem a minisztérium - felelte Lucy. - Most már Voldemort kezében van. És most, hogy sikerült teljhatalmat szereznie, kulcsfontosságú, hogy megmutassam az embereknek: van még ember, aki szembe mer szállni vele.

\- Ez inkább öngyilkosság, mint bátor cselekedet - vélekedett Aberforth. - Azonnal elfognak, ha a sárkányfészek közelébe mész.

\- Épp ezért kell mindent alaposan megtervezni. - Lucy letette a mézsörös poharát, majd álmosan nyújtózkodott. - De elég, ha holnap hozzálátok. Néhány napig még mindig bújkálásra vagyok ítélve, addig tervezgethetek.

Aberforth-on látszott, hogy bőven lenne még mit mondania, de inkább morogva intett egyet a pálcájával, mire egy rozsdás kulcs repült a földszintről a kezébe.

\- A hármas szoba lesz a tied - mondta, azzal lecsapta a kulcsot az asztalra. - A folyosó végén találod. Kicsi, de nincs szem előtt.

\- Köszönöm - mondta harmadjára is Lucy, azzal fogta a hátizsákját és átsietett a szobájába. Fáradt volt már, és különben is: másnap csúcsformában akart lenni, hogy ki tudja szedni az igazságot Aberforth-ból Dumbledore-ral kapcsolatban.

* * *

\- Többet, Rowle! Vagy hagyjuk abba és etesselek meg Naginivel? Félek, hogy Voldemort nagyúr ezúttal nem fog megbocsátani… Csak ezért hívtál vissza? Elmondani, hogy Harry Potter megint megszökött? Draco, adj neki még egy kis kóstolót a kínból… Csináld, vagy te is megismered a haragom!

Draco rémülten meredt az előtte térdepelő Rowle-re, aki dőre módon visszahívta a Sötét Nagyurat, mert azt hitte, sikerül elfognia Pottert. A sötét varázsló most sokkal dühösebb volt, mint eddig bármikor, de Rowle még így is szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, hogy Draco kellett megkínozza, mert ő legalább nem adott bele mindent. De még így is borzalmasan félt, hiszen ha egyetlen rossz mozdulatot tesz, ő maga is áldozattá válik.

Fogalma sem volt, mennyi ideig ismétlődött ez, de Rowle a végén már mozogni sem bírt. A Nagyúr végül megelégelte, és meghagyta minden egyes követőjének, hogy csakis akkor merjék visszahívni, ha biztosan elfogták az egyik Pottert. Amint kilépett a ház ajtaján, Draco azonnal felrohant a szobájába, anélkül, hogy bárkire ránézett volna, és remegő tagokkal roskadt le az ajtó tövébe.

Kopogtattak, de nem nyitott ajtót. Az anyja halk hangját hallotta, hogy mondja, félretesznek neki egy keveset a vacsorából, ha nem akar lejönni. Draconak nem hogy étvágya nem volt, de hányinger kínozta attól, amit tennie kellett. Pedig sejtette, hogy előbb-utóbb neki is ki kell vennie a részét a kínzásokból és a kegyetlenségből. Bal karján égett a Sötét Jegy, mutatva a Nagyúr iszonyatos haragját, ám jobb gyűrűsujján, továbbra is ott díszelgett a főnixes gyűrű. Draco most a baljába fogta a jobb kezét és a mellkasához szorította.

Így könyörgött némán Lily Potternek, hogy védje meg a lányát addig, amíg ő el van szakítva tőle.


	41. Chapter 39: Dumbledore történetet

**Chapter 39**

 **Dumbledore története**

Másnap reggel Lucy elgémberedett tagokkal ébredt. Az ablak előtti függöny szárnyai között látszott az ég egy vékony csíkja: odakint a nap már előbukkant a horizont mögül, fénye szinte simogatta a lány arcát. Lucy lassan felült és végignézett a kis szobán. Nem volt benne kandalló, de a padlót itt is kopott szőnyeg borította, az ággyal szemben pedig egy kis asztal és egy szék állt a sarokban. A bejárati ajtóval szemben nyílt a fürdőszoba, ami még a hálónál is kisebb volt, de legalább tisztán volt tartva.

Lucy kiszállt az ágyból, gyorsan átöltözött, majd elindult, hogy kerítsen magának ennivalót. Meglepetésére azonban az ajtaja előtt egy tálca várta, amin kihűlt rántotta, egy kis töklé, és az aznapi Reggeli Próféta pihent. Lucy vetett egy pillantást Aberforth csukott ajtajára a folyosó másik végén, majd fogta a tálcát és bevitte a szobájába.

Bármennyire éhes volt, miután letette a pálcát az asztalra, először a Reggeli Prófétához nyúlt. A címoldalon Harry és a saját fotóját pillantotta meg, nagyméretű fénykép formájában, és a fotó fölött az alábbi szalagcím állt:

 _KI AKARJÁK HALLGATNI POTTERÉKET ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HALÁLÁNAK ÜGYÉBEN_

\- Micsoda?! - kiáltott fel Lucy önkénytelenül. El akarta olvasni a cikket, de egyszerűen nem vitte rá a lélek. Tudta, hogy mit jelentett ez.

Most már a Reggeli Próféta, és minden más média Voldemortot szolgálja. Azt mondhat az embereknek, amit akar, senki se fogja tudni ellenőrizni a hitelességét. Voldemort nyilván tisztában volt vele, hogy Dumbledore halála után Harry és Lucy váltak az ellenállás jelképeivé, ahogy azt az öreg professzor előre megmondta. Voldemort viszont azt sejteti ezzel a cikkel, hogy közük volt a régi hős halálához, ami egyrészt ürügyet ad rá, hogy körözzék őket, másrészt kétségeket és félelmet kelt sokakban, akik egyébként védelmükbe vennék őket.

Lehanyatlott a székre és inkább a második oldalra lapozott, átugorva a róluk szóló részt. Ott azonban olyat látott, ami még inkább növelte a haragját.

 _MUGLIIVADÉK-NYILVÁNTARTÁS_

 _A Mágiaügyi Minisztérium felmérést készít az úgynevezett mugliivadékok körében annak tisztázása céljából, hogyan juthattak mágiai titkok az említettek birtokába._

 _A Rejtély-és Misztériumügyi Főosztály nemrégiben végzett kutatásai kimutatták, hogy a varázserő továbbadása emberek között csak örökítéssel lehetséges. A varázsló felmenőkkel számot adni nem tudó mugliivadékok esetében valószínűsíthető tehát, hogy lopással vagy erőszakos eszközökkel jutottak mágikus képességekhez._

 _A minisztérium határozott lépéseket kíván tenni a mágia jogtalan felhasználóinak kiszűrésére, ezért valamennyi úgynevezett mugliivadéknak meg kell jelennie meghallgatáson az újonnan felállított Mugliivadék-ellenőrző Bizottság előtt._

Lucy legszívesebben hányt volna ettől az undorító húzástól. Mindig is tudta, hogy Voldemort legszívesebben eltette volna láb alól a mugliiivadékokat - ahogy a Titkok Kamráját használva kétszer is megpróbálta -, de ez az intézkedés egyszerűen… még megfelelő szót sem tudott kitalálni rá.

Elment az étvágya, de valahogy rá tudta venni magát, hogy a villa után nyúljon, és gépies mozdulatokkal elkezdje enni a rántottát - mégis úgy érezte, mintha fűrészport enne, hiába volt jó íze az ételnek. Lapozgatni kezdte az újságot újabb, számára érdekesnek tűnő cikkek után kutatva, amikor egyszer csak Dumbledore nevén akadt meg a szeme. Egy családi fényképet is látott, aminek ez volt az aláírása _:_ _A Dumbledore család. Balról jobbra: Albus, Percival, karján az újszülött Arianával, Kendra és Aberforth_.

Lucy alaposabban megnézte a képet. Dumbledore apja, Percival rokonszenves arcú férfi volt; szeme a megsárgult fotón is derűsen csillogott. A csecsemő Ariana alig volt nagyobb egy vekninél, és nem is volt sokkal figyelemre méltóbb annál. Az anya, Kendra kontyba kötve viselte koromfekete haját. Az arca olyan volt, mintha szobrász faragta volna, s jóllehet hosszú, magas nyakú selyemruhát viselt, fekete szemével, markáns arccsontjával és egyenes orrával indiánasszony benyomását keltette Lucyban. Albusnak és Aberforthnak is vállig ért a haja, és a képen egyforma csipkegalléros kabátot viseltek. Albus jó pár évvel idősebbnek tűnt, de amúgy nagyon hasonlítottak egymásra - akkoriban Albus még nem volt szemüveges, és ép volt az orra.

A kép derűs mosolyú embereket, egy normális, boldog családot ábrázolt. A kis Ariana úgy mozgatta a pólyából kidugott kezecskéjét, mintha integetne. Lucy tekintete a fotó fölötti címre ugrott:

 _CSAK A PRÓFÉTÁBAN: RÉSZLET RITA VITROLNAK A KÖZELJÖVŐBEN MEGJELENŐ DUMBLEDORE-ÉLETRAJZÁBÓL_

Lucy nem tudta, mi vár rá, mikor olvasni kezdte az írást, de utólag azt kívánta, bár sose nézett volna rá.

 _Férjének, Percivalnak a sajtóban is tárgyalt letartóztatása és elítélése után a büszke, gőgös Kendra Dumbledore-nak nem volt maradása Commpost-Dompfordban. Felszámolta hát a családi otthont, és gyermekeit a megszokott k_ _örnyezetből kiszakítva Godric's Hollow-ba költözött, abba a faluba, amely később Tudjukki és a gyermek Harry és Lucy Potter különös kimenetelű találkozásának helyszíneként vált híressé. Commpost-Dompfordhoz hasonlóan Godric's Hollow-t is népes varázslókolónia lakta, de mivel Kendra senkit sem ismert az ottaniak közül, bízhatott benne, hogy nem tapasztalja majd azt a fajta közfigyelmet, ami férje bűntette után előző lakhelyükön a családra irányult. Az új varázslószomszédok barátságos közeledésének következetes visszautasítása árán sikerült is elérnie, hogy mindenki békén hagyja őt és a családját._

„ _Az arcomba csapta az ajtót, amikor egy sütet magam készítette kondéros keksszel átmentem hozzá ismerkedő látogatásra - idézi fel a hajdan történteket Bathilda Bircsók. - Az első évben csak a két fiút láttam közülük. Meg se tudtam volna, hogy van egy kislány is, ha az odaköltözésük utáni első télen nem indulok el egy este holdfénynél sirámvirágot szedni. Akkor véletlenül megláttam Kendrát, amint épp kivitte Arianát a hátsó kertbe. Sétált vele egy kört a gyepen - végig fogta a karját -, azután visszakísérte őt a házba. Nem tudtam mire vélni a dolgot."_

 _Minden jel arra mutat, hogy Kendra a költözésben kitűnő alkalmat látott rá, hogy megtegye azt, amit valószínűleg évek óta tervezett: örökre eltüntesse Arianát a világ szeme elől. Itt az időzítés is jelentőséggel bír. Ariana alig múlt hétéves, amikor eltűnt, márpedig számos szakértő egybehangzó véleménye szerint hétéves korig mindenkinél megmutatkoznak a mágikus képességek - mindenkinél, akik rendelkeznek ilyenekkel. Nincs élő ember, aki fel tudná idézni, hogy Ariana valaha is akár csak a legcsekélyebb jelét mutatta volna annak, hogy boszorkány. Ezek után kézenfekvőnek tűnik, hogy Kendra úgy döntött, inkább eltitkolja lánya létezését, semhogy szégyenszemre bevallja: kviblit szült._

 _Az Arianát ismerő barátok és szomszédok hátrahagyása természetesen megkönnyítette Kendra számára a gyermek_ _otthoni bebörtönzését. Az a maroknyi ember pedig, aki még tudott Ariana létezéséről, hűségesen őrizte a titkot. A lány bátyjai például mindig az anyjuktól tanult válasszal hárították el a kínos kérdéseket: „A húgunk túl törékeny ahhoz, hogy iskolába járjon."_

 _A jövő héten: Albus Dumbledore a Roxfortban - csillogás és csalás._

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a megevett rántotta megromlott volna a gyomrában. Félredobta az újságot, és reggelije maradékára meredt, de egyszerűen képtelen volt még egy falatot megenni. Felállt és járkálni kezdett, miközben a gondolatai egymást kergették.

Minden, ami ebben a részletben szerepelt, minden szó, minden mögöttes tartalom azt sugallta, hogy Dumbledore édesanyja elrejtette a lányát, mert nem volt varázsereje, hogy bezárta, hogy elszakította a külvilágtól. Lucy hinni akart abban, hogy Dumbledore ezt nem engedte volna, de… Dumbledore a Privet Drive-ra küldte Harryt is, hogy tíz éven át éljen abban a hitben, hogy senki sem szereti őt, hogy tíz éven át elviselje Dursleyék kegyetlenkedéseit… hogy tíz éven át Lucy még csak azt se tudja, hogyan néz ki az igazi bátyja…

Lucy emlékezett rá, mennyire vágyott Harry után gyerekkorában. Mindig is tudta, hogy őt örökbefogadták, tudta, hogy híres, hiszen valahányszor kitette a lábát az Odúból, mindenki köré tódult. Ám nem értette, miért, nem értette, mit tett, amiért mindig idegen varázslók és boszorkányok akarjanak kezet fogni vele. Öt éves koráig azt se tudta, mi történt a valódi családjával… öt éves koráig nem tudta, hogy van egy testvére, egy igazi testvére, aki valahol távol él tőle és talán azt sem tudja, hogy létezik. Semmi emléke nem volt Harryről, így sokáig azt képzelte, hogy bátyjának ugyanúgy vörös haja és barna szeme van, mint neki. Egészen addig ebben a hitben élt, míg először meg nem látta Harryt az Abszol úton.

Hiába tudta, miért kellett így történnie, Lucy ezt tudat alatt sosem tudta teljesen megbocsátani Dumbledore-nak.

De vajon ugyanezt képes lett volna megtenni a saját húgával is? Harry és Lucy Dumbledore számára idegen gyerekek voltak, akiknek viszonylag objektíven dönthetett a sorsukról. De hogy a húgának is ilyen egyszerűen hátat fordítson, mint amilyen egyszerűen szétválasztotta őt és Harryt… Lucy ismerte a testvéri köteléket, látta, mennyire összetartó egy család, bármennyi vita is volt közöttük. Hiszen bármennyit piszkálták, Fred és George bármikor készek voltak kiállni Ronért; Charlie, akármilyen elfoglalt volt a varázslényekkel, mindig tudott szánni Lucyra egy kis időt, hogy repülni tanítsa; mindegy, mennyire dühös volt rájuk, Mrs Weasley soha nem tudott volna kezet emelni a gyerekeire.

És Harry… ó, Harry… tíz éven át élt elszigetelten, hogy utána bekerüljön egy világba, amiről nem is hitte, hogy létezik… Megtudta, hogy nincs egyedül, hogy van egy húga, aki mindig is akként élt, aki volt, akinek sosem kellett eltemetnie igazi énjét. Lucy emlékezett rá, hogy mennyire elesett volt Harry az első hónapokban, hogy mennyi mindenre kész volt, csakhogy vigyázzon rá, hogy ne veszítse el őt, Lucyt is úgy, mint a szüleiket, hogy mennyire ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy mennyire védelmezte…

Dumbledore tényleg képes lett volna magára hagyni a húgát?

Lucy kicsapta az ajtót és átrobogott Aberforth szobájába. Az öreg nem volt ott, de Lucy hangokat hallott odalentről, ami mutatta, hogy biztosan vendégeket fogad. A lány kissé zihálva állt meg a szoba közepén és a tekintete végül megakadt a festett portrén. A szőke, fiatal lány szelíden mosolygott le rá, és Lucy ekkor látta meg, hogy neki is ugyanolyan kék szeme volt, mint Aberforth-nak.

\- Ariana? - kérdezte lassan Lucy.

A festett lány csak bólintott, és ugyanolyan mosollyal bámulta Lucyt, mint amikor megérkezett. Lucy körülnézett a szobában és csak ekkor látta meg, hogy ez volt az egyetlen kép a szobában. Nem volt ott semmilyen más fénykép se Albus Dumbledore-ról, se másról.

Lucy kinézett az ablakon; a vevők épp akkor távoztak a kocsmából, és hamarosan lépteket hallott, majd megjelent Aberforth, aki csak egy kis morgással vette tudomásul, hogy Lucy a szobájában van. Ugyanakkor mikor ráemelte a tekintetét, Lucy megint azt érezte, hogy azok a kék szemek a lelkébe akarnak látni.

\- Szóval elolvastad - morogta Aberforth. - És most jöttél, hogy faggatózz.

\- Hogy tisztán lássak - helyesbített Lucy. - Szeretném tudni, hogy igaz-e, amit Rita Vitrol állít.

\- Mit számít az neked? - kérdezte Aberforth. Koszos szemüvege egy pillanatra tejfehéren villant. - Ha kiderül, hogy nem volt olyan szentéletű a kedves bátyám, mint amilyennek hitted, máris szedni fogod a sátorfádat?

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Lucy. - De szeretném pontosan tudni, hogy mégis ki volt az az ember, aki az egész eddigi életemet irányította.

\- És irányítja még mindig - mutatott rá Aberforth. - Hallottam a szép beszédedet, Potter. Nagyon biztos vagy benne, hogy készen állsz a háborúra…

\- Az egész életemet háborúban éltem - világosította fel az öreget Lucy, és eltökélte, hogy nem fogja elveszíteni a türelmét, bármit is mond Aberforth. - Igazából azt sem tudom, milyen a béke. Voldemort mindig ott volt fölöttem, árnyékként telepedett rám, sehol sem szabadulhattam tőle. A maga bátyja elmondta, hogyan használjam a képességeimet, hogyan harcoljak és vezessem a rendet, de mondott még valamit: hogy legyek bölcsebb, mint ő és ne kövessem el az ő hibáit. Viszont nem tudom, mitől kéne óvakodnom, hogy mit követett el, amit nekem el kellene kerülnöm. És mivel ő már meghalt, maga maradt az egyetlen, aki biztosan tudja az igazságot. Elphias Doge csak azt hangoztatná, hogy Dumbledore professzor nemes ember volt és hogy minden, amit Rita Vitrol állít róla, alaptalan rágalom…

\- Talán alábecsültelek, Potter - dörmögte Aberforth. Lucy nem tudta, hogy ezzel félbe akarta-e szakítani, mindenesetre tovább mondta a mondandóját.

\- …és ha már Rita Vitrol, ő pedig mindenáron be akarja feketíteni és el akarja ültetni a kétséget az emberekben Dumbledore-ral kapcsolatban. Nem miattuk szeretném, hogy mesélje el nekem az igazságot, Aberforth. Magam miatt. Nem akarom, hogy amikor olyan helyzetbe kerülök, egy szó vagy egy mondatfoszlány elterelje a figyelmem és a vesztemet okozza. Tudni szeretném, hogy érdemes-e a bátyja útját követnem, vagy a sajátomat keressem, amit előttem még senki sem járt. Ezért kérem, hogy mesélje el nekem a történetét - nem akarom arra vesztegetni az energiáimat, hogy kétségek közt gyötrődjek, miközben Voldemort uralma alá hajtja a varázsvilágot.

Aberforth nagyon sokáig nézett Lucyra, aki nem fordította el a fejét, hanem állta a kék pillantást, ami mintha a lelkébe látott volna.

\- Kérem, mondja el, mi történt valójában Arianával - suttogta Lucy. - Tényleg beteg volt? Vagy kvibli volt, ahogy Vitrol állítja?

\- Nem, nem volt kvibli - morogta Aberforth. - Boszorkánynak született.

\- De akkor mi történt vele? - faggatta Lucy.

Aberforth felnézett Ariana portréjára, aztán heves áradatként kitört belőle a válasz:

\- A húgomat hatéves korában súlyosan bántalmazta három mugli fiú. A hátsó kertünk sövénye fölött leskelődtek, és látták Arianát varázsolni. Kicsi volt még, nem tudta irányítani a képességét, hatévesen egyetlen varázsló vagy boszorkány se tudja. A fiúk, gondolom, megijedtek attól, amit láttak. Átverekedték magukat a sövényen, s mikor a húgom nem tudta elmagyarázni nekik a trükköt, a kelleténél kicsit durvábban adták tudtára, hogy le kéne szoknia az efféle mutatványokról.

Lucynak elkerekedett a szeme. Aberforth járkálni kezdett és hirtelen rémisztő volt Albusét idéző szikár alakja és arca, melyről perzselő harag és a feltépett sebek fájdalma sugárzott.

\- Tönkretették a húgomat. Sosem heverte ki, amit vele műveltek. Többé nem volt hajlandó használni a varázserejét, de megszabadulni sem tudott tőle: az elfojtott képesség ellene fordult, és a tébolyba kergette őt. Néha, mikor nem tudott uralkodni magán, kitört belőle a mágia - voltak ijesztő és veszélyes pillanatai. De többnyire kedves volt, félénk és szelíd.

\- Apám felkutatta az átokfajzatokat, és irgalmatlanul elbánt velük - folytatta Aberforth. - Az Azkabanba küldték érte. Nem mondta meg, miért követte el a tettét, mert ha a minisztériumban értesülnek Ariana állapotáról, egy életre bezárták volna a Szent Mungóba. Varázstitok-védelmi szempontból veszélyes személynek minősült, hisz kiszámíthatatlan volt, sosem lehetett tudni, hogy mikor jut el arra a pontra, amikor már nem bírja tovább, és kirobban belőle a mágia.

\- Gondoskodnunk kellett róla, hogy ne árthassanak neki és ő se ártson senkinek. Másik faluba költöztünk, elterjesztettük róla, hogy beteg, és anyám mindent megtett érte, hogy a napjai békében és elégedettségben teljenek.

\- Én voltam a legkedvesebb neki - mondta Aberforth, s szavai közben egy duzzogó iskolásfiú arca sejlett fel a ráncok és a bozontos szakáll mögött. - Nem Albus. Ő, ha otthon volt, le se jött a szobájából, bújta a könyveit, számolgatta, hányadik díjánál tart, és körmölte a leveleket a kor legnevesebb mágusainak - idézte fel dühös gúnnyal Aberforth. - Az jobban érdekelte, mint a húga. Ariana engem szeretett a legjobban. Én akkor is rá tudtam venni, hogy egyen, mikor anyámnak nem sikerült, én le tudtam csillapítani, ha elkapta a roham. Mikor nyugodt volt, együtt etettük a kecskéket.

\- Aztán tizennégy éves korában… akkor éppen nem voltam otthon… Ha ott lettem volna, lecsillapítom. Jött egy roham, és… anyám már nem volt olyan fiatal… baleset volt. Ariana nem tudta irányítani a kitörést. És anyám meghalt.

A szánalom és az undor borzalmas elegye kavargott Lucyban. Nem akart többet hallani, de Aberfort-ból tovább ömlöttek a szavak. Bizonyára hosszú-hosszú ideje nem beszélt erről… vagy talán még soha.

\- Így aztán kútba esett Albus világjárása a kicsi Doge-dzsal. Együtt jöttek haza anyám temetésére, aztán Doge útnak indult egyedül, Albus meg otthon maradt, mint új családfő. Hah!

Aberforth beleköpött a tűzbe.

\- Vállaltam volna a húgom gondozását, nem érdekelt az iskola, felajánlottam, hogy otthon maradok, csinálom, amit kell. De Albus azt mondta, nem, nem, fejezzem csak be a tanulmányaimat, majd ő átveszi anyám feladatait. Nagy visszalépés volt ám ez a nagyreményű diák úrnak! Azért nem osztoganak díjakat, hogy az ember a félbolond húgát pesztrálja, aki minden másnap fel akarja robbantani a házat! De nem mondom, rendesen csinálta pár hétig… amíg fel nem bukkant az a másik.

Aberforth arca most valóban vészjósló kifejezést öltött. Lucy elképzelni nem tudta, hogy kiről beszélt.

\- Kicsoda? - kérdezte, miközben olyan kicsire húzta össze magát, mintha el akart volna tűnni. Aberforth nem nézett rá, hanem továbbra is a tűzbe bámult.

\- Grindelwald.

\- Gellert Grindelwald? - ismételte döbbenten Lucy. - De ő…

\- Úgy bizony - morogta Aberforth. - Végre talált a bátyám egy egyenrangú beszélgetőtársat, valakit, aki ugyanolyan okos és tehetséges volt, mint ő. És akkor Ariana szépen a háttérbe szorult. Attól kezdve csak az volt a fontos, hogy szövögethessék a terveiket, álmodozhassanak a varázslók új uralmáról, a híres ereklyéikről, meg a fene tudja, még miről. Albus már a nagyobb jóra tört, az egész varázslótársadalom üdve lebegett a szeme előtt, mit érdekelte, hogy közben elhanyagol egy beteg kislányt, na bumm!

Szóval… szóval igaz? Lucyban, mint a méreg terjedt szét az, amit abban az interjúban olvasott: Dumbledore maga is belekóstolt a fekete mágiába. Dumbledore ugyanarra törekedett, mint most Voldemort… a varázslók uralma, a muglik elnyomása… Lucyban egy világ dőlt össze. Az, akit mindig is tisztelt, akit mindig is Voldemort legfőbb ellenségének tartott… fiatalkorában ugyanolyan volt, mint ő.

\- Néhány hét alatt aztán elegem lett ebből a vircsaftból - folytatta Aberforth. - Nagyon elegem lett belőle. Lassan vissza kellett mennem a Roxfortba, úgyhogy megmondtam nekik a véleményemet, mind a kettőnek. Megálltam előttük, így, ahogy most előtted… - Aberforth lenézett Lucyra, és nem volt nehéz elképzelni őt sovány, dühös kamaszfiúként, aki dacosan a bátyja szeme közé néz. - Megmondtam nekik: Arianát nem vihetik el, tegyenek le róla, ő nincs olyan állapotban, nem rángathatják magukkal mindenhova, ahol szónoklatot akarnak tartani, hogy híveket toborozzanak maguknak. Na, ez nem tetszett neki. - Aberforth szemét egy pillanatra megint eltakarta a tejfehér-vakon villanó szemüveg. - Ez nagyon nem tetszett Grindelwaldnak. Begurult tőle. Nekem esett, hogy mit vagyok ilyen ostoba, ne akarjak az ő meg a zseniális bátyám útjába állni… hogy miért nem tudom felfogni, hogy szegény húgomat se kell majd rejtegetni többé, ha ők megváltoztatják a világot, véget vetnek a varázslók bujkálásának, és megmutatják a mugliknak, hol a helyük.

\- Összevesztünk… én előkaptam a pálcámat, ő is előkapta a magáét - és a bátyám legjobb barátja a Cruciatus-átkot használta rajtam. Albus közbelépett, attól fogva hárman csatáztunk… és a durranásokat meg a villogást Ariana nem tudta elviselni, kiborult…

Aberforth egyszerre falfehér lett, mintha halálos sebet kapott volna.

\- Gondolom, segíteni akart nekem, de nem volt ura a tetteinek. Nem tudom, melyikünk volt, bármelyikünk lehetett… és Ariana meghalt.

Az utolsó szónál elcsuklott Aberforth hangja; megremegett a térde, és leroskadt a legközelebbi székre. Lucy arcán könnyek folytak, és akaratlanul a szájára szorította a kezeit. Azt kívánta, bárcsak kitörölhetne minden szót, amit hallott.

\- Nagyon… nagyon sajnálom - suttogta.

\- Elment - dörmögte rekedten Aberforth. - Elment mindörökre.

Beletörölte az orrát a kézelőjébe, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

\- Grindelwald ezután persze elkotródott. Odahaza priusza volt már, és nem hiányzott neki, hogy Arianát is a számlájára írják. Albus jól járt: attól fogva semmi nem állt a fényes karrierje útjába. A húga nyűg volt csak a nyakán, s most végre szabadnak érezhette magát…

Elúszott a hangja és Lucy nem tudott és nem is akart vitába szállni vele. Azt hitte, már nem lehet fájdalmasabb ez az egész, mint amilyen így is volt, de tévedett. Úgy érezte, mintha másodjára látta volna holtan Dumbledore-t; csak ezúttal a belé vetett hite halt meg mindörökre.

\- Elégedett vagy, Potter? - fordult felé Aberforth. - Ezt akartad hallani?

\- Igen - húzta ki magát Lucy. - Igen, ezt.

Nem hazudott. Hiába fájt neki, hiába tört össze teljesen a Dumbledore-ról alkotott képe, valamilyen szinten jobb volt most, hogy tudta az igazságot.

\- Nocsak - vonta fel Aberforth hitetlenül a szemöldökét. - Még mindig azt hiszed, hogy…

\- Nem hiszek én már semmit - vágott a szavába Lucy. A könnyek nyomai még mindig ott voltak az arcán, de a szemében már ismét eltökéltség csillogott. - Semmi olyat, aminek a bátyjához van köze. De továbbra is harcolni fogok a Főnix Rendje vezetőjeként, harcolni fogok Voldemort ellen, de nem azért, mert Dumbledore ezt kérte tőlem. Azért fogok harcolni, amiért mindig is auror akartam lenni: hogy senki se szenvedjen tovább, hogy senkinek se kelljen elszenvednie azt, amit nekem. Véget fogok vetni ennek az őrületnek és nem érdekel, mit kell feláldoznom érte önmagamból. Összetörhetik a testem, a lelkem, tönkretehetik az elmém… de amíg az élet utolsó cseppje bennem van, harcolni fogok a sötét erők ellen, és soha többé nem hagyom, hogy még egy sötét varázsló ilyen hatalomhoz jusson, mint Voldemort.

Azzal otthagyta a kifejezéstelen arcú Aberforth-ot és elindult, hogy ismét átnézze a jegyzeteit. Gyűlölte, hogy még mindig Dumbledore-ra kell támaszkodnia, hogy még mindig az ő segítségére van szorulva. De a legjobban azt gyűlölte, hogy még mindig abba a reménybe, abba az apró reménysugárba akart kapaszkodni, hogy Dumbledore talán mégis törődött vele és tényleg szerette őt.

* * *

Draco hosszú idő után először járt a minisztériumban és meglepte, mennyire megváltozott. Mindent beborított Potter és Lucy körözési plakátja, mint EGYES SZÁMÚ NEMKÍVÁNATOS SZEMÉLYEK, akiket el kell fogni. Draco alig akarta elhinni, hogy képesek voltak azt kitalálni, hogy Lucyéknak közük van Dumbldore halálához; azt pedig végképp nem tudta felfogni, hogy az emberek bedőlnek egy ennyire átlátszó mesének.

Az apja, aki régóta nem fordult meg emberek között, kissé rémülten pislogott jobbra-balra, noha próbálta megőrizni a méltóságát. Ám nem kellett attól tartania, hogy ujjal mutogatnak rá: most már mindent a halálfalók irányítottak, így senki sem merte rágalmazni őt. Thicknesse, akit a Sötét Nagyúr bábként a miniszteri székbe ültetett, szabad bejárást engedett minden halálfalónak a minisztériumba, miközben rájuk bízta a felelős beosztásokat, és eközben keresniük kellett azokat, akik hajlandóak voltak részt venni a rendszer működtetésében - vagy épp eltörlésében.

Draco nem tudta, meddig fogja még ezt bírni. Mindenhol arról folyt a szó, hogy hogyan tervezik elfogni Potteréket, hogy hogyan akarják megfigyelés alatt tartani a mugliivadékokat és hogyan akarják megtalálni azokat, akik még mindig harcolni akarnak a Sötét Nagyúr ellen. Mindent el akartak pusztítani, amit Lucy szeretett, és amit csodának tartott. Draconak eszébe jutott az a repülés Csikócsőr hátán: milyen boldogan mosolygott akkor Lucy! És Draco emlékezett rá, hogy ezt meg akarta osztani vele is, hogy meg akarta mutatni neki, mi teszi őt boldoggá…

\- Mi a gond, Draco? - kérdezte az apja, miközben útban voltak az első emelet felé.

\- Semmi - felelte színtelen hangon a fiú. - Nincs semmi baj.

Beszéd közben azért megmarkolta a főnixes gyűrűt.

Mikor felértek az első emeletre, ott már egy rózsaszínbe öltözött boszorkány várta őket. Ahogy megpillantotta, Dracoban feltámadt az undor a békamosolyt látva és hirtelen azt kívánta, bár itt lenne Lucy, hogy átkot robbantson a nő képébe.

\- Á, Lucius! - nevetett fel kislányosan. - És az ifjú Draco is! Rég nem találkoztunk, igaz? Jöjjenek csak, rengeteg a megbeszélnivalónk!

Dolores Umbridge ismét felnevetett, majd új irodájába vezette a két Malfoyt.


	42. Chapter 40: Megbékélés és visszavágás

**Chapter 40**

 **Megbékélés és visszavágás**

Bármennyire igyekezett csak a feladatára koncentrálni, Lucy folyton azon kapta magát, hogy Dumbledore-on agyal. Aberforth története és szavai újra és újra lejátszódtak a fejében, és lassan már semmi másra nem tudott gondolni. Így csak elterült az ágyán és a plafont bámulva próbálta rendezni a gondolatait.

Gyűlölni akarta Dumbledore-t. A varázsló hazudott neki, semmit sem árult el, csak köntörfalazott, folyton azt ismételgette, hogy neki, Lucynak vezetővé kell válnia, hogy az életét kell újra és újra kockára tennie, és közben ne kérdezzen, ne gondolkodjon, csak vívja meg a háborút, amibe beletaszította.

Ám bármennyire próbálta így látni a dolgokat, nem tudta elfelejteni, mennyire aggódott értük az öreg varázsló, mikor Harryvel majdnem otthagyták a fogukat a bölcsek kövéért folytatott harcban, vagy amikor az ifjabb Barty Kupor majdnem megölte őket. Látta maga előtt bűntudatos arcát, hogy sírt Sirius halálának reggelén, majd emlékezett rá, hogy mennyire csodálkozva és elismerve tekintett rá, mikor először sikerült szimultán használnia a kardot és a pálcáját. Annyira utálta, hogy még mindig hinni akart Dumbledore jóságában, pedig az előbb tudta meg, hogy Grindelwald és ő együtt akarták leigázni a muglikat.

És Ariana... Dumbledore-t tényleg nem érdekelte, hogy a húga lassan megőrül az elfojtott mágiától? Tényleg magára hagyta, csakhogy írogathasson híres mágusoknak és még fényesebb jövőt állítson maga elé?

Lucy felnyögött, felült és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Azt kívánta, bárcsak beszélhetne Dumbledore-ral, úgy, ahogy Dracot is meghallgatta, mielőtt megbocsátott neki. Lehet, ha Dumbledore most is élne, magyarázatot tudna adni neki a múltbéli cselekedeteire. Talán képes lenne megérteni őt, ha már megbocsátani nem is...

De vajon tényleg ennyire fontos, hogy mit tett Dumbledore alig tizenhét évesen?

Lucy megmerevedett. Ujjai között a térdére meredt, és úgy érezte magát, mintha kupán találták volna kábító átokkal. Hogy felejthette el? A legfontosabbat nem vette figyelembe: magát a történelmi tényeket. Lehet, hogy Dumbledore fiatalkorában egyetértett Grindelwald eszméivel, de utána harcolt ellene, legyőzte őt és egész életében a sötét erők ellen küzdött. Védte a muglikat, az elesetteket, megalapította a Főnix Rendjét és több, mint száz évesen harcolt Voldemort ellen, hogy megvédje őt és Harryt. Még ha nem is szerette őket annyira (vagy semennyire), mint azt mindenki állította, de a cél, amiért életben tartotta őket, olyasmi volt, amivel ők maguk is egyetértettek. Véget vetni Voldemort rémuralmának egyszer és mindenkorra.

Lucy elmosolyodott, és ezen ő lepődött meg a legjobban. Hirtelen megértette, mit értett Dumbledore azon, hogy ne kövesse el az ő hibáit. A varázsló tisztában volt vele, mennyit hibázott a múltban, és azt akarta, hogy Lucy nem ismételje meg az ő kudarcait.

Például ne bízzon meg ex-halálfalóban.

A lány most felnevetett. Hiszen ő is ugyanabban a helyzetben volt, mint Dumbledore! Bizalmat szavazott Draconak, akiről egyedül ő tudta, hogy valójában már nem hűséges Voldemorthoz. Ugyanakkor volt egy lényeges különbség Piton és Draco között: Draco senkit sem ölt meg, még közvetve sem (hogy ez csak a szerencsén múlt, az most részletkérdés) és nem vette komolyan egy jós szavait, hogy aztán páholyból nézze végig egy család szétszakítását.

És ami még fontosabb volt, hogy ezek még azelőtt történtek, hogy Piton elvileg „átállt" volna.

Lucy úgy érezte, sikerült békére lelnie Dumbledore-ral kapcsolatban. Épp elég tönkrement élettel és lehetetlen helyzettel találkozott ahhoz, hogy tudja, nem minden egyértelműen fekete-fehér. A Dracoval való kapcsolata erre a tökéletes példa. És ha képes volt annyi ellenségeskedés után összejönni Draco Malfoyjal, akkor arra is képes lesz, hogy a sok hazugság után teljesítse Dumbledore professzor kívánságát.

Még úgy is, hogy a hite örökre megrendült benne.

Viszont az is tény volt, hogy ezek után már nem érheti meglepetés Dumbledore-ral kapcsolatban. Sem Rita Vitrol, sem valaki más oldaláról.

Újult erővel állt fel az ágyáról, de amikor kinézett az ablakán, lefagyott. Már ment le a nap: a horizontot vörös csík szegélyezte, a napkorong pedig narancs színben tündökölt. Lucynak fel se tűnt, hogy az egész napját elfecsérelte a kételyei tisztázásával. Hogy fog így a többiek elé állni, akik talán már arra számítanak, hogy kész tervekkel fog visszatérni? Igen, viszont hogy a búbánatba tervezzen akciókat Voldemort ellen, ha fogalma sincs, mi zajlik az országban? Nincs más hátra, amint Tonksékhoz ér, azonnal üzennie kell majd a többi rendtagnak. Vagy majd megkéri Tedet, hogy tegye meg helyette. Addig viszont érdemes lenne hasznosan tölteni az időt.

Épp ahogy ezt eldöntötte, kopogás hallatszott, majd Aberforth nyitott be a szobába. Haja szokás szerint az arcába lógott, szemüvege mögött azonban a kék szempár sürgetően nézett rá. Kezében tálcát hozott, amin kétszersült hevert egy kis mézsörrel.

\- Holnap reggel indulj, amint készen vagy - mondta. - Arthur megírta, hogy a halálfalók már minden olyan helyet átvizsgáltak, aminek köze van hozzád vagy a bátyádhoz. Holnap jönnek átfésülni Roxmortsot.

\- Rendben - bólintott Lucy. A jegyzeteket elpakolva gyorsan helyet csinált magának a kis asztalon, hogy Aberforth le tudja rakni a tálcát. - Köszönöm, Aberforth.

\- Ne köszöngess már mindenért - mordult rá az öreg, Lucy azonban nem vette magára a hangnemet. Felkapta a Reggeli Prófétát és tovább folytatta az átolvasását, miközben szinte rágás nélkül tolta be magába a vacsoráját.

Akkor tűnt fel neki, hogy Aberforth még mindig a szobában van, mikor halkan ezt kérdezte tőle:

\- Még mindig azt hiszed, van esélyed?

Lucy lenyelte a falatot és felnézett az újságból. Aberforth most kihúzta magát és úgy nézett le rá, ahogy a túlságosan lelkes kisdiákokra szokás. Ha valami olyanba akarnak belevágni, amiről mindenki tudja, hogy túl nagy falat nekik vagy eleve bukásra van ítélve. Lucyt felhúzta ez a mindentudó tekintet, de eszében sem volt ezt kimutatni.

\- Igen - felelte egyszerűen.

Aberforth felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Még mindig követni akarod a bátyámat, akiről már megtudtad, hogy nem érdemes a csodálatodra?

\- Nem követem őt. - Lucy felállt és úgy nézett farkasszemet az öreg kocsmárossal. - Elismerem, mint elődömet, akinek megvoltak a sikerei és a kudarcai is. De most már én vezetem a Rendet. És azzal, hogy jobban megismertem a múltját, a kapcsolatát Grindelwalddal és a sötét mágiával, már tudom, mitől kell óvakodnom. Azzal, hogy hazudott nekem, titkolózott és magamra hagyott, csak annyit ért el, hogy többé nem vagyok elfogult vele szemben. Nem fogok esztelenül nekirontani halálfalóknak csak azért, mert Dumbledore-t ócsárolják. Most már képes vagyok objektíven, csak a tényeket nézve viszonyulni hozzá.

Lucy közelebb lépett Aberforth-hoz. A varázsló ugyanolyan magas volt, mint a bátyja, de Lucy mégsem érezte magát alacsonyabbnak.

\- És ezért _köszönettel_ tartozom magának, Aberforth - húzódott mosolyra a szája sarka. - Most már nem kell senki elvárásainak se megfelelnem, nem kell attól félnem, hogy nem tudok felnőni az elődömhöz. Hála önnek, a saját utamat fogom követni és a saját belátásom szerint fogom vezetni a Rendet. Hogy mások mit mondanak rólam, az eddig se érdekelt, de ezek után aztán végképp nem fog. Rita Vitrol meg elmehet a kénköves pokolba az életrajzi szemetével együtt.

Arra számított, hogy Aberforth továbbra is kételkedő szavakat fog a fejéhez vágni, ehelyett azonban a varázsló lehajtotta a fejét, így a szeme eltűnt a tejfehéren villanó szemüveglencse mögött.

\- Már értem, miről beszélt Mordon - motyogta. Sarkon fordult, de az ajtóból még visszaszólt: - Nem foglak ébreszteni.

\- Nem is vártam el - szólt utána Lucy, majd megmosolyogta a becsukódó ajtót, mielőtt visszatért volna a vacsorájához.

Másnap reggel Lucy már hajnalhasadás előtt ébren volt. Minden jegyzetét összepakolta, az újságot is a zsebek egyikébe süllyesztette, rendesen felöltözött, hátára kapta a hátizsákot, majd egy intéssel minden nyomát eltüntette annak, hogy valaki esetleg járt itt az elmúlt két napban. A kulcsot az ujjai között forgatta és addig ült a széken, amíg kintről járkálás hangja nem ütötte meg a fülét. Akkor azonban felállt és szinte a frászt hozta a még pizsamában mászkáló Aberforth-ra.

\- Még egyszer köszönöm - nyomta a kezébe a kulcsot. - Még mielőtt elmennék, szeretnék kérni öntől valamit.

\- Ugyan mit, kölyök? - morogta az öreg.

\- Nem tudom, milyen változtatásokat eszközöl majd Voldemort a Roxfortban most, hogy a minisztérium a kezében van. De bármi lesz is, nyugodtabban aludnék, ha tudnám, hogy van itt a közelben egy rendtag, aki képes támogatni azokat, akik esetleg az újfajta vezetés ellen lázadnak.

\- És mit vársz, mégis hogyan „támogassam őket"? - mutogatott idézőjeleket a levegőbe Aberforth, amitől Lucy úgy érezte, mintha az egyik évfolyamtársával beszélne. - Ha nem tűnt volna fel, tíz perc sétára lakom a kastélytól.

\- Ki tudja - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Akármi előfordulhat. Végül is, ez a Roxfort, itt pedig minden lehetséges.

\- Gyermekien naív vagy, Potter - vetette oda neki Aberforth, de Lucy nem vette a szívére.

\- Még egyszer köszönöm! - mondta, ahogy hátrált két lépést.

\- Tűnj már el, kölyök! - mordult rá Aberforth.

Lucy felnevetett, majd intett egyet a kezével, megpördült a tengelye körül és dehoppanált. Miközben utazott, az járt a fejében, hogy hiába ilyen mogorva és ellenséges, nem tudja nem kedvelni Aberforth-t. Olyan, mint egy bezárkózott sárkány.

Mint…

Lucy örült, hogy ebben a pillanatban érkezett meg Tonksék nappalijába, mert nem akart megint Dracora gondolni. Borzalmasan hiányzott neki, de nem hagyhatta, hogy szerelmes kis tinilány legyen belőle, amikor háborút kell vívnia. Néhány másodperc hatásszünet után felvillant a lámpa és lábdobogás ütötte meg a fülét. Csak egy rózsaszín villanást látott, amit aztán lefékezett előtte két lépésnyire.

\- L…Lucy! - Tonks a karjai közé kapta Lucyt, de a lánynak az volt az érzése, hogy a nő eredetileg másra számított. - Merlinre, nagyon aggódtunk érted! Kész megváltás volt, mikor Aberforth szólt, hogy ő szállásolt el…

\- Dora, minek kia… Lucy! - lépett be a nappaliba Ted Tonks is, akit Andormeda követett. - Jóságos ég, nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen korán jössz! Még a nap sem kelt fel!

\- Muszáj volt hamar eljönnöm - bontakozott ki az ölelésből Lucy. - Mr Weasley írt, hogy a halálfalók ma mennek átkutatni Roxmortsot, így nem kockáztathattunk.

\- Ez így igaz - bólintott Mrs Tonks, majd levette Lucy hátáról a hátizsákot és a dzsekijét. - Helyezd csak kényelembe magad, kedvesem. Majd Dorával alszol egy szobában, van hely neked bőven…

\- Köszönöm, de nem akarok nagyon szétpakolni - vette vissza a hátizsákját és a dzsekijét Lucy. - Ha megint razziáznak, minél gyorsabban el kell tűnnöm, hogy ne sodorjam veszélybe magukat. És bocsánat, amiért felébreszt…

\- Végig se mondd! - szakította félbe Tonks. - A te biztonságod most a legfontosabb. Én amúgy se aludtam…

\- Pedig a te állapotodban fontos lenne - fedte meg lányát Mrs Tonks, míg Lucy csak kapkodta a fejét.

\- Micsoda? Milyen állapot?

\- Ó, hát… - Tonks egyszerre nézett ki hihetetlenül boldognak és feldúltnak. - Az a helyzet, hogy… nos, tudom már egy ideje, de… szóval, terhes vagyok.

Lucy egy pillanatra lefagyott, de utána olyan szélesen vigyorodott el, mintha a szája le akart volna szaladni az arcáról.

\- Szent szalamandra! Gratulálok! - ugrott a nő nyakába. - Merlinre, ez fantasztikus! Remus tudja?

Ahogy Tonks ledermedt ölelés közben, és ahogy a szülők összenéztek, Lucy már kezdte sejteni, mi a probléma. A kezdeti lelkesedése olyan gyorsan távozott, ahogy jött.

\- Tudja, igen… - felelte Tonks. - Viszont Bill és Fleur esküvője után elment. Nem tudom, mi van vele, nem jelentkezett azóta. Én ideköltöztem anyáékhoz, de…

\- Hogy képzelte ezt? - füstölgött Ted. - Itt hagyja a terhes feleségét egyedül, aki betegre aggódja magát miatta…

\- El kéne fogadnia, mit nemzett - értett egyet Mrs Tonks. - Szembe kéne néznie a felelőtlensége következményeivel, de ő inkább gyáván elmenekült előlük…

\- Már elnézést! - szakította félbe őket Lucy döbbenten. - Hogy értette azt, hogy „mit nemzett"? Tonks hasában egy baba fejlődik! És milyen felelőtlenségről beszélnek itt?

Ahogy a két szülő összenézett, Lucy megértette. És fel is ment benne a pumpa.

\- Ne csinálják már! Remus ugyanolyan ember, mint maguk vagy én!

\- Nem, nem olyan! - szállt vitába vele Ted. - Vérfarkas…

\- És az kit érdekel! - emelte fel a hangját Lucy. - Tonks szereti őt! Feleségül ment hozzá! Benne csak bíznak, nem?

\- Te fiatal vagy, nem értheted - próbálta csitítani Mrs Tonks, de Lucy nem hagyta magát. Azon kapta magát, hogy teli torokból kiabál.

\- Nem az én fiatalságom a baj, hanem a maguk begyöpösödöttsége! Ezért tartunk ott, ahol! Ezért áll majdnem az összes vérfarkas Voldemort oldalán! Mert a varázslók megbélyegzik őket, úgy kezelik őket, mint az állatokat, pedig ha rendesen odafigyelnének rájuk, kis óvintézkedésekkel mindenki ugyanolyan jól kezelné a farkaskórt, mint Remus! Az évszázados gyűlölködés és a varázslók felsőbbrendűségi komplexusa miatt emelkedhetett fel másodjára is Voldemort! Támogatnunk kell egymást ezekben az időkben és nem olyasvalamiért hibáztatni a másikat, amiről úgysem tehet! Remus ezzel a kórral nőtt fel! Gyerek volt még, mikor megharapták! Maguk azonban úgy viselkednek, mintha Remus akarta volna, hogy vérfarkas legyen! Ha ilyen emberekkel kellene szembenéznem, én is rövid úton elmennék!

Ted Tonks és Andromeda pislogás nélkül meredtek rá. Lucy a lányukhoz fordult, aki úgy tűnt, mindjárt elsírja magát.

\- Hol van a szobád? Szeretnék ledőlni egy kicsit.

\- Erre - indult el Tonks, miután vetett egy fagyos pillantást a szüleire.

Bevezette Lucyt a szűk előszobába, majd onnan a két hálószoba egyikébe. Ott egy összegyűrt lepedőjű ágyon és egy szépen megvetett kempingágyon akadt meg a szeme először, majd a falra kiragasztott kviddicsplakátok terelték el a figyelmét. Furcsán otthonos volt: mintha a saját szobájába lett volna.

Tonks leült az ágyára, és Lucy is ledobta magát a kempingágyra.

\- Bocs, hogy kiabáltam a szüleiddel - szólalt meg Lucy.

\- Én örülök, hogy megtetted - vonta meg a vállát Tonks. - Így legalább látják, hogy nem csak én védem Remust.

\- Mondott valamit, mielőtt elment? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben felült.

\- Nem… Illetve csak annyit, hogy a szüleimnél biztonságban leszek, aztán dehoppanált, de fogalmam sincs, hová.

Tonks megtörölte a szemét.

\- Ne sírj - állt fel Lucy és leült Tonks mellé. - Biztosan visszajön. És amikor így lesz, lesz hozzá pár szavam…

\- Ne legyél túl szigorú vele - kérte a nő, miközben beletúrt rövid, rózsaszín tüsihajába. - Te magad mondtad, hogy Remus nem akarta a vérfarkaskórt. Szerintem azért ment el, mert szégyelli magát. Mióta megtudta, hogy terhes vagyok, egyre távolságtartóbb lett… De akkor ezt nem vettem észre, mert elvakított a…

\- A saját boldogságod - fejezte be Lucy. - Ismerem az érzést.

\- Hogyhogy? - kapta felé a fejét Tonks.

\- Nem érdekes - legyintett Lucy. - Figyelj, nem a te hibád. Ha Remus visszajön, beszélni fogok vele, de ha mégsem, akkor megkeresem. Segítek elsimítani az ügyet. Viszont nem tudom, hogy a szüleid ezután is hajlandóak-e elszállásolni…

\- Persze, hogy azok - vágta rá Tonks. - Lehet, hogy összevesztél velük, de akkor is a Főnix Rendjének vezetője vagy, valamint az ellenállás reménye. Nem fognak kitenni téged.

\- Tényleg, jó hogy mondod - élénkült fel a lány. - Van valami infód arról, mi folyik odakint? Mi van a minisztériumban?

Időközben a nap is felkelt. Ahogy lassan haladt az idő, Tonks úgy avatta be Lucyt azokba a dolgokba, amikről lemaradt. Kiderült, hogy minden rendtagra vagy gyanús alakra halálfalót állítottak, hogy minden helyet figyeltetnek, aminek köze van a Potter testvérekhez, és hogy jelentős átszervezéseken megy keresztül az egész minisztérium. Tonks egyszer állt fel és ment ki, hogy néhány perc múlva egy összecsavart újsággal térjen vissza.

\- Nézzük, mit tartogat számunkra a ma reggel - hajtotta szét az újságot úgy, hogy Lucy is lássa.

A címlapon a Roxfortról volt egy kép, alatta pedig a következő szalagcím:

 _ÚJ RENDELET AZ ISKOLÁZTATOTTSÁGRÓL - KÖTELEZŐ A ROXFORTBA JELENTKEZNI_

\- Mi az, hogy kötelező? - ráncolta a homlokát Lucy. - Nem oda járt eddig is mindenki?

\- A többség igen - magyarázta Tonks -, vagyis majdnem mindenki, de elvileg volt olyan lehetőség, hogy külföldön vagy akár otthon is lehetett tanítani az ifjú boszorkányokat és varázslókat.

Lucynak eszébe jutott, hogy a Roxfort Expresszen egyszer hallotta Dracot, hogy a szülei eredetileg a Durmstrangba akarták küldeni. Miközben a feltörekvő hiányérzetével viaskodott, Tonks tovább olvasta a cikket és egy ponton hangosan felhördült.

\- Mi az? - érdeklődött azonnal Lucy.

\- Vérvizsgálatot kell elvégezni rajtad, mielőtt beiratkozhatnál - foglalta össze Tonks undorral a hangjában. - Minisztériumi igazolás kell róla, hogy varázsló felmenőid vannak, különben nem járhatsz a Roxfortba.

\- Micsoda? - Lucy nem nyúlt az újságért; nem akarta leírva látni a szavakat. Ráadásul most az agya is szélsebesen kezdett pörögni. - Ez sokkal rosszabb, mint hittem. Voldemort így már fiatalkoruktól kezdve ellenőrzése alatt tarthatja a boszorkányokat és varázslókat, ráadásul a mugli születésűeket is kiszűrheti.

\- Undorító - fintorgott Tonks. - Felfordul a gyomrom.

\- Nem lehet, hogy mástól? - puhatolózott Lucy. - Úgy tudom, a terhesség ezen szakaszában sokat hánynak a kismamák.

\- Jaj, ne is mondd! - jajdult fel Tonks. - Minden reggelemet hányással indítottam. Mostanában nem alszok sokat, így viszont napközben jönnek elő a rosszullétek.

\- Pihenned kellene - jegyezte meg Lucy a nő karikás szemére pillantva. - Ne aggódj Remusért, tud vigyázni magára. Aludj egyet, addig átolvasom ezt.

\- Köszi - ásított Tonks, majd elterült az ágyán. - Kinyitod légyszi az ablakot? Melegem van.

\- Persze.

Miután teljesítette a kérését, Lucy leült a kempingágyra, nekidőlt a falnak és úgy olvasta át az újságot. Találkozott újabb felszólítással, ami kötelezi a mugliivadékokat, hogy jelenjenek meg a Mugliivadék-ellenőrző Bizottság előtt, valamint azt is, hogy aki bármit tud a Potterekről, keressen fel egy aurort. Ugyanakkor nem lett sokkal okosabb. Beszélnie kell a rendtagokkal, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, ugyanis minél tovább hagyják, hogy Voldemort kedve szerint irányítsa a minisztériumot, annál jobban fognak félni az emberek és annál nehezebb lesz őket motiválni.

Tonks végigaludta a délelőttöt; még arra sem kelt fel, hogy Fred és George konkrétan berontottak a szobába és a sokkolt Lucy nyakába vetették magukat. Miután a lány kizavarta őket, hogy hagyják a kismamát pihenni, szembetalálta magát Mr Weasleyvel, Billel és Charlie-val, akik mind vigyorogva üdvözölték. Ted Tonks és a felesége ellenben kerülték a pillantását.

\- Jó, hogy látunk - ölelte meg Bill. - Féltem, hogy esetleg egyből halálfalókba futottál.

\- Abba az erdőbe hoppanáltam, ahol a Vikágkupadöntőt tartották - mesélte Lucy. - Közel s távol nem volt senki, de azért örülök, hogy nem kellett a szabadban sátor nélkül éjszakáznom.

\- Ezért hoztuk ezt - vett elő a zsebéből egy tenyérnyi nagyságú műanyag tasakot George. Vigyorogva nyomta Lucy kezébe. - Saját fejlesztés. Nem luxussátor, de akár az egész családunkat kényelmesen el tudná szállásolni úgy, hogy még Harry és Hermione is velünk lenne. Egyelőre nem tudunk kisebbet csinálni.

\- Ez tökéletes - vette el George kezéből a sátrat Lucy. - Ez az egy van?

\- Nem, még jópárat csináltuk - felelte felvont szemöldökkel Fred. - Mert?

\- Később - intette le Lucy. - Meséljetek, mi folyik odabent? És mi van a többi rendtaggal? Mennyire szálltak ránk a halálfalók?

\- Ne ácsorogjatok már itt! - szólt közbe Mrs Tonks. - Üljetek le!

A Weasleyk Lucyval együtt helyet foglaltak a kanapén. A lány már tűkön ülve várta, hogy végre információkhoz jusson és két hónap „semmittevés" után végre elkezdhesse az érdemi munkát.

\- Kingsley figyelmeztetése sokakat megmentett - kezdte mesélni Mr Weasley. - A vendégek többsége dehoppanált, mielőtt a razzia elkezdődött.

\- Halálfalók jöttek vagy a minisztérium emberei? - érdeklődött Lucy.

\- Ezek is, azok is - felelte Charlie. - Egyébként, ha a céljaikat nézzük, a két társaság ma már egy és ugyanaz.

\- Úgy tucatnyian lehettek - vette vissza a szót Mr Weasley. - A te régi szobádat teljesen feltúrták, de semmi olyat nem találtak, ami utalt volna rá, hogy közöd van a rendhez. Hallottam rebesgetni, hogy mielőtt Scrimgeourt megölték, kínzással próbálták kiszedni belőle, merre van Harry. Ha ez igaz, Scrimgeour nem tört meg, ugyanis a halálfalók látszólag nem tudták, hogy Harry is ott volt.

Lucy egyszerre volt sokkolt és hálás. Sose rajongott Scrimgeourért, de ha úgy volt, ahogy Mr Weasley mondja, a miniszter élete utolsó perceiben megvédte Harryt.

\- Megtalálták a padlásszellemet is - folytatta Mr Weasley -, de egyikük se vállalkozott rá, hogy a közelébe menjen. Azután órákon át faggattak minket, ottmaradottakat.

\- Igen, Aberforth mesélte - mondta Lucy. - Mi történt még?

\- Ezzel egy időben a halálfalók országszerte minden olyan helyet felkerestek, ami valamilyen módon a rendhez kötődik. Senkit nem öltek meg - tette hozzá gyorsan Mr Weasley, elébe vágva a kérdésnek -, igaz, nem is voltak túl kíméletesek. Dedalus Diggle házát felgyújtották - róla tudod, hogy épp nem volt otthon -, Tedre és…

\- Igen, hallottam - szakította félbe gyorsan Lucy. Nem akarta még egyszer hallani a sztorit, elsőre is sok volt neki. - És olvastam a Reggeli Prófétát is. Az embereknek van fogalmuk róla, mi történt valójában?

\- A puccsot simán és zajtalanul hajtották végre - magyarázta Bill. - A hivatalos verzió szerint Scrimgeour lemondott, nem pedig meggyilkolták. Pius Thicknesse került a helyére, aki az Imperius-átok hatása alatt áll.

\- Remek - mormogta Lucy.

\- Persze sokan kikövetkeztették, mi történt - folytatta Bill. - Az elmúlt néhány napban gyökeres változáson ment át a minisztérium politikája, és egyre többen suttogják, hogy emögött csak Voldemort állhat. De a kulcsszó itt ez: suttognak. Nem mernek őszinték lenni egymással, fogalmuk sincs, kiben bízhatnak. Félnek hangosan kimondani, amit gondolnak, mert ha a sejtelmük igaz, célponttá válnak családostól. Voldemort agyafúrtan játszik. Ha hivatalosan is átveszi a hatalmat, az nyílt ellenálláshoz vezethetett volna, ez az álcázott puccs ellenben zavart, bizonytalanságot és félelmet szült.

\- Ezt kell valahogy leküzdenünk - jelentette ki Lucy. Szeme elszántan csillogott. - Ugyanakkor szerintem az elsődleges cél a mugli születésűek védelme. Még azelőtt kell minél több gyereket megmenteni, hogy felültetnék őket a Roxfort Expresszre. Van híretek arról, mit csinálnak a mugliivadékokkal?

\- Táborokban gyűjtik őket - felelte Mr Weasley, érezhető undorral a hangjában. - A hivatalos sztori az, hogy meg akarják tudni, hogyan jutottak mágikus képességekhez. Ez akár igaz is lehet, valójában azonban kínozzák őket - főleg azokat, akik esetleg ismerhetnek titeket -, hogy információkat szerezzenek rólatok.

\- Fel kell számolnunk ezeket a táborokat - pattant fel Lucy és járkálni kezdett. Egyszerűen dúlt benne az energia, olyan gyorsan járt az agya, hogy azt még Hermione is megirigyelte volna. - Fred, George, hány sátrat tudtok felhasználni a célra?

\- Öhm… - Az ikrek kérdőn néztek egymásra, végül Fred válaszolt. - Egy sátor nagyjából tizenöt fős. Jelenleg ötven darabunk van, de ha olyan ütemben dolgozunk, mint eddig, akkor egy hét múlva már százötven lesz.

\- Remek - mosolygott céltudatosan Lucy. - Próbáljatok minél többet megcsinálni. Valahol el kell szállásolnunk őket, amíg eldöntik, hogy szeretnének-e külföldre menekülni, vagy nem. Charlie, tervezted, hogy visszamész Romániába?

\- Igen, de miért…?

\- Te leszel az összekötőnk a kontinensen. Ismered ott a járást, és már az eddigi két évben is kapcsolatokat építettél ki. Használd fel az összeköttetéseidet, hogy előkészítsd a terepet a mugliivadékoknak! Értesítsétek azokat a rendtagokat, akiknek már amúgy is bujkálniuk kell! A terv pontos kidolgozására információkra lesz szükségem, ezeket azonban csak a bent dolgozóktól kaphatom meg.

Lucy jelentőségteljesen Mr Weasleyre nézett, aki értette a célzást.

\- Rajta leszek az ügyön.

\- Először is helyszínek kellenek - sorolta Lucy. - Utána jön a terepszemle. Ezt személyesen intézem majd. Közben találnunk kell egy elhagyatott vidéket, ahol létesíthetjük az átmeneti szállásokat, mielőtt útnak indítjuk őket külföldre. Az ötleteket várom patrónusok formájában, azt nem tudják lekövetni.

\- Kezdődik a buli - dörzsölte a tenyerét izgatottan George. - Imádom, hogy ilyen gyorsan kész vagy válaszlépésekre.

\- Nem véletlenül nőttem fel kviddicsen - mosolygott Lucy. - Egyelőre ne foglalkozzunk a minisztériummal. Olyan helyeken kell lecsapnunk, ahol kevésbé felkészültek, amiket frissen alakítottak ki, mint ezek a táborok. Apránként kezdjük, hogy lássuk, mennyire ütőképes Voldemort új rendszere. Mindenki tudja a dolgát?

\- Igen! - hangzott az egyöntetű felelet.

\- Akkor munkára! - jelentette ki Lucy és örömmel látta, hogy a kezdeti fásultságot és sokkot felváltotta a reménykedés és az elszántság.

Vissza fog vágni Scrimgeour-ért. És megmutatja, hogy többé nem egy ijedős kislány, aki mások talárja mögé bújik. Végre ki fog állni és harcolni fog.

* * *

Haszontalannak érezte magát. Teljesen haszontalannak. Ott volt a zsebében az a nyomorult papírlap és hiába látogatott el szinte naponta a minisztériumba, képtelen volt olyan alkalmat találni, hogy el tudja küldeni az üzenetet Lucynak.

Draco - mint mindig - a szobájában ült és a listát gyarapította. Igyekezett a barátnője fejével gondolkodni, és azokra az ügyekre koncentrálni, amik őt érdekelhették. Lassan már varázslattal kellett összezsugorítania a pergament, hogy beférjen a zsebébe, annyi információt jegyzett le.

A Sötét Nagyúr távolléte miatt nem voltak gyűlések, hiszen mindenki tudta a dolgát és lelkesen végezte is. A kúrián egyedül Bellatrix, Greyback, Féregfark és a bebörtönzött Ollivander számítottak állandó lakóknak a Malfoyokon kívül, így Draco nem sok belsős információhoz jutott mostanság. Mondjuk, nem panaszkodott. A kevesebb ellenség kevesebb lehetőséget jelentett a lebukáshoz.

Viszont egyre többször kapta magát azon, hogy nem önmaga miatt aggódik a leginkább. Folyton Lucy járt a fejében. Sem őt, se Pottert nem kerítették még kézre és minél többször telt el nap úgy, hogy nem volt róluk hír, Draco egyszerre könnyebbült meg és halt meg egy kicsit legbelül. Lucy még mindig szabadon járt, tervezgethetett, és készülhetett egy csapásra, bármekkora őrültségnek is tűnt. Draco azonban ismerte annyira a lányt, hogy tudja: ő nem retten meg egy csapat halálfalótól. Ugyanakkor folyamatosan ott volt a fejében, hogy ő, Draco nem lehet mellette. Lassan két hónapja nem látta és még sosem viselte ilyen rosszul a hiányát. Régebben folyton azért küzdött, hogy elfelejtse, most azonban nem akart ehhez folyamodni.

Hiszen Lucy mosolya volt az, ami életben tartotta ebben a kegyetlen világban.


	43. Chapter 41: A kóborló farkas

**Chapter 41**

 **A kóborló farkas**

Miután kiosztotta a feladatokat, és a srácok elkezdtek öltözködni, Lucy félrehívta Mr Weasleyt és megkérdezte, tud-e valamit Remusról.

\- Semmit - rázta a fejét Mr Weasley. - De legtöbben most nem merünk egymásnak üzeneteket küldeni, csak néha patrónussal. Miért?

\- Lelépett - felelte tömören Lucy. - Azt nem tudja esetleg, hol van a búvóhelye?

\- De, viszont Fidelius-bűbáj védi - mondta szomorúan Mr Weasley, miközben megigazította a szemüvegét. - Remus a titokgazdája, így nem mondhatom el neked. De ne aggódj érte, biztosan jól van.

Lucy nem válaszolt, csak elköszönt a Weasleyktől, akik távozás közben biztosították róla, hogy a terv mindenkihez eljut majd. Nézte, ahogy dehoppanálnak, aztán elindult, hogy a konyhában összeüssön valami harapnivalót magának és Tonksnak. Miközben a rántottán dolgozott, Mrs Tonks sétált be hozzá.

\- Beszélhetek veled?

\- Persze - bólintott Lucy, de a szemét nem vette le a serpenyőről, amiben a szalonna sült.

\- Nézd, tudom, mennyire szereted Remust - kezdte a nő. - Tonks mesélt a Tekergőkről. Viszont azt is próbáld megérteni, hogy…

\- Nincs mit megértenem - vágott közbe Lucy. - Azt elfogadom, hogy léteznek olyan vérfarkasok, akik reménytelen esetek, mint például Greyback. Remus azonban az egyik legkedvesebb és legjámborabb ember, akivel valaha találkoztam. Egy hónapban egyszer átváltozik, és azokon az átváltozásokon is segít a farkasölőfű-főzet. Nem hiszem, hogy akkora probléma lenne.

\- De elég komoly kockázata van, hogy a gyerek is… olyan lesz, mint ő - motyogta Mrs Tonks.

\- És akkor mi van? - fordult felé ingerülten Lucy. - Remus varázsló, akinek van egy betegsége. Nem kiközösíteni kell őt, hanem segíteni és támogatni. Attól, hogy egy hónapban egyszer farkassá változik, még nem lesz rossz ember. Különben Tonks nem szeretett volna bele.

Mrs Tonks erre már nem tudott mit mondani. Lucy két tányérra szedett a rántottából és a szalonnából, majd tálcára rakta és egy szó nélkül bevitte Tonks szobájába. A nő már ébren volt, de még lustán elterült az ágyán.

\- Ó, csak nem rántotta? - ült fel a levegőben szaglászva. - Fenséges az illata.

\- Igyekeztem - mosolygott Lucy, miközben letette a nő ölébe a tálcát. Leült vele szembe, és elkezdett falatozni. - Jobban vagy már?

\- Kicsit kipihentebb vagyok, és sokkal éhesebb - felelte Tonks tele szájjal. - Volt itt valaki?

\- Ühüm - bólintott Lucy rágás közben. - A Weasley-srácok. Elmesélték, mi folyik kint és beavattam őket a válaszcsapás első lépéseibe. Ezen kívül megkérdeztem Mr Weasleyt, hogy mit tud Remusról, de nem lettem okosabb. Azt tervezem, hogy felkeresem a búvóhelyét, de kellene egy…

\- Én vagyok az embered - szólt közbe Tonks izgatottan. - Kevesen tudják, de én is titokgazda vagyok.

\- Lehet egy bűbájnak két titokgazdája? - kérdezte csodálkozva Lucy.

\- Körülményesen, de lehet. Szóval, a cím Farkasház, Yorkshire határában. Ennyi elég kell legyen, az Odúhoz sem kell más. Hoppanálj a nappaliba, úgy nem keltesz feltűnést.

\- Farkasház, mi? - kacsintott Lucy, mire Tonks - mit ad Merlin? - elvörösödött.

\- Jó, igen, én akartam így hívni - védekezett sértődötten. - Szerintem menő.

\- Ha lesz saját házam, én is akarok valami menő nevet neki - ábrándozott Lucy.

\- Majd döntsd el a jövendőbeliddel - javasolta Tonks, majd rávigyorgott. - Bár, ha most is van valakid, már beszélgethettek róla.

\- Miről beszélsz? - vörösödött el Lucy. - Nem korai még ez? Alig múltam tizenhét!

Tonks csak nevetett, de szerencsére nem firtatta tovább a témát. Lucy ellenben tovább merengett rajta, bár igyekezett nem mutatni, miken is jár a feje valójában.

Még sosem gondolkodott ilyen távlatokban. Sosem gondolkodott azon, hol fog élni felnőttként, miket fog csinálni szabadidejében, kivel fog együtt élni. Ő csakis egyetlen biztosat tudott: auror akart lenni, hogy harcoljon a Voldemort-féle söpredékkel. És mióta Dumbledore meghalt, nem látott messzebb Voldemortnál. Nem akarta fájdítani a szívét ilyen gondolatokkal, mert akkor még fájdalmasabb lesz, ha hirtelen elveszíti az esélyt rájuk. Erre Sirius halála volt a legjobb példa.

Nem akarta még egyszer átélni egy biztosnak hitt vízió összeomlását. De mit csináljon, ha most arra vágyik, hogy egy nap békében élhessen, kint állhasson a verandán és a kertben játszadozó gyerekeit nézhesse, miközben Draco kezét fogja?

\- Mi a baj? - szakította ki a gondolataiból Tonks aggodalmas hangja. - Olyan szomorú a tekinteted.

Lucy pislogva nézett fel. Tonks már rég befejezte a reggelijét, ő azonban még mindig ugyanúgy fogta a villáját, ahogy az elmúlt öt percben.

\- Semmi - felelte és még mosolyt is erőltetett az arcára. - Csak elgondolkoztam valamin. Nem fontos.

Tonks fürkészően nézte egy darabig, de szerencsére nem kérdezett rá. Megvárta, amíg Lucy befejezi a reggelit, majd kivitte a tálcákat.

Lucynak délutánig kellett várnia, hogy az első patrónus-üzenet megérkezzen. Egy delfin úszott be az ablakon és Lee Jordan hangján jelezte, hogy készen áll részt venni a mugliivadék mentőakcióban, valamint megemlítette, hogy lenne egy ötlete egy kalózadóhoz. Lucy alig válaszolt neki, már jött is a következő patrónus: egy sárkány, ami Charlie hangján jelentette, hogy biztonságban megérkezett Romániába, még a halálfaló követőjét is lerázta és elkezdi előkészíteni a terepet a mugliivadékoknak. Egész este ilyen nagy forgalom volt, Lucy alig győzött válaszolni az üzenetekre, és amikor az utolsó választ is elküldte nem sokkal éjfél előtt, teljesen kifacsartnak érezte magát. Ugyanakkor boldog is volt, hiszen végre elindult a szervezés, a tervezgetés, minden, amire vágyott azóta, hogy vezetővé avanzsált.

Másnap reggel azzal a gondolattal kelt fel, hogy megteszi első kiruccanását a Farkasházba. Bízott benne, hogy Remus előbb-utóbb feltűnik, hiszen neki is kellett egy hely, ahol éjszakánként meghúzhatja magát. Azzal azonban nem számolt, hogy be fog állítani hozzá Mrs Weasley, Ginny és Fleur, akik egész napra ott maradtak és igyekeztek olyan hangulatot teremteni, mintha Lucy még mindig otthon lenne. Egyúttal az otthon hagyott néhány holmiját is utánahozták - mint például a Tűzvillámát -, és megnyugtatták, hogy Tapmancs jól van, bár elég csúnyán kapott a halálfalóktól, mikor rájuk támadt, hogy megvédje Ginnyt.

Így Lucynak egészen estig várnia kellett, hogy útnak indulhasson. A rögtönzött egész napos pizsamaparti után nem sok kedve volt kimászni az ágyból, de mindenképp be akart nézni a Farkasházba, hátha talál valami jelet arra, hol járkál Remus. Így, miután megnyugtatta Tonksékat, hogy sehová nem fog elmászkálni, dehoppanált is.

Ahogy Tonks kérte, a nappaliba érkezett. A ház sötét volt, és úgy tűnt, napok óta nem járt itt senki. Szegényes berendezéssel bírt, ugyanakkor otthonos volt, mint az Odú. Lucy nem gyújtott pálcát, mert nem akarta a szomszédok figyelmét felhívni rá, hogy van itt valaki a házigazdán kívül, így viszont tapogatózva indult el a sötétben.

\- Remus? - kérdezett csak úgy bele a csendbe. Fülelt, hátha érkezik válasz, de a ház néma maradt.

Az épület egyszintes volt, egy hálóval, fürdővel, nappalival és konyhával. Lucy átvizsgált minden helyiséget, de úgy tűnt, Remus napok óta nem jelent meg itt. Ahogy nézelődött, megakadt a szeme egy fényképen, ami a kandallópárkányon pihent: négy iskolásfiút ábrázolt, akik egymást átkarolva nevettek a kamerába.

A lány gondolkozás nélkül vette kezébe a képet, hogy szembenézzen a Tekergőkkel.

A fiatal James szemüveges volt, és kócos fekete haja hátul ugyanúgy felborzolódott, mint Harryé. Mellette a hanyagul jóképű, kicsit gőgös Sirius állt; fiatal volt, s olyan gondtalanul vidám, amilyennek Lucy, amíg ismerte, sosem látta. Sirius jobbján a nála több mint egy fejjel alacsonyabb, kövérkés, vizenyős szemű Pettigrew feszített; arca kipirult a büszkeségtől, hogy bevették őt e minden csapatok legjobbikába, barátkozhat a körülrajongott fenegyerekekkel, akik annak idején James és Sirius voltak. James balján a már akkor is kissé kopottas külsejű Lupin állt; az ő arcán is tükröződött a meglepett öröm, hogy ezek a fiúk szeretik és befogadják őt… vagy talán csak azért látja bele mindezt a képbe, tűnődött el Lucy, mert tudja, hogy így volt?

Ekkor azonban hallotta, hogy kattant a bejárati ajtó zárja, így visszarakta a képet, és előkapta a pálcáját. Még jobban felébredt benne a gyanakvás, mikor hallotta, hogy az illető lassan lépked, de nem kapcsol fel egyetlen lámpát sem. Feltartott kézzel várta, hogy az a valaki belépjen a nappaliba, hogy aztán egymásra szegezett pálcákkal nézzenek farkasszemet.

\- Lucy? - kérdezte kerekre nyílt szemekkel Remus.

\- Remus? - kérdezett vissza Lucy.

Egyikük sem eresztette lejjebb a pálcáját. Végül Remus törte meg a csendet.

\- Mit adtam Lucy Potternek tizenhatodik születésnapjára?

\- Fényképeket a keresztapámról és a Grimmauld téren töltött napjainkról - felelte a lány gondolkodás nélkül, majd ő is feltette a maga kérdését. - Kik a Tekergők Térképének készítői?

\- Ágas, vagyis James Potter, Tapmancs, aki Sirius Black, Féregfark, más néven Peter Pettigrew és Holdsáp, aki én vagyok - felelte Remus és szép lassan leeresztette a pálcáját. Lucy követte a mozdulatot, majd odarohant a férfihoz és átölelte. - Örülök, hogy jól vagy. Hogy találtad meg ezt a helyet?

\- Tonks mondta el a címet - felelte Lucy összehúzott szemekkel. Elhúzódott Remustól és vizsgálni kezdte az arcát.

\- Ó, hát persze - motyogta Remus.

Hangsúlyából Lucy egyből sejtette, hogy a férfival történt valami. Remus remegett, bár igyekezett visszafogni és még a sötétben is látszott rajta, mennyire sápadt.

\- Hol jártál? - kérdezte Lucy. - Tonks betegre aggódja magát. Az ő állapotában nem szabadna ennyit idegeskednie, nem tesz jót sem neki, sem a babátoknak. Vissza kéne menned hozzá.

\- A szüleinél biztonságban lesz - sütötte le a szemét Remus. Egyszeriben eltávolodott Lucytól, mintha a lány valami fertőző beteg lett volna. - Neked is vissza kellene menned hozzájuk.

\- Csakis veled megyek - állt a sarkára Lucy. - Én is aggódtam. Megjelenek náluk, erre azzal fogadnak, hogy már három napja nem tudnak rólad semmit. Merre jártál? Miért mentél el?

\- Semmi közöd hozzá - szűrte a fogai között Remus, mire Lucy meghökkenve pislogott. Még sosem hallotta a férfit így beszélni.

\- Igenis van közöm hozzá - próbált közeledni hozzá, de Remus elrántotta a karját. - Miért hagytad ott az állapotos feleségedet?

\- Azt hiszed, jókedvemben tettem? - támadt neki Remus. Olyan vad tűz lobbant a tekintetében, hogy Lucy most először látni vélte a farkast az arcán. - Jobban járnak, ha nincs több közük hozzám! Hát nem érted, mit tettem a feleségemmel és a születendő gyermekemmel?! Páriát csináltam belőlük!

\- Miért gondolod ezt? - kérdezte Lucy kétségbeesetten. - Tonks szeret téged! Aggódik miattad, már alig bírja ki úgy, hogy nem tud rólad semmit! Menjek vissza és mondjam meg neki, hogy látni sem akarod?

\- Még hogy…? - Remus olyan arcot vágott, mintha Lucy felpofozta volna. - Még mindig nem érted, mit tettem? A magamfajták nem szoktak utódokat nemzeni! A gyerekem is olyan lesz, mint én, érzem - hogy bocsássak meg magamnak, pontosan tudtam, mit csinálok, mégis kockáztattam, hogy átörökítem a kórságomat egy ártatlan gyermekre! És ha a gyerek valamely csoda folytán mégsem lesz olyan, mint én, ezerszer jobban jár, ha meg sem ismeri az apját, aki miatt élete végéig szégyenkeznie kellene!

\- Remus John Lupin! - emelte fel a hangját Lucy. - Hogy vélekedhetsz így magadról? A vérfarkasságod nem tesz téged kevesebbé! Tonks szüleinek is elmagyaráztam, nehogy már neked is el kelljen?! Te vagy a legkedvesebb ember, akit ismerek! Végre hinned kéne magadban, kiállni mások elé és megmutatni, hogy lehet, hogy van egy betegséged, de ettől még nem vagy rossz ember! Tonks hisz benned és örül, hogy a te gyerekedet hordja a szíve alatt!

\- Te ezt nem értheted! - fakadt ki Remus. - Te mindig csak a rend tagjai között láttál engem, meg a Roxfortban, ahol Dumbledore védelme alatt álltam. Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy bánik a varázslók többsége a magamfajtákkal! Akik tudják, miféle vagyok, alig akarnak szóba állni velem!

\- Nem kell azokkal foglalkozni!

\- Dora szülei is elborzadva gondolnak rám! Nincs ember, aki egy vérfarkashoz akarná adni az egyetlen lányát!

\- Nem az határoz meg, hogy vérfarkas vagy, Remus!

\- Ugyan honnan tudhatnád ezt, Lily?

Lucy lefagyott. Remusnak is kerekre nyílt a szeme és elakadt a lélegzete. Majd a következő pillanatban térdre borult és zokogni kezdett.

\- R-Remus! - ugrott oda hozzá Lucy. - Remus, nyugodj meg!

Remus úgy ölelte át, ahogy a rémálmokból felriadó kisfiú szokta az édesanyját. Lucynak nem jutott eszébe jó vigasztalás, így csak hagyta, hogy a férfi kisírja magából minden feszültségét. Hirtelen nem a régi tanárát, nem a Főnix Rendjének egyik tagját látta, hanem azt az iskolás fiút, aki a fényképen is annyira meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy tartozhat valahová, hogy vannak barátai és nincs egyedül…

\- Animágus leszek - szólalt meg Lucy hirtelen.

Remus erre abbahagyta a sírást és vöröslő, könnyfátyolos szemével nézett fel rá.

\- Micsoda? - kérdezte döbbenten.

\- Animágus leszek - ismételte Lucy határozottan. - Igazából már előbb el akartam kezdeni a tanulást, de azt hittem, az iskola mellett nem lesz elég erőm, hogy végigcsináljam. Most viszont úgyse megyek vissza a Roxfortba, így akár bele is vághatok.

\- Lucy, ne… - tiltakozott erőtlenül Remus. - Miattam nem kell…

\- Apa és Sirius is miattad lettek azok - vágott a szavába Lucy. Biztatóan rámosolygott a férfira. - Nem szeretném, ha még egy teliholdat el kellene töltened egyedül. És ha ez kell ahhoz, hogy végre elhidd magadról, hogy teljes értékű varázsló vagy, akkor legyen így, engem nem érdekel. Tonks hazavár, Remus. Szeretné, hogy ott legyél mellette.

Remus mély levegőket vett, hogy lehiggadjon. Megtörölte a szemét, de még mindig nem tudott szégyen nélkül Lucy szemébe nézni.

\- Ezek után hogy mehetnék vissza hozzá…? - suttogta.

\- Könnyen - vonta meg a vállát Lucy. - Megért téged és emiatt szinte naponta veszik össze a szüleivel. Sőt, még én is lekiabáltam a fejüket, úgyhogy jelenleg állóháború van a Tonks családban. De ha visszajössz, akkor talán megoldódik.

\- És ha nem…?

\- Akkor is kitalálunk valamit. Nem adhatod fel ilyen könnyen.

\- Tisztára, mint…

\- Anya?

Remus erőtlenül bólintott, miközben még egy halvány mosoly is kiült az arcára.

\- Ott volt mellettem, mikor senki más - motyogta. - Mindig meglátta a szépet másokban. Még akkor is, sőt, különösen akkor… mikor az illető nem talált magában se szépet, se jót. Eddig azt hittem, te inkább James lánya vagy, de… az elmúlt percekben olyan voltál, mint Lily.

\- Biztosan hiányoznak neked - simogatta meg a férfi hátát Lucy. - De most tovább kell lépned. Ott van Tonks és a közös gyereketek. Mellettük a helyed.

\- Harry ugyanezt… - kezdte Remus, de félbeharapta a mondatot. Lucy azonban így is kihallotta, ami számított.

\- Harry? - kérdezte izgatottan és megragadta Remus karját. - Te találkoztál vele? Tudod, hol van?

\- A Grimmauld téren - felelte kelletlenül Remus. A fájdalmat hallani a hangjában annyira elszorította Lucy torkát, hogy alig kapott levegőt.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte.

Miután végighallgatta Remus történetét, alig tudta visszafogni magát, hogy ne menjen most rögtön a Grimmauld térre és essen neki a testvérének. Az elején nem volt semmi baj, Remus elmesélte nekik, mi történt idekint, utána azonban nagy nehezen bevallotta nekik, hogy Tonks terhes, de közben azt kérte, hogy vigyék magukkal a Dumbledore-tól kapott küldetésre. Harry ezen kiborult, gyávának nevezte Remust, és enyhén szólva nehezményezte, hogy a férfi elhagyná a terhes feleségét, hogy velük tartson. Azonban, miután legyőzte ezt az első kényszert, a testvére nézőpontját is megértette.

\- Ne vedd magadra, Remus - kezdte lassan Lucy. - Harry nem ellened beszélt. Ő a gyermeked nevében szólt, az ő helyébe képzelte magát és ezért lett ennyire dühös.

\- Hogy a gyerekem helyébe…? - ismételte döbbenten Remus és Lucy szerint most értette meg ő is, amit a lány a történet végén.

\- Gondolj bele. Mióta a szüleink meghaltak, Harrynek sosem volt normális családja. Velem tizenegy éves korunkban találkozott először, viszont azután sem volt rendes vagy legalább valamilyen pótapja. Aztán jött Sirius, de ő is itt hagyott minket, igaz, önhibáján kívül, de akkor is. Most pedig Dumbledore-t is elvesztettük. - Igyekezett kihagyni a keserű felhangot a szavaiból, és örömmel tapasztalta, hogy sikerült neki. - Harry nem akarta, hogy a gyereked abban a tudatban nőjjön fel, hogy az apja elhagyta őt. Fogalmazhatott volna kevésbé bántó módon, de attól még meg lehet érteni őt is.

\- Egy idióta vagyok… - motyogta Remus, majd hirtelen felpattant.

\- Nem így mondtam volna, de…

\- Ó, kérlek! - szakította félbe Remus, mire Lucy megadó stílusban emelte magasba a kezeit. - Dorához kell mennem.

\- Végre!

Lucy megragadta Remus csuklóját, majd bármiféle figyelmeztetés nélkül dehoppanált vele. Mikor megjelentek Tonksék nappalijában, sikerült a frászt hozniuk Tedre, aki épp egy félig elfogyasztott vacsorás tálcát hozott ki a lánya szobájából.

\- Üdv! - köszönt vidáman Lucy. - Visszahoztam a kóborló farkast.

\- Lehetne, hogy ezt hanyagold? - nézett rá szemrehányóan Remus, de nem tudta elfojtani a mosolyát.

\- Ó… Remus… - hebegett zavartan Ted. - Öhm… jó, hogy újra…

\- Remus! - sikoltotta Tonks, aki a zajra jött ki a szobájából. Lucy gyorsan hátralépett, így a nő a férje nyakába ugorhatott.

\- Mi ez a… Ó! - lépett be Mrs Tonks is a nappaliba.

Senki sem szólt, aminek Lucy különösen örült. Így ez a boldog pillanat az ifjú páré lehetett, akik úgy viselkedtek, mintha ketten lettek volna az egész világon. Lucy elég jól ismerte az érzést, és nem akarta megtörni a varázst, amibe most Remusék kerültek.

\- Bocsáss meg - temette felesége nyakába az arcát Remus.

\- Te lüke! - nevetett a könnyeivel küszködve Tonks, miközben szorosan magához ölelte a férjét. - Máskor ne tűnj el szó nélkül! Ha még egyszer Lucyt kell utánad küldjem…

\- Nem lesz még egyszer - szakította félbe Remus. - Itt maradok, nem megyek sehova.

\- Öhm… - próbált közbeszólni Mrs Tonks. - Biztos, hogy ez jó…?

\- Igen! - vágta rá egyszerre Tonks és Lucy, mire összevigyorogtak.

\- De egy húron pendültök - nézett végig rajtuk Remus mosolyogva. Őszülő haja ellenére most szinte Lucy szeme láttára fiatalodott meg.

\- Volt időnk egymásra hangolódni - kacsintott Lucyra Tonks, aki viszonozta a gesztust.

\- Na, most, hogy ilyen jól összehoztalak titeket - kezdte a lány -, én mennék is.

\- Micsoda? - kérdezte egyszerre mindenki.

\- Túl sok időt töltöttem már itt és félek, hogy a tegnap esti patrónus-parádéval felhívtam rátok a figyelmet - magyarázta Lucy. - Jobb, ha lelépek, mielőtt még gyanúsabbá válik a halálfalóknak a dolog. Különben is, most, hogy Remus visszajött, már tud figyelni Tonksra, így…

\- De hát hova mennél? - hebegte Mrs Tonks.

\- A Farkasházba, ha nektek az jó - felelte Lucy Remusékra pillantva. - Úgyis le van védve és ott legalább nem sodrok veszélybe senkit. Ha valaki keresne, ott megtalál. Tonks és a baba itt nagyobb biztonságban van, ahogy te is mondtad, Remus. Ezért nekem mennem kell.

\- Nem kell elmenned, csak azért, mert én visszajöttem… - kezdte Remus, de Lucy félbeszakította.

\- Jobb ez így, hidd el. Ne féltsetek, tudok vigyázni magamra. Tonks majd beavat az új terv részleteibe, addig én gyorsan elintézek valamit. Majd üzenek, hogy keress fel, szükségem lesz rád is.

Azzal otthagyta őket, gyorsan összepakolta a holmiját, majd felkapta a Tűzvillámát és - miután elköszönt a még mindig döbbenten bámuló családtól - visszahoppanált a Farkasházba. Ott se nagyon rendezkedett be, hiszen a kanapén vetette meg az ágyát, ugyanakkor eldöntötte, hogy ez lesz az új bázisa. Itt egyedül van, nem sodor senkit sem veszélybe, ha nem mutatkozik a házon kívül és innen nyugodtan elugorhat bárkihez, hogy a fontosabb dolgokat személyesen közölje vele.

Mint ahogy azt Harry esetében tervezte, ugyanis úgy döntött, másnap szentel neki egy kis időt a Grimmauld téren.

* * *

Álmodott. Draco biztos volt benne.

A roxforti tóparton sétált. Éjszaka volt, telihold, ő pedig zsebredugott kézzel nézegette a tájat, ami olyan nyugalmat árasztott magából, hogy őt magát is képes volt lenyugtatni. Nem gondolkodott, csak sétált tovább, miközben tekintete a tó nyugodt, fekete vizén időzött.

Egyszer csak lépéseket hallott maga mögül, mire megfordult és úgy érezte, hogy egy tűzijáték robbant fel a gyomrában.

Lucy sietett felé. Abban a blúzban és szoknyában volt, mint amikor Csikócsőrön repültek, a haja lófarokban volt kötve, nyakában pedig ott csillogott az arany sárkánymedálos nyaklánc. Gyönyörű volt, mint mindig.

\- Bocs, hogy késtem - lihegte. - Sokat vártál rám?

\- Nem - felelte Draco, majd kinyújtotta a kezét a lány felé. Lucy vette a lapot: odalépett a fiúhoz és mély, érzelmes csókot váltottak. A fiú szinte beleszédült, ráadásul egyre mohóbb lett, minél hosszabban időzött a lány ajka az övén.

\- Mégiscsak sokat vártál rám - kuncogott Lucy, miután szétváltak.

\- Nem vicces, Főnixlány - duzzogott Draco, de Lucy tovább kuncogott és most egy puszit nyomott a fiú orra hegyére.

\- Lehet, hogy hosszabb ideig tart, mint tervezem, de te is tudod, hogy egyszer mindig eljövök - mosolygott. - Ha megígérek valamit, azt mindig betartom, nem? Eddig egyszer sem ültettelek fel.

\- Igaz - értett egyet Draco, miközben átkarolta a lány derekát. Homlokát az övének támasztotta, majd egyszer csak előtört belőle a bánat. - De most hol vagy, Lucy? Nem sokáig bírom már. Nem tudom, meddig fogok kitartani…

\- Nem adhatod fel - jelentette ki Lucy. - Nem teheted. Ha feladod, azzal értelmetlenné teszed mindazt, amit tettem érted. Ki kell tartanod, Sárkányfiú. Maradj erős! Egyszer eljövök, és akkor újra együtt leszünk.

Dracoban ekkor tudatosult, hogy a birtok eltűnt és hogy lassan Lucy is kezd köddé válni, de szó szerint. A teste lassan ködpamacsokká foszlott.

\- Ne… Lucy, ne menj el! - próbálta megfogni a lány kezét, de már nem tudta.

\- Tarts ki, Draco! - hallotta a lány kétségbeesett hangját. - Tarts ki! Szeret…

Ám ekkor minden sötétbe borult és Draco zihálva riadt fel az ágyán.


	44. Chapter 42: A Menedék

**Chapter 42**

 **A Menedék**

Lucy elég kialvatlanul ébredt. Nagyon furcsa álma volt éjszaka Dracoról, ahogy a roxforti tó partján sétálnak. Furcsán valóságosnak tűnt, de közben biztos volt benne, hogy csak álmodta az egészet. Az álmoknak pedig semmi közük a valósághoz - nem számítva a Voldemorttól érkezőket.

A nyári nap besütött az ablakon, egy pillanatra elvakítva Lucyt, ahogy felült a kanapén. Néhány pillanatig még tele volt a feje az álma képeivel - Draco szőke hajával, a csókjával, a reménytelen hangjával és a könyörgéssel, hogy ne hagyja el -, viszont utána Lucynak sikerült ezeket az agya hátsó részébe száműznie, hogy azzal foglalkozzon, amivel kellett. Nevezetesen, hogy ma meglátogatja Harryt a Grimmauld téren.

Több oka is volt annak, hogy erre sort akart keríteni. Először is, már nagyon hiányzott neki a bátyja, na meg Ron és Hermione, és szerette volna a saját szemével látni, hogy mind épségben vannak. Aztán szeretett volna apró információkat kérni tőlük a jövőre vonatkozó terveikről, hogy ő is ahhoz igazítsa a mugli születésűek kiszabadítását a táborokból. Végül pedig el akarta mondani nekik, hogy Remus hazatért és hogy már nem haragszik Harryre.

Miután leellenőrizte, hogy tökéletesen érintetlen állapotban hagyja itt a házat (a holmiját elrejtette egy sebtében kialakított búvóhelyen a kanapéban), kiábrándította magát, majd olyan koncentrálással, mint még soha, elhoppanált a Grimmauld térre.

A legfelső lépcsőfokra érkezett, ahogy Remus mesélte neki előző nap. Hátrafordulva látta, hogy két halálfaló a kerítésnek támaszkodik és a számukra láthatatlan ház helyét bámulják. Nyilván nem tudták, hogy Harry itt volt, különben több embert küldtek volna ide. És Piton se járhatott még itt, hiszen akkor be tudtak volna jutni a házba.

Lucy rákoppintott a pálcájával a bejárati ajtóra. Fémes kattanások sorozatát és lánccsörgést hallott, majd az ajtó nyikorogva kitárult, s ő gyorsan átlépte a küszöböt. Miközben becsukta az ajtót, leszedte magáról a kiábrándító bűbájt, és körülnézett. Az ódivatú gázlámpák imbolygó lángjai megvilágították a hosszú előszobát, amely pontosan olyan nyomasztó és pókhálós volt, mint legutóbb, amikor Lucy ott járt. A falra akasztott manófejek bizarr árnyékokat vetettek a lépcsőre. Sirius anyjának portréját hosszú, fekete függöny takarta. Minden a szokott helyén volt.

Tett egy lépést előre, mire olyan ijesztő erővel robbant be (legalábbis ő úgy érezte) Rémszem Mordon hangja, hogy hátrahőkölt.

\- Perselus Piton?

Lucy nem szólt semmit, ugyanis valami hideg suhant el fölötte, s egyidejűleg szoros tekercsbe csavarodott a nyelve, megnémítva őt. A dolog csak egy másodpercig tartott: mire a szájához emelte volna a kezét, el is múlt. Biztosan ez volt a nyelvcsomó átok, amit Rémszem Pitonnak szánt. Remus szólt, hogy nem kellemes, de akkor is a frászt hozta a lányra.

Tett még egy lépést előre. Ekkor a folyosó végén valami megmozdult a homályban, s mielőtt egy szót is szólhatott volna, egy rémséges, magas, porszürke alak emelkedett ki a szőnyegből. A szürke alak megindult felé; egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban siklott a szőnyeg fölött, derékig érő haja és szakálla uszályként követte. Egyszerre volt rémisztően ismerős és szörnyűségesen idegen beesett, sorvadt arcával, üresen sötétlő szemüregeivel és csonttá aszott kezével, amit most felemelt, hogy Lucyra mutasson vele.

\- Nem én vagyok a gyilkosod! - kiáltotta Lucy, mire az alak porfelhővé robbant szét.

Lucy úgy zihált, mintha idáig futott volna. A szíve a torkában dobogott, hiába figyelmeztette Remus, hogy ez lesz, semmi sem készíthette fel a látványra. Ráadásul meg se nyugodhatott, hiszen ekkor szétnyílt a fekete függöny és Mrs Black fülsértő rikácsolásba kezdett:

\- Sárvérűek, mocskos aljanép, beszennyezitek atyáim házát…

Lábdobogás hangzott fel, majd egy durranás és Mrs Black már el is hallgatott. Ezzel egyidőben három pálca szegeződött Lucy arcára, aki rögtön felemelte a kezét, és úgy nézett farkasszemet a konyhából felsiető Harryvel, Ronnal és Hermionéval.

\- Sziasztok! - mosolyodott el, noha még nem tette túl magát a sokkon. - Jól néztek ki.

\- Lucy! - rohant volna előre Hermione, de Ron megállította.

\- Mit hagyott ránk örökségül Dumbledore? - kérdezte Harry, pálcáját még mindig rászegezve.

\- Rád az első cikeszedet, Ronra az önoltóját, Hermionéra Bogár Bárd meséit, rám pedig Griffendél kardját - sorolta Lucy engedelmesen.

\- Te vagy az… - eresztette le a pálcáját Harry, majd két barátját megelőzve húgához rohant és szorosan megölelte. - Hála az égnek, hogy jól vagy!

\- Ne becsülj le, bátyus - ölelte vissza Lucy. Miután elengedték egymást, Lucy boldogan köszöntötte Ront és Hermionét is. - Jó látni titeket.

\- Téged is! - fogta meg a két kezét Hermione. - Gyere, mesélj el mindent!

Levezették őt a konyhába, ahol Sipor épp reggelit szolgált fel nekik. Nyakában ott táncolt az a medál, amit Harry hozott el Dumbledore-tól. A manó látványa úgy megdöbbentette Lucyt, hogy lefagyott a konyha bejáratában.

\- Köszöntöm, Lucy gazdám - brekegte a manó. - Ön is velünk tart reggelire?

\- Öhm… - hebegte Lucy, de a korgó gyomra közbeszólt.

\- Igen, kérlek, teríts meg neki is - szólt Harry, miközben a helyére kísérte döbbent húgát. - Tudom, fura, de mindent elmesélünk majd. Röviden annyi, hogy Sipor nem is olyan rossz, mint azt gondoltuk.

\- Igen? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Lucy, miközben azt figyelte, hogy a manó fütyörészve hoz neki egy tányért, majd néhány szelet kenyeret, felvágottat és zöldségeket.

\- Ja, kiderült, hogy tök rendes - tódította Ron. - Persze, előbb meg kellett ismernünk a történetét, és kedvesnek kellett lennünk vele, de…

\- A lényeg az - vette át a szót Hermione -, hogy most már a fiúk is belátták, mennyivel jobban járunk, ha kedvesek vagyunk a házimanókkal. De nem ez a fontos. Mesélj, mi történt veled? Merre indultál az esküvőről?

Lucy néhány mondatban letudta Aberforth-t, Tonksékat és Remust, ugyanis sokkal jobban érdekelte, mi történt Harryékkel. Ám a hármas meg az ő történetei iránt érdeklődött.

\- Szóval Remus hazament? - kérdezte megkönnyebbülten Hermione.

\- Igen - bólintott Lucy. - Nem volt könnyű meggyőznöm, de végül sikerült.

Harry bűntudatosan szegte le a fejét, mire Lucy vigasztalóan simított végig a kézfején.

\- Ne érezd rosszul magad. Amint Remus megértette, mire céloztál, belátta, hogy igazad volt. Ahogy sikerült erre rávilágítanom, azonnal meggondolta magát és visszament Tonkshoz. Szóval láthatjátok, hogy ennek boldog vége lett, így most én szeretnék kérdezni. Mi történt veletek és hogyhogy Sipor már nem… olyan goromba?

\- Röviden annyi, hogy az esküvő után a Tottenham Court Roadra mentünk, ahol belefutottunk két halálfalóba - kezdte mesélni Harry, mire Lucy elsápadt. - Ne aggódj, töröltük az emlékeiket és rendet raktunk. Aztán jöttünk ide, mivel nem volt jobb ötletünk.

\- Gondolkoztunk, mihez kezdjünk - vette át a szót Ron -, és közben Harry rájött, ki is volt R.A.B., így el tudtunk indulni ezen a nyomon.

\- És ki volt? - érdeklődött Lucy, aztán eszébe jutott Dumbledore figyelmeztetése. - Már ha szabad tudnom.

Harry, Ron és Hermione váltottak egy rövid pillantást, aztán Harry válaszolt.

\- Regulus Arcturus Black. Sirius öccse.

Lucy három másodpercig meredt pislogás nélkül a bátyjára.

\- Hogy… Sirius öccse…?

\- Rájött Voldemort titkára - mondta Harry. - Ő hagyta az üzenetet. Rájöttünk, mit keresünk és arra is, hogy csak Sipor az egyetlen, aki tud nekünk segíteni. Idehívtam és megparancsoltam neki, hogy meséljen el mindent. Így tudtuk meg, hogy Regulus megpróbálta megbuktatni Voldemortot, de amikor rájött, hogy nem képes rá, meglopta őt és Siporra bízta, hogy pusztítsa el, amit elvitt. Ő nem tudta megtenni, akárhogy próbálkozott, így elrejtette, de Mundungus elvitte a holmit, amikor idejött, hogy kifossza a házat. Tőle pedig…

Harry elakadt, rásandított Ronra és Hermionéra, akik bólintással feleltek.

\- Tőle pedig megszerezte Umbridge.

\- Ugye most csak hülyéskedsz? - fakadt ki Lucy, miközben ökölbe szorította a kezét. Jobbján fehéren rajzolódtak ki a bevésett betűk: _Hazudni bűn_. - Soha nem fogunk megszabadulni attól a banyától? Mindig bele kell köpjön a levesünkbe?

\- Hát ja, úgy látszik - vonta meg a vállát Ron. - Szóval most be kéne törtünk a minisztériumba, hogy elvigyük azt a micsodát.

\- A minisztériumba - ismételte Lucy, mire három komor-eltökélt pillantást kapott válaszul. - Hát jó. Akkor még inkább fel kell gyorsítanom a kinti folyamatot.

\- Miért, már van terved? - kerekedett el Hermione szeme, mire Lucy szája gonosz mosolyra húzódott.

\- Van bizony. Nagy felfordulást csinálok kint, amíg ti a minisztériumban időztök, hogy elcsaljam onnan az aurorokat és a halálfalókat. Emiatt viszont szólnotok kéne, mikor tervezitek az akciót, hogy össze tudjuk hangolni. Tudja valamelyikőtök a patrónus-üzenetet?

\- Én gyakoroltam és szerintem menni fog - felelte Hermione.

\- Szuper. Ha esetleg nem jelentkeztek, mire mi felkészülünk, akkor én küldök egy üzenetet, hogy tudassam veletek, részünkről mehet a dolog. De legyetek óvatosak.

\- Lucy gazdám, nem eszi a reggelijét - szólalt meg Sipor, mire a lány döbbenten nézett le a még érintetlen kenyérszeletére.

\- Ó, igen, öhm… kösz, hogy szóltál - mondta, azzal gyorsan leharapta a kenyér harmadát. Közben figyelte, ahogy a manó fütyörészve eltűnt a kamrában. - Tényleg nagyon megváltozott.

\- Néhány kedves szóra volt csak szüksége - mosolygott Hermione. - Ha vége ennek az egésznek, mindent részletesen elmesélünk.

\- Kíváncsivá tettél - mondta Lucy, miközben megköszönte Sipornak a vajsört. - De az tény, hogy így sokkal szerethetőbb.

\- Köszönöm, Lucy gazdám - hajolt meg Sipor, mire Lucynak még magasabbra kúszott a szemöldöke.

\- Nincs mit - rendezte gyorsan a vonásait, majd kiitta a vajsöre maradékát és megette a kenyérszeletét. - Köszi a vendéglátást, de akkor én mennék is. Ha tényleg a minisztériumba készültök, akkor a mi akciónknak hatalmasat kell szólnia. Megpróbálok infókhoz jutni Mr Weasley által, de őt az egyik legszigorúbb megfigyelés alatt tartják, így nem mutatkozhatok nála gyakran.

\- Inkább nem kellene kockáztatnod - állt fel Harry is. - Nehogy még egy olyan razzia legyen, mint az esküvőn.

\- Igazad van - értett egyet vele a lány.

\- Tényleg máris mész? - kérdezte csalódottan Ron. - Nem maradsz még egy kicsit?

\- Nem, munkához kell látnom és nektek is - kanyarította a vállára utazóköpenyét Lucy. - Dedalus Diggle már szólt, hogy van egy jó ötlete, Lee is forgat valamit a fejében, szóval jó pár emberhez be kell még ugranom.

\- Persze, értjük - ölelte meg szorosan Hermione. - Örülök, hogy ide tudtál jönni.

\- Én is örülök, hogy találkoztunk - viszonozta a gesztust Lucy, majd Rontól is elköszönt. - Vigyázzatok magatokra és sok szerencsét!

\- Neked is - mosolygott rá bánatosan fogadott testvére.

\- Mielőtt mész - szólalt meg Harry, megállítva Lucyt, aki már kitárt karokkal lépett hozzá -, szeretnék mutatni valamit. Gyere!

Lucy kérdőn nézett Ronra és Hermionéra, akik csak megvonták a vállukat. Vacillált pár másodpercig, aztán úgy döntött, ez nem a világ vége, így követte Harryt fel az előszobába, majd a lépcsőn egészen a legfelső emeletig. Ott csak két szoba várta: a távolabbin táblácska jelezte Sirius birodalmát, a közelebbin pedig gyöngybetűkkel volt hirdetve Regulus szobája. Harry Siriuséba vezette őt, majd kitárta az ajtót.

\- Először nézz körül - mondta -, utána szólj és mutatom, amiért idehívtalak.

Lucy vetett egy kérdő pillantást a bátyjára, majd belépett.

A szoba tágas volt, és egykor igen lakályos helyiség lehetett. Széles ágy terpeszkedett benne díszes, faragott fejlappal; magas ablaka hosszú bársonyfüggöny mögött rejtőzött, s az ujjnyi vastag porral lepett csilláron, melyen még ott voltak a régi gyertyacsonkok, megannyi kis jégcsap módjára lógott a kicsordult, majd megdermedt viasz. A falakon függő képeket és az ágy fejlapját vékony porréteg borította, a csillár és a nagy tömörfa szekrény között pókháló feszült, s Lucy, mikor a szoba közepére lépett, megriadt egerek kaparászását hallotta.

A tizenéves Sirius annyi posztert és képet tett ki a falra, hogy csak itt-ott látszott ki köztük az ezüstös szürke selyemtapéta. Lucynak arra kellett következtetnie, hogy Sirius szülei nem tudták hatástalanítani a képeket rögzítő Eternifix ragasztóbűbájt, biztos volt benne ugyanis, hogy egyébként eltávolították volna az elsőszülött fiuk ízlését tükröző dekorációt. Sirius a jelek szerint szent feladatának tekintette szülei bosszantását. Minden falon több jókora, már megfakult skarlátvörös-arany griffendéles zászlót helyezett el, nyilván, hogy hangsúlyozza családja mardekáros hagyományaival való szembefordulását; emellett szép számban ragasztotta ki mugli motorkerékpárok képeit, de virított a falakon jó néhány (Lucy nem tudta eldönteni, hogy megbotránkozzon vagy nevessen Sirius bátorságán) bikinis muglilányokat ábrázoló poszter is. Hogy muglik, azt Lucy onnan tudta, hogy meg se moccantak a kifakult képeken: mosolyba dermedt arcuk, üveges szemük mintha ráfagyott volna a papírra.

Annál feltűnőbb volt közöttük az egyetlen kirakott mozgó varázslófénykép, amelyen négy összekapaszkodó roxforti diák nevetett bele a kamerába. Lucy ugyanazzal a képpel találta szembe magát, mint a Farkasházban: apja, Sirius, Remus és Pettigrew nézett ismét rá vidáman, gondtalanul, reményekkel telve. Megmelengette a szívét, hogy a két férfi ekkora szeretettel viseltettek az apja iránt, és hogy ennyi év után is őrizték a közös emlékeket.

Lucy most a padlót vette szemügyre. Az ablakon beeső napfény szétszórt pergamendarabokat, könyveket és különféle apró tárgyakat világított meg a szőnyegen.

\- Már akkor is ekkora rendetlenség volt, mikor te jöttél fel? - kérdezte Harryre pillantva.

\- Igen - bólintott a fiú. - Valaki átkutatta a házat, de bízzunk benne, hogy nem talált semmit.

\- Oké, és mit akartál mutatni? - kérdezte a lány egyre erősödő kíváncsiságával viaskodva.

Harry egy gyűrött pergamenlapot bányászott ki a zsebéből, majd leült a poros ágyra.

\- Jobb, ha ezt ülve olvasod el - nyújtotta felé a lapot.

Lucy leült mellé, átvette a pergament és olvasni kezdett.

 _Kedves Tapmancs!_

 _Nagyon-nagyon köszönjük az ajándékot, amit Harry és Lucy születésnapjára küldtél! Mind közül annak örültek a legjobban. Egyéves létükre már játékseprűn röpdösnek, és ha látnád, hogy ragyognak a boldogságtól - mellékelek is egy fényképet róluk. Igaz, nem tudnak fél méternél magasabbra emelkedni, de már kis híján végeztek a macskával, Lucy a plüssállataival dobálózik és Harry összetörte azt a rém ronda vázát, amit Petunia küldött karácsonyra (a legkevésbé se sajnálom). James persze ezt rettentően viccesnek találta, azt mondja, híres kviddicsezővé válnak majd - Lucyt mindenképp hajtónak akarja kitanítani -, de hát el kellett pakolnunk az összes dísztárgyat, és le se vehetjük a szemünket a gyerekekről, mikor nekilódulnak._

 _A születésnapot szűk körben, csendesen ünnepeltük, csak mi voltunk itt meg az öreg Bathilda, aki kezdettől fogva nagyon kedves hozzánk, és imádja Harryt és Lucyt. Sajnáltuk, hogy nem tudtál eljönni, de persze első a Rend, és a gyerekek amúgy is túl kicsik ahhoz, hogy felfogják, mi a születésnap._

 _James nagyon rosszul viseli a bezártságot, igyekszik nem mutatni, de én látom rajta - a varázsköpenye még mindig Dumbledore-nál van, úgyhogy most kis kiruccanásokról se lehet szó. Gyere el, ha tudsz, nagyon örülne neki._

 _A hétvégén járt nálunk Farki. Kicsit levert volt, biztos megviselte, ami McKinnonékkal történt. Miután hallottam, én is végigsírtam az estét. Bathilda majdnem mindennap benéz. Bűbájos öreg hölgy, és elképesztő dolgokat mesél Dumbledore-ról - Dumbledore nem repesne az örömtől, ha hallaná, miket! Nem is tudom, mit vegyek komolyan ezekből és mit nem, mert például annyira hihetetlen, hogy Dumbledore…_

Lucynak mintha porcelánná váltak volna a tagjai. Csak ült meredten, zsibbadt ujjai között ezzel a csodálatos papírlappal, s közben valahol belül egy csendesen kitörő vulkán öröm és fájdalom forró keverékével árasztotta el testének minden sejtjét. Még egyszer elolvasta a levelet, de most sem tudott többet kihüvelyezni belőle, mint első olvasásra, s ezután már csak az írásra, a betűkre meredt. Az „a"-k ugyanolyanok voltak, mint az övéi; az összeset kikereste, és mindegyik olyan volt számára, mint egy vékony függöny mögül átsejlő kedves integetés. Páratlan kincs volt ez a levél, annak a bizonyítéka, hogy Lily Potter valóban élt, valóban létezett; hogy eleven ujjai egykor ott mozogtak efölött a pergamen fölött, megrajzolták ezeket a betűket, ezeket a szavakat, amelyek a fiáról és a lányáról, róluk, Harryről és Lucyról szólnak.

\- Tudom - suttogta Harry, átölelve a vállát. Lucy letörölte a kicsorduló könnycseppet, majd ismét a levélre meredt. Olvasni azonban már nem tudta, ugyanis Harry egy újabb papírt húzott elő a zsebéből. Lucy óvatosan átvette tőle és rámeredt annak a képnek a nagyobbik felére, amit édesanyja a levelében említett.

Apró seprűn lovagoló, fekete hajú kisgyermek röpködött át a képen tele szájjal kacagva, mellette pedig egy vörös hajú kisgyermek suhant el a plüssbaglyát lóbálva és hangosan kiabálva (bár Lucy ezt csak az arckifejezésből sejtette) s két - bizonyára Jameshez tartozó - láb loholt a nyomukban. Lucy bánatosan elmosolyodott.

\- Megtaláltad a levél másik felét? - kérdezte.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Harry. - Talán az vitte el, aki átkutatta a házat.

\- Ha Piton volt, akkor nyilván információkat keresett a rendről - vélekedett Lucy. - Csak a Dumbledore-t érintő információ tűnhet elég érdekesnek a számára. Bár, nem értem, miért számítana, ha egyszer már meghalt.

Harry furcsán nézett rá.

\- Szerintem azért vitte el az, aki itt járt - mondta. - A levél második lapján lehetett valami Dumbledore-ról. És Bathilda mesélhetett róla dolgokat anyáéknak.

\- Az a Bathilda, aki A mágia történetét írta? - kérdezte Lucy, és ekkor megvilágosodott. - Még mindig szeretnéd megtudni, mi volt az igazság abban, amit Muriel mondott az esküvőn?

\- Nem csak az - hárított Harry. - Talán tud valamit a feladatunkról is. Dumbledore régi barátja volt…

\- Beszéltél erről Ronnal és Hermionéval?

\- Igen, de ők azt mondták, most a feladatunkra kell koncentrálnunk és ott valószínűleg halálfalók várnak minket…

\- Pontosan - bólintott Lucy. Mivel látta, hogy Harry csalódottan néz rá, vigasztalóan megfogta a kezét. - Tudom, hogy szeretnél elmenni anyáékhoz, de nem kockáztathatsz. Most nem. Hermionééknak igazuk van, most csak a feladatod számít. Így is a minisztériumba kell betörnöd, ami számunkra most a világ legveszélyesebb helye. Össze kell szedned magad. Ha ennek az egésznek vége, együtt meglátogatjuk őket, oké?

Harry nem úgy nézett ki, mint akit meggyőztek Lucy ellenérvei, de nem akadékoskodott tovább. Lucy visszaadta neki a levelet és a fényképet, majd felállt.

\- Most már tényleg mennem kell. Tizenegyre beszéltem meg egy találkozót Dedalus Diggle-lel és még néhány más rendtaggal. Majd üzenjetek, ha készen álltok.

\- Rendben - állt fel Harry is. Néhány másodpercig farkasszemet néztek egymással, aztán egyszerre mozdultak egymás felé: olyan szorosan ölelték meg egymást, mintha attól féltek volna, hogy valami a következő pillanatban szétválasztja őket. Lucynak valami azt súgta, hogy hosszú ideig nem fogja látni a bátyját.

A testvérpár kézen fogva, egy szó nélkül sétált le az előszobába, ahol Ron és Hermione suttogva beszélgettek, nehogy felébresszék Mrs Blacket. Mikor észrevették a két Pottert, elhallgattak.

\- Sok sikert, srácok - köszönt el még egyszer Lucy.

\- Neked is - mondta Hermione. - De vigyázz magadra! Nehogy elkapjanak!

\- Ágas lányát nem olyan könnyű lekapcsolni - mosolygott céltudatosan Lucy, ezzel mosolyt csalva Hermione arcára. - Sziasztok!

Harry csak Lucy szemébe nézett, aki viszonozta a pillantást. Majd a lány kilépett az ajtón, megállt a legfelső lépcsőfokon, majd a biztonság kedvéért ismét kiábrándította magát, és dehoppanált.

A Farkasházba visszatérve meggyőződött, hogy egyedül van-e, aztán levette magáról a bűbájt. Előkereste a hátizsákjából a kozmetikai készletet, amit Billtől és Fleurtől kapott, és a fürdőszobában lévő tükröt használva kisminkelte magát. Nem volt a legcsinosabb, de bízott benne, hogy működik. Ha nem, akkor eléggé furán fognak ránézni, mert saját bevallása szerint úgy nézett ki, mintha csúnyán találkozott volna egy gurkóval. Kétszer.

Begyűjtő bűbájjal magához hívta az egyik kisebb táskáját, abba átpakolta a nélkülözhetetlen dolgait (mint az átok-detektor, a bájital-készlet, és bármi, a halálfalók ellen hatásos lehet), aztán ismét rendet rakott, majd megnézte az óráját és úgy döntött, ideje indulnia.

A kapott információk szerint Plymouthba hoppanált, a Mayflower emlékműhöz. A kikötőben hajók horgonyoztak, a turisták nézelődtek, és akkora volt az általános zaj, hogy senki sem hallotta a hoppanálással járó pukkanó hangot. Lucy végiglavírozott a muglik között a szárazföld felé, majd bement az első sikátorba és ott leszedte magáról a kiábrándító-bűbájt. Utána ismét kiment az utca forgatagába és körülnézett.

Átlagos városi képnek tűnt, semmi sem utalt rá - esetleg csak a fojtogató köd -, hogy bármi furcsa zajlik éppen. A kikötő egyik benyúló földsávján egy körhinta zenéje jutott el hozzá, valamint gyerekek jóízű kacaja. Lucy az emberek arcait fürkészte, miközben a zsebében rámarkolt az átok-detektorra. Éberen figyelte az emberek arckifejezését, álruhás auroroktól vagy halálfalóktól tartva. Bár, a halálfalók biztos nem „süllyednének" olyan mélyre, hogy mugliruhát húzzanak, így őket legalább könnyen kiszúrhatja.

Egyszer csak megpillantott egy mályvaszínű cilindert előbukkani a tömegből, aztán felismerte Hestia Jonest, aki Dedalus Diggle-lel sétálgatott a víz közelében. Lucy megcélozta őket, de amikor megkopogtatta Dedalus vállát, a varázsló ijedten ugrott egyet.

\- Ne féljen, Dedalus - szólt Lucy halkan. - Én vagyok az, Lucy.

\- Lucy Potter! - cincogta lelkesen Dedalus, de arca egy kis zavart tükröződött. - Megtiszteltetés, mint mindig! De ha meg nem sértelek, mi történt az arcoddal? Nem nagyon tudom kivenni…

\- Elmosódnak a vonásaid - mondta Hestia, miután Lucy vele is kezet rázott. A fekete hajú boszorkány homlokráncolva méregette. - Mintha víz alatt lennél.

\- Semmi baj, ez volt a célom - nyugtatta meg őket Lucy és ezzel együtt meg is nyugodott, hogy az ajándéka működik. - Köszönöm, hogy el tudtak jönni, de most gyorsan tovább kellene állnunk.

\- Igaz, igaz - bólogatott bőszen Dedalus és kinyújtotta a jobb karját. - A többiek a Dartmoor Nemzeti Parkban várnak minket, az East Dart folyó partján. Közel s távol egy muglitelepülés sincs, tökéletes lenne átmeneti szállásnak, ha sikerül levédenünk.

\- Menjünk - bólintott Lucy, miközben belekapaszkodott Dedalus karjába. Aztán érezte, hogy beszippantja a sötétség, ahol nem volt más vele, csak Dedalus és Hestia.

Mikor újra szilárd talajt érzett a lába alatt, és kinyitotta a szemét, egy hatalmas pusztaságon találta magát. Egy kis folyó partján állt, és akármennyit forgolódott, semmi életet nem látott; még állatok nyomát sem. Leszámítva azt a három rendtagot, akik elég viseltes külsővel, de őszinte örömmel néztek rájuk: Lee Jordant, Oliver Woodot és Cho Changet. Utóbbi kettő a kezében szorongatta a seprűjét. Lucy azt hitte, tapasztaltabb segítői lesznek, ugyanakkor az is vitathatatlan tény volt, hogy ezek hárman értettek a varázsláshoz.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt, azzal odasietett hozzájuk, hogy mindegyikőjüket ölelésben részesítse. - Hát it hogy kerültök ide? És mi történt veletek?

\- Próbáltunk megmenteni néhány muglit attól, hogy a halálfalók szórakozásból fellógassák őket a Tower Bridge-re - mesélte Lee. - Nem nagyon tetszett nekik a dolog.

\- Szerencsére Oliver és én seprűvel voltunk, így el tudtunk menekülni - fűzte tovább Cho. - Mikor leráztuk őket, belefutottunk Dedalusba, aki szintén bujkált már. Vele voltunk, mikor Arthur Weasley hozta az üzenetet, hogy szervezkedni kezdtél.

\- Mi is a terved pontosan, Lucy? - kérdezte Oliver. - Csak annyit tudunk, hogy elhagyatott vidéket keresel mugliivadékoknak…

\- A lényeg az - kezdte magyarázni Lucy -, hogy össze kell gyűjtenünk annyi mugliivadékot, amennyit csak tudunk, és átmeneti szállást kell biztosítanunk nekik, amíg át nem tudjuk küldeni őket a kontinensre. Charlie már szervezkedik Romániában.

\- Már ne haragudj a kérdésért - szólt közbe Hestia -, de miért menekítjük a mugli születésűeket? Úgy értem, mit érünk el vele a Tudjukki elleni harcban?

\- Voldemort egyik legnagyobb fegyvere a terror és a megfélemlítés - magyarázta Lucy. - Ha sikerül megtörni ezt és megmutatni az embereknek, hogy igenis lehet ellene küzdeni, és hogy van segítség nem csak a mugli születésűeknek, hanem bárki másnak, máris reményt adtunk nekik. És minél többen reménykednek, annál többen hajlandóak harcolni.

\- Viszont ehhez az is kell, hogy pontos és hiteles információkhoz jussanak - szólt közbe Lee.

\- Így van, ezért is akartam veled találkozni, de ha már itt vagy, ezt is letudom - mosolygott Lucy. - Ha nincs hova menned, eljöhetsz velem és elkezdjük az előkészületeket a kalózadóhoz. Van már bármiféle felszerelésed?

\- Van - paskolta meg a táskáját Lee. - Még haza tudtam ugrani, hogy elhozzam, mielőtt a halálfalók rám törték az ajtót.

\- Nagyszerű. Most viszont segítsetek nekem levédeni akkora területet, amekkorát csak tudunk. Ez a vidék tökéletes lesz, sátorozni pont ideális, senki nem jönne ide. Azután használjuk a Fidelius-bűbájt, hogy elrejtsük a helyet. Én leszek a titokgazda. Van ellenvetés?

\- Kellene neki egy név - vetette fel Cho. - Csakhogy meg tudd osztani azokkal, akik idejönnek majd segíteni.

\- Jogos - biccentett Dedalus.

\- Menedék - szólalt meg Lucy. - Csak így simán. Menedék. Menedék mindazok számára, akiknek bujkálniuk kell, akiket üldöznek, akik nem tudják, hová menjenek.

\- Mindig is volt érzéked a drámaisághoz - veregette meg a vállát Lee. - Na, védjük le a Menedéket!

Némi számolás után úgy döntöttek, hogy három négyzetkilóméternyi területen állítanak fel négyszáz tizenötfős sátrat, amik egyenként öt négyzetméternyi helyet kapnak. A négyzet közepén hagynak egy négyzetkilóméternyi helyet, ahová az emberek érkezhetnek. Lucy maga csak a végeredményre volt kíváncsi, mivel a számtan sosem volt az erőssége (most nagyon kellett volna ide Hermione), de elhitte Olivernek, akik kiskorában járt muglisuliba. A fiú lerajzolta nekik egy darab papírra, hogy nagyjából hogy képzelte el a dolgot, majd kimérték a határokat - közrefogva a folyót is, hogy legyen mindig friss vizük -, és felhúzták a védőbűbájokat.

Lucy minden elképzelhető módon igyekezett levédeni a helyet, felhasználva a Dumbledore jegyzeteiben olvasott varázslatokat is, majd utolsó lépésként megkérte a jelenlévőket, hogy segítsenek a Fidelius-bűbájban. Ezzel meglepően hamar készen lettek és miután Lucy elmondta nekik, hol található a Menedék, új utasításokat adott.

\- Nos, a Menedék hatezer fősre sikerült. Fred és George azt mondták, hogy olyan ötven darab sátruk van most. Még egész korán vagy, így beugrom hozzájuk és elhozom tőlük, hogy elkezdjük felállítani őket. Addig maradjatok itt, most már senki sem látna meg titeket. Ennivalót is hozok, nem tudok, mikor ettetek utoljára…

\- Asszem két napja - vonta meg a vállát Lee.

\- Akkor sok kaja kell - rándult meg Lucy szája széle, majd a két felnőtthöz fordult. - Dedalus, Hestia, önök addig keressék fel minden olyan mugliivadék ismerősüket, akiket még nem vittek el. Hozzák ide őket társas hoppanálással. Minél kevesebb embert visznek el a halálfalók, annál jobb. És így legalább elterjedhet a híre, hogy a Rend segít az embereken, és elkezdhetnek reménykedni. Persze csak akkor fog nagyot szólni a dolog, mikor megtámadjuk az egyik begyűjtő tábort.

\- Hogy micsoda? - esett le Lee, Cho és Oliver álla.

\- Csak és kizárólag olyanoknak engedem meg, hogy részt vegyenek az akcióban, akiknek már bujkálniuk kell - jelentette ki Lucy. - De még akkor is álcázni szeretném őket. Nem kell, hogy arcot társítsanak a Rendhez… mármint az enyémen kívül. Viszont addigra készen kell állnunk az emberek befogadására. Annyi zsupszkulcs kell, amennyit csak össze tudunk szedni.

\- Majd keresünk hozzájuk tárgyakat - mondta Hestia. - De a zsupszkulcsokat csak te tudod elkészíteni, mivel te vagy a titokgazda.

\- Így terveztem, legalább tudni fogom, mennyi van forgalomban - magyarázta Lucy. - De most menjenek, hamarosan én is visszajövök. Ti addig - fordult a hármashoz, miután Hestia és Dedalus dehoppanáltak - állítsatok fel kerítést a védőbűbájok határához. Jobb, ha látjuk, mekkora a terület pontosan.

\- Meglesz - biccentett Oliver.

\- Csak egy gyors kérdés: mennyire látjátok az arcom vonalait? - érdeklődött Lucy.

\- Kicsit homályos, de szerintem csak a köd miatt - felelte Cho. - Miért?

\- Nem érdekes. Mindjárt visszajövök - intett Lucy, azzal dehoppanált. A Farkasházba érkezett, ahol tükörbe nézve látta, hogy a sminkje lassan felszívódott. Új réteget vitt fel, és a biztonság kedvéért most a haját is átszínezte barnára, majd nagy levegőt vett és ismét hoppanált.

Londonban szokás szerint nagy volt a tömeg. Lucy sietős léptekkel nyitott be a Foltozott Üstbe, ahol egy lélek sem volt. Tom, a kocsmáros felélénkült, mikor meglátta, de Lucy csak leintette, így csalódottan törölgette tovább a poharakat. A lány gyorsan hátrament a kőfalhoz, megütögette a megfelelő köveket a pálcájával, majd belépett az Abszol útra.

A hely most még nyomasztóbb volt, mint tavaly. Mindent beborított az ő és Harry körözési plakátja, a Mugliivadék-ellenőrző Bizottság felhívásai és a megszökött személyek listája. Az emberek csoportosan, sietősen haladtak és mind félve pislogtak körbe. Lucy határozott léptekkel elindult Fred és George boltja felé, miközben igyekezett minél kevesebb emberrel szemkontaktust létesíteni. Ám ahogy elhaladt a boltok előtt, akaratlanul is az jutott eszébe, hogy idén már nem vásárol könyveket, hogy nem vesz új holmikat, hogy nem megy vissza a Roxfortba. Az iskola gondolata szomorúsággal töltötte el, de mire megérkezett úticéljához, összeszedte magát.

A fiúk boltjában most is nagy volt a forgalom, a zaj és a színek egy pillanatra ledermesztették Lucyt. A lány megrázta a fejét, majd fürkészni kezdte a tömeget Fred és George után. Néhány roxforti diákot is felismert: látta a Creevey-testvéreket, néhány régi csapattársát, Michael Cornert és olyanokat, akiket csak látásból ismert. Mind bőszen válogattak a különféle holmik között.

Végül őket is megpillantotta. Az ikrek most is rikító bíborszínű talárban voltak és lelkesen szolgálták ki a vevőket. Lucy odaküzdötte magát hozzájuk, majd elővett egy pergamendarabot, ráintett a pálcájával és óvatosan becsúsztatta Fred zsebébe - úgy, hogy egyedül ő vegye észre a mozdulatot. Lucy a bolt hátsó helyisége felé vette az irányt, de közben megakadt a szeme az aranytáblán: az ő neve eltűnt róla. Fred és George nyilván leszedték, hogy megtarthassák a boltjukat. A lány nem hibáztatta őket, csupán szomorú volt a helyzet miatt.

Lucy meghúzódott az árnyékban és várt. Kisvártatva meg is érkezett Fred és George, akik zavartan néztek körbe.

\- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte George.

\- Az ő kézírása, felismertem - szorongatta a kezében a papírt Fred. - De az arcát nem láttam jól és a haja is barna volt…

\- Azért, mert tettem róla, hogy ne ismerjenek fel - lépett ki Lucy az árnyékból.

Fred és George egy pillanatig rámeredtek, de utána szoros ölelésükbe vonták.

\- Hogy jutott eszedbe idejönni? - kérdezte Fred aggódva. - Üzenhettél volna…

\- Nem kockáztatok, hogy esetleg rossz kezekbe kerül - felelte suttogva Lucy. - Figyeljetek: létrehoztuk a Menedéket a Dartmoor Nemzeti Parkban, ahol a mugli születésűeket fogjuk elrejteni. Fidelius védi, én vagyok a titokgazda és most már ti is tudjátok, hol van. A sátrakért jöttem, amik már készen vannak. Lee, Cho és Oliver ott várnak rám.

\- Lee? - élénkült fel George, miközben Fred elszaladt a sátrakért. - Hallottam, hogy majdnem elkapták. Ezek szerint jól van?

\- Igen, kutya baja - sietett megnyugtatni Lucy. - Hozzám költözik, hogy dolgozni tudjunk a kalózadón, amin a híreket tudathatjuk az emberekkel. Ha az megvan, ő és a többi bujkáló rendtag meghúzhatja magát a Menedékben, hogy segítse a mugli születésűeket.

\- Itt vannak - érkezett vissza Fred egy nagy zsákkal, amiben halomban voltak a műanyag tasakok. - Hatvan darab. Ennyi van összesen, a többit még készítjük.

\- Ha tudjátok, hozzátok el személyesen a Menedékbe - süllyesztette a zsákot a sajátjába Lucy. - A többiek majd felállítják őket. Ó, és még egy dolog: tudnátok adni esetleg némi kaját? Lee, Cho és Oliver már két napja nem ettek.

\- Fred, menj vissza a vevőkhöz, addig én kirámolom a hűtőt - mondta George, azzal eltűnt a lépcsőn, ami felfelé vezetett.

\- Ugye nem jutott eszedbe, hogy minket kihagysz majd az akcióból? - kérdezte fojtott hangon Fred. - Már nagyon viszket a tenyerem néhány halálfalóra.

\- Először azt kéne megtudnunk, hogyan épülnek fel ezek a táborok - felelte Lucy suttogva. - Viszont nektek nem kellene kockáztatnotok. Így is megfigyelnek titeket, ti vagytok a leghíresebb „véráruló" család az országban…

\- Épp ezért nekünk már úgyis mindegy - vágott a szavába Fred. - Apa is mondja, hogy csak idő kérdése, mikor szállnak ránk. Mindegy, mit mondasz, George és én akkor is veled tartunk.

\- De…

\- Figyelj - mosolyodott el halványan Fred, de a szeme olyan komolyan csillogott, mint a karácsonyi bálon. - Megalapítottuk a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalatot, együtt az őrületbe kergettük Umbridge-et és hadd ne kezdjem felsorolni, mennyi mindent csináltunk kiskorunkban. Mi hárman minden őrültségbe együtt vágtunk bele és nem fogsz minket hátra hagyni; most nem, mikor a legnagyobb szükséged van ránk.

Lucyt hihetetlenül meghatotta, ugyanakkor még mindig félt, hogy bármelyikük otthagyhatja a fogát.

\- De mikor a legutóbb részt vettetek ilyesmiben, George elvesztette a fülét.

\- Nem mondom, hogy nem hiányzik, de nem is haltam bele - érkezett vissza az említett egy nagy zacskó étellel. - Veled tartunk, Lucy, ha tetszik, ha nem. Mi vagyunk a csínyek királyai, a nagy Tekergők örökösei. Ők sem hagyták cserben a másikat az első háborúban és mi sem fogunk téged.

Azzal a még mindig tiltakozni akaró Lucy kezébe nyomta a zacskót.

\- Vidd ezt el Lee-éknek, és mondd nekik, hogy hamarosan mi is meglátogatjuk őket. Ja, és csak a mihez tartás végett mondom: ha direkt nem szólsz nekünk az akcióról, örök haragban leszünk.

George mindezt vigyorogva közölte, így Lucyban is kezdett feloldódni a feszültség. A lány elrakta az ételt (már eléggé nehéz volt a hátizsákja), majd szorosan megölelte az ikreket.

\- Nagyon szeretlek titeket - suttogta. - Kérlek, maradjatok meg mindig ilyennek!

\- Meglesz, főnök - borzolta össze a haját Fred. - De most menj, mielőtt feltűnést keltesz.

Lucy kilavírozott a vevők tömegén, majd végigsietett az Abszol úton és miután kilépett a Foltozott Üstből, az első adandó alkalommal dehoppanált. A Menedékben Lee, Oliver és Cho szinte rávetették magukat az ételre, amit hozott (Lucy csak egy szendvicset evett, mivel ő maga is éhes volt), és eközben a lány elkezdte felállítani a sátrakat. Hiába használt pálcát, még így csak hússzal volt kész, mikor a többiek beszálltak és felgyorsították a munkát. Így is, mire befejezték, már alkonyodott.

Dedalus és Hestia csak egy percre tértek vissza, hogy közöljék Lucyval, hogy az összes mugliivadék ismerősük már vagy elmenekült, vagy elfogták és nem tudják, hol vannak. A lány őszintén remélte, hogy nem ilyen rossz a helyzet, de ez a hír csak még elszántabbá tette, hogy megtámadja az egyik begyűjtő tábort.

Lucy meghagyta Olivernek és Cho-nak, hogy nyugodtan válasszanak egy sátrat, ahol aludhatnak, majd fogta Lee-t, és elhoppanált vele a Farkasházba. Miután kiokosította a fiút, hogyan kerülje el, hogy meglássák a szomszédok, hogy valaki él itt, és rávette, hogy aludjon csak a hálóban, megkérte, hogy kezdjen mesélni arról a kalózadóról, amit tervezett.

\- Mivel most a Varázsszem Rádió és a Reggeli Próféta is a halálfalók kezében van, azt mondhatnak az embereknek, amit csak akarnak - mondta Lee, miközben az adóvevőn ügyködött. - Egy éjszakára meghúztuk magunkat Lunánál és az apjánál, ahol Xenophilius mondta, hogy ő bizony meg fogja írni azt, amiről a Próféta hallgat, így van egy ellenújságunk, ha úgy tetszik. Én a rádiót veszem kezelésbe: minden adáshoz adunk egy jelszót, amit ha az illető kimond és rámutat a rádiójára, ránk hangolódhat. Ennek a hírét azonban ugyanúgy terjesztenünk kell, hogy az emberek tudjanak róla.

\- A biztonság kedvéért ne sugározzatok kétszer ugyanarról a helyről - mondta Lucy egyre feltörekvő lelkesedéssel. - Viszont az ötleted nagyon tetszik. Állíts össze nekem légyszi egy műsortervet és amint összeszedtem az embereket, akik hajlandóak részt venni benne, el is indíthatjuk az első adást.

Lucy és Lee az egész estét tervezgetéssel töltötték és mikor aludni tértek, a lány a gyomra ugrálásától alig tudott elaludni. Végre belevágtak, végre visszavághatnak és most Voldemort megtudja, kivel is húzott ujjat.

* * *

Draco úgy forgatta kezében a roxforti levelét, mintha az bármelyik pillanatban felrobbanhatna. Ki se nyitotta, meg se nézte, mi áll benne, hiszen úgy is sejtette. Viszont ezzel együtt úgy érezte, mintha savat nyelt volna, valahányszor a címerre vetődött a pillantása.

Mindenki azt várta tőle, hogy visszamenjen a Roxfortba. Az anyját úgy kellett lebeszélni, hogy elmenjen megvenni a könyveit, Bellatrix már elkezdte a kiselőadásait arról, hogyan viselkedjen most, hogy Potterék nincsenek ott, és az apja is lelkesítette, hogy a „sárvérűek" és a „vérárulók" nélkül végre olyan lesz a Roxfort, amilyennek mindig is lennie kellett volna.

De egyikük sem sejtette, hogy Draco már a gondolattól is rosszul volt, hogy Lucy nélkül térjen vissza.

Tudta, hogy bármerre járna, minden a lányra emlékeztetné. A folyosók, a titkos alagutak, a Tiltott Rengeteg, Hagrid kunyhója, a hetedik emelet egésze, a prefektusi fürdő, a nagyterem, a kviddicspálya, a csillagvizsgáló torony… Lucy mindenhol otthagyta a nyomát, az emlékét, és Draco tudta, hogy ha visszamegy, csak azt fogja várni, mikor bukkan fel Lucy vörös hajkoronája, vagy mikor hallja meg a hangját, ahogy mardekárosokkal vitatkozik vagy éppen a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalat termékeit árulja.

Ráadásul volt egy sokkal erősebb indoka rá, hogy ne menjen vissza: nevezetesen az, hogy még mindig nem sikerült alkalmat találnia, hogy el tudja küldeni az összegyűjtött információkat Lucynak. Ezt persze nem árulhatta el a szüleinek, így amióta megérkezett a levél, az ágya szélén ült és kifogásokon agyalt. Valami olyasmi kellett, ami nekik is hihető, és amire azt mondják, hogy „rendben van, maradhatsz". Nem akart visszamenni a kastélyba azzal a tudattal, hogy Lucy valahol bujkál az országban, ellenállást szervez, vagy ki tudja, mit csinál.

Nem teheti meg, hogy visszamegy és éli tovább az iskolások gondtalan életét. Úgy nem, hogy a lány, akiért most már bármit feláldozna, az életét kockáztatja minden egyes nap.


	45. Chapter 43: A játszma kezdete

**Chapter 43**

 **A játszma kezdete**

Ahogy múltak az augusztusi hetek, a nap sugarai lassan elfonnyasztották, s végül barna szénává aszalták a Menedék vad pusztaságát. A sátrak tengere kifakult az állandó napsugaraktól, és olyan hőség uralkodott bennük, hogy nem lehetett megmaradni. Persze Lucy mindezt csak hallásból tudta, ugyanis ő csak akkor jelent meg a Menedékben, mikor valaki odahozott egy mugliivadékot, akit sikerült kimenteni a halálfalók markából. Sajnos ilyen eset csak háromszor fordult elő, és többnyire az illetőknek nem volt választásuk, mint maradni és megvárni, amíg meg nem indítják az első támadást a begyűjtő táborok ellen.

Lucy maga a napjai jó részét a Leven folyó torkolatának partján töltötte, a fák árnyékában hűsölve, hogy a néhány lépésnyire lévő a szántóföldön kialakított, számára láthatatlan tábort figyelje. Azonban nem közelíthette meg, még kiábrándítva se, hiszen a halálfalók gyakran még az arra tévelyedett földi nyulakat is megölték, mivel azt hitték, betolakodók. Ráadásul dementorok köröztek a levegőben, így Lucy lassan kezdte úgy érezni magát, mintha Azkabanban lenne, hiába nem járt még soha a börtönben.

Azonban még így is értékes információkhoz jutott. Kifigyelte például, hogy az új foglyokat mindig reggel nyolckor, délután egykor és este hatkor szállították be, és ez soha nem tartott tovább egy percnél. Ekkor kinyitották a láthatatlan kaput, amin keresztül beláthatott a táborba: faházakat látott egymás mellett, amik között halálfalók, aurorok és gyógyítókra hasonlító alakok mászkáltak. Néha ilyenkor sikoltás hangja is kihallatszódott, de az ilyenek mindig gyorsan elnémultak.

Amihez a helyszínen nem tudott hozzájutni, azt a belső informátorai hozták el neki. Ebből a szempontból Kingsley bizonyult a legjobb forrásnak, hiszen ő a felső vezetést őrző aurorként szolgált, így hasznos információkat hallhatott Thicknesse-től és a halálfalóktól. Így sikerült megszerezniük két hét után elsőként a Leven folyó melletti tábor térképét, ezzel el is döntve, melyik táborral kezdenek.

Mivel a Menedék kialakításához nem volt szükség Lucyra (Fred és George segítettek Olivernek és Chonak felállítani a sátrakat), a lány mással foglalkozott. Mikor nem őrszolgálatozott, vagyis épp más vette át tőle a szerepet, akkor Lee társaságában ücsörgött a Farkasházban és a rádióadáson gondolkoztak. A fiú rendszeresen látogatta Xenophilius Lovegood-ot, hogy információkhoz jusson, és hogy amiket az öreg leközöl az újságában, azt bemondja a rádióba. Már majdnem teljesen készen volt a műsorterv, csupán a munkatársak hiányoztak. Lucy úgy döntött, hogy az akció után indítják az első adást, hogy legyen miről beszélni.

Ezen kívül igyekezett megtervezni a támadást is, hiszen nem tudta, mikor szerez meg Harry annyi információt a minisztériumról, hogy megpróbálkozzon a beszivárgással. Remust használta összekötőnek a rendtagok között, mivel ő maga nem akarta kockáztatni, hogy meglássák valakinél vagy éppen kiszúrják a patrónusát. Mióta megtudta, hogy Hestiának a patrónusüzenete miatt kellett elbujdosnia, már csak nagyon ritkán merte használni.

Ezenfelül igyekezett kifaggatni Remust arról, hogyan váljon animágussá. A varázsló még mindig nem akarta elfogadni, hogy Lucy minden más dolga mellett még erre is időt akart szakítani, de a lány eltökéltségét látva lassan beadta a derekát. Lucy azonban kezdett kételkedni abban, hogy bujkálása közben sikerrel járjon: a bájital, amit el kellett készítenie, olyan bonyolult volt és annyira kellett koncentrálnia, hogy minden feltétel összejöjjön, hogy erre egy háború közben nem igazán tudott volna időt szakítani. A pláne ráadásul az volt, hogy olyan összetevők kellettek, amiket még a Roxfortban se szerezhetett volna meg, pedig ott Piton privát raktára bővelkedett alapanyagokban.

Elérkezett a szeptember elseje. Lucy a Roxfort Expressz gondolatával ébredt: látta maga előtt a piros gőzmozdonyt, az integető szülőket és az izgatott diákok hadát. Most azonban azt is látta lelki szemeivel, hogy néhány elsőst családostul elvisznek, hogy halálfalók járőröznek a peronon és mindenkitől elkérik a minisztériumi igazolást, aki felszáll a vonatra…

\- Azt a merlini búbánatos…! - hallotta meg Lee káromkodását, mire rögtön felült a kanapén.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte, miközben lerúgta magáról a takarót.

Nézd meg, de nem fogsz ugrálni örömödben - jött ki Lee a hálóból és Lucy kezébe nyomta a Reggeli Próféta aznapi számát (Lucy sosem kérdezte, honnan szerezte). Az újságból egy ismerős, kampós orrú, fekete hajú férfi nézett rá. A fénykép alatt ez állt: _PERSELUS PITONT NEVEZTÉK KI A ROXFORT IGAZGATÓJÁNAK_.

Lucy száján olyan káromkodás szaladt ki, amibe még Ron is belepirult volna. Feltépte az újságot és olvasni kezdett.

 _A bájitaltan tanításában jelentős érdemeket szerzett Perselus Pitont ma kinevezték a Roxfort Boszorkány-és Varázslóképző Szakiskola igazgatójának. Egyidejűleg valamelyest megváltozott a nagy múltú iskola tanári karának összeállítása is: az előző mugliismeret tanár távozása nyomán megüresedett posztot ezentúl Alecto Carrow tölti be, fivére, Amycus pedig a sötét varázslatok kivédése tantárgy oktatását veszi át._

 _\- Örömmel vállalkozom rá - nyilatkozta Perselus Piton újságunknak -, hogy a dicső varázslóhagyományok és -értékek megőrzésén munkálkodjam…_

Lucy olyan dühös volt, hogy képtelen volt tovább olvasni. Remegő kezeiben összegyűrte az újságot, majd szinte öntudatlanul felgyújtotta, alaposan ráijesztve Lee-re.

\- Az a nyomorult, aljas, zsíros hajú féreg… - motyogta az orra alatt. - Szép kis hagyomány a gyilkolás meg az emberek fülének levágása!

\- A többi tanár nem fog belemenni ebbe - rázta a fejét Lee. - McGalagony, Flitwick, Bimba… mind tudják az igazságot, tudják, hogyan halt meg Dumbledore. Nem fogják elviselni, hogy Piton legyen az igazgató. És kik ezek a Carrowék?

\- Halálfalók - közölte Lucy. - Harcoltam velük aznap éjjel a toronyban, amikor Piton megölte Dumbledore-t, úgyhogy most együtt van a díszes társaság. És szerintem - folytatta keserűen Lucy - a tanároknak nemigen van más választásuk, mint maradni. Ha Piton mögött a minisztérium meg Voldemort áll, a tanárok vagy tovább tanítanak a suliban, vagy mehetnek pár évre hűsölni az Azkabanba - ha ugyan megússzák annyival. Szerintem maradnak, és igyekeznek megvédeni a gyerekeket.

Lucy rápillantott a kandallópárkányon lévő órára. Most elég sokáig aludt, hiszen hamarosan dél volt: vagyis a Roxfort Expressz már egy órája úton volt. Ez azt jelentette, hogy Ginny, Neville és Luna már a vonat egyik fülkéjében ültek, és talán már el is kezdték az ötletelést a Piton-féle rezsim meggyengítésére.

Lucy gyorsan felöltözött (Lee, mint ilyenkor mindig, lelkiismeretesen bezárkózott a hálóba), majd a fiúval együtt megreggelizett és már épp le akartak ülni a megafon elé, mikor hoppanálást hallottak az előszobában. Mindketten felkapták a pálcájukat, de utána megkönnyebbülten leeresztették, mikor látták, hogy csak Remus az.

\- Hallottátok? - kérdezte a férfi, kezében az aznapi Reggeli Prófétával. - Piton az igazgató!

\- Igen, már kiakadtunk rajta - felelte Lucy. - Érkezett valamilyen hír a tanároktól?

\- McGalagonynak sikerült üzennie patrónussal - felelte Remus. - Azt mondja, mindent megtesznek majd, hogy megvédjék a gyerekeket, és elmondta, mennyi változtatást eszközöltek az iskolán. Például lezárták az összes titkos alagutat, és dementorokkal őriztetik a birtok határát.

\- Vagyis most már a Roxfortba is olyan lehet bejutni, mint a táborokba - nyugtázta Lucy hidegen. Felfordult a gyomra, ha arra gondolt, hogy ez a három halálfaló együtt tönkreteszi az iskolát, ami számára annyi kedves emléket hordozott.

\- Ha már táborok, akkor ezt nézd - húzott elő egy pergamendarabot a zsebéből Remus. - Chonak sikerült üzennie.

\- Igen? - élénkült fel Lucy.

\- Megkaptuk a teljes napi menetrendet és a védőbűbájok listáját - mondta Remus Lee-nek, miközben Lucy átfutotta az üzenetet. - Viszont Cho lassan kifogy a Százfűlé-főzetből, úgyhogy hamarosan kezdenünk kéne.

\- Hogyhogy nem bukott le a levéllel? - kérdezte Lee.

\- Hollóhátas, mit vártál? - kérdezett vissza Lucy. - Jól van, azt hiszem, mindennel megvagyunk. Remus, keress fel mindenkit, aki részt vesz, hogy este jöjjenek a Menedékbe, ahol még egyszer átbeszéljük a tervet. Addig mi felkészülünk a Potterfigyelő első adására.

\- Potterfigyelő? - ismételte kérdőn Remus, mire Lucy felemelte a kezeit.

\- Ne rám nézz, Lee ötlete volt. Ha sikerül az akció, te és Kinglsey menjetek Lovegoodékhoz, ahol Lee fog várni titeket. Ha tudok, én is beugrom, ugyanakkor eléggé el leszek foglalva a mugli születésűekkel.

\- Nyilvánvalóan - mosolygott Remus. - Akkor én megyek is. Ha este hatra mindenki odajön, az jó?

\- Nekem megfelel.

Remus egy öleléssel elköszönt, majd továbbállt, így Lee és Lucy leültek a megafonhoz és még egyszer végigmentek a műsorterven. Egykor Lucy még egyszer elugrott a Leven folyóhoz, hogy megfigyelje az akkori fogolyszállítást, valamint még egyszer tudatosítsa, mennyire figyelik akkor a halálfalók a bejáratot. Ezután visszament a Farkasházba, hogy segítsen Lee-nek átköltözni Xenophiliushoz, aki örömmel fogadta őket és nagy lelkesen mutatta meg a lánynak a Hírverő aznapi számát, amiben a halálfalók kegyetlenkedéseiről írt, és amiben felhívta az embereket, hogy minden erejükkel segítsék a Potter-testvérpárt.

Lucy egyedül ült sötétedéskor a Farkasházban és a Chotól kapott üzenetet olvasgatta, mikor egy patrónus suhant be az ablakon. Leszállt a kávézóasztalra, ott felvette egy vidra alakját, majd Hermione hangján így szólt:

\- Holnap reggel kilenckor hatolunk be. Ha bármi történne, számítunk rád.

Azzal a vidra eltűnt, Lucy pedig mosolyogva figyelte hűlt helyét. Még úgy is remekül összebeszéltek, hogy amióta a Grimmauld téren járt, egy szót sem váltott Harryékkel. Örült, hogy nekik is jó az időpont, így csak visszaküldte őz patrónusát, amiben megnyugtatta őket, hogy részükről is rendben van a dolog. Felállt és már össze akart pakolni mindent, amikor borzalmas fájdalom hasított a homlokába. Gyorsan eldőlt a kanapén és a következő pillanatban már el is sötétedett előtte a világ.

Zajtalanul siklott az alkonyi fényben egy utcán, magas, favázas ormú, mesebeli mézeskalács házat idéző épületek között… benyitott az egyikbe, ahol egy nevető nő fogadta, aki Lucy láttán azonnal holtsápadttá vált… Lucy kérdezett valamit, mire a nő kiabálva, a fejét rázva válaszolt, és megpróbálta kizárni… Ekkor Lucy beljebb kényszerítette a házba, kezében már ott volt a pálcája… A pálca felemelkedett, a nő sikított, mire két kisgyerek futott ki az előszobába… A nő a karjaival próbálta védelmezni őket… zöld fény villant…

Lucy zihálva ült fel a kanapén. Arcát kiverte a jeges veríték, és elborzadva meredt maga elé. Mégis mi oka volt rá Voldemortnak, hogy megöljön egy családot, akik semmit sem tettek ellene? Emlékezett rá, hogy Voldemort külföldön van és egy Gregorovics nevű embert keres, de akkor is, mi értelme volt megölni egy ártatlan családot? Talán bújtatták őt? Ha igen, ha nem, mostanra már mind halottak, pusztán azért, mert rosszkor voltak rossz helyen…

Lucy megrázta a fejét. Nem agyalhat ezen, hamarosan ugyanis be kell szivárognia egy mugliivadékokat őrző táborba. Pakolni kezdett, és hamarosan minden holmijával a kezében állt a Farkasház nappalijában. Egy pálcaintéssel eltűntette ott tartózkodásának nyomait, majd megpördült álltó helyében és dehoppanált.

Mire megérkezett, már majdnem mindenki jelen volt. A középső téren álltak és vártak rá: ott volt Oliver, Remus, Fred, George, Dedalus, Hestia, Bill, Fleur és Kingsley. Lucy alig köszöntötte őket, mikor befutott Lee és így már nem vártak senkire. A három mugliivadék csapat (egy minisztériumi dolgozó, Dirk Creswell, egy négyfős család és egy jegyespár), akiket eddig megmentettek, a sátraknál álltak és mind úgy figyelték őket, mintha attól tartanának, hogy bármikor rájuk támadhatnak. A sátrak előtt felállított fáklyák a csillagos égre emlékeztették Lucyt.

\- Na jó - kezdte a lány. - Tudom, hogy rendkívül veszélyes, amire készülünk, ezért aki úgy gondolja, hogy mégsem vállalja, az most még elmehet. Senki sem fog neheztelni rá.

Várt egy kicsit, de senki sem visszakozott.

\- Rendben van. - Begyűjtő bűbájjal magához hívta a térképet, majd leterítette a fűre, így mindenki jól látta. - Negyven barakk van, nem számítva a központi, „orvosi" házat. Cho a tizenötösben van, ami a legközelebb van az „gyógyítói" házhoz, ahol a megfigyeléseket végzik. Húszan vannak egy házban, de naponta este hatkor kiválasztanak annyi embert a barakkokból, ahány új érkezett, és ők örökre eltűnnek a központi házban. Ha Cho jól számolt, ő holnap kerülne sorra, így még azelőtt kell lépnünk.

\- Az újakat először az „gyógyítói" házba viszik, ahol szétválogatják őket korosztályok szerint. Az illúzió kedvéért megtarthatják a személyes holmijaikat, viszont a pálcát elveszik tőlük és egy szekrényben elzárva tartják. Naponta egyszer fél órát tölthetnek a barakkok között sétálgatva, de a központi házba nem mehetnek be. Halálfalók és dementorok járőröznek közöttük, így ügyelnek rá, hogy senki se próbáljon lázadozni.

\- Most beszéljük át még egyszer, ki hol lesz és mi lesz a dolga. Fred, George és én álcázva beszivárgunk a reggeli szállításkor a foglyok között. A válogatás után megnézzük, melyik barakkba kerülünk, utána az egy órakkor érkező újakkal együtt besurranok a központi házba, ahol kilopom a pálcákat, hogy kint szétosszam őket. Ha észrevesznek, piros szikrákat lövök fel, ami jelzi Frednek, Chonak és George-nak, hogy kezdjék el összeterelni az embereket. Ha nem vesznek észre, akkor szétosztom a pálcákat. Mindkét esetben úgy folytatom, hogy áttöröm a védőbűbájokat, hogy ti bejuthassatok.

\- Mi pedig akkor tereljük össze a barakkokat négyesével - szólt közbe George, mire Lucy bólintott.

\- Így van. Remélhetőleg Cho mindenkinek el tudta mondani, mit tervezünk. De ne feledjétek felvenni a maszkokat, mielőtt akcióba lendültök - emlékeztette őket, majd folytatta. - Ez mindenki másra is érvényes. Szóval, amint áttörtem a védőbűbájokat, ki mit fog csinálni?

\- Seprűvel átrepülünk a kerítésen - mondta Bill -, és mikor leszállunk, leszedjük magunkról a kiábrándító-bűbájt. Én ezután odaadom neked a Tűzvillámodat, majd összeterelem az első négy barakkot a tábor északnyugati sarkába.

\- Én öttől nyolcig a nyugati oldalhoz - fűzte tovább Oliver.

\- Én a kilencest, a tízest, a tizenkilencest és a húszast a délnyugati saroknál - mondta Lee.

\- Tizenegytől tizennégyig az északnyugati oldalhoz - sorolta Fred.

\- Tizenöttől tizennyolcig a központi ház előtt - folytatta George.

\- Huszonegytől huszonnégyig és Fred mellett gyülekezünk - felelte Hestia.

\- Huszonöttől huszonnyolcig a központi háznál, George mellett - dörmögte Kingsley.

\- 'uszonkilenc, 'arhminc, 'arhminckilenc ésh negyven a kapunál - mutatta Fleur.

\- Harmincegytől harmincnégyig az északkeleti sarokban - mondta Remus.

\- És végül harmincöttől harmincnyolcig a keleti oldalon - cincogta Dedalus.

\- Nagyszerű - bólintott Lucy. - Én felszállok a seprűmmel és megpróbálom elcsalni a halálfalókat. A dementorok ellen azonban lehet, hogy kénytelenek lesztek patrónussal védekezni, de igyekszem majd olyan erőset idézni, ami elbír velük. Viszont örökké én sem tudom visszatartani őket, vagyis sietnetek kell. Ha mindenki a helyén van, előveszitek a zsupszkulcsokat és mind egyszerre tűntök el. Én majd akkor követlek titeket, mikor meggyőződtem róla, hogy már senki sincs a táborban.

\- Billen kívül már mindenkinek létrehoztam egy-egy átmeneti várakozóhelyet, ahol időzhettek, amíg meg nem érkeztek a Menedékbe. Mivel ez a tér - mutatott körbe - nem elég nagy ahhoz, hogy mindenki egyszerre jöjjön ide, így egymás után vagytok kénytelenek megérkezni. Bill rögtön idejön, de nektek zsupszkulcsot kell váltanotok - mindenkinek megjelöltem, mi az, így tudni fogjátok. Próbáljátok egyben tartani az embereket, miközben kicserélitek a zsupszkulcsokat. Ha minden jól megy, öt perc különbséggel érkeztek meg egymás után: Bill után Oliver, aztán Lee, Fred, George, Hestia, Kingsley, Fleur, Remus, majd Dedalus. Ezután akinek mennie kell, az gyorsan lépjen le, hogy ha a halálfalók keresik, otthon vagy a munkahelyen találják. Én itt maradok és eligazgatom az újonnan érkezőket, illetve megszervezem a továbbküldésüket Charlie-hoz. Mindenki értette a dolgát?

\- Igen! - harsogták az egybegyűltek.

\- Remek. Akkor kérem a zsupszkulcsokat, amikkel elhagyjátok a tábort. Ne feledjétek: negyed kettőkor aktiválódnak, addig mindenki igyekezzen összeszedni az embereket. Most pedig irány az ágy, holnap hosszú napunk lesz!

\- Igenis, anya! - gúnyolódott Fred és George, mire harsogó nevetés tört fel a fültanúk torkán. Lucy szintén nevetett, miközben belebokszolt mindkét fiú karjába.

Sorban mindenkinek elkészítette a zsupszkulcsot, majd küldött egy patrónusüzenetet Charlie-nak, hogy tájékoztassa a holnapi akcióról, ezután odalépett a mugli születésűekhez.

\- Szeretném megkérni önöket, hogy adjanak néhány hajszálat - mondta. - A Százfűlé-főzethez kellene. Ne aggódjanak, itt nem érheti önöket semmi veszély. Minden lehetséges módon levédtem ezt a helyet.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy képes leszel kiszabadítani őket? - kérdezte a családapa, Robert Martin.

\- Ha ennyit kételkednék magamban, most nem lennék itt - felelte Lucy. - Mindent megteszek, hogy megmentsem őket és a többieket, akik más táborokban vannak.

\- Itt van - nyújtott felé pár hajszálat Thomas Turner, aki most is a menyasszonyát ölelte át. A nő, Amber Harris követte a mozdulatait. - Járj sikerrel, Lucy Potter. Megtiszteltetés, hogy segíthettünk neked.

\- Ugyan - hárított Lucy, miközben elővette a három kulacsot, amiben a Százfűlé-főzetet tárolta. Az egyikbe beletette Thomasét, amit továbbadott Frednek, a másikba pedig Amberét, amit magánál tartott.

\- Tessék - tépett ki pár hajszálat Dirk Creswell. - Sok szerencsét.

\- Köszönjük - ejtette bele az utolsó kulacsba a hajszálakat Lucy, majd odaadta George-nak. - És ha nem nagy kérés, a pálcájukat is megkaphatnánk? Ha elveszik, akkor jobb, ha a magukét adjuk oda és így nem bukunk le, hogy imposztorok vagyunk. Plusz, akkor a sajátunkat magunkkal tudjuk vinni a táskánk rejtekében.

Dirk, Thomas és Amber szó nélkül nyújtották át a pálcájukat, amit Lucy rögtön szét is osztott maga és az ikrek között.

\- Ne felejtsétek - nézett fel a fiúkra -, pontban nyolckor hajtjuk fel és akkor „véletlenül" a tábor közelében kószálunk majd. Mivel ők itt mind fent vannak a listán, ami azokról szól, akik nem jelentek meg a Mugliivadék-ellenőrző Bizottság előtt, remélhetőleg rögtön bevisznek a táborba.

\- Fura, hogy eddig azt próbáltuk elkerülni, hogy elkapjanak, most meg azt szeretnék - világított rá a helyzet iróniájára Fred, miközben elsétált George oldalán.

\- Remélem, minden simán megy holnap - suttogta maga előtt Lucy, hogy senki se hallja.

Lefeküdtek aludni, de Lucynak még sokáig nem jött álom a szemére. Rettenetesen izgult, hogy ezzel az egész akcióval csak még több kárt okoznak, hiszen a többi táborban már sokkal erősebb védelemre kell számítaniuk. Ugyanakkor, ha Chonak igaza volt, a halálfalók már nem tudnak ennél jobb védőbűbájokat felállítani, vagyis azt akár kintről is át tudná törni. Átfordult a másik oldalára és azzal a szándékkal hessegette el ezt a problémát, hogy majd akkor agyal rajta, ha ezen túlvannak.

Másnap reggel Lucy, Fred és George már hétkor a központi téren járkáltak. Még egyszer végigrágták magukat a terv minden pontján, ellenőrizték a táskájuk tartalmát, aztán mielőtt nyolcat üthetett volna az óra, elköszöntek a korán kelő Billtől és Fleurtől, majd dehoppanáltak.

Abba a kis erdős részbe érkeztek, ahol Lucy annyit őrködött. Nem messze egy tanya állt üresen, a halálfalók ugyanis szemrebbenés nélkül végeztek az ottlévőkkel, nehogy kiszúrják a foglyokat. Lucy nem látta a mészárlást, de a hír eljutott hozzá Xenophiliuson keresztül és elég volt hozzá, hogy aznapra elmenjen az étvágya.

\- Hamarosan itt kell lenniük - pillantott az órájára Fred, majd elővette a kulacsát. - Akkor fenékig!

\- Annyit ne, csak egy kortyot - emlékeztette Lucy, miközben ő is elővette a kulacsát.

\- Egészségetekre! - koccintott velük George és lenyelt egy kortyot. Lucy követte a fiúk példáját és hamarosan érezte, hogy megnyúlik, miközben a haja rövidebb és szőke lett. Mellette George felvette Dirk, Fred pedig Thomas alakját.

\- Végre nem vagyunk egyformák - szólalt meg egyszerre Fred és George.

\- Fura, hogy megvan mind a két fülem - tapogatta meg a feje oldalát George.

\- Jól van, fiúk, ott jönnek - mutatott a poros útra Lucy, ahol halálfalók kísértek egy csapat láncravert mugliivadékot. - Na gyerünk.

Lucy, Fred és George odasétáltak a tanya ajtajához és feszegetni kezdték.

\- Hahó! - dörgette meg az ajtót Fred.

\- Lakatlannak tűnik - tanakodott hangosan Lucy.

\- Minek van pálcátok, ha nem használjátok? - tolta félre őket George és elővette Dirk pálcáját. - Alohomora!

Az ajtó egy kattanással kinyílt, ám ekkor valaki odakiáltott hozzájuk.

\- Hé!

\- Remek, észrevettek - nyugtázta elégedett mosollyal Lucy, mielőtt felvette volna aggódó ábrázatát.

\- Önök meg mit csinál…? - sietett oda hozzájuk az egyik álarcos, majd hirtelen előkapta a pálcáját és rájuk szegezte. - Incarcerandus!

Ha akarta volna, Lucy simán kivédi, de most az volt a feladatuk, hogy elfogassák magukat. A három kötél azonnal gúzsba kötötte őket, miközben a halálfaló hátrakiáltott:

\- Hallod, Travers! Elfogtam három szökött sárvérűt!

\- Micsoda? - vált ki a foglyok mellől egy másik csuklyás.

\- Ez itt Dirk Creswell, felismertem - mondta izgatottan az első, George-ra mutatva. - A másik kettőt nem tudom, de ha megnézed a listát, biztos megtalálod őket…

Travers elővett egy pergamenköteget és átnézte.

\- Igen, meg is van. Thomas Turner és Amber Harris - nézett fel. - Ha már itt vannak, be is vihetjük őket. Minek vinnék vissza őket Londonba, ha úgyis az egyik táborban végzik?

\- Na, velünk jöttök - rántotta meg a köteleket az első halálfaló. - Majd leadjuk a neveteket a minisztériumban. Senki se fog keresni titeket.

Lucy remegett, mint a nyárfalevél. Alakításához ez is hozzátartozott, persze a szíve ténylegesen a torkában dobogott. Még mindig benne volt a pakliban, hogy valami félresikerül, de ezt gyorsan kiverte a fejéből.

Travers és társa beállította őket a többiekhez (lehettek vagy ötvenen), akik részvéttel teli pillantást küldtek feléjük. Ahogy közeledtek a táborhoz, úgy csapta meg őket a dermesztő hideg és a zsibbasztó köd. Lucy azonban a szeretteire gondolt: Harryre, a Weasleykre, Dracora, így sikerült megőriznie a hitét és az elszántságát. Mintha a patrónusa a lelkében élt volna.

Megálltak a semmi előtt, majd hirtelen kinyílt egy kétszárnyú kapu és egy auror lépett ki eléjük.

\- Névsor? - kérdezte.

\- Itt van - nyújtotta át Travers. - Még hármat itt szedtünk össze a tábor közelében. Szökött sárvérűek.

\- Remek. Minél több, annál jobb - futotta át a listát az auror, majd intett a társainak, hogy tárják szélesre a kapukat.

\- A soha viszont nem látásra, sárvérűek - susogta az egyik kísérőjük, mire gyereksírás hangzott fel. Lucy keze ökölbe szorult, de igyekezett féken tartani a benne tomboló mágiát. Még nem jött el az ideje.

Az auror a kihalt központi úton vezette őket a főépület felé. Lucy körbenézett és igyekezett minden részletet a fejébe vésni. A barakkok közötti utcákon halálfalók sétálgattak, a magasban dementorok köröztek, megbénítva őket fojtogató ködükkel. Az épületek mind ugyanolyanok voltak: hosszúak, szürkék, semmilyenek. Csupán a homlokzatukra erősített számok különböztették meg őket egymástól. Egyedül a központi épület lógott ki hófehér falaival és folyton füstölgő kéményével. Az auror kinyitotta előttük az ajtót, majd egyesével beterelte őket.

Az épület belseje a Szent Mungóra emlékeztette Lucyt. Fehér, ablakok nélküli falak vették körbe őket, csak itt nem székek voltak sorba rendezve, hanem kis pultok, amik mögött gyógyítókra emlékeztető varázslók és boszorkányok álltak. A csarnok végén egy ajtó nyílt, és mellette két oldalt álltak a szekrények, amikben a varázspálcák pihentek. Ezek előtt két-két halálfaló állt.

Aurorok sorakoztatták fel őket két sorba a pultok előtt és eloldozták őket, hogy a nevükön szólítva magukhoz hívják őket. Szépen sorban mindegyik „gyógyító" szólított valakit, akire aztán vetettek egy pillantást, elvették a pálcáját, hogy azonosítsák, majd közölték, hányas barakkba tartoznak. Lucy kissé felengedett, mikor hallotta, hogy George a tizenötösbe kerül, Fred és ő azonban a húszasba lettek osztva, ami a lehető legközelebb van a legtöbb őrhöz és a kapuhoz. Bár még mindig jobb eset volt, mintha a tízesben végezték volna.

Mielőtt elkísérték volna őket a helyükre, átnézték a táskájukat. Lucy izzadó tenyérrel figyelte, ahogy az auror belepillant, de megkönyebbült, hogy semmit sem látott az igazi tartalmából. Oldalra pillantva figyelte, hogy Frednek és George-nak hogy megy, de náluk sem volt semmi fennakadás. Hála Merlinnek beváltak az álcázó bűbájai.

Kint a halálfalók elvezették a csoportokat a barakkokba. A húszasban Lucyékon kívül még egy velük egykorú férfi került, aki minduntalan ki akart törni, hogy az ellenkező irányba kísért zokogó húgához mehessen. Végül egy Crutiatus-átokkal vették rá a haladásra. Lucynak nagyon nehezen sikerült visszafognia magát, hogy rá ne üvöltsön a halálfalóra; így is egész testében remegett, de Fred ráfogott a csuklójára, így még időben észbe kapott.

Mikor beterelték őket a barakkba, ott húsz Thomas és Amber-korú ember fogadta őket. Lucy nem nagyon tudott körülnézni, ugyanis amint megérkeztek, a halálfaló becsapta mögöttük az ajtót és azonnal rászegezte a pálcáját:

\- Crucio!

Lucy összeesett és sikoltozni kezdett. Látta, hogy Fred megpróbálja rávetni magát a halálfalóra, de a hárman is odaugrottak, hogy elkapják. Elködösödött az elméje, ugyanakkor nem ez volt a legerősebb Crutiatus-átok, amivel eltalálták - ráadásul amikor átkerült Harry elméjébe, az ezerszer fájdalmasabb volt.

\- Hol találkoztatok Cresswellel? - kérdezte a halálfaló.

\- Az úton! - sikoltotta Lucy. Bármennyire erőlködött, azért ez a főbenjáró átok még mindig a kínzásról szólt, vagyis piszkosul fájt. - Az erdőben, nem messze innen!

\- Miért akartatok bemenni a tanyára?

\- Élelmet kerestünk!

\- Elég! - kiabálta Fred. - Vigyen engem, őt hagyja…!

\- Majd sort kerítek rád is! - förmedt rá a halálfaló. - Előbb azonban a menyasszonyodból szedek ki mindent…

\- Az én ötletem volt, hogy meneküljünk el! - szakította félbe kétségbeesetten Fred. - Ő be akart menni a minisztériumba, de én rávettem, hogy inkább szökjünk el! Engem kínozzon, ne őt!

A halálfaló elfordította a pálcáját, mire a fájdalom megszűnt. Lucy zihálva nyomta az arcát a hideg fapadlónak, de hamarosan újabb sikoly hasított a levegőbe. Homályosan látta, hogy Fred térdre borul, majd dobálni kezdi magát a földön nem messze tőle.

\- Ne… - nyögte, de alig tudott beszélni. Néhányan odasiettek hozzá és arrébb húztak, ő viszont csak Fredre és az ordítására tudott figyelni.

Fogalma sem volt, mennyi ideig tartott, mire a halálfaló megelégelte és otthagyta őket. Fredet addigra már kiverte a víz és minden tagja remegett. Lucy azonnal odasietett hozzá, noha még ő maga se nagyon tudott lábra állni.

\- Ne haragudj - suttogta, miközben segített neki felülni. - Nem tudtam, hogy ez lesz, ne haragudj…

\- Ugyan - hunyta le a szemét Fred. - Tudtam, mire vállalkozom, mikor veled jöttem. Semmi pénzért nem maradtam volna otthon, míg te az életedet kockáztatod, hogy kiszabadítsd őket.

Lucy szorosan magához ölelte őt, majd magához húzta a táskáját és áttúrta, megtörve ezzel az illúzió-varázst.

\- Tessék, vedd be - vett elő egy zacskót. - Elmulasztja a fájdalmat.

\- Nektek engedtek ilyen holmit behozni? - kérdezte egy nő.

\- Álcázó bűbájokkal elfedtem őket és nem túrták át - felelte Lucy, miközben talpra segítette Fredet és körülnézett. A házban a két hosszabb fal mentén emeletes ágyak sorakoztak és csak egyetlen ajtó nyílt a hátsó falon, ami talán a mellékhelyiségbe vezetett. Körülöttük húsz boszorkány és varázsló állt: mindnek elég megviselt külseje, sápadt bőre és fénytelen haja volt. Néhányuknak már elég beesett arcuk volt - biztosan nem kaptak rendesen enni.

\- Figyeljenek ide! - szólt Lucy fojtott, de határozott hangon. - Ez nagyon fontos, szóval próbálják megőrizni a nyugalmukat. Ismernek egy bizonyos Evie Martint?

\- Öhm… igen - felelte határozatlanul egy férfi. - A tizenötös barakkban van. Öt napja érkezett, és azóta mindenkinek azt suttogja, hogy hamarosan kiszabadulunk innen, mert jön…

\- Lucy Potter - fejezte be Lucy. - Az a hamarosan most érkezett el. Ugyanis én vagyok Lucy Potter.

Mindenkinek leesett az álla, Lucy azonban rendületlenül folytatta.

\- Evie Martin az egyik beépített emberem. Ő, ez a férfi itt - mutatott Fredre - és én Százfűlé-főzetet ittunk, hogy elrejtsük az igazi arcunkat. Azért vagyunk itt, hogy kiszabadítsuk magukat és mindenki mást a táborból.

\- De… - hebegte egy másik boszorkány. - De hogyan…? Dementorok és aurorok járőröznek és pálcáink sincsenek…

\- Ezeket bízzák rám. Magunknak csak annyi a dolguk, hogy a megfelelő helyre menjenek, mikor áttöröm a védőbűbájokat. Elmondta Evie Martin, hogy mi a dolguk, amikor ez megtörténik?

\- Igen, de…

\- Akkor tegyék azt. Tudom, hogy vannak itt családtagjaik, szeretteik - nézett arra a férfira, akit vele hoztak be -, de ne aggódjanak, mindenkit igyekszünk kimenteni. Viszont csak akkor sikerül minél hamarabb eltűnni, ha megőrzik a nyugalmukat és azt teszik, amit mondunk.

\- Lucy, mindjárt fél tíz - pillantott az órájára Fred. - Cho azt mondta, ilyenkor szokták kiengedni a foglyokat a barakkok közé.

\- Vagyis megkereshetjük őt és George-ot is - bólintott Lucy, majd a még mindig sokkolt mugliivadékokhoz fordult. - Figyeljenek ide! Amikor kimegyünk, próbáljanak annyi emberrel beszélni, amennyivel csak tudnak! Lehetőleg úgy, hogy a halálfalók…

\- Halálfalók? - ismételte holtsápadtan egy varázsló.

\- Igen, ők - bólintott türelmetlenül Lucy. - Az itt lévő őrök túlnyomó többsége az. De a lényeg, hogy próbáljanak minden barakkból értesíteni valakit a menekülési tervről!

Lucy mindenkinek a fejébe véste, hogy melyik barakknak hova kell mennie, ha áttörte a védőbűbájokat. Közben érezte, hogy kezd elmúlni a Százfűlé-főzet hatása, így gyorsan meghúzta a kulacsát, hogy fenntartsa az álcáját. Fred követte a mozdulatsort és épp eltették a kulacsaikat, mikor kinyílt az ajtó.

\- Kifelé! - szólt be egy érdes hang. - Fél órátok van!

A húszas barakk lakosai libasorban kivonultak az utcákra. Lucy figyelte, hogy néhány barakkból majdnem mindenki kijött, de volt, ahonnan csak alig páran léptek ki a szürkés ég alá. Tekintetével megkereste a tizenötöst és épp akkor szúrta ki Dirk Cresswell alakját, mikor az felé sietett, maga után húzva Robert Martin feleségét, vagyis az Evie alakját felvevő Cho-t.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt halkan. - Hogy vagytok?

\- Kis Crutiatus, de amúgy minden oké - felelte Fred.

\- Ja, az nálunk is volt - bólogatott George.

\- Lucy? - Cho szinte nem is beszélt, csak tátogta a nevet.

\- Szia, Cho - ölelte meg a nőt Lucy. - Hogy vagy?

\- Éhesen - felelte. - És a dementorok kikészítenek. Igyekeztem mindenkit tájékoztatni, de sokan kétkedve fogadták a hírt. Azonban senkinek sem fűlött a foga hozzá, hogy eláruljon, szóval jók vagyunk.

\- Most gyorsan igyekezzünk mindenkinek szólni - mondta Lucy. - Minél többen tudják, annál szervezettebben fog menni a kiürítés.

A négyes szétvált és fél óra alatt igyekezett bejárni a tábort. Felosztották egymás között, hogy ki melyik sornak szól, így kapta Lucy a keleti oszlopot. Tartott tőle, hogy mikor elmondja nekik, ki is ő, az emberek halálra fognak rémülni - tekintve a Reggeli Próféta hazugságait róla és Harryről -, de szerencsére megőrizték a nyugalmukat és miután Lucy továbbállt, elmentek szólni az ismerőseiknek. A halálfalók szemmel láthatóan nem vettek észre semmit az egészből, de Lucy a biztonság kedvéért csak suttogva mert beszélni, nehogy meghalják.

Mikor huszonöt perc után visszatért a központi ház elé, a többiek már ott várták.

\- Nos? - kérdezte.

\- Sokan még mindig félnek és kétkednek, de legalább tudják, mit kell csinálni, ha tényleg elkezdődik - mondta Fred.

\- Tőlem azt kérdezgették folyamatosan, hogy visszakapják-e a pálcáikat - jegyezte meg George.

\- És mit feleltél? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Azt, hogy ha minden jól megy, igen - vigyorodott el George, de nagyon gyorsan elkomorodott. - A hideg kiráz a dementoroktól. Legszívesebben lekuporodnék a sarokba és csak merednék magad elé.

\- Próbáld összeszedni magad - szorította meg a kezét Lucy. - Gondolj azokra, akiket szeretsz. Nekem segít.

\- Nálam már az se működik - rázta a fejét Cho. - Nem tudom, hogy csináltam volna ezt tovább, ha nem jöttök.

\- Mindenki befelé! - harsogta egyszerre az összes halálfaló. - Hamarosan megkapjátok az ebédeteket!

Néhány halálfaló röhögött, miközben visszaterelték az embereket a barakkjaikba. Mikor rájuk zárták az ajtót, Lucy rögtön a táskájához rohant és még egyszer ellenőrizte, hogy minden megvan-e.

\- Rókázó Rágcsa… Orrvérzés Ostya… a pálcám… telefülek…

\- Ha nem ellenőrizted már százszor, akkor egyszer sem - kacsintott rá Fred, majd leheveredett az egyik ágy tövébe.

\- Mindenkinek szóltak, akinek tudtak? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben felpillantott. A mugliivadékok bólintottak.

\- Ahogy kivettem, mindegyik barakk hallott a tervről - felelte egy pöttöm varázsló.

\- Nagyszerű.

Ezután csak annyi érdekes történt, hogy Fred és Lucy még ittak a Százfűléből, amúgy az ajtónál álltak és telefülek segítségével hallgatóztak. A becsmérlő szavakon és a szokásos szövegen kívül semmi újat nem hallottak, de még mindig jobb volt, mint feszülten ülni a sarokban és várakozni.

Egy órakkor aztán Lucy kiábrándította magát, majd életbe léptették a terv első fázisát. Fred megpróbálta kinyitni az ajtót - természetesen nem sikerült -, viszont a zajra felfigyeltek a halálfalók, így az ajtó szélesre tárult, amin Lucy pont kifért. Gyorsan eltávolodott a háztól, de még hallotta, hogy a halálfaló üvölt: „Mi a fene van veletek, mocskos sárvérűek!". Ezzel elérte, hogy mindenki odafigyeljen, így Lucy könnyedén ellavírozott közöttük a központi épületig. Még épp elkapta az újonnan érkezetteket és sikerült besurrannia, mielőtt az auror becsukta volna maga mögött az ajtót.

Az épületben aztán rögtön egy Disaudióval indított, hogy ne hallják a motoszkálását. Tudta, hogy szorít az idő, hiszen negyed óra múlva aktiválódnak a zsupszkulcsok, vagyis addig muszáj áttörnie a bűbájokat. A fal mentén elosont a szekrényekig, ahol ott állt a két-két halálfaló. Meredten álltak, de Lucy hallotta, hogy az egyiknek erősen korog a gyomra. Tapogatózva levette a hátáról a hátizsákot, majd begyűjtő bűbájjal magához hívta a Rókázó Rágcsákat.

Ekkor pillantotta meg az ajtón belépő gyógyítóra emlékeztető boszorkányt, aki egy nagy kondért cipelt a kezei között. Lucy a láthatatlan Rókázó Rágcsákat odalebegtette a kondérhoz (egész augusztusban ezt gyakorolta, amíg már csukott szemmel is képes volt elvégezni), és még pont azelőtt sikerült beleejtenie őket, hogy a boszorkány letette a csarnok oldalához. Lucy őszinte örömére a boszorkány bűbájt használva osztotta szét a levest és lebegtette oda a halálfalóknak. A lány csak állt és várta az eredményt, ami nem sokáig váratott magára.

Három kanál után az összes halálfaló egyszerre kezdett sugárban hányni. Lekapták a maszkjukat, féltérdre borultak és csak rókázták kifelé a gyomruk tartalmát. Lucy a zűrzavart és a gyógyítók értetlenkedését kihasználva villámgyorsan felhúzta maga elé az álcázó-bűbájokat, amikkel egy falat alkotott a szekrények előtt. Remélte, hogy kintről úgy tűnik, mintha minden rendben lenne. Egy újabb Disaudio után kinyitotta a szekrényeket és begyűjtő bűbájjal magához hívta az összes pálcát.

Azonban épp, mikor az utolsó is eltűnt a táskája mélyében, egy újabb halálfaló rontott be kivont pálcával és elkiáltotta magát:

\- Amber Harris megszökött…!

Idáig jutott, ugyanis ekkor megpillantotta, mi folyik itt és teljesen lefagyott. A gyógyítók próbálták elállítani a hányást, de csak nagyon lassan sikerült eredményre jutniuk. Lucy rohanni kezdett a fal mentén a kijárathoz, de a halálfaló pont úgy állt, hogy nem fért ki mellette. Mikor már Imperiust akart használni rajta, megmozdult: előrelépett, így Lucy kapva kapott az alkalmon és kisurrant az ajtón.

Odakint az összes halálfaló a pálcáját szegezve meredt a becsukódó ajtóra, de nem láthatták őt, mert nem mozdultak. Lucy ismét Disaudiót bocsátott rájuk, majd bezárta maga mögött az ajtót és álcázó-bűbájokkal vonta körbe a házat, hogy ne hallják, mi történik idekint. Ezután igyekezett valahogy kibújni a védfalat alkotó halálfalók között, de végül be kellett látnia, hogy olyan szorosan összezártak, hogy még egy hajszál se fért volna el közöttük.

Mondjuk, már kint volt a szabadban. Ha ledönti őket a lábukról, lesz elég ideje belekezdeni a varázslatba, ami áttöri a védőbűbájokat.

Nagy levegőt vett, majd suhintott egyet a pálcájával. Fehér fény villant és a halálfalók kalimpálva repültek hátrafelé, és eltűntek a házak között. Lucy gyorsan az ég felé irányította a pálcáját, majd felkiáltott:

\- Finite incantatem!

Érezte, hogy elmúlik a kiábrándító bűbáj hatása, de amúgy is mindegy volt. Pálcájából fehér fénysugár tört elő és az égbe tartott. Ott aztán beleütközött valamibe, majd hamarosan az egész kupola felragyogott. Lucy érezte, hogy lassan áttörik, de közben az első halálfalók már vissza is tértek és megcélozták.

\- Stupor!

George rontott ki az ajtón és gyors egymásutánban elkábította a halálfalókat. Mögötte Cho érkezett, aki azonnal beszállt Lucy védelmezésébe. A kapunál a húszas házból Fred tört ki és igyekezett viaskodni a Lucy felé tartó dementorokkal.

Ekkor reccsenés hallatszott, mintha egy üvegablak tört volna be, majd Lucy látta, hogy a fénysugár áttöri a pajzsot és megállíthatatlanul tör az ég felé. Elmulasztotta a bűbájt, majd rögtön el is kábította az első halálfalót, aki megcélozta. Seprűk hangját hallotta, mire feltekintett az égre: a dementorok között seprűn érkeztek a társai, utasítása szerint mind maszkban, hogy még a hajuk se látszódjon ki.

\- Lucy! - szállt le Bill mellé és átdobta neki a Tűzvillámot.

\- Nyissátok ki az ajtókat! - rendelkezett Lucy, majd felszállt a seprűre és azonnal kilőtt.

Átkok repkedtek mindenfelé, de Lucy sikeresen kitért az őt célzók elől. Megidézte patrónusát, hogy visszatartsa a dementorokat és mikor látta, hogy már mindegyik barakk nyitva van, megállt a levegőben, kinyitotta a zsákját, majd intett a pálcájával. Az összes pálca, ami a táskájában volt, most kirepült és (remélhetőleg) a tulajdonosa felé szállt. Néhány kettétörve zuhant a földre, miután eltalálta egy átok, de a legtöbb sikeresen elért valakit és a mugli születésűek rögtön támadásba lendültek. A halálfalók lassan sarokba szorultak és a levegőben lebegve Lucy látta, hogy lassan a csoportok is összeállnak. Ideje elcsalni az ellenfeleket.

\- Hé! - rikkantotta mágikusan felerősített hangján, majd magára mutatott és elmulasztotta a Százfűlé-főzet hatását. Érezte, hogy a haja megnő és visszavörösödik, miközben a termete is kisebb lett. Mikor megszólalt, már ismét a saját hangján beszélt. - Akit kerestek, az itt van fönt! Ki akarja a megtiszteltetést, hogy elfogja Lucy Potter?

A halálfalók először megdermedtek, majd szinte mind seprűket hívtak és a lány után eredtek. Lucy önelégülten mosolygott, miközben a patrónusát leküldte, hogy távol tartsa a dementorokat. Közben az órájára pillantott: öt perc volt még a zsupszkulcsok indulásáig.

A csuklyások olyan össztüzet zúdítottak rá, hogy Lucynak esélye sem volt visszatámadni. Kerülgette az átkokat, mint a gurkókat, viszont eközben elvesztette a koncentrációját, ami miatt a patrónusa szertefoszlott. Ráadásul a következő pillanatban fájdalom hasított a homlokába, ami miatt majdnem leszédült a seprűről. Örömet érzett, végtelen örömet, ami együtt járt a kegyetlen pusztítás ígéretével…

Lucy zihálva jött rá, mi folyik itt. És ezzel együtt halálra rémült.

Hátraarcot csinált, amivel úgy meglepte a halálfalókat, hogy volt ideje egy hihetetlenül erős pajzsbűbájt maga elé varázsolni, így át tudott törni közöttük. A föld felé száguldott, miközben imádkozott, hogy Voldemortnak olyan halaszthatatlan dolga legyen, hogy néhány percig még eltartson neki, mire visszajön. Rápillantott az órájára: még három perc…

Miközben a halálfalók újra elkezdték a támadást, Lucy a földre szegezte a tekintetét és ijedten látta meg, hogy a legtöbb rendtag patrónussal próbálja távol tartani a dementorokat. Tudta, hogy az ő pálcájával idézett patrónusa erős, de ennyi dementor ellen nincs esélye. Vagy százan lehettek, és hiába kergetett el Harry harmadikosként annyi szörnyeteget, neki sosem ment olyan jól a patrónusidézés…

De mi van, ha…?

Új ötlete egyenlő volt az öngyilkossággal, de nem érdekelte. Érezte, hogy Voldemort már elindult visszafelé, a halálfalók pedig elég messze voltak tőle, így leszállt a központi ház tetejére. Új védőbűbájt emelt a tábor köré, ami sikeresen kint tartotta a halálfalókat, akik teljes erőből repültek bele. Ezután elrakta a pálcáját, majd minden erejét megfeszítve koncentrálni kezdett. A dementorok megérezték egyre halmozódó pozitív energiáit, mert otthagyták a többieket és felé igyekeztek.

Lucy rápillantott az órájára. Még egy perc… Megcsapta a dermesztő hideg, látta maga köré gyűlni a dementorokat, de ő csak koncentrált, nem törődve a zsibbasztó köddel és édesanyja felcsendülő sikolyaival. Időt akart nyerni a többieknek, miközben elég erőt gyűjt össze ahhoz, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban szabadon engedje a mágiáját. Hallotta, hogy sokan a nevét kiáltják, de nem törődött vele; csak gyűjtötte tovább a szívében a boldog emlékeit, hogy megvédje a dementoroktól.

Kinyúlt felé egy oszladozó kéz, de Lucy csak nem adta fel. Roxforti éveire gondolt, Harryre, Ronra, Hermionéra, Fredre, George-ra, Ginnyre, az évfolyamtársaira, Siriusra, Remusra, az apjára, az anyjára, és végül Dracora…

Kékes fényt pillantott meg a tejfehér ködön keresztül, viszont a zsupszkulcsok hangját már teljesen elnyomták a fülében édesanyja sikolyai. Már csak a mellkasában pislákolt a remény, de Lucy nem hagyta kialudni; eszméletének utolsó energiamorzsáit most abba a két szóba ölte, ami annak idején megmentette Siriust a dementorcsóktól.

\- EXPECTO PATRONUM!

Úgy érezte, mintha felrobbant volna. Testéből ezüstös mágia tört elő, amitől a dementorok meghátrálásra kényszerültek. Patrónusa most nem öltött alakot, viszont Lucy érezte magában, mintha ő maga változott volna őzzé és ő maga bocsátotta volna ki újra és újra pulzáló kupolaként a mágiát, amit Voldemort sosem érthetett meg és ami egyedüliként képes legyőzni a dementorokat.

Még sosem érezte magához ilyen közel az édesanyját. Mintha átölelte volna és a fülébe suttogta volna, hogy minden rendben lesz.

Miközben az elméjét lassan ismét elárasztották a boldog emlékei, a fáradtság is rászakadt. Mintha kifacsarták volna, mint a citromot. Utolsó erejével elhoppanált, de már nem tudta, hogy hová: csak belevetette magát a sötétségbe, miközben a seprűjét markolta és csak abban volt biztos, hogy Voldemort abban a pillanatban érkezett meg, mikor ő eltűnt a táborból. Talán még a vörös szemének villanását is látta…

Mikor a lába ismét szilárd talajt ért, Lucy sóhajtott egyet, majd összeesett.

* * *

Draconak fogalma sem volt, mi vár rá, mikor végre kiharcolta, hogy ne kelljen visszamennie a Roxfortba.

A Roxfort Expressz indulásának napján még nem volt semmi érdekes. Néha látta maga előtt a gőzmozdony alakját, elképzelte, ahogy mardekáros társai kiskirályokként sétálgatnak a folyosón és szekírozzák az elsősöket, akik szerencsésen felkerülhettek a vonatra. Eközben eltűnődött, hogy vajon hányan térnek vissza a régi diákok közül. A szülei néha jöttek, hogy a lelkére beszéljenek, hiszen Piton igazgatósága alatt bármikor meggondolhatja magát, Draco azonban makacsul kitartott.

Másodikán azonban elszabadult a pokol.

A Malfoy család éppen ebédelt, amikor kirobbant a bejárati ajtó és halálra rémült halálfalók egy csoportja sietett be a szalonba. Draco először értetlenül nézett össze a szüleivel, mikor azonban látta, ki lép be a halálfalók nyomában, felpattant és holtsápadttá vált.

A Sötét Nagyúr arcán olyan éktelen harag tükröződött, hogy a fiú ösztönösen a falig hátrált. Zöld fény villant, mire az egyik halálfaló holtan esett össze, aztán egy másik felüvöltött a fájdalomtól. Egyik Malfoy se mert megszólalni, Bellatrix azonban óvatosan megközelítette urát.

\- N-Nagyuram… - kezdte, de a Sötét Nagyúr tekintete láttán elhallgatott. A sötét varázsló szeme szinte vérben forgott és orrlyukai is vészesen kitágultak.

\- Hogy lehet az - mennydörögte -, hogy egy tizenhét éves kislány a bolondját tudja járatni veletek?!

\- De… de Nagyuram… - hebegte az egyik halálfaló. - A Főnix Rendje is…

A Nagyúr rászegezte a pálcát, mire a halálfaló felordított és vonaglani kezdett kínjában. Draco legszívesebben befogta volna a fülét, viszont túlságosan érdekelte, mi történt. Ha tényleg az van, amit gyanított…

\- A Rend semmit sem csinált! - ordította a Nagyúr. - Ellenben Potter képes volt egymagában tönkretenni a teljes tábort! A Rend, a Rend… az a nyomorult kislány a Rend! A többiek az ő utasításait követték! Ti pedig egy pajzsbűbájon se tudtatok áttörni, miközben Potter pálca nélkül kergette szét a dementorokat!

Pálca nélkül… Draco agya teljesen lezsibbadt. Lucy képes volt pálca nélkül visszaverni a dementorokat? És sikerült tönkretennie az egyik mugliivadék-begyűjtő tábort? Mindezt egyetlen délelőtt alatt?!

Draconak nagyon ügyelnie kellett a gondolataira és alig várta, hogy végre a szobájába meneküljön. Előtte még végig kellett néznie, hogy a Nagyúr két dühöngés közepette lemészárolta a halálfaló-csapat felét, a másikat pedig a kínzások után félholt állapotban hagyta a szalonban. Ezután hozzájuk fordult.

\- Ne merjetek még egyszer visszahívni, ha nincs a kezetekben legalább az egyik Potter, megértettétek?!

Draco és a családja vadul bólogatott. Miután a Nagyúr kiviharzott a kúriából, Draco senkire sem nézve felrohant a szobájába, kulcsra zárta az ajtaját, majd leroskadt a tövébe és ekkor engedte csak szétterülni a vigyort az arcán.

Ez az ő barátnője. Lucy Potter, aki egyetlen délelőtt alatt szétzilált egy olyan tábort, amivel még a Roxfort tanárainak is meggyűlt volna a bajuk. Ha ott lett volna vele, Draco olyan hosszú csókot adott volna neki, ameddig győzi levegővel.


	46. Chapter 44: Ébredő remény

**Chapter 44**

 **Ébredő remény**

Végtelen, pusztító harag perzselte a lelkét… zöld fény festette meg a hosszú szalon falat, emberek vergődtek a földön, de ő csak rájuk szegezte a pálcáját és tovább büntette őket… Harag, pusztító, gyilkos harag…

Mikor magához tért, Lucy első gondolata az volt, hogy meghalt. Aztán rájött, hogy ez hülyeség, különben nem fájna a teste minden egyes porcikája. Végül arra jutott, hogy érdemes lenne kinyitnia a szemét és megnézni, hova juttatta magát félájult állapotban.

Kinyitotta a szemét, de egy pillanatig még a látomása jelent meg előtte. Voldemort nem kímélte a halálfalókat, akik elbuktak és képtelenek voltak megállítani őt és a rendtagokat. Lucyt gyötörni kezdte a lelkiismeretfurdalás. Hiába álltak ellenkező oldalon, attól még ők is emberek voltak, akiknek közvetve a halálukat okozta. Draco óta tudta, hogy nem mindenki szolgálja szívből Voldemortot, hogy a halálfalók között sokakat a félelem vezetett; aztán persze voltak olyanok, mint Féregfark, akik számára már nem létezett megváltás.

Lucy örült, hogy sikerült Dracot megmentenie ettől a sorstól.

Pislogott néhányat, mire a kép kitisztult. Romok között feküdt, bár néhány fal még állt, de érezte a szellőt, ami a haját birizgálta az arcán. Amerre nézett, ott székek lábait látta, meg egy szekrényt és néhány tárgyat, amit nem tudott kivenni. Megpróbált felülni, de annyira fájt minden izma, hogy egy ideig még nem erőlködött. Dumbledore persze nem figyelmeztette, hogy ennyire kimerítő pálca nélkül patrónust idézni. Mondjuk, ez már a pálca nélküli mágia magasiskolája volt, vagyis elérte a legmagasabb szintet, ahová varázsló csak eljuthat.

És alig töltötte be a tizenhetet.

Lucy megpróbált megint feltápászkodni, és bár még mindig fájt mindene, de sikerült ülő helyzetbe tornáznia magát. Így körül is tudott nézni.

Egy lerombolt szobában volt, ami talán egy ház emeletén lehetett. Pont az utcára nézett, amin emberek sétálgattak, de úgy tűnt, nem veszik észre őt; úgy sétáltak el a ház előtt, mintha ott se lenne. A távolban látható volt a bíborszínű ég alja és a sötét felhők: alkonyodott. A ház a település végében állhatott, ugyanis nem sokkal később az utca dűlőútba ment át. Az udvarban derékig érő gaz burjánzott, a ház falait pedig sötét repkény borította.

Lucy most jobban szemügyre vette a körülötte lévő tárgyakat. Amit korábban székeknek vélt, az valójában egy kiságy volt, de úgy tűnt, évek óta nem használták. A szobában néhány rongyos és szakadt plüssállat volt eltemetve a falak és a tető romjai alá, és az állapotukból ítélve évek óta nem mozdította meg őket senki. Egy régi gyerekszobában landolt. De miért…?

Mikor nagy nehezen felállt és benézett a kiságyba, akkor értette meg. A kiságyban nem volt semmi törmelékeken kívül, de az elhelyezkedése, a típusa és az állapota ráébresztette Lucyt, hol is van most. Látta már ezt a helyet… Nem, nem csak látta… Több, mint egy éven át élt itt. Ő és Harry ebben a kiságyban aludtak, itt pihentek és ide jöttek be mindig a szüleik, hogy felébresszék őket.

A szülőházába, a szülővárosába, Godric's Hollowba érkezett.

Lucyt por és törmelékdarabok borították, de nem érdekelte; odasétált az ágyhoz és megfogta a keretét. Itt csimpaszkodott akkor is, mikor az anyja széttárt karokkal könyörgött Voldemortnak, hogy kímélje meg a gyerekei életét. Itt ült, itt ölelte át Harry és itt történt meg az a bizonyos támadás, ami végül megteremtette Voldemort legveszedelmesebb ellenfeleit… Legalábbis Dumbledore szerint. Bár, az öreg eddig egyszer sem tévedett, ha ilyen súlyú információról volt szó.

A lány letörölte a kicsorduló könnycseppet. Volt egy sejtése, miért ide lyukadott ki: édesanyja patrónusa vezette, Lily szelleme vette körbe őt és amikor hoppanált, oda tért vissza, ahol elvesztette őt… ahol az anyja valóságból védelmező emlékké vált.

Megmarkolta a ruháját a szíve fölött. Egyszerre fájt, de közben mintha egy belső tűz táplálta volna az elméjét és a szívét. Mintha őzsuta patrónusa végleg a szívébe költözött volna, és többé már nincs szükség pálcára és varázsigére, hogy életre hívja. Anyja ott élt a szívében, és bár már tizenhat éve eltávozott ebből a világból, de őt, a lányát, Lucyt soha nem hagyta el. És ez a gondolat erőt adott neki.

Lucy elengedte az ágykeretet, majd rápillantott az órájára és majdnem szívrohamot kapott. Lassan öt óra, vagyis majdnem négy órán át feküdt eszméletlenül. A többiek biztos halálra aggódják magukat és már biztosan keresik…

Lucy felkapta a Tűzvillámát és még egyszer körülnézett. Egy pillanatra elmélázott azon, hogy vajon hogyan alakult volna az élete, ha Voldemort nem támad rájuk. Godric's Hollowban nőtt volna fel, Harryvel, miközben Sirius és Remus talán naponta meglátogatták volna őket. A barátaikat is elhívhatták volna… talán kistestvéreik is születtek volna, hogy aztán Harryvel úgy vigyázzanak rájuk, mint ahogy Bill óvta az öccseit és a húgát… a tizenhetedik születésnapjukra az édesanyjuk sütötte volna a tortát… és Lucy talán jót nevetett volna az apja és Sirius ábrázatán, mikor hazahozza Dracot. Még sosem érezte annyira valóságosnak az elvesztett életét, mint most, hogy itt állt azon a helyszínen, ahol azt elrabolták tőle. Végül sóhajtott egyet, majd lehunyta a szemét és dehoppanált.

Mikor megérkezett, egy pillanatra elgyengült és azt hitte, hogy amúgy is üres gyomra tartalmát a fűre fogja kiokádni. Szerencsére sikerült legyőznie ezt az ingert, de amikor felegyenesedett, vagy hatszáz szempárral találta szemben magát, amik mind mereven bámultak rá. Néhány pillanatig senki se mozdult, mintha valaki lefagyasztotta volna a világot. De azután…

\- Lucy!

A lány még fel sem eszmélt, és már vagy öten vetették a nyakába magukat, ami azt eredményezte, hogy elterültek a fűben.

\- Hol a fenében voltál?! - kérdezte az illető a jobb fülénél, akit Choként azonosított.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte valaki alóla, aki talán George lehetett.

\- A szívbajt hoztad ránk! - szorongatta a nyakát Fred.

\- Srácok, összenyomtok… - nyögte ki nagy nehezen Lucy, mire feltápászkodtak róla és ő végre levegőhöz jutott. Miközben felállt, akkor vette észre Fleurt és Olivert, akik úgy néztek rá, mintha most támadt volna fel a holtak közül.

\- Mégis mi történt? - kérdezgette egyre George. - Órákra eltűntél! Már az egész rend téged keres!

\- Azt hittük, elfogtak vagy megkaptad a dementorcsókot - törölgette meg a szemét Cho.

\- Lee egész délután a rádiót hallgatta, hogy bemondják-e az elfogásodat - mesélte George. - Remus még halálfalókkal is találkozott a Grimmauld téren…

\- Micsoda? - sápadt el Lucy. - De hát ott vannak Harryék!

\- Hát, mikor Remus ott járt, csak egy csapat halálfalót talált ott - folytatta George. - De ahogy kivette a szavaikból, Harryéknek sikerült elmenekülniük. Meg hát bemondták volna a rádióban, ha elfogták volna.

\- Szólok anyáéknak, hogy megvagy - hátrált ki Fred, aki még mindig falfehér volt. - Meg a többieket is értesítem.

Ahogy Fred dehoppanált, Fleur is távolabb húzódott, hogy patrónussal üzenhessen. Oliver, Cho és George azonban folyamatosan arról faggatták Lucyt, hogy mégis merre járt és hogy mi tartott ilyen sokáig.

\- Kidőltem - felelte. - Elég fárasztó dolog pálca nélkül patrónust idézni. Órákig nem voltam magamnál.

\- Szóval igaz? - tátotta el a száját George. - Apa hallotta a minisztériumban, hogy ezt rebesgetik, de azt hittük, csak kamu.

\- Nem, nem az - rázta a fejét Lucy. - De azt tanácsolom, ne nagyon próbálkozzatok vele. Én is hosszú ideig nem akarom még egyszer megpróbálni.

Hirtelen felbukkant Bill és Remus, akik azonnal Lucyhoz siettek.

\- Hála Merlinnek, hogy jól vagy! - ölelte meg szorosan Remus. - Fleur küldött egy patrónust, hogy visszajöttél. Nincs semmi bajod?

\- Nem, jól vagyok - mosolygott Lucy. - Leszámítva, hogy minden izmom fáj és hányingerem van, tényleg jól vagyok. Ne nézz már így rám, Remus!

\- Hol voltál? - kérdezte Bill, miközben megvizsgálta az arcát. Lucynak az jutott eszébe, mikor négy évesen leesett egy gyümölcsfáról és Bill akkor ugyanígy tapogatta meg az arcát és a karjait.

\- Godric's Hollowban - válaszolta Lucy, mire Remus lefagyott.

\- Mit kerestél ott? - kérdezte.

\- Nem igazán tudtam, hová is megyek, csak hoppanáltam. Mivel anyám volt az utolsó gondolatom, így odamentem, ahol elvesztettem őt. Legalábbis azt hiszem, ez történt.

Remus nem szólt semmit, csak még egyszer magához ölelte őt.

A következő negyed óra azzal telt, hogy konkrétan mindenki, aki képes volt megjelenni a rendből, eljött a Menedékbe, hogy meghallgassa Lucy történetét. Közben elmondták, hogy a halálfalók most égre-földre keresik, hogy mindenkit sikerült kimenteni a táborból, és hogy akinek kellett, megadták a szükséges orvosi ellátást.

Ekkor érkezett egy patrónusüzenet Charlie-tól, aki azt mondta, hogy csak este hétig tudja fogadni a mugli születésűeket, vagyis ha Lucy át akarja küldeni őket, akkor sietnie kell. A lány ezért beszüntette a mesedélutánt, majd varázsolt magának egy pódiumot, hogy kiemelkedjen a tömegből és mindenki jól lássa.

\- Kérem, figyeljenek ide! - kezdte és egészen addig várt, míg mindenki el nem csendesedett. - Köszönöm. Sajnálom, hogy megvárakoztattam magukat, sajnos nem minden sikerült úgy, ahogy terveztem, de a lényeg, hogy mindenkit kihoztunk. Ezen a helyen senki sem találhatja meg magukat, azonban még mindig nem biztonságos az országban maradniuk. Ezért készítek majd egy zsupszkulcsot, ami elviszi önöket Romániába, ahol az egyik emberünk fogja várni magukat és segít önöknek búvóhelyet keresni a halálfalók elől. Sajnos egyszerre csak hatvan embert küldhetünk át, hogy ne legyen feltűnő, amikor elhagyják az országot, így eltart egy darabig, mire mindenki átjut. De ne féljenek, ha eddig nem találtak meg a halálfalók, ezután sem fognak.

\- Szeretném, ha hatvan fős csoportokat alkotnának - néhány ember eltérés nem számít, ha csak úgy tudunk egyben tartani családokat. Azonban szeretném, ha ezt minél gyorsabban megoldanánk, ugyanis szűkös az időkeretünk és minél több embert szeretnék még ma átküldeni Romániába.

A mugli születésűek elkezdtek összegyűlni, ám ekkor egy kéz a magasba emelkedett és egy férfi - az, akit Lucyval és Freddel vittek a húszas barakkba - bekiabált:

\- És aki maradni akar, hogy harcoljon?

Erre mindenki megállt és kérdőn néztek Lucyra, akit váratlanul ért a kérdés.

\- Öhm… - hebegett egy ideig, de utána összeszedte magát. - A Főnix Rendje természetesen minden segítségnek örül, azonban tudniuk kell, hogy nem kis veszélynek teszik ki magukat, ha maradnak. A munkánkhoz hozzátartozik a napi életveszély, és ezt senkitől sem várom el, hogy…

\- Megmentetted az életünket - szakította félbe a férfi, mire jópáran bólogatni kezdtek. - És mivel ilyen fiatalon az életedet kockáztatod, hogy megments minket, szerintem úgy fair, ha visszaadjuk a kölcsönt. Nincs igazam?

A legtöbb családos ember félve pislogott körbe, viszont azok, akik egyedül vagy barátokkal voltak, vadul bólogatni kezdtek.

\- Megmentettél minket! - kiabált be egy boszorkány.

\- A világnak meg kell tudnia, mi folyik itt! - mondta egy másik. - Tudassuk az emberekkel az igazat!

\- Harcoljunk Tudjukki és a söpredéke ellen! - jelentette ki egy varázsló, mire helyeslő éljenzés tört ki az emberek között.

Lucy úgy érezte, mindjárt elsírja magát. Nagyon meghatotta, hogy azok, akikért az életét is feláldozta volna, most az oldalára állnának és harcolnának. Lenézett a rendtagokra, akik szintén ámuló tekintettel tekintettek körbe és szinte látni lehetett rajtuk, hogyan éled fel bennük újra a remény.

\- Jól van! - harsogta Lucy újult erővel, mire mindenki elcsendesedett. - Aki maradni akar, hogy harcoljon, az keressen magának egy sátrat! Aki viszont menni akar, az maradjon itt a téren, hogy elindíthassam őket Romániába!

Nagyjából hetven ember indult el sátornézőbe, a többiek azonban a lány előtt tolongtak, hogy minél hamarabb elindulhassanak. Lucy csoportokba rendezte őket, majd szép sorban mindegyiknek adott egy zsupszkulcsot, amik öt perc eltéréssel indultak útnak. Mikor fél hétkor az utolsó csoport is elindult, Lucy visszahívta az itt maradottakat és még egyszer megkérdezte őket, hogy biztosan szeretnének-e küzdeni. Azok mind (többségükben fiatal vagy középkorú varázslók és boszorkányok) igenlően bólogattak.

\- Köszönöm - nézett végig rajtuk Lucy hálásan. Csak eltökélt tekintetekkel találkozott. - A minisztérium és a halálfalók nyilván megerősítik a többi tábor védelmét, de ha az informátoromnak igaza van, akkor ennél erősebb akadályok már úgysem várnak ránk. Viszont szinte biztos, hogy Százfűlé-főzettel többé nem tudunk beszivárogni, vagyis más megoldáshoz kell folyamodnunk.

Miután lezárult a taktikai megbeszélés - ami jobbára azzal telt, hogy Lucy igyekezett megismerni az új rendtagokat -, a lány Lee-vel, Remusszal és Kingsleyvel elköszönt a többiektől, majd Xenophilius Lovegoodhoz hoppanált.

\- Ez valami eszméletlen! - lelkendezett Lee, miközben megdöngette a sast formázó kopogtatódíszt. - Majdnem hetven új tagunk lett!

\- Igen, de ők még mind lelkesen és még nem értik, milyen veszélyekkel jár ez az élet - mondta Lucy. - Tudom, mert én is ilyen voltam.

Kinyílt az ajtó és Xenophilius jelent meg furcsa, foltos köntösben és zilált szőke hajjal. Nyakában ott lógott a háromszög alakú szem.

\- Lucy Potter! - fakadt ki boldogan és a karjaiba zárta a lányt. - Micsoda öröm, micsoda megtiszteltetés! És természetesen hatalmas megkönnyebbülés, hiszen órákig azt hittük, hogy elfogtak…

\- Tudjuk, de inkább menjünk be - szakította félbe Remus, miközben betolta Lucyt az ajtón.

A konyha még mindig a legkülönösebb volt, amit Lucy életében látott. A helyiség szabályos kör alakú volt, így az ott tartózkodó egy óriási borsdarálóban érezhette magát. A berendezési tárgyak - a tűzhely, a mosogató, a konyhaszekrények - mind a falhoz simulóan ívesek voltak, és virágok, bogarak meg madárkák alapszínekben virító festett képei díszelegtek rajtuk - Lucy tudta, hogy Luna festette őket. A helyiség kellős közepén kovácsoltvas csigalépcső vezetett fel az emeletre.

\- Jöjjenek csak, jöjjenek! - vezette fel őket Xenophilius a csigalépcsőn.

\- Még mindig ez a legfurább hely, ahol valaha jártam - súgta oda Lee Lucynak, mire a lány bólintott.

Az emeleti helyiség a nappali és a műhely kombinációja lehetett, és még a konyhánál is zsúfoltabb volt. Egy kicsit úgy festett, mint az Elrejtett Holmik Szobája, amitől Lucynak mindig gyomorgörcse támadt, valahányszor eszébe jutott. Szinte minden vízszintes felületet könyv-és iratkupacok foglaltak el, kivéve a mennyezetet, ahonnan viszont Lucy számára ismeretlen lények mívesen kidolgozott, csapkodó szárnyú, illetve fogukat csattogtató modelljei lógtak alá. Egy mágikus meghajtású, tárcsákkal és fogaskerekekkel borított ósdi nyomdagép pedig a sarokban a Hírverő példányait potyogtatta. Az egyik asztalkán ott pihent Lee megafonja.

\- Minden kész egy nagyszabású híradáshoz! - csapta össze a tenyerét Xenophilius. - Igyekeztem bemérhetetlenné tenni az adást, de jobb, ha nem sugároznak negyed óránál tovább. Ezentúl elrejtettem a következő adás jelszavát a Hírverő tegnapi számában - nem sokan fejtenek keresztrejtvényt, de ha már csak néhányan ráhangolódnak a Potterfigyelőre, már elkezdhet terjedni a híre.

\- Vagyis a mostani adást még bárki hallgathatja? - kérdezte Kingsley.

\- Igen, így ne mondják ki a következő jelszót adásban. Viszont valami megjegyzés kellene, hogy az emberek tudják, hol keressék.

\- Tudjuk és köszönjük - mosolygott hálásan Lucy, majd Kingsleyre, Remusra és Lee-re nézett. Mindhárman eltökélten néztek vissza rá. - Akkor kezdhetjük?

\- Vágjunk bele! - rikkantotta Lee és elfoglalta helyét a megafon előtt. A többiek körbeültek, miután eltávolították a székekről a feljegyzéseket.

\- Ó, egy pillanat! - szólt hirtelen Lucy és lekapta a hátizsákját. Már rég meg akarta csinálni, de valahogy sosem került rá sor. Most egy begyűjtő-bűbáj után pedig már meg is csillant a kezében egy arany galleon.

\- Az nem a…? - húzta össze a szemét Lee.

\- De igen, az - nyomta Lucy a pálcáját a pénzérmére, mire a betűk átrendeződtek és megjelentek, így kiadva az üzenetet. Mikor kész lett, megmutatta a többieknek: Remus és Kingsley rosszalló-mosolygó arccal néztek rá, míg Lee szája a füléig ért.

 _Hölgyeim és uraim, itt Lucy Potter! Eljött az idő, hogy újra összeálljon Dumbledore Serege!_

* * *

Draco csak vacsorára mert kijönni a szobájából. A Sötét Nagyúr már rég elment, de Bellatrix még mindig dühöngött és néha Crutiatust szórt azokra, akik félholtan hevertek a szalonban. Féregfark éppen az előételt szolgálta fel, a szülei pedig a rádióadást hallgatták. A szokásos „mugliivadékok jelenjenek meg a Mugliivadék-ellenőrző Bizottság előtt" és „akinek bármilyen információja van Potterékről, keressen fel egy aurort" szövegeken kívül semmi újdonságot nem tartalmazott. Draco leült az anyja mellé és várta, hogy Féregfark szedjen neki a levesből, nem törődve a mögötte lévő halálfalókkal.

Ám egyszer csak recsegés hangzott a rádióból és az adás hirtelen megváltozott.

\- Megszakítjuk kedves Varázsszem Rádiós kollégáink adását, ugyanis sokkal fontosabb és lényegesebb tények várnak itt elmondásra, mint amit ők kívánnak. - A beszélőnek vidám, energikus hangja volt, ami ismerős volt Draconak, de hirtelen nem jutott eszébe, hogy ki az. - Én Folyó vagyok és ez itt a Potterfigyelő!

\- Mi a kénköves pokol folyik itt?! - pattant fel Bellatrix és azonnal megpróbálta visszacsinálni az adást. Ám bármilyen bűbájt vetett be, nem sikerült elkapcsolnia és a rádiót sem sikerült elnémítania. Mintha valamilyen bűbájjal megakadályozták volna…

\- Nos, nyilván rengeteg pletyka kapott szárnyra az utóbbi időben - folytatta Folyó. - Ezek többsége természetesen a Potter-ikrekkel kapcsolatos, bár nem értem, hogy képes elhinni valaki azt két tizenhét évesről, hogy szabadidejükben muglikat ölnek és minden vágyuk a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium hatalmának eltiprása. Bár, akik még nem jöttek rá, hogy a színfalak mögött valami igen sötét dolog zajlik, azok vagy egy kő alatt éltek eddig, vagy saját kis világuk megőrzése érdekében szorosra zárták a szemüket. Mi itt a Potterfigyelőnél azért vagyunk, hogy felnyissuk azt és megmutassuk, mi történik szeretett varázslótársadalmunkban.

Bellatrix már a Hop-hálózaton keresztül üvöltözött a minisztériumbeli halálfalókkal, hogy mérjék be az adást helyszínét és valahogy próbálják beszüntetni. Draco és a szülei azonban csak váltottak egy pillantást és úgy ettek, mintha semmi sem történne.

Közben az adás folytatódott.

\- Először azonban szeretném üdvözölni munkatársaimat, Királyt és Romulust! Helló, uraim!

\- Helló! - szólt bele egy mély, megnyugtató hang.

\- Üdv, Folyó! - Ez a hang magasabb volt, de szintén férfihoz tartozott, ráadásul ismerős is volt.

\- Most, hogy a bemutatáson is túl vagyunk, először szenteljünk egy kis figyelmet azon tragédiákra, amikről a Reggeli Próféta és a Varázsszem Rádió nem méltóztatott tájékoztatni minket. Sajnálattal tájékoztatjuk kedves hallgatóinkat, hogy előző miniszterünk, Rufus Scrimgeour nem lemondott, hanem gyilkosság áldozata lett. Az Egyes Számú Halálfaló és csatlósai végeztek vele, hogy átvegyék a hatalmat és ezáltal az egész országot az ellenőrzésük alá vonják.

\- Ezen felül az utódja, Pius Thicknesse bizonyíthatóan Imperius-átok hatása alatt áll, amit jónéhány beszámoló megerősített. Azok, akik eddig csak suttogtak arról, hogy e mögött a gyökeres változások mögött csakis a halálfalók állhatnak, azoknak biztosan állítom, hogy így van. Ők irányítják jelenleg az varázslótársadalmat és máris számtalan drasztikus változtatást eszközöltek, hogy a saját képükre formálják.

\- Itt van mindjárt az első intézkedés. Számos eddig köztiszteletben álló varázsló és boszorkány áldozatul esett az újfajta, mugliivadékok elleni rezsimnek. A minisztériumban belső vizsgálat indul a „nem megfelelő" vérvonallal rendelkezők ellen és azokat, akikre rásütik a „sárvérű" jelzőt, begyűjtő-táborokba szállítják, hogy ott kínozzák, éheztessék, majd szisztematikusan kivégezzék őket. Becsléseink szerint eddig több, mint ezer mugliivadék esett áldozatul ennek az intézkedésnek.

Draconak már teljesen elment az étvágya, de igyekezett leerőszakolni még néhány kanál levest a torkán, csak hogy kiürüljön a tányérja.

\- Azonban a Főnix Rendje a mai napon áttörést ért el, ugyanis sikerült az egyik begyűjtő-tábort lokalizálniuk és kiszabadítaniuk az ott raboskodókat. Király, beszélnél egy kicsit az akcióról?

\- Hogyne, Folyó - szólt bele ismét a mély hang. - Megközelítőleg hatszáz mugli születésűt sikerült kiszabadítanunk és sikeresen elrejtenünk. A mentőakció során egyetlen rendtagunk sem sérült meg súlyosan és a rabok is csupán kisebb sérüléseket szereztek. A tábort őrző halálfalók és dementorok ellenére is sikerült fennakadásmentesen végrehajtanunk a tervet.

\- Mit tudsz elmondani a táborban uralkodó körülményekről?

\- Életem egyik legmegrázóbb élménye volt. Beszámolók alapján rendszeresek a kínzások, a csonkítások és minden elképzelhető szenvedést okozó eszközök. A rabok alig kapnak élelmet, sokan már a felét elvesztették eredeti súlyuknak, mire ki tudtuk szabadítani őket. Belső információk alapján ez a tábor, amit most megtámadtunk, közel sem a legrosszabb. Ahogy hallottam, van, ahol ennél sokkal kétségbeejtőek a körülmények.

Draconak határozottan elment az étvágya. Eltolta magától a tányérját és egy pillantást se vetett Féregfarkra, aki a főfogást hozta éppen. Bellatrix feladta az ugráltatást, és inkább kiviharzott a szalonból - nyilván személyesen akar rendet tenni odabent.

\- Hogyan akadályozhatná meg egy egyszerű varázsló, hogy a mugli születésűeket elvigyék ezekbe a táborokba? - kérdezte most Folyó.

\- Sajnos nem sokat tehetnek azon felül, hogy igyekeznek segíteni nekik otthonuk elhagyásában. A rend most is járja az országot, hogy összeszedje a bujkáló mugliivadékokat és segítsen nekik eltűnni. A halálfalók mára már akkora hatalmat szereztek, hogy brutális varázslatokat hajthatnak végre anélkül, hogy lelepleződéstől kéne tartaniuk. Viszont van, akivel ők sem számoltak és ő igen fontos szerepet játszott a mai események végkimenetelében.

\- Bizony így van, Király. Mielőtt azonban rátérnénk erre a bizonyos valakire, szeretném felkérni Romulust, hogy ismertesse velünk „Potterék pajtásai" című rovatát.

\- Köszönöm - szólt bele a másik férfi. - Jöhetnék azzal, hogy a Harryről és Lucyról lehozott hírek miért is kitaláltak, ráadásul még csak nem is eredetiek, de akik két éve elhitték, hogy ők bizony közveszélyes hazudozók, azokat most sem fogom tudni meggyőzni. Azonban kötelességemnek érzem elmondani - mivel személyesen ismerem mindkettejüket -, hogy ezek alaptalan rágalmak. Harry és Lucy mást sem csináltak egész életükben, csak nyögték a rájuk szakadt hírnév súlyát, és ezzel együtt is az Első Számú Halálfaló elleni harcnak szentelték minden figyelmüket.

\- Mit mondanál azoknak, akik szerint a Potter-testvérek megrészegültek a hírnévtől és végül beleőrültek? - kérdezte Folyó.

\- Azt, hogy ez a legkevésbé sem igaz - felelte teljes meggyőződéssel Romulus. - Harry és Lucy sosem akarták ezt a hírnevet, és ezt mindig is hangoztatták azoknak, akik a fejükhöz vágták. De, mint mondtam, aki eddig nem volt hajlandó hallgatni az észérvekre, azt most sem fogjuk tudni meggyőzni. Tény, hogy a két Potternek sok rágalmat kellett elviselniük az idők során, viszont ezek a híresztelések inkább csak megerősítették őket és ma már egy-egy ilyen cikkben megfogalmazott vélemény szimplán lepereg róluk. Nagyon érettek mindketten a korukhoz képest.

\- Ahogy hallottuk, sok barátjuknál tartottak razziát a halálfalók közvetlenül azután, hogy átvették a hatalmat a minisztériumban. Tudnál mondani nekünk példákat, hogy miket kellett elszenvedniük Potterék támogatóinak?

\- Így van, sajnos jó pár ilyen esetről tudunk. Akiket otthon találtak, azokkal kicsit sem voltak kíméletesek - jó néhányan estek áldozatul a Crutiatus-átoknak vagy vesztették el az otthonukat a halálfalók ténykedésének köszönhetően. Akiket tudtunk, azokat kimentettünk és most áldozatos munkájukkal járulnak hozzá a Főnix Rendjének fő feladatához: hogy legyőzzük az Első Számú Halálfalót és visszaadjuk az embereknek a szabadságukat.

\- Ezt gyönyörűen mondtad, Romulus. Most viszont eljött az ideje, hogy köszöntsük első adásunk díszvendégét, a csatorna egyik névadóját: Lucy Pottert!

Draco örült, hogy semmit sem fogott a kezében, mert biztosan kiejtette volna. Keze ökölbe szorult a térdén és hálát adott érte, hogy sikerült elrejtenie az asztal alatt. Egy másodperc hatásszünet után új hang szólt a rádióból: egy lány életerős, izgatott hangja.

\- Köszönöm, hogy itt lehetek, Folyó.

\- Lucy, ne haragudj, hogy megint felhozom, de égek a kíváncsiságtól és szerintem a hallgatók is: mi a véleményed a rólad és a testvéredről festett képről az újságokban?

\- Ahogy Romulus is mondta, leperegnek rólam - felelte Lucy. - Nincs se kedvem, se energiám foglalkozni ezekkel a pletykákkal, ugyanis ezer más fontosabb dolgom van, amiknek sokkal több értelmük van.

Draco érezte, hogy kezd fogyni a levegője. Hallotta Lucy hangját; az ő hangja volt, az ő hanglejtése, az ő stílusa. Két hónap után végre újra hallotta őt…

\- Jó is, hogy megemlíted - vetett fel egy új témát Folyó. - Szárnyra kaptak olyan híresztelések, hogy ott voltál a mai akciónál a Leven folyó torkolatánál. Igaz ez?

\- Így igaz, ott voltam - helyeselt Lucy.

\- Mik voltak a tapasztalataid?

\- Nem akarok részleteket elárulni, mert megvan az esélye, hogy halálfalók is hallgatják ezt az adást, meg amúgy is csak megerősíteni tudom Király beszámolóját. Szörnyű körülmények között tartották a mugliivadékokat; olyan állapotban, ami még állatoknak sem jár. Úgy kezelték őket, mintha nem is lennének emberek, pláne nem varázslók vagy boszorkányok. Mindig is elborzasztott Vol… Tudjukkinek ez a nézete, de működés közben látni ezerszer rosszabb volt. Ez olyasmi, amiről addig csak szónokolni lehet, amíg át nem éled, min kell ezeknek a varázslóknak és boszorkányoknak keresztül menniük a származásuk miatt.

\- Azt is rebesgetik, hogy egyedül kergettél szét száz dementor a pálca nélkül megidézett patrónusoddal. Mi igaz ebből?

\- Nem tudom, voltak-e százan, én a levegőből annyinak láttam - nevetett Lucy. Merlinre, mennyire hiányzott már a nevetése! - De az igaz, hogy pálca nélkül idéztem patrónust. Másképp nem tudtam volna magamra vonni a dementorok figyelmét, és így időt nyerni a rendtagoknak, hogy kiszöktessék a mugli születésűeket.

\- Ha jól értem, azt mondod, hogy a dementorcsókot is vállaltad volna, hogy azt a hatszáz mugliivadékot kimentsd a táborból.

\- Pontosan, bár örülök, hogy nem került rá sor. Még sok dolgom van itt, egyelőre nem válhat a lelkem semmivé.

 _Ez a lány…_ gondolta Draco, miközben minden erejét abba ölte, hogy sikerüljön megőriznie álarcát a szülei és Féregfark előtt. Ez is csak Lucy lehet. Csak ő képes olyan öngyilkos manőverre, hogy pálca nélkül álljon ki száz dementor elé. És még így is megúszta…

\- Ha már így szóba hoztad a terveket, akkor szeretnélek kérdezni a jövőről is - folytatta Folyó. - Mit tervezel most, hogy sikeresen megmentettél hatszáz mugli születésűt a biztos haláltól?

\- Megmentet _tünk_ hatszázat, de több ezren még szenvednek - világított rá Lucy, és a hangja egyszerre vérkomolyan csengett. Pont, mint mikor a tóparton beszélt az érzéseiről azon a bizonyos éjszakán. - Nem is beszélve azokról, akik most az országutakat járják, egyik napról a másikra élnek, és azért rettegnek minden nap, nehogy elfogják őket. A munkánk még csak most kezdődik.

\- És mit mondanál azoknak, akik egyetértenek veled, de félnek cselekedni?

Néhány pillanatig csönd volt, majd…

\- Azt, hogy csak együtt érhetünk el eredményt - kezdte Lucy. - Hiába harcolok minden erőmmel, de egyedül kevés vagyok a halálfalók vezette minisztérium ellen. Lehetek bármilyen erős, lehet akármekkora hírnevem, de egyedül nem jutok semmire. Ha viszont összefogunk, akkor igenis van esélyünk. Ahogy egy bölcs varázsló… az én mentorom mondta egyszer: „Erőnk az összefogásban van - a széthúzás meggyengít minket. Vold… Tudjukki mesterien ért hozzá, hogyan kell békétlenséget, viszályt szítani. Csak úgy győzhetjük le őt, ha egyetértésünk és bátorságunk kiállja a próbát." Ezek a szavak akkor hangzottak el, mikor Tudjukki visszatérése után rögtön végzett Cedric Diggoryval, akinek nem volt más bűne, minthogy keresztezte az útját. Akkor ő, Albus Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy ha úgy hozza a sors, választanunk kell a helyes út és a könnyű út között.

\- Tudom, hogy sokan félnek. Én magam is félek. De nem vagyok hajlandó egy olyan világban élni, ahol a félelem és a rettegés állandó társaimmá válnak és ahol örök életemre bujkálnom kell. Sokan már így is félnek kimenni az utcára, pedig alig egy hónapja bukott el a minisztérium. Tudom, hogy vannak, akik meghúzzák magukat, akik megelégszenek azzal, hogy őket nem viszik el Azkabanba, hogy őket nem irtják ki családostul. Én azonban többet akarok: nem csak magamnak, hanem minden barátomnak, ismerősömnek és a társadalom minden tagjának.

\- Évszázados ellentétek vezettek ehhez az állapothoz. A koboldok egy része, az óriások, a vérfarkasok mind azért támogatják Tudjukkit, mert azt remélik, az ő uralma alatt jobb életük lesz. Tudjukki pontosan tudja, hogyan nyerje meg magának azokat, akiket akar, de azt már nem árulja el nekik, hogy amint elérte a célját, a számára feleslegessé vált követőivel végezni fog, vagy még rosszabb sorsot ad nekik, mint amiben eddig éltek. Ő csak kihasználja az emberek és varázslények vágyait, hogy a saját céljait elérje. A közöttünk húzódó viszályokra, kicsinyes vitákra épít, és addig mérgesíti a viszonyokat, míg teljesen szét nem rombolja a békét. Neki csak a hatalom kell. Neki az emberek és főleg a varázslények élete nem számít.

\- Ezért mondom azt, hogy össze kell fognunk. Ki kell állnunk és harcolnunk kell. Ha elegen vagyunk, akkor igenis a saját kezünkbe vehetjük a sorsunkat és mi dönthetjük el, hogyan éljük az életünket. És bár most mindenki óvatosságra intenék, mert a Főnix Rendjének még nincs akkora hatalma, hogy a halálfalókkal szembe szálljon, de egy nap, ha kitartóak vagyunk, és ha hiszünk egy szebb jövőben, igenis van esélyünk a győzelemre. Aki úgy érzi, harcolni akar, vagy csupán ki akar állni a szabadságáért, az hallgassa kitartóan a Potterfigyelőt, ahol szépen lassan utasításokat kap a jövőre vonatkozóan. Én továbbra is küzdeni fogok, hogy megmutassam Neki, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén: bármit is tesz, én nem fogok leállni. Előttem is voltak, és utánam is lesznek olyanok, akik dacolni fognak vele. Ha hallod ezt, Tom Denem, akkor jól vigyázz: eddig te vadásztál rám, de most én fogok vadászni rád.

A rádió ezután egy rövid időre elhallgatott. Draco és a szülei csak ültek maguk elé meredve, de a fiú szinte érezte, ahogy Lucy szavai a levegőben lógnak, és ahogy lassan mindannyiukban felébresztenek valamit. Valamit, amit a Malfoy család már évszázadok óta nem birtokolt: reményt.

\- Köszönjük szépen Lucy Potternek a lelkesítő szavakat! - zengte Folyó. - Kedves hallgatóink, ezzel a Potterfigyelő mai adása véget ért. Nem tudjuk, mikor lesz lehetőségünk ismét sugározni, de előbb-utóbb jelentkezni fogunk. Addig is tekergessék szorgalmasan a hangológombot: a következő adásra a jelszót megtalálhatják a Hírverő tegnapi számában. Vigyázzanak egymásra és ne adják fel a reményt! Jó éjszakát!

A rádió állomásmutatója pördült egyet, majd mögötte kihunyt a kis lámpa. Draco ekkor szó nélkül felállt és felrohant a szobájába. Becsukta maga mögött az ajtót, majd nekitámaszkodott az íróasztalának és kibámult az ablakán.

Legszívesebben megszökött volna innen, hogy Lucy oldalán harcolhasson, de tudta, hogy ezzel halálra ítélné a szüleit. Ezt pedig nem érdemelték meg: hiába volt az apja kibírhatatlan, az Azkaban örökre megtörte; hiába viselkedett az anyja felsőbbrendűen, az utóbbi idők viszontagságai az ő határozottságát is megtörték. Azt, hogy a fiuk egy lány kedvéért átáll a másik oldalra, már nem bírták volna elviselni. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr a bosszú miatt még életben is hagyja őket, hogy végignézzék, ahogy megtorolja az árulást. Csak ezután végezne velük.

Egyetlen esélye volt a Malfoy családnak, hogy elkerülje elkerülhetetlen végét: ha az ősellenségük, Lucy Potter idejön, és kimenti a szerelmét, aki azóta epekedett utána, hogy megpillantotta az Abszol úton.


	47. Chapter 45: Lopott pillanatok

**Chapter 45**

 **Lopott pillanatok**

A következő két hónapot Lucy valóságos diadalmenetként élte meg. Sikerült még két tábort megtámadni és kiszabadítani az ott raboskodókat (az egyiknél rajtaütöttek a foglyokat szállító halálfalókon, elvették a szerelésüket és így szivárogtak be; a másiknál már frontális támadást szerveztek, ami szintén sikerrel zárult), így a Menedék lassan, de biztosan telítődött. A legtöbben külföldre menekültek (Mr Weasley mindig ellenőrizte a minisztériumban, hogy érzékelnek-e illegális zsupszkulcsokat, de sikerült titokban tartani), viszont mindkét táborból maradtak legalább ötvenen, hogy harcoljanak. A régi foglyok nem, de az újabbak mind hallották Lucy egy-egy beszédét a Potterfigyelőben, amit elterjesztettek a táborban, hogy tartsák az emberekben a reményt.

Bár Lucy sosem hallotta, mivel minden sűrűn lakott helyet elkerült (már az is csoda volt, hogy a Farkasházba eddig nem nézett be senki), de a rendtagok, akik még folytatták civil életüket, egyre gyakrabban számoltak be olyanokról, akiknek elegük van a halálfalók fennhatóságából és változást akarnak. Lucy minden ilyen embernek küldött egy üzenetet, hogy egyelőre ne csináljanak semmit, csak füleljenek, és minden információról tájékoztassák a rendtagokat. Ez főképp a minisztériumban dolgozók esetében jött jól, bár a főbb utasításait és jövőbeli intézkedéseit Thicknesse még mindig csak a szűk körével osztotta meg, ahová még Kingsleynek sem volt bejárása.

Az viszont ünneplésre adott okot, hogy sikerült megfelelő ellencsatornát és ellenújságot üzemeltetni a Varázsszem Rádióhoz és a Reggeli Prófétához. A Potterfigyelő hatalmas népszerűségnek örvendett: igaz, csak suttogni mertek róla, de így még észrevétlenebbül terjedhetett a híre. Lee, Kingsley és Remus minden adásban remek hangulatot teremtettek és bár emiatt folyton úton voltak, de kitartóan gyűjtögették a híreket, amiket megoszthattak az emberekkel. Akik pedig esetleg lemaradtak valamelyik adásról, azok a Hírverővel pótolhatták a mulasztást (és így meg is szerezhették a jelszót a következőre).

Ami Lucyt illette, ő vagy a táborok elleni támadást szervezte, vagy a menekülő mugli születésűek után rohangált, vagy a legújabb nagyszabású akcióját tervezte, amiről eddig egyetlen rendtagnak sem mesélt. Estéi magányosan teltek a Farkasházban; ez volt az egyetlen alkalom, mikor utat engedett mélyre temetett érzéseinek és vágyakozva gondolt azokra, akik nem lehettek vele. Az emléktárgyait nézegette, a fotóalbumot lapozgatta, miközben a szíve megtelt magánnyal és hiányérzettel.

Harryékről semmi híre nem volt, és hiába kereste őt az egész minisztérium és az újonnan kinevezett fejvadászok hada, nem jutottak eredményre. Ez reményt adott a lánynak, ugyanakkor rettenetesen hiányzott neki a bátyja. Viszont ez más volt, mint amikor nyárra váltak el; tudta, hogy akárhol van, a Dumbledore-tól kapott feladatával foglalkozik és az ő dolga szimplán az, hogy kitartson, ameddig Harry bevégzi a jóslatot.

Legalább ennyire, ha nem még jobban hiányzott neki Draco. A fiúról lassan négy hónapja nem tudott semmit, a legutolsó infója róla az a levél volt, amit Dumbledore halálának napján küldött, és ami még mindig ott pihent a zanzárdbőr-erszényben. Rosszabb pillanataiban még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy Voldemort talán végzett vele, de azután ezt a gondolatot gyorsan elhessegette: Mr Weasley ugyanis néha megemlítette Billnek, aki továbbadta Lucynak, hogy időnként látni szokta Lucius Malfoyt és a fiát a minisztériumban, ahogy Umbridge-dzsal beszélgetnek.

Ez legalább tartotta Lucyban a lelket, hogy az ő Sárkányfiúja él és legalább jól van.

Ugyanakkor a Roxfortból rendszeresen kapott információkat a galleon segítségével. Ginny szinte minden nap üzent neki: beszámolt Carrowék fegyelmezési módszereiről, Piton szinte minden intézkedéséről és az akciókról, amit az újonnan felállított Dumbledore Serege hajtott végre. Az iskolában uralkodó állapotokról rendszeresen tájékoztatták a Potterfigyelő hallgatóit, és tájékozottságukkal rendesen felbőszítették a halálfalókat. Azonban - Lucy kaján örömére - sehogy se tudtak rájönni, hogy a levelezés és a tüzek teljeskörű ellenőrzése mellett hogyan szivárognak ki az információk a külvilágra.

Egyetlen eset volt, ami akkora port kavart, hogy címlapsztori lett a Hírverőben és a Potterfigyelő is szinte élőben tájékoztatta az embereket. Természetesen ez az ötlet is Lucytól származott, de igyekezett titkolni még a rendtagok elől is. Ginny ugyanis az egyik igazgatóiban tett látogatása után megírta neki, hogy Griffendél kardja ott pihent a vitrinben, ahová Lucy az előző tanév végén visszatette. Mivel Lucy úgy érezte, nagy hasznát venné a kardnak (a legutolsó tábortámadásnál legalábbis fájóan hiányzott neki) és nem mellesleg nem bírta elviselni, hogy Piton birtokában van, felvetette Ginnynek, hogy el kéne lopni a kardot.

Álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy fogadott húga már aznap este akcióba lép. Lucy másnap a látogatóba jövő Remustól értesült arról, hogy Ginny, Neville és Luna megpróbálták ellopni Griffendél kardját. Már lefelé jöttek vele a lépcsőt, mikor Piton elkapta őket - büntetésként pedig Hagridhoz küldte őket a Tiltott Rengetegbe. A kardot pedig a Gringottsba szállíttatta, méghozzá (Lucy keze lángba borult, mikor hallotta) a Lestrange-széfbe.

Így jóformán esélytelenné vált, hogy valaha is újra forgathassa Griffendél kardját. Viszont továbbra is bátorította Dumbledore Seregét, hogy lázadjanak Piton rendszere ellen.

Ezzel együtt is nem csak sikereket könyvelhettek el. Jónéhány mugliivadék vesztette életét a táborok elleni harcban, hiszen nem voltak tapasztalt párbajozók. Lucy így a siker ellenére is álmatlanul forgolódott egész éjszaka, elvégre pontosan az történt, amitől mindig is tartott: harcba küldött embereket, akik életüket vesztették a csatában. Szun-ce könyve mindig megemlítette, hogy áldozatok nélkül nincs győzelem, de ez csak még rosszabbá tette Lucy lelkiismeretét.

Ráadásul nem csak halottak voltak az ilyen akcióknál, hanem foglyok is. Az igazi Dirk Cresswellt például a második támadásnál fogták el és akarták átszállítani Azkabanba, de a hírek szerint nem érkezett meg oda. Lucy tűvé tette az országot utána, de eddig nem akadt a nyomára. Ráadásul október elején Ted Tonks is úgy döntött, hogy inkább lelép, semmint veszélybe sodorja a családját: egyik napról a másikra eltűnt, így mindenkit váratlanul ért, mikor felfedezték az eltűnését. Ahogy hallotta, Tonks sokat sírt miatta, és Lucy így is hibásnak érezte magát, hogy nem vitte át már előbb a Menedékbe.

Az idő egyre hidegebbre fordult, ahogy közeledett a Halloween; ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy Lucynak hamarosan a Rend elé kellett tárnia új, kétségkívül vakmerő, már-már öngyilkosságnak tűnő tervét. Eddig ugyanis csak védekeztek és emberek életét próbálták védeni: Lucy még egy sakk-készletet is kikeresett a Farkasházban, hogy Dumbledore-t utánozva modellezze a helyzetüket. Majdnem az összes bábujuk beszorult, mert bár a két bástya és egy huszár is az ellenség vonalai mögött volt, de a király közelében sem jártak és bármikor levehették őket. Csak úgy lehetett esélyük igazi áttörést elérni, ha vakmerőbbek lesznek, mint eddig bármikor.

És ez igaz volt a való életre is.

Halloween előtt egy héttel Lucy úgy döntött, nem halogatja tovább: összehívott egy gyűlést a Menedék főterén, hogy aztán megtegye a bejelentést, ami mindenkit kiakasztott.

\- Be akarok törni a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba.

Húsz másodpercig mindenki némán meredt rá, de azután mindenki egyszerre kezdett el beszélni.

\- Mégis hova gondolsz?!

\- Elment az eszed?

\- Nem mehetsz oda, azonnal elfognának!

\- Miért akarsz…?

Lucy felemelte a kezét, mire a rendtagok elcsendesedtek.

\- Tudom, mennyire kockázatos - kezdte. - De már két hónapja mást sem csinálok, csak ezen gondolkodom. Mr Weasley mindenről beszámol, ami odabent történik és pontosan tudom, milyen biztonsági intézkedésekkel próbálják kiszűrni a betolakodókat. Tudom, mit kockáztatok, de úgy érzem, amit most csinálunk, az már nem elég. Bátrabbnak kell lennünk, merészebbnek, és meg kell mutatnunk az embereknek, hogy még a minisztérium se esik kívül a hatókörünkön.

\- Minek akarsz oda menni? - kérdezte Remus.

\- Nem elfoglalni akarom - sietett kiemelni Lucy. - Dumbledore is megmondta még régebben, hogy ha a halálfalók átveszik az uralmat, ne próbáljam visszaszerezni. Csupán rájuk akarok ijeszteni egy kicsit. Ez egy olyan akció lesz, ami a csendes lopakodáson alapszik, hogy aztán egyszerre robbanjon minden. Zavart akarok kelteni, káoszt, hogy a halálfalók engem keressenek minden erejükkel.

\- Miért van ennyire halálvágyad? - ragadta meg a vállát Fred. Szeme már majdnem pánikról árulkodott.

\- Nincs halálvágyam - felelte higgadtan Lucy -, de azt akarom, hogy minél kevesebb figyelmet fordítsanak Harryre. Ő most a fontos, ő érte kell kitartanunk. Az egyetlen esélyünk, hogy időt nyerjünk neki, hogy ő biztosan rejtve maradjon, amíg nem végzett a feladatával, az az, ha én minél nagyobb felfordulást keltek.

\- És ehhez feltétlenül szükséges betörnöd a minisztériumba?

\- Igen - bólintott a lány, Fred szemébe fúrva a tekintetét. - Ott biztonságban érzik magukat. Meg akarom mutatni nekik, hogy nincs igazuk. Már mindent átgondoltam, és pontosan tudom, hogyan akarom véghez vinni a tervet. Ha minden jól megy, senki sem sérül meg, csupán… - Elvigyorodott. - Néhány csínynek lesznek az áldozatai. A Varangybéka-hadműveletnek még nincs vége; Umbridge az, aki elsősorban felelős a mugliivadékok helyzetéért. Neki mindenképp szeretnék szentelni egy látogatást. Aztán majd ő szépen elterjeszti, hogy ott voltam, viszont addigra én már árkon-bokron túlleszek… mondom, megvan a tervem.

Fred hosszú pillanatokig nézett a szemébe. Lucy már kezdte kicsit kényelmetlenül érezni magát, hogy mindenki őket bámulja, de amit Fred ezután mondott, már nem is érdekelte.

\- Veled megyek.

\- Mi? - sápadt el Lucy. - Nem, nem. Ez az egyéni akcióm, csak az én saram, mást nem sodrok veszélybe…

\- A Varangybéka-hadműveletet együtt kezdtük el - lépett előre George is. - Nem hagyjuk, hogy learasd helyettünk a babérokat. És megmondtuk már a legelején: mi mindig veled tartunk, bárhová is mész.

\- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy egyedül menj oda - szorította meg a karját Fred. - Ha valami balul üt ki, senkire sem számíthatsz. És ha többen okozunk zavart, nem lesz olyan egyszerű nekik elfogni minket.

\- De…

\- Nincs de - szólt közbe Remus is. - Nem mehetsz egyedül. Még így se szívesen engedlek el, hogy Fred és George veled lesznek, viszont azt is tudom, hogy ti hárman már összeszokott csapat vagytok, és amihez a legjobban értetek, az a zavarkeltés.

\- Úgysem tudunk megállítani - vette át a szót Kingsley. - De Remusnak igaza van: nem mehetsz egyedül. Túl veszélyes.

Lucy körbenézett és látta, hogy ezt a csatát nem tudja megnyerni. A legtöbben még mindig meg voltak rökönyödve, de az arcukon látszott, hogy elfogadták a lány döntését; valamint az is, hogy ők se engednék el egyedül. Beletörődve sóhajtott.

\- Jól van. Akkor, íme a tervem…

Elérkezett a Halloween. Lucy egy csodálatos álomképből ébredt fel: az anyja édességeket csinált a konyhában, míg az apja színes felhőkkel eregetett a pálcájából, hogy szórakoztassa őt és Harryt. Aztán betoppant Sirius, felkapta őt és a fejére tette a kis tiarát, amit hozott, majd büszkén mutatta Jamesnek, hogy „Nézd meg, Ágas! Igazi kis hercegnő!".

Lucy letörölte a kicsorduló könnycseppet, majd felült és gyorsan elkezdett készülődni.

Kilenc órakkor aztán betoppant Fred és George: mindketten az ellopott halálfaló talárokat viselték, így Lucy először ösztöni reakcióját követte, vagyis meg akarta átkozni őket, és csak azután engedte le a pálcáját, hogy kiderült, nem hasonmások. Ő maga is felvette az álcatalárt, az alá viszont a Mrs Weasley által készített fekete köpenyt vette fel, aminek a hátára egy kitárt szárnyú főnix volt hímezve. Ha minden jól megy, még meg is mutathatja a külvilágnak, mielőtt kereket old.

Mikor készen voltak, Fred és George felvették a saját maszkjaikat, majd arra a halálfalók álarcát és az arcukba húzták a csuklyájukat. Lucy ugyanígy tett (kivéve a saját maszkot), majd még egyszer ellenőrizték, hogy minden megvan-e, és csak utána dehoppanáltak.

A lány tervének első fázisaként Yaxley, a Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály újonnan kinevezett vezetőjének otthonához érkeztek. Tudták, hogy nincs otthon, hiszen már két órája bent kellett lennie a minisztériumban. Miután Lucy minden elképzelhető riasztóbűbájt hatástalanított (mindegy, volt-e a házon vagy nem), behatoltak és egyből a kandallóhoz siettek.

\- Ez komoly? - kérdezte George, miközben átvizsgálta a kandallópárkányt. - Hol tartja ez a Hop-port?

\- Invito Hop-por! - lendítette meg a pálcáját Fred, de nem történt semmi.

\- Lehet levédte a házat, hogy ne lehessen begyűjtő bűbájjal magunkhoz hívni bármit is - töprengett hangosan Lucy.

\- Nagyon macerás, ha magához akar hívni egy üveg bort - nézegette George most az egyik üvegszekrényben lévő kobold borokat.

\- Szerintem, ha itthon van, feloldja - turkált egy keveset Lucy a zsebében és hamarosan meg is találta, amit keresett. - De mindegy is, erre is gondoltam és kértem Billt, hogy hozzon egy kis Hop-port az Odúból.

\- Zseniális vagy - veregette meg a vállát Fred.

\- Az nem én vagyok, hanem Hermione - hárított Lucy, miközben pálcájával a kandalló felé intett és egy pillanat múlva már vidáman pattogott a tűz. - Na gyerünk. Ne feledjétek, az Átriumba megyünk, ott nem feltűnő, ha hirtelen felbukkanunk. Utána felmegyünk az első emeletre, ahol kiábrándítom magunkat, majd megkeressük azokat a pontokat, ahol fel tudjuk oldani a hoppanálás-gátló rontásokat a minisztériumban. Ha ott vagytok, jelezzetek - mutatta fel a három ezüst sarlót, amit erre az alkalomra Próteusz-bűbájjal kezelt.

\- Igenis - szórt egy kis port a tűzbe Fred, ami nyomban smaragdszínűvé vált. A fiú belépett, belemarkolt a zacskóba. - Mágiaügyi Minisztérium, Átrium! - rikkantotta, és egy pillanattal később beszívta a kémény.

\- Menj, Lucy - intett George. - Remélhetőleg Kingsleynek sikerült konfúziós bűbájt szórnia Madam Edgecombe-ra. Szívás lenne, ha az időpont miatt buknánk le, hiszen elvileg Yaxley háza rá van kötve a Hop-hálózatra.

\- Ha nem, hamarosan kiderül - lépett be Lucy a lángok közé, majd miután kimondta a címet, pörögni-forogni kezdett és eltűnt a kéményben. Régebben annyi volt a kijárat, hogy mindig ügyelnie kellett rá, hogy a jón jöjjön ki, de most alig látott négyet egész úton.

\- Minden oké - súgta oda neki Fred, mikor kiszállt a kandallóból a minisztériumban. - Senki ide se bagóz ránk.

A hatalmas Átrium sötétebb volt, mint ahogy az emlékeiben élt. Azelőtt a csarnok közepén aranyló szökőkút magasodott, s arról táncoló fényfoltok szóródtak a tükrös fapadlóra és a falakra. Most viszont egy gigantikus fekete kőszobor uralta a termet. Meglehetősen ijesztő volt: egy varázslót és egy boszorkányt mintázott, akik egy-egy díszes, faragott trónszéken ültek, s onnan néztek le a kandallókból kilépő minisztériumi dolgozókra. A szobor talapzatába harminc centi magas betűkkel ez a felirat volt vésve: _A MÁGIA HATALOM_.

\- Undorító - érkezett meg George is. Suttogva mert csak beszélni, nehogy meghallják. - Nézd meg, min ülnek.

Mikor Lucy jobban megnézte, vette csak észre, hogy amit ő díszes, faragott trónusnak nézett, az valójában emberek sokasága: száz meg száz csúf képű, bamba férfi, nő és gyerek kicsavarodott és egymásra préselt meztelen teste szolgált ülőhelyül a pompás öltözékű varázsló és boszorkány számára.

\- Tényleg az - értett egyet. - Majd kezelésbe veszem, de most menjünk, mielőtt szemet szúrunk valakinek.

A reggeli tömeg lassan eloszlott, de még épp időben jöttek, hogy ne legyenek feltűnőek. Elindultak a csarnok végén lévő aranykapu felé; közben félelmet és szorongást keltettek mindenkiben, aki mellett elhaladtak. Sőt, mikor beléptek a kisebb csarnokba, ahol a húsz aranyrácsos lifthez kellett sorba állni, még előre is engedték őket és a felvonójukba se akart beszállni senki.

\- Már most kiábrándítalak titeket - hadarta Lucy, ahogy a lift elindult felfelé. - Így rögtön mehettek a jó emeletre.

\- Siess, mindjárt ki kell szállnom - suttogta Fred, aki hamarosan eltűnt a felvonóban. Lucy még kettőt intett a pálcájával és hamarosan úgy tűnt, hogy a lift teljesen üres. Megálltak és egy testetlen női hang ezt közölte:

\- Hatos szint, Mágikus Közlekedésügyi Főosztály; Hop Hálózati Felügyelet, Seprű-ellenőrzési Hivatal, Zsupszkulcs Felügyelet és Hoppanálási Vizsgaközpont.

Kinyílt a rács, de szerencsére senki se várta őket. Lucy hallotta, hogy Fred kisurran mellette, majd gyorsan megnyomta a megfelelő gombot és a lift már haladt is tovább. Ő és George csöndben álldogáltak, miközben tovább haladtak felfelé.

\- Négyes szint, Varázslény-Felügyeleti Főosztály: Bestia, Értelmes Lény és Szellem tagozatok, Mágus-Kobold Kapcsolatok Hivatala, Kártevőügyi Tanácsadó Iroda - tájékoztatta őket a hang.

\- Sok sikert - suttogta még utoljára George, miközben kinyílt a rács. Most egyetlen varázsló szállt be és egy raj halványlila papírrepülő; utóbbiak csapongva röpdösték körül a fülke mennyezeti lámpáját.

\- Kettes szint, Varázsbűn-üldözési Főosztály, Varázshasználati Főosztály, Auror Parancsnokság, Wizengamot Végrehajtási Szolgálat.

Lucy hálát adott az égnek, hogy valaki megállította a másik oldalt a liftet, mert így ki tudott szállni. Egy csapat auror között fúrta át magát észrevétlenül, és mikor megállt a folyosó vastag szőnyegén, kifújta a bent tartott levegőt. Mindenki a jó emeleten van. Most jön csak a dolog nehéz része; megtalálni a pontot, ahonnan a megszakítóbűbájt kell használnia.

Csöndben a falhoz húzódott és úgy elindult találomra az egyik irányba. Hangtalanul lépkedett a vörös szőnyegen, és ahogy haladt előre és olvasgatta a fényes faajtókon lévő táblákat, egyszerre beszélgetés hangjára lett figyelmes.

\- …bolondot csinál belőlünk. Az egész országban mindenki őt keresi, és még csak egy árva nyomot se találtunk azzal kapcsolatban, hogy hol lehet. Minden rendtagnak vagy feltételezett rendtagnak éjjel-nappal figyeljük a házát, de soha nem látunk gyanús tevékenységet. Nem értjük, hogy lóghatott meg eddig…

A folyosó kanyarján hamarosan feltűnt négy alak. Az egyik - a beszélő - Yaxley volt, akit Lucy hirtelen azonosított a nagydarab szőke halálfalóval, aki akkor a toronyban összevissza lőtte az átkait. Mellette egy hosszú hajú varázsló pompás fekete-arany talárban sétált - a mágiaügyi miniszter - és hallgatta a beszámolót. Fekete haja és szakálla volt, amibe ősz szálak vegyültek; megcsillanó szemét széles, kiugró homlok árnyékolta be, s ettől Lucynak némileg olyan érzése támadt, mintha egy szikla alól kikukucskáló rákot látna. Mögötte Lucius Malfoy haladt; sápadt volt, beesett arcú, borostás és úgy tűnt, mintha a legrosszabb rémálmával szembesülne. Mellette pedig…

Lucynak legalább három ütemet kihagyott a szívverése, miközben lefagyott. Olyan erővel rohanták meg az emlékek és az érzések, amiket már négy hónapja nem érzett, hogy teljesen elszédült tőlük. Nagyjából tíz lépést kellett megtenniük, míg elérnek hozzá, tehát ennyi ideje volt eldönteni, mit is csinál most.

Lucius Malfoy mellett ugyanis a fia, Draco lépkedett, aki láthatóan unta magát és nagyon szeretett volna már szabadulni innen. Sápadt volt, mint aki hónapok óta nem látott napfényt, ugyanakkor nem volt beesett az arca és a szeme is egészségesen csillogott; vagyis legalább jól bántak vele a Malfoy kúrián. Ő is halálfaló talárt viselt, mint az apja, de úgy tűnt, idegen neki és nem is szívesen hordja. Kezeit a zsebébe dugta, úgy sétált az apja oldalán.

Lucy végül döntött és miközben előhúzta a pálcáját, imádkozott, hogy ezzel ne veszítsen olyan sok időt az ikrekhez képest.

* * *

Draco nem értette, miért akarja mindig az apja, hogy elkísérje a minisztériumba. A legelső látogatást Umbridge-nál is halálra unta, ráadásul folyamatosan vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy átkot robbantson a nő képébe. Azóta legalább tucatszor járt itt, és szinte mindig ugyanaz volt a séma: meglátogatni Umbridge-et, érdeklődni a mugliivadékok helyzetéről, aztán beszélni Yaxleyval a Lucy utáni vadászatról, majd odaszólni Arthur Weasleynek, végül hazamenni. Draconak már nagyon rég elege volt ebből, viszont egyetlen dologért megérte: mindig hallhatta a legfrissebb híreket Lucyval kapcsolatban és magában örömtáncot járni, amiért fogalmuk sincs, hol van.

A mai nap is hasonlóan indult. Na jó, annyira nem, mert Umbridge kivételesen nem az irodájában, hanem a lenti tárgyalóteremben várta őket, ahol végig kellett nézniük három mugli születésű elítélését. Utána viszont minden ment tovább a régiben: felmentek a másodikra Yaxleyhoz, ahol azonban ott volt a Thicknesse is, így vele együtt hallgatták meg a tényállást.

\- Sajnos be kell vallanom, miniszter úr, hogy az a lány bolondot csinál belőlünk. Az egész országban mindenki őt keresi, és még csak egy árva nyomot se találtunk azzal kapcsolatban, hogy hol lehet. Minden rendtagnak vagy feltételezett rendtagnak éjjel-nappal figyeljük a házát, de soha nem látunk gyanús tevékenységet. Nem értjük, hogy lóghatott meg eddig…

Draco rápillantott az apjára. Ő feszült figyelemmel hallgatta a beszámolót és úgy tűnt, a legkisebb neszre is összerezzen. Még mindig nem tette túl magát az Azkabanon, ráadásul a mostani látogatás a dementoroknál minden rossz emléket felhozott benne.

Egyszer csak azt érezte, hogy valaki belecsúsztat a zsebébe egy pergamendarabot. Körülnézett, de nem látott senkit. Még egyszer körbenézett a körülötte lévőkön, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, nem figyelnek rá, majd előhúzta a cetlit és lopva elolvasta.

 _Gyere a folyosó végén lévő férfimosdóba.  
_ _P. L._

Draco már az írását is felismerte, de az aláírás egyértelművé tette, kitől van az üzenet. A szíve egy pillanat alatt a torkába ugrott és egyszerre köd lepte el az elméjét. Itt van… itt van tőle alig pár lépésnyire, itt van, itt van, itt van…

\- Apám - szólt fojtott és kissé remegő hangon. - Mindjárt jövök, csak elszaladok elintézni valamit.

Az apja - ahogy várható volt - összerezzent, de Yaxley és Thicknesse ebből semmit sem vettek észre. Tovább beszélgettek elmélyülten a Potterek elleni hajtóvadászatról.

\- Rendben, menj csak - felelte suttogva az apja. - De ne maradj sokáig. Délre legyél a liftnél.

\- Igenis - bólintott Draco, majd sarkon fordult és visszasietett. Igyekezett nem rohanni, hiszen ebben a csendben az túlságosan feltűnő lett volna, ugyanakkor rohanni akart, hogy minél hamarabb odaérjen, hiszen itt volt, itt volt…

Yaxley irodájától két ajtónyira volt a férfimosdó. Draco egy pillanatra megtorpant, mikor látta a „Nem üzemel" feliratot, de aztán megrázta a fejét, körbenézett, majd benyitott.

A fehér csempével borított helyiségben egyetlen alakot látott. Halálfaló talár volt rajta, még a csuklyája is az arcába volt húzva, amit maszk fedett. Draco lefagyott az ajtóban, de az illető csak közelebb intette, majd a pálcájával intett, mire az ajtó becsukódott. Néhány további intés után elrakta a pálcáját, majd gyorsan hátratolta a csuklyát és levette a maszkot.

Draco tüdejéből kiszorult minden levegő, ahogy belenézett a mogyoróbarna szempárba. Megszűnt számára a világ; hirtelen újra a csillagvizsgáló toronyban érezte magát, vagy a Szükség Szobájában vagy akármelyik elrejtett folyosón. Felé mozdult, ugyanabban a pillanatban, amikor Lucy előrelépett, és a kezében tartott maszk csörömpölve hullott a padlóra. Ahogy az ajkaik találkoztak, Dracoban mintha tűzijáték robbant volna fel és miközben beletúrt a vörös fürtökbe, mélyen beszívta a lány illatát. Halványan, akár a múltból felsejlő emlék, de még mindig érezni lehetett a liliomot.

Ő volt. Tényleg ő volt az.

Ki tudja, mennyi ideig álltak egymás csókjától égve. Draco nem érzett mást, csak a mellkasában dörömbölő szívét, Lucy ajkait az övén és a lány karjait a nyaka körül. Végül, egy csodálatos örökkévalóságnak tűnő percek múlva zihálva váltak szét. Mikor négy hónap után először belenézett Lucy szemeibe, mintha egy fátyolt húztak volna az írisze elé, olyan üveges volt. Most azonban olyan tisztán égett benne a tűz, mint amire Draco emlékezett.

\- Könyörgöm, mondd azt, hogy ez nem álom - szakadt ki Dracoból a mondat, amitől a legjobban félt. Ha ez megint olyan, mint a roxforti tó…

\- Ha az, én ugyanazt álmodom, amit te - kuncogott Lucy, és Draco nyakába fúrta a fejét. - Annyira hiányoztál, Sárkányfiú.

Draco bensője eddig is egy káosz volt, de ezután már esély se volt rá, hogy valaha visszaáll normálisba.

\- Te is nekem, Főnixlány. - Mennyire hiányzott, hogy ismét így hívhassa!

Néhány pillanatig hallgattak, csak élvezték egymás közelségét. Aztán Lucy kicsit távolabb húzódott, és fürkészni kezdte Draco arcát.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte, ujjaival végigsimítva a fiú arcán. - Nem bántanak?

\- Nem, megvagyok - felelte Draco és most igazat is beszélt. Bellatrix eleget foglalkozott a bénázó halálfalókkal ahhoz, hogy róla megfeledkezzen. - Viszont szinte minden nap te vagy a beszédtéma vacsoránál. Bellatrix már a haját tépi, hogy semmivel sincsenek közelebb az elfogásodhoz.

\- Ezt jó hallani - mosolygott csibészesen Lucy.

\- Viszont mi a fenét csinálsz itt? - kérdezte Draco aggódva, miközben két keze közé fogta a lány arcát. - Öngyilkosság volt idejönnöd. És mi ez a halálfaló talár rajtad?

\- Az álcához kellett, amivel bejuthattam - felelte Lucy. - És azért jöttem, hogy felrázzam egy kicsit a kedélyeket. Túl nagy biztonságérzetbe ringatták magukat. Vol…

\- Ne! - szorította a tenyerét Draco a lány szájára. Hirtelen eszébe jutott a pergamenlap, így mikor elengedte a teljesen összezavarodott Lucyt, a zsebébe nyúlt és előhúzta a gondosan őrizgetett pergament. - Tegnap tabut raktak a névre. Aki kimondja, azt azonnal bemérik, hol van, és ez hatástalanít minden védőbűbájt, ami körbeveszi az illetőt. És ez csak egy a hírek közül, amit összegyűjtöttem.

Lucy kezébe nyomta a pergament, aki egy kérdő pillantás után széthajtogatta és olvasni kezdett.

\- Sok már nem releváns - mentegetőzött Draco. - De remélem, így is tudtam segíteni valamit.

\- Draco, ez… - Lucy láthatóan nem talált szavakat. Felnézett és annyi csodálat volt a tekintetében, amit Draco még senkinél sem látott; pláne nem akkor, mikor ránézett. - Mióta gyűjtögeted?

\- Mióta visszatértem a kúriára - felelte a fiú. - Illetve nem teljesen, mert előtte össze kellett hoznom a bűbájegyüttest, ami lehetővé teszi, hogy csak te olvasd el. Utána kezdtem írni, de sehogy se tudtam alkalmat találni, hogy elküldjem…

Lucy egy forró csókkal fojtotta belé a szót.

\- Merlinre, te… - kereste még mindig a szavakat. - Szóval tényleg komolyan gondoltad? Tényleg a mi oldalunkon állsz?

\- Igen - vágta rá Draco habozás nélkül. Válaszul újabb csókot kapott.

\- Szeretlek - sóhajtotta bele Lucy a csókba, mire Draco minden egyes porcikája lángba borult.

\- Én is téged - felelte.

Újabb pillanatok teltek el, de Draco nem érezte kínosnak a csöndet. Elvégre azért tartott ki minden egyes nap, hogy egyszer újra Lucy szemeibe fúrhassa a tekintetét.

\- Amúgy, nincs valami dolgod? - törte meg végül a csendet Draco. Arra számított, hogy Lucy elsápad, de a lány csak legyintett.

\- Alapból van sejtésem, hova kell mennem, ráadásul a többieknek még keresgélniük kell.

\- Micsodát?

\- Fel akarjuk oldani a hoppanálás-gátló bűbájt a minisztériumon.

\- Akkor Yaxley irodájába kell menned - kezdte izgatottan Draco. Örült, hogy szolgálhatta valamivel Lucy ügyét, még ha csak ilyen aprósággal is. Elvégre ez semmi volt ahhoz képest, hogy a lány egymaga felszabadított három mugliivadék tábort. - Egyvalakinek Edgecombe irodájában kell tartózkodnia és egy harmadik embernek pedig Dirk Cresswell régi irodájában kell feloldania a bűbájt.

\- Akkor tényleg jók voltak az informátoraim értesülései - nyugtázta elégedetten a hírt Lucy. Ránézett az órájára. - Háromnegyed tizenkettő. A többiek még nem jeleztek, de jó lenne, ha legalább én a helyemen lennék. Yaxley szerinted visszaért már?

\- Nem tudom, meddig dumál apámmal és Thicknesse-szel, de azért jobb, ha láthatatlanul mész be - vélekedett Draco.

\- Így terveztem - mosolyodott el gonoszul Lucy, ami nagyon jól állt neki. - Utána fogom kirobbantani a balhét.

\- Már előre sajnálom őket - vigyorodott el Draco is. Fájtak az arcizmai, hiszen régen használta már őket erre.

Lucy hirtelen elkomorodott és a tekintete szinte könyörgővé vált.

\- Gyere velem - kérte. - Nem tudnám elviselni, ha vissza kellene menned abba a házba. Majd eljátsszuk, hogy elraboltalak és a túszom vagy, így a szüleidnek sem lesz baja.

\- Nem tehetem - hárított Draco, noha ez volt minden vágya. Hogy Lucy mellett legyen, hogy az oldalán harcoljon, hogy mellette ébredjen minden reggel. - Anyám belehalna, és apám se bírja már sokáig idegekkel. Még én viselem a legjobban a Malfoyok közül. Nem hagyhatom őket magukra, és különben is; szerintem jól fog még jönni, hogy én az ellenség vonalai mögött vagyok kémnek.

Lucy gondolkodott egy darabig. Még a szemöldökét is összeráncolta a nagy agyalásban. Draco hihetetlenül aranyosnak találta.

\- Apád meddig adott időt neked? - kérdezte aztán.

\- Délig, miért?

\- Akkor gyere velem Yaxley irodájába - kérte Lucy. - Ha sikerül időben összehoznunk a dolgot, akkor tudok neked adni valamit, amivel képesek leszünk kommunikálni.

Draco a föld fölött érezte magát a hírtől.

\- Rendben, menjünk - egyezett bele.

A szíve a torkában dobogott, hogy végre együtt csinál valamit Lucyval, amivel elősegítheti a Főnix Rendjének ügyét. A lány eközben visszavette a maszkot és felhúzta a csuklyát, ezzel eltűntetve vörös haját. Úgy nézett ki, mint bármelyik más halálfaló.

\- Fogd meg a kezem - nyújtotta ki a balját, mire Draco habozás nélkül összekulcsolta vele az ujjait. A lány egy pillanatra megállt, majd felé fordította a gyűrűsujját. - Még mindig hordod?

\- Sosem veszem le - vallotta be Draco, de nem érezte kínosnak a dolgot. - Azt jelképezi nekem, amit írtál. Az újjászületést. Miért, te már nem…?

\- Nem merem felvenni - hajtotta le a fejét a lány. - Félek, hogy történik vele valami egy harc közben vagy ha hirtelen el kell menekülnöm a rejtekhelyemről. Inkább a táskám mélyében van, biztos helyen, ahol nem eshet baja.

Draco nem tudta hibáztatni Lucyt. A lány helyében ő is ezt tette volna.

Lucy kiábrándította mindkettejüket, majd kézen fogva elindultak Yaxley irodája felé.


	48. Chapter 46: Váratlan látogató

**Chapter 46**

 **Váratlan látogató**

Lucy hihetetlennek érezte, ami történt. Soha meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy összefuthat itt Dracoval, azt meg pláne nem, hogy beszélhet is vele, sőt… Lucy gyomrát már rég megszállták a pillangók, és most olyan házibulit csaptak, hogy Lucynak kedve lett volna rájuk szólni, hogy ez nem a legmegfelelőbb pillanat.

Leszedte a védőbűbájokat a mosdóról, eltűntette a táblát is, majd Dracot maga után húzva végigosont Yaxley irodájának ajtajáig. Körbenézett - sehol egy lélek - és utána szólt csak a fiúhoz.

\- Várj egy kicsit, előbb behallgatok - suttogta, miközben előkotorta a telefület a zsebéből. Néhány pillanat múlva már fogta is az adást.

\- …nem érdekel Melwyn, azt mondtam, egy pillanatra se téveszd szem elől Weasleyt!

\- Sajnálom, tényleg, de elaludtam…

\- És mi vagy te, bagoly, hogy nappal aludni akarsz? Egy feladatod volt! Ki tudja, lehet, hogy ezalatt az egy óra alatt találkozott Lucy Potterrel és te lemaradtál róla!

\- Bent van és beszélget valakivel - foglalta össze Lucy az eredményt.

\- Valahogy ki kell csalnunk az irodájából - suttogta Draco. - Még ha vissza is jön, el tudjuk kábítani, mielőtt riadóztatna…

Lucy már ki is kereste a zsebéből megfelelő tárgyat; egy biciklidudára emlékeztető dolgot lábakkal. Letette a földre, és a csalizaj-gép már ment is a dolgára. Lucy csak a hangját hallotta, majd néhány másodperc múlva jókora durranás remegtette meg a levegőt, majd csípős, fekete füst gomolygott fel a folyosó kanyarjában.

\- Mi volt ez? - Lucy ezt már a rendes fülével is hallotta.

\- Történt valami? - kérdezte Melwyn.

\- Mindjárt leellenőrzöm. Te meg többé ne merészled levenni a szemed Weasleyről, különben megnézheted magad a Sötét Nagyúr előtt!

Kirobbant az ajtó és Yaxley kiviharzott rajta. Lucy megragadta Draco kezét és gyorsan besurrantak, mielőtt az becsukódott volna.

A helyiség lehangolóan komor volt. Az asztalok, a falak és a könyvespolcok is körözési plakátok prototípusaival voltak tele, és majdnem mindegyikről Lucy és Harry képmásai néztek rájuk. A kandallóban a tűz épp akkor váltott vissza smaragdból vörösbe és narancsba, vagyis Melwyn csupán a Hop-hálózaton keresztül beszélt Yaxleyval.

Lucy elhúzta Dracot a helyiség másik végébe, az íróasztal mögé.

\- Az iroda bármilyen pontjából megtörhetem a bűbájt? - kérdezte suttogva.

\- Ha jól tudom, igen - felelte Draco, miközben enyhén megszorította a lány kezét. Lucy tudta, hogy bármennyire elszánt, Draco a szíve mélyén fél a lebukástól. Nem tudta hibáztatni érte.

\- Ha bejön Yaxley, azonnal kábítsd el - utasította a fiút Lucy. - Nem lát, nem fogja tudni, ki tette. És úgyis kitörlöm az emlékeit, így azt se fogja tudni, hogy valami furcsa történt. Azt fogja hinni, hogy csak elaludt.

\- Jó kis bosszú. - Lucy hallotta Draco hangján, hogy mosolyog.

A lány elővette az ezüst sarlót, viszont ahhoz, hogy írhasson rá, láthatóvá kell válnia. Sóhajtva leszedte magáról a kiábrándító-bűbájt, nem törődve Draco tiltakozásával és üzent Frednek és George-nak.

 _A helyemen vagyok, írjatok vissza! - Lucy_

\- Hé! Hát te mit csinálsz itt? - érkezett meg Yaxley, mire Lucy felkapta a fejét. Ám egy másik hang harsant fel.

\- Stupor!

Draco kábító átka pont kupán találta Yaxleyt, aki úgy esett össze, mint egy rongybaba. Közben Dracoról is lehullt a kiábrándító-bűbáj, mivel lelepleződött.

\- Szép volt - dicsérte meg Lucy, majd a halálfalóra szegezte a pálcáját. - Mobilicorpus!

A férfi teste felemelkedett és Lucy lassan az íróasztalához lebegtette. Ott Draco segítségével eligazgatták, hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha aludna, majd Lucy egy percnyi munkával az emlékeit is módosította.

\- Oké - szólt, mikor készen volt. - Téged újra kiábrándítanak, hogy ha bejönnek, ne lássanak meg. Én úgyis láthatóvá válnék a bűbájtörés miatt, így magammal nem vesződöm.

\- Majd őrködöm - ajánlotta fel Draco, majd egy puszit nyomott Lucy feje búbjára. Bár csak a csuklyán át érezte, a lányba így is mintha villám csapott volna.

Lucy érezte, hogy a kezében felmelegszik a sarló, így gyorsan megnézte az üzeneteket.

 _Én is a helyemen vagyok, de bármikor bejöhetnek, szóval siessünk! - George_

 _Jelentem, megvagyok, vágjunk bele! - Fred_

 _Akkor amint ötvenet üt az óra, kezdjük. - Lucy_

Lucy a karórája másodpercmutatóját figyelte és amint az elérte a tizenkettőt, belekezdett a bűbájok sorolásába. Nagyon bízott benne, hogy a fiúk is elkezdték, mert ha elrontják, azzal csak felhívják a figyelmüket a jelenlétükre. Viszont ha sikerül végigcsinálniuk, akkor még mindig jól álltak.

Szerencsére senki se jött be, így Draconak sem volt sok dolga. Lucy eközben folyamatosan motyogott, majd utolsó lépésként a falhoz érintette a pálcáját. Néhány másodpercig pihegett, és a pálcája hegyét bámulta, ugyanakkor nem érzett semmi különöset.

\- Működött? - kérdezte Draco.

\- Mindjárt kiderül - felelte Lucy, majd megpördült álltó helyében. Érezte, hogy beszippantja a sötétség, és egy pillanat múlva már az íróasztal túloldalán találta magát. - Igen, működött - mosolyodott el.

\- Így szabadítottátok ki azt a rengeteg mugliivadékot is? - érdeklődött Draco. - Beszivárogtatok, majd megtörtétek a bűbájokat?

\- Az első két esetben igen, utána már nem vesződtünk vele. - Beszéd közben Lucy épp a sarlójára írt a pálcájával, de közben azon is feltűntek az új üzenetek.

 _Siker, kipróbáltam és működött. - Fred_

 _Akkor felhoppanáljunk Umbridge-hez? - George_

 _Ne, azt meghallanák. Szépen felmegyünk lifttel, és majd ott megbeszéljük a továbbiakat. Ha kiszálltatok a liftből, vegyétek le a kiábrándító-bűbájt magatokról, hogy megtaláljuk egymást. Délre érjetek fel és várjuk meg egymást a liftnél! - Lucy_

\- Most mi lesz? - kérdezte Draco, miközben leszedte magáról a bűbájt.

\- Az lesz, hogy te visszamész az apádhoz, én pedig láthatatlanul követlek. „Véletlenül" nyomd meg az első szinthez tartozó gombot, hogy felmehessek oda, és kiszállhassak. Utána jobb, ha csak nézed, mi történik.

Lucy egy pillanatnyi vacillálás után bezárta az ajtót, majd levette a maszkot. Mire felpillantott, Draco már a szájára tapasztotta az övét.

\- Kapd el őket, Főnixlány! - suttogta Draco mosolyogva.

\- Úgy lesz - mosolygott Lucy is, miközben a fiú kezébe nyomta a sarlót. - Ezt a sarlót Próteusz-bűbájjal kezeltem. Vidd el! Nekem már nem lesz szükségem rá és a következő akcióra úgyis újat csinálok. Mivel ez nem rendes levelezési forma, nem fogják érzékelni. Csak ne veszítsd el!

\- Nem fogom - zárta a markába a pénzérmét Draco. - Vedd vissza a maszkot és menjünk! Hamarosan idő van.

Mielőtt kimentek az irodából, Lucy leblokkolta a kandallót, hogy ne tudják elérni Yaxleyt, és odakint is Disaudiót szórt az ajtóra, hogy ne hallatszódjon be a zaj. Amíg takarásban voltak, fogták egymás kezét, de mikor elértek a lifthez, elengedték egymást - de előtte még egyszer utoljára megszorították.

\- Elintézted, amit akartál? - kérdezte Lucius Malfoy a fiát.

\- Igen - bólintott Draco. Beszálltak a liftbe, és ahogy megbeszélték, Draco „véletlenül" megnyomta az első szinthez tartozó gombot.

\- Miért megyünk fölfelé? - kérdezte Lucius.

\- Nem tudom… - játszotta az értetlenkedőt Draco. Lucy megfigyelte, hogy tényleg hitelesen alakít; nem csoda, hogy eddig nem bukott le.

\- Egyes szint, mágiaügyi miniszter és Miniszteri Hivatal - tájékoztatott a boszorkány.

Kinyílt a rács és Lucy azonnal kiszállt, ügyelve, hogy ne adjon ki semmilyen hangot. Még egyszer visszanézett, egyenesen Draco szemébe, és egészen addig bámulta, amíg el nem tűnt. Hiába jutott nekik alig húsz perc, mégis mintha új erőre kaptak volna mindketten; Draco arcába visszatért a szín és úgy tűnt, ő maga is életteltelibb volt, mint az elmúlt hónapokban bármikor. Nagyon nehezen engedte el, de erőt adott neki a tudat, hogy most már tud vele beszélgetni.

Körbenézett a folyosón és miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy sehol senki, levette magáról a kiábrándító-bűbájt. Épp ránézett az órájára, mikor kinyílt a lift és két halálfaló szállt ki belőle. Lucy már megacélozta az érzékszerveit, mikor odasétáltak hozzá és az egyikük suttogva ezt kérdezte:

\- Lucy?

\- Fred? George? - kérdezett vissza Lucy, mire mindketten bólintottak. - Jól van. Most, hogy tudunk hoppanálni, még egyszer fektessük le, ki merre megy innen. Én bemegyek Umbridge-hez és újra kipingálom az irodáját.

\- Én a hármas, az ötös és a hetes szinten elengedek egy-egy tucat tűzijátékot - sorolta George.

\- Én pedig a négyes és a hatos szinten teszem ugyanezt - mondta Fred.

\- Ekkorra már riadóztatni fognak, szóval az Átriumban lesznek a legtöbben - magyarázta Lucy.

\- De mi akkor is öt perc múlva lehoppanálunk a rémes szobor helyére - dörzsölte a markát Fred.

\- Amit én fogok tönkretenni - jelentette ki Lucy. - Jól van, mindenki tudja a dolgát. Ja, mielőtt elindítjátok a tűzijátékokat, vegyétek le az álruhát. Már elég lesz a saját maszkotok. Akkor sok sikert a Varangybéka-hadművelet ráadásához!

Pacsiztak egyet, majd az ikrek eltűntek, Lucy pedig kiábrándította magát és futólépésben elindult Umbridge irodája felé. Mikor odaért a nyitott folyosószakaszhoz, ahol a „sárvérűek" ellen szóló brosúrákat készítették, útjára engedett még egy csalizaj-gépet. Miközben várt, Disaudiót szórt a mahagóniajtóra, hogy ha Umbridge visít, ne hallják meg. Mikor felszállt a füst, behoppanált az irodába, ahol a legnagyobb örömére ott találta Umbridge-t.

A nő ugyanolyan tömzsi és békaképű volt, mint amire Lucy emlékezett. Még mindig rózsaszínbe öltözött és az irodája is a szakasztott mása volt a roxfortinak: minden vízszintes felületet csipketerítő takart, csipkealátéteken száraz virággal teli vázák erdeje állt, s a falakon lógó tarka dísztányérokon émelyítően aranyos, masnis cicák ugrabugráltak. Az íróasztalon fodros-virágos terítő díszelgett.

Umbridge felpattant, mikor Lucy megjelent (a hoppanálás megszűntette a kiábrándító-bűbáj hatását) és elhűlve nézett rá.

\- Mit akar? És hogyan tudott csak így megjelenni…?

Lucy intett egyet a pálcájával, mire Umbridge hozzátapadt a hátsó falhoz. Olyan volt, mintha odaragasztották volna. A lány szépen lassan odasétált hozzá, kiélvezve minden egyes mozdulatot. Általában távol állt tőle a bosszú ilyen formája, de ez a nő egyszerűen nem érdemelt kegyelmet.

\- Tudja, tanárnő… - kezdte, és elégedett mosollyal nyugtázta, hogy Umbridge szeme szinte kigúvad a döbbenettől. - Ha valamit megtanultam magának köszönhetően a Roxfortban, az az, hogyan keltsek zavart úgy, hogy senki se kapjon el.

Mikor odaért a nőhöz, levette a maszkot és hátralökte a csuklyáját. Umbridge arca gonosz vicsorba torzult.

\- Te mocskos kis félvér! - fröcsögte. - Nem fogod élve elhagyni ezt az épületet!

\- Ó, dehogynem - mosolygott ártatlanul Lucy és örömmel látta a kidagadó ért a nő halántékán. - Mert csak akkor fognak észhez kapni, mikor már késő lesz. És tudja…

Megfordult és egy pálcaintéssel csatatérré változtatta az irodát. A vázák és a dísztányérok csörömpölve törtek össze a falakon, a csipketerítők szanaszét repültek és a száraz virágok úgy foszlottak szét, mint a hamu. Ezután Lucy lángoló betűkkel írta fel azt, amit ezerszer kellett a bőrébe vésnie. A szavak az egész irodán keresztül húzódtak, és egy tartósítóbűbáj után a lány visszafordult Umbridge-hez.

\- Hazudni bűn - fejezte be a mondatot, majd kiütötte Varangypofát, visszahúzta a csuklyát és dehoppanált.

Valóban, mikor megjelent az Átriumban, ott már minden tiszta káosz volt. Néhány tűzijáték már ide is eljutott és azok csak fokozták a hangzavart; az aurorok utasítást kiabáltak egymásnak, sorban zárták le a kandallókat, de a működőkön még mindig érkeztek a halálfalók. Lucy a kis csarnokba érkezett, ahonnan a liftek indultak és a kiszálló minisztériumi dolgozók szeme szinte azonnal rászegeződött. A lány azonban csak céltudatosan a szoborra szegezte a pálcáját és felkiáltott:

\- Bombarda maxima!

Varázslata telibe találta a varázslót ábrázoló szobrot, ami apró darabokra robbant szét. Az emberek sikoltoztak és kiabáltak, a halálfalók pedig forgolódtak, hogy honnan jöhetett az átok. Lucy ugyanígy járt el a boszorkányt megformázóval is, majd újra hoppanlált és a következő pillanatban már az üres és törmelékes talapzaton állt.

\- Bocs, hogy tönkretettem a munkátokat! - nevetett, miközben felgyújtotta a halálfaló-talárt. Mivel tűzálló-bűbájt alkalmazott magán, nem ártott neki a művelet és miközben az álcatalárja a lángok martalékává vált, a talapzat mentén tűzkört varázsolt. Így úgy nézett ki, mintha a lángokból állna fel.

\- Még nem győztetek! - harsogta és hangja égi szózatként zengett az Átriumban. Lassan a halálfaló-ruha utolsó darabja is eltűnt, így láthatóvá vált a főnixet ábrázoló köpenye. Széttárt karokkal körbefordult, mintegy élő célponttá téve magát, de a halálfalók túlságosan meg voltak rökönyödve ahhoz, hogy bármit is tegyenek. - Még mindig vannak, akik dacolnak vele! És mindig is lesznek! A Főnix Rendje nem halott! Mert bárhogy is erőlködtök, a főnix egyszer újjászületik, és még fényesebben ragyog majd, mint azelőtt bármikor! Birtokolhatjátok ezt az épületet, de az emberek szíve és szabad akarata soha nem lesz a tietek!

\- Fogjátok el! - üvöltött fel egy halálfaló és itt kezdődött az igazi buli.

Minden halálfaló egyszerre kezdett átkokat zúdítani Lucyra, de a lány egy intéssel felhúzta maga köré a lángokból álló függönyt, ami elnyelte őket, akár egy pajzs. Lucy újabb intésére a tűz elhagyta a talajt és örvényleni kezdett körülötte, amitől a halálfalók már célozni se tudtak. Végül a lány úgy robbantotta szét az egészet, hogy a lökéshullám leterített minden halálfalót és amint elérte a falon lógó körözési plakátokat, fel is gyújtotta őket.

\- Nem kell a hatalom! - harsogta Lucy a rettegő minisztériumi dolgozóknak. - Nem akarom eltiporni a minisztériumot! Az én egyetlen ellenségem Tom Denem, akit Voldemortként ismernek! Én ellene küzdök!

Erre megjelent az oldalán Fred és George, akik szintén levették halálfaló talárjukat és a rend által használt maszkokban néztek szembe az emberekkel.

\- Befejezem, amit Albus Dumbledore elkezdett! - jelentette be Lucy. - Meg fogom tisztítani a világot a sötétségtől! Azon a napon hirdetem meg a háborút, amelyiken tizenhat éve elvesztettem a szüleimet! Ő értük és mindenki másért harcolok, akik a Voldemort elleni csatában haltak meg! Azért a sok névtelen emberért, aki egy jobb jövőért küzdött! Értük fogunk győzelmet aratni!

Hirtelen lehűlt a levegő. Dermesztő hideg ereszkedett az Átriumra és az egyébként is remegő alkalmazottak most még inkább remegni kezdtek. Lucy elnézett a kandallók felé, ahonnan egy csapat dementor érkezett. A lány nem habozott.

\- Expecto patronum!

Pálcájából teljes szépségében kiszökkent az őzsuta és nekitámadt a dementoroknak, meghátrálásra kényszerítve őket. A halálfalók mocorogni kezdtek, de láthatóan fájdalmaik voltak, viszont Lucy úgy döntött, itt az ideje lelépni.

\- Kapjatok el, ha tudtok, Voldemort talpnyalói! - nevetett fel még egyszer Lucy, majd ismét tüzet idézett a pálcájából és végül dehoppanált Freddel és George-dzsal együtt.

Elhagyatott vidékre érkeztek, ahogy előzetesen megbeszélték. Valami lápvidéknél kötöttek ki, távol minden helytől, ahová kötni lehetett volna őket, hiszen ha bemérték őket a minisztériumban, így nem sodornak veszélybe senkit.

\- Ez zseniális volt, Lucy! - lelkendezett Fred.

\- Egyetlen mozdulattal leterítettél vagy húsz halálfalót! - zendített rá George is. - És az a beszéd… Te tanultad ezt, vagy mi?

\- Ami azt illeti, igen - felelte Lucy. - Dumbledore sokat magyarázott arról, hogyan érjem el pusztán a szavaimmal, hogy az emberek bízzanak bennem, reménykedjenek és csatlakozzanak hozzám. Nem manipulálni akarom őket, hanem támogatni, ahogy egy vezér szokta a katonáit.

\- Hát, ezt valami eszméletlenül csinálod - jelentette ki Fred. - Úgy értem, ahogy hallgattalak, legszívesebben kedvem támadt volna egyedül kiállni Kígyópofa ellen.

\- Jó is, hogy szóba hozod - ugrott be egy infó Lucynak. - Találkoztam egy titkos informátorommal odabent. Ő mondta, hogy tabut rakta a névre, hogy azzal mérjék be a rendtagokat. Minél több emberhez el kell vinni a hírt, mielőtt valakit elfognak. Sőt, próbáljatok minél több embernek üzenni, hogy jöjjenek a Menedékbe minél előbb, hogy át tudjuk beszélni, amit megtudtam tőle.

\- Rajta leszünk az ügyön - bólintott Fred.

\- Szerintetek tiszta a levegő? - pillantott körbe George. - Úgy értem, ha tudnák, hol vagyunk, mostanra bemértek volna minket, nem?

\- Szerintem jók vagyunk - vélekedett Fred. - Meg amúgy is, elég nagy felfordulást csináltunk, szóval ellesznek egy darabig a rendrakással.

\- Rendben, akkor mi innen egyenesen hazamegyünk - vette le a maszkot George. - Úgyis vasárnapi ebéd van, ilyenkor mindenki összegyűlik az Odúban.

\- Én a Menedékbe megyek - pillantott a karórájára Lucy. - Azt beszéltem meg Remusszal, hogy fél kettőkor ott találkozunk. És mielőtt elmentek, adjátok ide a sarlótokat - kérte Lucy, mire a fiúk összenéztek.

\- Minek? Nem lenne jobb, ha nálunk lenne? - kérdezte Fred.

\- Odaadtam az enyémet annak az informátornak, hogy tudjunk beszélni, mert eddig nem volt rá alkalmunk - magyarázta Lucy. - A következő akcióra csinálok újat.

\- Aha… - A fiúk átnyújtották a sarlóikat, majd elköszöntek és dehoppanáltak. Lucy még egyszer körbenézett, de a lápvidék még mindig csendes volt. Így úgy döntött, ő is visszamehet a Farkasházba; gyorsan el akarta hozni onnan minden holmiját, hiszen volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy ezután a balhéja után mindenkit újra át fognak kutatni. Viszont hogy keresnék egy olyan helyen, amiről nem is tudnak?

A lány olyan gyorsan pakolt össze, mint még soha. Tudta, hogy minden perc számít, hiszen hiába volt körbevéve Fidelius-bűbájjal, már azt se vette száz százalékos védelemnek. Mikor készen volt és a házat is rendberakta, elhoppanált a Menedékbe.

Két hónap után a Menedék már igazi kempinghez hasonlított. A teret, ahová mindenki hoppanált, meghagyták üresen, viszont néhány sort átrendeztek, így több kisebb teret hoztak létre, ahol minden este tábortüzet gyújtottak és hallgatták a Potterfigyelőt. Ahhoz képest, hogy jó pár társukat elvesztették, jó hangulatot teremtettek, így Lucy szeretett ide járni.

Mikor megérkezett, és a többiek felfogták, ki jött meg, azonnal köré tömörültek.

\- Tényleg betörtél a minisztériumba? - kérdezte Amber Harris álmélkodva.

\- Elment az eszed, te lány! - nevetett John Gray, miközben vállon csapta (a férfi a húszas barakkból).

\- Zseniális! - kiabálta be Oliver Wood hátulról.

\- Nem tudom elhinni, hogy lehetsz ilyen bátor és felelőtlen egyszerre! - ölelte meg szorosan Cho Chang.

\- Igaz, hogy betörtél Umbridge irodájába? - kérdezte Thomas Turner.

\- Igen, az - mosolyodott el Lucy. - Remélem, hosszú ideig lesznek rémálmai tőle.

Mindenki felnevetett és tovább kiabálták be a dicséreteket, miközben vállon veregették. Mikor a szenzáció lecsengett, a lányt odavezették az egyik rádióhoz, ahonnan most is a Varázsszem Rádió adása szólt.

\- Próbálják valahogy eltusolni a dolgot, de a háttérben felrobbanó tűzijátékok kicsit megnehezítik a dolgukat - mesélte vigyorogva Sarah Gray, John húga. - Közben azok a dolgozók, akik kijutottak, elterjesztették a hírét, szóval szerintem már London minden varázslója tudja, mi történt. És ha ma is sikerül sugároznotok a Potterfigyelőt, akkor már az egész ország tudni fogja.

\- Lesz adás - nyugtatott meg mindenkit Lucy. - Viszont tudna valaki mutatni egy szabad sátrat? Egy ideig itt húzom meg magam, amíg az újabb razziák le nem zárulnak.

Erre a kijelentésére mindenki egyszerre kezdett kiabálni, hogy a hozzá legközelebb lévő sátrat válassza, így Lucy végül úgy döntött, hogy a központi tér szélén telepszik le a saját sátrában, amit még Fred és George adtak neki Tonkséknál.

Éppen berendezkedett, mikor hoppanálás hangját hallotta. Alig lépett egyet a sátorból, máris azt vette észre, hogy felkapják és megforgatják.

\- Miért kell mindig kísértened a sorsot? - kérdezte Remus nevetve, miközben letette a földre. - Esküszöm, ha nem James lánya lennél, már rég beleőrültem volna, hogy mennyire felelőtlen vagy.

\- Ezt most bóknak kéne vennem? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Lucy, de közben vigyorgott is.

\- Nem.

\- Segítsetek! - kiáltotta valaki, mire egyből elszállt Lucy jókedve. Kitekintett Remus takarásából és megpillantotta Kingsleyt, akit épp Bill és Lee támogattak oda egy kempingszékhez.

\- Szent szalamandra! - rohant oda Lucy. - Mi történt?

\- Halálfalók támadtak rá - mesélte Bill. - Félájultan esett be az ajtómon. Fleur ellátta, amennyire tudta, de gyorsan elhoztuk a Kagylólakból, mivel a vérzést nem tudjuk elállítani…

\- Engedjetek! - tört utat magának Sarah, aki gyógyító volt a Szent Mungóban és ő volt a kinevezett gyógyítója a Rendnek. Felkötötte a haját és azonnal vizsgálni kezdte Kingsleyt, aki sápadt volt, tele volt sebekkel és az oldalán lévő kötés is már szinte teljesen átvérzett. - Igen, telibe kapta egy átok - mormogta. - Nem halálos, de ha nem csinálunk valamit, már életveszélyes lesz a vérveszteség.

\- Páran maradjanak itt és segítsenek, a többiek hátráljanak, hogy kapjon levegőt! - rendelkezett Lucy. - Tudsz még valamit, Bill? - kérdezte fogadott bátyját, miközben távolabb húzódtak.

\- Nem, ezt is alig tudta kinyögni - mesélte Bill aggódva. - Nem értjük, hogy történt…

\- Épp beszélgettünk a következő adásról, mikor egyszer csak megjelentek - vette át a szót Lee. Ő is elég megviseltnek tűnt, de közel sem volt olyan rossz állapotban, mint Kingsley. - Mintha a védőbűbájok egyszer csak eltűntek volna…

\- Nem mondta ki valamelyikőtök Vo… Tudjukki nevét? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Öhm… - ráncolta a homlokát Lee. - De, azt hiszem, Kingsley igen… De hát eddig is kimondta és nem volt semmi baj belőle…

\- Tegnap tabut raktak a névre - magyarázta Lucy. - Ha kimondják, az mágikus zavart okoz és semlegesíti az összes védőbűbájt. Ez az új módszerük a rendtagok bemérésére.

\- Ezt honnan tudod? - kerekedett el Remus szeme. - Erről még Arthur sem tud!

\- Találkoztam egy informátorommal odabent - vette ki a Dracotól kapott cetlit a zsebéből Lucy. - Eddig nem tudott elérni, de most át tudta adni nekem az információkat, amiket összegyűjtött. A legtöbbet azóta már magunktól is kiderítettük - mint az újonnan alapított begyűjtő-tábor Arran szigetén vagy az új intézkedések Roxmortsban és a Gringottsban -, ez viszont nagyon fontos. Próbáljátok eljuttatni az infót minden rendtagnak, mielőtt késő lesz. Ez most kulcsfontosságú, szóval mielőtt bármi egyébről beszélünk, először ezt kell elintéznünk. Gyorsan!

Bill, Remus, Lee, Oliver, Cho és a közelben állók bólintottak és szinte egyszerre mindannyian dehoppanáltak. Lucy odasietett Kingsleyhez, aki azóta már visszanyerte az eszméletét, de még mindig betegesen sápadt volt; még az alapból sötét bőrén is látszott.

\- Hogy van? - kérdezte Lucy Saraht.

\- Kiheveri - törölte le az izzadtságot Sarah. - Sikerült megtalálnom az ellenbűbájt, amivel össze tudtam zárni a sebet. Ha a Mungóban lennénk, sokkal szakszerűbb ellátást adhatnék neki, de most csak ennyivel szolgálhatok. Még hosszú ideig nem szabad küldetésre mennie.

\- Köszönöm, Ms Gray - suttogta Kingsley, miközben próbálta egyenesbe hozni magát.

\- Ne erőlködj - sietett az oldalához Lucy. - Majd belebegtetlek a gyógyítói sátorba, te csak pihenj.

\- Szép volt az akciód - erőszakolt ki magából egy halovány mosolyt Kingsley, mielőtt ismét előrebukott volna a feje.

\- Nagyon sok vért vesztett - magyarázta Sarah. - De ha adok neki egy kis vérserkentő tablettát, már jobban lesz.

\- Vigyük be - egyenesedett fel Lucy és előkapta a pálcáját. Miután elhelyezték Kingsleyt a kinevezett gyógyítói sátorba (aminek az oldalára még a gyógyítók jele is felkerült), Lucy megkérte Saraht, hogy figyeljen rá, majd visszasétált a központi térre, ahol pont akkor jelent meg Bill és Lee.

\- Mindenkinek szóltunk, akit elértünk - lihegte Bill. - Viszont sok helyen már most razziáznak, úgyhogy vannak, akiknél várnunk kell a figyelmeztetéssel. Cho és Oliver üzentek, hogy ők még várakoznak, Remus pedig szólt, hogy egy darabig ott marad Tonkséknál.

\- Elvittek valakit? - kérdezte Lucy elszorult torokkal.

\- Amennyire mi tudjuk, nem - felelte Lee. - Hogy van Kingsley?

\- Túléli - válaszolta Lucy, mire Lee és Bill fellélegeztek. - De hosszú ideig nem harcolhat.

\- Lesz ma este Potterfigyelő? - érdeklődött Lee. - Úgy értem, most, hogy Remus és Kingsley is kiestek…

\- Valóban nincs sok értelme - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Ráadásul amíg razziáznak a halálfalók, addig nem lenne érdemes, hiszen az emberek nem mernének hallgatni minket. Meg kell várnunk, amíg elül a vihar, amit okoztunk.

\- Vettem - biccentett Lee, majd elindult a sátra felé.

\- Lucy, van most valami programod délutánra? - kérdezte hirtelen Bill.

\- Öhm… - Lucy hirtelen lefagyott. Még épp idejében észbekapott, mielőtt kimondta volna, hogy Dracoval akar beszélgetni, mert az elég kínos lett volna, ráadásul jó hosszú ideig magyarázkodhatott volna utána. - Nincs, miért?

\- Akkor gyere velem a Kagylólakba - kérte Bill szokatlanul komor arccal. - Szeretném, ha találkoznál valakivel. Ma bukkant fel, mielőtt Freddel és George-dzsal elindultatok a minisztériumba.

Lucy semmit sem értett az egészből, de engedelmesen belekarolt Billbe, aki rögtön belevetette magát a sötétségbe. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, ott magasodott előtte a fehér ház, a közelben sziklákat ostromolt a tenger és sós levegő hatolt az orrába. Bill és Fleur az esküvő után nem sokkal költöztek ide - előzetes bejelentés nélkül -, és rögtön Fidelius-bűbájjal védték le a házat.

Az ajtóban Fleur várta őket.

\- Szia, Lucy! - köszöntötte a lányt, miután csókot adott a férjének. - Odabent várh.

\- De kicsoda? - kérdezte értetlenül Lucy, ám mikor belépett, választ kapott a kérdésre.

Ott állt a nappaliban. Táskája a lábánál hevert, a kabátja lötyögött rajta, tele volt sebekkel, és mikor felnézett, kék szemében mérhetetlen bűntudatot látott.

Lucy fejéből hirtelen kihullott minden gondolat és csak elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a fiúra.

\- Ron?

* * *

Draco sajnálta, hogy az apja olyan hamar lelépett, hiszen mindennél jobban látni szerette volna Lucy akciójának a végét. Persze így is eljutottak hozzá a hírek: még haza se értek rendesen, mikor az anyja feléjük rohant.

\- Nincs bajotok? Jól vagytok? - kérdezte holtsápadtan.

\- Persze, hogy jól vagyunk. Miért ne lennénk? - értetlenkedett Draco apja.

\- Bella az előbb ment el, mert állítólag látták Lucy Pottert a minisztériumban - felelte az anyja. - Azt hittem, ti is bent ragadtatok, mivel lezártak minden kijáratot…

\- Mikor mi eljöttünk, még minden rendben volt - szólalt meg Draco, csakhogy elterelje a figyelmet a mellkasában dörömbölő szívéről. A zsebében rámarkolt az ezüst sarlóra.

Az anyja csak bólintott, majd velük együtt sétált be a házba, ahol Féregfark idegesen járkált fel-alá a szalonban, miközben a rádiót hallgatta.

\- …A híresztelések természetesen nem igazak - mondta a varázsló. - Itt a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban urai vagyunk a helyzetnek…

Ekkor a háttérben robbanás hallatszódott, majd valaki más ezt kiabálta:

\- Ne kábítsátok őket!

\- Mégis mi a pokol ez? - kérdezte valaki más.

\- Jóságos Merlin! - üvöltött fel valaki. - Ne tüntessétek el őket! Ez itt tízfelé osztódott!

\- Amint mondtam - próbálta túlharsogni a háttérzajt a bemondó -, ez csupán a kísérleti bűbájosok egyik félresikerült találmánya! Nem történt semmiféle behatolás…

\- Ha ez a Sötét Nagyúr fülébe jut… - sápadt el Draco apja.

\- Ne aggódj, Lucius! - fogta meg férje kezét Draco anyja. Draco régen soha nem látott ilyet tőlük, de újabban egyre gyakoribbá váltak ezek a megnyilvánulások tőlük. - Ennek semmi köze hozzánk. Nem vagyunk aurorok…

\- Mégis hozzánk hoznak mindenkit, akit a fejvadászok elfognak, és iskolás korúnak tűnik - mondta az apja. - És eddig senki se ismerte közülük Lucy Pottert, hogy zsarolni lehessen vele. Nincs semmink se ellene…

Draco kihasználta ezt, és gyorsan felosont a szobájába. Ott aztán elővette a sarlót és már rá is írt volna, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy mi van, ha Lucy épp harcol? Vagy menekül? Mi van, ha még nem kérte el a társaitól a másik kettőt, hogy csak ő olvashassa el az üzenetet?

Nem. Türelmesnek kell lennie. Ha négy hónapig képes volt várni, akkor ez a pár óra már nem fog számítani. Hiszen most már beszélni tud Lucyval. Végre nincsenek elvágva egymástól, végre képes beszélni vele, erőt meríthet a szavaiból…

Draco hanyatt dőlt az ágyán és leplezetlenül vigyorgott. Úgy érezte, végre vége a tehetetlenségnek, hogy most már bármikor figyelmeztetni tudja Lucyt a veszélyre és a halálfalók terveire. Végre segíthet neki. Végre segíthet az ő Főnixlányának.

És imádta ezt az érzést.


	49. Chapter 47: Ron bűntudata

**Chapter 47**

 **Ron bűnbánata**

\- Ron! - kiáltott fel Lucy, majd a fiúhoz rohant és a nyakába vetette magát. - Merlinre, te meg hogy kerülsz ide? Mi történt? Ugye jól vagy?

\- Igen, megvagyok - felelte Ron, de Lucy érezte, hogy nem őszintén beszél. Még az ölelése sem volt örömteli; inkább tartózkodó volt.

\- Hogy kerülsz ide? - kérdezte Lucy újra, miközben megvizsgálta a fiú arcát. - Hol van Harry és Hermione?

Amint kimondta a nevüket, Ron összeomlott: térdre borult és bár nem sírt, de egész testében remegett.

\- Ron? - térdelt le elé Lucy, miközben szörnyű gondolat kezdett megfogalmazódni benne. De nem, az képtelenség... nem eshetett bajuk, megérezte volna... a köteléken keresztül tudta volna, ha Harry veszélyben van... - Mi történt? Mondj már valamit!

\- Üljetek le á kanapéra - kérte Fleur. - Csinálok nektek teát.

\- Ti tudjátok, mi van vele? - nézett kérdőn Lucy Billre és Fleurre, akik komoran bólintottak.

\- Ne aggódj, Harry és Hermione jól vannak - sietett megnyugtatni őt Bill. - De jobb, ha Rontól hallod.

\- Most már semmit sem értek - rázta a fejét Lucy, miközben felsegítette Ront és a kanapéhoz vezette. A házban világos színek uralkodtak, kellemes hangulatot teremtve, de a lány most mégis úgy érezte, mintha kihűlt volna körülöttük a világ.

\- Elrontottam - motyogta Ron, miközben a kezeire meredt. - Elrontottam és most már nem találhatom meg őket...

\- Figyelj, nem kezdenéd az elején? - karolta át Lucy. - Megszereztétek, amiért be kellett törnetek a minisztériumba?

Ron minden egyes szó után úgy rándult össze, mintha korbáccsal csaptak volna a hátára. Betegesen sápadt volt, ráadásul annyi önutálat volt a tekintetében, amit Lucy még soha nem látott tőle. Ron nem szokott megbánni semmit; ha mégis, azt se nagyon tudja kimutatni. Nem értette, mi történt most, ami ennyire kiborította.

\- Igen, megszereztük - mondta végül.

\- Remus mesélte, hogy a halálfalók bejutottak a Grimmauld térre - próbálta folytatásra ösztönözni a fiút Lucy. Bill eközben leült a fotelba és onnan figyelte őket.

\- Igen… - motyogta Ron. - Mikor elhoppanáltunk a minisztériumból, Yaxley belekapaszkodott Hermionéba, aki már bevitte a Fidelius hatókörébe, mikor le tudta rázni. Onnan abba az erdőbe mentünk, ahol a Világkupadöntőt tartották. Én amputoportáltam - tolta félre a kabátját Ron, és bal felkarján láthatóvá vált a hatalmas sebhely -, de Hermione ezt is rendbehozta.

\- Hogy jöttek rá, hogy betolakodók vagytok? - kérdezte Lucy. - Nem úgy volt, hogy Százfűlé-főzetet használtok?

\- De, viszont Harry Umbridge irodájának az ajtaján meglátta Mordon szemét és kiszedte.

Lucyban olyan eszelős harag lobbant fel, hogy szétrobbantotta a csészét, amiben Fleur hozta neki a teát.

\- Sajnálom, Fleur, ne haragudj! - szabadkozott és azonnal ugrott, hogy segítsen neki összeszedni a darabokat. - Ne haragudj, nem akartam…

\- Semmi báj - mosolyodott el halványan Fleur. - Csinálok másik teát…

\- Ne fáradj vele…

\- Ronnak szüksége ván rá - jelentette ki a nő, azzal elindult, hogy újat készítsen. Lucy mélyet sóhajtott, hogy lehűtse magában a fortyogó indulatokat és csak utána ült vissza Ron mellé.

\- Ha ezt tudtam volna, kétszer akkora poklot adok Umbridge-nak, mint egyébként - vetett egy pillantást Billre, akinek olyannyira elsötétült az arca, hogy a sebhelyeivel most először emlékeztetett egy farkasra.

\- Hogy érted? - kapta fel a fejét Ron.

\- Majd elmesélem, ha előbb te elmeséled, miért vagy itt - kanyarodott vissza a történetre Lucy. - Szóval, az erdőbe érkeztetek, ahol…

\- Úgy döntöttünk, maradunk, főleg miattam, mivel nem voltam épp olyan állapotban, hogy hoppanálni tudjak. Hermione felállította a sátrat, ahol próbáltuk kitalálni, hogyan tovább. Mivel úgy készültünk, hogy este már a Grimmauld téren leszünk, nem volt kajánk, így borzalmasan éhesek voltunk. Este azonban Harry elaludt őrködős közben és újabb látomása volt…

\- Ez még az akció estéjén volt? - vágott a szavába Lucy. Emlékezett rá, hogy miután leadták a Potterfigyelő első adását, olyan fejfájással tért vissza a Farkasházba, hogy már kiabálni akart tőle. Aztán összeesett és…

\- Igen.

\- Egy öregember volt benne, akit Vo… Tudodki fellógatott, megkínzott, majd megölt?

\- Igen. Akkor ezek szerint te is láttad.

\- Ki volt az?

\- Gregorovics, akit Tudodki keresett. Akart tőle valamit, de azt még évekkel ezelőtt ellopták tőle. Harry azt gyanítja, hogy az ikerpálcák kérdését akarja megoldani.

\- Igen, én is valami ilyesmire gondolok - morfondírozott Lucy, miközben megköszönte a teát, amit Fleur letett eléjük az asztalra. - De ha új pálcát akar, amivel legyőzhet minket, miért ölte meg? Miért nem kérte meg Gregorovicsot, hogy csináljon neki egy újat?

\- Légyszi, ne beszéljünk erről! - kérte Ron. - Épp eleget hallottam Harryt ezt firtatni.

\- Rendben - simított végig gyengéden a fiú sérült karján Lucy. - Mi történt ezután?

\- Egy város közelébe hoppanáltunk, ahol próbáltunk élelmet szerezni, de Harry nem tudott patrónust idézni, mikor dementorokkal találkozott. Hiába jöttünk rá később, hogy miért, még mindig éhesek voltunk, viszont ezután sikerült kaját szereznünk.

Lucy igyekezett elfojtani a somolygást. Tudta, hogy Ronnak a második nagy szerelme a gyomra, és természetesnek tűnt, hogy ez volt nála a prioritás a bujdosásuk alatt.

\- A napjaink javarészt abból álltak, hogy kaja után rohangáltunk és próbáltuk kitalálni, mit csináljunk - folytatta Ron és a hangjába végre visszatért egy kis dac, ami mindig jellemző volt rá. - Igyekeztük kitalálni, hogyan találjuk meg a többi micsodát, ami kell, de mivel semmi új információnk nem volt, csak körbe-körbe járkáltunk. Közben semmi hírünk nem volt a háborúról és ez is nyomasztott minket. Nem tudtuk, mit csinál a rend, hogy áll a harc és pontosan mi történik.

\- Harry néha látott villanásokat Tudodki fejéből, de többnyire mindig csak azt az arcot, aki meglopta Gregorovicsot. Igyekezett titkolni, mivel egyedül őt izgatta a kérdés, de láttuk rajta, ha fájdalmai voltak. Minket is izgatott volna, ha nem épp azzal lettünk volna elfoglalva, hogy céltalanul kóvályogjunk az országon át, miközben ötletünk sincs, mit csináljunk. Csalódottak voltunk, mert azt hittük, Dumbledore adott valamilyen utasítást Harrynek, hogy merre induljon, és mit keressen.

\- Végül úgy három hete Walesben sátraztunk egy patakparton, mikor végre valami eljutott hozzánk a külvilágból. Három ember és két kobold jött halat fogni a táborhelyünk mellé. Az egyik fazont asszem valami Dirknek hívták…

\- Dirk Cresswell?! - pattant fel Lucy és látta, hogy Bill is hasonló módon reagált.

\- Igen - nézett rájuk furcsán Ron. - Miért…?

\- Kik voltak még velük? - kérdezte mohón Lucy.

\- Öhm… asszem Tonks apja és Dean Thomas, tudod, évfolyamtársunk… meg a két kobold, Ampók és valami Gor…

\- Bill, azonnal szólj a rendnek! - nézett fogadott bátyjára Lucy, aki már vette is az utazóköpenyét. - Talán még nem járnak messze. Tudom, rég elhoppanálhattak, de nézzünk körül Walesben!

\- Mindjárt jövök - köszönt el a feleségétől Bill és már kint is volt az ajtón.

\- Ne haragudj - szabadkozott Lucy, miközben visszaült Ron mellé. - De Dirk-öt már hetek óta keressük. Sajnos nem közöltem vele személyesen a hely címét, ahová jöhetett volna, így nem tudott megtalálni minket, miután megszökött az auroroktól. Ted Tonks meg teljesen váratlanul lépett le, és ha már el akart menni, nem értem, miért nem jött el a Menedékbe…

\- A mibe? - ráncolta kérdőn a homlokát Ron, de Lucy csak leintette.

\- Majd elmondok mindent, de előbb fejezd be a sztorit. Mit tudtatok meg tőlük?

\- Azon nevettek, hogy Ginny, Neville és Luna megpróbálták kilopni Griffendél kardját Piton irodájából és hogy az a kard valójában hamisítvány.

\- Micsoda? - esett le Lucy álla.

\- A koboldok azt mondták, hogy bosszúból, amiért elvesztették az irányítást a Gringottsban, eltitkolták, hogy a kard, amit felvisznek az egyik széfbe, hamisítvány.

Lucy álmodni se mert ilyen információról. Egyszerre lángoló lelkesedés száguldott végig az ereiben. Nem Griffendél kardja van Bellatrix széfjében! Az igazi kard még mindig el van rejtve valahol, ahol a halálfalók nem férhetnek hozzá. De hol?

\- Ezután arról beszélgettek, hogy a Próféta újabban csak hazugságokat, meg hülyeségeket ír, és hogy a Hírverő ma a hasznos forrás. Valamint azon gondolkoztak, hogy hol lehet Harry, és hogy ő miért bujdosik, mikor te szervezed az ellenállást és harcolsz. Méltatták a teljesítményedet és a bátorságodat, hogy képes voltál megtámadni és kiszabadítani a mugliivadékokat. Végül leléptek.

Lucy néhány pillanatig szólni sem tudott. Annyira tombolt benne az adrenalin, hogy legszívesebben visszament volna a minisztériumba, hogy megátkozzon minden halálfalót, aki a szeme elé kerül. Az zökkentette vissza a valóságba, hogy Ron nem folytatja a mesélést.

\- Mi történt még? - ösztökélte. - Mert nem hiszem, hogy csak ennyi lenne.

\- Hermione még a Grimmauld téren elrakta Phineas Nigellus portréját, hogy Piton ne tudjon kémkedni utánunk. - Ronnak egyszerre elfogyott a lelkesedése és immár úgy beszélt, mintha valaki kényszerítené rá. - Akkor elővette, hogy ő és Harry kikérdezzék a kardcseréről meg arról, mivel büntette meg Piton Ginnyéket.

\- Miattuk nem kell aggódnod - sietett megnyugtatni a fiút Lucy. - A galleonokkal tartom velük a kapcsolatot és a Tiltott Rengeteg külső szélén jártak csak. Hagrid segített nekik elbliccelni a melót.

\- Tudom, Bill mesélte - szegte le a fejét Ron. Hirtelen nyurga termete ellenére is csak egy kisiskolásnak nézett ki, akit rajtakaptak egy csínyen és most borzasztóan megbánta. Lucy kicsit szorosabban ölelte magához.

\- Igyál egy kis teát - sandított az asztalra, ahol az ital már szinte teljesen kihűlt. - Hátha erőre kapsz tőle.

Ron gépies mozdulatokkal nyúlt a csésze után és úgy ivott, hogy meg se nézte, mi megy le a torkán. Lucy gyanította, hogy Rókázó Rágcsát is odatehetett volna elé, azt is megette volna.

\- Jobb? - kérdezte, mikor a fiú visszatette a csészét az asztalra. Ron tett egy fejrándítást, amit bólintásként is lehetett értelmezni. - Akkor folytatod?

\- Nos, a beszélgetés után Harry és Hermione nagyon boldogok voltak, mert rájöttek, hogy a karddal el tudnánk pusztítani azokat a dolgokat, amiket keresünk. Azt is kitalálták, hogy miért nem adta oda neked a kardot Dumbledore, mikor még élt és hogy miért neked adta, mikor Harrynek lenne szüksége rá.

\- És miért is?

\- Mert tudta, hogy elterjedne a híre, hogy képes vagy használni, így nem volt olyan gyanús, hogy rád hagyja. Meg azt is tudta, hogy te nyilván odaadnád Harrynek, ha szüksége lenne rá.

\- Ez mondjuk igaz. Ezután mi történt?

\- Nem látta, hol jön be a hiba a történetbe: eddig a sok céltalan kóborlás után végre volt egy irányvonaluk, amin elindulhattak, még ha nem volt fizikai célpontjuk, ahová tarthattak volna. De ínséges időkben a kicsit is becsülni kell.

Ron úgy nézett ki, mint Remus azon az estén, mikor kis híján idegösszeomlást kapott a Farkasházban. Olyan görcsösen szorongatta saját kezét, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai. Lucy felpillantott Fleurre, aki vette az üzenetet és inkább felsétált az emeletre.

\- Én… - hebegte és véletlenül sem nézett Lucy szemébe. - Egyszerűen besokalltam.

\- Hogy érted? - kérdezte Lucy, megrémülve a Ron hangjában csendülő önutálattól.

\- Nekiestem Harrynek, hogy csak egy újabb kacatot talált, amit meg kell keresnünk. Hogy azért tartottam vele, mert azt hittem, tudja, mit csinál, hiszen legalább olyan határozottnak tűnt, mint te. De míg mi csak fagyoskodtunk egész éjjel, és gőzünk se volt, merre megyünk, addig te küzdöttél, mugliivadékokat szabadítottál ki, tartottad az emberekben a lelket, és sokkal több mindent értél el egyetlen nap alatt, mint mi egy hónap alatt. Összevesztünk, mindenfélét kiabáltunk egymásnak… Végül felkaptam a cuccom és otthagytam őket.

Lucy érezte, hogy megmerevednek a tagjai. Fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna. Nem volt az ő helyükben, nem élte át azt, amit ők és végképp nem hallotta a veszekedést, ami idáig vezetett. Végül nagy nehezen életet lehelt az ujjaiba és megsimogatta Ron ép karját.

\- Értem. - Ennyi volt minden, amit reagálni tudott erre a helyzetre.

Ron a térdére támaszkodott és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. Lucy nem tudta, hogy sír-e, de nem is számított. Ebben a mozdulatban benne volt minden, amit a fiú szavakkal nem tudott elmondani. Ő csak gépiesen simogatta a karját és várta, mikor nyugszik meg annyira, hogy bármi más is érdekelje az önutálaton kívül.

\- És a legrosszabb - szólalt meg Ron hirtelen az ujjai között -, hogy még csak nem is Harryvel bántam a legrosszabbul, hanem Hermionéval. Az is benne volt ebben, amit éreztem… Miközben figyeltem őket, csak azt láttam, mennyire egy húron pendülnek, mennyire összhangban dolgoznak és most, hogy otthagytam, biztosan…

\- Ó, a fene essen beléd, Ronald Weasley! - csapott a homlokára Lucy. - Esküszöm, néha olyan vak tudsz lenni, hogy azt még egy vakond is megirigyelné.

\- Mi van? - nézett fel Ron döbbenten, hiszen Lucy épp a nevetéssel küszködött.

\- Te féltékeny voltál Harryre? - Amint ezt kimondta, Lucy nem bírta tovább: olyan erővel tört ki belőle a nevetés, hogy szinte fetrengett tőle az ágyon. Ron sértődött arca pedig nem sokat segített, hogy visszafojtsa az ingert.

\- Elárulnád, mi olyan vicces? - kérdezte, de Lucy már félsikerként könyvelte el, hogy végre olyan volt, mint régen.

\- Az, hogy nem látod a fától az erdőt - ült fel végre Lucy, miközben kisöpörte a haját a szeméből. - Hermione sosem volt szerelmes Harrybe. Hidd el, jól tudom, a karácsonyi bál óta egyértelmű volt, kihez is húz a szíve, csak az illető egy érzelmi vákuumhoz hasonlít, így esélytelennek tűnt, hogy felfogja, hogyan is érez.

\- Mi van? - zavarodott össze teljesen Ron, ami megint előhozta Lucy nevethetnékjét. Szerencsére azonban most képes volt visszafogni.

\- Erről beszélek! - mutatott rá. - Annyira lealacsonyítod magad, Ron! Harry népszerű, igen, jól néz ki, igen, de te nem látod a saját vonzerődet a nagy önsajnáltatásban. Vicces vagy, jóképű is a magad módján és ha nem tűnt volna fel, Hermione Viktor Krumot is dobta a te kedvedért. Különben is, Harry Ginnyt szereti teljes szívéből, csak azért szakított vele, hogy megvédje.

\- Hogy Hermione… mi?

\- Komolyan nem fogtad még fel? Hermione téged szeret!

\- De amikor mondtam neki, hogy jöjjön velem, Harryvel maradt…

\- Te címeres idióta! - lökte fel a kanapén Ront Lucy. - Persze, hogy vele maradt, hiszen megígérte neki, hogy kitart mellette. De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy őt szereti! Vagy nem is hívott téged vissza, mikor elmentél?

\- De… de igen - ült fel Ron, miközben az arcán váltakozott a bűntudat és az álmélkodás.

\- Na látod! Nem tudom, mit láttál, de azt biztos nem, hogy Hermione szerelmes Harrybe. Hidd el nekem: Hermione a legjobb barátnőm, Harry pedig a testvérem, tudnám, ha lenne köztük valami. De nincs, Ron. Soha nem is volt.

Ron úgy meredt Lucyra, mintha valaki mást látna a helyén. Úgy kutatott a lány tekintetében, mintha hazugságon akarná kapni, de mikor ezt nem találta meg, nem eltátotta a száját, hanem zokogásban tört ki.

\- Ron! - Lucynak egy pillanat alatt elment a jókedve. Olyan hirtelen volt ez a váltás, hogy néhány pillanatig teljesen megzavarodott, azt se tudta, mit csináljon. Végül úgy döntött, átöleli Ront, aki a tenyerébe temette az arcát és úgy zokogott tovább. - Ron, tudod, hogy csak piszkálódtam, nem gondoltam komolyan, amiket rád mondtam…

\- Elrontottam… Elrontottam mindent! - kesergett a fiú. - Hogy nézzek ezek után a szemébe…?

\- Jobban szeret téged annál, minthogy ilyeneken fennakadjon - próbált lelket önteni fogadott testvérébe Lucy. - Hosszú ideig lesz dühös, de egyszer úgyis megbocsát. Persze, azért neked is tenni kell.

Ron nem felelt, hanem csak csendben szipogott tovább. Lucy csak simogatta a hátát, miközben igyekezett minden támogatást megadni a fiúnak. Végül hosszú percek után Ron elhajolt: arca vörös és puffadt volt, de a szeméből végre eltűnt az önutálat. Még mindig látszott, mennyire bánja, de legalább nem ostorozta magát tovább.

\- Hogyhogy csak most jöttél? - kérdezte Lucy, hogy elterelje Ron figyelmét a bűntudatról. - Ha jól értettem, azt mondtad, hogy a veszekedés három hete volt, viszont Bill szerint csak ma jelentél meg itt.

\- Hát igen - nyúlt megint a teáért Ron. - Miután dehoppanáltam a táborhelyünkről, legszívesebben azonnal visszamentem volna, de belefutottam egy csapat fejvadászba és egy darabig sehova se tudtam menni. Egyedül voltam, iskolás korúnak nézek ki, úgyhogy beindultak rám, azt hitték, bujkáló mugliivadék vagyok. Lyukat kellett beszélnem a hasukba, mert különben rögtön a minisztériumba cipeltek volna.

\- Mit mondtál nekik?

\- Hogy Stan Shunpike vagyok. Hirtelen az ő neve jutott eszembe.

\- És elhitték? - ráncolta a homlokát Lucy.

\- Agyilag nem voltak a toppon. Összevesztek rajta, hogy lehetek-e Stan, vagy sem. Igazából elég röhejes társaság volt, de hát öten voltak, én meg egyedül, és elvették a pálcámat. Aztán ketten összeverekedtek, és amíg a többi rájuk figyelt, meggyomroztam azt, aki lefogott, kikaptam a kezéből a pálcát, aztán lefegyvereztem azt, akinél az én pálcám volt, és dehoppanáltam. Nem sikerült túl jól, megint amputoportáltam magam… - Ron felmutatta jobb kezét: két ujjáról hiányzott a köröm. - …és elég messze hoppanáltam a táborhelytől. Mire megtaláltam azt a partrészt, ahol voltunk, addigra már nem voltak sehol. És, mivel nem volt jobb ötletem, idejöttem, mivel nem akartam kockáztatni, hogy megint belefussak fejvadászokba.

\- Értem - bólintott Lucy. - Sajnos nem tudok ötletet adni, hogyan keresd meg őket, és azok alapján, amiket mondtál, ők vannak a bujdosók közül a legjobban felkészülve a halálfalókra. És ha figyelembe vesszük, hogy még Dirk Cresswellt és Ted Tonksot se sikerült megtalálnunk… - Elúszott a hangja.

\- Azért így is szép eredményeitek vannak - zendített rá Ron. - Mesélj már, mi mindent csináltatok. Égek a tudásvágytól!

\- Na, ezt majd süsd el Hermione előtt - bökte oldalba Lucy, majd mesélni kezdett.

Lucy majdnem sötétedésig ott maradt. Hosszasan ecsetelte a minisztériummal és a halálfalókkal folytatott harc állását, mesélt a Potterfigyelőről és a Menedékről, valamint az eddigi akcióiról. Ron nagyon jó közönségnek bizonyult; az izgalmas részeknél eltátotta a száját, a kegyetlenségeknél hőbörgött, míg a tényeknél csupán összeráncolta a szemöldökét, úgy koncentrált.

Közben Bill is befutott, aki közölte, hogy elkezdték átfésülni Waleset, de hemzsegnek ott a fejvadászok, ezért csomó területről el kellett jönniük, mikor meghallották őket. Lucy szomorúan bólintott; ő se hitte, hogy lesz eredménye a keresésnek, csak jó volt egy kicsit abba a hitbe ringatnia magát, hogy hátha sikerül megtalálni a bujdosókat. Az viszont reményt adott neki, hogy tudta, hogy együtt bujdosnak.

\- Visszamegyek a Menedékbe - állt fel Lucy. - Már így is túl sokat voltam itt. Különben is, vár a munka, hiszen újabb tábort kell felszámolnunk.

\- Hihetetlen, hogy ennyi mindent csináltál és még mindig nem kaptak el - álmélkodott Ron. - Dumbledore nagyon jól kitanított.

\- A veleszületett tehetség is közrejátszott - borzolta össze a lány haját Bill, mire egy nyelvnyújtást kapott válaszul.

\- Na, sziasztok - kapta fel a kabátját Lucy. - Majd üzenek, Bill, ha szükség lesz rád.

\- Várni fogom.

Lucy mindenkitől elköszönt egy intéssel, majd kisétált a házból és dehoppanált.

* * *

Draco nem ismert rá magára. Úgy bámulta azt az ezüst sarlót, mintha bármelyik pillanatban átváltozhatna Lucyvá. Hol az ágya körül sétálgatott, hol a paplanján hevert, de a szeme szinte mindig az érmén volt, és minél több idő telt el, annál türelmetlenebb lett. Nem mert írni Lucynak, hiszen egy rosszul időzített üzenet lebuktathatta volna mindkettejüket és abban állt az ő kettősügynök szerepének a sikere, hogy Lucyn kívül senki se tudott róla.

Végül, pont mikor már le akart menni ennivalót keríteni magának (az ebédet kihagyta, mivel Bellatrix éppen üvöltözős kedvében volt és ilyenkor jobb megtartani a távolságot tőle), a sarló felforrósodott és azzal a jellegzetes írással tűnt fel rajta az üzenet, amit Draco annyira várt.

 _Ne haragudj a késésért, sok mindent kellett elintéznem. De most már tiéd az osztatlan figyelmem._

Draco annyira sietett visszaírni, hogy sikerült levernie a pálcáját az ágyról. Mikor felállt a padlóról, arra gondolt, hogy örül, amiért ezt Lucy nem látta.

 _Semmi baj, Főnixlány. Hogy vagy?_

 _Fáradtan, ami azt illeti. Egész nap rohangáltam és lelkeket pátyolgattam. De hát a vezérszerep már csak ilyen. Te hogy vagy?_

 _Remekül. Itt Bellatrix kapott megint dührohamot délután, mert sikerült meglógnod a minisztériumból._

 _Olyan kár, hogy nem láthatom ezeket. Biztosan jót röhögnék rajtuk._

 _Nevetek helyetted is._

Néhány pillanatig egyikük sem írt. Aztán Draco érezte, hogy felforrósodik az érme.

 _Olyan furcsa ez az egész. Olyan rég beszélgettem már így valakivel, hogy szinte elfelejtettem, milyen érzés._

 _És, milyen?_ írt vissza Draco dobogó szívvel.

 _Jó. De még jobb lenne egy séta a holdfényes roxforti parkban._

 _Nincs már kicsit hideg ahhoz?_

 _Létezik olyan dolog, hogy kabát._

Draco szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy Lucy megforgatja a szemét.

 _Igaz. Meg tüzet is tudnánk bűvölni a pálcánkból._

 _Na látod! Ne legyél kényes, Mardekár Hercege, hanem villantsd meg azt a ravaszságot, amiért így hívnak._

 _Ó, ezt a játékot szeretnéd, kis hercegnő?_

Lucy ezután nem írt vissza. Draco várt, hogy hátha dolga van, de mikor a lány még mindig nem válaszolt, már nem bírta tovább és megkérdezte:

 _Minden rendben?_

 _Igen, persze_ , jött a válasz egyből. _Csak… pont ma volt egy álmom a családomról, ahol a keresztapám így nevezett. Tudod, ma van tizenhat éve, hogy Tudodki ránk támadt._

Draco elsápadt. Teljesen elfelejtette, hogy mit mesélt Lucy a keresztapjáról, Sirius Blackről és a köztük lévő kapcsolatról. Arra pedig még nem is gondolt soha, hogy a Halloween Lucynak nem az ünnepet jelenti, hanem a napot, amikor elvesztette a szüleit.

 _Ne haragudj, elfelejtettem…_

 _Semmi baj, Sárkányfiú. Csak kicsit hirtelen jött, ennyi az egész. Régen volt már, hogy valaki így hívott._

 _És, ha jobban belegondolok, te már nem hercegnő vagy, hanem királynő. Legalábbis azok alapján, amiket hallok rólad, már rég elhagytad a hercegnők szintjét._

 _Te aztán tudod, hogy kell bókolni!_

Draco meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy Lucy nevet, bárhol is van. Ezen felbátorodva olyasmit írt le, amit nem kellett volna - viszont erre csak későn jött rá.

 _Tudod, kit kellene majd hercegnőnek hívni?_

 _Nem, kit?_

 _A lányunkat._

Amint Draco elolvasta az utolsó szót, olyan vörös lett a feje, hogy a párnába kellett rejtenie. Ezzel együtt sokért nem adta volna, ha láthatta volna Lucy arckifejezését, viszont nem akarta, hogy a lány lássa a zavarát. Ördögi kör.

Felforrósodott a sarló - alig tíz másodperc után -, Draco viszont mégis félve merte elolvasni az üzenetet.

 _És ha fiú lesz?_

Ennyi kellett ahhoz, hogy a fiú gyomrában tűzijáték robbanjon. Már majdnem fel is kiáltott, de sikerült visszafognia magát. Mégis, annyira izgatott volt, hogy remegett a kezében a pálca, miközben visszaírt.

 _Akkor herceg. Bár, nem hiszem, hogy ő annyira örülne neki._

 _Igaz._ Kis hatásszünet. _Maradjunk a sárkánynál. Az menőbb, ráadásul most is ez a helyzet, nem? A Hercegnőt lovagok vették körbe, de ő mégis a sárkányba szeretett bele._

 _Nem gondolkoztál azon, hogy megírd egyszer ezt a történetet?_

 _Mi?_

 _A miénket. Ahelyett, hogy a Rita Vitrol félékre hagyod, megírhatnád te is. Miután elült a vihar és ennek az egésznek vége lesz._

 _Nem tudom. Nem gondolkodtam még rajta._

 _Pedig sokan lennének kíváncsiak rá már most is. Néha elkapok egy-egy beszélgetésfoszlányt a minisztériumban. Az emberek legtöbbje azért tartózkodik attól, hogy az oldalunkra álljon, mert nem ismernek téged. De ha tudnák azt, amit én, és amit a körülötted lévők, tudnák, hogy érted érdemes harcolni._

 _Először is, ne értem harcoljanak. Nem én vagyok itt a kulcs, hanem ők. A jövőjük, a családjuk, az életük. Én azt szeretném, ha az emberek személyes érdekekből harcolnának. Ha nem azért ragadnának pálcát, mert engem győzelemre kell segíteni, hanem azért, mert megtalálták magukban az okot, hogy harcoljanak Tudodki ellen. Itt nem a személy a lényeg, hanem az eszme, amiben hisznek._

Ez kellett neki. Ez hiányzott a legjobban. Hogy Lucy emlékeztesse, miért is harcol, hogy úgy bizonyítsa be, mennyit ér, hogy valójában egyszer sem beszél önmagáról.

 _A többség lehet, hogy ezért harcol. De mi van, ha az én indokom te vagy?_

 _Akkor is van egy indokod. Valamid, amit a saját erődből találtál meg, és ez számít. Hogy olyan döntést hoztál, amit te akartál._

\- Draco! Kész a vacsora! - kiáltott fel az anyja.

\- Megyek! - szólt vissza Draco és igyekezett, hogy ne hallatszódjon rajta az izgatottság. Furcsa lenne egyik napról a másikra.

 _Mennem kell._

 _Megvárjalak?_

 _Ne, menj aludni. Szükséged van a pihenésre, hiszen egy egész rendet kell vezetned._

 _Kösz, hogy emlékeztetsz rá (ne vedd komolyan). Jó éjt, Sárkányfiú!_

 _Aludj jól, Főnixlány. Szeretlek._

 _Én is téged._

Draco letette a pálcáját az éjjeliszekrényre, miközben zsebredugta a sarlót. Elhatározta, hogy egy pillanatra sem válik meg tőle. Egyrészt, mert félt, hogy elkeveredik valahova, másrészt mert nem akarta, hogy Bellatrix megtalálja. Jobb, ha mindig nála lesz a kapocs, ami összeköti Lucyval. Miközben lesétált, igyekezett eltűntetni a reményt az arcáról, de közben az egész bensője égett a pozitív gondolatoktól. Úgy érezte, lassan minden egyenesbe jön.

Nem is tudta, mekkorát téved.


	50. Chapter 48: Életveszély

**Chapter 48**

 **Életveszély**

Lucy másnap reggel hideg fém érintését érezte a tenyerében. Kinyitotta a szemét, és ekkor megpillantotta a sarlót, amin egész este beszélgetett Dracoval, rajta az ő utolsó üzenetével. Lucy végigsimított a szavakon, miközben az arcán mosoly bujkált. Fogalma sem volt, mennyire vágyott már egy ilyen beszélgetésre, amíg el nem kezdődött. Hiányzott neki Draco, az, hogy piszkálódjanak egymással, hogy szidják a házik mennyiségét, hogy elküldjék Pitont a fenébe, hogy kviddicsről meg minden ilyesmiről beszélgessenek...

De ennek már vége. Többé már csak vágyakozhatnak ezek után, reménykedve, hogy megérik, hogy át is éljék.

Lucy mégse tudott ellenállni a gondolatnak, mikor Draco felhozta azt, amin ő Tonksnak köszönhetően már elgondolkodott. A távoli jövő homályos, bizonytalan képét, amit együtt tervezgettek, még ha csak néhány pillanatig is. Olyan luxus volt ez, amit nem volt szabad megengedniük maguknak és mégis; mikor Lucy visszajátszotta a beszélgetést a fejében, nem tudta megakadályozni a szívét, hogy őrült vágtába kezdjen. Igen, szeretett volna egy nap gyerekeket, akiknek ugyanúgy mesélhet majd, mint neki Mr Weasley; szeretett volna egy nap békében élni, miközben élete minden pillanatát megosztja Dracoval; meg akart szabadulni Voldemort árnyékától, végre szabad akart lenni, hogy azt tehesse, amit akar.

Tényleg olyan nagy kérés lenne ez?

Lucy sóhajtott, majd felült a hálózsákjában és a hátizsákja után nyúlt. Ahogy kutakodott benne váltásruha után, hirtelen a kezébe akadt a zanzárdbőr-erszény. Lassú mozdulatokkal kivette, kilazította a csomót és kivette belőle az első tárgyat, amire ráfogott: és ez történetesen a zöld ékkő volt, amit még Egyiptomban vett évekkel ezelőtt. Megdörzsölte, mire a kő ragyogni kezdett, zöld fénybe borítva a sátor berendezési tárgyait. Lucy sajgó szívvel gondolt Harryre, aki most is ki tudja, merre jár, céltalanul kóvályog az országban és biztosan magát okolja, amiért Ron otthagyta őket. A lány néha érezte Harry hangulatát, de mivel három hónapja nem látta, a köztük lévő kapcsolat mintha kopott volna. Az időnkénti fájdalmon kívül, ami a sebhelybe hasított, semmi információja nem volt róla, ami biztosan a hosszú különlétnek volt köszönhető.

A fény lassan elhalványult, majd kihunyt, ahogy Lucy nem dörzsölte tovább a követ. Harry is hiányzott neki, néha már Draconál is jobban, ráadásul ezek a fantáziálások, amik néha a szerelmével kapcsolatosan felötlöttek benne, szomorúan világítottak rá a tényre, hogy Harryvel már soha nem élhetnek együtt egy családként. Ha ennek vége és mindhárman túlélik, Lucy talán összeköltözik Dracoval (ez a fiútól is függött) és Harry is biztosan elkezdi élni a saját életét. Mindketten felnőttek, méghozzá úgy, hogy csupán egyetlen év jutott nekik, amikor testvérekként élhettek együtt. Nyilván ezután is ott lesznek egymásnak, de azért ez mégsem ugyanaz...

Lucy arcán végigfolyt egy könnycsepp, de a lány nem tett semmit, hogy eltüntesse. Úgy érezte, bőven megér ennyit az elrabolt gyerekkora, amit már megsiratott Godric's Hollowban. Még akkor is, ha amint felkel, el kell tüntetnie ezeket a nyomokat, hogy a többiek azt az erős vezetőt lássák benne, akivé vált.

Nem is sejtette, hogy hamarosan mennyire nehézzé válik bizakodónak és reménykeltőnek maradnia. Ahogy telt az idő, úgy keményített be a minisztérium egyre jobban és úgy vesztették el egyre többen a hitüket. Mindennapossá váltak a mugligyilkosságok, a dementorcsókok és a razziák, így Lucy jóformán kénytelen volt a Menedékben rostokolni és csak azon alkalmakkor elhagyni azt, mikor Arran szigetére ment, hogy kémkedjen az új tábor után. Ránézésre nem úgy tűnt, hogy nagyobb védelemmel van ellátva, mint az eddigiek, viszont az, hogy Kingsley kiesett a bejáratosok köréből, jelentősen visszavetette őket. Az ex-auror alig két nap alatt rendbejött, de mivel rájöttek, hogy a rendnek dolgozik, nem mehetett vissza dolgozni. Emiatt a Potterfigyelő mellett segített bujdosókat keresni, megfigyelni a begyűjtő-tábort, és ő is állandó lakója lett a Menedéknek. De az általa szerzett információk nagyon hiányoztak az akció megtervezésénél.

Ráadásul a razziák és a megnövekedett intenzitású megfigyelés miatt alig tudott olyasvalaki eljönni a Menedékbe, aki aktívan részt vett a kinti világban. Freddel és George-dzsal Lucy csak kétszer találkozott egy hónap alatt (régen szinte naponta jöttek), Remus is elmaradozott és azok is kimaradtak, akik eddig az információkat hozták, mint például Dedalus és Hestia, akik ráadásul a Menedékben éltek. Lee is gyakran tűnt el napokra egy-egy Potterfigyelő adás után, hogy lerázza a halálfalókat, Oliver egyszer majdnem otthagyta a fogát, mikor próbált megvédeni egy gyanútlan muglicsaládot, Chot pedig majdnem megölték, mikor egy menedéket kérő mugliivadék párt kellett a Menedékbe szállítania.

Ha már mugliivadékok, a megnövekedett kockázatok miatt sokan hagyták el az országot azok közül, akik korábban harcolni akartak. Lucy fájó szívvel készített nekik zsupszkulcsokat, hiszen szüksége volt rájuk, de nem tarthatta itt őket erőszakkal. A legkitartóbbak (mint John és Sarah, vagy Thomas és Amber) is érezhetően kezdtek belefásulni az állandó életveszélybe, de rendületlenül csinálták tovább a dolgukat, bár a kieső emberek feladatait is át kellett venniük.

Az egyetlen, aki tartani tudta Lucyban a lelket, Bill volt. Ő és Fleur még mindig az Odúba jártak haza a Gringottsból, hogy félrevezessék a halálfalókat, ahonnan zsupszkulcs segítségével utaztak át a Kagylólakba. Így Bill esténként el tudott jönni a Menedékbe, ahol Lucy epekedve várt bármiféle információt, ami a többiekkel volt kapcsolatos. Legidősebb fogadott bátyja mindig megnyugtatta, hogy a többiek jól vannak, és hogy a minisztériumban lévő szimpatizánsaik is szorgalmasan gyűjtik a híreket, amiket többnyire most már neki adnak át, mivel Kingsley kiesett és biztonsági okokból Mr Weasleyt elkerülik. Ezzel együtt Ron állapotát is mindig megemlíti; a fiú többnyire a rádiót hallgatta és azon gondolkodott, hogyan találhatná meg Harryéket. Lucynak az volt az első és utolsó találkozása a fiúval, mert nem akart kockáztatni, plusz annyira fáradt volt minden nap, hogy még Dracoval is alig maradt ereje beszélgetni.

Draco fülesei voltak az egyetlenek, amik szinte azonnal eljutottak hozzá. Mire a benti intézkedések hírei a bonyolult hálózaton megérkeztek a Menedékbe, többnyire már elvesztették az aktualitásukat vagy nem tudtak tenni azért, hogy ne léptessék életbe őket. Draco azonban naprakészen írta meg neki az információkat, az arrani táborral kapcsolatosak pedig szinte kincset értek Lucy szemében. Mellette Draco igyekezett elterelni a lány figyelmét egyre kétségbeejtőbb helyzetükről, és ezt rendszerint a jövő emlegetésével sikerült elérnie. Lucy nem tudott nem belemenni a tervezgetésbe, hiszen ezzel önmagában is éltette a remény tüzét, így pedig a többieket is tudta ösztökélni.

Erre pedig nagy szükség volt, mikor Rita Vitrol felkavarta az állóvizet és megjelentette a Dumbledore-ról szóló életrajzi szemetét. Lucy csak egyszer olvasta el, és alapjában véve hitelesek voltak az információk benne (vagyis egyeztek azzal, amit Aberforth mesélt), ugyanakkor a mögöttes tartalom miatt legszívesebben a tűzbe vetette volna az egészet. Igyekezett tisztázni a dolgokat a Potterfigyelőben és nem kijönni a sodrából Rita Vitrol felemlegetésénél, ami legtöbbször sikerült is neki. Bízott benne, hogy az emberek elhitték, és abból, amit Bill mesélt, úgy tűnt, hogy meg tudta győzni őket.

Lassan leesett az első hó. Lucy még soha nem utálta ennyire, hiszen így mindig látni lehetett, ha őrt állt a tábor közelében és ezért újabban már seprűn kellett felrepülnie egy olyan magas fára, hogy ne láthassák meg a földről. A Menedékben sikerült létrehoznia olyan burát, mint amit Dumbledore csinált a kviddicspálya körül, bár utána ki is dőlt egy napra.

Ráadásul ez azt is jelentette, hogy közeledett a karácsony és most először nem fogja tudni együtt ünnepelni a szeretteivel. De így senkivel. A Menedékben fog ücsörögni a húsz legkitartóbb mugliivadékkal, és ha szerencséje van, Lee-vel, Choval, Oliverrel és Kingsleyvel. Bízott benne, hogy sikerül az alkalomra Lángnyelv-whiskyt lopni valahonnan, hogy kellőképpen megünnepeljék. A bevásárlást az Arran sziget felszabadítása előtti héten intézte el és rögtön el is kellett dugni a készletet Lee és Oliver elől, akik épp rossz hangulatban voltak és szerették volna az akció előtt elengedni magukat. Lucy azonban józanságra „kárhoztatta" őket, de megígérte, hogy ha sikeres lesz a szöktetés, kibonthatnak egy üveget.

Nagylelkű volt, hiszen ez az akció rizikósabbnak tűnt, mint betörni a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumba. Közel sem voltak olyan felkészültek, viszont abban mind egyetértettek, hogy karácsonyra szeretnék kiszabadítani a mugliivadékokat, hogy békében ünnepelhessenek. A kockázat miatt azonban Lucy a családosoknak (mint Remus és Bill) megtiltotta a részvételt; még Frednek és George-nak is csak azért engedte meg, mert folyton a nyakára jártak és nem hagytak nyugtot neki. Valamint azért, mert Remus és Bill csak így voltak hajlandóak visszalépni.

Mivel Százfűlé-főzettel már nem próbálkozhattak, a mugli születésűek közül kellett önkénteseknek bemenni és figyelmeztetni a bent lévőket az akcióra. A rengeteg tömeges szöktetés miatt a minisztérium már rég elvesztette a fonalat és a maszkok miatt arról se lehetett fogalmuk, hogy kik harcolnak a rend oldalán, így viszonylag biztonságban voltak, ha sikerül jól előadniuk a fedősztorijukat. John Gray vállalkozott ez alkalommal, és mióta bement, semmi hír nem volt róla; csak várta az éjszakát, mikor a rend ostrom alá veszi a tábort. Lucy tudta, hogy nem variálhat sokat az időponttal, vállalnia kell a kockázatot, hogy nem sikerült mindenkit értesítenie odabent, mert a napjaik meg voltak számlálva.

Azon az estén összegyűltek a Menedék főterén, hogy még egyszer átbeszéljék a tervet. Nem volt valami komplikált: Lucy áttöri a védőbűbájokat, majd ő, Fred és George lefoglalják a halálfalókat és a dementorokat, miközben a többiek elviszik a zsupszkulcsokkal a mugliivadékokat. A menetrend többi része ugyanaz volt, mint az eddigi eseteknél. Mivel ez volt az utolsó ilyen akció karácsony előtt, ezért a Menedék teljes lakossága (a gyógyítókat kivéve) ennek a tervnek szentelte minden figyelmét.

\- Na jó, akkor mindenki a helyére - fejezte be az eligazítást Lucy. - Ne feledjétek, csak akkor támadjatok, mikor áttörtem a védőbűbájokat. Ha közben elfognak...

\- Nem fognak - szakította félbe Fred.

\- De ha mégis - folytatta kicsit ingerülten Lucy -, meg ne próbáljatok kiszabadítani. Nincs szükség rá, hogy a teljes rend odavesszen. Folytassátok tovább a munkát, mint ha mi se történt volna, mert az embereknek nem én kellek, hanem a remény. Értettétek?

\- Igen - harsogta mindenki.

Fred még mindig szúrós szemmel nézett rá, de Lucy figyelmen kívül hagyta. Ezt a kis vitát minden akció előtt eljátszották: Lucy igyekezett felkészülni minden eshetőségre, de Fred még csak nem is akart hallani arról, hogy valami esetleg balul üthet ki. Ez hozzátartozott az örökké pozitív hozzáállásához, de nyilván aggódott, hogy Lucynak tényleg baja eshet. A lány tudta ezt, de kicsit idegesítette, hogy ezt minden egyes alkalommal át kellett rágni.

Akinek volt seprűje, felült rá, majd egyeztették az órájukat és dehoppanáltak arra a hatalmas sziklás vidékre, amit már teljesen belepett a hó. A biztonság kedvéért amint megérkeztek, felszálltak a levegőbe, hogy ne legyenek feltűnőek a hóban, ami úgy világított az éjszakában, mint egy hatalmas takaró. Lucy érezte a dementorok fagyos auráját, ahogy egyre közelebb jutott a kupolához, ami a tábort védte. Hiába volt már rutinszerűen kiábrándítva, amint elkezdi a bűbájtörést, úgyis mindegy lesz. De ha előző tapasztalatai nem csalnak, a védőbűbájok kifelé is gátolják a támadást, nemcsak befelé. Csak arra kell figyelnie, hogy amint befejezte, mozgásba lendüljön.

Mikor a láthatatlan tábor fölé ért, kinyújtotta a pálcáját és felkiáltott:

\- Finite incantatem!

Fehér fénysugár tört elő a pálcájából és legnagyobb örömére akadályba ütközött. Nem hallott hangokat, de minden idegszála feszülten várta, hogy sikerüljön a bűbáj és ő nekiessen a halálfalóknak. Amint meghallotta az üvegrecsegést idéző hangot, azonnal rágyorsított és amint a kupola áttört, lebukott.

Olyan erős átokzápor zúdult rá, hogy vissza kellett fordulnia. De nem tágított, hanem igyekezett visszatámadni, miközben reménykedett benne, hogy odalent megkezdték a kiürítést. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a többiek is berepültek és hamarosan megkezdődött a harc. Tudta, hogy nincs a mugliivadékoknál pálca, de most nem volt idő ilyeneken fennakadni. Főleg, hogy a zsupszkulcsok öt perc múlva működésbe lépnek.

\- Jó a buli? - rikkantotta oda neki Fred, miközben elhúzott mellette.

\- Vigyázz, jönnek a dementorok! - kiabálta George és valóban, már Lucy is érezte az egyre növekvő reménytelenséget és a hideget.

\- Expecto patronum! - kiáltotta, mire pálcájából kiszökkent az őzsuta és hamarosan olyan meleg lett, mint tavasszal. Lucy próbálta fenntartani a koncentrációját, miközben igyekezett annyi halálfalót elkábítani, amennyit csak tudott.

Az átkok miatt olyan fényjáték volt a földön, mint újévkor szokott Londonban. A lány épp csak látta a házak körvonalait meg a rohanó embereket, de hogy ki merre járt, azt nem. Jobb ötlete nem lévén megcélozta a központi házat és miután meggyőződött róla, hogy nincs benn senki, felgyújtotta a tetejét.

A hirtelen fényesség mindenkit megzavart, kivéve Lucyt, aki így sorozatban öt halálfalót tudott leszerelni. Őzsuta patrónusa a tábor körül körözött, hogy távol tartsa a dementorokat, és lassan a csoportok is összeálltak. Néhány mugli születésű kétségbeesetten kerülgette a halálfalókat, akik nem teketóriáztak megölni a tévelygőket. A rendtagok igyekeztek védőpajzsot emelni maguk köré, de nem tudták fenntartani örökké: Lucy többször végignézte, ahogy Dedalus pajzsa összeomlik, mielőtt a férfi újra elő nem varázsolta volna.

Egyszer csak pukkanások sorozata jutott el Lucyhoz a kiabálás és az átkok kavalkádja alatt. A lángoló központi háznak köszönhetően látta, hogy aurorok és újabb halálfalók érkeztek, akik szinte azonnal őt kezdték támadni. Lucy lassan már csak arra tudott figyelni, hogy kerülgesse a fénycsóvákat, és egyszer olyan közel suhant el a tűzhöz, hogy azt hitte, meggyullad a seprűje.

Mire ismét egyenesbe hozta magát, akkor tudatosodott benne, hogy ismét lehűlt a levegő és a rendtagok egyre jobban küszködnek a halálfalók visszaverésével. A patrónusa szertefoszlott, így a dementorok egyszerre rontottak be a tábor területére. Lucy tudta, hogy ha leszáll, azonnal nekiesnek, de ha mozgásban van, nem tud pálca nélkül patrónust idézni…

Kékesfehér fény sugárzott fel, mire valaki azt kiáltotta:

\- Állítsátok meg őket!

Ám a kínkeservesen kitartó védőpajzsok megakadályozták a halálfalókat, hogy belekapaszkodjanak valamelyik csoportba, így mindenki sikeresen eltűnt a zsupszkulcsával.

\- Jó, tűnjünk el innen! - kiabálta Fred és felfelé fordította a seprűjét.

\- Vigyázz! - kiáltotta George, de Lucy csak későn értette meg, miért.

Most, hogy a rendtagok eltűntek, az összes halálfaló és auror egyszerre lőtte ki rá a maga rontását. A lány kerülgette őket, viszont olyan sok volt, hogy egyszerre három is eltalálta, ráadásul olyan erővel, hogy lefordult a seprűjéről. Vagy a Tűzvillám robbant fel alatta. Bár, végső soron nem számított.

Lucy zuhant, de akkora sebességgel, hogy tudta: ha így ér földet, menten szörnyethal. Próbálta stabilizálni magát a levegőben, miközben igyekezett hoppanálni, de elhűlve jött rá, hogy képtelen rá. A föld pedig egyre csak közeledett…

Nem látta, hol van Fred és George, így az utolsó ötletét kivitelezte: az egyik tetőre irányította a pálcáját és így kiáltott:

\- Carpe retractum!

Arany szalag lőtt ki a pálcájából és tapadt rá úgy a cserepekre, mint a ragasztó. Lucy érezte, hogy szinte kiszakad a pálca a kezéből, így olyan erősen markolta, amennyire tudta. Viszont még így is akkora erővel érkezett, hogy beszakadt alatta a tető és csak az mentette meg attól, hogy a házba zuhanjon, hogy túl kicsi volt a lyuk.

\- Fogjátok el! - hallotta a kiabálást, bár fogalma sem volt, hogyan, mivel zúgott a füle, szédült és talán a csuklója is eltört. Fájni legalábbis piszkosan fájt. Szerencsére azonban a pálcás keze és a pálcája is ép volt, így vaktában húzott fel maga köré egy védőbűbájt, ami gyengére sikerült, de még így is erősebb volt, mint amit a halálfalók össze tudtak dobni.

Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, egy darabig csak színes fénycsóváknak a homályos mását látta. Végül lassan tisztulni kezdett a kép, bár még mindig szédült, de látta, mi történik. Meleg valamit érzett az arcán, de nem érdekelte, hogy vérzik: azt figyelte, hogyan próbálta Fred és George ritkítani a halálfalók számát, akik azonban sorban felhoppanáltak a tetőre, hogy elfogják. A fiúk próbálták megközelíteni, de a záporozó átkok ezt lehetetlenné tették. Lucy tudta, hogy a védőbűbáj körülötte az egyetlen dolog, ami még életben tartja, viszont a fiúknak sürgősen el kell tűnniük innen, ha élni akarnak.

\- Menjetek! - kiáltott fel hozzájuk, miközben felállt és megpróbált megint hoppanálni. Ismét nem sikerült, ráadásul már a dementorok is vészesen közel voltak. - Itt már nem tudtok segíteni. Hagyjatok itt és meneküljetek!

\- Megvesztél?! - hangzott Fred rémült válasza. Annyi halálfalót és minisztériumi embert kábított el, amennyit csak tudott, de úgy tűnt, sosem akarnak elfogyni.

\- Ha azt hiszed, hogy csak úgy itt hagyunk, nagyon tévedsz! - csatlakozott George is.

Lucy, leküzdve a hasogató fejfájást, kitágította a védőburkot maga körül, hogy leszorítsa a tetőről a halálfalókat. Mikor látta, hogy a bűbája sikeresen visszaveri az átkokat és befedte az egész tetőt, körülnézett és felmérte a helyzetét.

A seprűje tönkrement vagy már rég elsodródott valahova. Hoppanálni nem tud, ami talán az egyik átok eredménye, ami letaszította, így ezt a menekülési módot is elvesztette. Fred és George még mindig a levegőben köröztek és válogatás nélkül megátkoztak mindenkit, aki célba vette Lucyt. A lány tudta, hogy ha továbbra is itt maradnak, akkor esélyük sem lesz a menekülésre. Viszont azt is nagyon jól tudta, hogy önszántukból sosem fognak elmenni.

Egy pillantásra a tábor bejárata felé nézett és pont látta, ahogy előbukkan Bellatrix Lestrange és Lucius Malfoy. Most kellett cselekednie, mielőtt túl késő.

Összegyűjtötte minden erejét és belekezdett a varázsigék sorolásába, amiket még Dumbledore hagyott neki a jegyzetein. Pálcájából arany fénysugár tört elő, magához vonzva minden támadást. A lány körül megszűnt a régi pajzs, miközben ő a pálcáját az ég felé fordította. A sugár egy kupolát formázott Lucy körül és pajzsként védte a támadásoktól. Eközben tovább motyogott, majd amint az utolsó szó is elhagyta a száját, a kupola kitárult és mindenkit ledöntött a lábáról. Direkt úgy intézte, hogy a lökéshullám ellökje Fredet és George-ot a tábortól, méghozzá olyan messzire, amennyire csak tudta.

\- LUCY! - kiáltották kétségbeesetten, mielőtt eltűntek volna. Mikor minden elcsendesedett, a lány leengedte a kezét és végignézett az eredményen.

Körülötte mindenhol halálfalók feküdtek eszméletlenül. Az tábor romokban hevert: az egyetlen épen maradt ház az volt, amin állt, a többi mind összeomlott. A néhány állva maradt falon is leomlott a vakolat, az ablakok üvegei apró darabokra hasadtak szét, és a tűz, ami a központi ház tetejét égette, most már az egész épületet felemésztette.

Csak Bellatrix és Malfoy maradt állva. A fekete hajú boszorkány elismerően bólogatott, ahogy lassan közeledett felé.

\- Lám csak, a kis Potter lány valamit csak megtanult az öreg Dumbledore-tól - gúnyolódott.

Lucy halálosan kimerült volt, de azért felemelte a pálcáját tartó kezét. Ám ebben a pillanatban olyan ólmos fáradtság ereszkedett a szemére, hogy alig bírta nyitva tartani. Bármilyen erősen küzdött, a pálca így is kiesett a kezéből, ő pedig térdre borult.

Bellatrix mögött Malfoy meghajolt, de a nő csak gonoszul kuncogott. Lucy ereiben megfagyott a vér, mikor meghallotta a mögötte lévő ember hangját.

\- Most megvagy.

A lány tudata lassan alámerült a sötétségbe. De mielőtt lehunyta volna a szemét, utoljára hátrafordult. Voldemort gonosz, fagyos mosolya mindent elárult. Úgy érezte, hogy győzött. Lucy feje a kemény cserepeknek csapódott.

 _Harry, kérlek, ne dőlj be a csapdának!_ gondolta, majd végleg elvesztette az eszméletét.

* * *

Draco sikításra ébredt.

Az utóbbi időben ez megszokott volt számára. Valahányszor elfogtak valakit - és ez egyre többször fordult elő -, akinek köze volt a Roxforthoz, azt a Malfoy-kúriába hozták és kivallatták, hogy mit tud a Potterekről. Legtöbbször kiderült, hogy semmit, így átszállították őket egy táborba vagy az Azkabanba. Mióta ez az egész mizéria elkezdődött, csak Ollivandert tartották a pincében és úgy tűnt, most találtak egy újabb delikvenst. A kínzást általában Bellatrix végezte, akit maradéktalanul elégedetté tett, hogy hallhatta a foglyok sikolyait. Valószínűleg most is ez volt a helyzet.

Draco gyorsan felkelt, felöltözött, majd lement a földszintre. A konyhában töltött magának egy kis töklevet és egy hajtásra kiitta a pohár tartalmát. Bekapott néhányat az előző nap megmaradt tökös derelyék közül, majd elindult vissza a szobájába, hogy a szokásos üzenettel köszönthesse Lucyt. Útközben összefutott az anyjával.

\- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte Draco. Az anyján látszott, hogy nem tudja, válaszoljon-e vagy sem.

\- Csak egy kihallgatás. Semmi különös - mondta végül.

 _Elég finoman fogalmazott_ , gondolta Draco. Ekkor a pincéből egy ideges férfi hangja hallatszódott fel.

\- Ne hazudj, kislány! Mondd meg, hol van Harry Potter!

Draco arcából kifutott minden szín. A Sötét Nagyúr is itt van?! De ez hogy lehet? Sosem jelent meg a kihallgatásokon, mindig Bellatrix vagy Greyback végezte a piszkos munkát.

Anyja láthatta, mi van az arcára írva, mert ezt mondta:

\- Draco, egy elég fontos fogolyról van szó. A Sötét Nagyúr bizonyára ezért...

Ám Draco a következő pillanatban félretolta őt és elindult lefelé. Anyja kétségbeesetten próbálta megállítani, de a fiú oda se figyelt rá. Tudni akarta, mégis ki miatt volt hajlandó idejönni a Sötét Nagyúr. Csak nem…? Nem, az lehetetlen. Csak túlaggódja, biztosan nem…

Közben a lenti kínvallatás tovább folytatódott.

\- Hol van a kis vakarcs?! - szólt közbe Bellatrix. - Crucio!

Újabb velőtrázó sikoltások rázták meg a falakat. Draco még gyorsabban lépkedett lefelé, és teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta anyja rimánkodását.

\- Draco, kérlek, ne menj le oda! Nem zavarhatod meg…!

\- Mégis mit? - fordult meg egy pillanatra a fiú. - Mit akarsz olyan nagyon eltitkolni?!

\- Téged akarlak megóvni! - jött a válasz. - Eddig soha nem érdekeltek a kihallgatások és okkal! Amit ott látsz...

\- Majd én eldöntöm, mit bírok és mit nem! - rázta le magáról anyja kezeit és befordult az utolsó fordulóba. Közben odalent a Sötét Nagyúr félbeszakította Bellatrix játékát.

\- Hagyd csak Bella, nem hagyhatjuk, hogy megtörjön az elméje vagy esetleg meghaljon. Még korántsem mondott el mindent.

Draco már épp be akart lépni a pincébe, amikor földbe gyökerezett a lába. Ugyanis a fogoly, akit eddig kínoztak, most megszólalt. Hangja remegett, de az elszántság még így is kihallatszódott belőle.

\- Nektek semmi mondanivalóm nincs. Kínozhattok, ameddig akartok, de akkor se fogom elárulni Harryt. Nem vagyok olyan, mint az a patkány ott a sarokban, aki képes volt feladni a barátait, hogy mentse a saját bőrét.

Ez nem lehet... Nem, nem, nem, ez csak egy lidérces álom… Mindjárt felébred, igen, ez csak álom… Draco szíve ennek ellenére eszeveszett tempóba kezdett. Anyja utolérte, de már nem próbálta megállítani. Draco lassan ökölbe szorította a kezét, hogy a körmei a bőrébe vájjanak.

Érezte a fájdalmat.

\- Fogd be a szád, te kis...! - kezdte vékony hangon Féregfark, de a Sötét Nagyúr félbeszakította.

\- Nem tudod, mikor kell feladni, ugye?

\- Ez a szó nem szerepel a szótáramban - feleselt a fogoly.

\- Pedig sokkal bölcsebb lenne, ha megismernéd ezt a kifejezést. - A Sötét Nagyúr hangja nyugodt volt, de annál veszélyesebb. - Még egyszer megkérdezem: hol van Harry Potter?

Draco lassan bearaszolt az alagsorba, némán imádkozva, hogy ne legyen igaza. De sajnos a füle nem csalta meg. Mikor belépett, úgy érezte, kiszalad a lába alól a talaj; meg kellett kapaszkodnia a falban, hogy ne essen össze. Minden szín kiszaladt az arcából, ráadásul a hideg fényű ideiglenes világítás miatt most minden sokkal rémisztőbbnek és fenyegetőbbnek tűnt.

A helyiség közepén egy lány feküdt: az arcára rászáradt a vér, a csuklója feldagadt, és egész testében remegett a folyamatos kínzások miatt. Alkarjára támaszkodva meredt a Sötét Nagyúr fölé tornyosuló alakjára, aki most ismét rászegezte a pálcáját. A lány mogyoróbarna szemei a fegyverre szegeződtek, de egyetlen arcizma se rendült. Sötétvörös haja zilált volt és az izzadtságtól rátapadt a bőrére. Egyetlen koszos, fehér hálóruha volt rajta, mint az azkabani foglyoknak.

\- Már mondtam: nektek semmi mondanivalóm sincs, _Denem_ \- köpte az utolsó szót.

A Sötét Nagyúr orrlyukai kitágultak a dühtől.

\- Crucio!

A lány egész testében rángatózott és sikoltozott, de egyetlen szót sem ejtett ki a száján. Draco képtelen volt mozdulni az ajtóból, képtelen volt másra fordítani a tekintetét, csak a lányt nézte és kínzásának képei örökre beleégtek az agyába. A rácsokkal elzárt kis különcellában Ollivander ücsörgött az ajtó tövében, a rácsokba kapaszkodva és könyörgött:

\- Hagyják abba! Meg akarják ölni?!

\- Fogja be! - kiáltotta a lány.

Draco nem tudta felfogni, hogyan tudott egyáltalán megszólalni a Crutiatus-átok közben. Ezen a Sötét Nagyúr is meglepődött, mert leeresztette a pálcáját.

\- Ha én kibírom... magának is ki kell - lihegte, miközben arcát a hideg padlóhoz szorította. Enyhén hátrafordult és erőtlenül az öregre mosolygott. - Harryért. Dumbledore-ért. A varázsvilágért.

Ollivander zokogott kétségbeesésében. Sok kínzást nézett már végig, de egyik se viselte meg ennyire. A lány most visszafordult és a Nagyúr alakja mellett egyenesen Draco szemébe nézett.

 _Tudja, hogy itt vagyok_ , gondolta Draco döbbenten. A lány szemében nem volt félelem és szinte megbabonázta őt. Némán, egy pillantással üzente a fiúnak, hogy meg ne próbáljon odajönni, és hogy menjen el. Tavaly, a Roxfortban annyit gyakorolták ezt a szemkontaktussal való beszédet, hogy ma már profin tudtak olvasni egymás tekintetében.

Draco ügyet sem vetve az anyjára lassan kihátrált a pincéből és elindult felfelé a lépcsőn. A lábai mintha ólomból lettek volna - alig bírta megmozdítani őket. Bentről még hallotta a Sötét Nagyúr hangját:

\- Bella, ezt rád bízom. Tégy vele, amit akarsz, de ne feledd: nem ölheted meg és nem kergetheted úgy az őrületbe, mint Longbottomékat. Többet tud, mint azt előadja, de még ha nem is hajlandó beszélni, csaléteknek jó lesz a bátyja ellen. De ha bármit kiszedsz belőle, azonnal értesíts. Lucius, te pedig menj a Reggeli Prófétához és intézd el, hogy a holnapi számba bekerüljön a hír: Voldemort nagyúr elfogta Lucy Pottert. Meglátjuk, mennyire lesznek ellenállók ezek után.

Draco egyre szaporábban lépkedett fel a lépcsőn, végül már egyenesen futott. Kirohant a hátsó ajtón és meg sem állt a Malfoy-birtokot körülzáró sövényig. De még így sem tudott szabadulni Lucy sikolyának hangjától. Ugyanúgy dübörgött a fejében, mintha a lányt mellette kínozták volna.

Ez képtelenség. Hogy foghatták el… hogyan? Mégis mi történhetett? Képtelen volt gondolkodni, képtelen volt másra koncentrálni, mint Lucy rángatózó testének képére és sikolyának a hangjára. A köd fojtogatta, úgy érezte, ebben a pillanatban holtan esik össze a szívére nehezedő nyomástól. Zihált, légszomjjal küszködött, miközben csak az járt a fejében, hogy ha ez akár egy napig is így megy tovább, ő össze fog omlani. Nem fogja tudni folytatni ezt, ha közben Lucyt két emelettel lejjebb kínozzák.

Draco belekapaszkodott a sövénybe és a tövébe hányt. Egy hétre visszamenőleg minden kijött belőle. Azonban mikor elmúlt az inger és felegyenesedett, rájött valamire.

Ki kell tartania. Ha bele is pusztul, ki kell tartania, mert ő az egyetlen, aki életben tarthatja Lucyt. Megszöktetni biztosan nem tudná, hiszen még a birtok határát se érnék el, mikor a többiek észreveszik a hiányukat. De gondoskodhat róla. Igen, vigyázhat rá, meggyógyíthatja a sebeit, segíthetné őt összeszedni magát a Crutiatusból…

Ki kell tartania. Nem adhatja fel. Most nem, mikor Lucynak a legnagyobb szüksége van rá.

Nem fogja hagyni, hogy azok után, amin keresztülmentek, a szeme láttára öljék meg élete szerelmét.


	51. Chapter 49: Az első éjszaka

**Chapter 49**

 **Az első éjszaka**

Lucy a hideg padlón feküdt. Miután Voldemort elment, Bellatrix még órákon keresztül kínozta, hogy elárulja Harry hollétét. A lány a sikoltozáson és a sértegetéseken kívül semmit sem mondott, így végül a halálfalók bevágták abba a cellába, ahová korábban Ollivandert zárták a kihallgatása idejére. A cellájára minden létező bűbájt rátettek, ami megakadályozhatta a szökését: törésgátló bűbájok, riasztóbűbájok, varázslás- és hopponálásgátló rontások... plusz, még azt is elintézték, hogy ne beszélhessen Ollivanderrel és ne is hallhassa őt, hogy a lehető legmagányosabb legyen. A rácsos ajtónak azt a felét, ahol ő volt, besötétítették, hogy ne lásson ki rajta, de a kintiek láthassák, hogy ő mit csinál.

Lucy képtelen volt bármely tagját megmozdítani; minden porcikája sajgott és remegett a sok kínzástól. Igazából csodálkozott is, hogy így meg tudta őrizni az ép eszét és nem könyörgött halálért. Azzal vigasztalta magát, hogy sokkal rosszabb dolgok is léteznek ennél - például amikor az elméje átkerül Harry testébe, az ezerszer fájdalmasabb szokott lenni, viszont soha nem tartott ilyen sokáig. Valamint az a tudat is erőt adott neki, hogy megvédheti a bátyját és a többieket. Tudta, hogy az akció sikeres volt, hiszen a mugli születésűek és a rendtagok mind kijutottak a zsupszkulcsot segítségével és a továbbiakkal simán eljutottak a Menedékbe.

Az egyetlenek, akikért aggódott, azok Fred és George voltak. Nem tudta, milyen messze lökte őket, de - őket ismerve - biztosan nem hoppanáltak el, hanem visszamentek érte. Lucy csak abban bízott, hogy Voldemort nem látta meg őket, vagy hogy nem estek neki, mikor meglátták, hogy elviszik. Jelen pillanatban bármit megadott volna érte, hogy tudja, ők legalább biztonságban vannak.

Mivel nem volt ablak a cellában, fogalma sem volt, mennyi az idő. Az órák csak teltek, ő pedig nem csinált semmit, csak feküdt a hideg padlón és meredt a sötétbe. Egyszer talán elaludt, de nem volt benne biztos, mivel körülötte semmi nem változott. A csuklója borzalmasan fájt és a kék-lila duzzanatokból ítélve biztosan eltört. A vér már biztosan teljesen rászáradt az arcára, de a feje legalább nem hasogatott. Fázott, de mozdulni sem bírt, hogy összehúzza magát. A gyomra kétségbeesetten korgott, egyre hangosabban és hangosabban, így könyörögve valami élelemért. A torka is kezdett kiszáradni, lassan már olyannak érezte, mint a sivatagi homokot Egyiptomban.

Tudta, hogy ebben a helyzetben is simán varázsolhatna magának vizet, de azt a riasztóbűbájok miatt észrevennék. Talán kibűvölhetné magát, ha nála lenne a pálcája… Nem, ahhoz, hogy a cellán lévő bűbájokat hatástalanítani tudja, eleve kint kéne lennie. Csak úgy van esélye innen kijutni, ha valaki segít neki. De ugyan ki találná meg itt…?

Persze, itt volt Draco. De ő nem szöktetheti meg. Ha megteszi, azonnal megölik a családját és Lucy azt nem tudta volna elviselni. Már akkor is alig tudta összeszedni magát, mikor látta, hogy Draco nézi, mit tesznek vele. Annyi fájdalom és iszonyat volt a szemében, amennyit Lucy még soha senkiében sem látott. Tudta, hogy a fiú erős, és ha összeszedi magát, ki fogja bírni vele együtt, de azt is tudta, hogy nála előbb szakadna el a cérna. Valahogy meg kell értetnie vele, hogy ne aggódjon, mert bármit is hall vagy lát, neki, Lucynak nem lesz komolyabb baja.

Egyszer csak nyílt az ajtó. Lucy lassan odafordította a fejét és látta, hogy egy csuklyás alak lépett be a cellájába. A pálcája végén kis kék láng égett, ami kis körben megvilágította maga körül a teret. Ám sajnos olyan sötét volt, hogy nem látta, hol van Ollivander. A pálca most az ajtó felé irányult és egy néhány apró bűbáj után a rács becsukódott és az alak hátravetette a csuklyáját. Pálcájával elővarázsolt egy fáklyát, amit a falhoz ragasztott, majd meggyújtotta, és az így keletkezett fényben Lucy meg tudta nézni, ki jött hozzá. Szőke fürtjei ziláltan hulltak a holtsápadt arcába, szürke szemei pedig aggodalommal telve néztek a lányra.

\- Lucy! - guggolt le hozzá Draco. Olyan halkan szólította meg, mintha épp most kelt volna fel.

Lucy megpróbálta ülőhelyzetbe tornázni magát, de annyira gyenge volt, hogy a kezei nem bírták el a súlyát. Ráadásul mikor ránehezedett a sérült csuklójára, felszisszent és reflexből elkapta onnan. Draco szerencsére résen volt, így Lucy a karjaiba hullt, mielőtt beverte volna a fejét a padlóba.

\- Várj. - Draco olyan gyengéden fogta, mint egy újszülöttet szokás. Pálcáját a lány törött csuklójára szegezte. - Hippokrax!

\- Ne, mit művelsz? - tiltakozott Lucy erőtlenül, de közben érezte, hogy a csuklója egy fájdalmas reccsenéssel visszaugrik a rendeltetésszerű pozícióba. Már nem is fájt annyira, viszont a lányt jelent pillanatban más dolgok foglalkoztatták. - Érzékelik, ha varázsolsz…

\- Megszüntettem minden védőbűbájt - magyarázta Draco, miközben végighúzta a pálcáját a lány arcán, felszívva az alvadt vért.

\- De ha holnap lejönnek és meglátják, hogy gyógyultam…

\- Egy hétig feléd se fognak nézni, hogy beleőrülj az unalomba és a magányba - vágott a szavába Draco színtelen hangon. - Hidd el, tudom, Bellatrix egész vacsora alatt erről beszélsz.

\- Vacsora? - vonta fel Lucy a szemöldökét. Közben a gyomra ismét korgott egy hatalmasat, de nem foglalkozott vele. - Miért, mennyi az idő?

\- Este tizenegy. Már mindenki alszik.

Ezek szerint ő is aludt.

Draco elővarázsolt egy pokrócot, amit a cella falánál lefektetett a földre. Ezután gyengéden felültette Lucyt és nekitámasztotta a falnak, majd elővarázsolt egy kis jeget és Lucy immár meggyógyított csuklójára helyezte. Lucy tudta, hogy hidegnek kellene éreznie, de meglepően egyforma volt a jég hőmérséklete az övével.

\- Borzalmasan lehűltél… - motyogta Draco. Olyan kemény összpontosítás látszott az arcán, hogy Lucy majdnem felnevetett; csak az akadályozta meg, hogy nem volt energiája a nevetésre.

\- Nem volt pálcám, hogy takarót varázsoljak - vágott azért vissza, hogy ne tűnjön olyan leszívottnak. Draco még csak el se mosolyodott.

Mikor elolvadt a jég, és a duzzanat is lelohadt egy kicsit, a fiú elővarázsolt még egy takarót, amivel betakarta Lucyt, majd elővett a zsebéből néhány szelet vajas kenyeret és pár csokibékát.

\- Csak ennyit tudtam lenyúlni feltűnés nélkül - szabadkozott.

\- Már ez is elég. - Lucyt magát is meglepte, mennyire éhes volt. Úgy falta be az ételt, mintha egy hete éhezett volna; azonban megvolt az az érzése, hogy ez nem lesz egyedi eset.

\- Ne egyél ilyen gyorsan, különben elrontod a gyomrod - aggodalmaskodott a fiú.

\- Nyem 'esz bav - mondta Lucy, majd később üres szájjal is megismételte. - Bocs. Nem lesz baj. Innivalót hoztál?

Draco szó nélkül húzta elő a tökleves üveget.

\- Imádlak - bontotta ki Lucy, majd meghúzta.

\- Tényleg el fogod rontani a gyomrod - csóválta a fejét Draco, de végre valahára elmosolyodott. Még ha egészen halványan is.

\- Figyelj, túléltem Muriel borzalmas becsináltját. Ha az nem nyírta ki a gyomromat, akkor semmi.

\- Kinek a becsináltját?

\- Muriel - felelte Lucy, miközben a csokibékát majszolta. - Ron nagy-nagynénje. Régebben voltunk nála néha vendégségben és olyan borzalmas becsináltat készített minden alkalommal, hogy azt hittem, elhányom magam. - Lucy kuncogott. - Aztán Fred és George trágyagránátot robbantottak a széke alatt, mire megsértődött és nem hívott minket többet.

Draco is kuncogott.

\- Biztos kiakadt - jegyezte meg.

\- Olyan vörös volt a feje, mint egy paradicsomnak - mesélte Lucy nosztalgiázva. - Nem tudom, mikor nevettem utoljára annyit. Korszakalkotó volt.

Ezután csend telepedett rájuk, amíg Lucy be nem fejezte az evést. Mikor aztán a tökleves palack is kiürült, Draco félrerakta, majd végigsimított Lucy arcán.

\- Nem hittem, hogy így fogunk újra találkozni - suttogta.

\- Én sem így terveztem - vonta meg a vállát Lucy.

\- Hogy történt?

\- Nem igazán tudom. Minden olyan zavaros… Nagyon sokan voltak, jóval többen, mint eddig. Szerintem számítottak ránk. - Szomorúan elmosolyodott. - De örülök, hogy ha már az én türelmetlenségem miatt kerültünk ebbe a helyzetbe, engem fogtak el és nem valaki mást.

\- Nem kellene ennyire felelőtlenül bánnod az életeddel - szorította meg a vállát Draco. - Szerinted hogyan éreznék magukat a szeretteid, ha meghalnál? Hogyan érezném _én_ magam?

\- Nem tervezek meghalni - felelte eltökélten Lucy. - És tudom, hogy ők sem fognak megölni. Amíg fenntartom az illúzióját annak, hogy tudok valamit Harryről, addig nem lesz bajom.

\- Ja, csak kínozni fognak órákon át.

\- Túléltem már rosszabb dolgokat is. Meg különben is, mi a legrosszabb, ami tehetnek velem? Már mindent megmutattak, amit tudtak.

Draco leszegte a fejét és hosszú pillanatig nem szólalt meg. Lucy érezte a feszültséget a testtartásában és ekkor kezdte csak sejteni, hogy valami igen rosszat mondott. Már épp meg akarta kérdezni, mikor Draco a két keze közé fogta az arcát és megcsókolta.

Lucy egyből érezte, hogy valami megváltozott. Draco még soha nem csókolta meg _így_ : tele volt félelemmel és szorongással, ugyanakkor ott volt az a tűz és a szenvedély is, amit a minisztériumban váltott utolsó csókjukban is érzett. Viszont valami más is volt még benne… Lucy nem tudta beazonosítani, de egy idő után már nem is érdekelte. Csak viszonozta a csókot.

Azonban mikor elváltak és Lucy Draco szemébe nézett, egyből rájött, mi volt más ebben a csókban. Egyszerűen lángolt benne a harag és az indulat.

\- Ha önmagadért nem is vagy hajlandó komolyan venni ezt - kezdte a fiú remegő hangon -, akkor vedd komolyan értem. Ma azt hittem, beleőrülök, hogy a sikolyaidat kell hallgatnom, pedig sok ember kínzását néztem már végig. Tudom, hogy te sok mindenen keresztülmentél már, ami másokat már rég összetört volna, de én nem vagyok olyan erős, mint te. Gyűlölöm látni, hogy szenvedsz…

Könnyek öntötték el Draco szemét, mire Lucy automatikusan letörölte őket. A fiú ráfogott Lucy kezére és a tenyerébe csókolt.

\- Nézd - próbálta Lucy megnyugtatni a fiút a mosolyával. - Lehet, hogy sikoltozom, de valójában nem fáj. Jó, piszkosul fáj, de tényleg tapasztaltam már rosszabbat is. Nem hősködni akarok, ez az igazság. Vannak sokkal rosszabb dolgok a kínzásoknál, és amíg tudom, hogy megéri, addig kitartok. Viszont színészkednünk kell. Mindkettőnknek.

\- Hogy érted? - kérdezte Draco.

\- Én el fogom játszani, hogy többet tudok, mint előadom, és hogy mennyire fáj, amit Bellatrix tesz velem, csakhogy elhiggye, hogy tényleg sakkban tart, még ha nem is beszélek. Neked meg azt kell mutatnod, hogy nem érdekel, mi történik velem.

\- Vagyis úgy kell tennünk, mintha semmi közünk nem lenne egymáshoz - foglalta össze Draco.

\- Öt pont a Mardekárnak - jelentette ki fennhangon Lucy, mire Draco kuncogott és végigsimított a lány arcán.

\- Majd írom a táblázatba.

Csöndben fúrták egymáséiba a tekintetüket, miközben a fáklya tüze csendesen ropogott felettük. Úgy vizsgálták egymás tekintetét, mintha eddig nem fedezték volna fel rendesen. Nem érezték szükségesnek a beszédet, hiába teltek el hetek azóta, hogy utoljára találkoztak. Végül az törte meg ezt a békés pillanatot, hogy Lucy ásított egyet.

\- Aludj csak, Főnixlány - unszolta Draco. - Majd figyelek rád.

\- Nem akarok aludni, amíg itt vagy - makacskodott a lány. - Lesz időm aludni bőven, ha Bellatrix komolyan gondolta, amit a vacsorán mondott. Te viszont csak ritkán jöhetsz le, így akkor ébren kell lennem.

\- Legközelebb holnap este jövök - jelentette ki Draco.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Túl veszélyes. Ha naponta jössz le, előbb-utóbb valaki észreveszi, hogy járkálsz. Ritkán, és ami még fontosabb, rendszertelenül kell meglátogatnod, hogy ne tudjanak sarokba szorítani.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy kibírom - csóválta a fejét Draco. - Lehet, hogy fogságban vagy, de itt vagy nálunk. Bármikor lejöhetek hozzád az éjszaka… Elég, ha az éjjeleken változtatom az időpontokat és akkor már nem fognak bemérni. Különben sem akarlak több napra teljesen egyedül hagyni. Úgy nem, hogy tudom, én tehetek ellene.

\- Nem foglak tudni lebeszélni, ugye?

\- Nem.

\- Nos, nem mintha lenne kifogásom az ittléted ellen - mosolyodott el Lucy, majd megcsókolta a fiút, aki örömmel viszonozta azt.

* * *

Lucy végül csak elaludt. Próbálta rávenni Dracot, hogy csókokkal tartsa ébren, de aztán az egyik pillanatban előrebukott a feje és a fiú vállának dőlve nyomta el az álom. Draco nevetve húzta a takaróba bugyolált lányt az ölébe, majd ő maga ráült a pokrócra, nekitámaszkodott a falnak és úgy nézte, ahogy Lucy békésen szuszog.

Hiába bizonygatta folyamatosan az ellenkezőjét, Draco látta rajta, hogy ha az elméjét nem is, de a testét igenis megviselik a történtek. Mielőtt kezelésbe vette volna, Lucy haja csomókba tapadt az izzadtságtól és máskor oly szép arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, mielőtt a fiú felé fordult volna. Egész teste remegett, kiverte a jeges veríték és a bőre is jéghideg volt. A csuklója már majdnem olyan nagy volt, mint egy gurkó, és a fején lévő seb is hiányolt egy hozzáértő gyógyítót.

Az egy dolog, hogy Lucy szelleme nem törik meg. De mi van, ha a teste előbb-utóbb azt mondja, hogy kész, vége, feladom?

 _Nem, ne is gondolj ilyesmire!_ emlékeztette magát gyorsan Draco. Ha ő odafigyel rá, túlélheti. Igen ám, de meddig? Meddig kell Lucynak elviselnie azt, amiből ma csak ízelítőt kapott? Sürgősen fel kell lapoznia egy gyógyításról szóló könyvet a könyvtárszobában. Van egy hete felhozni magát arra a szintre, hogy Bellatrix újabb akciója után ténylegesen segíthessen Lucy testének kiheverni a sokkot. A többi rá váró szörnyűségről nem is beszélve.

Megrázta a fejét. Ezekre ráér később is gondolni. Épp eleget foglalkozott a sötét és borúlátó spekulációival. Azzal kellene törődnie, ami itt van az orra előtt: nevezetesen a barátnője, aki épp a Sötét Nagyúr elleni harc utolsó védőbástyája. Kisöpörte a lány haját az arcából, hogy figyelhesse azt a háborítatlan békét, ami kiült rá. Nem tudott nem mosolyogni, miközben simogatni kezdte az arcát.

Telt az idő, és a takaró, valamint a fiú testének melege lassan a lány bőrét is kezdte felmelegíteni. Ahogy Lucy Draco mellkasának dőlve aludt, úgy nézett ki, mint egy kislány, aki a hosszú játék után fáradtan, de boldogan tért nyugovóra. Az ábrázatáról bizalmat és nyugalmat lehetett leolvasni, hiába feküdt egy cellában, éhségre és kínzásra kárhoztatva. Mellkasa szabályosan emelkedett és süllyedt, a kezei pedig Draco köpenyébe kapaszkodtak, mintha egy ragaszkodó kisbaba lett volna. A szája enyhén szétnyílt, így lélegezve be az állott levegőt. Draco nagyot nyelt és igyekezte visszafogni azt a kényszert, hogy közelebb hajoljon a lányhoz. Nem akarta felébreszteni, hiszen ráfért a pihenés.

Így jobb híján a múlton gondolkodott. Azon, mennyire képes volt megváltoztatni őt az a lány, akit rendes esetben messze el kellett volna kerülnie. De hát az érzelmeknek nem nagyon lehet parancsolni. Különben is, melyik korabeli fiú nem szeretett volna bele Lucyba, ha rendesen megismerte volna? Hiszen erős volt, bátor, önzetlen, segítőkész, tehetséges, makacs, határozott és kedves. Mindemellett nem volt egy szuperhős: létezett egy gyenge oldala is, amit csak nagyon kevesen ismerhettek. És Lucy megengedte neki, hogy megismerje. A bizalmába fogadta, minden kertelés nélkül. Sőt, még egy újabb esélyt is adott neki, miután az elsőt elég rendesen elpuskázta.

Draconak ez elég bizonyíték volt rá, hogy tényleg Lucy szereti őt; főleg, hogy még arra is próbált figyelni, hogy az ő, Draco szüleit megmentse, akik folyamatosan csak keresztbe tettek neki, és akik tényleg az ellenségei voltak.

Tudta, hogy azokban a napokban csak Lucy gondolata éltette. Minden nap azért kelt fel, hogy láthassa őt, hogy beszélhessen vele, hogy hallhassa a nevetését. Bele se tudott gondolni, hogyan csinálta volna végig a tavalyi évet Lucy nélkül, hogy a kettősügynökösködésről már ne is beszéljünk. És amióta képes volt elérni őt és beszélni vele, azóta mintha lassan visszajött volna az életkedve. Hirtelen volt értelme felkelni reggel és végigcsinálni mindazt, amit a szülei és Bellatrix elvártak tőle. Azok a távoli álmok, amiket együtt szövögettek, olyan löketet adtak neki, amire nem is számított.

Emlékezett rá, hogy mikor a szülei először szóba hozták a jövőjét, mennyire ódzkodott a gondolattól. Most meg ő maga próbálta életben tartani a lehetőségeit, amik egyre csökkentek és fogytak, minél hosszabban elhúzódott ez a háború. De mégis ezekbe kapaszkodott, hiszen mi másért harcoljon, mint a jövőért, amit mindig elképzelt magának?

Ebben pedig oroszlánrésze volt Lucynak. Annak a meggyötört angyalnak, aki most úgy feküdt itt az ölében, mintha a mennyből zuhant volna le, hogy megmentse az embereket és ezért minden szenvedést magára vállalt. Ugyan melyik férfi akart volna más nőt a gyerekei anyjának? Draco nem tudta mással elképzelni az életét, csak vele, és nem érdekelte, mit gondolnak a szülei. Ők nem tudták azt, amit ő, nem látták át vagy csak nem akarták átlátni, mennyire kegyetlen az, ami most a varázsvilágban folyik. Nekik senki sem nyitotta fel a szemüket, nem szabadultak ki abból, amibe belenevelték őket.

Igen ám, de ott voltak Lucy szerettei is. Potter, az utolsó családtagja, a Weasleyk, akik felnevelték, Granger, akit testvéreként szeretett és persze a barátok, akik most is érte harcoltak és tűvé tették érte az országot, hogy megtalálják, mielőtt túl késő lenne. Hogyan bizonyíthatná be nekik, hogy megváltozott? Hogyan mutassa meg nekik, hogy bármit megtenne Lucyért? A lány bizonygathat, amennyit akar, de Draco jól tudta, hogy csak a saját szemüknek lesznek hajlandóak hinni. És ha csak a háború után fedik fel a kapcsolatukat, akkor egy egész életen át tartó feladat lesz, hogy bizonyítson nekik.

Vajon Lucy még így is hajlandó lenne vele maradni?

\- Draco...?

A fiú lenézett és Lucy mogyoróbarna szemei teljesen magukhoz láncolták a tekintetét. A lány arca álmos volt, mosolya gyenge és fáradt, mégis gyönyörű volt, mint mindig. Draco halványan elmosolyodott.

\- Felkeltettelek?

\- Nem - dörzsölte meg a szemét Lucy, miközben lassan feljebb kúszott, hogy a feje a fiú vállán pihenhessen. Draco továbbra is magához ölelte őt, miközben a lány a mellkasán pihentette a kezét. - Mennyi az idő?

\- Hajnali fél kettő - vetett egy pillantást a karórájára Draco.

\- Vissza kéne menned - motyogta Lucy. - Nehogy túl fáradt legyél holnap.

\- Ha tényleg azt szeretnéd, nem vackoltad volna be magad ennyire - csipkelődött Draco és még a halálfaló-taláron keresztül is érezte, hogy Lucy elvörösödik.

\- Nem azt mondtam, hogy szeretném - tiltakozott. - Csak próbálok ügyelni rá, hogy ne bukjunk le. És ha holnap karikás szemekkel mászkálsz majd, az enyhén szólva gyanús lesz.

\- Korábban is előfordult már - jelentette ki Draco. - Tudják, hogy mostanában rosszul alszom. Ők is így vannak vele; legalábbis a szüleim.

\- Apád valóban nem nézett ki túl jól - jegyezte meg Lucy. - Anyád is sokkal ridegebbnek tűnt, mikor láttam.

\- Megviseli őket a dementorok jelenléte - magyarázta Draco. - Még ha nem is érezzük őket közvetlenül, ez a köd akkor is kikészít minket. Illetve, Bellatrixet nem, ő elemében van.

\- Nem lep meg - morogta Lucy. - Amekkora szadista gyilkos, ő szerintem külön rimánkodik azért, hogy minden nap hozzanak neki mugliivadékokat, akiket kínozhat.

\- Jók neki a bénázó halálfalók is.

\- Biztos, hogy téged nem…? - kezdte Lucy halkan, de aztán elharapta a mondatot.

\- Nem, rólam többnyire tudomást se vesz - sietett megnyugtatni a lányt Draco, miközben szorosabbra fűzte a karjait. - Jelen pillanatban inkább magad miatt aggódj. Én megleszek.

Lucy nem válaszolt, hanem csak jobban belesimult az ölelésbe. Ha nem egy hideg cellában lettek volna, Draco talán úgy is érezte volna magát, mintha piknikeznének. Ezt az illúziót azonban Lucy következő kérdése gyorsan szétfoszlatta.

\- Nem tudod véletlenül, mi van a többiekkel?

\- Szerintem jól vannak - vélekedett Draco. - Hallgattuk a rádiót és nem mondták be, hogy bárkit is elfogtak volna, pedig azzal mindig el szoktak dicsekedni. „Ma elfogtuk a lázadó söpredék egy újabb tagját…" - mutogatott idézőjeleket a levegőbe.

\- De azt nem szokták megmondani, hogy… megöltek valakit. - Lucy olyan fájdalmasan ejtette ki ezt a néhány szót, hogy Draco még szorosabban ölelte magához, mintha így megvédhetné a szenvedéstől. - Nem tudom, tudod-e, de van egy kalózadó…

\- A Potterfigyelő, tudom - fejezte be a mondatot Draco, mire Lucy felült és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá. - Az első adásukat hallottam, utána már sosem tudtam újra megtalálni. Meg nem is nagyon mertem megpróbálni, hiszen tudod, kikkel vagyok körülvéve…

\- Te hallottál engem? - hebegte a lány.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy el tudod képzelni, milyen sokat jelentett három hónap után újra hallani a hangod - mosolyodott el Draco. - Addig azt se tudtam, mi van veled. Nem tudtam, jól vagy-e, hogy mit csinálsz, hogy merre jársz. Akkor azonban megnyugtattál, hogy rendben vagy, hogy küzdesz és hogy nem félsz kiállni és harcolni. Erre még rátettél egy lapáttal, mikor elmondtad a beszédedet… El se tudod képzelni, mennyire félnek tőled a halálfalók, pedig alig három hónapja vagy csak aktív. Félnek tőled, mert ők is érzik, hogy reményt adtál az embereknek. Olyanná váltál, mint Dumbledore.

Lucy arca nem derült fel ettől, mint azt Draco várta, hanem csak szomorú lemondás látszott a tekintetében. A fáklya tüze úgy táncolt a szemében, mintha benne égne valami. Hirtelen Draco is rájött, hogy most már nem számított a legszerencsésebbnek ez a kijelentés.

\- Ó, ne haragudj… - szabadkozott. - Elfelejtettem Rita Vitrolt…

\- Ugyan - legyintett Lucy. - Az a nő említést se érdemel.

\- Nem… nem is vagy dühös, mert ilyeneket olvasnak az emberek Dumbledore-ról? - csodálkozott Draco.

\- Nem. Úgyis kiderült volna előbb vagy utóbb. Én már csak annyit tehetek, hogy elkülönítem magam Dumbledore-tól és megmutatom, hogy nem vagyok olyan, mint ő.

Draco nem hitt a fülének. Lucy mégis mikor lett ennyire rideg és távolságtartó Dumbledore-ral?

\- Te már tudtad - világosodott meg.

Lucy csak bólintott.

\- Persze nem tőle, ő aztán soha nem mondott nekem semmit - nevetett fel kényszeredetten. - Az öccséből szedtem ki, mielőtt elkezdtem szervezkedni. Arra jó volt, hogy tisztán lássam, ki is volt az az ember, aki az egész életemet irányította. Jobb a keserű igazság, mint állandó bizonytalanságban tépelődni.

Draco, mivel jobb ötlete nem volt, magához ölelte a lányt, aki a vállába temette az arcát. Nem tudta, hogyan érezhetett Lucy, mikor kiderült ez az egész, de azt látta, hogy haragszik Dumbledore-ra, amiért nem volt őszinte vele, miközben a világ terhét rakta a vállára. Ő is dühös volt a régi igazgatóra, mert ilyenre kényszerítette Lucyt. Viszont abban igaza volt a lánynak, hogy jobb tudni az igazat, mint bizonytalanságban élni.

\- Tényleg menned kéne - szólt Lucy egy idő után. - Nem akarom, hogy elkapjanak.

\- Nem akarlak itt hagyni - simogatta a lány haját Draco. - Vissza kell csinálnom minden védőbűbájt, újra láthatóvá kell tennem kintről a cellát, vagyis el kell tüntetnem mindent, amit…

\- Nem kell - ült fel Lucy, akinek a szeme végre ismét olyan komiszan csillogott, mint mikor szabályszegésről beszélt. Már majdnem minden normálisnak tűnt. - Mivel sötét van, ha kintről benéznek, úgyse látnak majd semmi szokatlant. De ha bejönnek és kivisznek a pincébe, arra is van megoldásom.

\- Na mesélj - hajolt olyan közel a lányhoz Draco, hogy már összeért az orruk.

\- Kérem a pálcád - tartotta a tenyerét Lucy, mire Draco egy szó nélkül átadta neki. Közben kihívóan egymásra bámultak, mintha azt latolgatnák, ki tudja a nagyobb felfordulást okozni.

Lucy felállt, de egy pillanatra megingott. Draco azonnal ugrott, így sikerült megtartania a lányt, aki a pillanatnyi egyensúlyzavar után sikeresen odasétált az ajtó melletti sarokhoz, majd letérdelt és bonyolult pálcamozdulatokba kezdett, miközben motyogott. Draco kíváncsian sétált oda, hogy lássa, mit művel és döbbent vette észre, hogy egy kis dobozt varázsolt elő, ami alig volt nagyobb az anyja ékszeresdobozánál. A varázsigék, amiket mormolt, pedig egy álcázott tágítóbűbájhoz kellettek.

\- Kész - jelentette ki büszkén három perc után. - Kicsit gyengébb, mint amit a táskámon alkalmaztam, de működik. Ebbe beleteszem a pokrócot meg a takarókat…

\- Meg az ételt és bármit, amit lehozok neked - fejezte be Draco izgatottan, ahogy lehajolt, hogy megszemlélje a lány művét. Ha nem égett volna a fáklya, nem látta volna a dobozt, ami ráadásnak fekete volt, hogy beleolvadjon a sötétségbe. Lucy azonban a tökéletes álca kedvéért még ki is ábrándította. - Merlinre, te mennyire zseniális vagy!

\- Miért mondja ezt mindenki? - pironkodott Lucy. - Hermione a zseniális, nem én.

\- Akkor elképesztő, Főnixlány - ölelte meg hátulról Draco a lányt és egy puszit nyomott a nyakába.

\- Ne, ez csikiz! - húzta fel a vállát Lucy ösztönösen.

\- Nocsak… - vigyorodott el Draco gonoszul.

\- Meg ne próbáld… Ne merészeld!

Úgy viselkedtek, mint az ötévesek, de egyiküket se érdekelte. Lucy próbált szabadulni Draco szorításából, aki a jobb kezével csikizte a lány oldalát. Lucy végül hátradőlt, így mindketten a földön kötöttek ki. Lucy felállt és próbált védekezni, de Draco is gyorsan felpattant, és rövid úton újra a karjaiba zárta a lányt. Végül mindketten a pokrócon kötöttek ki lihegve.

\- Ezért még kinyírlak - duzzogott Lucy karba tett kézzel, ugyanis csapdába esett Draco ölében.

\- Én élveztem - puszilta meg megint a lány nyakát Draco és örömmel tapasztalta, hogy a lány megborzong.

\- Na, most már tényleg menned kell - jelentette ki Lucy. - Ha erre a zajra nem ébredt fel senki, akkor te vagy a legnagyobb mázlista a világon.

\- Nem hallanak - magyarázta Draco. - Besötétítettem a kinti oldalt és levédtem, hogy ne hallják, és ne lássák, mi történik idebent.

\- …Ravasz, Sárkányfiú.

Draco rápillantott az órájára, ami negyed hármat mutatott. Tényleg ideje lenne visszaosonnia a szobájába.

\- Na, mész? - fordult hátra Lucy.

\- Ennyire ki akarsz dobni? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Draco.

\- Csak nem akarom, hogy meghalj, nem értem, mit nem lehet ezen érteni - morogta Lucy, de Draco csak halkan nevetett, majd közrefogta a lány arcát és gyengéden megcsókolta. Lucy azonban nagyon gyorsan felhevítette ezt a csókot, így Draco megint ott tartott, hogy mennie kéne, de nem akar.

\- Ha ezt csinálod, soha nem jutok ki - sóhajtotta bele a csókba.

\- Persze, kend még rám - hajolt el Lucy, majd fogta magát és lecsatolta Draco karóráját. - Azért jó lenne tudni, hogy mikor takarhatom be magam - magyarázkodott.

\- Amúgy is neked akartam adni, nekem még van három másik - vonta meg a vállát Draco, majd feltápászkodott és összeszedte a pálcáját. Lucy szintén felállt, és mikor Draco felegyenesedett, szorosan megölelte.

\- Köszönöm - suttogta.

\- Érted bármit, Főnixlány - puszilta meg a lány feje búbját Draco. - Ma este megint eljövök. Közben igyekszem fülelni, hogy hátha hallok valamit. Próbálok élelmet is hozni, de nem ígérem, hogy sok lesz…

\- Meg tudom szaporítani, ha már van valamennyi belőle - nézett fel rá Lucy. - Vigyázz magadra.

\- Te is. Tarts ki, ameddig bírsz, rendben? Valamit kitalálok, hogy kijuttassalak innen.

Lucyn látszott, hogy lenne még mit mondania, de csöndben maradt. Helyette átkarolta Draco nyakát és egy utolsó búcsúcsókot adott neki, mielőtt megkérte, hogy tüntesse el a fáklyát, mert az már tényleg feltűnő lenne.


	52. Chapter 50: Egy újabb lakó

**Chapter 50**

 **Egy újabb lakó**

Sokszor érezte már hosszabbnak az időt, mint ami valójában volt: egy végtelenül unalmas mágiatörténet, egy vizsga, amin semmit sem tudott vagy a várakozás, ami megelőzte a kviddicsmeccset. Most azonban Draco egy teljesen új oldalát ismerte meg annak a kifejezésnek, hogy „áll az idő".

Nem mintha nem lett volna dolga. Mikor azután az éjszaka után felébredt, első útja a könyvtárba vezetett, ahol igyekezett a rengeteg fekete mágiával kapcsolatos könyv között találni olyat, ami a gyógyításról szólt. Úgy okoskodott, hogy az apja és mindegyik őse túl nagy önbecsüléssel bírt, hogy a Szent Mungóba járjon, így biztos tartottak itthon könyveket, hogy el tudják látni magukat, ha bajuk esett. Viszont ezeket a könyveket annyira jól elrejtették, hogy Draconak öt napjába telt, mire megtalálta az elsőt. Azzal se volt sokkal beljebb, mivel főleg mérgezésekről szólt (a fiú meg is értette), de jelen esetben Lucy volt a legfontosabb. Őt pedig nem valószínű, hogy megmérgezik.

A Crutiatus-átok sokkal nagyobb kínzást jelentett.

Mindenesetre nem adta fel a kutatást, bár egyre kétségbeesettebben igyekezett megtalálni a neki szükséges könyvet, hiszen közeledett Lucy újabb kihallgatásának a napja, amikor ismét az egész ház az ő sikolyaitól fog zengeni. Azonban hiába túrt fel mindent, nem volt közelebb a szükséges tudáshoz. Most sajnálta csak igazán, hogy nem figyelt oda gyógynövénytanon.

Ezenkívül próbálta felhasználni az egyetlen kommunikációs csatornát, amilye volt a külvilággal; a Próteusz-bűbájjal kezelt sarlóba leírta azt, hogy Lucy hol található pontosan, és hogy ha valaki megtalálta ezt, írjon vissza. Azután küldte el az üzenetet, miután megbizonyosodott róla, hogy Lucy nem vitte magával a sarlót (a lány bevallása szerint a hátizsákjába tette). Most már csak abban kellett bíznia, hogy valaki majd megtalálja.

Bár eddig is kellett színészkednie, kétségkívül a mostani helyzet volt a legnehezebb számára. Úgy érezte, mindenki folyamatosan őt figyeli (különösen Bellatrix, aki hosszú ideje nem volt már ilyen jókedvű), így mindig ügyelnie kellett az arckifejezésére, a viselkedésére, sőt, néha még a tükörben is ellenőrizte, hogy nem túl fájdalommal teli vagy reménykedő a tekintete. Borzasztóan félt, hogy bármi elárulhatja és akkor mindenkinek, akit szeret, végig kell néznie a halálát. Nem tudhatták meg, semmi esetre sem, hogy neki bármi köze van Lucyhoz.

Ugyanakkor minden egyes porcikája azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak minden percét a lány mellett tölthesse. Hiába osont le éjszakánként, mindig úgy érezte, hogy semmikor máskor, csak akkor rohan az idő. Mindig olyan gyorsan vissza kellett mennie a szobájába, mert jött a napfelkelte. Pedig alig beszélgettek pár percet… órát… Draco soha nem tudta. Ő csakis Lucyval foglalkozott. Bár, néha úgy tűnt, hogy őt sokkal jobban érdekli Lucy állapota, mint magát a lányt.

Lucyt ugyanis sokkal jobban lekötötte az, ami odakint folyik, mint az, hogy lassan, de biztosan veszít a súlyából. Féregfark Bellatrix utasítására csak Ollivandernek vitt ennivalót, Lucynak pedig kétnaponta egy kancsó vizet. Röviden a lány csakis Draconak köszönhette, hogy élelemhez jutott, bár az sem volt túl laktató: vajas kenyereken, édességeken és egyéb maradékokon élt. Draco próbálta kitalálni, hogyan csempészhetne le neki a vacsorából valamit, de a maradékot Féregfark többnyire eltűntette, így esélye sem volt. A lány csuklója és a vágás a fején szépen gyógyult, de nem volt hajlandó tudomást venni arról, hogy a teste egyre gyengébb lesz.

És még csak egy hetet töltött odalent.

Az viszont látszott, hogy szépen berendezkedett a cellájában. Draco kiválasztott két galleont, amiket a második éjszakán levitt neki, hogy kezelje őket Próteusz-bűbájjal. Így, ha nem is tudtak beszélgetni, de legalább Draco tudta figyelmeztetni Lucyt, ha Bellatrix esetleg véletlenszerű látogatást tervez. Eddig nem volt rá szükség, de Lucy biztonságáért mindent.

Sőt, a lány szinte már pofátlanul kedélyes volt. Draco az első távozásakor szándékosan nem tette vissza a hangszűrő-bűbájt a cellára, hogy Lucy tudjon beszélgetni Ollivanderrel, még ha nem is látta az öreget. A pálcakészítő mindent elmesélt Lucynak, amit tapasztalt, amit a lány - kelletlenül - megosztott Dracoval. Így tudta meg a fiú, hogy Ollivander másfél év után már csak a halálfélelme miatt volt életben. Annyira nem akart még meghalni, hogy az elméjével képes volt a varázserejét arra fordítani, hogy fenntartsa a teste viszonylag normális működését, még a nélkülözések ellenére is. Mikor Draco ezt meghallotta, könyörgött Lucynak, hogy faggassa ki Ollivandert arról, hogyan is működik a módszer. Ugyanis ha a lány képes lesz ezt elsajátítani, akkor akár önmagát is képes lesz gyógyítani.

Már ha előbb meg nem fagy.

Ugyanis már jócskán benne jártak a télben és odakint is már mindent belepett a hó. A házban csak a szalonban volt kellemesen meleg az idő, valamint azokban a helyiségekben, ahol Draco anyja levédte a házak falait. Draco el sem tudta képzelni, milyen hideg lehetett egész nap lent a pincében. Tudta, hogy Lucynál ott vannak a pokrócok, de azok nem voltak elég vastagok ahhoz, hogy melegen tarthassák őt - főleg, hogy a lány teste már alig adott hőt, annyira át volt fagyva. Sajnos mindig akkor kezdett elfogadható hőmérsékletűvé válni, mikor Draconak mennie kellett. A fiú minden este erősködött, hogy hadd védje le a falakat, de Lucy mindig azzal jött, hogy azt Bellatrix azonnal érszrevenné, amint kinyitja a cella ajtaját.

Draco utálta, hogy Lucynak igaza van.

És azt is, hogy tehetetlen bábként kell végignéznie, mit tesznek vele.

Azon a reggelen Dracot egy vérfagyasztó sikoly ébresztette fel. Összerándult és szorosan lehunyta a szemét, mintha így meg tudná védeni magát a szörnyű hangtól. Tudta, hogy ma lesz a napja, de nem számított rá, hogy Bellatrix már azelőtt akcióba lép, hogy a ház többi lakója felébredne. Nem akart felkelni, de ekkor olyan kétségbeesett könyörgést hallott, amitől egyből kipattant a szeme.

\- Hagyd őt békén! Semmit sem tett, amit…

A folytatást elnyomta egy újabb sikoly, de Draco ekkor már rég a szekrényében turkált, hogy ruhát keressen magának. Ugyanis Lucy volt az, aki könyörgött, aki beszélt valaki más érdekében - vagyis nem őt kínozták.

De akkor kit?

Leszáguldott a lépcsőn és szinte majdnem beleütközött az anyjába.

\- Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte.

\- Semmi lényeges, Draco - tért ki a válasz elől az anyja.

\- Ne hazudj nekem! - fakadt ki Draco. - Kit hallgat ki most Bellatrix?

\- Ez nem kihallgatás…

Anyját egy újabb velőtrázó sikoly szakította félbe, meg egy dühös fenyegetés.

\- Ezért esküszöm, hogy megöllek! Hallod?!

Bellatrix olyan hisztérikusan nevetett, hogy még a kínzást is abbahagyta, mert a sikolyok elhallgattak.

\- És mit tudnál tenni, pici Potter baba? Még a drága jó unokaöcsémet se tudtad megbosszulni! Esélyed sincs ellenem!

Egy pillanatnyi csönd, majd…

BUMM!

Olyan érzés volt, mintha a pincében bomba robbant volna fel. Az egész ház megremegett, mire Draco szülei és Féregfark pálcát rántottak és lerohantak a pincébe. A fiú maga szintén előhúzta a pálcáját, de csak egy kicsit lemaradva követte őket. Épp akkor ért le a megvilágított pincébe, mikor Bellatrix, a szülei és Féregfark egyszerre kiáltották el magukat:

\- Stupor!

Vörös fény ragyogta be a pincét, aztán Draco hallotta, hogy valaki összecsuklott. Mindent beborított a por és a törmelék, Draco az orra hegyéig se látott. Végül kezdett eloszlani a porfelhő és a fiú végre megláthatta, mi történt.

A kis cella rácsa tőből kiszakadt a helyéről, és a pince túlsó végéig repült, ahol összetörve hullott a földre. Ollivander elszörnyedve bámult a padlóra, ahol Lucy teste néha még felizzott, mint a parázs. Mögötte Luna Lovegood könyökölt; szőke haja ziláltan hullott az arcába, nagy szemei kigúvadtak a döbbenettől, ahogy az eszméletlen lányt nézte.

Bellatrix úgy szegezte Lucyra a pálcáját, mintha most rögtön ki akarná mondani a halálos átkot. Draco anyja is erre a következtetésre juthatott, mert így szólt:

\- Nem ölheted meg, Bella - nyomatékosította. - A Sötét Nagyúr…

\- Rám támadt ez a kis… - vicsorogta Bellatrix. - Úgy tűnik, alábecsültem. Nem hittem volna, hogy egy heti éhezés után ennyi ereje maradt.

\- Gyakrabban kell kezelésbe venned - javasolta Draco apja, mire Draconak a torkába ugrott a szíve. - A Crutiatus-átok biztosan legyengíti majd.

\- Igen, az lesz… - motyogta Bellatrix, majd intett egyet a pálcájával. A rács azonnal felemelkedett és az ajtókeretként szolgáló kőtömbök is ismét kifogástalan állapotba kerültek. A vasrács visszapattant a zsanérokba. - Draco, dobd be a Lovegood-lányt a cellába!

Draco alig tudta rávenni magát, hogy megmozduljon. Igyekezett rezzenéstelen arccal megragadni Luna Lovegood karját és bevonszolni őt a cellába, de közben érezte magán a lány perzselő tekintetét. Egyébként ködös és távolba révedő szeme most féktelen haragot tükrözött, ahogy Draco rácsukta a rácsot. Utána visszaállt a hátsó sorba.

Bellatrix Lucyra szegezte a pálcáját.

\- Stimula!

Lucy köhögni kezdett, és Draco érezte, hogy egyből nehezebbé vált a levegő. Mintha azzal, hogy Lucy visszanyerte az eszméletét, egyszeriben telítődött volna a pince mágiával. Sőt, mintha a lány körül fodrozódni kezdett volna a levegő; mintha perzselő hőt sugárzott volna…

Alig nyitotta ki a szemét, Bellatrix már harsogta is:

\- Crucio!

Lucy felsikoltott, mire Lovegood azonnal a rácsokba kapaszkodott és feszegetni kezdte őket. Draco apja intett egyet, mire a lány hátravetődött a cella sötétjébe. Közben Lucy tovább sikoltozott… Egyre magasabb és magasabb hangon, jelezve, hogy a kínjai egyre csak fokozódnak…

Draco végül nem bírta tovább nézni, de elmenni sem tudott - mintha valaki odaragasztotta volna a padlóhoz a talpát. Elfordította a fejét és lehunyta a szemét, de a hang akkor is beleivódott az agyába. Az a borzalmas sikoly, az az elnyújtott üvöltés…

\- Elég lesz, Bella - hallotta az anyja hangját… ki tudja, milyen hosszú idő után. Draco egy örökkévalóságnak érezte.

\- Nem, nem elég! - jelentette ki Bellatrix eszelősen.

\- Nézz már rá! - erősködött Draco anyja. - Mindjárt összeomlik az elméje. Ha megőrül, a Nagyúr sosem bocsát meg nekünk.

Néhány végtelennek tűnő másodperc után Bellatrix megszűntette a varászlatot, és mintha Lucy sikolyát is elvágták volna. Draco szeme kipattant és látta, hogy Lucy teste még mindig vonaglik, és hiába nem sikolt már, a tekintete elárulta, hogy még mindig sokkos állapotban van.

Draco rápillantott az órájára. Mikor lejött ide, olyan fél kilenc körül járhatott - nem emlékezett pontosan.

Most negyed tíz volt.

\- Így jársz, ha szórakozol velem, vakarcs - sziszegte Bellatrix. - És most a bemelegítés után ideje újrakezdenünk a kis beszélgetésünket, nem gondolod?

Lucy nem felelt. Zihált, a szemét behunyta és arcát a hideg kőpadlóhoz szorította. Kiverte a jeges veríték, miközben az ujjai még mindig remegtek.

\- Tudom, hogy tudod, hol van a bátyád - sétált oda hozzá Bellatrix és a hátára fordította. Lucy keze olyan ernyedten csapódott a földnek, hogy rossz volt nézni. - Ha elárulod nekünk, többé nem kell részt venned ilyen… csajos csevegéseken.

Lucy zihált, majd kinyitotta a szemét. Draco nem látta a tekintetét, de azt igen, hogy a következő pillanatban arcon köpte Bellatrixet. Féregfark felszisszent, míg Lucynak - Draco nem akarta elhinni - mosolyra húzódott a szája.

\- Még mindig alábecsülsz engem, _gyilkos_ \- zihálta a lány.

Bellatrix kinyitotta a szemét, amit becsukott és a tekintetétől Draco ösztönösen a falig hátrált. Érezte a nőből áradó pusztító haragot, ami lassan olyan méreteket öltött, mint a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Felpattant, Lucy lábára szegezte a pálcáját és miután egy pillanatra összekapcsolódott a tekintetük, az ajkai között szűrte a varázsigét.

\- Osruptum!

Draco hallotta a hangot, ahogy valami összetörik. Egy pillanatba telt, mire felfogta, hogy az a valami csont volt. Lucy jobb lába térdtől lefelé szilánkosra zúzódott. A lány fájdalmasan felkiáltott, de Bellatrix ezután a lány torkának szegezte a pálcát és egy újabb ismeretlen szót mondott:

\- Opprimo!

Lucy kiáltása lassan elveszett a torkában, és a lány úgy kapott oda, mintha valami fojtogatná. Dracoban lassan tudatosult, hogy valóban fojtogatja valami: Bellatrix. Az átok ugyanis láthatóan kezdte összezúzni a légcsövét, így Lucy egyre liluló fejjel próbált levegőhöz jutni.

\- Elég volt! - zokogott Lovegood. - Meg fogja ölni! Nem ölhetik meg, igaz? Még Harryt is el kell kapniuk és ha…!

\- Hallgass! - intett egyet a pálcájával Draco apja, mire a lány elnémult.

Bellatrix végül megszűntette a varázsigét, mire Lucy úgy kapkodott levegő után, mintha víz alól bukkant volna fel. Bellatrix leeresztette a karját, és rezzenéstelen arccal nézte a lány kínlódását. Már nem volt benne az öröm, ami a kínzásokkor át szokta járni.

Csakis a perzselő düh.

\- Tanuld meg, hol a helyed, söpredék! - sziszegte. - Különben nem érdekel, mit mondd a Sötét Nagyúr, itt helyben végzek veled.

Lucy a torkát masszírozva gördült arra az oldalára, amin az ép lába volt. Draco a rázkódó vállaiból arra következtetett, hogy sír, de elhűlve jött rá, hogy nem; mikor Lucy újra a hátára fordult, kiderült, hogy nevet. Méghozzá olyan tébolyultan, mintha kezdene elmenni az esze.

\- Tényleg azt hiszed, sakkban tarthatsz bármivel is? - nevetett hisztérikusan. - Kínozhatsz, ameddig akarsz, meg is ölhetsz, ha úgy akarod, de abból csak neked származna bajod. A főnököd nem örülne neki, ha csak a hullámmal találkozna, mikor visszajön. Nincs ellenem _semmid_!

Bellatrix orrlyukai kitágultak a dühtől. Már ismét emelte a pálcáját, mikor Draco anyja előrelépett.

\- Kezd elmenni az esze - jelentette ki és Draco elborzadva jött rá, hogy igaza van. Ő is érezte a Lucy kisugárzásában beálló változást. Már nem volt olyan határozott a mágiája, mint eddig. - Ha ezt tovább folytatod, úgy fog járni, mint Longbottomék.

Bellatrix még néhány pillanatig sóvárogva bámulta Lucyt - nyilván nagyon vonzotta őt a lehetőség, hogy az őrületig kínozhassa -, de végül leeresztette a pálcáját. Letérdelt a lány mellé és megmarkolta a haját, így kényszerítve, hogy a szemébe nézzen.

\- Szerencséd van, Potter - fröcsögte. - Ám legközelebb nem lesz ilyen jó napod. Ajánlom, hogy jövő hétre megjöjjön az eszed, különben sokkal hosszabb és tartósabb kínokban lesz majd részed. Végül könyörögni fogsz a halálért.

\- Arra ugyan várhatsz - jelentette ki Lucy.

Bellatrix egy intéssel kinyitotta a cella ajtaját, odavetette Lovegoodnak és Ollivandernek, hogy „Kifelé!", majd megragadta Lucy karját, felrántotta és szó szerint bedobta a cellába. Draco hallotta Lucy fájdalomkiáltását: nyilván a törött lábára helyezte a testsúlyát.

\- A falhoz hátrálni! - utasította a foglyokat Bellatrix, rájuk szegezve a pálcáját. - Aki szökni próbál, azt megölöm!

Lovegood és Ollivander fel sem álltak, csak ültek a fal tövében és minduntalan Lucy cellája felé pislogtak. Draco anyja elvégezte a szokásos védőbűbájokat, miközben Féregfark eltűntette a világítást. Draco immár teljes sötétségben kereste a kiutat a pincéből, hogy utána felvánszorogjon a lépcsőn és az első uta a könyvtárszobába vezessen. Bezárta az ajtót, levédte, majd felemelte a pálcáját.

\- Invito, gyógyító könyvek!

Egy másodpercig semmi se történt, aztán Draco egyszerre két dolgot is hallott: egyrészt az egyik polc mögül motoszkálás ütötte meg a fülét, másrészt kintről beszólt az anyja.

\- Draco, gyere reggelizni!

 _Hogy bírnak enni ezek után?_ vetődött fel Dracoban a gondolat, majd gyorsan megrázta a fejét, és leszedte a bűbájt az ajtóról.

\- Nem vagyok éhes, köszönöm - erőszakolta ki magából a választ.

Félreteszek neked későbbre - mondta az anyja, mire Draconak villámcsapásszerűen jött az ötlet, hogy azt a reggelit el tudja rejteni Lucynak. Ha olyankor megy a konyhába, mikor senki sem látja, el tudja vinni és majd hazudhatja azt, hogy megette.

Rendben - felelte és fülelt, hogy az anyja elment-e. Hallotta, hogy Bellatrix füstölög és kiakadva magyaráz bárkinek, aki hallótávolságon belül van, így gyorsan levédte az ajtót, majd elindult ahhoz a polchoz, ahonnan a zajt hallotta.

\- Demonstrate! - mondta, mikor odaért. Várt egy kicsit, de nem látott semmi szokatlant. Elrakta a pálcáját, majd elkezdte egyesével kihúzogatni a könyveket, hátha történik valami.

Végül egy kertészkedésről szóló kötet (Draco elképzelni nem tudta, mit keresett itt) leemelésénél kattanást hallott, majd azt vette észre, hogy át tud nyúlni a könyvespolcon és amögött egy üregben ott találta a beporosodott gyógyító könyveket. Mohón kikapkodta őket, egy pálcaintéssel eltűntette kutatása nyomait, majd letette a szerzeményeit az asztalra és gyorsan végignézte őket.

Rögtön legfölül megpillantotta a sötét varázslatok elleni gyógyításról szóló könyvet, de alatta is olyan példányok voltak, amik most kincset értek számára: részletes instrukciók törésekhez, vérző sebekhez, gyógyító bájitalok készítéséhez, vagyis minden, ami a gyógyítói szakmához szükséges. Draco nem értette, miért kellett ezeket elrejteni, de most nem volt idő ezen agyalni. Gyorsan készített róluk egy-egy másolatot, amit visszatett a rejtekhelyre, majd lekicsinyítette a könyveket és a zsebében felcsempészte őket a szobájába.

Ezután elindult egy kiábrándított táskával, hogy eltegye a reggelijét, hogy azután nekiálljon a tanulásnak. Estére ugyanis meg kellett tanulnia, hogyan forraszthatja össze a csontokat.

* * *

Lucy folyamatosan aludt. Vagy eszméletlen volt. Nem tudta eldönteni, de végső soron mindegy is volt.

Mióta visszakerült a cella homályába, nem tudta felfogni a körülötte történő dolgokat. Főleg, hogy semmi sem történt. Csak feküdt a sötétben, miközben a lába annyira fájt, hogy legszívesebben kiütötte volna magát, hogy ne érezze. Bár, nem mintha lett volna oka panaszra, ugyanis alig egy perccel azután, hogy újra magához tért, mindig elaludt vagy ismét elvesztette az eszméletét. Olyan gyengének érezte magát, mint még soha.

Gyűlölte, hogy nem tud jobban védekezni a Crutiatus ellen. Pedig biztos volt benne, hogy sokan már addig se bírták volna ki, mint ő - Luna teste például sokkal hamarabb feladta volna, ha Lucy nem lép közbe.

A biztonság kedvéért ma nem aludt pokrócban, mert tudta, hogy Bellatrix hamarosan tiszteletét teszi nála. Jól is sejtette: az a nőszemély leszedte a védőbűbájokat a celláról, és már épp ki akarta nyitni a rácsot, mikor kinyílt a pinceajtó. Mikor Lucy meglátta, hogy néhány csuklyás halálfaló bevonszolja Lunát, olyan erősen tört fel benne a harag, hogy szinte kirobbant belőle. Akkor még vissza tudta fogni magát.

Bellatrix persze örült az új áldozatnak. A beszédéből kiderült, hogy Lunát azért rángatták le a Roxfort Expresszről (máris elkezdődött a karácsonyi szünet?), mert az apja, Xenophilius már annyira messzire ment a Hírverőben, hogy nem hagyhatták tovább működni. Erre pedig azt a módszert találták ki, hogy elrabolják Lunát és így sakkban tartják a szerkesztőt. Lucy érezte, hogy egyre dühösebb lesz, és a látvány, hogy Bellatrix csak úgy a semmiért megkínozza Lunát, csak rontott a helyzeten.

Amikor azonban a nő megemlítette Siriust, Lucy nem bírta tovább. Úgy érezte magát, mint mikor megtudta, hogy dementorok támadták meg Harryt; csak ez sokkal, de sokkal erősebb volt. Azóta már fejlődött, erősebb és hatalmasabb lett, így a hatás is nagyobb volt. Kiszakította a rácsot, amit egyenesen Bellatrixnak lökött, és már készült rá, hogy életében először lefegyverezzen valakit pálca nélkül, mikor berontott Lucius és Narcissa Malfoy, valamint Féregfark és egyszerre küldték rá a kábító átkot.

Utálta, hogy ennyire ki volt szolgáltatva Bellatrixnek. Tudta, hogy a nő bármikor megölhetné, de akkor sem akarta megadni neki az örömet, hogy teljesen behódol és könyörög a halálért. Elég volt csak a szeretteire gondolnia, hogy valahogy ki tudja zárni a végtelennek tűnő fájdalmat, de minél tovább kínozták, annál nehezebb lett a dolga. Érezte, hogy lassan, de biztosan megbomlik az elméje, hogy mindent felemészt a fájdalom, ami őt azzá tette, aki volt és kezdte megérteni és átérezni, min mehetett keresztül a Longbottom-házaspár, hogy a Szent Mungóban végezték egy életre.

Mégsem ez volt a legrosszabb. Bár az egész mizéria alatt csak egyetlen egyszer nézett rá, de az az arckifejezés mintha beleégett volna az agyába. Látta Dracon, hogy hiába élt meg a halálfalók között annyi borzalmat, messze ez vitte nála a prímet kegyetlenség terén. Nem tudta, mit tehetett volna azért, hogy neki könnyebb legyen, mikor épp azzal foglalkozott, hogy ne őrüljön meg.

Viszont úgy érezte, hogy ha Bellatrix minden egyes alkalom után be fog keményíteni, akkor nagyon gyorsan el kell sajátítania azt a módszert, amiről Ollivander beszélt.

Arra riadt fel, hogy kinyílik a cella ajtaja. Összerezzent, de nagyon gyorsan meg is bánta, mivel a fájdalom ismét belehasított a lábába. Valahogy odafordította a fejét és még épp látta, hogy Draco kihelyezi a szokásos fáklyát, amelynek segítségével láthatott is. Hátratolta a csuklyáját, majd köszönés nélkül guggolt le Lucy törött lábához, és előhúzott valamit a zsebéből. Felnagyította és Lucy akkor látta meg a homályban, hogy egy gyógyítóknak szóló könyv volt.

Draco lapozgatni kezdte a könyvet, majd megállt az egyik résznél és olvasni kezdett - de olyan gyorsan, hogy még Hermione is megirigyelte volna.

\- Nem gyógyíthatsz meg… - suttogta Lucy. - Ha látják, hogy semmi baja a lábamnak…

\- Csönd - szakította félbe Draco, fel sem nézve a könyvből. - Ha nem állsz rá, nem fogják észrevenni.

\- Oké, ebben volt igazság, de Lucy akkor is félt. Féltette Dracot.

\- De…

\- Lucy - pillantott rá Draco. - Ez így nem maradhat. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy így maradjon.

A lány belátta, hogy értelmetlen vitatkoznia. Draconál volt a pálca és a könyv, ráadásul ő maga mozdulni sem bírt a kimerültségtől. Nem akart fölöslegesen mártírkodni, de visszatérő rémálma volt, hogy le fognak bukni és akkor végignézheti, ahogy Bellatrix az őrületig kínozza Dracot, méghozzá a szeme láttára.

Ez a lehetőség pedig milliószor rosszabb volt, mint az, hogy a lába szilánkokban állt.

Draco végül motyogni kezdett, miközben a pálcájával bonyolult mozdulatokat végzett Lucy törött lába fölött. A lány érezte, hogy a csontdarabkák lassan kezdenek újra összeállni és hiába próbálkozott egy hang nélkül kibírni, de így is folyamatosan felszisszent, mikor érezte, hogy valami megmozdul. Legszívesebben odakapott volna a kezével, de egyrészt nem akarta megzavarni Dracot, másrészt olyan gyenge volt, hogy még a fejét sem volt képes felemelni.

Hamarosan az utolsó darab is a helyére illeszkedett és Lucy lába újra ép volt. A lány már könnyezett a fájdalomtól, de közben meg is könnyebbült, hogy többé nem kell fájdalomtól tartania, valahányszor megmoccant. Draco kimerültem sóhajtott egyet, majd visszakicsinyítette a könyvet, elrakta, aztán gyengéden az ölébe húzta Lucyt és szorosan magához ölelte.

\- Köszönöm - súgta a lány, miközben nagy nehezen felemelte a bal kezét, hogy megsimogathassa a fiú szőke fejét.

\- Miért kell visszabeszélned neki? - kérdezte Draco megtörten. Lentebb engedte Lucyt, így a lány láthatta, hogy könnyek csillognak az arcán.

\- Anélkül is így végezném - vonta volna meg legszívesebben a vállát Lucy, de nem tette. - Már megbocsáss, de a nénikéd egy lelketlen szadista. És nem akarom megadni neki azt az örömet, hogy uralkodik felettem.

\- De ha így könnyebben túlélhetnéd…

\- Néha választanunk kell a helyes út és a könnyű út között - mosolyodott el halványan Lucy, Draco arcát simogatva. - Így is túlerőben vannak. És ha a testemet meg is törik, a szellememet nem fogják. Ki fogom bírni. Csak addig kell várnunk, amíg Harry le nem győzi Tudodkit.

Draco arcán látszott, hogy bőven lenne még mit mondania, de inkább csak megrázta a fejét. Lefektette Lucyt a földre, majd megkereste a dobozt, kiszedte belőle a pokrócokat és leterítette a fáklya alá. Ezután gyengéden átfektette Lucyt, majd kivett még egy takarót és betakarta a lányt. Még a pálcájából is elővarázsolt egy kis lángot, hogy meleget adjon neki.

\- Éhes vagy? - kérdezte Draco csöndesen.

\- Nem… nem tudom - felelte Lucy és igazat is mondott. Sok mindent érzett a mai nap folyamán, de az éhség nem volt köztük.

\- Enned kell - erősködött Draco és kiszedett a talárja zsebéből egy kis táskát, amiben - ha Lucy jól érezte a betompult orrával - rántotta és néhány szelet kenyér volt. - Kicsit kihűlt, de felmelegíthetem, ha szeretnéd…

\- Hagyd, jól van így - támaszkodott a kezére Lucy és lassan felült. Draco segített nekidőlni a falnak, majd a kezébe nyomott egy a semmiből elővarázsolt tányért és néhány evőeszközt. Azután egy újabb pálcaintésre a rántotta és a kenyerek kirepültek a táskából és elfoglalták helyüket a tányéron.

\- Van még néhány csokibékám és egy üveg töklevem - vette elő az említett ételeket a másik zsebéből.

Lucy nekilátott az evésnek, de nem kívánta az ételt. Túlságosan fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy egyen. Ám Draco kedvéért lassan leerőltette a torkán a falatokat, hogy azért valami táplálékhoz jusson. Iszogatott a tökléből is és miután a rántotta elfogyott, megette a csokibékákat is, de olyan érzés volt, mintha a kaja vissza akarna jönni. Miután végzett az evéssel, Draco leült mellé a pokrócra, majd magához ölelte, hogy a testével melegítse. Lucy szinte belesimult a karjaiba és annyira jólesett neki ez az egész, hogy ott helyben el is nyomta az álom.

Azonban az álma nem volt valami nyugodt. Sorban látta a legszörnyűbb félelmeit megvalósulni: látta, ahogy Bellatrix megkínozza Lunát, aztán Dracot, majd Hermionét, Ront és végül Harryt, mielőtt őt átadná Voldemortnak. Lucy pedig nem tehetett semmit; hiába rohant teljes erejéből, Harry és Voldemort egyre távolabb kerültek tőle. Végül hallotta a sötét varázsló kiáltását, hallotta a saját kétségbeesett sikolyát, de ekkor felragyogott a zöld fény és minden elsötétült.

Mikor felriadt, rögtön Draco hangját hallotta.

\- Shh, semmi baj, nyugodj meg! - simogatta a fiú az arcát. - Csak álmodtál. Nincs semmi baj.

Lucy úgy kapaszkodott Draco talárjába, mint egy kisgyerek. Lehunyta a szemét és igyekezett a fiú szívverésére koncentrálni, ami végül segített neki megnyugodni.

\- Mennyit aludtam? - kérdezte, miközben felnézett a fiúra.

\- Fél órát - válaszolta Draco. - Nem pihentél valami sokat.

\- Csak rémálmom volt - feküdt vissza Lucy Draco mellkasára. Ám a fiú felemelte az állát, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

\- Azért vagyok itt, hogy segítsek, Főnixlány - suttogta. - De úgy nem megy, ha nem hagyod. Ha a szellemed erősségére akarsz játszani, akkor ügyelned kell rá, hogy pozitív maradj. Nem hagyhatod, hogy a rémálmaid őröljenek fel végül.

Lucynak gombóc keletkezett a torkában. Draco szemei legalább olyan fáradtságról árulkodtak, mint ami Lucyban volt, mégis itt volt, ahelyett, hogy kipihente volna magát és őt támogatta. És igaza volt.

\- Csak a szokásos volt - felelte lassan. - Tudodki megölt mindenkit, akit szeretek. Én pedig ott maradtam egyedül, teljesen egyedül és már semmi okom nem maradt harcolni, így mikor rám szegezte a pálcáját, én csak…

Draco elcsitította, majd végigsimított az arcán, utána gyengéden megcsókolta. Lucynak egészen eddig fogalma sem volt róla, mennyire vágyott erre, hogy mennyire szüksége volt rá. Ha nem lett volna ennyire fáradt, talán rávetette volna magát Dracora, de így csak beleolvadt a csókba, hogy eltöltse a béke, ami ilyenkor mindig átjárta őt.

Mikor szétváltak, Draco olyan komolyan nézett rá, hogy a lány kis pillanatnyi békéje azonnal tovatűnt, akár a füst.

\- Először is: nem lesz senkinek semmi baja. Mindannyian túl fogjuk élni, mert mindannyian azért küzdünk.

 _Igen, főleg te azzal, hogy éjszakánként leosonsz hozzám és gondoskodsz rólam, pedig bármikor lebukhatsz_ , mondta volna legszívesebben Lucy, de csöndben maradt. Tudta, mi erről az ügyről Draco véleménye: neki a lány épsége fontosabb volt, mint a saját biztonsága.

\- Másodszor: én soha, de soha nem foglak elhagyni. Most már jöhet bármi, felőlem a föld is megállhat, de én akkor is veled maradok, és támogatlak, akármi is lesz.

Draco tekintetébe ezután valami más is megjelent a komolyságon kívül. Talán… szigorúság? Lucy mindenesetre úgy érezte magát, mintha Dumbledore akarta volna keresztülfúrni őt a tekintetével, hogy a lelkébe lásson.

\- És harmadszor: te soha nem adhatod fel. Nem akarnám, egyik szeretted sem akarná. Azt akarnánk, hogy kitarts a legvégsőkig, és hogy utána tovább lépj és boldogan élj. Én legalábbis ezt szeretném, ha valami történne velem, mert megérdemled a boldogságot azok után, amin keresztülmentél.

\- De… - hebegte Lucy. - De én veled szeretném a jövőt. Veled és nem mással. Szeretném, hogy a mi gyerekeink együtt játszanak Harry és Ginny gyerekeivel, hogy feltegyük őket a Roxfort Expresszre, hogy Fred és George trükkös játékokat adjanak nekik, hogy…

\- Tudom - szakította félbe halvány mosollyal Draco. - Én is erre vágyom. De ahhoz az kell, hogy most kitarts, ameddig tudsz. Valamit csak kitalálok, hogy kijuttassalak innen. Addig meg vigyázni fogok rád.

Lucy nyelt egyet, majd Draco vállába fúrta a fejét és lehunyta a szemét. Annyira hozzászokott ahhoz, hogy ő ment meg másokat, hogy már azt se tudta, milyen, mikor őt menti meg valaki.

De tetszett neki, hogy van valaki, aki még a legrosszabb helyzetben is biztonságot nyújt neki.


	53. Chapter 51: A szeretet kék csillagai

**Chapter 51**

 **A szeretet kék csillagai**

Alig három nappal azután, hogy Lunát lehozták a pincébe, Lucy megkapta az első információját a külvilágból. Azonban az, amit tapasztalt, nem megnyugvást hozott számára, hanem annyira megrémítette, mint semmi más az elfogása óta.

Valamikor estefelé járhatott az idő. Lucy épp túlélt egy újabb kínzást Bellatrix jóvoltából, emiatt nem volt rajta se takaró, se semmi más, mikor először megérezte a fájdalmat. Azonnal tudta, hogy Harry az, mert a homloka úgy égett, mintha épp billogot nyomtak volna rá. Bár a fájdalom nem tartott tovább pár másodpercnél, ahhoz elég volt, hogy Lucyban felszabadítsa az addig elnyomott adrenalint. A lány felült, mint aki rémálomból riadt és a sötétbe meredve igyekezett minél többet felfogni abból, amit a hónapok óta csöndes köteléken átjött hozzá.

Harry veszélyben volt. Érezte, hónapok óta először érezte, hogy Harryvel valami történt, valami, aminek köze van Voldemorthoz, hiszen soha máskor nem égett a sebhelye…

Hirtelen megint érezte a fájdalmat, sokkal erősebben, mint eddig bármikor. Olyan volt, mint legutóbb, mikor ő maga is képes volt megmondani Voldemort hangulatát: csak most düh helyett féktelen örömöt érzett, diadalt, és Lucy érezte, hogy Voldemort jön vissza az országba, hogy bármerre járt eddig, most visszajön, mert Harry…

\- Lucy? - hallotta Luna hangját odakintről. - Minden rendben veled?

Nem érinthette meg a rácsot, mert az azonnal riasztott volna a házban, de Lucy még így is hallani vélte, hogy a lány odakúszik hozzá. Válaszra nyitotta a száját, de ekkor a teste lángba borult; a homlokára szorította a kezét és önkénytelenül is felsikoltott.

\- Lucy! - kiáltotta Luna ugyanabban a pillanatban, mikor odaföntről lépések hangja hallatszódott. Lucy azonban nem törődött vele. Tudta, miféle fájdalom ez, tudta, mi következik ezután, viszont azt is tudta, hogy ezzel elárulja azt, amit eddig sikerült titokban tartani a halálfalók előtt: hogy Harry és az ő elméje kapcsolatban állnak.

\- Mi a fene folyik itt?! - robbant be odakint Bellatrix a pincébe, de Lucy már nem hallotta, mi történt ezután. Olyan hevesen lángolt fel a teste, mint még a legelső alkalommal sem. Csak sikoltott és sikoltott, miközben úgy érezte, hogy elevenen ég el a pokolban - Bellatrix kínzása ehhez képest sétagalopp volt. Dobálta magát a hideg kőpadlón, a keze szinte rátapadt a homlokára, ő maga pedig már a halálért akart könyörögni, amire eddig még senki se tudta rávenni…

És ekkor feltárult a sebhely: Lucy látta a fodrozódó képet maga előtt, mint mikor végignézte, ahogy Mr Weasleyt megtámadja a kígyó, ami most mellette siklott. Ő maga egy teljesen szétrombolt szobán rohant keresztül, fehér keze megmarkolta az ablakpárkányt, és egy villanásnyi ideig még látta a kopaszodó férfit meg a kicsi asszonyt, ahogy pördülve semmivé foszlanak, és akkor felüvöltött dühében; üvöltése keveredett a lány sikolyával, mely együtt szállt a sötét kertek fölött a karácsony napját köszöntő harangszóval…

Lucy látta maga előtt, ahogy Voldemort felidézi azt az estét, amit ő már megmutatott Draconak, az estét, ami mindent megváltoztatott. Látta a fodrozódó képet, és most először a hangokat is hallotta, ami csak azt jelenthette, hogy Harry olyan szinten egybeolvadt Voldemorttal, hogy már az utolsó védvonal is leomlott, ami elválasztotta őt a sötét varázslótól. Abban a pillanatban ők hárman ugyanazt látták, ugyanazt hallották és ugyanazt élték át: Voldemort érzései kavarogtak mindhármuk fejében, az ő szemével látták és hallották, ahogy James Potter pálca nélkül próbálta feltartóztatni, ahogy Lily Potter beállt a kiságy elé széttárt karokkal, hogy megvédelmezze a gyermekeit.

Alig voltak idősebbek, mint ők most. Lucy Harryt látta az apjukban és önmagát az anyjukban, így mikor látta, hogy holtan roskadnak össze, úgy érezte, mintha a saját halálukat nézte volna végig. Épp ezért mikor Voldemort rájuk szegezte a pálcát, és kimondta a halálos átkot, érezte a varázsló fájdalmát, de függetleníteni tudta magát tőle.

Aztán lassan elúszott a kép, mintha a folyó víz elmosta volna és ő ott maradt a sötétségben, a fekete semmiben, ahol csak a fájdalmat érzékelte, de nem tudta, melyik kitől jön. Nem tudta, hogy most ő szenved-e, vagy Harry, nem tudta, hol válnak ketté, hogyan találhat vissza a saját testébe. Több hangot is hallott, de nem tudta, hogyan kövesse azt, amelyik visszavezethetné…

\- Nincs semmi baj, Harry, nyugodj meg!

\- Mégis mit műveltetek vele?!

\- Ébredj fel, Harry, térj magadhoz!

\- Semmit sem csináltunk, már mondtuk, egyszer csak felsikoltott!

Sikoly, egy lány sikolya… de vajon ő sikoltott, vagy valaki más? Lassan már önmagát is elvesztette: úszott a feketeségben, nem létezett, nem volt ő semmi és senki…

\- Lucy… - Ez a hang halk volt, nem több egy suttogásnál, de képes volt áthatolni a sikolyok hangján. - Lucy, ha hallasz, gyere vissza… kérlek, gyere vissza… gyere vissza hozzám…

Lucy? Ki az a Lucy? Ő nem lehet, hiszen ő nem több, mint a végtelen fájdalom, a végtelen sötétség, ami körbeveszi őt…

\- Szeretlek, Lucy - mondta a hang. - Gyere vissza, kérlek… Ha hallasz engem, kérlek… Lucy…

Ő Lucy… Lucy Lily Potter… Nem Voldemort és nem Harry, hanem Lucy… egy harcos, egy vezér, egy testvér, egy szerető…

Kinyitotta a szemét.

\- Lucy - suttogta Draco. Alig hallatszott a hangja a visszhangzó sikolyoktól. - Visszajöttél?

\- Igen - suttogta a lány.

Az volt a szerencséje, hogy egy porcikáját se tudta megmozdítani, különben biztosan bepánikolt volna. Draco arca egy centire se volt az övétől, de a lány még így is látta, hogy a fiú hullasápadt. Ujjaival simogatta a bőrét, de Lucy egy pálcát is érzett valahol a fülénél. A teste verejtékben úszott - a ruhája olyan vizes volt, mintha egy tóból mászott volna ki.

\- Azt hiszik, csak vizsgállak - magyarázta Draco, kihasználva, hogy a sikolyok miatt senki se hallja. - Most azzal vannak elfoglalva, hogy kiszedjék Lovegoodból és Ollivanderből, hogy mi van veled. Tegyél úgy, mint aki eszméletlen, akkor talán nem fognak kihallgatni.

Lucy túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy ellenkezzen. Csak lehunyta a szemét, miközben érezte, hogy Draco csókot lehel az ajkára, majd feláll mellőle. Nem volt nehéz dolga a tettetéssel, mivel úgy érezte, bármelyik pillanatban elvesztheti az eszméletét. Remélte, hogy Harry is jól van, akármerre jár, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy neki sokkal könnyebb volt felébrednie, mivel nem kellett két elmén keresztül is átverekednie magát, hogy visszataláljon a saját testébe.

Draco kimehetett a rácsos ajtón, mert a sikolyok elhallgattak.

\- Semmi - mondta a fiú érzelemmentes hangon. - Bár úgy néz ki, megnyugodott, de még mindig nem tért magához. Próbálkoztam, de semmire sem reagált.

\- Mégis mi történhetett? - kérdezte Narcissa Malfoy. - Eddig egyetlen kihallgatás után sem mutatott ilyen reakciót.

\- Mondtam, hogy túlzás volt használnod a kutyaharapásos átkot - jegyezte meg Lucius Malfoy.

\- Ki ne találd, hogy amiatt volt! - förmedt rá Bellatrix. - Nem, ez valami más volt. Még sosem láttam ilyet. Egész éjszaka dobálta magát és kiabált.

\- Mi van, ha színjáték volt? - vinnyogta Féregfark.

\- Ne legyél ostobább, mint ami vagy, Pettigrew! - mondta Bellatrix. - Ilyen fájdalmat nem lehet színlelni. Egyetlen kínzásakor nem vágott ilyen arcot. Bármi is tette, meg akarom tanulni a módszert.

\- Bella… - sóhajtotta Narcissa.

\- Mindegy, most menjünk fel aludni - jelentette ki Bellatrix. - Emiatt a kis műsor miatt itt kellett éjszakáznunk. Majd üzenek egy kedves barátunknak, hogy jöjjön és derítse ki, mit rejteget a kislány. Most úgyis szünet van, nem sokan fogják hiányolni.

\- Nem mintha olyan sok időt töltene az iskolában - motyogta Lucius és Lucy hallotta, hogy becsukódik a rács, majd minden elcsendesült. Ő maga érezte, hogy kezd megfagyni, de nem volt ereje megmozdulni, noha tudta, hogy ennek nagyon durva megfázás is lehet a vége. Ám mire idáig ért gondolatban, elvesztette az eszméletét.

* * *

Draco hullafáradt volt, de az agya nem hagyta pihenni. Tudta, hogy most nagyon kockázatos lenne lemenni Lucyhoz, de nem hagyhatta olyan állapotban. Ha megbetegszik, az esélyei a túlélésre drasztikusan csökkennek és…

Nem folytatta a gondolatot. Valahogy el kell érnie, hogy ne zavarják egész nap és még csak eszükbe se jusson bekopogni hozzá… Hirtelen beugrott a megoldás, így mikor már a szobájánál voltak, az anyjához fordult.

\- Anyám, az utóbbi időkben nagyon kimerültem. Tudom, hogy nem helyesled, de nem ihatnék most az egyszer Álomtalan Álom főzetet? Ha átalszom az egész napot, ne aggódj, csak kipihenem magam. Végső soron karácsony van és holnap amúgy is jönnek a többiek…

Az anyja karikás szemekkel nézett rá, miközben azt figyelte, ahogy a férje és Bellatrix mind bemennek a saját szobájukba.

\- Rendben, most az egyszer - adta be a derekát. - Gyere, adok neked egy fiolával. Az elvileg elég egész napra.

Draco igyekezte elrejteni türelmetlenségét az anyja elől, és nem feltűnően berohanni a szobájába, hogy mindent előkészítsen. Kitette a „Ne zavarjanak!" táblát, amit régen mindig akkor használt, mikor dühös volt a szüleire, majd elővette a szokásos táskát, amiben az ételt szokta lecsempészni Lucyhoz. Előkotorta valahonnan a telefüleket, amiket még ki tudja mikor vett a Weasley-ikrek boltjában és leült az ajtó elé hallgatózni, hogy mikor lesz teljes csönd az egész kúrián.

Miközben várakozott és a fáradtsággal dacolt, önkénytelenül is Lucy járt a fejében. Nem mintha ezzel alapból probléma lett volna, viszont Draco nem akarta még egyszer átélni azt a rettegést, amin az elmúlt órákban keresztül kellett mennie. Még az emlékekben sem látta egyszer sem ilyen elgyötörtnek, ahogy Bellatrix kínzásai se váltottak ki belőle soha ilyesmit. Fogalma sem volt, mi történt, de Lucy úgy viselkedett, mintha gonosz szellemek szállták volna meg.

A kiabálás volt a legrosszabb. A könyörgések, amiket a lány sikoltott véget nem érően, majdnem teljesen tönkretették Draco amúgy is harmatgyenge színjátékát. Nem voltak foghatók Lovegood és Ollivander fájdalomsikolyaihoz. Draco még mindig hallotta a fülében Lucy hangját, ahogy könyörög, mint aki képtelen felébredni egy rémálomból…

\- … _Csak őket ne! Könyörgök, inkább engem ölj meg... Kegyelmezz... könyörgöm, kegyelmezz... Ne bántsd őket! Könyörgök! Bármit megteszek..._

Hallotta már ezeket a szavakat. Érezte, hogy soha nem fogja őket elfelejteni. Lily Potter így könyörgött a Nagyúrnak, hogy kímélje meg a gyermekeit. Ám ahogy Lucy száján kijöttek, hirtelen máris más megvilágításba kerültek. Draco soha nem akarta, hogy a lánynak így kelljen könyörögnie valamely szerette életéért. Egyrészt mert gyűlölte hallani, másrészt mert ez azt jelentette volna, hogy Lucy nagy valószínűséggel…

Megrázta a fejét. Nem. Nem gondolkodhat ilyeneken. Koncentrálnia kell. Le kell jutnia a pincébe, méghozzá minél hamarabb.

Kitartóan hallgatózott, majd amikor úgy ítélte meg, hogy mindenki alszik, felállt és elindult. A biztonság kedvéért némító-bűbájt szórt magára, hogy ne csapjon zajt, ahogy leosont a lépcsőn, hogy az alvó Féregfarkat kikerülve lopjon némi élelmet a konyhából. Azután leosont a pincébe, ahol gyorsan gondoskodott róla, hogy Ollivander és Lovegood ne ébredjenek fel egyhamar, végül belépett Lucy cellájába.

A lány még mindig úgy feküdt, ahogy hagyta. Hanyatt a hideg földön, egész testében remegve, kékes ajkakkal és szinte látható fagyott cseppekkel a bőrén. Miután gondoskodott a világításról, Draco azonnal kikereste a dobozt, majd a takarókkal betakarta Lucyt és a falhoz húzta, hogy neki tudjon dőlni, miközben a karjaiban tartja a lányt. Az ételes táskát letette maguk mellé, majd a talárzsebéből kivette az Álomtalan Álom főzetet, és szépen megitatott egy keveset Lucyval. Ha már ilyen sokkon kellett keresztülmennie, legalább a pihenése legyen nyugodt, hogy kicsit összeszedje magát.

Hiába dörzsölte a lány karját, Lucy nem akart felmelegedni. Az ajka egyre kékült, miközben egyre lassabban lélegzett. Draco, jobb ötlete nem lévén, levette a talárt és a pólóját, hogy a takaróba bugyolált Lucyt a csupasz mellkasára fektesse. Bízott benne, hogy a saját testhőjével képes lesz megállítani a kihűlést; ugyanakkor félt, hogy ha ez sem válik be, akkor talán már el is késett.

Összerándult, ahogy Lucy jéghideg válla és arca a mellkasához ért, de egy idő után már észre se vette. Míg a jobb kezével átölelte a lány derekát, hogy magához szorítsa, a ballal a kezeit szorongatta és a takarót fogta össze, ami mindkettejüket betakarta. Érezte, hogy ő is kezd kihűlni, így egy csomó fáklyát varázsolt elő, amikkel úgy vette körbe magukat, mint egy kerítést. A tűz aztán lassan megtette a hatását: bár a padló továbbra is hideg maradt, de a levegő kezdett felmelegedni, ahogy Lucy is.

Draco tovább simogatta a lányt, hogy felgyorsítsa a folyamatot, de közben az arcát nézte. Lucy nyugodtnak tűnt, mint akinek a fejéből kihullott minden gondolat és csak a pihenésre koncentrál. Nyilván a főzet hatása is volt, de Draco élt a gyanúperrel, hogy a lányt annyira kimerítette az, amit átélt, hogy már álmodni se maradt ereje.

Miközben nézte őt, érezte, hogy kezd lecsukódni a szeme, de utolsó erejével még küzdött a fáradtság ellen. Mikor érezte, hogy nem bírja tovább, óvatosan eldőlt a vastag pokrócon a fal tövében, hogy Lucy feje a mellkasán pihenjen, majd elővarázsolt még egy takarót, amivel betakarta magukat. Végül nyomott egy puszit Lucy homlokára, és ekkor elnyomta az álom.

* * *

Ba-dumm. Ba-dumm. Ba-dumm.

Lucy dobogást hallott, mikor magához tért. Fogalma sem volt, mennyit aludt, de abból, hogy az egész teste fájt, úgy ítélte meg, hogy nem sokat. Viszont furcsa volt számára, hogy kellemes melegben volt: az biztos, hogy ő nem takarta be magát, hiszen megmozdulni sem volt ereje. De akkor… ez csak egyet jelenthetett…

Lassan kinyitotta a szemét. A cella fala alig húsz centire volt tőle, de kitakarta valami nagy, puha és barna. A derekát egy kar ölelte át, míg a keze alatt mintha dobogott volna valami. Sőt, a kezeit ujjak fogták össze. Lucy megpróbált valahogy felülni, hogy jobban lássa, mi van körülötte, de alig emelkedett fel a feje, azonnal tűzpirossá gyúlt az arca.

Draco feküdt alatta. Lucy látta a piros foltot a fiú - csupasz - mellkasán, ahol a feje addig pihent, látta Draco pírrel borított arcát, ahogy az igazat álmát aludta, és látta, ahogy a bal kezével úgy fogja össze az övéit, mintha attól félne, hogy valami kitéphetné az öleléséből. Lucy borzasztóan zavarban volt. Mégis meddig feküdtek így?

Abban bízott, hogy enyhítheti a zavarát, ha körbenéz. Körülöttük fáklyákat látott, amik lassan tövig leégtek, de még mindig ontották magukból a meleget és a fényt. Ahogy kivette, legalább öt takaró volt köréjük csavarva, nem számolva azt a kettőt, amin feküdtek. Draco tényleg komolyan vette, hogy ne hűljön ki.

Ekkor kiszúrta a táskát, amiben a fiú mindig az ételt szokta hozni. A hasa jó hangosan korgott egyet, így óvatosan, nehogy felébressze Dracot, kihámozta magát az öleléséből, és a takarókból kibújva a táskáért nyúlt. Csirkét, kevés párolt zöldséget, néhány csokibékát és egy üveg töklevet talált benne, amiktől összefolyt a nyál a szájában. Épp mikor az egyik csirkecombért nyúlt, mocorgást hallott maga mögül, így megfordult.

Draco csukott szemmel matatott maga körül, majd hirtelen úgy ült fel, mint akit felhúztak. A szeme kipattant és rémület ült benne, de amint meglátta maga előtt Lucyt, szemmel láthatóan lenyugodott.

\- Végre visszatért a szín az arcodba - mondta, miközben elmosolyodott. - Látom, éhes voltál.

Lucy utálta, hogy Draco látszólag kicsit sem érezte zavarban magát attól, hogy úgy aludtak együtt ki tudja mennyi ideig, mint egy házaspár. Ám mikor idáig ért gondolatban, elsápadt.

\- Mégis mennyi az idő? - kérdezte hadarva.

Draco megnézte az óráját.

\- Este fél kilenc, szerintem - felelte.

\- Mi a fene… Te egész nap itt voltál? És a szüleid? Bellatrix? Elment az…?

\- Héhé, lassíts, Főnixlány - kuncogott Draco, miközben odakúszott hozzá. A közelségétől Lucy arca megint kezdett megtelni vérrel; akkor főleg, mikor a hüvelykujjával felemelte az állát, hogy a szemébe nézzen. - Mivel az egész éjszaka arra ment el, hogy próbáltunk téged magadhoz téríteni, ma mindenki a szobájában volt és aludt. Vagy ha fel is keltek, mondtam anyámnak, hogy engem ne zavarjanak, mert egész nap aludni fogok.

Kuncogott és látszott, mennyire elégedett a ravaszságával.

\- Még Álomtalan Álom italt is kértem tőle - mutatta meg a fiolát. - Bár azt neked adtam be, mert nem akartam, hogy rémálmaid legyenek azok után, amin keresztülmentél.

Lucy kihallotta a kérdést a mondatból, de egyelőre még nem érezte magát késznek arra, hogy beszéljen róla. Különben is, most sokkal fontosabb dolgok érdekelték: például a kaja.

\- Először együnk, aztán mesélek - mondta, miközben az ölébe húzta a táskát. - Piknik?

\- Benne vagyok - nyomott egy puszit a szájára Draco, majd kikotorta a takarók alól a pálcáját és néhány intés és kisebb bűbáj után az egész cellában kis üvegek lebegtek, amikben kék lángocskák világítottak. Olyan volt, mintha a csillagok között ültek volna.

\- Mikor lettél te ilyen jó bűbájtanból? - kérdezte Lucy, miközben a pálcával tányérokat és evőeszközöket varázsolt elő.

\- Az elmúlt hónapokban - vonta meg a vállát Draco. - Mikor próbáltam összehozni azt a bűbájegyüttest arra a pergamendarabra. Közben sokat finomodtak a képességeim.

\- És a szépérzéked - nézett körbe Lucy. - Ez gyönyörű. Már majdnem elfelejtem, hogy valójában a pincétekben vagyok bezárva, és hogy Bellatrix minden alkalmat megragad arra, hogy kínozzon.

\- Ne beszéljünk ilyenekről - kérte Draco. - Most inkább piknikezzünk!

Így hát kiterítették a pokrócokat, megterítettek és a sokszorosító bűbájjal olyan pazar lakomát csaptak, hogy Lucy ittléte során először jóllakott. Ez a kirándulás Voldemort elméjébe Harryn keresztül sokat kivett belőle, így mindenből többet evett, mint szokott. Közben Dracoval azon viccelődtek, hogy vajon milyen képet vágnának a többiek (halálfalók és rendtagok egyaránt), ha látnák, mit kihoztak ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből. Draco visszavette a pólóját, ami miatt Lucy kicsit csalódott volt, utána meg pironkodott, hogy mik meg nem fordulnak a fejében.

Persze, eddig még egyszer sem volt szerelmes, így nyilván új volt neki az egész.

Miután minden elfogyott, csak ültek egymást átkarolva és csöndben élvezték egymás társaságát. Néha szóltak egy-két szót, hogy megkérdezzék, mennyi az idő vagy hogy tanakodjanak, mit csinálhatnak most a többiek, de egyébként hallgattak. Lucy ilyenkor a fiú szívverését hallgatta, ami az új kedvenc hangja lett a világon. A lány ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Draco éjjel kettőkor visszamenjen a szobájába, ugyanis akkor volt a legkisebb esélye, hogy bárki ébren lesz. Addig viszont még volt két és fél órájuk, amit együtt tölthettek.

\- Lucy - kérdezte Draco egy újabb hosszú hallgatás után. - Mi volt az, ami annyira kiütött? Mi történt veled?

Lucy sóhajtott egyet, mielőtt belekezdett volna.

\- Harrynek megfájdult a sebhelye. - Érezte, hogy Draco kicsit szorosabbra fonja a karjait a dereka körül. - Még sosem volt ilyen súlyos. Még a legelső alkalommal sem. Valami történt vele, mert Tudodki visszajött az országba… azt hitte, elfoghatja őt, de sikerült megmenekülnie, mert éreztem a haragját… És utána…

Elakadt, nem tudta, hogyan folytassa.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Draco.

\- Olyannyira össze voltunk olvadva, hogy képes voltam hallani a gondolatait, az érzéseit… Láttam, ahogy újraéli azt az éjszakát, amikor megtámadott minket. Láttam a szemén keresztül, ahogy előbb az apám, majd az anyám holtan esnek össze… De olyan volt, mintha azt néztem volna végig, hogy Harry és én halunk meg…

Draco most már olyan erősen szorította magához, mintha valamitől meg akarta volna védeni. Lucy hallotta, hogy a szívverése felgyorsult.

\- Utána már nem láttam semmit, csak sodródtam a semmiben - folytatta halkan. - Hangokat hallottam, de nem tudtam, mit kéne tennem ahhoz, hogy visszatérjek a saját testembe. Egyszerre hallottam, ahogy Hermione szólongatja Harryt és azt, hogy Bellatrix kiabál. Mindenem fájt, de nem tudtam, hogy Harry vagy az én fájdalmamat érzékelem-e. Egy idő után már azt sem tudtam, ki vagyok, csak a fájdalmat éreztem a fekete semmiben…

\- És hogyan tértél vissza? - kérdezte Draco.

Lucy kicsit megmozdította a fejét, hogy a füle pontosan Draco szíve fölött legyen. Úgy érezte, ha a dobogásra koncentrál, miközben beszél, nem fog annyira zavarba jönni. Még akkor is, ha ezért már szinte teljesen keresztül kellett feküdnie Dracon.

\- Téged hallottalak - ismerte be. - Kimondtad a nevem, és ezzel visszaadtad az öntudatomat. Ráébresztettél, ki vagyok, így visszataláltam.

Lehunyta a szemét, miközben várta, hogy Draco reagáljon valamit. Hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy a fiú az álla alá nyúl, hogy ezzel felemelje a fejét és az ajkát az övéhez érinthesse. A csók nagyon gyorsan felhevült, és Lucy lassan azt vette észre, hogy Draco ölében ül, miközben a szőke hajába túr és a fiú átöleli a derekát.

Mikor szétváltak (másodpercekkel, percekkel, órákkal később, egyikük sem tudta), mindketten levegőért kapkodtak. Egymás szemébe fúrták a tekintetüket, szavak nélkül adva át azt, amit már eddig is tudtak, de sosem tudták elégszer elmondani. És főleg ebben a helyzetben minden egyes alkalom felértékelődött.

\- Boldog karácsonyt! - suttogta Draco.

\- Már karácsony van? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Lucy csodálkozva.

\- Igen, tegnap volt szenteste. Bár mi már rég nem ajándékozunk - tavaly is csak anyámtól meg tőled kaptam ajándékot.

\- Nekünk Ron anyukája minden évben köt egy pulcsit - mesélte Lucy melegséggel a szívében. - A tavalyiba a csapatkapitányi jelvényem volt hímezve. A legelsőbe pedig, amit kaptam tőle, egy baglyot hímzett.

\- Nagyon tehetséges lehet - mosolygott Draco. - Azt mondod, minden évben újat kötött?

\- Igen, a család minden tagjának - felelte Lucy. - Ez összesen kilenc embert jelentett, engem is beleszámolva. És miután megismerte Harryt, neki is kötött. - Lucy szomorúan sütötte le a szemét. - Vajon mi lehet velük…?

\- Biztosan jól vannak - próbálta megnyugtatni Draco, miközben a haját simogatta. - Ha valami történne velük, apám rögtön azzal kezdené a mondandóját, mikor hazajön. Tudod, mennyire ki nem állhatják egymást.

\- Igen, tapasztaltam. - Lucy halványan elmosolyodott. - Mindenesetre, neked is boldog karácsonyt, Sárkányfiú!

Ahogy az ajkaik találkoztak, Lucy ismét minden gondját elfelejtette. Most már tudta, hogy bármi történik is, mindig visszatalál majd; most már nem a sötétségben, a fájdalomban élt, hanem a kék csillagok között és nem érzett mást, csak szeretetet.


	54. Chapter 52: Elmébe zárt hazugság

**Chapter 52**

 **Elmébe zárt hazugság**

Lucy legközelebb már az új évben látta meg a celláján kívüli pincét. Bellatrix nyilván kivett egy kis szabadságot az ünnepekre, nem mintha panaszkodott volna. Jól esett neki, hogy volt egy kis ideje összeszedni magát és a Dracotól kapott bájitalok is lassan megtették a hatásukat: már-már úgy érezte magát, mint mikor behozták.

A súlyára azonban ez nem volt igaz. Bármennyit erőlködött Draco, Lucy érezte, hogy a teste egyre gyengébb, mert hiába bírta jobban a kínzásokat, mint bárki más - különösen a karácsonyi eset óta -, de lassan kezdett ráébredni, hogy a teste már csak vegetál. Tudta, hogy napról napra kisebbek az esélyei a szökésre, hiszen a varázserejét ebben az állapotban nem tudná maximálisan kihasználni. A hideg miatt folyamatosan álmos volt és lelassultak a reflexei, így még ha ki is törne a cellájából, négy felfegyverzett és igen erős mágus ellen nem sokáig húzná pálca nélkül.

De még ha csak ez lett volna az egyetlen problémája. Ugyanis amint beköszöntött a tél eddigi leghidegebb hete, Bellatrix mintha vérszemet kapott volna. Majdnem minden nap megkínozta, és volt, hogy már nem is tett fel kérdéseket, hanem csak úgy az élvezet kedvéért rángatta ki a cellájából, hogy válogatott sötét átkokkal bombázza. Mivel nem volt ideje a testének kipihenni magát, egyre rosszabbul viselte a Crutiatust és egyre többször ájult el kínzás közben, mikor már nem bírt a fájdalommal. Bellatrix persze rögtön magához térítette, viszont ezzel még inkább kikészítette. Természetesen soha semmit nem mondott neki, cserébe viszont olyan átkok találták el, amiknek a létezéséről nem is tudott.

Bellatrix azonban lassan kezdett rájönni, hogy ezzel nem ér el semmit, így újabban már azt nézette végig Lucyval, ahogy Lunát vagy Ollivandert kínozza, hátha így megtöri. Lucy próbálta visszafojtani a benne lobogó mágiát és az, hogy sikerült neki, egyszerre nyugtatta és rémisztette meg. Örült, mert Bellatrix nem tudott kicsikarni belőle több reakciót, mint egyébként (ehhez mondjuk kellettek Luna motivációs beszédei esténként), viszont félt, hogy ez azt jelentette, hogy gyengül. Mintha valaki lassan kiszívta volna az erejét. Ez pedig csakis egyetlen dolog felé vezethetett és Lucy tudta, hogy ha bekövetkezik, gondoskodnia kell róla, hogy senki se hibáztassa magát.

Igen, itt elsősorban Draco volt a kérdéses pont. Luna és Ollivander maguk is foglyok voltak, vagyis semmit sem tudtak tenni érte, Draco viszont szabadon mozgott a házban, ami nagyobb nyomást és felelősséget jelentett a számára. Lucy látta a fiún, hogy egyre csalódottabb lesz, valahányszor lejön hozzá a pincébe. A lány már hetek óta nem nézett tükörbe, így ötlete sem volt, hogy nézhetett ki, de Draco arckifejezéséből ítélve nem most volt a legjobb állapotban (nagyon enyhén fogalmazva). Nem is a haja állapota vagy bármi ilyesmi aggasztotta, hanem az, hogy Draco újabban már többször figyelt az életjeleire, mint őrá.

Ebből pedig úgy sejtette, hogy az egészsége egyre rosszabb lesz, ahogy telik az idő.

Persze Draco próbált segíteni neki, ahogy csak tudott, de mivel Bellatrix rászokott arra, hogy kora hajnalban betörjön hozzá és egy Crutiatusszal ébressze fel, már nem tölthetett lent annyi időt. Lucy napi két órára korlátozta a látogatási időt, aminek az eléréséhez egy három órás vitát kellett megvívnia Dracoval, hogy beleegyezzen. Azzal még nem mert előhozakodni, hogy talán nem kellene minden este lejönnie - tudta, hogy Draco abból nem fog engedni, mindegy, mennyit erősködik. Ő épp annyira nem törődött a saját biztonságával, mint Lucy a sajátjával.

Ezt az is bizonyította, hogy a fiú állítása szerint még a titkos bájitalszobába is betört, hogy alapanyagokat lopjon a gyógyfőzetek készítéséhez. Lucy egy órás kiselőadást tartott neki és csak úgy itta meg a bájitalt, hogy Draco megvárta, amíg a kimerültségtől bealszik és titokban megitatta vele. Tudta, milyen sokat kockáztat érte és ez egy újabb felmerülő probléma megbeszélését is csak nehezítette.

Ugyanis már nem csak Bellatrix sajátította ki a kínzását, hanem részt vett már benne Féregfark, a vendégségbe hívott Yaxley, az idősebb Crak és Monstro, Travers, Umbridge (akinek a ruháját Lucy majdnem felgyújtotta Rémszem miatt), sőt, még Lucius Malfoy is. Úgy általában mindenki kitöltötte rajta a bosszúját, akinek valaha borsot tört az orra alá.

Egyvalaki azonban sokkal, de sokkal jobban megviselte és nem azért, amit művelt vele.

Draco miatt tudta csak a napokat, így pontosan tisztában volt vele, hogy január közepe volt, mikor délelőtt kinyílt a cellája ajtaja. Három napja volt az utolsó kihallgatás, így számított rá, hogy hamarosan újra sort kerítenek majd rá. Viszont mikor Féregfark kivonszolta a bevilágított pincébe és meglátta, ki érkezett, olyan féktelen haragra gerjedt, amilyet még Luna első kínzásánál sem érzett.

\- Maga…! - hápogott. Próbált valamilyen sértést odavágni a fejéhez, de annyi tódult egyszerre az agyába, hogy nem tudott egyet sem kiragadni közülük.

\- Nem is számítottam másra - jelentette ki Perselus Piton, miközben Lucyt ledobták a lába elé a padlóra. A rács becsukódott, így Luna és Ollivander már csak belülről nézhették, mi történik.

\- Nem tudnál gyorsan a végére járni? - kérdezte Narcissa Malfoy fel-alá járkálva. - Már lassan egy hónapja próbáljuk kiszedni belőle, mi történt vele, de semmi. Ez a kis vakarcs ellenállóbb, mint bárki, akivel eddig dolgunk volt.

\- Ez a kis vakarcs a felelős több százezer galleonnyi kárért a Mágiaügyi Minisztériumban - mondta Piton. - Nem mellesleg ő a Főnix Rendjének vezetője. Még mindig rettenetesen alábecsülitek, hiába olyan középszerű kis senki, mint a bátyja.

\- Na igen, a rend - nevetett fel Narcissa. - Ötletük sincs, hol keressék.

\- De nekünk sincs, hol keressük őket - mutatott rá Piton.

\- Végre méltóztattad idedugni a képedet! - robbant be az ajtón Bellatrix, nyomában Féregfarkkal, Lucius Malfoyjal és Dracoval. Lucy igyekezett nem hosszan elidőzni Draco riadt tekintetén; mondjuk, most könnyebb dolga volt, mert a Piton iránti gyűlölet nagyon könnyen elterelte a figyelmét. Mindegy, miket tudott meg Dumbledore-ról, Piton volt a felelős azért, hogy annyi ember szenvedett és halt meg Voldemort ámokfutása miatt.

\- Ne zavarjon, hogy a lány már másfél hónapja itt van! - rikácsolta Bellatrix. - Ne zavarjon, hogy karácsonykor sürgős baglyot kaptál tőlünk! Gyere csak, ahogy kedved tartja, persze, téged itt már mindenki kiszolgál…!

\- Várunk még valakire? - szakította félbe nyugodt hangon Piton, mire Bellatrix feje elvörösödött.

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Lucius.

\- Akkor kezdhetem, igaz? - tűrte fel a talárja ujját Piton.

\- Még mindig nem értem, miért neked kell ezt csinálnod - füstölgött Bellatrix. - Még a Sötét Nagyúr sem látott semmit, mikor belenézett az elméjébe…

\- A Nagyúr nem hatolhat bele mélyen az elméjébe - magyarázta Piton. - Potter mentális védelme, legyen bármilyen gyenge is, sokkal nagyobb hatással van rá, mint bármelyik másik legilimentorra. Dumbledore ezt…

\- Ne merészelje kimondani a nevét! - robbant ki Lucyból minden, amit az elmúlt percekben próbált visszatartani. Már hosszú ideje beletörődött, hogy Draconak igaza volt abban, hogy ha keménykedik, azzal csak magának okoz bajt, de ezt nem tudta lenyelni. - Hogy merészeli a szájára venni…?!

\- Látom, a modorod még mindig a régi, Potter - vonta ki a pálcáját Piton. - Nem csodálom, hogy Bella idegeire mész. Sosem volt kenyered a tisztelet, ugyanolyan szemtelen vagy, mint az apád…

\- Az én apám százszor különb volt magánál! - kiabálta Lucy, miközben talpra ugrott. Olyan lángoló dühvel meredt régi tanárára, mint még Umbridge-ra sem.

\- A te apád egy nyomorult kis senki volt, aki csak a hírnevével foglalkozott, semmi mással! - csattant fel Piton. Lucy plusz pontnak könyvelte el, hogy sikerült kihoznia a sodrából.

\- Nézzen csak bele az elmémbe! - mondta. - Gyerünk, úgyis tudom, hogy ezért hívták ide! Nézzen bele és mondja utána a szemembe, hogy az apám egy önző és öntelt alak volt! Gyerünk, csinálja, Pipogyusz!

\- Legillimens! - ordította Piton, Lucyra szegezve a pálcáját.

Lucy fehér kezével kihúzza a pálcát a köpönyege alól, az ajtóra szegezi, és az kicsapódik… az apja kirohan az előszobába, és mikor meglátja őt, azonnal hátrakiált az anyjának, hogy fusson, hogy mentse őket… Lucy felemeli a pálcáját és kimondja a halálos átkot… Berobban a szobaajtó, Lily Potter a kiságy előtt áll széttárt karokkal…

Lucy zihálva tért magához a kőpadlón. Haja csapzottan hullott az arcába, így a hátára fordult, hogy nagyobb levegőt tudjon venni. Felnézett és látta, hogy Piton rezzenéstelen arccal bámulja, miközben Bellatrix arról faggatja, mit látott, hogy megtudott-e valami újat.

\- Mondja ki - lihegte Lucy és dacolva minden sajgó izmával feltérdelt. - Gyerünk, mondja ki, amit egész életében hangoztatott. Az apám még pálca nélkül is kiállt a maguk Nagyura ellen, hogy megmentsen minket…

\- Az idióta! - nevetett fel hisztérikusan Bellatrix.

\- Különb volt, mint maguk itt együttvéve - folytatta Lucy, egyenesen Piton fekete, élettelen szemeibe nézve. - És igen, az ő lánya vagyok. Épp ezért semmit sem fognak megtudni a rend terveiről, Harryről vagy bármi másról. Mert James Potter soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem árulta le a barátait.

Féregfarkra pillantott, aki szokásához híven kapkodva szedte a levegőt.

\- És maga - fordult vissza Piton felé -, maga meg elmehet a pokolba az összes nyomorult halálfalóval együtt! Égjenek a pokol legmélyebb fenekén az összes árulóval együtt! Bízott magában! Hitt magában!

\- Ne szólj bele abba, amiről fogalmad sincs - sziszegte Piton.

\- Mert maga csak ezt tudja mondani, mi? - vágott vissza Lucy. - Azt hiszi, nem tudom, milyen, mikor két tűz közé kerül? Hogy milyen, mikor valami reménytelen? Hogy mennyivel könnyebb lett volna már évekkel korábban feladni? Mert pontosan tudom! És magának köszönhetően most már az egész varázslótársadalom tudja, milyen egy sötét árnyék nyomása alatt élni! A maga hibája, hogy emberek százai halnak meg naponta! Hogy mugliivadékokat kínoznak az aranyvér-mánia miatt! A maga hibája, mert elárulta az egyetlen embert, aki bedőlt a meséjének, hogy megbánta, amit tett!

\- Crucio! - mutatott rá Piton, és Lucy a következő pillanatban már a földön vergődött és sikoltozott. Érezte, mennyire dühös Piton, hogy mennyire szeretné a halálig kínozni, de ő már csak dacból is kitartott és összeszorított fogakkal, de küzdött a Crutiatus-átok ellen.

\- Maga… - sziszegte, miközben küzdve a fájdalommal hasra fordult. - Maga… adta ki… a…

\- Mi a fenét művelsz? - kérdezte Bellatrix, miközben előkapta a pálcáját.

\- …a szüleimet… neki! - Lucy feltérdelt és bár üvöltött, amilyen hangosan csak bírt, de görcsben álló izmait megfeszítve talpra küzdötte magát. Rángatózott, de állva maradt és a szemét Pitonra szegezte. És az sikolyok közben sikerült kinyögnie egy összefüggő mondatot, ami úgy visszhangzott a pincében, mintha egy tucat Lucy mondta volna. - Mindig is áruló volt és mindig az lesz!

Piton megszüntette az átkot és döbbenten bámult Lucyra, csakúgy, mint mindenki más. A lány a hirtelen jött könnyebbségtől majdnem hasra esett, de sikerült talpon maradnia. Bár olyan gyenge volt, hogy legszívesebben ott helyben összeesett volna, de küzdött és a felszabadult adrenalin és a felfokozott érzelmei ismét felszabadították benne a mágiát. Hullámzott körülötte a levegő, forróság áradt belőle, mint mikor Umbridge azzal fenyegetőzött, hogy Harryn a Crutiatus-átkot használja.

Fogságban tarthatják. De ő mindig fel fog állni. Mindig küzdeni fog.

Mert ő Dumbledore utódja.

Látta a félelmet Féregfark, Narcissa és Lucius szemében, sőt, még Bellatrix arcáról is lehervadt az a jellegzetes állatias vicsor. Piton még mindig döbbenten meredt rá, Draco pedig rezzenéstelen arccal figyelte, mi történik. Lucy tudta, hogy harcolnia kell az ingerrel, hogy kiüljenek az érzelmei az arcára, de a szemében látta, mennyire büszke rá. De a biztonság kedvéért még ekkor is megbújt a sarokban, nehogy valaki lássa.

\- Elég ebből - sziszegte Bellatrix. - Piton, szedd ki belőle, amit tudni akarunk, hogy utána eljátszadozhassak vele egy kicsit.

\- Pszichopata némber - vetette oda a nőnek Lucy, mire Bellatrix már lendítette is a pálcát.

Piton azonban gyorsabb volt.

\- Legillimens!

Gyűlés az Odúban, Lucy első gyűlése… beszivárog a táborba Fred oldalán, megidézi pálca nélkül a patrónusát… Lucy küzdött minden erejével, de Piton úgy vágott keresztül a védelmén, mint kés a vajon… a Menedék sátrai között sétál és nevet az ikrek viccén… lezuhan a Tűzvillámról, Voldemort kínozza… nyílik a cella ajtaja és besurran rajta egy csuklyás alak…

\- TAKARODJ! - ordított fel Lucy és hirtelen megint azt érezte, hogy a padlón fekszik és kiveri a hideg veríték. Most már nem erőlködött azon, hogy megforduljon és ránézzen a felnőttekre; épp elég energiájába került, hogy rendesen levegőt vegyen.

\- Nos? - hallotta Bellatrix mohó hangját. - Megtudtál valamit?

Lucy lehunyta a szemét és várta, hogy elhangozzanak a kudarcát bizonyító szavak. Az még hangyán, hogy Piton látta a Menedéket, mert nem tudja, hol keresse, de az, hogy látta Dracot… kis logikával ki tudja következtetni, ki a csuklyás alak és onnantól kezdve minden borul… Dracot kivallatják, kínozzák, minden, ami a rémálmaiban szerepelt, valóság lesz…

Legördült egy könnycsepp az arcán, de mivel a föld felé nézett, a hajától senki sem látta.

\- Van egy tábor - kezdte Piton -, ahová a mugliivadékokat vitték. Azonban a Fidelius miatt nem tudom, hol van. Csak akkor tudnánk megtalálni, ha Potter önszántából közölné a címet, azonban tudjuk, hogy nem éppen az együttműködésről híres.

\- Milyen tábor? - kérdezte Narcissa. - Milyen vidéken van?

\- Nem tudom, gyorsan kitaszított abból az emlékből - mondta Piton, mire Lucy megdermedt. Most mégis miről beszél? Nem taszította ő sehova, csak a legvégén, bőven volt ideje megnézni a környéket… - Potterről tudni kell, hogy bár az okklumenciához fikarcnyit sem ért, de ha az érzelmei felfokozzák a varázserejét, akkor rendkívül erős védelmet tud felállítani. Most is ez történt.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy képes volt védekezni ellened? - visszahangozta hitetlenül Lucius.

Néhány másodpercig csönd volt.

\- Igen - mondta Piton.

Lucy nem értette. Miért nem mesélt nekik a Menedékről? És Dracoról? Miért fedezi, miért állítja be, hogy sokkal többre képes, mint valójában? Miért hazudik, miféle játékot űz?

\- Remek, téged is megérte idehívni. - Bellatrix hangja csak úgy csepegett a gúnytól. - Rendben, mindenki kifelé, most kipróbálok rajta valamit, amit nemrég szereztem.

Lucy érezte, hogy Bellatrix mellé sétál és a hajánál fogva a hátára fordítja. A hideg fényben megcsillant előtte egy ezüstös tőr rövid pengéje.

\- Bella, biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte Narcissa. - És ha elvérzik?

\- Ne aggódj már mindenen, Cissy! - förmedt rá Bellatrix. - Pontosan tudom, hogy kell használnom, hogy ne haljon bele.

\- Te tudod - hagyta rá Narcissa. - Gyere, Draco, dolgunk van.

Draco nem válaszolt, de Lucy sejtette, hogy nem is tudna. Ő maga csak a kést figyelte, ahogy lassan az arcához közelített és felszántotta a bőrét. Vér folyt le rajta, de ő meg se nyikkant.

\- Jól elszórakozunk mi itt, nem igaz? - tért vissza Bellatrix arcára a szokásos eszelős vigyora, de Lucy faarccal nézett vissza rá. Mikor azonban a nő beledöfte a vállába a kést, felsikoltott.

* * *

Draco egész nap a szobájában kuksolt. Nem evett, hiába kérlelte az anyja és folyamatosan hányt. Kapott gyógyfőzeteket, de azok csak annyit értek, hogy Draco nem hányt többet, de még mindig úgy érezte, mintha bármikor újra a mosdóban köthet ki.

Ez más volt, mint a korábbiak. Nem csupán az elméjével játszott Bellatrix: most ténylegesen megsebesítette. A két kezét használta, egy tőrrel okozott fájdalmat neki, mint egy utolsó mugli. Draco nem képzelte, hogy a nénikéje idáig süllyed, hogy kést vet be Lucy ellen. Bár a lány sikolya nem hallatszott annyira gyakran, mint a Crutiatus-átoknál, Draco mégis jobban rettegett az éjszakától, mint korábban bármikor.

Mikor az anyja elköszönt tőle az este, Draco szinte azonnal kiugrott az ágyából, és a titkos bájitalszoba felé vette az irányt. Bár ő onnan ki volt tiltva (igazából csak Bellatrix mehetett be), de tudta, hogy ott vannak a legerősebb főzetek és a legjobb alapanyagok, amikből bájitalokat készíthetett. Fogalma sem volt, miért őrizték ennyire féltve ezt a szobát (még úgy sem, hogy már járt benne), de nem is érdekelte. Csakis az volt a fontos, hogy Lucy minél hamarabb talpra álljon.

Leszedte a szokásos védőbűbájokat, majd egy utolsó ellenőrzés után benyitott. A szoba felső részét teljesen belepte a bájitalokból felszálló füst és gőz, a szag pedig annyira tömény volt, hogy a buborékfej-bűbáj nélkül Draco már rég megfulladt volna. Gyorsan begyűjtő-bűbájjal magához hívott mindent, ami kellett, majd becsukta az ajtót, mielőtt túl sok gőz kijuthatott volna. Eltüntette a bizonyítékokat, majd visszament a szobájába.

Az asztalon már ott várta a felállított és előkészített üst és az állvány. Draco gyorsan kinyitotta a gyógyitalokról szóló könyvet és nekilátott a boszorkányfű-kivonat elkészítésének. Mivel az anyja képes volt pálcaintéssel begyógyítani a kisebb vágásokat (súlyosabb sosem történt), nem volt itthon, Draco pedig még sosem gyűlölte ezt ennyire. Zaklatottságában majdnem elrontotta a bájitalt, de sikerült időben észbe kapnia.

Mikor mindennel készen volt, leosont a pincébe. Közben majdnem felébresztette Féregfarkat, mikor - jobb híján - kenyeret és tökös derelyéket pakolt a táskájába, de sikerült egy pálcaintéssel további alvásra késztetnie őt. Odalent a biztonság kedvéért alkalmazta ugyanezt a módszert Ollivanderen és Lovegoodon, majd belépett Lucy cellájába és kihelyezte a szokásos világítást. Azonban mikor lenézett a földön eszméletlenül fekvő lányra, kiejtette a kezéből a pálcát.

Tudta, hogy Lucy egyre rosszabbul van. Látszott a szemén a korábbi csillogás hiánya, amit az állandó nélkülözés, a kínzások és a sötétben való kuksolás okoztak. A bőre egyre sápadtabb lett, lassan már Pitonéhoz volt fogható (nem mintha ezt egy szóval is mondta volna, nem voltak öngyilkos hajlamai), és a csontjai is egyre jobban kiugrottak. Egyszóval már hozzá volt szokva Lucy romló állapotához.

Azonban ez új volt. Borzalmasan új. Lucy vérbe fagyva feküdt: koszos rabruhája, ami Draco minden igyekezete ellenére továbbra is szürke maradt, szinte cafatokban lógott rajta, a karját és a lábait is vágott és szúrt sebek borították, amikből a kifolyt vér már rászáradt a bőrre és a ruhára. A lány máskor gyönyörű arca vágásoktól volt elcsúfítva és tudta, hogy még csak a felét sem látja azoknak a sebeknek, amiktől Lucy most szenvedett.

Draco nagy nehezen összeszedte magát. Elővarázsolt egy újabb takarót, amire átlebegtette Lucy testét (nem mert hozzányúlni, nehogy még több fájdalmat okozzon neki), majd nekilátott a kivonattal és a pálcája segítségével begyógyítani a sebeket és megtisztítani Lucyt. Azonban még egy óra elteltével is csak a lábaival, a karjaival és az arcával volt kész. A szúrt sebeket ráadásul nem tudta eltűntetni, csak enyhíteni rajtuk és a mélyebb vágott sebekkel is ugyanez volt a helyzet. Tudta, hogy a hasán és a hátán is vannak sebek, de azokhoz nem akart úgy hozzányúlni, hogy nem kapott rá engedélyt. Viszont ez azt jelentette, hogy fel kellett ébresztenie Lucyt.

Sóhajtva mutatott rá a pálcájával, majd így szólt.

\- Stimula.

Lucy úgy vett levegőt, mintha eddig víz alatt fuldokolt volna. Köhögött párat, majd kinyitotta a szemét, amiben Draco számára ismeretlen érzések kavarogtak. A fiú azonban biztos volt benne, hogy Bellatrix már eléggé hozzászokott ehhez a „sarokba szorított és sebzett állat" tekintethez.

\- Draco… - suttogta a lány cserepes ajkaival. - Mit…?

\- Be kell gyógyítanom a sebeidet a ruhád alatt is - mondta Draco. - Még elfertőződnek.

\- Ne… - tiltakozott erőtlenül Lucy. - Nem láthatják meg… nem segíthetsz, lebuktatod magad…

\- Fogd be és hagyd, hogy segítsek - kérte Draco. Tudta, hogy nyersebb volt a szokásosnál, de úgy tűnt, Lucy már ezt sem fogja fel. Csak lehunyta a szemét és reszketegen kifújta a levegőt.

\- Fáj a bőrőm… - motyogta. - Ég a bőröm…

\- A boszorkányfű-kivonattól - magyarázta Draco a könnyeivel küszködve. - Összehúzza a sebeidet. Már sokkal szebbek, mint mikor bejöttem.

Lucy kinyitotta a szemét és ránézett. Barna szeme elé mintha fátylat húztak volna le.

\- Csináld.

Draco idegesen megtörölte a szemét. Nem volt idő könnyekre.

Újabb egy órába telt, mire kitisztította a ruha alatt lévő sebeket. Lucy lehunyt szemmel tűrte, egyszer sem szisszent fel vagy adta bármi jelét, hogy érezne bármit is. Draco tudta, hogy normál esetben zavarban lenne és a feje olyan színű lenne, mint a haja: most azonban még csak el sem pirosodott. A legilimencia, a Crutiatus és Bellatrix muglikínzása együtt borzalmasan kikészítették.

Mikor végzett, Draco visszaöltöztette Lucyt a szétcincált, de valahogy egyben maradt ruhába, majd felültette és egy szelet kenyeret nyújtott felé. A lány még csak rá sem nézett az ételre; csak nagyokat lélegzett, mint aki a halálos…

Draco kiverte a fejéből a gondolatot. Nem, nem, nem. Lucy rendben lesz. Nem halhat meg, nem egy ilyen helyen és nem így…

\- Draco… - Lucy felemelte remegő kezét, amit Draco elkapott, hogy a lánynak ne kelljen erőt kifejtenie. - Ha… ha én…

\- Nem - vágott a szavába Draco. - Ki ne mondd.

\- Ígérd meg - folytatta Lucy. - Ígérd meg, hogy… ha te kerülsz sorra… Ha Bellatrix…

\- Micsoda?

Draconak elképzelése sem volt arról, mire gondolhat a lány. Még soha korábban nem említette ilyen kontextusban őt és Bellatrixet.

\- Ha Bellatrix kijelenti, hogy szeretné, hogy te kínozz meg… - mondta Lucy, mire Draco szíve a gyomrába süllyedt. - Akkor tedd meg, jó? Ne habozz. Csináld úgy, mint ahogy az apád csinálta. Csak pár perc és vége. Tudod, hogy Bellatrix nem szereti sokáig átadni másnak a gyeplőt.

\- Lucy, ez meg honnan jött? - kérdezte Draco remegő hangon.

\- Már egy ideje gondolkodom rajta - ismerte be a lány. - De mikor elkezdtek jönni mások is, akkor már szinte biztos voltam benne, hogy előbb-utóbb eljön a te időd is. Bellatrix nem fog kihagyni és a mai nap után…

\- Miért, mondott valamit? - Draconak fel sem tűnt, hogy már mindkét kezével Lucy jobbját szorongatja, de olyan erősen, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai. Lucy azonban egy szóval sem jelezte, hogy neki ez fájna.

\- Konkrétan nem, de… - Lucy szeme most félelemtől csillogott. - Draco, lehet, hogy tudja.

Draco elsápadt. Bőre most olyan fehér volt, mint Lucyé.

\- Azt mondta, tudja, hogy valaki éjszakánként lejár hozzám - mesélte Lucy és most már a könnyektől is fátyolos volt a tekintete. - Miközben a bőrömbe vájta a kést, ezt ecsetelte. Hogy egyszer látta, ahogy lesurransz a lépcsőn, ahogy ételt lopsz a konyhából, ahogy…

\- Említette, hogy elmondja a Sötét Nagyúrnak? - kérdezte Draco és döbbenten jött rá, hogy nem azért fél, amiért eddig gondolta, hogy félni fog ilyen helyzetben. Nem önmagát féltette. Nem maga miatt aggódott.

Sokkal jobban félt tőle, hogy Lucynak végig kell majd néznie, mit tesznek vele.

\- Nem, de… Draco nem jöhetsz le többet. Ha Bellatrix tudja, ha tényleg tudja és nem csak blöffölt, akkor abba kell hagynod, mielőtt rajtakap és szembesít téged. Nem tudnám elviselni, ha…

\- Én meg azt nem tudnám elviselni - szakította félbe Draco -, ha elvéreznél a pincénkben, miközben én segíthettem volna rajtad.

Pár másodpercig farkasszemet néztek egymással. Azután Lucy lehunyta a szemét és gyógyuló arcát ekkor már könnyek szántották végig.

\- Én sem akarom - suttogta. - Nem akarom, hogy kényszerítsenek rá. Nem akarom, hogy ezt vállalnod kelljen. De most, hogy ilyen bizonytalan a helyzeted, kulcsfontosságú, hogy bizonyítsd nekik valahogy a hűségedet. És ha ehhez az kell, hogy megkínozz engem…

\- Nem… Lucy, én nem lennék rá képes…

\- Ha Bellatrix rád parancsol, nem sok választásod lesz. Meg kell tenned. És ne feledd, hogy bármit mondok akkor neked, csak a szerepemet játszom. Neked is ez lesz a dolgod. Ez mind szerepjáték, Draco. A túlélésünk kulcsa az, hogy hihetőek legyünk. Kérlek, Draco, ígérd meg, hogy megteszed.

Draco csak nézte, ahogy Lucy hagyja, hogy a könnyei öntözzék az arcát. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét, olyan könyörgően nézett Dracora, hogy a fiúnak gombóc keletkezett a torkában. Egyszerűen nem tudott nemet mondani ennek a kétségbeesett tekintetnek.

\- Rendben - egyezett bele végül, bár úgy érezte, mint aki savat nyelt.

\- Nem fogok haragudni rád - mosolyodott el halványan Lucy. - Ne érezd hibásnak magad, rendben? Nem a te hibád lesz. És tudod, nem fog fájni. Túléltem már rosszabbat is.

Ez a mondat végre a régi Lucyt idézte. Draco azonban már félt tőle, hogy még ha ki is kerülnek innen, a lány már sosem fogja teljesen elhagyni ezt a helyet. Tudta, hogy egy részét itt hagyja majd, amit senki sem adhat vissza neki.

Ővele ugyanez volt a helyzet.

\- Nagyon szeretlek, ugye tudod? - mondta Lucy enyhén oldalra billentett fejjel. - Bármi történjék is. Ez nem fog megváltozni soha.

\- Én is szeretlek - suttogta Draco, miközben az ölébe húzta Lucyt. A lány úgy lazult el a karjaiban, mintha otthon lett volna és néhány másodperc múlva már aludt is.

Draco nekidőlt a falnak, ahogy szokott, és új takarókat varázsolt elő, amikkel betakarta őt. Miközben tartotta és enyhén ringatta, azért imádkozott magában bárkihez, aki meghallhatta őt, hogy Lucy minél hamarabb kiszabaduljon innen. Nem tudta, meddig fogja még elviselni a teste és az elméje azt, aminek Bellatrix kiteszi.

Ahogy azt sem tudta, hogy ő meddig fogja még kibírni.


	55. Chapter 53: Csak színjáték

**Chapter 53**

 **Csak színjáték**

Ahogy az idő egyre esősebbé, és ezáltal enyhébbé vált, úgy zuhant Draco hangulata. Persze, örült neki, hogy Lucy végre nem fagy meg a pincében, de a tény, hogy Bellatrix talán tud az árulásáról, Damoklész kardjaként lebegett fölötte. Minden nap minden percében azt várta, mikor tör ki a nagynénje mindenki előtt, hogy mit művel már hetek óta. Bár rettegett, nem tudta volna magára hagyni Lucyt - mindegy, mennyit erősködött a lány -, így továbbra is naponta járt le hozzá, bár egyre rövidebb időt töltött lent a pincében.

Lucy egyébként lassan összeszedte magát. Bellatrix többé nem nyúlt hozzá a késsel, és a többi átkot is elhagyta (bár ehhez kellett Draco anyjának kifakadása, hogy a lány már így is gyenge és ha Bellatrix halálra kínozza, azt sosem tudják majd kimagyarázni), de Crutiatus-átokból így is bőven adott Lucynak. A lány sebei Draco gondos ápolásának köszönhetően lassan, de biztosan gyógyultak, és egy idő után már csak rózsaszín hegek borították Lucy testét. Draco tudta, hogy ezzel csak további bizonyítékot szolgáltat nénikéjének az árulásáról (ahogy Lucy erre minden alkalommal felhívta a figyelmét), de már rég túl volt azon a ponton, hogy maga miatt aggódjon. Úgy érezhet, csinálhatnak vele bármit, az addig nem számít, amíg Lucy jól van.

Lily Potternek igaza volt. Mikor igazán számított, Draco maga mögött tudta hagyni a félelmét és bár még mindig rettegett a haláltól, de tudta, ha lebukik, már nem fog visszatáncolni, mindegy, mit tesznek vele. Még sosem volt büszkébb magára és tudta, hogy ezt a döntését soha nem fogja megbánni.

Ezzel együtt is mindent megtett, hogy ne árulja el magát, de érezte, hogy már csak idő kérdése, mikor fog besokallni Bellatrix az újabb és újabb ellenszegülésektől. Viszont miközben folyton ezen aggódott, az agya másik fele azt a problémát próbálta megoldani, hogy hogyan állítsa meg Lucy vészes súlyveszteségét.

A lány most már inkább hasonlított csontvázra, mint emberre. Az izmai lassan elsorvadtak, szinte már semmi felesleg nem volt rajta és a haja is egyre színtelenebbé vált. Mintha kifakult volna. A nap és a friss levegő hiánya rendesen megviselte és a hetek óta tartó bezártság már érezhetően kezdte kifejteni a hatását, mindegy, milyen gyakran jött Draco. Egyre kevesebb energiája volt, egyre kevesebbet beszélt és még Draco jelenlétében is szinte folyamatosan csak aludt. Az ételt csak nagy győzködések árán volt hajlandó legyűrni; úgy tűnt, hogy már túllépett azon a ponton, amikor még érezte az éhséget.

Mivel a teste egyre jobban sorvadt, a Crutiatus-átok ellen is egyre kevésbé tudott védekezni. Bár a sikolyok nem voltak hangosabbak, vagy fájdalmasabbak, mint korábban, de Draco egyre többször hallotta vacsoránál, hogy Bellatrix mesélte, hogy Lucy már megint elájult a kínzás közben; volt, hogy több alkalommal is egy kínzás alatt.

\- Abba kellene hagynod, Bellatrix - szólt Draco anyja valamikor február közepe táján. A szalonban ültek, ahogy Féregfark épp a desszertet szolgálta fel. Eddig csendben ettek, háttérzajnak csak a rádióból szóló tudósítás ment, amíg Draco anyja a nővéréhez nem fordult.

\- Mit kéne abbahagynom? - kérdezte Bellatrix.

Draco anyja mély levegőt vett.

\- A Potter-lány kínzását. Semmit sem érsz el vele. Egyetlen egy alkalommal sem csúszott ki semmi a száján, és a legtöbben ennyi idő alatt már rég megtörtek volna. Nem érsz el vele semmit, ha tovább folytatod.

\- Mégis kinek az oldalán állsz? - kérdezte Bellatrix ijesztően nyugodt hangon.

\- Mondd valamit, Bella - szólt közbe Draco apja, amire Draco döbbenten kapta fel a fejét. - A lány teste már az összeomlás szélén van. Két hónapja kínzod folyamatosan, de egyszer sem tört meg.

\- Nem adhatjuk fel! - ragaszkodott az igazához Bellatrix, miközben felpattant a székből. Féregfark ijedten húzódott a sarokba. - Ha tovább csinálom, egyszer csak kinyög valamit…

\- Még Perselus legillimenciája sem hozott eredményt - érvelt tovább Draco anyja. - Tudom, hogy mennyi kárt okozott nekünk, de ne feledd, hogy ha meghal, nem lesz semmi, amivel idecsalogathatnánk a testvérét. És a Sötét Nagyúr haragjára is számíthatunk.

\- Bele kell törődnöd, hogy nem fogsz kiszedni belőle semmit - mondta Draco apja. - Ezen a módon semmiképp.

\- Van jobb ötleted, Lucius? - kérdezte a fogai között szűrve Bellatrix.

\- Ha magára hagyjuk, talán beleőrül a magányba - gondolkodott hangosan az apja. - Úgy értem, ha nem érintkezünk vele semmilyen módon. A kínzásoknál ugyanis mindig kihoztuk, és ha csak ilyen módon, de akkor is kommunikáltunk vele. Talán ha teljesen magára marad…

\- …előbb-utóbb feladja, csakhogy beszélhessen valakivel - fejezte be a gondolatmenetet Bellatrix, miközben visszaült a székébe. Az, hogy hajlandó volt fontolóra venni a lehetőséget, egyszerre megnyugtatta és megrémisztette Dracot. - Rendben, ha ennyire akarjátok. Még a holnapi nap kihozzuk, mivel megígértek Yaxleynak, hogy még egyszer kitöltheti rajta a dühét a minisztériumi fiaskó miatt.

\- Egy plusz alkalomba talán nem hal bele - vonta meg a vállát Draco apja.

A vacsora további része csendben telt. Mikor Féregfark leszedte az asztalt és elindult mosogatni, mindenki visszavonult a szobájába. Draco új szokásához híven nem kezdett azonnal gyógyitalokat főzni, hanem leült az ágyára, hogy valami olyan könyvet olvasson, amire oda se figyelt. Mióta vége volt a szünetnek az iskolában, a napjai jórészét a minisztériumban töltötte, ahogy eddig is, így meg tudta nyugtatni Lucyt, hogy senki újat nem fogtak el a társai közül és hogy Potternek se látták semmi nyomát. A Weasleyk közül senkit sem látott soha, de Draco sejtette, hogy jól vannak, és hogy bizonyára égen-földön keresik Lucyt.

Hirtelen kinyílt az ajtó és Draco nagy rémületére Bellatrix lépett be rajta. Becsukta, majd olyan kedélyesen, mintha a világ legjobb nagynénje volna, leült az íróasztalnál lévő székre és Dracora meredt.

\- Mit szeretnél, nénikém? - kérdezte Draco, miközben becsukta a könyvet és letette maga mellé. Fogalma sem volt, hogy sikerült ilyen nyugodtnak hangoznia, mikor a szíve a torkában dobogott és a tenyere izzadni kezdett.

\- Mi az, nem cseverészhetek csak úgy az egyetlen unokaöcsémmel? - kérdezte Bellatrix szertelenül vidáman. Draco tudta, hogy ez csak ámítás: ismerte már annyira Bellatrixet, hogy tudja, őt a Sötét Nagyúron és a kínzáson kívül semmi nem érdekli.

\- Cseverészhetnél, csak nem szoktál - mondta Draco, nekidöntve a hátát a falnak, hátha úgy nem látszik rajta, mennyire remeg.

\- Tudom, és most már tudom, hogy hiba volt ennyire figyelmen kívül hagynom téged - mondta Bellatrix, miközben keresztbe tette a bal lábát a jobbon. - Bár lemaradtam tizenöt évedről az Azkaban miatt, de a szabadulásom óta is csak a felkészítéseddel foglalkoztam. Mióta halálfaló lettél, nem igazán volt alkalmunk elbeszélgetni.

\- És miről szeretnél beszélgetni? - kérdezte Draco, játszva az ártatlan. Pontosan tudta, mit keres most itt a nagynénje, de esze ágában sem volt megkönnyíteni a dolgát.

Bellatrix nem válaszolt. Ráérősen körbenézett a szobában, majd a tekintete megállapodott a szoba sarkába rámolt bájitaltan-készleten.

\- Azokat minek vette elő? - kérdezte csak úgy mellékesen.

\- Eddig is ott voltak - vonta meg a vállát Draco. A szíve a bordáit verdeste, és úgy érezte, a feszültségtől és a pattanásig feszült idegektől előbb-utóbb besokall és lebukik.

\- Tényleg? - kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Bellatrix. - Nem emlékszem, hogy egy hónapja ott lett volna.

Francba, gondolta magában Draco. Biztos járt a szobájában, mikor nem volt itt. Mennyiről tudhat még?

\- Szerintem jobb, ha nyílt lapokkal játszunk, Draco - hajolt előre Bellatrix. Fekete szemében olyan eszelős tűz lobogott, hogy Draco csak azt várta, mikor fog felpattanni és rászegezni a pálcáját. - Lehet, hogy sikerült mindenki más elől titokban tartanod, de én mindig nyitott szemmel járok. Tudom, hogy sok potenciális áruló lehet a sorainkban, elvégre a legutóbbi háború alatt is jó párszor kaptunk már el kémet, besúgót és beépített embereket. Sajnos a bőrünkbe égetett Sötét Jegy sosem járt azzal, hogy az illető, aki viseli, feltétel nélkül engedelmeskedik a Sötét Nagyúrnak.

Draco nyelt egyet. Bellatrix nem emelte fel a hangját, nem szegezte rá a pálcáját, nem viselkedett őrült módjára. Azonban ez a nyugodtság csak még veszedelmesebbé tette, és Draco tudta, hogy napokig rémálmai lesznek tőle.

Már ha megér még több napot.

\- Miért mondod ezt nekem? - kérdezte, csakhogy tovább játssza az ártatlant. Semmi szín alatt nem akarta megkönnyíteni Bellatrix dolgát.

\- Nem kell már tovább folytatnod a színjátékot Draco - mosolyodott el hidegen a nő. - Tudok a kis titkodról. Hogy éjszakánként leosonsz a Potter-lányhoz és ételt meg italt viszel neki, egyszersmind ellátod a sebeit. Én okoztam azokat a vágásokat, azt hitted, nem fog feltűnni, hogy gyorsabban gyógyulnak, mint azt a természet diktálja?

Draconak egyetlen arcizma se rendült, noha biztos volt benne, hogy Bellatrix így is hallja, milyen hevesen dobog a szíve. Legszívesebben levegő után kapkodott volna, de tudta, hogy ha most bepánikol, azzal nem csak önmagát ítéli halálra, hanem Lucyt és a szüleit is. Higgadtnak kellett maradnia, hogy valahogy kimeneküljön ebből a szituációból.

Mindent megoldott eddig. Mindig sikerült eltemetnie az igazi érzéseit. Egész életében hazudott az igazi önmagáról. Most ezt a tudást kell felhasználnia, méghozzá olyan jól, amennyire csak tudja.

\- Ha úgy hiszed, elárultam a mesterünket - kezdte lassan, minden szavát jól átgondolva -, akkor miért nem szóltál erről neki?

Bellatrix kurtán felnevetett.

\- Ostoba fiú, szerinted mit kaptam volna, ha ilyesmi miatt hívom vissza? - tette fel a költői kérdést. - A Nagyúr fontos cél érdekében van távol. Meg különben is, nem hagyhatom, hogy a családunk hírnevén ennél is nagyobb csorba essen. Ha kiderülne, hogy a legifjabb Malfoy a Potter-lánynak segít, mindenki rajtunk nevetne, és a maradék tekintélyünk is odaveszne.

Draco nem felelt. Csak mélyen Bellatrix szemébe nézett, noha legszívesebben kiszaladt volna a világból. A fekete szempár ugyanis azt ígérte neki, hogy meg fog halni, méghozzá a lehető legfájdalmasabb módon.

\- Szerencsére nem történt semmi visszafordíthatatlan - folytatta Bellatrix. - Nem okoztál nagy kárt, hiszen nem szivárogtattál ki információkat - Draco küszködött az ingerrel, hogy nyeljen egyet -, és nem léptél kapcsolatba egy rendtaggal sem. Épp ezért nem éri meg felfújni az ügyet. Ugyanakkor kíváncsi lennék arra, hogy miért. Mégis mivel vett rá az a szuka, hogy a mesterünk ellen fordulj…?

\- Honnan veszed, hogy ellene fordultam? - szakította félbe Draco, önmagát és Bellatrixet is meglepve ezzel. A nő szeme elkerekedett és döbbenten nézett Dracora.

\- Félbe mersz szakítani? - szólt ijesztően halk hangon.

\- Gondolj bele, nénikém - kezdte lassan Draco. - Szerinted azt a fajta kínzást, amit te csinálsz vele, meddig lehet túlélni segítség nélkül? Mikor láttam, hogy nem visztek neki sem élelmet, sem vizet és simán hagynátok halálra fagyni, lépnem kellett. Tudtam, hogy nem hallgatnál rám, ezért magánakcióba kezdtem. Nem hagyhattam, hogy meghaljon a bosszúd miatt.

\- Mire akarsz célozni ezzel? - emelte fel a hangját Bellatrix.

\- A Nagyúr élve akarja tartani, amíg el nem fogjuk a bátyját - folytatta Draco. - Ott voltam, hallottam. Ha rajtad múlt volna, már rég halott lenne. És ha ez még nem lett volna elég, semmilyen kínzással nem tudtátok rávenni, hogy beszéljen. Őrjönghettél, amennyit akartál, L-Pottert nem tudtad megtörni. Nála a szokásos módszerek nem működnek.

Komoly és felelősségteljes hangja - csodával határos módon - felébresztette Bellatrix kíváncsiságát, mert a nő hátradőlt a széken és érdeklődve hallgatta Dracot. A szemében egyre jobban csökkent az az eszelős tűz (noha nem tűnt el teljesen), és a helyét átvette az összpontosítás.

\- Épp ezért egyik este fogtam magam és vittem le neki egy kis ételt - mesélte Draco. Minél tovább beszélt, annál magabiztosabb lett. - Persze nem akarta elfogadni, ahogy azt sem, hogy békével jöttem, de végül az ösztönei győztek és onnantól kezdve rendszeres látogatója lettem. Nem szóltam senkinek, nehogy egy véletlen elszólással vagy a viselkedésetek megváltozásával elrontsátok az álcámat. Azzal, hogy gondoskodtam róla, lassan elkezdtem a bizalmába férkőzni. Most már mindig számít rám, és függ tőlem. Minél többször jártam nála, annál több időt töltöttem lent, hogy beszélgessek vele és ezáltal elérjem, hogy bízzon bennem.

Bellatrix már-már elismerően nézett rá, noha a szemében még mindig látni lehetett egy kis kételyt.

\- Miért nem szóltál erről senkinek? - kérdezte.

\- Mert jelenleg nem tudok többet, mint ti - felelte Draco. - Az ilyen módszer hosszú ideig tart, ráadásul engem ismer a Roxfortból, így jó nagy hátránnyal indultam. Jelenleg ott tartunk, hogy már nem akarja lekiabálni a fejem, valahányszor meglát. Közel sem bízik bennem annyira, hogy beavasson a titkaiba, de úgy hiszi, én vagyok itt az egyetlen szövetségese. Sajnálom, ha ez a titkos akcióm kétséget ébresztett benned a Sötét Nagyúrhoz való hűségemmel kapcsolatban, de jobbnak láttam, ha nem tudsz róla.

Bellatrix hosszú ideig nem szólt semmit, csak az arcát vizsgálta. Draco kitartóan nézett nénikéje arcába és közben végig azért imádkozott, hogy elhiggye, amit öt másodperc alatt állított fel a fejében, hogy ne kapja rajta a hazugságon, hogy a titka biztonságban maradjon. Ő maga is olyannyira megdöbbent azon, amit mondott, mint Bellatrix, hiszen úgy mondta ki a szavakat, mintha egészen idáig tudta volna őket, csak épp elfelejtette, hogy tudja.

Bellatrix végül sóhajtott egyet, majd elmosolyodott.

\- El kell ismernem, megleptél, Draco - mondta büszkén. - Kiderült, hogy több sütnivalód van, mint a féleszű apádnak. Nem is gondoltam, hogy másféle módszer is létezik egy információ megszerzéséhez, de úgy tűnik, alábecsültelek. És azt is el kell ismernem, hogy igazad van: talán a Potter-lánynál tényleg ez a módszer lesz a legkifizetődőbb.

Felállt, odasétált Dracohoz és vállon veregette. Bár kedvesnek mutatkozott, Draco a nő minden mozdulatában látta azt az eszelős vadállatiasságot, ami az emberek kínzásakor szokott előjönni belőle.

\- Mostantól fogva nem kell titokban leosonnod, Draco - jelentette ki. - Folytasd a lány megpuhítását. Amint kiszedsz belőle valamit, azonnal hozzám gyere, érted?

\- Ne szólj erről senkinek! - kérte gyorsan Draco. - Potter úgy tudja, hogy senki sem tud az akciómról, és ennek így is kell maradnia. Úgy értem, így csak kettőnknek kell színészkedni előtte. Ha azt hiszi, hogy sokat kockáztatok érte, jobban bízik majd bennem.

\- Érthető - bólintott Bellatrix, majd sarkon fordult és kiment az ajtón.

Amint az becsukódott, Draco azonnal levédte a szobáját, majd kieresztett egy hatalmas sóhajt és hirtelen minden tagja remegni kezdett. A megkönnyebbüléstől kicsordultak a könnyei, amiket igyekezett minél gyorsabban eltüntetni.

El sem akarta hinni, hogy sikerült kimagyaráznia magát. Ráadásul pont Bellatrix előtt, akiről mindent gondolt, csak azt nem, hogy lehet vele érvelni. Persze, még így is oda kellett figyelni rá, hiszen nem vehette készpénznek azt, amit mondott: ő is ugyanúgy színészkedhetett. De mégis, nyertek egy kis időt és így már az se volt baj, ha Bellatrix rajtakapja, amint kaját csepmész le vagy bájitalt főz.

Aznap este olyan vidáman ment le Lucyhoz, ahogy még soha korábban. A táskája nem tartalmazott többet, mint amit korábban; Bellatrix felvetette, mikor összefutottak a konyhában, hogy vigyen le több és jobb ételt, de Draco azzal érvelt, hogy szeretné titokban tartani azt a lány előtt, hogy a nénikéje tud a „titkos akcióról", amit a nő elfogadott indoknak.

Azonban mikor Lucynak elmesélte a dolgot, a lány csak gondterhelten ráncolta a homlokát.

\- Számolnunk kell azzal, hogy nem hitte el és még mindig azt hiszi, hogy áruló vagy - mondta. - Viszont az jó hír, hogy nyertünk egy kis időt. Le a kalappal előtted, Draco, hogy így ki tudtad magyarázni magad.

\- Fogalmam sincs, hogy csináltam - vakarta a tarkóját zavarában Draco. - Úgy értem, belül teljesen bepánikoltam, de kívül semmi sem látszódott rajtam. Legalábbis bízom benne.

\- Ezért jutalmat érdemelsz, Sárkányfiú - mosolyodott el Lucy. Most, hogy evett, egy kicsit visszatért a szín az arcába, de még mindig borzalmasan sápadt volt.

\- Igen? - hajolt közel a lányhoz Draco vigyorogva. - És milyen jutalmat?

Lucy egy csókkal válaszolt.

Másnap reggel Draco arra kelt, hogy Bellatrix a vállát rázza.

\- Kelj fel, Yaxley hamarosan itt lesz.

\- És ahhoz nekem mégis mi közöm van? - húzta vissza a fejére a takarót Draco. A következő pillanatban mintha egy nagy vödör hideg vizet öntöttek volna a nyakába. Kipattant a szeme és zihálva ült fel az ágyban.

\- Először is, ne merészelj velem még egyszer ilyen hangon beszélni - tette el a pálcát Bellatrix. - Másodszor, mert most mindenki lent lesz. Most utoljára kipróbálunk az én egyik utolsó módszeremet, amire meglátjuk, hogyan reagál. Ezután bezárjuk és felé se nézünk egy hónapig.

Draco megvárta, amíg Bellatrix kimegy, majd felkelt és átöltözött. A pálcájával megszárította az ágyát és a pizsamáját, majd lement reggelizni. Miközben csöndben ettek, Draconak feltűnt, hogy Bellatrix most a szokásosnál is izgatottabb, és ez valamiért jobban aggasztotta, mint addig bármi más. Ha Bellatrix izgatott, az csak valami rossznak az előjele lehet.

Mire Féregfark befejezte a mosogatást, kopogtattak az ajtón. Bellatrix úgy ment oda ajtót nyitni, mint egy kislány, aki épp arra vár, hogy elmenjenek a régóta várt kirándulásra. Dracoban egyre erősödött ez a rossz előérzet, és ahogy Yaxley-val kiegészülve lesétáltak a pincébe, úgy lett egyre erősebb. Lassan már a gyomra is görcsbe rándult.

\- Mindenki a falhoz! - szegezte előre a pálcát Bellatrix, mire Lovegood felsegítette Ollivandert és a falhoz hátráltak. - Féregfark, hozd ki a lányt!

Féregfark hatástalanította a cellán lévő bűbájokat, miközben Bellatrix elővarázsolta a szokásos hideg világítást. Draco ismét beállt a sarokba, míg a szülei, Bellatrix és Yaxley a pince közepén álltak be egy félkörbe. Amint Féregfark kivonszolta Lucyt az ajtón, Bellatrix rárivallt a két másik fogolyra, hogy „Befelé!", és nemsokára be is csukódott a rács.

\- Jól aludtál, Lucy-baba? - kérdezte Bellatrix gúnyos nevetéssel.

Lucy feltápászkodott és olyan tekintettel nézett a nőre, hogy Draco legszívesebben beállt volna elé, hogy leállítsa. Nem mintha féltette volna, csak úgy érezte, hogy ha nem tesz semmit, a lány előbb-utóbb felrobbantja az egész kúriát.

\- Csak nem elvitték a koboldok a nyelvedet? - gúnyolódott tovább Bellatrix. - Talán ez majd visszahozza. Yaxley.

\- Crucio!

Yaxley fél óráig élvezkedett és Draco gyűlölte, hogy lassan immunis lesz Lucy sikolyaira. Nem kellene megszokottnak éreznie, nem kellene természetesnek vennie, hogy minden második nap a szerelme sikolyaitól visszhangzik az egész ház, de mégis érezte, hogy minél többször hallja, annál kisebb hatással lesz rá.

\- Ennyi volt? - kérdezte Bellatrix, mikor Yaxley abbahagyta. Lucy a földön feküdt remegő tagokkal és meg se mozdult. Talán elvesztette az eszméletét, talán nem. Draco már nem tudott különbséget tenni.

\- Látom, mennyire szeretnéd átvenni tőlem - vigyorgott Yaxley. - Legszívesebben én is folytatnám, de vissza kell mennem a minisztériumba. Találkozóm van Thicknesse-szel.

\- Majd Féregfark kikísér - intett a férfinak Bellatrix, mire Féregfark gyorsan felsietett a lépcsőn, nyomában Yaxley-val. - Nos, pici Lucy-baba, ma valami különlegessel készültem neked. Szeretnéd tudni, mi az?

Lucy nem válaszolt. Még a fejét se mozdította meg. Bellatrix odasétált hozzá, letérdelt mellé, és a hajánál fogva maga felé fordította az arcát. Draco nem látta onnan, ahol állt, de úgy sejtette, teljes apátiával néz rá megkínzójára. Ám gyorsan kiderült, hogy másról van szó.

\- Ó, nem, nem menekülsz ilyen könnyen - szegezte a lányra a pálcáját Bellatrix. - Stimula!

Lucy levegő után kapkodott és hamarosan kipattant a szeme. Miközben zihált, megpróbálta leszedni magáról Bellatrixet, de a nő gyorsan rászegezte a pálcáját és Lucy hamarosan már újra sikoltozni kezdett. Ez addig folytatódott, amíg Féregfark vissza nem ért, akkor viszont Bellatrix megszűntette a varázslatot, majd felállt és körözni kezdett a földön fekvő Lucy körül.

\- Nos, arról beszéltem épp, hogy valami igazán különlegeset terveztem neked a mai alkalomra - ecsetelte. - Ma ugyanis utoljára találkozunk ilyen formában. Fájni fog a szívem, hogy nem folytathatom ezeket a rendkívül érdekes csevejeket, de ne aggódj, sokkal rosszabb fog várni rád: abban a sötét cellában fogsz megrohadni. Soha többet nem látod a napfényt. Nem fogsz beszélni senkivel. A magány lesz a gyilkosod.

\- Menj a pokolba - suttogta Lucy épp olyan hangosan, hogy mindenki hallja.

\- Nem, nem, te fogsz odamenni - jelentette ki Bellatrix. - De előbb illően elbúcsúztatunk. Képzeld, a minap felfedeztem, hogy néhány holminak bizony nyoma veszett.

Draco azonnal elsápadt, miközben minden izma megfeszült. Rögtön érezte, hova fog kifutni az egész, de először nem értette, miért. Hiszen arról volt szó, hogy titokban tartják…

Ez az információ Draco szüleit és Féregfarkot is váratlanul érte

\- Micsoda? - kérdezte az apja.

\- Hogy érted, hogy nyoma veszett? - ismételte az anyja.

\- Nagyon egyszerű - folytatta a magyarázatot Bellatrix. - Tudjátok, a mi kis vendégünknek bizony volt egy segítőtársa. Valaki, aki ellátta élelemmel, aki gondoskodott róla, aki éjszakánként meglátogatta.

\- Honnan…? - hebegte Lucy döbbenten.

 _Tökéletesen csinálja_ , gondolta Draco, miközben csak ámult Lucy gyors észjárástól. Azonnal átlátta a helyzetet és úgy viselkedett, ahogy a szerepe szerint kellett. Draco érezte, hogy hamarosan neki is kell, de a hirtelen fordulattól még mindig nem fogta fel, pontosan minek is néz elébe.

\- Nos, a kis barátod nem olyan ügyes, mint azt hitted - mosolygott negédesen Bellatrix, de ez nála hátborzongatóan hatott. - És még ha csak ez lenne, de valójában sosem állt az oldaladon. Végig csak játszadozott veled, hogy kiszedje belőled azt, amivel már két hónapja próbálkozunk.

Lucy lélegzete jól hallhatóan elakadt. Draco folyamatosan emlékeztette magát, hogy ez csak szerep, hogy nem igazi, de a lány olyan jól csinálta, hogy újra és újra elhitte, hogy valójában így érez.

\- De hát ki segített neki? - értetlenkedett Draco apja. - És mi erről miért nem tudtunk?

\- Jobb volt, hogy titokban maradt. - Bellatrix úgy viselkedett, mintha az egész ötlet tőle származott volna, amitől Draconak hányingere támadt. - Viszont többé nem lesz szükség a színjátékra. Draco, gyere ide!

Draco úgy mozdult, mintha valaki más irányította volna. Nem nézett sem a szüleire, sem Féregfarkra, sem Lucyra, végig Bellatrixra szegezte a tekintetét. Nénikéje úgy nézett rá, mintha a világ legnagyobb büszkesége lenne.

\- Bizony, Draco valójában végig nekünk dolgozott. - Úgy vágta Lucyhoz a szavakat, mint aki tényleg elhitte, hogy fájdalmat okoz velük. Lucy Dracora nézett: a szemében könnyek ültek, de olyan hatásosan közvetítette a gyűlöletet és a fájdalmat, hogy Draco majdnem hátrahőkölt. - És ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy látni fogod.

Draco érezte, hogy a szíve elszáll a testéből. De úgy volt, hogy…! Persze, ő kis naiv idióta elhitte, hogy ilyen könnyen megússza és folytatja majd, amit csinált! Bellatrix átverte, ahogy Lucy előre megjósolta. Jobban ismerte a nénikéjét, mint ő maga.

\- De előtte még egyszer beléd rúg - jelentette ki Bellatrix elégedetten. - Gyerünk, Draco, kínozd meg!

Semmi, de semmi ehhez foghatót nem érzett korábban. Megfogalmazni sem tudta, mi ment végbe benne. Egyszerre rémült meg, iszonyodott önmagától, gyűlölte a nagynénjét mindennél jobban és rettegett attól, hogy Lucy mit fog erre reagálni. Úgy érezte, csapdába esett, hogy körbezárták és nem tud sehová se menekülni. Legszívesebben ott helyben meghalt volna.

Nem tudott a lányra nézni. Végig Bellatrixra meredt, aki egyre sürgetőbben nézett rá.

\- Gyerünk, Draco, kínozd meg!

Draco úgy vonta ki a pálcáját, mintha valaki más irányította volna. Lucyra szegezte, aki ekkorra már felkönyökölt és csimbókos haja alól rámeredt, és szinte ugyanolyan sürgető volt a tekintete, mint Bellatrixnek.

 _\- Én sem akarom -_ hallotta Lucy hangját a fejében _. - Nem akarom, hogy kényszerítsenek rá. Nem akarom, hogy ezt vállalnod kelljen. De most, hogy ilyen bizonytalan a helyzeted, kulcsfontosságú, hogy bizonyítsd nekik valahogy a hűségedet. És ha ehhez az kell, hogy megkínozz engem…_

 _\- Nem… Lucy, én nem lennék rá képes…_

 _\- Ha Bellatrix rád parancsol, nem sok választásod lesz. Meg kell tenned. És ne feledd, hogy bármit mondok akkor neked, csak a szerepemet játszom. Neked is ez lesz a dolgod. Ez mind szerepjáték, Draco. A túlélésünk kulcsa az, hogy hihetőek legyünk._

\- Na mi van, berezeltél? - köpte Lucy úgy a szavakat, mint a mérget. - Most, hogy lebuktál, máris ínadba szállt a bátorságod, mi?

 _Csak színjáték. Csak színjáték_ , ismételgette Draco, de valahol a fejében valami azt súgta, hogy mi van, ha komolyan gondolja? A keze remegni kezdett, amit látva Lucy igyekezett továbbra is náluk tartani az előnyt.

\- Gyáva féreg vagy, Malfoy - folytatta. - Mindig is az voltál. A Roxfortban is csak akkor mertél belénk kötni, mikor létszámfölényben voltál. Neked mindig csak a szád volt nagy. Még Dumbledore-ral se mertél végezni!

\- Fogd be! - szűrte a szavakat Draco a fogai között. Többre nem volt képes, de Lucy igen.

\- Azt hitted, egy pillanatra is elhittem, hogy mellettem állsz? Pontosan tudtam, miért lettél velem hirtelen olyan kedves, mintha régi nagy haverok lennénk! De ahogy a mondás tartja: tartsd közel a barátaidat, de az ellenségeidet még közelebb!

Ekkor Bellatrix felé fordult, akinek az arcáról már eltűnt a jókedv és látszott rajta, hogy kezd kijönni a sodrából.

\- Azt hitted, ezzel fájdalmat okozol? Hogy ezzel majd zsarolni tudsz, vagy bármilyen érzelmet kicsikarsz belőlem? Mert ha igen, akkor közlöm veled, hogy ez a terved is befuccsolt! Soha nem volt a kezedben semmi ellenem és soha nem is lesz!

\- Draco, mire vársz még?! - förmedt a fiúra Bellatrix. - Csináld!

\- Így van, Malfoy, csináld! - helyeselt Lucy is. - Mutasd meg, milyen nagyfiú vagy, hátha leesik neked is egy csont a nagyok asztaláról! Sose leszel több attól, ha embereket teszel tönkre! De persze, jól van, ha ez a nép akarata, akkor csináld!

 _Gyűlölöm, gyűlölöm, gyűlölöm…_

\- Csináld már, te gyáva féreg! - üvöltött rá Lucy.

\- Cr-Crucio!

Lucy arca eltorzult a fájdalomtól, de nem sikoltott fel. Úgy küszködött, mint mikor szembeszállt Pitonnal: keze ökölbe szorult, a teste vonaglott, de nem dobálta magát, hanem kitartóan igyekezett hason fekve maradni. Közben összeszorította a száját és bár látszott rajta, hogy mekkora kínok közt van, egy hangot sem adott ki.

Draco úgy érezte, minden egyes eltelt pillanattal meghal a lelke. Ő is összeszorította a fogait, de azért, hogy valahogy visszatartsa a feltörni készülő zokogást. A kezében vadul remegett a pálca, fogalma sem volt, mennyi ideig fogja tudni még csinálni, hiszen minden sejtje azért üvöltött, hogy hagyja ezt abba, hogy fordítsa el a pálcát, hogy hagyja abba, hagyja abba, hagyja abba…

\- Minek finomkodsz, Draco?! - hallotta valahonnan nagyon messziről Bellatrix hangját, pedig valójában a füle mellett kiabált. - Erősebben, hadd sikítson a fájdalomtól!

\- Nem… nem tudom… - erőszakolta ki magából Draco a szavakat. Mindegyik úgy érződött, mint a sav. - E-Ellenáll…

\- Engedd át! - szegezte a lányra a pálcát Bellatrix, miközben szinte félrelökte az útból Dracot. - Crucio!

Lucy azonnal felsikoltott és dobálni kezdte magát a földön. Draco zihálva hátrált minél messzebb a lánytól, míg végül kikötött a pince sarkában, ahol minden erejével kellett küzdenie, hogy ne dobja el a pálcáját minél messzebbre. Vadul remegett a keze, alig állt a lábán, így a falnak támaszkodott, hogy valahogy talpon tudjon maradni. Nem nézett a szüleire, sem Féregfarkra, sem Bellatrixra, Lucyra vagy a rácsokba kapaszkodó Lovegoodra. A kezeire meredt, amiken vért látott, vért, amit ő ontott ki, Lucy vérét…

Fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telt el, mire Bellatrix megunta. Olyan volt, mintha egy távoli alagúton át szemlélné az eseményeket. Halványan hallotta, ahogy a nénikéje kiparancsolta Lovegood-ot és Ollivandert a cellából, hogy behajítsa Lucyt és rácsapja a rácsos ajtót.

\- Majd eljövünk a hulládért - harsogta kaján élvezettel. - Vagy ha valamilyen csoda folytán még mindig életben leszel, végignézetjük veled az összes szeretted halálát, majd utána veled is végzünk.

Lucy nem felelt. Draco nem tudott odanézni, és azt is alig akarta megérezni, hogy az anyja megragadja a karját és elkezdi kivonszolni a pincéből. Draco majdnem hasra esett a szűk és meredek lépcsőkön és mikor felért az előszobába, mintha valahogy életre kelt volna: azonnal rohanni kezdett a szobája felé, nem törődve a szüleivel. Azonban egyvalaki szavára megállt a lépcső tetején.

\- Draco!

A fiú lassan hátrafordult, hogy szembenézzen Bellatrix-szel. Érezte, hogy nagyon a sírás határán áll, de valahogy ki kellett bírnia a szobája fedezékéig. Így is alig hallotta, mit mondott a nénikéje.

\- Ha legközelebb észreveszem, hogy leosonsz hozzá, a Sötét Nagyúr elé viszlek árulás vádjával - jelentette ki. - Megértetted?

\- Bella! - csattant fel Draco anyja. - A fiam nem áruló! Mégis miért…?

\- Megértetted?! - kiabálta túl a testvérét Bellatrix.

\- Igen - mondta ki Draco, majd senkivel sem törődve sarkon fordult és úgy rohant be a szobájába, mint aki az életéért fut. Becsapta az ajtót, lekuporodott elé és józan esze utolsó foszlányait felhasználva levédte a szobáját, hogy ne hallatszódjon ki semmi. Azután olyan messzire hajította a pálcáját, amennyire csak tudta, majd lekuporodott az ajtó tövébe, és a haját markolva zokogni kezdett.

* * *

Lucy zakatoló szívvel feküdt a sötétben. Mióta Bellatrix rácsapta az ajtót, talán háromszor aludt el és ébredt fel, a legutolsó alkalommal ráadásul egy rémálomtól kísértve. Amiatt próbálta most megnyugtatni magát, miközben újra és újra az ajtó felé pislogott, hogy mikor nyílik ki és lép be rajta Draco.

Sajgó izmait figyelmen kívül hagyva feltápászkodott, és a kis ládához lépkedett. Kivette belőle a takarókat és a karórát, majd fekhelyet készített magának a szokásos helyen és bebugyolálva magát várakozott tovább. Egyetlen fényforrása a Dracotól kapott karóra volt, amit megbűvölt, hogy a sötétben is világítson, így mindig lássa az időt. Ránézve látta, hogy este fél tizenegy volt.

Draconak már itt kellett volna lennie.

Persze, nyilván megviselte az, ami történt. Lucynak is ott volt ez a nap a 10 legrosszabb napja életében listán, bár nem volt benne az első háromban. Tudta, hogy ez a pillanat el fog érkezni, már hetek óta tudta. Érezte, hogy Bellatrix nem hagyná ki ezt az alkalmat, hogy gyötörje (mert bármit is mondott, valójában meghasadt a szíve, ahogy nézte Draco szenvedését), de valahol mélyen mégis reménykedett benne, hogy megússzák majd. Aztán persze hülyén érezte magát, hogy ilyen naiv volt.

Alig bírta összeszedni magát, hogy kimondja azokat a szavakat, amiket mindenkinek hallania kellett. Kimerült volt, mindene fájt, az eszméletlenség határán egyensúlyozott, ráadásul élőben nézte végig, ahogy Draco lassan megtörik. Látta rajta, hogy a sírással küzdött, hogy mennyire remegett és hogy az érzelmek kavarogtak benne. Mindent ki tudott olvasni a szeméből. És erre neki még bele is kellett rúgnia.

Mert igen, hiába ő volt a szenvedő alany, valójában Draco jobban összetört, mint ő. Látta rajta, miközben a Crutiatus-átokkal okozott fájdalommal viaskodott. Draco átka sokkal, de sokkal gyengébb volt, mint Bellatrixé, de azért így sem volt kellemes. Lucy a gondolatát is gyűlölte, hogy hangot adjon a szenvedésének, így minden megmaradt erejével azon volt, hogy ne sikítson fel. Nem akarta még nehezebbé tenni a dolgot Draco számára.

Nem félt attól, hogy egyedül marad. Tudta, hogy Draco lejön hozzá, hiába nem kéne. És tudta, hogy ha egyszer lejött, akkor onnantól kezdve Lunával és Ollivanderrel is fog tudni beszélgetni, igaz, csak suttogva, de akkor is. Persze, megértette volna, ha Draco pár napig nem kockáztat, hiszen Bellatrix nyilván árgus szemekkel figyelte minden mozdulatát. Élelme volt a dobozban, így azzal ki tudta húzni addig, míg Draco újra biztonságosnak nem érzi a terepet.

Ugyanakkor szerette volna, ha most lejön. Át akarta ölelni, meg akarta nyugtatni, hogy nem fájt neki, hogy nem okozott szenvedést, hogy ez nem változtatott meg semmit. Meg akarta csókolni, hozzá akart bújni, hogy újra érezze a biztonságot.

Ránézett az órára. Éjfél volt.

Lucy végül megadta magát az álmosságnak és később, mikor magától felébredt, ugyanúgy a sötétségben gubbasztott. Ismét ránézett az órára, ami hajnali hármat mutatott. Odakúszott a dobozhoz és elmajszolt egy csirkecombot, miközben folyton az ajtó felé pislogott. Várta, mikor nyílik ki, hogy belépjen rajta a csuklyás alak világító pálcával.

Csak várt és várt és várt.

Draco viszont nem jött.


	56. Chapter 54: Megtörve

**Chapter 54**

 **Megtörve**

Az első nap még nem idegeskedett. Sejtette, hogy Draconak több időre van szüksége, hogy feldolgozza a történteket, de bízott benne, hogy egyszer lejön majd hozzá. Nyilván azért sem jött, mert Bellatrix biztosan szemmel tartotta (mert olyan nincs, hogy ezt a fedősztorit ő bármiféle fenntartás nélkül elhitte), és ki kellett várnia a megfelelő időpontot.

A második nap ugyanígy telt, viszont akármennyire is spórolt az étellel, pálca nélkül nem tudta megsokszorozni és tudta, hogy hamarosan kifogy majd belőle. Nyilván nem számított rá, hogy Bellatrixéktól élelmet vagy vizet kap, így teljes mértékben Dracora volt utalva. Illetve lett volna, ha lejött volna. Viszont Dracora a második éjszaka is hiába várt.

A harmadik nap már kezdett aggódni, de igyekezett elnyomni magában ezt az érzést. Lehet, hogy Bellatrix megfenyegette a fiút… talán kezet is emelt rá… Elvégre túl könnyen hagyta elmenni, mikor szembesítette őt és Draco kitalálta élete sztoriját. Mi van, ha megsérült és ágyban kell maradnia? Vagy szobafogságban van? Elvégre nem hallott semmit odakintről, így ha Draco sikolt a Crutiatus miatt, az is titokban maradt előtte.

A kimerültség lassan eluralkodott rajta. Próbált minél több időt ébren maradni, hátha végre kinyílik a cellaajtó, de az éhség, a szomjúság és az általános gyengeség elől csak az alvás jelentett menekvést. Így végül egy-két órás alvásciklusok után a harmadik éjjel Lucy már nem bírta tovább és megadta magát a pihenésnek.

Mikor magához tért - az órából ítélve a negyedik nap reggelén nyolc körül -, olyasmit tapasztalt, amit három napja nem: hangokat hallott.

\- Mégis meddig kell itt lennünk?

\- Amíg meg nem halunk, gyermekem. Hamarabb nem szabadulunk.

\- Azt mondták, apa megpróbálta átverni őket, hogy visszakaphasson.

\- Tudod, hogy szeretik úgy módosítani a történteket, hogy minél nagyobb fájdalmat okozzanak vele. Itt minden a szenvedésről szól. Amit szegény Lucy Potterrel művelnek…

\- Lucy a legerősebb lány, akit ismerek. Nem fog megtörni.

Normál esetben Lucy úgy hitte volna, hogy már kezd az agyára menni a sötétség, a magány és a csend, viszont ezek a hangok túlságosan valóságosak voltak. Ráadásul az utóbbi hetekben ők voltak az egyetlenek, akikkel Dracon kívül igazán beszélgetni tudott.

Lassan felült, miközben igyekezett minél kisebb részben kilátszani a takaró alól. Miközben próbált rájönni, hogyan hallhatja őket újra, próbaképp kiszólt hozzájuk.

\- Luna? Ollivander úr?

\- Lucy! - élénkült fel azonnal Luna. Lucy hiányolta azt az időszakot, amikor mindig álmatagon szólalt meg: a fogság ugyanis már kiölte belőle ezt. - De jó, hogy újra hallunk! Három napja próbálkozunk szót érteni veled, de sosem válaszoltál…

\- Nem hallottalak titeket egészen mostanáig - felelte Lucy. Igyekezett halk maradni, hogy odafönt ne hallják meg. Volt ugyanis egy nagyon jó tippje, miért tudott hirtelen beszélni a sorstársaival. - Járt itt valaki?

\- Igen, a Malfoy fiú - felelte Ollivander. - Vizet hozott nekünk és kenyeret. Becsúsztattunk neked is egy kicsit a rácsok között.

Hát jól sejtette. Draco járt idelent és a sötétséget kihasználva leszedte az ajtóról a hangszigetelő-bűbájt, hogy ne legyen elvágva a többiektől. De ha már itt volt, akkor miért nem jött be hozzá? Kis gondolkodás után rájött, hogy nyilván nem tudott: ha ő hozta le nekik az ételt, akkor nyilván nem időzhetett tovább a szükségesnél.

Lucy a karóra fényét felhasználva próbálta megtalálni a tálcát, amin egy kancsó víz és egy szelet száraz kenyér várta. Azonban csak akkor jött rá, mennyire nem kellett volna ezt, mikor Luna ezt kérdezte:

\- Mivel világítasz?

 _A francba!_ káromkodott magában Lucy. Elfelejtette, hogy kintre nem blokkolták a látást.

\- Semmivel, nem fontos - próbálta eldugni, de Luna nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot.

\- Nekünk is jó lenne egy olyan, mivel folyton elfelejtjük, hová tettük a szöget.

\- A micsodát?

\- Ollivander úr talált egy görbe szöget még fél éve - mesélte Luna. - Néha jól szokott jönni, mikor csak úgy összekötöznek minket, nehogy szökéssel próbálkozzunk.

Lucy úgy érezte, hogy mintha hamuvá válna a kenyér a szájában.

\- Miért nem meséltél eddig erről, Luna? - kérdezte halkan.

\- Van neked elég problémád e nélkül is - felelte a lány. - Ez semmi ahhoz képest, amin neked kell keresztülmenned.

\- Amíg Harry szabadon van, addig mindegy, mi történik velem - dőlt neki a falnak Lucy, szorosabbra húzva a takarót magán.

\- Figyelj, minden rendben veled? - kérdezte óvatosan Luna. - Tudod, azok után, hogy…

\- Hogy mi?

\- Hát, hogy Bellatrix lefülelte Malfoyt, hogy segített neked.

Lucy nyelt egyet. Olyan szívesen elmondta volna az igazat Lunának, de tudta, hogy addig nem lehet vele őszinte, amíg vége nem lesz a háborúnak. Azonban ez a titok lassan már olyan nehéznek érződött, mint visszafogni egy durrfarkú szurcsókot.

Tényleg… vajon mi lehet a Roxfortban? Mi van Neville-lel, Ginnyvel és a DS-sel? Olyan régóta volt bezárva ide és annyira igyekezett nem gondolni a szeretteire, hogy ne őrüljön bele a hiányukba, hogy lassan már el is felejtette, hogy néztek ki pontosan vagy milyen volt a hangjuk. Mondjuk, jó ideje már nem is foglalkozott ezzel: eléggé lefoglalta, hogy ne haljon meg.

Annyira belemerült a gondolataiba, hogy fel se tűnt neki, hogy Luna a válaszára vár.

\- Lucy? - rángatta vissza a lány a valóságba.

\- Mit kéne éreznem? - próbálta az érzéketlent adni. - Egy pillanatra se bíztam benne. Most csak annyival másabb a helyzet, hogy nehezebb lesz életben maradnom.

Kis csönd, majd Luna ismét megszólalt.

\- Nem hall minket senki. Nem kell hazudnod.

\- Ezt hogy érted?

\- Elég egyértelmű, hogy mivel csak Malfoy látogatott meg, tőle kaptad azt a világító valamit. Sőt, ő volt az, aki leszedte a bűbájt az ajtódról, mikor azt hitte, nem figyelünk. Ráadásul egyszer láttam az arcát, mikor beosont hozzád: a pálcája fénye megvilágította.

 _A fene abba a hollóhátos agyadba._

\- Tudom, hogy itt többről van szó, mint amit elhitettetek Bellatrix-szel - folytatta Luna. - Elég volt csak Malfoy arcát figyelnem.

\- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte Lucy, mielőtt visszafoghatta volna magát. Tagadnia kellett volna, de egyrészt, Lunát nem olyan könnyű becsapni és másrészt már belefáradt a hazudozásba. Különben is, ha Luna tudja, akkor már úgysincs sok értelme hazudni.

\- Tudod, anyukám kilenc éves koromban meghalt - kezdte Luna. - Nagyon tehetséges boszorkány volt, de szeretett kísérletezgetni, és az egyik bűbája egyszer nem úgy sikerült, ahogy akarta. Mi akkor épp nem voltunk otthon és hazaérve csak őt találtuk és a pusztítás nyomát.

\- Sajnálom - mondta ösztönösen Lucy. Belegondolva még soha nem érdeklődött Luna múltjáról, hiába volt összezárva vele lassan másfél hónapja.

\- Igen, szörnyű baleset volt - folytatta könnyed hangon Luna. - Azután költöztünk oda a közeletekbe. Apa nem tudott tovább a városban maradni. Akkoriban kezdtek el érdekelni a varázslények és végül apát is megfertőztem ezzel a szenvedélyemmel, aki örült, hogy van mit csinálnia, miután elvesztette anyát.

\- Ne haragudj a kérdésért, Luna, de…

\- Mi köze van ennek a te helyzetedhez? - fejezte be Luna, mint aki olvasott a gondolataiban. - Tudod, apa magát hibáztatta azért, ami történt. Úgy emlékszem az arckifejezésére arról a napról, mintha csak tegnap történt volna, de csak idősebb koromban jöttem rá, pontosan mit is érzett akkor.

\- És…?

\- És Malfoy arcán pontosan ugyanazt az arckifejezést láttam, mikor pálcát fogott rád.

Lucy erre nem tudott mit mondani. Ivott egy kis vizet, csakhogy kezdjen valamit a kezével, de közben azon vívódott, hogy beavassa-e Lunát - és Ollivandert - vagy ne. Olyan régóta őrizgette már ezt a titkot és annyira hozzászokott, hogy senki sem tud róla, hogy eszébe se jutott, hogy ez nem lesz mindig így. Valamikor ki kell állnia a többiek elé és el kell mondani nekik.

A csendet ismét Luna törte meg; hangja most eléggé közelről hallatszott, mintha odakúszott volna a rács másik oldalához és olyan együttérzőnek tűnt, ahogy Lucy még sosem hallotta.

\- Szeret téged.

\- Tessék? - kérdezett vissza megütközve Lucy. Nem a kijelentés volt új neki, hanem hogy Luna szájából hallotta.

\- Lehet, hogy Bellatrix-szel próbálta elhitetni az ellenkezőjét, de ahogy mondtam, az arca pontosan olyan volt, mint apáé azon a napon. Magát hibáztatta és úgy nézett rád, mintha ő maga ölt volna meg azzal, hogy kínzott téged. Közben mindezt próbálta elrejteni, ahogy apa akkor előlem, de így is láttam rajta, mennyire megviselik a történtek. A szeme mindent elárult. Viszont vigyáznod kell vele; ha én le tudtam olvasni, akkor Bellatrix is.

\- Egyszarvúszőr… - suttogta erőtlenül Ollivander.

\- Tessék? - kérdezte egyszerre a két lány.

\- Draco Malfoy pálcája egyszarvúszőr magot tartalmaz - magyarázta az öreg. - Az egyszarvúak tiszta és fenséges teremtmények, a jóság megtestesítői. Azok, akik ilyen magból készült pálcát használnak, jellemzően tiszta szívűek, bármire is utalnak a tetteik. A főnixtoll rendszerint nagy rejtett erőre utal, míg a sárkányszívizomhúr az ambiciózus, eltökélt emberekre jellemző. Persze, mindhárom esetben vannak kivételek.

\- Mire utal ezzel, Ollivander úr? - kérdezte Luna.

\- Arra, hogy az ifjú Malfoy talán mégsem olyan gátlástalan, mint a családja többi tagja.

\- Nem, nem az - szólalt meg Lucy, mire a pincében csend lett. A lány sóhajtott egyet, de végül elhatározta magát, így mikor Luna szerette volna, hogy kifejtse, már nem kertelt tovább. - Tudom, hogy szeret engem. Pontosan tudom. Igazából régebb óta tudom, minthogy elfogtak volna.

\- Azt akarod mondani, hogy…?

\- Igen - hunyta le a szemét Lucy. - Az igazság az, hogy… már kilenc hónapja járunk.

Mintha egy mázsás súlyt vettek volna le a válláról. Eddig nem is sejtette, mekkora erővel nehezedett rá a kapcsolatának titka; mert hiába tudott róla Hermione, Fred, George és Ginny, hogy van valakije, arról, hogy ki az a személy, Luna és Ollivander hallottak először. És Lucy tudta, hogy mivel már látják azt, amit ő - hogy Draco valójában ugyanúgy fogoly itt, mint ők -, bízott benne, hogy nem ítélik el.

Persze tudta, hogy elég sokat kell mesélnie ahhoz, hogy megértsék.

\- Kilenc hónapja? - visszhangozta Luna. - De hiszen akkor még a Roxfortban voltunk! És Malfoynak az lett volna a feladata, hogy megölje Dumbledore-t!

\- Így van - sóhajtotta Lucy. - Tudjukki megfenyegette, hogy végez vele és a családjával, ha nem teszi meg. Mikor elkezdtük az évet, még nem volt bátorsága kiszállni, és különben is azt hitte, hogy nincs más választása. Mikor rátaláltam, ugyanolyan kétségbeesett és reménytelen volt, mint most, mikor meg kellett kínoznia. Én akkor már láttam, amit senki más: hogy igenis van szíve. Azt persze nem sejtettem, hogy miközben próbálom megállítani és valahogy megmenteni, beleszeretek.

\- Akkor - kezdte lassan Luna - úgy kellett most megkínoznia, hogy…?

\- …hogy közben a barátnője vagyok, igen - fejezte be Lucy. - Nem azért járt le hozzám, mert szeretett volna a bizalmamba férkőzni. Azt már régen megtette. Tiszta jószándék vezérelte, az, hogy segítsen nekem. Igazság szerint azon a napon, mikor Dumbledore meghalt, küldött nekem egy levelet, amiben kifejtette, hogy átállt hozzánk, de ott marad a halálfalókkal, hogy megvédje a családját. De azóta is a mi oldalunkon áll és információkat továbbított nekem a halálfalók terveiről.

\- Hihetetlen - suttogta elképedten Ollivander. - Minden alkalommal, mikor megkínzott valakit vagy teljesítette Ő, Akit Nem Nevezünk Nevén utasításait…

\- …valójában álca volt - mondta Lucy. - Azért tette, hogy életben maradjon, hogy a szülei életben maradjanak. Bellatrix nem érdekli, őt ugyanúgy szeretné holtan látni, mint én.

\- Soha nem gondoltam volna - mondta Luna. - Ha nem kellett volna megkínoznia téged, ha nem láttam volna, mennyire nem akarja ezt tenni, akkor meg sem fordult volna a fejemben, hogy tényleg a mi oldalunkon áll. De ha te bízol benne, akkor én is bízom.

\- Komolyan? - kerekedett el Lucy szeme, noha ők azt a sötétben nem láthatták. - Csak így?

\- Persze - felelte Luna, mint aki nem érti, mit kell ezen magyarázni. - Neked jó szíved van, és téged bárhová követnélek. Ha te azt mondod, hogy Malfoy a mi oldalunkon áll, akkor az úgy is van. Miért lep meg ennyire?

\- Csak… nem érdekes - zárta rövidre a témát Lucy. Arra még nem állt készen, hogy megossza, mit fel nem áldozott azért, hogy Draco titka rejtve maradjon.

\- Viszont egy dolgot nem értek - szólalt meg Luna rövid hallgatás után. - Miért nem mondtad el senkinek a mi oldalunkon? Ha elmagyaráztad volna nekik…

\- Te magad mondtad, hogy ha nem láttad volna, mennyire kiborult, nem hitted volna el - vágott a szavába Lucy. - Szerinted, ha odaálltam Weasleyék elé és közöltem volna velük csak így a semmiből, hogy amúgy együtt vagyok Draco Malfoyjal, aki mostantól mellettünk harcol, mit reagáltak volna?

\- Jogos.

\- Különben is, Draco kettősügynökségének akkor van értelme, ha minél kevesebben tudnak róla. Egészen idáig én voltam az egyetlen, de most, hogy láttátok, már nincs értelme titkolni. De kérlek, ne szóljatok róla senkinek, még akkor sem, ha kikerülünk innen. Hagyjátok, hogy én osszam meg, ha eljön az ideje.

Luna nem válaszolt, csak kuncogott egyet.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Semmi csak… olyan természetesen hívtad Draconak - jegyezte meg Luna. - Tényleg nagyon szeretheted.

Lucy csak mosolygott.

\- Természetesen megígérjük, hogy nem mondjuk el senkinek - biztosította Luna. - Igaz, Ollivander úr?

\- Mintha lenne kinek - motyogta az öreg, mire a két lány kuncogott.

A következő napokban csak az tudta elterelni Lucy figyelmét Draco egyre aggasztóbb hiányáról, hogy Luna minden részletről kifaggatta a fiúval kapcsolatban. Hogy hogyan találkoztak pontosan, hogyan kezdtek el közeledni egymáshoz, és hogyan jöttek végül össze. Lucy nem sejtette, mennyire megkönnyebbült most, hogy végre tudott beszélni valakinek erről az egészről. Azt kívánta, bárcsak Harry is ilyen jól megértette volna, hogy ne kellett volna kitörölni az emlékeit.

Luna állítása szerint Draco még kétszer jött le időközben, amikor ő aludt a kimerültségtől. A fiú csak letette a tálcát, majd becsapta az ajtót és ment is vissza. Lucy kifaggatta a lányt, hogy látott-e rajta sebesülést vagy bármi ilyesmit, de Luna szerint Draconak nem volt semmi baja. Ez viszont csak még kínosabbá tette a kérdést, hogy miért nem látogatja meg?

\- Szerintem fél eléd állni - vélekedett Luna az ötödik estén. - Ne feledd, hogy lehet, hogy te megbocsátottál neki, de ő talán nem tud önmagának és ez azt eredményezi, hogy úgy hiszi, te se bocsátasz meg neki. Mindegy, mit mondtál, ez ellen nem tud mit tenni, amíg meg nem békél magával.

Lucy tudta, hogy ha Draco érzelmi válságban van, bizonyosságra és pozitív visszajelzésekre van szüksége, különben olyan állapotba kerül, mint mikor ő egy héten át haragot tartott Ron megmérgezése után. Azonban hogyan kellene megnyugtatnia, ha képtelen kijutni a pincéből, hogy felmenjen hozzá? És ha Lunának igaza van abban, hogy a fiú nem képes elé állni azok után, amit „tett", akkor mégis hogyan győzze meg az ellenkezőjéről? Mit kéne tennie, hogy újra láthassa őt?

Lucy lassan kezdte feladni a reményt, hogy Draco valaha lejön még hozzá. A tartalék étele már rég elfogyott, a kis kenyér és víz, amit Lunáék megosztottak vele, pedig közel sem volt elég. Hamarosan már mindig csak aludt, hogy ne kelljen az éhséggel foglalkoznia. Mikor néha a kezeit dörzsölgette, hogy melegítse őket, érezte, mennyire lefogyott. Az a kis súly, amit képes volt eddig fenntartani, most úgy eltűnt róla, mint a kámfor. Úgy érezte, mintha bőrrel borított csontváz lenne csupán.

Egy héttel az ominózus eset után Lucy már alig funkcionált. Takarókba csavarta magát, és a sarokban feküdt, az aznapi ételadagja érintetlenül hevert a cellaajtónál, ő pedig már csak arra várt, mikor alszik el úgy, hogy nem kel fel többet. Nem volt ereje felállni, megmozdulni, és néha már a levegővétellel is küzdött. Olyan volt, mintha valaki súlyt rakott volna rá, hogy ne tudjon lélegezni. A kezében a karórát szorongatta, már csak megszokásból és hogy tudja, telik az idő és hogy nem fagyasztották be ide, hogy egy örökkévalóságnak érezzen egyetlen percet.

Ám mikor tizenkettőt ütött az óra, kinyílt a cellaajtó.

* * *

Draco meg akart halni.

Nem tudta máshogy megfogalmazni a dolgot. Meg akart semmisülni, ki akarta tépni a szívét és el akarta dobni minél messzebbre, hogy ne érezze tovább ezt a mérhetetlen bűntudatot. Mindegy, mit mondott neki Lucy azon az estén, mikor Draco megígérte neki, hogy ha eljön az idő, részt vesz a színjátékban. Egy dolog volt felkészülni egy eshetőségre és egy másik végre is hajtani a dolgot. Draco pedig mindennél jobban el akarta kerülni, hogy rá kelljen fognia a pálcáját Lucyra.

Eszébe jutottak a régi idők, amikor minden erejével azon volt, hogy elhitesse mindenkivel, hogy ő az, akinek született. Visszagondolva még akkor se fordult elő, hogy rontásnál súlyosabb varázslatot használt volna Lucyn. Semmi olyat nem vetett be, amitől a lánynak fájdalma származhatott volna. És akkor még együtt se voltak.

Most pedig, mikor már a közös jövőjüket tervezték, Draco megkínozta a Crutiatus-átokkal. Egy főbenjáró átokkal. Olyasmivel, amiért a régi időkben minimum egy életfogytiglani azkabani rabsággal büntették volna. És ő perceken át szegezte rá a pálcát és nézte, ahogy Lucy kínlódik a földön, ahogy küzd, hogy visszatartsa a sikolyokat, ahogy még akkor azzal törődött, hogy neki, Draconak könnyebb legyen…

Draco tudta, hogy ha kimutatja, mennyire megviselte, ami történt, azzal pont ennek az egésznek az értelmét veszik el, de egyszerűen képtelen volt normálisan viselkedni. A korábbi kínzások is megviselték, de ez nem szimplán megviselte, ez tönkretette. És most ki tudja, mit gondolhat róla…

Dracot Bellatrix egyetlen napig engedte a szobájába zárkózni. A korábbi eseteknél is ennyi időt adott neki, de Draco most végképp nem akart kimászni az ágyból. Odalent akart lenni Lucyval, azt akarta, hogy őt is bezárják mellé, hogy megbüntessék, hogy megkínozzák az árulásáért. Nem akarta tovább nézni, hogy Lucy teljesen elsorvad, miközben valami csodának köszönhetően még képes mosolyogni és őt bátorítani.

Valahogy aztán mégis kimászott és gépies mozdulatokkal felöltözött. Az anyja kiharcolta, hogy aznap ne kelljen bemennie az apjával a minisztériumba, de Draco kijelentette, hogy menni akar (ha már felkelt, de ezt nem tette hozzá). Képtelen volt tovább ebben a házban maradni, ami már rég nem otthonnak, hanem börtönnek érződött. Úgy ment ki az ajtón, mint aki menekül.

Azonban a minisztériumban járkálva azon kapta magát, hogy végig Lucyn jár az esze. Azon, hogy ő most odalent kuksol a sötétben, magányosan, elzárva mindenkitől, hogy úgy tűnjön el ebből a világból, mintha soha nem is létezett volna. Draco arra jött rá, hogy nem bír ilyen távol maradni tőle. Épp ezért, mikor másnap be akarták küldeni dolgozni, bevett egy Rókázó Rágcsát, hogy betegnek tűntesse fel magát. Meg is kapta a szabadnapot.

A gondolat viszont, hogy Lucy magányos, nem hagyta nyugodni. Bár ő maga még mindig nem lett volna képes odaállni elé és a szemébe nézni, de azt talán el tudta intézni, hogy beszélhessen Lovegooddal és Ollivanderrel. A harmadik reggelen így önként jelentkezett, hogy leviszi a napi adagot a foglyoknak, amire Bellatrix reakciója csak annyi volt, hogy: „Veled megyek, nehogy elronts valamit."

Bellatrix az eset után teljesen rászállt. Elvette tőle a pálcáját, állandóan piszkálta valamiért, sosem volt vele elégedett, és ha csak a közelébe ment a pincelejáratnak, azonnal kiabálni kezdett, ami nagyon gyorsan súlyos veszekedéssé fajult közte és Draco anyja között. Draco tudta, hogy éjszakára bezárják az ajtaját és még riasztóbűbájt is tettek rá. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Bellatrix egy szavát sem hitte el, és hogy csak hamis biztonságérzetbe akarta ringatni - ahogy Lucy megjósolta. Azt mondta, csak azért nem adja át, mert még mindig nem tett semmi visszafordíthatatlant és inkább nem akarja, hogy ez az incidens bemocskolja a család becsületét.

Mintha azon lehetne még tovább feketíteni.

Bellatrix viselkedésének megváltozása minden mást is megváltoztatott a kúrián. Az ingerlékenysége és az irányítási mániája lassan mindenkinek kikezdte az idegeit. Féregfark már meg se mert szólalni, Dracoval egyetemben, míg a fiú szülei igyekeztek valahogy fenntartani az eddig állapotot, de ez minden ilyen alkalommal több órás veszekedéssé fajult. Draco az egyik ilyet kihasználva volt képes visszalopni a pálcáját Bellatrix szobájából és kicserélni egy hasonmásra.

Ahogy teltek a napok, úgy érezte egyre nagyobb szükségét, hogy lemenjen Lucyhoz és beszéljen vele. Bár még mindig félt, hogy a lány közli vele, látni sem akarja és még mindig meg akart halni azért, amit tett, de tudta, hogy nem kerülgetheti tovább a forró kását - főleg, hogy Lucynak élelemre és vízre égetően szüksége volt. Viszont mióta lebukott, az ételeket szinte rögtön eltűntetik, így ahhoz, hogy valami rendes kaját juttasson le Lucynak, főznie kellett volna; amihez meg fikarcnyit sem értett.

Végül a végső lökést egy újabb villámlátogatás adta meg neki. Bellatrix már odáig ment, hogy pár fokkal föntebb várakozott, amíg Draco pálcát előreszegezve belépett a pincébe, hogy letegye a tálcát. Viszont miközben felegyenesedett, hirtelen meghallotta Lovegood fojtott hangját.

\- Beszélj vele.

\- Mi volt ez? - rikácsolta azonnal Bellatrix és Draco már hallotta is, hogy siet le a lépcsőn.

\- Micsoda? - tettette a hülyét, miközben bezárta a pinceajtót. - Én semmit sem hallottam.

Bellatrix pár másodpercig farkasszemet nézett vele, majd végül elengedte a dolgot és inkább megragadva Draco grabancát felráncigálta a lépcsőn.

Aznap este, mikor már bezárták a szobájába, elgondolkodott a dolgon. Tudta, mire célzott Lovegood. Az üzenet teljesen egyértelmű volt. De mégis miért mondta volna ezt neki? Miért akarta volna Lovegood, hogy lemenjen és beszéljen Lucyval, mikor elméletileg abban a hitben kellett volna élnie, hogy Draco durván átverte a lányt?

A válasz villámcsapással ért fel. Tudta. Tudnia kellett, máskülönben sosem mondta volna ezt neki; sőt, hozzá se szólt volna, ahogy azt eddig tette. Az egyetlen logikus magyarázat erre a változásra csak az lehetett, hogy megtudta az igazat. De honnan?

Vajon Lucy elmondta neki? És ha igen, miért? Pont most kellett volna hallgatnia, hogy a mindig készültségben lévő Bellatrix ne sejtsen meg semmit. Bár, nyilván megvolt az oka. Lucynak mindig megvan az oka arra, hogy mit miért tesz.

Le kell mennie hozzá. Most azonnal.

Draco felvette a halálfaló-talárját, majd legjobb tudása szerint kiábrándította magát. Leszedte a bűbájokat az ajtajáról, majd, miután ellenőrizte, hogy nincs senki a folyosókon, kiosont és elindult lefelé. Féregfark, aki továbbra is a konyhában aludt, nem ébredt fel arra, hogy megsokszorosította a kenyeret és a vajat és a többletet pedig eltette, a plusz üveg töklével együtt.

Még egyszer ellenőrizte, hogy nem járkál-e senki a folyosókon, majd a pincelejáratnál leszedte az újonnan felállított riasztóbűbájokat és elindult lefelé. Bellatrix nyilván alábecsülte, mire is volt képes, mert bár a bűbájok erősebbek és bonyolultabbak voltak az előzőeknél, de Draco kitartó munkával sikeresen eltávolította őket. A lépcsőn lefelé menet elmormolt egy Lumost, hogy ne bukjon fel, és végül így érkezett meg a pinceajtóhoz. Ott elbizonytalanodott egy pillanatra, de aztán sóhajtott egyet és benyitott.

Meglepetésére a pálca fényénél egy ébren lévő Lovegood-ot talált, aki Lucy cellája mellett ült és érdeklődve nézett fel rá.

\- Örülök, hogy lejöttél - köszöntötte. - Már nagyon hiányoztál neki.

Fejével Lucy cellája felé bökött. Draconak magasra szaladt a szemöldöke, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy a lánynak elvileg nem is lenne szabad látnia őt. Leszedte magáról a kiábrándító-bűbájt és hátra tolta a csuklyáját.

\- Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok az? - kérdezte.

\- Mivel az a legújabb felállás, hogy nem látogattok minket, az előzmények alapján csak te lehettél az, aki késő este leszökik ide - magyarázta Lovegood úgy, mintha az iskolában lettek volna. - Ráadásul lebegő fényből rájöttem, hogy nyilván álcáztad magad és azt csak olyannak kell, aki tilosban jár. Más nyíltan nyitna be ide.

Így végiggondolva tényleg logikus volt a következtetés. Draco viszont egy dolgot még mindig nem értett.

\- Hogy értetted azt, hogy hiányoztam neki?

\- Szerinted? - mosolygott a lány. - Napok óta azt várja, mikor jelensz meg végre. Aggódott miattad, azt hitte, bántottak, ami miatt olyan súlyosan megsérültél, hogy ágyban kellett maradnod.

Draco nyelt egyet és szúrni kezdett a szeme. Ilyen önzetlen is csak Lucy lehet. Csak ő aggódik másokért akkor, mikor éppen halálra ítélték.

\- Miért… Miért nem…? - próbált egy értelmes mondatot kinyögni, de a szavak elvesztek félúton. Lovegood azonban így is értette.

\- Lucy mindent elmesélt, miután szembesítettem vele, hogy hiába próbálna tagadni, úgyis rájöttem már az igazságra - magyarázta. - Láttam, hogy néztél rá, mikor arra kényszerítettek, amire. Azokat az érzelmeket nem lehet letagadni. Tudom, mennyire szereted őt és ő is szeret téged. Szörnyű, mennyi mindenen kellett keresztülmennetek és még mindig nem pihenhettek meg. Azért kértelek, hogy beszélj vele, mert lassan már semmi mást nem csinál az alváson kívül. Már enni se hajlandó. Nem akarom, hogy miután annyi mindent túlélt, most feladja. Te vagy az egyetlen, akire hallgatni fog. Szóval menj be és győzzétek meg egymást arról, hogy érdemes folytatni.

Draco csak bólintott. Lovegood küldött még felé egy utolsó bíztató pillantást, majd elfeküdt a földön és lehunyta a szemét; láthatóan rá várt eddig és most aludni tért. Draco végrehajtotta a szokásos bűbájokat (megszokásból a sötétítést és a hangszűrést is rátette), majd kinyitotta és besurrant.

Szinte azonnal belerúgott a tálcába, ami az ajtónál hevert, ezzel felborítva a kancsót és a kenyeret. Kitette a fáklyát, csakhogy lásson, majd Lucyra nézett, aki hunyorgott a hirtelen jött fénytől és úgy tűnt, felkapta a fejét a hirtelen zajra. Az ajtótól legtávolabb lévő sarokban feküdt teljesen betakarva: csak az arcának egy kis része látszódott, valamint néhány tincs fénytelen vörös hajából. Draco mozdulatlanul, dermedten állt egészen addig, míg Lucy végül megszokta a fényt és izgatottan csillogó szemekkel fel nem ült.

\- Draco? - kérdezte reménykedve. - Tényleg te vagy az?

Ekkor elhomályosult a tekintete és a szeme is hirtelen lecsukódott. Előrebukott, mire Draco ösztönösen odaugrott hozzá, így a lány a karjaiban kötött ki, homlokát a vállának döntve. Ahogy átöltelte, Dracoban tudatosult a szörnyű igazság, hogy Lucy mennyire lefogyott egyetlen hét alatt. Simán ki tudta tapintani a gerincét még a takarók alatt is, ahogy Lucy arcán is élesen kiugrottak a csontok. Mintha egy azkabani fogoly lett volna.

\- Bocs - ült fel újra, miközben a karjaiba kapaszkodott. - Rég mozogtam ennyit egyszerre. Kicsit megszédültem.

Draco érezte, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemébe. Tudta, ha Lucy felteszi azt a kérdést, nem fogja tudni visszatartani mindazt, ami egy hét alatt felgyűlt benne.

\- Draco, mondj valamit - kérte a lány halványan mosolyogva, bár a szemei aggódva csillogtak a fáklya fényében. - Jól vagy? Nem bántottak?

Ennyi volt. Lucy még be sem fejezte a kérdést, Draco máris zokogni kezdett és olyan erősen ölelte magához, ahogy csak bírta. Csontos nyakába fúrta az arcát, ahogy csak zokogott, és úgy érezte, minden, amit azon a napon érzett, százszoros súllyal tér vissza rá.

\- Csak egyszer… - zokogta. - Csak egyszer az életben foglalkozz már magaddal!

\- Mi? - kérdezte Lucy értetlenül.

\- Nézz már magadra! - húzódott el a lánytól Draco, miközben megragadta a felkarjait. - Egy élő csontváz lett belőled! A testedet sebhelyek borítják, a hajad és a szemed pedig olyan színtelen, mint egy kifakult kép! Ez nem normális, Lucy! Nem normális, egy kicsit sem, hogy ennyit kell szenvedned!

\- Egész életemben szenvedtem - jelentette ki tárgyilagos hangon Lucy.

\- Pontosan! - vágta rá Draco. - Épp ezért már normálisnak veszed, hogy szenvedsz! Nem, ez egyáltalán nem normális, soha nem is kellett volna azzá válnia, soha nem kellett volna hagynom, hogy ennyi ideig itt legyél!

\- Miről… Draco, mi ütött beléd?

\- Az én hibám, érted? Minden az én hibám! Már rég ki kellett volna vigyelek téged innen!

\- Nem, Draco, nem! - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Emlékezz, nem vagyok olyan állapotban, hogy harcoljak. Még a birtok határát sem érnénk el, mielőtt lefülelnének minket és akkor már nem fogod tudni kimagyarázni magad. És ha elkapnak, a szüleid…

\- Nem érdekel! - kiabálta Draco. - Nem érdekel, semmi nem érdekel! Nem érdekel, mi lesz velem, de én még egyszer nem vagyok hajlandó végigcsinálni egy napot! Most azonnal kiviszlek innen, Ollivanderrel és Lovegooddal együtt…

\- Térj már észhez, Draco! - fogta Lucy a két keze közé a fiú arcát. - Nem azért csináltuk végig ezt a két hónapot, hogy utána mindent kidobva az ablakon értelmetlen szökéssel próbálkozzunk! Nem azért szerencsétlenkedtél egy évet azzal a volt-nincs szekrénnyel, hogy most hirtelen felindulásból megölesd a szüleidet! Nem azért halt meg Dumbledore, hogy te most mindent eldobj magadtól!

\- Törődj már magaddal, Merlin szerelmére! Egyszer az életben legyél már önző!

\- Jó, akkor most önző leszek! - jött ki végre a sodrából Lucy. - Nem leszek én az oka annak, hogy árva leszel, Draco! Hidd el, tudom, milyen árvának lenni, háromszor is átéltem az érzést, és azt még a legrosszabb ellenségemnek sem kívánom, neked pedig főleg nem!

Draco erre már nem tudott mit mondani. Három másodpercig Lucy szemeibe bámult a könnyein keresztül, majd újabb zokogáshullám tört fel belőle, és egy pillanat múlva már Lucy mellkasának dőlve zokogott, miközben a lány átölelte és a haját simogatva várta, mikor nyugszik meg.

\- Sa-Sajnálom… - nyögte ki. - Sajnálom, sajnálom…

\- Nincs mit sajnálnod - suttogta Lucy. - Reméltem, hogy nem jön el ez a pillanat, reméltem, hogy nem kell ezt a terhet magadra venned. Ígérem, megtanulsz majd együtt élni vele, ha már nem hagyod, hogy én levegyem rólad. Tudom, hogy nehéz, de egy napon majd megbocsátasz magadnak.

\- Hogyan… neked hogy sikerült…?

\- Hosszú idő volt - ismerte be Lucy. - És borzalmasan fájdalmas. Nem fogok hazudni, sokszor kívánod majd azt, bárcsak te élted volna át ezt…

 _Ezzel már elkéstél._

\- …de ígérem, egy nap majd szabad leszel. Nekem az segített, mikor magamat tartottam felelősnek a keresztapám halálakor, hogy ott voltak mellettem a többiek és nem hagyták, hogy naphosszat egyedül maradjak a gondolataimmal. De igazán akkor tudtam magam mögött hagyni a dolgot, mikor elmeséltem neked…

\- Hogy hogyan halt meg?

\- Nem. Azt, hogy hogyan élt.

Draco felnézett Lucyra és csak a mosolyával találkozott. Próbált valami minimális utálatot vagy bármi olyat találni a tekintetében, ami arra utalt, hogy Lucy haragszik rá, de semmi. És bár a dolog idegesítette (komolyan, már hiányoztak neki azok a napok, mikor veszekedtek), megkönnyebbült, hogy minden rendben van közöttük.

Még ha önmagának nem is volt képes egyelőre megbocsátani.

Megtörölte a szemét, majd elővette a szokásos táskát.

\- Hoztam egy kis vajas kenyeret és töklevet. Szeretnél enni?

\- Jobb ötletem van - vette le a válláról a takarót Lucy és kiterítette. - Piknikezzünk.

Draco egy óráig maradt csak lent, de úgy jött fel a pincéből, mintha újjászületett volna. És bár megígérte Lucynak, hogy nem próbálkozik meg a szöktetéssel, azért mégis elkezdett felállítani egy tervet, hogy ha valami csoda történik, azonnal reagálni tudjon rá és végre kijuttassa őt innen.


	57. Chapter 55: A változás hangja

**Chapter 55**

 **A változás hangja**

Egy hónap elteltével Lucy ki merte jelenteni, hogy határozottan jobban volt.

Az, hogy Bellatrix végre békén hagyta őket és hogy Dracon kívül mindenki úgy tett, mintha ott se lettek volna, határozottan javított a kedélyállapotukon. Most, hogy nem kínozták meg őket minden második nap, a testük végre ki tudta pihenni magát és ez a változás Lucy esetében volt a legszembetűnőbb.

A lány érezte, hogy a kínzások nélkül a teste végre minden erejével a gyógyulásra fókuszálhatott és a Draco által hozott gyógyitaloknak köszönhetően ez még fel is gyorsult, bár csak minimálisan. A sebek, amiket Bellatrix okozott, már alig látszottak, és a kiegészítő ételeknek köszönhetően a súlyvesztés is végre megállt. Még mindig rosszabb állapotban volt, mint Luna vagy Ollivander, de legalább nem romlott tovább a helyzete.

Draco nem jött le minden nap, mint régen, és amikor igen, akkor se maradt egy-két óránál tovább, de még így is nélkülözhetetlen volt a segítsége. Most már nem csak Lucynak, hanem Ollivandernek és Lunának is hozott enni, akik így késő éjszakáig ébren maradtak, hogy végre rendes élelemhez jussanak. Draco a kis galleon segítségével (aminek a jelenlétéről Lucy teljesen megfeledkezett) mindig szólt, melyik este és hány óra körül tervez lejönni, így senki sem maradt ébren feleslegesen, ahogy Draco fogalmazott.

Lucy kifaggatta a fiút a fenti állapotokról, és hogy mi is történik pontosan odakint, mivel Draco - a látszat kedvéért - ismét elkezdett járni a minisztériumba az apjával. A fiú elmondása alapján Bellatrix lassan teljesen szétzilálja ezt az amúgy is kikészült családot, de ami megkönnyebbüléssel töltötte el, az a tudat volt, hogy Lucius és Narcissa inkább a fiuk mellett állnak, mint az őrült pszichopata mellett. Féregfark nem sok vizet zavart, csak kiszolgálta őket, ahogy azt egész életében tette.

Ám a kinti helyzet már sokkal érdekesebbnek bizonyult. Az alapján, amit Draco hallott, még egy rendtagot se sikerült elkapniuk, ahogy a Menedéket sem fedezték még fel, hiába próbálják már másfél hónapja Piton segítségével megtalálni. A Potterfigyelő még mindig működik, ahogy arról Yaxley kelletlen beszámolt a miniszternek, mivel az volt az egyetlen, ami még fenntartotta a morált az ellenállók körében. Lucy hihetetlenül büszke volt a többiekre és örült neki, hogy sikerült ilyen jól továbbvinniük azt, amit ő elkezdett.

Lucy és Luna hihetetlenül közel kerültek egymáshoz és a lány időközben még Dracoval is összebarátkozott. Most, hogy már ő is látta a rejtett énjét, már nem kérdezte többé, hogyan választhatta Lucy éppen őt. Ollivander már régen belefáradt a reménykedésbe és már rég elvesztette a hitét, így ő rendszerint csak ült a sarokban mozdulatlanul, de Luna gyakran csatlakozott Dracohoz és Lucyhoz a kis cellában, mikor ők nem akartak feltétlenül kettesben maradni. Draco elsőre furának találta Lunát, de egy idő után megszokta a lány furcsa és gyakran zavarba ejtő kijelentéseit és Lucy ki merte jelenteni, hogy a fiú is megkedvelte Lunát.

Örült, hogy legalább egyvalaki elfogadta Dracot. Bízott benne, hogy miután kikerülnek innen, Luna segít a többieknek is megérteni, miért őt választotta.

Ahogy beköszöntött a március, úgy fordult egyre melegebbre az idő. Lucynak már csak két takaróra volt szüksége, hogy ne fázzon, ami előrelépés volt a télhez képest. A melegebb idő a hangulatukon is javított: a tavasz érkezése ismét felébresztette bennük a reményt, hogy talán kijutnak majd innen, hiába nem volt erre semmi esélyük.

Lucy és Luna gyakran gondolkoztak azon, mi lehet a Roxfortban: Luna sokat mesélt arról, hogyan próbálták Neville-lel és Ginnyvel kikergetni a világból Carrowékat és hogy a hívásuk Dumbledore Seregébe sokkal több diákot ért el, mint az valaha várták volna. Reménykedett benne, hogy Neville és Ginny folytatták a munkát, épp ugyanúgy, ahogy Lucy is bízott benne, hogy Remus, Kingsley és a többiek is folytatták a harcot.

Egyik este aztán, mikor ők ketten épp a lehetséges csínyek ötletén agyaltak, Lucy érezte, hogy felforrósodik a kezében szorongatott galleon. Az óra fényénél aztán elolvasta az üzenetet, amitől egy pillanatra megállt a szívverése.

 _Tíz percen belül lent leszek._

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte Luna.

\- Draco tíz percen belül itt lesz - motyogta Lucy.

\- Tessék? - lepődött meg Luna. - Már ilyen késő van?

\- Nem, még csak… fél nyolc?! - kiáltott fel majdnem Lucy. - Ez teljesen megőrült?! Ilyenkor még mindenki ébren van, mi a fenét akar itt este fél nyolckor?

\- Nemsokára megtudjuk.

És valóban, tíz perccel később Lucy hallotta, hogy kinyílik a pinceajtó és valaki belép rajta. Mivel Draco már a sötétítést se rakta vissza a cellájára (mivel úgyse ellenőrizte senki), Lucy pontosan látta Draco alakját, ahogy becsukja az ajtót, és a pálcájával bevilágítja a pincét.

\- Teljesen elment az eszed?! - esett neki rögtön Lucy. - Mit keresel itt? Ha elkapnak…!

\- Ne aggódj, most mindenki házon kívül van fél kilencig - mesélte Draco mosolyogva, miközben hátratolta a csuklyáját. - Én bevettem egy Lázralobbantót, hogy itthon maradhassak. Bellatrix bezárt a szobámba, de nyilván nem vette észre, hogy már rég visszaloptam a pálcámat, így sikerült kiszöknöm és még kaját is hoztam.

Azzal levette a válláról a táskát és miután gondoskodott a világításról, elkezdett kipakolni belőle. Lucynak összefutott a nyál a szájában a sült csirke és a melaszos puding látványától. Mikor ezzel végzett, Draco kinyitotta Lucy celláját és segített a lánynak kijönni a pincébe, hogy leüljön a pokrócra.

\- Nem rossz, Sárkányfiú - veregette meg a fiú vállát, amire Draco csak egy grimasszal válaszolt. Lucy látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Luna mosolyogva figyeli őket.

\- És arra gondoltam, hogy ha már ilyen királyi lakomában van részünk, hallgathatnánk is valamit - jegyezte meg Draco, majd belenyúlt a zsebébe és kivett belőle egy kicsi tárgyat. Egy pálcaintés után a tárgy megnőtt, így Lucy felismerhette: egy rádió volt az.

\- Te nem vagy normális - esett le az álla, miközben Draco lerakta a rádiót a pokróc közepére.

\- Már régóta szeretném meghallgatni a Potterfigyelőt, de mivel csak egy rádió van a házban, és ráadásul pont a szalonban, feltűnő lett volna, ha beviszem a szobámba. Meg amúgy se hiszem, hogy kitaláltam volna a jelszót.

Lucy alig akarta elhinni, hogy hirtelen hallhat a többiek felől. Itt van tőle egy karnyújtásnyira az eszköz, aminek hála végre megtudhatja, mi van velük, hallhatja a hangjukat, megbizonyosodhat róla, hogy jól vannak…

\- Nem gondoltam volna, hogy a mardekárosok ennyire bátrak is tudnak lenni - mosolygott Luna, miközben adott egy kis csirkét a mozdulatlanul ülő Ollivandernek.

\- Bátrak vagyunk, mikor kell - helyesbített Draco. - És azt se felejtsük el, hogy a világ legbátrabb lánya az én barátnőm, aki egy „kicsit" nagy hatással volt rám.

\- Néha azért elgondolkodom rajta, hogy bátor vagy inkább vakmerő vagy-e - motyogta Lucy, de a szája körül mosoly bujkált.

\- Erről pont neked nem kéne vitát nyitni - szúrt oda neki Draco játékosan, miközben felé nyújtotta a pálcát. - Kedves vezérünk, volnál szíves befogni a Potterfigyelőt.

\- Már azt hittem, sosem kérsz meg.

Lucy átvette a pálcát, majd elkezdte kopogtatni a rádiót. Közben Luna halkan beszélgetésbe elegyedett Dracoval a morzsás szarvú szipirtyókról, de Lucy könnyedén ki tudta zárni a háttérzajt, hogy a renddel kapcsolatos szavakkal próbálja valahogy bemérni az adást.

Alig pár perc után aztán diadalmasan felegyenesedett, mire Luna és Draco elhallgattak.

\- Megvan. Albus volt a jelszó.

Próbálta leplezni a szomorúságot, de nyilván nem sikerült neki, mert Draco együttérzően átkarolta. Azonban szólni már nem volt esélye, mert rögtön ezután megszólalt a rádió.

\- Ezúton kérünk bocsánatot, amiért átmenetileg eltűntünk az éterből, de a környékünk az utóbbi időben túlságosan is népszerű volt halálfaló barátaink körében.

\- Lee! - örvendezett Lucy, és mintha bomba robbant volna a gyomrában. - Szóval megvan még a régi csapat.

\- De jó végre ismerős hangot hallani - sóhajtotta Luna is.

\- Na de most megint találtunk egy biztonságos helyet - folytatta Lee -, és örömmel közölhetem, hogy ma este itt van velem a mikrofonnál két rendszeres vendégünk is. Helló, uraim!

\- Helló!

\- Helló, Folyó.

\- Mielőtt azonban meghallgatnánk Királyt és Romulust, szenteljünk egy percet azoknak a tragédiáknak, amelyeket a Varázsszem Rádió és a Reggeli Próféta nem tartott fontosnak megemlíteni. Fájó szívvel tájékoztatjuk hallgatóinkat, hogy Ted Tonksot és Dirk Cresswellt meggyilkolták.

A hír hallatán Lucy arca falfehérré változott, miközben úgy érezte, mintha kő zuhant volna a gyomrába. Úgy remegett a pálcát tartó keze, hogy Draco inkább kivette azt a kezéből és magához szorította. Lucy rögtön a fiú mellkasára hajtotta a fejét és próbálta visszatartani a könnyeit.

\- Egy Gornuk nevű kobold szintén életét vesztette. Ugyanakkor a mugli születésű Dean Thomas és egy másik kobold, akik tudomásunk szerint együtt bujdostak Tonksszal, Cresswellel és Gornukkal, a hírek szerint szerencsésen megmenekültek. Ha Dean hall minket, vagy valaki tud valamit a hollétéről - szülei és nővérei aggódva várják a híreket.

\- Szintén friss hír, hogy Gaddleyben egy mugli család öt tagját holtan találták a házukban. A mugli hatóságok gázszivárgásban jelölték meg a tragédia okát, de a Főnix Rendjének tagjaitól azt az információt kaptam, hogy az áldozatokkal gyilkos átok végzett - íme, egy újabb bizonyíték arra, amit már régen tudunk: az új rezsim alatt hovatovább jámbor szabadidős tevékenységnek minősül a mugligyilkolás.

\- Végezetül még egy szomorú hír: Godric's Hollowban rábukkantak Bathilda Bircsók földi maradványaira. Az idős hölgy bizonyíthatóan több hónapja hunyt el. A Főnix Rendjétől kapott információink szerint a tetem fekete mágia okozta sérülések félreismerhetetlen nyomait viseli.

\- Kedves hallgatóink, most pedig felkérem önöket, hogy velünk együtt emlékezzenek meg egyperces csönddel a halólfalók áldozatairól: Ted Tonksról, Dirk Cresswellről, Bathilda Bircsókról, Gornukról és az öt név nélküli, de nem kevésbé gyászolt mugliról.

A rádió elhallgatott.

\- Istenem… - motyogta Lucy. - Annyi keresés után…

\- Nem a te hibád - simogatta a karját Draco.

Lucy nem szólt semmit. Ott akart lenni Tonks mellett, szerette volna megvigasztalni, ahogy ki akart rohanni, hogy megtalálja Deant és azt a másik koboldot, mielőtt őket is megölik. Luna megfogta a kezét és biztatóan simogatni kezdte.

\- Köszönjük - csendült fel Lee hangja. - És most hallgassuk meg visszatérő vendégünket, Királyt arról, hogy milyen hatással van a varázslókormányzat új irányvonala a muglik társadalmára.

\- Kösz, Folyó - zendült a hangszóróból egy jól ismert, kellemes basszushang.

\- Kingsley! - egyenesedett fel hirtelen Lucy. - Hála az égnek, azt hittem, már elfogták.

\- A muglik továbbra sem sejtik, mi okozza szenvedéseiket - fogott a mondókájába Kingsley -, jóllehet napról napra súlyos veszteségek érik őket. Mindazonáltal biztató hírek jutnak el hozzánk olyan varázslókról és boszorkányokról, akik saját biztonságukat kockáztatva lépéseket tesznek mugli szomszédaik védelme érdekében, nem ritkán azok tudta nélkül. Ezúton szeretnék felhívni rá minden hallgatót, hogy kövessék ezeknek a varázslótársainknak a példáját, esetleg oly módon, hogy védőbűbájt szórnak az utcájukban található mugli házak köré. Az ilyen egyszerű óvintézkedések is rengeteg életet menthetnek meg.

\- És mondd, Király, mit válaszolsz azoknak a hallgatóknak, akik erre azt mondják, hogy ilyen veszélyes időkben a varázslók az elsők? - kérdezte Lee.

\- Nekik azt válaszolom, hogy a varázslók az elsők szólamot csak egy kis lépés választja el az aranyvérűek az elsők elvtől és akkor már majdnem a halálfalók ideológiájánál tartunk. Ne feledjük, hogy valamennyien emberek vagyunk. Minden ember élete ugyanannyit ér, és egyformán méltó a védelemre.

Lucy látta, hogy Draco szégyenkezve lesütötte a szemét.

\- Már nem vagy ilyen - suttogta jóindulatúan és most ő fogta meg a fiú kezét. - Jó útra tértél.

Draco egy halvány, de annál hálásabb mosollyal válaszolt a lánynak.

\- Ezt gyönyörűen mondtad, Király - szólt közben Lee hangja a rádióból. - Ha egyszer kikeveredünk ebből a kalamajkából, drukkolni fogok, hogy téged válasszanak mágiaügyi miniszternek. És most következzék népszerű „Potterék pajtásai" rovatunk, ezúttal Romulusszal.

\- Kösz, Folyó - szólt egy másik ismerős hang.

\- Remus! - sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Lucy. - Mit nem adnék érte, ha most láthatnám!

\- Romulus, továbbra is fenntartod azt a véleményedet, amit itt a műsorban mindig is hangoztattál: hogy Harry és Lucy Potter életben vannak?

Lucy, Draco és Luna teste egyszerre feszült meg.

\- Igen - felelte határozottan Remus. - Egészen biztos, hogy ha bármelyikük is életét vesztené, azt a halálfalók maradéktalanul szétkürtölnék, hiszen ők is tudják, mennyire demoralizálná egy ilyen hír az új rezsim ellenzékét. A kis túlélő páros változatlanul jelképe mindannak, amiért harcolunk, és amiben hiszünk: a jó győzelmének, az ártatlanság erejének, az ellenállás szükségességének.

Lucy most már nem tudta visszatartani a könnyeit. A szíve csordultig telt hálával és azt kívánta, bárcsak belemehetne a rádióba, hogy ott bukkanjon fel, ahol Remus, Kingsley és Lee beszélnek, hogy a karjaiba zárja őket.

\- És mit tudsz mondani a Lucy utáni kutatásról?

\- Sajnos eddig nem bukkantunk a nyomára, de mindent tűvé teszünk, hogy megtaláljuk és kiszabadítsuk. Tudom, hogy azt akarná, ne adjunk fel mindent érte, de ha Harry tudomást szerez arról, hogy a húgát elfogták, habozás nélkül a segítségére sietne. Ha pedig őt is elfogják, akkor mindennek vége.

\- Szóval úgy gondolod, hogy egészen eddig nem is tudott róla?

\- Szinte biztos vagyok benne. Ahogy abban is, hogy Lucy mindenképp azt mondaná: „Meg ne próbálj kiszabadítani, mert ha eközben meghalsz, akkor feltámasztalak, majd a saját kezemmel fojtalak meg."

Lucy felnevetett, miközben egyre csak folytak a könnyei.

\- Tényleg ezt mondanád neki? - kérdezte Luna.

\- Még szép!

\- És mit üzennél a Potter testvéreknek, Romulus, ha tudnád, hogy most hallgatnak minket? - kérdezte Lee.

\- Azt, hogy lélekben velük vagyunk - válaszolta Remus, majd rövid habozás után hozzátette: - És azt, hogy hallgassanak az ösztöneikre, mert azok megbízhatóak és szinte mindig jót súgnak. Valamint Lucynak még annyit, hogy ne adja fel és tartson ki, mert mindenképp megtaláljuk és kiszabadítjuk.

\- Ó, Remus... - törölte meg mosolyogva szemét a lány. - Alig várom, hogy megszülessen a gyereked. Ő is biztosan olyan jó ember lesz, mint te.

\- Lupinnak gyereke lesz? - kérdezte csodálkozva Luna.

\- Igen, most már hamarosan meg kell érkeznie - felelte Lucy. - Tavaly augusztusban derült ki.

\- ... és most szokás szerint ejtsünk szót Harry és Lucy Potternek azokról a barátairól, akiknek szenvedniük kell elkötelezettségük miatt - folytatta Remus. - Rendszeres hallgatóink nyilván tudják, hogy Harry és Lucy Potter nyílt támogatói közül sokakat bebörtönöztek. Immár közéjük tartozik Xenophilius Lovegood, a Hírverő egykori szerkesztője is.

Luna elsápadt. Arcáról eltűnt az újonnan visszatért jókedv és a szája remegni kezdett.

\- Legalább él - próbálta vigasztalni Lucy, miközben megszorította a kezét.

\- Szintén mai hír, hogy Rubeus Hagridot...

Lucy úgy megijedt, hogy kis híján lemaradt a mondat végéről.

\- ... a Roxfort varázslóképző közismert vadőrét kis híján úgyszintén letartóztatták, miután a hírek szerint Drukkoljunk Potteréknek-partit rendezett szolgálati lakásában a roxforti birtokon. Hagrid szerencsére el tudott menekülni, s tudomásunk szerint bujkál.

\- Istenem, Hagrid, csak te lehetsz ilyen! - nevetett fel kényszeredetten Lucy.

\- Aki ujjat húz a halálfalókkal, annak nem árt, ha van egy hat méter magas féltestvére - jegyezte meg Lee.

\- Hát igen, az javít az esélyeken - válaszolta Remus. - De tegyük hozzá, hogy bár mi itt a Potterfigyelőben gratulálunk Hagridnak a bátorságához, mindenkit, még Harry és Lucy legodaadóbb híveit is a leghatározottabban lebeszéljük róla, hogy kövessék Hagrid példáját. A jelenlegi közéleti klímában nem tanácsos Drukkoljunk Potteréknek-partit rendezni.

\- Egyetértek, Romulus. Továbbra is hallgassák a Potterfigyelőt, azzal fejezzék ki elkötelezettségüket a kis túlélő páros mellett! És most ejtsünk néhány szót egy másik varázslóról, akit Első Számú Halálfaló néven szoktunk emlegetni, és akit épp olyan ritkán látunk, mint Harry Pottert. A róla szóló buta pletykákról kérdezem adónk új munkatársa, Rágcsáló véleményét.

\- Rágcsáló...?! - csendült egy újabb ismerős hang.

\- Fred! - kiáltott fel Lucy. Míg meg nem hallotta a hangját, nem is sejtette, mennyire hiányzott neki. Olyan szívesen átölelte volna most, hogy megnyugtassa, minden rendben van vele, hogy abba a szíve is belesajdult. Ráadásul az, hogy most beszélt a rádióban, végre megadta neki a bizonyosságot arról, hogy jól van.

\- Hogy tudod megkülönböztetni, melyikük az? - kérdezte elképedve Draco.

\- Velük nőttem fel - magyarázta Lucy, bár nem értette, miért kell ezt elmagyaráznia. - Frednek kicsit mélyebb a hangja.

Fred jól hallhatóan nem volt elégedett az álnevével.

\- Nem vagyok Rágcsáló! Mondtam, hogy Kardfogú akarok lenni!

\- Jól van, jól van. Tehát, Kardfogú, kifejtenéd nekünk, mi a véleményed az Első Számú Halálfalóról keringő pletykákról?

\- Persze, Folyó, szívesen - felelte Fred. - Hallgatóink biztosan tudják, hacsak nem a kerti tó fenekén vagy hasonló helyen rejtőztek el, hogy Tudjukkinek a sötétben bujkálás módszerével egészen rendes kis pánikhangulatot sikerült keltenie a varázslótársadalomban. Egyébként, ha az Első Számú Halálfaló felbukkanásáról szóló összes hír igaz, akkor kábé tizenkilenc Tudjukki futkos szerte az országban.

\- Őt ez a legkevésbe sem zavarja - jegyezte meg Kingsley. - Tudja, hogy nem érdemes mutatnia magát, hisz a rejtőzködésével nagyobb félelmet tud kelteni.

\- Nagy igazság - hagyta rá Fred. - Ezért amondó vagyok, emberek, hogy próbáljunk megnyugodni. Elég bajunk van anélkül is, hogy kitalálnánk továbbiakat. Itt van például ez az új duma, hogy Tudjukki a puszta pillantásával ölni tud. Az a baziliszkusz, kedves hallgatóink. Az azonosítás pofon egyszerű: meg kell nézni, hogy van-e lába annak, akivel szemezünk. Ha van, akkor nyugodtan tovább bámulhatjuk, bár ha az illető tényleg Tudjukki, akkor jó eséllyel az lesz életünk utolsó bámulása.

Draco és Luna most először nevettek együtt Lucyval. Fred képes volt olyan hangulatot teremteni, mintha az egész háború csak egy újabb bosszantó csíny lenne az iskolában. Lucy hihetetlenül boldog volt, hogy a fiúnak sikerült megőriznie önmagát és a jókedvet másoknak is át tudta adni.

\- És mit szólsz azokhoz a hírekhez, hogy külföldön van? - kérdezte Lee.

\- Igazán sokat dolgozott, megérdemel egy kis nyaralást - felelte Fred. - Mindenesetre senkinek nem ajánlom, hogy hamis biztonságérzetbe ringassa magát. Talán külföldön van, talán nem, de tény, hogy az emberünk szükség esetén olyan fürge tud lenni, mint Perselus Piton, ha samponnal kergetik.

\- Ne csináld ezt, Fred, már fáj a hasam! - nevetett önfeledten Lucy. Nem is emlékezett rá, mikor volt utoljára ennyire jókedvű.

\- Ne vágjunk tehát bele rizikós dolgokba csak azért, mert úgy hallottuk, Tudjukki messze jár. Sose hittem volna, hogy kimondok ilyet, de első a biztonság!

\- Hálásan köszönjük bölcs tanácsaidat, Kardfogú - vette át a szót Lee. - Kedves hallgatóink, ezzel a Potterfigyelő mai adása véget ért. Nem tudjuk, mikor lesz lehetőségünk ismét sugározni, de előbb-utóbb jelentkezni fogunk. Addig is tekergessék szorgalmasan a hangológombot: a következő jelszavunk Rémszem lesz. Vigyázzanak egymásra és ne adják fel a reményt! Jó éjszakát!

A rádió állomásmutatója pördült egyet, majd mögötte kihunyt a kis lámpa. Lucynak, Lunának és Draconak viszont még mindig sugárzott az arca. Pezsdítő elixír volt az ismerős, baráti hangokat hallani. Lucy teljesen hozzászokott az elszigeteltséghez, s jószerével már nem is tudta felidézni, milyen, mikor barátokkal veszi körül magát az ember. Úgy érezte magát, mintha Csipkerózsika-álomból ébredt volna fel.

\- Köszönöm - nézett fel hálától csillogó szemekkel Dracora. - Nem is tudod, mennyire szükségünk volt erre.

\- Szerinted miért akartam kihasználni ezt az alkalmat? - kérdezte Draco mosolyogva.

\- Remélem, apa jól van - szólt Luna halkan.

\- Biztosan jól van - szorította meg a lány kezét Lucy. - Lehet, hogy Azkabanba vitték, de legalább él, és ez az, ami számít.

\- Viszont abban igazad van, hogy jó volt ismerős hangokat hallani - próbálta a jót látni az egészben Luna is. - Bár így még jobban hiányoznak.

\- Tudom - mosolygott bánatosan Lucy. Ránézett az órára, ami negyed kilencet mutatott és hirtelen el is felejtette, hogy még be kellene fejezniük a vacsorájukat. Ránézett Dracora, aki homlokráncolva figyelte hirtelen hangulatváltozását. - Azonnal menj fel! Inkább legyél kész előbb, de ne bukj le amiatt, mert kifutsz az időből. A kaját majd eldugom a dobozban, ne aggódj miattunk!

\- Jó, rendben - egyezett bele Draco. Adott egy gyors csókot Lucynak, majd felkapta a rádiót, megvárta, amíg Lucy visszamegy a cellájába, majd becsukta. Nem tett rá vissza semmilyen varázslatot, hanem csak leszedte a világítást, majd becsukta a pinceajtót és rohant is felfelé.

\- Nem szokott ilyen gyorsan beleegyezni abba, hogy itt hagyjon - jegyezte meg Luna.

\- Igen, engem is meglepett - felelte Lucy, miközben az óra fényénél belerakta a maradék csirkét és pudingot a ládába. - De örülök, hogy ilyen hamar beadta a derekát.

\- Mindenesetre bátor és kedves dolog volt tőle, hogy lehozta a rádiót - mondta Luna. - Tényleg mindent megtesz, hogy segítsen neked.

\- Nekünk - javította ki Lucy. - Most már rajtatok is segít…

Hirtelen elhomályosult a tekintete, miközben a homlokába fájdalom nyilallt. Odakapta a fejét és felszisszent.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezte rögtön Luna.

\- A sebhely - felelte Lucy. - Harrynek megfájdult a sebhelye.

Egy pillanatig csend volt, majd Luna cérnavékony hangon ezt kérdezte.

\- Ugye nem kapták el?

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Lucy. - Nem, biztosan nem.

Legalábbis nagyon bízott benne, hogy nem.

* * *

Draco épphogy visszaért a szobájába, mikor hallotta, hogy nyílik a bejárati ajtó. Gyorsan visszarakta a bűbájokat az ajtajára, majd eldugta a pálcáját a talárjába, és befeküdt az ágyba. Éppen elrendezgette a takarót magán, mikor hallotta, hogy valaki odakint mormolt és pár pillanattal később már nyílt is az ajtó.

\- Szia, Draco - jött be az anyja. - Hogy vagy?

\- Már jobban - felelte krákogva Draco, csakhogy hitelesebb legyen a kép. - Szerintem már lement a lázam.

Az anyja odajött hozzá és a homlokára tette a kezét.

\- Tényleg hidegebb a homlokod, de szerintem még pihenned kell - mondta. - Mostanában nagyon rossz az egészséged. Nem kellene ennyire megerőltetned magad.

\- Jól vagyok, anyám - ült fel Draco egy kicsit az ágyban. - Tényleg, csak egy kicsit belázasodtam, de már jobban vagyok.

\- Akkor is…

A házban hirtelen mindenhol megszólalt a csengő hangja. Draco és az anyja egy pillanatra összenéztek, de felfogni se volt idejük, mi történik, mert ekkor berobbant az ajtón Bellatrix.

\- Nem érdekel, hogy van Draco, azonnal gyertek a szalonba. Egy csapat fejvadász érkezett. Cissy, jobb, ha te fogadod őket, nekem most nincs idegzetem a söpredékhez. A bájitalszobában leszek, tíz perc múlva jövök.

Azzal távozott.

\- Fejvadászok? - ismételte kérdőn Draco anyja. - Már hónapok óta nem hoztak ide senkit. Draco, menj a szalonba, apád ott vár majd. Hamarosan én is megyek.

Draco lassan kikászálódott az ágyból. Az anyja megvárta, amíg összeszedi magát, majd együtt lementek a lépcsőn, de amíg az anyja a bejárati ajtó felé vette az irányt, addig Draco a szalonba ment. Közben az agya olyan gyorsan járt, amilyen gyorsan legutóbb Lucy megkínzása előtt.

Kit foghattak el? Ki érhet annyit a fejvadászoknak, hogy ide jöjjenek? Újabban az összes „jelentéktelen" alakot a minisztériumba vitték, ide a legutóbb csak Lovegood-ot hozták.

\- Draco? - kérdezte az apja, mikor a fiú belépett és leült mellé a karosszékbe. - Ki csengetett?

\- Bellatrix szerint fejvadászok - mondta Draco. - Anya most fogadja őket.

Hamarosan nyílt is az ajtó és egy egész népes társaság lépett be rajtuk. Draco anyja vezette őket, de Draco pillantása gyorsan a többi alakra vándorolt. Undorodva győzte le a hányingert, mikor Greybackre nézett, aki egy felpüffedt arcú valakit rángatott magával. A fogoly négy másik alakhoz volt hozzákötözve és mikor Draco felismerte őket, minden önuralmára szükség volt ahhoz, hogy ne kiáltson fel rémületében.

Granger és Weasley voltak azok. A harmadik fiú szintén egy roxfortos volt, akinek a nevére ugyan nem emlékezett, de tudta, hogy griffendéles évfolyamtársa, a negyedik alak pedig egy félájult kobold volt, akit csak a kötelek tartottak állva. Akkor ezek szerint a püffedt arcú valaki…

Harry Potter volt.


	58. Chapter 56: Az utolsó éjszaka

**Chapter 56**

 **Az utolsó éjszaka**

Nem. Nem, nem, miért most? Mégis hogyan találhatták meg őket? Hogyan foghatták el Pottert? Az izgatottság, ami Scabiorból és a többi fejvadászból áradt, csak még inkább megerősítette, hogy Harry Pottert hozták be éppen a szalonba. Pont ide, ahol a húga is van… Ha idehívják a Sötét Nagyurat, mindennek vége…

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Draco apja.

\- Azt állítják, elfogták Pottert - felelte hűvösen az anyja. - Gyere ide, Draco!

Draco úgy mozdult, mintha álomban lett volna. Egyetlen porcikája sem akart az eltorzított arcú Potterre nézni, ahogy a kínlódó Granger és Weasley látványa is taszította. Greyback megint odébbrángatta az egymáshoz kötözött foglyokat, hogy a csillár fénye Potterre essen.

\- Na mondjad, fiú! Ő az? - recsegte. Draco tisztes távolban megállt Greybacktől és igyekezett úgy tenni, mint aki iszonyodik az eltorzult arcú Pottertől. A fiú ugyanúgy kerülte a tekintetét: talán rettegett, hogy ha ránéz, a fiú felismeri és feladja majd.

Persze, Draco ezt soha nem akarta volna megtenni.

\- Nos, Draco? - Az apja hangjában mohó izgalom csengett. - Ő az? Harry Potter?

\- Nem tudom… nem biztos - nyögte ki nagy nehezen Draco. Esze ágában sem volt megkönnyíteni a dolgukat, de tudta, hogy ha ők biztosnak hiszik a fogásukat, mindenképp idehívják majd a Sötét Nagyurat, és akkor minden igyekezete hiábavaló lesz.

\- Nézd meg jobban! Közelebbről! - Draco sose hallotta még ilyen felajzottnak az apját. - Draco, ha mi adjuk át neki Pottert, a Sötét Nagyúr mindent megbocsá…

\- Azért csak tartsuk észben, hogy ki fogta el őt, Mr Malfoy! - szólt közbe fenyegetően Greyback.

\- Hát persze, hát persze! - vágta rá türelmetlenül Lucius, s ő maga is odalépett Potterhez. Dracoval ellentétben ő egészen közel hajolt, hogy pontosan szemügyre vegye a fiút. - Mit csináltak vele? - vonta kérdőre Greybacket. - Mitől van ilyen állapotban?

\- Már így találtuk.

\- Csalánártásnak nézem - dörmögte az apja, s szürke szeme fürkészni kezdte Potter homlokát. - Látok valamit - suttogta. - Lehet, hogy a sebhely az, csak megnyúlt a bőrrel együtt… Gyere csak, Draco, nézd meg te is! Mit gondolsz?

Draco most már nem kerülhette el a dolgot. Odahajolt az apja mellé és ő is fürkészni kezdte a fiú homlokát. Igen, látta a sebhelyet nagyon mélyen elrejtve, de muszáj volt határozatlannak tűnnie, hogy időt nyerjen arra, hogyan is vágja ki őket ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből.

\- Nem tudom - morogta Draco, és inkább csatlakozott a kandalló előtt álló anyjához. Nem akart a szükségesnél többször ránézni Potterre, nehogy a tekintete elárulja.

\- Biztosnak kell lennünk a dolgunkban - szólt oda az anyja hideg, csengő hangon a férjének. - Csak akkor hívhatjuk a Sötét Nagyurat, ha kétséget kizáróan Potter az… Azt mondják, ez az övé - Narcissa az egyik pálcát vizsgálgatta -, de nem illik rá Ollivander leírása… ha ez tévedés, és mi ok nélkül szólítjuk a Sötét Nagyurat… Emlékezz, milyen sorsra jutott Rovel és Dolohov.

\- Na és a sárvérű? - horkant fel Greyback. Potter kis híján elesett, mert a fejvadászok most megint rántottak egyet a foglyok csoportján, hogy Granger kerüljön a fénybe.

\- Várjunk csak! - emelte fel a hangját az anyja. - Igen… igen, ő az, ő volt ott Potterrel Madam Malkinnál! Láttam a képét a Prófétában! Nézd meg, Draco, ő a Granger-lány, igaz?

\- Lehet… - játszotta tovább új szerepét Draco. Viszont Granger esetében már nem tudott olyan jól hazudni, mivel könnyen felismerhető volt. - Igen.

\- Akkor ez meg a Weasley-kölyök! - kiáltott fel az apja, miután a foglyok csoportját megkerülve Weasley elé lépett. - Ők azok, bizony, Potter cimborái! Nézd meg, Draco, ugye, ez Arthur Weasley fia, mi is a neve…

Draco rá se nézett Weasleyre, úgy felelt.

\- Igen… Lehet, hogy ő az.

Ekkor kinyílt a szalon ajtaja, és a fejvadászok mögül felcsendült egy női hang, melynek hallatán Draco félelme meghatványozódott.

\- Mi van itt? Mi történt, Cissy?

Bellatrix lassan megkerülte a foglyok csoportját, de mielőtt Potter elé ért volna, megállt, és megvető tekintettel Grangerre nézett.

\- Nocsak… - szólt halkan. - Ez nem az a sárvérű lány? Az a Granger?

\- De igen, ő az! Granger! - kapott a szaván Draco apja. - És ha igaz, az ott mellette Potter! Potter és a barátai, végre elkaptuk őket!

\- Potter!? - rikoltotta Bellatrix. Hátrált egy lépést, hogy végigmérhesse Pottert. - Ez biztos? Azonnal értesítenünk kell a Sötét Nagyurat!

Egy rántással felhúzta talárja ujját. Fedetlenné vált alkarján ott sötétlett a Jegy, és Draco tudta, hogy Bellatrix most meg fogja érinteni, elküldi a jelzést a Nagyúrnak és azzal Lucynak vége…

\- Én készültem hívni őt! - csattant fel az apja, azzal elkapta Bellatrix csuklóját, hogy az ne érhessen a Jegyhez. - Én hívom őt, Bella! Az én házamba hozták Pottert, és ez feljogosít rá, hogy…

\- Feljogosít!? - rikácsolta Bellatrix, s megpróbálta kicsavarni karját a férfi markából. - Ott vannak a jogaid, ahol a pálcád! Mit merészelsz!? Vedd le rólam a kezed, Lucius!

Draco még soha nem örült ennyire annak, hogy Bellatrix mindene képes volt összeveszni az apjával. Minden egyes elhúzott perccel csak több időt nyert arra, hogy valahogy kitalálja, hogyan jusson ki a szalonból, fel Bellatrix szobájába, ahol Lucy pálcáját őrzik…

\- Semmi közöd ehhez az ügyhöz, nem te fogtad el a fiút…

\- Már megbocsásson, Mr Malfoy - szólt közbe Greyback -, de Pottert mi fogtuk el, nekünk jár az arany…

\- Arany! - kacagott fel Bellatrix, s miközben tovább viaskodott sógorával, szabad keze eltűnt a pálcáját rejtő zsebében. - Légy boldog az aranyaddal, mocskos dögevő, kell is nekem az arany! Százszor többet ér a dicsőség, hogy…

Bellatrix felhagyott a viaskodással, és rámeresztette a szemét valamire, amit az egyik fejvadász fogott. Draco apja diadalmasan ellökte magától a kezét, és felrántotta saját talárja ujját…

\- Ne! - sikoltotta Bellatrix. - Ne nyúlj hozzá, végünk van, ha a Nagyúr most idejön!

Draco apjának mutatóujja megállt a Jegy fölött. Draco nem értette, mi folyik itt, de bármi is volt az, örült neki, hogy megváltoztatta a nénikéje hozzáállását. Bellatrix nekilódult, és odasietett az egyik fejvadászhoz.

\- Mi ez? - kérdezte.

\- Egy kard - felelte a fejvadász. Kard? Mégis milyen kard?

\- Add ide!

\- Ez nem a magáé, hölgyem. Az enyém, én találtam.

Vörös villanással kísért durranás következett, ahogy a fejvadász kapott egy kábító átkot. Társai haragosan felhorkantak; Scabior pálcát rántott.

\- Fékezd magad, némber!

\- Stupor! - rikoltotta Bellatrix. - Stupor!

Draco tudta, hogy a fejvadászoknak számbeli fölényük ellenére esélyük sincs a veszedelmesen ügyes és gátlástalan boszorkánnyal szemben. Mind ájultan roskadtak a padlóra, kivéve Greybacket, aki egy kényszerítő bűbájtól sújtva széttárta karját és térdre rogyott. A valamiért viaszfehér arcú Bellatrix a rubinköves kardot markolva a vérfarkas fölé hajol.

\- Hol szereztétek ezt a kardot? - sziszegte a boszorkány, miközben kihúzta a pálcát Greyback bénult ujjai közül.

\- Arcátlan némber! - A vérfarkas meredten bámult felfelé, s mivel egyedül a száját tudta mozgatni, tehetetlen dühében kivicsorította hegyes fogait. - Eressz el!

\- Hol találtátok ezt a kardot? - ismételte meg a kérdést Bellatrix, és Greyback arca elé tartotta a fegyvert. - Ennek a Gringottsban lenne a helye, az én széfemben, ahova Piton küldte!

Most, hogy ezt kimondta, már Draco is felismerte Griffendél kardját. Azonban tudta, hogy a Bellatrix széfjében őrzött kard valójában hamisítvány (Lucy elmondása alapján) és mivel nem számoltak be betörésről, akkor ez a kard csakis az igazi lehet. Ha valahogy le tudná juttatni Lucyhoz…

\- A sátrukban volt - morogta Greyback. - Eressz el, ha mondom!

Bellatrix legyintett a pálcájával, s a vérfarkas talpra szökkent. Nem mert közelíteni a boszorkányhoz, inkább besompolygott egy karosszék mögé, s annak a támláján próbálgatta mocskos görbe körmeit.

\- Draco, vidd ki ezt a söpredéket! - szólt Bellatrix az ájult férfiakra bökve. - Ha nincs merszed végezni velük, hagyd őket az udvaron, a többit elintézem.

\- Ne merj így beszélni Dracov… - fortyant fel az anyja, de Bellatrix letorkolta:

\- Hallgass! El se tudod képzelni, milyen súlyos a helyzet! Nagyon nagy bajban vagyunk, Cissy!

Bellatrix néhány másodpercig csak állt, és nézte a rubintköves markolatú kardot. Azután a néma foglyokra emelte pillantását.

\- Ha ez tényleg Potter, nem eshet bántódása - motyogta, inkább csak magának. - A Nagyúr maga akar végezni vele… de ha ezt meglátja… előbb meg kell tudnom…

Hirtelen ismét nővéréhez fordult.

\- A foglyokat le kell vinni a pincébe, amíg kigondolom, hogy mitévők legyünk.

\- Ez az én házam, Bella, nem parancsolgathatsz az…

\- Csináld, amit mondok! Fogalmad sincs, mekkora veszélyben vagyunk! - rikácsolta tébolyult arccal Bellatrix; pálcája hegyéből vékony sugárban folyékony tűz csordult ki, lyukat égetve a szőnyegbe. Narcissa egy pillanatig habozott, aztán a vérfarkashoz fordult:

\- Vigye le a foglyokat a pincébe, Greyback!

\- Várj! - vakkantotta Bellatrix. - Ne mindet… A sárvérű itt marad.

Greyback kéjesen morgott.

\- Ne! - kiáltott fel Weasley. A hangjából sütő kétségbeeséssel Draco jobban tudott azonosulni, mint kellett volna. - Itt vagyok én, engem tartson itt!

Bellatrix pofonütötte; a csattanás visszhangot vert a tágas szobában.

\- Ha belepusztul a vallatásba, te lehetsz a következő - sziszegte a boszorkány. - A vérárulók nem érdemelnek jobbat a sárvérűeknél. A pincébe velük, Greyback! Jól be legyenek zárva, de ne essen bajuk - egyelőre.

Bellatrix visszadobta Greybacknek a pálcáját, majd elővette a talárja alól a rövid pengéjű ezüstkést, és elvágta vele Granger kötelét. Amíg ő a lányt a hajánál fogva a szoba közepére rángatta, Greyback pálcáját mágikus ösztöke gyanánt használva egy oldalajtó felé, majd azon keresztül egy sötét átjáróba terelte a többi foglyot.

Draco ezt kihasználva gyorsan odasietett az ájult fejvadászokhoz és egyesével kilebegtette őket az udvarra. Ám mikor az utolsót is elhelyezte, nem ment vissza rögtön, hanem gyorsan felsietett Bellatrix szobájába és magához vette Lucy pálcáját. Szerencsére az összes fejvadásznál többet időzött, mint kellett volna, így késése nem tűnt fel Bellatrixnak, aki már el is kezdte Granger kínzását, mire ő visszaért.

\- Hermione! - hallatszódott fel Weasley üvöltése. Granger sikoltott, ahogy Bellatrix felhasította az alkarján a bőrt. Draco azonban egyre csak az oldalajtó felé pislogott, ahonnan ár Greyback visszaért a foglyok nélkül.

Valahogy le kell jutnia. Csak annyi a dolga, hogy Lucyhoz eljuttassa a pálcáját, és onnantól kezdve már ki tudnak törni. Ha minden összejön, ha a szerencse végre melléjük áll, akkor Lucynak ez lesz itt az utolsó éjszakája.

* * *

Lucy, bár nem látott rendes, összefüggő képeket, folyamatosan érzékelte Harry sebhelyének a fájdalmát. Tudta, hogy Voldemort közel van a céljához, bármi is legyen az, hogy az indok, amiért eddig külföldön volt, hamarosan nem fogja tovább ott tartani.

Talán tíz perc csönd után hallották, hogy odafönt emberek mozognak, bár azt, amit beszéltek, nem értették. Egyedül Bellatrix rikácsolása jutott el hozzájuk, de abból sem tudtak sok értelmet kihámozni.

\- Valami nagyon felidegesíthette - jegyezte meg Luna.

\- Ha nekünk nem lesz bajunk belőle, akkor csak örülni tudok neki - mondta Lucy kis kárörömmel a hangjában.

Hirtelen lépések hangját hallották: valakik a pince felé közeledtek. Kinyílt az ajtó és egy csapat összekötözött embert lökte be hozzájuk. Még el sem halt a becsapódó ajtó visszhangzó dörrenése, mikor vérfagyasztó, elnyújtott sikoly szűrődött le a mennyezeten keresztül.

\- Hermione! - üvöltött fel az egyik új. Lucy szíve a torkába ugrott; felismerte ezt a hangot. De akkor ez azt jelentette, hogy… - Hermione!

\- Hallgass! - szólt rá keményen valaki más, mire Lucy sírni kezdett. Hogy a megkönnyebbüléstől, vagy a félelemtől, nem tudta. - Fogd be a szád, Ron, ki kell találnunk, hogyan…

\- Hermione! Hermione!

\- Ne ordibálj, inkább gondolkodjunk… Valahogy meg kell szabadulnunk ezektől a kötelektől…

\- Harry? - szólt csöndesen Luna. - Ron? Ti vagytok azok?

Lucy hallotta, hogy Luna feláll, és feléjük indul. Ő maga belekapaszkodott a rácsokba és hiába próbált szólni, egyszerűen képtelen volt hangot kiadni.

\- Harry? Ron?

\- Luna?

\- Igen, én vagyok az! Jaj, pedig úgy drukkoltam, hogy ne kapjanak el titeket!

\- Le tudod szedni a köteleinket, Luna?

\- Persze, igen, azt hiszem… van egy görbe szögünk, néha jól szokott jönni… egy pillanat…

Hermione megint sikoltott odafent, Bellatrix pedig kiabált valamit, de hogy mit, azt nem értették, mert elnyomta Ron óbégatása.

\- Lucy? - jött oda hozzá Luna. - Nálad van a szög? Ha jól rémlik, a celládba vittük legutóbb…

\- Lucy? - kérdezte Harry sokkolva és Ron is elhallgatott. - Lucy, te itt vagy?

\- Igen - felelte Lucy és hiába igyekezett elrejteni, hogy sír, az hallatszódott a hangján. Közben a dobozból sikerült előkotornia a szöget, amit Luna kezébe nyomott, így a lány elkezdhette kiszabadítani őket. - Jaj, Merlinre, Harry, hogy fogtak el titeket?

\- Kimondtam a nevet - felelte Harry. - Elfelejtettem, hogy nem szabad és kimondtam… Lucy, istenem, jól vagy?

\- Megvagyok - felelte kitérően Lucy. - Annyira hiányoztál, bátyus. De miért nem hívták ide Tudjukkit, ha elfogtak?

\- Nem ismertek fel, mert Hermione lecsúfította az arcom…

A mennyezeten át Bellatrix hangja szűrődött le:

\- Még egyszer kérdezlek: hogy került hozzátok ez a kard? Honnan loptátok?

\- Találtuk… találtuk… Neee…!

Hermione újra sikoltott, Lucy pedig halványan látta, hogy Ron rángatózni kezdett.

\- Kérlek szépen, Ron, maradj nyugton! - suttogta Luna. - Nem könnyű ezt így vakon…

\- Nyúlj a zsebembe! - zihálta Ron. - Van benne egy önoltó, tele fénnyel!

Pár másodperccel később kattant az önoltó, és kiszabadultak a sátor lámpáiból beszippantott fénygömbök: mivel nem találták eredeti forrásaikat, megálltak a mennyezet alatt, s apró napokként lebegve megvilágították a föld alatti helyiséget. Lucy most már látta Harryt, akinek valóban fel volt püffedve az arca, de azért így is felismerte, Ront, aki olyan arcot vágott, mint Draco, mikor kínozta őt, Deant, akinek arcát vérfoltok és zúzódások borították és Ampókot, a koboldot, aki félig ájult volt már és csak a kötelek tartották állva.

Harry most a szemébe nézett és a maradék szín is kiszaladt az arcából.

\- Lucy, mit tettek veled?

Odafent ismét felzendült Bellatrix hangja:

\- Hazudsz, mocskos sárvérű, tudom, hogy hazudsz! Betörtetek a gringottsi széfembe! Valld be, hogy így volt! Ismerd be!

Újabb iszonyatos sikoly…

\- Hermioneee…!

\- Mit hoztatok még el? Mi van még nálatok? Mondd meg, vagy esküszöm, beléd döföm ezt a kést!

\- Kész! - jelentette ki Luna.

Lehullottak a kötelek és Harry azonnal Lucyhoz rohant, és megfogta csontsovány kezét a rácsokon.

\- Mit műveltek veled? - kérdezte a könnyeivel küszködve. - Istenem, miért…?

\- Mindent el fogok mesélni, de most fontosabb dolgunk is van - szakította félbe Lucy, miközben letörölte a könnyeit. Össze kell szednie magát. Itt volt az esély, Harryékkel együtt talán ki tudnak jutni innen és…

Draco. Nem hagyhatja itt, most nem. Fel kell mennie, el kell hoznia, nem hagyhatja itt, nem…

Harry mellett elnézett, hogy lássa, mit csinálnak a többiek. Ron az alacsony mennyezetet bámulva csörtetett körbe a helyiségben - nyilván valamiféle csapóajtót keresett. Deannek remegett minden tagja, de talpon maradt, Ampók ellenben, akinek sötét arcát brutális ütések hurkásra duzzadt nyomai szabdalták, kábán a kőpadlóra roskadt. Ron most pálca nélküli dehoppanálással próbálkozott.

\- Nem lehet kijutni - mondta neki Luna, részvevő arccal figyelve sikertelen kísérleteit. - A pince maximálisan szökésbiztos, hogy Lucyt itt tartsák. Eleinte én is próbálkoztam, Lucynak egyszer majdnem sikerült, de túlerőben voltak. Ollivander úr van itt legrégebben, és ő is már mindent megpróbált.

Hermione újra sikoltott, és Lucy érezte, hogy minden összemegy benne. Harry elengedte őt és ő is elindult körbe a pincében, kétségbeesetten tapogatta a falat, de látszódott a szemén, hogy tudja, hiábavaló, amit csinál.

\- Mit hoztatok még el? Válaszolj! Crucio!

Hermione sikolyai visszhangoztak a szalonban; Ron már-már zokogott, úgy csapkodta öklével a falat, Harry pedig előkapott a nyakából egy erszényt - a zanzárdbőr-erszényt, amit még Hagridtól kapott - és elkezdett kirámolni belőle. Ott volt a régi cikesze, amit megrázott, de semmi sem történt. Elővett egy kettétört pálcát, amit egy vékony főnixtoll tartott össze…

\- Harry! - sápadt el Lucy. - Eltört a pálcád?

Harry nem válaszolt, csak meglengette a tönkrement pálcát, de az egy szikrát sem hullajtott. Ekkor valami csörömpölve a padlóra esett: egy kis tükör darabja. Harry belenézett, majd felkapta és őrült kétségbeeséssel kezdett kiabálni.

\- Segítsen rajtunk! A Malfoy ház pincéjében vagyunk, mentsen meg minket!

Lucynak fogalma sem volt, mi folyik itt és kezdett félni tőle, hogy kétségbeesésében Harrynek kezd elmenni az esze. Ő maga is csak feszegette a rácsokat; Hermione sikolyai jobban fájtak, mint Lunáé, jobban, mint Draco fájdalmát látni az arcán. Olyan iszonyatosan sikoltozott, mégse tudtak semmit se tenni érte; Ron tehetetlen fájdalmában a falat ütötte és a nevét bömbölte.

\- Hogy jutottatok be a széfembe? - hallatszott Bellatrix rikácsolása. - A mocskos kis kobold vitt be titeket? Az, amelyik lent van a pincében?

\- Vele csak ma este találkoztunk! - zokogta Hermione. - Nem voltunk a Gringottsban… Ez nem az igazi kard, csak egy másolat, hamisítvány!

\- Másolat? - rikoltotta Bellatrix. - Higgyem is el, mi?

\- Ezt könnyen ellenőrizhetjük! - zendült Lucius hangja. - Hozd fel a koboldot, Draco, az meg tudja mondani nekünk, hogy ez az eredeti kard-e!

Harry azonnal padlón kuporgó Ampókhoz ugrott.

\- Ampók - súgta a kobold hegyes fülébe -, azt kell mondania nekik, hogy a kard hamisítvány, nem tudhatják meg, hogy az igazi… könyörgök, Ampók…

Szapora léptek kopogtak a lépcsőn, majd Draco remegő hangja szűrődött be az ajtón:

\- A hátsó falhoz mindenki! - kiabálta jó hangosan, hogy odafönt is hallják. - Aki trükközni próbál, azt megölöm!

A foglyok engedelmeskedtek. Mikor kattant a zár, Ron visszaszippantotta az önoltóba a fénygömböket, s a pincében újra sötét lett. Az ajtó kitárult, és belépett rajta Draco. Pálcáját előreszegezte, sápadt arca elszántságot tükrözött. Tekintetével megkereste Lucyt és beletúrt a zsebébe.

\- Itt a pálcád - súgta és gyorsan a földre dobta. Közben megragadta Ampókot és elkezdte kivonszolni a pincéből. - Tűnjetek el, majd kijuttatom Grangert is valahogy, de nektek el kell tűnnötök innen, mielőtt a Nagyúr idejön!

\- Nélküled nem megyek! - jelentette ki Lucy, és még az eddigieknél is szorosabban markolta a rácsokat.

\- Ne vitatkozz velem, most az egyszer ne! - suttogta Draco, majd kivonszolta Ampókot és dörrenve becsapta az ajtót.

Ezzel egy időben pukkanás hallatszott, de senki sem foglalkozott vele.

\- Ez meg…? - hebegte értetlenül Ron, miközben újra kattintott az önoltóval. A három kis nap kiröppent a zsebéből, s fényük Dobbyra, a házimanóra esett, aki egy másodperce hoppanált a pincében. - Dob…!

Harry rácsapott a karjára, hogy elhallgattassa.

\- Hosszú történet, majd elmeséljük - felelte Luna Ron előbbi kérdésére, miközben becsúsztatta Lucynak a pálcáját. Mikor Lucy a kezébe vette, úgy érezte, mintha egy régi jó barátját kapta volna vissza. Melegség áradt szét a tagjaiban és úgy érezte, mintha visszatérne a varázsereje.

A rácsra szegezte a pálcát, mire az kitárult. Még egy lépést sem tett meg, mikor Harry a karjaiba zárta és olyan szorosan ölelte, hogy Lucy nem kapott levegőt.

\- Borzalmasan lefogytál - súgta, mikor elengedte. Azután Dobbyhoz fordult, aki a lábujjától a füle hegyéig remegett, s hatalmas teniszlabda-szeme kerekre tágult: látszott, hogy bénító félelemmel tölti el ez a hely, régi gazdáinak háza.

\- Harry és Lucy Potter - sipította a tőle megszokottnál is vékonyabb hangon. - Dobby eljött, hogy megmentsen titeket.

\- De hát hogyan…?

Velőtrázó sikoly nyomta el Harry szavait: Hermionét megint kínozni kezdték odafent. Lucy gyorsan kikerülte Harryt, letérdelt Dobby elé és a lényegre tért.

\- Tudsz dehoppanálni innen? - kérdezte Dobbytól, aki lebbenő füllel bólintott.

\- És magaddal tudsz vinni embereket?

Dobby erre is rábólintott.

\- Jól van. Figyelj: fogd Lunát, Deant meg Ollivander urat, és vidd őket… vidd őket…

\- Bill és Fleur házába - javasolta Ron. - A Kagylólakba, Rosslick határában.

A manó harmadszor is bólintott.

\- Azután gyere vissza - fejezte be Lucy. - Megkérhetlek erre, Dobby?

\- Természetesen, Lucy Potter - suttogta a manó, azzal odasietett a félájultan fekvő Ollivanderhez. Baljával megfogta a pálcakészítő kezét, jobbját pedig Luna és Dean felé nyújtotta, de azok nem mozdultak.

\- Segíteni akarunk neked, Lucy - suttogta Luna.

\- Nem hagyhatunk itt téged - mondta Dean.

\- Igazuk van - szólt Harry. - Menj velük, majd mi is megyünk.

\- Francokat megyek! - kiáltotta suttogva Lucy. - Nem hagylak itt titeket.

\- Ilyen állapotban nem tudsz harcolni…

\- Harry, nem foglak itt hagyni sem téged, sem Hermionét, sem Dracot! - Most már nem érdekelte az egész titok, Draco úgyis elárulta magát, csakhogy visszajuttassa neki a pálcáját és bízott benne, hogy ez a tett elég lesz ahhoz, hogy Harry ne akadékoskodjon.

Harry mondani akart valamit, de Lucy érezte, hogy megfájdul a sebhelye és egy pillanatra felrémlett előtte egy öreg és csontsovány alak, aki Voldemortra nevetett… Kihasználva, hogy ő hamarabb visszatért, Lunára és Deanre nézett.

\- Menjetek! Billék házában találkozunk, csak menjetek!

Végül Luna döntötte el a kérdést, aki egyedüliként értette, miért csinálja ezt Lucy. Megfogta Dobby ujjait, és az ő példáját követve Dean is ugyanezt tette. Újabb hangos pukkanás hallatszott, és Dobby, Luna, Dean és Ollivander eltűnt a pincéből.

\- Mi volt ez? - kiáltotta odafent Lucius Malfoy. - Ti is hallottátok? Mi volt ez a zaj a pincében?

Lucy összenézett a két fiúval és megszorította kezében a pálcáját.

\- Draco… nem is, szólj Féregfarknak! Küldd le, hogy nézzen utána!

Valaki kisietett a szalonból, azután csönd lett. Lucy tudta, hogy a fentiek fülelnek, várják az esetleges további zajokat lentről.

\- Meg kell próbálnunk ártalmatlanná tenni őt - súgta Harry oda Ronnak.

\- Majd én gondoskodom a csöndről - mozdította meg a pálcáját Lucy. - Utána besegítek nektek.

Már hallották is a lépcsőn közeledő lépteket.

\- Maradjanak a fények! - tette még hozzá Harry, miután nekivetették a hátukat a falnak az ajtó két oldalán.

\- El az ajtótól! - hallatszott be Féregfark hangja. - Bemegyek.

Az ajtó kitárult. Féregfarknak egyetlen másodperce volt rá, hogy belebámuljon a három miniatűr nap fényében úszó, látszólag üres pincehelyiségbe, azután Harry és Ron rávetették magukat. Lucy rögtön eldörmögött egy Disaudiót, hogy odafönt ne hallják a dulakodást; Ron két kézzel megragadta Féregfark pálcás karját, és felfelé lökte; Harry pedig a kis ember szájára tapasztotta tenyerét, hogy ne kiálthasson. Néma tusakodás vette kezdetét: Féregfark pálcája szikrákat szórt, s ezüstkeze Harry torkára feszült. Lucy próbálta lefegyverezni a varázslót, de az a szemével üzente, hogy ha használja a pálcát, azonnal eltöri Harry nyakát.

\- Mi van odalent, Féregfark? - kiáltott le a szalonból Lucius Malfoy.

\- Semmi! - szólt vissza Ron, Féregfark sípoló hangjának elfogadható utánzatát produkálva. - Minden rendben!

Harry feje már lilulni kezdett, mivel alig kapott levegőt. Lucy remegő pálcáját Féregfarknak szegezte, aki továbbra is sakkban tartotta a bátyja fojtogatásával.

\- Meg akarsz ölni? - hörögte Harry a fojtogató fémujjakat feszegetve. - Miután… megmentettem az életed? Az adósom vagy… Féregfark!

Az ezüstujjak szorítása gyengülhetett, mert ezután Harry egy rántással kiszabadította a nyakát, de a tenyerét nem vette le Féregfark szájáról. Lucynak leesett az álla, ahogy a patkány-emberke apró, vizenyős szeme is elkerekedett a csodálkozástól és a rémülettől: akárcsak Lucyt, őt is meglepte, amit tett, a szikrányi, tudattalan könyörület, amit elárult; most még elkeseredettebben küzdött, talán hogy ellensúlyozza pillanatnyi gyengeségét.

\- Erre most nincs szükséged - dörmögte Ron, azzal kicsavarta a pálcát Féregfark jó kezéből. A fegyverét vesztett, tehetetlen Pettigrew pupillája kitágult a rettegéstől. Lekapta tekintetét Harry arcáról, és lefelé meredt: az ezüstkézre, amely most az ő a torka felé indult meg feltartóztathatatlanul.

\- Ne…

Harry gondolkodás nélkül odakapott, és megpróbálta elrángatni a műkezet, de hiába. A mágikus végtag, amit Voldemort leggyávább szolgájának adományozott, most lefegyverzett, haszontalanná vált gazdája ellen fordult; Pettigrew-nak azzal kellett lakolnia megingásáért, szikrányi emberségéért, hogy önkezétől pusztul el ellenfelei szeme láttára.

\- Ne!

Ron elengedte Féregfark másik kezét, ahogy Lucy is leeresztette a pálcáját és immár Harryvel együtt próbálták lefejteni a kis ember nyakáról a gyilkos fémujjakat. Erőfeszítésük hasztalan volt: Pettigrew elkékült.

\- Relaxo! - suttogta Lucy az ezüstkézre szegezve a pálcát, de nem történt semmi.

Pettigrew térdre rogyott, és ugyanabban másodpercben Hermione odafent szívbemarkoló sikolyt hallatott. Féregfark arca lilára sötétült, szeme fennakadt, izmai még egyszer összerándultak, majd végleg elernyedtek.

Lucy, Harry és Ron összenéztek, aztán felpattantak Pettigrew holtteste mellől, és már rohantak is fel a lépcsőn. A sötét folyosóra érve lelassították lépteiket, és lábujjhegyen közelítették meg a szalonba vezető, résnyire nyitva hagyott ajtót. Azon át akadálytalanul ráláttak Bellatrixra, aki most Ampókot tartotta sakkban. A kobold hosszú ujjai között forgatta Griffendél kardját. Hermione a boszorkány lábánál hevert a padlón, és alig mozdult.

\- Nos? - sziszegte Bellatrix. - Eredeti a kard?

Lucy lélegzetét visszafojtva várta a választ.

\- Nem - felelte a kobold. - Ez egy hamisítvány.

\- Biztos? - zihálta Bellatrix. - Egészen biztos?

\- Igen.

Megkönnyebbülés terült szét a boszorkány arcán.

\- Jól van - susogta, s egy hanyag pálcaintéssel újabb mély sebet hasított Ampók arcába. A kobold üvöltve a lába elé roskadt. Bellatrix félrerúgta.

\- És most - szólt diadalittas hangon -, szólítjuk a Sötét Nagyurat!

Azzal felhúzta talárját, és mutatóujját a Sötét Jegyre nyomta. Lucy a homlokához kapott, ahogy Harry is: mindketten érezték, hogy Voldemort nem örül a megszólításnak, hogy dühíti, hogy hazahívják. Lucy látta a fogatlanul nevető öregembert, ahogy mond valamit Voldemortnak, majd zöld fény villant és Lucy már vissza is tért a saját borzalmai közé.

\- És azt hiszem - csendült Bellatrix hangja -, a sárvérűre sincs szükségünk többé. Jó étvágyat, Greyback.

\- Neeeeeeee!

Ron berontott a szalonba; Bellatrix megrökönyödve fordult felé, de már lendült is a pálcája…

\- Capitulatus! - bömbölte Ron a boszorkányra szegezve Féregfark pálcáját. Bellatrix fegyvere a magasba röppent, és a Ron nyomában érkező Harry markában landolt. Lucius, Narcissa, Draco és Greyback egy emberként fordultak feléjük.

\- Stupor! - kiáltotta a belépő Lucy, s Lucius elterült a kandalló előtt. Narcissa és Greyback pálcájából egy-egy fénycsík röppent Lucy felé, akire Harry ráugrott, és begördült vele egy kanapé mögé.

\- Állj, vagy meghal a lány!

Lucy zihálva kilesett a kanapé mögül. Bellatrix felnyalábolva tartotta a láthatólag ájult Hermionét, s a lány torkának szegezte kis ezüstkését.

\- Dobjátok el a pálcát - suttogta. - Dobjátok el, vagy megvizsgáljuk, mennyire sáros a kis barátnőtök vére!

Ron dermedten markolta Féregfark pálcáját. Harry, Bellatrixéval a kezében, felegyenesedett, de a karjaival maga mögött tartotta Lucyt, aki olyan szívesen robbantotta volna az összes átkot Bellatrix képébe, amit ismert…

\- Azt mondtam, eldobni a pálcát! - rikácsolta a boszorkány. Az ezüstpenge hegyénél piros csöpp jelent meg Hermione nyakán.

\- Jól van! - kiáltotta Lucy, s a lába elé ejtette a pálcáját. Harry és Ron ugyanúgy tettek Bellatrixéval és Féregfarkéval. Mindhárman a megadás pózába emelték kezüket.

\- Ez az! - vigyorgott a boszorkány. - Vedd fel a pálcákat, Draco! A Sötét Nagyúr már közeledik, Potter! Ütött az órátok! Végre végignézhetem, ahogy meghalsz, Lucy Potter! Annyi szemtelenség és kínzás után… Hiába maradtál életben eddig, kislány!

Lucy érezte Harry sebhelyének fájdalmát, de könnyedén ki tudta zárni: olyan izzó gyűlölettel meredt Bellatrixre, ahogy még soha korábban. Érezte, hogy fodrozódni kezd a levegő körülötte, és meg sem próbálta visszafogni magát.

\- Ha megint robbantgatni akarsz - vicsorgott Bellatrix -, akkor készülj fel, hogy elmetszem a kis barátnőd torkát!

Lucy fogcsikorgatva nézett vissza rá. Nem mert Dracora nézni, nehogy elárulja magát vagy őt. Ha ő meg is hal, Draconak nem kell.

\- Most pedig, Cissy - folytatta lágy hangon Bellatrix, miután Draco visszatért mellé a pálcákkal -, szépen megkötözzük a mi kis hőseinket, hogy Greyback addig is sárvérű kisasszonnyal foglalkozhasson. A ma esti teljesítményed után a Sötét Nagyúr biztosan nem fogja sajnálni tőled a kicsikét, Greyback.

Bellatrix még be se fejezte utolsó mondatát, amikor különös csikorgás hangzott fel a mennyezeten. Minden tekintet felfelé ugrott. A következő pillanatban a kristálycsillár megremegett, majd rövid nyikorgás után vészjósló csilingeléssel zuhanni kezdett. Bellatrix, aki pontosan alatta állt, elengedte Hermionét, és sikoltva félreugrott. A csillár láncok és kristályfüggők robbanásszerű csörömpölése közepette ráesett Hermionéra és a koboldra, akinek még mindig ott volt a kezében Griffendél kardja. Villogó üvegcserepek röpködtek mindenfelé: Draco vérző arca elé kapta a kezét, és összegörnyedt. Ron már szaladt is, hogy kiszabadítsa Hermionét a csillár maradványai alól. Harry se vesztegette az időt: egy karosszéket átugorva Dracónál termett, kicsavarta a kezéből a négy pálcát, s ugyanazzal a lendülettel mind a négyet Greybackre szegezte.

\- Stupor!

A vérfarkast a levegőbe lökte a négy átok: a plafonnak ütközött, s onnan visszazuhant a padlóra.

Lucy eközben a koboldhoz ugrott, elszedte tőle Griffendél kardját, majd Dracohoz rohant és miközben megragadta a gallérját, a kardot Narcissára szegezte.

\- Még egy lépés és leszúrom!

Narcissa megtorpant, ezt kihasználva pedig Lucy felállt és a kardot Draco torkának szegezve visszahátrált Harry mellé, magával húzva a fiút. Bellatrix suhogó hajjal talpra szökkent, s kezében megvillant a kés. Narcissa pálcája ekkor az ajtó irányába lendült.

\- Dobby! - sikoltotta a boszorkány, s váratlan kitörésétől még Bellatrix is megdermedt. - Te voltál?! Te dobtad le a csillárt…?

A pöttöm manó besietett a szobába, s remegő ujját régi úrnőjére szegezte.

\- Nem bánthatjátok Harry és Lucy Pottert! - sipította.

\- Öld meg, Cissy! - rikácsolta Bellatrix, de ekkor átok durrant, és Narcissa pálcája átrepült a szalon túlsó végébe.

\- Mocskos kis majom! - üvöltötte Bellatrix. - Hogy merészelsz megtámadni egy boszorkányt, hogy mersz gazdáid ellen fordulni!?

\- Dobbynak nincs gazdája! - hangzott a dacos válasz. - Dobby szabad manó! Dobby azért jött, hogy megmentse Harry és Lucy Pottert és a barátaikat!

Lucy érezte a Harryt elvakító iszonyatos fájdalmat és érezte, hogy már csak másodperceik maradtak Voldemort érkezéséig.

\- Eresszd el Dracot! - kiabálta Narcissa, miközben feltápászkodott. - Azonnal eresszd el!

\- Mégis miért tenném? - kérdezte Lucy, majd a biztonság kedvéért a földbe szúrta a kardot és felállított egy pajzsot körülöttük. - Ti fogva tartottatok három hónapig. Most én viszem el ugyanennyi időre őt. Hadd tudjátok csak meg, milyen, mikor mindenhol keresitek, de hiába!

\- Mocskos félvér! - fakadt ki Narcissa a könnyeivel küszködve.

\- Harry, mennünk kell! - nézett a bátyjára Lucy.

\- Ron, kapd el - és indulás! - kiáltotta a fiú. Közben odadobta barátjának az egyik pálcát, azután lehajolt, és kihúzta Ampókot a csillár alól. Vállára emelte a nyöszörgő koboldot, miközben Lucy még mindig Draco gallérját szorongatva kihúzta a kardot és elkapta Dobby kezét.

Mielőtt elnyelte őket a sötétség, vetett még egy utolsó pillantást a szalonbeli jelenetre: látta a kővé dermedt, falfehér Narcissát, látta a dehoppanáló Ron vörös haját, és látott egy suhanó ezüstös foltot: Bellatrix kését, mely arrafelé röppent, ahol ő éppen köddé vált… Bill és Fleur háza… Kagylólak… Bill és Fleur háza…

Az ismeretlenbe dehoppanált; nem tehetett mást, mint hogy ismételgette magában az úti cél nevét, és fohászkodott, hogy ennyi elég legyen a sikerhez. Közben azt is érezte, hogy a varázslat, amit a karddal használt, jobban kimerítette, mint hitte… sőt, nem csak kimerítette… Dobby keze megrándult az ujjai között - arra gondolt, talán rosszfelé mennek, és a manó át akarja venni az irányítást. Megszorította a kis kezet, hogy jelezze beleegyezését…

A következő pillanatban aztán kemény talajnak ütköztek és sós levegő tódult Lucy orrába.

Szabad volt.


	59. Chapter 57: Szabad, de mégsem

**Chapter 57**

 **Szabad, de mégsem**

Draco füvet érzett maga alatt. Hanyatt esett, beszorult a levegője, és csak a kezet érezte a tarkóján, amelyik kiszabadította a házból, ahol valószínűleg a halál várt volna rá. Ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, a csillagos ég hatalmas búráját látta maga fölött, nem messze tőle pedig egy ház magasodott, s mintha valaki mozgott volna az épület mellett. Emberek kiabáltak körülötte, de őt csak egyvalaki érdekelte.

Gyorsan feltápászkodott és azonnal a jobb oldalára fordult.

\- Jól vagy, Lucy? - kérdezte aggódva és a kezei közé fogta Lucy arcát.

\- Azt hiszem... - mondta a lány. A sötétben nem látszódott az arca, de mintha még a szokottnál is sápadtabb lett volna. Jobb kezében úgy szorongatta Griffendél kardját, mintha hozzánőtt volna a bőréhez. - Segíts elengedni… kérlek…

Draco igyekezett lefejteni a lány ujjait a markolatról, de mikor ellenállásba ütközött, sejtette, hogy itt valami nincs rendben. Lucy egyre jobban zihált és csontsovány ujjai úgy szorították a markolat, hogy Draco félt tőle, összeroppantja.

\- Lucy, mi történik? - kérdezte idegesen.

\- Elszívja az erőm… - suttogta a lány és a légzése is hirtelen nehézkessé vált.

Draco egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve (és mivel nem volt jobb és nem érdekelte, mennyien látják) a kezei közé fogta Lucy arcát és megcsókolta. A lány nagyot sóhajtott és Draco érezte, hogy a teste ellazul. Tompa puffanás jelezte, hogy a kard végre a földre hullott.

Mikor a fiú elhajolt, Lucy szemeiben látta a csillagokat.

\- Köszönöm - suttogta a lány.

\- Fel tudsz állni? - kérdezte Draco.

\- Azt hiszem… - motyogta a lány. - De azért segíts.

Oké, ha Lucy segítséget kér, akkor biztosan hatalmas a baj. Draco minden aggodalmát félresöpörve átkarolta Lucyt és talpra segítette. Most, hogy a lányért már nem kellett aggódnia, beengedte a külvilág zaját; ám az első, ami eljutott hozzá, egy fájdalmas kiáltás volt.

\- Dobby… ne… Segítség!

Lucy arca fájdalmas grimaszba torzult. Draco követte a tekintetét és azt látta, ahogy Dobby imbolyogva áll tőlük nem messze és két kis karja támaszért esedezve nyúlik ki Potter felé. A fiú elkapta Dobbyt és kétségbeesetten szólongatni kezdte.

\- Ne, Dobby, ne, ne halj meg, ne halj meg...

Lucy lassan elindult a bátyja felé, Draco pedig támaszt adva neki követte. Ahogy megálltak a fiú mögött, Draco úgy érezte, mintha összezsugorodott volna a gyomra. Potter az ő régi házimanóját tartotta, akár egy kisgyereket, és ahogy észrevette mellkasa közepében Bellatrix kését, a gyűlölet nénikéje felé csak egy pillanatig kapott helyet a szívében.

Ekkor ugyanis a manó megszólalt; ajka beleremegett az erőfeszítésbe, hogy szavakat formáljon.

\- Harry... Potter...

Dobby testét egy utolsó, gyönge remegés járta át, és azzal vége volt. Szemének két nagy, üveges gömbjét megfestették fényükkel a csillagok, amelyeket nem láthatott többé.

Draconak csak nagy erőfeszítésbe került, hogy ne kezdjen el sírni. Dobby volt az egyetlen társa hosszú éveken át; kezdetben még kedvesen viselkedett vele, de aztán a szülei bemesélték neki, hogy a házimanók nem többet holmi élő szolgánál és onnantól kezdve borzalmasan bánt vele. Belegondolva sosem volt esélye rá, hogy bocsánatot kérjen tőle, és most már végképp nem lesz rá alkalma.

Magához szorította Lucyt, miközben a pillantása a lányra siklott - és ekkor rémült csak meg igazán. Lucy tekintete elhomályosodott, a teste meg-megremegett; láthatóan alig állt a lábán. Draco érezte, hogy a lány teljes testsúlyával ránehezedik, így csakis ő tartotta állva. Ám mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, négyen csatlakoztak hozzájuk: egy magas, vörös hajú, sebhelyes arcú férfi, egy szőke, gyönyörű nő, akiben Draco felismerte Fleur Delacourt, a griffendéles évfolyamtársa és Luna Lovegood.

\- Hermione? - szólalt meg Potter. - Ő hol van?

\- Ron bevitte a házba - felelte a vörös hajú férfi. - Rendbe fog jönni.

Lucy ekkor sóhajtott egyet, majd hirtelen összecsuklott.

\- Lucy! - kiáltotta Draco, miközben a lánnyal együtt térdre borult. Lucy öntudatlanul feküdt a karjai között; szeme fennakadt, egy mély sóhaj után pedig úgy tűnt, nem is lélegzik többé.

\- Valaki csináljon már valamit! - kiabálta Draco, miközben próbálta magához téríteni a lányt. - Lucy, ébredj! Ébredj! Könyörgök, ne most add fel! Kiszabadultál, már vége van! Biztonságban vagy! Kérlek, ne add fel!

Ettől kezdve mintha összemosódott volna előtte a világ. Annyira megrémült és kétségbeesett, hogy először észre se vette, ahogy két kar próbálja felvenni Lucyt, hogy bevigye a házba. Ezután már csak arra figyelt fel, hogy a fényben állt, és hallgatta a Fleur Delacourt, aki arról magyarázott, hová kéne fektetnie a vörös hajú férfinek a lányt. Csak szorította Lucy csontsovány kezét, úgy követte a férfit fel a lépcsőn, majd be egy üres szobába.

Draco legközelebb arra eszmélt fel, hogy a férfi hozzá beszélt.

\- Mindjárt jön a feleségem és megvizsgálja. Nem hagyjuk, hogy meghaljon azok után, amin keresztülment. Egyébként a nevem Bill Weasley, én vagyok Ron legidősebb bátyja.

Draco csak biccentett, mire Bill Weasley kisietett a szobából. Ő az ágy mellett térdelt, Lucy kezét szorongatta és próbálta visszatartani a könnyeit. Nem fog sírni, ezek előtt az emberek előtt nem. Nem láthatják gyengének... Bár, ehhez talán már késő volt. Annyira kétségbeesett a gondolattól, hogy Lucy talán már nem is él, hogy teljesen elfeledkezett magáról és a kettősügynök szerepének titokban tartásáról.

Mondjuk, már annak is mindegy volt. Nem volt idő rá, hogy Potterék előtt is titkolózzon, mikor megkapta a lehetőséget, hogy levigye Lucynak a pálcáját. Csak az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy valahogy megadja neki a lehetőséget, hogy végre kijusson abból a házból és az sem érdekelte, hogy ezzel sutba vágja az összes titkolózást, amit együtt végigcsináltak.

Már rég nem számított, hogy tudják-e vagy nem. Csak az volt a lényeg, hogy Lucy életben maradjon. Ám most…

Hallotta, ahogy valaki bejön a szobába, és amikor felnézett, Fleur Delacour éppen valami folyadékot töltött Lucy szájába, miközben végighúzta a pálcáját a lány forradásai fölött. Azok szinte rögtön begyógyultak, de a nő szép arca továbbra is komor volt. Végül - Draconak fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő múlva - felegyenesedett és így szólt:

\- Enyit te'ettem, de még mindig nem biztos, 'ogy életben marhad. Túl sokáig é'ezett, a szerhvezete legyengült, és a karhd használata teljeshen kikészítette a testét. Le'et, 'ogy még az estét sem érhi meg.

Draco szíve összeszorult, a gyomra pedig dió méretűvé zsugorodott. Nem szólt semmit, csak rádőlt az ágyra és próbálta lenyelni a gombócot a torkából, miközben a takaróval felitatta a könnyeit. Ekkor Fleur megkopogtatta a vállát, mire felnézve látta, ahogy a nő egy poharat nyújtott felé, amiben Lángnyelv whisky volt. A fiú egy hajtásra kiitta.

\- Köszönöm - motyogta, mielőtt ismét visszatért volna a némaságba. Hallotta, hogy Fleur kiment és becsukta az ajtót, de azt is, hogy egy pillanatra megállt. Nyilván visszanézett rá, de Dracot jelen pillanatban csak az érdekelte, hogy Lucy túlélje. Mert ha meghal, minden, amit eddig tett, értelmetlenné válik.

A földszintről beszélgetés hangja szűrődött fel, amire a fiú akaratlanul is odafigyelt. Még azon se csodálkozott, milyen jól hall mindent a zárt ajtón keresztül.

\- ... még szerencse, hogy épp tanítási szünet van, és Ginny otthon volt. Nem biztos, hogy a Roxfortból is idejében ki tudtuk volna menteni. De így most őt is biztonságban tudhatjuk. - Kis csönd után Bill Weasley folytatta - később kiderült, hogy Potterhez beszélt. - Mindenkit kihoztam az Odúból és átköltöztettem őket Murielhez. A halálfalók most már tudják, hogy Ron együtt van veled, úgyhogy alighanem rászállnak a családra. Nem kell mentegetőznöd. Csak idő kérdése volt, apa már hónapok óta mondogatta, hogy ez lesz a vége. Mi vagyunk a legismertebb véráruló-család az országban.

\- Mi védi őket? - kérdezte Potter.

\- A Fidelius-bűbáj. Apa a titokgazda. Itt pedig én vagyok, mert ezt a házat is Fideliusszal védjük. Persze, egyikünk se járhat munkába, de az most a legkisebb baj. Ha Ollivander és Ampók valamivel jobban lesznek, őket is átköltöztetjük Muriel nénihez. Itt elég szűken vagyunk, ott viszont van hely bőven. Lucy nincs olyan állapotban, hogy szállítható legyen... - Egyszerre elhallgatott, majd egy kis idő múlva megköszörülte a torkát és folytatta. - Őszinte leszek, Harry. Fleur azt mondta, nagyon súlyos állapotban van, mondhatni élet-halál között lebeg. Az, hogy majdnem három hónapot raboskodott, éhezett, ráadásul kínozták is, teljesen kikészítette a testét, ráadásul - amennyire őt ismerem - a szökés közben biztosan harcolt és jó pár erős varázslatot hajtott végre. Lehet az elméje bármilyen erős, de ha a teste nem bírja...

Ekkor dermesztő csönd ereszkedett a szobára. Mindenki érezte a ki nem mondott szavak súlyát. Hogy Draco ezt honnan tudta? Úgy érezte, mintha ő is közöttük ülne. Még az se érdekelte, hogy róla egy árva szó sem esett; csakis Lucy számított.

\- Mindenesetre - törte meg a csendet Bill Weasley -, Ampók lába hamar rendbejön, Fleur Pótcsont-rapidot adott neki. Becslésem szerint, ha minden jól megy, egy óra múlva átszállíthatjuk...

\- Nem - vágott közbe Potter. - Itt kell maradniuk, szükségem van rájuk. Beszélnem kell mindkettőjükkel. Nagyon fontos.

Hangja, akár egy parancsnoké. Ezután kijelentette, hogy megmosakszik, majd ismét csend ereszkedett a házra. Draco érezte, ahogy az ablakon túl világosodni kezdett az ég, ami egyre több fénnyel töltötte meg a szobát. De ezzel csak kiemelte Lucy csontsovány alakját, meggyötört, verejtékező arcát és alig emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasát. Draco érezte a lány csuklójánál, milyen gyengén és rendszertelenül vert a szíve. Néha több ütemet kihagyott, máskor pedig egy pillanatba akart belesűríteni minden dobbanást.

Egyszer csak újra beszélgetést hallott.

\- Beszélnem kell Ampókkal és Ollivanderrel - jelentette ki Potter.

\- Nem le'et - mondta Fleur. - Várhnod kell vele, 'Arry. Nagyon betegek és kimerültek...

\- Sajnálom - felelte higgadtan Potter. - Nincs időm várni. Most rögtön beszélnem kell velük. Négyszemközt... és külön-külön. Sürgős a dolog.

\- Mi a ménkű ez az egész, Harry? - fakadt ki Bill Weasley. - Megjelensz itt egy halott házimanóval, meg egy félájult kobolddal, Hermione úgy néz ki, mint akit órákon át kínoztak, Ronból egy árva szót se lehet kiszedni, Lucy a halál torkában van, Draco Malfoy meg úgy viselkedik, mint aki lassan megőrül...

\- Nem mondhatjuk el, mi és miért történt - közölte indulat nélkül Potter. - A rend tagja vagy, Bill, jól tudod, hogy Dumbledore feladatot bízott ránk, és meghagyta, hogy nem beszélhetünk róla senkinek. Még Lucy sem tud róla.

Kis ideig csend volt.

\- Rendben van - mondta végül Bill. - Kivel akarsz elsőként beszélni?

\- Ampókkal - felelte kis habozás után Potter. - Ampókkal beszélek előbb.

\- Akkor gyere.

Lépések hangja hallatszott; nyilván elindultak felfelé a lépcsőn. Ezután Draco már csak annyit hallott, hogy Potter, Weasley és Granger halkan beszélgettek, de hogy miről, azt már nem tudta kivenni. A lelkében dúló viharok elnyomták a külvilág zaját és egy idő után már csak arra eszmélt fel, hogy nem hall mást, csak a saját gondolatait.

Eszébe jutottak a szülei és mindenki, aki a kúrián maradt. Vajon megbüntette őket a Sötét Nagyúr? Draco most először érezte meg, milyen hevesen ég a bal alkarján a Jegy. A Nagyúr haragja még idáig is elért és a fiú szomorúan és aggódva gondolt a szüleire, akik ott maradtak és testközelből tapasztalták meg ezt. Emlékezett rá, mennyire megrémült az anyja, mikor Lucy „túszul ejtette" és sajnálta érte. Most pedig a Sötét Nagyúr is megbünteti, mert hagyta őket meglógni.

Vajon ezért hozta magával Lucy? A fiúnak fogalma sem volt, mit tervez a lány és csak a hopponálás közben tudatosult benne, hogy valószínűleg megmentette az életét. Ha ott marad, a Nagyúr legilimenciával biztos kiolvasta volna a fejéből, mennyi mindent tett Lucyért és akkor nem csak rá, hanem a családjára is lesújtott volna. Így Lucy nem csak őt, hanem a családját is alighanem megmentette. Ez az egész nagyon szép lett volna, ha a lány nem haldoklott volna éppen.

Ekkor ismét Potter suttogó hangját hallotta, ahogy Grangerrel és Weasleyvel beszélgetett. Valamit magyarázott nekik, de Dracot nem érdekelte. Ugyanis hirtelen mindent elsöprő harag gyúlt a lelkében Potter irányába. Egyáltalán nem érdekli a húga? Folyton valami feladatról hablatyol, mintha az fontosabb lenne a saját családjánál, aminek ráadásul az utolsó tagja haldoklik! Mintha szerepet cseréltek volna... Draconak lassan sikerült megnyitnia a szívét - elvégre Lovegood-dal is összebarátkozott -, míg Potter ez idő alatt bezárkózott és csak erre a feladatra koncentrált. Mi van, ha mire idejön (ha idejön), addigra Lucy már...? Draco gyorsan szétpislogta a könnyeit. Bármennyire hinni akart abban, hogy a lány magához fog térni, szinte minden ellene szólt és dolgozott.

Kopogtattak, de Draco nem válaszolt; meg se rezzent a hangra, úgy érezte, mintha egy hosszú alagúton át hallotta volna. Pár másodperccel később nyílt az ajtó, és néhány lépés után Fleur tűnt fel a fiú látómezejében, kezében egy nagy tál vízzel, egy törölközővel és néhány tiszta ruhával.

\- Meg kelene mosdátni és átöltöztetni - szólt halkan. - Áddig ki kell menned.

\- Nem tudom itt hagyni - suttogta Draco. - Úgy érzem, ha elengedem, akkor végleg elmegy, és sose jön többé vissza.

Fleur letette az éjjeliszekrényre a tálat és elkezdte beáztatni a törölközőt. Érezhető volt azonban, hogy még mindig ellenzi a fiú maradását.

\- Ígérem, nem nézek - csuklott el Draco hangja. - Csak hadd maradjak.

\- Rhendben - sóhajtott végül a nő.

Ezután Fleur csendben dolgozott, Draco pedig a homlokát az ágy szélének támasztva bámulta a padlót. A nap már valószínűleg előbújt a horizont mögül, mert látta, hogyan nyúl meg az árnyéka a földön. Kétszer engedte el Lucy kezét: amikor a Fleur lehúzta róla a szürkévé koszolódott, cafatokban lógó régi hálóinget, illetve amikor feladta rá a saját ruháját. Akkor is csak egy-egy pillanatra, de mintha az a pillanat is a maga a pokol lett volna. Minden egyes alkalom, amikor el kellett szakadnia Lucytól, jeges tőrként hatolt a testébe.

Végül Fleur felegyenesedett, a törölközőt a tálba tette, majd a koszos hálóinget átvetette a vállán.

\- Nemsokárha visszajövök - mondta. - Megitátok vele egy újáb ádág gyógyfőzetet. Neked is 'ozok eni...

\- Köszönöm - szólt közbe Draco élettelen hangon -, de nem kérek.

Nem fűzött hozzá magyarázatot, Fleur pedig nem kérdezte. A nő kiment, Draco pedig felemelte a fejét és végignézett a lányon, aki az ágyon feküdt. Lucy gyönyörű volt - sápadt arca nem csillogott többé verejtéktől, hosszú, mélyvörös haja csomómentesen terült szét körülötte a párnán, új ruhájának fehérsége pedig szinte angyalivá tette a megjelenését. Draco csak nézte őt, szinte itta a látványát, és ekkor lelki szemei előtt végigperegtek a kúriai események.

Mikor Lucyt odahozták és először megkínozták, a fiú azt hitte, nincs ennél rosszabb. Arra álmában sem gondolt, hogy ez meddig fog még így menni, hogy meddig fogja visszahangozni a ház a lány sikolyait. Nem kellett három kínzás sem Bellatrixtől, hogy a csillogó, barna szemekből kivesszen a fény. Mégis, egyszer sem hajolt meg Bellatrix akaratának, és ha nem lett volna túlerő ellen, Lovegood behozatalakor talán végzett volna Bellatrix-szel. Draco csak egyszer látta ennyire dühösnek, hogy képes legyen kioltani valakinek az életét: és mint akkor, most is biztos volt benne, hogy megtette volna.

A lány lassú leépülését nézni, miközben nem tehetett ellene semmit… sokáig ez volt a legrosszabb. Hiába próbált egyre több ételt levinni neki, nem bírta megakadályozni, hogy egyre gyengébb legyen, és egyre csökkenjenek az esélyei a szökésre. És még azok után is képes volt szembeszállni Piton Crutiatus-átkával, és képes volt megmutatni, hogy mindegy, mit tesznek vele, akkor is ő fog kikerülni győztesen. Draco elképzelni sem tudta, hogy csinálta. Lucy új szintre emelte a sötét erők elleni küzdés fogalmát.

Nem akart arra a napra gondolni, de egyszerűen nem tudott mit tenni. Újra hallotta Lucy sikolyait, újra látta, hogyan vergődik a földön, hogyan próbál csöndben maradni, miközben ő rászegezi a pálcát és a Crutiatusszal kínozza. Újra hallotta, hogyan próbálta Lucy egyre sürgetni, hogy minél hamarabb túllehessenek rajta. Tudta, hogy ha Bellatrix nem unta volna meg a lány némaságát, Draco valószínűleg ott helyben sírva fakadt volna.

És Lucy ezután sem tört meg. Draco viszont annál inkább. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy minden úgy marad, mint volt és mégis. Mindazok után, amit a fiú tett, még képes volt mosolyogni rá. Képes volt megbocsátani neki... Noha Draco még azóta sem volt képes erre. Még mindig aludt el úgy éjszakánként, hogy végignézte, mit tett és hogy rettegett, hogy Lucy egyszer ellene fordul, és ő egyedül marad.

Arra pedig végképp nem számított, hogy ezek után új barátot is kap Luna Lovegood személyében. Bár még mindig különcnek gondolta őt a furcsa dolgok miatt, amikben hitt, de most már gúnyolódás nélkül tudott érvelni, miért nem léteznek morzsás szarvú szipirtyók. Lucy, úgy tűnt, magán kívül volt az örömtől, hogy az egyik barátja elfogadta őt, Dracot, mint a szerelmét és hogy támogatja is őket, mikor majd odaállnak a többiek elé, hogy beavassák őket.

Nem számított rá, hogy ilyen hirtelen adódik majd a lehetőség, hogy kiszabaduljanak. Mikor megpillantotta Potteréket, Draco egy pillanatra tényleg elhitte, hogy itt a vége, hogy nincs tovább. De mint Lucy, ő sem adta fel és végül a szerencse nekik kedvezett. Ugyanakkor, mikor meglátta Lucyt Potter és Weasley oldalán, beléhasított a félelem: az ő állapotában még az egyszerű varázslatok is sokkal többet kivehetnek belőle, mint normális esetben.

És ez nem volt elég… Lucy még Griffendél kardját is használta. Abból, amit kivett a lány utolsó szavaiból, a kard elszívta az erejét, mikor használta és Draco nélkül talán soha nem szabadult volna ki. És még így sem… még így sem biztos, hogy időben érkezett a segítség. Mi van, ha már elkésett? Mi van, ha Lucy már annyi varázserőt veszített, hogy nem fog tudni életben maradni?

Kinyílt az ajtó, de nem Fleur lépett be. Draco nem nézett oda, de még így is hallotta, hogy az illető mellé sétál és leül mellé az ágyra.

\- Már jobban néz ki - jegyezte meg Lovegood.

Draco nem mondott semmit. Valóban jobban nézett ki most, hogy végre tiszta ruha volt rajta, de Lovegood nem érezte azt, amit ő: nem érezte Lucy gyenge, rendszertelen szívverését.

\- Túl fogja élni - mondta halkan Lovegood, miközben Draco vállára tette a kezét. - Lucy mindig mindent túlél.

\- De olyan… - motyogta Draco. - Olyan halottnak tűnik.

Könnyek folytak végig az arcán, de nem érdekelte. Megszorította Lucy kezét, hátha így tudatni tudja vele, hogy itt van, hogy biztonságban van, hogy most már minden rendben. Ám Lucy nem reagált semmit.

\- Mi lesz, ha…? - kezdte, de nem tudta végigmondani a kérdést.

\- Nem lesz baj - szorította meg a vállát biztatóan Lovegood. - Csak hinned kell. Lucy vissza fog jönni. Itt vagy te, itt van Harry, Ron és Hermione. Vissza fog jönni hozzátok.

\- Nem tudom, mit csinálok, ha elveszítem - hajtotta le a fejét Draco. - Nem azért segítettem neki, nem azért éltük túl ezt a három hónapot, hogy most… hogy most, a végén…

\- Pontosan - bólintott rá Lovegood. - Ezért fog visszatérni.

\- Hogy lehetsz ilyen biztos benne? - nézett fel a lányra Draco. Lovegood arca sápadt és beesett volt, de a szeme egészségesen csillogott és a mosolya is őszinte volt.

\- Hinned kell - ismételte. - Ennyi az egész, Draco.

\- Már nincs erőm hinni - ismerte be a fiú. - Azok után, amit átéltünk… mégis hogyan élhetnék egyszer úgy, mint egy normális ember? Én már nem tudok hinni egy jobb világban… És ha Lucyt most elveszítem…

Akkora gombóc volt a torkában, hogy már beszélni se tudott tőle. Csak lehunyta a szemét, miközben némán zokogott.

Lovegood… Luna lemászott az ágyról és letérdelt mellé. Draco azt vette észre, hogy a lány biztatóan magához öleli, mintha így akarta volna átadni neki a hitet, ami már kiveszett belőle.

\- Tudod, mikor elveszítettem az édesanyámat, én is ugyanígy éreztem - ismerte be. - Nem tudtam, hogy képes leszek-e újra nevetni most, hogy ő nincs ott. De kiderült, hogy képes vagyok rá. Aztán bekerültem a Roxfortba, ahol mindenki furcsának és különcnek hitt, csúfoltak és kinevettek, csak mert mindig kimondtam, amit gondoltam.

\- De úgy döntöttem, nem érdekel. Úgy döntöttem, többé nem hagyom, hogy elvegyék a kedvem. És képzeld, sikerült. Végül barátokra találtam, mikor Harry és Lucy megalapították a DS-t, végre volt egy hely, ahová tartozhattam. És hiába nem találkoztunk többet, Harry és Lucy kedvesek maradtak hozzám, Ginny Weasley pedig tényleg a legjobb barátom lett. Mindezt azért, mert megmutattam nekik, hogy nem vagyok egy eltiporható virágszál. Mert hittem benne, hogy úgy is tudok barátokat szerezni, hogy önmagam maradok.

\- Nem mondom, hogy nem lesz nehéz. Valószínűleg sokszor akarod majd feladni. De nem teheted, Lucy miatt nem. Eddig kitartottál, most már nem szállhatsz ki. Muszáj erősnek maradnod, hogy mikor Lucy felébred, azt lássa, hogy mennyire erős maradtál. És mikor ennek a háborúnak vége lesz, együtt elmehettek, ahová csak akartok. Meg fogja érni ez a sok szenvedés. Én tudom.

Draco csak bólintott, miközben Luna vállára hajtotta a fejét. A lány nyugtatóan simogatta a hátát, miközben ő még mindig a könnyeit nyelte és folyton Lucy arcát nézte, arra várva, mikor nyitja már ki a szemét. Ám minél tovább nézte, annál jobban elkeseredett és végül már nem tudta magába fojtani: a zokogás mintha a gyomrából tört volna fel és Draco végül az ágyra borult, némán imádkozva, hogy Lucy rendben legyen.

Azonban félt, mindennél jobban félt, hogy a szabadság, amire vágyott, sokkal magasabb árat követel, mint azt Draco meg tudná fizetni.


	60. Chapter 58: Feszült várakozás

**Chapter 58**

 **Feszült várakozás**

Bill és Fleur kagylóhéjakkal kirakott, meszelt falú háza egymagában állt egy tengerparti szikla tetején, megkapó szépségű, félreeső helyen. Bárhova ment Harry a kis házban vagy a kertben, mindenütt hallotta a tengert: a kicsapó és visszahúzódó hullámok monoton zaja olyan volt, akár egy alvó szörnyeteg lassú lélegzése. Amennyire megnyugtató volt ezt hallgatni, olyannyira idegtépő volt Lucy reszelős, szabálytalan légzése. A lány állapota egy kicsit sem javult és nem egy alkalom volt, mikor hajszálon múlt, hogy időben érkezett a segítség. A legrosszabb az volt, mikor vagy fél percre leállt a szíve és csak Draco Malfoy gyors és kitartó közbenjárásával sikerült újraéleszteni.

Harrynek még mindig vegyes érzései voltak a fiút illetően. Malfoy sosem hagyta el Lucy szobáját, nem evett, csak ha Luna leerőszakolt valamit a torkán, nem aludt és egy pillanatra sem engedte el a lányt. Csak ült ott némán és tudomást sem vett a külvilágról. Harry csak nyitott ajtón át látta őt, mivel mindeddig nem tudta összeszedni magát ahhoz, hogy bemenjen. A tény, hogy a húgát miatta kínozták három hónapon keresztül, szinte elviselhetetlen volt. Nem tudott ránézni a testére, nem tudott mellette lenni, olyannyira furdalta a lelkiismeret. Rajta kívül mindenki rendszeresen látogatta őt és eltöltött vele egy kis időt. Fleur ápolásának és kitartó munkájának köszönhetően egy hét után Lucy légzése kicsit egyenletesebbé vált, de a szíve még mindig kihagyott időközönként néhány ütemet.

Még mindig olyan élénken emlékezett rá, mit érzett, mikor kiderült a rádióadásból, hogy Lucyt elfogták, mintha csak tegnap lett volna. Olyannyira lefagyott, mintha kimondták volna rá a sóbálvány-átkot. Még soha életében nem rémült meg annyira, mint akkor. Hirtelen ezer rémkép cikázott át az agyán és az elszigeteltség miatt még azt sem tudta, hogy Lucyt most fogták el vagy már hónapok óta. Ron láthatóan ugyanannyira megrémült, mint ő, így Harry biztosra vette, hogy Lucyt azután fogták el, hogy Ron visszatért hozzájuk.

Azonban egy beszélgetés elég volt Billel, hogy rájöjjenek az igazságra. Lucy valójában december közepétől szenvedett Bellatrix fogságában. Vagyis Bill még Ronnak is hazudott, nehogy megtudja, mi történt. Harryt azonban még ez sem érdekelte a tény mellett, hogy Lucy három hónapon át sínylődött abban a pincében, hogy három hónapon át ki volt szolgáltatva Bellatrixnek, hogy…

Azt kívánta, bárcsak ővele történt volna meg ez. Miért mindig Lucynak jut a nehezebb sors? Mintha az élet ezzel akarta volna kompenzálni őket, hogy Lucy boszorkányként nőtt fel, míg Harry Dursleyéknél időzött. Ám Harry szívesebben költözött volna vissza örökre hozzájuk, ha ezzel elérhette volna, hogy Lucy felébredjen. A kínzó tehetetlenség mindennél rosszabb volt és úgy érezte, nem méltó ahhoz, hogy Lucy mellett virrasszon.

Na meg persze ott volt Malfoy és a húga furcsán közeli kapcsolata.

Mikor nem Lucyért aggódott vagy a horcruxok problémáján töprengett, ezen pörgött. Úgy tűnt, Lucy és Malfoy közel kerültek egymáshoz ezalatt az idő alatt - de annyira, hogy Malfoy konkrétan segített nekik megszökni azzal, hogy lehozta Lucy pálcáját. Ráadásul Lucy is arról beszélt, hogy nem fogja otthagyni Malfoyt. De miért? Mégis mi ez az egész? Valami birizgálta az elméjét, mintha emlékeznie kéne valamire, de egyszerűen képtelen volt felidézni, mire is.

Ampók, akinek a fiú a segítségét kérte, hogy betörhessen a Gringottsba és ellophassa a Bellatrix széfjében lévő horcruxot, a harmadik kagylólaki tartózkodási napjukon egyezett bele a dologba, de cserébe a nagy nehézségek árán megszerzett Griffendél kardját kérte, ami Lucyt ebbe az állapotba juttatta. Miután megegyeztek, elkezdődött a tervezgetés. Mégis, Harry képtelen volt koncentrálni. Folyamatosan Lucy csontsovány testének képe lebegett lelki szemei előtt.

\- Miért nem mész be végre hozzá? - kérdezte Ron négy nappal az Ampókkal való megegyezés után.

\- Nem tudok - felelte Harry. Dobby sírja előtt álltak, amit még az érkezésük napján ástak. - Miattam haldoklik. Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok ránézni az arcára. És...

\- Malfoy is bezavar a képbe - fejezte be a mondatot Hermione.

Harry bólintott.

\- Nem olyan szörnyű, hogy ott van - mondta Hermione. Ő minden nap ugyanabban az órában látogatta meg Lucyt, és bár nem beszélt róla, Harry néha hallani vélte, hogy halkan próbálja Malfoyban tartani a lelket. - Semmit se csinál, csak ül a földön és Lucy kezét fogja. Még arra se reagál, amit mondanak neki.

\- Én még mindig nem értem, hogy Lucy miért hozta ide - szólalt meg Ron. - Ő az ellenségünk, nem?

\- Őszintén szólva nem tudom - gondolkodott el Harry. - Mikor Ampókért jött le a pincébe a kúrián, úgy tűnt, pontosan tudja, mit csinál, mikor ideadta Lucy pálcáját. Szerintem ő már a mi oldalunkon áll.

\- De mégis miért? - kérdezte Ron széttárva a karjait. - Miért segítene nekünk? Mi haszna származna belőle?

\- Miért gondolod, hogy a hasznot tartja szem előtt? - kérdezte Hermione. - Abba esetleg nem gondoltál bele, hogy Lucyért csinálta?

\- Miért csinálta volna érte?

\- Te mégis mit nézel, mikor bemész hozzájuk? - kérdezett vissza Hermione. - Láttad akár egyszer is az arcát? Szinte teljesen beleőrül abba, hogy Lucy nem ébred fel.

\- És mégis mióta állna érdekében, hogy a mi oldalunkra álljon? - kontrázott Ron.

Harry sóhajtott. Amióta megérkeztek, Ron és Hermione sorozatosan ellentétes nézeteiket vitatták és ütköztették meg egymással. Ron folyamatosan azon kesergett, hogy Harry inkább a horcuxrokat és nem a Pálcák Urát választotta, míg Hermione azt mondogatta, hogy Harry nem lett volna képes kirabolni Dumbledore sírját, ahol a bodzapálca pihent. Ron azon a véleményen volt, hogy Dumbledore talán nem halt meg és hogy ő küldte a segítségükre Dobbyt, míg Hermione az ellenkezőjét hangoztatta. Ron szerint Malfoy csak bajt hoz majd rájuk és az ellenségük, de Hermione kételkedik ebben - sőt, egyre biztosabb benne, hogy Malfoy már az ő oldalukon áll.

\- Ron, nem ez a lényeg! - sóhajtott tehetetlenül Hermione. - Hanem az, hogy Harry végre meglátogassa Lucyt.

\- De igenis fontos! - kötötte az ebet a karóhoz Ron. - Amint Lucy felébred, el kell döntenünk, mit csinálunk Malfoyjal. Akár fogolynak, vagy...

\- Nem fogjuk felhasználni - jelentette ki határozottan Harry. - Az nem a mi reszortunk, hanem Tudjukkié. Különben is, még meg kell hallgatnunk Lucyt, hogy megtudjuk, miért is hozta el őt a kúriából. Lunát hiába faggatjuk, nem mond semmit, mert Lucy megkérte rá. Azután eldöntjük, mihez is kezdjünk a helyzettel.

Ezzel láthatóan Ron és Hermione is egyetértett. Ekkor Fleur sétált ki a házból, kissé feszült testtartással.

\- Á Malfoy fiú megszólált - mondta. - Veled szerhetne beszélni, 'Arry.

Harry gyomra erre a hírre összerándult. Mégis mit akarhat tőle Malfoy? Talán a pálcáját akarja visszakapni? Ron és Hermione is értetlenül néztek össze, de követték barátjukat a házba. A nappaliban Bill éppen a Reggeli Prófétát olvasta fel hangosan, Dean és Luna pedig feszült figyelemmel hallgatták.

\- ...mindeddig semmi hír Harry Potter és Lucy Potter hollétéről, de a miniszter úr arról tájékoztatta lapunkat, hogy az elfogató parancs Lucy Potter ellen még mindig érvényben van és testvérét is nagy erőkkel keresik. A fiatal boszorkány több rendbeli rongálásért és nyílt támadásért felelős, amiket közvetlenül a Mágiaügyi Minisztérium és az újonnan felállított begyűjtőtáborok ellen követett el. A Wizengamot múlt héten végre meghozta döntését, miszerint életfogytiglani azkabani fogságra ítélik őt, ha sikerül újra elfogni. - Bill elhallgatott, gyorsan végigfutotta az újságot, majd összehajtotta. - Több érdekes nincs.

\- Lucy életfogytiglani azkabani fogságot kapott? - kérdezte megütközve Harry.

\- Úgy néz ki - sóhajtotta Bill. - Igazából csodálkozom, hogy nem döntöttek gyorsabban az ügyében.

\- Bellatrix biztos nem egyezett volna bele, hogy átszállítsák - vélekedett Luna. - Ahhoz túlságosan élvezte a kínzását.

Harrynek fájdalmasan megrándult a gyomra. Úgy érezte, visszajön a reggelije.

\- Miért? - kérdezte Ron számon kérően a bátyját. - Miért titkoltad el, hogy elfogták? Láttam rajtad, hogy baj van, mikor visszajöttél a Menedékből, de mégse mondtál semmit.

\- A Rend nem akarta, hogy megtudjátok - felelte Bill. - A legutolsó tábortámadás rosszul sült el, és Lucyt elfogták. Az egész Rend a feje tetejére állt, Fred és George magukat hibáztatták, napokig voltak távol, hogy az ország különböző pontjain próbálják valahogy megtalálni. Mire a Próféta megírta, már mindenki tudott róla és az emberek ekkor kezdtek el igazán rettegni. Tisztában voltunk vele, hogy ez egy csapda, amit Tudjukki állított fel Harrynek, így mindent elkövettünk, nehogy valahogy a tudomásotokra jusson a dolog. Amíg itt voltál, Ron, a Potterfigyelő sem említette Lucy elfogását. Tudom, azt ígértem, nem mondom el senkinek, hogy itt vagy, de nekik szólnom kellett, hogy ne hozzák szóba adásban Lucyt. De ne aggódj, rajtuk kívül senki se tudja, hogy jártál nálunk.

\- 'Arry, á Malfoy fiú várh - szólt közbe Fleur, mire a fiú észbekapott és felsietett a lépcsőn.

Lucy szobája előtt azonban megállt. Az ajtó résnyire nyitva volt és kihallatszott Lucy reszelős légzése is. Harry úgy érezte, hogy semmit se tett a húgához képest. Hiába bízta meg őt Dumbledore a horcruxok, és ezáltal Voldemort elpusztításával, Lucy sokkal többet az ügy érdekében, mint Harry. Míg a fiú fél év alatt csupán egyetlen horcruxot volt képes elpusztítani, addig a lány többször is nyíltan megtámadta a halálfalókat, és a Főnix Rendjének vezetőjeként egy ütőképes ellenállást szervezett, ami még nélküle is képes volt működni.

Hiába mesélte el mindezt Ron, mikor visszajött, az, hogy elfogták és bezárták, hirtelen mindent más megvilágításba helyezett. Ron csak az eredményekről beszélt, amiket Lucy elért a rend oldalán. Az meg sem fordult a fejükben, hogy nem mindig sikerülhet minden és hogy Lucy épp olyan sebezhető, mint bárki más. És az, hogy pontosan nem tudták, mit is kellett átélnie a három hónap alatt… majdnem olyan rossz volt, mint az, hogy most nem ébred fel.

Harry sóhajtott egyet, majd lassan kinyitotta az ajtót és belépett a szobába. Ez tűnt a legnagyobbnak az emeleten lévő négy szoba közül. Egy franciaágy volt a szoba közepén, a jobb oldalán a fal tövében éjjeliszekrény, bal oldalt pedig nem messze egy fotel, ami mögött kilátás nyílt a szirttetőn elterülő kertre. Harry mégis úgy sejtette, hogy az ágy bal oldalán térdelő Malfoy egyszer sem nézett ki rajta. A fiú Lucy jobb kezét fogta, fejét egyenesen tartva meredt a lány arcára és Harry érkezésére se mozdult meg. Amikor azonban a fiú becsukta az ajtót maga mögött, Malfoy megszólalt:

\- Miért nem jöttél eddig?

Harry döbbenten hallotta ki a szemrehányást a hangjából. Nem mintha nem érezte volna jogosnak, de annyira furcsa volt, hogy pont Malfoy hordja le amiatt, hogy nem látogatta meg a húga betegágyát. Hallgatása miatt Malfoy még egyszer megkérdezte:

\- Miért nem jöttél eddig? Miért nem látogattad meg a saját húgodat? Még Granger is rendszeresen járt fel, pedig hozzá nem is fűzi semmilyen vérkötelék. Weasleyék természetesen a saját családtagjuknak tekintik, Luna pedig rendszeresen végignézte a kínzásait. Te még egyszer sem jártál nála. Miért?

Luna. Malfoy a keresztnevén szólította Lunát. Ezek szerint a lány tényleg többről tudott, mint azt elárulta.

\- Kérdeztem valamit, Potter - keményedett meg Malfoy hangja.

\- Mit tettek vele? - kérdezett vissza Harry. Nem akarta figyelmen kívül hagyni a kérdést, de annyira szerette volna tudni, mit műveltek Lucyval, ami miatt ilyen állapotba került, hogy az sem érdekelte, hogy az amúgy is labilis idegrendszerrel rendelkező Malfoy talán beleőrül a viselkedésébe.

Malfoy felé fordult. Harry ekkor látta csak meg a hatalmas karikákat a szeme alatt. Tekintete már az őrület félreismerhetetlen jeleit hordozta és olyan erővel szorította Lucy kezét, hogy elfehéredtek az ujjai. Nyilván minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne kezdjen el kiabálni.

\- Azt hiszed, el tudod képzelni - suttogta. - De nem, fogalmad sincs róla. Fogalmad sincs, milyen volt végignézni, ahogy szépen lassan elsorvad, hogy milyen volt hallgatni a sikolyait, hogy milyen volt nézni, hogy minden fontosabb neki a saját életénél.

Visszafordult Lucy felé és a szeme megtelt könnyel. Harry földbe gyökerezett lábakkal állt az ajtóban és nem tudta nem Malfoy arcát figyelni, ahogy mély levegőt vett és lassan beszélni kezdett.

\- Éheztették. Hetente egyszer kapott enni hivatalosan. Én az első két hónapban minden este vittem neki ételt és próbáltam táplálni, de a kínzások olyan sokat kivettek belőle, hogy az energia mindig a teste regenerálódására ment el. Bellatrix ugyanis olyan válogatott eszközöket vetett be ellene, amikről még csak nem is hallhattál. Egy alkalommal azzal a késsel hasította fel újra és újra a bőrét, amivel Grangert is kínozta. Egyszer szilánkosra törte a lábában a csontokat. Egyszer pedig majdnem az őrületig kínozta a Crutiatusszal; ha anyám nem állítja le, Lucy talán olyanná vált volna, mint Longbottom szülei.

Harry megsemmisülten állt az ajtóban. A lelkiismerete eddig se hagyta nyugton, de most olyan erővel ostromolta, hogy remegni kezdett.

\- Mikor látta, hogy nem megy semmire, másokat hívott - folytatta Malfoy. Már nem is figyelte, milyen hatással vannak a szavai Harryre, csak szünet nélkül mondta, mint egy titkot, amit eddig senkivel sem oszthatott meg. - Umbridge többször is tiszteletét tette nála, bár mikor Lucy majdnem felgyújtotta a ruháját, nem jött többször. Yaxley is megkínozta, ahogy Travers és az apám is. Azután pedig, hogy a hülye kapcsolatotok miatt majdnem elvesztette önmagát és az emlékei rabjává vált, Bellatrix áthívta Pitont, hogy nézzen bele a fejébe és tudja meg, hol vagy.

Piton is… még ő is… ahogy Umbridge és Travers meg még ki tudja, kicsoda… Harry már fenn sem akadt a tényen, hogy Malfoy tisztában volt az őt és Lucyt összekötő kapcsolattal. Csak azokat vette listába, akik kínozták a húgát és eldöntötte, hogy mindet megkeresi és a saját kezével öli meg.

\- De Lucy nem mondott semmit - csuklott el Malfoy hangja. - Egyetlen szót se szólt, amivel árthatott volna neked. Mindvégig azt hajtogatta, hogy megvéd téged, hogy nem fog elárulni, és hogy megéri, mert így segítheti az ügyedet. Te pedig még arra sem vagy képes, hogy legalább egyszer meglátogasd őt a halálos ágyánál?!

A végén már kiabált. Harry tompán hallotta, hogy odalent minden mozgás elhalt és nyilván hallgatóztak: Malfoy ugyanis eddig nem beszélt a suttogásnál hangosabban. A fiú megint Harry felé fordult, láthatóvá téve számára az arcát öntöző könnyeket és a teljes kétségbeesést, amin ő is osztozott.

\- Nem... nem tudtam bejönni - szólt akadozva Harry. - Éppen amiatt, amin keresztülment. Miattam történt mindez... Lucy miattam haldoklik. Tudom, hogy azt mondaná, ne okoljam magam, mert nem az én hibám, de... Egyszerűen képtelen vagyok ránézni az arcára, mert úgy érzem, mintha én magam okoztam volna. Mikor ránézek, csak arra tudok gondolni, hogy nem tudtam megvédeni, hogy hagytam, hogy ez történjen vele. Ha őt is elveszítem… nem tudom, hogy fogom folytatni ezt a háborút.

Malfoy sokáig egyáltalán nem mozdult. Ám amikor igen, láthatóan végleg összetört; leborult az ágyra és a remegő vállaiból Harry arra következtetett, hogy némán zokog.

\- Fogalmad sincs... - szólt aztán, mikor úgy-ahogy összeszedte magát. - Fogalmad sincs róla, mi az igazi bűntudat. Te azt hiszed, hogy te okoztad a szenvedését. Én viszont tudom, hogy így van... Én is... egy voltam azok közül, akik a Crutiatus-átkot használták rajta... Lucy tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb eljön ez a pillanat, ezért jó előre... Meg kellett ígérnem neki, hogy megteszem, mert szerinte így elkerülhettük azt, hogy Bellatrix árulás vádjával a Nagyúr elé cipeljen...

Arcát a lepedőbe temette és zihálva folytatta.

\- Megkínoztam... megkínoztam mindenki előtt! Hát nem érted?! Én juttattam őt ilyen állapotba! És mégis... mégis képes volt megbocsátani nekem... csak mosolygott rám és azt mondta, örül, hogy megtettem, mert így biztosan jobban bíznak majd bennem... Megkínoztam, Potter... Rászegeztem a pálcám és kínoztam őt perceken keresztül... Ő meg végig hallgatott. Nem sikoltozott, csak rángatózott és remegett, de egy hangot se adott ki... Még abban a helyzetben is csak arra figyelt, hogy nekem könnyebb legyen... Bárcsak én lettem volna a helyében...

Malfoy képtelen volt tovább folytatni, csak nyelte a könnyeit, miközben motyogva Lucy bocsánatáért esedezett és úgy tűnt, teljesen elfelejtette, hogy van még valaki a szobában. Harry néha kihallott ilyen szavakat, hogy „sajnálom", meg „minden az én hibám", de egy idő után már oda se tudott figyelni rá.

Fogalma sem volt, mit érezzen. Egyrészről ki akarta kapni a zsebéből Malfoy galagonyapálcáját, hogy a fiúra szegezze és megbüntesse azért, amit a húgával tett… Belegondolva ez volt az a pálca, amelyik megkínozta Lucyt… Harry nagyon erős kényszert érzett rá, hogy eltörje és elhajítsa a pálcát, de most ez volt az egyetlen fegyvere.

Viszont azt is látta, hogy viselkedett Malfoy. Egyáltalán nem volt büszke magára. Még azt is a hibái közé sorolta, hogy élelmet vitt Lucynak, mert úgy érezte, ezzel sem tett eleget. Látszott rajta, hogy még ha Lucy meg is tette, önmagának soha nem bocsátotta meg, hogy kezet emelt a lányra. És abból, amit kivett az összefüggéstelen motyogásából, rájött, hogy arra a megkínzásra is azért volt szükség, mert Malfoy lebukott, és ezzel kellett bebizonyítania, hogy hűséges halálfaló.

Az is sokat elárult, hogy nem akarta eltitkolni, mit tett. Szinte rögtön bevallotta, ráadásul úgy, mintha meg akarta volna gyónni a bűneit. Ráadásul nem Harrynek gyónt, hanem Lucynak, hiába volt eszméletlen a lány és hiába mondta már neki azt, hogy megbocsátott. Malfoy pontosan úgy viselkedett, mint Ron, mikor Hermionét kínozták; és ezeknek az érzéseknek a tisztaságában Harry nem tudott kételkedni.

Lehet ezért hozta el Lucy a kúriából a fiút. Abból ítélve, ahogy viselkedtek, és amit most Malfoy mondott, Lucy tisztában volt vele, hogy ha Malfoy ott marad, Voldemort biztosan megöli. Ez azt jelentette, hogy Malfoy nyilván többet is tett, mint azt most elmondta, de a lelkiállapota miatt csak a rossz dolgokra tudott koncentrálni. Ezzel újabb jó pontot szerezve Harrynél.

Harry gyűlölni akarta Malfoyt. Gyűlölni akarta, amiért a Crutiatust használta Lucyn. Viszont mikor ránézett az előtte térdelő teljesen összetört fiúra, a sajnálaton és az együttérzésen kívül semmit sem érzett. És bár a tudatlanság és a sötétben tapogatózás miatt még mindig nem bízott benne, de az, amit megtudott, elég volt ahhoz, hogy adjon neki egy esélyt addig, amíg Lucy fel nem ébred és nem válaszol az összes kérdésére.

Lassan elindult az ágy jobb oldala felé és most először figyelte meg a lányt, mióta megérkeztek Kagylólakba. A bőre kezdte visszanyerni a színét, de az arcán még mindig élesen ugrottak ki a csontjai, a karján szinte látni lehetett az ereket és a mellkasa is alig emelkedett és süllyedt. Harry leült az ágyra és megfogta Lucy másik kezét. A bőr ráfeszült a csontokra és emiatt olyan törékenynek tűnt, mint egy porcelánbaba.

\- Miért nem alszol egyet? - kérdezte Malfoy felé fordulva. - Addig figyelek rá.

Malfoy feje lassan felemelkedett a lepedőről, így láthatóvá vált könnyáztatta arca. Nem nézett a fiúra, csakis Lucy arcát fixírozta.

\- Nem tudok - felelte végül egyszerűen. - Azt hiszem, mióta megérkeztünk, összesen csak pár órára tudtam lehunyni a szemem, mert álmomban folyamatosan a sikolyait hallottam, így mindig nagyon hamar felébredtem. Nekem ez az egész olyan, mint egy lidérces álom és nem tudok hova menekülni előle. Talán sikerül, ha majd felébred.

\- Fel fog ébredni - jelentette ki Harry magabiztosan. - Lucy erős lány. Sokkal erősebb, mint én. Nem fogja feladni, ahogy eddig sem tette.

Malfoy halványan bólintott ezekre a szavakra. Harry a húgára nézett, de egy idő után visszafordult a fiú felé.

\- Amit a kúrián tettél... - kezdte, mire Malfoy összerezzent, rettegve a folytatástól. - Hálás vagyok érte. Lucy teste valószínűleg hamarabb összeomlott volna, ha nem segítesz neki. Szóval, csak azt akarom mondani, hogy... hogy köszönöm, amiért vigyáztál rá helyettem is.

Malfoy Harry szavaira felkapta a fejét, és olyan elkerekedett szemekkel bámult rá, hogy azok majdnem kiestek a helyükről.

\- Te hallottad egyáltalán, amit mondtam?! - kérdezte szinte hisztérikusan. - Megkínoztam! A Crutiatus-átkot használtam a húgodon! Mégis mi a fenét köszönsz meg?!

\- Azért tetted, mert kényszerítettek rá - mondta Harry. Sosem hitte volna, hogy eljön az a pillanat, amikor Draco Malfoyt fogja vigasztalni Lucy betegágyánál, miközben mindketten a lány kezét fogják. - De nem ez a lényeg. Hanem az, hogy az életedet kockáztatva ételt csempésztél be hozzá, mellette voltál, erőt adtál neki és segítetted, amikor én nem tehettem. Nem tudom, miért tetted, vagy hogyan és mikor kerültetek ilyen közel egymáshoz, de örülök, hogy így történt. Nélküled talán túl sem élte volna ezt a három hónapot.

Malfoy hitetlenkedve nézett rá. Nyilván nem hitte, hogy Harry ilyen könnyen megbocsát neki, ami újabb bizonyíték volt rá, hogy valójában hova húz a szíve. Harry kezdett egyre jobban egyetérteni Hermionéval.

\- Tudom, hogy sokkal könnyebb a rosszat látni magunkban - folytatta Harry. - Mikor meghalt a keresztapánk, mindketten magunkat hibáztattuk. Sokáig nem tudtunk megbirkózni a gyásszal, még azt se nagyon bírtuk, ha mások beszéltek róla. De hála a barátainknak, rájöttünk, hogy nem arra kell emlékeznünk, hogyan halt meg, hanem hogy hogyan élt és milyen szép időt töltöttünk együtt, bármilyen kevés is volt. Neked is azt kell szem előtt tartanod, mennyi mindent tettél Lucyért, amíg raboskodott. Ő is ezt akarná. Szóval menj és aludj egyet! Addig figyelek rá és ne aggódj, nem hagyom, hogy hirtelen halni támadjon kedve.

Malfoy nyilván nem volt vicces kedvében, mégis megrándult a szája széle. Lehajtotta a fejét az ágyra, a két karja közé és lehunyta a szemét. Mióta megérkeztek Kagylólakba, Harry először látott egy kis békét a fiú arcán.

\- Tényleg köszönöm - suttogta Harry - ...Draco.

Nem tudta, Draco hallja-e vagy sem. De végső soron nem is számított. Harry ugyanúgy megbocsátott neki, mint Lucy. Hiszen mindketten az anyjuk, Lily szívét örökölték, ahogy Sirius is megmondta még réges-régen.

Órák teltek el, és Draco csendesen szuszogott Lucy másik oldalán. Harry időnként az ő, időnként a húga arcát tanulmányozta és a kettejük kapcsolatán gondolkodott. Hermione nyilván többet ki tudott volna olvasni belőlük - talán már meg is tette -, hiszen sokkal jobban értett az érzelmekhez, mint Harry. Ám annyit a fiú is meg tudott állapítani, hogy az ilyesfajta ragaszkodás nem alakulhatott ki három hónap alatt. Draco már akkor erősen kötődött Lucyhoz, mikor a lány megérkezett a kúriára.

De mégis hogyan alakult ez ki? Egyáltalán mikor? Vajon Lucy hogyan érzett a fiú iránt? Harry fejében kérdések milliói száguldoztak, de mindegyik olyan volt, hogy egyszer sem kérdezett volna rájuk a mardekáros fiúnál. Ezeket csakis Lucyval beszélhette volna meg, és alig várta, hogy hosszú idő után végre újra elbeszélgessenek. De azt is sejtette, hogy türelmetlensége miatt valószínűleg - amint kilépett az ajtón - Hermionéhez siet, hogy beszámoljon a tapasztalatairól és a véleményét kérje.

Ekkor valami megmozdult a kezében. Lenézett és azt látta, hogy Lucy mutatóujja enyhén megrándult. Alig egy másodperccel később pedig az egész kézfeje megmozdult. Pillantása azonnal a lány arcára ugrott és látta, ahogy a szempillái remegni kezdenek.

\- Draco! - bökdöste meg a fiút izgatottan Harry. - Draco, ébredj fel!

\- Baj van? - ugrott talpra azonnal Draco, de Harry csak Lucy felé intett. A lány feje jobbra billent, majd át a másik oldalra. Végül a szemhéja megrándult és egy hét után Lucy újra kinyitotta mogyoróbarna szemét.


	61. Chapter 59: Az igazság

**Chapter 59**

 **Az igazság**

Lucy Potter tudta, hogy álmodik.

Ilyen békés hely a világon már nem létezett, amióta Voldemort újra felemelkedett. A sötétség, amit a varázsló magával hozott, minden apró zugba befészkelte magát és megmérgezte az emberek életét. A közhangulatot a rettegés uralta, ami itt, ezen a helyen egyáltalán nem volt tapasztalható.

A lány egy réten állt, amit fák szegélyeztek, amerre csak látott. A réten térdig érő fű hajladozott a szélben, a szálak csillogtak a fényben, ami mintha magukból a fákból származott volna. Minden olyan világos és nyugodt volt, szemben a valósággal, ahol még az ég is borús és komor volt. Lucy csak állt és idegesen forgolódott körbe-körbe a tengelye körül. Érezte, hogy vár valakire, de hogy kire, vagy miért, azt nem tudta.

Egy újabb fordulat után egyszer csak feltűnt egy fehér ruhába öltözött nő, vagy tíz méterre Lucy előtt. Háttal állt neki, hosszú, mélyvörös hajába belekapott a gyenge szél és úgy játszott vele, mint a tűz lángjaival. Körülötte a fűből fehér liliomok hajtottak ki a semmiből és olyan sokan voltak, hogy teljesen eltakarták a füvet. Lucynak nagyon ismerős volt a nő, és pontosan tudta, hogy honnan. Csak túlságosan félt kimondani vagy akár elhinni, hogy megjelent az álmaiban, ráadásul úgy, mint egy angyal.

Végül nem bírta tovább és tett egy tétova lépést felé.

\- Anya...? - kérdezte félénken.

Ekkor a nő lassan megfordult. Arcán mosoly terült szét, világoszöld szemei örömtől csillogtak. Lucy olyan izgatott lett, mint évekkel korábban, mikor először nézett bele Edevis tükrébe. Sokáig csak bámultak egymásra, végül a nő megszólalt.

\- Kislányom... - tárta szét a karját Lily. - Drága kislányom...

\- Anya! - kiáltott fel boldogan Lucy. Keresztülrohant a réten és az anyja karjaiba vetette magát. Azok körülölelték őt, míg a lány a nő nyakát szorongatta. Anya és lánya hosszú percekig ölelték egymást, és a lány legnagyobb örömére úgy tűnt, hogy ezen a helyen nem is telik az idő.

Végül Lucy elengedte anyját, aki sugárzó mosollyal vizsgálta lánya arcát.

\- Olyan büszke vagyok rád - dicsérte meg Lily. - Nagyon bátor voltál.

\- Annyira örülök, hogy látlak, anya! - mondta Lucy, aki még mindig alig mert hinni a szemének. - Apa is itt van? És Sirius?

\- Sajnos nincsenek - felelte szomorkás mosollyal Lily. - Én sem maradhatok sokáig és rengeteg megbeszélnivalónk van. Gyere, üljünk le! - mutatott a lány háta mögé. Nem messze tőlük hófehér liliomok egy csoportja úgy kezdett felfelé nyúlni, mint az ördöghurok és pár pillanattal később a virágok egy kétszemélyes padot formáztak meg magukból. A két nő leült egymás mellé és kézen fogva beszélgetni kezdtek.

\- Hogyhogy visszajöttél? - kérdezte izgatottan Lucy. - Egyáltalán mi ez a hely?

\- Nos, az az igazság, hogy el se mentem soha - felelte Lily. - Mindig veled voltam, bárhová is mentél. Figyeltelek egész életedben és segítettem, amikor szólítottál.

Lucy bólintott. Igazság szerint elég egyértelmű volt: a lány patrónusaként Lily mindig vele lehetett, mikor egyedül érezte magát. Főleg azután, hogy pálca nélkül megidézte, mindig közel érezte magához az édesanyját.

\- Ez a hely pedig - folytatta Lily -, egy köztes állomás élet és halál között. Itt találkozik a két világ, illetve itt látogathatnak meg a halottak olyanokat, akikre feladatot szeretnének rábízni vagy csupán egy elvarratlan szálat elintézni.

\- Szóval... ezek szerint én... meghaltam? - kérdezte Lucy döbbenten. Az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy Bill és Fleur közös háza, a Kagylólak előtt állt, Harry Dobby kis holttestét szorongatta és Bill épp megjegyezte, hogy Hermione rendbe fog jönni. Lucy már percekkel korábban érezte, hogy csak az akarata tartja eszméleténél: a kard, aminek kordában tartásához egyáltalán nem volt meg az ereje, olyannyira megcsapolta, hogy tudta, a teste most már bármikor feladhatja. Azonban meg akart bizonyosodni róla, hogy mindenki, beleértve Dracot is, épségben kiszabadult a kúriáról. A fiú gondolatára Lucyba belehasított az aggodalom, de inkább visszakormányozta a figyelmét az édesanyjára.

\- Nem, még nem - válaszolta Lily. - De sajnos közel állsz hozzá. Az a három hónap szinte teljesen tönkretette a tested.

\- Szóval mindenről tudsz? Arról, hogy mi történt velem?

\- Nem csak veled. Harryt is szemmel tartottam, ismerem a barátaitokat, a fogadott családotokat és figyelemmel kísértem minden megpróbáltatásotokat. Nem lehettem veletek úgy, mint egy anya - mosolygott Lily szomorúan -, de nem hagytalak magatokra titeket soha. Mindkettőtökben ott élek, ugyanúgy, ahogy James. Például az, amit azzal az Umbridge nevű nőszeméllyel csináltál... - Lucy azt hitte, anyja le fogja szidni (mivel prefektus és iskolaelső volt), de Lily csak kacsintott egyet. - Apád se csinálta volna jobban. Kezdetben én egy kicsit túlzásnak gondoltam, de aztán rájöttem, hogy az a nő nem érdemel sajnálatot. És ahogy hergelsz mindenkit, aki azt hiszi, ügyesebb nálad... Látszik, hogy az ő lánya vagy.

Lucy erre büszkén kihúzta magát. Bár tudta, hogy az apja se volt tökéletes és sokszor túlzásba is esett, de attól még mindig büszkévé tette, ha hozzá hasonlították.

\- És mi az, amit még jól csináltam? - kérdezte Lucy kíváncsian. Szerette volna megtudni, hogyan ítélte meg a cselekedeteit az anyja.

\- Hogy adtál még egy esélyt Draco Malfoynak - felelte Lily, alaposan meglepve a lányt. A nő elmosolyodott. - Nem pont erre a válaszra számítottál.

\- Hát nem - ismerte el Lucy. Aztán, maga sem tudta, miért, egyszerre kitálalta minden kétségét. - Igazából fogalmam se volt akkor, miért volt ez jó döntés. Tudtam, hogy halálfaló, láttam a Sötét Jegyet a karján, meg aztán majdnem megölte az egyik fogadott testvéremet. De a szívem valamiért azt súgta, hogy meg kell bocsátanom neki. És akkor még szóba se került az, hogy esetleg szerelmes lehetek belé.

Lily kuncogott, majd enyhén megszorította a kezeit.

\- Azt kérded, miért bocsátottál meg neki - mosolygott. - A válasz erre egyszerű: mert megvan benned a képesség, hogy mindenkiben a jót lásd, és ezt tőlem örökölted. Remus is említette, nem? Mikor még iskolába jártunk, csak én láttam, valójában mennyire kételkedik magában, hiába próbálta elrejteni. Bár kezdetben még nem tudtam az okát. Azt hittem, simán csak nincs önbizalma. De mikor végül megtudtam, hogy vérfarkas, hirtelen minden értelmet nyert és jobban sajnáltam, mint valaha. Bár ott volt neki James, Sirius és Peter, de velem is mindig jó viszonyt ápolt, és nem akarta ezt elveszíteni. Azt hitte, nem fogom elfogadni és alaposan meglepődött, mikor kijelentettem, hogy nem számít. Mert attól ő még ugyanaz az ember volt. Ezért is örültem nagyon, mikor végre talált magának egy társat, akit ugyanúgy nem érdekel a vérfarkassága, mint egykor minket.

\- De a két eset teljesen más! - kontrázott Lucy. - Remus világéletében kedves és jólelkű volt, a vérfarkasságát pedig nem ő választotta. Draco ezzel szemben...

\- Neki ugyanúgy nem volt választása, mint Remusnak - szakította félbe Lily. - Te is tisztában voltál vele, még ha elsőre nem is akartad elismerni. Azzal, hogy a Malfoy családba született, megpecsételődött a sorsa. Olyan emberré nőtt fel, amilyennek a családja akarta. Nem hibáztathatod azért, mert elítélte a mugliszületésűeket és Weasleyéket, hiszen ezt nevelték belé és ezt hallgatta mindenhol gyerekkorától fogva. Olyannak kellett lennie, amilyennek látni akarták. Egy ideig talán ő maga is azt hitte, hogy ő ilyen ember és nem változhat meg. Halálfalónak kellett állnia, ahogy az apja is tette és el kellett fogadnia a feladatot, amivel megbízták. De aztán...

\- Aztán? - kérdezte Lucy, miután az anyja egy ideig hallgatott.

\- Aztán rátaláltál a Szükség Szobájában, és akkor minden megváltozott számára - folytatta végül Lily. - Te egy új lehetőséget, egy másik jövőt képviseltél a szemében, egy olyan jövő esélyét, amit ő maga választhatott meg. Fogalmad sincs, mennyire kételkedett magában. Ott volt az, amit akart és az, amit a családja szeretett volna. Akkor már a bőrébe volt égetve a Sötét Jegy, örökre Voldemorthoz volt láncolva, tehát úgy tűnhetett, hogy már késő ahhoz, hogy megváltozzon. És ez addig így is maradt, amíg meg nem látogattam álmában.

\- Te meglátogattad Dracot álmában?! - rökönyödött meg Lucy. Elképzelni se tudta, miért tett az anyja ilyet. - Mikor?

\- Mikor eszméletlenül feküdt a gyengélkedőn, miután Harry használta rajta a Sectumsemprát - felelte Lily. - Láttam a gyötrődést és a vívódást a lelkében, így megjelentem neki, ugyanúgy, ahogy neked, és választás elé állítottam. Ő maga is tudta, hogy előbb-utóbb el kell döntenie, kihez akar hűséges lenni, de attól még megrémült a döntés súlyától. Felvázoltam neki, milyen következményekkel járhatnak az egyes lehetőségek, és ő végül választott. A döntését pedig már ismered.

\- Miért nem mondta ezt el nekem soha? - kérdezte magától döbbenten Lucy, mire az anyja felnevetett.

\- Elmondta neked, nem emlékszel? Abban a levélben, amit Dumbledore halálának estéjén küldött.

Lily kinyújtotta a kezét a rét közepe felé, mire a liliomok szirmai egybeolvadtak és egy óriási tükröt hoztak létre. Abban megjelent az a bizonyos levél és Lucy egy perc olvasás után meg is találta a kérdéses részt. Hihetetlennek találta, hogy miután annyiszor elolvasta, ezen a részleten tökéletesen átsiklott.

\- Nem hibáztatlak érte, hogy nem emlékszel - nyugtatta meg Lily a kézfejét simogatva. - Akkoriban nyilván más dolgok érdekeltek, ráadásul egy egész rend vezetése szakadt a nyakadba. Draconak azonban sokat segített, hogy kiálltam elé és megadtam neki a végső lökést, ami kellett ahhoz, hogy beismerje az érzéseit irántad. Őszintén szeret téged.

\- Miért segítettél neki választani? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Mert emlékeztet valakire, akit ismertem, és aki ugyanúgy a sötétség szolgálatába kényszerült, mint Draco. Ő nem tudott kiszabadulni, én pedig hátat fordítottam neki és hagytam, hogy végleg elveszítsem. Emiatt ennek a fiúnak meg akartam adni az esélyt, hogy megváltozzon, de a végső feloldozást csak te adhatod meg neki. Ugyanakkor szeretném, ha még valamit tudnál. - Lily ekkor elkomolyodott, mire a fény, ami eddig körülvette őket, halványulni kezdett. - Nem csak neki ajánlottam fel választási lehetőséget. Neked éppúgy felajánlok valamit, mint neki és neked éppúgy választanod kell, mint Draconak.

\- Választani? - ismételte értetlenül a lány. - Mégis mi között?

Lily nem válaszolt azonnal. Végül aztán sóhajtott egyet és belekezdett.

\- Te és Harry nehéz terhet cipeltek - Voldemort legyőzésének kulcsát. Míg Harry titokban, de mégis közvetlenül támadta őt, hogy beteljesítse a jóslatot, addig te magadra vetted a vezető szerepét, az ellenállás arca lettél, Dumbledore utódjává váltál. Alighanem ti vagytok a legkeresettebb személyek az egész országban. Mindkettőtök vállát hatalmas súly nyomja, bírnotok kell a terhet, amit a háború mért rátok. De neked most megadatott egy lehetőség. Sokat szolgáltál a Főnix Rendjének, többet, mint azt bárki várta volna. Az ellenállás hálás neked és miattad egyre többen gondolkoznak el azon, hogy mellétek álljanak. Te elindítottad őket egy úton, amin már nélküled is képesek végigmenni. Így te most választhatod azt, hogy erről a helyről velem távozol.

\- Hogyan? - nézett értetlenül Lucy. Azt hitte, rosszul hall. Mikor azonban látta, hogy az anyja komolyan beszél, elsápadt. - Választhatok élet és halál között?

\- Így is lehet fogalmazni - mondta Lily. - Az akaratod miatt vagy még életben; más ennyi kínzásba és szenvedésbe már rég belehalt volna. Azonban kard kiszívta az erődet, így a tested abba az állapotba került, amibe már a harmadik kínzáskor kerülnie kellett volna. Most választanod kell: visszamész az élők világába és folytatod a harcot Voldemort ellen Harry oldalán? Vagy velem jössz és csatlakozol hozzám, apádhoz, Siriushoz és a már eltávozott szeretteidhez? Ha visszamész, további szenvedés vár rád, talán még több halált kell végignézned, ha viszont a túlvilágot választod, akkor soha többé nem láthatod az élő szeretteidet.

Lucy csöndben mérlegelt. Úgy érezte, a sötétben tapogatózik. Az anyja mindent olyan misztikusan és sokat sejtetően vezetett be, mintha gyakorolta volna. Lucy úgy hitte, többet kell tudnia...

\- Tudod, miféle szenvedés vár rám? - kérdezte kis idő után.

\- A jövőt nem tudom megmondani - felelte Lily szomorú mosollyal. - Nem tudom jobban, mi vár rád, mint te. Azt sem tudom, győzhettek-e Voldemort ellen. Igen, megvan az esélye, hogy minden, amit teszel, hiábavaló lesz. De ha meg sem próbálod, sosem fogod megtudni.

Lucy ezután hallgatásba süllyedt. Lily simogatni kezdte a kezét hüvelykujjával és türelmesen várta a válaszát. Nem sürgette, nem érvelt egyik oldal mellett sem, csak várta, hogyan dönt.

A lány eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mi lenne, ha az anyjával tartana. Akkor újra láthatná az apját, Siriust, Dumbledore-t, Dobbyt, és mindenkit, akit elvesztett. Megszabadulhatna a tehertől, amit magára vett és életében először igazán szabad lehetne.

De ott voltak az élők, akiket elhagyott volna. Harry, aki egész életében arra várt, hogy egy család lehessenek, Hermione, akit nővéreként és legjobb barátjaként szeretett, Weasleyék, akiknek olyan sokkal tartozott már, amiért befogadták. Remus és Tonks, akik ezekben a vészterhes időkben vállalkoztak egy új élet létrehozására, a Főnix Rendje, akiknek az oldalán eddig harcolt. És Dumbledore Serege, a barátai, akik a Roxfortban maradtak, hogy ott tartsák a frontot Pitonnal és a Carrow-testvérekkel szemben. Ha visszatérne, talán lenne még esélye egy boldog életre. De ha további áldozatokat kellene hoznia a nagyobb jó érdekében? Képes lenne rá? Nem volt elég önzetlen idáig? Nem szenvedett már eleget? Mi van, ha így is, úgy is meghalna és a visszatérésével csak késleltetné az elkerülhetetlent?

Már majdnem döntött, amikor eszébe jutott Draco. A fiú annyi mindent tett érte abban a három hónapban és ha a lány meghalna, Draco biztosan magát hibáztatná. Ahogy Harry is. Meg Fred és George is. Túl sok embernek okozna szenvedést az önzőségével, ha csak így egyszerűen feladná. És tartozott még pár kiadós átokkal néhány halálfalónak... Bellatrixnek, például...

Végül anyja felé fordult, aki türelmesen várta válaszát.

\- Szeretnék visszamenni - mondta. - Gyávaság lenne a halálba menekülnöm, nem lennék többé méltó arra, hogy a Griffendél ház tagja legyek. Harcolnom kell tovább és nem csak azért, mert ezt várják tőlem, hanem azért, mert én is szeretnék. Meg akarlak bosszulni téged, apát, Siriust, Dumbledore-t, Dobbyt, és mindenkit, aki Voldemort miatt halt meg vagy szenvedett. Meg aztán... nem azzal bosszantanám fel őlordságát leginkább, ha életben maradnék? Nem akarom olyan könnyen megadni neki a győzelmet. Ha így, úgy is meg kell halnom, akkor olyannyira meg akarom nehezíteni a dolgát, amennyire csak tudom.

Lily jóízűen felnevetett, mire a fák újra ontani kezdték magukból a fényt. A nő olyan büszkén nézett a lányra, hogy Lucy zavarba jött.

\- Mintha apádat hallanám! - nevetett Lily. - Menj hát, és járj sikerrel!

A fény felerősödött, mire Lucy gyorsan átölelte édesanyját. Érezte, hogy sokáig ez lesz az utolsó alkalom, hogy látja. Lily is magához szorította lányát és úgy várták, hogy mindent felemésszen a fény.

\- Szeretlek, anya - mondta Lucy, miközben a nő vállába fúrta a fejét.

\- Én is téged, Lucy - felelte Lily; hangján hallani lehetett, hogy sír. - Ne feledd: bármit is teszel, tudd, hogy én mindig büszke leszek rád.

Mielőtt eszméletét vesztette volna, Lucy utoljára az anyja karjait érezte maga körül. Aztán mindent felemésztett a fény, ő pedig lassan arra eszmélt fel, hogy egy ágyban fekszik, puha takaró alatt, és hogy mindkét kezét fogja valaki. A teste minden porcikája fájt, szinte érezte, ahogy a szeme kopog az éhségtől, ezenkívül borzasztóan gyengének és tehetetlennek érezte magát. Szeretett volna visszaaludni, újra találkozni az anyjával, de pontosan tudta, miért kellett felébrednie, így erőt vett magán. Először jobbra, majd balra billentette a fejét, aztán lassan, hunyorogva, de kinyitotta a szemét.

Minden homályos volt. Lucy először csak színes foltokat látott, aztán a körvonalak kezdtek egyre élesebbé válni, végül már fel tudta mérni a környezetét. Egy kellemes, világos színekkel borított szobában feküdt: vele szemben egy ajtó, tőle jobbra egy fotel, balra pedig egy éjjeliszekrény. Az ablakon nappali fény világított be, és a lány a tenger zúgását vélte hallani a falakból. Aztán meglátta azt a két fiút, akik a két oldalán voltak: balján Harry, jobbján Draco állt és mindketten döbbenten bámulták őt. Lucy álmosan pislogott; úgy érezte magát, mintha átcsörtetett volna rajta egy csapat megvadult hippogriff.

\- L-Lucy...? - szólította meg suttogva Draco. Annyira remegett, mint aki mindjárt összeesik.

\- Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte gyorsan Harry és enyhén megszorított a kezét. Ő is aggódva vizsgálta a lány arcát.

\- Mintha több ezer gurkóval próbáltak volna letaszítani a seprűről - felelte a lány. Suttogásnál hangosabban nem tudott beszélni, de még így is hallani lehetett a rekedtséget. - Egyébként... azt hiszem, megmaradok.

Draco erre zokogásban tört ki. Szinte rávetette magát Lucyra, körülölelte és úgy szorította magához, mintha soha el se akarná engedni.

\- Soha... soha többé ne csináld ezt velem! - kérte a fiú. - Annyira megrémültem... azt hittem, örökre itt hagytál...

\- D-Draco... nehéz vagy - nyögte ki Lucy nagy nehezen, mire a fiú felpattant.

\- Jaj, ne haragudj! - törölte meg a szemét, miközben halványan mosolygott. - Csak annyira megkönnyebbültem...

\- Nem te vagy az egyetlen - szólt közbe Harry is, aki szintén mosolygott. - Mindenkit halálra rémítettél. Egy hete várunk rád, fogalmunk se volt, életben maradsz-e.

\- Egy hét? - döbbent meg Lucy. Majd hirtelen megvilágosodott és Draco felé fordult. A fiú szeme alatt hatalmas karikák húzódtak, és az arca is beesett volt, de korábbi sápadtságát már elfedte az újra megjelenő pír. - Te egy hete virrasztasz az ágyamnál? Nem is aludtál?

Szemrehányó hangjától Draco nem elszégyellte magát, mint korábban, hanem jóízűen felnevetett.

\- Annyira tudtam, hogy ez lesz hozzám az első szavad! - mondta. - Egy hétig kómában voltál, és most is csak amiatt aggódsz, hogy én nem pihentem semmit. De nem érdekel. Az a lényeg, hogy végre magadhoz tértél!

\- Ahogy mondja - helyeselt Harry is, aki most szépen lassan magához ölelte a lányt, és nagyon ügyelt rá, hogy ne nehezedjen rá. - Azt hittem, végül a te halálod is az én lelkemen fog száradni - suttogta a fülébe. - Úgy örülök, hogy nem így lett.

\- Makacsabb vagyok én annál - próbált mosolyogni Lucy, de annyira kimerült volt, hogy még erre sem futotta az erejéből.

\- Nem akarsz aludni? - kérdezte aggódva Draco, miközben gyorsan betakargatta.

\- Még nem - felelte a lány. - Előbb szeretném látni a többieket. Nem szeretném, ha tovább kellene aggódniuk miattam. És… éhes is vagyok.

\- Szólok nekik - pattant fel Harry és szinte rohanva hagyta el a szobát.

\- Szeretlek - mondta szinte rögtön Draco, amint kettesben maradtak. A kezei közé fogta Lucy arcát és gyengéd csókot adott az ajkára. - Úgy érzem, nem mondtam elégszer.

\- Egyszer sem kell mondanod - mosolygott Lucy. Hiába volt végtelenül kimerült, annyi minden foglalkoztatta, hogy nem akart tovább pihenni. - Anélkül is tudom. És én is szeretlek.

Ekkor kivágódott az ajtó - Draco hátraugrott - és Ron viharzott be rajta.

\- Soha többet ne csinálj ilyet! - rohant az ágyhoz és Lucyra vetette magát. - Halálra aggódtuk magunkat!

\- Szétlapítod, Ron! - rángatta le a fiút az ágyról Hermione, majd ő is megölelte Lucyt. - Annyira örülök, hogy jól vagy! Már azt hittük, elvesztettünk.

\- Mondtam, hogy túl makacs ő ahhoz - mosolygott Bill, aki Fleurrel együtt lépett a szobába. A nő egy gőzölgő tányért hozott a kezében. - Üdv ismét az élők között!

\- Kösz, Bill - mosolygott Lucy. Fleur eközben helyet csinált magának az ágyon, közvetlenül Lucy mellett.

\- Váláki ültese fel - adta ki az utasítást, miközben kézbe vette a kanalat. - Fekve nem könyű eni.

Draco, Harry és Ron is ugrottak, hogy együtt segítsék fel a lányt ülő helyzetbe; még a párnáját is eligazították.

\- Ennyire nem vagyok gyámoltalan - dohogott Lucy, de senki se vett komolyan - igazából ő maga sem.

\- Egy jó darabig még áz leszel - mondta Fleur, és a szájába kanalazta az első kanál levest. - Molly receptje. Ázt mondtá, mindig ilyet főzött, ámikor betegek voltátok.

\- Ez így van - helyeselt Lucy, miközben megízelte a levest. - Nosztalgikus. Mikor valaki megbetegedett, az egész család ilyet evett.

\- Ja, emlékszem - mondta Ron is. - Többnyire Ginny miatt, ő szedett össze mindenfélét.

\- De négy éves kora óta soha az életben nem lett többé beteg - tette hozzá Bill.

\- Jó újra ébren látni, Lucy! - érkezett meg Dean és Luna is. - Merlinre, te tényleg elpusztíthatatlan vagy!

\- Jó is lenne - ábrándozott Lucy, de Fleur egy újabb kanál levessel hamar elhallgattatta. - Miről maradtam le eddig? - kérdezte, amint újra levegőhöz jutott.

\- A távollétedben életfogytiglani azkabani fogságra ítéltek a támadások miatt - mondta Bill.

\- Micsoda?! - fakadt ki Draco, aki ezek szerint nem tudott a dologról. - Kik hozták ezt az ítéletet?

\- A Wizengamot - felelte Bill. - Igazából már hónapok óta ültek a dolgon, de csak azután hozták meg, hogy megszöktél.

\- Talán több ott a támogatónk, mint hittük - vélekedett Lucy. - Bár, lehet, jobban jártam volna, ha átvisznek Azkabanba...

\- Ne mondd ezt - szólt rá egyszerre Luna és Draco. A két szőke összenézett, miközben mindenki más értetlenül pislogott.

\- Itt legalább a dementorok nem készítettek ki - mondta Luna. - És gondolj bele, hogy nélküled mi se tartottunk volna ki. Nyilván azt szerettem volna, hogy minél kevesebbet szenvedj, de...

\- Ne aggódj, értem - szólt Lucy, miután lenyelte az újabb falatot. A levestől új erőre kapott, és bár nem kockáztatta volna meg, hogy felkeljen az ágyból, de egyre több ereje lett beszélgetni. - Ebben a helyzetben nem létezett jó megoldás. Mind azt tettük, ami a túlélésünkhöz kellett. De ne beszéljünk erről. Mi történt időközben? Hogy vagytok? Hogy vannak a többiek? Remusnak megszületett már a gyereke?

\- Lassíts, hé! - nevetett Bill, miközben leült Fleur mellé az ágyra. - Mindenki jól van, bár nem fogok hazudni, megviselt minket a távolléted. A baba még nem született meg, de minden rendben vele. A Menedék is áll még, bár Thomas és John - őket neveztük ki vezetőknek, amíg mi a bujdosók után kutattunk - azt mesélték, hogy láttak halálfalókat elrepülni a terület fölött, de meg se álltak. A védelmed remekül szuperál.

\- És a Roxfort? - száporoztak tovább Lucy kérdései. - Mi van a DS-sel? Hogy van Neville és Ginny?

\- Neville-ről nincsenek információim, de Ginny szerint jól van - felelte Bill. - Ő most Murielnél van a többiekkel együtt. Egy hete átvittem mindenkit, mikor megtudtam, hogy a halálfalók tudomást szereztek arról, hogy Ron együtt bujkál Harryvel. Minden rendben velük, Fidelius védi őket. A Roxfortban pedig továbbra is Piton és a Carrow-testvérek az urak.

\- Öhm… - szólt közbe határozatlanul Ron. - Biztos, hogy ezt most kéne megbeszélni? Úgy értem…

Lucy a fiúra nézett és látta, hogy Ron éppen Dracot méregette bizonytalanul. A fiú a szoba sarkában állt, helyet hagyva a többieknek, hogy Lucy köré gyűljenek, de a lány látta rajta, hogy legszívesebben végig a kezét fogná. Viszont ahhoz, hogy ezt megtehesse, el kell mondaniuk mindent.

Sóhajtott egyet. Sejtette, hogy eljön ez a pillanat, de attól még a szíve hevesebben kezdett verni és hirtelen már a levest se kívánta. Nagy nehezen felemelte a karját, hogy finoman visszautasítsa a következő kanalat, majd végignézett a körülötte állókon.

\- Tudom, hogy sok kérdésetek van - kezdte lassan. - És tudom, hogy ezalatt az idő alatt, amíg én eszméletlen voltam, mind kitaláltátok a magatok elméletét arról, hogy Draco miért van itt. Ám most eljött az idő, hogy mindent elmeséljek.

\- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezett közbe Draco. Nem törődve a rá záporozó tekintetekkel leült Lucy másik oldalára és aggódva a szemébe nézett. - Várnod kellene még. Kimerült vagy és pihenned kell…

\- Tartozom nekik annyival, hogy beavatom őket - mosolygott halványan Lucy. - Főleg azok után, amit értünk tettek.

\- Értetek? - visszhangozta Ron döbbenten. - Mi ez a többes szám? Lucy, mi a fene folyik itt?

Lucy újra végignézett a körülötte állókon. Ron és Dean tökéletes értetlenséggel az arcukon figyelték őket, Bill és Fleur egy pillantással beszélték meg a dolgokat, míg Harry és Hermione olyan arckifejezéssel néztek rájuk, mint akik már összerakták, mi is az igazság. Luna csak egy biztató mosolyt küldött feléjük, és támogatásképp Draco mellé sétált, hogy a kezét a vállára téve megnyugtassa.

\- Luna, te tudod, mi ez az egész? - kérdezte Dean.

\- Két és fél hónapig voltam összezárva velük - felelte Luna. - Közben megtudtam pár dolgot. De hagyd, hogy ők mondják el. Viszont elég hosszú történet, úgyhogy szerintem mindenki helyezkedjen el kényelmesen, mert sokáig fogtok hallgatni.

\- Bill, kérlek - nézett legidősebb fogadott bátyjára Lucy, mire Bill intett párat a pálcájával és hamarosan mindenkinek lett széke. Félkört alkotva helyezkedtek el Lucyval szemben, és úgy várták, mi fog kisülni ebből.

\- Tudom, hogy lesznek kérdéseitek - mondta Lucy. - De kérlek, hagyjátok, hogy előbb végigmondjam az egész történetet. Utána szívesen válaszolok minden kérdésetekre.

Még egyszer Dracora, majd Lunára nézett, aztán sóhajtott egyet és belefogott.

\- Minden azzal kezdődött, hogy Dumbledore behívott az első órámra…

* * *

Draco még soha nem ült ilyen feszülten. Az örömmámor, amit Lucy felébredése okozott benne, már nyomtalanul eltűnt és helyét átvette az idegesség és a bizonytalanság, hogy vajon mit fognak reagálni Lucy szerettei arra, hogy minden fiú közül pont őt választotta.

Miközben Lucy beszélt, Draco az arcokat figyelte. Az elején még nem nagyon értették, mire akar kilyukadni a lány, de amint behozta őt, Dracot a történetbe, szinte mindenkinek leesett az álla. Egyedül Luna mosolygott végig, hiszen ő már végighallgatta ezt és most azzal foglalkozott, hogy valahogy ellazítsa Draco merev vállizmait.

Furcsa volt végighallgatni Lucy szempontjából a dolgokat. Bár nyert némi bepillantást a fejébe az emlékein keresztül, de teljesen más volt az, hogy most már Lucy gondolatait is megismerte, hogy mit érzett akkor és hogyan birkózott meg az elébe került akadályokkal. Draco egy idő után - főleg, mikor Lucy ahhoz a részhez ért, hogy Weasley megitta a mérgezett bort - nem bírta tovább és Lucy keze után nyúlt. A lány szinte ösztönösen fonta össze az ujjaikat, miközben egy pillanatra se akadt meg a beszédben; nyilván támaszt keresett, hogy tovább tudja folytatni.

Viszont az is feltűnt neki, hogy Lucy bizonyos részeket kihagyott a történetből. Például Draco vallomását a veszekedésük után és az illuminált állapotát meg se említette, ahogy a későbbi randijaikat is egy mondattal elintézte. Nyilván nem akart olyan mélyen bepillantást adni nekik a kapcsolatukba, mert azért egy kis privát szféra nekik is járt, bármennyire nem úgy tűnhetett. Viszont a levelet, amit Draco küldött neki Dumbledore halálának estéjén, majdnem szóról szóra visszamondta, mintegy írásos bizonyítékát annak, hogy a fiú már akkor átállt az ő oldalukra és csak kémkedni maradt a halálfalóknál.

Draco néha látta, hogy Weasley nyitotta a száját, hogy közbeszóljon, de Granger minden alkalommal leintette. Őrajta az látszódott, hogy minél többet hall Lucy és Draco történetéből, annál több dolog ugrik helyre a fejében és többször értette meg előre a dolgokat, mint azokra Lucy rátért volna. Bill Weasley és Fleur faarccal hallgatták Lucyt, semmilyen módon nem mutatva az érzelmeiket. Dean végig leesett állal figyelt, míg Potter… nos, ő karba tett kézzel nézte őket, de Draco (és nagyon remélte, hogy jól látta) úgy vette észre, hogy a szeme vidáman csillog a szemüveg mögött. Nagyon bízott benne, hogy Potter képes lesz elfogadni őt, még azután is, hogy mindent bevallott neki - elvégre mégis ő volt Lucy utolsó családtagja.

Egy idő után azonban - főleg, mikor a kettősügynökségéről volt szó - már nem tudott a többiekre nézni, mivel mindenki őt bámulta. Leszegte a fejét és szinte öntudatlanul szorította meg Lucy kezét. A lány úgy viszonozta ezt, hogy nem akadt meg a beszédben és semmilyen más módon nem jelezte, hogy észrevette volna a gesztusát. Luna is megszorította a vállát és Draco érezte, hogy az egész testtartása megváltozott: védelmezővé vált, mint aki kész bármilyen kritikának elébe menni, csakhogy megvédje Dracot. A fiú most már biztosan tudta, hogy örül annak, hogy Lunát még a pincében beavatták.

Mikor a fogságához ért, Lucy meglepően szűkszavú lett. Arról, hogy Draco megkínozta, egy szót sem ejtett és a többi szörnyűségről is csak pár szót beszélt. Vagy meg akarta kímélni Dracot attól, hogy újra átélje azt, amit eddig minden egyes pillanatban, vagy nehezére esett felidézni azt, amit átélt. Draco mindkettőt meg tudta érteni, bár hogy az előbbiről honnan volt fogalma Lucynak, arról ötlete sem volt.

\- Értsétek meg, nélküle már egy hónap után belehaltam volna abba, amit Bellatrix művelt - mondta Lucy a sok beszédtől már kicsit rekedten. - Ha nem főzi meg nekem a gyógyitalokat…

 _Amiket te nem akartál meginni_ , tette hozzá Draco gondolatban.

\- …, ha nem hoz nekem ételt és nem tart melegen éjszakánként, akkor én már halott lennék. Az életét kockáztatta, hogy életben tartson és már csak ezért se hagytam volna ott. Viszont ha azt is beleveszitek, amit elmondtam, akkor tudnotok kell, hogy ő már olyan fontos nekem, mint bármelyikőtök ebben a szobában. Tudom, hogy ez biztos sok egyszerre, és hogy jó párotokban ez nagyon hirtelen jött, de bízom benne, hogy megbarátkoztok a gondolattal, hogy együtt vagyunk.

\- Sajnálom, hogy hazudtam nektek. Sajnálom, hogy titkolóztam és nem voltam őszinte veletek. De akkor még nem álltunk készen rá és az idő se volt alkalmas arra, hogy megosszuk veletek. Úgy terveztük, hogy a háború vége után mondjuk el, de az élet másképp hozta. És… azt hiszem, ennyi lenne.

Hirtelen Dracora nézett, aki kicsit meghökkent tőle, hogy a figyelem középpontjába került.

\- Vagy te szeretnél még hozzáfűzni valamit? - kérdezte Lucy.

Draco tudta, hogy itt van az első és egyetlen esélye, hogy meggyőzze őket a hovatartozásáról és az érzései tisztaságáról. Tudta, ha itt most csődöt mond, akkor egy élet is kevés lesz, hogy bebizonyítsa nekik, mennyire szereti Lucyt.

\- Megértem, hogy még mindig nem bíztok bennem - nézett fel és egyenesen Potter szemeibe bámult. - Nem tudom, jóvá tudom-e tenni valaha, amit az évek során tettem a Roxfortban. Nincs mentségem rá, borzalmasan viselkedtem és remélem, hogy egy napon megbocsátotok majd. Viszont azt tudnotok kell, hogy gondolkodás nélkül képes lennék feláldozni az életem Lucyért, és szerintem ezzel nem vagyok egyedül.

\- Légyszi, ne beszéljünk önfeláldozásról egy olyan… ezer évig - szólt közbe Lucy, mire Draconak megrándult a szája széle.

\- Most gondolkodhatnék indokokon, miért kellene elfogadnotok, de inkább elismétlem azt, ami miatt Lucy megbocsátott nekem. Vagy legalábbis gondolom, hogy megbocsátott… - Megköszörülte a torkát, majd belekezdett. - Már azóta figyelemmel kísértem, hogy találkoztam vele. De akkor azt hittem, nekünk nem lehet közös jövőnk. Fiatal voltam, befolyásolható és minden áron meg akartam felelni a családomnak. Tudom, ez nem mentség, de sokáig nem volt kiút ebből az egészből. Olyan sokáig hárítottam és hazudtam azt magamnak, hogy nem érdekel, mi van vele, noha pont az ellenkezője volt igaz, hogy mikor hirtelen elkezdett nyitni felém, megrémültem. Álmodni se mertem róla, hogy lesz esélyem önmagamért dönteni és Lucy hirtelen megadta ezt a lehetőséget.

\- Ő jelenti számomra a másik utat. Azt, amit ti az életetek kezdete óta jártok, de nekem nem volt esélyem rálépni. Lucy azonban átvezetett, dacára mindannak, amit tettem ellene és ellenetek, adott nekem nem egy, de két esélyt is és most már az minden vágyam, hogy őt boldoggá tegyem. Különösen azután, hogy láttam, mi mindent kellett elszenvednie azért, mert kitartott amellett, amiben hitt. Nincs más vágyam, csakhogy ő boldog legyen, mert mindennél jobban megérdemli. Épp ezért amíg ő maga azt nem mondja, hogy elege van belőlem, addig minden erőmmel küzdeni fogok azért, hogy mellette maradhassak.

Meg sem próbálta elrejteni a dacot a hangjából. Szerette volna, hogy mindenki tisztában legyen azzal, hogy amíg Lucy nem akarja kidobni, addig meg se próbálják távol tartani tőle. Mert ha aközben a harc közben okoz fájdalmat valakinek, azt egy kicsit sem fogja sajnálni.

Potter volt az első, aki reagált. Felállt a székről és odasétált Dracohoz, aki ezt látva szintén felállt, elengedve Lucy kezét. Pattanásig feszülő idegekkel várta, mit fog Lucy bátyja reagálni, hiszen az ő véleménye mindenkiére hatással volt. Néhány másodpercig egymás szemébe néztek, majd Potter halványan elmosolyodott és felemelte a jobbját.

\- Bár már elmondtam egyszer, de nem izgat - mondta. - Köszönöm, hogy vigyáztál rá, mikor erre egyikünk sem volt képes. Ha te hajlandó vagy új fejezetet kezdeni, akkor én is.

\- Merlinre, Harry, imádlak! - tört ki boldogan Lucy, mire mindenkiben áttört a feszültség jege és a szoba hamarosan már a nevetéstől zengett. Azonban oldalra sandítva Draco látta, hogy a lány igyekszik kihámozni magát a takaró alól, hogy Potter nyakába vesse magát.

\- Fel ne kelj! - ugrott oda egyszerre a két fiút, de Lucy gyorsan elkapta mindkettejüket és szorosan magához ölelte őket.

\- Köszönöm, köszönöm! - ismételgette a lány. - Harry, te vagy a legjobb tesó a világon!

\- Most tönkretetted a nagy jelenetünket - viccelődött Potter, miközben leszedte magáról Lucy karját és nevetve felegyenesedett. Mikor Draco megtette ugyanezt, Potter ismét kinyújtotta felé a jobbját. - Szent a béke?

\- Remélem - rázott vele kezet Draco.

\- Azonban úgy érzem, nagytestvéri kötelességem közölni veled, hogy ha egyszer is megbántod, az Azkaban semmiség lesz ahhoz képest, amit tőlem kapsz.

Draco és Lucy felnevettek.

\- Ha ilyen akár csak egyszer is előfordul - mondta Draco -, mire észbe kapsz, addigra minden különösebb gond nélkül kinyír ő maga is.

\- Valószínűleg átkok széles választékával - tódította Potter vigyorogva.

\- Örülök, hogy ilyen jó véleménnyel vagytok rólam - jegyezte meg Lucy, mire Potter odahajolt hozzá és egy puszit nyomott az arcára.

\- Azért még valamit hozzátennék - szólalt meg emelt hangon Weasley, mire Lucy elkomorodott. Granger is elkapta a fiú karját, de Weasley kirántotta és Draco elé sétált, aki dacosan nézett szembe vele. - Először is; ha csak egyszer is megsiratod, hozzákötözlek Csikócsőrhöz és végigvontatlak a roxforti birtok körül háromszor, értve vagyok?

\- Teljesen - bólintott Draco, miközben igyekezett visszafojtani a nevetést Weasley ábrázatát látva.

\- Másodszor; számolj azzal, hogy ezt a kis beszédet még ötször kell meghallgatnod, és az egyik különösen fájdalmas lesz.

\- Fredet és George-ot külön számoltad? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- És engem ne vegyél bele - szólt közbe Bill Weasley. - Nem vagyok az a fenyegetős típus.

\- Mindig is te voltál a kedvenc fogadott tesóm - vigyorgott rá a sebhelyes férfira Lucy.

\- Na, ha ezt Fred és George meghallja… - szúrt oda a lánynak Weasley, mire Lucy elsápadt.

\- El ne mondd nekik, hallod! Ronald Weasley, ha el mered nekik mondani…! - Lucy még azután is folytatta a kiabálást, hogy Weasley nevetve kisprintelt az ajtón, kihasználva, hogy a lány nem tudja követni.

Draco csak mosolygott, miközben azt nézte, ahogy Granger és Dean Thomas odasétálnak az ágyhoz, hogy feltegyék a kérdéseiket (egyúttal Granger biztosította arról, hogy nem hagyja, hogy Weasley elárulja a bátyjainak ezt a kis elszólást), ahogy Potter egy vállveregetés után követi Weasleyt és ahogy Luna is lesiet, hogy levigye Fleur kezéből a tányért. Csak nézte ezt a jelenetet és a szíve hirtelen megtelt olyasvalamivel, amit talán még soha nem érzett.

Életében először úgy érezte, hogy igazi családhoz tartozik.


	62. Chapter 60: Kagylólak

**Chapter 60**

 **Kagylólak**

Lucy felidézni sem tudta, mikor volt utoljára ilyen boldog. Bár Ron még mindig belekötött néha Dracoba, amolyan bosszúként a több éves bánásmódért, de Draco soha nem szólt vissza, így Hermione közbenjárásával sikerült leállítani a fiút, aki váltig állította, hogy csak „tisztázta az erőviszonyokat". Ezzel együtt is látszott rajta, hogy ha nagy duzzogva is, de elfogadta Dracot; bár az a tény is segített, hogy Harry újabban olyan kedélyes lett a fiúval, hogy azon még Lucy is megdöbbent.

Ami a többieket illeti, mind máshogy dolgozták fel a hallottakat. Hermione minden kis apró részletről tudni akart, és miközben hol „dühös" volt, hol elámult Lucy agyafúrtságától, azt mindenképp ki lehetett jelenteni, hogy támogatta a kapcsolatukat. Lucy nem is emlékezett rá, mikor beszélgetett el utoljára így Hermionéval és elmondhatatlanul hiányzott neki: még úgy is, hogy kérdésére, miszerint összejött-e már Ronnal, a lány fülig vörösödött és gyorsan másra terelte a szót.

Bill és Fleur kicsit furcsán néztek a párosra, de szeretettel fogadták Dracot. Meg sem próbálták külön szobába tenni Lucytól, de Bill kijelentette, hogy még nem szeretne gyerekeket pátyolgatni - amire Draco feje olyan vörös lett, mint Lucy haja, Lucy pedig hangosan vitatkozni kezdett Billel, hogy friss házasokként ez inkább rá és Fleurre lenne igaz.

Dean, aki teljesen hirtelen került bele ebbe az egészbe, csak kapkodta a fejét azon, hogy mi történik körülötte. Mikor nem Lunának vagy Billnek segített a ház körül, akkor Lucy szobájában ült és a lány régi akcióiról szóló beszámolókat hallgatta. Egyúttal azt is elmesélte, hogyan ütöttek rajtuk a fejvadászok és hogyan mentette meg az ő és Ampók életét Dirk Cresswell és Ted Tonks, akinek az utolsó szava az volt, hogy: „Lucy Potterért!" A lány erre annyira meghatódott és elszomorodott, hogy Draco kiküldte a fiút és közölte vele, hogy Lucy most már nem beszél senkivel a nap folyamán.

Draco először nem nagyon akarta elhagyni a szobáját, mivel idegen volt neki, hogy itt mennyire közvetlen mindenki, de végül már ő is lejárt vacsorákra és ő hozta fel neki az ételt naponta háromszor. Nagyon komolyan vette, hogy Lucy rendesen egyen és mindig gondoskodott róla, hogy bevegye a gyógyfőzeteket. Ezzel együtt is reggeltől estig vele őrizte az ágyat és Lucy esténként a karjaiban aludt el, ami olyannyira nagy könnyebbség volt a rabság után, hogy hosszú idő óta először nem kínozták rémálmok.

Bár a ház lakói kivétel nélkül elfogadták Dracot, Lucy mindenkivel megígértette, hogy senkinek sem szólnak róla. Noha nagy megkönnyebbülés volt a szabadság, de a háború még mindig dúlt és volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Draco kettősügynökségének még nagy szerepe lesz a későbbiekben. Ezzel együtt meghagyta Billnek, hogy ha valaki meg akarja látogatni őt, azt előre készítse fel, de csak négyszemközt, nehogy valaki illetéktelen is megtudja.

Felébredése után tizenöt órát aludt (Dracoval együtt, aki szintén először pihente ki magát hetek óta), így mikor felébredt, csodálkozva vette észre, hogy a táskája ott pihen az ágya lábánál. Bill időközben ugyanis elment a Menedékbe, hogy elhozza a cuccait, ezzel együtt értesítsen mindenkit, hogy megkerült és nem kell tovább aggódniuk miatta. A lány nagy örömére azt is hozzátette, hogy egyelőre még senki se látogassa, mert előbb össze kell szednie magát, amihez a pihenés nagyon sokat hozzátesz.

Aznap reggel Draco a motoszkálására ébredt fel.

\- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte, mikor felült az ágyban. Mivel Lucy kérésére nem húzták be a függönyöket (eleget volt sötétben, bár erre nem akarta senkinek felhívni a figyelmét), tökéletesen láthatta, ahogy Lucy az ágy szélén ül és átnézi a holmijait. Odakint a nap nemrég bukkant ki a horizont mögül és a járkáló hangok is azt jelezték, hogy a ház lakói is kezdenek felébredni.

\- Bill ma hozta meg - felelte a lány, miközben kivette a zanzárdbőr-erszényt. - Olyan rég fogtam a kezembe, hogy már el is felejtettem, hogy nézett ki. Sőt, azt is, hogy mi van benne.

Draco odakúszott mellé és együtt nézték át az erszény tartalmát. Lucy elmondta a történetet a zöld világító kő, a Harrytől kapott liliomos gyűrű és Sirius amulettes karkötője mögött, de mikor előhúzta az arany sárkányos nyakláncot, nem volt szükség szavakra. A lány végigsimított a sárkány fején, majd a nyakába akasztotta a láncot. Olyan volt, mintha egy rég elvesztett darabját kapta volna vissza.

Ezután sorban elővette a különböző személyes tárgyait a táskából, hogy mindről meséljen Draconak: a leghosszabb ideig a fényképalbum átbogarászása tartott. Draco nagyon érdeklődő volt a szülei iránt és mindig, mikor látott egy képet Lilyről, megjegyezte, hogy Lucy mennyire hasonlít rá. A lány most már tudta, hogy Draco ugyanúgy találkozott az édesanyjával, mint ő, de nem tudta, hogyan hozza fel a dolgot.

Végül akkor tört ki belőle, mikor egy olyan kép felett álltak meg, amin az anyja az ölében tartja őt az egy éves születésnapján.

\- Találkoztam vele.

Draco értetlenül nézett fel rá.

\- Kivel?

\- Anyával - felelte Lucy, miközben végigsimított a fotón, amin Lily nevetett. - Mikor a halál szélén álltam. Ugyanúgy megjelent nekem, ahogy neked is a Sectumsempra után.

Draco először elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá, de utána szomorúan elmosolyodott és vigasztalóan átkarolta a vállát.

\- És milyen volt?

\- Amilyennek mindenki leírta - mosolygott Lucy is, miközben letörölt egy könnycseppet a szeme sarkából. - Kedves és gyönyörű. Megértő és… úgy éreztem, mintha soha el se ment volna. Mintha mindig itt lett volna velem, még ha nem is láthattam. És azok alapján, amiket mondott, ez így is volt. Azt mondta, tényleg soha nem hagyott el. Sőt, még azt is felajánlotta, hogy vele tartsak.

\- Tessék? - hajolt el tőle Draco, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni. - Hogy érted, hogy vele tarts?

\- Nem kellett volna visszajönnöm - vallotta be Lucy, minden mindegy alapon. Nem tudott Draco szemébe nézni, végig a nyakát bámulta, miközben beszélt. - Anya azt mondta, ha úgy döntök, mehetek vele is. Bárhová, ahová az ember az élet után megy. Találkozhattam volna apával, Siriusszal, Dobbyval, mindenkivel. De aztán eszembe jutottál. Te, Harry, Ron, Hermione és mindenki más is. Tudtam, hogy magatokat hibáztattátok volna, ha nem ébredek fel. Így úgy döntöttem, visszajövök, hogy továbbra is borsot törjek Kígyópofa nem létező orra alá.

\- Te lemondtál a szüleidről és a keresztapádról… miattam? - hebegte Draco.

Lucy csak bólintott.

\- Ők a múltam - nézett fel Draco szemébe, hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak. - Te viszont a jövőm vagy. Tudom, ők sem akarták volna, hogy eldobjam a jövőmet a múltamért.

Draco egy pillanatig a szemébe bámult, utána azonban olyan hevesen csókolta meg, hogy Lucynak egyből százszoros tempóban kezdett verni a szíve. Már esélytelen volt, hogy visszaaludjon.

Mindezzel együtt nem csak boldogság volt az élete. Az, hogy a látogatásokon kívül Harryék csak vacsorára jártak le a többiekhez, nyilvánvalóvá tette, hogy készülnek valamire, aminek Ampókhoz is köze volt, mert mindig az ő szobájába mentek tanácskozni. Lucy legszívesebben maga is belevetette volna magát a munkába, de erről mindenki egymást túlharsogva próbálta lebeszélni, hiszen még az ágyból sem tudott felkelni. Azonban még így is kifaggatta Billt a kinti helyzetről és a többiekről, hogy mikor visszanyeri az erejét, tudja, hol kell felvennie a munka fonalát.

Azonban még ő is azt tartotta elsődleges feladatának, hogy meggyógyuljon és minél hamarabb erőre kapjon. Ez a gondoskodásnak és a rendszeres étkezésnek köszönhetően sokkal gyorsabban ment, mint azt várta: mikor Ollivander még mindig ágyhoz volt kötve, ő már a szobájában próbálgatta a lábait és néha még a lépcsőn is lement. Mikor ezt az áttörést elérte, onnantól kezdve már ő is lent vacsorázott a többiekkel, ami mindig mulatságos esemény volt: Hermione ugyanis ilyenkor mindig őt és Dracot kérdezgette a kapcsolatukról, ami gyakran szült kínos helyzeteket.

\- Komolyan kötöttetek egy olyan fogadást, hogy ha nyertek a meccsen, a másik megfürdik a tóban? - nevetett egyik este.

\- Draco pénzben akart fogadni - mesélte Lucy -, de mondtam neki, hogy az úgy unalmas.

\- És helyette kitaláltad, hogy inkább fürödjön meg - nézett rá furcsán Harry.

\- Ne feledd, hogy nem voltam ott azon a meccsen - szúrta közbe Draco. - Ha ott lettem volna, biztos nem nyertek.

\- Persze, áltasd csak magad! - fordult a mellette ülő fiú felé Lucy.

\- Ugyan már, Harper mesélte, hogy Potter csak azért tudta elkapni a cikeszt, mert elterelte a figyelmét.

\- És szerinted a te figyelmedet nem terelte volna el?

\- Te megtetted volna, mielőtt még felszállunk, így neki esélye se lett volna.

Erre az amúgy is visszafojtott nevetés elemi erővel robbant, miközben Lucy igyekezett elrejteni vörös arcát az ugyanolyan színű hajával. Draco nevetve nyomott egy puszit a feje búbjára, majd folytatta az evést.

Mindazonáltal a titok kiderülésével együtt is még volt pár elvarratlan szál, amiről Lucynak gondoskodnia kellett, és amik az amúgy is komor hangulatú Harryt érintették. Ezért aznap este kihívta Harryt Dobby sírjához (amihez naponta ellátogatott, mióta újra járhatott), hogy kettesben legyenek, és hogy a sötétben senki se lássa, mit csinálnak.

\- Mi szeretnél, Lucy? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Harry… - sóhajtott egy nagyot Lucy, majd könnytől csillogó szemekkel felnézett rá. - Ígérd meg, hogy nem fogsz utálni nagyon.

\- Már miért utálnálak? - rökönyödött meg Harry. - A testvérem vagy, a kishúgom. Figyelj, ha azt túléltem, hogy Draco Malfoyjal jársz, akkor már mindegy, mit mondasz nekem.

\- Legyen igazad - motyogta Lucy, majd Harry halántékához érintette a pálcáját és így szólt: - Reversio memoriae!

Harry tekintete elhomályosult, miközben Lucy szépen lassan visszaadta neki az összes emléket, amit annál a veszekedésnél el kellett vegyen. Mivel Hermionén kívül senki sem tudott erről és Lucy szerette volna, hogy ez így is maradjon, kénytelen volt idekint a sötétben végrehajtani a visszaállító varázslatot, még ha közben rettegett tőle, hogy ismét az elárultságot kell majd látnia Harry szemében.

Mikor befejezte, segített Harrynek egyensúlyban maradni, mivel a hirtelen jött emlékektől a fiú megtántorodott. Pár pillanatig még a távolba révedt, de aztán Lucy felé fordult, aki kerülte a tekintetét.

\- Én már tudtam… és te… kitörölted az emlékeimet.

Lucy bólintott, miközben próbált nem hangosan sírni. Nem tudott Harry szemébe nézni, de mikor a bátyja a kezei közé fogta az arcát és felé fordította, már nem tudott mit tenni. Azonban a sajnálkozáson és az együttérzésen kívül semmit sem látott Harry tekintetében.

\- Sajnálom, hogy erre kényszerítettelek - mondta Harry őszintén. - Tényleg egy rohadék voltam, megértem, hogy úgy hitted, ez az egyetlen megoldás. És belegondolni, hogy te még ennek a terhét is cipelted…

Lucy a könnyeit törölgette, mire Harry magához szorította és a haját simogatva várta, hogy lenyugodjon. Közben megnyugtató szavakat súgott a fülébe, de mikor látta, hogy Lucy ettől még jobban sírni kezd, maradt a néma vigasztalásnál. Lucy nem tudta elhinni, hogy Harry ilyen könnyen megbocsátott neki, de az ölelésből érezte, hogy így van. Sőt. Harry nem is haragudott rá. Nem beszéltek többé arról a veszekedésről, inkább úgy tettek, mintha meg sem történt volna. Ezzel pedig mindketten kibékültek.

Azonban ahelyett, hogy visszamentek volna, Harry kicsit eltolta magától, hogy lássa az arcát, majd fojtott hangon magyarázni kezdett.

\- Figyelj, van valami, amiről tudnod kell. Mivel te is Tudodki ellen harcolsz, jobb, ha tisztában vagy vele, mi történt azokban az órákban, míg mi a Malfoy-kúrián voltunk és miután te összeestél.

Lucy már el is feledkezett arról a látomásról, amiben Voldemort megölte azt az öregembert abban a cellában. Azonban Harry hangtónusa azt sejtette, hogy nem lett volna szabad, mivel ez egy nagyon fontos részlet.

\- Tudodki már hónapok óta külföldön van - kezdte Harry. - Miután a pálcám azt az aranyszínű lángot lőtte ki rá azon az estén, mikor eljöttem Dursleyéktől, kutatni kezdett egy olyan pálca után, amiről azt hitte, legyőzhetetlen. Fogalma sincs, valójában mekkora ereje van, fogalma sincs, mi az igazából, csak az érdekelte, hogy minket legyőzhessen vele. Végigkövette annak a pálcának a nyomát Gregorovicson keresztül egészen Grindelwaldig és mialatt mi a kúrián voltunk, elment hozzá Nurmengardba.

\- Tudodki elment Grindelwaldhoz? - kerekedett el Lucy szeme.

\- Igen - bólintott komoran Harry. - Megölte őt, mikor Bellatrix visszahívta, majd miután lerendezte a kúriában lévőket, folyamatosan azon gondolkodott, hol lehet az a pálca. És végül rájött.

\- De mi ez a pálca? - kérdezte Lucy, mielőtt Harry folytathatta volna a történetet.

\- Ismered a három testvér meséjét?

\- Akik találkoztak a Halállal, majd miután megkapták a tárgyaikat, a legkisebb fivér kivételével mind a Halál kezére jutottak? - ráncolta a homlokát Lucy, mire Harry bólintott. - Mi köze ennek…?

Látta Harry szemében a választ a kérdésre. Elkerekedett a szeme és rázni kezdte a fejét.

\- Az nem lehet. Az csak egy mese.

\- Sokáig Hermione is ezzel jött - mondta Harry. - De azok a tárgyak léteznek. Elmentünk Luna apjához, mert ő viselte a jelet, a Halál Ereklyéinek a jelét és bíztunk benne, hogy ha megértjük, miért hagyta Hermionéra a könyvet és benne a jelet Dumbledore, talán előrébb léphetünk. Azonban Luna apja csapdába csalt minket: át akart adni minket a halálfalóknak, hogy visszakapja Lunát. Hermione kihozott minket onnan, de amit akartunk, azt megkaptuk; Xenophilius elmondta a Halál Ereklyéinek a történetét, ami egy az egyben a három testvér meséje.

\- A legyőzhetetlen pálca… - suttogta Lucy, majd hirtelen holtsápadttá vált. - Harry, azt ne mondd, hogy…

\- De igen. Tudodki nem tudja, hogy a pálca egy ereklye, csak az erejéről hallott, amit Gregorovics terjesztett, akitől aztán Grindelwald ellopta. Tőle meg a híres párbaj során elnyerte Dumbledore.

\- Dumbledore-é volt a Pálcák Ura?! - Lucy olyan hangosan kiáltott, hogy Draco azonnal kirohant hozzájuk a kertbe, mire a többiek a házban egyáltalán felfoghatták volna, mi történt.

\- Mi a baj? Jól vagy? - kérdezte a fiú azonnal, miközben megragadta a kezét.

\- Nem, mindjárt rosszul leszek - rázta a fejét Lucy és felnézett Harryre, aki ugyanolyan komoran bámulta őt, mint az elmúlt percekben. - De ha Tudodki megtudta, hogy az övé volt…

\- Elment a Roxfortba. Láttam. Feltörte Dumbledore sírját és kilopta a pálcát. Most már az övé a bodzapálca, a Halál Ereklyéinek egyike.

\- Micsoda? Miről beszélsz? - kapkodta a fejét Draco, miközben Lucy továbbra is a fejét rázta. Nem akarta elhinni.

\- De Harry… Ha Tudodkié a Pálcák Ura, akkor mégis hogy a fenébe győzhetjük le?

\- Le tudjuk győzni - jelentette ki Harry. - Dumbledore rám hagyta a Feltámadás Kövét, amit a középső testvér kapott. Az van benne a cikeszben.

\- Mi…?

\- Majd elmagyarázom - intette le Dracot Lucy. - Ugye elmagyarázhatom neki?

\- Ha nem mondja tovább másnak, akkor igen - bólintott Harry.

\- Szóval nálad van a kő - folytatta Lucy. - És a köpeny…?

Harry szeme eltűnt a tejfehéren villanó szemüveg mögött és Lucy ekkor megvilágosodott.

\- Te jóságos szalamandra…

\- Igen. Apánk köpenye. Xenophilius szerint a Peverell-fivérek, akik nagy hatalmú varázslók voltak a maguk idejében, voltak a három testvér a meséből. Mi a legfiatalabb, Ignotus leszármazottai vagyunk, akinek láttam a sírját, mikor Godric's Hollowban jártam. A köpeny, amit évek óta használunk, a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny a meséből.

\- Te most komolyan egy gyerekmeséről próbálod elhitetni, hogy igaz? - kérdezte Draco értetlenül, de Lucy leintette.

\- Mert igaz, Draco. - Lucy nem tudta másképp elképzelni. Ő is látta, hogy Voldemort hosszú ideje kutatott külföldön, ő is tapasztalta a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny varázslatos erejét és ismerte a bodzapálca erejét a meséből. Rettegéssel a szemében nézett fel a bátyjára. - Harry, ha Tudodkinél van a Pálcák Ura… mégis hogyan akarod megölni?

\- Nincs más esélyem - rázta a fejét Harry. - Folytatnom kell, amit eddig. Hála a kúrián tett látogatásunknak, már van egy célunk, viszont ahhoz szükségünk lesz Ampók segítségére. Viszont amint kész lesz a tervünk, elmegyünk, és nem jövünk vissza.

Draco már nyitotta a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de Lucy leintette.

\- Szóval ezért zárkóztok be egész nap - mondta, inkább csak magának. - Mikor terveztek menni?

\- Nem tudjuk - felelte Harry. - Még nagyon sok a kérdéses pont. Viszont kötöttem Ampókkal egy üzletet, miszerint a segítségéért megkaphatja Griffendél kardját…

Megállt a beszédben, várva, hogy Lucy felháborodjon, de mikor a lány nem tett ilyet, folytatta.

\- Tudom, hogy az a te örökséged és meg kellett volna kérdezzelek róla, de te akkor még kómában voltál és nem tudtam, felébredsz-e, nekünk meg haladnunk kellett és…

\- Tudom, semmi baj - nyugtatta meg a fiút Lucy. - Vigyétek csak, ha nektek nagyobb szükségetek van rá, nálatok jobb helye lesz. De mielőtt indultok, legalább nekem szóljatok, jó? Igyekszem minél hamarabb összeszedni magam, hogy a Rend ismét teljes erőbedobással üssön oda a halálfalóknak és ti közben folytathassátok a feladatotokat.

\- Lucy, nem kellene ennyire siettetned… - kezdte Draco, de Lucy félbeszakította.

\- Nincs időnk, Draco. Tudodki már így is nagyobb hatalommal rendelkezik, mint bárki a világon és minél tovább várunk, annál erősebb lesz és annál kevesebb az esélye annak, hogy megállítsuk. Amint Harryék készen állnak, én is elmegyek, hogy újra harcoljak. Én vagyok a Főnix Rendjének vezetője, én vagyok Dumbledore utódja, és ha én nem fogom össze az embereket, hogy küzdjenek, akkor senki se fogja.

Ezzel egyik fiú sem tudott vitatkozni. Néhány másodperces csönd után ejtették a témát is inkább visszamentek a házba, ahol mindenki az ajtóban állva várta őket és figyelte, miről beszélnek. Mikor a hármas egyik tagja se mondott semmit, nem erőltették tovább és inkább nyugovóra tértek.

Lucy később részletesen kifaggatta Harryt a Halál Ereklyéiről, amit aztán Draconak is elmesélt. Bár próbálta leplezni, látta a fiún, hogy borzalmasan megrémült, hogy Voldemort még hatalmasabb lett és egyenesen ki nem állhatta a gondolatot, hogy Lucy egyszer talán szemtől szemben áll majd vele. Azonban (talán mert rájött, hogy úgysem érne el semmit) nem próbálta lebeszélni a lányt arról, hogy újra harcoljon: csak azt próbálta elérni, hogy ez minél később következzen be.

Most, hogy Lucy tisztában volt vele, miért lesik annyira Ampók minden kívánságát Harryék, egyszerre sokkal ellenszenvesebb lett neki a kobold. Pedig alapvetően nem volt baja a varázslényekkel, Ampók viszont sorozatosan visszaélt a vendégszeretetükkel. Hiába gyógyult meg a lába, elvárta, hogy továbbra is a szobájában szolgálják fel neki az ételt, akárcsak a még mindig ágyhoz kötött Ollivandernek. Végül Bill (Fleur egy heves kitörését követően) felment, és közölte vele, hogy erről a kiváltságról le kell mondania. Attól fogva Ampók is a zsúfolt asztalnál étkezett, noha nem azt ette, amit a többiek - csak nyers húst, gyökereket és bizonyos fajta gombákat volt hajlandó fogyasztani. Harry önmagát tartotta felelősnek az egész helyzetért: elvégre ő ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy Ampók a Kagylólakban maradjon.

\- Nagyon sajnálom - fordult a fiú Fleurhöz egy viharos áprilisi estén, vacsorakészítés közben. - Nem akartam ennyi kellemetlenséget okozni.

Fleur éppen munkába állított néhány kést, hogy azok felvágják a hátszínt Ampóknak és Billnek, aki Greyback támadása óta véresen szerette a húst. A kések szorgalmasan dolgoztak Fleur háta mögött, s a fiatalasszony az idő tájt mindig kissé ingerült arcán ellágyultak a vonások.

\- Megmentetted á 'úgom életét, 'Arry. Ezt sosem felejtem el neked.

Lucy tudta, hogy ez igazából nem volt igaz, hiszen Gabrielle nem volt életveszélyben, de nem szólt semmit. Csak csöndben vitte ki a tányérokat az asztalhoz, ahol Draco, Ron és Hermione már terítettek.

\- Ne oda! - szólt Hermione, mikor Draco a villa mellé akarta lerakni a kést. - Az a kanál mellé való, a tányér jobb oldalára. Így…

Azzal megmutatta a helyes pozíciót egy olyan helyen, ahol Lucy már lerakta a tányért.

\- Bocs - motyogta Draco. - Ezelőtt még sosem terítettem.

\- Nahát, ki gondolta volna… - élcelődött Ron, mire Lucy és Hermione egyszerre csapták tarkón.

Ekkor kinyílt a hátsó ajtó, majd belépett Luna és Dean a szemerkélő esőtől vizes hajjal, s egy-egy öl uszadék fával a karjukon.

\- …és egészen kicsi füle - mondta épp Luna. - Apa azt mondja, kicsit olyan, mint a vízilóé, csak lila és szőrös. És ha magadhoz akarod hívni őket, dúdolni kell. A keringő a kedvencük, de csak a lassút szeretik…

Dean zavartan vonogatta a vállát, mikor elhaladt Harry mellett, aki ekkor felkapott két kancsó sütőtöklevet és követte őket.

\- …és ha egyszer eljössz hozzánk, majd megmutatom a szarvat, amiről apa írt. Még én sem láttam, mert a halálfalók lerángattak a Roxfort Expresszről, úgyhogy nem tudtam otthon karácsonyozni - csicseregte Luna, miközben Deannel megrakták a tüzet.

\- De hisz mondtuk már - szólt oda neki Hermione -, az nem szapirtyó szarva volt, hanem randalóré, és felrobbant…

\- Á nem, szapirtyószarv volt az, apa ért hozzá - bizonygatta derűs nyugalommal Luna. - És most már szerintem újra ép, mert azok regenerálódnak.

Hermione fejcsóválva folytatta a villák elhelyezését az asztalon. Közben megjelent a lépcsőn Bill és Ollivander, előbbi egy jókora bőrönddel a kezében. A pálcakészítő még mindig nagyon gyenge volt, Billnek támogatnia kellett őt.

\- Hiányozni fog, Ollivander úr - lépett az öreghez Lucy, és vigasztalóan megölelte.

\- Maga is nekem, kedvesem. - Ollivander megfogta a lány vállát, mikor elengedte. - El se mondhatom, mennyi vigaszt jelentett nekem a társasága azon a szörnyű helyen.

\- Jobbulást, Ollivander úr - lépett oda Luna is elköszönni.

\- Köszönöm.

\- Öhm… - próbált megszólalni Draco, de láthatóan nem találta a hangját. - Sajnálom mindazt, ami történt. Nem ezt érdemelte…

\- Már nem tud változtatni rajta, Malfoy úr - mosolygott rá kedvesen Ollivander. - De megtehet a kedvemért egyvalamit: vigyázzon Potter kisasszonyra.

\- Úgy lesz - engedett le Draco válla megkönnyebbülésében.

\- Au revoir, Ollivander úrh - mondta Fleur, és csókot nyomott az öreg két orcájára. - Megkérh'etném árrhá á szívességrhe, hogy ádjon át egy somágot Murhiel néninek? Még nem ádtám visszá á diádémját.

\- Megtisztelő a feladat - biccentett Ollivander. - Ez a legkevesebb, amit a szívélyes vendéglátásért cserébe tehetek.

Fleur elővett egy kopott bársonydobozt, és kinyitotta, hogy megmutassa tartalmát a pálcakészítőnek. A diadém felragyogott az alacsonyan függő lámpa fényében.

\- Holdkő és gyémánt - állapította meg Ampók, aki úgy surrant be a szobába, hogy Lucy észre se vette. - Koboldok készítették, nemde?

\- És varázslók fizettek érte - dörmögte Bill, mire a kobold alig leplezett, kihívó pillantást vetett rá.

Erős szélroham feszült a ház ablakainak, amint Bill és Ollivander elindult az éjszakában. A többiek az asztal köré zsúfolódtak; könyök a könyökhöz ért, mozdulni is alig volt helyük, úgy láttak neki az evésnek. A kandallóban ropogott és pattogott a tűz. Lucy észrevette, hogy Fleur csak játszik az étellel, s percenként az ablak felé pillant; még az első fogással sem végeztek azonban, amikor vissza is tért a szél kócolta hajú Bill.

\- Minden rendben van - fordult Fleurhöz. - Ollivander beköltözött, apa és anya üdvözletüket küldik. Ginny is üdvözöl. Fred és George a tébolyba kergetik Muriel nénit: a hátsó szobában még mindig bagoly-csomagküldő szolgálatot működtetnek. Mikor közöltem velük, hogy Lucy itt van - Harryéket nem említettem -, alig bírtam visszatartani őket, hogy idejöjjenek. Mondtam nekik, hogy majd te meglátogatod őket - fordult Lucy felé, aki bólintott. Még a felébredése után kérte ezt Bill-től, mert úgy érezte, nem tudná kitenni Dracot a teljes Weasley-család ostromának.

\- De a diadémnak örült a néni - folytatta Bill. - Közölte, hogy már azt hitte, elloptuk.

\- Charmante á néni, min' mindig - mondta bosszúsan Fleur, majd egy pálcaintéssel felemelte az asztalról és halomba gyűjtötte a használt tányérokat, elkapta őket, és kisietett velük a szobából.

\- Apa is készített egy diadémot - szólalt meg Luna. - Illetve az inkább korona. Hollóháti elveszett diadémját próbálja rekonstruálni. Úgy gondolja, már rájött, mik voltak a legfontosabb részei. Mióta kiegészítette a pörgencsszárnnyal, tényleg sokkal jobban működik…

Valaki megdöngette a bejárati ajtót. Minden fej arra fordult. Fleur rémült arccal berohant a konyhából, Bill felpattant, és az ajtóra szegezte a pálcáját; Harry, Lucy, Ron és Hermione ugyanúgy tett. Draco, bár nem volt pálcája (mivel Harry elnyerte tőle), így is beállt Lucy elé, testével védve őt. Ampók suttyomban bemászott az asztal alá.

\- Ki az? - szólt ki Bill.

\- Remus John Lupin! - szűrődött be egy hang az üvöltő szélből. Öröm és félelem remegtette meg Lucy szívét: mi történhetett? - Vérfarkas vagyok, a feleségem Nymphadora Tonks. Te vagy a Kagylólak titokgazdája, magad mondtad meg a címet azzal, hogy szükség esetén idejöhetek!

\- Lupin - motyogta Bill, és az ajtóhoz sietett.

\- Várj! - szólt utána fojtott hangon Lucy. - Tud Dracoról?

Bill megtorpant és visszanézett. Azután megrázta a fejét.

\- Menj fel a lépcsőn - fordult a fiú felé Lucy. - Lejöhetsz majd, ígérem, de előbb tudjuk meg, mit akar mondani.

Draco csak bólintott és gyorsan eltűnt a keskeny lépcsőn.

Mikor Bill kinyitotta az ajtót, Remust szinte belökte a küszöbről a vihar. Utazóköpenyt viselt, arca falfehér, őszülő haja szélfútta volt. Egy gyors pillantással számba vette, kik vannak jelen, aztán így kiáltott fel:

\- Fiú! A Ted nevet kapta, Dora apja után!

\- Mi…? Tonks…? Megszületett a baba!? - pattant fel Lucy.

\- Igen! Megszületett a baba! - harsogta Remus. Megkönnyebbült sóhajok és örömkiáltások hangzottak fel az asztal körül.

\- Éljen! Gratulálunk! - tapsikolt Hermione és Fleur.

\- Kisbaba? Nahát! - ámuldozott Ron, mintha sose hallott volna még ilyen csodát.

\- Remus, annyira örülök! - ugrott oda a férfihoz Lucy és olyan szorosan ölelte meg, amennyire csak bírta. Remus szinte azonnal átkarolta és ő is ugyanolyan szorosan ölelte vissza. Lucy érezte, hogy ebben az ölelésben nem csak egy újdonsült apa izgatottsága van benne, hanem olyasvalakié is, aki hosszú hónapokon át hiányolta azt az embert, aki a legközelebb állt ahhoz, hogy a lánya legyen.

\- Igen… igen… kisfiú - ismételte a boldogságtól kótyagos Remus. Elengedte Lucyt, majd, miután rámosolygott, megkerülte az asztalt, és úgy ölelte keblére Harryt, mintha semmi sem történt volna köztük a Grimmauld téri ház alagsorában. Aztán elengedte őt, és megkérdezte:

\- Leszel a keresztapja?

\- É-Én?

\- Te, te, hát persze… téged szeretnénk, Dora is…

\- Hát persze… te jó ég…

Harryt szemmel láthatóan megszédítette az öröm és az elképedés. Bill elsietett borért, Fleur pedig unszolta a váratlan vendéget, hogy koccintson a társasággal.

\- Nem maradhatok sokáig, vissza kell mennem - szabadkozott Remus. Lucy sosem látta még ilyen kisimultnak az arcát - a boldogságtól mintha éveket fiatalodott volna. - Köszönöm, Bill, köszönöm.

Bill ránézett Lucyra, aki gyorsan kivette Remus kezéből a frissen töltött kelyhet.

\- Tudom, hogy ünnepelnünk kéne, de van valami, amiről tudnod kell - nézett Lucy mélyen a férfi szemébe, mire Remus jókedve kissé lelohadt.

\- Baj van? Nem vagy jól?

\- De, én jól vagyok - sietett megnyugtatni Lucy a férfit. - Csak valamit el kell mondanom. Szeretném, ha ő is itt ünnepelne velünk, elvégre a fiad az ő másodunokatestvére.

\- Tessék? - ráncolta a homlokát értetlenül Remus. - Van itt még valaki?

Lucy a lehető leggyorsabban összefoglalta, mi történt vele Malfoyéknál és hogy Draco hogyan állt át az ő oldalukra. Közben Hermione felsietett, hogy levezesse a kissé szégyenlős Dracot, aki kicsit félve tekintett régi tanárára. Remus bódult jókedve a történettől szinte teljesen eltűnt és mikor meglátta a fiút, kissé összeszűkült a szeme.

\- Ugye érted? - kérdezte Lucy, miután befejezte a történetet. - Majd elmegyek hozzátok és akkor mindent részletesen elmagyarázok, de addig tartsd ezt titokban Tonks előtt, jó? Ígérem, nekik is el fogom mondani, de egyelőre szeretném tisztán látni, ki az, aki tud róla, hogy ha napvilágra kerül az információ, kinél kezdjek keresgélni…

\- Persze, értem - szakította félbe Remus. Dracora pillantott, aki igyekezett kihúzni magát, de Lucy látta rajta, hogy kissé behúzza a nyakát. - Ha azt mondod, megbízható, akkor elhiszem. Nem mondom, hogy nem lepett meg - és még enyhén fogalmaztam -, de amíg te boldog vagy mellette, addig nekem sem lehet kifogásom ellene. James is ezt mondaná.

Lucy szélesen elvigyorodott és szorosan megölelte Remust, aki a lány boldogságát látva ugyancsak elmosolyodott.

\- Most már koccinthatunk! - jelentette ki Lucy fennhangon. - Remus fiára és Draco új családjára!

\- Muszáj mindenbe belevenned? - kérdezte pironkodva Draco.

\- Lucy Potterrel jársz, szokj hozzá - veregette meg a vállát Harry, mire mindenki felnevetett.

Bill sietve kitöltötte a bort, és valamennyien magasra emelték kelyhüket.

\- Teddy Remus Lupinra - mondta Remus -, a jövő nagy varázslójára!

\- És kirhe 'ásonlít? - érdeklődött Fleur.

\- Szerintem Dorára, szerinte meg rám. A haja - már amennyi van neki - a születésekor fekete volt. Azóta vörös lett, és mire hazaérek, alighanem szőke lesz. Andromeda azt mesélte, Tonks haja is a születése napja óta váltogatja a színét. - Remus kiürítette kelyhét. - Jó, nem bánom, még egy kortyot - tette hozzá, mikor Bill odalépett hozzá a palackkal.

A szél a kis ház falait csapkodta, a tűz ropogva lángolt, és Bill hamarosan újabb üvegből húzta ki a dugót. A hír mindannyiukat felvillanyozta: az új élet ígéretétől - ha csak néhány percre is - üldözöttekből győztesekké váltak.

\- Nem… nem… most már tényleg vissza kell mennem - hárította el végül a sokadik pohár bort Remus. Felállt, és magára öltötte úti köpenyét. - Ég veletek, minden jót… Ha tudok, pár nap múlva hozok képeket. Nagyon fognak örülni, ha mesélek rólatok…

\- Nemsokára megyek meglátogatni titeket - ígérte Lucy.

\- Dora örülni fog neki. Hozd Dracot is, szerintem Andromeda odáig lesz tőle, hogy találkozhat az unokaöccsével - mondta Remus, miközben biccentett egyet Draco felé. - Aztán csak ügyesen, nehogy megríkasd nekem! Ne feledd, vérfarkas vagyok.

\- Miért jön ezzel mindenki? - tárta szét a karját Draco. - Mintha én valaha megbántanám szándékosan Lucyt!

\- Ahogy meséltétek, már előfordult - szúrt oda a fiúnak Ron. - És ne aggódj, ennél csak durvább fenyegetésekkel fogsz találkozni.

Remus összegombolta köpenyét, aztán megölelte a nőket és kezet rázott a férfiakkal, majd, változatlanul sugárzó arccal, kifordult a viharos éjszakába.

\- Ezt nevezem! - hallotta Lucy Bill hangját, miközben ő és Harry edényekkel a kezükben a konyhába léptek. - Keresztapa leszel! Gratulálok, ez nagy megtiszteltetés!

Az ünneplés Remus távozása után is folytatódott. Draco Remusról és a feleségéről kérdezgetett (eddig ugyanis elég selejtes információi voltak nem a legjobb forrásoktól), mire mindenki egymást túlharsogva igyekezett beavatni őt Remus és Tonks románcának részleteibe. Lucy épp a második poharát itta ki és úgy érezte, régen volt már ilyen gondtalanul boldog.

* * *

Draco a biztonság kedvéért segített Lucynak felsétálni a keskeny lépcsőn. A lány kicsit túl sok bort ivott és amúgy is javulófélben lévő szervezete gyorsabban szívta fel az alkoholt, így az a fejébe szállt; emiatt lehetett az, hogy karácsonyi dalokat énekelt. Draco csak nevetve kísérte be őt a szobájukba, ahová azonban hamarosan megérkezett Potter, Weasley és Granger is, hogy felidézzék a régi roxfortos időket és úgy mulassanak, mintha megnyerték volna a kviddicskupát.

Így történt, hogy Draco hamarosan az ajtó túlsó felén találta magát. Nem bánkódott, elvégre Lucy rég töltött együtt Potterékkel és a lány is mondta, hogy hamarosan visszajöhet, csak előbb olyan dolgokról szeretnének beszélni, amit ő úgysem érthet. Draco nem nagyon értette a logikát, de nem vitatkozott a becsiccsentett Lucyval, mivel tudta, hogy a lány ellen még józanul sem lehet vitát nyerni. Így meg végképp nem.

\- Kizártak? - érkezett meg Bill Weasley a lépcsőn. Draco felállt a földről, de Bill csak mosolyogva leintette, miközben a csukott ajtó felé pillantott. - Rég hallottam ennyit nevetni. Nem ismerek senkit rajta kívül, aki ilyen időkben is képes olyan ártatlanul és felhőtlenül jókedvű lenni, mint ő.

\- Igen, tapasztaltam - bólintott Draco. - Nem tudom, végigcsináltam volna-e a tavalyi évet a segítsége nélkül.

\- Régen is ilyen volt - merengett Bill Weasley. - Például egyszer Charlie öcsém hazahozott egy furkászt, amit még Hagridtól kapott. Széttúrta a házat, minden fényeset összelopott magának és nagyjából négy óra alatt anya azt mondta, hogy elég volt, a furkásznak mennie kell. Charlie nagyon szomorú volt: egyikünk se tudott mit kezdeni vele, de Lucynak sikerült felvidítania.

\- Hogyan?

\- Addig könyörgött neki, míg végül Charlie el nem vitte repülni - nevetett Weasley. - Azzal, hogy a repülésre koncentráltak, Lucynak sikerült elterelnie a figyelmét, hiszen az öcsém hamarosan már csak azzal foglalkozott, hogy Lucynak minél jobban sikerüljön megtanítania a trükköket.

\- Már akkor is érdekelte a repülés?

\- Ó, előbb ült seprűn, mint hogy futni tudott volna. Azóta megtudtam pár dolgot az apjáról, így úgy sejtem, ez a vérében lehet.

\- Ron, te csaló! - hallatszódott ki Lucy harsány hangja. - Ez a lap nem is arra való!

\- Mit nézel te, nem látod, hogy hamarosan robbani fogsz? - kiabált vissza Weasley, miközben Potter és Granger majdnem olyan hangosan nevettek, mint ők ketten veszekedtek.

Draco és Bill Weasley csöndben maradtak, hátha hallanak még valamit, de az összefüggéstelen kiabáláson és a nevetésen kívül már semmi értelmeset nem tudtak kihámozni odabentről. Draco a sebhelyes férfira pillantott, aki ellágyult tekintettel nézte Lucy csukott ajtaját. Szemében nosztalgikus fény villant; ki tudja, hány hasonló emléke lehetett.

\- Te emlékszel még rá…? - kezdte Draco, de megakadt. Bill Weasley érdeklődve fordult felé. - Mármint, emlékszel arra, mikor örökbe fogadtátok?

Mindig érdekelte, hogy zajlott ez. Lucy emlékeiben csak annyit látott, hogy Dumbledore átadta a Weasley-házaspárnak az egy éves lányt, de hogy utána mi történt, míg el nem jött az Abszol útra, fogalma sem volt. Mondhatni semmit sem tudott Lucy gyerekkoráról.

\- Jól emlékeszem arra az éjszakára, amikor megérkezett - kezdte Bill Weasley újra Lucy csukott ajtaja felé fordulva. - Tíz éves voltam, majdnem tizenegy. Úgy feküdtünk le aludni akkor Halloween estéjén, mint korábban: az öcséimmel majdnem szétszedtük a házat, anya pedig az akkor újszülött Ginnyvel a karjában próbált rendet tartani közöttünk. Emlékszem, hogy a rengeteg édességtől teljesen fel voltunk pörögve, emiatt egyikünknek sem tűnt fel, hogy a szüleink mennyire letörtek és gondterheltek voltak egész nap. November másodikán jöttünk rá, miért: akkor ugyanis, mikor lementünk a konyhába, Lucy már ott volt anya karjában, apa pedig elmesélte nekünk, hogy Tudjukki rémuralmának vége, mert Harry és Lucy legyőzték őt, de eközben a szüleik meghaltak. Elmondták, hogy Dumbledore kérésére mi fogadtuk be őt, vagyis újabb kishúgunk lett Ginny mellett.

\- Milyen volt gyereknek? - kérdezte Draco.

\- Ugyanolyan, mint most - felelte Bill Weasley mosolyogva. - Életrevaló, vidám. Mindig kapva kapott az alkalmon, ha Freddel és George-dzsal meg kellett viccelnie Percyt. Amikor elég nagy lett, hogy megértse, mi az a kviddics, könyörgött Charlie-nak, hogy repüljön vele. Én pedig megtanítottam bekötni a cipőfűzőjét.

Bill ezután elkomorodott, sebhelyes arcán a szánalom és a szomorúság váltakozott.

\- Anyáék nem nagyon beszéltek róla, és közülünk is csak Charlie emlékszik valamennyire, hogy az első hónapokban Lucy sokszor sírt a szülei és Harry után. Gyakran mondogatta azt is, hogy „Tap'acs", meg „Hold'á", de nem tudtuk, ez mire utalhatott. Akkoriban tanult beszélni, mikor hozzánk került, így egy idő után, mivel nem használtuk ezeket a szavakat, Lucy is elfelejtette őket. De azóta sem derült ki számomra, hogy...

\- Tapmancs és Holdsáp - mondta ki Draco elborzadva. Jóságos Merlin!

\- Tessék? - nézett rá csodálkozva Bill.

\- Tapmancs és Holdsáp - ismételte Draco. - Ezeket akarta kimondani. Ezek a becenevek az apja barátait takarták: Sirius Black volt Tapmancs és Remus Lupin volt Holdsáp. Mesélte, hogy amikor még a szüleivel élt, Black és Lupin gyakran meglátogatták őket és játszottak vele és Potterrel..

Most már Bill is felöltötte ugyanazt az arckifejezést, mint Draco. Ahogy Lucy csukott ajtajára nézett, amin most ismét egy harsány nevetés hangja szűrődött ki, szemmel láthatóan a könnyeivel küszködött.

\- Már akkor is olyan terhet viselt, amitől még az én korombeliek is összeroskadtak volna - suttogta. - És alig múlt egy éves. Az évek során csak annyit változott, hogy egyre több és több felelősséget kellett elviselnie. De ő sosem tört meg. Minél nagyobb lett, annál kevesebbet sírt. Mindig csak mosolygott, és azt akarta, hogy mi is mindig mosolyogjunk. Mikor Ron és Ginny összevesztek valamin és Ginny sírni kezdett, addig nem nyugodott, míg meg nem tudta nevettetni őt. Sajnos én nem voltam már jelen, mikor elkezdtek megjelenni a varázsképességei, de Charlie mesélte, hogy azokat is csak akkor hívta elő, ha meg kellett nevettetni valakit. Mindig azt nézte, mi jó másoknak.

\- Na igen - bólintott Draco. - Senki sem lett volna olyan idióta, hogy nyisson egy halálfaló felé. De ő meglépte, és most...

\- ...és most neked köszönheti az életét. - Bill testvéri mozdulattal tette Draco vállára a kezét. - Köszönöm, hogy megmentetted a kishúgomat. Tudom, hogy mennyire szereted őt, ez látszik rajtad. Csak annyit szeretnék, hogy továbbra is így tarts ki mellette.

Draco csak bólintani tudott, és elszorult torokkal követte a tekintetével Billt a szobájáig. Mikor becsukódott az ajtó, Draco visszaült a fal tövébe, és miközben Lucy nevetését hallgatta, azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon Dumbledore tudta-e, milyen erős lány lesz Lucyból a Weasleyknek köszönhetően, mikor arra kérte őket, hogy fogadják be.


	63. Chapter 61: Látogatások

**Chapter 61**

 **Látogatások**

Lucynak még két hetet kellett várnia, mire a házban mindenki hoppanálására alkalmasnak minősítette. A súlyát úgy-ahogy visszaszerezte, a haja ismét egészséges színű lett, a sápadtsága is elmúlt (mondjuk ez annak is köszönhető, hogy annyit volt a szabad levegőn, hogy telítődött az orra sóval), így mikor már Draco sem tudott érvet felhozni amellett, hogy miért kéne itt maradnia, Lucy végre elkezdhetett készülődni a látogatásokra.

Ezzel együtt pedig Harryék is lassan útra készen álltak. Bármit is terveztek, hamarosan minden összeállt, mert a hármason látszott, hogy egyre idegesebbek, minél inkább közeledett az indulásuk napja. Lucy csinált nekik egy-egy Próteusz-bűbájjal kezelt knútot, hogy ha bármelyikük üzenni akar neki, elérje, és így ugyanúgy össze tudják hangolni az akcióikat, mint korábban. Viszont a mostaniról egyikőjük sem akart beszélni és Lucy sejtette, miért: nyilván szerették volna elkerülni, hogy felelőtlenül újabb bevetést szervezzen a halálfalók ellen, mikor még alig szedte össze magát. Ezt persze egyikőjük sem mondta, de Lucynak nem kellett megerőltetnie magát, hogy kitalálja.

Így úgy döntött, makkegészségessé válását úgy ünnepli meg, hogy meglátogatja Remusékat, majd a Weasleykhez is benéz. Közben várja Harry vagy bárki más jelentkezését, hogy ha szükség van rá, azonnal indulhasson. Az viszont nem volt egyszerű döntés, hogy Dracot elvigye-e magával vagy ne. Elvégre még mindig nem akarta világgá kürtölni, mi volt kettejük között, viszont úgy érezte, tartozik annyival Andromedának, hogy megismerteti vele unokaöccse új arcát, ahogy Weasleyék is megérdemelték, hogy tudjanak róla. Elvégre ők nevelték fel.

Te jó Merlin, ez olyan lesz, mint mikor hazaviszi az első fiút és bemutatja a családjának. Csak itt a fiút ténylegesen ki is nyírhatják.

Végül ezt egy beszélgetés döntötte el, ami teljesen átlagosnak indult; már amit átlagosnak lehet nevezni három hónapnyi kínzás és bezártság után.

Lucy április utolsó reggelén már jóval napkelte előtt felébredt. Ahogy korábban Harry, úgy Draco sem tudta örökké távol tartani a rémálmokat; azok mindig bekúsztak a tudatalattijába, mikor a legvédtelenebb volt és megfertőzték, mikor nem tudott mit tenni ellenük. Ezeket senkinek sem árulta el - így is túl sokat aggódtak miatta -, és egy darabig sikerült is kordában tartania őket. Azonban voltak rosszabb napjai, mikor az álom egy pillanatra valóságnak érződött; vagy a valóságot hitte álomnak és attól félt, hogy ha lehunyja a szemét, újra a sötét pincében ébred, elzárva a napfénytől és örök magányra kárhoztatva.

Ilyenkor szokta azt csinálni, hogy kioson az egyik sziklakiszögellésre, megnézi a napfelkeltét és visszaoson, lehetőleg mielőtt Draco felébred. Eddig sikerült ezt megvalósítania, bár néha volt olyan érzése, hogy a fiú tudott a rémálmairól, csak nem szólt semmit. Draco amúgy is olyan gondoskodó volt vele újabban, hogy az már néha idegesítő volt; persze aztán eszébe jutott, mit kellett végignéznie a fiúnak és rögtön megértette. Épp ezért sejtette, miért nem rejthet el előle újabban semmit sem.

Mindenestre most, mikor kinézett az ablakon és látta a csillagokat az égen, úgy döntött, kimegy, és ismét végignézi a napfelkeltét. Nagy nehezen kibújt Draco gondoskodó karjai közül, felkapott egy dzsekit és egy cipőt, majd leosont a lépcsőn. A nappaliban Dean, Harry és Ron békésen aludták az igazak álmát, bár Ron néha akkorát horkantott, hogy Lucy majdnem felnevetett.

Szerencsére sikerült hangtalanul elérnie a hátsó ajtót, amin kilépve megcsapta őt a tengerből áradó só illata. Ez mindig kitisztította az orrát és a torkát és a szél, ami a tenger felől fújt, mindig felfrissítette őt. Tett egy gyors kitérőt Dobby sírjához, amin a vörös föld már kicsiny hajtásoktól zöldellt, azt ígérve, hogy nyárra a hantot virágok borítják majd. A fehér kövön a felirat már megkopott, de még mindig jól olvasható volt Harry kézírása:

 _Itt nyugszik Dobby, a szabad manó_

Szeretett volna itt lenni, mikor sírba teszik, el akart köszönni tőle, meg akarta hálálni neki, hogy megmentette őket, sőt, még régi gazdáját is kihozta abból a házból, de mivel épp élet és halál között lebegett, erre nem volt lehetősége. Így most azzal próbált kompenzálni, hogy rendszeresen látogatta őt.

Szia, Dobby - szólt halkan. - Eddig nem mondtam, de most már tudom, hogy az igazi szabadságot most érted el. Tudom, hogy a szüleimmel vagy és biztosan sokat mesélsz nekik rólunk. Meg ott van Dumbledore is, akihez olyan hűséges voltál, hogy még a halála után is követted a parancsait.

Eszébe jutott a kis törött tükör, amit felhasználva Harry segítséget kért a Malfoy-ház pincéjében. A fiú elmesélte neki, hogy azt a tükröt még Siriustól kapta ötödikben azzal az utasítással, hogy keresse fel, ha szüksége van rá. Harry aztán eltörte Sirius halála után, mikor egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy ezt használva újra beszélhet vele, de egy darabot megtartott, amiben néha látni vélte Dumbledore kék szemét. A fiú úgy vélte, ő küldte nekik Dobbyt, csak azt nem tudta, hogyan.

Lucy sejtette a választ, de nem vitte rá a lélek, hogy elmondja neki. Hiszen akkor mindenről be kellett volna számolnia, amit Dumbledore-ról tudott és nem akart visszaélni Aberforth bizalmával. Meg Harry hitét se akarta lerombolni, aki valószínűleg semmit sem tudott a Rita Vitrol által kirobbantott botrányról és annak igazságtartalmáról. Szerette volna, ha legalább ő meg tudja őrizni a hitét.

Ha másképp döntök, most együtt lehetnénk - mondta Lucy -, de arra gondoltam, hogy így a te áldozatodat venném semmibe. Nem azért haltál meg, hogy én aztán feladjam. Ezért megígérem, hogy bosszút állok érted és addig nem nyugszom, míg meg nem bűnhődnek azok, akik ezt tették veled.

Minden alkalommal megígérte, mikor itt járt. Úgy ismételgette, mint valami mantrát, abban bízva, hogy egyszer lesz lehetősége kiállni Bellatrix ellen és elintézni, hogy többé senki se szenvedjen általa. Soha korábban nem fordult meg a fejében az ölés gondolata, és Voldemorton kívül eddig senki iránt sem érzett olyan mértékű gyűlöletet, hogy ölni is tudott volna. De az a nő elintézte, hogy ez másképp alakuljon. És ennek semmi köze nem volt ahhoz, amit vele művelt.

Végigsimított Dobby sírjának fejkövén, majd összehúzta a kabátját és a szokásos kilátópontjához sétált. Az ég már vöröslött a horizonton, jelezve, hogy a nap hamarosan felkel. Lucy letelepedett a szikla végére, nem messze a háztól, de még a Fidelius hatókörén belül, lábait a mélybe lógatta és úgy meredt előre. A tenger a sziklákat ostromolta alatta, megnyugtató morajlásuk pedig rá is hatással volt. A légzése lassan lelassult és hamarosan nem csinált mást, csak hallgatta a hullámokat és nézte, ahogy a nap előbukkan a tengerből.

Nem gondolt semmire. Csak hagyta, hogy eggyé váljon a környezetével.

* * *

Draco kisebb szívrohammal ébredt, mikor érezte, hogy Lucy nincs mellette.

Olyan gyorsan ült fel, hogy egy pillanatra megszédült, de még így is rögtön a szobát kezdte vizsgálni. Odakint már világosodott az ég, de a nap még nem kelt fel. Draco szinte kiugrott az ágyból és már kiáltani akart, mikor észrevette, hogy Lucy dzsekije és cipője sincs a szobában. Megállt és néhány mély lélegzetvétellel igyekezett lenyugodni és rávenni magát, hogy végiggondolja logikusan a dolgokat.

Nincs semmi oka arra, hogy kiboruljon. Lucy biztosan felébredt és elment valahova. Talán megint rémálma volt. Néha felébredt éjszaka, hogy Lucy motyog és reszket, de eddig sosem volt olyan súlyos a helyzet, hogy felébressze. Lehet, most komolyabbról volt szó? Draco odasétált az ablakhoz és kinézett és mikor látta Lucy alakját Dobby sírja előtt állni, végképp megnyugodott. Lucy biztonságban van. Nincs semmi baj.

Arra gondolt, hogy csatlakozik hozzá (illetve, inkább megkéri, hogy jöjjön be), így ő is felvett egy dzsekit, amit Bill Weasley-től kapott, majd lement a lépcsőn, kikerülve a lent alvó fiúkat és kilépett a kertbe. Viszont mire leért, Lucy már nem a sír előtt állt, hanem egy távolabbi sziklaszirten ült és a napfelkeltét bámulta. Vörös hajával játszadozott a szél, a lába a mélybe lógott, de ő csak támaszkodott a kezén és előre meredt. Arca olyan kifejezést öltött, amit eddig csak egyszer látott rajta azon a bizonyos holdfényes éjszakán a roxforti tó partján. Sokkal idősebbnek tűnt, mint kellett volna.

Draco igyekezett úgy odasétálni hozzá, hogy ne ijessze meg egy hirtelen zajjal. Bár a lépéseinek hangját elnyelte a hullámok zaja, mikor megszólalt, Lucy semmilyen módon nem reagált rá.

\- Aludnod kellene.

A lány nem válaszolt; még akkor sem fordult felé, mikor Draco leült mellé és fürkészően vizsgálni kezdte az arcát. Csak nézett tovább előre.

\- Sosem gondoltam bele, hogy a napfelkelte milyen gyönyörű - mondta merengve, miközben figyelte, ahogy a napkorong egyre feljebb emelkedik és vörösből lassan arannyá válik, hogy majd olyan fényes legyen, hogy többé nem tudja majd kivenni az alakját. - Annyi dolgot becsültem alá korábban. Olyanokat, amiket természetesnek vettem, de aztán rájöttem, hogy szerencsés vagyok, amiért megtapasztalhatom őket.

Draco nem szólt semmit. Ugyan mit mondhatott volna? Csakis olyasvalaki mond ilyet, aki biztosra vette, hogy mindent elveszített, de aztán az élet mégis megkegyelmezett rajta. Lucy sok kis apró dologgal mutatta, hogy ő sem hagyta még maga mögött teljesen ezt a három hónapot, még ha jobban is titkolta ezeket, mint Draco.

Például nem tudott többé behúzott függönyökkel aludni. Mindig szerette látni a csillagokat az ablakon át, ahogy azt is, hogy a napfény megvilágítja a szobát. Szeretett minél több időt a szabad levegőn tölteni, pedig gyakran nem csinált mást, csak állt és élvezte, ahogy a szél végigsimít a bőrén. Gyakran veszett el a tekintete a távolban, mintha olyan dolgokat értett volna meg, amiket senki más. Soha egy szóval sem mondta, hogy miért, de Draco szavak nélkül is tudta, hiszen végignézte, mit művelt vele a bezártság.

És tudta, hogy ez nem fog gyorsan elmúlni.

Lassan kiengedett egy sóhajt, majd megfogja a lány kezét.

\- Már vége van - próbálta nyomatékosítani. - Már nem odabent vagy.

\- Néha úgy érzem - ismerte be Lucy. - Sosem az zavart, amit Bellatrix csinált velem, hanem a sötétség, a bezártság és a gondolat, hogy úgy fogok meghalni, hogy senkit sem tudtam megvédeni. Néha tényleg megfordult a fejemben, hogy többé nem látom a napfényt.

Draco erre se tudott mit mondani. Elképzelni sem tudta, mit érezhetett a lány. Viszont az, hogy látta, milyen boldoggá tette csupán az, hogy végignézhette a napfelkeltét, mutatta, hogy hiába hagyott ott egy darabot magából, még mindig képes volt a jót látni a világban.

\- Tengerparton szeretnék élni - jelentette be váratlanul a lány. Draco felé kapta a fejét, de Lucy nem nézett rá, hanem a körülötte lévő világot szemlélte olyan tekintettel, mint aki most jött rá az élet értelmére. - Szeretném hallani a hullámok moraját. Szeretném érezni a sót a levegőben. Szeretném érezni a tenger szelét a bőrömön.

\- Majd építek neked egy házat - mosolyodott el Draco. - Nem ilyen sziklás vidéken, hanem egy lankásabban, hogy tudj fürdeni is, ha szeretnél.

\- Nem tudom, Angliában van-e olyan partszakasz.

\- Ha nincs, majd csinálok.

Lucy halkan nevetett, majd Draco oldalának dőlt, mire a fiú átkarolta a derekát és úgy nézték, ahogy a nap egyre magasabbra kúszik az égen.

* * *

Lucy belesimult Draco ölelésébe, miközben a jövőre gondolt, amit együtt megálmodtak maguknak. Még mindig ott volt a háború, de jelen pillanatban olyan távolinak tűnt, hogy Lucy nem akarta elrontani vele saját hangulatát. Épp ezért vidámabb témákon gondolkodott és így jutott ismét eszébe az, hogy meg szeretné látogatni Remusékat és Weasleyéket. De most már abban is biztos volt, hogy szeretné elvinni magával Dracot.

\- Figyelj - kezdte, miközben felegyenesedett -, holnap Harryék elmennek.

Draco csak bólintott egyet. Mint Bill esetében Fleur, ő is ott volt, mikor Harry ezt közölte Lucyval.

\- Arra gondoltam, hogy elmegyek Remushoz, majd a Weasleykhez - folytatta -, és szeretném, ha velem jönnél.

Draco vett egy mély lélegzetet.

\- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte aztán.

\- A kis Teddy a másodunokatestvéred - mosolygott Lucy -, és Remus is mondta, hogy Tonksék szívesen látnak.

\- Nem is miattuk kérdezem.

Az egyre növekvő világosság miatt Lucy most már jól látta Draco szemében a félelmet. Bizonyosan a Weasley-családtól félt, akikről egész életében azt hallgatta, hogy vérárulók és nem méltók a varázsló névre.

\- Ha szeretnéd, magunkkal vihetjük Billt és Fleurt - vetette fel Lucy. - Ők biztosan melletted állnak és segítenek nekünk elmagyarázni a helyzetet. Nem lesz semmi baj.

\- Mégis hogy nézzek a szemükbe azok után, hogy…?

\- Figyelj - fogta a fiú arcát a kezei közé Lucy. - Neked köszönhetem, hogy élek. Ha nem segítesz, a testem egy hónap után összeomlott volna. Persze, nehéz lesz elfogadniuk, meg eltart egy darabig, mire megemésztik, de ha megismernek, látni fogják azt, amit én és befogadnak majd.

Draco még mindig nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek, de rábólintott a dologra. Lucy boldog volt, de ő is félt, mit fognak reagálni rá, ha beállít Dracoval kézen fogva.

Még akkor is erről beszélgettek, mikor a Kagylólak lakói már ébren voltak és Bill kijött szólni nekik, hogy kész a reggeli. Odabent szembesültek azzal, hogy Luna új pálcát kapott Ollivandertől, és a lány nagyon boldog volt új szerzeményével. Miközben ő egész nap azt próbálgatta a hátsó kertben Dean társaságában, és Harryék eltűntek a legkisebb szobában egy utolsó taktikai megbeszélésre, Lucy félrevonta Billt és megkérte, hogy Fleurrel kísérjék el őket Murielhez, hogy beszélhessen a többi Weasleyvel Dracoról. Még egy szót se mondott a magyarázatból, mikor Bill már bólogatott, hogy szívesen teszi és biztosította, hogy ki fognak állni Draco mellett. Végül abban maradtak, hogy Tonksékhoz is jönnek, hiszen ők többet tudtak a történetből, mint Remus.

Másnap reggel a konyhába lépve szembesült vele, hogy Harry, Ron, Hermione és Ampók már el is mentek. Tudta, hogy hajnalban mennek, de mégis bízott benne, hogy sok sikert tud kívánni neki az akció előtt. Aggódott, mire készülnek, amihez a kobold segítségére is szükségük van, de tudta, hogy meg kell tenniük, hiszen csak ők voltak képesek rá, hogy leállítsák ezt az egész őrületet. Ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy hamarosan neki is újra munkába kell állnia, hogy időt nyerjen nekik.

\- Szóval elviszed Malfoyt a többi Weasleyhez? - kérdezte Dean, mikor Lucy, Draco, Bill és Fleur már menetkészen álltak a bejárati ajtóban. - Ugye tudod, hogy Fred és George ki fogják csinálni?

\- És Ginnyről még nem is beszéltünk - igazította meg utazóköpenyét Lucy. - De pont azért viszem Billt és Fleurt, hogy ne legyen baj. Különben is, előbb Remushoz megyünk.

\- Add át nekik üdvözletemet - mosolygott Luna. - Már üzentem Ginnynek - és Neville-nek is -, hogy jól vagyok és hogy te is jól vagy, de azért örülni fog neki, ha lát.

\- Én is, nagyon hiányoztak nekem - mosolygott Lucy. - Ha visszajöttem, átviszlek titeket a Menedékbe. Oliver, Lee, Cho és még csomóan ott vannak, örülni fognak nektek. Közben Ollivandertől szerzek majd varázspálcát neked, Dean és neked is, Draco - küldött egy pillantást a fiúnak -, szóval hamarosan minden újrakezdődik.

\- Állat, hogy végre része lehetek harcodnak, Lucy - dörzsölte a tenyerét Dean. - Sosem hittem volna, míg a Roxfortba jártunk, hogy te leszel az új Dumbledore.

\- Én se, hidd el - nevetett a lány. - Na jó, legyetek jók, hamarosan jövünk!

Elindultak a kertet behatároló kerítés felé. Lucy vetett egy pillantást Dracora, aki alig szólt pár szót azóta, hogy fölkeltek. Bíztatásképp megfogta a kezét.

\- Nem lesz baj - súgta oda neki.

Draco válaszul csak megszorította a kezét.

Mikor kiértek a Fidelius-bűbáj hatóköréből, Lucy pördült egyet álltó helyében, magával rántva Dracot és belevetette magát a sötétségbe. Néhány másodperces utazás után meg is érkeztek Tonksék háza elé, ami semmit sem változott azóta, hogy itt járt… ki tudja, milyen hosszú ideje.

Hirtelen tudatosult benne, hogy először fog találkozni Mrs Tonksszal és a lányával azóta, hogy kiderült, Ted Tonks meghalt. Ez nyilván az arcán is látszódott, mert Bill a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Te mindent megtettél - mondta. - Miután elfogtak, akkor se álltunk le a kutatással, de már csak a holttesteiket találtuk meg. Nem hibáztatnak téged, sőt: hálásak voltak, hogy sosem vesztetted el a reményt arra, hogy megtaláld.

Lucy bólintott, majd elengedte Draco kezét és szembefordult kísérőivel.

\- Először bemegyek egyedül, hogy lássák, jól vagyok. Ha ez megvolt, majd kijövök és szólok nektek, rendben?

Mindhárman bólintottak, így Lucy sarkon fordult és elindult a bejárati ajtó felé. Kopogtatott párat, majd várt és hamarosan ki is nyílt az ajtó és a lány Remusszal találta szemben magát.

\- Szia, Lucy! - köszönt egy öleléssel. - Reméltem, hogy hamarosan jössz. - Látom, hoztál kíséretet.

\- Mostanra kaptam engedélyt hoppanálni - vigyorgott Lucy. - És nem mertem szegény Dracot bedobni a mély vízbe, hoztam magammal erősítést, hogy könnyebb legyen elmondani a történetet…

\- Remus, ki jött? - hallatszódott bentről egy kissé fáradt női hang. - Már így is sokan vagyunk, Teddy már nem bír magával…

\- Sokan vagytok? - kérdezte Lucy felvont szemöldökkel.

\- Itt van Arthur és Molly is - felelte Remus. - Menj csak be, addig beszélek Billel, Fleurrel és Dracoval. Ha szólsz, bekísérem őket.

\- Köszönöm - ölelte meg még egyszer Remust Lucy, majd a varázsló utat nyitott neki és ő belépett a nappaliba.

Egy pillanatig döbbent csend volt. Lucy csak azt látta, hogy négyen ülnek a kanapékon, és hogy Mrs Tonks kezében egy pólyás csomag volt, mert a következő pillanatban örömsikoly hasított a levegőbe és Lucy máris Tonks szoros ölelésében találta magát.

\- Istenem, istenem, hát tényleg jól vagy! - sikongatta Tonks, mint egy tinilány. - Remus mesélte, hogy Billnél vagy, de még így is alig akartam elhinni! Hát tényleg jól vagy!

\- Megfulladok… - nyögte Lucy, de közben úgy érezte, szétfeszíti a boldogság. Annyira örült, hogy újra láthatja Tonks rózsaszín haját és szív alakú arcát, hogy úgy érezte magát, mintha a holtak közül támadt volna fel. És még nem volt vége…

\- Lucy drágám!

Tonks még el sem engedte, mikor megérkezett Mrs Weasley, aki örömkönnyeket hullajtva ölelte magához. Egy pillanattal később pedig Mr Weasley is megérkezett, így Lucy két nevelőszülője karjaiban találta magát és már nem nagyon tudta visszatartani a könnyeit.

\- Már azt hittük, meghaltál! - sírt Mrs Weasley. - Jaj, kislányom…

\- El sem hiszem, hogy élsz… - simogatta a fejét Mr Weasley, szintén a könnyeivel küszködve. - Tényleg hazajöttél…

\- De sovány vagy - sápítozott Mrs Weasley. - Mégis mit tettek veled?

Lucy remegő karokkal ölelte vissza őket, miközben próbált mondani valamit, de a torkában lévő gombóctól szólni sem tudott. Még sosem érezte, hogy a Weasley-házaspár ekkora szülői szeretettel ölelte volna magához őt; hiába kezelték saját gyermekükként, Lucy egészen eddig a pillanatig nem fogta fel, mennyire igaz volt ez az állítás, amit egész életében ismételgettek.

\- Hiányoztatok… - erőszakolta ki magából ezt a szót, mire Mrs Weasley még jobban sírni kezdett és még szorosabban ölelte magához.

Percekig álltak így Tonksék nappalijában, mire Lucy rá tudta venni magát, hogy kibontakozzon a szülői ölelésből. Nem szívesen tette, legszívesebben ott maradt volna még jó sokáig, de más fontos dolgokról kellett gondoskodnia.

\- Hogyhogy itt vagytok? - kérdezte őket.

\- Jöttünk babalátogatóba - felelte Mrs Weasley a szemét törölgetve. - Látnod kell a kis Teddyt, tiszta apja…

\- Örülök, hogy itt vagy, Lucy - állt fel a kanapéról Mrs Tonks is, kezében az unokájával. Az asszony viseltes arcát látva Lucyt elfogta a lelkiismeretfurdalás.

\- Nagyon sajnálom - mondta rögtön.

\- Nincs mit - mosolygott bánatosan Mrs Tonks. - Te mindent megtettél. Nem mondom, hogy könnyű megemészteni, de a legjobb gyógyír érkezett meg két hete. - Lenézett a kezében tartott kisbabára és kisimultak a vonásai. - Igazi kis angyal…

\- És te még azt akartad, hogy… - kezdte Tonks kaján vigyorral.

\- Ne kezd megint, Dora! - szólt rá az anyja, de a nő csak nevetett és a kezét nyújtva elkérte a kisfiát és Lucyhoz tartotta.

\- Nézd csak, Teddy! Itt van Lucy néni!

\- A nénit hanyagoljuk, köszi - szólt Lucy, miközben lenézett a takarócsomagra.

A kisbaba tényleg gyönyörű volt. Kis fején egyetlen tincs látszódott és az Lucy szeme láttára változott feketéből türkizkékre, majd pár másodperc múlva barnára. Szeme résnyire nyitva volt, fogatlan szája pedig bárgyú mosolyra húzódott. Lucy szíve melegséggel telt meg, ahogy nézte a kisfiút.

\- Szeretnéd tartani? - kérdezte Tonks.

\- Majd kicsit később - hárított Lucy, miközben kilépett a körből, hogy mindenki jól lássa. - Igazából mondani szeretnék valamit. Vagyis… fogalmam sincs, hogy vezessem fel, így inkább csak bemutatom, és majd mindent elmesélek.

\- Miről beszélsz? - kérdezte Mrs Weasley.

\- Kérlek, mielőtt bármit mondotok, hagyjátok, hogy elmagyarázzam - kérte őket Lucy. - Tudom, nem lesz egyszerű, de kérlek, hallgassatok végig.

\- Hát persze, Lucy - biztosította rögtön Mr Weasley, és Tonks is hevesen bólogatott. - De miről van szó? Valami megváltozott? Esetleg hallottál valamit ott, ami befolyásolja a harcot?

\- Hát… - vakarta meg a tarkóját Lucy, majd zavartan nevetett egyet. - Mondhatjuk. Remus, bekíséred őket?

Remus, aki eddig az előszobában állt, bevezette Billt és Fleurt, akik mintha húzták volna magukkal Dracot. Lucy, látva, Draco mennyire rémülten és zavartan pislogott körbe, máris megbánta, hogy belerángatta ebbe. De most már nem volt visszaút.

Tonks eltátotta a száját, Mrs Tonks pedig elkerekedett szemekkel meredt a fiúra. Lucy azonban a nevelőszüleit figyelte, akiknek a keze már megindult a zsebük felé, de a mozdulat inkább ösztönösnek tűnt, semmint tudatosnak. Viszont ezt nem csak ő látta, hanem Bill is, aki rögtön belépett Draco elé.

\- Megígértétek, hogy meghallgatjátok - emlékeztette őket.

\- Mit keres itt Draco Malfoy? - rikácsolta Mrs Weasley. - Lucy, mi ez az egész?

\- Hát, ez egy hosszú és nagyon, de nagyon bonyolult történet - nevetett kínjában Lucy. - Üljünk le és mindent elmesélek.

Miután túl voltak a kezdeti sokkon, Mrs Tonks elővarászolt még néhány széket, hogy a vendégek is le tudjanak ülni. Draco szemlátomást kiszaladt volna a világból, minthogy közelebb jöjjön a Weasley-házaspárhoz, így Lucy is inkább állva maradt és mellette állva kezdett bele a történetbe. Akik először hallották az elejéről, feszült figyelemmel hallgatták, viszont Lucy most kihagyta azt a részt, hogy ő és Draco együtt vannak. Úgy gondolta, előbb azt kell megemészteniük, hogy Draco már nem ellenük van, és csak utána hozza fel ezt a „kis" részletet.

\- Én… nem is tudom, mit mondjak - kezdte Mr Weasley három perces néma csönd után. - Tényleg az apja ellen fordult?

\- Meg Bellatrix és Tudjukki és minden halálfaló ellen - bólintott Lucy. - Ha ő nincs, én sem lennék most itt.

\- Hihetetlen - hebegte Mrs Tonks. - Annyi hiábavaló győzködés után te képes voltál megváltoztatni egy igazi, régivágású aranyvérűt. Tudod, én mennyit magyaráztam Narcissának, hogy Lucius Malfoyhoz hozzámenni egyenlő a saját halálos ítéletével? Tudtam, hogy ő már magán viseli a Sötét Jegyet, tudtam, hogy Bellatrix már rég az ő oldalukon állt, de bíztam benne, hogy Cissyt képes vagyok kirángatni ebből, mielőtt túl késő. De mikor én elszöktem, ő ott maradt.

\- Te is elszöktél? - nézett anyósára csodálkozva Remus. - Én azt hittem, csak Sirius…

\- A szüleim nem verték nagydobra, hogy önként mentem el. Azt mondták mindenkinek, hogy ők dobtak ki, mert hozzámentem Tedhez, pedig az esküvő akkor még csak szóba se került. Persze ezek után nem sokat vártunk vele, és Nymphadora születéséről is csak Siriusnak szóltam, mivel ő griffendéles lett és tudtam, hogy nem árulná el a családban senkinek.

\- És a szüleid nem is tudják, hogy átálltál? - kérdezte Tonks egyenesen Dracotól, aki összerezzent, hogy hirtelen őt szólították meg. Egészen eddig ugyanis Mrs Weasley parázsló tekintetét próbálta állni.

\- Nem - felelte halkan. - Próbáltam titokban tartani, egyedül talán Bellatrix sejt valamit, de igyekeztem úgy beállítani a dolgokat, hogy azt higgye, csak játszottam, mikor segítettem Lucynak. Nem tudom, mennyire hitte el, mert az utolsó hetekben eléggé gyanakvó volt, de a szüleim szerencsére mellettem álltak, így egyedül volt a véleményével. Mikor Potteréknek hála mindenki ki tudott szökni, Lucy úgy állította be, mintha foglyul ejtett volna, hogy az árulásom miatt a szüleimnek ne essen baja. Nem tudom, mi történt velük, azóta semmi hírem nincs róluk.

\- Elképesztő - mondta Mr Weasley.

\- Honnan tudjuk, hogy most nem színészkedik? - kérdezte Mrs Weasley keményen. - Ott van a karján a Sötét Jegy. Bármikor idehívhatja őket.

\- Majdnem másfél hónapja van nálunk a Kagylólakban - mondta Bill -, és egyszer sem próbálkozott ezzel. Ti nem láttátok, hogy viselkedett, míg Lucy kómában volt. Anya, te mindig láttad, hogy nézett Tonks Remusra, nem látod, hogy néz Draco Lucyra?

Lucy alig bírta ki nevetés nélkül: az ábrázat ugyanis, amit Mrs Weasley felöltött, annyira döbbent volt, hogy az már nevetségessé vált. Mr Weasley fejéről majdnem leesett a szemüveg, olyan gyorsan fordult Draco és Lucy felé.

\- Várjunk, mi? - tátotta el a száját Tonks. - Ti…?

\- Hát igen… - nevetett ismét kínjában Lucy. - Ezt a részletet kicsit később akartam elárulni, mikor mindenki megemésztette a dolgokat.

\- Na ne szívass! - pattant fel Tonks, miközben felborította a széket. A zaj azonban nem tetszett a kis Teddynek, aki kis mocorgást követően sírni kezdett. - Jaj, istenem… Megszokhattad volna már, hogy mindig ezt csinálom…

Tonks ringatni kezdte a fiút, de Teddy nem akart megnyugodni.

\- Segítsek? - ajánlotta fel Remus.

\- Légyszi - adta át neki a babát Tonks. Remus olyan természetességgel fogta a kezében a fiát, mintha egész életében gyerekekkel foglalkozott volna, majd eltűnt Tonks szobájában, hátha az egyedülléttől gyorsabban megnyugszik.

\- Szóval - kezdte Mr Weasley -, nem elég, hogy rávetted arra, hogy átálljon hozzánk, még azt is elérted, hogy beléd szeressen?

\- Nem volt ez ennyire tudatos - mondta Lucy. - Igazából sosem kértem, hogy álljon át, ahogy azt sem, hogy szeressen. Így alakult.

\- És te…?

\- Igen, én is szeretem. Szerinted miért akartam életben tartani a családját? Magam miatt biztos nem, már ne haragudj - fordult a fiú felé Lucy, mire Draco csak bólintott egyet.

\- Minden okod megvan, hogy így érezz - mondta. - Én aztán nem sértődök meg.

Mr Weasley erre nem tudott mit mondani.

Mrs Weasley ekkor felállt. Lucy teste megfeszült és érezte, hogy Dracoé is. Az asszony még mindig merev maszkba meredt arccal figyelte őket, tekintete ide-oda ugrált kettejük között. Lucy érezte, hogy Draco úgy ragadta meg a kezét, mintha az élete függött volna tőle és olyan erősen szorította, hogy már majdnem fájt. A lány látta, hogy Mrs Weasley figyelmét sem kerülte el a mozdulat.

\- Tényleg szereted őt? - kérdezte csöndesen, miközben odasétált eléjük. Lucy próbálta maga mögött tartani Dracot, de a fiú ekkor elengedte a kezét és előrelépett. Lenézett az asszonyra és minden értelemmel dacolva állta a pillantását.

\- Igen - felelte egyszerűen.

Még pár másodpercig egymáséiba fúrták a tekintetüket, miközben Lucy lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, mi lesz ennek a vége. Hirtelen aztán Mrs Weasley az ölelésébe vonta Dracot, amin nem csak a fiú, hanem mindenki más is ledöbbent.

\- Köszönöm, hogy hazahoztad - suttogta Mrs Weasley.

Draco döbbenten pislogott, de aztán fél kézzel visszaölelte az asszonyt.

\- Örömmel tettem - mondta aztán.

Lucy még akkor sem könnyebbült meg ennyire, mikor Mrs Weasley nem szidta le azért, hogy ragasztót kevert Percy samponjába.

* * *

Draco nem hitte volna, hogy elfogadják. Persze, a „nem hitte volna" elég gyenge kifejezés volt; előbb tette volna fel az összes vagyonát, minthogy egy pillanatig elhiggye, hogy nem akarják majd kiátkozni abban a pillanatban, hogy belépett az ajtón. Ahogy az sem fedte a valóságot, hogy megkönnyebbült; mintha mázsás súlyt vettek volna le a válláról.

A nap további része meglepően kellemesen telt. Természetesen semmi sem volt igaz abból Weasleyékre, amit az apja mondott neki: kedves, kissé szétszórt emberek voltak, de hát Lucy is ilyen volt és nem is tagadhatta le, honnan vette át ezt a szerepet. Nagynénje, Andromeda teljesen más volt, mint Bellatrix: tárt karokkal fogadta, kedvesen érdeklődött arról, mit szeret csinálni és úgy általában próbálta megismerni. Az unokatestvére, Nymphadora - aki gyorsan kijelentette, hogy vagy Dorának vagy Tonksnak hívja -, energikus boszorkány volt, bár újabban lestrapáltnak mondta magát, amit az újszülött számlájára írt.

\- Nem igazán pihenek mostanában - mesélte neki és Lucynak. - Egy babát nevelni nem épp könnyű meló, de minden perce aranyat ér. Teddy a legaranyosabb kölyök a világon.

Az említett kora délután jelent meg ismét Lupin karjaiban, aki közölte, hogy visszajött volna, csak Teddy rajta aludt el és inkább nem mozdult, hadd pihenje ki magát. Még Draco is észrevette, mennyire jól állt neki az apaszerep, pedig alig ismerte őt. Teddy szinte percenként változtatta a hajszínét, néha az anyjával együtt, amin mindketten mindig jót nevettek.

Tonks végül arra is rávette Lucyt, hogy megfogja a babát, és bár Lucy idegeskedett egy sort, hogy le fogja ejteni, de végül belement. Nagyon jól állt neki az anyaszerep; rövid időn belül már csak Teddyvel törődött és azon volt, hogy minél többször nevettesse meg. Draco váltott egy pillantást Bill Weasleyvel, aki „én megmondtam" mosolyt küldött felé, aztán visszafordult Lucyék felé.

Késő délután aztán Lucy felállt és kijelentette, hogy menne tovább, hiszen a Weasley-háztartásba is szeretne benézni.

\- Nem kell velünk jönnötök - nézett Billre és Fleurre. - Maradjatok csak, biztos elegetek van már, hogy mindig végig kell hallgatnotok a történetünket.

\- Ighazából elégh izghalmas - jegyezte meg Fleur. - Én mégh nem untam megh.

\- Biztos egyedül akarsz Fred, George és Ginny elé állni, Murielről nem is beszélve? - kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel Bill.

\- Majd felcsempészem egy szobába, hogy Muriel ne lássa - legyintett Lucy. - Őneki aztán nem kell tudnia. Ginny már tud pár dolgot, bár inkább a kapcsolatomról, mint arról, hogy ki az, és ott van Ollivander is. Minden rendben lesz.

Draco ebben erősen kételkedett, de mivel tudta, hogy főképp Mrs Weasley miatt kellett az erősítés, ő pedig már be volt avatva, kicsit megnyugodott. Az ikrek csak nem lehettek olyan rosszak és ha Ginny Weasley már tisztában volt pár dologgal (hogy hogyan, arról fogalma sem volt), talán nem lesz olyan nehéz dolguk. Azért még mindig nem mert fellélegezni.

Elköszöntek mindenkitől, majd kimentek az ajtón és elindultak a Fidelius-bűbáj határához.

\- Ez jól ment - sóhajtott egy nagyot Lucy, majd felnézett Dracora. Szeme boldogan csillogott. - Te hogy érezted magad?

\- Miután rájöttem, hogy Mrs Weasley nem akar kinyírni, már jobban - felelte Draco, mire Lucy felnevetett. - Nem tudom elhinni, hogy az apám egész életemben hazudott nekem arról, milyen emberek is valójában. Ahogy azt sem, hogy az aranyvér-mánia miatt csak most ismerhettem meg az egyetlen unokatestvéremet.

\- Mindig is gyűlöltem ezt - rázta a fejét Lucy. - De fel a fejjel, mert hamarosan találkozol a többi fogadott testvéremmel!

Draco úgy vélte, ez az izgalom inkább a lánynak magának szólt, mint neki, de nem csodálkozott rajta. Lucy mindig is közel állt az ikrekhez, és Ginny Weasley volt az egyetlen lánytestvére. Nyilván alig várta, hogy újra láthassa őket.

Kiértek a bűbáj hatóköréből, majd Draco érezte, hogy Lucy magával rántja a sötétségbe és egy pillanat múlva már egy hatalmas ház előtt álltak, ami egyedül állt egy domb tetején. Kicsit lestrapált állapotban volt, de otthonosnak tűnt. Lucy alig kezdte vezetni őt a bejárat ajtó felé, mikor az kinyílt és egy lángvörös hajú lány tűnt fel.

Lucy elengedte őt és elkezdett szaladni Ginny Weasley felé, aki szintén futni kezdett és félúton összetalálkoztak. Szorosan ölelték egymást, miközben Ginny Weasley folyamatosan azt ismételgette, hogy: „Tudtam, hogy túléled! Tudtam!"

\- Ginny, miért…? - jelent meg az egyik Weasley-iker az ajtóban és mikor meglátta Lucyt, lefagyott. A lány épp elengedte Ginnyt és szélesen vigyorogva odaszólt neki:

\- Szia, Fred! Jól nézel ki!

Draco igyekezett kordában tartani a gyomrából felkúszó féltékenységet. Tudta, hogy nincs oka rá, de nem tudott mit tenni.

\- Te szent szalamandra… - érkezett meg George Weasley is, akinek hiányzott az egyik füle. Ő elvigyorodott, de a tekintete tele volt bűntudattal.

\- Ne álldogáljatok már ott, mint a szerencsétlenek! - szólt oda nekik Ginny Weasley. - Üdvözöljétek már rendesen!

Fred Weasley ekkor nekilódult és olyan szorosan ölelte magához Lucyt, mintha - és Draco jól ismerte ezt a viselkedést - attól félt volna, hogy kitépik a karjaiból. George egy másodperces lemaradással követte és a két fiú most már ugyanúgy ölelte a lányt, mint pár órája a Weasley-házaspár.

\- Sajnáljuk, sajnáljuk! - ismételgették és most már George sem vigyorgott. Mindkettejük arcát könnyek borították. - Annyira sajnáljuk, nem kellett volna otthagynunk, nem kellett volna…

\- Annyira tudtam, hogy magatokat fogjátok hibáztatni! - jajdult fel színpadiasan Lucy. Háttal állt Draconak, így nem láthatta az arcát, de a fiú biztosra vette, hogy az ő szemét is könnyek homályosítják el. - Nem a ti hibátok volt! És nem is tudtok változtatni rajta, szóval fölösleges ezen aggódni! Most már visszajöttem, jól vagyok, nincs semmi bajom.

Ginny, aki egészen eddig nem látott tovább Lucynál, most Draco felé nézett és amint felfogta, kit is lát, azonnal pálcát rántott és rászegezte.

\- Te meg mit keresel itt?!

Fred és George erre elengedték Lucyt és ránéztek. Draconak megemészteni sem volt ideje és máris eltalálta őt egy átok, amitől hanyatt vágódott a fűben és képtelen volt megmozdulni.

\- Hé, álljatok le! - szólt rájuk Lucy és Draco egy pillanat múlva már újra tudott mozogni. Nagy nehezen felült, miközben Lucy letérdelt elé és bocsánatkérően nézett rá. - Ne haragudj, tudhattam volna, hogy ez lesz…

\- Várj, mi van? - kérdezte döbbenten George. - Te hoztad őt ide?

\- Igen, én - felelte Lucy, miközben talpra segítette Dracot. - Menjünk be, lehetőleg úgy, hogy Muriel ne lássa meg, aztán mindent elmondok.

Ekkor ugatás hangzott fel, majd hamarosan egy nagy fekete kutya ugrott neki Lucynak és kezdte össze-vissza nyalni az arcát.

\- Tapi, elég! - nevetett Lucy. - Én is örülök, hogy látlak, de most már engedj fel!

Tapmancs végül leszállt Lucyról, de még mindig veszettül csóválta a farkát és úgy tűnt, adrenalin-túltengése van. Lucy a kutya fejét simogatta, de a következő pillanatban Tapmancs észrevette Dracot és őt kezdte nyalogatni.

\- Oké, oké, értem, örülsz, hogy látsz, de szállj le rólam! - próbálta távol tartani az arcától a kutyát Draco, de Tapmancs nem nagyon akart engedelmeskedni neki.

\- Tapmancs, elég! - szólt rá Lucy. - Lábhoz, gyere!

Tapmancs erre rögtön otthagyta Dracot és Lucyhoz sietett. Fred, George és Ginny döbbenten néztek össze, némán vitatva meg, mit is láttak az előbb.

\- A kutyád ismeri Malfoyt - jelentette ki lassan Fred. - Lucy, mit titkolsz előlünk?

\- Most már semmit, de a teljes sztorit odabent - simogatta a kutya fejét Lucy.

\- Mi ez a vircsaft? - lépett ki egy nagyhangú asszony a házból.

Draco hirtelen azt érezte, hogy jég folyik le rajta és hamarosan már láthatatlanul álldogált a füvön. Lucy a másodperc tört része alatt ábrándította ki, hogy a nő ne lássa meg.

\- Á, Lucy! - szólt. - Végre, már nem lehetett elviselni Fred és George nyavalygását.

\- Én is örülök, hogy látlak, Muriel néni - intett vissza Lucy jóindulatú mosollyal.

A nő csak morgott tovább magában, bár az is olyan hangos volt, hogy simán lehetett érteni, mit mond. Mikor eltűnt a házban, Lucy megkérte Ginnyt, hogy vezesse fel őket a szobájába, ahol nyugodtan tudnak beszélgetni. Így a négy vörös hajú ártatlanul mosolyogva felsétált a lépcsőn, bár Lucy észrevétlenül vezette Dracot, aki igyekezett hang nélkül követni őket.

Hamarosan már mindannyian a Weasley-lány szobájában ültek. Tapmancs Lucy ölében pihentette a fejét, miközben folyamatosan a farkát csóválta. Ginny a lány mellé ült le az ágyra, míg az ikrek a szőnyegen helyezkedtek el. Draco az ajtóban állt, mivel nem akart leülni és amúgy se szívesen ment volna Fred, George vagy Ginny közelébe, akik úgy méregették, mintha bármikor pálcát ránthatna.

\- Oké, szóval - nézett Ginny Lucyra -, mi a sztori?

Lucy vett egy nagy levegőt, majd miután levédte a szoba ajtaját, belekezdett. Miközben beszélt, Draco igyekezett nem törődni a pillantásokkal, amiket küldtek felé, és végig csak Lucy mondandójára koncentrálni. Bár, gyakran elterelte a figyelmét az, ahogy Fred Weasley nézett a barátnőjére.

\- Lássuk, jól értem-e - kezdte lassan George. - Azt állítod, hogy te hatodikban titkos találkozókra jártál Malfoyjal, amiken lassan beleszerettél, annak ellenére, hogy halálfaló. Dumbledore halálakor ő már átállt hozzánk, amiről egyedül te tudtál és azóta is ő a titkos informátorod, akitől a táborokról meg a taburól értesültél. Nem mellesleg három hónapig raboskodtál a házuk pincéjében, ahol ő tartott életben azzal, hogy ételt vitt neked és nem hagyott kihűlni. Aztán segített nektek megszökni, te pedig magaddal hoztad, mert nem akartad, hogy megöljék, és most mindenkinek elmondod, mit tett, mert szerinted most már elhisszük, hogy nem akar ártani nekünk.

\- Igen, nagyjából erről van szó - bólintott Lucy.

\- Ezt nem hiszem el! - csapott a homlokára Ginny. - A nyaklánc!

\- Milyen nyaklánc? - kérdezte Fred.

\- Ami most is a nyakában van - mutatott Ginny a sárkány-medálra. - Sárkány. Draco. Latinul a sárkány. Hogy nem jöttem rá?

\- Miért gondoltál volna arra, hogy tőle kaptam? - kérdezte mosolyogva Lucy.

\- Nem hiszem el - rázta a fejét hitetlenül Ginny. - Neked már akkor is tetszett. Be is ismerted. Merlinre, és végig Malfoy volt az, nem hiszem el!

\- Tényleg tetszettem már neked akkor? - kérdezte Draco, meg se próbálva elrejteni önelégült mosolyát.

Lucy elpirult.

\- Jó, igen - ismerte be. - Most boldog vagy?

\- Nagyon - vigyorgott Draco.

\- Ne vigyorogjál, Malfoy! - dörrent rá Fred, mire a fiú valóban elkomorodott. - Most meg kellene bocsátanunk neki azt, amit az évek során tett?

\- Én már megtettem - mondta Lucy. - Ahogy Harry is.

\- Várjál, ő is tud róla? - kérdezte Ginny.

\- Igen. Azok után, hogy kiszabadultunk a kúriából, kómába estem, és Draco nem hagyott magamra egy pillanatra sem, ezzel elárulva, mi is van köztünk. Így mikor felébredtem, kénytelen voltam mindenkit beavatni a Kagylólakban. Vagyis Harryt, Ront, Hermionét, Deant, Billt és Fleurt. Luna már a fogság alatt tudomást szerzett róla, így ő segített nekem akkor elmesélni az egészet és meggyőzni őket, hogy Draco már a mi oldalunkon állt. És mikro eljött Remus szólni, hogy megszületett a fia, beavattam őt is.

\- Más tud róla? - kérdezte George.

\- Igen, a szüleitek, Tonks és Andromeda - felelte Lucy. - Mielőtt idejöttünk volna, meglátogattuk őket, hogy megnézzük Teddyt.

\- Ajj, már te is babázni akartál? - fintorgott Ginny. - Anyáék teljesen be voltak zsongva, mikor hallották, alig bírták kivárni, hogy kicsit nagyobb legyen, és mehessenek megnézni.

\- Tényleg aranyos - védekezett Lucy. - És Harry a keresztapja.

\- Nem mondod! - vigyorgott Fred. - Akkor te vagy a keresztanyja, Ginny!

\- Harry és én nem járunk - mondta Ginny.

\- Még - vágta rá egyszerre Fred, George és Lucy.

\- Ha vége a háborúnak, tudod, hogy újra összejöttök - mosolygott Lucy. - Tudod, hogy Harry csak azért szakított veled, hogy megvédjen.

\- Ne kezdjük elölről - kérte Ginny. - Inkább beszéljünk rólad és Malfoyról!

\- Mi mást mondjak? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Nem te. Ő - fordult a fiú felé Ginny. - Te komolyan átálltál hozzánk csak Lucy miatt?

\- Fogalmad sincs, mennyi mindent tettem „csak" érte - vágta rá Draco.

\- Például? - kérdezte George.

\- Nem figyeltetek? Mondtam, hogy ő volt a kémem már Dumbledore halála óta… - kezdte Lucy, de Draco félbeszakította.

\- Semmi baj, én értem. - Kihúzta magát, hogy tisztábban zengjen a hangja. - Nos, Lucy miatt hátat fordítottam mindennek, amiben felneveltek és kijelentettem, hogy én nem vagyok hajlandó gyilkolni a Nagyúr kedvéért. Bár továbbra is teljesítenem kellett az utasításait, hogy ne bukjak le és ezzel öljem meg a szüleimet, de amióta ott hagytam a Roxfortot, csak azon dolgoztam, hogy Lucynak segítsek. Miatta mindent kockára tettem, mikor elfogták, és minden éjszaka gondoskodtam róla, mikor Bellatrix majdnem az őrületig kínozta. Miatta még azt is hajlandó lettem volna megnézni, hogy a szemem láttára megölik a szüleimet, ha ez azt jelentette volna, hogy ő élhet. Miatta képes lettem volna hátrahagyni mindent és a világ végéig rohanni, hogy őt biztonságban tudjam. Még most is képes lennék rá, ha ő nem lenne továbbra is olyan makacs, mint egy hippogriff és nem akarna maradni harcolni. Számomra az ő élete az első, és amíg ő azt nem mondja, hogy hagyjam el, addig soha nem fogok hátat fordítani neki. Kielégítő volt a válasz?

A három Weasley csak hápogni tudott, míg Lucy csillogó szemekkel nézett rá. Tapmancs felemelte a fejét Lucy öléből és odaügetett Dracohoz, aki megvakarta a füle tövét.

\- Igazat mond - szólalt meg aztán Ginny. - Tényleg szereti őt.

\- Honnan tudod? - akadékoskodott tovább Fred.

\- Úgy néz rá, ahogy… - Egy pillanatra elakadt, de azért befejezte a mondatot. - Ahogy Ron Hermionéra. És ahogy kivettem, ő mentette meg Lucyt, amíg ti fel-alá rohangáltatok az országban a renddel együtt, hogy megtaláljátok. És ha Lucy bízik benne, akkor én is.

\- Kicsit hamar beadtad a derekad - jegyezte meg George.

\- Én láttam, hogy viselkedett Lucy egész évben tavaly - állt ki nyíltan mellettük Ginny, amiért Draco leírhatatlan hálát érzett. - És Hermione is mesélt pár dolgot. Lucy abban az időszakban volt a legboldogabb, mikor állítása szerint összejött Malfoyjal. Ő tényleg boldoggá tette, és ez az, amit mindannyian szeretnénk, nem? Hogy boldog legyen. Ha ő Malfoyjal az, akkor ezt el kell fogadnunk.

Pár másodpercig csend volt. Fred és George összenéztek, majd Fred felnézett Dracora.

\- Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy üdv a családban - jelentette ki, mire Draco fellélegzett, Lucy pedig paradicsompiros lett.

\- Miről beszélsz?

\- Hát lesz esküvő, nem?

\- Fred! - temette a tenyerébe az arcát Lucy, mire mindenki nevetésben tört ki.

Ezek után Draco már le mert ülni Lucy mellé, és közben a kérdésekre válaszolgatott, amiket az ikrek és Ginny feltettek neki. A nap lassan lebukott a horizont mögül, de a hangulat egyre csak emelkedett: Draco most már értette, hogy lehetett Lucy mindig olyan jókedvű Fred és George társaságában.

Lucy azonban egyszer csak a homlokához kapott és felkiáltott. Mire megemészthették volna, mi történt, a lány feje előrebukott és ha Draco nem kapja el, fejjel előre esett volna le az ágyról.

\- Lucy! - szólongatta a lányt Draco. - Lucy, mi van veled?

\- A homloka… - Ginny világosodott meg a leggyorsabban. - A sebhely! Biztos Harry az, valami történhetett vele…

\- De nem kezdett sikoltozni és rángatózni - mondta Fred nyugtatásképp. - Vagyis nem ment át Harry elméjébe… Lehet, ez csak egy újabb vízió…

Lucy egy perccel később tért magához: zihált és a tekintetében rémület ült.

\- Tudja… - Ez volt az első szó, ami kijött a száján.

\- Micsoda? Lucy, mi volt ez? - kérdezte George.

\- Tudjukki tudja… Tudja, hogy Harryék támadják, láttam, ahogy megölte Ampókot és…

Lucy túl zaklatott volt ahhoz, hogy beszéljen. Sápadt volt, a tekintete tele volt félelemmel és hirtelen minden előrelépés, amit az elmúlt másfél hónapban elértek, semmivé foszlott.

\- Harryék betörtek a Gringottsba…

\- Mit csináltak?! - ugrott talpra mindenki Draco kivételével. Tapmancs ugatni kezdett, de senki sem törődött vele.

\- Nem tudom… - dörzsölte a halántékát Lucy. - Zavaros az egész… Néha elkaptam egy-egy mondatot és képet és néha hallottam Tudjukki gondolatait… Nagyon furcsa volt, eddig még soha nem láttam bele így a fejébe…

\- Hogy érted, hogy Harryék betörtek a Gringottsba? - kérdezte Ginny holtsápadtan.

\- Nem tudom, Tudjukki emiatt borult ki… Valamit elhoztak onnan, de nem tudom, mit… És félt is, tisztán éreztem…

\- De Harryék jól vannak? - kérdezte Ginny.

\- Igen, biztos vagyok benne - tért vissza egy kis élet Lucy hangjába. - Ez csak egy látomás volt, egy vízió. Tudjukki iszonyúan dühös volt, ezért aktiválódott a kapcsolat. Most elindul valahová, megnéz pár dolgot… valamiért fél, amitől csak még veszélyesebbnek éreztem…

Lucy hangja elúszott és ezzel együtt a korábbi jókedv is. Draco szinte érezte, hogy lehűlt körülöttük a levegő, ahogy Lucy bőre is jéghideg volt. Váltott egy pillantást a többiekkel, akik ugyanolyan rémültnek tűntek, mint ő.

Lucy hirtelen a zsebéhez kapott és kivett belőle egy galleont, ami éppen visszahűlt. Draco még az alkonyi fényben is simán el tudta olvasni az üzenetet.

 _Harry visszajött a Roxfortba! Dumbledore Serege, gyülekező a Szárnyas Vadkanban, a kocsmáros majd beküld titeket az alagúton, ami felhoz a kastélyba! Hamarosan újra miénk lesz a Roxfort! - Neville_


	64. Chapter 62: Vissza a Roxfortba

**Chapter 62**

 **Vissza a Roxfortba**

Lucy agya olyan sebesen pörgött az előbbi bódultság után, hogy szinte beleszédült. Miért mentek vissza Harryék a Roxfortba? Az a mostani helyzetben felér egy öngyilkossággal! Ráadásul riasztóbűbájt szórtak egész Roxmortsra, meg se tudják közelíteni a Mézesfalást anélkül, hogy a halálfalók ne tudnák meg, hogy megérkezett!

Ugyanakkor biztos volt benne, hogy nem ok nélkül tért vissza. Talán köze van ahhoz, amit látott Voldemort elméjében; ő biztosan többet ki tudott venni belőle, hiszen ő végig tudta követni a gondolatmeneteket és biztosan több információhoz jutott. Nyilván tudta, mit vállal, mikor visszatért; de miért nem szólt neki róla? A knúton egy árva üzenet sem várta, abban viszont biztos volt, hogy Neville azonnal szólt, amint meglátta őket.

Tudta, hogy ez az, amire a roxfortosok régóta vártak. Luna eleget mesélt róla és az izgalom Ginny arcán szintén erről árulkodott. Fred és George is teljesen felpörögtek, alig várták, hogy újra harcolhassanak és kiűzhessék Pitont meg Carrowékat a Roxfortból. Egyedül Draco nem tűnt lelkesnek; ő ugyanolyan gondterhelten ráncolta a homlokát, mint Lucy.

\- Mire várunk még? - jelentette ki Fred. - Menjünk vissza mi is!

\- Neville riadóztatta a DS-t! - bokszolt a levegőbe George. - Végre visszavesszük a Roxfortot!

\- Lassítsatok! - próbálta lehűteni őket Lucy. - Lehet, hogy Harryék semmi ilyesmire nem készülnek.

\- Az lehet, viszont már így is túl sokáig hagytuk halálfalók kezén az iskolát - vélekedett Ginny. - Te nem voltál ott, nem tudod, mit műveltek a diákokkal. És most, hogy Harry visszatért, és hogy Tudjukki tudja, mit csinálnak, jobb lenne, ha visszavennénk, hogy legyen egy hely, ahol képesek vagyunk kiállni ellene. Figyelj, ott van McGalagony, Flitwick, Bimba, a teljes tanári kar, akik mind a mi oldalunkon állnak! És Piton, meg Carrowék csak hárman vannak. Még ha küldenek is erősítést, mi már felállíthatunk egy védelmi rendszert, hogy kívül tartsuk őket.

Lucynak el kellett ismernie, hogy ebben van igazság; ahogy abban is, hogy Ginny mennyire megedződött a DS vezetése alatt. Ráadásul már az ő agyát is megfertőzte a gondolat, hogy végre kiűzheti Pitont a Roxfortból, hogy végre felszabadíthatja az iskolát és visszaveheti az otthonát.

\- Jól van - állt fel, lelkében újonnan feltámadt elszántsággal. - Akkor irány a Szárnyas Vadkan!

\- Én nem megyek - szólalt meg Draco, mire mindenki döbbenten kapta felé a fejét.

\- Hogyhogy nem jössz? - kérdezte Lucy.

\- Ha ti visszaveszitek az iskolát, akkor biztosan fognak küldeni erősítést a minisztériumból és az összes halálfaló össze fog gyűlni a birtok határán - állt fel Draco is. - Jól fog jönni egy fül, aki odakint van velük és beküldi nektek, hol terveznek támadni és mivel.

\- Nem - vágta rá Lucy. - Nem engedlek vissza, többé nem…

\- Ha meglátnak a soraitokban, azonnal megölik a szüleimet - érvelt tovább hideg logikával Draco. - Ráadásul idő sincs arra, hogy mindenkit meggyőzzünk. Jobb, ha egyelőre azt hiszik, ellenük vagyok, így képes leszek jobban játszani a szerepemet. Tudom, hogy veszélyes, de csak én tudok információkat adni nektek.

Veszélyes? Ez felért egy öngyilkos küldetéssel. De Lucy látta Draco szemén, hogy nem fogja tudni meggyőzni. Draco már döntött és a legtöbb, amit tehetett, hogy a legnagyobb elővigyázatossággal küldi vissza, hogy minél több esélye legyen a túlélésre.

\- Visszamegyek a kúriára - mondta Draco. - Úgy teszek, mint aki nagy harcok árán szökött meg. Majd kitalálok valamit, mi történt velem, hogy hiteles legyen a kép. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amint hírét veszik, hogy visszatértetek a kastélyba, odarendelnek mindenkit. Megpróbálhatom szabotálni a terveiket…

\- Felejtsd el - jelentette ki Lucy ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. - Túl veszélyes és kockázatos. Ne feledd, hogy ha lebuksz, nem csak téged ölnek meg, hanem a családodat is.

\- Akkor csak súgok, tök mindegy - legyintett Draco. - A lényeg, hogy ha elkezdődik az ostrom és be tudok jutni a Roxfortba, majd megkereslek. Ti addig csak azzal törődjetek, hogy felkészüljetek a halálfalók érkezésére.

\- Hogy akarsz súgni, ha nincs pálcád? - akadékoskodott még mindig Lucy.

\- Anyám biztos odaadja nekem. Főleg, ha be akarok jutni a kastélyba.

Lucy, leküzdve minden ellenérzését, az ikrekhez fordult és kért tőlük két sarlót. Gyorsan elvégezte rajtuk a Próteusz-bűbájt, majd az egyiket Draco felé nyújtotta.

\- Ígérd meg, hogy csak akkor írsz, ha teljesen biztonságos - nézett rá olyan komoran, mint még soha. - Ne kockáztass. Nem akarlak így elveszíteni.

\- Megértettem - tette zsebre a sarlót Draco. - De te is vigyázz magadra.

\- Ha úgy akarunk csinálni, mintha Malfoy megszökött volna - szólt Fred, előhúzva a pálcáját -, akkor nem árt, ha küldünk rá pár rontást. Hitelesebb, ha úgy érkezik vissza a kúriára.

Mielőtt Lucy akár egy szót is szólhatott volna, Draco már bólogatott is.

\- Igazatok van - mondta. - Itt csináljuk, vagy odakint?

\- Inkább odakint - vélekedett Ginny. - Muriel néni már így se bír elviselni minket. Ha tönkretesszük a házát, sose jöhetünk ide többet.

\- Nem értem, ebben mi a rossz - jegyezte meg George, mire a három Weasley felnevetett. Még Draco is elmosolyodott. Egyedül Lucy nem mutatott semmilyen reakciót, hiszen túlságosan azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy kiűzze a rémképeket a fejéből.

\- Amíg ti ezt elintézitek, addig küldök egy üzenetet Remuséknak - mondta, felmutatva a pálcáját. - Ha visszavesszük a Roxfortot, minden segítségre szükség lesz. Odahívok mindenkit, akit el tudok érni a rendből.

\- Rendben, de azt is kint - szólt Fred. - Jobb, ha Muriel minél kevesebbet sejt arról, mire készülünk.

Ugyanúgy osontak ki, mint ahogy bejöttek. Muriel, aki épp a rádiót hallgatta, hangosan kommentált mindent, amit hallott („Annak az ostoba Potternek elment az esze! Nem csoda, a húga sem bír veszteg maradni!"), így az sem tűnt fel neki, hogy Lucyék kisétáltak a hátsó ajtón át a kertbe. Míg Lucy kissé távolabb húzódott tőlük, hogy megpróbáljon patrónust idézni, addig Fred és George különböző rontásokkal bombázták Dracot és hangosan tanakodtak, milyeneket kellene használniuk.

\- Szerinted egy vágás az arcán már sok lenne?

\- Adjunk neki Orrvérzés Ostyát, attól olyan lesz, mintha bekapott volna valami nagy átkot.

\- Használjatok lábbilincselő-átkot is - szólt közbe Ginny. - Ha azt akarjuk megakadályozni, hogy elszökjön, akkor ez jó arra, hogy ne tudjon rohangálni.

\- Élvezitek, mi? - csípte össze az orrát Draco, hogy kicsit tompítsa a vérzést, miközben nagy nehezen feltápászkodott a földről.

\- Nem tagadjuk - vágták rá az ikrek.

\- És megérdemled, neked ezt nem érdemes tagadni - tette hozzá Ginny.

\- Eszembe se volt.

George utolsó simításként küldött egy lábbilincselő-átkot, így Draco páros lábon ugrálva igyekezett talpon maradni. Ginny odasietett hozzá, hogy segítsen.

\- Nos? - kérdezte Draco Lucy felé fordulva, aki még mindig nem tudott egy normális patrónust megidézni. - Hiteles?

Lucy vetett egy pillantást a fiúra. Draco haja zilált volt, az orrából még mindig folyt a vér, ahogy a talárját is apróbb vágások és szakadások borították. Valóban úgy nézett ki, mint aki halált megvető bátorsággal igyekezett megszökni fogvatartói elől.

\- Igen, az - hagyta rá Lucy. - Biztos, hogy vissza akarsz menni?

\- Nem álltam volna ki ezt, ha nem - felelte Draco. - És így tudok segíteni neked a legtöbbet. Ne aggódj, nem lesz bajom.

Lucy nagyon szeretett volna hinni neki, de mégsem volt képes elűzni az aggodalmát. Viszont azt is tudta, hogy az álszentség netovábbja lenne arra kérni Dracot, hogy rejtőzzön el, amíg ő az első sorban harcol. Tudta, hogy a fiú azóta várt arra, hogy segíthessen neki, mióta eljött a Roxfortból, de ez nem változtatta meg a tényt, hogy egy kicsit sem akarta közel engedni Voldemorthoz.

\- Légy óvatos - mondta végül elszorult torokkal. Nem tudta, mi mást mondhatna neki, így csak odalépett hozzá és szorosan megölelte. Draco legalább ugyanolyan szorosan ölelte vissza, ügyelve rá, hogy ne vérezze össze a haját.

\- Te is, Főnixlány - suttogta neki, majd Ginny segítségével kiugrált a Fidelius hatóköréből és dehoppanált.

\- Főnixlány? - ismételte hitetlenül George.

\- Hosszú sztori - legyintett Lucy, majd csodálkozva nézett körbe. - Hol van Fred?

\- Visszament összepakolni pár dolgot - felelte George. Ez eszébe juttatta Lucynak a hátizsákját és benne a Tekergők Térképét, aminek egy ostromnál nagy hasznát vennék.

\- Nekem is vissza kell mennem a Kagylólakba - kezdte gyorsan. - Ha kész vagytok, menjetek a Szárnyas Vadkanba! Ott találkozunk!

\- Nélküled nem megyünk fel - biztosította Ginny és elvigyorodott. - Különben is, látni akarom a többiek arcát, mikor meglátnak.

Lucy csak intett egyet, majd kisietett a határon túlra és dehoppanált.

* * *

Draco természetesen hasra esett. Nem várt mást, elvégre a lábbilincselő-átok miatt esélytelen volt, hogy megálljon a talpán, de attól még nem volt kellemes. A kertkapun kívülre érkezett, ami nem volt meglepő, tekintve, hogy az egész házat védőbűbájok vették körbe. Nagy nehezen talpra kászálódott és páros lábbal odaugrált a vaskapuhoz, aminek rúdjai az érintésére elhajoltak, meggörbültek, csavart díszeik kitekeredtek, s kialakult belőlük egy rémisztő arc, amely fémesen zengő hangon megszólalt:

\- Mit kívánsz?

\- Draco Malfoy vagyok! - zihálta a fiú. A kapu nyomban kitárult, ami csak azért volt rossz, mert Draco abba kapaszkodott és így megint elhasalt. Legalább hitelesebb lesz a kép, hogy megszökött, ha ránéznek koszos és szakadt ruhájára.

Alig könyökölt fel, máris arra lett figyelmes, hogy valaki felé fut.

\- Draco!

És az anyja rögtön a nyakába borult. Ahogy zokogott és ölelgette őt, Dracoban felébredt a lelkifurdalás, hogy az anyjának ennyit kellett aggódnia miatta. Hamarosan az apja is megérkezett, és minden korábbi viselkedésre fittyet hányja ő is átölelte.

\- Mi folyik itt?! - hallotta Bellatrix rikácsolását. - Draco az?

\- Igen, ő az! - bontakozott ki az anyja az ölelésből és a homályban vizsgálni kezdte az arcát. - Jaj, kisfiam, mit tettek veled?

\- Semmit anyám, jól vagyok - próbálta eltolni a gondoskodó kezeket Draco, de a következő pillanatban minden erőfeszítése feleslegessé vált, ugyanis Bellatrix senkivel sem törődve talpra rángatta és faggatni kezdte.

\- Merre voltál? Hol vannak a Potter-kölykök? Megtudtál valamit a terveikről?

\- Bella, ereszd el! - visított fel Draco anyja. - Nem látod, hogy megsebesült? Biztos próbálták megállítani…

Draco apja intett egyet a pálcájával, mire Draco lábai kiszabadultak az átokból és a fiú végre meg tudott állni a saját lábán. Az anyja kivette őt Bellatrix kezei közül és óvatosan elkezdte beterelni a felhajtón át a házba. Amint fényre értek, Draco hallotta, hogy az anyja lélegzete elakad és egy pillanattal később már érezte, hogy próbálják ellátni a sérüléseit.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte az apja. - Mit tettek veled?

\- Semmit - felelte Draco, villámgyorsan végiggondolva az alibitörténetet. - Megérkeztünk valahová, egy szeles helyre és engem szinte azonnal kiütöttek. Egy szobában tértem magamhoz. Valaki minden nap háromszor hozott enni és inni - nem tudom, ki, mindig maszkban volt -, és igazából semmit sem csináltak, csak ültem a szobában teljesen egyedül.

\- Nem próbáltak meg faggatni a Nagyúr terveiről? - kérdezte hitetlenül Bellatrix.

\- De, Harry Potter néha bejött, de sosem maradt pár percnél tovább - felelte Draco.

\- Hogy szöktél meg? - kérdezte az anyja, miközben az arcán végighúzta a pálcáját és a vágás begyógyult.

\- Kitörtem - vágta rá Draco. - Mikor behozták ma a vacsorát, rávetettem magam a maszkos alakra, elvettem a pálcáját és elindultam kifelé. Valami családi házba lehettem, mert egy lépcsőn rohantam le, majd át a nappalin és a hátsó ajtón át egy kertbe jutottam. De alig léptem ki az ajtón, elvesztettem a pálcát, így csak rohantam tovább. Próbáltam kikerülni az átkokat, néhány persze eltalált, de amint kijutottam a védőbűbájok hatóköréből, hoppanáltam és hazajöttem.

Az anyja szipogott, de tovább folytatta a kezelését. Draco most, hogy visszatért a házba, ahol Lucyt kínozták, legszívesebben azonnal kifordult volna az ajtón és ment volna Lucyval a Roxfortba. De tudta, miért akart idejönni és miért vállalkozott erre; így kerülve az őt vizsgáló felnőttek pillantásait, csak lesütötte a szemét, hűen játszva a rettegő kisfiút.

Bellatrix még mindig próbálta faggatni és szemmel láthatóan még az eddigieknél is kevesebb türelme volt. Az apja is megviselt volt, most, hogy jobban megfigyelte és az anyja sokkoltabbnak tűnt, mint Draco valaha látta. Miután ellátták, felkísérték a szobájába - furcsa volt, hogy nem a szalonba mentek -, ahol az anyja azonnal ágyba akarta parancsolni, de Bellatrix még mindig nem adta fel, hogy kiszed belőle valamit. Már a legilimenciát akarta bevetni (amiért Draco anyja azonnal heves vitába bonyolódott vele), mikor mindannyian egyszerre kaptak a bal karjukhoz.

Draco is érezte az alkarján, hogy felizzott a Jegy és ez csakis egy dolgot jelenthetett.

Elfogták valamelyik Pottert.

* * *

Miután összeszedte a Tekergők Térképét, elküldte a patrónus üzenetet és vetett egy pillantást Dobby sírjára, Lucy a Szárnyas Vadkanba hoppanált. A kocsma semmit sem változott: ugyanolyan dohos, poros, mégis otthonos hely volt, mint mikor először itt járt. A lány éppen hogy körbe tudott nézni, mielőtt valaki egy sikkantás után a nyakába vetette magát és szorongatni kezdte.

\- Jaj, istenem, Lucy! - ismételgette Cho. - Alig hiszem el! Tényleg jól vagy!

\- Ember, nem is mondtátok, hogy Lucy újra bevetésre kész! - hallott egy másik hangot nem messze. Lucy kibontakozott az ölelésből és ekkor látta meg Lee-t, aki épp Fredet és George-ot üdvözölte.

\- Ti hogyhogy itt vagytok? - kérdezte csodálkozva, de nem kis örömmel.

\- Megkaptuk Neville üzenetét - tartotta fel a galleont Cho. - Mi eljöttünk, de a többieknek a Menedékben azt mondtuk, hogy várják meg, amíg hivatalos parancsot nem kapnak tőled.

\- Hamarosan fognak kapni - biztosította őket Lucy. - Már üzentem Remusnak.

\- Azt ne mondjátok, hogy még többen jönnek! - sétált le a lépcsőn egy elég morcos Aberforth.

\- Üdv, Aberforth! - intett neki jókedvűen Lucy. - Örülök, hogy semmit sem változott!

\- Remek - morgott az öreg. - Nem elég, hogy a testvéred se képes menteni az irháját, még te is idejössz. Ha ezek megtudják, vérszemet fognak kapni.

\- Biztos vagyok benne - bólintott Lucy. - Ezért hívtam ide a rendet. Ha maga is harcolna, szívesen látjuk, de ha nem, akkor csak küldje be őket a Roxfortba és ennyi. Azzal is sokat segít.

Aberforth nem mondott semmit, csak felvezette őket a szobájába, ahol Lucy csodálkozva vette észre, hogy Ariana portréja mögött egy hosszú alagút nyílik.

\- Ez a múltkor is itt volt? - nézett kérdőn Aberforthra.

\- Nem, csak két hete létezik - felelte a kocsmáros. - Longbottom hozta létre, mikor elmenekült Carrowék elől. Azóta is ide jön, ha kajára van szüksége neki és a kis csapata többi tagjának.

Vagyis Aberforth, dacára mindannak, amit mondott, segített Dumbledore Seregének.

\- Köszönöm - mosolygott rá Lucy, miközben felmászott a kandallópárkányra és onnan be az alagútba. Előtte Fred, George és Ginny, mögötte pedig Lee és Cho haladtak, akik folyton arról faggatóztak, hogy merre járt és mi történt vele.

Miközben Lucy mesélt (a publikus verziót, Draco nélkül), felkapaszkodott a kopott kőlépcsőn és fél szemmel megfigyelte az alagutat, amiben haladtak. Falain rézlámpák lógtak, burkolatlan alja keményre taposott, sima volt. Ahogy társaival haladtak, árnyékuk forgott a falakon. Lucy igyekezett fenntartani jókedvét, de az agya hátsó szegletében folyamatosan érzékelte Harry sebhelyének a fájdalmát. Nem jutott el hozzá semmilyen információ, csak érezte, hogy Harrynek sajog a feje.

\- Őrület - motyogta Lee, miközben elindultak fölfelé egy emelkedőn. - És te mindezt kibírtad?

\- Nem volt egyszerű - vonta meg a vállát Lucy -, de az, hogy Luna ott volt, sokat segített.

Rápillantott Fredre, George-ra és Ginnyre, akiknek a tekintetén látta, hogy észrevették a ferdítést, de nem kérdezték, miért nem avatja be őket Lucy. Talán tudták is rá a választ.

\- De most inkább ti meséljetek - kérte őket Lucy. - Mi van a Menedékben? Miről maradtam le?

\- Nem sok mindenről - felelte Lee. - Miután elfogtak, próbáltuk csinálni, amit te elkezdtél, de már nem alapítottak új táborokat. Szerintem elfogytak a befogható mugli születésűek az országban.

\- Időközben már csak alig páran maradtak a Menedékben - vette át a szót Cho. - A mugliivadékok közül csak Thomas és Amber, valamint John és Sarah. De közben csatlakoztak hozzánk Angelináék, akik megunták, hogy behódolnak a halálfalóknak a minisztériumban és inkább eljöttek. Ők vállalták, hogy ott maradnak, ha esetleg érkezne valamilyen hír a többiektől, de amint lehet, ők is jönnek ide.

\- És ti hogy vagytok? - tette fel újabb kérdését Lucy.

\- Kicsit éhesen, de amúgy minden okés - vigyorgott Lee. - El sem hiszem, hogy végre visszajövünk és kiűzzük Pitont, meg Carrowékat!

\- Rég voltam ennyire izgatott - mosolygott Cho is.

Befordultak egy sarkon, és megpillantották az alagút kijáratát: egy rövid lépcsősor hasonló nyíláshoz vezetett fel, mint amilyen Ariana portréja mögött rejtőzött. Az elől haladó Ginny belökte a lyukat a túloldalról eltakaró ajtót, és kimászott. Őt Fred és George követte, aki nagyot kurjantott a levegőbe:

\- Nézzétek, kit hoztunk meg! A forradalom csak most kezdődik!

Lucy még át se bújt a lyukon, mikor akkora örömováció támadt, hogy azt hitte, megsüketül.

\- Lucy!

\- Lucy itt van, tényleg itt van!

\- Már azt hittük, meghaltál!

Lucy túl sok mindent látott egyszerre: színes, lógó holmikat, lámpákat és megannyi arcot. A következő pillanatban pedig azon kapta magát, hogy egy húszfősnél is népesebbnek tűnő csapat olyan heves ölelgetésnek, hátbaveregetésnek, hajborzolásnak és kézszorongatásnak veti alá, mintha egy kviddicsbajnokság friss győztese lett volna.

\- Jól van, jól van, elég volt! - harsogta egy ismerős hang, mire a tömeg gyűrűje kissé kitágult (bár a kiabálások nem maradtak abba), így Lucy körül tudott nézni.

Nem tudott rájönni, miféle helyiségben van. A terem hatalmas volt, s ránézésre lehetett volna egy luxuskivitelű deszkakunyhó belseje vagy éppenséggel óriási hajókabin. A mennyezetről és a körbefutó karzatról köteleken tarka függőágyak lógtak alá. A sötét fával borított, ablaktalan falakon megannyi színpompás faliszőnyeg díszelgett - Lucy felfedezte köztük a Griffendél skarlátvörös mezőben ábrázolt aranysárga oroszlánját, a Hugrabug sárga zászlaját a fekete borzzal és a Hollóhátat jelképező bronzszínű sast kék alapon. A Mardekár színei, az ezüst és a zöld viszont hiányoztak. Voltak a teremben zsúfolt könyvespolcok, a falnak támasztva néhány seprű állt, és a sarokban egy jókora, fadobozos varázsvevő terpeszkedett.

Ezután a körülötte lévő arcokat vette szemügyre. Előtte Neville állt, akinek a haja lenőtt, az arcát vágások és duzzanatok borították, talárja rongyos volt, de még így is szélesebben vigyorgott, mint Lucy valaha látta. De ott volt még Luna és Dean, Lavender Brown, a Patil-ikrek, Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner és Seamus Finnigan, akinek az arca még Neville-énél is durvábban nézett ki. A rengeteg ismerős arc láttán úgy érezte, mintha hazatért volna.

Aztán megakadt a szeme Harryn, Ronon és Hermionén, akik tátott szájjal meredtek rá és úgy tűnt, kicsit sem örülnek neki, hogy itt van. Lucy egy pillanatra Harry szemébe nézett, és látta rajta, hogy pontosan az volt a helyzet, amit Murielnél gyanított: ők nem terveztek semmilyen forradalmat.

\- Aberforth kezd kiakadni - jelentette Fred, miközben feltartott kézzel fogadta az üdvözlő kurjantásokat. - Menne már szunyálni, de közben olyan forgalom van a kocsmájában, mint egy pályaudvaron.

\- Lucy, Harry azt mondja, nem akar segíteni nekünk, de te azért vagy itt, ugye? - kérdezte reménykedve Lavender.

\- Nem azt mondtam, hogy nem akarok segíteni - javította ki ingerülten Harry. - De nem azért jöttünk vissza, hogy elkergessük Pitont. Valamit meg kell szereznünk, aztán elmegyünk.

Lucy agya ismét maximum tempóra kapcsolt. Tudta, hogy Harryék valamilyen tárgyak után kutatnak, amik segíthetnek legyőzni Voldemortot és akkor ezek szerint egy itt volt a Roxfortban. Eltűnődött rajta, hogy miért nem vette magához Harry, amíg még itt tanult, de aztán gyorsan elhessegette ezt a kérdést.

\- Lehet, hogy ti nem azért jöttetek - szólt, mire mindenki elhallgatott. - De mi igen.

Kijelentés üdvrivalgás fogadta. Harry tanácstalanul ránézett Ronra és Hermionéra, de Lucy nem törődött vele. Amíg mindenki örült, ő gyorsan odalépett hozzájuk.

\- Figyeljetek, tudom, hogy nem ezért jöttetek, de Neville már mindenkinek szólt és én is riadóztattam a rendet. Hamarosan mindenki megérkezik és tudom, hogy ti el akartok menni - mondta gyorsan, mikor látta, hogy Harry közbe akar vágni -, de már így is túl sokáig hagytuk a Roxfortot a halálfalók kezén. Különben is, ennél jobb elterelésünk nem lesz. Amíg ők azon vannak, hogy engem üldözzenek, addig ti tovább kutakodhattok és tehetitek azt, amit Dumbledore rátok bízott.

Harry még mindig nem tűnt elégedettnek a dolgok ilyenfajta alakulásától, de Hermione hirtelen Lucy mellé állt.

\- Igaza van. Nem tudjuk, hol van, azt sem, hogy hogy néz ki. Segíthetnek.

\- Én sem bírom, hogy a Roxfort Carrowék kezében van, pedig egy percet nem töltöttem velük - jelentette ki Ron is. - Képzeld el, mennyire feldobná a közvéleményt, ha kiűznék innen a halálfalókat.

\- Nem kell mindent egyedül csinálnod - mondta halkan Lucy, Harry szemébe fúrva a tekintetét.

Harry pár pillanatig hallgatott, de végül rábólintott.

\- Lecsöndesítenéd őket? - kérte. - Gyorsan elmondom, mit kell tennünk, Tudjukki ugyanis hamarosan itt lesz.

\- Jól van, srácok, elég! - emelte fel a hangját Lucy, mire csend borult a helyiségre. Fred és George, akik addig viccekkel szórakoztatták a körülöttük állókat, elhallgattak. Feszült, izgatott figyelem érződött a levegőben. - Harry most ismerteti a tervet és segítséget kér tőletek a végrehajtásához. Amint ő, Ron és Hermione elindulnak a dolgukra, nekünk az a feladatunk, hogy lefoglaljuk a halálfalókat.

Hátrébb húzódott Lee mellé, helyet hagyva Harrynek, aki nagy levegőt vett és belefogott.

\- Meg kell keresnünk valamit. Valamit, ami… ami segít legyőznünk Tudjukkit. Az a valami itt van a Roxfortban, de nem tudjuk, hol. Valószínű, hogy Hollóhátihoz kötődik. Tud valaki ilyen tárgyról? Találkozott valaki közületek olyasmivel, amin például rajta volt Hollóháti sasmadara?

Reménykedve nézett a hollóhátosok kis csapata, Padma, Terry és Cho felé, de választ végül a Ginny székének karfáján ücsörgő Lunától kapott.

\- Hát, ott van például az elveszett diadémja. Meséltem neked róla, Harry, nem emlékszel? Mondtam, hogy apa próbálja rekonstruálni Hollóháti elveszett diadémját.

Michael Corner a szemét forgatta.

\- Ez nagyon szép, Luna, csakhogy az elveszett diadém el van veszve. Ez egy lényeges tulajdonsága.

\- Mikor veszett el? - kérdezte Harry.

\- Azt mondják, sok száz éve - adta meg a csüggesztő választ Cho. - Flitwick professzor szerint Hollóháti halálakor tűnt el. Sokan keresték - pillantott megerősítést várva hollóhátas társaira -, de senki nem akadt a nyomára, igaz?

A többiek a fejüket rázták.

\- Bocs, de mi az a diadém? - kérdezte Ron.

\- Koronaszerűség - magyarázta Terry Boot. - Hollóhátiénak állítólag volt egy olyan mágikus tulajdonsága, hogy bölcsebbé tette a viselőjét.

\- Igen, apa a furmászszifonokkal…

Harry belefojtotta Lunába a szót.

\- És egyikőtök se látott valahol olyasmit, ami hasonlít ahhoz a diadémhoz?

Megint mindenki a fejét rázta. Lucy látta, hogy Harry csalódottan pillant Ronra és Hermionéra, akik ugyanilyen tekintettel néztek vissza rá.

\- Ha érdekel, hogy festett a diadém - szólt Cho -, szívesen felviszlek a klubhelyiségünkbe, Harry. Hollóháti szobrán megnézheted.

Harrynek nem volt esélye válaszolni és Lucy tudta, hogy miért. Érezte, hogy egy pillanatra felhevül a sebhely, de hogy pontosan miért, azt már nem látta. Viszont hallani hallotta Harry megjegyzését Voldemorttal kapcsolatban, amit Ronnak és Hermionénak intézett:

\- Megint úton van.

Lucy nem tudta, mit jelent ez, de Harry, Ron és Hermione arcából ítélve az, hogy Voldemort mozgásban van, nem sok jóval kecsegtetett. Bátyja Cho felé pillantott, majd ismét a barátaikhoz fordult.

\- Figyeljetek: tudom, hogy nem jutunk vele sokkal előbbre, de azért felmegyek megnézni a szobrot, hogy legalább tudjam, milyen az a diadém. Várjatok meg itt, és vigyázzatok - tudjátok - a másikra.

Lehet azért törtek be a Gringottsba, mert ott volt az egyik tárgy, ami segít legyőzni Voldemortot? Lucy hosszú ideje nem gondolkodott azon, mit is kell Harryéknek csinálniuk (eléggé elfoglalt volt anélkül is), de most megint felébredt a kíváncsisága. Viszont azt is tudta, hogy nincs ideje ezzel törődni; amint Harry elindul, neki meg kell szerveznie a rajtaütést a halálfalókon és utána ki kell dolgoznia a tervet, hogyan biztosítsák a kastélyt a támadástól.

Cho már felállt, de Ginny csattanó hangon közbeszólt:

\- Majd Luna felmegy vele! Felkíséred Harryt, ugye, Luna?

\- Persze, nagyon szívesen - felelte örvendezve Luna, mire Cho csalódottan leült.

Harry most Lucyhoz fordult.

\- Nincs nálad véletlenül a térkép?

\- Álld az eszem, hogy visszamentem érte - húzta ki a talárja alól a zanzárdbőr-erszényt Lucy, majd belenyúlt és átadta a Tekergők Térképét Harrynek, aki hálásan vette át.

\- Hogy jutunk ki? - fordult a fiú ezután Neville-hez.

\- Erre.

Neville az egyik sarokban álló beépített szekrényhez kísérte Harryt és Lunát, de hogy ott mit csináltak, azt Lucy már nem látta - bár abból ítélve, hogy Harryék eltűntek a szekrényben, biztos az vezetett ki a folyosókra. Ám sokáig nem törődhetett velük, mert hirtelen mindenki köré gyűlt és kérdésekkel kezdték bombázni.

\- Merre jártál?

\- Tényleg az összes tábort felszabadítottátok?

\- Mit csináltak veled, miközben raboskodtál?

\- Tudtad, hogy életfogytiglanra ítéltek?

\- Hé, adjatok neki egy kis levegőt! - érkezett vissza Neville, kezével terelve távolabb a tömeget. - Nem juttok semmire, ha így letámadjátok!

\- Kösz - vigyorgott Lucy. - Nagyon jól áll neked a vezetői szerep, Neville. El sem tudom mondani, mennyire hálás vagyok, hogy tartottad a frontot, amíg én egy pincében sínylődtem.

\- Azért mást is csináltál - szólt egy új hang, mire mindenki az alagút felé fordult. Lucy ugrálni tudott volna örömében, mikor látta, hogy Remus kimászott a lyukon, akit Kingsley, Mr és Mrs Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Angelina Johnson, Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Thomas Turner, Amber Harris, valamint John és Sarah Gray követett. Azok, akik eddig nem találkoztak Lucyval, most a lányra vetették magukat és Lucy hamarosan már azért küzdött, hogy levegőt vegyen a rengeteg ölelés után.

\- Igen, én is örülök nektek, de nem kapok levegőt! - szólt, mikor Amber már három perce szorította magához.

\- Légy elnéző velük - mondta Remus. - Nagyon kiborultak, mikor elfogtak.

\- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha te nem maradtál volna fenn három napon keresztül, hogy halálfalókat hallgass ki és úgy próbáld megtudni, hol van - húzta össze a szemét Kingsley.

Zengő nevetés futott végig a társaságon, miközben Remus elpirult. Lucy a hálán és a szereteten kívül nem érzett semmit, ahogy végignézett apja régi barátján.

\- Nos, mi a terv? - kérdezte a kezét dörzsölve John Gray. - Régóta viszket a tenyerem pár halálfalóra.

\- Egyelőre az a dolgunk, hogy megszabadítsuk a Roxfortot Pitontól meg Carrowéktól - kezdte Lucy. - De ehhez csak akkor foghatunk hozzá, ha Harry visszajött.

\- Miért, hová ment? - kérdezte Angelina.

\- Hát…

Lucy mondatát olyan éles fájdalom szakította félbe, hogy önkénytelenül is a homlokához kapta a kezét. Egy pillanatra diadalittas örömöt érzett, de ez olyan idegen, olyan hideg volt, hogy hányingere támadt tőle. Viszont azt is tudta, hogy ez mit jelentett.

Harry lebukott.


	65. Chapter 63: A Roxfort csatája

**Chapter 63**

 **A Roxfort csatája**

\- Mi a baj? Lucy, mi történt? - kérdezgette szünet nélkül mindenki a lány körül.

\- Semmi… - hazudta Lucy, miközben megdörzsölte a halántékát. - Csak… Tudjukki nagyon dühös. És hirtelen jött, ennyi az egész.

Nem nézett senki szemébe, hanem úgy tett, mintha a tekintete a távolba veszne, hátha így nem kapják rajta a hazugságon. Nem akarta elvenni a kedvüket és rájuk hozni a frászt, hogy valamelyik halálfaló a kastélyban észrevette Harryt és rögtön szólította Voldemortot. Ha eddig nem is, a sötét varázsló most már biztosan tudja, hogy valamelyikük itt van.

\- Nincs sok időnk - húzta ki magát, lerázva magáról a bénító félelmet. Nincs ideje erre. Összeszedettnek kell lennie, mindenki más kedvéért. - Amint Harry visszajött, nekünk az lesz a dolgunk, hogy megszabaduljunk a halálfalóktól. Carrowékkal még nem lesz olyan nehéz dolgunk, de Piton már más lapra tartozik. Ugyanakkor fel kell készülnünk, hogy az összes halálfaló idejön, amint megtudják, mi történt. Olyan hamar kell felállítanunk a védőbűbájokat, amilyen gyorsan csak lehet, és közben le kell fednünk az iskola összes sebezhető pontját.

Térkép nélkül kicsit nehéz volt, de abban így is megegyeztek, hogy Fred, George, Lee és még páran a titkos alagutakért felelnek, míg néhányan a tornyokba mennek, hogy onnan figyeljék, ki honnan támad és megpróbálják feltartóztatni őket vagy felhívni a közelben lévők figyelmét a veszélyre. Megbeszélték, hogy a kiskorúakat ki kell menekíteni innen - Aberforth nyilván nem lesz elragadtatva, mikor a több száz diák a kocsmájából lesz kénytelen eltűnni -, viszont ehhez McGalagony segítségére is szükség volt.

Közben Lucy folyamatosan érzékelte Harry sebhelyének fájdalmát: mintha egy kis kalapács folyamatosan ütögette volna a koponyája egy eldugott szegletében. Néha bevillant egy-egy kép, mikor Voldemort különösen dühös volt, de olyan rövid időre, hogy Lucynak értelmezni sem volt ideje. Mindenesetre zavaró volt, ha beszélgetett éppen valakivel.

Nem csak ezt kellett elrejtenie, hanem kínzó aggodalmát is. Nagyon reménykedett benne, hogy Harrynek sikerült legyőznie azt, aki rátalált, különben neki kell átvennie tőle a feladatot. Legszívesebben azonnal Harryhez sietett volna, de most már nem cselekedhetett felelőtlenül, ahogy korábban. Mert a döntései most már több tucat ember életét befolyásolták, és ha ő elveszíti a hidegvérét, akkor rövid időn belül eluralkodik a káosz. Nincs szükség rá, hogy újra átéljék azt, amit akkor éreztek, mikor őt elfogták.

Azonban - ki tudja, milyen hosszú idő után -, kinyílt a szekrény ajtaja és Harry esett be rajta. Döbbent arcából ítélve nem számított ennyi emberre, de Lucy csak az örömöt érezte, mikor meglátta: úgy tűnt, nem esett semmi baja.

\- Mi történt, Harry? - rohant oda hozzá Lucy, gyengén leplezve azt, mennyire feszült volt az elmúlt percekben.

\- Voldemort úton van, elbarikádozzák az iskolát, Piton megfutamodott… - sorolta Harry, de szeme végig az újonnan érkezőket vizsgálta. - Mit keresnek itt?

\- Még akkor riadóztattam a rendet, mikor Neville szólt, hogy itt vagy - magyarázta Lucy. - Az összes még harcképes tag itt van, de szükségünk lesz a tanárok segítségére, mert nem vagyunk elegen…

\- McGalagony már mindenkit mozgósított - vágott a szavába Harry. - A kiskorúakat kimentik a kastélyból. Most mindenki a nagyterembe megy, ott lesz az eligazítás. Úgy néz ki, végül harcolni fogunk.

A hírt zajos tetszésnyilvánítás fogadta, s a Főnix Rendjének és Dumbledore Seregének tagjaiból verbuválódott népes csapat a lépcső felé tódult. Harry és Lucy a falhoz hátráltak, onnan nézték a mellettük elsietőket.

\- Gyere, Luna! - Dean elhaladtában a kezét nyújtotta a lánynak, aki megfogta, majd eltűntek a lépcsőn. A tömeg egyre ritkult, s végül csak egy kisebb társaság maradt a Szükség Szobájában. Harry és Lucy elindultak feléjük. Mrs Weasley Ginnyvel hadakozott, Remis, Fred, George, Bill és Fleur körülállták őket.

\- Kiskorú vagy! - ripakodott rá a lányára Mrs Weasley. - Szó se lehet róla! A fiúk maradhatnak, de te hazamész!

\- Nem megyek!

Ginny haja táncolt a levegőben, ahogy kirántotta a karját anyja kezéből.

\- Dumbledore Seregének a tagja vagyok!

\- Az egy kamaszbanda!

\- Az a kamaszbanda meg meri csinálni, amit senki más - szólt közbe Fred. - Szembeszáll Tudjukkivel!

\- A húgod tizenhat éves! - harsogta Mrs Weasley. - Még gyerek! Egyáltalán: hogy jutott eszetekbe magatokkal hozni őt!?

Az ikrek lesütötték a szemüket. Lucy bele se gondolt ebbe, annyira természetesnek tűnt, hogy Ginny is részt vesz az akcióban, hiszen hónapokon át vezette Dumbledore Seregét… Most még rosszabbul érezte magát, hogy nem gondolt bele, Ginny valójában milyen fiatal.

\- Anyának igaza van, Ginny - szólt békítően Bill. - Nem vehetsz részt ebben. Minden kiskorú elmegy, és ez így van jól.

\- Nem tudok hazamenni! - fakadt ki Ginny a düh könnyeivel a szemében. - Itt van az egész családom, nem ülhetek otthon egyedül úgy, hogy azt se tudom, mi van veletek…

Pillantása találkozott Lucyéval. Esdeklően nézett rá, de Lucy megrázta a fejét, és keserűen elfordult.

\- Jól van - mondta Ginny, és rábámult a Szárnyas Vadkanba vezető alagút bejáratára - Akkor isten veletek, és…

Csoszogás hallatszott, majd jókora puffanás: az alagútból kikecmergett egy alak, de elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és elesett. Egy székbe kapaszkodva talpra tornászta magát, félrecsúszott szarukeretes szemüvegén át körülnézett, s közben ezt hadarta:

\- Elkéstem? Elkezdődött már? Csak most tudtam meg, azért…

Percynek elakadt a szava. Szemlátomást váratlanul érte, hogy érkezésekor rögtön a családjával találja magát szemben. Lucynak leesett az álla, és hirtelen mindent elfelejtett, amivel foglalkoznia kellett volna. Csak bámult Percyre, akit Dumbledore temetésén látott utoljára, akkor is csak pár percre. A döbbenet kínosan hosszú pillanata következett, amikor is mindenki egymásra bámult.

\- Hülye voltam! - bődült fel Percy hirtelen. - Nagyképű majom voltam, féleszű és… és…

\- Minisztérium-imádó, családmegtagadó, hataloméhes bunkó voltál - segítette ki Fred.

Percy nyelt egyet.

\- Igen!

\- Akkor ezt meg is beszéltük - vigyorgott Fred, és kezet nyújtott bátyjának. Mrs Weasley sírva nekiiramodott, és Fredet félretolva fojtogató ölelésbe zárta Percyt. Az megsimogatta a hátát, s közben apjára nézett.

\- Bocsáss meg, apa…

Mr Weasley szapora pislogásba kezdett, aztán ő is Percynél termett, és átölelte. Percy a szülei karja között megkereste tekintetével Lucyt, aki igyekezett visszafojtani cinkos mosolyát, amit mindig akkor mutatott, mikor valamire készült.

\- Sajnálom, kishúgom - mondta, és ennyi elég is volt Lucynak ahhoz, hogy elvigyorodjon.

\- Weasley vagy te a javából - lépett oda Percyhez, hogy összeborzolja a haját. Percy csak mosolygott, miközben viszonozta a szívességet.

\- Mitől tértél észhez, Percy? - tudakolta George.

\- Már ért a dolog egy ideje. - Percy megtörölte a szemét utazóköpenye sarkával. - De ki kellett találnom, hogyan tudok eljönni. Mostanában vigyázni kell a minisztériummal, sorban küldik börtönbe az árulókat. Aztán nemrég sikerült felvennem a kapcsolatot Aberforth-szal. Tíz perce kaptam tőle az infót, hogy a Roxfort a sarkára áll. És most itt vagyok.

\- Nos, prefektusainktól el is várjuk, hogy ilyen válságos időkben az élre álljanak - szavalta George Percy legfellengzősebb modorát idézve. - És most irány a csata, mielőtt levadásszák előlünk a legkövérebb halálfalókat!

\- Te vagy hát az új sógornőm? - Percy futtában nyújtott kezet Fleurnek, mikor már a lépcső felé sietett Bill-lel Freddel és George-dzsal.

\- Ginny! - mennydörögte Mrs Weasley. A lány kihasználta, hogy a nagy kibékülés elterelte róla a figyelmet, és megpróbált elvegyülni a harcba indulók között.

\- Volna egy javaslatom, Molly - szólt Remus. - Ginny maradjon itt a Szükség Szobájában. Innen követni tudja az eseményeket, de mégsem vesz részt a csatában.

\- Én…

\- Helyes - vágta rá határozottan Mr Weasley. - Ginny, itt maradsz, megértetted?

Ginny nem adta jelét, hogy túlságosan lelkesedne az ötletért, de megtört a szokatlanul szigorú atyai pillantás súlya alatt, és bólintott. Most már a Weasley házaspár és Remus is elindult a lépcső felé. Lucy is követte őket, és csak a folyosón szembesült vele, hogy Harry nem jött mögötte. Már vissza akart menni, mikor érezte, hogy a sebhely hevesen fellángol és egy pillanatra feltűnt előtte a Roxfort képe, amit a birtokon álló Voldemort látott.

Már itt volt. Nincs visszaút.

Lucy megrázta a fejét, hogy kiűzze a víziót, majd bevárta Harryt (aki továbbra is ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy nála legyen a térkép, mert Ron és Hermione eltűntek valahova) és együtt lementek a nagyterembe. A bűvös mennyezet sötét volt, és csillagok pöttyözték. Alatta, a házak négy hosszú asztalánál kócos diákok sokasága zsúfolódott össze - sokan utazóköpenyt, mások hálóköntöst viseltek, s itt-ott felderengtek az iskolai kísértetek gyöngyszínű alakjai. Minden szem, élőké és holtaké egyaránt, McGalagony professzorra szegeződött, aki a terem végében emelkedő pódiumról beszélt az összegyűltekhez. Mögötte ott sorakozott a többi tanár, köztük Firenze, az aranysárga kentaur, valamint a Főnix Rendjének odasereglett tagjai.

Miközben Harry tovább kereste Ront és Hermionét a fal mentén, Lucy csatlakozott a rendtagokhoz. Igyekezett elbújni hátul, hogy ne keltsen zavart hirtelen felbukkanása, így a diákok zavartalanul figyelhettek McGalagonyra.

\- …az evakuálást Frics úr és Madam Pomfrey felügyeli - mondta McGalagony. - Prefektusok, amikor kiadom az utasítást, sorakoztassák fel a házak tanulóit, és a fegyelem biztosítása mellett vezessék őket az evakuálási pontra.

Sok diákot elnémított a döbbenet, de korántsem mindenki volt ezzel így: a hugrabugos Ernie Macmillan felpattant, és ezt harsogta:

\- És aki maradni akar, hogy harcoljon?

Elszórt taps fogadta a kérdést.

\- A nagykorúak maradhatnak - felelte McGalagony.

\- És mi lesz a holminkkal? - kérdezte egy hollóhátas lány. - A ládánkkal meg a baglyunkkal?

\- Nincs idő az ingóságokkal foglalkozni - jelentette ki McGalagony. - Most csak az a fontos, hogy épségben kijuttassuk innen magukat.

\- Hol van Piton professzor? - kiabálta egy lány a Mardekár asztala mellől.

\- Az igazgató úr, közkeletű kifejezéssel élve, kereket oldott - válaszolta McGalagony professzor, mire a Griffendél, a Hugrabug és a Hollóhát asztala üdvrivalgásban tört ki. Lucy látta, hogy Harry most elindult a Griffendél asztala mentén. Amerre ment, fejek fordultak felé, és izgatott sustorgás kelt a nyomában.

\- Már megkezdtük a kastély mágikus védelmének kiépítését - folytatta McGalagony -, de az további megerősítésre szorul, különben aligha tartóztatja fel őket sokáig. Ezért arra kérem magukat, gyorsan és fegyelmezetten vonuljanak el, és kövessék a prefektusok…

McGalagony utolsó szavait már senki nem hallotta, mert a termet egyszerre betöltötte egy másik, egy éles, jéghidegen csengő hang. Nem lehetett megállapítani, honnan szól; mintha magukból a falakból áradt volna - talán ott szunnyadt bennük évszázadok óta, akárcsak a szörnyeteg, melynek egykor a hang gazdája parancsolt.

\- Tudom, hogy harcolni készültök.

A diákok közül páran felsikoltottak, sokan összekapaszkodtak rémületükben, és a fejüket forgatták a hang forrását keresve.

\- Az ellenállás azonban reménytelen. Nincs esélyetek ellenem. Nem áll szándékomban megölni titeket. Mélyen tisztelem a Roxfort tanárait, és nem kívánok mágusvért ontani.

Csend áradt szét a teremben: dobhártyapréselő, falakat szétfeszítő csend.

\- Adjátok ki Harry és Lucy Pottert - folytatta Voldemort hangja -, és nem esik bántódásotok. Adjátok ki Harry és Lucy Pottert, és megkímélem az iskolát. Adjátok ki Harry és Lucy Pottert, és megjutalmazlak benneteket. Éjfélig kaptok időt.

A nagyteremre ismét rázuhant a csend. Minden fej egyszerre fordult, minden szem rátalált Harryre, s ő dermedten állt a láthatatlan sugarak százainak össztüzében. Lucy gondolkodás nélkül kilépett a rendtagok közül (Kingsley, Remus és John is próbálták megállítani, de ő lerázta a karjaikat) és bátyja mellé sietett, kezében a pálcájával. Megjelenésére sustorgás kezdődött, ami olyan erős volt, mint egy méhkaptár zizegése. A lány nem értette, mit beszélnek, de látva a griffendélesek arcán az örömet, bízott benne, hogy örülnek neki.

Aztán felállt egy alak a Mardekár asztala mellől - Lucy felismerte, Pansy Parkinson volt az -, felemelte remegő kezét, és belevisított a zizegésbe, amitől egy csapásra néma csend lett:

\- De hát ott vannak! Ott van a két Potter! Fogjátok meg őket!

Mielőtt Harry vagy Lucy megszólalhattak volna (bár a lány esetében az a szó egy átok lett volna), tömeges mozgás támadt a teremben. A griffendélesek felálltak és sorfalat alkottak - nem a két Potter, hanem a Mardekár asztala előtt. Aztán a Hugrabug háziak majd a hollóhátasok is felemelkedtek ültükből, hogy mind, egytől egyig Pansy felé forduljanak, s amíg Harry és Lucy lenyűgözve, megindultan néztek össze, pálcák sokasága tűnt elő ruhaujjakból és köpenyek zsebéből.

\- Köszönjük, Parkinson kisasszony - pattantak McGalagony szavai. - Maga hagyhatja el elsőként a termet, Frics úr oldalán. Mutassa az utat a háza többi tagjának.

Lucy megannyi hátracsúszó szék sikkanását, majd a kisorjázó mardekárosok lépteinek zaját hallotta a terem túloldala felől.

\- Indulhat a Hollóhát! - harsogta McGalagony. A terem folyamatosan ürült. A Mardekár asztala teljesen elnéptelenedett, a Hollóhát végzősei közül ellenben jó néhányan a helyükön maradtak; a hugrabugosok még nagyobb számban képviseltették magukat, a griffendéleseknek pedig alig a fele távozott, úgyhogy McGalagony professzor kénytelen volt elhagyni a tanári emelvényt, és személyesen intézkedni a kiskorúak kiakolbólítása ügyében.

\- Szó se lehet róla, Creevey, indulás! Ez magára is vonatkozik, Peakes!

Harry odasietett a Griffendél asztalánál ülő Weasleykhez, míg Lucy visszament az emelvényhez, ahol Kingsley várt rá.

\- Mire vársz? - kérdezte Kingsley és a pódium felé bökött a fejével. - Te vagy a vezetőnk, neked kell ismertetned a tervet. Úgyis te dolgoztad ki, csak azt nem tudtad, hány emberrel számolhatsz. Most azonban már ez is világos.

Lucy csak bólintott, és bár úgy érezte, alig bír megszólalni a megindultságtól, mikor felállt a pódiumra, hangja olyan tisztán zengett, mint akkor a minisztérium átriumában.

\- Éjfélig csak félóránk van, gyorsan helyre kell mennünk. A Roxfort tanárai és a Főnix Rendje közösen kidolgozták a védelmi tervet. Flitwick, Bimba és McGalagony professzorok felvisznek egy-egy csapatot a három legmagasabb toronyba: a Hollóhátéba, a Griffendélébe és a csillagvizsgálóba. Ezekről a helyekről jól áttekinthető a terep, és kiválóan alkalmasak nagyobb szabású bűbájok kiszórására. Egyidejűleg Remus - az említett felé bökött -, Mr Weasley - a Griffendél asztalánál ülő Mr Weasleyre mutatott - meg Kingsley további csapatokkal pozícióba állnak kint a birtokon. Fred, George és Lee a titkos alagutakért felelnek, ugyancsak több emberrel kiegészülve. Én is viszek majd egy csapatot; mi a tölgyfaajtónál fogunk állni, hogy ha a halálfalók átjutnak a védőbűbájokon és leküzdik az embereinket a birtokon, mi legyünk az utolsó akadály a kastélyba jutáshoz. A kastélyban használjátok a festmények lakóit arra, hogy üzeneteket küldjetek egymásnak és ebben ugyancsak segíthetnek a szellemek is.

\- Az osztagparancsnokok jöjjenek fel, beosztjuk az embereket és további utasításokkal látunk el titeket!

Mindenki felállt, és az emelvény köré tömörült, hogy Lucy Kingsley és Remus segítségével minden parancsnoknak kiossza a megfelelő embereket. Tudta, hogy létfontosságú, hogy a szükséges képességű emberek menjenek ki a birtokra (mint például a jól párbajozó Angelina és a táborharcokban megedződött Cho és a Gray-testvérek), hogy például Bimba professzorhoz azok kerüljenek, akik jól értenek a növényekhez (ide Neville került, mint másodparancsnok), és hogy az átváltoztatóbűbájok mesterei menjenek a titkos alagutak védelmére (mint Hannah Abbott, aki képes volt egy kis kődarabból is veszett kutyát csinálni). Ő maga Percyt, Ambert, Thomast és még egy tucat másik bátor, önként jelentkező diákot választott.

\- Ne feledjétek - szólt Lucy, miután befejezték a beosztást -, hogy mind egy célért küzdünk. Nem csak az a fontos, hogy Harry időt nyerjen általunk, hanem az is, hogy mi mind, akik itt vagyunk, önmagunk döntöttünk úgy, hogy kiállunk és harcolunk. Voldemortot számtalan olyan ember szolgálja, akik nem hűségből, hanem félelemből csatlakoztak hozzá és azok könnyen feladják, amint tehetik. Viszont ez nem jelenti azt, hogy kesztyűs kézzel kell bánnunk velük. Küzdjetek úgy, mintha az életetek múlna rajta és nem csak szó szerint kell érteni! Mert itt nem csupán az életünkért, hanem a szabadságunkért és a jövőnkért harcolunk! Azért vagyunk itt, mert nem vagyunk hajlandóak tovább tűrni a megaláztatást, a meghunyászkodást és az állandó félelmet! Önmagunkért harcolunk, nem egy emberért! És ez különböztet meg minket a halálfalóktól! Éljen Dumbledore Serege!

\- Éljen Dumbledore Serege! - harsogták a DS tagjai.

\- Éljen a Főnix Rendje!

\- Éljen a Főnix Rendje! - jött a válasz a rendtagoktól.

\- Éljen a Roxfort! - kiáltotta Lucy, és kiáltását olyan hangosan visszhangozták, hogy még a falak is beleremegtek. - Jól van, most mindenki a helyére! Védjük meg az iskolát!

A jelenlévők ismét kiáltottak és hamarosan mindenki elindult a kijelölt helyére. Lucy megállt a nyitott tölgyfaajtóban és végignézett a sötét birtokon. A Tiltott Rengeteg fái néha megmozdultak, és időnként mintha sötét alakokat látott volna repülni a búra körül, amit Flitwick a kastély köré emelt. Rámarkolt zsebében a sarlóra, amivel Draconak üzenetet kellett volna küldenie. Ám a pénzérme hideg és hűvös maradt.

Vajon mi lehetett a fiúval? Lucy csak reménykedni tudott benne, hogy jól van; ahogy abban is, hogy képesek lesznek kitartani addig, amíg Harry meg nem találja azt a valamit, amivel legyőzhetik Voldemortot. Ám valami azt súgta neki, hogy élete talán leghosszabb éjszakája áll előtte.

* * *

Draco igyekezett olyan hamar magához térni, amennyire csak tudott, de így sem volt képes szabadulni a félelemtől, ami a szívébe markolt. Mégis kit fogtak el? Pottert vagy Lucyt? Nem, Lucyt nem foghatták el még egyszer, nem lehet, nem…

\- Gyerünk, mozgás! - jutott el a füléig valahogy Bellatrix rikácsolása. - A Roxfortba kell mennünk, most!

\- Anélkül is tudjuk, hogy ordítanál - dörmögte Draco apja, miközben segített a fiának kimászni az ágyból.

\- Draconak itt kell maradnia - jelentette ki az anyja. - Épp hogy visszatért. Kimerült és…

\- Nem, anyám - állt fel Draco. - Épp eleget ültem. Tenni akarok valamit. Ott akarok lenni. Harcolni akarok.

És nem is hazudott. Csak nem árulta el, kinek az oldalán akar harcolni.

Az anyja enyhén szólva nem repesett a boldogságtól, de - ahogy Draco előre sejtette - odaadta a pálcáját, hogy legyen nála fegyver. Bellatrix még egyszer visszarohant a bájitalszobába, majd öt perc múlva csatlakozott hozzájuk és a kúria határán túl együtt hoppanáltak a Roxfortba.

Draco arra számított, hogy a birtokra fog érkezni, ehelyett egy romos ház előtt találta magát. Kis megfigyelés után felismerte: a Szellemszállás volt az. A ház körül egyre-másra gyűltek a halálfalók, a fejvadászok, az Imperius alatt állók és a Sötét Nagyúr többi csatlósa; a levegő fagyott volt a dementorok jelenlététől, a föld megremegett az óriások lépteitől és Draco megesküdött volna rá, hogy a távolban húzódó Tiltott Rengeteg fái között is mozgást látott.

Az ajtó előtt Piton várta őket, aki nem volt épp a legjobb formájában: talárja néhány helyen kiszakadt, haja kicsit zilált volt, de ugyanolyan kifejezéstelen arcot vágott, mint mindig.

\- Mi történt, Piton? - kérdezte követelőzően Bellatrix.

\- Potterék betörtek a kastélyba - felelte Piton. - Bár én magam csak a fiút láttam, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a lány is ott van. McGalagony, Flitwick és Bimba együttes ereje ellen nem volt esélyem, így inkább visszavonultam.

\- Hol vannak Carrowék? - nézett körbe Draco apja.

\- Valószínűleg ártalmatlanná tették őket - vélekedett Piton. - A Sötét Nagyúr azonban hamarosan itt lesz.

Alighogy ezt kimondta, a varázsló mellett megjelent a Sötét Nagyúr, mire mindenki fejet hajtott és azonnal eltávolodott tőle. Vállán ott pihent Nagini egy mágikus burokban, egy groteszk díszre emlékeztetve Dracot. Igyekezett valahogy láthatatlan maradni és reménykedni benne, hogy mikor áttörik a Roxfort mágikus védelmét, sikerül bejutnia a kastélyba, mielőtt komolyabb károk keletkeznének.

\- Tudjátok a dolgotokat - szólt a Nagyúr. Bár alig beszélt suttogásnál hangosabban, éles hangja mégis mintha mindenhová eljutott volna, mert a leghátul álló Greyback és vérfarkasai is feszülten figyeltek. - Most adok nekik egy kis időt, bizonyítva, hogy Voldemort nagyúr kegyelmes. Nem kívánom a vérontást. Azonban ha a két Potter nem jelenik meg, hogy feladja magát, akkor bizony harcolnunk kell.

Bellatrix halkan kuncogott. Draco el tudta képzelni, mennyire vágyhatott arra, hogy végre ritkítani kezdje a rendtagok számát.

\- Zárjátok be az ostromgyűrűt - mondta a Nagyúr. - Senki emberfia nem juthat át. Álljatok készenlétben! Amint letelik az idő, zúdítsatok össztüzet a kastélyra! Senkinek se kegyelmezzetek! Ám aki megtalálja valamelyik Pottert, az ne bántsa őt, csak hozza el nekem - én akarok végezni velük. Nekem kell végeznem velük. És most mindenki menjen a helyére! Éjfélkor, ha senki se látja a Pottereket kilépni a kastélyból felemelt kézzel, indítsátok a támadást!

A halálfalók igenlően fejet hajtottak és sorban eltűntek, hogy a kastélyt védő határon felsorakozva bezárják az ostromgyűrűt. Draco is már arra készült, hogy hoppanáljon, mikor az apja megragadta a karját.

\- Nem kell menned, Draco - mondta. - Itt is…

\- De igen - rántotta ki a karját Draco. - Harcolnom kell.

Azzal hoppanált a legközelebb, ameddig tudott menni a tölgyfaajtóhoz. A Tiltott Rengeteg szélén állt, körülötte mindenhol halálfalók és fejvadászok voltak, így nem vehette elő a sarlót, hogy üzenetet küldjön Lucynak. Úgy érezte, hogy mindenki rajta tartja a szemét, hiába tettek úgy, mintha ott sem lett volna. Azonban hiába nem tudott üzenni, még mindig nem bánta meg, hogy visszajött a halálfalókhoz; legalább a szülei láthatták és a Sötét Nagyúr is biztos lehetett benne, hogy hűséges maradt hozzájuk.

Mikor a Nagyúr hangja bezengte a birtokot, Draco majdnem felnyüszített, annyira megrémült. A hang befészkelte magát a csontjaiba, olyan dermesztő volt, mint a dementorok, amik a birtok határa körül köröztek. Bízott benne, hogy Lucy jól megtervezte a védelmet és reménykedett, hogy meg sem fordul a fejében, hogy feladja magát.

Tovább várakoztak; Draco körül mindenki beszélgetett, de ő csak a tölgyfaajtót nézte, ahol embereket látott mozogni, de olyan messziről nem ismerte fel, hogy kiket. Időnként rápillantott az órájára, hogy lássa, hogy telik az idő és jobb kezében szorongatta az anyjától kapott pálcát. Nem olyan volt, mint a sajátja: erős volt, de idegen, mintha valaki másnak a karját varrták volna az övé helyett. Remélte, hogy azért képes lesz harcolni vele, még ha egyelőre azon az oldalon, amit már rég maga mögött hagyott.

Pontban éjfélkor hatalmas robaj támadt, és Draco alig eszmélt fel, máris hallotta a kiabálást:

\- Állítsátok meg!

\- Egy óriás!

\- A kastély felé tart!

Dracotól nem messze, a Roxmortsba vezető út felől egy óriás közeledett; ám ez kisebb volt, mint azok, akiket a Nagyúr hozott magával. Egyenesen a kastély felé tartott és nem zavartatta magát, hogy a közelben mindenki különböző átkokkal kezdett bombázni. A kezében tartott valamit, amit, miután áttörte az ostromgyűrűt, behajított az egyik felső emeleti folyosó ablakán.

Azok a halálfalók, akiket nem taposott halálra, most egyszerre a Roxfortot kezdték támadni. Néhány átkot elnyelt a kastély köré emelt védőbűbáj, de pár átjutott és azok hol betörtek egy ablakot, hol az egyik védő ellentámadásával találkoztak. Draco együtt mozdult a körülötte lévőkkel és a látszat kedvéért ő is folyamatosan lőtte ki a fénycsóvákat a kastélyra, lehetőleg úgy, hogy azok senkit se találjanak el.

Nem sokkal később egy sokkal erősebb fénycsóva ütközött neki a védőbűbájnak, ami úgy ragyogott fel, mintha lángra kapott volna és a birtokot egy átható, haraggal átitatott üvöltés rázta meg. Mindenki érezte a Sötét Jegyből, hogy a Nagyúr rettenetesen dühös, és a legtöbben ezt azzal próbálták elfedni, hogy elszántan vetették bele magukat a harcba.

A Nagyúr borzalmasan erős varázslata megszüntette a kastélyt védő bűbájt, így a halálfalók elkezdték megrohamozni az épületet. Hiába találkoztak nagyon gyorsan ellenállókkal, egyszerűen akkora volt a számbeli fölényük, hogy egyre jobban visszaszorították a rendtagokat.

Draco igyekezett kimaradni a harcból - a látszat kedvéért szórt néha fénycsóvát úgy vaktában az éjszakába -, de egyszer csak azt érezte, hogy valami ledönti a lábáról.

\- Malfoy!

Draco felpattant, de rögtön újra a földre vetette magát, hogy kikerülje az újabb átkot. Csak úgy vaktában felállított maga előtt egy pajzsbűbájt, aminek hála végre meg tudta nézni, ki támadt rá.

Nem ismerte fel a lányt, de mintha látta volna: talán hollóhátas volt, de nem emlékezett pontosan. Az biztos, hogy nem az ő évfolyamára járt, de korban közel állhattak, mert ugyanannyi idősnek tűnt, mint Lucy. Sötét szemei szikráztak a körülöttük repkedő átkok fényében.

\- Most megfizetsz azért, amit tettél! - kiáltotta és Draco hamarosan már azért küzdött, hogy talpon maradjon. A lány nagyon ügyes volt és nem tudta, hogy szabaduljon meg tőle anélkül, hogy ártana neki.

Tudta, hogy minden egyes perccel, amit itt tölt, egyre kisebb lesz az esélye, hogy megtalálja Lucyt.

* * *

Mikor ledőlt a védőbűbáj, amit a rendtagok és a tanárok felállítottak, Lucy elkezdett aggódni. Mikor látta, hogy mennyien vannak a halálfalók, szabályosan megijedt. Nem számolt ekkora túlerővel. Nem magát féltette, hanem azokat, akiket csatába küldött, és akiknek most az életükért kell küzdeniük.

Hamarosan már nem figyelhette, hogyan alakul a csata, ugyanis a létszámfölény miatt jó pár halálfaló ki tudta kerülni a Roxfort védőit és egyenesen a kapu felé rohantak. Lucy azt kívánta, bárcsak nála lehetne a kard, de hát így kellett megoldania. Leszáguldott a lépcsőn és abban a pillanatban, mikor a halálfalók egyszerre kimondták az átkaikat, ő is felkiáltott.

\- Protego horribilis!

A hatalmas pajzsbűbáj, ami megjelent előtte, úgy verte vissza az átkokat, ahogy a tó vize a fényt. Szinte kivétel nélkül mindegyik telibe találta azt, aki küldte, így a saját varázslataiknak estek áldozatul. Ám Lucy nem örülhetett sokáig, mert máris érkezett az utánpótlás.

\- Calligo! - harsogta mögötte Percy. Lucy hamarosan már semmit sem látott, csak sűrű ködöt, de valaki ekkor megragadta a csuklóját és kihúzta őt a ködből. - Ezzel nyerünk egy kis időt!

\- Kösz, Percy! - vigyorgott rá fogadott testvérére Lucy és a többiekkel együtt össztüzet zúdított a ködben kóválygó halálfalókra. A fájdalomkiáltásokból lehetett tudni, mikor célba találtak.

\- Amber! - kiáltotta valaki nem messze tőlük. Lucy odakapta a fejét és látta, hogy a szőke nő úgy csuklik össze, akár egy rongybaba. Hogy élt-e vagy nem, azt nem tudta kideríteni, de nem is volt rá ideje; mire észbe kapott, ismét támadás alatt állt.

Lucy nagyon gyorsan visszaszorult a kastély falain belülre. Neki mindig háromszor annyi ellenfele volt, mint a körülötte lévőknek, és legtöbbször úgy tudott megmenekülni egy-egy rontás elől, hogy fedezékbe húzódott. Így azonban egyre messzebb került a tölgyfaajtótól, ahogy rohant felfelé a márványlépcsőn, kerülgetve az átkokat.

\- Potter! - kiáltotta valaki, és Lucy a hangban Traverst vélte felismerni. Vaktában leküldött egy átkot a lépcsőn, és a puffanásból ítélve el is talált valakit. Mikor kilesett, látta, hogy nem Travers volt, hanem Percy ellenfele, és a fiú a szabadságot úgy használta ki, hogy kábító átokkal fejbetalálta a halálfalót.

\- Mögötted! - kiáltott fel Lucy. Hiába ugrott ki a fedezékből, hiába emelte a pálcáját, túl lassú volt. Ám mielőtt Percyt eltalálhatta volna a zöld fénycsóva, valaki félrelökte és miközben a földön hasalt, arcon találta a maszkos halálfalót.

\- Kösz! - zihálta Percy, ahogy talpra kecmergett.

\- Jössz nekem eggyel! - rikkantotta Fred és egy újabb átokkal ismét eltalált egy a lépcsőn felrohanó álarcost.

\- Draconis flatus! - kiáltotta Lucy, mire a pálcájából hatalmas lángnyelvek törtek elő. A lány a teste körül körzött a pálcájával, ezzel a lángokból örvényt formázva, amivel igyekezett leszorítani a halálfalókat a lépcsőn.

\- Azta! Nagyon menő! - lelkendezett Fred.

\- Aqua erecto! - harsogta több kiáltás is az örvény túloldaláról és hamarosan annyi víz zúdult rájuk, mintha a roxforti tó ömlött volna a fejükre. A tűzörvény egy pillantás alatt szertefoszlott.

\- Protego maxima! - kiáltotta egyszerre Fred, Percy és Lucy. A három pajzsbűbáj remek védelmet nyújtott a rájuk záporozó átkoktól, de hamarosan ismét ott tartottak, ahonnan elindultak: vagyis egyre feljebb és feljebb kényszerültek a márványlépcsőn, miközben a halálfalók csak jöttek és jöttek.

Mikor egy kis időhöz jutott, Lucy azt látta, hogy a halálfalók nem csak rájuk utaznak: rendszeresen leváltak a nagy, központi csoportról, hogy a folyosókra térve lassan sarokba szorítsák őket. Lucy próbálta ritkítani a csoportban lévő számát, de alulról folyamatosan érkezett az utánpótlás, így sokat nem értek az erőfeszítései. Ráadásul közben a festményalakok is kiabáltak neki, hozták a híreket a kastélyban dúló harcokról (például, hogy Voldemort óriásai az északi oldalon próbálnak betörni, meg hogy a vérfarkasok lassan elérik kastélyt), de Lucy nem nagyon tudott válaszokat küldeni, hogy mit tegyenek, hiszen az életéért küzdött. Azért két átok között igyekezett utasításokat adni, de úgy érezte, hogy csak a nyilvánvalót üzeni, amit a védők amúgy is tudnak.

Ki tudja, melyik emeletet hagyták maguk mögött, mikor a csoport hirtelen zsugorodni kezdett. Fred és Percy kitartóan lőtték a halálfalókat, miközben Lucy gondoskodott róla, hogy ők ne kaphassanak találatot. Persze neki is kellett küzdenie a saját ellenfeleivel, de azokat igyekezett minél gyorsabban kiiktatni.

Egyszer csak azt vette észre, miután átlökött egy halálfalót a korláton, hogy Fredre ketten is rászálltak, de a fiú csak az egyiket vette észre. Kábító átka a mellkasán találta el, de eközben a másik már ki is lőtte rá az átkát.

\- Bukj le! - kiáltotta Lucy, és Fred feje fölött egy ellenátokkal kivédte az egyik halálfaló támadását.

\- Kösz - vigyorgott Fred.

\- Ne lankadjon a figyelmed! - szólt Percy, miközben tovább küzdött az aktuális ellenfelével.

\- Tisztára, mint Mordon... - morogta Fred.

\- Ott a Potter-lány! - visszhangozták az újonnan megjelent halálfalók, akik véget nem érően közeledtek Lucy, Fred és Percy hármasa felé.

Lucy lemondóan sóhajtott, majd ismét felvette támadóállását és hamarosan már három álarcossal párbajozott. Fred és Percy egy-egy halálfalóval kezdtek harcolni, miközben egyre hátrébb szorultak vissza a kastély belseje felé. Körülöttük sikolyokkal, kiáltásokkal és átkok zajával telt meg a levegő, ám Lucy nem tudta megnézni, mely bajtársai küzdenek a közelében, mert épp arra koncentrált, hogy leküzdje három ellenfelét. Hamarosan az egyik egy különösen erős kábító átoktól esett össze, egy másik pedig Fred meglepetésszerű támadásának vált áldozatává.

\- Elintéztem volna! - szúrt oda a fiúnak pajzsbűbája mögött Lucy.

\- Ja, tudom! - kiáltott vissza Fred, miközben tovább küzdött csuklyás ellenfelével.

Lucy hirtelen arra eszmélt fel, hogy a lépcsőkről az egyik folyosóra hátráltak. Alig tudta figyelni, merre megy, mert egyetlen talpon maradt ellenfele ádázabbul küzdött, mint két társa. A falak között fénycsóvák röpködtek, és Lucy egy óvatlan pillanatban bekapott egy olyan átkot, ami nekilökte az ablaküvegnek, és az vészesen megreccsent a feje alatt.

\- Ne öld meg! - hallotta ködösen Fred ellenfelét odakiabálni az övének két átok között. - A Sötét Nagyúr élve akarja...

\- Pofa be! - kiáltotta vissza amaz és újabb támadásra emelte a pálcáját. - Ez a kis szajha...

\- Stupor! - kiáltotta egy hang, mire Lucy ellenfele nyögve esett össze.

A lány gyorsan felpattant és megdobbanó szívvel figyelte, ahogy Harry, Ron és Hermione rohannak feléjük kivont pálcával, támadásra készen. Harry és Ron Percynek, Lucy és Hermione pedig Frednek segített be. Fénycsóvák röpködtek minden irányba, és hamarosan Percy ellenfele meghátrálásra kényszerült; hátracsúszó csuklyája alól széles homlok és ősz szálakkal átszőtt fekete haj tűnt elő...

\- Üdvözletem, miniszter úr! - rikkantotta Percy. Jól irányzott ártása telibe találta Thicknesse-t, aki elejtette pálcáját és markolászni kezdte a talárját a mellkasán. - Mondtam már, hogy felmondok?

\- Te viccelsz, Percy! - kiabálta Fred, miután halálfaló ellenfele három kábító ártástól találva összerogyott. Thicknesse közben szintén összeesett, és teste minden részén tüskék nőttek ki, mintha sündisznóvá változna.

Fred boldog vigyorral nézett Percyre.

\- Te tényleg viccelsz, Percy... Nem hallottam tőled viccet, mióta...

Szétrobbant a levegő. Lucy, Fred, Percy, Harry, Ron és Hermione egy csoportban álltak, lábuknál két elkábított és egy átváltoztatott halálfalóval, és ebben a pillanattöredékben, amikor úgy tűnt, egy kis lélegzethez juthatnak, darabokra hullott a világ. Lucy érezte, hogy repül, s utolsó reflexként egy apró bűbájjal megállította saját zuhanását és maga körül a törmelékeket, ezáltal megvédve magát a rázúduló kőtömböktől. Ám a porfelhőtől és a vakító fénytől nem látott semmit, csak hallotta a többiek jajkiáltásait és sikolyait, amitől összeszorult a szíve...

A széthullott világ félhomállyá állt össze. Lucy csak most látta, hogy a teste tíz centire lebegett a földtől, és a feje alig volt egy éles kődarab fölött. Most, hogy a bűbája elmúlt, ráesett a törmelékekre, de szinte rögtön fel is pattant, hogy a többiek után nézzen. A falon egy hatalmas lyuk tátongott, ami előtt ott feküdt...

\- Fred...? - jelent meg a semmiből Ron, és lassan odakúszott a bátyjához.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte Percy is, aki öccse mögött mászott elő a romok alól.

\- Fred? - szólította meg Lucy is a fiút és csak akkor látta meg az igazságot, mikor odasietett hozzájuk.

Fred feje vérzett, arcán pedig halovány mosollyá szelídült a nevetés. Üveges szemei a semmibe meredtek, de többé már nem látott és nem hallott semmit.


	66. Chapter 64: Kitörő mágia

**Chapter 64**

 **Kitörő mágia**

Percy iszonyatos, gyomorbavágó fájdalomüvöltése olyan volt Lucynak, mintha sót szórtak volna a szívébe vájt hatalmas sebbe. Térdre rogyott, a szája sikoltásra nyílt, ugyanakkor egy hang sem tudta elhagyni a torkát. Ron a hajába markolt, arcát könnyek áztatták és olyan kétségbeesetten bámulta Fredet, hogy Lucy még csak rá sem tudott nézni. Ám amúgy sem tudott elszakadni Fred üveges szemeitől, és az sem tudta ezt megváltoztatni, hogy Percy térdre borult öccse mellett és a vállánál fogva rázni kezdte.

\- Nem! - ordította. - Nem! Nem! Nem! Fred! Nem!

Lucy nem tudta elhinni, egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. Fred az előbb még nevetett és ugyanúgy viccelt, mint bármikor máskor. Alig egy perccel ezelőtt még őt védelmezte, alig fél órája még a taktikai megbeszélésen poénkodtak George-dzsal, alig egy napja...

Lucy felsikoltott, a szíve fölött megmarkolta a talárját, miközben előtörtek a könnyei. Úgy érezte, mindene összetörik a fájdalomtól, elméje a semmibe zuhant, pörgött szédülten, megállíthatatlanul, de még így sem tudott elmenekülni a valóság elől. Újra és újra sikoltott, de minden egyes kiadott hangtól csak nehezebbé vált a szíve, mégis sikoltani akart, kiabálni, valahogy elérni, hogy Fred is hallja, hogy meghallja őt és visszatérjen...

Aztán egy test hullott alá a kastélyfalba robbantott nyílás előtt, és a kinti sötétségből átkok röppentek be, elzúgtak a fejük körül, belecsapódtak mögöttük a folyosó falába.

\- Feküdj! - kiáltotta Harry valahonnan a háta mögül. Lucy érezte, hogy valaki megragadja a karját, de ő előrevetődött és Percyvel együtt ráfeküdtek rá Fredre, testükkel védve őt. - Gyerünk! Lucy, Percy, menjünk innen!

Lucy alig hallotta bátyja hangját. Könnyein keresztül, fuldokolva, de megtalálta Fred arcát, amit a kezei közé fogott és hagyta, hogy a könnycseppek poros, kihűlő bőrére hulljanak. Két hüvelykujjával simogatta az arcát, majd a homlokát az övének támasztotta, és az sem érdekelte, hogy háború van, nem érdekelte semmi más, hiszen Fred meghalt...

\- Lucy! - ragadta meg Harry a vállát, de ő csak a fejét rázta, tovább simogatva Fred arcát, miközben egyre hevesebben rázta őt a zokogás.

\- Percy! - kiabálta mögötte Ron is. - Nem segíthettek már rajta! Gyertek vagy mi is itt fogunk...

Hermione velőtrázóan felsikoltott, mire Lucy a lyuk felé sandított. Egy kisebb autó méretű óriáspók igyekezett befelé a falon robbantott lyukon: Aragog egyik leszármazottja harcba szállt az ostromlók oldalán. Harry és Ron egyszerre harsogták el az átkukat; a két varázs egyesült, a szörnyeteg irtóztató rángatózással hátrahanyatlott, és eltűnt az éjszakában.

\- A barátait is elhozta! - kiáltotta Harry, de Lucyt nem érdekelte. Jöjjenek csak, mit bánja ő! Egy sereg óriáspók se tudja most elmozdítani Fred mellől...

\- Tűnés innen, gyerünk!

Harry most nem próbálta Lucyt elhúzni, hanem helyette Fred hóna alá nyúlt. Percy és Lucy, látva, hogy mit akar a fiú csinálni, eleresztették a testet, és segítettek; szinte guggolva, hogy az alulról beszálló átkok ne érhessék el őket, közös erővel elvonszolták Fredet a lyuk elől és betámasztották egy falmélyedésbe, ahol korábban egy lovagi páncélzat állt. Lucy nem akarta otthagyni őt, de mivel Percy és Harry azonnal az elhelyezés után elindultak a hangzavar irányába, követte őket - nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy velük is történjen valami.

A porfelhőbe burkolódzó, vakolatzápor verte, kitört ablakokkal szegélyezett folyosón végig emberek - barátok vagy ellenségek futkostak erre is, arra is. Mikor megkerülték a sarkot, Percy bősz bika módjára felbődült: - Rockwood! -, s mire Lucy észbe kapott, a fiú már el is iramodott egy magas alak felé, aki két diákot üldözött.

\- Percy! - sikoltotta és azonnal a nyomába eredt. Befordult a következő sarkon, és rohant Percy után, aki már meg is támadta a halálfalót. Harry eltűnt mellőle, de abban a pillanatban csak az kattogott a lány fejében, hogy Percynek ne essen baja, hogy ne veszítsen el még egy Weasleyt, hogy ne...

\- Vigyázz! - ordított fel Percy és Lucyra vetette magát: Rockwood ugyanis észrevette a lányt és azonnal őt választotta célpontjának Percy helyett. A fiú teljes testsúlyával ráesett és mozdulatlanná dermedt. Lucy agyán ezer rémkép cikázott át, de szerencsére Percyt csak sóbálvány-átok találta el, így semmi baja sem esett.

Lucy legörgette magáról a mozdulatlanná dermedt Percyt, majd felpattant és támadásba lendült. Ám gyorsan kiderült, hogy a sokk okozta trauma miatt közel sem tudja azt a teljesítményt hozni, amit kellett volna. Rockwood nevetve kitért a fénycsóvája elől és előretört, kihasználva, hogy a lány az összeomlás szélén állt. Lucy egymás után szórta az átkait, de a férfi pajzsbűbájjal vagy egyszerű kitéréssel kerülte el őket és egyre közeledett. A lány félreugrott, a padlóra mutatott pálcájával, majd lefagyasztotta az egész folyosót. Mindenki csúszkálni kezdett, halálfalók és a Roxfort védői egyaránt, Rockwood azonban az utolsó pillanatban eltaszította magát a talajtól és ahogy Lucy előtt földet ért, hatástalanította a bűbáját. A lány védekezésre emelte a pálcáját, de a férfi kiverte azt a kezéből, megragadta a nyakát és a falhoz taszította.

\- A Sötét Nagyúr hálás lesz nekem - vigyorgott eszelősen. - Sajnálom, hogy nem ölhetlek meg azok után, amit tettél. Ám azért is hatalmas jutalomban lesz részem, hogy én viszlek el hozzá.

Lucy próbálta lefejteni magáról a fojtogató ujjakat, de az egyre növekvő levegőhiány miatt az erőlködése hiábavalónak bizonyult. A torka összeszorult, próbált valahogy levegőt venni, de Rockwood csak még erősebben fojtogatta. Lucy látása kezdett egyre jobban elhomályosodni, sötét foltok jelentek meg a látómezejében, de ekkor egy hangot hallott. Egy hangot, ami egyszerre volt nyugodt, de annál veszedelmesebb.

\- Ereszd el őt vagy itt helyben megöllek.

Lucy Rockwood mögé nézett, ahol felemelt, a férfi fejének szegezett pálcával ott állt a vérző szájú Draco. A tekintete határozott, hideg és céltudatos volt, a keze pedig remegés nélkül tartotta fegyverét. Ő is viselte a csata nyomait, de úgy tűnt, ez a legkevésbé sem érdekli.

Rockwood kegyetlenül vicsorgott.

\- Nocsak, hát mégis áruló vagy? - tette fel a költői kérdést a férfi, amire Draco nem is válaszolt. Viszont, ezzel azt adta meg a halálfalónak, amit akart. - Ez a kis szajha teljesen elcsavarta a fejedet? Miatta szállsz szembe a Sötét Nagyúrral? Ha ezt megtu...

\- Azt mondtam, ereszd el őt vagy itt helyben megöllek - ismételte Draco. Hangja olyan volt, akár a jeges tőr. - És ne hidd, hogy nem teszem meg.

\- Mégse mondod ki az átkot - hergelte Rockwood, miközben egyre szorosabban markolta Lucy nyakát és úgy passzírozta a falhoz, mintha át akarná nyomni a téglák résein. - Gyerünk, mentsd meg a kis sárvérű hercegnődet!

\- Fél...vér vagyok... te... - próbált beszólni a férfinek Lucy, de a következő pillanatban a teste minden egyes sejtjébe belehasított a fájdalom. Rockwood rászegezte a pálcáját és élvezettel figyelte, hogyan rángatózik és sikoltozik a lány a Crutiatus-átoktól.

Draco sem tétlenkedett tovább.

\- Avada kedavra!

Zöld fény villant és Lucy tehetetlenül zuhant a padlóra. A torkához kapva köhögött és lihegett, miközben Rockwood teste élettelenül, üveges tekintettel hevert előtte. A lány lassan felült és amint felfogta maga körül a dolgokat, Draco aggodalommal teli szürke szemeivel találkozott.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte a fiú. Lucy először rábámult, majd lenézett Rockwoodra, majd vissza Dracora.

\- D-Draco... - dadogta. Bármennyire nem akarta, remegett a hangja. - Te... Te tényleg...?

\- Megöltem - mondta ki élettelen hangon Draco. - És újra megtenném. Habozás nélkül. Bárki, aki bántani akar, az én haragommal kell szembenézzen. Nem fogom… soha többé nem hagyom, hogy még egyszer át kelljen élned azt, amit a kúriánkon. Többé senki sem emelhet kezet rád. Amíg élek, addig biztosan nem.

\- Ne beszélj így! - sikoltotta Lucy, alaposan meglepve a fiút. - Ne mondd ezt... Nem halhatsz meg te is... - suttogta a könnyeivel küszködve. Újra eszébe jutott Fred üveges tekintete, utolsó mosolyának halovány emléke és Rockwood kegyetlen kacaja. Percy és Ron elkeseredettsége, amit a testvérük halála váltott ki belőlük...

\- Lucy - ragadta meg a két vállát Draco, visszarántva őt a valóságba. - Ki halt meg?

A lány arcán ismét lefolytak a könnycseppek, noha még a régiek helye sem száradt fel. Egész testében remegve bújt oda Dracohoz, miközben megragadta a talárját.

\- F... Fred... - nyögte ki nagy nehezen. Érezte, ahogy a fiú teste megfeszül. - Fel... felrobbant a folyosó, a-ahol voltunk... Ott volt Percy és Ron, meg Harry és Hermione is... De... de Fred... ő...

\- Shh… - simogatta a haját Draco, miközben magához szorította és védelmezően ölelte körül. Lucy úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha az élete múlt volna rajta. Körülöttük dúltak a harcok, átkok repkedtek, emberek kiabáltak, de mintha nekik lelassult volna az idő. A lány nem érzett és nem hallott mást, csak a fiú szapora szívverését - ám most ez sem tudta megnyugtatni. - Nagyon sajnálom... Őszinte részvétem.

\- Draco... - zokogta Lucy. - Kérlek... kérlek, ne halj meg! Ne hagyj itt! Ha mindenkit sorban el is veszítek, te ne hagyj itt!

\- Nem foglak, Lucy - vágta rá habozás nélkül Draco. A lány a fiú nyakába temette az arcát és úgy zokogott keservesen. Nem akarta, hogy mások is lássák a szenvedését, azt, ahogy szépen lassan megtörik és elfogy az összes maradék kitartása. Szüksége volt Dracora, arra, hogy a fiú ott legyen mellette, hogy támogassa, és hogy a lány is támogathassa őt. Úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha az élete múlt volna rajta és hirtelen már közel sem érezte magában azt az erőt, azt a határozottságot, ami végigkísérte a vezetői útján.

Csak hallgatta a sikolyokat, miközben a szíve, ki tudja, hányadik alkalommal darabokra tört. Ám most közel sem volt biztos benne, hogy képes lesz meggyógyulni.

* * *

Draco még sosem látta ilyen állapotban Lucyt. Oké, az emlékeiben már igen, de élőben teljesen más volt megtapasztalni. Ahogy Lucy a talárját markolta és a testének dőlve zokogott... ekkor mutatkozott meg, hogy valójában ő sem más, mint egy tizenhét éves lány, aki épp a szerettét gyászolja. Bár Draco mindig is féltékeny volt Fred Weasleyre, a halálát sosem kívánta. És most, hogy bekövetkezett, nem érzett mást a szomorúságon kívül. Főleg, hogy látta, milyen hatással volt ez Lucyra; ahogy könyörgött neki, hogy ne hagyja el, hogy ne haljon meg... Draconak rögtön az a jelenet jutott eszébe, mikor Lucy ugyanígy könyörgött Potternek a keresztapjuk halála után.

Nem tudta, mennyi ideje ültek ott, de nem is érdekelte. Csak ölelte a lányt, akinek a zokogása enyhült, de érezhetően nem könnyebbült meg tőle. Egyre szorosabban kapaszkodott Draco talárjába és egyre inkább remegett. Draco furcsálta, hogy senki sem támadta meg őket, de valószínűleg a kavargó por miatt és hogy a fal tövében ültek, senki sem látta őket. Nem is bánta. Lucy nem tudott volna ilyen állapotban harcolni.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy találta meg. Miután sikerült megszabadulnia attól a kínai származású lánytól, rögtön berohant a kastélyba. Igyekezett először kiábrándítva kikerülni a harcolókat, de szinte mindig bekapott valamilyen átkot, amitől az álcája lehullott, így egy idő után nem szenvedett vele tovább. A roxforti diáktársai egyre-másra támadták meg, és Draco sokszor haragból támadt vissza, hiszen csak vesztegették az idejét. Szerencsére senki olyannal nem futott össze, aki ismerte a titkát, így nem kellett magyarázkodni.

Jobban belegondolva a sikolya lehetett, ami jó útra vezette. Draco már ezer közül is felismerte volna azt a hangot és most, hogy újra hallotta, minden kiszorult a fejéből. Ám az is feltűnt neki, hogy ez a sikoly más volt: nem a teste állt lángokban, hanem a lelke. Ezt az is bizonyította, ahogy rátalált; Lucy szemmel láthatóan nem is érezte a fojtogató ujjakat a nyaka körül, és a könnyek az arcán szintén arról árulkodtak, hogy valami borzalmas történt.

Nem gondolkodott tisztán, mikor kimondta a halálos átkot. Míg egy éve elborzasztotta a gondolat, hogy megöljön valakit, most még a szeme se rebbent. Csak az lebegett a szeme előtt, hogy nem engedheti meg újra azt, ami a kúrián történt, hogy ne szenvedjen tovább ez a lány, akinek az élete csak fájdalom és kín volt...

\- D-Draco... - szakította ki a gondolataiból Lucy hebegése. A lány felnézett Dracora, és a fiú gyűlölte, hogy így kellett látnia. Szeme bedagadt, arca vörös és könnyáztatta volt. - Segíts fel… Magas pontra kell mennünk…

\- Miért? - kérdezte a fiú.

\- Tudnom kell, mi történt a többiekkel - dadogta a lány. - Tudnom kell, hol vannak, hogy élnek-e még... tudnom kell...

Már alig volt értelme annak, amit mondott. Teljes sokkban volt, ami annyira elkeserítette Dracot, hogy legszívesebben egyedül szállt volna szembe az egész halálfaló sereggel, csakhogy levegye Lucy válláról a terhet. Emlékezett Lily Potter szavaira, ahogy előre megjósolta, milyen nehéz is lesz Lucy szerepe, de most, hogy a gyakorlatban is látta, döbbent rá, hogy mennyire alábecsülte azt. Egészen eddig bele sem gondolt, mivel jár az, ha valaki folyton bátorít és elnyomja a negatív érzelmeit.

\- Gyere, kapaszkodj belém - állt fel lassan Draco, és a karjánál fogva talpra állította a lányt. Lucy úgy csimpaszkodott a karjába, mintha az utolsó kapaszkodót szorítaná, ami még visszatartja az őrülettől. - Van ötleted, hova menjünk?

\- Tetőablakok - felelte Lucy. - Emlékszem, hogy azokon ki lehet jutni a tetőre. Minden legfelső folyosón voltak... a térképen láttam is őket...

Draconak fogalma sem volt, Lucy milyen térképről beszélt, és komolyan kezdett félni tőle, hogy a lány kezdi elveszíteni az eszét.

\- Még jó, hogy a hetediken vagyunk - nézett végig a folyosón dúló csatán Draco, majd egyszerre a falhoz szorította Lucyt. - Vigyázz!

Egy csordára való vágtató asztal dübörgött el mellettük (néhány már elég megviselt állapotban), amik elől őrült menekülésbe kezdett minden halálfaló. A nyomukban felbukkant a hajcsáruk, McGalagony professzor. A tanárnő nem vette észre vagy nem méltatta figyelemre őket; kibomlott hajjal rohant az asztalok mögött, arcán hatalmas vágás éktelenkedett, és miután eltűnt a sarkon, Dracoék hallották a rikoltását:

\- Támadás!

\- Most! - noszogatta Draco Lucyt. - Mutasd az utat...!

Lucy azonban kinyújtotta a karját és hamarosan a pálcája a kezébe ugrott. A földre mutatott, majd a porból hamarosan felemelkedett az a megviselt külsejű Weasley, aki szemüveget hordott.

\- Percy... - kezdte Lucy, de a fiú félbeszakította.

\- Hallottam mindent, menjetek! - szólt és elkezdett McGalagony után futni. A folyosó végéről még visszakiáltott. - Fedezünk, menj!

\- Gyere! - húzta az ellenkező irányba Draco a lányt, aki ezután nem akadékoskodott tovább és elkezdett rohanni egy csúszdává változtatott felé. Ám nem csúsztak le rajta, hanem Lucy megállt a leszakadt falikárpit előtt és felnézett.

\- Ott! - mutatott fel a pálcájával az ablakra. - Vade fenestra!

A varázsigére (vagy jelszóra, Draco nem tudta eldönteni) a tetőablak kinyílt, majd egy létra ereszkedett le a plafonból, ami egyenesen kivezetett az éjszakába. Lucy felkapaszkodott, miközben Draco a követése közben fedezte is a lányt úgy, hogy mindenkit elkábított, aki betért a folyosóra. Mikor kiértek a tetőre, Lucy egy pálcaintéssel becsukta maga után az ablakot, majd a páros felegyenesedett és körülnézett.

A Roxfort körül tombolt a káosz. A Tiltott Rengeteg fái recsegtek-ropogtak, pedig meg se mozdult a levegő, odalent a tölgyfaajtónál óriáspókok hordája próbálkozott bejutni a kastélyba, a tó és az erdő felől pedig hihetetlenül sűrű köd kúszott a harcolók felé, készen arra, hogy megbénítsa őket. Néhány óriás a kastély körül ólálkodott és próbálták az ablakon benyúlva elkapni a folyosókon tartózkodókat. A birtokon párbajozók küzdöttek egymással, fénycsóvák repültek mindenfelé, és egyedüli fényforrásként a kastély ablakai világították meg Draco számára az alakjukat. Azonban túl messze volt ahhoz, hogy lássa, kik is küzdenek.

\- Perspicatem! - szegezte rá hirtelen a pálcáját Lucy, mire Draco látása olyan éles lett, akár egy sólyomé. - Ez a bűbáj segít tisztábban látnod. Használd rajtam is!

\- Perspicatem! - ismételte Draco, aki látni vélt minden egyes hajszálat, ami a lány arca körül szállt és látni vélt minden kis foltot a lány barna íriszében. Lucy biccentett egyet felé, majd pásztázni kezdte a birtokot, mire Draco ugyanígy tett.

A legtöbb halálfalón álarc volt, de Draco még így is kiszúrta Bellatrixet, aki a bejárat közelében állt, mindenkit megátkozott, aki a szeme elé került. Most éppen Tonksszal párbajozott, aki állta a sarat, így kiegyenlített volt a küzdelem. Mögöttük a lecsúszott kámzsájú Dolohov harcolt Draco régi tanárával, Lupinnal. Épp mikor tovább akart kutatni ismerősök után, Dolohov zöld fénycsóvája mellkason találta Lupint és a férfi úgy esett össze, akár egy rongybaba és nem mozdult többé.

Tonks holtra vált arccal fordult Lupin felé, Draco a szeme sarkából azonban Lucyt figyelte, akinek az arcából minden szín kiszaladt. A fiú látta, ahogy a szája a „Remus" szót formálta, de a következő pillanatban a szeme szinte kigúvadt és térdre borult. Ugyanebben a pillanatban Tonks is összecsuklott, ahogy Bellatrix átka fejbetalálta.

\- Ne... - suttogta Lucy, és arcán újra megjelentek a könnyek. - Ne, ne, ne!

\- Lucy... - Draconak fogalma sem volt, mit mondhatna, ezért letérdelt a lány mögé és csak hátulról átkarolta. Ő maga is borzalmasan érezte magát, a gyomra dió méretűvé zsugorodott, hiszen azok ketten épp most lettek szülők…

\- Ne! - sikoltotta Lucy és látszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben innen a tetőről sietne le a csatatérre, hogy harcoljon. - Hagrid! Ne!

Draco követte Lucy tekintetét és most látta, hogy a vadőrt közrefogta a pókhorda és már majdnem eltűntek Tiltott Rengetegben. A fák közül egy újabb óriás közeledett, embernagyságú furkósbotját lóbálva. A dementorok egyre közeledtek a tó felől, a roxforti védők pedig egyre elkeseredettebben harcoltak az életükért. A kastélyból és a birtokról is állandó kiabálások és sikolyok hatoltak a fülükbe, miközben lassan érezni kezdték a fojtogató köd hatását.

\- Ne... - suttogta zokogva Lucy. - Elég, ne... elég, elég, elég...

Befogta a fülét, hogy ne halljon semmit, de a szeme mindent elárult. Draco már lélegezni is alig bírt, annyira elszorította a szívét Lucy látható összeroppanása. Amit Bellatrixék nem tudtak elérni három hónap kínzással, azt most ez a csata elintézte néhány óra alatt.

Aztán hirtelen rájött, hogy nem véletlenül szorul össze mindene. Lucy körül egyre sűrűbbé vált a levegő; mintha lassan egy fal keletkezett volna a semmiből. A lány teste vadul remegett, az ujjai mintha a koponyájába vájtak volna és lassan előredőlt, egyre kisebb pózba húzva magát.

\- Lucy? - szólította meg Draco, de a lány semmit sem reagált. Lassan Dracoból annyira kipréselődött minden levegő, hogy fuldokolni kezdett. A nyomás mindenét kezdte összeroppantani, de ő nem engedte el Lucyt, hanem egyre szorosabban tartotta. Megígérte, hogy nem hagyja magára és életében először be is fogja tartani az ígéretét.

Egyetlen villanás és Draco hanyatt vágódott a tető cserepein. Azonnal feltámaszkodott, hogy Lucy nevét kiáltsa, de a látvány beléfojtotta a szót.

A lány körül mintha a szeme láttára szilárdult volna meg a levegő arany áramlatokként és örvénylett úgy körülötte, mint a homokvihar. Draco innen érezte a forróságot és a hatalmas nyomást, amit Lucy keltett maga körül.

A lány azonban mintha ebből semmit sem érzékelt volna. Tovább motyogott és csak a birtokot nézte, a kilátástalan harcot, azt, ahogy az ostromlók lassan legyűrik a tanárok és diákok hadát. A tisztánlátó-bűbáj hatása kezdett elmúlni, így Draco egyre nehezebben tudott arcokat felismerni, de azt még így is látta, hogy jónéhány fiatal esik össze, akiket még ő is látott a folyosókon, akikkel együtt járt órákra, akik ugyanúgy itt éltek, mint ő maga.

\- Elég... - hallotta Lucy nyöszörgését. - Elég, elég, elég...

Draco nem tudott szólni. Hiszen azt se tudta, mit mondhatna. Csak nézte, ahogy a megszilárdult, arany levegő Lucy körül tovább örvénylett, egyre gyorsabban és gyorsabban, miközben a hőség és a nyomás is egyre csak nőtt. Draco még egyszer letekintett és akkor pillantotta meg azt a szőke fiút, aki a fényképezőgéppel mindig Lucy és Potter után futott. Biztosan nem volt nagykorú, vagyis visszaszökött a kastélyba. Igyekezett harcolni és jól is tartotta magát, de ekkor a semmiből eltalálta egy halálos átok és vége is volt. Draco a nagy káoszban még azt sem látta, hogy ki lőtte, csak azt, ahogy a fiú ott helyben összeesett.

És úgy tűnt, Lucy is látta.

\- ELÉÉÉÉÉG!

Egyetlen szó és minden elszabadult. Draco érezte, hogy megperzseli a hőség, ahogy a hatalmas erő, ami Lucy körül örvénylett, most egyszerre szakadt ki belőle. Arany fényoszlop tört az ég felé és le a kastélyba is, amolyan főtámaszra hasonlított, aminek a közepén maga Lucy térdelt, kezeit széttartva, arcát az ég felé fordítva, mintha minden ottlévőt átkozna. A lány üvöltött - üvöltött, de olyan fájdalmasan, hogy Draco tudta: sosem fogja tudni elfelejteni. Rosszabb volt a Crutiatus-átoknál, rosszabb volt minden kínzásnál, rosszabb volt Lucy minden eddigi sikolyánál. Magában hordozta Lucy minden korábbi fájdalmát, minden kínját, mindent, amit eddig egész életében elnyomott, hogy önfeláldozóan egész létét a köznek ajánlja.

A fényoszlop alig néhány másodpercig volt látható, azután összeomlott, majd Draco azt érezte, hogy a karján égni kezd a Sötét Jegy - de annyira hevesen, ahogy eddig még soha. Az összeomlott fényoszlop energiája egyetlen fordulatot tett meg Lucy körül, aztán az erő úgy távozott kupola alakban, mintha a lány felrobbant volna. Újabb és újabb lökéshullám indult el, és minden egyes kupola - Dracot ez sokkolta teljesen - magával sodorta a Sötét Nagyúr seregének tagjait. Először a pázsiton álló halálfalók repültek ki a birtok határán túlra, utána Lucy a kastély belsejéből dobta ki az álarcosokat az ablakokon és a falak résein keresztül. A lökéshullámok addig ismétlődtek, míg a Nagyúr minden követője a birtok határán túl volt - még az óriások, a pókok és a dementorok is tehetetlenek voltak a tiszta, elemi mágia ellen.

Ám Lucy eközben tovább üvöltött és zokogott. Draco hirtelen töméntelen fájdalmat, önvádat, gyászt és gyűlöletet érzett önmaga iránt, és ezen érzések mélysége és súlya majdnem összetörte a fizikai testét. Mire felfogta, hogy ezek az érzések valójában kitől is származnak, a feje megtelt emlékekkel, amik nem a sajátjai voltak.

Látta Lucyt és Pottert, ahogy Lupin a dementorok elleni védekezésre oktatja őket; látta, ahogy Lucy és Fred Weasley nevetve táncolnak a karácsonyi bálon; látta Lucyt és Tonskot egy asztalnál, ahol a nő elváltoztatta a külsejét, csakhogy szórakoztassa; látta Lucyt a Weasley-ikrekkel szórakozni egy zacskó édességgel, amiket később Umbridge-on használtak; látta Lucy és Fred utolsó táncát Bill Weasley esküvőjén; látta, ahogy Lucy a zokogó Lupint ölelte át, aki önmagát átkozta folyamatosan; és látta, ahogy Lucy nevetve játszik a kis Teddyvel, miközben Lupin és Tonks mosolyogva figyelik őket...

Ezek talán csak villanások voltak, talán perceken át tartottak, ám mikor magához tért, Draco azt vette észre, hogy sír. Ez a bepillantás Lucy elméjébe, a gondolataiba teljesen letaglózta. Azon csodálkozott, hogy a lány hogy van még életben ennyi fájdalom és keserűség után. Ő már rég a halálba menekült volna, mint folytassa az életét, nemhogy harcoljon. És ha valami már Lucynak is elviselhetetlen, akkor azt senki sem képes túlélni.

Egy utolsó lökéshullám és a birtokra leszállt a mély, nyomasztó csend. Lucy zihált és remegett, de hosszú másodpercekig ugyanabban a pózban maradt, mintha megfagyasztotta volna a saját ereje.

Akkor és ott a tetőn Draco Malfoy megesküdött mindenre, ami szent, hogy halála napjáig Lucy Potternek csak boldogságot fog okozni és semmi mást.


	67. Chapter 65: A Herceg meséje

**Chapter 65**

 **A Herceg meséje**

Lucy már nem sírt, de egész testében remegett, miközben alig bírt levegőt venni és a szívdobbanásait se érezte. Nem tudta, hogyan volt képes megőrizni az öntudatát, miután annyi mágiát bocsátott ki magából egyszerre, amennyire a Roxfort védői se lettek volna képesek együttvéve. Hirtelen azt érezte, hogy tehetetlenül dől oldalra, miközben semmijét se tudta megmozdítani. De a kemény cserepek helyett Draco gyengéd karjaiba esett. Ahogy felnézett, csodálkozva pillantotta meg a fiú arcán a könnyeket. Ám Draco kicsit sem törődött vele, hanem az ő életjeleit figyelte.

\- Le kéne mennünk - suttogta. - Madam Pomfreynak meg kéne néznie téged. Borzalmasan gyenge a szívverésed.

\- Tényleg? - lehelte Lucy. Beszélni is alig volt ereje.

Draco gyengéden végigsimított a lány arcán és válaszra nyitotta a száját, de ekkor éles, jéghideg hang csendült fel a közelben. Lucy érezte, hogy Draco kikapja a zsebéből a pálcáját és idegesen fordul körbe; nyilván azt hitte, hogy Voldemort jelent meg a tetőn.

Voldemort hangja mintha a Roxfort falaiból, a cserepekből szólt volna és Lucy már tudta, hogy hogy a varázsló a Roxfortban és környékén tartózkodókhoz beszél - Roxmorts lakói és a kastélyban harcolók mind olyan tisztán hallják a szavát, mintha ott állna mögöttük, a tarkójukra lehelne, s már készülne a halálos csapásra.

\- Vitézül küzdöttetek - süvítette a magas, jéghideg hang -, és Voldemort nagyúr szemében a bátorság nagy erény.

\- Ám súlyos veszteségeket szenvedtetek. Ha továbbra is ellenálltok, meghaltok valamennyien. Nem kívánom, hogy így legyen. Kár minden csepp kiontott varázslóvérért.

\- Voldemort nagyúr kegyelmes. Kiadom a parancsot harcosaimnak, hogy ne indítsanak újabb támadást, hogy szakítsák meg az ostromot.

\- Egy órát kaptok. Adjátok meg a végtisztességet halottaitoknak, lássátok el sebesültjeiteket.

\- És most hozzád szólok, Harry Potter. Ahelyett, hogy szembenéztél volna velem, hagytad, hogy barátaid az életüket adják érted. Mostantól egy óra hosszán át várok rád a Tiltott Rengetegben. Ha ez idő alatt nem jelensz meg ott, nem adod fel magad, az ostrom folytatódik. Akkor már én magam is ott leszek, Harry Potter - felkutatlak, és megbüntetek minden férfit, nőt és gyermeket, aki megpróbál elrejteni előlem. Egy órát kapsz.

\- És te, Lucy Potter, bebizonyítottad, hogy nem érdemes alábecsülnöm téged. Szinte sajnálom, hogy végeznem kell veled, mert aki képes minden követőmet egyszerre eltávolítani varázslattal a kastélyból, az méltó a figyelmemre. Egy óra múlva, ha a testvéreddel végeztem, megkereslek, és akkor összemérjük erőnket, hogy a világ lássa, melyikünk az erősebb. Többé nem követem el azt a hibát, hogy alábecsüllek, Lucy Potter - párbajra hívlak, hogy kiderüljön, meddig terjed a hatalmad és meddig az enyém. Egy órát kapsz a felkészülésre.

Amint a hang elhallgatott, Lucy Draco hangját hallotta:

\- Ne törődj vele! - hadarta a fiú. - Gyere, keressük meg Madam Pomfreyt…

\- N-Nem… - nyögte nagy nehezen a lány. Feltápászkodott és a cserepeken egyensúlyozva elindult a tetőablak felé, ahol kimászott. Érezte, hogy az utolsó erőtartalékait éli fel, de nem érdekelte: tudnia kellett, mi történt a többiekkel. - A nagyterembe kell mennem…

\- Várj! - sietett utána Draco. Átölelte a derekát, a bal karját átvetette a nyaka körül, és szinte már úgy tűnt, hogy a karjaiba is szívesen fölvenné, csakhogy Lucynak ne kelljen tovább megerőltetnie magát. Mielőtt lemászott volna az ablakon, Lucy még egyszer lepillantott a bejárati lépcső előtti pázsitra; néhány diák épp akkor pakolta rá Remust és Tonksot egy-egy hordágyra és vitte be őket a kastélyba.

Ahogy sétáltak lefelé a nagyterembe, Lucyt megrémítette, milyen csend volt a korábbiakhoz képest. Azon nem csodálkozott, hogy majdnem az összes ablak ki volt törve, hogy mindenhol törmelékdarabok hevertek, és hogy mindent vér borított; de riasztó volt látni, milyen gyorsan leért mindenki a nagyterembe. A lépcsőkorlátok több helyen letörtek, így Draco igyekezett középen haladni - látszólag még mindig attól félt, hogy Lucy bármikor összeeshet.

Bár, ahogy Lucy érezte magát, megértette a fiú aggodalmát.

A márványlépcső közepén megálltak. Lucy látta, hogy azok, akik még talpon voltak, folyamatosan hordták be a halottakat az udvarról. Bár kíváncsi volt rá, a lány nem tudta megnézni, kiket veszített el, hogy kik voltak azok, akiket csatába hívott, és akik az életüket adták érte és Harryért. Ha már Harry, Lucy őt sehol se látta. De biztos volt benne, hogy életben van, hiszen érezte őt a kapcsolaton keresztül…

\- …megyek be, jó? - hallotta meg Draco hangját. Most esett le neki, hogy a fiú egész idáig beszélt hozzá, de ő egy szavára se figyelt.

\- Micsoda? - nézett rá kérdőn és egy kis bűnbánattal a hangjában. Draco azonban úgy ismételte meg a kérdést, mintha először mondaná végig.

\- Arra gondoltam, hogy jobb, ha kint maradok. Nem hiszem, hogy engem akarnának látni, főleg, mivel mind halálfalónak gondolnak. Ráadásul nem akarom, hogy most magyarázkodnod kelljen miattam azok után, ami… - Elharapta a mondatot. - Legszívesebben veled maradnék, nehogy azt hidd, hogy…

\- Értem, persze - szakította félbe a lány. - Semmi baj.

Lucy leemelte a karját a fiú nyakáról, de Draco nem engedte el a derekát. Helyette gyorsan magához ölelte.

\- Ne figyelj arra, amit a Sötét Nagyúr mondott - mondta Draco.

\- Valamilyen szinten mindig figyelnem kell rá - felelte Lucy, ahogy kibújt az ölelésből. - Pihenj egy keveset. Rád fér.

Draco csak a fejét csóválta.

\- Egyszer az életben foglalkozz már magaddal is.

Lucy még csak el se mosolyodott, ahogy sarkon fordult és lebicegett a márványlépcső romjain.

A házak asztalai eltűntek, s a terem tele volt emberekkel. A túlélők csoportokban, egymás vállát átölelve álltak. A sebesülteket a tanári emelvényre hordták, ott látta el őket Madam Pomfrey és csapatnyi segédje, köztük Sarah Gray is, akiről még innen is látni lehetett, hogy megállás nélkül sír. Firenze is a sérültek között volt: a horpaszából ömlött a vér, állni sem tudott már, és minden tagja remegett.

Az elesettek egy sorban feküdtek a terem közepén. Hozzá közel ott feküdt Amber, mellette Thomas térdelt és a kezét fogva némán zokogott. Tőle nem messze észrevette John Grayt is, aki lehunyt szemekkel feküdt a hátán és látszólag úgy tűnt, mint aki alszik. Azonban Sarah arckifejezése és a könnyek az arcán nem erre utaltak.

Fredet eltakarták Lucy elől a köré gyűlt családtagok. George a halott fejénél térdepelt; Mrs Weasley Fred mellére borulva zokogott némán, Mr Weasley az asszony haját simogatta, az arcán patakzottak a könnyek. Bill, Fleur és Percy összekapaszkodva álltak a lábánál, Ginny pedig feldagadt és kivörösödött arccal állt mellettük.

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha a szíve elhagyta volna a testét, a gyomra pedig dióméretűre zsugorodott volna. Fogadott családjának gyászát látni azt az érzést keltette benne, mintha eddig nem is gyászolt volna rendesen. A lábai mintha ólomból lettek volna, úgy vánszorgott oda hozzájuk. Mereven előrenézett, nem akarta látni, kik haltak még meg miatta.

Ginny vette őt észre először. Elég volt egy kicsit felé fordulnia, Lucy máris megszaporázta a lépteit és a karjaiba zárta őt. Ginny a vállán zokogott, de Lucy úgy érezte, ő nem tud több könnyet kierőszakolni magából. Látta, ahogy Percy kivált Bill és Fleur közül és mire észbekapott, Lucy már őt ölelte át. Aztán a következő pillanatban már George mellett térdelt, a fiú feje az ő mellkasán nyugodott és pusztán az ölelésével próbált neki segíteni, de tudta, hogy többé már semmi sem lesz ugyanolyan.

Aztán arra eszmélt fel, hogy a Fred mellett nyugvó Remus és Tonks előtt áll. Mindkettejük arca színtelen volt, mozdulatlanul feküdtek egymás oldalán, mintha máris a sír alatt pihentek volna. Lucy odasétált Remus fejéhez, letérdelt mellé és remegő ujjakkal simított végig a férfi korán őszülő haján.

\- Bocsáss meg, Remus… - suttogta, fuldokolva a saját könnyeiben. - Annyira sajnálom…

Fogalma sem volt, miért kér bocsánatot, de úgy érezte, meg kell tennie. Ráborult az utolsó Tekergő mellkasára és halkan zokogva kért újra és újra bocsánatot tőle. Annyi mindenről akart még vele beszélni, annyi mindent akart még vele csinálni, szerette volna animágussá válása után az első teliholdat vele tölteni…

Hirtelen valaki gyengéden megérintette a vállát, mire felkapta a fejét. Hermione könnyáztatta arcát pillantotta meg, mire barátnője nyakába borult. Egyrészt a gyásztól, másrészt hihetetlenül megkönnyebbült, hogy ő még életben van. Ezután jutott csak eszébe, hogy ha Hermione itt van, akkor Ron és Harry sem lehetnek messze…

Hermione válla fölött átpillantva körülnézett. Ront Bill, Fleur és Percy ölelésében találta meg, de Harry után háromszor is át kellett kutatnia a nagytermet, mire észrevette őt: ott állt az ajtóban, holtsápadt arccal, tekintetében annyi önváddal, mint ami Draco szemeiben tükröződött, miután megkínozta őt. Kezében egy palackot szorongatott, és ahogy elhátrált a nagyteremtől, úgy vonzotta magához Lucyt. Amikor Harry sarkon fordult, Lucy akkor pattant fel és azonnal a bátyja nyomába eredt, ahogy az felrohant a márványlépcsőn.

A két Potter egymástól lemaradva, de ugyanabban a tempóban végigrohant a kihalt kastélyon. Lucy nem kiáltotta Harry nevét, nem adta tudtára, hogy követi, mert biztos volt benne, hogy testvére tudja, hogy mögötte rohan; bizonyára azért nem lassított le, mert a futással akart eltávolodni, minél messzebb kerülni a nagyteremtől, ahol azok feküdtek, akik az életüket adták értük. Lucy érezte a saját és a Harry lelkét marcangoló önvádat, ami annyira egyforma volt, hogy a lány nem tudta megmondani, melyik érzés kitől származik.

Harry az igazgató szobáját őrző kőszörny előtt lassított le.

\- Jelszó?

\- Dumbledore! - ordította Harry.

Lucy meglepetésére a kőszörny félreugrott, utat engedve a fiúnak a csigalépcsőre. Ám ez a kis szünet is elég volt ahhoz, hogy utolérje Harryt és megragadja a kezét.

\- Hova mész? - kérdezte lihegve.

\- Dumbledore-hoz - felelte Harry és Lucyt maga után húzva felsietett a csigalépcsőn.

A kerek szobába berontva szokatlan látvány fogadta a két Pottert: a falon köröskörül sorakozó portrék mind üresen ásítottak. Egyetlen hajdani igazgató vagy igazgatónő sem volt jelen, hogy fogadja őt; nyilván mind útra keltek, átsiklottak más roxforti festményekbe, hogy saját szemükkel lássák, mi történik a kastélyban.

\- Ez micsoda? - mutatott Lucy a palackra, amit Harry még mindig a kezében szorongatott.

\- Piton emlékei - magyarázta a fiú, miközben a fekete szekrényhez lépett, hogy kivegye belőle a merengőt. - Röviden annyi, hogy Voldemort megölte Pitont, ő pedig odaadta nekem az emlékeit. Hogy miért, gőzöm sincs, de hamarosan kiderül…

Harry az íróasztalhoz vitte a rúnákkal díszített tálat, beleöntötte Piton emlékeit, majd Lucy keze után nyúlt. A lány kapva kapott az alkalmon, hogy végre megszabadulhat a saját gondolataitól, az önvádtól, a gyásztól; megragadta Harry kezét, majd a testvérpár hatalmas mohósággal belenyomta arcát az emlékek ezüstösfehér tavába.

Fejjel előre belezuhantak egy napsütötte képbe, majd egyszerre meleg talajt éreztek a talpuk alatt. Felegyenesedtek, és körülnéztek: egy szinte néptelen játszótérre kerültek. A távoli horizontot magányos, égbe nyúló kémény uralta. A téren két lány hintázott, s a közeli bokrok mögül egy sovány fiú leste őket: fekete, lenőtt haja volt, s olyan szedett-vedett ruhája, hogy az már szándékosságot sejtetett: bokáig sem érő farmernadrágjához bő műtősing-szerűséget és egy felnőtt elnyűtt kabátját viselte.

Harry közelebb ment a fiúhoz, maga után húzva Lucyt. Piton nem lehetett több kilenc-tíz évesnél; csenevész volt, inas és betegesen sápadt. Leplezetlen, mohó sóvárgás ült beesett arcán, úgy bámulta rejtekéről a két lány közül a fiatalabbikat, aki mind magasabbra hajtotta a hintát - sokkal magasabbra, mint a nővére, aki visítva rá is kiáltott:

\- Ne csináld, Lily!

Még végig se mondta azonban, mikor a húga kiugrott az ív végpontjára érő hintából, és felszállt - szó szerint szállt: zengő kacagással a magasba röppent, s ahelyett, hogy a játszótér aszfaltjára zuhant volna, légtornász módjára hosszan szelte a levegőt - képtelenül sokáig maradt odafent, s a végén túlságosan puhán és könnyedén ért földet. Lucy úgy érezte magát, mintha gyerekkori énjét nézte volna.

\- Anya megtiltotta!

Petunia szandálja sarkával lefékezte hintáját, kiugrott belőle, és csípőre tette a kezét.

\- Anya megmondta, hogy nem szabad ezt csinálnod!

\- De hát semmi bajom - kacagott Lily. - Nézd, Tuney, mit tudok még! Figyelj!

Petunia óvatosan körülpillantott. Pitont nem láthatta, más pedig nem volt rajtuk kívül a játszótéren. Lily eközben felkapott a földről egy virágot, ami a Piton búvóhelyéül szolgáló bokorról hullott le. Petunia tétován megindult felé; lerítt róla, hogy viaskodik benne a kíváncsiság és a rosszallás. Lily megvárta, amíg nővére egészen közel ér hozzá, s akkor kinyitotta felemelt öklét. A virág a tenyerén úgy nyitotta-csukta szirmait, mintha integetne.

\- Hagyd abba! - sikította Petunia.

\- Ne félj, nem bánt! - nyugtatta meg Lily, de azért becsukta a kezét, és visszadobta a virágot a földre.

\- Ez rossz dolog - jelentette ki Petunia, de még akkor se tudta levenni a szemét a virágról, mikor az már újra a földön hevert, és sóvárgás volt a hangjában, mikor megkérdezte: - Hogy csinálod?

\- Én megmondom! - Piton nem tudta tovább türtőztetni magát, kiugrott a bokor mögül. Petunia sikítva visszaszaladt a hintához, Lily viszont, bár ő is megijedt, egy tapodtat se mozdult a helyéről. Piton félszegen állt, mintha már meg is bánta volna, hogy leleplezte magát, s ahogy Lilyre pillantott, tompa pír öntötte el fakó arcát.

\- Mit mondasz meg? - kérdezte a lány.

Pitonon lámpalázas izgalom lett úrrá. Vetett egy futó pillantást a hintánál ácsorgó Petuniára, majd fojtott hangon így felelt:

\- Tudom, hogy mi vagy.

\- Miről beszélsz?

\- Arról, hogy… hogy boszorkány vagy - suttogta Piton.

Lily megütközve nézett rá.

\- Elég goromba dolog ilyet mondani egy lánynak!

Azzal sértődötten felszegte a fejét, sarkon fordult, és elvonult, hogy csatlakozzon nővéréhez.

\- Várj!

Pitonnak most már lángolt az arca. Lucy nem értette, miért nem veszi le a nevetségesen nagy, lógó kabátot - talán mert akkor meg a műtősing miatt kellett volna szégyenkeznie. Ahogy a verdeső kabátban a lányok után sietett, éppolyan groteszk, denevérszerű figura volt, mint későbbi, felnőtt önmaga.

A két lány megvetően méregette őt, s közben úgy kapaszkodtak a hinta egy-egy támasztórúdjába, mintha fogócskáznának, és az volna a ház.

\- Tényleg boszorkány vagy - mondta Lilynek Piton. - Komolyan mondom. Már régóta figyellek. De nincs abban semmi rossz. Az anyukám is boszorkány, én pedig varázsló vagyok.

Petunia nevetése olyan volt, akár a jéghideg zuhany.

\- Varázsló! - rikoltotta. Ha meg is rémisztette Piton hirtelen felbukkanása, már visszanyerte a bátorságát. - Megmondom én, hogy ki vagy! A Pitonék fia! A Fonó soron laktok, lenn a folyónál - tájékoztatta Lilyt, és fitymáló hangja elárulta, hogy ez a lakcím szerinte nem sok jót ígér. - Miért kémkedsz utánunk?

\- Nem kémkedek - felelte Piton. Látszott, hogy rosszul érzi magát a napon - volt is rá oka a nagykabátban és hosszú, fekete, zsíros hajával. - És ha igen, akkor se utánad kémkedek - tette hozzá megvetően. - Te mugli vagy.

Petunia nyilván nem ismerte a szót, de Piton hangsúlya elég volt hozzá, hogy megsértődjön.

\- Gyerünk innen, Lily! - sipította.

Lily szó nélkül követte nővérét, de azért vetett még egy lesújtó pillantást a fiúra, aki ezután csak állt, és tehetetlenül nézte, hogyan vonul ki a két lány a játszótér kapuján. Harry és Lucy, a jelenet immár egyedüli szemlélői, keserű csalódottságot olvastak le a fiú arcáról. Összenéztek és rádöbbentek, hogy Piton nagyon régen készült erre a találkozásra, és korántsem így képzelte el…

A játszótér képe egy szempillantás alatt szertefoszlott, és a két Potter máris új helyszínen találta magát. Egy kicsi, sűrű erdőcskében álltak, s a fatörzsek között átpillantva egy folyó napsütötte vizét látták megcsillanni. A lombkoronák hűvös, sötétzöld árnyékszigetet festettek a földre. Két gyerek ült az avaron keresztbe tett lábbal, egymással szemben. Pitonon most nem volt kabát, s a szűrt fényben bő inge sem tűnt olyan furcsa viseletnek.

\- …de ha az iskolán kívül varázsolsz, a minisztériumból levelet küldenek neked, és meg is büntethetnek.

\- De hát eddig is mindig az iskolán kívül varázsoltam!

\- Nekünk még szabad, mert nincs varázspálcánk. Akkor még nem bántanak, mikor gyerek vagy és csak úgy jön magától a varázslásod. De mikor majd tizenegy éves leszel - bólintott fontoskodóan Piton -, és elkezdenek tanítani téged, attól fogva vigyáznod kell.

Pár pillanatig csend volt. Lily felkapott egy gallyat a földről, a levegőbe rajzolt vele, és Lucy tudta, hogy azt képzeli, szikracsóvát húz. Aztán eldobta a gallyat, közelebb hajolt a fekete hajú fiúhoz, és megkérdezte:

\- Tényleg létezik az a suli, ugye? Nemcsak vicc, igaz? Petunia azt mondja, becsapsz engem. Azt mondja, nincs is olyan, hogy Roxfort. Pedig tényleg van, ugye?

\- Nekünk van - felelte Piton. - Neki nincs. De te meg én, mi fogunk levelet kapni.

\- Biztos? - suttogta borzongva Lily.

\- Egész biztos - jelentette ki Piton. Olyan magabiztos elhivatottság sugárzott belőle, hogy még rosszul vágott hajával és nevetséges ruháiban is komolyan kellett venni őt.

\- És tényleg bagoly fogja hozni? - kérdezte suttogva Lily.

\- Rendesen úgy van - felelte Piton. - De te mugliivadék vagy, ezért el kell jönnie majd valakinek az iskolából, hogy elmagyarázza a dolgot a szüleidnek.

\- És az baj, ha valaki mugliivadék?

Piton habozott. Szemébe, mely a sötétvörös fürtökkel szegélyezett, sápadt lányarcot fürkészte, mohó fényt festett a zöldes derengés.

\- Nem - felelte. - Egyáltalán nem baj.

\- Akkor jó. - Lily szemlátomást megkönnyebbült.

\- Rengeteg mágia van benned - folytatta Piton. - Láttam. Nagyon sokat figyeltelek…

Elúszott a hangja, de Lily már nem figyelt rá. Hanyatt ledőlt az avarra, és a zöld lombsátrat nézte álmodozva. Piton most épp úgy falta őt a szemével, ahogy a játszótéren.

\- Otthon mi van? - kérdezte Lily.

Apró redő jelent meg a fiú szeme között.

\- Semmi - felelte.

\- Már nem szoktak veszekedni?

\- Dehogynem. - Piton felkapott egy marékkal az avarból, és szórakozottan tépkedni kezdte a száraz leveleket. - De nem érdekel, most már nemsokára elmegyek.

\- Apád nem szereti a mágiát?

\- Nem szeret ő semmit se - motyogta Piton.

\- Perselus…

Az, hogy a lány kimondta a keresztnevét, halvány mosolyt csalt Piton arcára.

\- Igen?

\- Mesélj még a dementorokról!

\- Miért érdekelnek annyira?

\- Ha az iskolán kívül varázsolok…

\- Azért még nem küldenek a dementorokhoz! Csak azok kerülnek hozzájuk, akik valami nagyon rossz dolgot követnek el. A dementorok az Azkabant, a varázslók börtönét őrzik. Te nem fogsz az Azkabanba kerülni, te túl…

Piton elvörösödött, és bőszen tovább szaggatta a száraz leveleket. Ekkor Harry és Lucy halk zörgő neszt hallottak, és hátrafordultak: Petunia, aki egy fa mögé rejtőzve állt, rossz helyre lépett.

\- Tuney! - kiáltott fel meglepetten, de örvendezve Lily. Piton annál dühösebb volt, felpattant a földről.

\- Most ki kémkedik, mi!? - kiabálta. - Mit keresel itt!?

Petunia csak hápogott. Lucy látta rajta, hogy lázasan töri fejét valami sértésen.

\- Mi van rajtad már megint? - sivította végül, Piton ingére mutatva. - Anyukád blúza!?

Reccsenés hallatszott: Petunia fölött letört egy faág, és a vállára zuhant. Lily felsikoltott. Petunia megtántorodott, és sírva fakadt fájdalmában.

\- Tuney!

Petunia elszaladt. Lily rátámadt Pitonra:

\- Te voltál?!

\- Nem. - A fiú arcán a dac és az ijedtség keveredett.

\- De igen! - Lily elhátrált Piton elől. - Te voltál! Szándékosan bántottad!

\- Nem! Nem igaz!

Ám Lily nem ült fel a hazugságnak: vetett még egy szikrázó pillantást a fiúra, aztán elszaladt a nővére után, s Piton ott maradt lesújtva, megsemmisülten…

Változott a szín. Harry és Lucy körülnéztek: a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány peronján állt a kissé görnyedt hátú Piton és kísérője, egy sovány, sápadt, megkeseredettnek látszó nő mellett, aki vonásaiban nagyon hasonlított Pitonra. A fiú a tőlük nem messze álldogáló, négytagú család felé bámult. A lányok néhány lépésnyire eltávolodtak szüleiktől, s Lily mintha könyörgött volna nővérének. Harry és Lucy közelebb mentek hozzájuk, hogy hallják, mit beszélnek.

\- …annyira sajnálom, Tuney, hidd el! Figyelj… - Lily megragadta nővére jobbját, és nem engedte el, hiába próbálta Petunia kiszabadítani a kezét. - Majd ha ott leszek - ne, ne, figyelj! Majd ha most ott leszek, talán tudok beszélni Dumbledore professzorral, és meg tudom győzni őt!

\- De én… nem… akarok… odajárni! - sziszegte dühösen Petunia, és kirántotta jobbját húga keze közül. - Azt hiszed, el akarok utazni abba a hülye kastélyba, hogy belőlem is ilyen… ilyen…

Petunia halvány szeme végigsöpört a peront benépesítő sokaságon: a gazdáik karjában nyávogó macskákon, a kalitkákba zárt, szárnyukat nyújtogató, egymást huhogva üdvözlő baglyokon és magukon a diákokon, akik közül néhányan már hosszú, fekete talárjukat viselték, s akik vagy azzal voltak elfoglalva, hogy feltuszkolják utazóládájukat a piros gőzmozdony mögötti egyik kocsira, vagy nyár eleje óta nem látott pajtásaikat köszöntötték az alkalomhoz illő lelkesedéssel.

\- Én sose leszek ilyen… gyogyós!

Lilynek könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

\- Én nem vagyok gyogyós! Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?

\- A gyogyósok külön iskolájába fogtok járni - fröcsögött tovább ádáz élvezettel Petunia. - Te meg az a Piton… tiszta bolondok vagytok mind a ketten! Még jó is, hogy elvisznek titeket a normális emberek közül. Legalább megvédenek minket tőletek.

Lily a szülei felé pillantott, akik szemlátomást remekül érezték magukat ebben a különleges környezetben, és egyik ámulatból a másikba estek. Aztán újra a nővérére nézett, és fojtott, indulattal teli hangon vetette oda neki:

\- Érdekes, akkor nem nevezted a gyogyósok iskolájának, amikor levélben könyörögtél az igazgatónak, hogy vegyen fel téged is!

Petunia arca fellángolt.

\- Nem is könyörögtem!

\- Olvastam a válaszát. Nagyon kedvesen írt.

\- Hogy merted… - suttogta megrökönyödve Petunia. - A levelemet… Hogy lehettél ilyen…

Lily elárulta magát: vetett egy oldalpillantást a közelben ácsorgó Pitonra. Petuniának elakadt a lélegzete.

\- A barátod találta meg! Kutattatok a szobámban azzal a Pitonnal!

\- Nem… nem kutattunk… - Most Lilyn volt a magyarázkodás sora. - Perselus látta a borítékot, és nagyon csodálkozott, hogy egy mugli levelezik a Roxforttal. Ennyi! Azt mondta, biztos beépített varázslók dolgoznak a mugli postánál, és azok külön továbbítják a…

\- Úgy látszik, a varázslók mindenbe beleütik az orrukat! - sziszegte Petunia, s amilyen vörös volt az arca az imént, most annyira elsápadt. - Gyogyós! - döfött oda még egyet a húgának, azzal faképnél hagyta őt, és visszament a szüleihez.

Újabb helyszín következett. Piton a zakatoló Roxfort Express folyosóját rótta sietve. Már az iskolai talár volt rajta - sejthetően alig várta, hogy megszabadulhasson rémséges mugli ruháitól. Végül megtorpant egy fülke előtt, amelyben nagyhangú fiúk beszélgettek. Az egyik ablak melletti helyen Lily kuporgott, arcát az üvegnek támasztva.

Piton benyitott a fülkébe, és leült Lilyvel szemben. A lány épp csak egy pillantást vetett rá, aztán megint kinézett az ablakon. Látszott az arcán, hogy sírt.

Nem akarok beszélgetni veled - szólt rekedten.

\- Miért?

\- Tuney… most nagyon utál. Azért, mert elolvastuk Dumbledore levelét.

\- És akkor mi van?

Lily felháborodva nézett Pitonra.

\- És akkor az van, hogy ő a nővérem!

\- Ő csak egy… - Piton még idejében észbe kapott, és Lily, aki a szemét próbálta észrevétlenül megtörölni, nem hallotta az elharapott mondatot.

\- De végre megyünk! - Piton hangja remegett az örömtől. - Gondolj bele! Megyünk a Roxfortba!

Lily a szemét törölgetve bólintott, és még egy félmosoly is megjelent az arcán.

\- Remélem, mardekáros leszel - mondta a biztató jeltől felbátorodva Piton.

\- Mardekáros?

A fülkében ülő fiúk egyikének, aki addig a legcsekélyebb érdeklődést sem mutatta se Lily, se Piton iránt, megütötte a fülét a szó, és Lucy, aki mindeddig csak az ablaknál ülő kettősre figyelt, most felismerte benne apját: James sovány és fekete hajú volt, akárcsak Piton, de az utóbbival ellentétben a szülői törődés, sőt ajnározás jeleit mutatta.

\- Ki akar mardekáros lenni! Ott is hagynám az iskolát, ha oda kerülnék! Te nem? - fordult James a vele szemben ülő fiúhoz, és Lucy megdobbanó szívvel ismerte fel Siriust. A fiú nem mosolyodott el.

\- Nekem mindenkim a Mardekárban volt - jegyezte meg.

\- Ajaj - dörmögte James. - Én meg már azt hittem, jó fej vagy.

Sirius elvigyorodott.

\- Lehet, hogy szakítok a családi hagyománnyal. Ha választhatnál, te hová kerülnél?

James úgy tett, mintha kardot emelne a magasba.

\- Ha vakmerő vagy, s hősi lelkű, házad Griffendél. Apám is griffendéles volt.

Piton halk, megvető hangot hallatott. James ránézett.

\- Valami nem tetszik?

\- Semmi - mondta Piton, de gúnyos mosolya meghazudtolta válaszát. - Ha szerinted többet erővel, mint ésszel…

\- És te, akinek egyik sincs, hova akarsz kerülni? - vetette közbe Sirius.

James harsogva kacagott. Lily elpirult a méregtől, kihúzta magát, és olyan csúnyán nézett Jamesre és Siriusra, amilyen csúnyán csak tudott.

\- Gyere, Perselus, keressünk egy másik fülkét!

\- Úúúúúúúú…

James és Sirius gúnyos hangokkal utánozták Lily gőgös modorát. James megpróbálta elgáncsolni a kifelé induló Pitont.

\- Pá-pá, Pipogyusz! - rikkantotta egy hang, mikor becsapódott a kupéajtó…

Ismét változott a szín…

Harry és Lucy Piton mögött állva nézték a házak gyertyafényben fürdő asztalait, és az izgalomtól kipirult arcokat. Aztán McGalagony professzor hangja harsant:

\- Evans, Lily!

Harry és Lucy figyelték édesanyjukat, aki remegő lábakkal előrelépdelt, és leült az ingatag székre. McGalagony professzor sötétvörös hajára pottyantotta a Teszlek Süveget, s az egy másodperc múltán felkiáltott:

\- GRIFFENDÉL!

Harry és Lucy hallották Piton csalódott morgását. Lily levette a süveget, és sietve elindult az ujjongó griffendélesek felé, de mentében vetett egy pillantást Pitonra: szomorkás mosoly játszott az arcán. Lucy látta, amint Sirius helyet szorít Lilynek maga mellett. A lány ránézett, s nyilván felismerte, mert karba tette a kezét, és duzzogva hátat fordított neki.

A névsorolvasás folytatódott. Harry és Lucy végignézték, ahogy Remus, Pettigrew és az apjuk elfoglalják helyüket Lily és Sirius mellett a Griffendél asztalánál. Aztán mikor már csak egy tucat beosztani való gólya volt hátra, McGalagony Pitont szólította.

Harry és Lucy elkísérték a fiút a székhez, figyelte, hogyan rakja a fejére a régi süveget.

\- MARDEKÁR! - harsogta a bűvös fejfedő.

És Perselus Piton Lilynek hátat fordítva elindult a terem túlsó oldala felé - a mardekárosok üdvrivalgással fogadták, és a prefektusi jelvényt viselő Lucius Malfoy hátba veregette őt, mikor leült…

Új helyszín következett…

Lily és Piton a kastély udvarán sétáltak, s úgy tűnt, vitatkoznak. Harry és Lucy hallani akarták, miről folyik köztük a szó, kézen fogva utánuk szaladtak hát. Melléjük érve vették csak észre, mennyit nőttek mind a ketten - több év telhetett el a beosztás óta.

\- …azt hittem, barátok vagyunk - mondta épp Piton.

\- Barátok vagyunk. Per, de te olyanokkal is összeállsz, akik nekem egyáltalán nem tetszenek! Ne haragudj, de ki nem állhatom Averyt és Mulcibert! Mulciber! Mit eszel azon az alakon, Per? Engem a hideg kiráz tőle! Nem hallottad, mit csinált egyik nap Mary Macdonalddel?

Lily megállt egy oszlopnál, nekivetette a hátát, és felnézett a fiú sovány, fakó arcába.

\- Az nem volt komoly - legyintett Piton. - Csak megviccelte…

Sötét varázslatot használt, és ha az szerinted vicces…

\- És Potter meg a haverjai, ők mit csinálnak? - fakadt ki Piton. Az arcába szökött a vér, képtelen volt fékezni dühös indulatát.

\- Mi köze Potternek bármihez? - értetlenkedett Lily.

\- Éjszakánként kiszöknek. És az a Lupin is gyanús nekem. Hova jár az folyton?

\- Beteg - felelte Lily. - Azt mondják, beteg…

\- Havonta egyszer, pont teliholdkor, mi? - morogta Piton.

\- Tudom, milyen elméletet találtál ki - mondta hűvös modorra váltva Lily. - De egyáltalán: mit törődsz velük? Miért érdekel annyira, hogy mit csinálnak éjszakánként?

\- Csak be akarom bizonyítani neked, hogy nem olyan fantasztikusak, amilyennek mindenki tartja őket!

Lily elpirult a nekihevült Piton izzó tekintetétől.

\- De ők legalább nem használnak fekete mágiát. - Lily halkabbra fogta hangját. - És különben is, hálátlan vagy. Hallottam, mi történt nemrég. Suttyomban utánuk mentél a fúriafűz alatti alagútba, és James Potter megmentett attól a valamitől, ami odalent ólálkodik…

Piton arca torz fintorba rándult, úgy fröcsögte:

\- Megmentett? Megmentett? Azt hiszed, azért, mert olyan nagy hős!? A saját irháját mentette, meg a haverjaiét! Nem fogod… Nem engedlek…

\- Nem engedsz? Nem engedsz?

Lily fényes zöld szeme vékony réssé szűkült. Piton azonnal visszakozott.

\- Rosszul mondtam… Csak nem akarom, hogy elhitessen veled mindenfélét… Tetszel neki, tetszel James Potternek! - Mintha akarata ellenére szakadtak volna ki Pitonból ezek a szavak. - És nem igaz, hogy ő… mindenki azt hiszi… nagy hős kviddicsező… - A feltörő keserűség és undor összefüggéstelenné tette Piton beszédét, és Lily szemöldöke egyre magasabbra siklott.

\- Tudom, hogy James Potter egy undok, magamutogató tetű - vágott Piton szavába. - Semmi szükség rá, hogy erről felvilágosíts. De Mulciber és Avery nem viccesek, hanem simán gonoszok. Gonoszok, Per. Nem értem, hogy tudsz barátkozni velük.

Lucynak úgy tűnt, Piton meg se hallotta a Mulcibert és Averyt érintő kritikát. Abban a szempillantásban, ahogy Lily kimondta lesújtó véleményét James Potterről, Piton arcizmai elernyedtek, indulatos merevsége eltűnt, és mikor továbbindult Lily oldalán, léptei kivételesen ruganyosak voltak…

A kép elsötétült, majd újra kivilágosodott…

Harry és Lucy megint Pitont figyelték: a fekete hajú fiú beadta sötét varázslatok kivédéséből írt RBF-tesztjét, kisietett a nagyteremből, elhagyta a kastélyt, s a parkban sétálva a felé a bükkfa felé vetődött, amelyik alatt James, Sirius, Lupin és Pettigrew üldögélt. Harry és Lucy ezúttal nem közelítették meg az emlék szereplőit: tudták, mi történt azután, hogy James a levegőbe lógatta és kigúnyolta Pitont; emlékeztek a jelenet minden szavára, és semmi kedvük nem volt még egyszer végighallgatni az egészet. Csak megszorították egymás kezét és távolról figyelték, amint Lily csatlakozik a csoporthoz és Piton védelmére kel. Elmosódottan hallották a dühös és megalázott Piton kifakadását a lányra, amelyben elhangzott a megbocsáthatatlan szó: _sárvérű_.

Új helyszín, másik emlék…

\- Sajnálom.

\- Nem érdekel.

\- Bocsáss meg!

\- Ne fáraszd magad.

Este volt. Lily hálóköntösben, a mellén összefont karral állt a Griffendél-torony bejáratánál, a Kövér Dáma portréja előtt.

\- Csak azért jöttem ki, mert Mary azt mondta, azzal fenyegetőzöl, hogy itt fogsz aludni.

\- Meg is tettem volna. Nem akartalak sárvérűnek nevezni, csak…

\- Csak kicsúszott a szádon, igaz? - Cseppnyi megértés sem volt Lily hangjában. - Késő bánat, Perselus. Éveken át magyarázkodtam miattad. Egyetlen barátom se tudta felfogni, miért állok szóba veled egyáltalán. Te meg a drágalátos halálfaló barátaid - látod, még csak nem is tiltakozol! Nem is próbálod tagadni, hogy halálfalók akartok lenni! Alig várod, hogy beállhass Tudodki seregébe, nem igaz?

Piton kinyitotta a száját, aztán némán becsukta.

\- Elegem van ebből a színjátékból. Te is választottál egy utat, én is választottam egyet.

\- Ne… figyelj… nem akartalak…

\- Nem akartál sárvérűnek nevezni? De hát minden mugliivadékot annak tartasz, Perselus! Miért lennék én kivétel?

Piton hápogott, felelni próbált, de Lily megvető arccal elfordult tőle, és bemászott a portrélyukon…

A folyosó szertefoszlott, de a következő helyszín nem bukkant fel rögtön. Pár másodpercig alakok, színfoltok kavarogtak a két Potter körül, utána öltött csak alakot a környezet: egy dombtetőn álltak, kopár, sötét, hideg helyen. A szél hangosan fütyült néhány kopasz fa ágai között. A felnőtt Piton mellettük állt, zihálva tekingetett körbe, és görcsösen markolta pálcáját. Várt valamire vagy valakire… Harry és Lucy tudták, hogy az emlékben nem eshet bántódásuk, mégis átragadt rájuk Piton félelme. Ők is forgolódni kezdtek, nagyon izgatta őket, mire várhat a varázsló…

Hirtelen vakító fehér fénynyaláb röppent át a levegőn. Lucy hirtelen azt hitte, villámlott, de Piton térdre rogyott tőle, és a pálcája kiröpült a kezéből.

\- Ne öljön meg!

\- Nem állt szándékomban.

Ha valamiféle hanggal járt Dumbledore hoppanálása, azt elnyomta a szélsüvítés. Az ősz varázsló lobogó talárban állt Piton előtt, arcát alulról világította meg fénylő hegyű pálcája.

\- Hallgatom, Perselus. Mit üzen nekem Voldemort?

\- Nem… nincs üzenet… magamtól jöttem!

Piton a kezét tördelte; kócosan lobogó fekete hajával úgy festett, mint egy háborodott.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy… hogy figyelmeztessem… nem, hogy megkérjem… kérem…

Dumbledore intett a pálcájával. A levelek és a letört gallyak tovább röpködtek közöttük, de kettejük körül néma csend lett.

\- Mit kérhet tőlem egy halálfaló?

\- A… a jóslat… a jövendölés… Trelawney…

\- Vagy úgy - bólintott Dumbledore. - Mennyit mondott el belőle Voldemortnak?

\- Az egészet - mindent, amit hallottam! És ezért… ez az oka, hogy… Azt hiszi, Lily Evansre vonatkozik!

\- A jóslat nem egy asszonyról szól - felelte higgadtan Dumbledore. - Hanem egy gyermekről, aki július végén születik…

\- Tudja, hogy miről beszélek! Azt hiszi, Lily Evans egyik gyerekére vonatkozik, fel fogja kutatni őt - meg fogja ölni az egész családot…

\- Ha Lily Evans ilyen fontos magának, Voldemort nyilván megkíméli őt. A gyermekekért cserébe nem kérhet kegyelmet az anyának?

\- Kértem… kértem rá őt…

\- Undorodom magától - mondta Dumbledore, s Lucy még sosem hallott ilyen mély megvetést a hangjában. Piton mintha összezsugorodott volna kissé. - Azzal tehát nem törődik, hogy meghal az asszony férje, fia és lánya. Csak az érdekli, hogy megkapja, amit akar, igaz?

Piton nem válaszolt, csak nézett Dumbledore-ra.

\- Rejtse hát el mind a négyüket - szólt végül rekedten. - Védje… óvja meg őket… kérem.

\- És mit kapok cserébe, Perselus?

\- Cserébe? - Piton döbbenten tátogott. Lucy azt várta, hogy tiltakozni fog, de a halálfaló egy hosszú pillanat múltán így felelt: - Bármit.

A dombtető eltűnt, és a két Potter már Dumbledore szobájában állt. Rémisztő, sebzett állat üvöltését idéző hang harsant. Piton előrebukva ült egy széken, Dumbledore sötét arccal állt fölötte. Néhány másodperc múlva Piton felemelte a fejét: arca olyan volt, mintha a dombtetői jelenet óta száz évet élt volna le kínok között.

\- Azt hittem… azt mondta… megóvja őt…

\- Őt és Jamest megcsalta az, akibe bizalmukat helyezték - mondta Dumbledore. - Ahogy magát is, Perselus. Úgy tudom, ígéretet kapott rá, hogy Voldemort megkíméli Lilyt.

Piton felületesen, zihálva lélegzett.

\- A két gyermek él - mondta Dumbledore.

Piton kis fejrándítást tett, mintha szemtelen legyet hessentene el.

\- Lily fia és lánya él. A fiú örökölte a szemét, a lány pedig a külsejét. Feltételezem, emlékszik Lily Evans szemének vágására és színére, a hajának árnyalatára...

\- NE! - üvöltött fel Piton. - Vége… meghalt…

\- Csak nem a lelkiismerete gyötri, Perselus?

\- Bárcsak… bár én haltam volna meg…

\- Mi haszna volna abból bárkinek? - tette fel szenvtelenül a kérdést Dumbledore. - Ha szerette Lily Evanst, ha igazán szerette őt, akkor nem kérdéses, mit kell tennie.

Piton szemére mintha köd borult volna a fájdalomtól, s Dumbledore szavai csak lassan jutottak el a tudatáig.

\- Mit… miről beszél?

\- Nagyon jól tudja, hogyan és miért halt meg Lily. Tegyen róla, hogy ne legyen hiábavaló az áldozata. Segítsen megvédenem Lily gyermekeit.

\- Nincs szükségük védelemre. A Sötét Nagyúr eltűnt…

\- A Sötét Nagyúr vissza fog térni, és akkor Harry és Lucy Potter szörnyű veszélybe kerülnek.

Hosszú hallgatás következett; Piton lassan összeszedte magát, légzése lassúbbá, egyenletesebbé vált. Végül ő törte meg a csendet:

\- Rendben van. Vállalkozom rá. De soha - soha senkinek ne mondja el, Dumbledore! Ennek köztünk kell maradnia! Esküdjön meg rá! Nem tudnám elviselni… és különösen Potter gyerekeit… Adja a szavát!

\- Szavamat adjam, hogy titokban tartom élete legszebb cselekedetét, Perselus? - Dumbledore sóhajtva nézett Piton gyötrelemtől és indulattól égő arcába. - Ha ragaszkodik hozzá…

Az igazgatói szoba eltűnt, majd tüstént újra felbukkant. Piton most fel-alá járkált Dumbledore előtt.

\- …középszerűek, kivagyiak, akár az apjuk, megátalkodottan engedetlenek, nagyra vannak azzal, hogy híresek, magamutogatóak, arcátlanok…

\- Olyannak látja őket, amilyennek látni akarja, Perselus - felelte Dumbledore, fel se nézve a Transzformációs Szemlelapjaiból. - Más tanároktól azt hallom, hogy a fiúcska szerény, rokonszenves, nagyjából átlagos képességű. A lánynak érezhetően több az önbizalma, de nagyon gondoskodó és örökölte az anyja tehetségét. A magam részéről szeretetre méltó gyermekeknek tartom mindkettejüket.

Dumbledore lapozott, és hozzátette:

\- Legyen szíves, tartsa rajta a szemét Móguson.

Színes kavargás következett, majd sötét lett: Piton és Dumbledore a bejárati csarnokban, kissé félrehúzódva álltak egymás mellett. A karácsonyi bál legkitartóbb résztvevői ballagtak el előttük, ki-ki a maga hálókörlete felé véve az irányt.

\- Nos? - dörmögte Dumbledore.

\- Karkarov jegye is egyre sötétebbé válik. Pánikba esett, fél a bosszútól. Ön is tudja, milyen sokat segített a minisztériumnak a Sötét Nagyúr bukása után. - Piton vetett egy oldalpillantást Dumbledore görbe orrú profiljára. - Karkarov el akar menekülni, ha felizzik a Jegy.

\- Valóban? - Dumbledore tekintetével kísérte a nevetgélő Fleur Delacourt és Roger Daviest, akik a parkból érkeztek a csarnokba. - És maga kísértést érez, hogy kövesse a példáját?

\- Nem - felelte Piton. - Én nem vagyok olyan gyáva.

\- Nem - hagyta helyben Dumbledore. - Maga sokkal bátrabb ember, mint Igor Karkarov. Tudja, néha úgy érzem, elhamarkodjuk a házakba osztást…

E szavakkal Dumbledore magára hagyta az elképedt Pitont…

Következőnek a bájitaltan teremben voltak, ahol Piton épp az emlékeit tette vissza a merengőből a fejébe, miközben Dumbledore mellette állt.

\- Miért nem akarja tanítani őket? - kérdezte Dumbledore kíváncsian.

Piton igyekezett elrejteni iszonyatát.

\- Maga még nem látta a lány elméjét - felelte. - Olyasmiken ment keresztül, amik nála erősebbeket is összetörtek volna. A sikolyai, az arckifejezése, minden… mintha _őt_ látnám szenvedni és ezt nem tudom elviselni… Ráadásul gondolkodás nélkül feláldozná magát a szeretteiért, ahogyan az anyja is tette…

Piton nem tudta folytatni. Beszéd helyett csak Dumbledore felé nyújtotta a merengőt, aki gondolkozva vette át tőle.

\- Tudja, hogy miért nem taníthatom én őket - szólt végül az igazgató. - Ezért is kértem meg magát. Próbáljon a kevésbé traumatikus emlékeire koncentrálni, így sem a lányt, sem magát nem fogja letaglózni az élmény.

Egy pillanattal később Harry és Lucy már ismét az igazgatói szobában álltak. Éjszaka volt. Dumbledore oldalra roskadva, félájultan ült az íróasztal mögötti trónszerű széken. Jobb kezét, mely égett, fekete volt, bénán lelógatta a szék mellett. Piton varázsigéket mormolt, pálcáját a sérült kéz fölött a csuklóra szegezte, s közben baljával sűrű, aranyló bájitalt töltött Dumbledore szájába. Néhány másodperc múltán Dumbledore szeme megrezdült, majd kinyílt.

\- Miért? - kérdezte bevezetés nélkül Piton. - Miért vette fel ezt a gyűrűt? Átok ül rajta, ezt ön is tudhatta. Hozzányúlnia sem lett volna szabad.

Egy törött ékkövű gyűrű hevert Dumbledore előtt az íróasztalon. Mellette ott feküdt Griffendél kardja.

Dumbledore keserűen elfintorodott.

\- Bolond voltam… engedtem a kísértésnek…

\- Miféle kísértésnek?

Dumbledore nem válaszolt.

\- Kész csoda, hogy haza tudott jönni! - Piton hangja sercegett az indulattól. - A gyűrű átka kivételesen pusztító hatású, a legtöbb, amit remélhetünk, hogy a terjedését meg tudjuk akadályozni. Egyelőre sikerült a fél kezébe zárnom…

Dumbledore felemelte megfeketedett, béna kezét, s olyan pillantással kezdte nézegetni, mintha az valami érdekes ritkaság volna.

\- Kitűnő munkát végzett, Perselus. Véleménye szerint mennyi időm van hátra?

Csevegő hangon beszélt, mintha csak a várható időjárásról érdeklődne. Piton tétovázott, majd így felelt:

\- Nem tudom. Talán egy éve. Az ilyen átkot nem lehet sokáig kordában tartani. Az idő múlásával egyre erősödik, és a végén biztosan szét fog terjedni.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott. Szemlátomást cseppet sem kavarta fel a hír, hogy egy éven belül meg fog halni.

\- Szerencsés vagyok, Perselus, rendkívül szerencsés, hogy maga itt van nekem.

\- Ha hamarabb értesít, csak néhány perccel, sokkal többet tehettem volna, több időt nyerhettem volna önnek! - fakadt ki keserű dühvel Piton. Tekintete a gyűrűre és a kardra fordult. - Azt hitte, ha széttöri a gyűrűt, az átok is megtörik?

\- Valahogy úgy… nem kétséges, kissé zavarodott voltam… - Dumbledore erőlködve felegyenesedett a széken. - Hanem ez a fordulat mindenesetre leegyszerűsíti a dolgokat.

Piton megütközve nézett rá. Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

\- Voldemort rám vonatkozó tervéről beszélek. Arról, hogy meg akar öletni a szerencsétlen Malfoy fiúval.

Piton leereszkedett a Dumbledore asztala előtti székre, arra, amelyen Lucy előző évben oly sok időt töltött. A bájitaltan-tanár arcán látszott, hogy lenne még mondanivalója az átokfertőzte kézről, de annak párja udvarias gesztussal jelezte, hogy Dumbledore nem kívánja tovább taglalni a témát.

\- A Sötét Nagyúr nem számít rá, hogy Draco sikerrel jár - szólt mogorván Piton. - A feladattal Luciust kívánta megbüntetni a hibákért, amelyeket az utóbbi időben elkövetett. A szülők lassú kínokat állnak ki: végig kell nézniük, amint Draco kudarcot vall, és megfizet érte.

\- A fiú sorsa tehát éppúgy meg van pecsételve, mint az enyém - mondta Dumbledore. - Na, mármost, kézenfekvőnek tűnik számomra, hogy Draco kudarca esetén a feladat magára száll.

Rövid hallgatás következett.

\- Azt hiszem, ez a Sötét Nagyúr terve.

\- Voldemort úgy sejti, hamarosan nem lesz már szüksége roxforti kémre?

\- Igen, azzal számol, hogy az iskola a közeljövőben az irányítása alá kerül.

\- Amennyiben ez bekövetkezne, számíthatok rá, hogy maga megtesz majd mindent, ami a hatalmában áll, a roxforti diákok védelme érdekében?

Dumbledore mintegy mellékesen kérdezte ezt, s Piton mereven rábiccentett.

\- Helyes. Nos tehát: a legfontosabb dolga az lesz, hogy megtudja, mire készül Draco. Egy rémült kamaszfiú veszélyes lehet másokra, nem kevésbé önmagára. Ajánlja fel neki a segítségét, az útmutatását, nyilván elfogadja, hiszen kedveli magát…

\- Mióta az apja kegyvesztett lett, nem annyira. Draco engem hibáztat, úgy hiszi, az apja pozíciójára áhítozom.

\- Akkor is próbálkozzon. Nem annyira a magam sorsa, mint inkább az aggaszt, hogy a fiú szándékán kívül esetleg ártatlanok vesztét okozza a mesterkedésével. Végső soron persze csak egy módon menthetjük meg őt Voldemort haragjától.

Piton felvonta szemöldökét, és cinikus hangsúllyal feltette a kérdést:

\- Talán szándékában áll megöletni magát vele?

\- Természetesen nem. Magának kell megölnie.

Hosszú csend következett, amit csak egy furcsa, pattogó zaj zavart meg: Fawkes egy szépiacsonton élesítgette a csőrét.

\- Most rögtön óhajtja, hogy megtegyem? - kérdezte sötét gúnnyal Piton. - Vagy várjak néhány percet, hogy megfogalmazhassa a sírfeliratát?

\- Annyira nem sürgős a dolog - mosolyodott el Dumbledore. - De merem állítani, csak várnunk kell, és elkövetkezik a megfelelő pillanat. Figyelembe véve azt, ami ma történt - mutatta fel átok égette kezét -, biztosak lehetünk benne, hogy egy éven belül sor kerül rá.

\- Ha nem bánja, hogy meghal, miért nem hagyja, hogy Draco tegye meg? - kérdezte ridegen Piton.

\- A fiú lelke még nem sérült súlyosan - felelte Dumbledore. - Nem engedhetem, hogy miattam szakadjon szét.

\- És az én lelkem, Dumbledore? Az enyém?

\- Egyedül maga a megmondhatója, hogy árt-e azzal a lelkének, ha megment egy öregembert a fájdalomtól és a megaláztatástól. Csakis azért kérem magától ezt az utolsó nagy szívességet, mert az, hogy a halál eljön értem, immár olyan biztos, mint hogy a Chudley Csúzlik az idén a tabella alján végeznek. És hát, bevallom, a gyors és fájdalommentes távozás volna kedvemre való - márpedig attól tartok, jobblétre szenderülésemből kínosan hosszadalmas és nem kis mocsokkal járó aktus kerekedne, ha szerepet kapna benne például Greyback - úgy hallom, Voldemort igénybe veszi a szolgálatait - vagy a bűbájos Bellatrix, aki köztudomásúlag szeret játszani az étellel, mielőtt elfogyasztja.

Dumbledore modora könnyed volt, de kék szemével olyan áthatóan nézett Pitonra, mintha látná a lelket, amiről szót ejtettek. Piton végül bólintott.

Dumbledore elégedettnek tűnt.

\- Köszönöm, Perselus…

Az igazgatói szoba eltűnt. Piton és Dumbledore most a néptelen kastélyparkban sétáltak. Alkonyodott.

\- Mit dolga Potterékkel, hogy annyi estét tölt velük kettesben? - kérdezte váratlanul Piton.

Dumbledore fáradt pillantással nézett rá.

\- Miért? Csak nem akar nekik még több büntetőmunkát kiszabni? A gyerekek lassan több időt töltenek büntetésben, mint a tanórákon.

\- Kiköpött apjuk…

\- Harry külsőre talán, a jelleme viszont sokkal inkább az anyjáét idézi. Lucy esetében a párhuzam sokkal erősebb, bár szerintem ebben a Weasley ikrek is közrejátszottak. Azért töltök annyi időt Harryvel, mert meg kell beszélnem vele bizonyos dolgokat, át kell adnom neki bizonyos információkat, amíg nem késő. Lucyt pedig fel kell készítenem arra, ami rá vár, a háborúra, amiben vezetőként kell részt vennie.

\- Információkat - visszhangozta Piton. - Bennük megbízik… bennem nem.

\- Ez nem bizalom kérdése. Az időm, mint maga is tudja, hamarosan lejár. Gondoskodnom kell róla, hogy Harry és Lucy megkapják az információkat és a készségeket, amelyek szükségesek ahhoz, hogy elvégezhessék, amit el kell végezniük.

\- És miért nem kaphatom meg én azokat az információkat?

\- Nem szívesen raknám egyetlen kosárba minden titkomat - különösen nem egy olyan kosárba, ami oly gyakran lóg Voldemort nagyúr karján.

\- Azt az ön kívánságára teszem!

\- És nem is akárhogyan: rendkívüli ügyességgel. Ne higgye, hogy alábecsülöm az állandó veszélyt, aminek kiteszi magát, Perselus. Értékesnek tűnő információkat szolgáltatni Voldemortnak, s közben a lényeget elhallgatni előle - ezt a feladatot nem merném rábízni senki másra.

\- Mégis több titokba avat be két kölyköt, akik képtelen okklumenciát gyakorolni, a varázslásban közepes képességűek, és akiknek az elméje közvetlen-közvetett kapcsolatban áll a Sötét Nagyúréval!

\- Voldemort féli azt a kapcsolatot - mutatott rá Dumbledore. - Nem is olyan rég kóstolót kapott belőle, mivel jár a számára, ha bevonul Harry elméjébe. Olyan fájdalmat élt át, amihez foghatót addig soha. Meg se kísérli újra megszállni Harry lelkét, ebben biztos vagyok. Azon a módon semmiképp.

\- Nem értem.

\- Voldemort végletesen megcsonkított lelke nem tudja elviselni egy olyan lélek érintését, mint Harryé. Úgy pedig főleg nem, hogy Lucy azonnal a segítségére siet és így már két egészséges lélekkel kell harcolnia. Égetik, mint nyelvet a fagyos acél, mint eleven húst a tűz…

\- A lelkük? Eddig elmékről beszéltünk!

\- Harry, Lucy és Voldemort esetében a kettő egyre megy.

Dumbledore körbepillantott, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, maguk vannak. A Tiltott Rengeteg közelében sétáltak, de a környék kihaltnak tűnt.

\- Miután megölt engem, Perselus…

\- Nem hajlandó mindent elmondani nekem, de ezt a kis szívességet azért elvárja tőlem! - fortyant fel Piton, és beesett arcán most valódi, ádáz harag lángolt. - Ne legyen annyira biztos magában, Dumbledore! Lehet, hogy már meggondoltam magam!

\- A szavát adta, Perselus. És ha már a megígért szívességeknél tartunk: arról volt szó, hogy rajta tartja a szemét ifjú mardekáros barátunkon. Bár úgy érzem, lassan már nem lesz szükség rá; más ugyanis épp megmenti a lelkét az örök sötétségtől.

Piton dacosan hallgatott. Dumbledore sóhajtott.

\- Jöjjön fel ma este tizenegykor a szobámba, és többé nem lesz oka felpanaszolni, hogy nem élvezi a bizalmamat.

A következő szín megint az igazgatói szoba volt. Az ablakok vakon feketéllettek, Fawkes csendben gubbasztott a rúdján; Piton mozdulatlanul ült, Dumbledore sétált körülötte, és beszélt.

\- Harry és Lucy nem tudhatják meg, csak az utolsó pillanatban, csak mikor már feltétlenül szükséges tudniuk - másként hogy lenne erejük megtenni, amit kell?

\- De hát mit kell megtenniük?

\- Az csak rám, Harryre és Lucyra tartozik. És most, kérem, jól figyeljen, Perselus. A halálom után eljön majd egy nap - kérem, ne vitatkozzon, ne szóljon közbe! Eljön majd egy nap, amikor Voldemort félteni kezdi a kígyója életét.

\- Naginiét? - csodálkozott Piton.

\- Úgy van. Ha azt tapasztalja, hogy Voldemort nem bíz már feladatokat a kígyóra, hanem maga mellett tartja, mágikus védelemmel látja el, akkor, úgy hiszem, már elmondhatja Harrynek és Lucynak.

\- Mit mondjak el nekik?

Dumbledore nagy lélegzetet vett, és behunyta a szemét.

\- Mondja el nekik, hogy azon az estén, amikor Voldemort meg akarta gyilkolni őket, amikor Lily az életét vetette pajzsként hármójuk közé, s a gyilkos átok visszapattant Voldemortra, akkor Voldemort lelkéről leszakadt egy kis rész, és az a foszlány hozzákapcsolódott az első élő lélekhez, amit a romba dőlő házban talált. Voldemort lényének egy része Harryben él: ezért tud csak ő beszélni a kígyókkal, és ezért áll fenn a titokzatos kapcsolat csak az ő elméje és Voldemorté között. És amíg a lélekfoszlányt, melynek a hiányát Voldemort nem is érzékeli, Harry magában őrzi és élteti, addig Voldemortot nem lehet megölni.

Lucy egyszerre olyan távol érezte magát a két férfitól, mintha egy hosszú alagút végéből nézné őket, s hangjuk furcsán visszhangzott a fülében. Megszorította Harry kezét, mégis úgy érezte, mintha egy csontváz kezét fogná.

\- Tehát a fiúnak… meg kell halnia? - kérdezte higgadtan Piton.

\- És magának Voldemortnak kell végeznie vele. Ez nagyon fontos, Perselus.

Hosszú hallgatás. Végül Piton szólalt meg:

\- És a lány…?

\- Lucy nem hordoz magában ilyen lélekfoszlányt - magyarázta Dumbledore. - Az ikrek mindig is különleges kapcsolatban álltak egymással, Harry és Lucy esete pedig példátlan a maga nemében. Voldemort gyilkos átka csak megerősítette a kettejük között lévő köteléket, ami abban a pillanatban megmutatta magát, amint Harry visszatért a varázsvilágba. Ám Lucynak nem kell meghalnia, hogy legyőzhessük Voldemortot.

Ismét csönd telepedett közéjük, amit megint Piton tört meg:

\- Mindvégig… ennyi éven át azt hittem… hogy Lily miatt védelmezzük a fiút.

\- Azért védelmezzük őt, mert tanulnia kell, fel kell nőnie, ki kell próbálnia az erejét. - Dumbledore még mindig behunyt szemmel beszélt. - A kapcsolatuk egyre szorosabbá válik, parazita módjára erősödik. Néha az az érzésem, ő maga is gyanítja már az okát. Ha jól ismerem őt, úgy fogja intézni a dolgokat, hogy amikor a halálba indul, az Voldemort végét jelenti majd. És ha valami közbe is jön, a feladat Lucyra száll, neki kell megtennie az utolsó lépést, ha Harrynek valami miatt nem sikerülne. És tudom, hogy ő mindent meg fog tenni azért, hogy végezzen vele.

Dumbledore kinyitotta a szemét. Piton borzadva nézett rá.

\- Azért tartotta a fiút életben, hogy a megfelelő pillanatban halhasson meg?

\- Ne botránkozzon meg ezen, Perselus. Hány férfit és nőt látott már meghalni?

\- Jó ideje csak annyit, ahányat nem tudtam megmenteni - felelte Piton és felállt. - Maga kihasznált engem.

\- Amennyiben?

\- Kémkedtem, hazudtam és az életemet kockáztattam, mert maga azt kívánta. Azt mondta, mindent azért teszünk, hogy megvédjük Lily Potter gyerekeit. Most pedig közli, hogy úgy nevelte őket, mint egy leölésre szánt malacot, és mint egy kísérleti nyulat…

\- Meg vagyok hatva, Perselus - mondta őszintén Dumbledore. - Hát mégis eljutott odáig, hogy fontos magának a fiú és a lány?

\- Hogy ők!? - mennydörögte Piton. - Expecto Patronum!

A pálca hegyéből kirobbant egy ezüstös jelenés: egy őzsuta alakú patrónus, ami annyira hasonlított Lucyéra, de közben mégis fenségesebbnek hatott. Puhán a padlóra szökkent, egyszer körbenyargalt a szobában, azután kiröppent az ablakon. Dumbledore elnézte, ahogy tovaszáll, majd mikor kihunyt az ezüstös derengés, újra Piton felé fordította arcát. A szeme csordultig volt könnyel.

\- Ennyi év után is?

\- Örökké - felelte Piton.

Változott a szín. Harry és Lucy most azt látták, hogy Piton az asztala mögötti Dumbledore-portréval beszélget.

\- Közölnie kell Voldemorttal, melyik napon távozik Harry a nagynénjééktől - magyarázta Dumbledore. - Ha nem tenné meg, vagy rossz dátumot mondana, az gyanakvásra adna okot, hiszen Voldemort jól informáltnak tartja magát. Emellett viszont el kell ültetnie a hasonmások alkalmazásának ötletét - reményeim szerint az megfelelő védelmet nyújt majd Harrynek. Mundungus Fletcher alkalmas közvetítő lehet, vesse alá konfúziós bűbájnak! És még valami, Perselus: ha részt kell vennie az üldözésben, meggyőzően játssza a szerepét… feltétlenül meg kell őriznie Voldemort bizalmát, ameddig csak lehetséges, máskülönben a Roxfort Carrowék prédájává válik…

A következő jelenetben Piton szemtől szemben ült Mundungusszal egy ismeretlen ivóban. Mundungus arca furcsán kifejezéstelen volt, Piton a homlokát ráncolta, erősen koncentrált.

\- Javasolni fogja a Főnix Rendjének - mormolta -, hogy használjanak hasonmásokat. Százfűlé-főzet. Ál-Potterek. Ez az egyetlen módszer, ami sikerrel kecsegtet. Elfelejti, hogy tőlem kapta az ötletet. Azt fogja mondani, maga találta ki. Megértette?

\- Értem - motyogta Mundungus.

Immár a levegőben voltak. Harry és Lucy seprűnyélen repültek Piton mellett a felhőtlen, sötét ég alatt. Csuklyás halálfalók között suhantak, és előttük Remus meg az a Harry repült, aki valójában George volt… Az egyik halálfaló berepült Piton elé, Remus hátára irányította pálcáját…

\- Sectumsempra! _-_ kiáltotta el magát Piton.

A halálfaló pálcás kezének szánt átok azonban célt tévesztett, George-ot találta el…

Piton Sirius régi szobájában térdepelt. Lily levelét olvasta, és kampós orrának hegyéről könny csöpögött. A levél második oldalán csupán néhány szó állt:

… _és Gellert Grindelwald barátok voltak. Szerintem Bathildának már nincs ki minden kereke._

 _Szeretettel ölel,  
_ _Lily_

Piton a talárja zsebébe rejtette azt a lapot, amelyiken Lily neve és ölelése szerepelt. Egy fénykép is volt a kezében, azt kettétépte: a Lily nevető arcát ábrázoló részt megtartotta, a másik felét, amin James, Harry és Lucy volt látható, eldobta, s a csonka fotó becsúszott a komód alá…

Piton most ismét az igazgatói szobában állt, s a falon lógó festmények egyikében hirtelen megjelent Phineas Nigellus portréalakja.

\- Igazgató úr! A Deani Erdőben sátoroznak! A sárvérű…

\- Ne használja ezt a szót!

\- Jól van, akkor a Granger lány említette, hol vannak, miközben kinyitotta a táskáját, és meghallottam!

\- Remek! Kitűnő! - kiáltott fel Dumbledore portréja az íróasztal mögött. - Itt az idő, Perselus, a kardot! Ne feledje, hogy nagy szükségben, bátor tett árán kell megszereznie - és nem tudhatja meg, hogy magától kapja! Ha Voldemort olvas a fiú elméjében, és meglátja, hogy maga segített neki…

\- Tudom - felelte kurtán Piton. Dumbledore portréjához lépett, és meghúzta a keretét. A festmény kifordult, akár egy ajtó, és a mögötte feltáruló rejtett üregből Piton kivette Griffendél kardját.

\- Még mindig nem árulja el, miért olyan fontos, hogy Potter megkapja a kardot? - kérdezte, miközben utazóköpenyt kanyarított a vállára.

\- Inkább nem - felelte Dumbledore portréja. - Harry tudja, mire kell használnia. De legyen óvatos, Perselus, George Weasley balesete után nem sok jóra számíthat, ha meglátják…

Piton hátranézett az ajtóból.

\- Ne aggódjon, Dumbledore - mondta. - Már kész a tervem…

Azzal elhagyta a kerek helyiséget és a szín ismét eltűnt, csakhogy egy pillanattal később ugyanúgy felbukkanjon. Piton épp visszatért valahonnan; haját és útiköpenyét hópelyhek borították, de nem volt ideje rendbeszedni magát, mert amint belépett, Dumbledore portréja azonnal megszólította.

\- Hogy van?

\- Egyre gyengébb - felelte Piton, miközben levette a köpenyét. - Bellatrix nem képes visszafogni magát, ezért úgy tettem, ahogy javasolta: konfúziós bűbájt alkalmaztam Narcissán, hogy visszafogja a nővérét, de nem tudom, meddig lesz képes rá.

Dumbledore hallgatott. Szemöldökét gondterhelten ráncolta, míg Piton néhány másodperc után ezt kérdezte:

\- Miért nem árulhatom el legalább valamelyik rendtagnak, hol van?

\- Tudja, miért nem - hunyta le a szemét Dumbledore. - Tudja, mennyire szigorúan őrzik ezt az információt. Arra számítanak, hogy ha Harry megtudja, azonnal Lucy keresésére indul, feledve minden óvatosságot és így elfoghatják. Ha a rend ennyi idő után megjelenne a Malfoy-ház előtt, rögtön tudni fogják, hogy áruló van köztük és akkor nagy valószínűséggel az ifjú Malfoyt fogják gyanúsítani…

\- Bellatrix mindenkire gyanakszik - morogta Piton. - És miért pont Dracora kezdenének gyanakodni?

\- Akkor sem kockáztathatunk - jelentette ki Dumbledore portréja. - És Bellatrix gyanúja épp elég ahhoz, hogy a kérdéses pillanatban gondolkodás nélkül végezzen a fiúval. Jelenleg Draco az egyetlen, aki képes gondoskodni Lucyról. Ha mélyebben belenéznek a fejébe és látják, mi mindent tett, akkor megölik, és azzal végleg összetörik Lucyt. Kulcsfontosságú, hogy erős maradjon.

Piton csak leszegte a fejét, majd sarkon fordult és kiviharzott az ajtón. Harry és Lucy kiemelkedtek a merengőből, és pillanatok múlva az igazgatói szoba szőnyegén találták magukat: olyan volt, mintha abban a percben csukódott volna be az ajtó Piton mögött.


	68. Chapter 66: Feltámadó főnix

**Chapter 66**

 **Feltámadó főnix**

A két Potter zihálva feküdt a padlón. Nem mozdultak, csak egymás szapora légzését hallották. Az arcuk egymás felé nézett és a másik szeméből semmi megragadható érzelmet nem tudtak kiolvasni. A merengő továbbra is Dumbledore asztalán pihent, miközben Harry és Lucy lassan felültek és továbbra sem szakadtak el egymás arcától. Lucy úgy érezte, mintha most látta volna először a bátyját: a zöld szemét, az arca formáját, rakoncátlan fekete haját és a sebhelyet, ami megpecsételte a sorsát. Öntudatlanul is igyekezte megjegyezni a fiú összes jellegzetes vonását, hiszen ez volt az utolsó alkalom, amikor még láthatta őt.

Sokáig egyikük sem szólalt meg. Csak nézték a másikat, mozdulatlanul ültek a szőnyegen, miközben a Voldemort által megszabott idő csak pergett tovább. Még magát Lucyt is meglepte, hogy egyáltalán nem sírt: a szeme száraz volt és gombócot sem érzett a torkában. Mintha az elméje nem tudta volna befogadni a tényt, hogy el fogja veszíteni az utolsó családtagját is. Minden megdermedt benne, mintha megállt volna az idő.

Végül Harry szólalt meg először.

\- Mennem kell - mondta vontatottan. Lucytól csak egy kis bólintásra futotta. - Igazából... nem is tudom, mit kéne mondanom.

Lucy még mindig nem szólalt meg. Képtelen volt bármilyen hangot kiejteni. Harry, akadozva ugyan, de folytatta.

\- Bár csak az első évünk előtt találkoztunk először... mégis, te voltál az első igazi családom. Lehet, hogy én voltam az idősebb, de te vigyáztál rám. Végig ott voltál mellettem, sosem hagytál el, mindenben támogattál... még ha külön voltunk, akkor is. Igaz, szerető testvérem voltál, és ezért nem lehetek elég hálás.

\- Ne beszélj múlt időben! - suttogta Lucy. Képtelen volt normál hangerőn beszélni; még így is erőltetnie kellett magát, ha folytatni akarta. - Még itt vagy. Én is itt vagyok... Még van egy kis időnk, mielőtt...

\- Nem, már nincs - nézett Harry az órájára. - Alig maradt fél órám. Ha oda akarok érni időben Voldemorthoz, akkor most kell indulnom. Nem... nem várhatok tovább.

\- Hát így lesz vége? - kérdezte inkább magától, mint testvérétől a lány. - Egyszerűen a halál karjaiba sétálsz? Hagyod, hogy... hogy megöljön?

\- Muszáj - dörzsölte meg a homlokát Harry. Valahol az agya hátsó részében Lucy is érezte a sebhelyet szüntelenül kínzó fájdalmat, de szinte észre se vette. - Hallottad, miről beszélgetett Dumbledore és Piton. Az elmúlt évben azok után a tárgyak után kutattam, amik az élethez láncolták Voldemortot. Mindegyikben elrejtette a lelke egy darabját, hogy ezzel halhatatlanná tegye magát. Ezeket horcruxoknak hívják és a hatalmas óriáskígyó kivételével az összeset megöltük Ronnal és Hermionéval... Legalábbis, úgy hittem.

Harry most a húgához araszolt és magához szorította.

\- Én is egy horcrux vagyok, Lucy - suttogta és a lány érezte, hogy a fiú teste enyhén remegni kezd. - Meg kell halnom, hogy Voldemort halandóvá váljon és végleg meg lehessen ölni. És ha a kígyóval is végeznek, akkor már csak maga Voldemort van hátra. Be kell fejezned a munkát... Meg kell ölnöd Voldemortot. Hozd el azt a jobb világot, amire mindenki vágyik.

\- Mégis hogy lehetne az jó világ, ha te nem leszel benne? - ölelte meg szorosan Lucy Harryt, miközben a vállába temette az arcát.

\- Remus, Tonks és Fred azért haltak meg, hogy az élőknek esélyt adjanak - mondta Harry, miközben vigasztalóan simogatta a lány haját. - Én is ezért teszem meg. Tudom, hogy nem lesz értelmetlen a halálom, mert a bennem lévő lélektöredék velem együtt pusztul majd el. Így már csak egyetlen kapocs marad, ami Voldemortot az élethez láncolja. Öld meg a kígyót és számolj le vele egyszer és mindenkorra! Tudom, hogy képes leszel rá.

\- De utána...? - motyogta Lucy reményvesztetten. - Mit csináljak a háború után? Hogyan élhetnék egy olyan világban, ahol te már nem létezel?

Harry erre nem felelt, csak még erősebben szorította magához Lucyt. Ám közben telt az idő, az egy óra lassan lejárt. A fiú elengedte testvérét és végigsimított az arcán, miközben mindvégig a szemébe nézett. Lucy ugyanazt a tekintetet látta, mint amit Sirius küldött feléjük, mielőtt eltűnt a függöny mögött.

\- Tudom - mondta a lány a ki nem mondott gondolatra. Könyörögni akart neki, kérni akarta, hogy maradjon, hogy ne menjen, hogy biztos van más megoldás, de képtelen volt egyetlen szót is kinyögni. Látta Harry szemében, hogy ő már döntött és bár félt, de Lucy tudta, hogy meg fogja tenni. Oda fog sétálni Voldemorthoz és hagyni fogja, hogy meg… hogy meg…

\- Ég veled, Lucy - suttogta Harry, miközben hosszan megcsókolta a homlokát. A lány lehunyta a szemét és olyan görcsösen szorította Harry karjait, amennyire csak tudta. - Mindent köszönök.

Azzal felállt és kisétált az ajtón.

Lucy ott maradt a földön, ugyanabban a pózban ülve, maga elé meredve, miközben az elméje még mindig próbálta felfogni a felfoghatatlant. Annyi barátot és családtagot vesztett el alig néhány óra alatt, hogy az újabb, a legnagyobb veszteség hírét képtelen volt megemészteni. Nem tudta elfogadni, hogy Harry is meg fog halni. Amióta az eszét tudta, mindig arra vágyott, hogy egyszer együtt lehessenek, hogy veszekedjenek, nevessenek és boldogan együtt éljenek, mint két igazi testvér. Ám erre már sosem lesz lehetőségük. Harry elment és már soha többé nem jön vissza. Ugyanúgy elment, mint Fred, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Sirius és a szüleik.

Lucy odakúszott a fal tövéhez és igyekezett minél kisebbre összehúzni magát. El akart tűnni, nem akart létezni többé. Mindent azért tett, hogy megvédje a bátyját, minden, amit kiállt, amiért kitartott, az csakis Harryért volt. Érte tartott ki a pincében, érte őrizte meg az elszántságát, mikor már rég fel kellett volna adnia, érte tett mindent.

De mindez hiábavaló volt.

Mégis hogyan ölhetné meg azt a kígyót? Hogyan tudná összeszedni magát azért, hogy végleg eltörölje a föld színéről Voldemortot? Mégis miért kellene tovább élnie…?

 _Ott van Ron és Hermione_ , suttogta egy hang a fejében. Ők a legnagyobb veszélyben találtak rá egymásra... megérdemeltek egy jobb jövőt, hogy annyit lehessenek együtt, amennyit csak lehet. Ott volt Neville, Luna, Ginny, a DS, a Főnix Rendje, a Roxfort összes diákja és tanára, akik mind azért harcoltak, mert hittek egy jobb jövőben. Ők meg is érdemlik, hogy megláthassák. Ott volt a kis Teddy Lupin, aki épphogy csak megszületett és még semmit sem látott a világból. Neki fel kell nőnie és büszkévé kell tennie a már meghalt szüleit. És ott volt az a sok névtelen, arctalan varázsló, boszorkány, mugli, kobold, házimanó és megannyi varázslény, akik áldozatul estek Voldemortnak és a halálfalóinak vagy rettegésben éltek a rémuralmuk alatt. Megérdemlik, hogy szabadok legyenek.

 _És nekem mim van?_ futott át Lucy agyán a gondolat. Ő miért élhetne tovább? Ha a háborúnak vége, ha legyőzték Voldemortot, akkor azzal elveszik a cél is, amiért addig élt. Ott lenne mindenki körülötte, ünnepelnének, örülnének a szabadságnak, de ő maga nem érezne semmit. Csak egy cél nélkül maradt üres porhüvely lenne, aki bevégezte a feladatát és már nincs több haszna, már nincs több indoka rá, hogy létezzen. Már semmi sem lenne, amiért érdemes lenne itt maradnia ebben a világban.

Ám ekkor megjelent lelki szemei előtt egy arc, aminek a gazdája az utóbbi időben annyit támogatta őt, hogy nélküle már nem is létezne. Draco Malfoy a gondolataiban halvány, félénk mosollyal nézett rá, szürke szeme megtelt gondoskodással és az arca nyugalmat sugárzott. Lucy annyira szerette volna, hogy a fiú gondolata a fejében elég erőt adjon neki ahhoz, hogy felálljon és küzdjön, de úgy érezte, képtelen megmozdítani akár egyetlen porcikáját is. Mikor az anyja felkínálta a lehetőséget, Harry és Draco elég indokot adtak neki, hogy visszatérjen az életbe.

De most úgy érezte, azzal, hogy Harryt el kellett engednie, az indokot is elvesztette, hogy életben maradjon.

Harry elment. Elment, hogy meghaljon. Egyedül ez ismétlődött a fejében, semmi másnak nem volt benne hely. Lucy szívesebben ment volna vissza a pincébe, szívesebben hagyta volna, hogy Bellatrix az őrületig kínozza, csak Harry életben maradhasson. Bárcsak ő lett volna a horcrux. Bárcsak ő lett volna és nem Harry.

Voldemortnak igaza volt. Nem tudta megvédeni őt örökké.

Nem adott még eleget ebbe a háborúba? Nem szenvedett eléggé? Az élet mindent el akart venni tőle, amilye csak volt, hogy biztosan csak Voldemort legyőzése legyen az egyetlen, ami ösztönözze? Ha tudta volna, hogy ez lesz… akkor talán sosem tért volna vissza. Ha Harry így is, úgyis meghal, akkor legalább a túlvilágon együtt lehetnének.

De talán… talán ha Voldemort már halott lesz. Akkor talán…

Fogalma sem volt, mit tegyen. Még sosem érezte magát ennyire egyedül, ennyire magányosan. És a legborzalmasabb az volt benne, hogy nem tehetett ellene semmit. Nem, még nem is ez volt a legrosszabb. Hanem az, hogy szükséges volt; Harrynek meg kellett halnia, ha le akarták győzni Voldemortot. Egyike volt a sötét varázsló horcruxainak, még ha nem is szándékosan lett az. Az a visszapattant átok annyi mindenről döntött, hogy tulajdonképpen a változtatás esélyét is elvette tőlük. Dumbledore meg semmit sem mondott, csak mindent gondosan előkészített, hogy minél simábban mehessenek a vesztükbe. Tudnia kellett, hogy ha Harry meghal, Lucy is minél hamarabb követni fogja. Hiába volt Draco szüntelenül jelen a fejében, teljesen elnyomta őt a gyász és a magány hatalmas súlya.

Könnyen feladhatná. Csak feküdhetne itt, várhatna valakire, hogy megtalálja és véget vessen a szenvedésének. De ezzel értelmetlenné, jelentéktelenné tenné Harry áldozatát; Lucy pedig arra jött rá, hogy ezt nem szeretné. Ha már mindenképp meg kell halnia, akkor legyen meg az értelme... Voldemort is pusztuljon el végleg. Viszont az utolsó csatára már a Roxfort védőinek alig a fele maradt meg és köztük is nagyon sok a sebesült és a gyászoló. Szükségük van még segítségre. Lucynak össze kell gyűjtenie annyi embert és varázslényt, amennyit csak tud.

A lány a falnak támaszkodva felállt és elindult Dumbledore régi rádiója felé. Útközben belepillantott a merengőbe és halvány tükörképét látva megtorpant. A tekintete tele volt határozottsággal és eltökéltséggel, de valahogyan… üresnek tűnt. A lelke állapotát egyáltalán nem lehetett kiolvasni a szeméből. Lucynak ismerős volt ez a tekintet és egy kis gondolkodás után eszébe is jutott, honnan. Ugyanis valahányszor Piton szemébe nézett, ugyanezzel találkozott. A férfit is annyira megviselte Lily halála, ahogy a lányt Harryé. És egyikőjük sem adta fel, hanem hideg, kemény elszántsággal küzdöttek tovább, hogy Voldemort biztosan elbukjon. Hiszen csak ezzel tudták megadni az értelmet szeretteik halálának.

Lucy halványan elmosolyodott, bár már semmi melegség nem volt benne. Belegondolva, hogy ennyi közös volt benne és Pitonban… Lehet, ha egyszer elbeszélgethettek volna, talán el is tudta volna mondani neki, hogy végre megérti őt és a sok gúnyolódása és ellenségeskedése végre értelmet nyert. De ez nem számított már. Most az előtte álló feladatra kell összpontosítson. Hogy mi lesz a háború után… majd a sors eldönti.

A lány öles léptekkel odasietett a rádióhoz, bekapcsolta, majd megkopogtatta a pálcájával, hogy mindenhol az ő hangja szóljon. Tudta, hogy nyugodtan megteheti ezt, hiszen az összes halálfaló Voldemort oldalán volt, így csak azok halhatták, akik elrejtőztek az otthonaikban és megvolt az esélye, hogy segítsenek neki. Felemelte a megafont, majd beleszólt.

\- Mindenki, aki hall engem, most nagyon figyeljen - kezdte. - A nevem Lucy Potter és a Roxfort Boszorkány és Varázslóképzőből beszélek. Minden idők leghatalmasabb sötét varázslója, Voldemort nagyúr az elmúlt órákban szünet nélkül ostromoltatta az iskolát halálfalóival, hogy térdre kényszerítsen engem és a testvéremet. A csatában rengeteg diák és felnőtt esett el vagy sebesült meg. Az elmúlt egy órában a szünetet kihasználva végiggondoltam a lehetőségeimet és arra jutottam, hogy nem fogok meghátrálni. Nem vagyok hajlandó egy olyan világban élni, ahol félelem, rettegés és örökké tartó szolgaság vár. Inkább meghalok, de nem fogom hagyni, hogy Voldemort győzzön és uralkodjon felettem.

\- De erre nem vagyok képes egyedül. Még ha szembe is szállnék Voldemorttal, a halálfalói nem hagynák, hogy végezzek vele, hiába hívott ki párbajra. De meg tudom tenni. Véget tudok vetni a rémálomnak, de ehhez az kell, hogy minél több varázsló és boszorkány itt legyen és segítsen a harcban. Szükségem van mindenkire, aki egy jobb világot akar a következő nemzedéknek. Nem bújhatunk el, nem futamodhatunk meg. Az én sorsom az, hogy mindörökre harcoljak, amíg csak egyetlen sötét varázsló úgy érzi, hogy magának akarja a hatalmat. Most jött el az ideje, hogy végleg leszámoljak Voldemorttal. A testvérem, Harry Potter már elindult, hogy megtegye az első lépést. Ránk az a feladat vár, hogy folytassuk, amit elkezdett.

\- Tudom, hogy sokan félnek. Félnek a haláltól, félnek a halálfalóktól, félnek Voldemorttól, félnek a harctól. De kérdem én: nem lenne jobb, ha többé nem kellene rettegésben élni? Nem lenne jobb, ha végre kiléphetnénk a házunk ajtaján anélkül, hogy támadástól tartanánk? Nem lenne jobb, ha nem aszerint bélyegeznének meg minket, hogy milyen a családfánk, ha nem számítana többé a vér? Én, Lucy Potter, véget tudok vetni ennek és nem félek az életemet adni azért, hogy a szeretteim egy jobb világban éljenek. Sok barátomat vesztettem már el. Tenni akarok azért, hogy a haláluk ne legyen hiábavaló. Tiszteljük elvesztett szeretteink emlékét azzal, hogy kiállunk és harcolunk azért, amiben hittek. Folytassuk a halottak munkáját és szabadítsuk meg magunkat. Rázzuk le a láncokat és harcoljunk a szabadságunkért!

\- Aki úgy érzi, hogy megtalálta magában az okot, hogy harcoljon, az minél előbb siessen Roxmortsba, ahol várni fogok majd rájuk és ahol ismertetem velük a teendőiket. Minden pálcára szükségünk van a halálfalók ellen. Csatlakozzatok hozzánk és harcoljunk együtt! Harcoljunk egy jobb világért, egy boldogabb életért, egy szebb jövőért! Lucy Potter beszélt a Roxfortból és reménnyel telve várja az önkéntes harcosokat az iskolába.

Azzal a lány letette a megafont és kikapcsolta a rádiót. Vett egy mély levegőt, sarkon fordult és kisietett Dumbledore irodájából, hogy a konyha felé vegye az irányt. Nem fogja kötelezni őket, de a segítségüket kérheti. A házimanóknak komoly varázserejük van, így sokat segíthetnek. Miközben az üres folyosókon sétált, Lucy visszagondolt a beszédére és a saját szavain rágódott.

Reménnyel telve… Sokféle érzelem volt benne, de remény már egy csepp sem. Tudta, hogy legyőzheti Voldemortot és véget vethet a rémálomnak. De már nem reménykedett… Mert a remény, amelyet egy zöld szemű, szemüveges fiú képviselt, már elveszett.

Már majdnem elért a konyhába, amikor éles fájdalom hasított a homlokába. Összeroskadt a fal tövében, és egy pillanatra látta maga előtt Voldemortot, látta a pálcát az arcára szegeződni, látta Harry utolsó gondolatát… aztán csend lett.

Mély, nyomasztó, üres csend. Lucy többé nem érezte Harryt; nem érezte a hangulatát, a sebhely fájdalmát, a bátyja jelenlétét. Nem érzett többé semmit az elméje eldugott részén. Minden üres volt, mint Sirius halálának idején. Lucy a falnak támaszkodva felállt és folytatta útját a konyha felé. De már tudta, hogy vége.

Vége volt. Örökre vége volt.

Harry meghalt.

Mindennek vége volt.

* * *

Draco a nagyterem ajtajában állt és onnan figyelte a gyászolókat. Rengeteg volt a sebesült és a halott, a még talpon lévőket pedig annyira megviselte már a harc, hogy egy újabb roham ellen már nem sokáig bírhatták volna. Draco sok ismerős arcot látott a holtak, a sebesültek és a még valahogy funkcionálók között, és hiába nem ismerte őket jól, mégis önmagán érezte a veszteségeiket.

Tekintete folyamatosan visszatért a Weasley-családra. George még mindig az ikertestvére fejénél térdelt, Mrs Weasley pedig most már az ő fejét simogatta, miközben Mr Weasley egy pillanatra sem engedte el. Ginny és Granger összekapaszkodva álltak, miközben Ron Weasley Bill, Fleur és Percy Weasley karjai között volt és úgy nézte elvesztett testvérét.

Draco elképzelni sem tudta, min mehetnek keresztül. Sosem volt testvére, noha első éveiben még vágyott egyre. Magányos volt a hatalmas kúriában, egyetlen társasága Dobby volt, amíg az apja miatt őt is el nem üldözte. Néha találkozott Crakkal meg Monstroval a Roxfort előtt, de nagyon gyorsan rájött, hogy ők sem lesznek igazi barátai. Nagyon korán elfogadta, hogy örökké egyedül lesz, még ha másnak nem is tűnik fel.

Aztán jött Lucy. Hiába kellett hazudniuk mindenkinek maguk körül, Draco többé már nem volt egyedül és bőven elégedett volt ezzel a helyzettel. De az élet úgy hozta, hogy még a háború vége előtt kiderüljön a titkuk és a fiúnak hirtelen új családja lett. Ez persze nem jelentette azt, hogy lemondana a szüleiről (bár ott is inkább az anyjához ragaszkodott jobban). Ám az, amit a Kagylólakban tapasztalt, annyival melegebb, annyival otthonosabb volt, hogy amíg át nem élte, Draco nem is jött rá, hogy erre vágyott, amióta az eszét tudta. De most, hogy megtapasztalta, már csak oda vágyott vissza.

Viszont azok után, ami ma történt, tudta, hogy hosszú idő lesz, mire újra ugyanolyan gondtalanok lesznek, mint voltak.

Gondolataiból egy jéghideg hang szakította ki, ami mintha a falakból szólt volna. Tisztán hallható volt belőle a diadalittasság.

\- Harry Potter meghalt - harsogta a Sötét Nagyúr. - Menekülés közben érte a vég, szökni próbált, míg ti az életeteket kockáztattátok érte. Itt hozzuk a holttestét, hogy láthassátok, milyen sorsra jutott a hősötök.

\- A csatát megnyertük. Seregetek fele odaveszett. Halálfalóim túlerőben vannak és a kis túlélőnek vége. Elég volt a háborúskodásból. Aki továbbra is ellenszegül, legyen férfi, nő vagy gyermek, a maga és családja életével fizet. Jöjjetek ki a kastélyból, hajtsatok térdet előttem, és én megkegyelmezek nektek. Megkímélem szüleitek, gyermekeitek, testvéreitek életét, s megengedem, hogy együtt munkálkodjatok velem az új világ felépítésén.

Majd minden elnémult és kísérteties csönd ereszkedett a kastélyra. Draco dermedten állt a fal mellett és próbálta felfogni, mit is hallott.

Potter meghalt? Hogyan? Egy szörnyű pillanatig a fiú elhitte a Sötét Nagyúr szavait, de aztán rájött, hogy ez az egyik legkegyetlenebb hazugság, amit hallott. Potter sosem mentette volna önmagát, miközben a barátai veszélyben voltak miatta. Nyilvánvalóan feladta magát, ugyanakkor ezzel majdnem ugyanolyan dühössé tette Dracot. Nem gondolt a húgára? Hogy ő min megy majd keresztül a halála miatt? Emlékezett rá, hogy Potter és Lucy egymás mögött rohanva száguldottak fel a márványlépcsőn és hogy azóta se látta őket lejönni. Mégis mikor ment le Potter a Tiltott Rengetegbe? Egyáltalán elköszönt Lucytól…?

A fiú keze ökölbe szorult, de aztán felkapta a fejét. A nagyteremben ugyanis nagy hangzavar támadt, a tökéletes értetlenség és zavarodottság söpört végig a tömegen. Draco gyorsan félrehúzódott, hogy a kifelé igyekvők ne vegyék észre, de az emberek nem is fordították oldalra a fejüket. Hiszen minden szem a tölgyfaajtón túl gyülekező halálfalókra szegeződött.

\- Neeem...! - sikoltott fel McGalagony. A bejárati lépcsőt lassan megtöltötték a Roxfort megmaradt védői és úgy néztek szembe legyőzőikkel. Mikor elfogytak az emberek, Draco is beállt a tömeg végére. Mindenhol Lucyt kereste, de sehol sem látta.

\- Neeem...!

\- Neeem...!

\- Harry! Harry!

Weasley, Granger és Ginny fájdalmas kiáltását visszhangozta a birtok. Draco a nyakát nyújtogatta, de a hármas környékén sem látta Lucyt. A túlélőknek mintha valamiféle jel lett volna a három sikoly: mind kiáltozni kezdtek, szidalmakat zúdítottak a halálfalókra, mígnem...

\- Csendet! - harsogta a Sötét Nagyúr. Vakító villanás tört ki a pálcájából, s a varázs elnémította a Roxfort védőit. - Vége! Tedd le, Hagrid, ide a lábam elé, ahová való!

Draco csak most vette észre az óriást, aki a karjában hozta az ernyedt testű, tátott szájú Pottert. A vadőr pálcák kereszttüzében sétált oda a sötét varázslóhoz és gyengéden a fűbe fektette a fiút.

\- Látjátok? - sétált fel és alá a Sötét Nagyúr a fiú mellett. - Harry Potter meghalt! Térjetek észhez, holdkórosok! Potter egy senki volt, egy közönséges kölyök, aki csak addig élt, amíg volt, aki feláldozza magát érte!

\- Legyőzött téged! - kiáltotta Weasley. A bűbáj megtört, a túlélők újrakezdték elkeseredett, dacos kiáltozásukat, aztán egy újabb, még hangosabb durranás megint elhallgattatta őket. Draco csak csendben állt és végig azon gondolkodott, vajon hol lehet Lucy…

\- Menekülés közben érte a halál! - mondta gonosz élvezettel a Sötét Nagyúr. - Megpróbált kiszökni a birtokról, mentette az irháját…

A Sötét Nagyúr hirtelen elhallgatott. Valaki kiáltva kitört a védők csoportjából és pálcáját előreszegezve a varázslóra támadt. A Sötét Nagyúr egyetlen mozdulattal lefegyverezte az illetőt és Longbottom fájdalmas nyögéssel a földre bukott. A Nagyúr félredobta a fiú pálcáját és felnevetett.

\- Ez meg kicsoda? - sziszegte halkan. - Ki ez az önkéntes, aki be akarja mutatni, mi lesz azoknak a sorsa, akik a vesztett csata után is harcolni akarnak?

Bellatrix felkacagott gyönyörűségében.

\- Ez Neville Longbottom, nagyúr! A kölyök, aki annyit bosszantotta Carrowékat! Az ő szülei voltak az aurorok, biztosan emlékszel rájuk.

\- Ó igen, emlékszem.

A Sötét Nagyúr végigmérte Longbottomot, aki időközben feltápászkodott, s most ott állt pálcáját vesztve, védtelenül a túlélők és a halálfalók közti senki földjén.

\- Te aranyvérű vagy, nemde, bátor fiú?

Longbottom ökölbe szorított kézzel, dacosan nézett a Nagyúrra.

\- És ha igen?

\- Elszánt vagy, tettre kész, és nemes a véred. Kiváló halálfaló lesz belőled. Épp ilyenekre van szükségünk, mint te, Neville Longbottom.

\- Akkor leszek én halálfaló, amikor befagy a pokol - felelte Longbottom. - Éljen Dumbledore Serege!

Dacos kiáltására üdvrivalgással feleltek a Roxfort védői, akiket a jelek szerint nem tudott tartósan elnémítani a Nagyúr bűbája.

\- Ahogy gondolod - zümmögte a Nagyúr. Lágy hangja sokkal veszedelmesebbnek tűnt, mint a legkegyetlenebb átok. - Ha így döntöttél, Longbottom, akkor maradunk az eredeti tervnél… A te fejed bánja - tette hozzá csendesen, majd intett a pálcájával.

Másodpercek múltán kiröppent valami a kastély egyik üvegét vesztett ablakán, s mint holmi torz madár, leszállt a Nagyúr kezére. A varázsló két ujja közé csippentette a penészes holmi hegyes végét, rázott egyet rajta, majd felmutatta: a Teszlek Süveg lógott a kezében, rongyosan, üresen.

\- A Roxfort Varázslóképzőben nem lesz több beosztási ceremónia. A házakat megszüntetjük. Nemes ősöm, Mardekár Malazár címere és zászlaja megteszi mindenkinek. Egyetértesz, Neville Longbottom?

A fiút szobormerevvé dermesztette a Sötét Nagyúr rászegeződő pálcája. A varázsló most Longbottom fejére röppentette a Teszlek Süveget, s az mélyen a fiú arcába csúszott, eltakarva a homlokát és a szemét. A roxfortiak soraiban mozgolódás támadt, s a halálfalók egy emberként felemelték a pálcájukat, hogy sakkban tartsák a kastély védőit.

\- Neville most be fogja mutatni nekünk, milyen sors vár arra, aki elég ostoba ahhoz, hogy továbbra is szembeszegüljön velem - mondta a Nagyúr, s pálcája egy apró mozdulatával lángra lobbantotta a Teszlek Süveget.

Borzadó sikolyok hasítottak a hajnali levegőbe. Néhány másodpercig Longbottom mozdulatlanul állt, majd egyszer csak a fején kialudt a süveg; amilyen hirtelen kapott lángra, olyan hirtelen múlt el. Miközben a Nagyúr forgolódva kereste azt, aki el tudta mulasztani a bűbáját, kopogó lépések hangja hallatszódott fel a kastély mélyéből. A Roxfort védői kettéváltak és az így létrejött folyosón egy lobogó köpenyű, csuklyás alak vonult végig, s végül megállt Longbottom mellett. Leemelte a Süveget a fiú fejéről, belenézett, majd a fiú kezébe nyomta és egy aprót biccentett. Erre Longbottom tekintete megacélosodott és céltudatosan fordult a halálfalók felé.

A Sötét Nagyúr fürkészve próbálta kitalálni, kit rejthet a csuklya, amikor a köpeny egyszerre lángra kapott - rémült kiáltások hasítottak a levegőbe, de kiderült, hogy maga az illető gyújtotta fel a ruháját. A köpeny cafatokra szakadt, ahogy a tűz felemésztette, majd feltámadt a szél és lefújta a parazsat és a lángoló darabokat. Míg a köpeny maradékát elemésztette a tűz, a lány hosszú, mélyvörös haja azt az érzést keltette, mintha maga is tűzből lett volna. Draco nem látta az arcát, de bárhol felismerte volna ezt az árnyalatot; amíg ő rémülten eltátotta a száját, a Sötét Nagyúr gúnyos elvigyorodott.

\- Nocsak… nem gondoltam, hogy még életben vagy.

\- Azt hitted, hogy megölöm magam, miután elvetted tőlem az utolsó családtagomat is? - kérdezte megvetően Lucy. Draco szinte látta maga előtt villámokat szóró barna szemét.

\- Pontosan - vigyorgott továbbra is a Nagyúr. - Megmondtam, hogy nem fogod tudni megvédeni őt tőlem örökké. A Dumbledore által oly nagyra tartott szeretet fog végezni veled. A szeretet győz le örökre. Nincs már senkid. Nincs miért élned. Akkor mégis miért harcolsz tovább, ugyanolyan értelmetlenül, mint eddig?

\- Mert szeretek - felelte Lucy. - Mert szeretem a szüleimet, a testvéremet, a keresztapámat, a barátaimat, a fogadott családomat és az iskolámat. A szeretet, amit irántuk érzek, ad elég erőt ahhoz, hogy befejezzem, amit elkezdtek. Mindenki, aki eddig meghalt, vagy talán ezután fog az ellened való harcban, azért tette, hogy te elbukj. Az ő áldozatuk mutatja az utat, amit járnom kell. Egyikőjük sem halt meg hiába. Harry nem halt meg hiába! - Lucy hangja egyre erősebbé és hangosabbá vált és Draco azt vette észre, hogy ő is épp annyira csüng minden szaván, mint a Roxfort védői. - Igen, Harry halála csak még közelebb vitt minket ahhoz, hogy végre legyőzhessünk téged! Kezded már sejteni a hatalmas hibádat, Denem?

\- Hogy merészeled...? - sziszegte a Sötét Nagyúr vészjóslóan.

\- Így merészelem - válaszolta pimaszul a lány és Draco meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy talán még mosolyog is. - Egyáltalán nem érted, hogyan működik a szeretet. Azzal, hogy elvetted tőlem, csak még elszántabbá tettél. Most már semmi más vágyam nincs, csak hogy végezhessek veled. Be fogom fejezni, amit Harry elkezdett. És ha eközben meghalok, hát legyen! Többé már nem félek a haláltól, tőled pedig már nagyon rég nem. Nem vagy több egy tört lelkű halandónál, aki mindennél jobban retteg a haláltól. És ez az, ami miatt veszíteni fogsz!

\- Ha így gondolod - emelte fel a pálcáját a Nagyúr -, akkor bizonyítsd is be! Állj ki ellenem, Lucy Potter, intézzük el ezt egyszer és mindenkorra! Meglátod, hogy az erő, aminek a birtokosává Dumbledore tett, eltörpül az enyém mellett!

\- Ugyan már! - nevetett Lucy, mire a Sötét Nagyúr orrlyukai vészesen kitágultak. - Komolyan azt képzelted, hogy egyedül kiállok ellened, mint egy hiszékeny kislány? Pontosan tudom, hogy eszedben sincs betartani a szabályokat, hogy az első adandó alkalommal a halálfalóid segítségét kéred majd. Gyáva vagy szembeszállni velem, mert rettegsz tőle, hogy Dumbledore nagyobb hatalommal ruházott fel, mint amivel te rendelkezel. És igazad is van! Félj csak engem, Tom Denem, félj engem, féld Dumbledore Seregét, féld a Főnix Rendjét, mert ezen a napon legyőzünk téged, mégpedig attól az erőtől vezérelve, amit te sosem tudtál megérteni, ezért mindig lebecsültél! Ma a főnix végre újjászületik hamvaiból és a lángja felemészti majd nyomorult léted utolsó morzsáit is!

Draco még sosem hallotta így beszélni Lucyt, és a Roxfort védőinek arckifejezéseiből ítélve ők sem. A lányból olyan erő, olyan karizma áradt, ami azt váltotta ki Dracoból, hogy most rögtön pálcát ragadjon, és a halálfalóknak rontson. Látta, hogy körülötte mindenki felszívja magát, látta, ahogy Longbottom ugrásra készen áll, kezei között gyűrve a Teszlek Süveget és látta, ahogy a halálfalók közül néhányak hátrálni kezdenek.

\- Látod, a követőid közül páran máris menekülnének! - mutatott rá a dologra Lucy, mire a Sötét Nagyúr olyan pillantást lövellt az említettek felé, mintha elevenen akarná elégetni őket. - De a tomboló tűz elől nincs menekvés! Ma vége lesz ennek, egyszer és mindenkorra!

Azzal az ég felé emelte a pálcáját, majd hatalmas zöld szikrákat lőtt fel a Roxfort fölé. És abban a pillanatban elszabadult a pokol.


	69. Chapter 67: Az utolsó csata

**Chapter 67**

 **Az utolsó csata**

A messzeségben mennydörgésszerű lárma zúgott fel, jelezve, hogy a látótávolságon kívüli falon át többszáz fős tömeg hatolt be a birtokra, s indult meg rohamtempóban, harsány csatakiáltásokat hallatva a kastély felé. Ezzel egy időben a kastély oldala mögül előbillegett Gróp.

\- Hági! - ordította, mire válaszul Voldemort óriásai elbömbölték magukat, s mint két felbőszült elefántbika, földrengető léptekkel nekirontottak Grópnak.

Nyomban ezután patadobogás és íjak pendülése hangzott fel, s máris nyilak zápora hullott a halálfalókra, akik meglepett kiáltozás közepette alakzatot bontottak. Ebben a pillanatban Neville is megmozdult: belenyúlt a Teszlek Süvegbe és előhúzott egy rubintos markolatú kardot... Az ezüst penge suhogását senki sem hallhatta - azt elnyomta a közeledő tömeg harsogása, a birkózó óriások bömbölése és a vágtató kentaurok patadobogása -, mégis mintha minden szem odafordult volna. Lucy emiatt azonnal ráküldött egy rontást Voldemortra, hogy magára vonja a figyelmét és a módszer be is vált; a sötét varázsló azonnal visszatámadt, levéve a szemét Naginiről, így Neville egyetlen csapással levághatta a kígyó fejét. Az forogva felröppent a magasba, s megfürdött a bejárati csarnokból áradó fényben. Voldemort szája haragos ordításra nyílt, bár a hangját nem hallotta senki, míg a fejetlen kígyótest a lába elé puffant.

Lucy elégedetten nézte annak a kapocsnak a halálát, ami utolsóként tartotta a földhöz láncolva Voldemortot. Az utolsó tíz percben, ami a rendelkezésére állt, mindenkihez elment, aki csak eszébe jutott: a házimanókhoz, a határon gyülekező felmentő sereghez, a Tiltott Rengeteg kentaurjaihoz, tesztráljaihoz, Csikócsőrhöz és Gróphoz. Mindegyiküket sikerült megnyernie és megbeszélnie a tervet. A lelkükre kötötte, hogy csak akkor támadjanak, ha meglátják az égen a zöld szikrákat; mindenképp biztos akart lenni abban, hogy tökéletesen váratlanul fogja érni az ellenséget az ellentámadás.

Időközben Neville-lel is összefutott, aki beszámolt neki, hogy látta Harryt a Rengeteg felé menni és rákérdezett, hogy a lány tudja-e, hogy meg kell ölni a nagy kígyót. Lucyban ekkor fogalmazódott meg a gondolat, hogy Neville-nek kell végeznie Naginivel, amíg Voldemort rá koncentrál, hiszen nyilván nem fordulna meg a fejében, hogy valaki más is tudhat a horcruxairól. És a terve be is vált.

Miközben a pálcáját előretartva mindenkit megátkozott, akit meglátott, és kerülgette Voldemort ártásait, Hagrid mindent túlharsogó ordítását hallotta:

\- Harry! Hol van Harry?

Lucy nyomban odafordult, ahol a bátyja teste hevert, de csak a hűlt helyét látta. Ösztönösen a kapcsolathoz nyúlt a fejében, de aztán jeges zuhanyként érte a felismerés, hogy már nincs mit keresnie. Harry meghalt és a halálával a kapcsolat is megszűnt, így semmi értelme nem volt annak, hogy megpróbálja a jelenlétét érzékelni.

Viszont mikor rájött, mit talált, a szíve több ütemet is kihagyott. A kötelék ugyanis _ott volt_ ; érezte az ismerős fájdalmat, a sebhely kínzó lüktetését és ez valahol a tömegbe húzta őt, mintegy mutatva az utat, merre menjen. Lucy nem értette, hogy lehetséges ez, de sok ideje nem volt töprengeni, ugyanis azok a halálfalók, akik a közelében voltak, mind igyekeztek ártalmatlanná tenni.

Úgy hitte, csupán az elméje szórakozik vele, épp ezért nem figyelt rá. Csak arra összpontosított, hogy eljusson Voldemorthoz, akit a tömeg elsodort a közeléből.

Eközben a vágtatva támadó kentaurok szétkergették a halálfalókat, mindenki menekült a viaskodó óriások taposó lábai, s közben fenyegető viharként közeledett a felmentő sereg. Ráadásul megérkeztek a thesztrálok és a Csikócsőr által jelentett erősítés Gróp számára: míg a szárnyas lények az óriások szemét támadták, Hagrid öccse a testüket ostromolta.

A varázslók, a Roxfort védői és Voldemort halálfalói egyaránt bekényszerültek a kastélyba. Teljes volt a káosz. A hömpölygő tömegben Lucy továbbra is minden halálfaló megátkozott, aki a szeme elé került, miközben a tekintetével egy bizonyos illetőt keresett… A visszavonuló varázslók szinte magukkal ragadták a lányt a bejárati csarnokba, aki már csak azzal foglalkozott, hogy annyira megritkítsa a halálfalók sorait, amennyire lehetett, hiszen Voldemortot sehol sem látta.

Végül sikeresen bejutott a nagyterembe, ahol már javában dúlt a harc. Mögötte rohant Charlie, a még mindig pizsamáját viselő Horatius Lumpsluck, valamint az összes roxfortos diák, tanár, a rokonok és barátok, csakúgy, mint Roxmorts falu boltosai és egyszerű polgárai. Közben benyargalt Goron, Ronan és Magorián, a három kentaur, miközben ugyanabban a pillanatban kirobbant a helyéből a konyhába vezető ajtó és betódultak a házimanók. Lucy hallotta az élen rohanó Sipor brekegő hangját, akit annyira megváltoztatott Harry kedvessége és figyelmessége, hogy önként vállalkozott a roham vezetésére.

\- Harcoljatok! - kiabálta Sipor. - Harcoljatok! Harcoljatok gazdámért, a házimanók védelmezőjéért! A bátor Regulus nevében harcoljatok a Sötét Nagyúr ellen! Harcoljatok!

A manók bőszen vagdalni és döfködni kezdték a halálfalók bokáját és lábszárát; apró arcuk izzott a haragtól. Lucy bármerre nézett, mindenütt az ellenség pusztulását látta: voltak halálfalók, akiket kezek rángattak a földre, másokat bűbájok zápora tett ártalmatlanná, megint mások nyíl vagy konyhakés vájta sebtől szenvedtek, és voltak, akik már csak menekülni akartak volna, de a beözönlő sokaság elnyelte, eltaposta őket.

De még nem volt vége: Lucy ekkor a nagyterem közepén kiszúrta Voldemortot, aki válogatás nélkül szórta mindenkire kegyetlen átkait. Lucy igyekezett közelebb férkőzni hozzá, de a tömeg miatt alig tudott előre jutni - viszont tudta, hogy addig nem lesz ennek vége, amíg ki nem áll Voldemort ellen, de csak miután legyengítette őt azzal, hogy harcképtelenné teszi a támogatóit.

Közben a nagyterem egyre jobban megtelt - mindenki, aki állt még a lábán, oda igyekezett. Lucy látta, ahogy George és Lee padlóra küldik Yaxleyt; látta a Flitwick bűbája alatt összeroskadó Dolohovot; látta, ahogy Hagrid felkapja és áthajítja a termen Walden Macnairt, aki a túloldali kőfalnak csapódott, és ájultan zuhant a padlóra. Egyre jobban igyekezett, hogy eljusson Voldemorthoz, és befejezze a munkát, amit Harry elkezdett.

Ám ekkor észrevette Bellatrixet, aki épp egy átokkal harcképtelenné tette Lunát, és hirtelen minden más kiszorult a fejéből. Rögtön irányt váltott és megunva a tülekedést a padlóra irányított egy taszító bűbájt, ezzel kilökve magát a tömegből, hogy elegánsan landoljon Hermione és Ginny oldalán. Repülésének köszönhetően minden szem rájuk szegeződött, kivéve a terem közepén lévő Voldemortot, aki egyszerre három ellenféllel küzdött: McGalagony, Lumpsluck és Kingsley mindent megpróbáltak és nem tudták legyűrni őt...

Lucy figyelmét egy célt tévesztett átok terelte vissza Bellatrixra.

\- Mi van, pici Lucy baba? - gúnyolódott a boszorkány. - Te is szeretnél beszállni a játékba?

\- Hátráljatok - szólt oda Lucy barátnőinek, akik rögtön tiltakozni kezdtek.

\- Nem állhatsz ki ellene egyedül! - mondta aggódva Hermione.

\- Úgy van, segítünk neked! - csatlakozott Ginny.

\- Kérlek - suttogta Lucy, mire a két lány összenézett és hátrébb lépett, de a pálcájuk még mindig készenlétben állt.

\- Mindig is ilyen védelmező voltál, Lucy baba - vicsorgott Bellatrix. - Az én drága unokaöcsém nyilván tudna mesélni róla.

\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz - vetette oda faarccal Lucy, de a szívverése a háromszorosára gyorsult. Meg kell őriznie a hidegvérét, különben Bellatrix rögtön lecsap rá. Egyikőjük sem támadt, csak farkasszemet néztek egymással.

\- Látod, erről beszélek - mondta Bellatrix. - Azt hitted, titokban marad a kis kapcsolatod Dracoval?

Körülöttük mindenki döbbenten eltátotta a száját (még Voldemort és három ellenfele is feléjük fordult), míg Lucy szeme csak összeszűkült.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Kár tagadnod, kislány. Te nagyon jó vagy az érzéseid elrejtésében, de Draco arcáról olyan könnyű olvasni, mint egy nyitott könyvből. Tudom, hogy valahogy elérted, hogy elárulja a Sötét Nagyúrat.

A tömeg egy emberként fojtotta vissza lélegzetét megrökönyödésében, Voldemort szeme pedig haragosan villant, miközben körbefordult. Lucy sejtette, hogy a szőke fiú után kutatott, így gyorsan tovább folytatta a beszélgetést.

\- Élénk a fantáziád.

\- Akkor az arckifejezését is csak képzeltem, amikor megkínzott téged? - nevetett Bellatrix, aki ezzel a mondatával elérte, hogy a Roxfort védői közül nem egy felháborodottan kapkodjon levegő után. - Elszörnyedt volt. Halálsápadtan, majdnem bőgve kínzott téged, te pedig egy hangot sem adtál ki, csakhogy könnyebbé tedd a számára. Komolyan elhitted, hogy senki sem ébredt fel, valahányszor leosont hozzád a pincébe? Hát közlöm veled, hogy én észrevettem. Kérdőre vontam, mire ő előállt élete legmeggyőzőbb történetével; komolyan, egy pillanatra tényleg elhittem, amit mondott! Ám még így is figyelmeztettem, hogy ha legközelebb észreveszem, már árulóként fog találkozni a Sötét Nagyúrral.

Bellatrix újból felnevetett, miközben Lucy szíve majd kiugrott a mellkasából, de egyetlen arcizma se rendült.

\- Látod, milyen könyörületes vagyok? Először még megadtam neki az esélyt, hogy mentse magát. Mikor tegnap este sebesülten visszatért a kúriába, miután elraboltad és elmondta, mi történt, már kezdtem elhinni, hogy valóban igazat mondott, ám a ma éjszaka után már tudom, hogy végleg elfordult tőlünk. Nem akarsz beszámolni nekünk Rockwood barátunk haláláról?

Lucy nagy nehezen elérte, hogy egyetlen arcizma se rezdüljön meg.

\- Mit kellene mondanom róla? Rám támadt, én megöltem. Ilyen egyszerű.

\- Ó, nem, nem - ingatta meg a pálcáját a boszorkány, mintha a rosszalkodó kislányát dorgálta volna. - Történetesen jó pár halálfaló látta, hogy mi történt: Rockwood már elkábított volna téged, mikor a drága unokaöcsém megjelent és egyetlen átokkal megölte. Ezután már mindenki tisztában volt vele, hogy Draco elárult minket.

Bellatrix arcáról hirtelen eltűnt a jókedv és a vigyora vicsorgássá torzult.

\- Hogy merészelted ellenünk fordítani a Malfoy család sarját? Annyira megzavartad az elméjét, hogy teljesen elfelejtette, mit követel meg tőle a Sötét Nagyúr! Miattad összeszűrte a levet a sárvérűekkel és a mugliimádó vérárulókkal...!

Lucy nem bírta tovább visszatartani: olyan hangosan és jóízűen nevetett fel, hogy sikerült Bellatrixba fojtania a szót.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy még mindig ezen pattogsz! - nevetett gúnyosan. - Vérárulók, sárvérűek, ugyan már! Mintha ez bármit is számítana! Annyira szánalmas, amit művelsz, hogy már csak nevetni tudok rajtad! Olyan kétségbeesetten próbálsz kapaszkodni abba, amit a drága mestered elhitetett veled, mint ahogy egy fuldokló kap az utolsó szalmaszál után! Esküszöm, nevetni fogok, mikor végleg legyőzlek!

Bellatrix olyan hirtelen támadt, hogy Lucynak reagálni se maradt ideje. Ám az átok nem találta el, mert egy másik a lány mögül belecsapódott és így semlegesítette. Lucy nem nézett hátra, hanem pattanásig feszülő idegekkel várta Bellatrix újabb támadását, ami azonban nem jött; a nő a lány mögé nézett és szemei kerekre nyíltak a döbbenettől.

A következő pillanatban pedig Lucyból is olyan gyorsan elszállt a jókedv, ahogy jött.

\- Soha többet nem érhetsz hozzá - jelentette ki Draco, miközben felemelt pálcával Lucy mellé sétált. Hangja ugyanolyan jeges gyűlölettől izzott, mint mikor Rockwoodot fenyegette. - Nem fogom még egyszer végignézni… soha többé nem fogom hagyni, hogy kezet emelj rá.

\- Te képes voltál…? - Bellatrix egy darabig beszélni se tudott a megrökönyödéstől. Nyilván nem fordult meg a fejében, hogy Draco ténylegesen áruló: eddig talán a paranoiája beszélt belőle, de most a saját szemével láthatta, hogy igaza volt.

\- Te meg mégis mit művelsz? - szűrte a fogai között Lucy Draconak, aki azonban másvalakire figyelt.

\- Draco…

Bellatrix mögött feltűnt Narcissa Malfoy, akit a férje tartott vissza, hogy odarohanjon a fiához; mindketten elhűlve, holtsápadtan bámulták a fiút. - Mit… mit tettél?

\- Ti választottatok - mondta Draco. - És sokáig számomra is úgy tűnt, hogy az lesz az utam, mint a tietek. Mindenképp halálfalónak kellett állnom, mert a Malfoy családba születtem és mindenki ezt várta tőlem. Réges rég beletörődtem, hogy az a sorsom, hogy őt szolgáljam - biccentett Voldemort felé. - Lucy egy lehetőséget adott nekem. Pusztán azzal, hogy létezett, megmutatta, hogy másként is lehet élni, nemcsak halálfalóként. Számomra ő jelenti a jövőt. És ha a Nagyúr elbukik, akkor mindenki szabad lesz.

\- De… de ő a te… - kezdte Lucius Malfoy, ám a fia félbeszakította.

\- Nem az ellenségem. Lucy a jövőm; ahová ő megy, odamegyek én, ahol megáll, ott megállok én is… És ahol meghal, ott halok meg én is. Megesküdtem magamnak, amikor a kúriára hoztátok őt és azért kínoztátok, hogy árulja el a bátyját. Megesküdtem, hogy megvédem, bármit is kelljen feláldoznom ezért.

\- Képes lennél eldobni az életedet egy lány miatt?! - kérdezte hisztérikusan Narcissa. Lucy a szeme sarkából látta, ahogy Voldemort lassan felemeli a pálcáját, így ő is felkészült arra, hogy a másodperc törtrésze alatt cselekedjen.

\- Ő az én életem - felelte a fiú. - Akkor dobom el, ha őt tagadom meg. Rájöttem, hogy nem akarok többé hazudni magamnak, ahogy azt tettem éveken keresztül, amióta megismertem. Küzdöttem ellene, mert rettegtem, hogy úgy néztek rám, ahogy most teszitek. Nem akartam csalódást okozni nektek… azt hittem, szégyent hozok a Malfoy névre, ha engedek a „gyengeségemnek", ahogy akkor hívtam.

\- Kisfiam… - sírta el magát Narcissa.

\- Sosem voltam veletek őszinte - folytatta Draco -, ahogy senkivel sem. Mindig azt mondtam, amit hallani akartak tőlem és úgy cselekedtem, ahogy azt várták tőlem. De mostanra már betelt a pohár. Többé nem fogom megjátszani az arrogáns kölyköt, aki a vértisztaságról papol. Lucy félvér, mégis erősebb, mint az összes aranyvérű család tagja együttvéve. A szíve teszi őt erőssé; ez az, ami mindannyiótokból hiányzik.

Draco ekkor oldalra fordult és egyenesen Voldemort vérben forgó szemébe nézett.

\- Különösen belőled… - mondta ki félelem nélkül - és emiatt fog legyőzni téged.

\- Te nyomorult áruló! - bömbölt fel Voldemort. - Avada Kedavra!

Lucy azonnal megragadta a fiú karját és a földre rántotta, miközben a halálos átok épphogy súrolta a fejét. Tett egy teljes fordulatot a tengelye körül és azonnal ellentámadásba lendült - de nem Voldemort, hanem Bellatrix felé, aki ura kifakadását arra próbálta használni, hogy leteríti a lányt. A két átok a levegőben találkozott és semlegesítették egymást. Voldemort ismét megcélozta Dracot, de McGalagony a varázsló dühét kihasználva egy jól irányzott ártással eltalálta őt, ezzel kidöntve az egyensúlyából és Voldemort kalimpált, hogy talpon maradhasson… Kingsley és Lumpsluck is megcélozta őt, de a varázsló már felkészülten várta a támadást és így kivédte azokat.

Folytatódott a harc, illetve megkezdődött a párbaj Lucy és Bellatrix között, aki ordítva próbálta eltalálni őt egyik gyilkos átkával. Draco időközben feltápászkodott és már beszállt volna a küzdelembe, de Lucy két ártás között hátrataszította őt.

\- Ő az enyém! - jelentette ki a lány határozottan és elszánt hangsúlyából a fiú nyilván kitalálta, hogy most nem fog engedni, mert hátrálva beállt Hermione mellé.

\- Előbb veled végzek - mondta Bellatrix, miközben szökdelve kerülgette a lány záporozó átkait. - Draco végig fogja nézni a haláltusádat… Aztán őt is megölöm: lassan, hogy a lehető legtöbbet szenvedjen.

\- Egy ujjal sem nyúlhatsz a fiamhoz! - sikoltott fel Narcissa és pálcáját a nővérére szegezte. - A lány nem érdekel, de a fiamat nem ölöd meg!

\- Ha Lucy meghal, én is meghalok! - fakadt ki Draco. - Ő az, akiért végigcsináltam ezt az egészet! Hát nem érted, anya?! Beleszerettem!

Ezzel a fiú elérte, hogy a két nő döbbenten meredjen rá, ahogy a nagyteremben mindenki ledermedt ettől a vallomástól, aki nem volt eddig tisztában az igazsággal. Lucy viszont kihasználta a pillanatnyi megállást, amire a fiú kényszerítette Bellatrixet, így elkezdett előrefelé araszolni, miközben folyamatosan szórta az átkait.

\- Ezt Tonksért…! - harsogta a lány és minden névnek egy átokkal adott hangsúlyt. Körülötte felrepedezett a padló, a teste forróságot árasztott, ahogy áradt belőle a pusztító erő. Erő, amelyet mostanra az összes halálfaló ugyanúgy félt, mint egykor Dumbledore-ét. Közben egyre közelebb araszolt ellenfeléhez, aki kétségbeesetten próbált védekezni. - Ezt Dobbyért…! Ezt Lunáért…! Ezt Hermionéért…! Ezt Neville-ért…! Ezt a szüleiért…! Ezt Siriusért…! És ezt Dracoért!

Az utolsó átokkal sikerült lefegyvereznie a boszorkányt. Rögtön ezután, egy végső átokkal sikerült a mellkasa közepén eltalálnia őt, ott, ahol a szíve dobogott. Bellatrix szeme kiguvadt, az arca lefagyott: volt egy fél másodperce rá, hogy felfogja, mi történt vele, azután hanyatt a padlóra zuhant.

A jelenet nézői üdvrivalgásban törtek ki, Voldemort pedig felüvöltött. Lucy látta, ahogy McGalagony, Lumpsluck és Kingsley kalimpálva repülnek a levegőben: egy bomba erejével taszította hátra őket az iszonyatos, pusztító harag, amit utolsó, leghívebb szárnysegédjének halála és Draco árulása robbantott ki Voldemortból. A sötét varázsló pálcája felemelkedett és megcélozta vele Lucyt. Draco felemelt pálcával lépett a lány elé, és Lucy is készült a támadásra.

\- Protego! - bömbölte ekkor valaki és a pajzsbűbáj máris ott feszült a terem közepén. Voldemort tágra nyílt szemmel nézett körbe, a varázslat forrását keresve, és ebben a pillanatban a terem közepén, a két csatatér között feltűnt Harry, aki ledobta magáról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt.

Lucy úgy érezte, mintha sóbálvány-átkot küldtek volna rá. Hát nem az elméje csapta be őt; a kapcsolat igazán ott volt.

Harry életben volt.

Harry élt.

Minden rendben volt.

\- Harry!

\- Életben van!

A boldog sikolyok, a döbbent kiáltások az ujjongás és az üdvrivalgás, amit Harry megjelenése váltott ki az ünneplő sokaságból, egyszerre némaságba fulladt. Minden szívbe félelem markolt, és dermedt csend zuhant a teremre. Lucy azonban még sosem érezte magát ilyen könnyűnek; a megkönnyebbüléstől és az örömtől könnyek öntötték el a szemét, miközben azt figyelte, hogyan fúrja egymáséba a tekintetét Harry és Voldemort.

Az összecsapás, amit megjövendölt Trelawney professzor azon a tizenhét évvel ezelőtti napon a Szárnyas Vadkanban… nem az ő feladata már. Nem neki kell befejeznie a munkát. Nem az ő felelőssége, hanem Harryé.

Győzni fog. Győznie kell.

És ha mégsem, akkor ő készenlétben áll majd, hogy minden erejét, lénye minden egyes cseppjét a pálcájában összegyűlő átokba ölje, amivel bevégezheti.

Voldemort és Harry lassú léptekkel kerülgetni kezdték egymást.

\- Senki ne próbáljon segíteni. - Harry hangja úgy harsant a csöndben, mint a trombitaszó. - Ez a kettőnk dolga. Egyedül kell kiállnom ellene.

Voldemort gúnyosan sziszegett.

\- Potter csak tréfál - mondta, vörös szemét kerekre nyitva. - Neki nem ez a módszere. Ma ki lesz a pajzsod, Potter? Talán a drága kis hugicádat dobod ide nekem, aki miatt elárult az a Malfoy fattyú?

\- Nem - felelte Harry. - Senki sem áll közénk. Nincs több horcrux. Ketten maradtunk. Nem élhet az egyik, míg él a másik, és egyikünk most örökre el fog tűnni...

\- Egyikünk? - Voldemort egész teste megfeszült, vörös szeme rezzenéstelen meredt, akár a marni készülő kígyóé. - Te leszel az, kölyök! Először te, aztán a nyomorult húgod! Ti, akiket mindig megmentett a véletlen meg a szálakat mozgató Dumbledore.

\- Véletlen volt, mikor az anyánk az életét adta, hogy megmentsen minket? - tette fel a kérdést Harry. Még mindig kerülgették egymást: egy láthatatlan kör mentén lépkedtek, állandó távolságot tartva egymástól. Lucynak úgy tűnt, hogy Harry semmi mást nem lát, csak ellenfele arcát. - Véletlen volt, hogy kiálltam ellened a temetőben? Véletlen volt, hogy Lucy ki tudott űzni téged az elmémből? Véletlen volt, hogy ma este nem védekeztem, mégis életben maradtam, és visszatértem, hogy tovább harcoljak?

\- Véletlen! - üvöltötte Voldemort, de még mindig nem támadott. Lucy lopva körbenézett a tömegen: mintha mindenki kőszoborrá dermedt volna, úgy figyelték a párost. - A véletlen mentett meg titeket, a vakszerencse, és az, hogy nyüszítve bekuporodtatok nálatok erősebb férfiak és nők talárjai mögé. Hagytátok, hogy őket öljem meg helyettetek!

\- Ma már senkit sem fogsz megölni - mondta Harry. - Egyet se tudsz megölni közölük, soha többé. Még mindig nem fogtad fel? Kész voltam meghalni érte, hogy ne bánthasd többé ezeket az embereket...

\- De nem haltál meg!

\- Kész voltam rá, és az éppen elég. Azt tettem, amit az anyám. Nem árthatsz nekik többé. Nem tűnt fel, hogy a bűbájaid nem hatottak rájuk? Nem tudod kínozni őket. Hozzájuk sem érhetsz. Sosem tanulsz a hibáidból, Denem?

\- Hogy merészelsz…?

\- Így merészelek. Tudok dolgokat, Tom Denem, amiket te nem. Egy csomó fontos dolgot tudok, amit te nem tudsz. Akarsz hallani párat, mielőtt elköveted az újabb nagy hibádat?

Voldemort hallgatott, de tovább lépkedett a láthatatlan kör mentén. Lucy érezte, hogy Harry a szavaival átmenetileg megfékezte ellenfelét: Voldemort kíváncsi, visszatartja annak parányi, halovány esélye, hogy Harry valóban ismer egy végső titkot…

De mégis milyen titkot?

\- Most jön a szeretet? - fintorodott el gúnyosan Voldemort. - Dumbledore kedvenc csodafegyvere, a szeretet, ami szerinte legyőzi a halált? Nem kapta el a szeretet, mikor lezuhant a toronyból és kilapult, mint egy viaszbábu! Nem segített a szeretet, mikor eltapostam a sárvérű anyádat, mint egy csótányt! És ha jól látom, Potter, senki nem szeret téged annyira, hogy most eléd ugorjon, és fogadja helyetted az átkomat. Mi fog hát megvédeni, ha most lesújtok rád?

 _Én_ , válaszolta volna legszívesebben Lucy, de visszafogta magát. Ujjai megfeszültek a cseresznyefa pálcán és úgy álltak az izmai, mint egy teljesen felhúzott, pattanásig feszülő rugó. A könnyek elmúltak, a szeme újra olyan száraz volt, mint amilyennek lennie kellett.

\- Egyetlen dolog - felelte Harry a varázsló kérdésére. Még mindig kerülgették egymást; össze voltak zárva a bűvös körben, s nem állt közöttük más, csak a végső titok.

\- Ha nem a szeretettől remélsz védelmet - folytatta Voldemort -, akkor talán azt hiszed, hogy olyan varázzsal bírsz, amivel én nem, vagy olyan fegyverrel, amely erősebb az enyémnél?

\- Úgy hiszem, mindkettővel - válaszolta Harry. Lucy szeme döbbenten elkerekedett, s látta, hogy a kígyóarcon is átsuhant a döbbenet. De csak átsuhant - nyomban utána bezengte a termet Voldemort nevetése, s ez az örömtelen, tébolyult hang rémisztőbb volt, mint amikor üvöltött.

\- Azt hiszed, nagyobb varázserőd van, mint nekem? Mint nekem, Voldemort nagyúrnak, aki olyan varázslatokat vittem véghez, amelyekről Dumbledore álmodni se mert?

\- Tévedsz: álmodott róluk - felelte Harry. - Csakhogy többet tudott, mint te, eleget ahhoz, hogy ne tegye meg, amit te megtettél.

\- Más szóval gyenge volt! - vijjogta Voldemort. - Gyenge volt merni, gyenge volt elvenni, ami az övé lehetett volna, és ami most az enyém lesz!

\- Nem, okosabb volt nálad - szögezte le Harry. - Jobb varázsló és jobb ember volt, mint te.

\- Megölettem Albus Dumbledore-t!

\- Igen, ezt hitted - felelt rá Harry -, de tévedtél.

A terembe zsúfolódott tömeg most először mozdult meg: egy emberként kaptak lélegzet után.

\- Dumbledore meghalt! - Voldemort úgy vágta Harryhez a mondatot, mintha kibírhatatlan fájdalmat okozna vele. - Ott oszlik a teteme a márvány alatt! A saját szememmel láttam! Nem fog visszatérni!

\- Igen, Dumbledore meghalt - hagyta rá Harry. - De ne hidd, hogy te öletted meg. Hónapokkal a halála előtt eltervezte, hogyan fog meghalni, és mindent megbeszélt azzal az emberrel, akit te a saját szolgádnak hittél.

\- Ez meg miféle gyermeteg képzelgés? - sziszegte Voldemort, de még mindig nem támadott. Lucy lassan kezdte megérteni Harry tervét a leleplezésekről: most jutottak el az első árulóhoz.

\- Perselus Piton nem a te embered volt - közölte Harry -, hanem Dumbledore-é. Az ellenségeddé tetted, amikor elhatároztad, hogy megtámadod az anyámat. És ugyanezt a hibát másodjára is elkövetted; még egy ember árult el téged azért, mert azt akartad megölni, akit a legjobban szeretett. Nem jöttél rá egyik esetben sem, soha nem is jöhettél rá, mert van az a dolog, amit nem tudsz megérteni. Sose láttad Piton patrónusát, igaz, Denem?

Voldemort nem felelt. Tovább rótták a köröket, mint két farkas, akik széttépni készülnek egymást.

\- Pitonnak őzsuta volt a patrónusa - folytatta Harry - ugyanúgy, mint anyámnak. Szerette anyámat évtizedeken át, gyerekkorától fogva. Ezt tudhattad volna - tette hozzá, látva, hogy Voldemort orrlyukai kitágulnak -, hiszen megkért téged, hogy hagyd meg anyám életét.

\- Piton megkívánta őt - sziszegte megvetően Voldemort -, de miután anyád meghalt, maga mondta, hogy vannak más nők, tisztább vérűek, akik méltóbbak hozzá…

\- Hát persze, neked ezt mondta - válaszolt Harry -, de Dumbledore kémje volt attól a perctől fogva, hogy üldözni kezdted anyámat, és a mai napig ellened dolgozott! Dumbledore már haldoklott, amikor Piton végzett vele!

\- Mit számít?! - Amíg Harry beszélt, Voldemort feszült figyelemmel hallgatta, de most eszelős nevetésben tört ki. - Mit számít, hogy Piton engem szolgált-e vagy Dumbledore-t? Mit számítanak a szánalmas mesterkedéseik?! Eltapostam őket, ahogy eltapostam anyádat, Piton nagy szerelmét is! De most már sok mindent értek, Potter, olyan dolgokat, amiket te nem!

Dumbledore félt, hogy enyém lesz a Pálcák Ura. Úgy akarta intézni, hogy Piton legyen az igazi gazdája! De én előbb értem oda, kisfiú - megszereztem, mielőtt rátehetted volna a kezed, rájöttem az igazságra, mielőtt észbe kaptál! Három órával ezelőtt megöltem Perselus Pitont, így a Pálcák Ura, a Halálvessző, a Végzet Pálcája immár valóban az enyém! Dumbledore utolsó terve dugába dőlt, Harry Potter!

\- Igen - felelte Harry -, ebben igazad van. De mielőtt megpróbálsz végezni velem, azt ajánlom, gondolkodj el a tetteiden… gondolkodj el, Denem, és próbáld megbánni, amit műveltél…

\- Mit beszélsz?

Semmi, amit Harry addig mondott, egyetlen kioktató vagy megvető szava sem talált annyira Voldemort elevenébe, mint ez. A sötét varázsló pupillája vékony réssé szűkült, szeme körül elfehéredett a bőr. Lucy magában mosolygott, ahogy a bátyját figyelte.

\- Ez az utolsó esélyed - mondta Harry. - A legutolsó alkalom… Láttam, mi lesz belőled, ha nem élsz vele… légy férfi… próbálkozz… próbáld megbánni a bűneidet…

\- Engem merészelsz…? - sziszegte Voldemort.

\- Igen, téged - felelte Harry. - Dumbledore utolsó terve nem rám ütött vissza. Hanem rád, Denem.

Voldemort kezében megremegett a pálca és Harry ujjai is megfeszültek a Dracotól szerzett fegyverén. Lucy érezte, hogy másodperceken belül elkövetkezik a pillanat és ő is felkészült a legrosszabbra, hogy esetleg átvegye a feladatot, ha Harry tényleg elbukna.

\- Az a pálca még mindig nem teljes odaadással szolgál téged, mert nem azt ölted meg, akit kellett volna. Nem Perselus Piton volt a Pálcák Urának igazi gazdája. Piton nem győzte le Dumbledore-t.

\- Megölte…

\- Hányszor mondjam még el? Piton sosem szegült szembe Dumbledore-ral! Dumbledore halálát együtt tervelték ki. Dumbledore, a pálca utolsó igazi gazdája legyőzhetetlenül akart meghalni! Ha a terve megvalósul, a halálával a pálca elvesztette volna az erejét, hiszen senki nem nyerte volna el tőle.

\- Ha így van, Potter, akkor ajándékba kaptam a pálcát Dumbledore-tól! - Voldemort hangja remegett a kaján örömtől. - Kiloptam a pálcát utolsó ura sírjából! Magamhoz vettem gazdája akarata ellenére! Engem szolgál az ereje!

\- Hát még mindig nem érted, Denem? A pálcát nem elég birtokolni! Attól, hogy a kezedben tartod és használod, még nem lesz valóban a tiéd. Nem figyeltél Ollivanderre? A pálca választja a varázslót… És a Pálcák Ura még Dumbledore halála előtt új gazdát választott: egy olyan embert, aki a kezébe se vette őt soha. Az az ember erőszakkal elválasztotta Dumbledore-t a pálcájától, de azóta se fogta fel ennek a tettnek a jelentőségét, nem is sejti, hogy szolgájává tette a világ legveszélyesebb pálcáját…

Voldemort mellkasa vadul hullámzott, Lucy pedig érezte, hogy a mellette álló Draco mélyen szívja be a levegőt. A lány apránként közelebb lépkedett hozzá és megfogta a kezét. A fiú egyből megszorította, de közben mindkettőjük szeme Harryre és Voldemortra meredt.

\- A Pálcák Urának igazi gazdája Draco Malfoy volt.

Lucy érezte, ahogy a fiú megfeszül mellette, mintha az egész teste görcsöt kapott volna. Nem bírta ki, hogy ne forduljon felé: Draco egész arca halálsápadt volt. Hüvelykujjával simogatni kezdte a fiú kézfejét, miközben újra Voldemort arcára pillantott, ahol csak egy röpke pillanatig kapott helyet a döbbenet.

\- Na és aztán? - susogta. - Még ha igaz is, amit mondasz, semmin nem változtat. Nincs már meg a főnixtollas pálcás: ebben a párbajban csak a varázstudás számít… És ezzel csak egy újabb indokot adtál arra, hogy kezelésbe vegyem Draco Malfoyt…

\- Arról már lekéstél - mondta Harry. - Megelőztelek. Hetekkel ezelőtt legyőztem Dracot: elvettem a pálcáját.

Harry apró mozdulatot tett a galagonyapálcával, amit még a Malfoy kúrián zsákmányolt.

\- Ez hát a végső kérdés - suttogta. - Tudja-e a kezedben tartott pálca, hogy az utolsó gazdáját lefegyverezték? Mert ha tudja… akkor már én vagyok a Pálcák Urának igazi gazdája.

Hirtelen aranyló-piros fény árasztotta el a fejük fölött a bűvös mennyezet egét, s a legközelebbi ablak párkánya fölött felragyogtak a nap első sugarai. A fény egy pillanatra elvakította Lucyt, így csak hallotta Voldemort éles rikoltását és Harry kiáltását. Ő is előrelépett, elengedve Dracot, hogy pálcáját felemelve célba vegye a sötét varázslót.

\- Avada Kedavra!

\- Capitulatus!

A dörej ágyúlövésnél is hangosabb volt; a két ellenfél között, a lépéseik vonta kör kellős közepén arany lángok jelölték meg a helyet, ahol a két varázs összeütközött. Lucy látta, ahogy a zöld fénycsóva találkozott a pirossal, látta a Pálcák Urát a magasba repülni, forogva szállni a mennyezet alatt, és akár Nagini feje, úgy röppent gazdája felé, akire nem szórhatott halált, s aki eljött, hogy végre birtokba vegye őt. Harry kinyújtotta szabad kezét, vérbeli fogói ügyességével elkapta a pálcát, s közben Voldemort már dőlt hátrafelé, széttárt karokkal, felakadó kígyószemekkel. Lucy is leeresztette a karját, miközben Tom Denem prózai végérvényességgel terült el a kőpadlón; teste fonnyadt volt és törékeny, fehér keze üres, kígyóarca kifejezéstelen maszk.

Voldemort nagyúr halott volt.


	70. Chapter 68: Egy új kezdet

**Chapter 68**

 **Egy új kezdet**

Egy reszkető másodpercig csend volt, az irdatlan pillanat megakasztotta az időt. Harry két pálcával a kezében állt, úgy nézte ellensége porhüvelyét, Lucy pedig alig három lépésnyire állt a bátyja mögött és ő sem tudott másra nézni, csak Voldemort tetemére. Mintha lassított felvétel lett volna, fogalma sem volt, mennyi idő telt el, de a lány lassan előresétált, megállt Harry mellett, de szemét egy pillanatra sem vette le Denemről.

Azután hirtelen kitört a mindent elsöprő mámoros öröm; üdvrivalgás, sikoltozás, üvöltözés és kurjongatás orkánja zúdult a két Potterre. Az új nap lángoló sugarai szikrákká robbantak szét az ablakokon, és a tömeg robajló árként megindult Harry és Lucy felé, akik már egymást ölelték és zokogtak megkönnyebbülésükben és örömükben. Az elsők, akik elérték őket, Ron és Hermione voltak; az ő karjaik zárták körül a tagjaikat, az ő érthetetlen kiáltásaik töltötték meg a fülüket. Aztán már ott volt Ginny, Neville és Luna is, ott voltak mind a Weasleyk, Hagrid, Kingsley, McGalagony, Flitwick és Bimba és a két testvér egy árva szót se értett a kiabálásukból, nem tudták, ki húzza magához őket, kik tolakodnak hozzájuk, hogy megkaparintsák egy-egy átölelhető porcikájukat; százak tódultak oda, mindenki meg akarta érinteni a kis túlélő párost, akik véget vetettek a rémálomnak…

Lucy a nagy tülekedésben próbálta megtalálni Dracot, de esélye sem volt rendesen körülnézni. Végül úgy döntött, utat tör magának valamerre, hátha rájönnek, hogy ő jelenleg nem akar máshol lenni, csak a fiú karjai között. Mikor elindult, az őrjöngés csak fokozódott, de ő mindent kizárt, mert csakis egyvalaki érdekelte abban a pillanatban.

Végül meglátta őt. A terem szélén állt, meg sem próbálva közel jönni hozzá, mintha attól tartott volna, hogy nem érdemli meg, hogy velük együtt ünnepeljen. Hitetlen mosolyra húzódott a szája, mint aki el sem hiszi, hogy ez tényleg megtörtént, hogy végre mindketten szabadok. Lucy egyre türelmetlenebbül próbált utat törni magának, és mikor a fiú látta, hogy a lány hozzá igyekszik, ő is elkezdett sietni felé. Mikor a tömeg szélén észrevették őt, automatikusan kettéváltak, és ahogy ez egyre hosszabban történt meg, végül Lucy is szabad utat kapott.

És Lucy Potter az ünneplő tömeg szeme láttára Draco Malfoy nyakába ugrott és a száját az övére tapasztotta.

Helyrebillent a világ. Abban a pillanatban nem számított semmi, csakis Draco karjai a dereka körül, az, ahogy a fiú többször is megforgatta, miközben az ajkaik egy pillanatra sem váltak el. Lucy lábai a levegőben kalimpáltak, miközben az arcán egyre csak folytak le a könnyek és mikor újra szilárd talajon állt és Draco szemeibe nézett, ugyanazt látta bennük, mint amit ő is érzett.

\- Megcsináltad - sírt Draco, miközben megállás nélkül nevetett. - Nem hiszem el, tényleg megcsináltad!

\- Nem - felelte Lucy és újra megcsókolta. - Együtt csináltuk.

Mire észbekapott, már Harry is ott volt, aki a tömeg döbbenetét kihasználva oda tudott jönni hozzájuk. Bátyja mindkettejüket átölelte és úgy mondta ki a következő szavakat:

\- Lucy, esküszöm mindenre, hogy jobb srácot nem foghattál volna ki magadnak.

Lucy és Draco felnevettek, miközben megérkezett Ron és Hermione is, akik szintén beszálltak a csoportos ölelésbe, és ugyanúgy dicsérték Dracot, hogy ki mert állni Bellatrix ellen és Voldemort előtt kijelentette, hogy átállt a másik oldalra. Ekkor egy tompa puffanás jelezte, hogy Ginny rájuk ugrott és Lucy a karok között látta, hogy fogadott húga jól összeborzolta Draco szőke haját, miközben ránevetett.

Vége volt. Tényleg vége volt és minden rendben volt.

Illetve… nem teljesen. De megvolt az esély rá, hogy egy nap tényleg minden rendben legyen.

A nap lassan a Roxfort fölé emelkedett, s a nagyterem csordultig tele volt élettel és fénnyel. Harry és Lucy nélkülözhetetlen részesei voltak az öröm és a bánat, az ujjongás és a gyász váltakozó és vegyülő kitöréseinek. Mind azt akarták, hogy ott legyenek velük, Lucy, aki vezérük és fároszuk volt, Harry, aki megmentőjük és útmutatójuk, s hogy a két testvér egy szemhunyásnyit sem aludt, az most senkit sem érdekelt. Ott kellett lenniük, hogy beszéljenek a gyászolókkal, fogják a kezüket, lássák a könnyeiket, fogadják a köszönetüket, s ahogy a hajnal reggelbe, délelőttbe kúszott, meg kellett hallgatniuk az első híreket: hogy az Imperius-átok áldozatai országszerte magukhoz tértek, hogy egyes halálfalók elmenekültek, másokat elfogtak, hogy az Azkabanba zárt ártatlanok visszanyerték szabadságukat, hogy a mágiaügyi miniszteri poszt ideiglenes betöltésére Kingsley Shackleboltot nevezték ki…

Voldemort tetemét átvitték egy kisebb helyiségbe - nem maradhatott a nagyteremben, ahol Fred, Tonks, Remus és a többi ötven feküdt, akik ellene harcolva vesztették életüket. McGalagony visszaállította a helyükre a házak asztalait, de ülésrendnek nyoma sem volt: összekeveredve, együtt ültek tanárok és diákok, kísértetek és szülők, kentaurok és házimanók. A sebesült Firenze a sarokban feküdt, az egyik kitört ablakon Gróp kukucskált be, az emberek pedig ételt dobáltak nevető szájába.

Végül a kimerült és kifacsart testvérpár egyszer csak egy padon találta magát Luna mellett.

\- A helyetekben én egy békés és csöndes helyre kívánkoznék - jegyezte meg a lány.

\- Másra se vágyunk - sóhajtotta Lucy, miközben laposakat pislogott.

\- Elterelem a figyelmüket. Használjátok a köpenyt! - És mielőtt Harry vagy akár Lucy megszólalhatott volna, Luna elkiáltotta magát és az ablak felé mutatott: - Jaj, nézzétek, ott egy borzalgó baldavér!

Aki hallotta, forgolódni kezdett, kereste az ablakban a semmit, a két Potter pedig gyorsan magukra öltötték a köpenyt, és felálltak. Most végre oda mehettek a teremben, ahová akartak, senki sem tartóztatta fel őket. Két asztallal odébb Lucy megbökte bátyját és Ginnyre mutatott, aki fejét anyja vállára hajtva ült. Mellette ott ült Draco, aki épp Percynek mesélte, hogyan is kezdődött ez az egész.

\- Nem akarsz odamenni? - kérdezte a lány suttogva.

\- Lesz még időnk beszélgetni - felelte mosolyogva Harry. - És te?

\- Nekünk is - mosolygott Lucy, hiszen testvérének igaza volt: lesznek még óráik, napjaik, hosszú éveik a beszélgetésre.

Látták Neville-t is, aki evett, a tányérja mellett pedig ott feküdt Griffendél kardja, és csapatnyi lelkes rajongó vette körül őt. Az asztalok között sétálva észrevették a Malfoy házaspárt: Narcissa összetörve ült, arcát a tenyerébe temette, miközben Lucius a vállát átkarolva próbálta nyugtatni őt és néha a Weasleyk között ülő fia felé pislogott. Lucy a lelke mélyén szörnyen érezte magát, hogy ennyi szenvedést okozott nekik, de Harry bíztató érintése miatt elfordította róluk a tekintetét és továbbment. Rajtuk kívül, amerre néztek, mindenhol örömben egyesült családokat láttak, aztán végül rábukkantak azokra, akiket kerestek.

\- Mi vagyunk azok - suttogta Harry Ron és Hermione közé kuporodva. - Kijöttök velünk?

Azok tüstént felálltak és a négyes elhagyta a nagytermet. A márványlépcsőből nagy darabok hiányoztak, a korlát jó része is odavolt, s felfelé haladtukban törmelékhalmokat és vértócsákat kellett kerülgetniük. Egy távoli folyosóról Hóborc hangja szállt feléjük; a kopogószellem maga komponálta győzelmi nótát harsogott:

 _Voldemort, Volt-de-holt a neved már!  
Kis Pottik, nagy Pottik, tietek a vár!_

\- A tragikus felhang talán lehetne egy kicsit erősebb - jegyezte meg Ron, miközben belökött egy ajtót és félreállt, hogy előreengedje Harryt és Hermionét. Lucy egyelőre semmilyen humort nem tudott értékelni; még eltompította Fred, Remus és Tonks elvesztésének újra meg újra fellángoló fájdalma; valamint a vágy, hogy végre becsukhassa a szemét és alhasson.

Ekkor Harry hármójukra nézett és belekezdett a magyarázatba: elmesélte, mit láttak Lucyval a merengőben, hogyan búcsúzott el tőle, hogyan kérte meg Neville-t a kígyó megölésére, hogyan használta a Feltámadás Kövét a szülein, Siriuson és Remuson, hogyan sétált el Voldemorthoz és hogyan hagyta, hogy megölje. Elmesélte az utána következő látomását Dumbledore-ral, aki végre őszintén elmesélte a húga történetét, az igazságot a három testvér meséjéről és a Halál Ereklyéiről, valamint egy sor megmagyarázhatatlan múltbéli eseményre adott magyarázatot. Végül Harry azt is elmesélte, hogyan fedezte őt Narcissa Malfoy, hogyan fakadt ki Hagrid a kentaurokra és hogyan ünnepeltek a halálfalók a feltételezett győzelem hírétől.

Közben kitartóan rótták a lépcsőket és a folyosókat, nem kellett megbeszélniük, hová mennek, és mikor Harry a mondókája végére ért - mielőtt Ron, Hermione vagy akár Lucy szavakba önthették volna döbbenetüket és ámulatukat - megérkeztek. Az igazgatói szoba bejáratát őrző szobrot a lány utolsó itt járta óta valaki vagy valami félrelökte: a kőszörny félig felborult, s kótyagosnak tetsző arcából ítélve nem volt olyan állapotbab, hogy betölthesse jelszóellenőri feladatát.

\- Felmehetünk? - kérdezte tőle Harry.

\- Csak nyugodtan - nyöszörögte a szobor.

A négyes átmászott rajta, felment a mozgó csigalépcsőn, és Harry kitárta az igazgatói szoba ajtaját. Lucy vetett egy pillantást a merengőre, amely ott feküdt az íróasztalon, ahol hagyták - azután fülsiketítő zaj harsant és a két testvér felkiáltott rémületében, mert átkok, visszatérő halálfalók és a feltámadó Voldemort rémképe robbant a fejükbe…

Ám a zaj taps volt. A helyiség körbefutó falán díszelgő festmények lakói, a Roxfort egykori igazgatói és igazgatónői állva ünnepelték a két Pottert: süvegüket lengették (volt, aki a parókáját), a szomszédos keretekbe átnyúlva egymás kezét rázogatták vagy felugráltak a székről, amelyen megfestették őket; Dilys Derwent örömében hangosan zokogott, Dexter Fortescue a hallócsövét lóbálta, Phineas Nigellus pedig így kiáltozott magas, éles hangján:

\- Mi is segítettünk! Mardekár háza is megtette a magáét! Ne vesszen feledésbe közreműködésünk!

Harry és Lucy azonban csakis egyetlen portréra koncentrált: arra, amelyik az íróasztal mögötti falon lógott. A félhold alakú szemüveg alól könnycseppek gördültek a hosszú ezüst szakállra, s a festett arcról sugárzó büszkeség és hála gyógyító balzsam volt a lelküknek, akárcsak egykor a főnix éneke.

Végül Harry felemelte a kezét, mire a portréalakok tisztelettudóan elcsendesedtek, és lelkes mosollyal, könnyeiket törölgetve várták, hogy az ünnepeltek szóljanak hozzájuk. Lucynak semmi sem jutott eszébe, így a bátyjához fordult, akin látszott, hogy lázasan töri a fejét valamin.

\- Az a dolog, ami a cikeszben volt - fogott bele végül -, kiesett a kezemből az erdőben. Nem tudom, pontosan hol van, de nem is akarom megkeresni. Egyetért velem?

\- Igen, kedves fiam - felelte Dumbledore, míg a többi festmény kíváncsi-értetlenül pislogott. - Bölcs és bátor döntés ez, de nem is vártam rosszabbat tőled. Tudja valaki rajtad kívül, hogy hol vesztetted el?

\- Senki - felelte Harry, mire Dumbledore elégedetten bólintott. - Ignotus ajándékát viszont megtartom.

\- Hát persze - mosolygott az öreg varázsló -, az a tiéd és a húgodé, amíg tovább nem adjátok.

\- És itt van még ez is - emelte fel Harry a Pálcák Urát. Lucy nem bírta ki, hogy ne nézzen mélységes tisztelettel a fegyverre, és úgy tűnt, hogy Ron és Hermione is így voltak vele.

\- Nincs szükségem rá - mondta Harry.

\- Micsoda? - bukott ki Ronból. - Meg vagy hibbanva?

\- Tudom, hogy nagyon erős pálca - magyarázta fáradtan Harry -, de én jobban szeretem a sajátomat. Úgyhogy…

Azzal belenyúlt a nyakán lógó erszénybe, és kihúzta belőle a magyalvessző vékony főnixtollal összekötött darabjait. Letette az asztalra, majd megérintette a bodzapálcával.

\- Reparo!

A pálca összeforrt, a végéből piros szikrák röppentek ki. Bár javíthatatlan állapotban volt, a bodzapálca mégis képes volt rendbehozni. Harry boldog-fáradt mosollyal felemelte a főnixtollas pálcát.

\- A Pálcák Urát visszateszem oda, ahonnan kivették - fordult Harry Dumbledore-hoz, aki végtelen szeretettel és csodálattal nézett rá. - Ott jó helyen lesz. Ha természetes halállal halok meg, elveszíti a hatalmát, igaz? Akkor olyan gazdája lesz, akit soha nem győztek le és a története véget ér.

Dumbledore bólintott és Harryvel egymásra mosolyogtak.

\- Egyelőre ne beszélj nekem a halálodról - szólalt meg Lucy. - Nem akarom még egyszer átélni azt az érzést.

\- Sajnálom, Lucy - ölelte magához Harry. - Én se tudtam, hogy túlélhetem. Biztos voltam benne, hogy itt a vége.

\- Hát… - nézett bátyja szemébe vigyorogva a lány. - Tényleg te vagy a fiú, aki túlélte.

\- Te is ragyogóan csináltad, Lucy - szólt Dumbledore. - Míg Harry a magányos küldetésre vállalkozott, te lettél az ellenállás vezetője. Őszintén szólva… te mindig is jobban szerettél a dolgok sűrűjében lenni - jegyezte meg az ősz varázsló, mire Lucy elnevette magát.

\- Az már biztos. A horcruxok felkutatása alatt halálra untam volna magam, hiszen egy halálfalót se kábíthattam volna el.

\- Természetesen azt is hallottam, hogyan emlegetnek téged - mosolygott szeretetteljesen Dumbledore. - Nem érdemlek ilyen fantasztikus utódot. Csak azt tudom mondani, hogy próbáld nem elkövetni azokat a hibákat, amiket én.

Lucy szélesen elvigyorodott, miközben tisztelettudóan biccentett mentora felé.

\- Harry, biztos, hogy jól meggondoltad? - kérdezte Ron, aki még mindig nem tudott napirendre térni a bodzapálca fölött.

\- Szerintem igen - mondta csendesen Hermione.

\- Nem ér ennyit ez a pálca, mint amennyi bajt csinál. És bevallom őszintén… - fordított hátat Harry a festményeknek -… ennyi baj egy életre elég volt nekem.

\- Ó, nehogy azt hidd, hogy itt most abbahagyjuk! - öklözött a fiú vállába Lucy. - Hiszen nagyon jól tudod, hogy a baj valahogy mindig megtalál minket.

Harry, Ron és Hermione felnevettek, miközben Lucy szélesen elvigyorodott. Miután elköszöntek, elindultak a Griffendél-torony felé, hogy végre kipihenjék magukat. Lucy úgy érezte, hosszú idő után először fog újra gondtalanul aludni.

* * *

Draco nem tudta elhinni, hogy sikerült. Egyszerűen képtelen volt rá. A Sötét Nagyúrnak vége. Igazán vége volt. Potter… Harry végzett vele, míg Lucy a varázsló jobbkezét, Bellatrix-et győzte le. Draco nem tudta elhinni. Annyi szenvedés után, annyi küszködés és kínlódás után tényleg sikerült legyőzniük és véget vetni ennek a rémálomnak.

Igaza volt Lunának. Végül tényleg megérte az a rengeteg szenvedés.

Persze, nem lesz ilyen egyszerű. Sokáig fog tartani, mire lélekben is maguk mögött tudják hagyni a háborút; ez persze Lucynak lesz nehezebb, aki sokkal több mindenen ment keresztül. De Draco most ott lehet az oldalán, most már segíthet neki és támogathatja, méghozzá úgy, hogy nem kell többé titkolózniuk és a család is jó szemmel nézi a kapcsolatukat.

Ez persze nem volt igaz az ő szüleire, de bízott benne, hogy egy nap megbékélnek. Látta, mennyire össze vannak törve, de úgy hitte, hogy csak idő kell nekik, hogy megemésszék. Ha majd hagyják maguknak, hogy megismerjék Lucyt, majd ők is rájönnek, hogy nem lehet a lány vonzerejének ellenállni. Előbb-utóbb mindenkit beszív és az illető azt veszi észre magán, hogy kész lenne meghalni érte.

Talán a győzelem miatt, de utólag nem értette, hogy lehetett ilyen naiv.

Éjszaka riadt fel, a régi ágyában a Mardekár klubhelyiségében. Körülötte ott voltak korábbi évfolyamtársai: Theodore Nott, Blaise Zambini, és Gregory Monstro, és mind halkan horkoltak az éjszakában. Draco este tudta meg, hogy Crak meghalt a csatában, mikor próbálta Harryék útját állni a Szükség Szobájában, hogy megszerezzenek valami diadémot. Crak táltostűzzel felgyújtotta az Elrejtett Holmik Szobájában lévő tárgyakat és végül ott pusztult. Monstro is csak azért élte túl, mert Harry túl jószívű volt ahhoz, hogy otthagyja, pedig a fiú korábban az életére tört.

Úgy döntött, elindul kiszellőztetni a fejét. Kicsit szűkösnek érezte a hálótermet, pedig korábban mindig is hatalmasnak látta - bár, régen a szobájáról is ez volt a véleménye, és egy idő után már attól is klausztrofóbiás lett. Mikor bejött ide, valószínűleg túl fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy észrevegye vagy érdekelje.

Azonban amint belépett a klubhelyiségbe, a kandallónál lévő két fotelben a szüleit vette észre. Mindketten aludtak, de Draco ennek ellenére mozdulatlanul állt a lépcső aljában és gondolkodott azon, hogy felébressze-e őket vagy ne. Egy része szeretett volna beszélni velük, elmagyarázni neki az érveit és a saját nézőpontját, de a másik, racionálisabb énje azt sugallta neki, hogy ez rossz ötlet. Végül az utóbbinak adott igazat, így lábujjhegyen elindult az ajtó felé. Ám mielőtt kiléphetett volna, egy hangot hallott maga mögül.

\- Draco?

A fiú mélyet sóhajtott és megfordult. Az anyja nézett rá álmatagon, de egy pillanattal később már teljesen éber lett és néhány apró bökés után az apját is felébresztette. Most már ketten bámulták és mivel Draco nem szólalt meg, az anyja kezdeményezett.

\- Reméltük, hogy beszélhetünk veled. Sok minden történt, amiről említést kéne tennünk.

Na igen, ezzel Draco is egyetértett. Csak abban nem volt biztos, hogy ez úgy alakul majd, ahogy szeretné.

Furcsa volt itt állni a szülei előtt, akiknek azóta hazudott, hogy elkezdett a Roxfortba járni. Nem tudta elmondani nekik, hogy a Potter-lányon akadt meg a szeme és minél több időt töltöttek az iskolában, annál jobban beleszeretett. Persze ez inkább amolyan plátói szerelemre hasonlított, de mióta Lucy is elkezdett közeledni felé, azóta olyan szinten felfokozódtak az érzései, hogy azt nem is tartotta lehetségesnek.

\- Őszintén szólva… nem tudom, mit mondjak - mondta az apja. - Fogalmam sincs, hol rontottuk el… Mi nem így neveltünk…

Dracoban egyből felment a pumpa, de igyekezte visszafojtani a feltörekvő dühkitörést.

\- Lucius - nézett rá figyelmeztetően a felesége, majd ismét a fiához fordult. - Csak hallgass meg minket, Draco. Ez nagyon nehéz nekünk… Te vagy a Malfoy név továbbvivője, épp ezért nagyon fontos, hogy a megfelelő társat válaszd. Jó pár aranyvérű lány van, aki tökéletes feleség lehetne a számodra. De…

\- De ez a lány egy félvér! - Az apja nem bírta tovább türtőztetni magát. - És ha még csak az lenne… De ő egy Potter: a családja mindig is a sárvérűekkel és vérárulókkal barátkozott. Az apja, James Potter például egy sárvérűt vett feleségül! A lány pedig Weasleyéknél nőtt fel! Ha ilyen társaságban látják a fiamat, a családunk hírneve romokban lesz… Tönkreteszed, amit hosszú évszázadok alatt elértünk…

\- Nem - szólalt meg végül Draco. A hangja remegett a haragtól. - Ti teszitek tönkre ezzel a felfogással. Nem a vér teszi a varázslót! Hiába vagyok aranyvérű, sosem tudtam legyőzni Pottert, bármennyire próbálkoztam! Lucyról pedig ne is beszéljünk; ő a korosztályunk, sőt, talán minden idők legerősebb boszorkánya, és aki mást mond, az teljesen vak! Egész életemben úgy neveltetek, hogy megvessem ezeket az embereket, pusztán azért, aminek születtek! Nem az számít, minek születik valaki, hanem az, hogy mivé nő fel! És én többé nem vagyok hajlandó úgy tenni, mintha érdekelne valakinek a származása!

\- Akkor igaz volt az, amit Bellatrix mondott? - kérdezte az apja. - Valóban ellenünk dolgoztál már akkor, mikor a lányt a kúriára hozták?

\- Igen és már előtte is! - vallotta be Draco. - Kémkedtem nekik, hazudtam nektek, információkat adtam ki Lucynak! Amióta visszatértem a Roxfortból, csak azon dolgoztam, hogyan tudnám segíteni Lucy munkáját úgy, hogy közben titeket is megvédjelek! És sikerült is! Ti éltek, Lucy is él, mindennek rendben kéne lennie, erre ti… ti…

Túlságosan felháborodott ahhoz, hogy folytassa. Csak tátogott, próbálta szavakba önteni a gondolatait, de annyire túltelítődött érzelmekkel, hogy képtelen volt erre.

A szülei pislogás nélkül meredtek rá. Az anyja megpróbált odajönni hozzá, de amint lépett egyet előre, Draco hátrálni kezdett, így nem erőltette tovább. A szeme csillogott a könnyektől.

\- Mi csak azt akarjuk, hogy boldog legyél - suttogta.

\- És honnan veszitek, hogy most nem vagyok az? - kérdezte Draco, de a választ meg sem várva sarkon fordult és kiviharzott a klubhelyiségből. Felrohant a lépcsőn, majd ki a tölgyfaajtón és a tó felé indult. Már csak sétált, de még mindig úgy zihált, mintha futott volna. Egy része még mindig azt várta, hogy a szülei utánajöjjenek, hogy bocsánatot kérjenek vagy megpróbálják maradásra bírni, de nem.

Egyszerűen hagyták elmenni.

Nem tudta, mit kéne éreznie. Ennyi erővel akár halottak is lehetnének, ugyanaz lenne a végeredmény. Az, hogy Draco egyedül maradt. Olyan egyedül, amilyen még soha nem volt. Lehet, hogy rosszul döntöttek, lehet, hogy sosem voltak érzelgősek, de attól még a szülei voltak, akiknek az lenne a dolguk, hogy támogassák őt minden döntésében.

Ehelyett most konkrétan kitagadták. Még ha nem is mondták ki.

Már majdnem elérte a tópartot, mikor észrevette, hogy nincs egyedül. Egy lány már ott állt és nézte a nyugodt víztükröt, miközben a holdfény megtört csillagokként ragyogott a felszínen. A gyenge szél dobálta belekapott a hajába és Draconak hirtelen erős dèja vu érzése támadt: Lucy ugyanígy nézett ki, mikor azon a randin várt rá, mikor a fiú először kimondta, hogy szereti. Csak most nem kacsázott.

Odasétált hozzá és lassan hátulról átölelte a derekát. Bár nem látta az arcát, biztos volt benne, hogy Lucy mosolyog és mikor a lány megfordult, hogy ránézzen, látta, hogy igaza volt. És mikor lágy csókot adott az ajkára, Draconak minden nyomasztó gondolata elszállt.

Mikor szétváltak, Draco rendesen végignézett Lucyn. A lány arcán végtelen fáradtságot látott, tekintete pedig még mindig törött üvegre hasonlított; nyilván hosszú időnek kell még eltelnie, mire barna szeme ismét úgy fog csillogni, mint ártatlanabb éveiben. De a halvány mosoly őszintének hatott, ami ígéretes kezdetnek tűnt. Draco gyengéden végigsimított Lucy arcán, mire a lány lehunyta a szemét és belehajolt az érintésbe, támaszt keresve magának.

Talán rémálma volt és csak kiszellőztette a fejét. Talán csak nem bírt tovább aludni. De az is lehet, hogy szimplán a gondolatai nem hagytak nyugtot neki és szüksége volt egy kis szünetre. Mindegy, mi volt az ok, ami miatt itt volt, Draco készen állt rá, hogy megadja neki, amit kell. Hiszen ettől kezdve erről fog szólni az élete: segíteni, támogatni és szeretni. Elég volt a pusztításból és a háborúból.

Ám mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, hogy ezt Lucyval is közölje, a lány a szájára tette a mutatóujját.

\- Ne mondj semmit - kérte halvány mosollyal az arcán. - Most csak élvezni akarom a pillanatot.

Így Draco csak állt ott, egyik karjával Lucyt ölelve, a másikkal az arcát simogatva, miközben a lány lehunyt szemmel élvezte az érintését. Ott, ahol az egész kezdődött, ahol Draco igazán esélyt adott a lánynak, hogy elmagyarázza a helyzetét, ott most egy új életnek adott esélyt.

Hosszú lesz a gyógyulás. De mindenképp megéri majd.

Mert ők ott lesznek egymásnak - életük végéig és még azután is.


	71. Tizenkilenc évvel később

**Tizenkilenc évvel később**

Abban az évben hirtelen köszöntött be az ősz. Szeptember első napjának reggele üde és aranyló volt, akár az érett alma, s a hűvös levegőben pókhálóként csillogott az autók kipufogófüstje és a járókelők lehelete a lármás úton a nagy, füstös pályaudvar felé tartó kis család körül. A szülők egy-egy kofferkulit toltak, melyek rakományát két zörgő-billegő kalitka koronázta meg. A bennük lévő baglyok méltatlankodva huhogtak, ami miatt az emberek bámuló pillantásai kísérték a kilenc és tízes vágány közötti fal felé sorjázó családot. Ellenben az elől haladó szőke ikrek legalább olyan lelkesen ecsetelték, mennyi kaland vár rájuk az iskolában, mint amilyen hangosan a madarak huhogtak.

\- Figyeld meg! - hallotta ki Lucy Ariana hangját a pályaudvari zsibongásból. - Mire befejezzük az évet, az összes titkos járatot felfedezem a kastélyban!

\- Én meg az összes titkos helyiséget megkeresem! - tódította Scorpius lelkesen.

\- Azért tanuljatok is, ha már odamentek! - szólt rá gyerekeire Draco, de a szája körül mosoly bujkált.

\- Ne már, apa! - méltatlankodott Ariana. - Nem csak tanulás az élet. Szórakozni is kell!

\- Mint mikor a múltkor vörös festéket kevertél a samponomba? - szólalt meg Scorpius.

\- Most mi van? Legalább hasonlítottál anyára.

\- Abból én is kaptam - jegyezte meg Draco, miközben Lucyra sandított. - Nem is tudom, kire ütött ez a gyerek…

\- Be lehet fogni, Sárkányfiú - öltött nyelvet a férjére Lucy, mire mindhárom szőkeség felnevetett. Lucy sem tudta visszafojtani a kuncogást.

A négy Malfoy már közel járt a falhoz. Ariana és Scorpius izgatottan összenéztek, majd a saját kulijukhoz mentek - Scorpius az apjához, Ariana az anyjához -, és felsorakoztak egymás mögé, hogy megrohamozzák a kulikkal a falat. Az utolsó méteren a két gyerek félősen összehúzta magát, de az ütközés elmaradt, s a család egy szempillantás múlva a kilenc és háromnegyedik vágány sűrű fehér gőzbe burkolódzó peronján találta magát, a Roxfort Expressz piros mozdonya mellett. A ködben ember alakú foltok tömege kavargott.

\- Nem volt olyan vészes - jegyezte meg Ariana.

\- Azért fájt volna, ha nem jutunk át - mondta Scorpius, majd felnézett az anyjára. - Neked fájt, mikor másodikban nem jutottatok át Harry bácsival a falon?

\- Nekem nem, én időben lefékeztem - mesélte Lucy. - Harrynek és Ronnak viszont nem volt ekkora szerencséje.

\- Ők vajon itt vannak már? - nézelődött Ariana a nyakát nyújtogatva. Már elindultak a peronon, s a kislány sorban megbámulta a felismerhetetlen alakokat, akik mellett elhaladtak.

\- Hamarosan kiderül - mondta Draco.

Nehéz volt kivenni az arcokat, s a gazdájukat vesztett hangok felerősödve zengtek a sűrű párában. Valaki a közelben a seprűhasználatot érintő rendeletekről tartott kiselőadást, s Lucy a hangban Percyt vélte felismerni - örült, hogy senki nem vetheti a szemére, ha nem megy oda köszönni…

\- Ott vannak, anya, látom őket! - ugrált izgatottan Ariana, és egy pillanat múlva már el is tűnt a ködben.

Pár másodperc múlva hangos visítás hasított a levegőbe, amit izgatott nevetés követett: Ariana nyilván megtalálta Rose-t és most egymást igyekeztek megfojtani ölelésükkel. A leghátsó kocsi mellett négyfős csoport álldogált a ködben. Az arcuk csak akkor vált felismerhetővé, mikor Lucy, Draco és Scorpius megálltak mellettük.

\- Sziasztok! - köszönt Scorpius. Rose, aki épp elengedte legjobb barátnőjét és már vadonatúj roxfortos talárjában feszített, ránevetett. Apja vörös haját és kék szemét örökölte, de a haja ugyanolyan bozontos volt, mint az anyjának. Lucy figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Scorpius kissé elpirult.

\- Nocsak, megelőztétek Harryéket - jegyezte meg Ron, miközben Hermione bordaropogtató ölelésben részesítette Lucyt. - Scorpius és Ariana most nem estek egymás torkának?

\- De igen - legyintett Draco -, méghozzá azon, kinél legyen a Tekergők Térképe. Azonban mikor Lucy kijelentette, hogy ha így viselkednek, egyikük se kapja meg, rögtön ők lettek a mintagyerekek.

\- Úgy beszélsz rólunk, mintha mi lennénk az ördögök - durcáskodott Ariana, miközben Rose és az öccse, Hugo nevettek. A fiú szeme szintén kék volt, a haja viszont barna.

\- Azok vagytok, hidd el - simított egy tincset a lánya füle mögé Lucy -, de így szeretünk titeket.

\- Annyira nem vagyunk rosszak - szállt be a vitába Scorpius is. - Én legalábbis nem. Ariana viszont…

\- Te kis...!

\- Anyja lánya - súgta Draco Lucy fülébe, mire a nő pironkodva karon csapta.

\- Hé, állj le! - húzta kicsit távolabb legjobb barátnőjét Rose. - Nem éri meg vitatkozni az öcséddel. Hidd el, még jó sokáig nem lesz az értelmi szinteden.

\- Hé! - háborodott fel Scorpius és Hugo, mire a négy felnőtt hahotában tört ki.

\- Mi ez a jókedv? - kérdezte egy új hang és a ködből hamarosan előbukkant Harry, oldalán Ginnyvel, Albusszal és Lilyvel. Albus, Harry kisebbik fia az apja szakasztott mása volt, míg Lily Ginnynek volt a kisebbített változata.

\- James? - kérdezte Lucy, miután két puszit adott a bátyjának.

\- Valahova eltűnt, biztos a barátait keresi - felelte Harry.

\- Hogy ment a parkolás? - kérdezte Ron Harrytől. - Nekem csont nélkül. Hermione nem akarta elhinni, hogy átengedtek a mugli sofőrvizsgán. Meggyanúsított, hogy konfúziós bűbájt szórtam a vizsgabiztosra.

\- Nem igaz, elhittem, hogy nem csaltál - jelentette ki Hermione.

\- Csalt? - kérdezte suttogva Lucy, miközben Harry, Ron és Draco felcipelték Albus, Ariana és Scorpius ládáit és baglyait a vonatra.

\- Biztos vagyok benne - kuncogott Hermione. - De semmi komolyra nem gyanakszom. Figyeltem idefele jövet és tényleg ügyesen vezet.

Draco még mindig képtelen megtanulni, hogyan kell rendesen sebességet váltani - csóválta a fejét Lucy. - De azért vagyok én, aki Mr Weasley mellett megtanultam vezetni, hogy elfurikázzam a családot.

Közben a férfiak is visszatértek, immár ládák és baglyok nélkül. Lily és Hugo között pedig arról folyt a szó, melyik házba fogják beosztani őket, ha majd végre roxfortosok lesznek.

\- A világért sem akarlak befolyásolni - fordult a lányához Ron -, de ha nem griffendéles leszel, kitagadunk.

\- Ron!

Lily és Hugo nevettek, Ariana, Scorpius, Albus és Rose viszont elkomorodtak.

\- Csak viccel - nyugtatta őket a három anya, Lucy, Ginny és Hermione.

\- Ugye nem tagadtok ki, ha nem griffendéles leszek? - hallotta Lucy Scorpius suttogását, amit az apjának szánt.

\- Dehogyis - felelte Draco mosolyogva. - Bármelyik házban megállnád a helyed és mindegy, hova kerülsz, a lényeg, hogy jól érezd ott magad.

\- Még a Mardekárban is? - kérdezte ekkor csöndesen Albus nagynénjére pillantva.

\- Persze - nyugtatgatta Lucy. - Látod, itt van Draco, ő mardekáros volt és mégis normális ember lett belőle.

\- Ezt most próbálom nem sértésként felfogni - dünnyögte Draco, miközben a többi felnőtt nevetett. Lucy kuncogva puszit nyomott férje arcára.

\- Hahó!

Ekkor előkerült James, Harry idősebb fia: barna haja rakoncátlan tincsekben meredt minden irányba, barna szeme pedig izgatottságról árulkodott. Ő már megszabadult a ládától, a bagolytól és a kulitól, s szemmel látható volt, hogy szenzációs híreket hoz. Ám mielőtt szóhoz jutott volna, Ariana a nyakába ugrott.

\- Jamie, Jamie, megyek a Roxfortba! Most már én is megyek!

\- Tudom, egész nyáron ezt hallgattam - szedte le magáról unokatestvérét James zihálva, majd a háta mögött gomolygó gőzfelhő felé mutatott. - Ott van Teddy. Most láttam! Tudjátok, mit csinál? Victoire-ral smárol!

Nyilván heves felháborodásra számított, mert csalódottan nézett a higgadt felnőttekre, különösen Weasley-családból származókra.

\- A mi Teddynk! Teddy Lupin! A mi Victoire-unkkal smárol! Az unokatesónkkal! Megkérdeztem, mi a fenét csinál...

\- Megzavartad őket? - hüledezett Ginny. - Merlinre, olyan vagy, mint Ron…

\- …erre azt mondta, hogy csak kikísérte Victoire-t! Aztán meg elküldött. Smárolnak! - hangsúlyozta James, mintha attól tartana, hogy nem fogalmazott elég világosan.

\- De jó lenne, ha összeházasodnának! - suttogta ábrándos képpel Lily. - Akkor Teddy tényleg családtag lenne nálunk!

\- Már most is hetente ötször nálunk vacsorázik - jegyezte meg Harry. - Egyszerűbb lenne felajánlani neki, hogy költözzön hozzánk.

\- Tök jó! - lelkendezett James. - Al szobájában ketten is elleszünk. Teddy megkaphatja az enyémet!

\- Nem - jelentette ki határozottan Harry. - Ha ti összeköltöztök, másnapra nem lenne fedél a fejünk fölött.

Lucy ránézett tizenhetedik szülinapjára kapott, most már elég viseltes karórájára.

\- Mindjárt tizenegy óra. Ideje felszállnotok.

\- Öleljük Neville-t, ne feledd átadni neki! - figyelmeztette Ginny búcsúzóul Jamest.

\- Anya! Nem ölelgethetek egy tanárt!

\- De hát ismered Neville-t…

James a szemét forgatta.

\- Idekint igen, de a suliban nekünk ő Longbottom professzor, ha nem tudnád. Nem állhatok neki ölelgetni őt gyógynövénytanórán!

\- Legalább megpróbáltad - csókolta meg feleségét Harry. - Majd én üdvözlöm Neville-t.

\- Harry, figyelj oda Arianára! - kérte bátyját Lucy. - Legalább az első héten ne keveredjen bajba.

\- Hé, Scorpiusra miért nem? - kérdezte felháborodottan Ariana.

\- Mert ő nem szokott Jamesszel gyújtogatni.

\- Az csak egyszer volt és véletlenül!

Lucy figyelmen kívül hagyta a magyarázkodást.

\- James, kérlek, legalább az első héten ne vidd bele Arianát semmibe! - kérte unokaöccsét Lucy, kihasználva, hogy még nem rohant el.

\- Persze, persze - legyintett James, majd odaszúrt még egyet öccsének. - Roxmortsban találkozunk, Al! Majd óvatosan a thesztrálokkal!

\- De hát azok láthatatlanok! Azt mondtad, láthatatlanok!

De James csak nevetett; hagyta, hogy anyja megcsókolja, futólag megölelte apját, összeborzolta Ariana haját, aztán felugrott a gyorsan megtelő vonatra, még intett egyet búcsúzóul, és elszaladt megkeresni a barátait.

\- Láthatatlanok, nyugi - nyugtatta meg Albust Ariana. - Jamie csak viccel.

\- Nem értem, téged miért nem szívat - csóválta a fejét Albus. - Úgy értem, még Scorpiust se kíméli, meg Rose-t, Lilyt és Hugot sem, de téged sosem viccel meg.

\- Mi másokat viccelünk, nem egymást - felelte Ariana, majd a szülei felé fordult. - Nyugi, nem kerülök bajba!

\- Olyat ígérj, amit be is tartasz, Hercegnő - puszilta meg a lány feje búbját Draco. - És lehetőleg ne nyírjátok ki egymást Scorpiusszal az odaúton.

\- Ne aggódj, Jamie megígérte, hogy bemutat a barátainak, így nem leszünk egy légtérben - biztosította Ariana, majd szorosan megölelte őket és felugrott a vonatra Rose után.

\- Öt galleonba, hogy már a hét végén baglyot kaptok McGalagonytól - hajolt oda hozzájuk Ron.

\- Három napon belül - vágta rá Draco, miközben ártatlanul integetett a lányának.

\- Már holnap - szólt Lucy, mire a két férfi felnevetett.

\- Anya? - kérdezte csöndesen Scorpius, mire Lucy lenézett rá. A fiú apja szakasztott mása volt szőke hajával, hegyes állával és szürke szemével. Ariana ellenben csak a szőke haját örökölte az apjától, de minden másban Lucyra ütött; így az arca vonalával és a barna szemével is.

\- Igen?

\- Tényleg nem baj, ha nem leszek griffendéles?

Ránézésre Scorpius jobban izgult, mint Ariana, akiről mindenki biztosra vette, hogy griffendéles lesz: túlságosan Lucyra hasonlított kalandvágyával, örökös jókedvével és bátorságával. Scorpius a kalandvágyon kívül azonban inkább Dracot idézte: megfontoltabb volt, csöndesebb és előbb gondolkodott, mint beszélt - nővérével ellentétben.

\- Scorpius Regulus Malfoy - mosolygott Lucy. - Te egy nagyon régi és dicső család sarja vagy. Ne szégyelld, hogy rajtam kívül minden felmenőd mardekáros volt, mert onnan is kerültek ki nagyszerű és elismert varázslók és boszorkányok; mint például az, akiről a második nevedet kaptad.

\- Hidd el, tudom, milyen ez - térdelt le fia elé Draco. - A mai napig megkapom azt, hogy nem vagyok több annál, mint amit a családom képvisel és ezzel ti is biztosan szembesültök majd.

\- Ariana is?

\- Igen, ő is. Főleg, ha griffendéles lesz. Az emberek, főleg azok, akik nem ismernek, szeretnek a neved alapján megítélni. De ne feledjétek, hogy nem számít, mit tettek a felmenőitek, mert nem ők határoznak meg titeket, hanem az, amit ti most tesztek. Mondd meg Arianának is, ha esetleg szüksége lenne rá.

\- Vigyázzatok egymásra! - ölelte meg fiát Lucy. - Ha bármi van, nyugodtan felkereshetitek Harryt a szobájában vagy egy sötét varázslatok kivédése óra után. És írhattok nekünk is. Nem lesz semmi baj.

Scorpius bólintott, majd gyorsan megölelte apját és követte nővérét a vonatra.

\- Vigyázok rájuk - ölelte meg Harry Lucyt, majd ő is felszállt a vonatra és becsukta az ajtót. Az ablakon kihajolva azért még folytatta. - De tudod, hogy a Roxfortban csak a tanáruk vagyok. Ha megszegik a házirendet, büntetőfeladatot kell adnom nekik és le kell vonnom a pontokat.

\- Nem is vártam mást - mosolygott Lucy. - De ha szükségük van rád, mint nagybátyjukra, akkor is ott kell lenned nekik. Albusnak is szüksége lesz az apjára. Ezt ne feledd.

Időközben végig a piros vonat mentén felhangzott az ajtók csapkodásának zaja, s a szülők fehér ködbe burkolódzó serege az ablakok alá tódult egy utolsó csókot adni, elhadarni egy utolsó figyelmeztetést. Diákok hajoltak ki a közeli ablakokon. Számos arc a vonaton meg a peronon Harry és Lucy irányába fordult.

A Rose mellett álló Albus csodálkozva pislogott körül.

\- Ezek meg mit bámulnak? - értetlenkedett.

\- Ne foglalkozz velük - legyintett Ron. - Engem néznek. Világhírű vagyok.

Ariana, Scorpius, Albus, Rose, Hugo és Lily nevettek. A vonat lassan gurulni kezdett. Lucy magasra emelte a kezét, úgy integetett a gyerekeinek, akiknek az arcán már lángolt az izgalom. Mosolygott, de a szíve közben fájdalmasan ficánkolt a mellkasában, hiszen ez az elválás kicsit olyan volt, mintha elveszítené őket… az utolsó gőzfelhő is szertefoszlott a levegőben. A vonat már eltűnt a kanyarban, de Lucy még mindig nem engedte le teljesen a kezét.

Egyszer csak azt érezte, hogy valaki összefűzi az ujjait az övével, és így leengedi összekulcsolt kezeiket maguk közé.

\- Nekem is hiányozni fognak - mondta Draco.

\- Csöndes lesz nélkülük a ház - bólintott Lucy. - Már úgy megszoktam, hogy mindig kiabálnom kell, hogy: „Ariana Minerva Malfoy, attól, hogy George odaadta azt a Rókázó Rágcsát, még nem feltétlenül kell használnod, és főleg nem az öcséden!".

\- Ha ennyire zavar, nem kell sokáig csendesnek lennie - jegyezte meg Draco, mire Lucy elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá. Férje kacsintott egyet.

\- Ezt. Nem. Akartam. Hallani - szólt Ron minden egyes szót külön tagolva, mire Hermione és Ginny nevetni kezdtek.

\- Miért? Mi rosszat mondott Draco bácsi? - kérdezte Lily az anyjától.

\- Majd egyszer elmagyarázom - biztosította Ginny. - Ha elég nagy leszel.

Lily még akkor is követelőzött, mikor már rég elindultak az elvarázsolt fal felé. Lucy és Draco kicsit lemaradva, kézen fogva követték a Granger-Weasley- és a Potter-család itt maradt tagjait. Az emberek minduntalan megfordultak, hogy jobban láthassák őt, de Lucyt ez már réges-rég nem érdekelte.

\- Szeretlek, Főnixlány - suttogta hirtelen Draco Lucy fülébe, hogy csak ő hallja. Lucy tudta, hogy már rég meg kellett volna szoknia, hogy Draco néha kijelenti mindenféle indok vagy előzmény nélkül, de a szíve még mindig olyan nagyot ugrott a mellkasában, mint húsz éve, mikor először hallotta ezt a szájából. És cseppet sem bánta, hogy így van.

\- Én is téged, Sárkányfiú - suttogta vissza, elmerülve a saját kis világukban.

Tizenkilenc éve nem volt szükség rá, hogy kiszakadjon belőle. Minden rendben volt körülötte.

 **VÉGE**


End file.
